The Dragonsong2795 Archive
by dragonsong2795
Summary: Please read the first chapter for a Summary. In short, a complete copy of all of my stories as up to date as possible Updated every Sunday (Saturday for North and South America and Parts of Europe)
1. DA intro

_**The Dragonsong2795 Archives**_

* * *

><p><em>Now, you might be wondering, what is 'The Dragonsong2795 Archives' well, put simply it's the slightly better version of the Storage Vault.<em>

_Unlike the Storage Vault which was more for previews then anything else, this is going to be a weekly updated archive of all my stories, published or not._

_It will include spoilers for some of my current stories by showing everything that I've been working on._

_So a lot of the Archives content will be rough and unedited._

_Now you might be asking, why am I doing this?_

_First off, due to my new work schedule (Five eight hour shifts a week with shifting Rostered Days Off (RDOs) I only really have around six to eight hours a week to work on stories and half of those I waste on playing games, watching movies reading fan fiction and miscellaneous other things._

_As such, to provide my loyal readers with some assurance that I am writing, comes this._

_It will be updated weekly as stated, each story will have a headed with A. The Canon/s the story draws from and B. The date it was last updated, so instead of having to wade through each story looking for changes, you can just glance at them and get a quick idea of whether or not they have changed._

_Now after I have posted a chapter for each story (Each story will be a complete chapter so some will be fairly lengthy) I will post some data-files which will contain A. Spoilers for their story and B. The base information I am working off of for that story._

_The final point for this Archive is to allow my readers to see what I am working on and review it before it becomes it's own story._

_Any ideas, criticisms, suggestions, feedback and even general messages will be accepted and I might create a separate story merely to reply to each review, Or I'll PM readers (with accounts) on subjects that may contain spoilers (I really wanted to write 'Nuts)_

* * *

><p><em>Dragonsong2795<em>


	2. DA ILIK

**Bleach (Last Updated Early 2013)**

**Introducing Lord Ichigo Kurosaki (Whole Story)**

**Prologue: A Brawl for the Record Books.**

Ichigo ran through the streets of the Seireitei being chased by a group of spirits dressed in four different uniforms bearing the insignias of the four great noble houses, wondering who was chasing him and why, as far as he knew he hadn't annoyed these people and they weren't Shinigami from the Eleventh division.

"Why the hell are you chasing me" Ichigo shouted to the pursuers chasing him.

"We were ordered to chase you" came the unexpected answer from the group.

"Why" Ichigo replied

"Sorry but we don't know why" shouted the group after much whispering between the members of the group.

"Really" Ichigo inquired stopping his insane dash through the Seireitei.

"They don't know a thing" A new voice cried out.

Ichigo turned around to realize that he had stopped in one of the many plazas scattered throughout the Seireitei, the difference this one had unfortunately for him was that it was filled with more souls dressed like the one that had chased him here, but in front of them were eight spirits dressed more regally then the rest. They were in the same colors though two to each group chasing him, what Ichigo didn't know was these eight were elders from the four great noble houses and to top it off they were the most conservative of the elders of each house.

Ichigo faced these men down and said "Who the hell are you and why are these men chasing me."

One of the two Kuchiki elders stepped forward and replied "Because you are a threat to us." Ichigo noted that this was the voice that had spoken before.

Ichigo responded to that statement with "Aside from the obvious how am **I** a threat to you"

The Elder replied "You are famous and well liked among the commoners of the Rukongai and the Shinigami of the Seireitei which makes you a serious threat to the sovereignty of the Four Great Noble Houses, as this popularity could allow you to rise up as a noble as powerful or even greater than the Four Great Houses."

Ichigo looked dumbfounded at this proclamation and then he worked through what was said and replied "While I admit your point is valid isn't it a bit presumptuous to assume that I was going to use this popularity and fame to become a noble."

The Elder stepped back amazed by this reply and said "Y-you don't want to become a noble?"

Ichigo scowled and said "Hell no, if I became a noble it would mean I'd have to act like Byakuya and that is one of the things I refuse to do no matter what".

The Elder's jaw dropped and he commented in a weak voice "The main reason you don't wish to become a noble is because of Kuchiki-sama's way of nobility".

Ichigo thought for a minute and then nodded commenting "Yeah that's about right, hey are you a Kuchiki?"

The Elder nodded and asked "Yes, how did you know?"

"The way you acted when I said Byakuya's name" was Ichigo's dry reply.

"Now much as I would like to continue chatting I'm afraid this is going to get ugly" Ichigo announced.

What happened next was filmed by one of many cameras scattered throughout the Seireitei by the Twelfth Division and later shown in the _Shinōreijutsuin_ as a master usage of Hakuda against multiple opponents, Ichigo mowed down the group surrounding him without ever drawing the Zanpakutō on his back.

Unfortunately for Ichigo this brawl caught the attention of some Second division Shinigami, leading to his eventual capture and imprisonment in the Second division barracks.

The Shinigami were amazed at what he had done as after knocking out barehanded over four hundred guards from the noble houses he then took on and successfully wiped out nearly twenty Shinigami before being subdued. The Shinigami in question were later chewed out by Soifon for their lack of skills and forced to practice their Hakuda for several hours without break, they later became some of the best Hakuda users in the Soul Society.

_Two hours later in the Central 46 Chambers_

"This is outrageous" shouted Number 34

"I agree" replied several other members of Central 46.

'"The Nobles have gone too far this time" cried Number 12

"We must punish them" replied Number 18

"Silence" Shouted Number 1

The chamber fell silent as the echoes of Number 1's cry faded.

"I agree we must punish the Four Great Noble houses for this indiscretion, but we must also punish the Shinigami in question, who is?" Number 1 queried.

Number 2 replied "We have discovered that the Shinigami in question is the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, the Hero of the Winter War"

"Due to his status as a hero we must be very careful as to how we go about punishing him as one mistake could end in disaster for us" Number 6 commented

The chamber began to fill with the cries of the members of Central 46 as they gave suggestions on how to deal with this.

"Silence" Number 1 shouted once again. "I have an idea"

The hall fell silent as these words reached the outer Numbers.

"As we saw on the video the Substitute Shinigami absolutely hated the idea of being a noble and the nobles were terrified of his becoming a noble" Number 1 stated

"What's your point Number 1" asked Number 13

Number 1 took a breath and smiled "What if as punishment we force the noble houses to court and marry Ichigo Kurosaki".

The chambers were filled with silence at this suggestion and then Number 8 started laughing. Number 7 sitting next to her looked at her and asked "Why are you laughing?"

"Not only is it fair punishment, But I can't wait to see the looks on the faces of the Substitute and the Captain of the Sixth Byakuya Kuchiki." replied Number 8 while still laughing.

The entire hall began to fill with the sound of laugher as the animosity between the Substitute and the Sixth Division captain had become legendary throughout the Seireitei, and the idea of them becoming brother-in-laws made Central 46 fill up with laughter for the first time in history.

**Chapter 1: Never saw it coming!**

As the Central 46 attempted to stop laughing and prepare the trial, news of Ichigo's appearance reached the captains of the Gotei 13 at an opportune moment.

So far it felt like an everyday captains meeting thought Jūshirō Ukitake captain of the Thirteenth Division as he watched Shinji Hirako argue with Mayuri Kurotsuchi over the ethics of his latest experiment involving sleeping gas in the world of the living.

just as Jūshirō was about to intervene in the argument a messenger opened the doors to the captain's meeting hall ran forward and kneeled in front of the captains, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain of the First Division shouted to the messenger "Why have you entered, this must be urgent to interrupt the captain's meeting." as Yamamoto shouted this the lieutenants who had been waiting against the walls stood up wondering what could be so important.

The messenger looked up and stated his message to the assembled captains "Sirs. 2 hours ago a lone Shinigami was caught fighting off over four hundred noble guards who had attacked him without provocation, these guards were being led by Elders from the Four Great Noble Houses, apparently two from each house. The Shinigami in question was restrained by the Second Division and is currently in their barracks sir."

Yamamoto sighed and asked "Which division does this Shinigami belong to and why was this matter brought up to the captain's meeting."

The messenger responded "Sir the Shinigami in question is not listed in the rolls of any of the Divisions or the _Shinōreijutsuin_, not only that he took both the noble guards and the Second Division down without ever drawing his Zanpakutō Sir."

Yamamoto looked stunned as he said "If this information is correct, that means a well-trained Shinigami that has never had formal training in the academy or been part of the Divisions has appeared, this could be a serious problem, and could you describe this Shinigami to me."

The Messenger looked up and stated "Yes Yamamoto-taichou, The Shinigami in question is 181 Centimeters, is lean and well-built, I think that's all that is noticeable... oh his Zanpakutō is a sealed oversized katana strapped to his back and he has orange hair. That is all sirs" the messenger stopped noticing that all the captains and lieutenants had expressions of shock and surprise on their faces. "Sirs is this man known to the Gotei 13"

Ukitake took pity on the messenger and told him "Yes the Shinigami you are talking about is Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Shinigami who defeated Aizen and saved the Soul Society."

Genryūsai Yamamoto has had few surprises like this one sprung on him throughout his life but this one nearly topped them all he finally took control of the situation by ordering "Bring the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosa-"

Just as Yamamoto was about to give the order to bring Ichigo to the meeting a Jigokuchō flew into the meeting hall and gave a message to the Captains "By order of Central 46 the following captains and lieutenants are to report to the Central 46 Chambers for a trial, the captains are Genryūsai Yamamoto of the First, Byakuya Kuchiki of the Sixth, Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the Tenth and Jūshirō Ukitake of the Thirteenth, The Lieutenants are Renji Abarai of the Sixth, Rangiku Matsumoto of the Tenth and Rukia Kuchiki of the Thirteenth. This matter is of utmost urgency"

Yamamoto scowled at having been interrupted but gave the order "Very well the captain's meeting is adjourned, those named make your way to the Central 46 Chambers"

_15 Minutes Later_

Just as they were arriving at the Central 46 Chamber Renji turned to Rukia who was walking next to him and asked "How are you dealing with all this Rukia?" as he was worried as Rukia had seemed subdued in the two years without Ichigo being there for her.

Rukia smiled at him and replied "I'm better Renji, but I am wondering how that blockhead managed to get to the Soul Society"

Renji snickered and replied "Ask the strawberry when you see him next"

From right behind them a voice commented drily "I sprouted leaves and floated to the Soul Society!"

Renji and Rukia whirled around to see Ichigo standing there with his hands in chains being guarded by a couple of Shinigami from the Second Division looking for all the world like a condemned criminal

Both Renji and Rukia laughed at him until he growled "Shut up! It's not my fault those noble assholes and their lackeys attacked me... well it partially was but the reasoning was pretty pathetic" he raised his voice and shouted "Oi Byakuya I'm afraid I may have injured some of your guards earlier, sorry about that"

Byakuya Kuchiki looked at Ichigo and replied "Is that your manner less way of apologizing for injuring my servants"

Ichigo thought it over and said "Yeah pretty much"

"Then I accept your apology" Byakuya stated and walk off towards the Central 46 Chambers.

Renji looked stunned and commented "Wow didn't think the captain would let that one go so easily".

Ichigo commented back "Neither did I, maybe it's because he wasn't the one who told them to attack me and he's angry at whoever had the balls to risk dishonoring the Kuchiki name".

Rukia replied "That's actually fairly plausible, when did you learn so much about the nobility?"

Ichigo winced and said "The Second Division forced me to read a book on the Nobility and how they act, as punishment for making them look bad".

Renji frowned and asked "How is **that** a punishment?"

Ichigo stated "I'm made a comment to the nobles leading the guards that I hate the idea of being noble and the Second Division men I knocked out overheard"

Rukia laughed "Wow they sure knew how to get you back didn't they strawberry"

Ichigo scowled and shouted "Shut up midget"

Rukia elbowed him in the gut. The whole time they had been talking the Guards from the Second Division had been smiling and now started laughing as did Renji.

As Ichigo wheezed from being elbowed he stated "Shouldn't we head in?"

At that the guards and Renji stopped laughing and ran in to the Central 46 Chamber dragging Ichigo and Rukia behind them.

As Ichigo stood on the stand where criminals were given their sentences he noticed the eight Elders who had lead the attack on him standing beside him and smiled inwardly then he hear Zangetsu comment _"While I understand why your smiling remember you are getting punished as well, be careful"_ Ichigo stopped smiling with that reminder.

"Due to the... Unique nature of the incident we have decided on a punishment for the parties involved and to that effect we have called the captains of the First, Sixth, Tenth and Thirteenth in order to witness the punishment and ensure that it is carried out" announced Number 1.

"The first part of the punishment is that all Four Great Noble Houses will pay a fine of 500,000 Kan to the affected party, Ichigo Kurosaki" Number 2 commanded.

Byakuya winced at the amount but knew that the Kuchiki family coffers could pay it with ease.

"Ichigo Kurosaki due to your unintentional attack on the Second Division, we are forced to punish you as well... normally we would view it as treason and have you imprisoned or at worse executed. But due to your actions in the war we have chosen a unusual punishment." Number 3 commented

Ichigo stared at the chamber and announced "I await whatever punishment the Central 46 wishes to place upon me" Ichigo thought that by acting more subservient he would avoid a harsher punishment. _"Sound thinking Ichigo"_ commented Zangetsu

Number 1 smiled behind his screen and announced "The first punishment for Ichigo Kurosaki is that the Substitute Shinigami must go through the Shin'ō Academy until he completes the curriculum"

Ichigo replied "That's quite generous"

Number 1 smirked and had a hard time not laughing as he continued "That's not the only punishment Ichigo Kurosaki. The second punishment for both Ichigo Kurosaki and the Four Great Noble Houses is, that the Four Great Noble Houses must attempt to marry Ichigo Kurosaki into one of the houses, and that Ichigo Kurosaki must attempt to marry a princess of one of the Four Great Noble Houses"

"WHAT" shouted Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia and the eight Elders.

_"Unfortunately the Central 46 has a nasty sense of humor, more than likely they heard your argument with the elders and decided to punish you both"._ Zangetsu commented

"Are you for real" Ichigo shouted while Byakuya try to regain his composure and Rukia tried not to laugh at the both.

Number 1 chuckled and replied "Yes we are, you Ichigo Kurosaki will have to marry in to one of the Four Great Noble Houses" he chuckled and commented "Who knows you may end up with Byakuya Kuchiki as a relative!"

Ichigo and Byakuya looked at each other and simultaneously fainted, only to be caught by Rukia and Renji respectively.

While she caught Ichigo Rukia heard Sode-no-Shirayuki comment _"You realize of course that there is a chance you're holding your future husband"_ Rukia looked at Ichigo's face and then smiled before replying back _"It could be worse! I could marry an Ōmaeda. At least Ichigo's easy on the eyes."_ Shirayuki laughed at this.

**Chapter 2: Back to School! Afterlife Edition.**

_Fourth Division Barracks_

Rukia wondered what the results of this "punishment" were going to be. She didn't know what to hope for, For Ichigo to marry her or for Ichigo to marry someone else, both were options and both terrified her for different reasons.

Next to Rukia lay Ichigo in a bed having been brought to the Fourth Division barracks after he and Byakuya had fainted in the Central 46 Chambers in front of everybody. On the other side of the room lay Byakuya while Renji sat next to him reading a copy of the Seireitei Communication Monthly with a picture of him and Ichigo on the front with the caption "Seireitei's Most eligible and ineligible bachelors" Renji was frowning as he read the magazine. Rukia noticing him frowning asked "What's the matter with you Renji"

Renji stood up walked over and passed her the magazine saying "Here, Read" with suppressed anger in his voice. the page he was open to had a large picture of Ichigo on one side and a similar sized picture of Renji on the other next to each of the pictures were small boxes three to each picture, one stating the name, the second giving physical descriptions and the last with the number one in the left hand corner and some text as she read the text she understood why Renji was so furious. The text for Renji's third box read.

_1. Renji Abarai - Lieutenant of the Sixth Division_

_While possessing great strength, and a powerful Zanpakutō -_

_Renji's Personality is unfortunately lacking and his tattoos make -_

_Renji lose some of his attractiveness._

_He is the Seireitei's Number 1 most Ineligible Bachelor._

_Rangiku Matsumoto._

Rukia had to fight to keep a smirk of her face at first and then failing that, had to fight to keep herself from laughing in Renji's face, she succeeded - Just. Rukia then turned to Ichigo's larger third box and read what it said there.

_1. Ichigo Kurosaki - Substitute Shinigami_

_Possessing great strength , insane amounts of Reiatsu - _

_Dashing good looks and an irresistible personality -_

_Ichigo Kurosaki is a committed hardworking man - _

_Most noted for leading the Ryoka Invasion and defeating Aizen -_

_He has become an invaluable ally to the Soul Society -_

_Currently the Seireitei's most eligible bachelor -_

_However rumors of a relationship with Rukia Kuchiki -_

_Mean the Ichigo Kurosaki might not be on the Market for much longer -_

_Rangiku Matsumoto._

Rukia gasped at reading what Rangiku had and hoped that neither Ichigo or Byakuya would read this! Knowing however that they probably would anyway and that there would be hell to pay.

Next to her Ichigo had awakened and was reading the magazine over her shoulder he read the whole thing before commenting to her "What's up with that... Rumors of a relationship when'd that happen?"

Rukia spun around to look at Ichigo then noticing his face was right next to hers when she slammed her head into his.

"Ouch. Hey Midget watch it! Your head feels like solid rock" Ichigo snapped at her

Rukia punched Ichigo in the gut asking "Who are you calling a midget? _Strawberry_"

Ichigo glared daggers at her before looking away after deciding that it wasn't worth the hassle to argue with her. He then looked up and saw Renji pacing around cursing under his breath, "Oi Renji why are you so angry? It's just a stupid magazine article"

Renji shot Ichigo a venomous look before replying "Easy for you to say, now I'll have an even harder time trying to get a girlfriend! Damn you Matsumoto if I get my hands on her I'll-"

"Kiss her" Interrupted Rukia and Renji jumped back with a pale face looking horrified. While Ichigo started laughing his head off, loud enough to wake Byakuya up.

"Nii-sama you're awake" cried Rukia as she saw Byakuya looking around trying to get his bearings.

"Oi Byakuya you finally woke up huh" commented Ichigo

Byakuya scowled at Ichigo before replying "And it seems you have yet to regain your manners boy"

Ichigo just grinned and said "Never had them to begin with."

Byakuya's scowl deepened as he heard Ichigo's comment and he was hard pressed not to shout out after having lost this verbal battle.

Rukia casually elbowed Ichigo's shoulder, causing him to shoot a withering gaze at her. Rukia ignores his look and asks Byakuya "Nii-sama are you feeling better now"

Before Byakuya could answer a voice from the doorway stops all the conversation in the room "Yes, I would like to know if you are feeling better Kuchiki-taichou and Kurosaki-san" as Rukia, Renji Ichigo and Byakuya turn to the doorway they see the Fourth Division captain Retsu Unohana standing there with a questioning look on her face.

"Because if you two are feeling better, do you mind leaving? The Twelfth Division apparently was testing high explosives and one of their bombs rolled into the Eleventh Division training yard, the casualties from both the bomb exploding and the fight afterwards need this room" Unohana informed them.

Ichigo quickly got out of the bed and walked towards the door to leave, he stopped and turned to Rukia and asked "Hey, Rukia where's this Shin'ō Academy that I'm supposed to attend?"

Rukia got up with a sigh and replied "Come on Strawberry it's time to go to school"

"Don't call me strawberry!" Ichigo growled irritably to Rukia as they left.

Byakuya after watching this exchange thought to himself _"Though I hate to admit that Boy and Rukia do get on well together. Maybe I should marry them together as it will save the Kuchiki clan from punishment and make Rukia happy, and angry that damn Ōmaeda who keeps bugging me about his son"_ after thinking this Byakuya heard Senbonzakura reply to his thoughts _"That is a very good plan but how are you going to pull it off?"_ How indeed? Byakuya bade Captain Unohana goodbye and strode off to the Sixth Division barracks with Renji in tow, trying to figure out a way not only of getting Ichigo and Rukia to marry but to do so in front of the other three Great Noble Houses and their plans of marriage.

_Shin'ō Academy_

As Ichigo stood outside the gates to the Shin'ō Academy he wondered what to do next when a familiar face strode out of the Academy towards him

"Well, Ichigo what brings you here I wonder" called out Kisuke Urahara the so called "humble shopkeeper"

"As if you don't already know" Ichigo retorted

"I guess you're right, well come on in it's time to get you enrolled" Urahara responded

As Urahara turned around to start leading Ichigo into the Academy. Rukia said to Ichigo "I've got to go back to my Division! Have fun in school Strawberry" and Rukia laughed as she walked away

Ichigo followed Urahara into the main hall of the Academy murmuring under his breath about "Half-pint Midgets" he stopped when he realized that there were more people in the hall than he was expecting unless "Urahara is today the official registration day for the Academy?"

Kisuke chuckled and replied "Got it in one Ichigo"

As he was walking towards the registration desks Ichigo noticed a familiar face at the edge of his vision he stopped dead when he saw who it was "Ishida what the hell are you doing here"

Uryu Ishida did a double take upon seeing Ichigo and responded with "You know we were together when it hap-"

Ichigo shook his head "Not what are you doing in the Soul Society, I know that, I meant what are you doing at the Shinigami Academy"

Ishida looked pensive and replied "Since I'm dead I might as well put my reiatsu to work as a Shinigami... Also this might protect me from Kurotsuchi. Maybe"

Ichigo laughed at that and replied "Well that's a fair reason for trying to become a Shinigami"

Ishida nodded "Also this way I get to kill hollows without getting in trouble from the Soul Society"

Kisuke having walked up behind them commented "Well, well Uryu Ishida your becoming a Shinigami! wise choice, now let's move on to the enrollment"

For the next half an hour Ichigo and Uryu filled out the paperwork that would make them official students of the Academy, they also completed the Reiatsu qualification test with Uryu coming in at a lieutenant's level and Ichigo being placed in a newly created level cleverly named the Ichigo-Zaraki Level of Reiatsu or as everyone else called it Monstrous Reiatsu level.

**Chapter 3: Kido and Nobility**

Ichigo stood next to Ishida as they awaited the class lists to be placed up on the board in front of them, Ichigo wasn't too concerned with the class he was put in, He just hoped it would be full of the fan girls who had ambushed him after he had walked out of the registration office, According to Ishida he had half a dozen hickeys on his neck and more on his arms! Dan fan-girls he wished he actually had Zangetsu. The blade on his back was just a normal sword he had picked up as he had headed to the Seireitei after he had arrived in the Soul Society alone. He briefly wondered how Ishida had found the Academy and what his sisters were doing. The one thing he did know Rukia wasn't aware that he had been in the Soul Society for almost a month gaining strength and the equipment he had needed to infiltrate the Seireitei, He had planned to sneak into the captain's meeting and listen in on what they were talking about, Hoping like hell Yamamoto would notice him and use Ryūjin Jakka to attack him! While Ichigo was thinking all this Ishida was panicking next to him, Ichigo finally noticed and asked "Hey! Uryu what's wrong with you?"

Ishida looked at Ichigo and responded "I worried I won't make the advanced class!"

Ichigo just looked confused and asked "Why?"

Ishida drew himself up and commented "Because as a former Quincy I don't want to be outdone by newly recruited Shinigami"

Ichigo just started laughing next to him, Ishida kept shooting venomous glances at Ichigo while he laughed. After he stopped laughing at his friend/enemy Ichigo glances around at the rest of the people gathered and stopped when he saw two girls who stood out from the rest, One had Crimson hair while the others was Silver. After seeing this and noticing that they were standing by themselves he went over to them and decided to ask what's up, the two girls stopped talking as he walked up and the silver haired one who seemed bolder asked "What do you want, to make your family look good." Ichigo almost stepped back at the venom in her voice, she was taller than Rukia but shorter then himself and Ishida, Her friend was almost his high but had venom in her eyes when she looked at him

Ichigo asked confused "What do you mean make my family look good?"

The Silver haired one scoffed and replied "Like you don't know, you parents probably sent you here to befriend us because of our nobility"

Ichigo snorted at this "My dad's still in the world of the living and he wouldn't do- wait maybe he would, but not because your nobles though, just because he's perverted!"

The Silver haired one still looked skeptical but replied "You don't want to make your name famous?"

Ichigo laughed and said "It's already famous, by the way I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and you are?"

The Silver haired girl froze and then said "Ichigo Kurosaki? As in the Substitute Shinigami who ended the Winter War by defeating Aizen?" She stopped looking awed.

Her Crimson haired friend replied to his question by saying "I'm Mika Tanazaki and this is Yoshiko Nakano, pleased to meet you"

Ichigo nodded "Likewise, you'll find I'm not really impressed with noble titles! I'd better get back to my friend before he passes out"

As Ichigo got back to Ishida the Class rolls were being placed on the boards. Ichigo looked and saw his name

Advanced Class

Tanazaki

Kurosaki

Ishida

...

Nakano.

Ichigo noticed the names of the two girls he was talking to before on the board and Ishida's "Well Ishida at least you're in the advanced class" he joked

Ishida looked ill when he replied "Yeah below you! How did you get a better rank than me?"

Ichigo shrugged "I blew up the Reiatsu orb they used to test my powers, apparently it was specially created for me by Urahara!"

Ishida laughed "So your second because of brute force! Fits you Ichigo it really fits you."

"Yeah" Ichigo commented as they walked towards the classroom to begin their Academy days.

_Advanced Classroom Shin'ō Academy_

As Ichigo walked in the two girls he had been talking to before waved him over and asked him to sit next to them Ichigo did with Mika on his left and Ishida on his right. Ishida frowned and asked "Ichigo, Who are these girls and where did you meet?"

Ichigo smiled and said "Well while you were panicking I saw them standing allow at the edge of the crowd and walked over to say hi and ask what's wrong. After convincing them that I wasn't sent by my parents to be their friend because they're nobles they told me their names and I walked back over when you started Hyperventilating."

"I was Not" Ishida responded

Ichigo shrugged smiling "Anyway to continue the Crimson haired one is Mika Tanazaki and her Silver friend is Yoshiko Nakano."

Ishida nodded "Please to meet you"

The girls nodded to Ishida. Ichigo turned to the girls and said "Tanazaki and Nakano this is my friend and rival Uryu Ishida a former Quincy that helped me during the Winter War and the Ryoka Invasion."

The girls looked surprised but smiled back at Ishida saying "Pleasure to meet you too Ishida" Ishida nodded

Mika and Yoshiko whispered for a minute before turning back replying "Just call us Mika and Yoshiko"

Ichigo smiled "Okay"

Ishida asked "Isn't that a bit informal?"

Mika replied "If you want you can call me Mika-sama"

Ishida thought for a second and said "That's more appropriate, as you are both nobles"

Yoshiko laughed "But your friend didn't think so!"

Ishida and Ichigo smirked and replied simultaneously "I/He don't/doesn't use titles talking to people especially Byakuya/nobles"

The girls gasped "Byakuya? as in Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Ichigo nodded "Yep and it makes his furious to see me have so little respect for him"

Ishida laughed "I think the only reasons he puts up with it are that Ichigo's good friends with his adoptive sister and his Bankai can nullify Senbonzakura."

Mika whistled "Wow, really"

"Unfortunately, he isn't lying or exaggerating to my displeasure" came the clam voice of Byakuya Kuchiki from behind them.

Ichigo turned around and said "Hey! Byakuya why are you here"

Byakuya smiled coldly "I'll let it go this time but in future you are to refer to me as Kuchiki-sensei"

Ichigo flinched "Are you teaching at the Academy Byakuya-sensei?"

Byakuya seemed pleased "While I wish you wouldn't at least you were polite enough to add Sensei on the end of my first name, and in answer to your question, yes I'm the homeroom teacher for this class due to you and the Quincy being the only non-noble students in the class, and due to a lack of nobles knowing what is expected of them!"

Ichigo smirked "So Renji's stuck doing the Sixth Division paperwork?"

Byakuya gave a wide smile "Why yes, I told him it was practice for if he ever becomes a Captain"

Ichigo, Ishida and Byakuya all had a good laugh at that.

_Sixth Division office_

"ACHOO" Renji sneezed "Damn the captain must have told that damn carrot top and they're laughing at me! Damn him I thought this would be easy" the third seat then ran in and added more paperwork to the already groaning table, as he did the table snapped in two "DAMN IT".

_Back in the Classroom_

After he finished laughing Byakuya went up to the front of the class and said "Attention, due to the large amount of nobles in this class and a disturbing report of nobles not knowing what's expected of them, I, Byakuya Kuchiki the Captain of the Sixth Division will be your instructor and homeroom teacher, you will learn noble obligations as well as the normal curriculum, and you will address me as Kuchiki-Sensei, That will be all, now head over to the Kido training hall and know this! If any of you break the rules you will be reported to me and I have gotten permission from ALL of your parents to enact whatever punishment I deem suitable. dismissed"

Ichigo, Ishida, Mika and Yoshiko rose up and walked over to the Kido training hall to see who their instructor would be and got a pleasant surprise "Hey Midget, Wait don't tell me you're our instructor for Kido!" Ichigo shouted when he saw Rukia standing there, She clenched her fist then smiled and shouted while swinging her arm "Bakudo #1 Sai" and Ichigo fell to the ground immobilized.

"Very Funny Midget" and without even trying Ichigo used his reiatsu to break the Kido causing one of the kids to faint from his power.

Rukia scowled "ICHIGO, look what you did! Remember your reiatsu is freakishly huge!"

Ichigo crossed his arms and replied "Maybe you shouldn't bind me with Kido then"

Rukia had to back down as it was her fault. then she looked at Ishida and shock her head, "Anyway, class I'm Rukia Kuchiki but you will call me Kuchiki-sensei, come in and line up, we are going to start with Kido practice."

Ichigo and the rest of the class except for the unconscious kid shouted "Hai Kuchiki-sensei" and did what she asked.

Rukia scowled at Ichigo again walked up to the firing line faced the target and said "Alright today you will practice the basic spells Hado #1 Sho and Bakudo #1 Sai, The incantations are "_Lords of Air, come to me -Empower me and Strike."_ Hado #1 Sho" and a pulse of energy flashed from her hand and stuck a target, knocking it back before it righted itself, "The other incantation is _"Rise shackles of air and Restrain those who come."_ Bakudo #1 Sai" and the same target's arms bent backwards, "This is the release for all Bakudo spells you cast _"__Break fetters and be gone"_ Bakudo #0 Ririisu" and the target returned to normal.

_One hour later_

After the lesson Ichigo, Ishida and Maki faced Rukia who said "I can't believe this but well done to you three, all of you are casting Kido at a high level. Hell Ichigo where did you learn Shakkahō?"

Ichigo smirked "Well I've seen both you and Renji use it, so I just imitated what you did"

Rukia shook her head "Should have guessed, you did it without proper training just by imitating that's pretty much you"

Ichigo smiled as he did. Yoshiko, Urahara and Byakuya walked up. Yoshiko was the first to speak "Hey Ichigo I was wondering, How did you get to the Soul Society".

Byakuya added "Yes I'm also interested in that"

"Me as well" Urahara put in.

Ishida and Ichigo looked at each other and sighed, "Well it went like this"

_Flashback_

_Ichigo and Ishida are fighting some punks on a road next to some train tracks when they start to feel dizzy and the punks stat falling asleep, they notice a car coming towards them and jump back on to the tracks to avoid being hit! only to be mowed down by the train whose driver had passed out as well._

_After waking up in spirit form after being killed they were arguing about what happened when they spotted a Twelfth Division Shinigami arguing with the resident Thirteenth Division Shinigami who had blue hair and tattoo's similar to Renji! only this was a woman, she noticed them then turned around and sucker punched the scientist, she then went up to them and said "Sorry about this" and performed Konsō on them both._

_End Flashback_

"So that's what happed" Ichigo finished.

Rukia, Byakuya Urahara, Yoshiko and Mika looked dumbfounded.

"I ended up in 5th District Western Rukongai, A month ago and I gathered up the pieces to make a fake Shihakusho and a fake Zangetsu and then infiltrated the Seireitei through the front gate cause they thought I was a Shinigami for real." Ichigo added.

Rukia frowned "Wait, that sword isn't Zangetsu?"

"No it's only a fake! But I can talk with Zangetsu in my mind" Ichigo answered.

"I ended up in First district Southern Rukongai, spent a month learning things then applied for the Academy first chance I got" Ishida commented.

"Well that's interesting, We have Mayuri to thank for you two being in the Soul Society" Urahara said.

"What a terrifying thought" Byakuya commented.

**Chapter 4: Hakuda and Etiquette**

_Four weeks have passed._

_Shin'ō Academy Advanced Classroom._

In the month since they had started Ichigo, Ishida and Mika had remained at the top of the class outpacing everyone but Yoshiko who had reached their level once she started applying herself to the work, Ichigo and Ishida had become fast friends with Mika and Yoshiko in the past month. Ichigo still hadn't yet reforged Zangetsu, but he was working on his reiatsu control and felt that the time was close, he kept trying whenever he had the chance to, during their free time when they weren't studying Ichigo and Ishida had co-authored an article in the Seireitei Communication Monthly about the events of the Ryoka invasion and Winter War from their point of view, It was very Popular among female shinigami, Ichigo much to Rukia's surprise was the top student of his class in Kido, He was also the top student in Zanjutsu and Hakuda. Mika was better than him in Hoho though. Due to some powerful advertising in the Rukongai and Seireitei by the SWA, most of the intake for the Academy was female and due to this there were only four guys in the Advanced Class counting Ichigo and Ishida and twenty-six girls, apparently the Shinigami Women's Association had reveal that Rukia had defeated a Espada without Bankai and that she was going to be an instructor at the Academy, as stated this lead to the massive female intake for this year.

Ichigo sat at his desk in the classroom waiting for Byakuya to drop the bombshell he had clearly been holding for the past twenty minutes, Next to him Mika and Yoshiko were rereading the book on etiquette that Byakuya had assigned the class, Ichigo and Ishida had read it, Five times before they bothered to read the author's name which was _Ginrei Kuchiki, _After asking Rukia they found out that the author was his grandfather. Surprising enough the book was easy to read and allowed both Ichigo and Ishida to learn noble etiquette rapidly enough to outpace nobles who'd been learning this stuff their whole lives. Ichigo still called Byakuya 'Byakuya-sensei' in class and to Byakuya's ill disguised displeasure the entire class had adopted this means of addressing the Sixth Division captain, All except Ishida who'd heard Byakuya mutter "Disrespectful little brats, I must remember not to kill or maim them, especially Kurosaki" and started calling him 'Kuchiki-sensei' to avoid death or injury.

Byakuya walked up to the front desk after helping an Ōmaeda with some work, he looked up at the class and said "Alright, put your books away it's time for a test on the etiquette book you were given, I hope you studied!" Most of the class groaned at this including Mika and Yoshiko, Ichigo and Ishida just smiled politely knowing that they would ace this test. And they did!

After class ended and the four of them were on their way to the Hakuda hall. Mika was humming under her breath, Ichigo looked at her and asked "Hey Mika! why are you so happy today?"

Mika smiled and responded "Because today we get a new Hakuda Instructor!"

Ichigo snorted "You mean a replacement for the one you rammed through a wall when he bear hugged you from behind to demonstrate a point?"

Mika blushed "He was a pervert"

Ichigo laughed "No he was Second Division that means if he was a pervert Captain Suì-Fēng would have killed him, instead of using him for target practice on the Kido range for losing to a new recruit" All four of them laughed at the memory as did any class members close enough to hear the conversation.

When they got to the hall however they got a rude surprise "Suì-Fēng-taichou what a pleasant surprise!" Shouted Ichigo and his three friends when they saw the diminutive Second Division captain.

Suì-Fēng nodded to the four and said "Yes, well due to the fear of failure I have had no volunteers to teach Hakuda and Hoho to your class so Yamamoto-soutaicho ordered me to do so, please refer to me as Suì-Fēng-sensei while we are in class" Ichigo and his friends glanced nervously at each other and hoped they wouldn't get her attention.

After forty minutes of hard combat they knew they had failed, at the end Ichigo was called up to spar against Suì-Fēng in front of the class. The class cheered for him over Suì-Fēng which made him feel good.

Ichigo entered the sparring ring and when commanded to start, he immediately feinted for Suì-Fēng's stomach and when she dropped her arms to guard against his attack, he immediately launched a roundhouse kick at her head which she blocked with her left leg while swinging her right leg around to slam into his chest throwing Ichigo back, before Suì-Fēng could press her advantage Ichigo jumped to his feet and began to launch high-speed punches consecutively at her head forcing Suì-Fēng to block, Ishida and Byakuya watching from the sidelines were amazed to see Ichigo fighting the Stealth Force Commander with nearly equal speed and skill. and unknown to everyone present Yoruichi Shihoin was watching in cat form from the rafters. smiling as her students clashed.

After three minutes Ichigo and Suì-Fēng were forced to admit it was a draw, an action which lead to Ichigo having been certified as a Master Hakuda Practitioner and used as a Instructor's assistant in future Hakuda classes.

After the lesson had finished Uryu could only shack his head and said to Ichigo "Even me and Mika-san couldn't follow your movements at the end, Were you ever human?"

Ichigo shrugged and said "With my father I had to learn Hand to Hand and high-speed combat"

Ishida could only nod dumbly, recalling his father's rants about Isshin Kurosaki.

_After Classes finished_

_Outside the Academy_

Ichigo turned to Ishida "What do you think? Should we give this to Kensei?" referring to their Manuscripts for _"A Human View"_ and their new article _"In a Woman's World"_ which was about their Academy days.

Ishida nodded "Yes, I think they're ready, Lets flash step over, I need the practice!" after saying this the two of them headed over to the Ninth Division Barracks which was also the printing press for the Seireitei Communication Monthly.

When they got to the barracks Ichigo and Ishida saw the SWA waiting outside, Probably for Rangiku to finish whatever scheme she had cooked up with Hisagi.

Rukia waiting on the edge of the group waved and shouted "Ichigo, Ishida, why are you two here?" Her shout caused the entire SWA including Rangiku who had just walked out of the barracks to face them and bombard them with questions.

Five minutes later Ichigo and Ishida got in the barracks looking harried from the SWA's interrogation of their lives, They went up to Kensei Muguruma Captain of the Ninth Divisions office to drop off their manuscript.

Kensei's eyes brightened when he saw the two of them, and he said "So you made it, didn't think you would with the SWA around"

Ichigo and Ishida swore solidly for a minute about what had happened and what they thought of the SWA.

Outside the entire SWA sneezed as one and Captain Unohana said "Oh dear, we must have caught a cold, let's go over to the Fourth Division barrack, and get checked out" not one SWA member was brave enough to disagree.

After getting their pent up anger out of their system Ichigo and Ishida handed in their manuscripts and headed back to the Academy to search for dinner in the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria they met Mika and Yoshiko but before they could get some food Urahara walked up "Ichigo! I need to talk to you and Ishida in my office, bring your friends as well" as he walked off, Ichigo, Ishida, Mika and Yoshiko walked after him to his office, when they walked in the door Ichigo got another shock of his afterlife.

"Ichi-nii" Karin shouted looking at Ichigo after getting up from a seat in the office, With her was Chad looking uncomfortable.

"K-Karin! Chad! What are you two doing here?" Ichigo spluttered as Ishida shook his head and the two girls looked confused.

Urahara chuckled "Well apparently when you two were nearly knocked out by the sleeping gas and died, they did as well, too bad they were next to the river playing soccer when they did".

After he said this Ichigo and Ishida looked horrified and Ichigo said "I'm going to kill Kurotsuchi when I get my hands on him". While Ishida was thinking up plans.

"Ichi-nii, Who are those two girls with you?" Karin asked in a sweet voice.

_Oh Crap_.

**Chapter 5: Zanjutsu and Dancing.**

_Oh Crap._

Ichigo was looking at Karin's expression like it was a bomb about to explode, So he nervously replied "Well... You see they're my classmates from the Academy. Because I died I had to go back to school.!"

Karin's posture relaxed... minutely "So they're your classmates? Will you introduce them?"

Ichigo turned to Mika and Yoshiko "Mika Tanazaki, Yoshiko Nakano, This is my sister Karin Kurosaki"

Mika and Yoshiko smiled at Karin and said "Pleased to meet you!"

Karin nodded and turned to Urahara and asked "So what do I do now?"

Urahara looked at Karin and replied "Now? Now you join the Academy as new students, You and Chad."

Chad looked up at this "Me?"

"Yes, you" Urahara responded.

Karin however looked less shocked and asked "Why me?"

Urahara laughed "You have to ask? Because you're a Kurosaki and that means your reiatsu will be massive one day, So for that eventuality we will prepare by making you a full-fledged Shinigami"

Karin seemed to be on cloud nine at this answer, But Ichigo groaned dreading this new development with every fiber in his being.

_The Next Day, Zanpakutō Creation Class. Shin'ō Academy_

Ichigo sat with Mika on his right and Yoshiko on his left listening to the teacher explain something he already understood, eventually the teacher said "Right, now focus your reiryoku in your preferred hand and imagine a blade, don't worry about what it looks like for the shape is already set you just have to bring it out."

Ichigo sat there concentrating and then energy flashed brightly in his right hand and started to grow, the teacher was watching with undisguised pride as on the first try Ichigo formed his Zanpakutō.

The sealed form of Zangetsu is a Nodachi 122 Cm (4ft) long with a 33cm (12 Inch) hilt, the Tsuba was almost identical to Rukia's sealed form but the decals were reversed, the hilt had alternating white, black wrappings with a white ribbon and black ribbon coming off of the end of the hilt ending with a black and white bead respectively, Mika and Yoshiko eyes were popping out and their mouths wide open, as was the rest of the class and the teacher, who eventually coughed and said "Well done, Kurosaki! That's exactly what the rest of you are to attempt."

Mika's sealed Zanpakutō was a Katana with gold and white wrappings on the hilt and two blue threads coming off of the end of the hilt and a rectangular Tsuba with gusting winds inscribed on it. Yoshiko's sealed Zanpakutō was a Wakizashi 30 cm (11 Inch) long blade with a blue sheen to it, Blue wrappings on the hilt and no ribbons and a circular Tsuba with waves on the side of it. Ishida's sealed Zanpakutō is a Nodachi with the same blade and hilt length, but pure white wrappings on the hilt and a single white ribbon with five black beads, it had a round Tsuba with white flames on it. Out of the class of thirty only eight managed to create their Zanpakutō, with one Wakizashi, five Katana and two Nodachi sealed forms visible.

_Zanjutsu Hall, After practice._

During the Zanjutsu class that had followed creating their Zanpakutō Ichigo and Ishida with the only Nodachi had to fight each other with a spectacular 33 wins to Ichigo and 0 wins to Ishida, Ishida claimed it was because Ichigo's first Zanpakutō form and his Shikai were two-handed so he had an advantage, while Ishida had only ever practiced with katana. Ichigo nodded to everyone's surprise and agreed with Ishida.

Due to the amount of ridiculously advanced students the eight students who had formed their Zanpakutō were given separate lessons in everything, they didn't know that they were already on the fifth year curriculum as any Shinigami who create a Zanpakutō in the first creation level are placed as 99% of the students don't create their Zanpakutō until the fifth year of studying at the Academy.

_First Division Barracks. One hour later._

Genryūsai Yamamoto was pensive at hearing the news but realized that it wasn't that unexpected for Ichigo and those around him to advance through the Academy so quickly, So fast that all eight were being hailed as prodigies at the level of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kaien Shiba. Yamamoto still laughed on occasion remembering the edict Central 46 had passed, he knew that once Ichigo finished the Academy he would be a target for the Four Great Noble Houses to marry. Yamamoto was waiting patiently for that day, and the look when Byakuya and Ichigo remembered the second half of the punishment came into effect, He started laughing madly, causing an unseated member of First Division to think that the Captain-Commander had finally lost his marbles, though the member wasn't brave enough to say that in public.

_Academy training hall 5:50 PM._

Ichigo, Ishida, Mika and Yoshiko were sitting in the hall under the supervision of Byakuya and were performing Jinzen in order to learn about their Zanpakutō, Byakuya was also meditating but not with his blade, he was instead trying to outmaneuver the other noble houses in order to get Ichigo married into the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya still disliked the orange-haired Shinigami, but he knew his sister Rukia did like him and they both had feelings for each other that they don't know exist, finally he wanted the other clans to get the 2 million Kan fine for failing to marry Ichigo Kurosaki into their clans. Byakuya smirked at the other heads reaction to this and thought that putting up with the ill-mannered Kurosaki was worth it, they had taunted him when Rukia was to be executed and now he was going to get his sweet revenge, right where it hurt nobles the most, their Treasuries, the other reason he smiled was also because that fined money would go to a Kuchiki if the plan succeeded and that would be twisting the knife in their wounds. Oh how Byakuya waited for that day. Ishida could sense Byakuya vindictiveness in his reiatsu but thought he was just finding ways to get back at Ichigo.

Both of their trains of thought were stopped when Ichigo's reiatsu spiked and he opened his eyes stood up and shouted "Rise to the heavens _Zangetsu_", Immediately Zangetsu transformed in to the familiar meat cleaver but with two differences, 1. his Shikai now had twin pale crescent moons for a Tsuba and a proper hilt wrapped in luminous white ribbons that glowed as if made from moonlight, a strand of ribbon hung from the bottom of the hilt and presumably would be used as a sheath if Ichigo ever sheathed his Shikai.

Before Byakuya could even react to this event, Mika jumped up and shouted "Rage _Kaminokaze_" and her katana transformed in a flash of light into a spear with a thin blade at one end and a circular aperture of a base similar to the circle on Shinji's Zanpakutō, The spear is colored white with gold etchings in a unknown language covering the shaft, exactly halfway between the thin blade and the circle was the grip used to handle the spear.

Yoshiko then jumped as well shouting "Overflow and flood, _Arekuruu-Umino-Nami_ " and her Wakizashi turned into a katana similar in appearance to Ichigo's Original Bankai but colored blue with a raging wave motif running along the blade. A rectangle Tsuba with waves on it. and Blue hilt wrappings, the most distinctive feature was the Water that constantly whirled around the blade at high speeds like two miniature whirlpools.

Byakuya already numb to surprise didn't even start when Ishida jumped up as well shouting "Fall from Heaven _Tenshi-no-Ikari_" His blade transformed into a western style broadsword with a golden hilt and a white blade, which had golden flames burning along the edges. Byakuya marveled at the pure simplicity and beauty of Ishida's Zanpakutō which came a close second to Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki in beauty.

_First Division Barracks 6:00 PM._

Yamamoto wasn't the least bit surprised to hear the four wonder students of the Academy had already achieved Shikai, He gave the order "Tomorrow, they will duel with seated officers from the division of their choice and if they win the Duel, they will graduate from the Academy as full-fledged Shinigami!"

**Chapter 6:** Hoho and Paperwork.

Ichigo and Ishida were happy to hear the news and were deciding where to go when Mika said "Hey, Ichigo, do you mind if me and Yoshiko follow you into whatever division you chose?"

Ichigo shook his head "Nah, I don't mind go ahead!"

Ishida then looked at Ichigo and asked "What division did you chose?"

Ichigo frowned then answered "The Thirteenth, I've always liked Captain Ukitake and I get the chance to piss Rukia off, the only downside is I'll be her subordinate, but it'll be worth it!"

Ishida laughed at this and said "I'm going to try the Ninth, I wouldn't mind being a reporter"

Ichigo looked surprised at this "You don't want to join the Fourth and be a doctor?"

Ishida coughed and said "If the Fourth was treated better, yes, But as it gets all the menial labor, no. I'm not that selfless!"

Ichigo kept a straight face for 30 seconds before laughing his head off, Mika and Yoshiko didn't even last two seconds. Ishida started laughing as well and they were all laughing twenty minutes later when Byakuya walked in "Well, it appears that you four are certainly... in good spirits"

Ichigo straitened up and asked "Byakuya-sensei, Do you want us for something?"

Byakuya shook his head and replied "No, I'm here to hear your division choices?"

Ichigo nodded and replied "Me, Mika and Yoshiko have chosen the Thirteenth Division"

Byakuya nodded while smiling inwardly and then he turned to Ishida and asked "And you, Ishida?"

Ishida replied "The Ninth, Sensei"

Byakuya nodded "Very well, I will inform the captain-commander" and with that he walked off. The four smiled at each other, they were a step closer to becoming true Shinigami.

_First Division Barracks, Captain's Meeting Hall_

"I see, then let us set it up, they will fight the third seats from the two divisions!" Genryūsai Yamamoto commanded.

Jūshirō Ukitake asked "Which of my third seats Captain Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto replied "I'll leave that up to you, But whoever you chose will be replaced if they are defeated!"

Ukitake nodded and then pulled out a nickel a squad member had brought back from America in the living world as a present, he flipped it, caught it and said after looking at which side landed face up, " Sentarō Kotsubaki, will face the challengers"

Shunsui Kyōraku laughed at the expressions of some of the captains when they saw how Ukitake had chosen which Third seat would be fired.

Yamamoto then cried "This captain's meeting has come to an end, let us prepare for this tournament, which will be held tomorrow!"

As the Captains were leaving Ukitake when up to the Captain-Commander and asked him something to which Yamamoto nodded before he turned around and left the hall.

Yamamoto laughed softly, "Ukitake, you sure know how to brighten my day!" as he started chuckling under his breath.

_The Next Day, A Arena attached to the Eleventh Division Barracks_

Ichigo walked out into the arena and stood where Captain Ukitake who was referring the fight indicated. Ten feet in front of him was Sentarō, Who was trying not to panic as he saw his opponent, In the Stands Kiyone Kotetsu stopped sulking that the captain had chosen Sentarō instead of her, she was instead looking forward to watching him get defeated, Next to her Rukia was thinking the same thing, Since becoming the lieutenant of the Thirteenth and before as an unseated member, she had harbored a dislike for Sentarō that was pretty intense.

Ukitake explained the rules, No killing, No maiming and No Bankai. Ichigo smiled as he realized the last rule was for him alone. Sentarō however felt relieved that Ichigo couldn't use his Bankai.

"Start" Ukitake shouted.

They immediately unsheathed their Zanpakutō. Sentarō didn't waste any time and shouted "Charge _Gin-no-Yari_" and his Zanpakutō turned into a western medieval lance 6 feet long and made from silver, Ichigo smirked and shouted "Rise to the heavens _Zangetsu_" and his Zanpakutō turned into its Shikai form. Sentarō charged forwards with his Zanpakutō releasing energy from the back of its hilt to speed it up and make it more lethal, Ichigo simply side-stepped the charge and sliced Zangetsu down onto the lance, Breaking it in half before continuing his swing around and releasing a unnamed Getsuga Tenshou at Sentarō burning him badly and knocking him unconscious.

Ukitake shouted "Due to being rendered unconscious, Ichigo Kurosaki has won this match and a position in the Thirteenth for himself and his two friends Mika Tanazaki and Yoshiko Nakano, May they long serve the Soul Society." And the crowd went ballistic, nearly four kilometers away in the Rukongai, they could hear the crowd cheering for Ichigo, and his two nakama.

_Ten Minutes later_

Ishida stood at his mark waiting for Kensei to announce the beginning of the fight.

"Start" Kensei shouted.

Ishida immediately shunpo'd forwards and slashed, he disabled the third seat of the Ninth Division in one move, He was as surprised as everyone else at what just happened.

Yamamoto stood up on the announcers podium and declared to the gathered Shinigami. "Here are four Shinigami who have matched Toshiro Hitsugaya's accomplishment of finishing the Shinigami Academy's entire six year course in only one year, they are Uryu Ishida, Now of the Ninth Division, Ichigo Kurosaki, Maki Tanazaki and Yoshiko Nakano, Now of the Thirteenth Division, May they serve long and faithfully!" And once again a great cheer rose from the crowd blocking out whatever more Yamamoto might say, IN the crowd there were three people not cheering, The heads of the Four Great Noble Houses, Shihoin, Tanazaki and Nakano, because they knew the war was just beginning, and that Byakuya Kuchiki had a head start on them, and the rewards that followed from being victorious.

_Thirteenth Division Barracks, An Hour Later._

Ichigo, Mika and Yoshiko stood in the captain's office awaiting their official introduction into the Division. A moment later Captain Ukitake and Rukia walked in through the captain's entrance, Ukitake looked happy about something and Rukia looked confused, so Ichigo thought _Whatever is going on, Rukia doesn't know!_ Ichigo felt distinct unease at that fact. Ukitake looked at Ichigo and the two girls next to him and smiled, before saying "Ichigo, It's good to see you!"

Ichigo nodded "You too Ukitake-taichou"

Ukitake smiled and Rukia relaxed... Slightly. Ukitake then said "You've given me a unique position"

Ichigo frowned "How so?"

Ukitake smiled and answered "Because now I have multiple high-level Shinigami and not enough positions, But thankfully I have found a way to deal with that."

Ichigo and the two girls nodded, then Ichigo asked "And what might that be Ukitake-taichou?"

Ukitake smiled "Well, Since Sentarō's been demoted and is now the fourth seat. I'll have Mika Tanazaki and Yoshiko Nakano act as two of my three Third seats, with Kiyone being the last of the three, of course"

Rukia, Ichigo and the two girls were surprised about this before Rukia snapped out of her shock and asked "What about Ichigo, Ukitake-taichou?"

Ukitake smiled and said "Ichigo's an interesting case, The Captain-Commander has given me permission for this, Ichigo Kurosaki, You are now the second lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division with equal rank to the current Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki!"

Rukia and Ichigo looked surprised and said "What?"

Ukitake repeated what he said, then he handed Ichigo a Lieutenant's badge identical to Rukia's which was on her left arm at that moment.

Ichigo, Rukia and the two girls walked out the room, Mika and Yoshiko went to Kiyone to establish sleeping quarters. Before Ichigo or Rukia could say anything Byakuya appeared and entered the captain's office. ten minutes later he came out and calmly walked over to where Rukia and Ichigo were sitting waiting for him.

Byakuya turned to Rukia and said "Rukia, I have bad news!"

Rukia looked at him and said "Nii-sama?"

Byakuya grimaced and replied "Due to... Unavoidable influences, you are going to have to stay in the lieutenant's quarters here at the Thirteenth Barracks!" Both Rukia and Ichigo were taken aback at that, Ichigo because he'd have to find his own quarters and Rukia because she could no longer live in the manor.

Byakuya continued by saying "In order to ensure your safety, I have reached an acceptable agreement with Captain Ukitake"

Rukia looked stunned and unable to reply so Ichigo asked "What is the agreement Byakuya-taichou?"

Byakuya stared at Ichigo seeming to weigh his worth for a second and then replied "That you Ichigo Kurosaki will share the Lieutenants quarters with Rukia, I believe that will ensure she's protected to a acceptable standard!"

Ichigo and Rukia were so stunned at this they couldn't even talk but they were thinking hard _What's he up to, Byakuya has to be doing something_ Ichigo thought while Rukia was thinking _I'm going to have to sleep in the same room as Ichigo, again!_ Zangetsu didn't offer any remarks on Ichigo's thoughts but Sode no Shirayuki replied to Rukia's thoughts _"As you said, It could be worse!"_

Byakuya turned away and shunpo'd to a private area with nobody in it before breaking down and laughing at the expressions on their faces, He then smiled happily as his plan came one step closer to completion.

**Chapter 7: Karin's Leap of Faith.**

_Ten Minutes after Ishida and Ichigo's trial battle had finished_

_Advanced Class Shin'ō Academy._

The red-haired Assistant Instructor whose head looked like a pineapple and whose name Karin couldn't remember introduced her to the class and she noticed the looks of surprise on some of the students faces, then she heard the whispers "Is that Kurosaki's younger sister?", "That lucky guy he had two girlfriends!", "No man they weren't his girlfriends, don't you know apparently he's in a relationship with Rukia Kuchiki", "No Way!".

"QUIET" The Assistant Instructor shouted, Karin then realized she'd seen his face before but where?

Never mind. She went to her assigned seat and heard a snicker before she realized that she was sitting in the same seat her brother had used. Following in his footsteps would be her eternal curse.

Just as she was leaving the class, having already caught up to the others in the academic and practical skills she heard someone say something that changed her outlook on Ichi-nii "Damn that Kurosaki, He got in good with the princesses of two of the great noble houses, Mika and Yoshiko, Damn Him" Coming from one of the only two boys in the class it was easy to recognize who it was, Kazuo Ōmaeda a man who seemed to think he was thin and attractive when he was anything but.

_But, Ichi-nii didn't say those two girls were the princesses of two great noble houses, how could he not kno- wait it's Ichi-nii it's easy to know how he wouldn't know, He wouldn't have asked, but Ishida probably knew, maybe_. Karin's thoughts were so consuming that she forgot to see where she was going and ran into somebody standing around.

Before Karin could say anything Toshiro Hitsugaya turned around wondering who had hit him, and was surprised to see Ichigo's sister Karin standing there, rubbing her chin from where it had hit the back of his head. He was slightly annoyed that she was taller than him, he'd hoped to have grown some more.

Karin smirked having noticed the look on Toshiro's face when he saw that she was taller than him, but when she saw the look in his eyes she stopped smirking and said "Toshiro! why are you here?"

Toshiro nearly blew a gasket "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you! and I'm looking for a student"

Karin looked intrigued and asked "Which one?"

Toshiro looked at the piece of paper he had been given and read the I.D number on it "Student 2795-K"

Karin smiled as he said this. Toshiro saw the smile and asked "You know this student?"

Karin's grin grew vicious "Yeah, I knew that student, It's me!"

Toshiro's face went pale as he heard this and he saw inside his head in at least three different languages. Karin saw the look on his face and asked "Why were you looking for me?"

Toshiro groaned "Well, you see, The captain commander ordered every Division to take one student they thought was exceptional and train them in the Division to become a squad member, I didn't want to choose so I told Rangiku to do it, and she chose you!"

Karin laughed "You should have checked before coming here if your this apprehensive Toshiro"

Toshiro just sighed, he realized that he wouldn't get either Kurosaki to call him by his proper title so he just gave up at that point.

Karin then asked "So, when do we go to your Division?"

Toshiro felt alarmed at that question, he knew this was going to come back and bite him.

_Tenth Division Barracks._

Karin listened to the introduction speech that Toshiro gave the squad and was amazed at how many of the squad members went wide eyed at the mention of her name. after the speech she went up to Toshiro and asked "Hey! Toshiro, why were your squad members so surprised?"

Toshiro nearly snorted at her lack of intelligence, then he realized she had no clue just how respected he was. "They were surprised because you are Ichigo Kurosaki's sister, Ichigo is a legendary hero to Shinigami for his actions in the winter war."

Karin's eyes widened "Oh that's right I forgot that Ichi-nii was a hero to the Shinigami, By why act so shocked at seeing me?"

Toshiro laughed "Because they thought that you would be a monster with uncontrollable reiatsu like your brother."

Karin glowered "Damn Ichi-nii, give our family a bad reputation, I may have to get him for that!"

_First Division Barracks_

Ichigo sneezed and felt a chill go down his spine, _That doesn't bode well!, _Next to him Ishida felt a chill as well, due to certain mad scientist was thinking of how to experiment on Ishida without being caught in the act.

_Tenth Division Training Grounds_

Toshiro took Karin to the training grounds to see what skills she had acquired. "Come on now, Kurosaki, show me what you've got!"

Karin pulled out the training sword she was given and charged towards Toshiro fast than he could have anticipated and slashed at him, Toshiro was barely able to block in time. _Che, That's what I get for underestimating a Kurosaki!_ Toshiro spun around and attempted to slash Karin on her blindside, but she had already moved to his right and attack him as he made the move. To Toshiro's eternal embarrassment she had her blade at his throat before he knew what was going on.

Rangiku who had been watching from the sidelines called out "Captain did you let her win? or did she just beat you fair and square?"

Under his breath Toshiro cursed Matsumoto with several inventive curses. Karin hearing what he said paled a bit before laughing her head off as she withdrew her blade from his throat so she would accidently kill him.

Toshiro looked around to see his entire division watching him, he snarled "Get back to work!" and everyone watching except Rangiku somehow found something to do somewhere else.

Rangiku just walked up to Toshiro calmly, Too calmly. "Captain, do you remember that bet we had when you entered the division?"

Toshiro looked suspicious... and apprehensive "What bet?"

Rangiku's grin positively stretched from ear to ear "The one that if you became a captain and was beaten by a female Shinigami that wasn't a captain you would kiss her full on the lips."

Toshiro and Karin looked stunned at this, Toshiro because he had forgotten till now, but he had made that bet and Karin because she couldn't see Toshiro making such a bet. Rangiku kept grinning and said "You lose captain, so pucker up"

Toshiro was about to scream "WHA-" When Karin locked her lips to his, He stared at her wide eyed while Rangiku took a photo with a camera she had pulled from somewhere.

Karin stopped the kiss and before Toshiro could say anything they heard a female voice shout "Shiro-chan, What are you doing?" As Momo Hinamori charged towards him.

Toshiro was terrified for being caught in a catfight when Hinamori turned towards Karin and angrily said "You did that wrong" and before anyone could react she kissed Toshiro straight on the lips just like Karin. Rangiku laughed and took another picture while Karin watched what Hinamori did, Toshiro just wondered what the hell was going on.

Rangiku commented "I'll have to get Shūhei to print these for me"

Toshiro having escaped Hinamori's kiss shouted "MATSUMOTO!"

In the Thirteenth Division office Jūshirō Ukitake laughed as he heard Toshiro's Shout.

**Chapter 8: Hitsugaya's Mistake**

_10:00 AM The day after Karin's Fight with Toshiro._

_Tenth Division Barracks - Office._

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division and one of the smartest Shinigami, is stuck with a problem even he can't solve and to make it worse his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto is having the time of her life teasing him about it. No wait even worse than that was the two hours Karin Kurosaki and Momo Hinamori spent kissing him in order to one up the others kiss, Toshiro never knew the tongue could be used in the ways those two women (He refuses to call them girls after that!) used them, Unfortunately the contest ended when Matsumoto having gotten drunk on both Sake and laughter at his predicament decided to join in and show them a real kiss, He spent twenty minutes brushing his mouth out trying to forget that feeling, and failing miserably.

Ten feet away frozen to her desk Rangiku was working hard at her paperwork, Trying to get back on her captains good side after that kiss last night, or maybe it was the bucket of cold water she threw on him while shouting "Stop dreaming about us hot women and get up" she didn't know which angered him more. She just hoped that the pictures she got put in the Seireitei Communication Monthly weren't seen by him... or Ichigo for that matter, Rangiku began to panic inside of her mind as both she and Haineko realized that they had managed to piss off both of the two most volatile Shinigami in the Soul Society, She prayed to Kami as hard as she could that neither Toshiro Hitsugaya nor Ichigo Kurosaki would see the pictures she posted. Toshiro looked over at his lieutenant and saw a comical look of terror on her face he smiled until he wondered what she had done that would anger someone powerful enough to make her look that scared, he sure as hell didn't want to meet such a person, unless it was the elder Kurosaki then he really wanted to meet him, Toshiro wanted to meet Ichigo mainly to ask him how to deal with his sister Karin, also if they could train together, because Hyōrinmaru wanted to fight against Zangetsu to see which was stronger.

_10:20 AM Tenth Division Barracks - Office_

Toshiro had just unfrozen Matsumoto and watched her run off shouting "Thank Kami I thought I was going to burst!" when he heard two voice from over the division wall, he listened in on the conversation and almost laughed.

"Come on Rukia it's not my fault that happened!" Ichigo cried.

"Well then whose fault was it?" Rukia snapped back, quite angry by the sound of her voice.

"I don't know, maybe the person who started sleepwalking while I went to the toilet and when I came back was butt naked and sleeping in my bed" Ichigo shouted, sounding just as angry.

"W-Wait I was the one that sleepwalked?" Rukia asked now sounding unsure of herself.

"YES! you were, you were also the one the grabbed me and dragged me down after kneeing me in the groin when I tried to break free!" Ichigo answered sounding wounded, "_probably from the injury to his manhood_" Toshiro thought maliciously, then he sobered as he felt two reiatsus coming towards him, he turned around to see Karin and Matsumoto standing there

"Captain, I want to ask you something?" Matsumoto said.

"What" Toshiro answered.

"Well this morning before I woke you up with the bucket of cold water, I was sparring with Karin here and I beat her easily, so how did you lose to her captain?" Matsumoto asked.

Toshiro looked... embarrassed before answering "She used a move on me that I have seen her use before but didn't think she would use in a swordfight."

Karin and Matsumoto looked confused so he elaborated "When we met Karin I watched you play soccer for a bit then joined you in the game before the hollow and Matsumoto showed up, right?"

Karin nodded and said "Yes"

Toshiro continued by saying "While you were playing soccer, you used to shift rapidly around the other players with the ball, when we fought you used Shunpo in combination with this skill because you'd done it so often it was almost second nature, I wasn't expecting such an attack so I lost, It's a simple as that"

Karin and Matsumoto both looked shell-shocked at this revelation before Toshiro growled "What?"

Karin shook her head while Matsumoto answered "Well captain, that's the first time I've ever heard you admit to being out classed like that, It's kind of refreshing actually to hear you admit such a thing in front of us two beautiful women"

Before Toshiro could make a sarcastic comeback he heard a voice say "Don't you mean three beautiful women Rangiku-san?" and Toshiro turned to his left to see his personal nightmare returned. Momo Hinamori was standing right ther... _Wait a minute was her hair always that long?_ Toshiro thought before realizing that she wasn't wearing it up into a bun today.

As Matsumoto and Karin went over to talk about her new hairdo and shoot strange glances at him Toshiro wished that he was in Ichigo's shoes, _Sure he might of got hit in the balls, but at least he's only got one woman I've got two after me and a third helping and there all sadistic. Kurosaki you lucky bastard._

_Eleventh Division Barracks_

After managing to lose Rukia _thankfully _Ichigo had gone to the Eleventh Division to talk with Ikkaku and in the middle of the conversation just after Kenpachi had burst in and demanded to fight him, before Ichigo could answer he sneezed right in Kenpachi's FACE. Kenpachi just grinned and said "I take it that was a yes? Doesn't matter I have to get you back now cause you sneezed in my face" Ichigo's last thoughts before the inevitable battle began were _Toshiro you lucky bastard, I bet you don't get in these Situations!_

_Tenth Division Barracks courtyard._

Toshiro sneezed and the three women looked at him then they suddenly snapped their heads to look in the direction of the Eleventh Division Barrack where they could feel Zaraki's and Ichigo's reiatsu fighting. Toshiro's only thought was _Guess he's not so lucky._

_7:30PM that day_

_Hot Springs Inn, Seireitei_

While Captain Hitsugaya was changing Matsumoto switched the signs saying _Men_ and _Women_ around as a prank, before she knew it the prank had worked to stupendous success.

Toshiro blinked twice, hadn't the sign been on the other door a minute ago, _Wait I just imagining things_ he thought as he went through the door labeled Men, he stopped when he saw Matsumoto salute him from the bath and Momo and Karin looking at him heavily embarrassed, Before he could say even a word in his own defense Karin slapped him while Momo giggled and then said "Shiro-chan all you had to do was ask if you wanted to see us naked "

Toshiro charged forward about to shout at Matsumoto when he slipped on a soap bar dropped by Karin and slipped forwards face planting on Momo.


	3. DA TBM

**Bleach (Last Updated Early 2013)**

The Black Mask

Ichigo walked out of his school having just finished for the day he was hoping to get home and do some study as he was walking down the road towards his home he stopped and looked around, Ichigo felt unease as a chill ran down his spine he wondered what was causing this feeling and what he should do about it as he walked the rest of the way home, he hoped that it didn't mean the beginning of events out of his control and then he idly wondered what Rukia was doing at that moment and sighed he missed her far more then he let on talking to Orihime and Uryu, Ichigo walked in the door and ducked as his dad's welcome home kick flew over his head, before leaving he'd put some sandpaper on the wall and he heard his dad shout as he hit the sandpaper Ichigo had placed there, "Nice try, dad, but I was expecting it this time." He said, remembering the day before when his father had tried the same trick and almost knocked him out.

_Twelfth Division Barracks and Department of Research and Development._

"Nemu! Move faster you dullard I want to see the observations from the world of the living at once!" Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the Twelfth Division shouted to his Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi.

She replied "Master Mayuri they're waiting on your station for you"

"Thank you, Nemu", the captain sat at his terminal and looked at the data he turned and added "Recall the observers it's time for phase two to commence"

"Yes Master Mayuri" his Lieutenant replied.

_Kurosaki House, Around midnight._

Ichigo woke to the sound of an alarm and the smell of smoke in his bedroom he jumped up to see his house on fire with smoke everywhere, he noticed his door open and his two sisters in their pyjamas unconscious on the floor he ran over to them an checked their pulses, they were both alive. He looked out of his doorway and saw that the stairs were already burning and he didn't like the groans coming from the roof, so he decided to throw his sisters and himself out the window to save their lives, Ichigo noticed Isshin was already standing on the front lawn and Ichigo shouted to him to catch his attention when his father looked at him, Ichigo threw Karin down and saw his dad catch her, he then threw Yuzu down after his dad had placed Karin on the ground. As he threw Yuzu he idly noted that she was holding Kon in one hand. As Ichigo prepared himself to Jump out the window he heard an almighty groan, and the floor beneath him collapsed. As Ichigo lay injured in the rubble with an obviously broken leg the flaming roof collapsed on him and Ichigo died as his chest was skewered by a burning wooden beam from the roof supports.

_30 minutes later._

Ichigo woke in the wreckage and stood up. but he felt weird and light-headed, he also had trouble breathing then he remembered the wooden beam falling towards him he looked down at his chest and he saw his chain of fate severed and he turned around to see his blackened body with the wooden beam rising upright through its chest. He walked out of the house and Karin looked up and saw him and smiled, then her smile died as she realised that she was looking at his ghost. Ichigo nodded at her and said to her "I need to get out of this town it's not safe for a spirit like me, tell Orihime, Chad and Uryu, what happened and that I'm looking for a soul reaper to enter the Soul Society. Sorry Karin, I didn't think that the floor was going to collapse first" he hugged her and then ran for the nearest town exit to get out of town before the hollows or unfriendly soul reapers got to him.

Ichigo ran so far that he lost all track of his location, he hadn't realized that at points he was moving using Shunpo, but he couldn't do it consciously and didn't know how to do it consciously with his limited reiatsu, after travelling several kilometres into the forest following a small road, Ichigo noticed a temple at the side of the road and decided to enter the temple and see if it had any interesting people or spirits. As he walked in the gate he saw a flash of movement at the side of his vision and shifted away on instinct as a Shinigami he had never seen before with blue hair and tattoos like Renji's on her neck and forehead, he shouted "Renji! Wait you aren't Renji! Who are you?".

The Shinigami's eyes widened and before she could stop herself her Zanpakutō's hilt spun around and tapped Ichigo on the forehead and she performed the Konsō upon him, she looked at him in the second's before he disappeared and shouted "How do you know Lieutenant Abarai's first name, who are you?", before he could reply Ichigo's soul departed for the Soul Society.

"Who was he?" Thirteenth Division's Tenth Seat Misato Soma wondered "how did he know Lieutenant Abarai's name?" she would continue to ponder these questions for the 2 weeks until she was recalled to the Soul Society.

Page **2** of **2**


	4. DA TBTEV (Adopted)

****Bleach (Last Updated Early 2013 - Adopted by Contramancer)****

**Some days Opps doesn't cover it**

"Getsuga Tamashiino-Gaado" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia was then surprised when the energy of the Getsuga disappeared and then reappeared under her feet. Before she could even move the energy roared upwards swallowing her whole. This was the last thing she remembered before waking up.

Rukia awoke lying on what felt like stone, when she opened her eyes and looked around she noticed two things 1. She was on the side of a skyscraper and 2. She wasn't falling towards the ground. In the distance she could see the horizon, when she looked to her right she saw the sky, she also saw a lone man in black standing on thin air, or was that a flagpole.

He looked right at her then jumped down landing in front of her. "Lady Kuchiki" He said as he nodded, "I owe you thanks".

Rukia was confused as she asked "For what?"

He smiled and said "For stopping the rain"

Rukia still looked confused when she repeated "Stopping the rain?"

"I see he hasn't told you, and that he didn't use the ability correctly, Ichigo that is" The Man replied.

Rukia looked at him "You know Ichigo?"

The Man nodded "Better than anyone else, in fact!"

Rukia looked like she didn't believe him but then asked "Where am I"

The Man shrugged "His Inner World"

Rukia frowned "Whose Inner World?"

The Man laughed "Why, Ichigo's isn't it obvious?"

Rukia started "I'm in Ichigo's Inner World?"

The Man nodded "Yes"

Rukia then frowned "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Before the man could answer a feminine voice Rukia knew well cut in "Because Lady Rukia I will vouch for him" Rukia spun around to see the speaker and came face to face with her own Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia's eyes widened "Sode no Shirayuki! How did you get here?"

Sode smiled and said "I have had access to this Inner World for quite a while"

Rukia looked shocked "How?"

Sode laughed "Do you not remember giving your powers to Ichigo Kurosaki Lady Rukia"

Understanding dawned in Rukia's eyes "So you've been able to enter Ichigo's Inner World since I gave him my powers?"

Sode nodded, and The Man's voice cut in "Yes Lady Kuchiki, That is correct"

Rukia looked at the man in black and asked the question she'd been thinking the whole time since she'd woken up and seen him "Who are you?"

The Man bowled and said "I am Zangetsu Lady Kuchiki"

Rukia was shocked "Zangetsu, So that means you're Ichigo's Zanpakutō?"

Zangetsu nodded and said "That is correct.

Rukia smiled then asked "How did I get here"

Zangetsu coughed "That's partially my fault"

Rukia frowned "How is it partially **Your** fault?"

Zangetsu looked uncomfortable and answered "I forgot to tell Ichigo that the new ability is a defensive ability to protect allies, instead of an attack"

Rukia sighs "He probably wouldn't listen anyways"

Zangetsu nods "True"

Suddenly Rukia heard a strange double layered voice **"Well if it isn't the Queen come to visit our humble abode"**

Rukia looked for the source and found what she thought was Ichigo until she noticed that his skin and Shihakusho were white, and his eyes black with golden sclera. She wondered what he was and asked "Who the hell are you?"

The White Ichigo looked hurt **"Didn't the King mention me, His little horse, or maybe I should say his little hollow?"**

Rukia jerked back from him "You're Ichigo's hollow!"

The Hollow smiled **"Yes, and now that you're here I can help you!"**

Rukia frowned "Help Me, How?"

The Hollow cackled **"Simple, I will give you Hollow powers!"**

Rukia was stunned at this announcement when the hollow continued **"Or rather awaken the ones that already lie dormant in you"**

Rukia gasped "I have hollow powers?"

The Hollow cackled and replied **"Think about it. When you were about to lose your memories to those two hollows, What did Ichigo do?"**

Rukia frowned remembering "He impaled me with _Tensa Zangetsu _and used its power to remove the hollows."

The Hollow smiled **"Did he now! Actually he didn't remember two important details when he did that, First, The Bankai's power should have destroyed you, but due to your powers being the base for his, you were unharmed. Second, When he is in Bankai his power isn't straight Shinigami, but a mix of Shinigami and Hollow even without the mask. It wasn't the power of **_**Zangetsu**_** that chased out the Hollows but your own Inner Hollow being created from my energy."**

Rukia paled "You mean-"

The Hollow laughed madly **"Yes, instead of saving you, he instead put a hollow in you, and its presence chase them out,"**

Rukia frowned "But, why hasn't it tried to take over me?"

The Hollow nodded **"Good Question, and the answer is simple, you haven't been in any major life and death situations since the hollow was placed there, so it hasn't awoken, To be more specific you haven't been in three Life and Death situations just one, you see I awoke in three parts, First defensively when that Red-haired pineapple almost kill Ichigo, Second when Ichigo drew with that insane captain Kenpachi , Finally when he was slowly crushed to death by his own Bankai and your brother almost killed him, that was when I awoke fully!"**

Rukia frowned "So it takes three life or death situations to awake a hollow?"

The Hollow nodded and replied **"That's right, normally, but because you and the King have a connection we can skip all that pain and bleeding and awaken your hollow somewhat!"**

Rukia confused asked "Somewhat?"

The Hollowanswered** "Yes, while you'll get a massive boost to your reiatsu and some minor hollow abilities it'll take a few weeks or months for the hollow to awaken to the point where it will try to take over your body!"**

Rukia determined asked "Just how strong will this make me?"

The Hollow smiled **"Your strength will be equal with the Kings, But before you think I do this out of selflessness I will tell you that it will double the Kings current Reiatsu and physical strength, And yours will match it!"**

Rukia smiled "So, that's why your being so helpful"

The Hollow nodded **"That, and if I attempt to hurt you, The King would most likely destroy me without caring that his powers would be diminished, If he no longer fears being diminished he CAN destroy even me"**

Rukia looked at Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu who had remained silent and then she looked back at the hollow and asked "What do I do?"

The Hollow in answer grabbed her arm and jumped into the Distance

_Ichigo's Inner World, The Soul Boundary_

Rukia looked out into what seemed to be endless void at the edge of Ichigo's Inner World and saw a bridge sticking out and in the distance another world. She looked at Zangetsu and asked "Whose world is that?"

Both Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki smiled and replied "Yours!"

Rukia's eyes widened and in shock she asked "Mine?"

**"That's right yours, and to awaken your hollow we need to do some building"** The Hollow replied.

Rukia frowned "Building?"

Zangetsu nodded "Yes, You see that bridge is the link between yours and Ichigo's soul, It was created by your powers but it is incomplete, If it were complete there would be no void!"

Rukia frowned "Why would there be no Void?"

The Hollow surprisingly answered **"And here's the catch Queen, If you want this power to stand at the King's side, It has a Price!"**

Rukia asked "What Price"

Sode no Shirayuki answered "If you do this yours and Ichigo's souls will meld and become one, You will still be separate beings but neither of you will reincarnate in the cycle unless both of you are dead, You'll have separate memories but share an Inner World that is a combination of both of your separate ones!"

Rukia seemed ill at ease "Can this be reversed?"

Zangetsu shook his head "No"

Rukia asked "If I do this doesn't Ichigo have to agree?"

Sode no Shirayuki smiled "No, as the bridge is already sign of his approval, He gave powers to you which is tantamount to asking this question, Will you answer?"

Rukia looked determined and said "I will!"

**"Excellent, Let's get this show on the road!"** The Hollow nearly started dancing at the sheer joy of the power boost that would be coming his way.

Zangetsu lead Rukia to the bridge and she saw a pedestal with a small depression and a hole in it that matched Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai blade exactly, "What do I do?"

The Hollow had somehow got his hands on priestly vestments and stood at the pedestal like he was going to officiate a wedding, **"First, Zangetsu draw your blade"** Zangetsu drew his blade **"Now Rukia extend your left hand over the small depression!"** Rukia extended her left hand and the Hollow asked **"Last Chance to back out!"** Rukia shook her head.

"I'll do it" She said,

The Hollow smiled and said **"Perfect, Now this might hurt! Zangetsu slice gently her left hand so blood spills into the depression!"** Zangetsu did as requested and Rukia hissed as the pain flood her hand. **"Now Sode no Shirayuki! Draw your Shikai Blade and hand it to Rukia"** Sode no Shirayuki drew the beautiful white Shikai Blade and handed it to Rukia, **"Now Rukia' stab the blade in to the other hole!"** Rukia did as requested **"The Hollow laughed and shouted 'Sanka-Shimasu' and now hold on its going to get bumpy"**

Suddenly the Inner Worlds rumbled and there was a flash of intense light and the sideways skyscrapers became vertical as they would be in the world of the living, Snow howled through the streets and Mountains covered in Ice rise out between the skyscrapers, In the Distance and extremely tall skyscraper and a mountain the height of Everest were side by side with a bridge from the penthouse of the skyscraper linking to the summit of the mountain.

Rukia felt herself fill with energy and suddenly she was flying up into the sky into a blinding light that at the last second turned into Ichigo's Black and Red Reiatsu.

_Soul Society, Thirteenth Division's Training Ground._

Ichigo was screwed, In front of him was a pissed of Byakuya trying to kill him after observing what looked like Ichigo's power killing Rukia, as they fought suddenly Ichigo's Reiatsu started to spike and a number of unseated Shinigami collapsed, before Byakuya could respond Ichigo was sheathed in Black/Red and White/Red Reiatsu and suddenly Rukia appeared out of his blade.

Ichigo and Byakuya shout in Unison "Rukia, Are you Okay" They then break off and stare at each other, surprised that they both thought the same thing at the same time.

Rukia then explained everything that had happened in Ichigo's Inner World and Byakuya looked very green at the end when she explained the weird ceremony at the end and what I had done to their inner worlds.

Byakuya looked at both Ichigo and Rukia and said this "That weird ritual, you mentioned has a name it's called _Tamashiisaiken_ and you may not be aware, but it is the Shinigami version of Marriage."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other then back to Byakuya and said "WHAT"


	5. DA TFB

****Bleach (Last Updated Late 2013)****

**The First Being**

**Prologue**

**Creation**

_Intacta Mundo, Sonomama-Sekai, Unberührte Welt, Integer Orbis_

On a desolate plain a young girl of six years of age awakes, however, this is no ordinary girl. Her skin is pale as snow, her hair is black as night. Her face is covered with a bone mask, Black as night with two long horns like a bulls coming out of the forehead area, over the eyes are two white streaks two fingers wide. The girl is dressed in a black jacket with tattered ends and a red lining, underneath the jacket is bone armor that is pure white. In her right hand is a Japanese Daito, however this Daito is pitch-black and its Tsuba is four prongs shaped like the Manji, Ban meaning full.

The girl wakes and breaths out and the world begins to shine, her first breath rises to the heavens and becomes the sun, the second becomes the moon. Her third causes plants to radiate from her. The girl stands up, her amber eyes with black sclera take in the starless night. She exhales and her breath splits into thousands of white lights which rise into the night sky to become stars. She then rises up to the very edge of the atmosphere and looks down, she can see that there is no animals anywhere, and no water. She breathes out once more and the sky is filled with clouds, soon after the oceans rise and she looks down on her work and smiles. This first being then rests.

The second day the girl rises, she breathes out and birds fill the sky, once more and insects follow. Then she fills the oceans with her third breath and the land with her fourth. Once more tired having spent the whole day naming every plant and animal, she sleeps upon the earth, and under her moss and grass rise to make her comfortable.

On the third day the girl ponders, spending the whole day staring at the wide ocean, as she falls to sleep once more she knows what to do.

On the fourth day, the girl raises her sword, and with but a thought creates three more worlds, on different levels of reality, the first and lowest of the worlds she names: _Gehenna, Jigoku, Del-Infierno, Hölle and Hell._ The second world, the mirror world to this one she names: _Hueco Mundo, Hohlwelt, Mundus Cavum, Utsuro-na-Sekai and Hollow World_. This world she names: _Pure World, Purus Mundus, Jixyunsuina-Sekai, Mundial Pura and Reine Welt_. The last world and the highest she names: _Shindaseishin-Sekai, Anima Societatis, Seele Gesellschaft, Sociedad de Almas and Soul Society_. She wrote these names on two tablets with the first language, many people would later say the first language was created from the sounds and tracks of birds. In fact it was created from the sounds of birds, but the written text was different symbols the girl carved with her sword. Exhausted the girl slumbers once more, the area where she slumbers has grown rich with her power and plants and animals coexist and thrive in her aura.

On the fifth day the girl creates Humanity and its inverse Hollowkind, She teaches man and hollow together before splitting them. From this day forth the girl would stay in Hueco Mundo. Humanity bowed it head as their goddess left them, some angry humans distort her legends and make her disappear into obscurity, while the hollows bask in her presence.

On the sixth day, the girl creates another god. While she is the Queen of hollows and humans, this god is the Lord of Hell. He had no name until she gave him one, _Magna Daemon_. The girl was named in turn, _Hueco del Diosa_. Diosa as she chose to call herself afterwards. Diosa then sleeps once more.

On the seventh day, Diosa creates one last being. This being called _Reiou_, The ruler of the last world, Soul Society. Under his rule she creates the _Shinigami_ to ferry souls to the afterlife and to be fair under Magna's rule she creates the _Kushanāda_ to guard Gehenna from those who would escape and those who would break in.

After having created all this and setting the balance in motion, Diosa sleeps. Waiting for the next chapter of her existence. In her dreams she hears three names repeated over and over _Ichigo, Karin _and _Kurosaki_. Her sleep would last two thousand years.

**Chapter 1: The Founding and the First Battle.**

_Soul Society, 150 BCE_

A young boy of about six or seven years of age with black hair by the name of Shigekuni Yamamoto, wanders slowly through the wilds of the Soul Society or in those days. The _Spirit Wilds_, weakened by hunger the boy slowly begins to shiver. By a raging river he slowly but surely falls to the ground, unconscious.

_Hueco Mundo_

In a cave in the mountains of Hueco Mundo a pair of amber eyes open, then a wave of potent reiatsu flares out and covers the entire moonlit world. The eldest hollows look up in wonder as the energy of their goddess fills them; the younger hollows cower in fear of the mighty and unknown power flooding their world. Suddenly they sense an opening, and for the first time in two thousand years a Garganta opens connecting Hueco Mundo with the other worlds once more. A simple seal then prevents the opening of more Garganta for a period of 200 years.

_Soul Society_

Diosa hides her power and mask, and then ages herself to look like a woman before she walks forth into the Soul Society, as she steps out of the Garganta she senses a young boy nearby. Using her power Diosa feels out the weakened reiatsu of the young boy. Walking over to him Diosa picks up the young Shinigami and walks off with him, saddened by the state he is in.

Diosa conjures a house by the raging river and waits; when the boy wakes she feeds him. Diosa then listens as Shigekuni tells her of his past and why he was lost in the forest. Diosa then smiles at him and says "I'll stay with you, Shigekuni. Until you are ready to fly on your own, when that day comes, I'll show you my true power"

After that, slowly but surely. Diosa begins to train Shigekuni in what would later become known as the Shinigami combat arts. She teaches him the earliest Kidos, which manly consisted of binding spells and basic attacks. She teaches him how to navigate harsh terrain and how to fight hand-to-hand, Diosa then teaches him Shunpo.

When Shigekuni was about to turn sixteen, Diosa travelled to the distant sun. Her first creation. With its permission she took one of its weakest flares and fashioned the Third Zanpakutō.

Then on Shigekuni's sixteenth birthday she gave him the Third Zanpakutō. When Shigekuni asked where the first and second where Diosa laughed and says "The First is my blade, and the Second is the Lord of Hell's blade, the Reiou or Soul King asked instead for a book of knowledge, and humanity asked for the ability to reason. Both of which I gave their requests"

Shigekuni then looks confused "Why did the Reiou and the Lord of Hell ask you for these things?"

Diosa smiles "Because I'm the one who created them, in simpler terms I'm their mother. And now I'm yours" Shigekuni is overwhelmed with surprise and affection and just hugs Diosa. Diosa leans into the hug and thinks sadly _'It's too bad, Shigekuni. I will have to leave you soon. It's not yet time for Shinigami and Hollow to stand as one'_ Diosa then teaches Shigekuni Zanjutsu, Jinzen, Konsō and Kendo.

Soon afterwards Shigekuni starts to search for others to create a organization, Diosa had told him of the hollows and how they would soon start to attack. As he mused Shigekuni idly wondered what to call his group. _'Gotei 13, that sounds just perfect'_

On his twentieth birthday Shigekuni just received a simple note from Diosa

**Shigekuni**

**I'm sorry; the time has come for me to leave you. We will meet again, never forget who you are. Do not allow sorrow and despair to rule you, and beware the darkness that lurks in the souls of every being.**

**I hope to see you become the leader I fear Soul Society will need.**

**Diosa, or as I hope you think of me. Mother **

Shigekuni for the first time since he met Diosa cries. But he cries tears of joy. _'One Day, mother. One day I'll prove to you I am the leader Soul Society needs'_

A hundred and eighty years pass. In order to prevent boredom Diosa travels to the Pure World and performs miracles to the populace… after chewing Reiou out over his lack of care in running the Soul Society and allowing criminals to flourish. For some reason they think she is an angel or daughter of some God. However the descendents of the original traitors recognize her and try to have her killed, when they discover that mortal weapons cannot harm her they instead distort her legend once more. Diosa sighs and watches in sadness as humans begin to fight and die over such a silly thing as who she really is. But to her joy she sees Shinigami wielding Zanpakutō like she taught Shigekuni to make, sending souls to the next life. Diosa smiles as she realizes her child has achieved all he set out to do. She sighs once more as the harsh reality of her next task once again makes itself apparent.

As the opening of Hueco Mundo draws ever closer, Diosa despairs more and more, will he hate her for doing her duty. Will her son come to despise her? Diosa then shakes her head clear and heads to the tallest mountain in the Pure World. Diosa smiles slightly as she gets closer, this mountain is where she slept as she was creating life upon this world and forging the other worlds. As she gets close to the summit she can sense hundreds… no _Thousands_ of Shinigami closing in on her position, they must have sensed what was happening.

Diosa summons her mask and once more the world shudders as her power flares out. Nearby the Shinigami look in terror at the location from where all the potent and dark reiatsu is coming from.

Diosa then steps onto the solid stone circle at the summit of the unnamed mountain; she pulls out her sword and slams it down in the dead centre of the seal. Suddenly the mountain is rocked by a massive earthquake and thousands of Garganta open all over the pure world. From these dark gates hundreds of hollows surge forth, and for the first time in over two thousand years, hollows walk, fly and swim upon the face of the pure world.

Diosa drops down before the familiar reiatsu of her son. Shigekuni.

_Moments earlier_

Shigekuni's eyes widen in terror as he senses the veil between Hueco Mundo and the other worlds thin. He calls up his Gotei 13 and they head for _Sakuseino-Kaishi_ (Creation's Beginning) as the ancient mountain was called by the Shinigami.

Mere moments after they arrive they sense the seal between worlds fail, and the hollows of Hueco Mundo appearing all over the Pure World.

Before he can say anything a small figure in a black uniform with white armor and a black mask with long horns drops down before him. Ordinarily Shigekuni would keep his cool and ask who the being was and why they did this, however before he could do he notices the pitch-black Daito in its hands, and pure rage fills his mind. Shigekuni jumps forward screaming "How do you have that sword?" Shigekuni's students Shunsui and Ukitake are shocked at their teacher's sudden rage.

Diosa laughs under her mask, the laugh comes out twisted due to the strange echo she and only she has when wearing the mask. "**What's wrong Shigekuni Yamamoto? Do you recognize this sword?**"

Shigekuni growls in rage "_Yes_, That's my mother's sword, her Zanpakutō. How did you get your hands on it?"

Diosa mentally sighs, hating what she is about to do "**Well, I could say that I killed her and took the blade. But you and I both know that a Zanpakutō cannot be taken from their wielder without permission**"

Shigekuni growls once more and then releases his Zanpakutō "_Render all things in the universe to Ash, __**Ryūjin Jakka**_. Why would my mother give her sword to you?" Shunsui and Ukitake shudder under the power of his reiatsu.

Diosa sighs out loud "**Are you so foolish, have you forgotten so much? Fine, Then I'll show you Shigekuni Yamamoto, the truth of despair and when you learn it, your will to fight will b**e broken" Diosa removes her mask for the last word and then ages herself to her adult form. Shigekuni Yamamoto drops Ryūjin Jakka in shock. The Shinigami around them all look on with confusion until they hear Yamamoto's response.

"M-mother" The Shinigami around them all drop their Zanpakutō in shock. Diosa simply narrows her eyes and slashes Yamamoto across the forehead, leaving a mark that will scar no matter what technique is used upon it.

"Didn't I tell you to never drop your sword? You still aren't ready Shigekuni. But you are ready to hear my full name. My full name is Hueco del Diosa, Which means _Hollow Goddess_. Goodbye, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Hueco. You will always be my son, and one day you will learn the full truth, also have you achieved _Bankai_ yet?" Diosa then jumps backwards into a Garganta which opened on her mental command, it then closes behind her.

Shigekuni then steels himself _'Mother, I will become what you hoped I would. I promise. And the next Time I see you, you'll be telling me everything'_ Shigekuni is then shocked to hear _**'If you become the leader I hope you will, Then I'll tell you everything. But do not despair Shigekuni, I am proud of you**_'

Diosa smiles as she once again settles down to hibernate, this time for only a thousand years. Once again she plunges into dreams of _Ichigo, Karin_ and _Kurosaki_. But this time she also hears _Toshiro Hitsugaya_.

**Chapter 2: The Quincy and Second Fight.**


	6. DA WS&BM

_**Bleach (Last Updated Early 2013)**_

_White Sun & Black Moon_

**Chapter 1: Death and Strawberry**

_We have no form, therefore we fear it, _

_and because we are formless, we revere it. _

_Thus we are slain._

On the edge of Karakura town a black haired shinigami with violet eyes stood on a telephone pole in front of her was a sensor searching for hollow reiatsu, "I sense a strong spirit presence" then she leapt into the night

_And so the sword of fate had fallen._

In an alleyway two wannabe punks were cowering in front of a orange haired teenage high school student after he had just beaten their leader into the ground without breaking a sweat, he looked up at the two and shouted "Listen up you pond-scum! Do you see that!" and he pointed at a glass bottle with flowers in it next to a telephone pole near the entrance to the alley which was laying on its side.

_Ichigo Kurosaki/15 years old_

_Hair color/ Orange. Eye color/Brown. Occupation/High School Student._

**Special Skill:...**

"First question you" Ichigo points to the punk on the right.

"What me" the wannabe cowers

"What do you think that is?" Ichigo asks

The wannabe pointed out earlier looks at the glass bottle on its side and hesitantly replies "M-m-maybe it's an offering f-for some kid that got killed" after he finish this sentence Ichigo kicks him down shouting,

"Correct, Next question, you his friend, why's it lying on its side?"

The second wannabe nearly wets himself as he replies "W-w-we knocked it d-down while we were skateboarding we'r-" before he could finish Ichigo knocks him down with a kick as well.

Ichigo then shouts "Now go and apologize or the next ones will be for YOU!"

The two wannabes jump up shouting "We're sorry" as they carry away their unconscious friend.

_Ichigo Kurosaki/15 years old_

_Hair color/ Orange. Eye color/Brown. Occupation/High School Student._

**Special Skill: He can see ghosts.**

Ichigo turns around and walks over to the glass bottle he leans down and rights it before saying "There! that'll teach them a lesson!"

The ghost of a little girl appears in front of him with a short chain hanging from her chest, she looks at Ichigo and says "Thank you, Maybe now I'll find peace"

Ichigo waves over his shoulder as he walks away replying "No worries you deserve to rest in peace".

_Kurosaki Medical Clinic and Home_

Ichigo walks in the door crying "I'm Hom-" before he can finish he is crash tackled by his father Isshin Kurosaki.

"You let your guard down, You should always be on guard when you enter a room and your late for dinner again" Isshin states as he holds his son down.

Ichigo pushes his father off him and shouts at him "Is that any way to welcome your own son! After he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace.".

"SILENCE, Oh so it's the ghost fault is it? was it ghosts that left your room a mess, just because you see ghosts and I don't" Isshin cries as he and Ichigo start to fight

Yuzu one of Ichigo's twin sisters, who handles all the cleaning and cooking looks over at Ichigo and Isshin and cries "Stop it you two, come over here and eat your dinner!"

Karin the other twin sister turns around from watching the fight and comments "Let them fight, and more rice for me" she finishes holding out her bowl to Yuzu.

Yuzu frowns at Karin replying "That's not very nice Karin"

Karin comments without turning around "Speaking of not nice, Ichigo you've got a new one"

Ichigo turns to his right and notices a ghost hanging around him "Hey! when'd you get here" He tries to swat it away as it dodges "Take a Hike will ya"

"Poor Ichigo whether its ghost or dad he can't take a break" Karin comments with a sigh.

"I think he kind of lucky I mean I can sort see an outline but not much detail" Yuzu laments.

Karin looking bored replies "I don't see what's the big deal I don't even believe in them!"

Yuzu gasps "But Karin I thought that you can see ghosts too?"

Karin snorts and replies deadpan "So just because I see them doesn't mean I believe in them"

Yuzu looks heartbroken and the ghost mutters "That's so cold"

Ichigo sighs and states "So is my dinner"

Isshin knocks him down and puts Ichigo into an arm lock before shouting "You let your guard down!" Ichigo breaks the lock and marches away shouting

"I'm going to my room"

As he walks away he hears Yuzu mentioning something to his father but can't hear what it is.

After entering his room and lying down on his bed he thinks back to the incident earlier that day before he'd gone to see the spirit girl

_Flashback_

_Ichigo had just gotten out of school when he saw a young girl's spirit running towards him and chasing it was a giant centipede monster with a white mask and a hole in its chest chasing her. _

_He shouted to the spirit "Follow me" and grabbed her arm as they started to run off in the opposite direction the monster was coming from, as they were running the little girl tripped and fell. But before she could get up the monster towered over her, and prepared to eat her, just as the monster was about to lunge Ichigo saw a black-haired female in a black kimono drop down and using the katana in her hand slash the monster horizontally across the mask-face, the monster reared back in pain but before it could respond the female split its head open vertically, causing the monster to disintegrate into black particles._

_Before Ichigo could even blink the black-haired girl had jumped away, even when he went to the spirit girl's memorial he still couldn't forget her_

_End Flashback_

Even now as he lay in his room, Ichigo couldn't get that mysterious girl out of his head. As he thought of her he heard his father leaving, probably to go to some medical conference or something, he was just about to go to sleep when he saw a black butterfly come in through his window, as he followed its flight through his bedroom he saw a strange black energy appear on his wall and then before he could react, The raven haired girl he had been thinking about came in through the wall where the strange black energy had been Ichigo yelled "Hey! Who are you?". Seemingly in response the girl began to draw her katana.

Ichigo panicked and cried "You not slicing me up" but the girl ignored him.

"It's close" she murmured to herself, before she could do anything else Ichigo kicked her in the head from behind and turned on the light.

"If you're a burglar you're not a very good one! For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself" Ichigo yelled at the girl.

Being very confused the girl got up and looked at Ichigo in surprise and said "You can see me! but... I cannot be seen by ordinary people! Are you saying you can see me?"

"Considering that was my foot I just planted in your behind what do you think" was Ichigo's reply.

The girl looked interested and commented "That's strange, Usually I cannot be seen by mortals but this one must be defective" as she said this she had grabbed Ichigo's chin and turned his face to the side.

Ichigo battered her hand away and asked "Who are you" as he charged forward to grab the girl.

The girl jumped over Ichigo as he charged and caused him to trip and fall over. "You really want to know?" she asked "Then I'll tell you! I am a Shinigami"

Ichigo looked surprised at this proclamation and has the girl sit down at his table and explain it all to him. After the explanation Ichigo double checked all the facts

"So you're a Shinigami?" He asked

"That's Right" She nodded

"And you come from someplace called the Soul Society?" he continued

"Mm-hm" she responded

"And your sent here to slay evil spirits called hollows?" Ichigo asked

"Yes" She answered

Ichigo veins started to bulges as he concluded with "That's all very believable. ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY" he shouted at the end while flipping over the table.

The girl stood up outraged "Why not? when you just said you can see spirits"

Ichigo responded with "I've seen spirits and believe in them, But I've never seen or heard of Shinigami and frankly your whole story sounds a little fishy"

She retorted with "Well you see me don't you?"

Ichigo condescendingly replied "That's true and I'll agree that you're not normal. But go play your 'Shinigami' games somewhere else, Okay Brat, Now run along"

She shock with rage "I'm a brat, am I?" and then she suddenly moved her arm in a horizontal motion shouting "Bakudo #1 Sai" after she said this Ichigo's arms were restrained behind his back with invisible restraints and he was forced to the floor.

"What did you do to me you brat" He shouted angrily.

She smirked and replied coldly "I used a Kido a high-level spell that only Shinigami can use" She then pulled out her sword and Ichigo panicked but when she moved it down she was instead aiming to touch the base of her hilt to the forehead of the ghost that was following Ichigo around.

The ghost begged "Please no I don't want to go to hell"

She smiled "Do not presume! You are bound for a better place! The Soul Society"

The ghost was surrounded by energy and sank into the floor, when he disappeared completely another one of those black butterflies flew up from where he had been.

Ichigo asked "What did you do to him?"

The Shinigami smiled and replied "I performed the _Konsō_ on him, in your vocabulary it's called _Passing over_".

She sat down and pulled a sketch book out of her kimono "Now I'm going to explain this again and this time I'll use simple words!" She opened the book to a page filled with drawings, on one side there was a rabbit with a chain coming from its chest and the word whole beneath it on a bright background, the Shinigami pointed to it and said "This is a whole the type of ghost you see is usually this type. The main responsibility of the Shinigami is to perform Konsō on the wholes and send them to the Soul Society Any Questions?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and asked "Why do your drawings suck?"

In response She drew a mustache on his face with a marker Ichigo shouted "Hey!"

She smiled "Let us continue our lesson Monsieur-general" She then pointed to the other side of the page which had a picture of a bear with a white mask and a hole through its chest on a black background with lightning bolts and the word hollow underneath. The Shinigami continued on by saying "The other duty of a Shinigami is to cleanse bad spirits or hollows which eat the whole spirits with our Zanpakutō. There were two hollows in this town and I have already defeated one but not the other"

Ichigo snarled "So what are you waiting for? Go and kill it"

Her shoulders dropped as she said "I would! but I cannot find it, Something is blocking my senses"

Ichigo was about to retort when he heard a Bloodthirsty howl "What was that?"

The Shinigami sat there mumbling to herself "What could be blocking my senses?"

Ichigo heard the cry again and shouted "Hey Shinigami" when she looked up he continued "What that sound?"

She looked confused when he continued "Yeah that Bloodthirsty howling"

"Bloodthirsty Howling? maybe a hollow but-" She stopped her answer when she heard the howl _Definitely a hollow but it sounds muted like I'm hearing it through a filter, but then how could __**He**__ hear it before I could_ as she was thinking this they heard a girls scream from below Ichigo shouted "That was Karin!"

She ran to the door and opened it, But then recoiled from the force of the hollows reiatsu forced her back _This Reiatsu is among the strongest I've ever felt how did I not sense it before?_ she wondered but was interrupted by a young girl staggering towards the room she just left, she got out the way as the girl collapsed saying "Run Ichi-nii, something invisible blew through the kitchen wall and got Karin you've got to ru..."

Before she could finish she fell unconscious, Ichigo shouted "Yuzu" and struggled to get to her, before he could the Shinigami bent down and checked her vitals "It's okay the hollow didn't devour her soul! She's just Unconscious".

She then raced down the stairs shouting "Stay here" as she went

The Shinigami found herself in the ruins of the kitchen with a massive hole in the wall opposite the staircase and saw the hollow out in the street which had Karin in one hand, She faced the hollow, but before she could do anything Ichigo tumbled down the stairs She looked amazed but shouted "Stay out of it" while privately wondering _He's under my spell! So how can he be standing?_.

Before she could do anything Ichigo saw his sister in the hollows hand and started to struggle to get free, The Shinigami shouted at him "Don't struggle! the Kido is too strong you'll only end up doing damage to your soul!"

Ichigo growled "Shut up" before redoubling his efforts to be free.

The Shinigami was about to say something when she noticed something. She thought _Wait a minute, is the Kido dissolving? is he breaking free! that's impossible._ But before her eyes she felt his Reiatsu rise and then he broke through the Kido _I get it the reason I couldn't sense the hollow was because the room was full of Reiatsu! His Reiatsu_.

Meanwhile Ichigo picked up a folding chair and charged at the hollow holding his sister. The Shinigami shouted "Stop you fool". Before Ichigo could hit the hollow it blew him away with its other hand knocking him into the street in front of the hollow, The Shinigami cut the hollows arm that held Karin dropping her into Ichigo's arms, He then placed her on the walkway next to the street, she shouted at him "Do not lose focus, none of your family have had their souls eaten"

Ichigo looked confused "But didn't you say that hollows ate souls?"

The Shinigami nodded before replying "Normally that's true, but the whole truth is that they search for souls with large quantities of Reiryoku or Spiritual Power to eat, someone like you!"

Ichigo stepped back shocked at what the Shinigami had just said "So that means **I** was the target not my family?!"

The Shinigami nodded and then was thrown to the side by an attack from behind, _Foolish! I forgot to guard my back" _blazed through her mind.

"Hey, I'm the one you're looking for come after me! You stupid hollow! Leave my family alone!" Ichigo shouted in the middle of the road with his arms flung wide open.

The Hollow charge forward and was about to tear into Ichigo when the Shinigami jumped in the way and shielded him from the blow the hollow fell back as she crumpled down next to a telephone pole and shouted "You idiot, offering yourself up like that! The hollow would just have attacked your family after eating you anyway! They are always hungry!"

Ichigo looked at her and asked "Are you all right?"

The Shinigami looked at her right shoulder where the hollow had bitten her and said "Unfortunately for us both I can no longer fight this hollow!"

Ichigo started to panic "Then what can we do?" he asked her

The Shinigami pulled herself up into to a sitting position and pulled out her sword and pointed it at him "There is no other choice! You must become a _Shinigami_!"

Ichigo was terrified but then asked "How do will you turn me into a Shinigami"

She replied "I will fill my Zanpakutō or Soul Cutter with half of my Reiatsu and then you must plunge it into the centre of your being!, If this works you will become a Shinigami, If it fail-"

"Then we are both dead anyway" Ichigo interrupts "So give me that sword Shinigami"

As Ichigo grabs the zanpakutō and prepare to stab himself with it she replies "My name isn't Shinigami! It is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki!"

"And my name is... Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo shouts as he plunges the zanpakutō into his chest, just as the hollow starts to charge towards them both.

The street is then filled with a blinding light emanating from Ichigo and both Rukia or the hollow can even react, The hollows left arm is severed at the elbow. Rukia sits on the ground now dressed only in a white Kimono and her sword is gone, she mutters to herself "What happened! I meant to only give him half of my power but somehow he's taken nearly all of it!". Rukia looked around for Ichigo and saw him standing in the middle of the street dressed in a Shihakusho, The Shinigami outfit she had been wearing and wielding a large oversized Zanpakutō with its sheath hanging from a baldric on his back. _Wait! _at his waist on his Obi sash was another normal sized Zanpakutō still in its sheath, one that he seemed to not notice being there.

"This ends NOW!" Ichigo shouts, as he charges towards the hollow. Rukia watching thinks _"What kind of being is he?, I've never seen a human with so much spirit pressure, and I've never heard of a human that could break through a kido, I've only heard of two other Shinigami with dual Zanpakutō but never with such a difference in size, also Zanpakutō react to spirit pressure and grow depending on the amount, And I Have never seen a Zanpakutō that Big!"_.

The hollow slices at Ichigo with its remaining arm, but Ichigo ducks under the blow and slashes the hollow's leg off, Ichigo then jumps up above the hollow shouting "You will pay the price for hurting my family! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLADE" he then slashes his Zanpakutō down cleaving the hollow in two, shortly after the hollow disintegrates into dust.

_Ichigo Kurosaki/15 years old_

_Hair color/ Orange. Eye color/Brown. _

_Occupation/High School Student... _

_And Shinigami._

Ichigo then collapses exhausted and just as Rukia is about to start panicking she hears a voice "Would you like to borrow a Gigai?" and She looks up to see a man wearing clogs, a green clock and a hat with alternating green and white stripes.

_White Sun & Black Moon_

**Chapter 2: To Be a Shinigami.**

_"Why didn't you save us Ichigo?" Yuzu asked "Aren't you a Shinigami now?". Ichigo stumbled back from her in this world of darkness, in the distance he heard Karin and Isshin shouting the same thing. Then before him was the Shinigami Rukia, and she said "It's too late, It's far too late". Before he could respond he felt himself flung back and in the distance he saw Rukia break away into dust, and just as he was about to turn around._

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOO" Isshin Kurosaki yelled as he drop kicked his son in bed.

Ichigo rocked back from the impact and slugged his father in the face, before looking confused and asking, "Why aren't you injured?".

"Injured?" Isshin asked curiously.

"Oh you must mean from last night! get dressed and come down stairs" Isshin finally said.

Ichigo showered and changed before going down stairs thinking last night was a dream, but stopped when he saw the massive hole in the dining room wall opposite the staircase, "What happened?" Ichigo asked.

Yuzu serving breakfast looked up at him and said "A truck came through the wall last night, Lucky none of us were hurt or even woke up!".

"Yeah that's a little strange!" Karin responded.

Isshin laughed "Well eventually the driver will come back and apologize!".

"No he won't" Karin shouted, obviously this wasn't the first time Isshin had said that.

Ichigo shook his head and wondered, _"Why don't they remember anything that happened last night? And I wonder what happened to that girl, maybe she went back to that 'Soul Society' of hers"_ He shook his head again and started to help clean up after eating breakfast.

_Karakura High School, Lunch Time._

Orihime Inoue a girl with waist long Burnt-orange hair, brown eyes, Two star-shaped hair clips on either side of her face and a curvaceous figure, and Tatsuki Arisawa a black haired, blue eyed girl with a lean fit frame that makes her look kind of boyish, are walking down the corridor between classes, Tatsuki turns to Orihime and asks "What do you have for lunch, Orihime?".

Orihime happily replies "Leftover Taiyaki style ramen with honey and wasabi." Tatsuki turns a little green imagining this in her head. Orihime continues without noticing "It's really nice! Would you like some?".

Tatsuki rapidly shakes her head and says "No that's quite alright".

Orihime pouts and walks in to the intersection of two corridors only to be knocked back when Ichigo runs into her. "Oh, It's you, Hey Orihime" Ichigo comments.

"Oh no I'm sor-" Orihime begins.

"Ichigo! you knock her down and that's all you say! What the hell's the matter with you!" Tatsuki interrupts pushing Ichigo back.

Ichigo nervously replies "Sorry about that! You going to be alright?"

"Uh-huh" Orihime says as she nods.

"Here" says Ichigo as he puts his hand out to help Orihime up.

Orihime looks up at Ichigo's face confused and then jumps up. "Oh no that's alright really, I-I-I have-have-v-v Volleyball practice, That's right" Orihime stutters as she turns around and runs off.

"What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asks.

"What could it be? Maybe it was your ugly mug?" Tatsuki jokes, She then straightens up and asks "By the way, Why are you so late? I mean it's time for lunch already".

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I'll tell you later" Ichigo responds as he walks off. Tatsuki looks after him in disbelief.

_Class 1-3_

Ichigo is sitting in class with Mizuiro Kojima and Keigo Asano standing near his desk. Keigo is brown-haired and has brown eyes, as well as a stupid expression on his face most of the time, currently he is uncharacteristically somber as he discusses things with Ichigo, Next to him is Mizuiro a black-haired teenager with green eyes, he is often called a playboy by his friends Ichigo and Keigo due to his uncanny skill at seducing older women.

"Hey Ichigo, I heard a truck crashed into your house last night dude" Keigo says to Ichigo.

"Yeah, pretty much" Ichigo sighs.

"So did you clean it all up yet" Mizuiro asks.

"What are you kidding? It's going to take forever!" Ichigo comments.

Sado Yasutora AKA Chad, is a 197cm (A/N 6 Feet 5 1/2 Inches) tall teenager with brown hair and eyes, due to his Mexican ancestry his skin in darker in color then those around him, he is generally a very silent man, he is very good friends with Ichigo. He is standing to Ichigo's right opposite Mizuiro, He asks "Need any help?".

Ichigo looks nervous and replies looking up at Chad's face "Huh, That's okay".

Keigo jokes "Yeah Chad, I mean you could end up brining the whole house down! You know".

Ichigo looks at Mizuiro and asks "Hey what have we got next?".

"Language lab" Mizuiro answers.

Before Ichigo can respond a sweet girl's voice from behind him says "_Hello, your Ichigo Kurosaki aren't you_?".

Ichigo turns around and recoils in surprise because standing there in the school uniform is the Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki. Surprised Ichigo asks "What?".

Rukia continues in the sweet schoolgirls voice "_I'll be sitting next to you from now on! My name is Rukia_".

Ichigo jumps out of his seat crying "It's-It's you!" pointing at Rukia.

Keigo behind him looks surprised and asked "Hey Ichigo what's wrong with you?".

Chad asks "You two know each other?".

Rukia responds "_Of course not!, We've never met before isn't that right Ichigo_?".

Mizuiro explains "Rukia's a brand new transfer student!".

Keigo says "Nice to meet ya".

"_It's a pleasure_!" Rukia says extending her hand to Ichigo, when she turns it over written on the palm is _"Make a scene and you're so DEAD!"_ Ichigo recoils from this, Rukia smirks and laughs under her breath.

_Outside in the schoolyard, in a deserted area._

"Alright you freaky little nut-job! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ichigo shouts.

"_How scary you big brute! Jeepers I hope you don't hurt me_!" Rukia replies in a sickly sweet schoolgirl's voice.

"First of all You can knock it off with that goody two-shoes act, okay!" Ichigo responds.

"Well I think it's pretty good considering I learned it over night!" Rukia responds in her normal voice.

Ichigo sighs and says "Alright! forget it! So tell me just what you're doing here anyway? Weren't you supposed to go back to your 'Soul Society' or whatever it was!".

Rukia's shoulders drop and she replies "I can't! Only Shinigami can go back to the Soul Society, I haven't the power to return anymore".

Ichigo turns to face her "What do you mean?".

Rukia looks down, "Last Night, I lost almost all of my powers as a Shinigami, I'm afraid they were all absorbed into you. Ichigo" when she finishes she looks up at Ichigo again.

Ichigo looks over his shoulder away from Rukia "Huh, I wouldn't know what you're talking about.".

Rukia turns towards Ichigo more completely "Thanks to you, for the time being I'm stuck in this ridiculous Gigai form!".

Ichigo turns back to face her "What do you mean by 'Gigai'".

Rukia points to her chest, not noticing Ichigo's attention on where she is pointing, "It's a temporary body that serves as a vessel in an emergency, If a Shinigami is drastically weakened they reside inside of a Gigai until their powers return." Rukia drops her hand from her chest.

Ichigo stops focusing on her chest and replies "Oh now I get it! That's why the other were able to see you right?".

Rukia nods "Precisely... and so until all of my powers come back it's up to you, Ichigo to perform the duties of a Shinigami." Ichigo starts back confused as Rukia continues "It's only natural, you now possess the strength of a Shinigami, you don't have the right to refus-".

"I REFUSE" Ichigo cuts in.

"WHAT" Rukia says stunned.

Ichigo elaborates "My monster fighting days are over, that was a onetime deal!".

Rukia replies "Don't be ridiculous, Ichigo you did just fine yesterday! You didn't even use both of your Zanpakutō."

Ichigo looked confused at what she said, "Both of my..., Anyway! That was only because I was protecting my family, I'm not selfless enough to fight monsters for total strangers! go find somebody else." and Ichigo starts to walk away.

Rukia puts on a strange red glove with a blue flame and skull in the middle of the palm and pensively says "I see, Guess there's no other choice then. Hey Ichigo!" As Ichigo turns around to look at her she slaps the palm of the glove to his forehead. Ichigo's soul dressed in the Shihakusho and with the two zanpakutō on his back and waist is pulled out of his body by the strange glove on her right hand.

Ichigo freaks "Ah Crap! What happened to my body? What in the world did you do to me?".

Rukia turns to leave saying "Follow me".

_Twenty Minutes later Karakura Central Park._

"Hey you going to tell me where we're going." Ichigo complains.

Rukia pulls out what looks like a mobile phone, "We're getting close!".

"Close to what?" is Ichigo's reply.

"Our latest order!" is Rukia's response.

Rukia shows Ichigo the phone's display.

_Karakura._

_Central Park 12:00._

_+/- 15 Minutes._

"From the Soul Society" Rukia finishes.

Rukia continues "It about the spirit of a boy that dwells here in this park is likely to come under attack from a hollow" They both stop as they hear a young boy's shout.

More shouts are heard and they see several pieces of playground equipment in the park get destroyed by the hollow as it chases the boy. the hollow has a elongated body with six legs, like all hollows It has a white mask and a hole through its chest. Ichigo jumps over a pole and starts running towards the hollow to protect the little boy's spirit. as he is running Rukia shouts "Wait! hold on".

Ichigo turns towards her and asks "What is it?".

"Just we're you going, That boys a complete stranger isn't he?" Rukia asks.

Ichigo clenches his teeth and shouts, "So what! I just can't stand by and let this happen. You expect me to watch him die?".

"Don't be such a fool" Rukia shouts. "In the eyes of a Shinigami, all souls are equal getting involved simply because spirits are nearby or they need help, isn't how it works" The child stumbles and Ichigo hand goes to the zanpakutō at his waist. "Leave him be! If you intend to help this child, then commit yourself to saving every spirit, you must be willing to go to any length! Even to sacrifice your own life!".

Ichigo struggles with indecision at Rukia's words watching the child get hunted by the hollow. Just as the child trips and the hollow is about to attack he unsheathes the zanpakutō at his waist and severs the arm about to strike the child's back. He then turns the katana around and slices the other front arm off as well. Rukia gasps as she watches, The hollow falls on its back and disappears but isn't defeated. Rukia asks "Have you made your decision? Ichigo?".

Ichigo growls "Like hell I have".

"Huh" Rukia responds.

Ichigo continues "I haven't decided to do squat, I saved this kid because I wanted to! You hear me! What about you?"

"Me?" Rukia asks

"I seem to remember you putting your life on the line to save me last night! Tell me were you really thinking about your duty when you rushed to help me? Of course not! That's the last thing on your mind when you save someone!" Behind Ichigo the hollow reappears. Rukia starts on seeing this and Ichigo continues "But I'm Not so scum that can leave a debt unfulfilled, so I'll do it" as he says this Ichigo's left hand pulls the large sword from its sheath on his back and slices it effortlessly through the hollow's mask and head. He then sheathes the large blade and walks over to the kid holding just the katana in his right hand. "You okay" He asks and the kid jumps back. "Hey kid! if you don't want to go through all that again you'd better hurry up and pass on already!" and he taps the end of his hilt to the kid's forehead leaving a Konsō mark behind. Rukia gasps as she never taught Ichigo how to perform Konsō on spirits. The kid sinks into the ground leaving behind a hell butterfly, which flies off into the sky.

Rukia walks up to Ichigo and says "You did that quite beautifully"

Ichigo turns around saying "I'm Gone" and walks off.

_Nighttime, Karakura town, Outside an apartment building._

Outside the building floating in the air is the spirit of a middle aged man in a suit, through a window he's watching Orihime Inoue work on her homework, after thinking she shuts the curtains and the man sighs. He then jumps and turns around to see two hollows jump at him. He screams as they drag him to Hueco-Mundo. Orihime is puzzled by the noise but doesn't open her curtains.

_Ichigo's dream_

_Ichigo wakes up and discovers he's standing on the side of a skyscraper, there is snow falling gently upon him and in small piles over the side of the building, in front of him are two people, A man with black hair wearing sunglasses dressed in a strange black cloak which seems to rustle as if being blown even though there is no wind, as he watches hints of red appear and fade all over the cloak at different intervals, the man looks to be in his thirties and quite weather beaten. The woman standing next to him is a stark contrast, She has silvery white hair, pale blue eyes and is wearing a pure white kimono with blue highlights and a silver Obi sash. they see him watching and say in unison "__Ichigo__" before they can say anything else Ichigo falls from the building as normal gravity reasserts itself. As he falling towards the ground out the corner of his eye he sees Rukia in her Shihakusho falling next to him, But before he can do anything..._

Ichigo jumps up in bed, not noticing a muffled thump from his closet. he shakes his head and goes back to sleep as it's 1 in the morning.

_Thursday May 17th Karakura Town, Random Park by the river 4:30 PM._

Rukia is reading from a book in the park while nearby Ichigo is hitting baseballs launched from a pitching machine with a bat, every so often one of the balls contains pepper.

As Rukia's reading gets loader it annoys Ichigo. "Oh Lord, you have forsaken me, hear my cries and -".

"HEY" Ichigo shouts interrupting Rukia's reading.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you see I'm studying contemporary language?" Rukia shouts.

Ichigo snorts replying "Well you're off by a couple of centuries at least! and anyway I'm done hitting the 100 pepper balls."

Rukia looks at him "You're done? You fool only the wrong balls had pepper in them!".

Ichigo looks confused "Wrong Balls?".

Rukia nods holding up two balls for reference "The wrong balls had a picture of a hand on them, while the correct balls had a picture of a mask." As she said this she held up the two to demonstrate. The drawing's on both look nearly identical and you couldn't see the difference from more than a foot away.

Ichigo growled "They both look the same from a distance, Maybe you should improve your crappy drawing skills!".

Before Rukia can respond a voice cuts across them "Ichigo" and Ichigo jumps from the voice behind him before he recognizes it as Orihime's voice.

Orihime is about to continue when she notices Rukia "Kuchiki?".

Rukia looks at her and says "That's right, who the hell are you?".

Ichigo snaps at her "You idiot, She's Orihime Inoue she's in our class."

_In our class_ Rukia thinks and then "_Orihime! Pleased to meet you! I'm Rukia"_ She says in the schoolgirl voice while doing a curtsy.

Ichigo thinks _She's going to act that way in front of our classmates?._ When Orihime curtseys back. _SHE'S GOING ALONG WITH IT_ He screams in his mind.

Ichigo notices the bandage on Orihime's arm and asks "Hey, Orihime what did you do to your arm?".

Orihime looks at the bandage and says "Oh this, Last night I was hit by a car!".

Ichigo jumps "Hit by a CAR".

Orihime nods "Don't worry It was just a bump on my noggin I'm okay really I am."

Ichigo asks "What happened to the car?".

Orihime thinks and says "It drove off".

"ORIHIME" Ichigo shouts.

Rukia asks in her normal voice "Does she get injured often?".

Ichigo nods "More like every day!".

Orihime giggles "I tend to daydream he-he".

Ichigo scowls "No he-he, you could have been seriously hurt and don't act like it's inevitable".

Rukia thinks _She's just an Airhead_ then notices a mark on her leg that looks suspiciously like and oversized hand had grabbed her hard enough to bruise the skin! "Can I look at the mark on your leg Orihime?".

"Huh, Oh sure" Orihime replies and holds her left leg out.

"This looks like it hurts" Rukia says.

Orihime gasps and says "That's right it even hurts more than the wound on my arm. How did you know?".

Rukia shrugs letting go of her leg and replies "Just a hunch".

Ichigo meanwhile panics a little and asks "Are you alright? Should we take you to a doctor?".

Orihime shakes her head and says "No that's quite alright, it's fine now, Oh look at the time I'm going to be late." She says looking at her watch. "Laugh hour will be over if I don't go soon"

Ichigo asks "Want me to walk you home?"

Orihime stutters "N-no that's quite alright, I'm okay really"

Ichigo nods "Okay then, See you tomorrow!"

Orihime stutters back "S-See you T-Tomorrow Ichigo."

As she walks off she mutter to herself "Damn, he surprised me so I turned him down, But he could have pushed more!"

Ichigo shakes his head as Orihime walks off and Rukia comes up to him and asks him "Do you know that girl well?"

Ichigo shrugs "Sort of, She's best friends with one of my friends from karate practice"

Rukia nods and asks "Does she have any family"

Ichigo nods and says "Yeah, she had a brother"

Rukia frowns "Had?"

Ichigo sighs and replies "Yeah He passed away three years ago, I know because I was the one that opened the door..."

_Flashback_

_Ichigo age 12 is about to go to school when he hears a knock at the door, He opens it to see a young girl with brown-orange hair about his age carrying a man over her shoulders saying "You've got to help him, He's my brother he's injured."_

_Even though Isshin tries his best Sora Inoue dies before he can be transferred to a major hospital, Orihime cries next to the gurney taking her brother's body away. "Please don't leave me brother, Please."_

_End Flashback_

"... I only found out recently that the little girl was Orihime." Ichigo finished.

Rukia asks "How in-tune were you to the spirit world?"

Ichigo shrugs and says "Huh. not as much I've only been able to communicate with spirits in the past year or so."

_Just As I Thought_ Rukia thinks.

Ichigo looks at her and asks "Why? What's up! What are you thinking?"

"Nothing" She replies "See you later"

"Huh, Hey! Where are you going?" Ichigo asks.

"Back Home" Was the reply from Rukia.

"Where's that?" Ichigo inquires.

"You really want to know?" Rukia counters.

"Not really" Ichigo responds.

"Then don't ask" Rukia says as she walks off leaving a seething Ichigo.

_Condescending little Bi-._

_That Night, Orihime's Apartment. 7:50 PM_

A doorbell is heard ringing, "Coming" Orihime calls as she walks to the door.

"Oh! Hi Tatsuki" She says when she opens the door.

"My Mom thought that I should bring this over for you, It's stewed beef and potatoes" Tatsuki says holding out a bowl.

"Wow, homemade beef and potatoes stew"

_Inside Orihime's apartment at the dining table_

"Oh Boy this is really delicious!" Orihime cries.

"I swear if I don't bring meals over to you, you always eat the both bizarre things!" Tatsuki says.

"I never thought about it, you really think so?" Orihime asks.

"Um, Yeah I mean what is this stuff?" Tatsuki asks and Orihime giggles.

_Kurosaki Residence, 8:00 PM_

"Hey, Ichi-nii you haven't seen my pajamas have you?" Yuzu asks opening the door into Ichigo's room.

"Geez Yuzu, Knock before coming in." Ichigo grumbles.

"Well, I'm sorry I asked! You've become such a grouch since you've entered high school" Yuzu replies.

"Have not! and I don't know where your pajamas are" Ichigo deadpanned.

"That is just so odd, One of my dresses has gone missing as well!" Yuzu comments.

"Why do you feel the need to ask me about every little thing! Do you think I'm wearing them?" Ichigo snaps at Yuzu.

"Okay, Good-night" Yuzu says as she slams the door.

Rukia's in a dark room when suddenly her phone starts beeping! she pulls it out and looks at it and jumps up.

Ichigo hears beeping and starts looking around for the source. "Huh? What's that sound?"

"ICHIGO" Rukia yells as she opens the closet door.

"What the what are you doing in my closet and are those my sisters PJ's you've got on?" Ichigo begins to say.

"No time, I just got an order from Soul Society about a hollow" Rukia says as she pulls on the soul removal glove.

"Time and location" She says as she hits him with the glove "Here and now" she pushes him down as the hollow appears from the wall above his headboard and slams his hand down on Ichigo's bed.

"Why are you standing there? Do something!" Rukia cries as the hollow weight breaks Ichigo's bed.

They dodge the hollows attack The upper body of the hollow looks human just slightly larger than normal, but the lower body is like that of a snake.

"You have to aim for its head" Rukia yells.

Ichigo swings out the zanpakutō from his waist and strikes the hollows mask.

_Too Shallow_ Rukia observes watching part of the hollows mask fall off.

The hollow pulls back into the rippling energy where it came from and disappears. Ichigo stands in the centre of the room looking conflicted.

"Ichigo! We have to go after it. Come on!" Rukia shouts.

"Hold it, What's going on, I saw the hollows face, It was Orihime's dead brother!" Ichigo shouts.

"Remember when I told you to attack hollows from behind and you said it was cowardly?" Rukia asks.

"Yeah" Ichigo replies wondering where this is going.

"I told you it was to reduce the chances of injury, but that's not the only reason, the other one is... to never find out the hollows true identity. You see Ichigo all Hollows were once Human beings!" Rukia says quietly.

"Hollows are human souls that were missed by shinigami, abandoned and confused they wonder alone eventually turning into hollows like the ones you have been fighting." Rukia reveals.

"So does that mean all this time I've been killing... Humans" Ichigo whispers.

"NO" Rukia shouts and Ichigo looks at her. "They're humans no longer and if you leave this one alive he will devour Orihime's soul!" Rukia lectures.

"What" Ichigo says as he jumps into the night with Rukia on his shoulders. "Why, I thought hollows were hungry for souls with strong reiatsu"

"You heard, Hollow may attack souls with strong reiatsu, but only after they've devoured their family!" Rukia continues.

"Also, you're wrong! Hollows don't eat because they are hungry, They eat to fill the emptiness in their hearts, You've heard of widows that follow their husbands to the grave? That's because they were eaten by the hollows their husbands became!" Rukia explains. "So if you're not fast enough, Orihime's soul will be devoured!."

_Orihime's Apartment. Two minutes earlier._

"WHAT" Tatsuki shouted, "Ichigo offered to walk you home and you didn't take it are you an idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot! And what do you mean?" Orihime cries.

"Don't you know what to do in that sort of situation, first you accept his offer to walk you home and then using your leg as an excuse you lean on his shoulder and then cry you need to rest and lead him into an alleyway" As Tatsuki talks Orihime drinks from her cup of soda, "Then you... THROW HIM TO THE GROUND!" as Tatsuki shouts this Orihime spits out all the soda she had in her mouth.

'Tatsuki?" She cries terrified and confused.

Tatsuki looks at her with an appraising eye and says "Actually you should just grab his hand and touch it your breasts and he'll attack you, then it will be his fault." _Breasts_ Orihime thinks confused. Tatsuki continues "You said that he was with the new girl? Damn him I didn't know Ichigo was such a smooth operator, when'd he get the time?"

"It's really not that important" Orihime begins.

"When has he ever taken you to the park" Tatsuki asks. Orihime begins daydreaming and then suddenly

"I'm warning you champ I'll fight you- Rowr" Orihime suddenly shouts clawing at invisible enemies.

Tatsuki watches this confused and then wonders _Wasn't It a Date Fantasy?_. Before she can say anything they both hear a strange sound and look around to see what happened, suddenly Orihime shouts "Oh! Enraku fell down, poor Enraku!" as she runs over to a stuffed bear that has fallen down, with a tear in its head in the exact same location Ichigo cut the hollow.

"Geez! Enraku? What's that even mean?" Tatsuki says.

Orihime notice a think red fluid coming from the bear, "Is this blood?", then before she can react the hollows scaly arm shoot out of Enraku knocking her body backwards and pushing her soul out.

"Orihime" Tatsuki shouts as she runs over to her fallen friend and tries to figure out what happened to her. Before she can check Orihime's body out for injuries, She's blown back by an invisible force and pinned to the ground slowly being chocked by an arm she cannot see, "What's going on?" Tatsuki asks as her brain tries to figure out how this impossible situation came about.

Orihime watching from nearby feels faint and notices a chain on her chest connecting her to something, She can barely breathe, she tries pulling the chain out when she notices the monster choking Tatsuki. "Tatsuki" She cries as she gets shakily to her feet, she runs at the monster and body slams into its arm freeing Tatsuki "Tatsuki! What's wrong? you've got to run" Orihime cries to her friend.

"It's useless Orihime, She can't hear you" comes the voice from behind her.

"How-How do you know my name" Orihime asks.

The hollow roars "That saddens me Orihime, have you forgotten even my voice? How sad Orihime!"

Suddenly the hollow charges forward to attack Orihime, Orihime closes her eyes and waits for the end!.


	7. DA TTOIKARK

**Chapter 1: Powerless**

Ichigo stood in the forest clearing and watched the lake nearby with a frown on his face, Two years ago he defeated Aizen but at the cost of losing all his powers, now he prepares to become a student at college, unbeknownst to him he's being observed by two beings, one is Rukia Kuchiki a Shinigami and friend of Ichigo's who is worried about him, as she watches him muddle through his life without powers. Before she can start crying, Rukia now the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division opens a senkaimon and heads back to the Soul Society, unknowingly leaving Ichigo in the hands of an enemy he can't fight anymore. The other being watching Ichigo is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the former 6th Espada and Ichigo's rival from when he was a Substitute Shinigami helping the Soul Society against Aizen. Grimmjow was a bit disgusted at the current state of Ichigo, as he couldn't fight against a weak human, So instead as he watched he came up with an Idea and before he could change his mind he fired a Cero.

Ichigo didn't know what hit him, one minute he was fine and the next he was choking on the ground with a headless body next to him, this state felt familiar though and when he looked down he saw that the chain of fate was on his chest and it was broken, before he could react he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again, "So, it's true you don't have powers anymore, well I can fix that" Grimmjow cried as he grabbed Ichigo and opens a Garganta to Hueco Mundo, Then without a hesitation he jumps in carrying Ichigo's soul with him.

_Soul Society, Research and Development Department, Living World Monitoring Station._

A single researcher raised the cry, and then within seconds the news spread throughout the Seireitei, A Espada class Arrancar had appeared in the world of the living for less than a minute before vanishing again. It was shrugged off as a computer error and the only sign of Ichigo's abduction was forgotten by the Research and Development Department.

_Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow's Palace, Los Noches._

Grimmjow took Ichigo to his palace in Los Noches which had miraculously survived without any damage, he then explained something to Ichigo, "I brought you here in an attempt to re-awaken your powers, so we can have that rematch you promised me, unfortunately this chain gets in the way, so I'll remove it" Before Ichigo can react Grimmjow destroys his chain of fate in front of his eyes, and he falls into his inner world once more.

_Ichigo's Inner World._

Ichigo awoke on the side of the skyscrapers that he hadn't seen for two years, before he could do anything his arm was grabbed and he was pulled to his feet by... Hichigo, **"Hello King, long time no see!"** Ichigo realized that Hichigo looked weak as if he could barely stand.

**"That's right King, I'm dying because you are becoming a hollow, but your cheating you see, as you'll be created as a Vasto lorde class hollow, but you'll retain two things, 1. your mind will stay yours, as will your soul. and 2. You won't have to eat souls or hollows to survive."** Ichigo was stunned by this revelation but before he could say anything Hichigo started dissolving and the particles were flowing towards him.

**"Good bye, King. You've finally out grown me, I hope you enjoy your new life, As a hollow"** Were Hichigo's last words before he dissolved completely. Ichigo suddenly felt himself being thrown clear of his Inner World.

_Los Noches, Outside Grimmjow's Palace._

Grimmjow had taken Ichigo outside his palace so it wouldn't suffer any damage when he transformed, he sat there watching Ichigo for two minutes before Ichigo's Soul exploded and completely disappeared, and so far away Grimmjow couldn't sense it, Ichigo reformed.

_Hueco Mundo._

Ichigo now stood in the form in which he had defeated Ulquiorra, His mask now had a vertical stripes over both eyes, covered his head entirely and had two horns protruding from it on either side of his forehead, His hair had grown into a waist length mane, His body was white and he had a hollow hole in the middle of his chest where Ulquiorra had twice placed the hole before. From the hole radiated six black lines that all went up towards his shoulders the two closest to his neck joined up with the stripes on his facial mask. His hands now had talons on the end and were hollow white, Ichigo's entire skin had been replaced with the White bone substance that made up his mask. He wore the tattered remains of the Bankai Shihakusho that he had when he fought Ulquiorra, but instead of being black with a white Obi sash, it was white with a black obi sash.

Ichigo didn't know what to do, but he knew now how to use all his hollow powers: Cero, Negacion, Cero Oscuras, Grand Ray Cero, Sonido, High-speed regeneration and how to open a Garganta. Before he could do anything two adjuchas class Menos Grande attack him and he destroyed and devoured both on instinct before he realized what he was doing. He felt sick, not physically, but at the fact he had just eaten souls. He ran off in a random direction not knowing what would be in store as he ran.

_Seven Weeks Later - Soul Society_

Almost two months earlier Ichigo Kurosaki had been abducted, taken to Hueco Mundo and turned into a Vasto Lorde Arrancar. A month after being abducted Soul Society noticed he was missing, a week after that his head-less corpse had been discovered in the forest clearing by Stealth Force patrollers, Now two weeks later they had to face the facts, now that a thorough search of the Research and Development Departments computers revealed the massive spike of Reiatsu consistent with a Cero being fired and a Garganta being opened. Ichigo Kurosaki was declared eaten by a Hollow of extreme power and a task force was sent to hunt this hollow down. The task force consists of three captains and eight lieutenants plus two seated officers. The Captains are Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki, the Lieutenants are Isane Kotetsu, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shūhei Hisagi, Yachiru Kusajishi and Rukia Kuchiki. They are accompanied by Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa with them are Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida are also going to avenge their friend, little do they know how much their mission will fail!

_Hueco Mundo._

Ichigo had gotten used to existing in his current form, he was getting close to Los Noches when something happened that would change everything, He saw the Garganta open and when the strike force jumped out he watched them start looking around, then he had an idea, if he attacks and acts like a hollow they could purify him and allow his spirit to enter the Soul Society.

A hellish scream full of bloodthirsty intent was heard by the strike force just after they exited the Garganta, before they knew it a hollow was attacking them, A powerful hollow by the amount of Reiatsu it was releasing, When Ishida saw it he swore and Orihime gasped one word that they all heard "Kurosaki".

Rukia turned to her and screamed "What did you say?"

Ishida looked at Rukia in pity and then explained "When he fought Ulquiorra Ichigo died and a new hollow form awoke and attacked Ulquiorra, when Ulquiorra broke the mask Ichigo returned to normal, But this is different."

Rukia frowned "How?"

Ishida looked directly at Ichigo and said "He isn't attacking, He's just standing there, The hollow would have attacked straight away. I think there's something different about him."

"Correct" Grimmjow's shout rang out a second before he attacked with a Grand Ray Cero, Before the captains could even react Ichigo deflected it with his bare hands.

"Impossible! You couldn't be!" Grimmjow began before Ichigo's hand severed his right arm, without a problem.

**"What's Impossible? Grimmjow"** Ichigo asked in a barely recognizable hollow voice.

Grimmjow standing up trying to staunch the bleeding from where his right arm used to be replied "You couldn't have evolved to a Vasto Lorde before me!"

Rukia and the rest of the strike force shuddered at those words.

Ichigo laughed **"I didn't evolve. When you tore out my Chain of Fate, I became my hollow self without losing my humanity and was reborn as a Vasto Lorde Arrancar, from the very beginning!"** Ichigo then pointed his head forwards toward Grimmjow with the tips of the horns facing him, Then energy began to gather between the horns Grimmjow screamed in defiance when Ichigo said **"Cero"** and unleashed his power. In an instant Grimmjow was destroyed and Los Noches behind him was nearly wiped out of existence by his attack.

The strike force was then swamped by millions of hollows who surged out of the sand due to being attracted by the Reiatsu of the Shinigami, The Shinigami had their backs to the wall when Ichigo obliterated some hollows to clear a space then he opened a Garganta, The Strike force ran for the Garganta, before Rukia could get through two Gillians blocked her way and were about to attack, Ichigo grabs Rukia and Jumps out the way. The Garganta seals itself before the Strike Force can rescue Rukia.

Ichigo with Rukia under his arm uses Sonido to escape the army of hollows, as none of them can keep up with Ichigo's speed.

**Chapter 2:** Heaven Bound

As Ichigo ran across the sands of Hueco Mundo holding Rukia he eventually knew what was going to happen, Unfortunately the massive amount of hollows reacting with the reiatsu of the Shinigami captains had caused a seal to form over Hueco Mundo trapping him and Rukia there for up to a month.

When he told Rukia of this she was resolute and didn't worry whatever happened she was determined to get Ichigo back to being a Shinigami. She talked with him about his life as a human and asked him things she had never asked before, like How he met Chad as she never found out, What his early years were like, when he started to see spirits and finally she asked "Ichigo, did you ever hate me for making you a Shinigami?" Rukia asked trying not to show the fear on her face.

Ichigo's hand grabbed her chin and lifted her head so she faced his eyes, in which Rukia could see the same old Ichigo and he replied "Never, not of even one second did I hate you for what happened, I instead want to thank you! without you I would have had an aimless life with nothing to make it worthwhile, you gave me direction and hope along with your powers, I'll never forget that as long as I live, even after I die I will remember what you did for me. It'll never be forgotten by my soul for the rest of eternity, It is a bond between us that can never be broken no matter what, even if I die my soul will find yours through eternity, I will never hate you Rukia ever."

Rukia was stunned at what he just said and did reply, her mind was in overdrive for now she finally knew what he thought of her and exactly how he felt. Rukia felt a great burden lift from her heart and in the depths of her soul, Sode no Shirayuki smiled for Ichigo's words had given Rukia the hope and energy to walk forwards, She smiled as she knew Rukia would now grow stronger and eventually become strong enough to stand next to Ichigo... and Zangetsu.

As the month wore on the reiatsu disintegrated enough to allow communication and with it bad news from Kisuke Urahara "I'm sorry Rukia, but there is no cure for Kurosaki, he has become a hollow and that can never be reversed. I'm sorry"

Rukia felt tears welling up when she heard Ichigo say "There is a way but I'm not going to risk it until I can open a Garganta to get Rukia out of here."

_4 Days later_

Ichigo smiled under his mask, It was finally time, he could get Rukia out of here and she could go home, he knew what he was going to do was dangerous but it was the only way.

"Rukia, it's time for you to go home!" He said and Rukia looked at him with hope in her eyes.

Ichigo opened the Garganta and faced her saying "Now I'll reveal how you can turn me back. First draw Sode no Shirayuki and go into Shikai." Rukia did as he asked and wondered what he was doing.

Ichigo smiled "Now fill her with your Reiatsu"

Rukia did so finally grasping what he was going to do, he was going to repeat the procedure that made him into a Shinigami in the first place. Before Rukia could react Ichigo grabbed Sode no Shirayuki and stabbed her into his heart.

Rukia thought it was going to work until she saw his hands start to disintegrate and she realized he was dying. "NOOOOO" Rukia cried as Ichigo began to fade, from behind her Byakuya had come out the Garganta to collect Rukia, Ichigo leaned close to her ear and whispered

"I love you Rukia, Always have and Always will, I'm sorry for tricking you, this was the only way. See you in the next life remember, we are bound together and will never be apart for long" Ichigo then kissed Rukia gently on the lips before he slowly faded into nothingness.

The Deserts of Hueco Mundo saw Rukia's heartfelt tears as they rained from her eyes and they heard her mournful cries as they filled the desert air, The Hollow all howled almost as if they too were mourning Ichigo's passing. Byakuya lifted up the tear stained form of his sister and entered the Garganta which closed behind them, Kisuke having heard all this over the soul phone gently closed the phone, The Captains and Lieutenants in the room with them were all silent as they mourned the passing of Ichigo Kurosaki.

_South Rukongai, District 78 Inuzuri._

A orange haired man woke up and looked around in front of him where three graves, as he read the weathered writing on the graves he saw Rukia's and Renji's names. Ichigo smiled and headed off on an adventure, looking for something interesting. And on that day Inuzuri became home to the hero of the Winter War, who wandered far and wide becoming famous and eventually reuniting with a certain violet eyed Shinigami, But that is another tale.

**The End**


	8. DA TFL

**Fate/Stay Night (Earlier This Year)**

**The Forgotten Legend**

**Chapter 1**

**The Apprentice and the Future 'King'**

_Two children sitting next to an old oak tree look up at the one they called Teacher, they were only five. But those two children were more mature than most. One a boy with auburn hair and golden-brown eyes, the other a girl with blonde hair like sunlight and green eyes. The boy and the girl both have questions, the boy asks his first._

_What makes a Hero?_

_The one they call teacher, an older man with salt and pepper colored hair and a beard that reached to the middle of his chest, that wears a simple brown robe smiles at the boy and says_

_Is it a person who saves others?_

_No, that would make them a savior!_

_Is it a person who knows no fear?_

_No, that would make them a berserker!_

_Is it a righteous person?_

_No, that would make them a priest!_

_Is it a selfless person?_

_No, that would be a Saint!_

_What makes a Hero._

_Is their ideals, their determination and their courage._

_Does a Hero save others?_

_Not always, as some cannot be saved._

_Does a Hero know no fear?_

_No instead they overcome it._

_Is a Hero righteous?_

_No, for they are as human as you or I._

_Is a Hero selfless?_

_No, more often than not, they are more selfish then most._

_What a Hero does, is stick to an ideal, whether good or evil._

_Using their determination they stick to their ideals through good times and bad._

_And with their courage they face whatever obstacles that stand in their way._

_The boy smiles happily, he had his answer. The girl then asks her question._

_What makes a good King?_

_The old man sighs and then turns serious_

_Is it a kind person?_

_No, for a King must always be impartial._

_Is it a smart person?_

_No, while a King must have some intelligence, it is not the only thing they must have._

_Is it a wise person?_

_No, for a King wisdom can be just as useless as intelligence without other skills._

_Is it a brave person?_

_No, for just bravery alone is worthless to a King._

_Is it a strong person?_

_No, for just strength can hurt the ones the King must protect._

_A King must be strong, but at the same time weak._

_They must remain firm, but should know when to yield._

_While they must know how to wage war, a King should never be consumed by it._

_A King is the symbol of a nation, the King is the one to whom the people will look to in times of trouble._

_Remember this child, to be a King is a most terrible fate, for they will never be a [normal] human again._

_The girl nods and runs off to her training, she had a destiny that she had to pursue, one that was most terrible._

_The boy turns to the old man_

"_You know [-] that her destiny is to be King"_

_The old man sighs_

"_I do, I do indeed young Sirius"_

_The boy, Sirius smiles brightly at the old man_

"_Since a King cannot be a [normal] human, then I will hold her humanity, I will keep it for her"_

_The old man chuckles to himself as Sirius runs off to follow the girl._

_He smiles while looking down at the river "That's good, Sirius. A King's most precious treasure… is a person to keep them human, to allow them to feel and experience the wonder of being human, while dealing with the duties and pressures of ruling"_

_The old man then holds up a sword that he had hidden in his robes. The sword is a masterpiece with a blue hilt atop a golden guard with azure highlights, the blade is a masterpiece of Blacksmithing. Written on the blade itself is a simple sentence_

'_Whomsoever pulleths out this sword from this stone is the righteous King of England'_

_This sword is Caliburn, the 'Golden Sword of the Victorious', the old man smiles down at the sword in wonder. Then he turns to the watch the last images of Sirius running after the girl. And amazement shows on his face, for Sirius was the one to forge Caliburn, even at his young age and with the help of magic. Sirius has already mastered the creation of swords._

'_No' the old man shakes his head, 'he has stated that Caliburn is incomplete and that he would be creating a more powerful blade'_

_The old man, also known as Myrddin Emrys and later Merlin Ambrosius, smiles at his adopted son's back._

_He could not foresee the events that would occur two years later, the events that would leave the 'King' without [his Sheath]._

_The events that would not only create one legend, but would set into motion the events of another._

_The events that would lead to the participation of both Sirius and the girl in a most horrific and tainted event._

_The Fifth Holy Grail War_


	9. DA ANPOV (C)

**Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)**

**A New Point of View (Original and Rewrite)**

**Chapter 1: Eyes like the Moon**

_Orochimaru's lair. Six months into Naruto's Three Year Training._

Orochimaru sat at his desk wondering what he was going to do. He had managed to acquire blood samples from Hinata Hyūga, but was unable to clone her or pass her Byakugan on to others. Kabuto theorized that the chakra being used wasn't strong enough and he was inclined to agree. So where would he get a source of strong potent chakra from. Not Sasuke of course, they had already tried his chakra and it did nothing.

Orochimaru was still musing when Sasuke walked in. He unconsciously asked "Who in the world has massive levels of chakra, but is weak enough for me to abduct?"

Sasuke hearing the question grinned and said "What if I told you that I know of such a person?"

Orochimaru's head snapped around to look at Sasuke with incredulous eyes. "Who would that be Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked and said "Naruto Uzumaki"

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he smiled viciously "Thank you Sasuke. I think I'm going to acquire myself a Jinchūriki"

Sasuke walked out thinking 'Revenge is sweet; this is what you get for injuring me at the valley of the end, teme'

_One month later, Inu village near the border of the Land of Fire._

Naruto and Jiraiya had been blindsided by Orochimaru's forces, before they even knew what was going on Jiraiya was knocked unconscious and Naruto badly injured. Naruto's vision went dark and as he fell he saw Sasuke smirking at him from behind the Sound Nins.

_3 days later. A Hidden Laboratory, 13 Km west of Konoha._

Naruto woke slowly as the powerful sedatives that had kept him unconscious wore off slowly but surely. He eventually woke complete to see Orochimaru standing over him.

"You snake bastard! Why did you kidnap me?" Naruto shouted.

Orochimaru chuckled "I thought you would ask about Sasuke first, damn now I owe Kabuto 30 Ryo."

Naruto strained against his bindings "Sasuke chose to go with you, the only reason I'm still looking is because I made a promise to Sakura"

Orochimaru's eyes lifted in spite of himself "So you don't care at all that I'm going to take over your friend?"

Naruto shot him a 'are you stupid?' look and said "Stupid teme wants power so much. He deserves to be bitten in the ass when he takes a cheap route to the power he wants"

Orochimaru sighed and said "Unbelievable as it is I agree with you there. Even I had to train for the power I have but enough of this I have something I want to do to you"

Naruto strained harder against his bindings and said "And what is that?"

Orochimaru pulled out a syringe filled with a viscous red fluid and said "I want to see if I can change you with this power."

No matter how he struggled it was worthless Orochimaru jammed the syringe into his carotid artery and injected its contents.

_Six months pass as Naruto slowly changes due to Orochimaru's experiment._

Naruto screamed for days on end as the changes occurred to his body. His eyes slowly turned white and his hair darkened to the same color as Hinata's. He was going to give up from the pain when he remembered something. He remembered when Hinata talked to him before the finals of the Chunin exam, and suddenly he felt strong again. He was going to survive this just so he could say thank you to her for helping him when suddenly a torrent of images overwhelmed him. Naruto thought of all the times he had seen Hinata watching him when she hadn't noticed him looking at her and he thought _'When this is over I say thank you to her and ask her what she thinks of me, I have always wondered why she watched me. Could it be she likes me? Maybe not but when I get the chance I'll ask. I want to know. I also want to figure out what I feel for her.'_

His screams slowly abated as he stopped feeling the pain of the changes to his body, His hair had grown longer and now covered his eyes. He was breathing harshly and unable to comprehend what had just happened to him.

He felt as if his entire body had been broken down and rebuilt, then he heard a voice in his head say **'That's pretty much what happened kit'** the voice reminded him of the Kyūbi but it was far too feminine. **'I AM the Kyūbi no Kitsune, The changes to your body would have been more but instead they reverted to me'** Naruto groaned and thought _'What do you mean?' _during the six months of training he had had with Jiraiya he had managed to establish a dialogue with the Kyūbi but it's voice had always had a masculine feel to it. **'That serum would have made you female if it had continued unchecked but your automatic regeneration locked on to it and tried to stop it. In a way it worked but it turned me into a Female instead of you' **Naruto sighed in relief but then thought _'I'm sorry Kyūbi about the gender change' _The next thing he knew the Kyūbi was laughing and said **'It's alright, I didn't have a gender before now and I find that I like being a female! Now there is some important information I have to give you about both your original Kekkei Genkei and your new one'** Naruto frowned _'new one?'_

'**When Orochimaru injected that serum into you it gave you a new Kekkei Genkei, My attempts to prevent you turning female altered your existing one, Your original Kekkei Genkei is known as "Kaminochi" (Divine Blood) It gave you your near inexhaustible stamina level, Your immense Chakra levels and powerful regeneration that was boosted by me slightly. Now due to the changes it actually does make you inexhaustible stamina wise. Your chakra levels have doubled, you no longer need to eat, drink or sleep unless you have been severely wounded and need to recover. Also unless your heart is removed or your head destroyed you can't die from injuries, but you can be weakened. Finally your physical strength, speed and agility have increased, but you will need to train hard in order to full use these new strengths, Also you will have to relearn most of your jutsus except for Kage Bunshin and Rasengan which mostly rely on raw power. Any questions?' **Naruto's mind reeled from what he had just been told. Then he thought _'what about that new Kek-who Gen-thingy you were talking about'_ The Kyūbi sighed at the fact that sometimes her host could be quite intelligent and other times he was dumb as a post, especially in social situations **'Kekkei Genkei Kit. And the new one I was talking about is the Byakugan, Since you never had it to begin with your body has had to adjust to its presence which is why you are only now just waking up, That and the fact that your chakra and mine kept being drained away by something while we were recovering. As to how you use it, You'll have to ask a Hyūga cause I just don't know unfortunately'** Naruto groaned and thought _'Yeah that will go over well, '_Excuse me Hiashi-sama I somehow managed to end up with a Byakugan and would like to know how you use it.'_ I doubt it will be that easy Kyūbi.'_ Kyūbi sighed and said **'Unfortunately I agree with that statement'**.

Naruto smiled having learnt all that information he now had one thing on his mind, Escape.

He looked around and got the shock of a life time, Next to the bed/pier he was lying on where three blonde and black haired girls that looked about twelve years old sleeping on the floor. The thing that most shocked him about them was the fact that they had whiskers on their cheeks like he did. He shouted in surprise and the three woke up. Their eyes were white like a Hyūga but with slight differences. The one on the left with blonde hair had a blue tint to her eyes. The one in the middle had black hair and a lavender tint to her eyes like Hinata. The one on the right had blonde hair as well but her eyes had a lavender tint instead of blue. It made telling them apart to be fairly easy. Just when Naruto thought he couldn't be surprised anymore. All three of them said the same thing to him. "Tou-san".

Naruto nearly passed out, but he could hear noises in the background that sounded like fighting so he fought the urge.

"I don't have time to talk but could you please untie me um…" Naruto started.

The girls walked forwards and the one on the left said. "My name is Kushina" as she undid his right side restraints

The one in the middle went to his head and removed his head restraint and said "My name is Hitomi"

The one on the right went around to his left side and released the last restraints and said "My name is Hisaki"

Naruto rubbed his wrist and asked "Why did you choose those names?"

The three shrugged and said in unison "They just felt right"

Naruto got up and noticed that the clothes he was wearing didn't fit as well as they had used to and that he was somewhat taller (About 5"6'). Before he had time to ponder this an Oto Nin ran in through the door and before he could do anything Naruto shout "Rasengan" as he slammed the spiraling ball of Chakra into the Oto Nin throwing him through the door and the wall opposite the door. Three more Oto Nin ran in and before Naruto could do anything he heard the three girls shout "Rasengan" and then watched as they rushed past him and slammed their own chakra balls into the Oto Nins, Throwing them through one wall but not the one opposite the door.

Naruto rushed out the room with the three girls in tow. He was heading towards the sound of battle as he knew that meant this lab was being raided and the forces might be friendly. He also knew they might be hostile but at this point he didn't have a choice.

_Later_

An hour later Naruto saw a powerful Sound Jounin holding off some Shinobi and Kunoichi that looked familiar he nodded to the three girls who he had started to think of as his daughters due to both the resemblance and the ability to use Rasengan so well, as well as what they had told him in the labs as they made their way here. Before the Sound Jounin could even turn he heard four voices shout "Rasengan".

They then walked out into what looked like a battle field where several Shinobi and Kunoichi corpses lay. They had Hitai-ate of both Oto and Iwa on them; Naruto wondered what was going on but decided to escape instead. On his way out of the underground base he found a jutsu storage room full of jutsu scrolls on Medical Techniques and some minor Futon, Katon and Doton jutsus. Naruto and the girls found the bases exit and ran in a random direction away from the base.

_Hours later. 3 Km away from the base._

Naruto was tired from running and the three girls where just as worn out, so he decided to stop for the night in a nearby cave. Naruto sat watching the girls sleep on some bedrolls they had stolen from the base before freeing him, he had one too but wasn't tired enough to sleep so he pondered what to do next, Should he return to the village and seek training again or go into hiding and train in secret with the girls? Naruto took out a Ryo and flipped it, Heads he goes to the village, Tails he finds his own way. He caught the coin midair and looked at it, it showed…

**Chapter 2: Decisions and Consequences.**

_Last Time on "A New Point of View"_

_Naruto took out a Ryo and flipped it, Heads he goes to the village, Tails he finds his own way. He caught the coin midair and looked at it, it showed…_

Tails, Naruto now had something to do and started training himself to activate his Byakugan, as well as find a way to hide it so he could fit in to a normal village. Eventually he managed to activate the Byakugan through a combination of sheer luck and dogged perseverance, as well as remembering the hand-seal that Hinata would make when activating her Byakugan. Naruto thought to himself _'I have a lot that I owe Hinata for but I can risk going back to the village just yet so I will spend time training myself and the girls'_ After Naruto was thinking this one of the Kage Bunshin he had guarding the cave dispelled due to a rock falling on it, Naruto wondered how he knew what had happened when Kyūbi intervened **'Normally I wouldn't help but this is just pathetic.** **Listen up kit there are two things you ought to know. 1 Every time a Kage Bunshin dispels you get whatever knowledge and memories it gained but no physical benefits and 2. If you add some of my Demonic Chakra or Yokai to a Kage Bunshin it will make it stronger and less likely to be dispelled. Please grow smarter in the future kit I hate having an idiotic Jinchūriki'** Naruto thanked the Kyūbi and went to sleep.

The next day he set out with his daughters towards the far north of Hi no Kuni near the borders of the Lands of Waterfall and Grass. He found a small village nestled in a valley in the mountains named appropriately _Kitsune Village_. Naruto taught the girls the Henge and had them hide their Byakugans as he did. He asked for the village leader and found her, her name is Isako Tanaka. Naruto asked if they had any houses or plots of land that he could purchase as he'd managed to get back his purse and about 1.3 million Ryo on the way out of Orochimaru's base. They offered him a 10 acre farm two minutes' walk from the village. He took it and 300000 Ryo later he was the proud owner of a Farm. Naruto thinking ahead for once purchased scrolls on farming and grain seeds, as the climate they are in is better for wheat cultivation (A/N Just making this up BTW).

_Two months later._

After being a farmer straight for two months, Naruto decided to go back to studying Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu from the scrolls he had recovered. Luckily Orochimaru either hadn't been able to or couldn't be bothered to break the storage seals on his forearms holding all the training material he had collected in the hopes of Jiraiya training him. Naruto put Kushina, Hitomi and Hisaki through the wringer in order to discover their limits, what he found was interesting. Blue tinted Kushina was better physically then the others, Hitomi was better mentally and Hisaki had the most chakra control of the three. Naruto had discovered that part of the Byakugan was an almost superhuman ability to control chakra and his control rapidly increased to near perfect.

To that end he started training each of them on different things. Kushina he started with a mental training course involving meditation and strategic exercises that also benefited Naruto. Hitomi he had work on her physical strength and stamina which involved the use of gravity seals in place of weights and long runs around the farm and village, he also had her do hundreds of pushups and sit-ups. Hisaki was the least lucky having to do both a mental training and physical training while the other two worked extra on their chakra control. Using Kage Bunshins Naruto worked on training himself in medical Jutsus and also the Fuuton, Katon and Doton jutsus they had stolen from Orochimaru's base/laboratory.

Naruto came to love the life of a farmer ninja over the next few months and wondered what would happen when Konoha found out about him. He trained the girls mercilessly and found ways of making them much stronger, but eventually he hit a wall. He had run out of jutsus both for him to learn and fro the girls. He couldn't teach them Rasengan or Kage Bunshin because they already knew how to do them and so Naruto was forced to improvise. Thinking of everything that he had been told over the years he realized that there was a way for him to get stronger as well as help Konoha.

Leaving the three girls at home and asking Isako-san to look after them Naruto went on a voyage. He headed east wards towards Kumo, on the way there he ambushed a sound patrol from Oto and stole one of their Hitai-ates for his plan. Naruto knew that Kumo must have some jutsu that he can steal as well as more information on the Byakugan. The icing on the cake was that his plan would lead another of the five major Ninja villages to have a reason to hunt down and destroy Oto.

_Kumo, a Month Later_

Naruto acting as a civilian had managed to get into Kumo under the pretense that he was checking the village out to see if he wanted to live there. He quickly located not only the Jutsu vault where they stored their jutsus, but also the secure building where they stored information on Kekkei Genkei from other villages. Over the next few days Naruto formed a plan to break in and steal what he could.

_Kumo – Nighttime._

Naruto started his plan to steal from Kumo and to his major surprise he found it was easy to sneak into the secured building. Weird. Naruto's guard was raised but then he heard the explosion of his diversion on the other side of the village going off and knew it was now or never. At the same time a group of his clones henged into Kumo Jounin walked into the Kumo Jutsu Vault and using storage scrolls raided every jutsu scroll they could find. Naruto smirked and managed to get into the Konoha section of the Secured building. What he found there was terrifying. A man obviously a Hyūga by his eyes was chained up in a cell.

Naruto against all instincts asked "Who are you?"

The Man looked up obviously he was intact. Strange maybe Kumo didn't want to risk damaging his testicles to steal from them. The man replied "My name is Hizashi Hyūga I'm from-"

Naruto snapped his fingers after hearing his name "I know that name your Neji's father. I thought you were dead"

Hizashi's eyes widened and he asked "How do you know about my son?"

Naruto gave a small smile "I fought against him in the Chunin exams and heard the story of the Kumo Kidnapping Attempt. I was a Genin in the class below his"

Naruto walked over to the cell and picked the lock and broke the manacles holding Hizashi.

Naruto smiled "Come on! Want to help me strike a blow against two of Konoha's enemies?"

Hizashi smiled for the first time in years "Gladly"

Naruto nodded "Good. Just let me grab some things and we'll go"

Naruto grabbed and seal all the scrolls that looked like they were detailing the Gentle Fist and grabbed Hizashi on the way out binding him and saying "I'm going to Henge into a Shinobi from Oto an enemy of Konoha, I'm going to pretend to steal you for the Otokage Orochimaru"

Hizashi nodded at the plan and smiled when he realized exactly what Naruto was planning.

Naruto fled the village after meeting up with his clones and getting the storage scrolls. When he beat down a Jounin and was asked why he was doing this Naruto smiled and showed his Oto Hitai-ate "For the Glory of Lord Orochimaru, Why Else?"

Naruto then ran as fast as he could from the village. He threw a concoction over him and Hizashi that negated their scents and he henged the both of them to look like villagers once they were near the border. They quickly got over the border but then reached a cross roads.

Hizashi looked at him as Naruto went on a road away from Konoha and asked "Aren't you going to Konoha?"

Naruto looked back and said "Konoha thinks I've been kidnapped and I'm fine with that. I have responsibilities that I have to look after. When you get beck just so you know Tsunade of the Sannin is Godaime Hokage. Tell her this message 'I'm alive Believe it' also give her this from me" Naruto said throwing the Shodaime's Necklace to Hizashi.

Hizashi looked at it and knew what it was immediately. When he looked up Naruto had vanished and he thought _'Who was that boy'_ He shook his head and ran off towards Konoha.

_Kitsune Village A Month Later._

Naruto got back to the village and started training his daughter's again. Thankfully Hizashi hadn't seen his Byakugan. But he knew Konoha would start searching for him.

_Konohagakure the Same time._

Hizashi walked through the gates of Konoha just to run into a familiar figure his brother Hiashi, he also saw two young Hyūga with him. _'Must be Neji and Hinata'_ Hiashi glanced at him and then did a double take.

Hiashi's eyes almost bulged from his head when he asked "B-brother is t-that you?"

Hizashi smiled and hugged his brother "Yes Hiashi, it is me. Thanks to a Konoha Shinobi in Kumo I managed to get free and headed back here."

Hiashi seemed overcome with tears and Neji was staring as well as Hinata.

Hizashi smiled at Neji, hugged him and said "Neji, I'm so happy I got to see you again and I'm sorry for not being there for you"

Neji lost his battle with tears and started crying. A few minutes later Hizashi broke the hug and said "I'm sorry to break this up but I've got some news for the Tsunade the new Hokage"

Hiashi looked at him weirdly Hizashi smiled "The Shinobi who rescued me told me about her becoming Hokage and gave me a message for her, Do you want to come with me to see her?"

Hiashi nodded "Of course, Hinata, Neji will you come with us?"

The two nodded and they set out towards the Hokage's office.

_Hokage's Office._

Tsunade stared at the man in front of her that they all though was dead. She couldn't believe it how Hizashi Hyūga had somehow survived all these years. What he said next however blew her mind completely out of the water.

Hizashi smiled at Tsunade and said "I've got a message and gift to you from an interesting Shinobi I met that helped me escape. The message is 'I'm Alive, Believe it' and here is the gift" Hizashi handed over the Shodaime's necklace.

Hinata and Tsunade's eyes bulged and Hiashi and Neji stared in surprise as they knew who the Shinobi was, Tsunade looked at him and asked "This Shinobi what did he look like?"

Hizashi shrugged "I don't know he was under a Henge the entire time, all I can tell you is that he is a master of using Kage Bunshins, also that he is one hell of a strategist. He set it up that a village called Oto would take the blame of not only our escape but also the theft of the villages entire jutsu library"

Tsunade's eyes bulged even more. She shook her head and said "That Gaki he definitely lives up to his title of the Leaf's Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja"

Hizashi asked the question that had been bugging him the whole time.

"Exactly who was that Shinobi?"

Tsunade smiled "He is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the strongest Genins we have"

Hizashi looked surprised "Genin? I could have sworn that he was a Jounin, His healing jutsu did wonders on my leg"

Tsunade looked surprised "D-did you say healing jutsu?"

Hizashi nodded "Yes… Why?"

Tsunade frowned "Naruto was known for having minimal chakra control, for him to improve this much."

Tsunade then snaps up and turns to Hinata and says "Hinata I need you to search for Naruto"

Just before Hinata could reply a Chunin burst through the door and shouts "Iwa Shinobi have kidnapped Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyūga"

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped and Found**

_Last Time_

_Tsunade then snaps up and turns to Hinata and says "Hinata I need you to search for Naruto"_

_Just before Hinata could reply a Chunin burst through the door and shouts "Iwa Shinobi have kidnapped Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyūga"_

"WHAT" Tsunade and Hiashi roar as Tsunade shoots to her feet so quickly that only Hiashi and Hizashi could see it.

Tsunade frowned and shouted "Get me the ANBU Commander now!"

Minutes later the ANBU commander came in and Tsunade gave him the order to begin the search for Konohamaru and Hanabi.

Tsunade then turns to Hinata and says "Well? Will you search for Naruto Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes widen and then she asks "W-why me H-Hokage-s-sama?"

Tsunade smiles gently "Simple Hinata, out of all the rookie Genin you are the one he is most likely to trust, not to mention I'm sure you would like a chance to get out of Konoha" _And find the man you love_ went unsaid.

Hiashi smiled having long ago accepted his daughters crush on Naruto, about twenty seconds after Naruto had helped Neji see the truth and forced Hiashi to owe him one.

Hiashi cleared his throat and said "Hinata this is a good mission you should take it and on the subject of this mission, brother could you please tell us what direction Naruto was last travelling in when you saw him?"

Hizashi nodded "Of course brother, he was headed west towards Taki, Iwa and Kusa (Waterfall, Stone and Grass) when I last saw him about a month ago"

Hiashi frowned "I doubt he would still be in that general area"

Hizashi shook his head "No I think he would be, He mentioned a responsibility that he had to go back to and I doubt that would shift!"

Hinata turned towards Tsunade and said "I-I humbly a-accept this mission H-Hokage-sama"

Tsunade smiled and said "Then go get your stuff and start it, the mission is considered S-Rank for that accurately describes the difficulty you will have finding the Gaki if he doesn't want to be found."

Tsunade then glanced at all three of them and said "You're dismissed"

Hiashi and Hinata nodded at this and left the room, Hinata to prepare for the mission and Hiashi to find and punish the guard that was watching Konohamaru and Hanabi play together as they had started to do in the last few months. Hizashi bowed to Tsunade and left following his brother.

_On The Road of Life (Slightly Lost)_

Naruto was walking back towards Kitsune village taking his time because of two reasons. One he wanted to see how his daughters would cope without him for a couple of months and Two to hide himself as a civilian. He suddenly shivered and thought _'something is about to happen' _**'Agreed kit'** was the Kyūbi's response.

Suddenly in front of him a couple of Iwa Shinobi burst from the forest carrying two packages that were squirming, without stopping to think Naruto overpowered, killed and dragged the Iwa Shinobi's corpses off the road, he sweat dropped when he realized how effortlessly he did that. He then stops and opens the two packages to find Konohamaru and some Hyūga girl he vaguely recognized. He ungagged them both.

"Hello children, if I may who are you? And why were you being kidnapped?" Naruto asked pretending to be a passing traveler.

Hanabi drew herself up and said "My name is Hanabi Hyūga and I'm the younger daughter of the Hyūga clan leader"

"Oh your Hinata's sis- urk" Naruto said before realizing he'd given himself away

"How do you know my sisters name?" Hanabi demanded

Naruto laughed gently "That's an interesting story. You see it involves a spoon, a mouse and a flying carpet" (A/N. To those who have read 'New Chance' by Hektols you'll get the spoon and mouse joke, the flying carpet was just for fun)

Konohamaru looked him in the eye and said "Bullshit"

"Language Konohamaru" Naruto scolded before cursing in his mind.

Konohamaru glared at him and asked "How did you know my name? You can't say you're a Konoha Shinobi 'cause only a few know my name"

Naruto shook his head and dropped his Henge mostly "You can't even detect when your rival is henged right in front of you? Really Konohamaru"

Konohamaru smiled "Naruto-Nii-san I knew you were still alive"

At this moment Hanabi was split between annoyance at Konohamaru for his actions and hero-worship for Naruto (She'd been very impressed watching him fight Neji but like her older sister was too shy to talk to him… without fainting)

Naruto smiled and then picked them up and launched himself towards Kitsune village. He smiled and said "I can't go back to Konoha just yet but I'll take you two with me. Otherwise you might get attacked by another Iwa Shinobi and I don't want that"

Konohamaru and Hanabi decided not to comment on this. They were just happy to be out of those bags they were in and with the man they both looked up to as a hero.

_Three Days later (A/N I'm showing the speed of a lone Ninja here, a team would have taken slightly longer, Also Naruto no longer has to sleep due to his bloodline so he can just keep running at full pelt)_

Naruto stopped running at a Shinobi's pace outside of his farm and let the two children down on the ground, while failing to notice Isako-san watching him and smiling to herself. She wondered if she should send word to her old friend Tsunade, then remembered that Tsunade still owed her money and decided not to.

Naruto's three daughters walked out the house to greet him with their Byakugans hidden behind henges. They said in unison "Tou-san welcome home, who are your guests?"

Konohamaru snickered "Nice job boss whose the mother?"

Naruto knocked him on the head with his fist "They're twelve Konohamaru, I am their father but it wasn't a natural birth. I only have a vague idea of who the mother is and I need to confirm it, as well as train these girls up before going back to Konoha"

They walked inside and Hanabi was confused "Why would you need to confirm it and train them before going back to Konoha?"

Naruto smiled and said "Because the stick-up-the-ass elders of your clan would have collective apoplexy if I went back right now"

Hanabi looked confused "My clan? What do they have to do with this?"

Naruto dropped his second Henge and the girls dropped theirs as well.

Hanabi's eyes widened and threatened to pop from her sockets while Konohamaru was secretly fuming that his rival and inspiration had such cool eyes.

"How" Hanabi asked.

Naruto sighed "A traitor Sannin and a painful experiment, I haven't been brave enough to read the lab notes. But it is my personal belief that your sister Hinata was the source of DNA that was used to change my eyes and create my daughters"

Hanabi was stunned "What"

Naruto smirked "I'm saying that there is a chance you are these girls' aunt"

"Auntie" the three cried before hugging Hanabi.

Konohamaru tried not to laugh at the sight of the uptight girl he had a crush on being swarmed and failed.

Hanabi scowled at him and said "You think this is funny?"

Konohamaru nodded as he couldn't talk.

Hanabi did the only thing that she knew to level the playing field, she worked her way loose of the girls and kissed Konohamaru right on the lips and said "There now you're their uncle"

Konohamaru was stunned by his crush kissing him and the three girls shouted "Uncle" before swarming him as well.

Naruto lost it and cracked up laughing thinking _'I don't know what Hiashi would do in this situation would he laugh or be appalled at his youngest lack of knowledge about courting the opposite sex'_

_Konoha_

Hiashi suddenly felt the need to instruct Hanabi on proper courting rituals and to then laugh his ass off. He shook his head at the instinct then walked into the Hyūga elder council room.

_Kitsune Village - Naruto's Farm_

Naruto eventually calmed down and told Hanabi the truth about kissing and how someone joins a family. But after all that she still wanted to marry Konohamaru just to get him back for laughing at her. Naruto was seriously tempted to perform a wedding right then and there but didn't, He didn't want to have to spend the rest of his life running from Hiashi.

Naruto stopped laughing and said "Hanabi-chan while I would love to perform a wedding between you and Konohamaru, there are two things we'd need. First we'd need your father's permission; second we'd need Asuma-sensei's permission as he is the Sarutobi clan head."

Both Hanabi and Konohamaru pouted at this Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Oh what's this you want to marry her too Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru blushed and shyly nodded which caused Hanabi to hug him and Naruto and the three girls to burst out laughing.

Naruto stopped laughing for a second time and said "Well since it is a mutual thing I'm sure you two won't have a problem but you will have to wait for Hanabi to become a Kunoichi first"

The two nodded. Naruto smiled once more "Come on you two, since I can't take you back to Konoha I might as well train you. By the way Hanabi, I was recently in Kumo and found your uncle Hizashi alive; he's most likely back at Konoha by now"

Hanabi fainted on the spot from over-excitement at Naruto's words.

Naruto laughed "Just like her sister, remember this in future Konohamaru, you'll need to"

_Konoha – Hyūga Compound – Elder Council Room – 5 minutes later_

Hiashi stood in front of a room full of stunned elders who were all trying to process the return of Hizashi Hyūga, Neji meanwhile was slumped against the wall awake but barely noticing what was happening due to the shock of having his father back.

One of the Elders then stood up and asked "While we are all happy to find that your brother is still alive, could his rescue come back and haunt us?"

Hizashi shook his head "No! The Shinobi who rescued me, Naruto Uzumaki was Henged into an Oto Shinobi and played to that ruse by saying he was abducting me for the 'Glory of Orochimaru'. Kumo has already moved into readiness for an assault on Otogakure. We do not have to worry about repercussions from this event"

Hizashi having finished speaking to the council walked over to Neji and hugged him "Neji I'm so glad that I am able to be with you again and I'm sorry for leaving you, do you know the truth of what happened?"

Neji nodded "Originally I didn't and I blamed the Main Branch Family but then someone opened my eyes to the truth"

Hizashi smiled and asked "Who was it?"

Neji smiled for the first time in years "Naruto Uzumaki"

Hizashi laughed "Well I guess the Hyūga clan owes him many times over then"

The elder council couldn't help but agree with that statement.

_Hinata's Room_

Hinata was packing some spare Kunai and Shuriken when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called

Hiashi walked in carrying a large scroll with a fox with nine-tails carved on one of the ends.

"Hinata, I believe that you could use some help on this mission and so I'm giving you this." Hiashi said

Hinata looked at it and said "Father what is it?"

Hiashi smiled and said "It is the Kitsune Summoning Contract my daughter, No Hyūga in the last hundred years has been able to use it but I believe that you will be able to"

Hinata nodded and opened the scroll reading all the names until she came to a blank spot "What do I do father?"

Hiashi looked at his daughter and replied "Cut your finger and sign your name in blood"

Hinata did so

Hiashi then continued by showing her the hand-seals for the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** and said "Bite your thumb, do the Hand-seals and then slam your hand into the ground shouting **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** and you might get a fox to appear, but remember this takes a lot of chakra my daughter"

Hinata did the hand-seals after biting her thumb shouted "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" and slammed her hand into the ground, suddenly smoke appeared in front of her and then…

**Omake: Chapter 1 - Deleted Scene**

_Later_

An hour later Naruto saw a powerful Sound Jounin holding off some Shinobi and Kunoichi that looked familiar he nodded to the three girls who he had started to think of as his daughters due to both the resemblance and the ability to use Rasengan so well, as well as what they had told him in the labs as they made their way here. Before the Sound Jounin could even turn he heard four voices shout "Rasengan".

_Konoha Forces Viewpoint_

Suddenly to the surprise of the Konoha Eleven (Minus Naruto) Jiraiya and Tsunade (Who had come along to find Naruto no matter what) the Sound Jounin was suddenly thrown forwards due to four spiraling balls of chakra slamming into his back. They looked up to see a young man with white eyes and three teenage girls standing next to him smiling back at them it was Hinata who identified him first by saying "Naruto" and fainting deliriously happy that he was okay. After this the rest turned back and with a hard look noticed that all four of them had whisker marks on their cheeks. Suddenly "Baa-chan" was shouted out to Tsunade and everyone knew Hinata was right.

_Back to Naruto_

Naruto smiled and shouted "Baa-chan" when he saw Tsunade. He was a bit worried when Hinata _'How did I know that was Hinata?'_ fainted, but then he thought that she did that all the time anyways so there was no reason for him to worry. The rest were all staring at him like they couldn't figure out what was going on and then his three daughters spoke.

"Tou-san who are these people?" asked Hisaki.

"Are they friends?" asked Kushina.

"Is that woman your Baa-chan? She doesn't look that old" asked Hitomi. Hinata woke up at this point and fainted again from hearing Hisaki call Naruto 'Tou-san'

Crack… Crack. Tsunade's knuckles cracked as she gave a sadistic smile "Naruto what exactly have you been doing?"

Naruto's face paled and Jiraiya face palmed before saying "Tsunade, Those girls are twelve years old, I doubt Naruto did that at the age of three. Not to mention with a Hyūga!" He then frowned and said "Speaking of Hyūga, Why are your eyes now white and your hair black Naruto and of course where did those girls come from?"

Naruto laughed slowly as he scratched the back of his head and said "Well I think it was due to the fact that Orochimaru tried to give me the Byakugan. Actually he succeeded and I have it. But don't know how to use it, as for the girls."

_Flashback half an hour_

_Naruto ran into some labs to avoid a Sound Nin patrol and saw that it was full of giant glass tubes which had some sort of liquid in them. Kushina went over to one and touched her hand to it as if it was an old friend. At Naruto's confused glance Hisaki explained "This is where we were created. We grew up inside those glass tubes; we only know who you are because your chakra and DNA was used to create us. We always felt safe when your chakra was surrounding us._

_Naruto looked interested and then asked "Are you clones?" having read a lot of science fiction books._

_Hitomi shrugged and said "Yes and no, technically we're your children due to the fact your DNA was used to father us."_

_Naruto smiled at this and then went over to the desk and saw what looked like lab notes. He grabbed these and put them in a storage seal he made. Blessing Jiraiya for teaching him how to make storage seals. He then ran out the other door with the three girls following._

_Flashback end._

"And that's what I know Baa-chan" Naruto said as he handed over the storage seal with the notes inside.

Jiraiya frowned and asked "Why are they twelve year olds then I wonder?"

Naruto surprisingly replied "Probably because that snake bastard didn't want to wait for his troops to grow up?"

Hinata had woken up for a second time during Naruto's story and was sitting quietly watching Naruto as he read some of the lab notes while Jiraiya and Tsunade argued about something. Naruto face then fell as he read one of the lab notes and he then shouted in frustration and punched one of the walls, to the terror and amazement of the rest of them watching when the wall collapsed from his punch. Tsunade's eyes bulged as Naruto effortlessly broke a wall she couldn't.

Tsunade looks at Naruto and asks "What's wrong Naruto?"

In answer Naruto hands the lab note he was reading to Tsunade. The three girls huddle around him and Hinata looks like she wants to as well.

Tsunade quickly reads the notes and then does something the rest of the m couldn't believe. She swears in nearly fifteen different languages. Jiraiya's eyes bulge as he can understand everything she is saying and most of it is quite graphic and bloody. He shudders and thinks _'Never piss off a medic or Doctor, They know too many ways to grievously injure you'_ before reading the note himself. The rest of them were expecting him to explode like the other two but instead he just sighed.

Braver then the rest (Marginally) Hinata asks "J-Jiraiya-san w-what does t-the note s-say?"

Jiraiya sighs again and reads out. "December Twenty-Seventh 3rd year after the Kyūbi. Negotiations with the cloud were complete I have shown them the gap in the Hyūga security perimeter in exchange for several vials of blood from the Hyūga heiress. Post-note the fool was captured and killed but I managed to recover the blood samples. I have sent a message urging the cloud to ask for the corpse of the defender. I doubt Hiashi will die but maybe I can get rid of that nuisance Hizashi who foiled many of my plans to get the DNA of the Byakugan before."

Neji collapsed to his knees and starts sobbing after hearing this, the rest of the Konoha Eleven are in various states of outrage and disgust. Hinata is furious at such manipulation being done to her family. She started to cry like Neji and suddenly felt arms around her filling her with warmth. She turned her head to see Naruto hugging her from behind. Suddenly the three girls hugged her as well, Hinata was still crying but she was happy to feel so… Wanted? Loved? She didn't know what she felt only that she liked it. Hinata turned her head and saw Neji being hugged by Tenten as she whispered to him and rubbed his back. Hinata felt more tears well up in her eyes.

Naruto didn't know what had urged him to hug Hinata when she started crying but the way she relaxed told him that it was the right thing to do. She started crying more and Naruto spun her around so she was facing towards him instead of away. He hugged her as she slowly collapsed from the realization that the kidnapping and everything that came from it was due to Orochimaru's scheming. Hinata cried her heart out for several minutes before turning red and fainting after she realized that Naruto was hugging her and her face was buried in his chest.

**(Rewrite) ****Chapter 1: Eyes like the Moon**

_Orochimaru's lair. Six months into Naruto's Three Year Training._

Orochimaru sat at his desk wondering what he was going to do. He had managed to acquire blood samples from Hinata Hyūga, but was unable to clone her or pass her Byakugan on to others. Kabuto theorized that the chakra being used wasn't strong enough and he was inclined to agree. So where would he get a source of strong potent chakra from. Not Sasuke of course, they had already tried his chakra and it did nothing.

Orochimaru was still musing when Sasuke walked in. He unconsciously asked "Who in the world has massive levels of chakra, but is weak enough for me to abduct?"

Sasuke hearing the question grinned and said "What if I told you that I know of such a person?"

Orochimaru's head snapped around to look at Sasuke with incredulous eyes. "Who would that be Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked and said "Naruto Uzumaki"

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he smiled viciously "Thank you Sasuke. I think I'm going to acquire myself a Jinchūriki"

Sasuke walked out thinking 'Revenge is sweet; this is what you get for injuring me at the valley of the end, teme'

_One month later, Inuvillage near the border of the Land of Fire._

Naruto and Jiraiya had been blindsided by Orochimaru's forces, before they even knew what was going on Jiraiya was knocked unconscious and Naruto badly injured. Naruto's vision went dark and as he fell he saw Sasuke smirking at him from behind the Sound Nins.

_3 days later. A Hidden Laboratory, 13 Km west of Konoha._

Naruto woke slowly as the powerful sedatives that had kept him unconscious wore off slowly but surely. He eventually woke complete to see Orochimaru standing over him.

"You snake bastard! Why did you kidnap me?" Naruto shouted.

Orochimaru chuckled "I thought you would ask about Sasuke first, damn now I owe Kabuto 30 Ryo."

Naruto strained against his bindings "Sasuke chose to go with you, the only reason I'm still looking is because I made a promise to Sakura"

Orochimaru's eyes lifted in spite of himself "So you don't care at all that I'm going to take over your friend?"

Naruto shot him a 'are you stupid?' look and said "Stupid teme wants power so much. He deserves to be bitten in the ass when he takes a cheap route to the power he wants"

Orochimaru sighed and said "Unbelievable as it is I agree with you there. Even I had to train for the power I have but enough of this I have something I want to do to you"

Naruto strained harder against his bindings and said "And what is that?"

Orochimaru pulled out a syringe filled with a viscous red fluid and said "I want to see if I can change you with this power."

No matter how he struggled it was worthless Orochimaru jammed the syringe into his carotid artery and injected its contents.

_Six months pass as Naruto slowly changes due to Orochimaru's experiment._

Naruto screamed for days on end as the changes occurred to his body. His eyes slowly turned white and his hair darkened to the same color as Hinata's. He was going to give up from the pain when he remembered something. He remembered when Hinata talked to him before the finals of the Chunin exam, and suddenly he felt strong again. He was going to survive this just so he could say thank you to her for helping him when suddenly a torrent of images overwhelmed him. Naruto thought of all the times he had seen Hinata watching him when she hadn't noticed him looking at her and he thought _'When this is over I say thank you to her and ask her what she thinks of me, I have always wondered why she watched me. Could it be she likes me? Maybe not but when I get the chance I'll ask. I want to know. I also want to figure out what I feel for her.'_

His screams slowly abated as he stopped feeling the pain of the changes to his body, His hair had grown longer and now covered his eyes. He was breathing harshly and unable to comprehend what had just happened to him.

He felt as if his entire body had been broken down and rebuilt, then he heard a voice in his head say **'That's pretty much what happened kit'** the voice reminded him of the Kyūbi but it was far too feminine. **'I AM the Kyūbi no Kitsune, The changes to your body would have been more but instead they reverted to me'** Naruto groaned and thought _'What do you mean?'_during the six months of training he had had with Jiraiya he had managed to establish a dialogue with the Kyūbi but it's voice had always had a masculine feel to it. **'That serum would have made you female if it had continued unchecked but your automatic regeneration locked on to it and tried to stop it. In a way it worked but it turned me into a Female instead of you' **Naruto sighed in relief but then thought _'I'm sorry Kyūbi about the gender change' _The next thing he knew the Kyūbi was laughing and said **'It's alright, I didn't have a gender before now and I find that I like being a female! Now there is some important information I have to give you about both your original Kekkei Genkei and your new one'** Naruto frowned _'new one?'_

'**When Orochimaru injected that serum into you it gave you a new Kekkei Genkei, My attempts to prevent you turning female altered your existing one, Your original Kekkei Genkei is known as "Kaminochi" (Divine Blood) It gave you your near inexhaustible stamina level, Your immense Chakra levels and powerful regeneration that was boosted by me slightly. Now due to the changes itactually does make you inexhaustible stamina wise. Your chakra levels have doubled, you no longer need to eat, drink or sleep unless you have been severely wounded and need to recover. Also unless your heart is removed or your head destroyed you can't die from injuries, but you can be weakened. Finally your physical strength, speed and agility have increased, but you will need to train hard in order to full use these new strengths, Also you will have to relearn most of your jutsus except for Kage Bunshin and Rasengan which mostly rely on raw power. Any questions?' **Naruto's mind reeled from what he had just been told. Then he thought _'what about that new Kek-who Gen-thingy you were talking about'_ The Kyūbi sighed at the fact that sometimes her host could be quite intelligent and other times he was dumb as a post, especially in social situations **'Kekkei Genkei Kit. And the new one I was talking about is the Byakugan, Since you never had it to begin with your body has had to adjust to its presence which is why you are only now just waking up, That and the fact that your chakra and mine kept being drained away by something while we were recovering. As to how you use it, You'll have to ask a Hyūga cause I just don't know unfortunately'** Naruto groaned and thought _'Yeah that will go over well, '_Excuse me Hiashi-sama I somehow managed to end up with a Byakugan and would like to know how you use it.'_ I doubt it will be that easy Kyūbi.'_ Kyūbi sighed and said **'Unfortunately I agree with that statement'**.

Naruto smiled having learnt all that information he now had one thing on his mind, Escape.

He looked around and got the shock of a life time, Next to the bed/pier he was lying on where three blonde and black haired girls that looked about twelve years old sleeping on the floor. The thing that most shocked him about them was the fact that they had whiskers on their cheeks like he did. He shouted in surprise and the three woke up. Their eyes were white like a Hyūga but with slight differences. The one on the left with blonde hair had a blue tint to her eyes. The one in the middle had black hair and a lavender tint to her eyes like Hinata. The one on the right had blonde hair as well but her eyes had a lavender tint instead of blue. It made telling them apart to be fairly easy. Just when Naruto thought he couldn't be surprised anymore. All three of them said the same thing to him. "Tou-san".

Naruto nearly passed out, but he could hear noises in the background that sounded like fighting so he fought the urge.

"I don't have time to talk but could you please untie me um…" Naruto started.

The girls walked forwards and the one on the left said. "My name is Kushina" as she undid his right side restraints

The one in the middle went to his head and removed his head restraint and said "My name is Hitomi"

The one on the right went around to his left side and released the last restraints and said "My name is Hisaki"

Naruto rubbed his wrist and asked "Why did you choose those names?"

The three shrugged and said in unison "They just felt right"

Naruto got up and noticed that the clothes he was wearing didn't fit as well as they had used to and that he was somewhattaller (About 5"6'). Before he had time to ponder this an Oto Nin ran in through the door and before he could do anything Naruto shout "Rasengan" as he slammed the spiraling ball of Chakra into the Oto Nin throwing him through the door and the wall opposite the door. Three more Oto Nin ran in and before Naruto could do anything he heard the three girls shout "Rasengan" and then watched as they rushed past him and slammed their own chakra balls into the Oto Nins, Throwing them through one wall but not the one opposite the door.

Naruto rushed out the room with the three girls in tow. He was heading towards the sound of battle as he knew that meant this lab was being raided and the forces might be friendly. He also knew they might be hostile but at this point he didn't have a choice.

_Later_

An hour later Naruto saw a powerful Sound Jounin holding off some Shinobi and Kunoichi that looked familiar he nodded to the three girls who he had started to think of as his daughters due to both the resemblance and the ability to use Rasengan so well, as well as what they had told him in the labs as they made their way here. Before the Sound Jounin could even turn he heard four voices shout "Rasengan".

They then walked out into what looked like a battle field where several Shinobi and Kunoichi corpses lay. They had Hitai-ate of both Oto and Iwa on them; Naruto wondered what was going on but decided to escape instead. On his way out of the underground base he found a jutsu storage room full of jutsu scrolls on Medical Techniques and some minor Fuuton, Katon and Doton jutsus. Naruto and the girls found the bases exit and ran in a random direction away from the base.

_Hours later. 3 Km away from the base._

Naruto was tired from running and the three girls where just as worn out, so he decided to stop for the night in a nearby cave. Naruto sat watching the girls sleep on some bedrolls they had stolen from the base before freeing him, he had one too but wasn't tired enough to sleep so he pondered what to do next, Should he return to the village and seek training again or go into hiding and train in secret with the girls? Naruto took out a Ryo and flipped it, Heads he goes to the village, Tails he finds his own way. He caught the coin midair and looked at it, it showed…

**Chapter 2: Decisions and Consequences.**

_Last Time on "A New Point of View"_

_Naruto took out a Ryo and flipped it, Heads he goes to the village, Tails he finds his own way. He caught the coin midair and looked at it, it showed…_

Tails, Naruto now had something to do and started training himself to activate his Byakugan, as well as find a way to hide it so he could fit in to a normal village. Eventually he managed to activate the Byakugan through a combination of sheer luck and dogged perseverance, as well as remembering the hand-seal that Hinata would make when activating her Byakugan. Naruto thought to himself _'I have a lot that I owe Hinata for but I can risk going back to the village just yet so I will spend time training myself and the girls'_ After Naruto was thinking this one of the Kage Bunshin he had guarding the cave dispelled due to a rock falling on it, Naruto wondered how he knew what had happened when Kyūbi intervened **'Normally I wouldn't help but this is just up kit there are two things you ought to know. 1 Every time a Kage Bunshin dispels you get whatever knowledge and memories it gained but no physical benefits and 2. If you add some of my Demonic Chakra or Yokai to a Kage Bunshin it will make it stronger and less likely to be dispelled. Please grow smarter in the future kit I hate having an idiotic Jinchūriki'** Naruto thanked the Kyūbi and went to sleep.

The next day he set out with his daughters towards the far north of Hi no Kuni near the borders of the Lands of Waterfall and Grass. He found a small village nestled in a valley in the mountains named appropriately _Kitsune Village_. Naruto taught the girls the Henge and had them hide their Byakugans as he did. He asked for the village leader and found her, her name is Isako Tanaka. Naruto asked if they had any houses or plots of land that he could purchase as he'd managed to get back his purse and about 1.3 million Ryo on the way out of Orochimaru's base. They offered him a 10 acre farm two minutes' walk from the village. He took it and 300000 Ryo later he was the proud owner of a Farm. Naruto thinking ahead for once purchased scrolls on farming and grain seeds, as the climate they are in is better for wheat cultivation (A/N Just making this up BTW).

_Two months later._

After being a farmer straight for two months, Naruto decided to go back to studying Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu from the scrolls he had recovered. Luckily Orochimaru either hadn't been able to or couldn't be bothered to break the storage seals on his forearms holding all the training material he had collected in the hopes of Jiraiya training him. Naruto put Kushina, Hitomi and Hisaki through the wringer in order to discover their limits, what he found was interesting. Blue tinted Kushina was better physically then the others, Hitomi was better mentally and Hisaki had the most chakra control of the three. Naruto had discovered that part of the Byakugan was an almost superhuman ability to control chakra and his control rapidly increased to near perfect.

To that end he started training each of them on different things. Kushina he started with a mental training course involving meditation and strategic exercises that also benefited Naruto. Hitomi he had work on her physical strength and stamina which involved the use of gravity seals in place of weights and long runs around the farm and village, he also had her do hundreds of pushups and sit-ups. Hisaki was the least lucky having to do both a mental training and physical training while the other two worked extra on their chakra control. Using Kage Bunshins Naruto worked on training himself in medical Jutsus and also the Fuuton, Katon and Doton jutsus they had stolen from Orochimaru's base/laboratory.

Naruto came to love the life of a farmer ninja over the next few months and wondered what would happen when Konoha found out about him. He trained the girls mercilessly and found ways of making them much stronger, but eventually he hit a wall. He had run out of jutsus both for him to learn and fro the girls. He couldn't teach them Rasengan or Kage Bunshin because they already knew how to do them and so Naruto was forced to improvise. Thinking of everything that he had been told over the years he realized that there was a way for him to get stronger as well as help Konoha.

Leaving the three girls at home and asking Isako-san to look after them Naruto went on a voyage. He headed east wards towards Kumo, on the way there he ambushed a sound patrol from Oto and stole one of their Hitai-ates for his plan. Naruto knew that Kumo must have some jutsu that he can steal as well as more information on the Byakugan. The icing on the cake was that his plan would lead another of the five major Ninja villages to have a reason to hunt down and destroy Oto.

_Kumo, a Month Later_

Naruto acting as a civilian had managed to get into Kumo under the pretense that he was checking the village out to see if he wanted to live there. He quickly located not only the Jutsu vault where they stored their jutsus, but also the secure building where they stored information on Kekkei Genkei from other villages. Over the next few days Naruto formed a plan to break in and steal what he could.

_Kumo – Nighttime._

Naruto started his plan to steal from Kumo and to his major surprise he found it was easy to sneak into the secured building. Weird. Naruto's guard was raised but then he heard the explosion of his diversion on the other side of the village going off and knew it was now or never. At the same time a group of his clones henged into Kumo Jounin walked into the Kumo Jutsu Vault and using storage scrolls raided every jutsu scroll they could find. Naruto smirked and managed to get into the Konoha section of the Secured building. What he found there was terrifying. A man obviously a Hyūga by his eyes was chained up in a cell.

Naruto against all instincts asked "Who are you?"

The Man looked up obviously he was intact. Strange maybe Kumo didn't want to risk damaging his testicles to steal from them. The man replied "My name is Hizashi Hyūga I'm from-"

Naruto snapped his fingers after hearing his name "I know that name your Neji's father. I thought you were dead"

Hizashi's eyes widened and he asked "How do you know about my son?"

Naruto gave a small smile "I fought against him in the Chunin exams and heard the story of the Kumo Kidnapping Attempt. I was a Genin in the class below his"

Naruto walked over to the cell and picked the lock and broke the manacles holding Hizashi.

Naruto smiled "Come on! Want to help me strike a blow against two of Konoha's enemies?"

Hizashi smiled for the first time in years "Gladly"

Naruto nodded "Good. Just let me grab some things and we'll go"

Naruto grabbed and seal all the scrolls that looked like they were detailing the Gentle Fist and grabbed Hizashi on the way out binding him and saying "I'm going to Henge into a Shinobi from Oto an enemy of Konoha, I'm going to pretend to steal you for the Otokage Orochimaru"

Hizashi nodded at the plan and smiled when he realized exactly what Naruto was planning.

Naruto fled the village after meeting up with his clones and getting the storage scrolls. When he beat down a Jounin and was asked why he was doing this Naruto smiled and showed his Oto Hitai-ate "For the Glory of Lord Orochimaru, Why Else?"

Naruto then ran as fast as he could from the village. He threw a concoction over him and Hizashi that negated their scents and he henged the both of them to look like villagers once they were near the border. They quickly got over the border but then reached a cross roads.

Hizashi looked at him as Naruto went on a road away from Konoha and asked "Aren't you going to Konoha?"

Naruto looked back and said "Konoha thinks I've been kidnapped and I'm fine with that. I have responsibilities that I have to look after. When you get beck just so you know Tsunade of the Sannin is Godaime Hokage. Tell her this message 'I'm alive Believe it' also give her this from me" Naruto said throwing the Shodaime's Necklace to Hizashi.

Hizashi looked at it and knew what it was immediately. When he looked up Naruto had vanished and he thought _'Who was that boy'_ He shook his head and ran off towards Konoha.

_Kitsune Village A Month Later._

Naruto got back to the village and started training his daughter's again. Thankfully Hizashi hadn't seen his Byakugan. But he knew Konoha would start searching for him.

_Konohagakure the Same time._

Hizashi walked through the gates of Konoha just to run into a familiar figure his brother Hiashi, he also saw two young Hyūga with him. _'Must be Neji and Hinata'_ Hiashi glanced at him and then did a double take.

Hiashi's eyes almost bulged from his head when he asked "B-brother is t-that you?"

Hizashi smiled and hugged his brother "Yes Hiashi, it is me. Thanks to a Konoha Shinobi in Kumo I managed to get free and headed back here."

Hiashi seemed overcome with tears and Neji was staring as well as Hinata.

Hizashi smiled at Neji, hugged him and said "Neji, I'm so happy I got to see you again and I'm sorry for not being there for you"

Neji lost his battle with tears and started crying. A few minutes later Hizashi broke the hug and said "I'm sorry to break this up but I've got some news for the Tsunade the new Hokage"

Hiashi looked at him weirdly Hizashi smiled "The Shinobi who rescued me told me about her becoming Hokage and gave me a message for her, Do you want to come with me to see her?"

Hiashi nodded "Of course, Hinata, Neji will you come with us?"

The two nodded and they set out towards the Hokage's office.

_Hokage's Office._

Tsunade stared at the man in front of her that they all though was dead. She couldn't believe it how Hizashi Hyūga had somehow survived all these years. What he said next however blew her mind completely out of the water.

Hizashi smiled at Tsunade and said "I've got a message and gift to you from an interesting Shinobi I met that helped me escape. The message is 'I'm Alive, Believe it' and here is the gift" Hizashi handed over the Shodaime's necklace.

Hinata and Tsunade's eyes bulged and Hiashi and Neji stared in surprise as they knew who the Shinobi was, Tsunade looked at him and asked "This Shinobi what did he look like?"

Hizashi shrugged "I don't know he was under a Henge the entire time, all I can tell you is that he is a master of using Kage Bunshins, also that he is one hell of a strategist. He set it up that a village called Oto would take the blame of not only our escape but also the theft of the villages entire jutsu library"

Tsunade's eyes bulged even more. She shook her head and said "That Gaki he definitely lives up to his title of the Leaf's Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja"

Hizashi asked the question that had been bugging him the whole time.

"Exactly who was that Shinobi?"

Tsunade smiled "He is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the strongest Genins we have"

Hizashi looked surprised "Genin? I could have sworn that he was a Jounin, His healing jutsu did wonders on my leg"

Tsunade looked surprised "D-did you say healing jutsu?"

Hizashi nodded "Yes… Why?"

Tsunade frowned "Naruto was known for having minimal chakra control, for him to improve this much."

Tsunade then snaps up and turns to Hinata and says "Hinata I need you to search for Naruto"

Just before Hinata could reply a Chunin burst through the door and shouts "Iwa Shinobi have kidnapped Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyūga"

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped and Found**

_Last Time_

_Tsunade then snaps up and turns to Hinata and says "Hinata I need you to search for Naruto"_

_Just before Hinata could reply a Chunin burst through the door and shouts "Iwa Shinobi have kidnapped Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyūga"_

"WHAT" Tsunade and Hiashi roar as Tsunade shoots to her feet so quickly that only Hiashi and Hizashi could see it.

Tsunade frowned and shouted "Get me the ANBU Commander now!"

Minutes later the ANBU commander came in and Tsunade gave him the order to begin the search for Konohamaru and Hanabi.

Tsunade then turns to Hinata and says "Well? Will you search for Naruto Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes widen and then she asks "W-why me H-Hokage-s-sama?"

Tsunade smiles gently "Simple Hinata, out of all the rookie Genin you are the one he is most likely to trust, not to mention I'm sure you would like a chance to get out of Konoha" _And find the man you love_ went unsaid.

Hiashi smiled having long ago accepted his daughters crush on Naruto, about twenty seconds after Naruto had helped Neji see the truth and forced Hiashi to owe him one.

Hiashi cleared his throat and said "Hinata this is a good mission you should take it and on the subject of this mission, brother could you please tell us what direction Naruto was last travelling in when you saw him?"

Hizashi nodded "Of course brother, he was headed west towards Taki, Iwa and Kusa (Waterfall, Stone and Grass) when I last saw him about a month ago"

Hiashi frowned "I doubt he would still be in that general area"

Hizashi shook his head "No I think he would be, He mentioned a responsibility that he had to go back to and I doubt that would shift!"

Hinata turned towards Tsunade and said "I-I humbly a-accept this mission H-Hokage-sama"

Tsunade smiled and said "Then go get your stuff and start it, the mission is considered S-Rank for that accurately describes the difficulty you will have finding the Gaki if he doesn't want to be found."

Tsunade then glanced at all three of them and said "You're dismissed"

Hiashi and Hinata nodded at this and left the room, Hinata to prepare for the mission and Hiashi to find and punish the guard that was watching Konohamaru and Hanabi play together as they had started to do in the last few months. Hizashi bowed to Tsunade and left following his brother.

_On The Road of Life (Slightly Lost)_

Naruto was walking back towards Kitsune village taking his time because of two reasons. One he wanted to see how his daughters would cope without him for a couple of months and Two to hide himself as a civilian. He suddenly shivered and thought _'something is about to happen'_**'Agreed kit'** was the Kyūbi's response.

Suddenly in front of him a couple of Iwa Shinobi burst from the forest carrying two packages that were squirming, without stopping to think Naruto overpowered, killed and dragged the Iwa Shinobi's corpses off the road, he sweat dropped when he realized how effortlessly he did that. He then stops and opens the two packages to find Konohamaru and some Hyūga girl he vaguely recognized. He ungagged them both.

"Hello children, if I may who are you? And why were you being kidnapped?" Naruto asked pretending to be a passing traveler.

Hanabi drew herself up and said "My name is Hanabi Hyūga and I'm the younger daughter of the Hyūga clan leader"

"Oh your Hinata's sis- urk" Naruto said before realizing he'd given himself away

"How do you know my sisters name?" Hanabi demanded

Naruto laughed gently "That's an interesting story. You see it involves a spoon, a mouse and a flying carpet" (A/N. To those who have read 'New Chance' by Hektols you'll get the spoon and mouse joke)

Konohamaru looked him in the eye and said "Bullshit"

"Language Konohamaru" Naruto scolded before cursing in his mind.

Konohamaru glared at him and asked "How did you know my name? You can't say you're a Konoha Shinobi 'cause only a few know my name"

Naruto shook his head and dropped his Henge mostly "You can't even detect when your rival is henged right in front of you? Really Konohamaru"

Konohamaru smiled "Naruto-Nii-san I knew you were still alive"

At this moment Hanabi was split between annoyance at Konohamaru for his actions and hero-worship for Naruto (She'd been very impressed watching him fight Neji but like her older sister was too shy to talk to him… without fainting)

Naruto smiled and then picked them up and launched himself towards Kitsune village. He smiled and said "I can't go back to Konoha just yet but I'll take you two with me. Otherwise you might get attacked by another Iwa Shinobi and I don't want that"

Konohamaru and Hanabi decided not to comment on this. They were just happy to be out of those bags they were in and with the man they both looked up to as a hero.

_Three Days later (A/N I'm showing the speed of a lone Ninja here, a team would have taken slightly longer, Also Naruto no longer has to sleep due to his bloodline so he can just keep running at full pelt)_

Naruto stopped running at a Shinobi's pace outside of his farm and let the two children down on the ground,while failing to notice Isako-san watching him and smiling to herself. She wondered if she should send word to her old friend Tsunade, then remembered that Tsunade still owed her money and decided not to.

Naruto's three daughters walked out the house to greet him with their Byakugans hidden behind henges. They said in unison "Tou-san welcome home, who are your guests?"

Konohamaru snickered "Nice job boss whose the mother?"

Naruto knocked him on the head with his fist "They're twelve Konohamaru, I am their father but it wasn't a natural birth. I only have a vague idea of who the mother is and I need to confirm it, as well as train these girls up before going back to Konoha"

They walked inside and Hanabi was confused "Why would you need to confirm it and train them before going back to Konoha?"

Naruto smiled and said "Because the stick-up-the-ass elders of your clan would have collective apoplexy if I went back right now"

Hanabi looked confused "My clan? What do they have to do with this?"

Naruto dropped his second Henge and the girls dropped theirs as well.

Hanabi's eyes widened and threatened to pop from her sockets while Konohamaru was secretly fuming that his rival and inspiration had such cool eyes.

"How" Hanabi asked.

Naruto sighed "A traitor Sannin and a painful experiment, I haven't been brave enough to read the lab notes. But it is my personal belief that your sister Hinata was the source of DNA that was used to change my eyes and create my daughters"

Hanabi was stunned "What"

Naruto smirked "I'm saying that there is a chance you are these girls' aunt"

"Auntie" the three cried before hugging Hanabi.

Konohamaru tried not to laugh at the sight of the uptight girl he had a crush on being swarmed and failed.

Hanabi scowled at him and said "You think this is funny?"

Konohamaru nodded as he couldn't talk.

Hanabi did the only thing that she knew to level the playing field, she worked her way loose of the girls and kissed Konohamaru right on the lips and said "There now you're their uncle"

Konohamaru was stunned by his crush kissing him and the three girls shouted "Uncle" before swarming him as well.

Naruto lost it and cracked up laughing thinking _'I don't know what Hiashi would do in this situation would he laugh or be appalled at his youngest lack of knowledge'_

_Konoha_

Hiashi suddenly felt the need to instruct Hanabi on proper courting rituals and to then laugh his ass off. He shook his head at the instinct then walked into the Hyūga elder council room.

_Kitsune Village - Naruto's Farm_

Naruto eventually calmed down and told Hanabi the truth about kissing and how someone joins a all that she still wanted to marry Konohamaru just to get him back for laughing at her. Naruto was seriously tempted to perform a wedding right then and there but didn't, He didn't want to have to spend the rest of his life running from Hiashi.

Naruto stopped laughing and said "Hanabi-chan while I would love to perform a wedding between you and Konohamaru, there are two things we'd need. First we'd need your father's permission; second we'd need Asuma-sensei's permission as he is the Sarutobi clan head."

Both Hanabi and Konohamaru pouted at this Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Oh what's this you want to marry her too Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru blushed and shyly nodded which caused Hanabi to hug him and Naruto and the three girls to burst out laughing.

Naruto stopped laughing for a second time and said "Well since it is a mutual thing I'm sure you two won't have a problem but you will have to wait for Hanabi to become a Kunoichi first"

The two nodded. Naruto smiled once more "Come on you two, since I can't take you back to Konoha I might as well train you. By the way Hanabi, I was recently in Kumo and found your uncle Hizashi alive; he's most likely back at Konoha by now"

Hanabi fainted on the spot from over-excitement at Naruto's words.

Naruto laughed "Just like her sister, remember this in future Konohamaru, you'll need to"

_Konoha – Hyūga Compound – Elder Council Room – 5 minutes later_

Hiashi stood in front of a room full of stunned elders who were all trying to process the return of Hizashi Hyūga, Neji meanwhile was slumped against the wall awake but barely noticing what was happening due to the shock of having his father back.

One of the Elders then stood up and asked "While we are all happy to find that your brother is still alive, could his rescue come back and haunt us?"

Hizashi shook his head "No! The Shinobi who rescued me, Naruto Uzumaki was Henged into an Oto Shinobi and played to that ruse by saying he was abducting me for the 'Glory of Orochimaru'. Kumo has already moved into readiness for an assault on Otogakure. We do not have to worry about repercussions from this event"

Hizashi having finished speaking to the council walked over to Neji and hugged him "Neji I'm so glad that I am able to be with you again and I'm sorry for leaving you, do you know the truth of what happened?"

Neji nodded "Originally I didn't and I blamed the Main Branch Family but then someone opened my eyes to the truth"

Hizashi smiled and asked "Who was it?"

Neji smiled for the first time in years "Naruto Uzumaki"

Hizashi laughed "Well I guess the Hyūga clan owes him many times over then"

The elder council couldn't help but agree with that statement.

_Hinata's Room_

Hinata was packing some spare Kunai and Shuriken when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called

Hiashi walked in carrying a large scroll with a fox with nine-tails carved on one of the ends.

"Hinata, I believe that you could use some help on this mission and so I'm giving you this." Hiashi said

Hinata looked at it and said "Father what is it?"

Hiashi smiled and said "It is the Kitsune Summoning Contract my daughter, No Hyūga in the last hundred years has been able to use it but I believe that you will be able to"

Hinata nodded and opened the scroll reading all the names until she came to a blank spot "What do I do father?"

Hiashi looked at his daughter and replied "Cut your finger and sign your name in blood"

Hinata did so

Hiashi then continued by showing her the hand-seals for the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** and said "Bite your thumb, do the Hand-seals and then slam your hand into the ground shouting **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** and you might get a fox to appear, but remember this takes a lot of chakra my daughter"

Hinata did the hand-seals after biting her thumb shouted "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" and slammed her hand into the ground, suddenly smoke appeared in front of her and then…

**Chapter 4: Summoning, Searching and Training**

*Poof* A rather large smoke cloud appeared and from it a Red Five-tailed fox appeared, it stares at Hinata and says in a feminine voice "Oh, I a new summoner! Well Lord Kyūbi hasn't warned us of the possibility of being summoned. Oh Well, my name is Akuma (Demon), but don't worry that's just a name I'm really nice. But, you must come with me to the foxes realm to learn of your trial to become our summoner."


	10. DA AOTK

****Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Aspect of the Kyūbi**

**First Aspect: Connection**

_Forest outside Konoha_

Naruto watches as Sakura is slowly getting crushed by the sand claw the demonized Gaara has used to pin her against a tree. Naruto looks to Sasuke to see him nearly passed out from the curse mark burning into his skin. Naruto debates what to do, he has only one jutsu he can use to fight Gaara on equal footing but it is a Resonance-Jutsu that requires a second person that he trusts completely and Naruto has few people he trusts, there are a few classmates he could trust to help him with the jutsu but none of them are here-

As Naruto debates over his course of action, Hinata appears by flying out of the trees intent on pursuing Naruto after being healed by Kabuto. Hinata stops in front of him and Naruto stares at her for a few seconds before he makes a decision and hopes that it is for the best, He looks at Gaara and almost gasps at the giant sand monster he has turned into. Hinata is looking at Gaara too when Naruto says "Hinata"

Hinata snaps around to face him and replies with "y-yes"

Naruto takes a deep breath and says "I need your help to perform a Resonance-Jutsu, but there are two problems with it. First is that we can only hold it for Five minutes without you suffering injuries and Ten minutes before you die from the… Special chakra that the jutsu utilizes"

Hinata nods and says "O-okay"

"The Second is that your chakra control will be shot to hell afterwards due to your chakra coils growing massively to withstand the massive surges of chakra that come with you using this jutsu."

Hinata nods again to show she is following.

"And one more thing, I will be placing my life in your hands. At any moment during this jutsu you'll have the power to stop my heart by causing a feedback loop with the chakra, I hope you realize not only how serious this is but… But also how much trust and faith I have in you to put my life in your hands."

Hinata nearly faints from hearing her crush tell her that he trusts her enough to put his life in her hands and give her the ability to kill him effortlessly. Hinata steels herself and looks Naruto in the eye and says without stuttering in a clear voice "What do I have to do Naruto-kun?"

Naruto quickly shows her the eight normal seals and the Kitsune seal which looks like a Tora seal with the pinkie fingers extended and touching as well. (This is due to the fact that the Tora seal is used to begin Katon Jutsus and Kitsunes are said to control fire) Naruto then says "Okay when we finish the seals, I'll say **Aspect of the Kyūbi: Sacrifice** and you'll say **Aspect of the Kyūbi: Revelation** and then we'll push our hands together so that your left palm touches my right and my left touches your right, and then hold on. Your whole body will transform to look like the Kyūbi-no-Kitsune that attacked Konoha twelve years ago and you'll be in control of the body while I both provide the chakra and mold it for you. I'll explain anything you want to know afterwards okay?"

Hinata nods, she is a bit worried at what he said, but is also on cloud nine from Naruto telling her that he trusts her with his life.

Okay here we go. They quickly flash through the nine hand seals and say in unison "**Aspect of the Kyūbi: Sacrifice/Revelation**" and slam their palms into each other's. Hinata suddenly feels a massive surge of energy run through her body and she is suddenly towering over the trees and looking down upon Shukaku. (Kyūbi is the tallest of the Bijuu and Sanbi is the shortest on all fours, it is taller on just its rear legs, I'm basing that on the amount of tails indicates both power and size) Shukaku looks up in fear at the sudden appearance of the Kyūbi and Gaara is terrified of the larger and more powerful Bijuu, even if it's power and Youkai is weakened it is still the stronger of the two… smarter of the two as well.

_Konoha Walls_

Jiraiya is battling the snake summons attacking Konoha's walls when suddenly they and Jiraiya's attention are caught by the massive outpouring of Youkai coming from the forest. Jiraiya turns to see what's going on and almost shits himself when he sees Kyūbi facing down Shikaku. Jiraiya is about to panic when he realizes that the energy being released is much less potent and that this Kyūbi is far weaker than the one that attacked twelve years ago. His eyes suddenly light up and he realizes that Naruto must have used That Jutsu, Ibiki who is standing on a nearby roof watches as the snake summons flee in terror from the two Bijuus and shouts to Jiraiya "Jiraiya-sama has the seal broken?"

Jiraiya shakes his head and to the relief of all the Konoha Shinobi in hearing range shouts back "No, That blonde Gaki is just using a Jutsu to transform himself and another Shinobi into the Kyūbi in order to battle Shukaku-no-Ichibi that is attacking us. It'll only last five minutes at the most before the partner has to stop or risk major injury to themselves"

Hiashi Hyūga who had arrived during the reply wondered out loud "Is there any way to know who the partner is?"

Jiraiya shouts "Just a second" and pull out a telescope before he continues with "The Kyūbi's physical traits are influenced by the partn- Is one of the Hyūga missing, because the Kyūbi has the Byakugan, which means the Partner in this endeavor is a Hyūga"

Hiashi's face pales and he says "The only Hyūga unaccounted for is my eldest daughter, Hinata"

Jiraiya turns to look at the man and seeing his pale face shouts out "Don't worry, as long as they aren't in that form for more than five minutes, the only outcome will be Hinata's chakra coils and levels slowly growing to match Naruto's. I'd say that her chakra levels would double or triple due to this, but it'll take several uses of this jutsu for her levels to come close to his. Also her chakra control will be shot and you'll have to find her some other way of fighting because I doubt she'll be able to utilize the Juuken (Gentle Fist) after this due to the amount of chakra in her system"

Hiashi nearly collapses in relief, only stopping himself from falling to his knees when an Oto Nin appears in his face and he Juukens the man to the afterlife. He keeps fighting Oto Nin praying for his eldest daughter's safety the whole time.

_Konoha Forest_

(A/N Whenever Hinata and Naruto are joined together using this jutsu, Hinata's name will be used to refer to the Kyūbi body's movements, and Naruto's name will appear when they are using techniques but not pure chakra. Also whenever a Bijuu is in control their name will be used instead of the Jinchūriki's)

Hinata feels slightly disorientated from the sudden transformation, she then hears Naruto's voice in her head shout _"Hinata I know this is a bit strange but watch out, he's attacking us" _Hinata looks up to see Shukaku charge forwards while shooting an **Air Bullet Jutsu** at her, Hinata rapidly dodges to the side moving the battle further and further away from Sasuke, Sakura and Temari.

Hinata then takes the offensive charging forwards with both her tails and claws to inflict wounds on her opponent.

Shukaku and Gaara, attempt to dodge and retaliate at the same time and end up being slammed in the stomach by one of Hinata's nine tails while the other eight repeatedly stab at their arms and legs.

Hinata is thrown back by Shukaku slamming his right arm into her chest; she goes flying for several hundred meters, but manages to land on her feet.

Hinata and Naruto respond by unleashing a **Red Chakra Blast** (A/N the red attack the Eight-tailed form uses in the anime to light the rocks on fire after Pein's Deva path captures him with **Chibaku Tensei**) at Shukaku.

Shukaku dodges the blast which devastates several acres of forest where it hits. Shukaku then charges in to fight in close combat.

Hinata responds by dodging to the side and blasting pure Fire chakra at Shukaku's blind spot behind his tail causing his sand in that area to liquefy and harden into glass.

Shukaku staggers with his tail, left arm, left leg and right leg turned to glass by Hinata's attack, Hinata seeing her chance charges forwards and body-slams into Shukaku, shattering the glass and blasting Gaara out of Shukaku's head partially. Hinata then grabs onto Gaara and rips him out, causing Shukaku's body to collapse back into sand.

Naruto cheers for her _"Great job, now we've been using this jutsu for almost four minutes so put Gaara down and we'll dispel it"_ Hinata nods and places Gaara on the forest floor. Naruto then says _"Now it's real easy, just make the Kitsune seal with your hands and say __**Aspect of the Kyūbi: Kai**__"_

Hinata then follows Naruto's instructions and makes the Kitsune and shouts in a deep demonic voice **"Aspect of the Kyūbi: Kai"** Hinata then feels massively disoriented and falls to the ground only to be caught by Naruto.

Naruto smiles at the exhausted Hyūga Heiress in his arms and says "You did good Hime; I'll take it from here. You just rest here in my arms" Hinata not at all unhappy to do such a thing falls asleep as Naruto walks towards Gaara while carrying her Bridal style.

Gaara totally exhausted and in a great deal of pain sees Naruto coming and shouts "No! You won't erase my existence, I won't let you!"

Naruto just shushes him while indicating the sleeping girl in his arms and says "I never planned to Gaara. I know what it feels like to be alone. I know the pain and suffering that you went through. I was lucky to have friends, but you are also lucky as well to have family that loves you, I would give almost anything to have a brother and sister that love me dearly. I'm going to head back to Konoha, your brother and sister should be here soon. Oh and Gaara" Gaara turns to face Naruto as he walks off "If you want to know the secret to true strength, It's love and the desire to protect those you love. I hope one day that we can be friends, I'll see you around Gaara no Sabaku, Jinchūriki of Shukaku no Ichibi. I hope that one day you'll find friends like do". Naruto smiles at him before turning around and heading off towards Konoha. The ANBU in the forest who captured the whole incident on video smile to each other and head back as well once they see Temari and Kankurō arrive to collect Gaara.

_Konoha West Gate_

As Naruto walks in through the west gate he hears cheering and is shocked to see most of Konoha's Ninja in front of him cheering for him and thanking him for protecting the village from Shukaku. Hiashi is in the crowd next to Jiraiya is about to charge forward to his daughter, But Jiraiya holds him back and says "She's okay, She's just exhausted and recovering from having her chakra coils forcibly expanded to accommodate extra chakra, She'll be fine in a few days with some rest. Ha! Now you can tell those stuck up elders your daughter helped to defeat a Bijuu" Hiashi looks sharply at Jiraiya and starts to smile as well, He is nearly bursting with pride at his daughter.

Hanabi standing next to Konohamaru is just as proud of her Onee-chan that she can't even speak from excitement. Of the Konoha 11 only Ino, Chōji and Tenten are in the crowd. Neji is in the hospital recovering from several injuries due to his protecting of the Academy. Kiba is at the vets with an injured Akamaru. Shikamaru and Shino are recovering from the mission to defeat Gaara and Sakura and Sasuke are still on their way back from the forest, they have some slight burns from the Kyūbi's chakra but are otherwise fine.

Naruto although surprised by the cheering and reception he is getting quickly heads off in the direction of the hospital. This one act improves Hiashi's outlook of the Jinchūriki, as he is far more impressed by a man who would put fame second to the health and welfare of teammates and friends. Hiashi smirks, and thinks _'Maybe Hinata had the best eyes out of all of us after all'_

_Konoha Hospital_

Naruto walks into the hospital carrying Hinata, one of the doctors comes up to him and asks "Who and what?"

Naruto answers the Doctor with "Hinata Hyūga and Extreme Chakra Exhaustion"

The Doctor hurries behind the lobby desk and rapidly writes in one of the books indicating what rooms are in use and by whom. He then looks up at Naruto and says "Room P-12" He points at a nearby stairwell and says "Third floor up sixth door on the right"

Naruto nods thanks to the Doctor and walks up the stairway to the third floor, He quickly finds the room in question. When he gets their he takes of Hinata's shoes and Jacket leaving her in her pants and undershirt, Naruto then places her in the bed and goes to lie down on the couch in the room.

Naruto is asleep for about 50 minutes before Hiashi Hyūga walks in the room waking him up, Naruto sees the Hyūga Clan Head looking down at Hinata and says "She's okay She'll just be asleep for a few days and weak for a few days after waking up, Probably it's the first time she's ever had Extreme Chakra Exhaustion am I correct?"

Hiashi turns to face Naruto and nods "Yes you're right, I was afraid that she'd been badly injured"

Naruto smiles "She'll be alright, however Hinata will have to undergo severe Chakra control lessons after she's back to full strength due to the extra chakra that now flows through her system"

Hiashi nods while lost in thought and then asks "Will this happen every time she uses the jutsu with you?"

Naruto nods and answers "Until her chakra levels are equal to mine she'll have problems, once they reach my level they won't grow any more or if they do _I'll_ be the one recovering afterwards"


	11. DA AWD

****Naruto (Earlier this Year)****

**A Weapon's Duty**

**-One-shot-**

_The Day of the Sandaime Hokage's Funeral_

Konohagakure no Sato stood silent, every men woman and child bowing their heads in remembrance for the Sandaime Hokage. Even Danzo Shimura the sometimes rival of the Sandaime was bowing his head in remembrance, for the man who'd he fought beside and bled beside.

But at the front of all of Konoha's children stood one who was different, covered in bandages, many of which were stained with blood, stands Aki Uzumaki. The Kyūbi Jinchūriki, the 'Weapon' of Konoha and the Sandaime. Slowly without sound she falls to her knees, tears streaming down her face, for the first time the citizens of Konoha were ashamed. They had insulted, beaten and almost raped this young girl. Yet during the invasion she'd taken dozens if not hundreds of Kunai, Shuriken and Jutsus for Konohian Shinobi and civilians alike. She had fulfilled the Sandaime's last order, Protect Konoha, Protect the Will of Fire.

Konoha stood silent in shame as well as grief. For the girl who'd they'd abused, shamed and tortured had remained more loyal to the ideals that had birthed Konoha then they had. Not only had she fulfilled the Sandaime's last order, but she was also fulfilling the wishes of the Yondaime, she was protecting Konoha, no matter the cost to herself.

Aki slowly rises to her feet and throws back her head and howls, in response to that howl the Shinobi of Konoha and the Nin hounds of the Inuzuka join in. It is a clarion call, a resounding cry of grief that reaches all corners of the Elemental Nations. A sign of loss and despair.

Then it changes, from despair grows conviction, from grief comes resolve, from loss purpose is born. The cry of grief, becomes the call to war. For the first time ever, Konoha would march to a war, instead of being the target of one. At the forefront of Konoha's army, Aki will stand. The living avatar of the Will of Fire, wreathed in the resolve and conviction of Konohagakure no Sato.

Aki only has one thought through all of this

_Orochimaru will die, that is what Konoha demands and that is what it will get. For that is a Weapon's Duty_

_**-AWD-**_

_Otogakure no Sato – Three months later_

Ashes and fire.

That is all that is left.

Orochimaru coughed softly, next to him the headless body of Kabuto lies on the floor in a pool of its own blood. Orochimaru looked up at the one who had done this, the one who had charge Otogakure all on her own, who had fought the strongest fighters and most unstable experiments he had… the girl who had utterly overwhelmed him and Kabuto.

Aki Uzumaki.

Evil spirit of the Whirlpool.

He laughed to himself, he'd always wondered why she was called that now he knew. He looked once more at the girl who'd defeated him, but not quite he still had one card left to play "Well girl, what are you waiting for? Finish it" he rasped.

Aki didn't hesitate, she stepped forward and with a single slash of her katana, severed Orochimaru's head from his body.

However from the corpse a giant snake bearing Orochimaru's face emerged "Foolish girl, I am going to take you now as my host. I hope your mind survives so I can show you the destruction of your home"

Aki didn't even blink, she calmed stepped forward. Orochimaru immediately pounces on her.

That was his final, fatal mistake.

Right outside the bars of the Kyūbi's Seal, both Aki and Orochimaru appeared. Whoever Orochimaru was at the base of the seal while Aki is right at the seal itself.

The Kyūbi stirred and opened one large eye at its jailor "Are you sure of this girl?" it rumbled.

Aki nodded "Yes, it is my duty" Aki answered.

Orochimaru glared at Aki "What is going on Girl? What have you done?"

Aki doesn't reply, she simply placed her right hand on her stomach and twists it counter-clockwise.

Kyūbi immediately charged forward and grabbed Orochimaru in its massive maw.

As Orochimaru was devoured, Aki simply stated "I did my duty, a Weapon's Duty"

She smiled then for the first time since the Sandaime's death and she turns to the Shinigami who had appeared behind her "Is this payment enough?"

The Shinigami nodded slowly

Aki bowed "Then, it is time for me to leave the mortal world"

The Shinigami once gain nodded and then it reached out a hand and grasped Aki's right shoulder.

The Kyūbi watching the exchange grinned, it's current jailor was braver then any of the ones before her. Kyūbi then closed its eyes for the last time and smiled.

After all, it wasn't going to leave its favorite jailor without her sword.

She still had another duty.

No longer a weapon.

Aki had a duty she was happy to embrace.

A Protector's Duty.


	12. DA BDG

****Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Bloodstained Death Goddess**

**Chapter 1: Enter the Blind Goddess**

_Konohagakure, Hokage's Office. 2 Weeks before the Chunin exams._

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage blows smoke out of his mouth after puffing on his pipe, he looks to his advisors Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. He sighs "So it is agreed, we will have the _'Chimamire no Shi no Megami' _(Bloodstained Death Goddess) proctor the first and third events" Koharu and Homura nod.

Danzo sighs "Are we that desperate?"

Hiruzen just looks at Danzo "Unfortunately yes, Jiraiya has uncovered evidence of Orochimaru's plans to invade us. The _'Chimamire no Shi no Megami'_ is the only person he fears, and with good reason" Danzo concedes the argument and gives his agreement to the plan.

_4 Days later, the Gates of Konohagakure_

At the gates to Konohagakure there is a most amazing sight, one that can never be seen in other villages. That sight is the Gatekeepers, while all of the villages have them in one format or another. Konoha is the only village to have dedicated gatekeepers that only watch the gates, the average length of this assignment is a decade. Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki are the current gatekeepers.

On a day that is unremarkable from any other they sit and watch the gates, they had been informed that a special guest was coming and they knew the Chunin exams were less than a fortnight away. However they are still surprised when they hear the scrape and grating sound of a blade on stone. They walk out of their gatekeeper's stand and look out the gates only to be greeted with a most terrifying sight.

Walking towards the village is a young person, they cannot tell the person's gender easily due to the fact the person in question is wearing a loose red stained battle kimono that looks like it was originally white. The edges of the kimono are frayed and have holes in them, wrapped around the persons arms are red ribbons that have splotches of white here and there on them. Chakra conductive gloves cover the person's hands and a facemask similar to the one worn by Kakashi Hatake covers the person's nose and mouth, the person's eyes are covered by a thick red silk blindfold that has something written on it. Long red hair flares out from the person's head and reaches their waist, woven into the hair are spikes and shurikens, if this person were to spin on the spot anyone close to them would be injured by their hair.

As the person gets closer Izumo and Kotetsu notice more, in her hand is a unsheathed blade that is scraping along the ground. Ordinarily this would result in the blade being dulled constantly, however this is no ordinary blade, this blade is the _'Kusanagi no Tsurugi'._ Immediately Kotetsu and Izumo know who this is, only one person would be wielding that sword and that person is _'Chimamire no Shi no Megami'_. According to rumor she fought Orochimaru to a standstill, in the end he managed to escape but lost his sword. Rumor further states that Orochimaru is too terrified of this woman to attempt to reclaim his sword, especially since in his first battle with her he was fully rested and she had just wiped out nearly twenty A-ranked missing nin. Everyone knew that in a fight where _'Chimamire no Shi no Megami'_ was not handicapped, Orochimaru would lose and lose hard.

Being the braver of the two Kotetsu clears his throat and says "Excuse me, but may I have you name and reason for visit"

The woman despite being blind focuses on him before nodding, in a voice that is both sharp as glass and cold as a blizzard she answers "My name is Aki Shinojixyoou (Shi No Jixyoou - Death's Mistress) and my reason for visiting is business, may I have directions to the Hokage's Tower, he is expecting me" Kotetsu nods.

"Sure it's just down this street, when you see the big red building with the Kanji for 'Fire' on it you're there" Aki nods and walks down the street Kotetsu pointed out.

Kotetsu and Izumo nod to each other and then start filling out the paperwork for her visit.

_Hokage's Tower, Five minutes later_

Normally the Hokage's Tower is a hub of people coming and going, however the moment Aki walks in everyone stops. Aki looks at the terrified faces of the people in the Hokage's Tower before she heads upstairs to the Hokage's Office.

The Secretary outside the office attempts to bar her way, only to back down when Aki glares at him through her blindfold. Aki opens the door to sense the elderly Sandaime Hokage speaking with one of his genin teams, consisting of a young girl in a oversized jacket, a boy in a fur-lined hoodie with a puppy and another boy in a large trench coat with glasses, all of the genin bear scratch marks and the young girl is holding a cat, next to them a woman in white dress wraps with a black pattern is reporting. Aki smiles, she recognizes the woman from the Bingo Book, Kurenai Yūhi, A-Rank Jounin, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress and Ice Queen. Bounty 1 Million Ryo Alive, half that dead.

The genin team appears to be reporting on some mission to capture a cat, now other people would have snickered at this, not Aki. Aki doesn't laugh for one simple reason, she helped train Tora and knows what he's capable of. Suddenly Tora breaks loose and tries to run only for Aki to calmly reach down and pick him up. The genin team and their Jounin leader jump, they hadn't realized there was someone behind them. Aki shakes her head. Aki hands Tora back over to the young girl and says "Next time keep a tight grip on him, Tora's very slippery" Aki smiles under her mask "I should know, I helped train him" Suddenly Aki is bombarded with Killing Intent from the three genins, Aki just shrugs and flares her own causing the three to go wide eyed and the one with sunglasses to lose them "Nice try, but not yet at my level" Aki faces the Hokage "I assume a place for me to stay has been arranged?" the Hokage nods "Then would you please give me the address and the location of the events I am to Proctor" The Hokage hands her several pieces of paper and a key ring. When Aki gets the key she looks at him and says "This doesn't look like an apartment key ring"

Hiruzen nods "It's not, for the services you are providing us, we are giving you a house in Konoha that you will not need to pay tax or utilities for"

Aki nods "Thank you Hokage, It would be nice to have a place to return to that I don't have to guard" Aki then walks back out the door, smiling as she hears the Jounin ask the Hokage why Aki was here.

_10 Days later, Academy. Room 301_

Aki walks into the Chunin first event room, as she does everyone shuts up. The Konoha ninja may not know of her but the rest of the villages do. Even Gaara the insane Jinchūriki from Suna is terrified of her. Aki smiles, then frowns as a genin with an Uchiha fan symbol on his back smirks "Something funny _Genin_" The extra cold tone and the emphasis on genin, makes the genin from the other villages quickly retreat.

The boy frowns and says "Who the hell are you? Don't you know who I am? How dare you speak to me like that!" Sasuke Uchiha refused to believe a girl his age could be a superior.

Aki smiles, but it is not a nice smile, no it is a smile that promises pain for the one viewing it, unfortunately for Sasuke she is wearing a mask and he is unable to see the smile. "I? I am the exam proctor, I am _'Chimamire no Shi no Megami', _I am Aki Shinojixyoou, I am the bloody bitch who has killed A-Rank and S-Rank nins without trouble" Aki holds up her sword, a Kusa Kunoichi then shifts back from Aki "You see this sword, this is the _'__Kusanagi no Tsurugi' _This is the blade of Orochimaru, I got this by beating him hard enough to make him retreat after having overwhelmed and slaying 20 A-Rank missing nins right beforehand, I am the SS-Rank Bingo Book Kunoichi with a '_Flee on Sight, Do not Engage_' warning. To you a simple genin, I am God, I am the Devil, I am the one who can kick you out from this exam, and will do so happily if you give me a reason"

The boy scoffs and Aki's eyes narrow "I doubt it, you're just boasting to make yourself look good, only a Uchiha could have done the things you said. Don't act like someone with power, I am Sasuke Uchiha and I can have you life ruined" Aki upon hearing the name smiles, a smile so dark it shows itself through her mask causing the rest of the genin flee to the corners of the room and cower.

"Oh, so you're the little brat whose brother couldn't be bothered killing. Such a shame, you've wasted your life if this is the best you can do" Aki then blurs and is no behind Sasuke holding her blade to his throat "You are pathetic, as is you clan. Do you want to know a secret? Your clan elders begged for their pathetic lives" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"How the hell do you know that? Tell me!" Aki slightly nicks his neck.

"Temper, Temper" Aki tuts, and then she pushes her body against his back "And I know this because I was there, I didn't kill any of your clan if that is what you are thinking. I just watched as they were cut down. You know, for all his high and mighty rhetoric, Your brother begged just as loud when I killed him" Aki then pulls out a storage scroll and unseals the dead body of Itachi. Sasuke's face pales as he sees his dead brother. Aki laughs "Oh bother, I forgot to collect my bounty, excuse me you there" Aki points at Sai, Sasuke's teammate.

Sai swallows, nervous despite Danzo's training "Yes, Shinojixyoou-sama"

Aki smiles under her mask "So polite, Your master trained you well little sprout, go tell the Hokage about my slaying of Itachi, and that I want my bounty for it. Also tell your master and your Jounin-Sensei your team has been disqualified for arguing with an official" Aki then knocks Sasuke out and throws him out the room. Sai quickly runs out the now open door. Aki turns to the rest of the room "Anyone else want to test me?" They all shake their heads "Good, now you pinkie, get out!" Aki yells pointing at Sakura, who quickly flees the room.

Aki then explains the rules to the genin and sets them to work, without warning she'll just appear and knock those who have cheated too obviously. Aki smiles as when she cut the mirror strings belonging to Tenten, without leaving her desk. Tenten then looks at Aki with a adoration approaching worship.


	13. DA BTBF

****Naruto (Late 2013)****

**Bound Together by Fate**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings, Kidnappings and Murders.**

_Half an Hour after the Kyūbi's attack on Konoha was stopped by the sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha Council Room._

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage stood in the centre of the chamber holding the infant in which all of his successor's hopes and dreams were placed, in the pocket of his robes he had both the will of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and the new seal which would be used to create a new type of Shinobithat will be the vanguard for the next generation. After the entire council was gathered they began, Fugaku Uchina was sitting there angrily as his clan had been decimated, while strangely enough the other clans had had minimal loses, and the Hyūga hadn't lost a single member of their clan. The very first thing Sarutobi explained about the sacrifice and the creation of a new Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, to say the councilors and Clan heads were shocked would be a... Understatement, to say they were blown completely out of the ball park would be closer, Fugaku Uchina jumped towards the newborn while holding a Kunai growling "We shouldn't let this abomination live!" Before he could do anything a bright red light flashed through the room and in front of Fugaku holding his right arm so he couldn't attack was a woman with hair that looked like it was made of flames in a kimono colored a brilliant ruby red, her eyes were slitted and colored red, and her face could only be described as 'Beautiful'.

The Woman growled at Fugaku and said "Uchina filth, if you attempt to harm this child I'll finish what I started and wipe your pathetic clan off the face of the Earth, Like I should have done years ago" A Child's wail filled the air, and Her voice suddenly changed and became less angry and feral becoming feminine and cultured she turned to the child effortlessly dragging the Uchina clan head like a rag and cooed to it "There, there Naruto-kun, I'm here, I'll protect you, I owe it to your father for stopping me from losing everything!"

Sarutobi looked at the woman and asked "If I may, who exactly are you?"

The Woman gave a deep laugh at this and suddenly began to emit immense amounts of Chakra and killing intent, to the point where those who weren't Shinobi were knocked out by the pressure and power of it, and to the shock of all present nine tails sprout from her back and surround her, she simply smiles and says "If this isn't enough to tell you who I am. I am Kurama the Kyūbi no Kitsune and the guardian of the land of Fire and my blood descendents." The Shinobi who were awake for this were shocked at the announcement.

Hiashi Hyūga the Hyūga clan head asked "What descendents?" while the rest of the council was too surprised to even say anything.

Kurama smiles at him and replies "My descendents whom I gave my Kekkei Genkei to and whom I have watched and observed for all these years, they hold my power _Eyes of the Fox_ or as you call it the _Byakugan_."

Hiashi was rocked back by this "What"

Kurama smiled once again and replies "The Hyūga, your clan whose ancestor I gave the Byakugan all those years ago are my descendants in a manner of speaking"

Hiashi was still rocked by this announcement and so Sarutobi asked "Gave the Kekkei Genkei Byakugan to?"

Kurama laughed and said "Every Bijuu from the Ichibi all the way through to me the Kyūbi had to give at least one Kekkei Genkei to the world, I gave two the Byakugan and the Uzumaki's _Kitsune Breath_ which gives them the extreme Chakra reserves, stamina and Life expectancies that they are known for, Now as to this child, Naruto Uzumaki we must come to a compromise, which will involve the Hyūga seeing as although he's only been my host for an half an hour has already gain the Byakugan from my presence"

Looking at Naruto who had opened his eyes they saw that he had the Hyūga pale eyes but his are tinged with red instead of the usual lavender or purple.

Fugaku growled once more "We should end this abomination, we the Uchina's will not allow this monstrosity to exist, as he has two bloodlines which will make him a threat to the stability of Konoha"

Kurama's entire aura changed from a harmless yet powerful being to a wrathful demon when she snapped "**Arrogant words from the bastard who not only got his family Kekkei Genkei from a bored C-Class demon raping a human woman, and Whose family member used Genjutsu to make me attack the village, too bad for him he forgot that he was technically a member of the village, But also hypocritical as weren'tyou the one planning a coup against the Hokage**" At those words Fugaku paled and the entire Shinobi portion of the council glared at him with hate in their eyes.

Kurama calmed a bit and then seemed to fade away when she noticed this she said "I've ran out of power, but remember if the vessel dies I'm released and not killed, Also this boy will grow to great heights I can feel it" She then turns and bows to the Hokage before dispersing completely.

Sarutobi called in several ANBU to take Fugaku Uchina to the I&T department where Ibiki Morino waited to extract every bit of information from the arrogant Uchina, Sarutobi then coughed after the Civilian council had been awakened and filled in on what had happened to get the council's attention, he then said "There are two things we must now address, One is Naruto Uzumaki's raising which should be given to the Hyūga clan due to his possession of the Byakugan, and the second is the Yondaime Hokage's new idea for Shinobi training, Paired Shinobi."

Hiashi nods and says "The Hyūga clan will take Naruto Uzumaki in, On the Condition he takes out clan name until his sixteenth birthday or his own discovery of his lineage"

Sarutobi nods "Those conditions are acceptable with the promise that he will never be given the Cursed Bird seal (Hiashi Nods in Acceptance), Now to the second thing the Yondaime Hokage has come up with the idea of creating Paired Shinobi, two children from the same or different clans will be raised together and have a special seal affixed o them that binds them together, they will be raised with the following hierarchy to their loyalty, First, they will be loyal to Konoha, to the point they would sacrifice their lives for the village no matter what, Second, they will be loyal to the other partner, Third, they will be loyal to other Paired Shinobi and Last will be their loyalty to Family and Clan."

Hiashi frowned and asked "Why is loyalty to the Clan last?"

Sarutobi sighs "The Yondaime Hokage noticed that this loyalty interfered with the loyalty to the village and therefore was a conflict to how a Shinobi should be."

The council nodded at this while Danzo watched with interest at what was going on, and thinking of how he could shoehorn the idea to his own ambitions. He then asked "Who are the pairs going to be Hokage?"

Sarutobi stopped and though for a moment and said "I think we will have to talk about that, for now 8 Shinobi children will be chosen and paired, they will gain according to the Yondaime's notes each other's Chakra and Kekkei Genkei, so we must be cautious and wise about how we join the pairings, the loyalty to clan last also now makes more sense as they wouldn't betray their partner by giving intimate knowledge of the partner's Kekkei Genkei to their clan" Every Shinobi's head nodded as the wisdom of this idea became apparent.

Hiashi Hyūga stood up and said "I believe Naruto should be paired with my daughter Hinata, as this will allow me to prevent his branding with the cursed bird seal."

Sarutobi nodded to the wisdom of this "That's a good idea Hiashi"

Tsume Inuzuka stood up and asked "Should the pairings accent each other's power?"

Sarutobi nods "Yes that's the wisest course of action"

Tsume nods and then says "Then I propose my son Kiba and the Aburame clans heir Shino be partnered as they both use animals for scouting and attacks and their powers will accent each other"

Shibi Aburame nods and says "That course of action seems to be the most logical; I agree with the Inuzuka clan head"

Sarutobi nods, Chōza Akimichi and Shikaku Nara propose their sons be partnered together "I agree with the parings as they have been stated"

Mebuki Haruno stands up and says "My Daughter Sakura Haruno should be partnered with Ino Yamanaka"

Inoichi Yamanaka stands up and says "I agree with that course of action here are the pairings let us review them before we accept, Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Hyūga/Uzumaki/Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, and finally Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, Are these pairs acceptable"

The parents and guardians of the eight named nod and the rest of the council shouts an affirmative, Sarutobi nods and says "Then let us begin the sealing and make these partnerships begin, parents will have to compromise on where the partners stay as they must never be separated even when sleeping and bathing, they will know everything about the other partner and vice versa"

Later that night the sealing were done with only one major surprise, when Naruto and Hinata were sealed together she gained the Kyūbi's seal mark on her stomach, her Chakra coils grew to the same size as Naruto's and gained the distinctive swirling mark on her abdomen. Kurama reappeared and assured Hiashi his daughter was safe as Naruto was still holding her, Hinata was only acting as a booster and increasing the strength of the seal.

_Three years later, Hyūga Estate 9:00 PM_

Hinata and Naruto were sleeping side by side under Momo Hyūga's watchful gaze, Momo thought to herself _My Daughter and Naruto look so peaceful, I still thank Hiashi every day for agreeing to this partnership I can see the both of them becoming very strong but also I see Hinata having a friend that won't care about her status or Byakugan._ Her musings were cut short by a Kumo Shinobi breaking in the door and grabbing Hinata, Momo screamed "Kidnapper" at the top of her lungs while getting in to a Taijutsu stance, it was moments like this she wished she had the Byakugan and the ability to use the Gentle Fist style to its full potential. The Kumo Shinobi turned and pulled out a Kunai and looked like he was about to throw it at Momo, before he could to both the Shinobi's and Momo's surprise Naruto having snuck behind the Shinobi executes a perfect Gentle Fist strike to the back of both his legs and his neck rendering the Shinobi paralyzed, Hiashi then ran in to see the paralyzed Shinobi with Naruto standing over him holding Hinata in his arms. After hearing what happened from his wife Momo and sending the Shinobi off to I&T for interrogation Hiashi then considered starting Gentle Fist practice the next day to capitalize on the fact the Naruto had an almost instinctive ability to use both the Byakugan and Gentle Fist, he then realized that as the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi Naruto could also be learning it directly from the creature that created it, Hiashi was then doubly motivated to start the training as he thought that he would be able to learn some of the lost abilities of the Gentle Fist from this little Jinchūriki, the other bonus was Hinata would also learn this as they must be trained together by law due to the Pairing Laws created specifically for Paired Shinobi, they were even creating a special bathroom in the Academy for the paired Shinobi's use that had two toilets side by side.

_Three Years Later._

The Shock that ran through Konoha was palatable after Itachi Uchina was murdered in the night along with his fiancée, The Uchina clan mourned the loss of another member after they had lost so many the day the Kyūbi struck both from the Kyūbi herself and the execution of the traitors in the family that were attempting to overthrow the Hokage. Itachi's brother Sasuke was struck most by this loss and in a rare accord all of the Paired Shinobi attempted to comfort him and took him in as an honorary member of their group, The rest of Konoha was awestruck by this rare and valuable act, while the council was surprised due to what the Hokage had said about their loyalties until Sarutobi said to them "Their first loyalty is to Konoha so in keeping with that they opened their ranks and made Sasuke an honorary member in order to prevent the loss of another Uchina to Konoha's available Shinobi" The Council was slightly surprised by the complexity of their thinking until they remember the two 'leaders' of the Paired Shinobi who were Naruto Hyūga due to his personality which even the Hyūga training couldn't suppress and Shikamaru Nara due to his intellect and the respect given to him by Naruto, to be fair he was closer to being an advisor to Naruto who did seem to be the true leader, the council could only shrug at this due to the paired Shinobi's nature of secrecy and choosing their own leader, by whatever strange criteria they had.

_Six Years Later, Shinobi Academy. Day of the Genin Exams._

Naruto sat next to Hinata as they watched the other students in their class chat about the exams or attempt to seduce Sasuke who didn't seem to care about their advances, "_Poor Sasuke-teme_" Naruto thought to Hinata who due to the seal could hear his thoughts if he wished and vice versa, Hinata nodded having watched the sometimes friendly rivalry between the two as well as the sling of Teme and Dobe at each other whenever they were talking, She was thankful the Naruto had master the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu as she asked after mastering it herself, both of them were no good at using the regular Bunshin due to the amount of Chakra they both possessed which was almost eight times what the Hokage had, Surrounding Naruto and Hinata were the other Paired Shinobi sitting together in their pairings, to an outsider it looked as if Naruto were a king and they his loyal subjects, which was closer than they thought, Naruto was their leader for two main reasons, One his personality made him very popular with other people and would help them in the future, and second, out of the pairings he and Kiba were the only two who would speak with non-paired Shinobi and civilians who weren't family or superiors to them. The final and unofficial reason was due to his close friendship with the Hokage.

The paired Shinobi had already done their exams and had passed in two categories with Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji as rookies of the year and Shino, Kiba, Sakura and Ino coming second. Not one of the teachers was surprised at what had happened in regards to grades due to the pairs ability to speak with each other mentally even when being blocked by jutsu unfortunately they could only speak with their partner and not very Paired Shinobi, otherwise this power would be of greater use to the village, the Paired Shinobi had attempted to talk with each other mentally even when they aren't partners in order to increase their usability to the village. They watched as the last of their classmates finished their exam and then they shuffled out to wait for a week for team assignments, Naruto was planning to do some training with Hinata, surprisingly or not every pairing had the same idea, each pairing had a dominant partner with the exception of Ino and Sakura who were equals, this was visible in how they interacted, Naruto will talk while Hinata remains silent, Shikamaru was dominant though his lazy nature tended to make people wonder about that dominancy. Kiba was the outspoken one but Shino was the dominant one due to his intelligence. Only Sarutobi and their parents knew this however.

_A Week later, Shinobi Academy._

The Paired Shinobi were laughing at the sight of Sasuke and a random boy sharing a kiss, due to an accident where Naruto knocked against the boy's desk, throwing him against Sasuke, Sasuke's fan-girls attacked the poor boy and were beating him when Iruka-sensei walks in and orders them to stop, Naruto and Hinata both liked Iruka due to the way he made school seem both fun and serious at the same time, also that he still checked his chair for the whoopee cushion that Naruto had planted there on a whim several months ago, Iruka looked up and announced the teams, Sasuke ended up on a team with two other Genins from class, the notable fact being that the girl wasn't one of his Fan-girls, which made Sasuke happy as can be. Then Iruka said "Teams 8 and 10 are special due to the Paired Shinobi, they are teams of four Genin and a Jounin instead of the usual three Genin, Team 8 will have Naruto Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi on it, Team 10 will have Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka on it, Team 8 will be led by Kurenai Yūhi and Team 10 by Asuma Sarutobi.' The Paired Shinobi are pleased by this turn of events, they know both of these Jounin and their reputations.


	14. DA FA

****Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Fallen Angel**

**Fall to Reality**

_"Abandon Hope, All ye who Enter Here"_

_-Dante (Dante's Divine Comedy) The Gates of Hell Inscription_

_"Hinata-c*Gasp*-han, I'm sorry - coughing - I'm going to have to *Gurgling noise* break my promise, but I'll -Spluttering and a hacking cough - give you the strength you need, __**Fūinjutsu: Remembrance of the Fallen**__, -More coughing-" Naruto makes several hand seals hampered by the fact several kunai are imbedded in his chest and a Naginata has been shoved right through the center of his chest. He jams his hand on Hinata's stomach right over her naval, Hinata's throat has been slit and she's bleeding out while choking on her blood. A flash of bright light occurs, Naruto is gone and Hinata's throat is healed. Hinata falls unconscious on the bloodied battlefield cover in her own and Naruto's blood. She was found curled up in a fetal position hours later by Kakashi. She would remain unresponsive for two months, grieving for Naruto and hating his sacrifice._

-Hinata's POV-

Nothingness, that is what my life has become now that Naruto is dead, my father worries over me for the first time in years, I can almost laugh at the irony. Naruto fulfilled one of his promises, he got my father to see me as a daughter again and he managed to get Hanabi to seem me as a sister. I just wish that his death wasn't the cost required, how will I go on? The center of my world has been torn out and cast away, I remember reading the stories from that strange book from the west called 'The Bible' I remember how it said that Tenshi (Angels) fell from Heaven and were cast down onto Earth or into Hell. Is this what the Tenshi felt as they woke on Earth or in Hell, this nothingness, this lack of desire, lack of hope, lack of dreams? Will I ever find hope again? I lost the only man I'll ever love and the cruelest irony, I never got to tell him I love him. I ho- That's strange, I hear voices, I wonder who has come here, not Father or Hanabi that's for sure. I listen hard "... Damn girl, she's mourning that Demon Fox. I wonder why Hiashi puts up with it, she's weak! Just like the damn Demon and that Branch kid Neji. We should put her down"

I don't stop to think, I'm feeling something other than despair for the first time in months, I'm feeling anger... no, Rage is more accurate. I dash out to the corridor, I see three Elders standing around, talking to one another. The looks on their faces when they see me are a mixture of pity and disgust. I'm so enraged that I let the feeling out, they turn pale from the shout I just screamed, I charge forwards, slamming my chakra-infused palm into the first elders chest, He falls over screaming in what looks like terrible agony. I charge the second elder, my vision has gone red, it's like blood is covering everything, I don't know what terrifies me more, the fact that I like the sounds of pain and horror coming from the elders, or that I want to cause more pain. I charge forward and hit both of the elders simultaneously using 'Twin Lion Fist', One blow to each elder's chest, They fall over screaming and coughing up blood. It's definitely a fatal blow. I hear a gasp of horror and turn to see Hanabi standing there with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in horror. I gaze sadly into those iridescent eyes and then burst through the outer wall of the house and climb over the compound wall.

I remember listening to Naruto's stories about his adventures, I remember him telling me about the **'Edo Tensei'** and how it was used to bring people back from the dead but at a terrible price, more importantly he told me that it was kept in the Forbidden Scroll of Konoha. The most important piece of information I have though is a way to get into the archives where it is kept and escape without being caught. Luckily it is just after midnight or this would be harder. I reach the Hokage's tower and sneak in, I avoid the ANBU patrols, They were so easy to see it wasn't funny. I sneak into the archive and grab the scroll and a strange crystal ball next to it. I manage to escape the tower without being seen and make a break for the wall furthest from the Hyūga Compound, the one that leads to the north and Otogakure, I'm happy that I'm not wearing my Hitai-ate or otherwise I'd have to take it off for tonight, I Hinata Hyūga, am betraying and abandoning Konohagakure no Sato. I'm going to study the scroll while searching for Orochimaru, when I find him I'll trade the scroll for information on the '**Edo Tensei**' that only he would know. I don't care if I'm damned for this, I will bring Naruto back! My stomach feels cold like ice is growing in my womb, I don't know why this is happening but I'm pressing on, I've turned my back on everything that Naruto stood for but I can't turn back now. I will bring him back. Nothing else matters.

_"-and so, An angel full of purity fell. XIII - The lost and devastation caused by the death of the one she loved blacking her wings and twisting her mind until she fell. XIV - From the highest perch of Heaven on Earth, unto the hell of madness, and there she stayed reviling in horror and torment, She became the Fallen Angel" _

_Chapter 2, Statements 12-14 "The Fallen Angel, The Prodigal Sister and the Selfless Sacrifice"_

**First Book**

**Hell 1: The Hunt**

_Hanabi's POV, Night of The Fall._

I'm walking over to my sister's room as always. I'm scared for her, ever since she got back from that mission all she has done is cry and sleep. She rarely eats, I hope she'll be okay, I'm miss my Onee-chan so much. Hinata isn't the same and I think she'll never be the same. I wonder- *Pain-filled Cry/Shout* What the hell was THAT? It can from Hinata's room! Sister!. I race towards the house hearing more shouts and my sister's voice. I- Oh Kami. There's so much blood! Hinata, she's standing there covered in it. She looks at me and, is she sad? She blows out the wall behind her. Where is this Red Chakra coming from? It looks so evil! It feels… Like hatred and Hope? It's impossible to tell if it is full of anger… or regret! What has happened to my sister.

I try to chase after her, but she's just too fast I can't keep up! Onee-chan why are you doing this? I follow her trail to the Hokage's Tower. The place is in an uproar, I heard the Jounin saying that Onee-chan stole the Forbidden Scroll and the Hokage's Mirror Crystal (A/N I've never heard a name for that crystal ball). I see Tsunade-sama. She sees me!. "Hanabi Hyūga, What are you doing here?" I tell her.

"I'm following my sister's trail, I was going to see her when I heard a shout and ran to her room to see her standing in a pool of blood surrounded by three dead elders, I think. I Think she's gone mad. She looked at me and it looked as if she was sad or regretful, and that Red Chakra. It was so full of Malice… but also regret and disappointment? I couldn't tell" Tsunade-sama gives me a strange glance but then.

"Your sister had a Red Chakra cloak?" Tsunade-sama now looks worried and at the same time relieved. I nod. Tsunade-sama seems to be thinking on something and then says "So that's what he did. I wonder… is he really dead?" I instantly now she's talking about Naruto Uzumaki, the one my sister had a crush on. But according to records they never found his body. Wait a minute! He was a sealing prodigy! And I remember Hinata saying something… what was it.

That's It. "Fūinjutsu: Remembrance of the Fallen" I suddenly here a gasp and turn to see a strange man with white hair.

He suddenly says "Did you just say 'Remembrance of the Fallen'?" I nod. He breaks out in a smile and shouts "That little Bastard, He was right under our noses the whole time!"

I look at the man with confusion in my eyes, he looks at me and then says "The jutsu Naruto used was one that allows a person to survive a fatal blow, the one thing I don't know is where the Gaki is now unfortunately… I'm also guessing that's the one thing that would draw your sister back to the village."


	15. DA H-TKK

****Naruto (2013)****

**Hinata: The Kyūbi's Keeper**

**Chapter 1: A Nine-Tailed Pet?**

_Kyūbi attack, 10 October.1267 N.E (Ninja-Era. After the death of the Rikudō Sennin) Year of the Kyūbi, 20 Minutes after the sealing of the Kyūbi was successful._

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked sadly at the remains of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. They'd given their lives to save the village by sealing the Kyūbi into their newborn son Naruto, However a mistake had occurred. Naruto had been turned into a miniature Kyūbi the size of a human baby, the differences between the two were the facts that Naruto had Azure blue eyes and Golden fur both of which separated him from the original Kyūbi.

_Konoha Council Room, 30 Minutes after the sealing of Kyūbi no Kitsune_

The entire council was shocked at what they had just been told, but they were more shocked by the miniature Kyūbi Naruto. The civilian council was terrified but they stayed calm after noticing that none of the Shinobi clan heads were acting in an aggressive manner. The clan heads were intrigued by this development, they wondered if there was a way for them to utilize the power of the Kyūbi in front of them. Danzo was wondering if he could get his hands on the Kyūbi and use its power as well.

With Fugaku Uchiha dead, his wife Mikoto Uchiha holding her four month old son Sasuke was the new head of the Uchiha. They were the only clan to have a loss to the Kyūbi, the losses being Fugaku and the elder council for the Uchiha when the building they were in was hit by a **Bijudama ****(1)**. Mikoto was happy with this as she would be able to prevent the coup that the Uchiha were planning as aside from Fugaku and the Elder Council none of the Uchihas wanted to rebel against the Hokage.

After the shock had worn off the entire council debated over what to do with the young Kyūbi. It looked like the argument was going to stay in a stalemate when Hiashi Hyūga had an idea that would have severe repercussions later on. He stood up in front of the council which fell quiet to hear his words. He said "Hokage-sama, if what you have said is true then this child is now a human mind controlling the power and body of the Kyūbi, correct?'

Hiruzen nodded his affirmative while saying "Yes that is correct, I assume you have an idea, Hiashi"

Hiashi nodded "What if we attempt to bond the child with a child of one of the clans and raise them together in a similar partnership as the Inuzuka and their dogs"

The entire council was awestruck at this idea and they all agreed and then came the most pertinent question, Hiruzen comments "And which clan will take Naruto as a partner to their child"

The clan heads didn't know how to decide this until a member of the civilian council with pink hair shouted "How about the Hyūga, since their clan head came up with the idea"

Hiashi was admittedly torn his wife Hitomi was pregnant and wouldn't give birth for a few months so he was hesitant, on the other hand it was his idea so he would have to go through with it. Hiashi stood up and said "I Hiashi Hyūga the clan head of the Hyūga will take Naruto Uzumaki in and attempt to foster a relationship between him and my unborn child."

_78 Days later, 27 December. Year of the Kyūbi_

And so that is how the new Kyūbi Naruto Uzumaki came to be present at the birth of Hinata Hyūga, They slept in the same bed and likely would for as possible. Naruto took to Hinata immediately and Hinata seemed to take to Naruto as well. Hitomi and Hiashi couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight of their daughter sleeping surrounded by fox tails with a smile on her face.

_Three Years Later. 3 After Kyūbi. The Hyūga Estate._

Three long years had passed since Naruto and Hinata had become paired together. The Hyūga clan had come to laugh at the adorable antics of the Kyūbi and the Heiress, the usual stoic clan members were often driven to their knees laughing. Only a few days ago Hinata's younger sister Hanabi had been born and to the clans delight and surprise Naruto had taken to the younger sister almost as much as the older sister. Naruto had grown over the years to where he was the size of a German Sheppard, more often than not Hinata went to sleep in his long bushy tails (that were about 8 feet in length) instead of her futon.

Tonight was an important night! Tonight a Kumo Shinobi would attempt to abduct the Heiress of the Hyūga clan and would find out the consequences of such an action.

The Shinobi crept silently into the estate, not being spotted only because the Hyūga were banned from releasing the Byakugan within the estate unless there was an emergency. The Kumo Shinobi snuck into the Heiresses' bedroom; he then cast a Genjutsu to keep Hinata asleep at the one place he'd thought she would be.

Without pausing to check he stole the futon wrapping poor Hinata inside it, it felt rather light to the Shinobi. As he fled the estate he was caught by one of the Branch Family guards. When his package was inspected the guards burst into laughter and the Kumo Shinobi was infuriated at them, he'd just attempted to kidnap the daughter of their clan head and in a fit of rage screamed that out. Unfortunately for him Hiashi Hyūga was right behind him, having just walked into the yard with the Hokage who was coming to have a look at Naruto and discuss some things with Hiashi.

When the Kumo Shinobi noticed them behind him he cursed. Hiashi and Hiruzen on the other matter immediately recognized the Kumo Ambassador that had just finished peace talks with the Hokage and was scheduled to leave in the morning. When Hiashi asked why the guards were laughing they showed him the 'package' that the Ambassador had been carrying, Hiashi and Hiruzen burst into laughter as well. Losing it once again the Kumo Shinobi asked once more at the top of his voice what was so funny. The Branch Family guards showed him, the 'package' he'd risked everything over was empty he'd picked up the futon while Hinata had been sleeping wrapped in Naruto's tails the whole time.

The Kumo ambassador was sent back in disgrace, only to be laughed at by the Raikage when he explained what happened. He ended up the laughing stock of Kumo for the rest of the year; he eventually took up drinking and ended up sacrificing his life later in a mission, saving over 200 civilians.

_Six Years later, 9 A.K._

Hinata now sat in the academy classroom watching all the students pour in on her first day of school, on the seat to her right was her six year old sister Hanabi, who'd managed to get an early admission into the academy due to her being a genius (Also because she didn't want to be left alone at home). On the seat to her left was Naruto who was about the size of a small pony standing up _(A/N Think Akamaru from Shippuden, after all a full grown Kyūbi is massive. Also there is no set age limit for entry into the academy that I could find so I went with nine and a three year curriculum.)_ His tails were almost 10 feet in length and had enough power to smash through a concrete wall one and a half meters thick. There were many students in the class who Hinata didn't blink an eye at, there were some however that drew her attention.

Shikamaru Nara the heir to the Nara clan, true to his heritage he was sleeping on his desk… or pretending to. Next to Shikamaru was Chōji Akimichi heir to the Akimichi clan who were renowned for their jutsus... and their large stomachs, true to form he was munching on a packet of chips, Barbeque pork.

At the desk next to them were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno doing the inevitable girl talk they have whenever they are together. Behind them were Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka the first was listening to music, the second was playing with his pet Akamaru. Sitting in the corner by himself was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was hoping that one day he'd equal his brother's achievements.

Iruka Umino walked into the room and glanced at the class he would be teaching for the next three years and thought _'This'll be an interesting class to teach, several clan heirs and to top it off the Kyūbi reincarnation. Oh well I enjoy a challenge and this should be a fun one'_.

Iruka smiled and then shouted "QUIET"

The whole class quieted down while Naruto looked lazily at Iruka for shouting.

Iruka smirked and then said "Welcome to the Academy all of you. My name is Iruka Umino and over the next three years I'll be teaching you how to be a Ninja of the Leaf. You may call me Iruka-sensei or Umino-sensei I don't mind which. All of you will be pushed to your limits to find out exactly how strong you are." The whole class looked very uneasy at that proclamation and then Iruka continued by saying.

"There are some ground rules for being a student here. Number one, you mustn't fight unless we're practicing Taijutsu or Ninjutsu or a teacher is present to referee the match. Number two, when taking tests remember you are ninja, if you are going to cheat don't get caught, if you do you will fail the test. Number three; follow all instructions given to you by the instructors. And finally as a special rule, Don't tease or torment the Kyūbi no Kitsune sitting next to Hinata Hyūga, we don't want any deaths. Any questions?" Iruka asks noting the looks on the students' faces.

Sakura looks up and asks "Why the rule about cheating?"

Iruka looks surprised and then answers "We are trying to teach you to be a Ninja, if you have the skill to cheat of other classmates without being caught by a proctor, then you are definitely on the right path."

Kiba decided to take the hit and ask the obvious question "Umino-sensei why is there a Kyūbi in the classroom?"

Iruka chuckled at the question and replied "Why do you have a dog with you?"

Kiba frowned "Akamaru's my partner and part of the jutsus that I use"

Iruka nodded and said "Well it's the same for Hinata with Naruto"

Kiba frowned "Naruto?"

Hinata spoke up saying "Yes, Naruto that is his name" the class turned to look at her and suddenly Naruto's head was in her lap as he responded to her saying his name.

The girls all squealed the same thing "Aww Soooo CUTE". All the guys sweat dropped thinking _'Only girls would think a powerful demon is cute'_

Iruka smiled again and said "Okay now let's do the roll"

_The Next Lesson_

"Okay after that starting orientation let's move on to the next stage. Now I want all of you to follow me outside" Iruka stated.

Outside at the Taijutsu and Ninjutsu practice grounds Iruka stopped and gave the class a short lecture on jutsus and asked "Who here knows any jutsus?"

Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino and Shino all raised their hands.

"Okay. Would you all please show the class some of your jutsus please?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke nodded and then did some hand-seals and said **"Katon: ****Gōkakyū no Jutsu ****(2)****" **then he blew a fireball out to the awe of the class.

Shikamaru yawned and said "Troublesome **Kagemane no Jutsu ****(3)****"** His shadow then stretched out and connected to Sasuke's he then did a simple step and punch which Sasuke imitated.

Chōji smiled and said **"Baika no Jutsu ****(4)****"** he then tripled in size. After 5 seconds he let the technique go and shrunk back to normal size.

Ino then stood up and made a strange hand-seal at Sasuke (Who was still standing) and said **"****Shintenshin no Jutsu ****(5)****"** and suddenly went limp before saying from Sasuke's body "Mind swap complete". Ino then released the technique and went back to her body, Sasuke didn't actually mind the fact that he was being used as a target for harmless (Somewhat) jutsus.

Hanabi smiled and then stood up and made a hand-seal before announcing **"Byakugan****(6)****"** then the trademark veins of her Kekkei Genkei being activated appeared and her eyes became more terrifying and ready for battle. Hanabi then deactivated it and sat down

Hinata smiled as well and stood up and walking a short distance from the others, Gathering chakra in her right palm and thrusts it forwards she shouts **"Kitsune Style: Kitsune Bi ****(7)****"** and a White flame shoots from her palm and leaves a metre deep 4 metre long trench in the ground with some lava at the bottom. The rest of the class was amazed and as they starred at the trench, as the class starred Naruto walked up to Hinata and nuzzled her palm as she panted from exhaustion showing that the technique is quite draining.

Iruka looked stunned and asked "how did you do that?"

Hinata gave a tired smile and replied "Because I'm Naruto's keeper and he sleeps in my room, and I often sleep in his tails I have acquired demonic chakra from him. I can use this chakra to use Kitsune Techniques like the one I just used. Unfortunately I'm not as strong as Naruto, his Kitsune Bi is four times as long and twice as deep!" before she bent over still panting from exhaustion. The entire class all thought the same thing _'Don't Mess with Hinata or the Fox'_

**Chapter 2: Academy days Part 1.**

After the jutsu display which left the entire class picking up their jaws except for Hanabi, they went inside to continue with the next lessons.

As the days passed they worked on all sorts of things including Chakra control, Ninja history, Jutsu Casting 101, Taijutsu basics, Diplomacy for beginners and specialized classes such as Seduction (Male and/or Female), Flower Arrangement, Basic Forging (Notes, money etc.), Basic Blacksmithing, Silent Killing and Elemental Chakra theory (For the top of the Class Students). Hinata also had special lessons cleverly titled Kyūbi Control and Jinchūriki Theory as well as basic Fūinjutsu which normally isn't taught till the last year of Academy. Hanabi didn't know whether to laugh at Hinata's misfortune or get upset that she was getting taught Advanced Subjects.

Hinata and Hanabi often argued over which of them was better at Taijutsu with the win/draw/loss score being 0/57/0 for them both. Hinata however had clearly better grades then Hanabi which she moaned about, fortunately they didn't have to worry about the Cursed Bird Seal due to Hinata's partnership with the Kyūbi. They found this out a year earlier.

_+Flashback+_

_Hinata was standing in front of the Elder's council of the Hyūga noting that her father wasn't here which was a major breach of clan rules and traditions, she started to worry when the elders brought out the sealing brush used to place the Cursed Bird Seal. The head elder said "Due to your control of the Kyūbi you are a threat to our clan and we must seal you to prevent you turning on us, Shinji, Hisaki apply the seal!" Two clan elders walked forwards holding the sealing equipment while two more held Hinata down. As they applied the seal she screamed out "NARUTO" in pain from the application. The elders finished the seal but then the west wall of the room exploded inwards and Naruto stormed in obviously enraged as his eyes had turned a Crimson Red instead of their usual Cerulean Blue. Naruto launched his tails with massive force at the elders. Each impact tore through the elders as if they weren't even there. Hinata sobbed and cried as the pain intensified and she was covered in blood, just as the pain threatened to become strong enough for her to lose control of her bladder and bowels. It stopped suddenly. Hinata collapsed from the sudden cessation of the pain._

_**Hinata's Mindscape**_

_Hinata walked through a large plain with trees and flowers all around. She noticed a golden blur at the edges of her eyesight but she couldn't catch it or activate her Byakugan. Suddenly it streaked towards her at high speed but just before it hit._

_**Konoha Hospital. Room 9**_

_Hinata jerked awake from the dream, she was lying in a hospital bed. She noticed that Naruto was lying on her legs. He looked up at her and suddenly his eyes seemed full of wisdom and she got a headache but also saw how to use the __**Kitsune Bi**__ then his eyes returned to the normal slightly bestial look they always had. Hinata was about to say something when the door to her room opened and her father walked in._

"_Hinata I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stop the elders from enacting their plan, your mother and I are furious over what they have done" Hiashi said._

_Hinata sighed "Then I am now a Branch Family member?"_

_Hiashi gave a small smile "No, for whatever reason the seal didn't stick to you. I think you have your friend here to thank for that." He said pointing next to her._

_Hinata glanced in a mirror on the table next to the bed and saw that her forehead was unmarked. She smiled before hugging Naruto whose tails curled around her protectively._

_+End Flashback+_

The elder council had been decimated by Naruto and when news of this got to the other clans instead of fear as they expected there was relief. When Hiashi asked why the clans were relieved Shikaku Nara explained "We are relieved for two reasons. One, the extremely arrogant elder council of the Hyūga is dead. Two, we now have a viable weapon against Bijous and Jinchūriki that we know is both powerful and under control."

Hiashi nodded at the wisdom of this and when he got back to the Hyūga compound went into his study and laughed his ass off at what happened.

Hinata and Hanabi never having to worry about the Cursed Bird Seal now that not only was Hinata immune to it but Hiashi had in the power vacuum following the death of the Elder council passed a clan law forbidding its use and removing the separation of the clan houses. The new elders (Who were formally Main Branch Members) were angry at this but were clever enough not to show that anger. Hinata and Hanabi's mother Hitomi was happy as well as she didn't have to worry about having another child. Something she got to doing with both great gusto and great concern from Hiashi (Who had many long nights)

Now that both Hinata and Hanabi were in the Academy she revealed that she was four months pregnant which surprised the entire Hyūga clan (Except poor Hiashi).

Over the next three months Hinata excelled at the Academy surpassing even Neji's records in just a few months. She was seen as the new Hyūga clan prodigy something she denied vigorously having spent every morning for the past two years training with Maito Gai in both Taijutsu and Stamina. The only person who outpaced her in these fields was Rock Lee an energetic and surreal young man. Hinata's skin crawled every time she remembered seeing the infamous Rock Lee and Maito Gai Unbreakable Genjutsu Sunset™; unfortunately for Hinata she had seen it every day just about for the past two years. She still wondered why that Jounin with one eye covered, a face mask and gravity defying silver hair walked up to her and proclaimed her a goddess of patience and resilience then hugged her and handed her 10000 Ryo before walking off. (A/N Sorry just had to do it)

Hanabi on the other hand remained the third Kunoichi in the rankings behind Hinata (First) and Sakura Haruno (Second). She was a little angry that a civilian's daughter was better than her, so she took it out on Sakura whenever they practiced Taijutsu by making her lose in horrible and often embarrassing ways or poses. On the weekends and after the Academy she played with her friends Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, Luckily she never picked up their habit of introducing themselves.

Other times Hanabi would play hide and seek with Naruto in one of the training grounds, she has never won a game to date. Many Shinobi are still trying to figure out how Naruto knew to hide his face and wait 20 seconds before chasing after Hanabi.

Life continued in this way for two months until one week before her mother was due to give birth, something life altering happened. As Hinata slept one night a massive surge of energy could be felt through Konoha. She didn't know what was so important until the morning when she got up and looked in the mirror and… freaked, Hinata now had fox ears and a fox tail with a midnight blue/indigo colored fur and a golden tip to the tail. She let out a scream that could be heard across the village. Her father, mother and sister ran into the room only to stand there speechless staring at her. Naruto looked at her sleepily from his bed and then went back to sleep. Hinata almost broke down then and there, but calmed down enough to go to sleep. The next day she went to the Hokage with her father and Naruto to find out what was going on but when she got there she found him in a meeting with three people. An old man with long-white spiky hair and the Kanji for Oil on him. A Blond woman with a diamond mark on her forehead and sizeable assets and a young woman holding a pig.

Hiruzen looked up before saying "Hinata! What happened?"

Hinata shook her head "I don't know I woke up last night suddenly and was like this"

The man with white hair then spoke "Sensei I think I know what's going on but it would be unprecedented"

Hiruzen snapped his head to look at the man and asked "Jiraiya you have a clue what this is?"

Jiraiya nods "My best guess is that young Hinata here is finally evolving her Jinchūriki features"

Hiruzen looks shocked "WHAT, but the Kyūbi isn't sealed within her how could she be a Jinchūriki?"

Jiraiya shrugged "Simple, by remaining in close proximity to Naruto here she has absorbed some of his Youkai but her chakra paths can handle much more, last night the amount of Youkai in her body increased to the point where it became self-sustaining and she evolved into a Hanyou"

Hinata was lost and asked "What are Jinchūriki, Youkai and a Hanyou?"

Jiraiya sighs "Damn academy" he mumbles before saying "A Jinchūriki is someone who at the cost of another's life has been used to contain a Bijou like our friend Naruto here, in this case your proximity to him has caused you to become a Jinchūriki of sorts. Youkai is the demon version of Chakra, but it can also mean Demon by itself. Finally a Hanyou is a half-demon that can be created in a number of ways primarily by either interbreeding between a human and a demon or absorption of a large amount of Youkai over a long period of time such as the case here. Fortunately for you girl I have some books on the subject you could use" Jiraiya pulls out three books and hands them to Hinata. The titles are _"A description and history of the Jinchūriki"_, _"Youkai: Demons and their Powers"_ and _"Bijou: The Nine Great Demon Lords"_.

Hinata looks at the titles and asks "Can I ever change back?"

Jiraiya shakes his head but then says "No, but you will get several benefits, 1 you are immortal age can't kill you. 2 Youkai is far more potent and deadly then Chakra and 3. Naruto's intelligence will rise because of this"

Hinata looks confused and asks "Why would Naruto's intelligence rise by my becoming a Hanyou or Jinchūriki?"

Suddenly a voice surprises them all **"Because, Without a human connection Bijous are just masses of Youkai that cannot sustain intelligence for long before it is buried under instinct"** Everyone in the room turns to see Naruto sitting up and staring at them **"What never seen a fox talk?"**

**Chapter 3: Academy Days Part 2: Naruto can talk!**

Hinata and the rest of the people in the office are staring at Naruto after he spoke, he looks at them all for thirty seconds, then pisses himself laughing, the only thing they could understand of what he said was **"You… should… see… your… Faces… right… now"** before losing to the laughter once again.

Hinata angry at being toyed with lashes out and slaps him on the head with her tail he looks at her and says **"What?"**

Hinata then scowls and says "Two things, One why am I a Hanyou? And two Why can you only now talk?"

Naruto sighs and then says **"Okay, here's what I can tell you, first you're a Hanyou because that's the only way for you to survive constant exposure to my Youkai, Hanabi may turn but as her exposure is less it will take longer, everyone else is fine, for now. They may change if they spend too long in my presence or if I flare my Youkai. Second I can only talk now because my soul has integrated enough with yours for me to talk. Without something human to bind me, my Human mind was buried by my Fox and Bijou instincts. You are the link between my spirit and the physical world, did you ever notice the fact that I never eat? That's because I am a being of pure Chakra and therefore do not require sustenance, however you now hold a fragment of my spirit and keep me bound to both this world and my sentience, do you have any more questions?"**

Hinata bolts upwards her tails waving wildly in the air behind her and she says "Wait a minute I thought I was immune to your Youkai, how can I die from over-exposure to it?"

Naruto nods and says **"Good Question, you see you are only resistant to my Youkai, not Immune. However you and everyone else in the village has immunity to the Youkai of every other Bijuu, aren't you lucky. For you or the village to become immune to my Youkai there is a set procedure. Individually you can attempt a 'Mate Mark' with me that would link us together more strongly and make you immune, collectively the village can swear an oath of demonic fealty and then become immune, and turn into Kitsune Hanyous but that can't be helped"**

Hinata looks skeptical as does everyone else in the room before Hinata raises a point "What do you mean by a 'Mate Mark' anyways"

Naruto looks at her and shakes his head before he says **"If the name doesn't give it away, it's a mark placed on the one a Youkai or Hanyou wishes to mate with for any number of reasons, which can include but are not limited to: Reproduction, Mutual attraction or love, political alliances, saving their own ass or partnering up with a stronger Youkai or Hanyou. However Hanyous can only put a mark on other Hanyous, Humans and the Youkai whose power turned them. So you can only mark the humans of this village, any who turn into a Kitsune Hanyou or me. Understand?"**

Hinata nods and says "So it's not just for mating for reproduction or love it can also be for partnerships?"

Naruto nods.

Hinata then sighs and asks "What about this Oath of Featly what does that involve?"

Naruto coughs and says **"The best way to describe it would be a Samurai's loyalty to their Daimyo; in essence you provide whatever services I require, like a shelter or information and I provide protection both from other Youkai and my own Youkai. It is very powerful and I can force people to do things they don't want to, also loyalty seals or that caged bird seal are destroyed by the oath of Fealty and cannot be reapplied due to the Oath's seal preventing it."**

Jiraiya speaks up "Would doing such an oath have any effect on our ages or summoning?"

Naruto snaps his fingers **"Oh that's right, First it has absolutely no effect on summoning... wait it might make some summons like cats or snakes break off from you, but things like toads, slugs, monkeys, dragons, phoenixes, dogs, wolves, insects, fish and birds won't mind. Secondly it does have an effect on aging, it makes you immortal and lowers your fertility rate so you'll only be able to have a child once a century, and this is to prevent over-population. Every tail the female has increases the time between fertile periods by twice as much, so a one tail has a century, two tails two centuries, three four centuries and so on and so forth until the nine tails which have 2560 years between fertile periods. This means you breed more when weak and as you grow stronger you become less fertile. Any problems with that?"**

Tsunade seems to smile before asking "How long is the pregnancy?"

Naruto laughs and says **"What a very female question, to answer it the pregnancies are four and a half months long, so 18 weeks and you would have one child probably two and maybe three, the births from what I understand are less painful and dangerous then a human due to Youkai strengthening the body of mother and children. Once you are fertile you'll have a monthly period until impregnated and having a child afterwards you won't have a period until fertile again"**

Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata all look happy at this; Jiraiya, Hiashi and Hiruzen are as well for different reasons. Hiruzen speaks up and says "If you don't mind I'll announce this to the village later and get their opinion, but first would this have an effect on women who are already pregnant?"

Naruto nods **"Yes, the child would be born a Hanyou and be bound by the Oath which is passed down to children when born or rather conceived, so from birth they receive my protection but are not required to do any work until they are about 8 at which point a Kitsune Hanyou is fully grown"**

Naruto then looks a little alarmed and says **"Hiashi-sama, you should make the Hyūga clan take the Oath even if nobody else does due to me living in the compound"**

Hiashi nods and says "I was planning to already; I guess that your presence would be dangerous to anyone in the Hyūga compound who isn't sworn to you?"

Naruto nods, Hinata meanwhile is overcome with everything that has been said and thinks to herself _'I could always take the oath, he said that the "Mate Mark" isn't just for mates, but something make me want to stand by his side. I hope I'm making the right choice but I want to have the Mate Mark done to allow me to stand next to him, Kami help me'_ Hinata sits up and says "Naruto" Naruto turns to face her "I want you to put the Mate Mark on me"

Hiashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Hiruzen are shocked at this but Naruto laughs and says **"Good, the one thing I forgot to mention was that the Oath of Fealty cannot be performed unless I have placed a Mate Mark on someone, After hearing that are you sure you wish to go through with this?"**

Hinata nods without saying anything.

Naruto walks closer to her and says **"Bare your neck, but I warn you, this is going to hurt!"** Hinata bares the right side of her neck and Naruto bites down on it while injecting Youkai, Hiashi moves to stop it but is restrained by Jiraiya who just shakes his head.

Hinata POV

I feel the bite and the energy enters my body and then... Pain, every limb in my body is screaming in agony and I feels like I'm simultaneously burning, freezing and being electrocuted while being crushed all at the same time, every inch of my body is in pain and I screams without holding anything in. My screams continue for hours, luckily the Hokage's Office has silencing seals on it that prevented anyone from thinking they were torturing me to death.

Eventually the pain recedes and I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is how clear everything is, I breathe in and can smell so much, My father's shampoo, Naruto's unique smell, the smell of toads and oil, another that smells like gambling halls, Sake, age and sorrow, A young woman who smells of herbs and a pig. My mouth waters at the last smell. Naruto comes into my field of view.

General POV

Naruto is standing in front of Hinata, while Hiashi is being sat on by Jiraiya who is playing Shogi with Shizune while Tsunade is losing at cards to Hiruzen. Naruto opens his mouth and says **"I told you that it would hurt, How are you feeling?"** at these words everyone else in the room jumps up and walks over to the couch where Hinata is resting, the first thing everyone notices is that instead of one tail, Hinata now has nine.

Hinata stares at the tails for a second then says "I feel... powerful, like nothing could hurt me, like I'm immortal"

Naruto laughs and says **"In a way you are, but you can't access all Nine-tails yet, you can barely access the first. You'll have to train and grow into your power. But once you do you'll be nearly immortal. But don't grow conceited or arrogant; remember the original Kyūbi had over a millennium of experience but still lost to the Yondaime Hokage."**

Hinata nods and says "Thank you for that information, this is so strange how am I going to explain this all?"

Hiruzen laughs and says "You won't have to remember? I'm going to tell the village about this in a short while anyways." Hiruzen frowns and then asks "Naruto, how did you know all this?"

Naruto grins? And says **"I know everything that the previous Kyūbi knew, plus everything Hinata knows. Which combined is a lot of information. So of it like the seals and mark knowledge comes from my Kitsune instincts. Now that Hinata has been Mate Marked my intelligence has shot up and I'm a great deal smarter, as you may have noticed"**

Suddenly Naruto transformed into a Nine-year old boy with golden hair, Azure blue Eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks… oh and fox ears and nine fox tails that have Golden fur like his normal form. He smiles at them and says "Thanks to that mark I can transform safely without the risk of going insane. So want to go get something to eat"

The entire room was silent

"Are you guys okay?"


	16. DA HU

****Naruto (Late 2013)****

**Hanabi Uzumaki?**

**Chapter 1: Adoption of a Hyūga Princess!**

Naruto walks into Konoha after completing a three year training mission that was no longer needed. Apparently some blond idiot (Cough, Deidara, Cough) in Akatsuki had played around with their Bijuu sealing device and it had gone up in a explosion that created a crater 10 Kilometers in diameter, this also had the unintended side effect of killing all of Akatsuki including Itachi Uchina. When Sasuke heard of this he betrayed Orochimaru and returned to Konoha to attempt to revive his clan. Apparently he laughed at his brother's misfortune before spitting on his grave (Repeatedly... as well as dancing on it while eating some tomatoes). Naruto goes to grab some Ramen from Ichiraku and then head home, thinking about what he was going to do now. Little did Naruto know that he was about to get a ten year old daughter through adoption.

_Elsewhere in the village two hours later_

Hiashi Hyūga was thoroughly pissed at the elders of the Hyūga clan, they had given him an ultimatum either choose a heir or they would. He thought long and hard about how to solve this problem when a brilliant idea came to him, he heads off to the Hokage's office to give his idea to Tsunade.

_Hokage's Office_

Tsunade was surprised by what Hiashi had just said and asks "I'm sorry. Did you just ask me if I had a ninja that could adopt your younger daughter Hanabi?

Hiashi nods "That is correct, Hokage-sama"

Tsunade thinks for a second then queries "Why?"

Hiashi looks as if he had just bitten into a lemon "The elders of my clan have delivered an ultimatum to me, Either I name one of my daughters as heir or they will. I also got the impression that it should be Hanabi, So I decided to take that card away. If another ninja adopts her she would no longer be of the Hyūga clan and therefore the elders cannot do anything"

Tsunade smirks and says "I wish I could do something like that to the civilian council..." She stops and thinks "What if I took this as an opportunity to both rub something in the council's collective noses and improve Hanabi's chances of becoming a Genin?"

Hiashi eyes widen as he thinks of that and he asks "How would you do that Hokage?"

Tsunade gives a sadistic smile.

_Naruto's apartment_

Naruto sneezes in his sleep before shivering.

_Konoha Council Chambers an hour later._

Tsunade called a meeting of the council and they all decided to show up tonight rather than tomorrow for some reason. Tsunade shakes her head and walks up to the podium.

Tsunade asks a simple question "I called this meeting for a number of reasons and would like to address to most pressing matter. The matter in question is the loyalty of Naruto Uzumaki, While I have no reason to doubt him. After the childhood he had what reason does he have to remain loyal to the Leaf now that Sasuke has returned and Akatsuki has been destroyed?"

A Council member jumps up and shouts "Why should we be concerned with this. He's just a demon brat"

Tsunade nods confusing everyone including Hiashi who had no idea what was going on before saying "Exactly, Naruto is the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. But we have absolutely nothing tying him to this village other than a dream of his to become Hokage. While some of you might thinking this isn't something to be worried about. It is in fact the most pressing issue, As we cannot afford to lose Naruto under any circumstances."

Although he knew why Shikaku Nara stands up and asks the obvious question "Why can we not afford to lose Naruto, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smiles as she realizes why Shikaku has stood up "Over half of our current political alliances are due to Naruto's actions and depend on him remaining in the village, If he leaves those alliances including the one with Suna go out the window and will follow him. Not to mention according to intelligence the only reason Iwa hasn't launched an offensive against us is due to Naruto's status both as a Jinchūriki and a political opponent. To put it bluntly politically speaking Naruto is equal to the Daimyo due to the amount of powerful allies he has. Financially, he has somehow bought controlling shares in twelve major corporations that earn over 2 billion Ryo a year and his personal net worth is in the hundreds of millions. Finally his military power is considered equal to a Kage by the other hidden villages. Yet for all his power we haven't done a single thing to keep him loyal to the village, In truth the civilians hostility to him may yet drive him from the village. If that happens Konoha would almost certainly be attacked and destroyed within a year."

The civilian council is looking rather nervous when Danzo speaks up saying "If you've brought this up you must have some way of tying him to the village, no?"

Tsunade nods "An opportunity had come up that will both bind Naruto to the village in a way that won't be obvious to him and allow all of you a measure of security against him rebelling"

Hiashi smiles as he realizes what Tsunade's plan is he then stands up and says "I imagine this has to do with the issue I brought up in your office Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smiles after Hiashi says this and she replies "Yes. To the rest of you, due to internal clan politics Hiashi Hyūga is attempting to have a ninja adopt his youngest daughter Hanabi. After hearing this I came up with a plan and that is why we are here now. I'm going to have Naruto Uzumaki adopt Hanabi Hyūga! Before you complain there are three major reasons. First as I stated it will bind him to Konoha in a way that isn't likely to make him rebellious. Second it will lead to a Hyūga skilled in the Gentle Fist being near him at night which will help to prevent problems with the Kyūbi. Finally he has several techniques such as the Rasengan that he would most likely teach to Hanabi, This would lead to her becoming a stronger ninja and Naruto might just manage to pull her up to his level of skill and power." Tsunade stops for a second and then laughs "Also it would make Hanabi a heir to his power: Politically, Financially and Physically all of which would then remain in Konoha strengthening us"

Tsunade stops speaking for a moment to let it all sink in and then says "Shall we put it to a vote?"

That night to a unanimous council vote Naruto Uzumaki became the newest father of Hanabi Uzumaki-Hyūga. A stipulation by Hiashi caused her to keep her original last name.

Tsunade however keeps a second part of the plan secret just in case the Elders of the Hyūga clan attempted to get around this idea. Tsunade thought that Hiashi would disapprove of it in a heart-beat, little did she know that Hiashi had the exact same plan in mind.

_Naruto's Apartment, The next morning 6 AM_

Naruto wakes up to the sun streaming through his window onto his face. He showers and starts making breakfast, a two egg omelet with a side of bacon and a glass of milk (In Date) Contrary to popular belief he did know how to cook and didn't just eat Ramen. He just said he did to hide the fact that he had learned at the age of eight to cook gourmet meals, Ironically if he had revealed this piece of information he would have had several girlfriends especially from the Akimichi clan. As a side note, while the Akimichi clan males are known for their 'Rotund' bodies, the Females are known for killer looks, figures that won't quit and powerful metabolisms that keep them thin while also allowing them to use the clans special techniques. As it was it was just a secret that Naruto kept, little did he know he had many that people would have loved to know.

Naruto finishes breakfast and is about to go to Tsunade to find out what to do now when a Anbu with a Fox mask knocks on his door and orders him to report to the Hokage. Naruto just shrugs and walks off towards the Hokage's office. After he leaves the Fox Anbu's signs to a group of Anbu who in their various masks descend upon Naruto's Apartment and pack all of his possessions and transport them away to an unknown destination.

_Hokage's Office Ten Minutes Later._

Naruto walks into Tsunade's office cautiously, He was worried that she had someone there that might not look at his normal mode of address quite so amicably. Naruto is surprised to see Hinata's father standing there and immediately wondered he had been summoned. Naruto asks "You summoned me Hokage_-sama_?" with more than a bit of sarcasm.

Tsunade frowns and then smirks "I did Naruto. A problem has come up and it was decided that you are uniquely qualified to solve it" Hiashi smiles at the way the Hokage appeals to the boys ego.

Naruto cocks an eyebrow and leans back with his arms crossed before saying "Riiight, so like the last two missions I was 'uniquely' qualified for that ended up with be having a **Chidori** shoved in my chest and stuck with a super pervert for three years! How is this one any different?"

Tsunade smirks again "Well for one, you're about to become a father" Hiashi has to fight to keep a grin of his face from the dumbfounded look on Naruto's face.

Naruto shakes himself out of his shock and says "Come again? I'm fairly certain I haven't done anything like that... lately"

Tsunade frowns at his wording and Hiashi wonders what he means, then he realizes that Naruto was trained by Jiraiya so has probably lost his virginity at some point or another. Tsunade shakes her head and says "While I'd like to talk to you about that last line you said. (Naruto gulps) That isn't what I meant, to put it in more detail you're about to become an adoptive father"

Naruto frowns and asks "To who?"

Hiashi clears his throat to get Naruto's attention and says "My Daughter"

Naruto frowns and says "I hope you don't mean Hinata cause that would just be weird"

Hiashi shakes his head and says "I'm sorry for the confusion, I meant my youngest daughter Hanabi"

Naruto stops and thinks for a minute while Hiashi and Tsunade share a look with each other wondering what he is thinking about. Naruto then looks up and says "I assume there is a reason why one of the closest people Konoha has to a princess is becoming my daughter and why you are letting your daughter be adopted Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi and Tsunade are blown away at the level of insight the blonde haired young man just showed before Hiashi explains "Yes, you see there can only be one clan heir and the clan elders are pushing for a decision, but this will result in either Hinata or Hanabi getting the cursed bird seal. So I decided to have Hanabi adopted by a Shinobi of the leaf to prevent this, you just happened to be the most appropriate to the task"

Naruto nods and comments "I can see why, not only am I the Konoha Jinchūriki. I'm also very rich and powerful which would mean that Hanabi's status wouldn't drop like it would with anyone else as an adoptive father and/or mother. Not to mention due to me doing the Fire Daimyo a favor while I was training with Jiraiya, he has declared me a Noble in the court and when I got back I was to inform you Hokage that he wishes me to be ranked as a clan head" Hiashi and Tsunade were shocked by the announcement but saw how it could be used to their advantage.

Naruto laughs "You know, The clan elders are probably going to be pissed at this and may find ways around it. Hmm I can think of a couple of ideas that would stop them but both are pretty extreme"

Tsunade waves her right hand and says "Elaborate, Please"

Naruto grins "Well for one, they could attempt something on Hanabi or Hinata to prevent Hanabi giving away clan secrets, The two ways I could see of combating that are, you could try and either arrest or kill the clan elders or mumble... mumble" Naruto breaks off blushing a bit at the end.

Hiashi glares at him and says "While your first idea is interesting I cannot do that so what is the second way?"

Naruto keeps blushing but says "...You could marry me into the clan therefore removing all grounds of clan secrets getting out, but in order to prevent the branding you would have to marry me and Hinata therefore making Hinata the clan heir and Hanabi her heir as she is legally my daughter"

Hiashi's eyebrows rise and he smiles "Well, at least you know that's a possibility" Naruto looks at Hiashi with an inquisitive look "I doubt Hinata would be against such a thing" _'Most likely she would celebrate such news'_ Hiashi thinks.


	17. DA KGF

****Naruto (?)****

**Konoha's Guardian Fox**

**Prologue: Awakening**

_"In one night Konoha went from difficult to infiltrate to impossible. They have a Shinobi capable of seeing your chakra, apparently the Shinobi has perfect memory and knows all the chakra signatures of Konoha, so outsiders are spotted in a second" - Iwa Jounin to her Genin students._

_Konohagakure no Sato, 3 years after the Kyūbi's attack. Outside Hyūga Compound_

Naruko shivered in fear at the sight in front of her, a Kumo Jounin carrying a sack stood in front of her with a kunai. The Jounin cringed before he stabbed Naruko in the heart "Sorry kid, no witnesses allowed. But may your soul find peace in the afterlife"

_Naruko's Mindscape_

The Kyūbi shivered as she held the badly injured girl's soul in her lap. The Seal that holds her crumbled. Suddenly before the Kyūbi's eyes appeared Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. The Yondaime took but a second to take in the scene before he rushed to his daughter "Naruko, damn it. Who did this to her?"

The Kyūbi stared blankly at Minato before she sighed "A Kumo Jounin attempting to kidnap a Hyūga" Minato sobbed "Stop your tears, with your help I can save her" Minato's head shot up with hope in his eyes "However she will be isolated and immortal because of it, an immortal guardian for Konoha, would you do this to her?"

Minato thought the proposal over before he replied "Would you be able to replicate this on her mother?" Minato knew Kushina Uzumaki was still alive, however she was stuck in a coma.

The Kyūbi nodded "Is that a yes?"

Minato nodded grimly "Yes, it is"

The Kyūbi grinned "Very well, let us save your daughter then"

_Outside Hyūga Compound. Three seconds after Naruko's attack._

As the Kumo Jounin turned around to leave, a massive and ominous chakra filled the air. The Kumo Jounin turned back to Naruko to see a red aura around her. He cursed, how in all the nine hells did he manage to have the extremely bad luck to attack Konoha's Jinchūriki, he knew he was doomed.

Suddenly Naruko's body glowed a blinding white. When the glow faded, the girl was standing, coated in strange armor that appears to be made of solid rock. It covered her completely, with no weak points or openings except for the palms and fingers of her hands. On her head is a slick helmet with strange spikes coming out the back and hardened plates on the front and two fox like ears coming out of the helmet where they would being on a fox (Think Turian head from Mass Effect with the mandibles being the hardened plates, with two fox ears on the top and side similar to Naruto's Jinchūriki cloak) Where the eye holes would be are two Sapphires, also where an opening for the mouth and nose would be is a strange almost scale like piece of rock that obviously splits into several small pieces for some reason (Speech, and a special attack/battle-cry). The palms of her hands were unarmored but cloaked in almost blindingly bright lightning, as she stood small arcs of lightning could be seen sparking between her hands. Surrounding the scaled and lithe armor was a indistinct but obvious red energy that seemed to be a second layer of armor.

Within seconds of the armor appearing the entire Hyūga clan lead by their head Hiashi and his wife Hikari and ANBU force appeared around the two. Leading the ANBU was the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. All of the new combatants gasped at the strange appearance of Naruko.

Naruko raised her right arm, the Kumo Jounin looks at her with curiosity on his face. Naruko suddenly made a horizontal slice towards his head. The Kumo Jounin's head from the eyes up suddenly detached from the rest of the body and fell to the ground. Before anyone could blink Naruko is at the dead Kumo Jounin's side with the lightning around her hands faded from earlier. She ripped open the canvas sack to reveal the unconscious form of the Hyūga clan head's eldest daughter Hinata. Naruko waved her right hand slowly over Hinata's body and head and said in a distorted and somewhat unemotional voice "_Report - Hostage Condition: She is uninjured, she will wake momentarily, recommend inspection by medical professional_"

Hiruzen frowned "What did you do?"

Naruko responded instantly "_Command Directive - Clarification - Ability - Medical/Support. Query registered by Sandaime Hokage, Query accepted: Ability __**Emergency Scan**__ Ability Purpose: Simple diagnostic in battle conditions, recommend inspection by registered medical professional in case of deeper issues_"

Hiruzen was slightly disturbed by the somewhat unemotional tone of Naruko's voice and asked "Why has your voice changed and what is that… armor?"

Naruko cocked her head to the side as if thinking or remembering "_Command Directive - Clarification - Multiple - Battle Mode - Bloodline Armor - Query registered by Sandaime Hokage, Query denied due to unsecured surroundings_"

Hiruzen frowned at the words 'Battle Mode' and asked "If I call a council meeting and have the room sealed by seals with only the Shinobi Clan Heads council and ANBU present would that be secure"

Naruko immediately replied "_Security Protocol Examination -_ _Affirmative - Environment of 'Council Chambers' considered secure with application of seals. Professional Query - ANBU and Clan Head Security ranking - E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS, X - ranked Security Clearance_"

Hiruzen immediately grasped the question "ANBU and I have X ranking Security clearance, Clan Heads have SSS Clearance"

Naruko nodded "_Security Clearance - Affirmative - Data requested SS Ranked - Personal Query - Location - 'Council Chambers'_"

Hiruzen laughed "Follow me to the chambers Naruko, Inu gather the Clan Heads"

Naruko nodded and in unison with Inu replied "Affirmative/_Understood_" Then the two looked at each other before they nodded a professional nod to each other's professional attitude.

_Council Chambers. Twenty minutes Later._

Naruko still in her armor stood before the Shinobi Council and the ANBU, however the three elders had also entered as well. After the Seals had been activated Naruko asked "_Professional Query - Identity - Identity and Security Clearance Rank of all non-ANBU council members requested_"

Hiruzen nodded "As you know I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage, next to me is Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura they are the Council Advisors. Their Security Classification is SS" Naruko nodded.

Hiruzen then said "I'll let the Clan Heads introduce themselves, they have SSS ranked Security Clearance"

Then the Shinobi clan heads introduced themselves

"Hiashi Hyūga"

"Fugaku Uchiha"

"Shikaku Nara"

"Inoichi Yamanaka"

"Chōza Akimichi"

"Tsume Inuzuka"

"Shibi Aburame"

"Murakumo Kurama"

Naruko nodded "_Identities Recorded - SS, SSS and X ranked Security Clearances Detected - Awaiting Queries_"

Hiruzen nodded and rephrased his earlier question "What is the 'Battle Mode' and 'Bloodline Armor' you mentioned and how did this happen?"

Naruko nodded confirmation "_Command Directive - Clarification - Battle Mode - Battle Mode is the highly offense orientated state of mind, one that I am currently in. Emotions excepting loyalty are suppressed to a degree to allow clarity. I will however spend most of the time in Stand-by mode. Less emotional restraints are applied to allow communication and social interaction to prevent alienation of myself. Unfortunately when commanded by a superior officer I will always respond in this nature_"

Danzo interrupted "So you can shut down your emotions on command"

Naruko simply nodded "_Correct Advisor Danzo. Command Directive - Clarification - Bloodline Armor_" At this the Clan Heads, Hiruzen and the ANBU suddenly became more attentive "_Specialized Bloodline ability unlocked by Bijuu - Kyūbi to prevent demise of myself and the Kyūbi. Permissions granted by soul remnant of Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze left in seal in case of an emergency. Bloodline conditional upon the revival of ANBU - Kushina 'Kitsune' Uzumaki, Bloodline and Supreme Command Directive will be transferred to allow Kushina to be revived_" All present nodded to this.

Hiruzen responded "You will be escorted to her after this session is over, please continue your explanation"

Naruko immediately continues as if she hadn't been interrupted "_Bloodline allows extreme manipulation of all five elements to form the 'Guardian Armor. Bloodline also confers two traits, Trait one Immortality. Trait two Guardian Nature. Immortality is as stated, Guardian Nature forces myself and later Kushina Uzumaki to defend Konoha as long as it conforms to the ideals of the Shodaime Hokage. Deviation from founding ideals or needless war making will result in myself and Kushina disserting Konoha with no second chances granted. Unless Clan Head 'Tsunade Senju' or her descendents settles a new village or confirms Konoha redeemed._" All those present nodded at the wise precautions built into the bloodline. Except Danzo Shimura who was swearing mentally at the precaution.

Naruko continued "_Visible Armor created with compressed Obsidian, various lesser Crystals and two Sapphires created via rapid Fire and Water manipulation, reinforced with Earth, Wind and undercurrent Water Manipulation to provide insulation and shock absorption. As I get older I will unlock the power and tails of the Kyūbi, with each level a tail will be created by the armor for two main purposes. Power Level identification and the tip of the tail will contain special chakra conductive materials and focusing crystals to increase chakra control and reserves. At Three, Six and Nine tails the materials of the armor will change from Obsidian to Obsidian with Steel overcoat then Obsidian with Titanium overcoat until it levels out with a insulated metal named Adamantium, Adamantium's primary attribute is it's indestructibility and resilience. Additionally the Armor channels either Lightning or Wind Chakra to the hands. Lightning for short to medium range combat and Wind for medium to long range combat. The Armor's final attribute is its use of the Kyūbi's chakra to coat the armor and provide an immunity to most jutsus_"

The gathered Shinobi gasped at the description of the armor and its abilities.

Hiruzen then asked "Since you've already told us how this happened, could you please describe your current command structure"

Naruko nodded "_Command Directive - Clarification - Unit Hierarchy Position relative to Konohagakure no Sato's ranks - Currently accepted command structure from lowest to highest. ANBU - Sannin - Hokage - Kushina Uzumaki. Current restrictions allow Hokage to change the structure with the exception of Kushina Uzumaki's position at top, that is locked by Bloodline conditions_"

Hiruzen smiled "So I can add Clan Heads, Jounins and Tokubetsu Jounins to the command structure?"

Naruko nodded "_Affirmative - Command Directive - Unit Hierarchy Shift - New Hierarchy: Tokubetsu Jounin - Jounin - Clan Head - ANBU - Sannin - Hokage - Kushina Uzumaki. Is this acceptable?_"

Hiruzen was about to nod but then Danzo interrupted "What about the Advisors?"

Naruko frowned "_Clarification - Hierarchy - Advisors are not active Shinobi, therefore they are ranked below Academy Students and above Civilian Council Members - Because of this they may not be added to the hierarchy without the addition of Ranks: Academy Student - Genin - Tokubetsu Genin - Chunin - Tokubetsu Chunin._" Danzo sneered

Hiruzen then replied "Change the Hierarchy to include Tokubetsu Jounin through to Clan Heads, and explain Tokubetsu Genin and Chunin"

Naruko nodded "_Command Directive - Hierarchy Shift - Accepted and Confirmed by Sandaime Hokage - Clarification - Tokubetsu indicates a specialized Jounin that isn't a full Jounin. Tokubetsu Chunin is more specialized then a regular Chunin but less than a Tokubetsu Jounin. A Tokubetsu Genin is either a highly specialized Genin or a higher rank demoted to Genin, in second case given special rank to indicate high levels of experience and skill_"

Hiruzen nodded to that explanation then he asked "Are you hungry Naruko, you could get some food before we go to Kushina"

Naruko shook her head "_Command Directive - Extended Explanation - Bloodline allows body to gain nutrients, oxygen and liquids though recycling via the Armor and addition of new nutrients and liquids or removal of poisons and unrecyclable materials via the Kyūbi's chakra_"

Shibi leaned forwards "So you cannot be drugged or poisoned. Logical for a guardian, do you need to sleep"

Naruko replied immediately "_Negative - Kyūbi Chakra replenishes energy, sleep only required if Kage-Level combat is engaged for longer than one hour thirty minutes after which each minute of combat requires an hour sleep up to an extra thirty minute which results in unconsciousness for a period of forty-eight hours or two days. An extra hour is added by each tail to a total of eleven hours when at Nine-tailed stage_"

Hiruzen then asked a question which had just occurred to him "Can you see in the dark?"

Naruko shook her head "_Negative - Command Directive - Clarification - Abilities - Medical/Support - Night Combat Abilities __**Sonar **__and __**Scanning Eye**__ allow navigation during hours of darkness or interior combat in a shadowed area. __**Sonar**__ produces one point five million sub and super audible miniature pings from the armor's out carapace to allow sound based mapping of dark areas, recommended no Inuzuka or Aburame clan members or animal partners are within 1 kilometer of myself when __**Sonar**__ active. __**Scanning Eye**__ utilizes a similar base ability to Bloodline - __**Byakugan**__ to allow viewing of chakra and chakra points, however the range is limited to ordinary line of sight. However chakra 'frequencies' can be recorded to allow identification of persons via their chakra 'frequency' this was done automatically after this room was sealed to allow identification of SSS and X Ranked assets Clan Heads, ANBU and Hokage respectively. Finally chakra 'frequencies' cannot be altered or changed, they remain the same no matter what modifications are done to the body - Clarification - addition of Bloodlines that allow sub-elements will change chakra 'frequency' slightly however enough will be left unaffected to allow identification._"

Hiruzen and the rest just nodded at this information, before Fugaku Uchiha asked "Is there any abilities based on the Sharingan?"

Naruko appeared to think before she nodded "_Affirmative. Classified under -Abilities - Offensive - and - Defensive - Offensive ability, __**Copy Eye**__ utilizes the chakra sensing and jutsu copying abilities of Bloodline - Sharingan - No Hand-seals are required, if allied abilities are caught in technique they may not be used until use agreed to by ally copied from or jutsu/ability created by. Defensive ability, __**Mirror Shield**__ using the hyper-predictive abilities of Bloodline - Sharingan. I can read and block enemy maneuvers and jutsus - No Hand-seals are required_"

Hiruzen nodded as did Fugaku and Hiashi, while worried their bloodlines could be copied they realized that if they request it Naruko and Kushina wouldn't teach the abilities. Before Fugaku or Hiashi could say anything Hiruzen said "Naruko, please note that the teaching of nay abilities based on a bloodline require permission from both the Hokage and the bloodline's clan head"

Naruko nodded "_Security Protocol - Addition - Bloodline Ability Permissions - Bloodline abilities may not be added without permission from both Hokage and Bloodline Clan Head, for example Sharingan abilities may not be taught without Hokage and Uchiha Clan Head permissions. Is this correct?_"

Hiruzen nodded "Yes, also would you be able to patrol near the Clan Compounds with the **Scanning Eye** active to root out intruders to the compound during the night?"

Naruko nodded "_Security Protocol - Addition Confirmed by Sandaime Hokage. Command Directive - Patrols - Night - Affirmative, but requires scanning of all current Clan Members chakra 'frequencies' as well as notification of additional clan members being born so their chakra 'frequency' can be recorded_"

Hiruzen nodded and turned to the clan heads and asked "Do you agree to the conditions?"

They all nodded except Fugaku Uchiha who said "I will agree on two conditions"

Hiruzen nodded at Fugaku "They are?"

Fugaku continued "First: While obvious, Clan numbers and compound layouts are to remain secret. Second: All Shinobi's chakra 'frequencies' are to be recorded by Naruko. Since we are trusting her with the clans and her bloodline is designed to prevent betrayal or torture, we should utilize her as a living 'record' of all Shinobi. This will include Academy dropouts or failures. In essence we'll be hiding our secrets in plain sight. Who would think we'd give such sensitive information to our Jinchūriki?"

The rest of the Clan Heads, The Advisors and the ANBU nodded in agreement. Hiruzen nodded "Agreed, Naruko?"

Naruko nodded "_Conditions Registered - Confirmation Registered - Command Directive - Assigning of Duties - Clan Compound Patroller - Accepted and Confirmed - Shinobi Record Keeper - Accepted and Confirmed - Access to paper files and pictures would be helpful. Bloodline allows perfect memory. Clan Security Protocol - Accepted and Activated- No Sensitive Clan information, such as numbers, jutsus and compound layouts may be accessed except by Clan Head of Clan. For example Hyūga Clan Head can access all Hyūga information but none other. Clan Heads may also allow access to favored allies_"

Upon hearing of her perfect memory Hiruzen had a inspirational thought and asked "Naruko, would you also be able to act as a living record of all missions and non-clan jutsus. Also during the day would you remain in my office to supply said details"

Before Naruko could reply the Clan Heads who'd signed to each other, Shikaku elected as spokesman asked "Also could you act as an emergency repository of the Clan Jutsus in case of emergency?"

Naruko nodded "_Command Directive - Assignation of Duties - Multiple - Mission Record Keeper - Village Jutsu Vault - Clan Jutsu Vault - Note: Missions and Jutsus fall under the E through X Ranking system. Note: Clan Jutsus fall under Clan Security Protocol. Command Directive - Patrol - Day - Location - Hokage's Office - Confirm All?_"

Hiruzen nodded "Confirmed, now I declare this meeting at an end. Naruko, please note that no Command Directives involving S through SSS ranked details may be discussed anywhere but secure council meetings"

Naruko nodded "_Confirmation by Sandaime Hokage - S Through SSS Rank Command Directives - Locked outside secure council meetings unless Wartime protocols active_"

Hiruzen held up his hand to stop motion and the deactivation of the seals and asked "Naruko explain 'Wartime Protocol'"

Naruko stood at attention like a soldier awaiting orders "_Command Directive - Clarification - Protocol - Wartime Protocol: Wartime Protocol is activated in War conditions. Allows access to War mode, I am granted War Travel Rights to leave Konoha and allowed usage of all S-Ranked jutsus known to me as long as no allied presences military or civilian are in the line of fire. Overrides standard security protocols, All Ranks Genin through Jounin granted provisional S Ranked clearance to missions subject to Hokage's approval, access to jutsus by Genin through Tokubetsu Chunin however require a unbiased Jounin's approval. Clan Security Protocols locked, only the Clan Head of the Respective Clan may access information regardless of alliance status, the only exception is if the Clan Head has been declared MIA or KIA and a new Clan Head has yet to be elected, in which case the registered Clan Heir and allied Clan Heads are granted temporary Clan Head access until new Clan Head sworn in or Wartime protocols deactivated. Clarification Complete - Do you wish to activate Wartime Protocols? Note: Activation requires Hokage, one ANBU, one Sannin and one Clan Head Confirmation_"

Everyone present released a sigh of relief. Hiruzen looked at Naruko and said "No Wartime Protocol is not to be activated. Now please follow me Naruko to Kushina"

Naruko relaxed "_Wartime Protocol Activation denied. Order Confirmed_" Naruko moved until she was exactly three feet from Hiruzen who nodded.

Hiruzen looked to the Clan Heads and said "Inform your clans and prepare your jutsus for memorization by Naruko. Clans will be scanned in Alphabetical order. Goodnight. ANBU please return to your scheduled patrols. Also everything here is an S-Rank secret any leaks will be considered treason"

Suddenly Naruko nodded "_Command Directive - Security Clearance Punishment - In the event of a leakage of this council meeting all ANBU, Clan Heads and Advisors will be put under scrutiny and denied access to any information until leak discovered. Leak will be named traitor and executed on sight. Confirmation not required_"

Hiruzen nodded "As Naruko said, speak of this at your own peril" The others in the room simply nodded acceptance.


	18. DA NJM

****Naruto (Late 2013)****

**Naruko, Jounin Mistress**

**Prologue: First Incident**

**Hokage Battle Incident File: 4-25-SSS-C-KIA**

**Combatants: Yondaime Hokage, Konohagakure Defenses, Bijuu: Kyūbi (See File J-9-2 Kushina Uzumaki)**

**Fatalities: Yondaime Hokage, 125 Civilians, 16 Chunin, 24 Jounin, 18 ANBU. 1 Jinchūriki: (See File J-9-2).**

**Mission Outcome: Successful, But classed as Pyrrhic Victory.**

**Notes: New Jinchūriki for Kyūbi created, (See File J-9-3, Naruko Uzumaki) Bijuu sealed, Unknown Assailant mentioned but insufficient data for UA to be added to Combatants list.**

**True details of mission sealed by order of Sandaime Hokage.**

**Triple-SSS clearance required for reading.**

**Signed: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage (Re-instated)**

**Personnel File: J-9-3**

**Name: Naruko Uzumaki**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 24 hours**

**Birthdate: 10-10-XXXX**

**Height: 1'2"**

**Weight: 6 Pounds**

**Special Notices: Specialized Seals noted on back, purpose unknown.**

**Rank: Jinchūriki - Kyūbi (Ninja Registration Number: ****012607****)/ Civilian**

**Special Abilities: None recorded so far.**

**Normal abilities: N/A**

**Skills: N/A**

**Jutsus: N/A**

**Clearance level required to access file: SSS (Hokage and ANBU Commander only)**

**Signed: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage (Re-Instated)**

**Co-Signed: Ryu (Dragon), ANBU Commander.**

Hiruzen sighs as he reads through the file for Naruko, it was three years old. However as he and Dragon were the only ones to read it, there was no need to keep it updated constantly. _'Three years, I wonder what you were up to Minato, This seal of yours. It both protects Naruko, and makes her a weapon. Hopefully one that won't be used for many years yet'_ Hiruzen muses.

Unfortunately the Gods had a different plan for Naruko Uzumaki, at that very moment kicked out of the orphanage where she was placed after the Night of the Kyūbi, she is walking pass the Hyūga compound when a suspicious shadow drops to the ground in front of her.

_Two minutes earlier, Sunlight road, next to Hyūga Compound._

Sighing to herself a red-headed young girl walks down the road, if one were to see this young girl they would weep. Her skin is pale and gaunt, through tears in her shirt her ribs are clearly visible. She looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks, however that isn't true. Naruko Uzumaki hasn't eaten for almost 12 months, inside her the Kyūbi an ancient and powerful being tired of being used by upstart mortals sighs.

The Kyūbi has been keeping Naruko alive with her chakra, although she still bears some hatred for humanity she cannot bring herself to hate this girl. When her life began she was also alone and starving, and then the man whom she came to call father found her. Kyūbi smiles to herself as she feeds her starving warden some more of her chakra. Because of her body being sustained by chakra a curious phenomenon has developed, even though Naruko hasn't a scrap of fat on her bones her musculature is far more advanced than someone of her age should be. Naruko a three year old girl has more muscle and strength then most Jounins, the only three ninja in the village that can out wrestle her are, The Hokage, the ANBU Commander and the Taijutsu Master, Maito Gai.

As Naruko walks forwards she tries to think of a place to stay, she wants to be with the nice old man but she doesn't know where he is. Suddenly a dark shape drops down in front of her, Naruko's eyes widen as a strange feeling energizes her limbs, she was a little sacred when the shape dropped down but now, she is calm almost euphoric.

Unknown to Naruko on her back a grouping of seals activate, set there by Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and her father, the seals serve multiple purposes. First: they prevent Naruko from lying to the Hokage or Shinobi Council, however she can be slightly creative with the truth in order to keep the Civilian Council in the dark about certain parts of her missions. Second: They make her obey any order from the Hokage that doesn't compromise her life, morals or personal honor. Third: They provide a photographic memorization ability that allows Naruko to create a profile of a person, clan, jutsu, nation, Daimyo or Noble Family in her mind and pull that profile up when encountering said thing. Fourth: It contains a library of every jutsu, Taijutsu Style, Kenjutsu Style, Weapons Style, Genjutsu or Medical Jutsu that Konoha possesses and can download that information into Naruko allowing her to immediately learn as needed. Fifth: It automatically activates and provides knowledge of how to utilize chakra control to Kage levels. Sixth: it prevents Naruko from attacking a Konoha Civilian or Shinobi unless attacked first or they are designated as a traitor and Seventh: It automatically applies restriction and gravity seals overtime to toughen up Naruko's already impressive musculature. Minato was most proud of his seal group, he called it 'Shinobi'/Kunoichi's Call' as it has the ability to make any civilian into a ANBU or Kage level Shinobi. However the seals on Naruko were only set to activate on the presence of a massive amount of Killing Intent (KI). The Kumo ninja intent on kidnapping the Hyūga heiress is currently emitting that KI upon his discovery of a witness.

Without hesitation Naruko settles into a combat stance, one that a girl her age shouldn't know, the Kumo nin's eyes widen as he realizes he's stumbled onto something he shouldn't have, however he still growls out "Leave kid, and I might just let you live"

Naruko however cocks her head to the side and analyzes the Kumo nin, who turns pale when he hears her mutter "Kumo nin, Jounin. Attempting kidnapping of clan heiress by stealth. Most logical way to disrupt? Calculating. Calculation complete" Naruko's voice has taken on an almost robotic tone, however underneath is a hint of amusement and satisfaction that a prankster gets from tormenting their victims. The Kumo nin's face loses all blood when he hears "Flaring Bijuu chakra" the only thought that goes through his mind is _'Oh shit, a Jinchūriki?'_ Suddenly Naruko flares red as she releases a large amount of the Kyūbi's chakra, inside of her the Kyūbi smirks at the Kumo nin's terrified face.

Within seconds Naruko is surrounded by the Hokage, an ANBU squad and the Hyūga clan leader and his guards, she turns to Hiruzen and says "Sandaime Hokage. I have some information to tell you. However we must deal with the current situation. As I was walking past, this Kumo nin jumped over the Hyūga compound wall. As you can see he is carrying the Hyūga heiress. I believe it is an attempt by Kumo to secure the Byakugan Bloodline. In order to foil his plans I flared my 'Special' chakra in order to alert the village. Have I succeeded?" Hiruzen almost flinches at the robotic tone of voice but he nods.

"Yes you have Uzumaki-san" having no idea what to do Hiruzen treats her like a subordinate "Are you aware of my office's location" Naruko nods "Would you please head there with Neko and Inu and wait for me"

"Yes" Naruko then starts roof-hopping towards the Hokage tower with the two ANBU in question alongside her.


	19. DA NTF

****Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Naruto: The Farmer?**

**Chapter 1: A New Mission**

Naruto was quite happy, he'd just come back from three years of training with Jiraiya and was hoping to get some Ramen from Ichiraku and call it a night, due to Ero-sennin's 'research' they had been delayed to the point where it was nearly 7:00 pm when they finally got to Konoha, Naruto didn't expect anything to happen especially after hearing the news that Akatsuki had been destroyed when some Bijuu sealing device they had created had detonated and killed them all, from his letters to and from Konoha he'd heard that Sasuke had laughed his head off for 2 hours after hearing how his brother died, Naruto thought it was funny too. He was just walking past the Hyūga estate when he heard a window smash and a Shinobi with a Kumo headband jumped over the wall of the estate right in front of Naruto holding something in his arms, before the Shinobi could even react Naruto snatched the package he was carrying and when the man turned towards him Naruto gave him a face full of the Rasengan, the ninja was badly injured but still alive, Naruto hadn't noticed Hinata and her father jumping behind him during the attack, Naruto still oblivious to their presence when he opened the package to see Hinata's younger sister Hanabi tied up and thoroughly pissed off.

"Thank you, whoever you are" Hiashi Hyūga said to Naruto.

Naruto having dyed his hair black to avoid problems in Iwa turned around to face Hiashi and Hinata, who true to form turned red in the face the moment she saw Naruto's face and realized who it was.

"No problem Hiashi-sama, I just happened to be walking past when I saw him drop down in front of me, and I figured he was doing something illegal" Naruto replied.

Hiashi had to fight to keep himself from double taking when he saw Naruto's face and realized who it was, after his eldest daughter did which angered him a bit.


	20. DA NTN

****Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Naruko the Nephilim**

**Chapter 1: Angelic Wings**

The roar of the Kyūbi was immense, Minato's angelic hearing was being overwhelmed. He knew this would happen, when he heard about the Kyūbi's presence near Konoha he knew that he would be returning to Kami-sama's realm before long. He also knew that this was an accident as Kami-sama herself would have come if he was being recalled after having fallen to the Mortal Realm just for love. Minato had lived a good life as a human, but he would die as an angel. He felt great sorrow over his wife's death, Kushina was the reason he fell as an angel. In his arms his daughter Naruko who has his blue eyes and Kushina's Red-hair, cries and the two pure white angel wings on her back stretch out. Minato is sad that his daughter would grow up without him, he is about to put a seal on her to hide her Angelic Nature when he notices something. The Kyūbi is being controlled, there is only one way to stop it now, He must seal it within a child strong enough to hold it. Minato cries as he knows the only child strong enough was lying in his arms. He applies the seal to her, hiding her Angelic Nature. Minato then performs the **"Reaper Death Seal"** behind him he sees the Shinigami an old friend appear.

Shinigami looks at Minato, then Naruko and finally the Kyūbi and says **"You know that as a Jinchūriki her life will be full of pain"**

Minato nods and says "I know, but I also know that as Kushina's and My Child she will be strong and surpass all of that"

The Shinigami nods and shouts **"So be it, Kyūbi. It is time for you to be sealed"** Minato is fading and watches the seal form on his daughter, his eyes widen as he realizes the entire Kyūbi was sealed inside her not just one half. He looks at the Shinigami who laughs and says **"Your daughter can not only handle both halves of the Kyūbi, But the Kyūbi will look after her! You know that vixen will never hurt a child, especially a female one"** Minato nods.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage and also known as the 'Professor' or 'The God of Shinobi' runs up to his successor Minato and is shocked to see two angel wings on his back slowly fading away, Minato looks straight at him and says "And now you know, please look after my daughter Naruko. Please, Don't hide her last name, she'll be safer as a Namikaze then as an Uzumaki"

Hiruzen nods and is about to speak when Minato comments "Heh She's also a Nephilim, Half-Angel of Kami and Half-Human, She'll surprise you all. I'm sorry Hiruzen-sama, I'm afraid you'll have to come out of retirement and look after the village until my daughter grows up, keep her safe or I'll haunt you!" Minato starts to laugh, coughs up some blood and slowly falls backwards, dead. Hiruzen picks up Naruko from where she lies on her father's chest and takes her away with him. Several ANBU drop down and take Minato's body away to begin the preparations for a Hokage's funeral. They all notice an almost angelic quality to their deceased leader, and all of them battle hardened veterans cry freely as they march their leaders body back to Konoha on a Black Shroud.

_Konoha Council Chambers (KCC) 10 minutes later_

When the Sandaime Hokage walks in carrying a baby the entire council quiets down. The civilian councilmen and clan heads wonder why the Sandaime is carrying a baby. Hiruzen pauses in front of the Hokage's seat, turns to the council and says "Today the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze perished sealing the Kyūbi away, into the child I hold in my arms"

The Civilian council grows agitated and one of them a woman shouts "We should kill the child now"

"NO" Hiruzen shouts and then says more quietly after making sure Naruko is still asleep "That would release the Kyūbi upon us once more, Not to mention the ghosts of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze would haunt us for slaying their child" The entire council grows silent at that proclamation and the one who shouted for Naruko's death grows pale as the implications of what the Hokage said enters her mind.

Hiruzen then says "Naruko Namikaze will be raised as the clan heir to the Namikaze Clan, Clan Heir to the Uzumaki Clan and as Princess to the Land of Whirlpools. Despite that we are going to treat her as a normal girl, She'll not get any special privileges for her positions and anyone who tries to give her any will be punished." The Civilian council frowns at such a thing but the Shinobi nod wisely seeing the reasoning "Knowledge of her being a Jinchūriki will be known to only this council and if the news gets out, The Advisors, Homura, Koharu and Danzo, as well as the civilian council will be executed without trial and the clan heads will be interrogated by either a Yamanaka or for Inoichi Ibiki to prevent clan loyalty messing up the result and if found innocent will be released and if found guilty slain. Before you ask these measures are to ensure secrecy as you are all privileged to know a SS-Class secret and must now take the risk from knowing"

The Civilian Council and Danzo, Homura and Koharu shudder, while the clan heads nod and stifle smiles at such reasonable precautions.

_Nine Years Later_

Nine years pass as Naruko grows, from as early as she can remember she has lived with the Sarutobi clan and pranked all of Konoha for the fun of it, Konohamaru's mother Mizaki raises Naruko as the daughter she never had alongside her son Konohamaru when he was born, currently at the age of seven Konohamaru sees Naruko as his older sister and a role model much to the fear of his mother and grandfather who have been on the receiving end of Naruko's pranks. They thought nothing could go wrong with this peaceful life, but then news of the Uchiha Massacre reached them, every male above the age of 2 except Sasuke had been killed. Naruko felt sad for her classmate Sasuke, he was somewhat friendly and open before the incident but has now withdrawn into himself and is no longer the friendly boy who wanted to be better than his brother. Naruko sighs as she watches Sasuke get swarmed with fan girls, she could have saved him from it but is waiting for him to ask her instead of her offering, eventually she got sick of waiting and started helping him anyways.

The years pass and meanwhile Naruko made many friends within her year-level: Shikamaru who is a genius but also lazy like most Nara males, Chōji who like all Akimichis is rather 'round' and constantly eats chips and argues with Naruko over the best flavors, Shino whose bugs instead of creeping Naruko out instead intrigue her, Hinata a Hyūga who looks up to Naruko as a role model and idol, Kiba an Inuzuka who doesn't know when to stop asking for dates, Naruko has had to pummel Kiba several times to make him understand that she and Hinata are off limits, Ino a blonde Yamanaka who is a great friend, once you get pass the fan girl shell of hers and lastly her somewhat friend Sasuke, Naruko keeps trying to be his friend in the simplest manner possible, she blocks the fan girls from getting to him and has on several occasions been called his girlfriend, this while not true has caused a lot of the fan girls to give up. Sakura Haruno is the only member of class who outright hates Naruko due to her friendship and (Believed) Girlfriend status to Sasuke. Sasuke is completely unaware of the fact Naruko has been called his girlfriend and would be until team assignments.

_Six Years pass. Academy Classroom._

Naruko smiles as she takes her usual seat next to Sasuke. She lies back and thinks on her graduation test when she used the **'Shadow Clone Jutsu'** instead of the '**Clone**' jutsu stating that it is due to her being an Uzumaki. This is the only time in her whole life that Naruko had used her Clan Heir Status to get her anything and in this case the Hokage let it go due to the fact it is well documented that the Uzumaki couldn't perform a standard '**clone**' jutsu due to their reserves of chakra. Naruko's eyes fly open as she hears Ino and Sakura racing for the classroom door, she almost laughs as they come in and before they state anything look up to see her sitting there and preventing them sitting next to Sasuke. Naruko watches Sakura walk up and stand next to her seat and say "Move it, Naruko. That's my seat"

Naruko raises an eyebrow and says "Strange, considering I sat here next to Sasuke in every lesson we've had together for the past six years yet everyday you still claim this is your seat, Your logic needs a bit of work Sakura, as does your forehead" The rest of the class except Ino and Sasuke burst into laughter, Sasuke however smiles which for him is laughter. Naruko smirks seeing Sasuke's smile and Sakura loses it.

"You think you so high and mighty just because you're Sasuke's Girlfriend... What's so funny?" Sakura shouts. Sasuke's eyes widen at this and he turns to Naruko who is laughing her ass off and trying to get her breath back.

Naruko eventually says "I have never said I'm Sasuke's girlfriend, you and the rest of the fan girls assumed that because I was always nearby him in order to drive you away and make you realize that he doesn't like Fan Girls" Naruko smiles as the fan girls in the class droop as they realize that they have been tricked all these years. Naruko sits up on the table in front of Sasuke and says "Who would want this guy as a boyfriend anyways, he never speaks and his personality leaves much to be desired, his only redeeming features are his body and his clans posit- Eek" Naruto squeals as the guy behind her elbows her and jams her face into Sasuke's making them share their first kiss. The Fan Girls as absolutely livid at this and the boys either jeer or complain that Sasuke 'gets all the pretty ones'. Naruko is too immersed in the feeling of his lips on hers and the slight taste of Tomatoes? Sasuke is shocked and can't move as Naruko's soft lips are on his, he notices her lips taste of Ramen?

Before they can get out of this position or one of the fan girls can interrupt them Iruka walks in and upon seeing the kiss shouts "Oi you two, do that stuff outside my classroom. I don't care what you do in private with your boyfriend as long as it stays there" Iruka smiles at getting back at the Red-haired menace who has pranked him ever since he started teaching her. Naruko blushes furiously and gets off Sasuke and shifts to sit directly to his left not able to move any further away from him due to her embarrassment. Sasuke in the meanwhile is trying to get his mind working again, and failing miserably as all he can do is think back to the kiss and how it felt.

Naruko and Sasuke were only draw out of their reverie when they heard Iruka say "The grades for this year's class have been measured and there are two rookies of the year" the whole class sits up at that one, they wonder how that happened "The two rookies of the year are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha is also top Shinobi while Naruko is top Kunoichi" Both Naruko and Sasuke are stunned at that but no one else is due to them seeing just how smart both of them are. Naruko however is slightly smarter theoretically due to her training in the Uzumaki Fūinjutsu from Jiraiya. Naruko is rated at a low-Jounin level for her sealing. The team assignments followed and Naruko ignored them until "Team 7, Naruko Uzumaki" The whole male population were listening in at this and those who already had their teams were cursing their luck. "Sakura Haruno" Both Naruko and Sakura cursed their luck at this development "And Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke moans hearing this and Naruko pats his shoulder as Sakura crows over being in his team. "Your Jounin Instructor is Kakashi Hatake" Naruko freezes and then smiles happily in memory of the man whose 'special books' she has repeatedly borrowed to read when she couldn't get into the stores herself. (A/N Yes Naruko is slightly perverted but hey, it makes for great comedy material later on)

Iruka wonders at the smile on Naruko's face then continues with the Team roster "Team Eight, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin Instructor will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team Nine is still in rotation from last year. Team Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi. Your Jounin Instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka keeps on talking till he has reached Team Twenty-Five (Their class being the source of Teams 1-25 while the next covers 26-50 (A/N there has to be at least that many in order for them to dig up so many Shinobi for the Fourth Shinobi World War) And then he says "After lunch your Jounin Instructors will collect you, Good Luck and it's been a pleasure teaching you and I'm sad to see you go, except you Naruko I'm happy to see you and your pranks gone" Naruko pouts at this and the whole class except Sasuke and Sakura laugh at this. Sakura because she is too angry at Naruko's taunting and kissing of Sasuke to laugh and Sasuke because he is thinking how cute Naruko is when she pouts and also remembering the kiss he shared with Naruko, He does something he'd never thought he'd do. He Blushes.

Lunch passes quietly with Naruko eating with Hinata her best friend and Shino and Kiba her teammates, Kiba shudders slightly from being so close to Naruko but otherwise lunch is normal for them. Sasuke on the other hand is having a difficult time, His father always told him to stay away from Naruko for some reason, but he also said that he should marry a strong Kunoichi which Naruko definitely is. Sasuke is torn between the two commands, due to the massacre he cannot ask his father which he should listen to. Sasuke snaps his fingers and thinks _'I know I'll ask Kaa-san when I get home. She should know what to do. This is so confusing however, Naruko is one of my best friends even if I've never told her that, how am I going to deal with the fact I'm attracted to her and on the same team?'_ Sasuke slowly eats the Onigiri with tomatoes his mother made for him and ponders on his future. Sakura fumes all throughout lunch not eating due to her diet, she plans on discrediting Naruko anyway she can.

The Genin return to the classroom after lunch and sit in their usual seats, which is to say Naruko sits next to Sasuke and simultaneously teases him over his blushing for whatever reason (Naruko has repressed the memory of the kiss, Sasuke hasn't) and taunts Sakura over her growling stomach, her overly large forehead and her attempts to woo Sasuke. Eventually they are the only three people in the classroom, after the rest of the Genin are taken away by their Jounin Instructors and Iruka finishes up for the day and heads over to the Hokage's Office for the handing in of reports.

Naruko sits quietly reading a book that on the surface reads _"A Guide to the Ramen bars of the Elemental Countries"_ but is actually a copy of _"Icha-Icha Paradise"_ that she is reading secretly, slightly ashamed of the fact that she could be called a 'sixteen year old closet pervert'. Sasuke has been reading stealthily over her shoulder the whole time, both ashamed at himself for being a closet pervert and intrigued at the fact Naruko is. Sakura alternates between bitterly watching the two and wondering what they are read, and planning to discredit Naruko however she can. Naruko contrary to appearances is totally aware of both Sakura's Staring/Plotting and Sasuke's reading over her shoulder, Sakura because she can't hold in her amusement at her plans or her KI when she is staring and Sasuke because not only does he giggle at points, his breathing is tickling her ears.

After about three hours Naruko is getting uncomfortable at the ticklish sensation of Sasuke reading over her shoulder and states just as Kakashi walks in "Sasuke-_kun_ if you're going to read my _Icha-Icha Paradise_ over my shoulder maybe we should _act out_ some of the scenes later" Sasuke and Kakashi immediately get blood-noses at the mental imagery and Sakura is left wondering what Naruko is talking about.

*Ahem* Kakashi coughs and the three Genin turn to see a one-eyed man in a mask with gravity defying silver hair and a blood-nose wearing a Jounin jacket. He smiles slightly under the mask and says "My first impression, I like you broody, not sure about pinky though. Meet me on the roof in five minutes" Kakashi then Shunshins away.

Sasuke looks confused and asks "Why didn't he say anything about you Naruko?"

Naruko beams a smile at Sasuke and slides against him seductively before she says "Because Sasuke-_kun_ he is the man I got my special book form, Okay?"

Sasuke nods rapidly and tries to ignore the fact that all of the blood in his body is rushing down to his waist. Naruko smiles at his discomfort and drags him along with her to the roof while Sakura follows fuming over several things, mainly Naruko's impressive C-cup chest compared to her still A-cup chest.

The three newly made Genin make their way to the roof, several minutes later they walk out onto the roof to see Kakashi waiting at a set of stone benches for them. Naruko smirks as she notices that Kakashi has changed his face-mask to hide the fact he had a blood-nose.


	21. DA TCPOK

****Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**The Crimson Princess of Konoha**

**One-Shot: The Chunin Exams**

_A Dusty Alley, Konohagakure no Sato._

"OWW"

"Little Brat, you'll pay for that" says a Suna nin dressed in a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He is also wearing a black hood which covers his head completely, and has cat-like ears and his Suna Hitai-ate is visible on his forehead and wearing some 'war' paint (cough MAKE-UP cough) on his face as he holds up a little boy wearing a red bandana on his forehead. Normally this wouldn't be anything too unusual, Shinobi in general not being known for their patience. However the little boy in question is Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the Hokage of Konoha. The Suna nin holding him is Kankurō no Sabaku, brother of Temari no Sabaku and Gaara no Sabaku and son of the Yondaime Kazekage. Standing next to him as he interrogates Konohamaru is his sister Temari whose outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she has her black Suna Hitai-ate around her neck.

Temari sighs at her brother's actions "Let him go Kankurō, he's just a kid" she comments.

Kankurō growls and shakes his head "No way, I'm gonna teach this little punk some manners"

Before Temari can respond a voice like velvet speaks up "If little Konohamaru-kun needs some manners, I will be the one to teach him, now release the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage or prepare to die" Normally Kankurō would scoff at such a comment, however the strange crimson katana at his throat makes him listen. Standing next to Kankurō is a twelve year old Kunoichi wearing patterned leather armor (Think Royal Vampire Armor from Skyrim) that is dyed a dull red with a crimson cloak with a hood, where a catch for her cloak would be is her Konoha Hitai-ate which appears to act as the catch to hold her cloak closed. The girl is around 170 centimeters tall, just a little taller than Kankurō, while her outfit covers her face and all of her skin, it is easy to see that she has a decent figure with what looks like high B, low C cup breasts and toned limbs without even a speck of unnecessary fat anywhere. In fact they can easily see rippling muscles under her tight clothes.

Kankurō rapidly lets go of Konohamaru who hides behind the newcomer, Kankurō quickly stutters out "I-I've l-let t-the k-kid g-go, w-would y-you k-kindly l-lower y-your b-blade?" The mystery girls aura seems to just ooze smug satisfaction, she then shifts her katana away from Kankurō and sheathes it in a dull red leather sheath on her belt.

The girl seems to smirk before she comments "Good, don't let me catch you doing this again, or else my blade will go for something a little… lower, instead. Understand?" Kankurō's head almost falls off from the nodding he does in order to answer the question, he had picked up the _subtle_ threat to his pride and joy. Temari almost busts a rib laughing at her brother's misfortune. The girl then turns to Konohamaru and says "Head on home, Konohamaru-kun. I have some business with these Suna nins"

Konohamaru nods "Okay Beni-Oneesan" Konohamaru then runs off with his friends towards the Hokage tower.

The girl, now reveal to be called 'Beni', turns back to Kankurō, however as she opens her mouth to say something, she snaps it closed and disappears in a Shunshin leaving behind some strange red liquid. Before either of the Suna siblings can say anything the third sibling slams into the ground at their feet. Before Gaara can get up, a familiar red blade appears at his neck, with the strange girl 'Beni' somehow reaching straight through Gaara's ultimate defense and grabbing his hair and yanking Gaara's head back. Her voice once like smooth velvet now has a echo of anger in it, surrounding 'Beni' is a slight red aura that feels like pure malice "How dare you, Suna scum. You know that you were supposed to report to the Hokage upon arrival, how dare you bring your Jinchūriki here without permission. As the 'Mōmoku Kurenai Tenshi' (A/N Blind Crimson Angel) I cannot allow such a travesty to exist. You will come with me NOW" The last shout stirs the Suna nin, but before they can do anything 'Beni' disappears with Gaara in another red liquid Shunshin to destinations unknown.

_Unknown location, Konohagakure no Sato_

'Beni' sighs as she places the last of the tracking and containment seals on Gaara, who was quiet now that his 'mother' was silenced. He had been told that outside of certain areas (Training Ground 44 and the Arena) his 'tenant's' chakra was sealed and while he was inside the walls of Konoha his location could be tracked. However while the seals held back his 'tenant's' chakra if he was in a life or death situation the seals would deactivate. 'Beni' disappears in her special Chi-Shunshin (Chi = Blood) to the Hokage's office.

_Hokage's Office, Konohagakure no Sato_

'Beni' appears suddenly in her trademark 'Whirl of Blood'™ into the Hokage's office where Hiruzen Sarutobi and Fugaku Uchiha are currently talking about the Chunin Exam.

Hiruzen doesn't even react to 'Beni's' sudden appearance he simply says "Hello Benihime-chan, is there a problem?"

The girl whose name is now known as Benihime nods "Yes, it appears that Suna has sent their Jinchūriki, of the Ichibi if I'm not mistaken. I have followed protocol on this and he is currently sitting in my sealing room, with your permission I will return him to his team"

Hiruzen nods "Permission granted Benihime, keep an eye out. Orochimaru has been mentioned by Jiraiya's spies"

Benihime nods "Understood Hokage, I will keep an eye out during the second task. By your leave, Hokage, Tou-san"

Hiruzen and Fugaku nod to Benihime, who then Shunshins away.

Fugaku turns back to Hiruzen and says "I'm glad Benihime-chan has recovered, I still remember _that_ night"

Hiruzen sighs at the memories of that bloodstained night "As do I Fugaku, as do I. That night changed so much, her innocence was lost. I still remember the energetic child she once was, she still has nightmares about it you know" Fugaku nods softly. The two powerful men and the ANBU guards in the room bow their heads in remembrance of the beautiful and energetic child that Benihime used to be, she had touched their hearts.

**Crimson Princess**

_That Night, Benihime's Apartment._

_Benihime's Nightmare_

_Blood._

_The smell of it is thick, Benihime screams at the pain from the lacerations on her stomach, her tears run down her face and chest into the ruin that used to be her abdomen. The villagers jeers at her pain, suddenly a one-armed one-eyed man stands over her with a Kunai. He slashes at her face, Benihime feels a sharp cutting feeling on her face and everything goes white, then black, then Red._

_RRROOOAAARRR_

_A inhuman roar rips through the night, the one-eyed man is torn apart by just the force of the roar, Benihime clad in a red aura tears through the villagers like paper, among them are the Civilian Council, the Advisors and the clan elders of both Hyūga and Uchiha, all are slain within seconds by the possessed Benihime. Rivers of blood run down the walls of the alley she's in, oceans of blood lie everywhere. Even though she is blind, Benihime sees, in front of her is the Hokage, the old man, the kind one_

Gasp.

Benihime gasps for air as she tries to dispel the remnants of _that_ night. She curls up into a ball and sobs quietly to herself. No matter how hard she tries she can never forget that fateful night almost nine years ago, and she knows that she never will.

Benihime soon falls back to sleep, luckily it is a dreamless one.

**Crimson Princess**

_Room 301, the Konoha Shinobi Academy_

"ENOUGH"

Benihime's KI fills the room and the Oto Genins fall to their knees along with the rest of the Genins, even Kabuto is affected by the raw malice and pure evil in the Killing Intent.

Benihime lowers her KI and scowls at the Genin "The next fool to fight when they haven't been told to will be sent back to their village in pieces. If that fool happens to be from Konoha, they will spend the next week in the I&T department. _Am I understood_?" The last question is asked with a simple threat laced into it '_Fuck with me and it will be the last thing you do_' Unsurprisingly all of the Genin nod in fear.

Benihime smiles "Excellent, now we will be doing a written test. You will all be given a number and told to sit there, attempting to sit anywhere else will not be tolerated. On the test is ten questions for each question you have a point, any question left unanswered of answered incorrectly loses that point. Anyone _caught_ cheating loses two points. If by some chance a fool reaches zero, they and their team will be disqualified. Remember, until the third task you and your team win and lose as one. That is all. You have forty-five minutes to do the first nine questions before the tenth is asked, now find your seats" Every Genin quickly gets to their assigned seats, Benihime sees that all the Genin are seated, nods and says "Begin" Every Genin turns their test over and begins.

The next forty-five minutes becomes Benihime's relaxation time, she simply sits at the desk in front of the room and does nothing. The Genins however panic slightly before moving on to their own methods of cheating, most of which Benihime spots. She however doesn't do anything as they are suitably well disguised and won't be noticed unless under careful scrutiny. However of the Fifty teams there, it quickly dwindles down to only twenty eight.

Soon the forty-five minutes are up and Benihime stands up and says "To all those still here, now we move onto the next part. The tenth question. But first you must decide whether or not to take the question, for if you chose not to you immediately fail the Exam, BUT if you do take it and fail. You will NEVER become a Chunin. It is now your choice" During the next five minutes six more teams drop out. Only Twenty-two are left.

Benihime stands up and says "All of you wish to take the Tenth question?" The Genins left all nod their affirmative.

Benihime smiles under her hood, and then says "Congratulations, you've passed. Now I can already hear you wondering how, and that is simple. The tenth question was in fact the only question and that was, do you take a difficult mission? Even if you and your team may die? Many would say No! However as a Chunin and Jounin of your villages, you MUST say yes. For if you don't many of your friends and your village's civilians may die. I once again congratulate you on passing the first round of the Chunin Exam" A mere second after Benihime stops talking, a round ball smashes through a window and unfolds into a banner stating.

_**Introducing the Sexy Second Round Examiner**_

_**Anko Mitarashi**_

Following the banner is a dark shape which unfolds into a woman who has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and is complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She is wearing a dark orange mini-skirt, with her Hitai-ate is on her forehead, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also has a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

This woman is the Snake Whore of Konoha.

Anko Mitarashi.

Benihime raises an eyebrow "Wow, Anko. You're actually on time for once, I thought you were becoming the inverse Kakashi for a while there, not that that's a bad thing"

Anko blushes and laughs "Yeah, well. Kurenai-chan held me up for a little bit, that's why I was on time. Wow, twenty two teams? Have you lost your touch?"

Benihime sniggers "Nah, Got a lot of brass balls and steel boobs in this group. I even flared my KI at them in the beginning"

Anko raises her right eyebrow and then looks out at the Genins "Wow, that's impressive. Alright enough of that, you lot. Meet me at Training Ground 44 tomorrow morning. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer Anko jumps back out the window she jumped in through.

Benihime raises her other eyebrow before she shakes her head in pity. She then says "Training Ground 44 is north of the Sakura Hot Spring. Any Chunin or Jounins can direct you"


	22. DA TFATG

****Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**The Fox and the Ghost**

**Prologue**

_"Slave Seals: In the Elemental Nations slavery is still practiced in areas, some is institutionalized like the __**Cursed Bird Seal**__ (See Page 28) of the Hyūga Clan (Refer to Pages 15-20 Volume II) But otherwise it is done with a seal known as the Servant Seal. The servant seal restricts the maximum distance the 'servant' can travel from the 'master' and is forced to follow the 'master's' commands. It comes in three levels, Lesser in which the 'servant' can travel up to 25 Kilometers away from the 'master'. Greater in which the 'servant' can only travel 15 kilometers from the 'master' but gains some of the 'master's' skill and power, commands can be more contrary to the personality of the 'servant'. and finally the Ultimate level seal, the 'servant' can only travel 5 Kilometers away from the 'master' but the 'servant' gets all of the 'master's' skills, physical and mental strengths and stamina/chakra reserves, note the reverse is true for the 'master' as well (Counter-Note, Bloodlines (Pages 25-30 Volume I) cannot be transferred by the seal) Ultimate Servant Seals also give the 'master' total control of the 'servant's' actions and can be used to fatal consequences by malicious or sadistic 'masters'. Finally while the Lesser and Greater seals can be disabled, the Ultimate seal CANNOT if the 'master' is slain the 'servant' dies, sadly the reverse is not true" Page 134 Ninja Encyclopedia Volume X Seals and Tags_

_Unknown location_

He'd come to the realization that he was hated earlier than most villagers would think, tonight he'd been given a chance to follow his dream, but he had seen the stares and heard the whispers. So he'd decided to leave, to find his fortunes elsewhere. To be free from this living hell of loneliness and despair. He left his headband in Iruka-sensei's mail-slot.

_Twenty minutes later_

He quickly clambered over the last four feet of the wall, he turned and smiled taking one last look at the village that had been both home and hell for the last twelve years. Then he jumped and flew off into the night.

Naruto Uzumaki was free.

_Four Years Later, Island of Solitude. 120 Kilometers west of The Land of Water._

_Fear_

It hammered through her heart, she'd thought that she'd grown stronger. She was wrong, so wrong. She'd been on a routine mission with her old teammates, every since they'd made Chunin they'd been split up and for the first time in months were working together on a mission, that's when it'd gone downhill. They'd been staying in a inn, and one night as they'd slept. She'd been taken. Why only her, she didn't know.

Suddenly she can hear strange sounds, then she notices the sounds weren't strange at all. They are the sounds of fighting, of men dying. Then she feels a blow to the back of the head, and all she knows is darkness.

She wakes, and she looks up into the eyes of a dead man, she'd been told that he'd died, they all had. In an act of camaraderie all of the genin of her and Naruto's year level and those a year above and below had shown up at the funeral, as had many villagers. They'd cried as the truth of his heritage was revealed. Above her was a dead man, there was only one possibility. She had died and was now in the afterlife

For above her was a dead man, or possibly an Angel.

Naruto Uzumaki-_Namikaze_ the forgotten prince, the despised heir.

She didn't know what to do when he spoke. It was only two words, but they would change her entire existence

"I'm Sorry"

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

_"Uzumaki Clan - Uzushiogakure - A potentially extinct clan once based in the now destroyed Uzushiogakure also known as the Village hidden by Whirling Tides. Specializing in Fūinjutsu most of the tags and seals used in modern times were developed by the Uzumaki, from the common explosive tag (Page 34 Volume X) to the complex and devastating Jinchūriki seals (Page 150 Volume X, Also see Volume IX Bijuu and Jinchūriki) Every Uzumaki has one of two distinguishing features, most have both, The two distinguishing features are bright red hair and obscenely large or dense Chakra reserves (Page 5 Volume I). The final note of mention surrounding the Uzumaki is that they are the only clan capable of containing the Kyūbi, the last non-Uzumaki to try, a Uchiha died in terrible agony, the girl was two months old at the time. The only known descendent of the Uzumaki clan still alive is Tsunade Senju (See Bingo Book)" Page 120 Volume II Clans and Villages_

_Island of the Fox, 124 Kilometers west of The Land of Water._

Naruto watches as the Konoha Kunoichi he had rescued wakes, and he thinks back to all that he has done over the least Four years.

Leaving Konoha.

Faking his death.

Learning Kenjutsu.

Learning Taijutsu.

Learning Chakra Control.

Learning Ninjutsu and how to dispel Genjutsu.

Learning Fūinjutsu from some Seal Masters.

Learning how to socialize and how to speak properly.

Learning how to act in Noble Settings.

Travelling to the Land of Snow while Guarding a princess in disguise Koyuki Kazahana, and avoiding the Konoha Nin hired for the same purpose, later befriending said princess.

Sitting not three feet from Hiashi Hyūga and not being noticed.

Sabotaging Oto.

Slaying Sasuke Uchiha while escaping and burning the corpse, leaving a note that read 'I knew he was Gay, so sorry Orochimaru, your butt buddies dead'.

Slaying _Itachi_ Uchiha.

Collecting the Bounty on both.

Slaying several dozen ROOT agents.

Avoiding Konoha's gaze (Again).

Visiting Kumogakure.

Befriending A the Raikage, Killer Bee, Yugito Nee and Killer Bee's students.

Learning Killer Bee and Yugito are Jinchūriki like him.

Learning to speak with the Kyūbi.

Learning the Kyūbi's true name- Kurama.

Sneaking back to Konoha and stealing the other half of the Kyūbi from the Yondaime's Grave.

Travelling through the Elemental Nations.

Eating Okonomiyaki at a lovely restaurant called Ucchan's.

Befriending Ukyo Kuonji.

Meeting Ichigo Kurosaki and his teammates Rukia and Toshiro and their Jounin-sensei Rangiku Matsumoto

Meeting a Miko named Rei.

Speaking to a foreign military officer named Cain.

Meeting the dreaded fish-girl Isaribi and saving her.

Slaying Kabuto.

Beating the crap out of Orochimaru and leaving him in a tree in Konoha with a sign saying 'Pedophile' around his neck.

Travelling to Hidden Waterfall Village and befriending Fu.

Blowing up the Wind Daimyo's mansion.

Befriending Gaara and sending him back to Suna with friendly warnings.

Accidently bumping into Hidan of Akatsuki.

Burying Hidan's head six feet under, still cursing.

Burying Hidan's Torso, Arms, Legs and Scythe. Six feet under, all a dozen Kilometers separated to prevent revival.

Dropping a High explosive out a window for fun and accidently hitting and killing Deidara of Akatsuki, 'unfortunately' killing him. (It really was an accident)

Poisoning 'Tobi' with an undetectable poison on some Dango (And hearing a scream of hatred and betrayal from Konoha)

Trapping Sasori in a porcelain doll using some seals, handing said doll to Koyuki Kazahana the Daimyo of Snow for safekeeping.

Meeting, rescuing and befriending the Daimyos of the Lands of Vegetables and Birds, Haruna and Toki.


	23. DA THEIHS

****Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Through her Eyes, In his Shoes.**

**Chapter 1: Duality. **

**Previously, Ino's Accident. Naruto and Hinata's Predicament!**

_Training Ground 15 (A/N I don't Know the Actual Training Ground so I chose a number at random)_

Naruto lay flat on his back exhausted after having spent the day attempting to cut a leaf using his wind chakra. He was slightly put off by how slow the progress was going but he didn't mind as he knew that it was normal for even Jounin to have a hard time with this training. Kakashi and Yamato had left earlier and were no longer there so he couldn't train, even if he wanted to which for once he didn't – too tired and hungry. He sat up as he heard a noise in the distance and he saw Hinata and Ino walk into the training ground.

"Hinata, Ino! What are you two doing here?"

The two girls focused on him immediately and he realized that they hadn't expected to see him here and were here for other reasons or at least Hinata hadn't expected to see him. Ino seemed to know he would be there, behind them Kakashi appeared. Naruto could now guess why Ino knew he would be there.

_+Hinata's POV 10 Minutes Earlier+_

Hinata looked at Ino in surprise as Ino explained her new jutsu to her. Ino's jutsu would connect two minds allowing them to know what the other was thinking and doing. Hinata was reluctant to go with this idea as it sounded like a bad idea.

"Come on Hinata I wouldn't be a problem, the only downside is we need someone with large chakra reserves and for that person to be exhausted" Ino wheedled trying to get Hinata to join in her crazy scheme.

Hinata was about to do a rare thing and turn Ino down when Kakashi walked up to the two girls and asked "What's this about a needing an exhausted Ninja with large reserves?"

Ino explained her new Mind-Linking Jutsu to Kakashi while Hinata tried to remember where she had seen the Cyclops before. Kakashi after hearing about the jutsu and knowing about Hinata's crush on Naruto decided to join in the fun.

"Well this sounds like a coincidence but I happen to know of a Ninja with massive chakra reserves who is currently very tired. I'll let you do the jutsu on him as long as I am present to oversee it."

"B-b-but I-I Don't W-want" Hinata started to stutter out when Kakashi cut her off.

"Don't worry I know for a fact that the ninja in question won't be a problem for you. In fact I think he might actually be able to help you get closer to Naruto, Hinata" Kakashi said while not technically lying, Naruto would in fact be able to help Hinata get closer to himself but she didn't know that.

"Okay" Hinata said while Ino's jaw dropped as she watched this masterful piece of manipulation and thought _'Damn, He's a very good manipulator. I wish I was that good'_

_Training Ground 15. Ten Minute later_

Hinata didn't know whether to faint or scream at Kakashi for his duplicity. Then she realized he hadn't lied, using this jutsu on Naruto could help them get closer. In any event Kakashi wouldn't let her get out of it now anyways.

_Council Chambers._

Hiashi Hyūga walked into the council chambers with Hanabi having been asked to bring her for this meeting; He was surprised to see 'Hinata' standing in front of the Council with 'Naruto' on her left with his right eye swollen and Ino Yamanaka on her right. He then noticed something wrong about her, 'Hinata' was shaking slightly as if she was in extreme pain and couldn't deal with it anymore. Hiashi's suspicion was proved correct when 'Hinata' dropped to the ground and vomited in front of herself, He activated his Byakugan and got the shock of a life time, 'Hinata's' Chakra coils were as large as 'Naruto's' he couldn't imagine why that had happened but it explained why she was in pain, Not only that but he could see the same spiral pattern on her stomach that Naruto has. Hiashi was about to go to her when Tsunade called the meeting to order. "Today I have called you here because an extraordinary event has happened; Ino-san here will explain what has happened." Tsunade stated to the council.

_One Explanation Later._

Naruto was sitting on the floor feeling better now as Hinata body adjusted to his massive chakra reserves and the presence of the Kyūbi no Kitsune in it. He was having a lot of trouble with this body as his balance was thrown off and he didn't know if Hinata's body was supposed to feel the way it does now.

Hinata was in a similar predicament, her biggest problem was the massive amount of chakra she now had at her disposal. Hinata had heard of Naruto's insane levels of chakra but hearing about something and actually experiencing it was a totally different thing, she felt as if she could easily destroy mountains with a wave of her hand. Hinata also knew that if she got back to her original body it would be as powerful as this one or close to it that made her happy

Hiashi was trying not to collapse at what had happened. He now had the Kyūbi in his daughter's body and she was in the Jinchūriki's body controlling its insane levels of chakra. Hiashi didn't know whether to celebrate or collapse from the shock, apparently the whole council both Shinobi and civilian felt the same way.

Hiashi knew he had to find a way to get control of the situation now that a non-clan Shinobi had access to the Byakugan, he wondered what to do until a memory of what the elders had tried to do earlier that day came to mind. The elders had attempted to force Hinata to marry Neji, but Hiashi had disabused them of that notion due to the consanguinity laws both Konoha and the Hyūga clan had. (A/N consanguinity laws have to do with marrying close cousins and immediate family, Bonus note consanguinity comes from consanguinitas meaning Blood Relation in Latin :)) Hiashi now thinking back on that however saw a way to keep control of knowledge of the Byakugan in the clan, as well as give his daughter something she would love him for the rest of his life for. He asked Tsunade to talk in private after the meeting was over and she agreed.

A civilian council member called for the execution of the 'demon fox' and Tsunade had him arrested for breaking the Sandaime Hokage's law of secrecy, The rest of the council had the intelligence to stay quiet as they realized that any attempt on Naruto would bring the wrath of the Hyūga down upon them, and that was one thing they wished to avoid. The meeting quickly came to a close after that.

_Twenty-three minutes later, Hokage's office._

Hiashi stood in the Hokage's office with Hanabi standing behind him looking at Naruto and Hinata who were supporting each other, having still not gotten used to the new bodies they inhabited.

Tsunade was the first to speak "So Hiashi-san, what did you wish to discuss out of hearing of the council?"

Hiashi stopped to think for a second and then says "You understand that as Hyūga clan head I cannot allow knowledge of the Byakugan's secrets out of the clan."

Tsunade nods as does Hinata, Hanabi and Naruto (Who understood that part easily)

Hiashi put on a neutral expression and says "Then I am left with three options, the First is I kill Naruto, needless to say I don't want to do that. Second I bind him with a blood seal after the reversal; again I don't wish to do this which leads to the third and most beneficial option for me"

Tsunade plays along "which is?'

Hiashi smiles "I have Hinata and Naruto marry"

Hinata faints and Naruto has trouble staying on his feet, he can't even talk.

Hanabi starts dreaming of the wedding with a smile on her face and being a bridesmaid or flower girl.

Tsunade smirks and asks the obvious question "How does this benefit you?"

Hiashi still smiling replies "Not only do I make my eldest daughter happy, I also get the elders of the Hyūga family off my back about her marrying, I also get a very _Influential_ member of Konoha as a Son-in-law. To be honest I can't see a downside, as the villagers won't risk attracting the wrath of the Hyūga towards them."

Tsunade smirks again thinking secretly that she is happy that her Godson was going to marry a girl who obviously loved him, "Shizune, bring me a blank marriage contract" Shizune was shocked by the request but did so.

Hiashi and Tsunade signed the forms, Hinata woke up and signed them as well as Naruto, and they were now officially Fiancées.

_Training Ground 7_

To say the rest of the Konoha 11 and their senseis were surprised would be a vast understatement;amazingly they weren't surprised about the Duality, when asked about this Kiba snorted and said "With Naruto around impossible ceases to have meaning, so why raise a fuss about it?"

Lee started screaming about the "Flames of Youth" with Gai-sensei while a sunset background appeared behind them, the rest of the group attempted to break the Genjutsu to no avail.

Tenten asked outright if she could be a bridesmaid. And was instead asked to be maid of honor to which Hinata got an enthusiastic yes.

Neji although shocked, was happy for his cousin and asked if he could be a groomsman to Naruto who said no. When Neji asked why Naruto grinned and said "Because I want you to be best man, Do you have a problem with that?"

Neji smiled and said "No problem at all"

When Kiba, Shino and Lee asked to be groomsmen, Naruto said yes to them.

Naruto asked Shikamaru to be an Usher, which meant all he had to do was stand there and look menacing.

Ino and Sakura were asked to be Bridesmaids by Hinata. They said yes.

_Konoha, Training Ground 7._

Kakashi was asked to be an usher, when asked why Naruto laughed and said "Because it doesn't matter if ushers are late" Everyone laughed at this and Kakashi gave one of his infamous eye smiles and happily agreed that that was a good reason.

Kurenai was asked to act as a mother of the bride, a role she happily accepted having been Hinata's 'mother' since they started training.

Asuma and Gai were still trying to process the Duality, now the Hinata's body spoke with the confidence and enthusiasm of Naruto and Naruto's body had the quiet calm of the Hyūgas.

**Chapter 1 Part 2: New Horizons, New Emotions!**

After all of that Kakashi finally asked one of the questions that had been bothering him. "Naruto, I understand why Hinata doesn't have a problem with this but why are you so accepting?"

Naruto smiled his usual grin, which gave Kakashi and Kurenai the shivers because they'd never expected to see Hinata's face with such an expression on it. Naruto stopped grinning and said "A problem with what? The Duality or the marriage?"

Kakashi stopped and thought "The Duality"

Naruto smiled but looked a bit down "Well mainly it's due to the fact that I don't get the Demon Fox stares anymore because the council hasn't told anyone. I do however feel bad for Hinata because she's going to find out exactly how the villagers treat me and I don't like the idea of that"

Kakashi felt both great pride and surprise at his students concern over how Hinata will adapt to the situation. Though thinking about it he shouldn't have been surprised, Naruto always cared for the people around him, even when they were his enemies.

Kurenai then walked up and asked "Since I doubt he'll say it I will. Why aren't you concerned by the marriage?"

Naruto stopped and thought it through before saying "Because... I don't know, to be honest. I'm not sure of my feelings for Hinata, but I like being around her so I didn't really have a problem. And despite how thick you all think I am I do know that she loves me and if I made a fuss over it, it would break her heart and I'm not that much of a bastard to do that to Hinata. She got enough crap from her father and Neji when she was younger. Also now I know exactly how she feels through the link and I am… unable to do anything that would make her sad, it would hurt too much. My final reason however is a bit self serving"

Kurenai was surprised and asked "What's the final reason then?"

Naruto laughed "To see Ero-sennin's face when he learns I'm getting married"

Kurenai looked confused while Kakashi laughed his ass off.

Kurenai then asked "Ero-sennin is?"

Naruto realized she didn't know and said "Jiraiya the toad sennin, while we were training for three years he made a bet with me about getting married"

Kurenai asked "What was the bet?"

Naruto gave an absolutely vicious grin "If I get married within eight years of finishing my training with him, he'll hand over all royalties and publishing rights to the _Icha-Icha _series of books, and he'll have to ask my permission to write a new one."

Kakashi nearly fainted from this shocking revelation.

"So what was the punishment if you lose?" Kurenai enquires.

Naruto frowned "If I didn't get married in eight years I would have to stop wearing orange and read all of his _Icha-Icha_ books"

Kakashi broke down and almost pissed himself laughing, while he was doing this his mask came loose and Naruto and Kurenai got a look at the bottom of his face. Naruto then did the only thing appropriate in Hinata's body, He fainted. Hinata who was talking with Tenten and Neji fainted as well.

Kurenai meanwhile took a picture with a camera she'd been carrying around

It was easy to see why Kakashi hid his face, if he didn't he would be followed around Konoha by a mob of fan girls and Fan-women of ungodly proportions. To put it bluntly he was beautiful and handsome.

Naruto woke up from his/her faint and then looked a bit uncomfortable. Kurenai noticed this and asked "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto gave a embarrassed blush before saying "I need to go to the bathroom but don't know how"

Kurenai had trouble not laughing before saying "Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom and explain it all"

Naruto learned more about female anatomy in the next fifteen minutes then he had ever known before. He also knew Jiraiya would kill for this opportunity. To be in a Female body that is and see Kurenai partially naked as she explained everything.


	24. DA TLH

****Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**The Lost Hyūga**

**Chapter 1: Truth's and Politics**

Naruto ran through the forest breathing hard. He couldn't believe it, he had finally found out why the villagers hated him _'You are the Nine-Tailed fox! 'You killed Iruka's parents!'_ Mizuki's words ran through his mind. He stopped when he heard Iruka speaking

"He isn't the Nine-Tailed fox, Mizuki-teme he is its container. You were partially right, when I first met him I thought he was the fox and hated him, but as I taught him I got to know the real Naruto. And I know there is no way in hell that he is the Nine-Tailed fox!" Iruka shouted

Mizuki snorts "That fox has got to you to, doesn't matter I'll kill you and then him anyway"

"NO" Naruto shouts and jumps forwards, suddenly everything changes he can see everything so clearly, he can see Iruka behind him even though he is facing towards Mizuki "Harm Iruka-sensei and I'll give it back a thousand-fold!"

Mizuki's face was covered in shock then he shook it off and shouted "How will you do that you damn fox!"

Naruto makes a cross hand-seal "Like this, **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" suddenly the forest is filled with Naruto's perched on every possible surface. Iruka smiles at seeing Naruto perform a difficult jutsu so effortlessly.

Mizuki looks around in horror; Naruto smirks "Well if you're not going to attack I might as well go ahead and attack instead!"

Mizuki screams in agony as several thousand shadow clones beat the living daylights out of him and leave him curled up like a pretzel, you'd think he was dead if not for the fact he was moaning in pain.

Naruto dismisses the clones and almost collapses from the overwhelming memories of what every clone saw. He hears Iruka say "Naruto close your eyes"

Naruto does so but he can still see but suddenly he can't then he feels something being tied around his forehead.

"Naruto you can open your eyes now" Iruka says

Naruto opens his eyes and Iruka nearly faints. Instead of his normal cerulean blue eyes he has pale white eyes with a blue tint to it like the Hyūga. Iruka looks at Naruto and says "Naruto, we have to go visit the Hokage, there is something strange about your eyes."

Naruto looks worried but follows Iruka to the Hokage's office.

**-TLH**-

_Hiruzen's Office._

Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the "Professor" has gotten used to the shocks that come with being Hokage and can honestly say he hasn't been surprised in years. Or rather he used to be able to say that instead he is shocked at seeing Naruto standing there with the Byakugan clearly visible.

Hiruzen was trying to figure all this out when it clicked in his head, 40 years ago a Main Branch Family member of the Hyūga's was born without the Byakugan and was exiled from the clan. Haru Hyūga his name was, he moved to Uzugakure and married into the Uzumaki family. Hiruzen would bet his entire Icha-Icha collection that he was Naruto's grandfather. But why did the Byakugan not awaken until now? Then it clicked for him again, the stress of what Mizuki did combined with his latent potential must of awakened the Byakugan, more terrifying was that Naruto reported that he could see all around him and that he either hadn't noticed or didn't have the Blind spot that all Hyūgas possess. He also marveled at the fact that Naruto could effortlessly activate and deactivate the Byakugan with just a thought.

Hiruzen watched as Naruto slept on the couch in his office as he waited for Hiruzen to show up having summoned the Clan Leader ten minutes ago.

As if brought by his thought Hiashi walked through the door.

Hiashi bowed and asked "Hiruzen-sama may I ask why I have been summoned"

Hiruzen nodded and said "Earlier Tonight as you know the Forbidden Scroll was stolen and subsequently recovered. During the recovery we discovered something very interesting, specifically we discovered a non-Hyūga wielder of the Byakugan"

Hiashi's eyebrows shot up and he almost lost it then and there before calming down and asking "I hope that I was called here to find that you have a solution to this problem"

Hiruzen nodded "Yes I do have a solution, as the person in question is the last of his family and doesn't have any living relatives, it might be in the best interest of the Hyūga family to adopt him into either the Main Branch of the Branch Family, since he is a descendent of a Main Branch Family member who was born without the Byakugan"

Hiashi nods at the logic of this statement and asks "Who is the person in question and can I meet him?"

Hiruzen laughs loudly waking Naruto and says "The person in question is Naruto Uzumaki and he's right there" before pointing at the sleepy Naruto who was sitting up with his eyes half-closed. Even with his eyes half-closed Hiashi could see that the boy has the Byakugan.

Naruto looks up tiredly and says "Hey what are all those pretty blues lines and dots they're shiny" (A/N remember he's tired and was just woken up)

Hiashi jumps realizing that Naruto had activated his Byakugan without effort and he could only now see the bulging veins around his eyes that signified activation.

Hiashi's mind soared at this, this little boy without any training could activate the Byakugan so easily, and Hiashi was shocked as even he would have to say Byakugan to focus the chakra properly.

Hiruzen turned to Hiruzen and said "I will have him join the Hyūga clan, but first I must go and inform the elder council. Good night"

Hiruzen nods "Good night. (Turning to Hiruzen) come on Hiruzen I'll have you sleep over at my place, you're in no condition to go home"

Hiruzen nods and follows Hiruzen with a zombie like gait.

**-TLH**-

_Twenty Minutes Later. Hyūga Compound_

Hiashi watched as the Elders shuffled in, six from the Main Branch and six from the Branch families with him as the tie-breaker.

One of the Main Branch Elders stood up and asked "Hiashi-sama why have you convened the council at such a late hour?"

Hiashi stops thinking about his daughters at that moment and replies "It was brought to my attention by the Hokage, that a member of the Konoha Shinobi Forces not of the Hyūga Clan has the Byakugan by birth"

The hall went so silent you could hear a pin drop before one of the Branch Elders asked "How is this possible and what are we going to do about it?"

Hiashi sighs and says "It appears that forty years ago a Main Branch Family Member born without the Byakugan was exiled from the clan, he later travelled to another country and had children. One of whom came here and had a child of her own. The mother was killed during the Kyūbi attack but the child still lives. The Hokage has asked us to adopt the child but there is one complication"

Another Main Branch Elder asks "What is the complication?"

Hiashi steels himself and replies "The complication is that the child's name is… Naruto Uzumaki"

The entire hall is silent while the elders process what he said, the one saving grace was that they like the rest of the Shinobi clans treated Naruto well and didn't act like he was the fox reincarnated; several of their members had on several occasions helped the boy

One of the Branch Elders asked "How are we going to join this boy into the clan and is he going to be Branch Family or Main Family?"

Hiashi replies "That is an interesting question, I cannot answer the first one but the second is up for debate, technically he is a Main Branch Family member but he could also be a Branch family member. There is also the matter of what would happen if the Kyūbi fights us when we try to put the Cage Bird seal on"

A Main Elders asks "What do you mean? He is just a boy"

Hiashi nods "He is. But he also holds the fox and the fox may not take kindly to us trying to put a seal on the boy that could also be used to control it"

The Elders all nod at this information before a Branch Elder looks up and says "Wait I've got it. We need a way to join him to our clan right (Everyone nods). Then we have two main options, Adoption or Marriage. But there is a third one; we can claim him as a clan member due to his Byakugan. And for what we will do in regards to his position, we can make him a bodyguard for your eldest Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi nods "That's brilliant"

One of the Branch Elders breaks out laughing Hiashi looks at him and asks "What do you find so amusing?"

The Branch elder wipes his eyes and says "I just remembered the fact that your eldest Hinata has a crush on Naruto, so putting them together could have several outcomes, 1. They could end up married. 2. Naruto could help Hinata become stronger and more confident and 3. Naruto would be able to learn the Hyūga techniques from her allowing Hinata to learn how to teach the next generation"

All the elders are happy at this and so is Hiashi. So they call for a vote and for the first time in 30 years there is a unanimous decision. Naruto Uzumaki will become Naruto Hyūga.

As he left the hall Hiashi wondered what Hinata would think of her new bodyguard.

**-TLH**-

**Chapter 2: Hinata's Crush is now her Guard?**

_Previously: All the elders are happy at this and so is Hiashi. So they call for a vote and for the first time in 30 years there is a unanimous decision. Naruto Uzumaki will become Naruto Hyūga. As he left the hall Hiashi wondered what Hinata would think of her new bodyguard._

-**TLH**-

_The Next Morning_

For Hinata the day started the same as any other. Then as she washed herself it hit her, Naruto had failed his graduation test. She wouldn't be able to see him or have him in her team, as she finished bathing, dried off, got dressed and walked towards the dining room for breakfast she noticed all of the female Branch family members trying to hide smiles behind their hands. Hinata wondered what was going on and then she walked into the dining room and her normal morning completely changed. Sitting at the table next to her father, dressed in Hyūga robes and with the Byakugan sat Naruto. Hinata was wondering whether or not this was a dream and then she looked at her father and noticed something, he was shaking his head slightly and mouthed 'not a dream'.

Hinata looked towards Naruto and asked the question on her mind "Umm N-Naruto-kun can I-I ask you w-why you a-are h-here and w-why do you h-have the B-Byakugan?" while blushing furiously.

Naruto smiled at her which made the blush grow even more before replying "Well Hinata that's quite a story. It goes like this; Mizuki-teme was a traitor and tried to trick me into stealing the forbidden scroll saying that doing so and learning one of the jutsus would make me a Genin. Unfortunately I fell for this thinking that Mizuki was still loyal to Konoha, so I snuck into the Hokage's tower while he was busy talking with some ANBU officers and stole the scroll. I went out to the forest and practiced one of the jutsus and managed to learn it, Iruka showed up and I told him about the test and then he told me it was a lie. Mizuki attacked us and nearly killed Iruka; he then tried to use mental torture on me. The stress of the torture caused the Byakugan which I had due to my grandfather being a Hyūga to awaken and using its ability to see through things and my new jutsu I outmaneuvered and beat up Mizuki." Hinata and Hanabi who had been sitting at the table were immersed in the story the moment Naruto started telling it. Hiashi was stunned at Naruto's ability to tell only part of the truth as he knew there was only one outright lie in the story and that was the part about the Hokage talking with the ANBU officers.

Naruto continued by saying "I was then taken to the Hokage's office where my ancestry was checked and your father notified, you'll have to ask him for the rest" Hiashi was nearly shocked out of his seat by the intensity of the looks his two daughters were sending him they had one message in those looks 'well tell us the rest!' Hiashi was impressed by the way Naruto had hooked them on his story. Then he heard a voice behind him and he realized that he had made a grievous mistake.

"Yes Hiashi, I would like to hear the rest of this story as well" Hitomi Hyūga, Hiashi's wife and Hinata and Hanabi's Mother.

Hiashi started to sweat realizing that he hadn't told her yet so he rapidly stammered out and explanation and told them about the meeting… well some parts of it at least. He ended with "And in order to make him a member of the Hyūga clan we had to give him a position in the clan, so we chose to make him your bodyguard Hinata" Naruto and Hanabi were stunned by this information, Hitomi was smirking at the cleverness of the council and Hinata, well poor Hinata's mind overloaded by the fact that she would have to spend so much time with her crush that she fainted.

Hanabi and Naruto both said "Hinata! Are you okay? You're turning red!" Hiashi and Hitomi had to reframe from laughing at this or face-palming for the identical response of both of them.

Hinata eventually got over her fainting spell and after they finished breakfast they went to the dojo to see what differences Naruto's Byakugan has to the rest of the Hyūgas.

-**TLH**-

_Training Dojo Ten Minutes later_

Lying on the floor was a piece of the training dummy Naruto had attempted a Juken on, they soon came to realize that his overpowering chakra and minimal control lead him to explosive blow out a targets back instead of disabling them.

When Hiashi tested his Byakugan they got an even greater surprise, Naruto's Byakugan could see internal organs and check to see if there is any damage to them. Not only that but if he focuses he can see residue from a person's chakra and use it to track them down.

Hiashi sighs as he realizes that his clan can only help Naruto with his chakra control, he would have to discover the limits of his new bloodline and what skills work with it on his own.

-**TLH**-

_Hinata's Office an Hour later_

When Hiashi reported the nature of Naruto's new Bloodline to the Hinata he laughed. Hinata eventually stopped laughing and said "Only Naruto could take one of our strongest bloodlines and improve on it, at least it will strengthen your clan, I'm happy to see they learned their lesson after you butchered the previous elder council for their solution to the Kumo incident"

Hiashi winced at that, in a fit of rage over the elders machinations he killed them all and set up the new system, which works remarkably well compared to the old system. When the new elders heard of Naruto's powers and stronger bloodline they nearly danced for joy realizing that something they did just to help him instead strengthened their clan's future.

Hinata then looked at Hiashi and asked "What are you calling this new bloodline?"

Hiashi smiled "We have decided to name it the Kitsune-Byakugan (Fox White Eye) for the mean time we may change it later if a better name comes up" (A/N that is a suggestion, best name sent in will become the new Byakugans name and the person who sends it in will get their name credited for its creation)

Hinata laughed at the name, as Hiashi was leaving Hinata and Naruto walked in to present their photos for their Ninja IDs.

Naruto's photo was pretty normal showing him standing there trying and successfully imitating a Hyūga's glare.

Hinata's showed her staring defiantly at the camera; something Hinata and Hiashi later found out was Naruto's idea.

Hiashi after seeing the photos smiles at both of them and left for the Hyūga compound, Hinata and Naruto talked to the Hinata with Hinata's eyes bulging every time Naruto referred to him as 'Jii-san' suddenly the door opened and a little boy wearing a scarf way too long ran in and tried to hit the Hinata with poorly thrown Shurikens, they completely missed all three people in the room and he ended up tripping on his scarf as he shouts "Today's the day old man, Today I will take that hat from y-gark" the last word was lost as he choked a little from the way the scarf was wrapped around his neck.

Naruto walks over to the boy and picks him up saying "What the hell are you doing?"

The boy struggles and tries to get free before shouting "I heard the Hinata got beaten last night and I'm here today to take my try at it" Hinata sighed and face-palmed realizing that he will never live this down.

Ebisu the boy's tutor runs in and says "hey, you put him down, don't you know who this is? This is the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hinata"

The boy smirked thinking _'Now he's found out he'll put me down like everyone else'_

Naruto however shouts "Like I give a damn" and punches the boy in the gut.

Ebisu is angered over this and tries to reprimand the boy only to be countered by the Sandaime Hinata. Naruto extends his hand towards Hinata "Coming Hinata-_sama_" he says with considerable stress on the Sama. Hinata blushes and takes his hand while following him out of the room.

Ebisu closes his eyes and starts a lecture on the importance of training and opens his eyes to find that the boy is gone.

He looks around for the Honorable Grandson only to see the Hinata trying not to laugh. Hinata taking pity says "He followed Naruto and Hinata"

-**TLH**-

_A street several blocks away_

Naruto and I are walking down the street when Naruto suddenly stops and asks "He's following us isn't he" before he and I activate their Byakugans. I is still surprised with the ease at which Naruto activates his and only feels better when her father says that even he is surprised with Naruto's skill.

Behind them the boy realizes that both of them are Hyūgas and his disguise is useless. He jumps out from behind his pathetic disguise of a fence and shouts "Hey you, I want you to be my boss, cause I heard that you beat my grandfather"

Naruto stops and thinks. He can feel that there is a backstory to this that might be interesting so he says to I "I-_sama_ do you wish to accompany us to a training ground or would you like to go home"

I thinks for a couple of seconds and then says "I would like to go home Naruto-kun"

Naruto nods and turns to the boy before saying "I have to take I-_sama_ here home so if you follow me while I take her home we can then go to a training ground and I'll help you get stronger okay?"

The boy nods "Sure boss"

-**TLH**-

_Training Ground 12_

After dropping Hinata off home which surprised the guards to see the 'Honorable Grandson' following Naruto both to and from the Hyūga compound they headed to Training Ground twelve one of six Training Grounds that the Hyūga own and no-one but the Hyūga and their guests may use.

Naruto picks twelve because he knows not many use it and starts listening to the boy first asking "Now kid why do you want to be Hokage"

The boy looks up and says "Because I'm the Honorable Grandson, my name is Konohamaru but everyone just calls me the 'Honorable Grandson' I hate it. I want to be known for what I can do and who I am and not who my family is"

Naruto laughs "Konohamaru we are in the same boat then, everyone sees me for something done to me and not who I am"

Konohamaru looks up and asks "What was the thing?"

Naruto shakes his head and says "It's nothing you need to know about right now, when you become a Genin I'll tell you okay?"

Konohamaru nods

Naruto then says "While I admire your dream I must point something out, people will eventually see you for who you are you just have to give them time and do things to prove that you are ready for the respect you deserve. After talking with both Hiashi-sama and Jii-san or your grandfather I discovered that there is more to being a Hokage then just respect. You must not only be strong but you must also be willing to put your life on the line for the village, you must also deal with the politics of being a leader and the work of running a village." Naruto sighs then continues "I thought about it but I'm still going to try to be Hokage just to prove that I am a protector of this village and not what the people think. If you are still hoping to become a Hokage after hearing all that, work hard train when you can and spend time with your friends, find precious people to you so you have something to protect so when the time comes for me to give you the Hokage's hat you're ready for it, Okay Konohamaru"

Konohamaru jumps in the air and shouts "Yes boss, you'll see one day I'll be ready to become the Konohamaru"

Naruto laughs and says "I hope I'm there to see that Konohamaru, go on have some fun with friends and then train yourself"

Konohamaru nods and runs off, Naruto turns to where Ebisu is hiding in the bushes and says "You might want to get ready, he's going to pester you for training but knowing him, he'll do it till he gets it right" Naruto then walks off towards the Hyūga compound and home.

Ebisu was shocked that a mere Genin could detect him then he realizes that the boy is a Hyūga and could probably see him he thinks _'I don't know why they call him a demon brat, he seems to be more humane then most of us. He found a way to make my job easier while still let Konohamaru keep his dream. I will help him if he asks and I should start calling the Honorable Grandson by his name'_ Ebisu walks off to start getting ready to train Konohamaru.

-**TLH**-

**Chapter 3: Team selections and Naruto's new appearance.**

_Hyūga Compound Dojo, five days before Team selections_

Naruto was standing there facing Hanabi she looks worried and he says "Don't worry Hanabi I'm strong enough to take this attack, you won't hurt me" _Badly_ was left unspoken

Hanabi goes and gets into the Juken Stance, she seems to flicker with indecision for a few seconds before shouting out "Hakke Sanjūni Shō (Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms)" She hits him twice "Two Palms" she hits him again "Four Palms" and again getting faster with each strike "Eight Palms" Naruto realizes that this is going to hurt more then he thought "Sixteen Palms" Hanabi gets ready for her final blow "Thirty-Two Palms" Naruto goes flying back but through sheer force of will manages not to scream in pain from the searing agony of both the first attacks and her final blow to his stomach.

Naruto quickly composes himself and says "Well done Hanabi, I can't tell how many of my Tenketsu you managed to hit with that but I can feel the effects"

Hiashi watching the affair claps his hands and says "Well Done Hanabi, you managed to get Twenty-Nine of his Tenketsu that's a massive improvement over last time"

Hanabi bows to them both and says "I-if you d-don't m-mind can I-I go a-and h-have a shower"

Hiashi nods his head and replies "Go on Hanabi, I need to ask Naruto something"

Hanabi walks out the room, Hiashi waits five minutes before he says "That actually hurt more then you thought it would didn't it?"

Naruto nods and answers "Yeah, feels like I have acid in my veins, but at least I know Hanabi's getting better at it"

Hiashi nods "Indeed, no I believe you may want those Tenketsu unblocked?"

Naruto shakes his head and makes a Ram Hand-Seal. Hiashi activates his Byakugan and watches Naruto gather chakra and use it to forcefully open his sealed Tenketsu. Hiashi smirks and says "Interesting ability, but it must be painful"

Naruto nods and replies "Yeah, more than the original attack, now please excuse me but I need a shower as well"

Hiashi nods and watches Naruto walk off slightly limping, he grins and thinks _'That'll teach Naruto to be Hanabi's practice dummy, but I know he'll volunteer next time as well. He really takes being her bodyguard and servant well and he tries so hard to help her.'_ Hiashi then laughs and walks off to the dining room to grab a light snack.

Hanabi who was watching from the rafters is amazed at how much better her sister is doing now that Naruto is here, she goes to leave but is caught by a pie in the face when she cleans the pie off her face, a note nearby reads _"Hanabi, it isn't nice to spy on people – Naruto"_ Hanabi didn't know if she should be angry for him pranking her or amazed that he managed to do so without her noticing even with her Byakugan active. She then settles on a mix of both by deciding to get Naruto back eventually, but first she has to think up some pranks to use on him.

**-TLH**-

_Hinata's Room Ten Minutes Later_

Hinata is sitting on her futon thinking about her crush and now bodyguard Naruto _'I've only fainted once so far but I've come close, if I didn't leave yesterday with Konohamaru-kun I would've fainted and ruined the training. I have to get stronger but the only way to do so is to be with Naruto it's so hard. Wait I was able to get close to him today in that spar I even touched him, wait I touched Naruto-kun! I Touc-'_ Hinata's train of thought is cut off when she faints.

Naruto walks into Hinata's room after knocking for five minutes waiting for her to answer when he walks in he finds her unconscious on her futon, Naruto smiles knowing that she must of fainted thinking of him. Naruto sighs wondering when he can finally take off his mask and show his true self, one thing he is sure of... Hinata will love him no matter what. Naruto shakes Hinata's shoulder thanking Kami she wasn't under the covers so he can be sure it's her shoulder.

Hinata opens her eyes to see Naruto hovering over her, she is about to faint when he steps back and says "Rise and Shine, Hime it's time for lunch" Hinata looks around realizing that she fainted in her bedroom shakes her head and gets up. Hinata then walks towards the dining room with Naruto, she notices something out the corner of her eye but Naruto waves his hand showing that he knows what is going on. Next thing she knows a small pellet flies out the wall only for Naruto to knock it back with a wooden rod he pulled out of one sleeve.

When Naruto notices Hinata looking at the rod in his hands he says "It's the complementary stick up the ass your cousin Neji gave me, unlike his I use it as a deterrent for pranks" Hinata has to fight not to giggle at what Naruto says but she manages to keep it from escaping. Hinata loves the way Naruto grins at her, as she and Naruto enter the dining room they see Hanabi, Hitomi and Hiashi sitting there. Hinata notices that her Tou-san and Kaa-san are trying not to laugh and that Hanabi is fidgeting for some strange reason, she is broken out of her observations when Naruto says

"You should be careful with Itching powder Hanabi, it isn't hard to reflect it back to the one whom uses it" Hinata then smiles and giggles as she realizes that the pellet she saw earlier was from Hanabi and Naruto shot it back at her without difficulty. His control over the Byakugan must be greater then she thought if he could do such a thing without trying. The rest of the meal was very strained as Hanabi kept scratching and after it was finished she bolted for the showers as fast as she could.

Hinata follows Naruto out and asks him something that had been bothering her "U-um Naruto-kun, h-how did N-Neji react t-to you w-when you m-met him?"

Naruto smiles at the question and answers "Neji was actually quite friendly due to the fact that while I am technically a Main Branch Family member I have Bodyguard duty which is usually a Branch Family job, so in the eyes of the Branch Family members I am a Branch Family member who is given extra privileges, make sense?"

Hinata nods and then asks another question "N-Naruto-kun w-why are you s-so different n-now then w-when we w-were in the A-Academy?"

Naruto smiles but with a hint of pain and replies "My actions, personality, my love for Sakura and indeed my whole being during the Academy was a mask that I was wearing, while I am strong, stubborn and refuse to give up no matter what. I am also smart, observant and highly logical at the same time and I actually hate Sakura, but I hid those parts of me to prevent those who hate me for something I had no control over, to have more desire to harm me and to think me more harmless, okay"

Hinata's eyes widen at the possibility of her still having a chance of becoming his precious person and she says "I-if that I-is s-so then h-how smart a-are you r-really?"

Naruto smirks before he moves close to Hinata and whispers into her ear "Smart enough to realize that you love me and for me to think about what you mean to me, Hinata-chan" Naruto then walks off leaving Hinata standing there with her jaw dropped trying to process what just happened.

Hanabi sees her sister standing there looking like she had just be shocked and asks her "Hinata nee-san what happened?"

Hinata turns to Hanabi with her jaw still hanging open, she closes her mouth before she says "Naruto-kun w-was a-aware of m-my f-feelings f-for him" Hanabi almost goes ballistic at the fact that Naruto knew about her sister's crush.

"And what does he think of that?" Hanabi demands from her sister.

Hinata looks at her and replies "He thought about it but didn't tell me what he thinks, but he did c-call me Hinata-c-chan" Hanabi's mouth drops open and she thinks _'just how smart is Naruto, not only can he sneak up on me but he knows about my sisters feelings and didn't reject them outright'_

-**TLH**-

Over the next five days Naruto dodged countless pranks from Hinata, culminating in hanging her upside-down in the Hyūga dojo with the message _"leave the Pranking to the professionals"_ written on a piece of card attached to her face. Hinata wanted to ask Naruto more about how he felt but was afraid he might reject her, Naruto harbored similar feelings about when Hinata finds out about the Kyūbi.

-**TLH**-

_Genin Academy, Day of Team Assignments_

Naruto walks into the classroom and everyone is stunned, he introduces himself as Naruto Hyūga and sits next to Hinata, everyone is wondering who he is and where he has spent the last four years.

_Flashback Three days earlier_

_Naruto is sitting in the Hokage's office facing the Hokage with Iruka off to the side and Hiashi standing behind him when he says "I think it is prudent to pretend I'm someone else"_

_Hiruzen frowns and Iruka looks startled the only one who isn't bothered is Hiashi as he knew about this beforehand._

_Hiruzen then asks "Why would that be Naruto?"_

_Naruto sighs "Many villages hate me because of the fox, once they find out I'm a Hyūga the clan will suffer, by changing my name, hiding my birthmarks and dying my hair black I will look like a generic Main Branch Hyūga, who was kept out of the Academy owing to the fact that I share the same first name as the village Pariah and my parents didn't want me to be associated with him. But now that he's considered 'missing or dead' I am free to become a Genin and I will retake the test and pass it with higher marks then 'Naruto Uzumaki' the only ones who might see through it are Shino and Shikamaru as they are both smart enough to see through the deception and keep their mouths shut, Kiba won't due to the amount of time I've spent both at the Hyūga compound and in Hinata's presence both of which will obfuscate my scent to Kiba"_

_Hiruzen, Hiashi and Iruka are stunned at Naruto's level of intelligence and when asked he tells them of his 'mask' to protect him from reprisals as the village pariah._

_He also mentions what team he'll work with due to the fact that Kiba is now the dead-last of his year level._

_End Flashback_

Hinata aware of the deceptions blushes and when a girl asks why she is blushing she replies "I-I always h-had a c-crush on t-this N-Naruto, b-but because h-he was s-similar to t-the other N-Naruto I w-would blush in h-his presence t-too" the other girls accepted this excuse and began to sigh over how hot he was, Sasuke was both angered at the possibility of a stronger person appearing now and happy at the fact that some of his fan girls were jumping ship for the new guy.

Naruto looks over at Sasuke and asks "Problem Uchiha?"

Sasuke stares back at him and says "You may be a Hyūga but don't speak to me as if we were equals"

Naruto laughs and says "We ARE equals due to the fact that there is only one LOYAL Uchiha left the clan is effectively dissolved as regulations state there must be at least two clan member's for a clan to exist, so until you have children we are equals, Baka" Sasuke near blows a gasket before Shino interrupts and states he is right. The rest of the guys in class except for Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino laugh at Sasuke's idiocy, while the girls' eyes widen as they realize that Sasuke isn't an heir to a clan or a clan leader until he has children.

Ino and Sakura race into the classroom only to see a new guy there and Sasuke getting laughed at, when Sakura shouts out asking what happened and gets a reply she and Ino realize this fact, the guy they are chasing is worthless. Ino stops chasing after Sasuke then and there but predictably Sakura stays loyal till the end. Iruka comes in and uses his Big Head no Jutsu to calm the class room down.

After listing through teams 1-6 which Naruto and Hinata ignore for differing reasons they get to team seven. Iruka says "Team Seven, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura shouts in joy and Kiba and Sasuke look at each other in horror over their teammate. "Team Eight, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Hyūga" Shino and Naruto nod at each other, Shino having figured out the truth behind the deception immediately, while Hinata is on Cloud Nine over the fact that she is in Naruto's Team the first thing she thinks is _'Now I'm going to get stronger and hopefully he'll accept my feelings more then he has'_ Hinata was then completely blindsided when Naruto kisses her on the forehead and faints much to Naruto's and Shino's Amusement.

-**TLH**-

**Chapter 4: Team 8 and Naruto's Juken**

-**TLH**-

Naruto, Hinata and Shino had just came back from lunch and were amusing themselves listening to Ino's comments about Team 10 while Chōji and Shikamaru pretended to sleep, at least in Chōji's case, Shikamaru probably was sleeping. Kiba and Sasuke had gotten into a fight and both sported wounds, Kiba had a split lip and Sasuke had a black eye. Before they can make a comment a black-haired woman with red eyes comes in and says "Team 8, with me" Hinata gets up first followed by Naruto and Shino and they follow their new sensei out the classroom.

Five minutes later they are sitting in a park facing their sensei. Kurenai is watching her new students when she thinks _'The only one I can read is Hinata, Naruto and Shino look like they aren't thinking anything at all'_ she shivers slightly but Naruto catches it and smiles gently. Kurenai then says "Okay first I want you all to introduce yourselves and say a little about yourselves. I'll start. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I like Genjutsu training, roses and my friends. Things I dislike are burnt food, senseless killing and those who think Kunoichis are weaker than Shinobis. My Dream is to prove that females can be just a powerful as males, Okay how about you next" Kurenai finishes pointing at Naruto.

Naruto leans back and says "My name is Naruto Hyūga, The things I like are Training, reading, ramen and Hinata (Hinata Blushes) Things I dislike are people who judge others without knowing them, stuck up bastards and the Caged Bird Seal. My dream is to master the Kitsune Byakugan, create a style of Juken to work with it and to become the Hokage" Kurenai is surprised and a little suspicious at this and vows to talk to the Hokage about Naruto. She then nods at Hinata.

Hinata is a bit panicked but says "My n-name is Hinata H-Hyūga, Things I like are Flower pressing, My sister and gardening" Hinata hesitates but then continues "The things I dislike are The caste system in my clan, The Caged Bird Seal and Those who look down on m-me. My dream is to make myself stronger and prove to everyone that I will be a strong Clan Leader" Kurenai smiles at Hinata and Naruto does as well. Kurenai then nods to Shino.

Shino straightens up and says "My name is Shino Aburame, I like insects and those without prejudice, I dislike those who look at my clan in disgust and who kill insects for no reason. My dream is to master my family Jutsus and have multiple colonies within myself of my families bugs" Kurenai smiles at such an interesting dream.

Kurenai smiles and says "Okay, now for the hard part, tomorrow at 8 AM meet me at Training Ground 8 for your final test to see if you are worth to become Genin." Kurenai then Shunshin's away.

Naruto smiles "A Final test, this should be interesting, oh and Shino I'm guessing you know the truth about me?"

Shino nods and replies "Yes, you cannot change your chakra after all, my bugs knew it was you Naruto immediately. I'm guessing that this is being kept secret for a reason and I will not tell anybody"

Naruto bows slightly and says "Thank you Shino I appreciate your logical approach to this"

Shino inclines his head slightly and walks away.

Naruto turns to Hinata and asks "Do you want to come with me to Training Ground Twelve while I work on my 'Juken' Hinata-chan"

Hinata blushes at the name but nods her head and says "I would like that, I need to train as well"

-**TLH**-

_Training Ground Twelve 10 minute later_

Naruto faces one of his Kage Bunshins as he prepares to attack, he then dashes forward and strikes the clone in the chest with a standard Juken strike. The back of the clone explodes and the clone is torn apart before it dispels into smoke. Naruto grimaces as the pain is relayed back to him he then stops and thinks _'It's useless for me to use the normal Juken, so maybe I should create two sub-styles, one for disarming and disabling an enemy and one for slaying. What should I name them? I know what I can do for the slaying one but the disarming and disabling one might be a bit tricky. If only I could- That's it, I'll elementally recompose my chakra into lightning to stun the enemy or shut down their chakra points. The hard part is going to be fusing this all together with a style, Juken is too ridged for it but I'll use it as a base. But what other style could I use... Hmm didn't I see Kurenai-sensei with Hinata Hinata a few weeks back. I wonder if I could as her to help me learn the Hebi-Style _(Snake Style)_ Taijutsu and mix that with the Juken for my sub-styles. This should be interesting, I Think I'll name the slaying style Akumaken (Demon Fist A/N I Think) which is Ironic when I think about it and the disabling style Raishō (Lightning Palm) which makes perfect sense. Oh Hinata's done with her training, she's gotten better I think she is almost ready for the Kaiten and 64-Palms technique.'_ Naruto looks over to where Hinata was laying on the ground exhausted and passed out after battling and destroying two hundred Kage Bunshin. Hiashi walks into the Training Ground from where he was watching Hinata and Naruto train.

Naruto nods to Hiashi and says "I'm not certain but I think she is almost ready for the Kaiten and 64-Palms training"

Hiashi nods in response and replies "I agree with that assessment, how is your training in Juken going Naruto?"

Naruto sighs and answers "Nowhere, I have too much chakra for Juken, so I'm trying something else. I'm going to make two Sub-styles, Akumaken which is nearly identical to Juken except that it is a one strike kill style that blows an enemies organs apart and Raishō which will use Lightning Elemental Composition to create lightning chakra strikes that wreak havoc on an opponent's nervous system and chakra network and if I'm lucky Hinata Hinata's Hebi-style for movement. Right now all I have is theory and ideas but I should be able to work something out in a few months"

Hiashi was impressed by Naruto's thinking and ideas, he smiles and says "It appears that you are working around all the problems that could hinder you, well done. Let us get Hinata home so she can have dinner and sleep in a proper bed"

Naruto smiles and responds with "Of course Hiashi-sama" Naruto then picks Hinata up Bridal style and carries her back to the Hyūga Compound while discussing teaching his sub-styles to other Hyūga with Hiashi who is interested in their applications once they are completed.

-**TLH**-

_The Next Day, Training Ground 8 – 8 AM_

Naruto nods good morning to Shino as he walks up to Training ground 8 with Hinata by his side. Hinata while still somewhat tired has mostly recovered from the training she went through yesterday with Naruto's clones. On a side note Hinata has gotten better at dealing with Naruto's presence due to what he said to her.

_Flashback, the Day before Team Selections_

_Hinata had finally gathered up to courage to ask Naruto what he had meant by his comment on his thoughts of her feelings. When she finally asked him his reply made her day Naruto said "I'm waiting for you to be brave enough to come out and tell me, once you do I'll give you my answer Hinata. I'm going to accept them, but only if you come out and tell me yourself. So once you are strong enough and brave enough to tell me I will answer" Naruto smiled at her and walked away to the library where he had been heading before she stopped him. Hinata listening in from where she was hiding in the rafters smiled at what he said. Hinata then vowed to herself to become strong enough to tell Naruto of her feelings, but she wanted to make sure she was strong, so she would tell him after mastering the 64-palms and Kaiten. Hinata was sure she would be strong enough then._

_Flashback End_

**-TLH**-

Hinata vowed to become stronger and knew that passing the test to become Genin was part of this. Kurenai walks up to see all three of her students waiting for her and she says "Okay, it's time for your test. Your test is simple, I have two ribbons attached to my belt you have to get them, and whoever doesn't get a ribbon goes back to the academy, simple as that. You have until noon, begin" With that Kurenai disappears in a Shunshin and the three are left standing there.

Before they can move Naruto says "Clever Kurenai-sensei very clever"

Shino and Hinata look at Naruto and ask "What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto smiles "The point of this test isn't to see if we can get the ribbons, think about it Kurenai-sensei is a Jounin and we are Genin, there is no way for us to beat her individually or even as a team. But if we work together there is a greater chance for us to pass, hence the two ribbons. The point of only having two ribbons is to force us to fight amongst each other and weaken ourselves by individually going after the tester instead of as a team. Remember the only way for there to be a team of only two Genins is if the Third is injured or dead, in which case a replacement is usually placed in the team anyways. I'm going to put my place as a Genin on the line, let's work together to get the ribbons and I'll give them to you two. I know I can pass the Graduation test again easily" Shino and Hinata nod.

Naruto smiles and says "So this is what we are going to do..."

Twenty minutes have passed and not one of her three students has come after her. Kurenai is quite suspicious of that fact, especially after finding the truth out about Naruto from the Hinata. Before she can continue musing several shuriken bury themselves into the tree next to where she is standing, Kurenai looks up to see Naruto standing there smirking before he launches more shuriken at her. Kurenai dodges to her right away from the tree that she was standing next to, she is about to go on the offensive when she is swarmed by Shino's bugs. Kurenai quickly jumps back only to hear "You are within range of my Divination, Hakke Sanjūni Shō" "Two Palms" "Four Palms" "Eight Palms" "Sixteen Palms" "Thirty-two Palms" Kurenai staggers forwards barely able to move with her chakra completely sealed by Hinata's attack. Before she can do anything Naruto dashes forward and takes the two ribbons from her.

Kurenai winces and says "So who are you going to give the other ribbon to?"

Naruto smirks and hands the ribbons to Shino and Hinata before he says "I'm giving them to the two teammates who helped me get them of course, I came up with the plan to get them but they are the ones who executed it. If anyone is going back it will be me"

Hinata steps forward and says "If Naruto goes back so do I"

Shino nods "I will as well"

Kurenai smiles before she starts laughing and says "Well done, you three pass. How long did it take you to figure it out?"

Naruto smiles and answers "I figured it out right at the start and then spent the last twenty minutes setting up the plan and getting into position." Shino and Hinata nod at what Naruto said.

Kurenai gets up slowly after Hinata unblocks her Tenketsu and says "I'll meet you three here tomorrow at 8 AM, the rest of the day is yours"

Before she can Shunshin away Naruto asks "Sensei, would you be able to introduce me to Hinata Hinata, I wish to learn the Hebi-style Taijutsu from her"

Kurenai's eyes widen at the request but she says "Sure thing, Naruto I'll ask her later" Kurenai then Shunshins off.

Naruto turns to Shino and Hinata and says "Now since we have some free time how about we train with each other to help us learn each other's abilities and increase our teamwork?"

Shino and Hinata agree to the request.

**-TLH**-

_Hokage's office_

Hiruzen is sitting listening to the team sensei's return and what they say about their teams.

"Team 1 Passed"

"Team 2 Failed"

"Team 3 Failed, they didn't even find the Training Ground"

"Team 4 Failed"

"Team 5 Passed"

"Team 6 Passed"

Kurenai steps up and says "Team 8 Passed in less than Half an Hour"

Asuma steps up and says "Team 10 Passed"

Kakashi Shunshins in looking pissed "Team 7 Failed, they nearly killed each other. I recommend that Sasuke Uchiha is both banned from attempting to become Shinobi and his chakra is sealed, the little bastard purposely tried to injure Sakura Haruno in order to get to me, Kiba attempted to protect Sakura and was badly burned"

Hiruzen nods and says "I agree with your recommendation Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha will have his chakra sealed. Asuma would you, Kurenai and Kakashi go see to it"

The three named nod and Shunshin away.

-**TLH**-

_Uchiha Estate Ten Minute Later_

"You can't do this I'm an elite an Uchiha damn it" Sasuke shouts as the seal is burned onto his chest.

Kurenai smiles and says "Yes we can you little shit, I liked Sakura. She came to me for extra instruction in Genjutsu, you aren't worth anything compared to her" Kurenai then gags him.

Kakashi finishes the seal while Asuma holds Sasuke's legs and says "**Dengen Fuuin"** (Power seal A/N I think, if someone has a better name I'm open to suggestions)

**-TLH**-

**Chapter 5: The Truth behind Sasuke and New Styles**

Naruto frowns as he listens to what Kiba and Sakura are saying, He interrupts noting something, Naruto comments "You say his eyes changed when he hesitated before attacking Sakura and Kakashi, they turned red? Damn I think I know what happened"

Kiba and Sakura look at each other and ask in unison "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighs, as much as he hates Sasuke's attitude he realizes that maybe it was a mistake on his part for not noticing the change after the massacre he then says "Sasuke was under a Genjutsu, probably 'Tsukuyomi'" Noting Kiba and Sakura's inquiring looks he continues "A special Jutsu that only someone with an especially powerful Sharingan can perform. Sasuke has probably been under a Genjutsu since the Uchiha Massacre, did his personality suddenly change after the Massacre?"

Kakashi having listened from the doorway to the Hospital room answers "Yes, he became colder... and damn it. He did seem to regress to a child after the seal as placed on him. Naruto I think you and I need to see the Hokage, we may have punished a victim of a horrible crime"

-**TLH**-

_Anko's Office Five Minutes later_

As Kakashi and Naruto walk into the office they see Asuma and Kurenai standing there talking with the Anko about the Sealing they just performed. The three of them look at Kakashi and Naruto as they enter the room, Kakashi nods to Naruto who then says "I think you made a mistake with Sasuke, after talking with Sakura and Kiba I noticed that in their retelling Sasuke hesitates before slinging the fireball and his eyes change, which are classic symptoms of..."

"Fucking Hell" Kurenai swears harshly getting impressed looks for the other occupants of the room before responding with "They are the symptoms of a Sharingan Genjutsu, and a powerful one at that, Fucking Itachi and his Fucking eye" Kakashi, Asuma and Naruto are shocked to see Kurenai swear so violently. (A/N I had to find some way of making Kurenai react to this, she isn't angry at Sasuke anymore at this point but instead Itachi, this'll have an effect on when they meet later on)

Naruto smiles and nods before he says "Indeed Kurenai-sensei, now I think that we may have to rehabilitate poor Sasuke who by Kakashi recollection may have regressed to the night of the massacre. Unfortunately this is where my effectiveness runs out, so I'll be going now"

Kurenai shouts "Wait a minute Naruto, I spoke to Anko on the way here, meet her at the Shadow road Dango stand in ten minutes, and she wants to talk to you"

Naruto nods and walks off.

-**TLH**-

_Ten Minutes Later, Shadow road Dango Stall. (Similar in design to Ichiraku)_

Naruto walks up to the stall and quickly pulls out a kunai and deflects the one that Anko throws at him, Anko walks out from the stall and says "Well you have the reflexes no doubt about that but I think the Hebi-style would be wrong for you"

Naruto nods at this and asks "Can you recommend any other styles that are high-speed and flexible?"

Anko nods happily "Sure kid, I have to say the fact that you impressed Nai-chan with your skill is the only reason I'm here, follow me!"

-**TLH**-

_Training Ground 44 "The Forest of Death" Perimeter fence Gate #28_

Anko takes Naruto to Training Ground 44 and in a large field next to one of the gates she stops and says "Okay, I'll tell you this. Your style of fighting is all wrong for the Hebi-style but I can think of two other styles that will suit you and help you out in whatever you are planning" Anko walks right up to him and whispers in his ear "Uzumaki" Naruto looks at her shocked and she says "Oh I saw through it straight away, but I didn't feel like telling anyone and still don't okay?" Naruto nods and Anko continues "Now the two styles I'm thinking of are the Windblown Willow style which focuses on high flexibility and the Raging River style which is some flexibility and extremely High-speed, both of which combined together is usually called the River Willow style and is practiced by several Kunoichi, you would be the first man to attempt to learn these styles. But I'm certain you'll do just fine. Okay, Now since I thought ahead" Anko reaches into her coat and pulls out two scrolls slightly flashing Naruto who blushes and then she continues "Here are the basic moves and stances for both styles, every week on Sunday afternoon if you're not on a mission you'll meet me here at 1 to show me how well you are progressing and if you're good enough I'll give you the next level of moves and stances, there are ten levels and I've mastered 6 in both, once you reach that point I'll send you on to another who has mastered both styles completely, With me so far" Naruto nods, Anko smiles and says "Good, now get lost and go home" Naruto walks away with a smile for the crazy Kunoichi he just met and who was going to become one of his senseis, Naruto sighed wondering if he would have any more strange senseis.

In another country a man with long white hair peeping on the hot springs sneezed, when he looked through the peep hole again the women were gone. He froze and turned around to see them standing there angry as all hell. The man recognized some of them as Kunoichi from the nearby hidden village. He was found the next day beaten to hell with a sign saying pervert covering his… Ahem… private areas.

In Kumo a strange man with seven swords sneezed right into the face of the female Jinchūriki of Kumo. He spent the rest of the day dodging fireballs and an angry woman.

-**TLH**-

As Naruto was walking back from Training Ground 44, he was thinking of everything that has happened in his life and where he would go from here, he thinks of all the people who have accepted him and helped him _'Jiji, Teuchi, Ayame-Oneesan'_ "Ten-Neesan" Naruto keeps walking back to the Hyūga compound lost in dreams. A minute after he left Tenten walks out from behind the tree where she had watched the boy she thought resembled her 'Naru-kun' only to find that it was him, Neji comes out of the forest behind her.

"I can tell you know his true identity, tell me Tenten what is he to you?" Neji asks the girl whom he secretly has a crush on, being totally unaware that she has one on him as well.

Tenten nearly jumps when Neji speaks and she turns to him and says "In the orphanage, we were the best of friends. One night we called ourselves brother and sister. I took his last name and gave him sisterly love in return. We were both happy, my dad wanted to adopt us both but Naruto disappeared the night before. I always wondered what happened to him, I guess the hatred that the villagers have against him played a part in whatever happened to him"

Neji nods after hearing what Tenten said since it matched his own observations. Neji whispers in her ear "Keep this to yourself but Naruto Uzumaki is dead and there is only Naruto Hyūga left. He'll tell the truth in the future, eventually. Be patient, when I go home tonight I'll ask him if he remembers you, from what he said I guess he does" Tenten thanks Neji by kissing him on the cheek before running off leaving a stupefied Hyūga standing there with his mouth catching flies.

-**TLH**-

_Sakura's Hospital Room._

Ino walks into the room and smiles at Sakura lying there, Sakura moans and says "I hate this why did Sasuke have to be tortured this way?"

Ino sighs and says "His brother was a monster that didn't care about feelings and decided to prevent his brother from having a good life"

Sakura's moans in pain and says "Poor Sasuke"

Ino repeats what she said and adds "Also due to the Genjutsu being broken Sasuke has reverted to a child and is asking what happened, he also wants the pinkie who was so kind to him"

Sakura smiles "I remember when I first met him I was three and he called me pinkie, we were good friends until the massacre then he changed so rapidly. I never stopped loving him though."

Ino smiles at the look on her friends face and thinks back to what Sasuke said to her before team selections, she had to try so hard to not show what he had done had had an effect on her feelings for him, just so Sakura would feel better about herself and blossom into the woman Ino could see hiding inside.

-**TLH**-

_Flashback, the day before Team selections_

_Ino was walking down the street when she saw Sasuke walking towards her, he made to go another way but Ino ran up to him and began talking inanely about anything and everything Sasuke's face started to soften then began hard again for some strange reason, Sasuke tried to keep his calm thinking that as an elite he shouldn't go off and shout at someone inferior to him. Eventually Ino wore him down and he got angry._

"_Shut up, you stupid slut. You keep trying to get my attention and affection but instead are making me hate you more and more with every word you say. Grow up nobody would want a brainless blonde bimbo who is more suited to being a whore instead of a Kunoichi. Just leave me alone" Sasuke shouts at the end of his patience before running off. Ino stares after him with tears running down her face uncontrollably. Ino decided then and there to get her revenge by making him fall in love with her and then dumping him at his most vulnerable stage._

_Flashback End_

As Ino thinks back she realizes that her decision to seduce and dumb Sasuke was childish and now with the revelation of the Genjutsu completely pointless. As Ino was thinking this Sakura was trying to find some way of becoming Sasuke's friend again, and possibly later on she might become more to him. Both of them were silent as the sun set on one of the strangest days of their lives.

From here on out, everything begins.

-**TLH**-

**Chapter 6: D-Ranks and a C-Rank**

-**TLH**-

The clearing is silent there isn't any noise, A dark shape moves through the undergrowth, three valiant warriors stalk it silently through the forest.

"Guard, In position"

"Hime, In position"

"Mantis, In position"

"Leader, is target confirmed?"

"Affirmative"

"This is Leader, Mission is go"

The dark shape senses the oncoming danger and attempts to escape only to be surrounded by the three stalkers, it tries valiantly to escape inflicting various stinging wounds to the stalkers. It dives between legs and dodges grasping hands, and even a head butt from an annoyed Guard. Ultimately its fight is in vain and the dark shape is captured. Tora the cat has been subdued for the three thousandth nine hundred and thirty eighth time. Naruto rolls away from the cat holding his left cheek.

"Damn that cat got me one, what hellish demon was it spawned from?" Naruto cries as he tries to stem the bleeding.

_Somewhere in Kumogakure_

A blonde girl walking along the streets suddenly sneezes explosively _'I wonder who is talking about me?'_

_Back in Konoha_

Hinata applies some of her medicinal cream to Naruto's face, some of the blood from the scratches has stained his collar. Shino is holding the cat cage at arm's length after being caught by one of the cat's wild blows. Kurenai has to stop herself from laughing from their expressions having helped catch Tora's mother on several occasions.

Naruto, Hinata and Shino walk to the Hokage's Tower, disgusted by the number of D-Rank missions they have completed. Currently their team is in the lead with 124 D-Rank missions completed, Team 10 has only done 23 D-Ranks and Team 9 has done 67 D-Ranks. While they hold the record for most D-ranks completed in the first three months out of the academy and it has only been one and a half, Kurenai hasn't yet signed them up for a C-Class mission, thought she is planning to after this mission.

They stalking into the Hokage's office and hand the struggling Tora over to his owner the Fire Daimyo's Wife who then proceeds to strangle the poor cat to death. The three Genins, Iruka, Kurenai and Hiruzen who were watching had the same thought _'Kill it, just a bit harder'_ Needless to say that they had all had their experiences with Tora or one of her predecessors. They almost felt bad for the poor cats... Almost being the operative word in that sentence.

Hiruzen looks up at Team 8 and says "Well done, here is your D-rank payment for this mission, don't spend it all in one place, now for your next mission we have: Painting a fence, weeding a garden, babysitting, dog walking for the Inuzukas-"

A woman screams out "Tora come back!"

"-Or catching Tora again, now which do you prefer?" He finishes off with. The three genin huddle together as if they are seriously discussing this, the other three people in the room can't hear what they are saying. They break out of the huddle.

Naruto steps forward and says "Hokage-sama, we respectfully request a C-Rank mission as we have enough experience with D-Ranks to continue and on a personal note Old Man, we are sick and tired of doing chores for lazy villagers who can't be bother doing it themselves" The other occupants of the room are surprised by the official sounding request of Naruto's. Naruto on the other hand knew that if he just demanded one he'd sound like a little child or an arrogant Uchiha or Hyūga and would be lectured or ignored, but doing it this way he sounded more like a professional Shinobi.

Hiruzen clears his throat and says "Kurenai, do you believe they are ready for a C-rank mission?"

Kurenai nods and says "Respectfully Hokage-sama I believe they've been ready since graduation, their teamwork is impeccable and their individual skills are beyond most Genin who have been active for years"

Hiruzen nods, then picks up a scroll and says "Very well, We've been given a C-rank protection mission for a very important client, Now there is some chance of foreign Shinobi showing up but it is minor due to the position of the client."

Naruto and Hinata glance at each other before Naruto asks "Hokage-sama, who is the client?"

Hiruzen smiles and says "Kimika Yamamoto, the Fire Daimyo's youngest daughter, she is about your age"

Naruto, Hinata and Shino glance at each othernervously before they say in unison "We accept this mission Hokage-sama"

Kurenai nods and says "Go home then and prepare for a (Opens scroll and reads) 6 Week mission, we'll meet up tomorrow morning at the west gate, 9 AM sharp"

"Hai" came the response before the three Genin bow and leave the room.

-**TLH**-

_Hyūga Compound, Naruto's room_

After rushing back to the compound, Naruto and Hinata split up and start packing for the mission. Hiashi walks into Naruto's room and asks "New mission Naruto?"

Naruto glances back and says "Yes, Hiashi-sama. We've been asked to guard the Fire Daimyo's youngest daughter for six weeks"

Hiashi is a little shocked at the mission but as a Hyūga he hides his shock and says "Interesting, You know you can just refer to me with -San you don't have to use -Sama"

Naruto smiles and says "In private maybe, but you know in public I have to refer to you as Sama, so I do it the rest of the time so my tongue doesn't slip"

Hiashi nods and says "Unfortunately that makes perfect sense as always. I wonder what your Academy scores would have been like if you hadn't hid your intelligence and they hadn't sabotaged you?"

Naruto smiles and says "The Uchiha wouldn't have been Rookie of the year that's for sure"

Hiashi has to laugh at that and Naruto shakes his head before he says "I wonder what people would say if I told them I managed to make the Hyūga clan leader laugh?"

Hiashi smirks "They wouldn't believe you"

Naruto nods and smiles "True"

Hiashi then leaves to talk to Hinata and Naruto pulls out a scroll that Kakashi gave him after he asked about lightning Elemental manipulation.

_Flashback_

_"Lightning Elemental Nature Manipulation, what a very advanced thing for a Genin to learn and you say you want to use it for a Taijutsu style?" Kakashi asks as he reads his ever present orange book._

_"That's right" Naruto replies._

_Kakashi shrugs and says "Well I don't see any harm in it, you do seem responsible enough to learn it, okay here is the basics. Take a leaf and attempt to crumple it with Lightning Chakra like so" Kakashi holds up a leaf that he grabbed from an overhanging branch and crumples it with just his chakra._

_Naruto nods and goes to leave before Kakashi shouts out "Be careful not to do it around other people it can be dangerous" Naruto turns to Kakashi and nods before heading off._

_Later that day Kakashi found him and gave him the scroll with the promise to not open it until he can crumple the leaf. Naruto promised and continued training after Kakashi left._

_Flashback End_

Naruto was close to crumpling the leaf at the same level that Kakashi did so as a precaution he takes the scroll along just in case he finishes his training and has spare time. Interestingly when he first tried to crumple the leaf it split a little instead and still does every time he tries to crumple it. Naruto makes a mental note to get some chakra paper and find out what his affinities were after the mission.

_The Next Day, The Western Gate 8:58 AM_

Naruto, Hinata and Shino were waiting at the gates several minutes before they were due to leave, Hinata began to practice her Juken Katas, Naruto was working on his Lightning Manipulation and Shino was playing poker with the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu. Suddenly a girl's voice cries out "Naru-kun" Naruto turns to see Tenten and her team there waiting as well for their sensei.

"Ten-Neesan, waiting for Gai-sensei?" Naruto asks.

Tenten nods and is about to say something when Gai arrives. Tenten hurries over and Naruto averts his vision, noting that both Hinata and Neji were doing the same. Enhanced vision plus green spandex and a horrific Genjutsu do not go well together as Naruto found out to his misfortune once.

-**TLH**-

_Flashback_

_Naruto hadn't slept much due to Neji talking to him about Tenten and revealing that his beloved Ten-Neesan still lived and Hinata learning more about his life._

_Flashback within Flashback_

_Neji walks into Naruto's room after knocking and getting invited in. Naruto looks up to see him and says "Neji-san, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"_

_Neji smirks at the sarcasm Naruto uses when addressing some of the more pompous members of the clan or in his case some of the less emotional. Neji then says "Naruto I have one question I want to ask you"_

_Naruto shrugs and says "Well what is it?"_

_Neji frowns and says "How do you know Tenten?"_

_Naruto freezes and says "Ten-Neesan? So that's who you were observing, observing me I wondered. She probably told you the story so I won't bother repeating it, but you probably want to know why I went missing huh?" Neji nods "Well I was in hospital, you see the Matron of the orphanage didn't want me to be adopted by one of the 'fox lovers' so she tortured me so badly I had several broken bones, multiple second and third degree burns and several internal organs bleeding, the doctors were amazed I survived. Does that answer your question" Neji who has turned green nods and then rushes out the room to the nearest bathroom, He does however leave a note with a time and the instructions be there with directions to Training Ground 9._

_Naruto sighs and comments "And that was the water-down version" he turns to one of the walls and says "Hinata, now you know more of my life before, if you want to know more just ask" Hinata came into the room a few seconds later and asked to know. Naruto told her most of his life story without watering it down or telling her about the fox. Hinata turned green and fainted at one point but stayed till the end, refusing to leave until he told her the whole story. Naruto's feelings for her, which were still somewhat nebulous and undefined quickly turned to respect, admiration and love from this one act._

_Flashback within Flashback End_

_Naruto although a little tired from staying up late last night goes to the place Neji's note mentions with Hinata and finds Neji and his team there, Upon spotting him Tenten rushes over and demands the whole story from him. Naruto spends the next twenty minutes explaining to the weapon fanatic about what happened, eventually the inevitable happened and they heard "SUCH A UNYOUTHFUL TALE, I AM APPAULED AT THIS VILLAGE" As Lee shouts out his displeasure._

_Gai adopts his famous 'Good Guy Pose™' and says "LEE YOUR FIRES OF YOUTH BURN SO BRIGHTLY"_

_Lee runs over to him shouting "GAI-SENSEI"_

_Guy hugs him as he gets closer "LEE"_

_"GAI-SENSEI"_

_"LEE"_

_"GAI-SENSEI"_

_Naruto and Hinata turn pale at the horrific sight before them as a sunset and crashing waves appear behind the two figures embracing. Seconds later they run from the Training Ground. Tenten and Neji watch them leave with pure Envy and Horror written over their faces._

_Flashback End_

-**TLH**-

Naruto shudders at the memory and feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Neji standing in front of him with his right arm extended and a look of understanding on his face, they nod to each other and split up to go to their teams. Naruto sees Hinata shivering so he walks over and lays his right arm over her shoulders, she leans into him murmuring about the horror of the unbreakable Genjutsu. Naruto wonders what the procedure is for telling Hiashi that his daughter lost it due to Gai and Lee's 'Youthful' display.

Kurenai appears and looks at them curiously before she says "Team 8, let's move out"

-**TLH**-

**Chapter 7: Princesses are… Strange**

-**TLH**-

Naruto's first thought when he met Kimika Yamamoto was _'This girl is the daughter of a daimyo?' _To be honest the thought wasn't too strange, Naruto had been expecting a girl with a regal bearing who wears formal kimonos and is rather polite, instead what he got was…

"Hey you, why are you wearing those sunglasses and jacket, I'd bet you look really hot underneath all that get up… No reaction? Tell you what if you take of your sunglasses and Jacket I'll take my shirt off!" Kimika says. Naruto's impression is dead on the mark, Kimika is a twelve year old girl with at least B-cup breasts who is around 5'5" and wearing a red t-shirt and black pants with a black skirt, with a red and black jacket (Think Naruto's Shippuden Jacket but the orange parts are red) and black sandals.

Both Shino and Naruto stare at her with a mixture of admiration, disbelief and sheer terror in their eyes, While Kurenai and Hinata shoot the Princess dark glares promising murder and torture. Naruto doesn't know whether to take them seriously or laugh, so he takes option three… Disarming the super-weapon known as a 'Woman's Wrath'

Naruto quickly responds after he sees the looks Hinata and Kurenai are shooting the princess and the chances of him surviving in the crossfire "Ah, no I believe that that idea wouldn't be in the best interest of Mine and Shino's health and wellbeing, also I want to remain male so pissing off the women with weapons who know where I live, and have no qualms about castrating me if I agree to such a thing is a bad idea as well." Hinata and Kurenai both look appeased by this and Shino gives Naruto an unmistakable look of gratitude… after he uncrosses his legs from hearing the threat.

Kimika pouts and settles down to the unspoken relief of the Shinobi of Team 8. Shino and Naruto both share a look that says _'This is going to be trouble'_ While Kurenai and Hinata keep chanting in their minds _'I mustn't kill or maim the princess… I mustn't kill or maim the princess'_

Naruto and Shino however are chanting _'Mustn't let them maim or kill the princess, Mustn't let them maim or kill the princess'_ and the princess just walked on oblivious to the Killer Intent aimed at her back.


	25. DA TSB

****Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**The Stolen Bijuu**

**Prologue: Theft**

When the Kyūbi attacked Konoha it was defeated by the sacrifice of the Sandaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Namikaze however survived that fateful night and had raised their new son Naruto the Kyūbi Jinchūriki the way he was supposed to be raised, at least that was the original plan. On the Twenty-Seventh of December the year after the Kyūbi's defeat the Leaf suffered a massive blow to it morale. That Night Nine children were stolen from Konoha. Their names are Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyūga, Sai, Yakumo Kurama, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. All but one of them were clan heirs, all of them were stolen from some of the most highly guarded locations in Konoha. All of them were stolen by the ROOT division lead by Danzo Shimura, the Cripple Traitor of Konoha.

On the night of the theft, Danzo and his ROOT disappeared from Konoha, leaving the Uchiha clan with all the bad will and suspicion from the kidnappings. However the reasonable voice of the Yondaime Hokage pointed out the possibility of the Uchiha being Framed and the Village accepted this to Danzo's and Obito's disgust. Danzo fled Konoha claiming bad health and a desire to retire to The Land of Waves (Nami). ROOT left Konoha with him, Jiraiya was given the extra task of keeping an eye on Danzo while he lives out his life in Nami.

**XXX**

Naruto had never known anything but the four white walls, the three doors one that lead out of the room and one to the bathroom and the last to an empty room with Gym equipment and a sandbox for them to play in, the Bookshelf, the two beds and most importantly Hinata who was in the room with him. While they had been taught by the emotionless ROOT agents how to speak Naruto and Hinata had developed their own private language due to their constant companionship, this language eluded the ROOT agents and even Danzo could not understand it. But to be fair he couldn't understand any of the private languages created by the eight pairs of children he had kidnapped from all over the Elemental Nations.

Today however was a big day for the first time in their lives they were going to meet the other pairs that they had been told about by their nursemaids and teachers. They went out the door they never got to go through into a corridor, they travelled for several minutes until they came to a large open area that had grass and an open roof. Hinata and Naruto were the first to arrive and so voiced their amazement at seeing the sky and the sun for the first time in their lives that they could remember.

"_I wonder how high up those white things are?"_ Naruto asks in their private language.

"_I think they are called clouds, and I think they are very high up"_ Hinata replies in the same language.

They turn around as they hear strange voices and see a red-headed boy with a brown haired girl walk in. The two talk in their private language for a short while before walking up and introducing themselves to Naruto and Hinata.

I turns out the boy's name is Gaara and the girl is Matsuri, they talk for several minutes as more and more of the pairs show up. Of the pairs there is the calm and collected Yugito and the slightly hyper Kiba, The emotionless and insulting Sai and the bubbly Isaribi (A/N Isaribi hasn't been tormented which is why she is bubbly and slightly hyper, Sai is just emotionless by nature AKA I'm too lazy to come up with a better personality), The Bossy Ino and the slightly chubby Chōji, The Cold Samui and the pessimistic Omoi, The Lazy Shikamaru and the creative Yakumo, The Stoic Shino and Friendly Fuu. To the rest Naruto and Hinata were seen almost as rulers, The Calm but Hyper Naruto and the Regal but Friendly Hinata. Danzo watches in amazement as Naruto and Hinata effortlessly take command over the other pairs, then he smiles as he realizes that leading and ruling are in their blood and they were born for this role.

Danzo watches over the course of the next few months as the relationships between the pairs vary, Gaara and Matsuri are cold and aloof to all but Hinata and Naruto, Yugito and Kiba are friendly to everyone and are always willing to play, Sai and Isaribi enjoy each other's company over the rest but still listen to Naruto and Hinata, Chōji and Ino enjoy socializing and playing with the others, Shikamaru and Yakumo prefer their private hobbies of Cloud-watching and Painting respectively, Shino and Fuu seem to be more interested in the bugs that they can find in the grass over playing, but they still join in the games. Naruto and Hinata however are unique among the pairs, They join in the games but also can talk to all the pairs without being ignored or told to go away, They act as the judges should any of the pairs have a problem with another pair. If the two in a pair have a problem with each other they sort it out on their own. Due to their nature of ruling over the others Sai took to calling them the Daimyo Pair, which stuck and was what Danzo chose to refer to their pair as in the paperwork instead of 9-Tail Pair.

**XXX**

Five Years after the kidnapping and six months after the pairs met each other Danzo decided to activate the second stage of his plans, he had managed to abduct ever Jinchūriki and Bijuu except for the Hachibi, and in fact three of the children are Jinchūriki. Danzo's plan was simple, he sedated the pairs and laid them out on special alters in the grassy area, he then brought out the bound and drained Jinchūriki and began the ceremony to convert all of the pairs into Jinchūriki pairs. In hindsight Danzo's plan was doomed to fail, but you know what they say about Hindsight.

Danzo plan worked brilliantly, except for one major fault! Instead of turning the children into paired Jinchūriki he instead turned them into the next generation of Bijuu. Of course Danzo only had a few seconds to curse fate before the demonic Youkai of the new Bijuu vaporized all the humans in the base with Danzo being one of the first to disintegrate under the power.

In Kumo Killer Bee could sense what had happened and told the Raikage, unfortunately (Or fortunately) he couldn't detect where this had happened, In response the Raikage order all patrols to be on the lookout.

**XXX**

It was almost a month before the new Bijuu finished regenerating and when they did they looked around to see what happened. The Bijuu had been split in two, but while they were supposed to be half as strong as the original somehow they had ended up just as strong as the original. The Pairs all noticed not only the tails they now had but the extra knowledge granted to them by becoming Bijuu. Gaara and Matsuri had Tanuki features like ears and markings around their eyes and a single tail, Yugito and Kiba had Cat features and two tails, Sai and Isaribi had three tails and webbed hands, Ino and Chōji had slightly ape-like features and four tails, Samui and Omoi looked like a mix between a dolphin and a horse and had five tails, Shikamaru and Yakumo had a slight sheen to their skin and had six slug-like tails, Shino and Fuu had compound eyes like an insect and had insect-like carapaces over their torsos, waists, legs and arms with only their heads uncovered, they had one tail but six vibrant insect wings. Lastly Naruto and Hinata had grown a foot and at 4'10" they towered over the rest of the three foot tall six year olds, they had fox ears but Naruto's had golden fur and Hinata's had Lavender fur that faded into Violet near the base, their eyes now had slit pupils, but Hinata's were only noticeable when she was angry or using her Byakugan, their arms and legs had fur on them the same color as their ears and their fingers ended in claws that looked extremely sharp, Both Naruto and Hinata had nine tails with fur colored the same as their ears, arms and legs. Eventually Hinata raised the question "What do we do now? Where do we go?"

However they were surprised when a voice said "You could come with me", the children looked up to see a man with black hair and a rope around his head. Without any other option they shrug and then all jump up to him to his surprise he looks at them and says "My name is Kaiza and I'll look after you" And so he did, Kaiza taught the children about the world as he travelled. Two years later they returned to Nami, and Kaiza stopped the dam breaking with the help of Sai and Isaribi. The Bijuu were welcomed in Nami as heroes and for two more years they lived happily in a cave outside of the village until… Gato arrived.

**XXX**

For eight months Gato kept his hand hidden, but the Bijuu able to sense the malice rolling off the man, hid from his patrols and kept themselves scarce lest they be taken and used by his men. Several hundred of his thugs found out the hard way that attacking the Bijuu females lead only to death. Even still the children kept quiet and were happy until Gato executed Kaiza. No matter how much power they had they couldn't use it in the village for fear of the civilians and so they were forced to watch Kaiza's death. As Kaiza drew his last breath he saw the Bijuu watching with tears in their eyes, he knew why they couldn't interfere and didn't blame them at all, he stared them in the eyes and nodded in respect.

**XXX**

While the Bijuu had lived their lives in peace Konoha shattered over their kidnappings had a problem, only one of their clans had a heir. So in a unanimous decision all the clan heads tried for children and got them a year after the Kidnapping. Minato and Kushina smiled as they had a baby daughter whom they called Mito in honor of Mito Uzumaki. Hiashi and his wife Hisana had a daughter named Hanabi, Shikaku and Yoshino had a daughter they called Satsuki, Tsume and an unknown lover (Rumored to be Ibiki) had a daughter called Kira, Chōza and Yuma his wife had a daughter named Chiaki, Inoichi and Kimika had another daughter named Katsuki, Shibi and Hitomi had a daughter they named Shira. Their children all managed to graduate the Academy early with the Genin teams being, Team Kakashi: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Mito Uzumaki, Team Kurenai: Kira Inuzuka, Shira Aburame and Hanabi Hyūga and Team Asuma: Satsuki Nara, Chiaki Akimichi and Katsuki Yamanaka.

Eventually after weeks of nagging the teams would all be going on a C-Rank together, Tazuna was surprised but happy to see three teams and two ANBU Tenzo and Yugao assigned to his mission, Minato's grin however told him that they saw through his lies but were giving him the Ninja required and then some.

**XXX**

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Tenzo and Yugao were cautious of this mission and especially with the heirs to Konoha all being on the mission, they travelled at a civilian's pace answering questions and keeping an eye out when suddenly.

The group came to a stop when two missing Nin ran towards them attempting to attack, the Genin got into combat positions and were about to launch a counterattack when suddenly the two stopped and vomited up blood due to the arm going through their chest. Behind the two were two figures in cloaks, the most distinguishing thing about them being the nine tails they both had. The Jounins and ANBU were trying to figure out what was going on when Tazuna suddenly says "So you did survive, but why are you here?"

The figure on the left with Golden Tails replies "Gato got anxious and hired a missing Nin to attack you, Tazuna-Jiji, you are the father of the one Kaiza loved and are therefore family to us as well, we would have stopped the execution but our powers are far too great to be contained and many innocent civilians would have died in the crossfire. We will make it up to Kaiza's spirit by protecting you and your family where we can. I Naruto the Yang Kyūbi, swear this"

The other figure then continues with "I Hinata the Yin Kyūbi, swear this"

A group of other figures jump out from the brush and they start with

"I Shino the Yang Shicibi, swear this"

"I Fuu the Yin Shicibi, swear this"

"I Shikamaru the Yang Rokubi, swear this"

"I Yakumo the Yin Rokubi, swear this"

"I Omoi the Yang Gobi, swear this"

"I Samui the Yin Gobi, swear this"

"I Chōji the Yang Yonbi, swear this"

"I Ino the Yin Yonbi, swear this"

"I Sai the Yang Sanbi, swear this"

"I Isaribi the Yin Sanbi, swear this"

"I Kiba the Yang Nibi, swear this"

"I Yugito the Yin Nibi, swear this"

Naruto speaks up again "For my absent comrade Gaara the Yang Ichibi, I swear"

Hinata then says "For Matsuri the Yin Ichibi, I swear"

Then all of the figures say in unison "On the spirits of our predecessors and the hope of seeing our families, we the Stolen Bijuu swear"

Tazuna opens his mouth to ask something and Naruto deftly interjects with "When we were children we were taken from our families and raised by monsters who wished to make ultimate weapons. One day we will find our way back to our families, but for now we must help you, for the spirit of Kaiza demands it, should we break this vow then we must never return to villages from whence we came."

Hinata nods and says "We could never walk through the gates of Konohagakure with such shame"

Samui and Omoi continue with "Or Kumogakure and Sunagakure"

Naruto nods and then says "That is why we didn't join you in Konoha, we haven't earned the right to return home"

Tazuna and the Konoha Ninja were stunned and then Hanabi asks "Do you have last names? Because I didn't hear you say any"

Naruto nods and says "We do, I am Naruto Namikaze"

"Hinata Hyūga"

"Shino Aburame"

"Fuu"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Yakumo Kurama"

"Samui"

"Omoi"

"Chōji Akimichi"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Sai"

"Isaribi"

"Yugito Nii"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

Naruto smiles at the awestruck Konoha Shinobi and says "We know who we are, we just aren't ready to return to Konoha yet"


	26. DA UFCEMT - OS

****Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Unbound Fox, Cageless Eagle and Mighty Tiger**

**Chapter 1:Freedom awaits**

A five year old boy runs down the streets, It's nearly pitch black and almost midnight, he is fleeing from a mob of villagers screaming out slogans like "Kill the Demon" and "Finish it". The little boy is Naruto Uzumaki Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune and the Hero of this tale. Naruto is thinking hard as he runs away from the mob getting further and further away from them. Naruto is thinking of freedom and a way to escape when he finally says "I don't know what to do, I think... maybe I should run away?". Naruto hears a gasp from nearby and looks over to where it came from to see a girl his age cowering behind a trash can. Naruto walks up to the girl and asks "Are you okay?"

The girl shakes her head, Naruto notices that her hair is slightly violet and that she has those weird white eyes like them stuck up clan people, Huga? Huypa? no Hyūga that's it. Naruto holds out his hand and the girl hesitantly takes it. Naruto can feel that she's freezing and pulls her into a hug in an attempt to warm her up, the girl gasps again but happily leans into the hug like she has never been hugged before. Naruto feels for this strange girl who has been through horrible things like him. Naruto relaxes the hug a little and asks the inevitable "Excuse me, who are you?"

The girl gasps and blushes before she says "M-my n-name is Hinata H-Hyūga" Naruto smiles at Hinata.

"Come on, I can take you home" Naruto says as he is about to head off in the direction of the Hyūga compound when he feels a tug on his arm and he turns to see Hinata shaking her head.

"N-no p-please d-don't t-take me b-back t-their e-everyone s-says that I'm w-weak and s-shouldn't be a H-Hyūga" Hinata stutters out with fear visible in her eyes and Naruto then and their makes a decision.

"If you don't want to go home would you like to run away with me?" Naruto asks Hinata as he moves closer to her. Hinata nods furiously not trusting her voice in a choice like this. Naruto frowns and says "Okay come on, try to keep up. Hey can you use those eyes of yours to see through things or haven't they taught you that yet?"

Hinata nods and says "T-they have b-but I c-can only s-see up t-to a h-hundred meters a-at once" Naruto smiles.

"Neat, can you keep an eye out for any guards or villagers around so we don't get caught?" Hinata nods.

"I c-can do t-that, B-Byakugan" Hinata stutters as she makes a seal and activates her Byakugan to search the surrounding areas for anyone that might spot them. They successfully evade the guards and find a hole in the wall near the Uchiha Estate. Naruto and Hinata wiggle through the hole to discover a pale boy their age with onyx eyes and black hair that kinda resembles a duck's butt. Weird. The boy jumps at the sight of them coming out of his secret hole in the wall and says "Who are you? a-and how did you find my hole? and what are you doing here anyway?"

Naruto puts up his hands and says "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, This is Hinata Hyūga her eyes found your hole and we are running away. Who are you? Why are YOU here? and why did you make a hole in the wall?"

The boy says "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I made the hole in the wall so I could practice in secret outside of the wall and I'm going to run away so I can become stronger and make my brother respect me"

Naruto smiles at Sasuke and says "Okay, Hey do you want to come with us? I mean you'll have an easier time getting stronger with some friends right?" Sasuke thinks it over and agrees with Naruto so he nods and Naruto smiles an points off into the distance before he says "Come on lets go that way, we have to run if we're going to get away"

The three of them ran off into the night, the only witness to their escape was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi standing on top of the wall surrounding Konoha. He smokes from his ever present pipe, stares up at the full moon and thinks _'I'm sure you'll do great thing Naruto. At least you've got friends watching your back'_ Hiruzen sighs letting out a cloud of smoke from his mouth and then thinks _'Hiashi and Fugaku are going to be livid when they discover their children have run away. Minato I'm sorry I couldn't help your son when he needed it most. But I can help him now'_ Hiruzen pulls out a pouch of scent neutralizer and covers the area with it. He summons a couple of monkeys to spread it further, within two hours not even an Inuzuka would know that the three children had gone this way. Hiruzen heads back to his home praying that the three would be alright.

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke are lost. But they keep running in the direction they started from. Eventually it was just Naruto running while he carried Hinata and Sasuke. All those years of fleeing from mobs and having to move heavy things out of his way are finally helping him. Naruto eventually stops and hides in a tree with his two new friends on either side of him.

The next morning they wake to the smell of food cooking and all three of them are confused, they hear a feminine voice say "Come out little mice ,I won't hurt you" Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke climb out of the tree whose roots they were hiding in to see a red haired woman with a top knot in a blue outfit sitting there next to a campfire, she has a Kiri Hitai-ate but no of them know that. She smiles at them and says "Three little Children, It looks like you are from Konoha considering one of you is a Hyūga. You know I think I've got an idea, how would the three of you like to be Shinobi-Pirates?"

Naruto knows what pirates are but didn't know "There are ninja Pirates?"

The woman laughs and says "Of course, normal pirates used to exist but then Shinobi came to the land and they died out. There aren't any Shinobi-Pirates now but I would like to train some, specifically you three little mice"

Naruto frowns and says "Why would you do that? and why aren't you afraid that our parents are going to stop you?"

The woman laughs again and the peals of silvery laughter fill the clearing and she says "Little one, if your parents knew you were here wouldn't they be with you? Also would I have gotten this close to you if they were here? You three are obviously runaways, I give you this though you must have some great stamina to have come all this way. You three are very close to the land of Waves. As to why I want to train you, I'm leading a rebellion and was on my way to Konoha to ask for help but I'm guessing that would be a waste of time. Since I found you three I want to train you up so as 'Pirates' you can help sneak food and weapons to my rebel, okay?"

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke nod and walk a short distance away and begin to huddle close to each other while discussing the idea. The woman watching was having trouble not screaming 'Kawaii' and hugging the three, she managed to control herself... just.

"I think it's a great idea" Naruto whispers.

"I agree w-with N-Naruto-kun" Hinata replies.

"Hmm I not sure, how will this help me?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto stops and thinks and says "Well she's probably going to train us so we're going to get stronger, not to mention we get to fight real Shinobi and other people so we're going to get stronger because of that"

"Hnn, you make a good point" Sasuke reluctantly admits.

"Okay let's do it then" Naruto says.

They break out of their huddle and turn towards the woman, Naruto steps forward and says "Okay we'll do it, there just one thing I want to know"

The woman raises an eyebrow and asks "Oh and what is that?"

Naruto deadpans with "Your name would be helpful"

The woman face palms and says "I knew I was forgetting something, I'm sorry my name is Mei Terumi. I'm a SHARK of Kiri, You can think of me like your ANBU. Now since we are on the subject of names what are yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" _'An Uzumaki, he must be Kushina's child. I'm happy my old friend's legacy still lives on. Kushina I'll make you proud'_

"H-Hinata H-Hyūga" _'The Heiress, When I visited Konoha for the Chunin Exams I found Hiashi to be a stuck up bastard, I guess Hisaki must of tamed him somehow'_

"Sasuke Uchiha" _'Heh, Heh Fugaku I've got your youngest child, I'm tempted to train this one just to get back at the Teme for calling me a bitch who'll never get married'_

Mei smiles "Well, well I've got some good ones here huh, Now I'm going to train you three for however long it takes to make you into good Shinobi-Pirates. But first since I don't want you families to come after me, how about I give you my SHARK masks that I never wear, I usually carry four of them but I gave one to a young girl who was adopted by a friend of mine." Mei pulls out a scroll and unseals four ceramic masks with a wave drawn on them in blue. "Now little ones, do you have any animals you like?"

Naruto smiles and says "I like Foxes, their clever"

Hinata stutters out "U-umm I l-like E-eagles b-because they f-fly free"

Sasuke perks up interested and says "Tigers, since they are big cats that everyone respects"

Mei smiles and pulls out a paint brush and some red ink, using the inked paint brush she draws one of the masks to look like a fox, one to look like an eagle and the last to look like a tiger. With some simple Katon, Futon, Suiton, Doton and Raiton jutsus and a secret jutsu she adheres the paint and chakra to the masks and makes them stronger so that very few weapons or jutsus can break them. (A/N 1) Mei then hands the children the masks and says to them "The first part of your training is to wear these masks and only refer to each other and yourselves as the animal on the mask, so Naruto you are now Kitsune (Fox), Hinata you are Washi (Eagle) and Sasuke you are Tora (Tiger). Only ever reveal your real name behind a privacy seal and only to someone you trust. Okay"

The three masked children nod. Mei smiles and packs up camp and leads the children away so they can begin their training.

_One Year and Two Months later, Near an Abandoned cove 12 Kilometers south of Suna._

Three children as just walking over a sand dune heading towards a sandstone arch only twenty meters ahead of them. All three of them are heavily armed, the one with a fox mask and blonde hair has twin katana strapped to his back and several scrolls on quick draw pouches on his thighs. The one with a slight violet tint to her hair and an eagle mask has a Naginata on her back and a Wakizashi on her hip, she also has several scrolls in quick draw pouches on her thighs, and she also seems to be carrying some sort of furred animal in her arms. The last of the three is a male with a Tiger mask and strange black hair style that appears from a distance to be a ducks rear end, he is armed with a Katana and Wakizashi at his hip and a Fuuma Shuriken on his back. All three of the children though exhausted from travelling are alert for any motion that could mean an enemy in hiding. All three of these children are just six years old.

"Oh man it's so hot" Naruto complains as they walk through the last arch of sandstone before the cove proper.

"K-Kitsune, you've b-been saying t-that ever s-since we e-entered the l-land of w-wind" Hinata replies still stuttering when she talks to Naruto even after a year of being his companion.

*sigh*"I know I've been complaining but Mei-Oneesan's training was brutal, and the only ship she could find that is even worth sailing is in the middle of nowhere. Why is a ship this far out in the desert anyways, there had to have been easier ports." Naruto says somewhat dejectedly.

"Hnn, I never thought it would happen but I agree with the Baka, it does seem strange" Sasuke states after thinking over Naruto's rant (A/N 2)

"Teme, do you have to insult me even as you agree with me?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"Yes" Sasuke instantly responds with.

"Well I have to agree with your complaints about the heat K-Kitsune, even poor Mini-Tora is unhappy" Hinata says as she gently pets the demonic cat that she picked up the day after meeting Mei. Naruto and Sasuke shudder as they look at the cat remembering how they found it.

_Flashback, One Year, One Month and Thirty days Earlier_

_Mei had been teaching them some basic theory as they walked along, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were still getting used to their new trainer/Sensei who they had meet just the day before and the strange masks they now wore._

_As they were walking along suddenly Naruto stopped and said "Hey what's that over their?" point towards some bushes that were rustling slightly._

_Sasuke immediately pulled out a kunai and threw it with surprising accuracy towards the rustling bushes, an earsplitting yowl is heard and Naruto, Hinata and Mei jump back on instinct just as a furred menace... Cough I mean a harmless cat with a red ribbon on her left ear jumps out of the bushes and savages Sasuke's face._

_Hinata goes to her knees and says "Come here kitty cat, come on" The cat swipes it rear legs over Sasuke's face like she is burying something and walks over to Hinata. Hinata quickly starts petting the cat and soon reads her name tag/ribbon. "Tora, huh, we've already got a Tora so you'll be Mini-Tora from now on okay". Mei tries to hold her laughter in at the horrified faces of the two boys who quickly realize that the cat will be staying with them from now on._

_Flashback End_

Since getting Mini-Tora, Sasuke and Naruto have spent hours trying to kill the cat only to discover to their amazement that the damn thing is somehow immortal, they even swear they cut its head off and the cat survived and kept trying to claw them to death until they put it back on, at which point Mini-Tora clawed them half to death anyways. They even swear that the cat can use jutsus and is just as powerful as a Jounin-class Shinobi. Mei and Hinata were never brave or crazy enough to test these rumors, just in case they proved to be true and they ended up annoying the cat.

Over the past year and a bit, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke had made names for themselves as B-class Nin without a home village. After bagging several high-class bounties and having a number of high-class missing Nin owe them favors, including a certain shark faced swordsman and blond Iwa Nin with a passion for explosives. They'd made a name for themselves as the _Mist-wraiths_ due to Hinata's almost God-like ability to control and manipulate water which is said to be equal to or greater than the Nidaime Hokage's abilities at Water Manipulation and Control. Using Hinata's or Washi as she was known, ability to create mist using the **Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Hidden Mist Technique) Mei had taught her, they would attack from within the mist and from that strategy, because of that they were often thought to be creatures made of mist almost a ghost story for anyone with a bounty on their head. Until they had been added to every Bingo Book with a 25 Million Ryo Bounty for their successful capture and delivery to any of the Five Great Hidden Villages, then they were no ghost story but B-class Nins with unbelievable levels of skill. They learned the basics of the **Silent Killing Technique** from Mei, who admitted that while she was good at it, the only master she knew was Zabuza. Three months earlier, about a month after Mei finished training them and returned to the Land of Water to lead the rebellion they encountered Zabuza and paid for lessons to complete their knowledge of silent killing from Zabuza, who happily charged them through the roof for their lessons, at least he was kind enough to give a discount for three studying at once.

Back in the present Naruto whistled at the size of the ancient warship sitting partially out of the water on the sandy beach. Mei had given them the location of since their last ship was destroyed in an explosion (Who knew that a mouse and a spoon could do that much damage?), It was easily a hundred feet long and probably around thirty to forty feet wide, and it appeared to have some grassland on it, probably to provide extra food on long journeys. Naruto and his two companions start to run towards the ship hoping for a drink of water, they quickly find the rope ladder to get aboard and as they climb up Naruto comments on something "Hey Washi, Tora! This ship has supposedly been lying here for over a thousand year's right?"

"Y-Yes Kitsune" Hinata replies

"Hnn Yeah, so what?" is Sasuke's retort

"Well I was thinking, if the ship has been here for that long, why is it in perfect condition and why haven't the sails and ropes rotted?" Naruto queries as they climb

"T-That's a very good question" Sasuke stammers with a white face as he realizes the implications of the question.

"E-either someone h-has maintained t-the ship o-or it h-has powerful s-seals keeping it intact" Hinata adds with what little she knows of Fūinjutsu.

"Yeah your right Washi, I guess I forgot that they could have used seals to keep the ship from decaying, I've got to study them. While we're talking what should we name this beauty?" Naruto asks as he climbs over the railing onto the main deck.

"How about your grave?" A male voice responds. Naruto's head snaps up so fast that the three children and adult standing on the deck are surprised it doesn't break. Naruto quickly starts to analyze them as Hinata an Sasuke climb over the railing behind him _'The girl is carrying a small fan, maybe a wind user like me, the middle boy has make-up on... or is it supposed to be war-paint? He's playing with a puppet so he must be a puppeteer, the youngest is... Sweet Kami, he's a Jinchūriki like me. I can sense his malice and KI from over here, he must be close to breaking and going psychotic. The man seems nervous, I wonder why... Oh he must know who we are, interesting'_

Naruto smiles and says "By the way you are sweating you appear to be hoping it won't be _your_ grave instead, so I'm guessing you know who we are, so would you mind telling me who you are?"

The man nods "Sure, I'm Baki Jounin of Sunagakure no Sato, and these three are my charges, Temari (8 Years old), Kankuro (7 Years Old) and Gaara (6 Years Old). You are Kitsune of the Mist-wraiths, I'm guessing your two friends are Tora and Washi?"

Naruto smiles and comments "Huh, I guess you do know who we are, well now that's out of the way, why would a Suna Jounin and his three charges be on a boat in the middle of nowhere?"

Baki swallows nervously and says "Vacation trip, you?"

Naruto smirks "We've come to claim the ship" He replies

While this is happening Gaara is stepping away from the three new arrivals as his 'mother' warns him that they are dangerous, **'Stay away from them, especially that fox, he is very powerful, I have fou**ght him before and he-' as he gets closer and close to the ocean he notices that his mother voice is fading and isn't as loud, he comments on this "Strange, Mother's voice seems to dislike the ocean or is that mother herself"

"Hmm Mother, I fairly certain that, that voice you hear isn't your mother, As to why it disappeared, Shukaku the Ichibi as an earth demon would hate the water" Naruto's calmly comments on this bizarre situation. Everyone else except Gaara just give Naruto a 'How can you be calm?' look, Naruto notices the looks and shrugs.

Gaara nods slowly and says "That... Makes sense" Baki has to agree with the statement as well.

Naruto then stretches and says "Well, are you going to let us take the ship? Going to fight us or let us have the ship?"

A voice from behind Naruto answers "You may have the ship on one condition"

Naruto whirls around to see a man wearing Kage robes and a Kage Hat with the symbol of wind on it, the man is surrounded by masked SCORPIAN guards, Naruto bows and says "You must be the Kazekage, May I ask what this condition you speak of is?"

The Kazekage nods and replies "The condition is simple, you must take my three children and their teacher Baki with you wherever you go until they wish to return home to Suna"

Naruto looks at Hinata and Sasuke who both nod and turns to the three Kage's kids and says "We're fine with it how about you three?" He doesn't bother to ask Baki because he knows the man will come due to the order from his leader.

Gaara nods "I have no quarrels with the idea, I had hoped to remain onboard where mot- the voice can't speak"

Temari looks at Kankuro who nods and then she says "If Gaara's going then so are we, besides it might be fun to see parts of the world that aren't covered in sand"

Naruto turns back to the Kazekage and says "We accept your conditions, Kazekage-sama. I assume the standard 'if they get hurt or killed through some stupid action your life is forfeit' threat is valid?"

The Kazekage nods while smiling behind his veil and replies "Of course, what father would I be if I didn't make such a threat, The ones about my daughter apply as well, you know which ones"

Naruto and Sasuke smirk and reply in unison "Of course we know, we've heard them enough times" They then bump fists while thinking of their escapades in other countries. Hinata just sighs.

The Kazekage smiles again and says "Well then I hope my children have a good time then, I'll send a message when you three are old enough if you wish to enter the Chunin exams, that applies to you too, Kitsune, Washi and Tora I'll sponsor you three for the exams if you wish to earn the rank of Chunin, Now I must be off paperwork waits for no-one" The Kazekage turns around and goes to jump over the railings, he stops when he hears a whistle, he turns to watch Naruto throw a scroll at him. He catches it and sees it's a scroll for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Naruto smiles and says "As thanks for the ship, use the Shadow clones to do the work while you relax, everything they do is sent back to you when they dispel anyways"

The Kazekage shakes his head in bewilderment and jumps over the railings, his SCORPIAN guards follow him, within minutes they're out of sight headed back to Suna.

Naruto turns to the others and asks "So anyone got a good name for this magnificent ship" As Naruto says this they all walk closer to Gaara so they won't have to shout to him and each other.

Hinata pipes up with "I think it should be called 'The Free Spirit'"

Sasuke scoffs and says "Can it get anymore cliché, really Washi. Instead how about 'The Unbreakable Will'"

"And you said my idea was cliché, yours is so over used that my Grandmother could've thought up a less tacky one" Hinata shouts.

"Like yours was any better 'The Free Spirit' what are we, hippies, pansies, Girls" Sasuke drags out the word 'Girls' while pretending to preen as if he was in a mirror.

"I wouldn't know, besides even if you had a dick it would be so small it would be hard to tell the difference" is Hinata's... elegant reply.

"Why you... Feather-brained whore"

*Gasp* "Damn you! You no good... Oversized rat-catcher"

"Whore"

"Rat-Catcher"

Naruto just face-palms as he watches Hinata and Sasuke argue and continue to fling insults at each other. He turns to the sand siblings to hear their conversation while ignoring the screaming in the background.

Temari is speaking "-hat's why I think we should call it the 'Kamikaze'"

Kankuro shakes his head "I don't know sis, I mean 'The Puppet' is more accurate"

Temari nods "Yeah but more boring as well"

Gaara speaks up "I think that 'Wave-Strider' would be most accurate"

Kankuro smiles and says "That's a great Idea Gaara, but it is a little too, what's the word... umm. Oh I know it's too overdone. I mean a lot of fantasy stories and manga have a Wave-Strider as one of their boats or Inns"

Gaara nods "That is a good point, I think I'm out of ideas"

Temari sighs "Yeah... Me too, I guess 'Kamikaze' is a little too much"

Kankuro turns to Naruto and says "Do you think you should stop that fight?"

Naruto turns around to see Hinata repeatedly kicking a downed Sasuke in the nuts while grinning sadistically, Naruto turns back and says "After seeing the look on her face would you interfere?"

Kankuro grins "I guess you have a point, Hey where's the mangy fur-ball that wa- ARGH, GET IT OFF GET IT OFF" Kankuro screams as Mini-Tora scratches his face for calling him a 'Mangy Fur-Ball'

Naruto turns to Temari and Gaara and says "And that's why you don't call Mini-Tora a Mangy Fur-ball"

Baki pales on hearing the name and asks "Y-you d-don't m-mean T-the I-immortal D-D-Demon C-Cat of K-Konoha, D-do y-you?" Baki's face is a mask of pure terror and he is stuttering badly, Temari and Gaara are shocked to see him in such a condition.

Naruto nods and says "Yeah, we picked her up a year ago the only one she list-" "TORA, come here please" Hinata cries, Naruto continues "Listens to is Washi, to mine and Tora's woe whenever that cat is pissed off" Naruto looks around at Hinata who is using Mini-Tora to maul Sasuke, he walks up to Gaara and Baki while Temari walks over to Hinata and whispers "I'm terrified of when Washi starts PMSing, as she'll probably set that cat on whoever pisses her off first" Gaara looks confused and Baki just nods sagely, the nod of a man whose had many Girlfriends and suffered through many a period with said girlfriends.

After Hinata, Temari and a Seriously Mauled, heavily limping Sasuke rejoin them Naruto makes his suggestion "How about 'The Unbound Dream' for while we sail this ship our dreams will be as boundless as the horizon and as vast as the ocean" The rest of them nod at this and agree to the idea, they notice the sun is going down and head down to find the cabins, Naruto however stays in the Captain's cabin.

The next day they wake to find the ship's new name mysteriously painted on the sides of the ship, they all look at each other and wonder _'Just what exactly IS this ship anyways'_. Gaara uses his sand manipulation to dig a trench around the front of the ship and then Hinata uses her Water Manipulation to force water into the trench and push the ship away from the beach, As the sun reaches the middle of the sky they sail off, and for the next Six years they make more of a name for themselves, on their travels many famous and infamous Missing-Nins and sailors join their crew. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke quickly rise to become SS-rank Nins in the Bingo book with Hundred Million Ryo bounties in Iwa for their actions.

_Six Years Later, Konoha Eastern Gate, 9:30 in the morning_.

As Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi and her students, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hanabi Hyūga depart Konoha with Tazuna, they have no clue just what will await them in the land of Waves of how it will lead to their eventual meeting with a group of renowned pirates simply known as 'The Wraiths'. As Kakashi looks up from his Icha-Icha he and Hanabi both share a shiver, they wonder what this mission will involve. They won't have to wait long.

**Chapter 2: The Ghost Ship**

Kakashi and Kurenai walk sedately along the path to Wave due to the civilian travelling with them, Hanabi, Shino and Kiba are spread out in a triangle formation with Kiba at the front Shino at the left, Hanabi on the right of the client Tazuna and the two Jounins walking behind him, as they travel Kiba asks Tazuna about why there aren't any Shinobi or Hidden Villages in the Land of Waves while Hanabi just slams her face into her right palm at such stupidity.

Kurenai also face-palms while Kakashi has to hold back his laughter at a student asking such a ridiculous question, Shino doesn't appear to react but those close to him can hear an annoyed buzzing coming from him.


	27. DA UFCEMT - SOTS

****Naruto (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Unbound Fox, Cageless Eagle and Mighty Tiger: Shadows of the Sea**

**Chapter 1**

**The most Terrifying type of Shinobi, is the Shinobi-Kaizoku (Pirate)**

Myth, Legend, Story. Every myth, every legend, every story has a beginning, each beginning is humble, but they grow into heroes and villains who stand above all others. The Elemental Countries also have these myths and legends, The Rikudō Sennin and the Juubi. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Susanoo. Izanagi and Izanami. Some are more recent, The Shodai Hokage and Madara at the Valley of the End. The Immortal of Taki. The Sandaime Raikage. The Yellow Flash and the Red Death. But now a new legend is rising, a new myth to join the annals of history.

Legend speaks of a mighty ship, one that sails sea and sky. It's hull is black from thousands of seals, hence its nickname of Kurofune (The Black Ship), its sails are shining silver like woven moonlight, it is almost a hundred meters long (328 feet). It's crew however, they are the most unique and terrifying aspect of the story. Kitsune the Ninja Pirate Captain. Tora the Fire Lord. Tanuki the Sand King. Mokusei the Puppet Master. Shishi the Wind Mistress. The last is Washi the Kiri no Shi no Megumi (Death Goddess of the Mist), most terrifying of them all is the immortal Demon cat of Konoha Chibi-Tora.

Each of them has their own stories. Kitsune actually fought Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, he also apparently while running from an army of Kiri nins used an egg, a chicken and four meters of ninja wire to trap them all. Tora is said to have unleashed a fire storm that burned several ships to naught but ashes on the high sea. Tanuki is said to have crushed an group of Kiri nin chasing their ship on the ocean using sand taken from the ocean bed. Mokusei is the helmsmen of the Black Ship, he also has a small army of puppets that he can command with but a flick of his fingers. Shishi the Wind Mistress, using her powers she shifts the winds so that the Kurofune always has wind in its sails. Washi however is most known for the Slaughter of Mizumura (Water Village) several dozen Kiri nin went into the village after her, none came out. A month later when some brave nins entered they found a slaughter ground with blood and corpses everywhere.


	28. DA C - HM&GS

**Campione (Late 2013)**

**Campione: Hime-Miko and God-Slayer?**

**Chapter 1: Two Campiones, One Island**

Yuri Mariya had done something impossible, but done it she had. She had done the most ultimate act of power for a Human, She had slain a God. She hadn't done it for personal reasons or to make herself stronger, she'd done it to protect her sister. Lashing out with power she'd unknowingly acquired when Marquis Voban had used her to summon a Heretic God. Yuri had killed Zeus the Greek God of Lightning, and now she was a Campione.

Halfway around the world at the same time Godou Kusanagi had slain Verethragna and become a Campione as well. Japan was now hosting two Devil Kings, One which the History Compilation Committee (HCC) had (Some) control over and another that they had no control at all over.

_One Week Later_

Godou was waking slowly from his sleep, having finally come home to Japan. He was hoping to relax and forget about what had happened to him in Italy. Unfortunately for him there were two things preventing that. First, Erica Blandelli a knight of the Copper-Black Cross had followed him back claiming to be his lover. Second, Ever since he had come back he'd felt a strange presence that both worried him… and interested him. Godou didn't know what it was but he hoped he would find out.

Yuri was unsettled, after becoming a Campione the HCC had told her what it meant for her now. She was more saddened by the fact she would outlive all her friends than anything else. Also for the past day she'd been feeling a strange force in Japan. It terrified and invigorated her; it whispered to her and raged against her. Yuri felt as if there were ten different energies wrapped within this feeling. While she mulled over these feelings she was brushing her hair, when suddenly she heard a small crack and her comb lost a tooth. Yuri was worried about what this might foretell; she finished her preparations to go to school and was leaving her home in the shrine where she worked as a Miko when a voice called out to her.

"Mariya-sama, could I speak with you?" asks a well-dressed man.

Yuri nods "Yes, and you are…?"

"Amakasu Touma, I'm with the History Compilation Committee" He replies.

"Thank you, Touma-san. Now what were you wishing to talk to me about?" Yuri inquires

Amakasu nods and replies "I need to ask you something, lately have you been feeling a strange energy about?"

Yuri's eyes widen and she asks "Yes, I have. Do you know what it is?"

Amakasu nods again "Yes"

Yuri frowns "Well?"

Amakasu sighs "It appears to be the result of another Campione coming to or should I say back to Japan"

Yuri's mouth drops open, she quickly closes it and asks "Which Campione?"

Amakasu looks uncomfortable and finally says "It appears that at the same time you defeated Zeus, another Japanese citizen fought and defeated Verethragna. His name is Godou Kusanagi, while no other Campiones have ever mentioned this feeling of connection. We believe it to be due to the fact that at the exact same moment as far as we can tell you both became Campiones. Our theory is that when your souls travelled halfway to the Heavens that they connected in some way and you can sense each other's presence when in close proximity."

Yuri struggles to absorb all this information before she finally says "I'm not the only Campione of Japan, Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Amakasu sighs again "We don't know, but there is some minor thing we could use your help with"

Yuri looks up and queries "What is it?"

Amakasu smiles "You could help us by getting close to Godou Kusanagi and finding out what he is like"

Yuri sighs "How am I going to do that?"

Amakasu smirks "Easily, considering that he goes to your high-school"

Yuri once again is stunned into silence. Before finally asking "Is this fate or some cosmic joke?"

Amakasu just shrugs.

_Netherworld._

Pandora giggles as she watches the interaction between Yuri and Amakasu. She too is curious about what is going on as there has never been two Campiones created at the exact same moment before. Pandora's eyes widen as she sees what the bond between Yuri and Godou allows. Then she smiles and waits.

_Mortal Realm - Jounan Academy._


	29. DA GR

**Toaru Majutsu no Index (Earlier this Year)**

**GUARDIAN Reborn**

**Awakening Part I**

**Level_5 Kamijou_Touma**

**The Hidden Guardian of Academy City**

_The Room of the Superintendent, Day after Touma's Battle with Accelerator._

"Aleister, you broke the deal" a voice says distorted by the phone.

In a room with no doors and with the walls, ceiling and floor covered with circuitry is a glass cylinder filled with a strange liquid, inside the liquid a white haired human whose age and gender cannot be determined hangs upside down connected by wires and tubes to the top of the cylinder. Around the cylinder are a number of holographic screens showing many things about Academy City, this is the room of the Superintendent of Academy City. The most urgent of these screens is the cell phone connection directly in front of Aleister, the Superintendent of Academy City.

"You have recovered your memories then?" a melodious voice which gives no hint as to the gender of the speaker asks.

A sigh "Mostly, I can't remember a week or so about a fortnight back for some reason, but I guess it's not important. You know what happens now don't you?" The voice asks.

"Yes, you GUARDIAN will now recover your Level Five Electromaster powers in addition to your… other power and will resume your position as the Number 1# Level Five in Academy City. If it's any conciliation, those involved in the 'RADIO NOISE' project have been arrested for breaking their contractual obligations which protected young Misaka Mikoto." Aleister replies.

"Yes that is comforting, and I thank you for using the nickname GUARDIAN, I much prefer it to my other epithet" The Voice replies with first relief in its tone later turning to disgust as it spits out the last word. "I'll hang up now, it's time for Heaven Canceller to remove my blocks" The holographic screen showing the cell phone connection disappears.

"The First Level Five, the one who achieved that august state at the age of four. The one to obtain two powers, the first Dual-Skill. The first successful Magician-Esper Hybrid, The GUARDIAN of Academy City, The 'Angel of Devastation'. Kamijou Touma" Aleister muses, Aleister then starts to laugh, all of its plans are coming together perfectly, although it is quite angry that those scientists broke the contract.

_A Certain Hospital, Four hours later_

Kamijou Touma lies on his bed thinking over his past. He remembers when he was five and he had the then three year old Misaka Mikoto following him around, as the years went on she grew to have a crush on him. When he was eight and she six, he disappeared from her life after making a deal with Aleister to protect Mikoto… no 'Miko' as she liked to be called from the darkness of Academy City. The doctor, Heaven Canceller comes in the room, "How do you feel Kamijou-san?"

Touma smiles "Better doc, now that my powers are back" Touma can feel the thrumming of electricity and the pulses of the machines nearby, he remembers when he taught Mikoto how to feel it out as she started to acquire Electromaster powers like himself. He smiles thinking of the halcyon days when he himself had no clue about the Darkness of Academy City, he also remembers the cute little girl who followed him around claiming that one day they'd get married. She was so happy when she found out her powers where the same as his, Touma knew better, he knew that it was because she willed her personal reality to be the same as his that she got the same powers, he wondered if she knew her powers were much stronger than she thought, she had been a level four but then she'd been reduced to a level one and had her memories of him sealed to protect her. Mikoto had done the impossible and combined her personal reality with his, so when he forcibly expelled most of his energy to save her from a horrific fate, she had most of her energy sealed to match his. That she had managed to not only reach level five but to remember her version of his signature move 'Railgun Barrage' and it's big brother 'Divine Hammer', Touma couldn't be more proud of his little Protégée, however other at the time called her an Acolyte, one who follows a god, in this case the 'god' was Touma.

Heaven Canceller smiles as he watches his favorite patient reminisce happy memories, and then frowns as he notices the sorrow on Touma's face as he remembers why he had his powers sealed in the first place, he places a can of soft drink on the bedside table and says "Even though I'm not supposed to, here's some soda, also you should start practicing with your Electromaster powers, you haven't used then in almost seven years"

Touma smiles and replies with "Yeah I guess you're right doc, I might be a Level Five again but I need to recover my powers fully, man I'm tired if it's alright with you I'm going to sleep right now" Heaven Canceller nods and walks out the door.

_The next day, A Certain Laboratory._

Kamijou Touma stands in the middle of a large warehouse style room with a target over two hundred meters away, in front of him are twenty eight pieces of metal each weighing between 2-4 kilograms (4.4-8.8 Pounds). A digital screen on the wall to his right reads twenty three, it slowly counts down. Overhead a group of scientists are observing the procedure along with the (Former) number four Level Five Mugino Shizuri (Who doesn't know why she'd been asked to watch).

The clock reaches ten seconds and Touma starts preparing, even though he doesn't need any more than two milliseconds to charge up he still likes to be ready early. At four seconds the two wings of lightning that got him the nickname of 'Angel of Devastation' surge out of his back and hover in mid-air startling the scientists and Shizuri, the timer reaches zero and suddenly all the metal pieces in front of Touma rise up and start to spin.

Touma cocks back his right fist to the piece hovering right in front of his chest and then he slams his fist into it shouting "Railgun… Barrage" Suddenly all of the pieces of metal shoot forwards at mach three and hit the target at two hundred meters, impacting through a vertical waterfall moving at mach 2 and then into a Inertia Transference Field (ITF) behind it. The scientists hadn't believed Touma when he told them his maximum range with a two kilogram piece of metal was nearly half a kilometer (0.3 of a mile) and his range with a four kilogram piece was double that. He inwardly smirks at the thought of their reactions if he was to tell them that his most (Theoretically) powerful attack 'Divine Hammer' involves him levitating himself to nearly 15.24 Kilometers (50000 Feet) high in the atmosphere along with a 1 ton (1.102 US Ton) and shooting it back towards the Earth at Mach 8 (6,089.65 Miles per hour). The estimated force would be nearly 757 Newtons or 7.71 Gigatons. To compare the 'Little Boy' nuclear weapon dropped on Hiroshima was only 16 _Kilo_tons.

Touma was banned from ever using this unless in an absolute emergency, he never argued that until one day, and even then he was persuaded not to on the basis of his attack killing too many innocent civilians in the city in which his targets had gone to ground. Therefore the 'Divine Hammer' remains a theoretical idea that gave a team of experienced UN nuclear weapon inspectors nightmares for years. Especially with the highly classified and deeply buried 'Infernal Retribution' alteration.

Mugino Shizuri watches with horror filled eyes at the monstrously (Even by Level Five standards) powerful Electromaster standing in the testing chamber, around her the scientists gape at the power unleashed by the seemingly harmless teenager. So when Shizuri's cell phone rings she automatically answers it with a very quivery "Mugino h-here"

Over the phone comes a Certain genderless voice "Mugino Shizuri, AKA 'Meltdowner' I am Aleister, the Superintendent of Academy City. The reason I had you watch 'GUARDIAN's' little test was simple, I wanted you to be completely satisfied with the reason you are now the Fifth strongest Level Five. Do you have any questions"

Shizuri immediately says the first thing that comes to mind "Please don't send that monster after me"

Aleister laughs softly "Not to worry my dear, however you should hope he never discovers your actions against the 'Railgun'. That little girl is his prodigal student, however many other considered her his most devoted acolyte, even if she doesn't remember he does. As you've seen he is very powerful, what you don't know is he's also very protective, the last time he used that level of power… Was to obliterate a dangerous group who had kidnapped 'Railgun'. You best hope he's grown more forgiving" The phone then goes dead.

With a pale face Shizuri locks her phone, puts it in her pocket… and faints in terror of what Touma would do to her. Unbeknownst to her, Touma was already aware of what she did and was planning on punishing her in the most horrific way possible. He was going to do… absolutely nothing to her, and then he would let her own fear conjure up the punishment. Not only was it vicious as all hell, but he had to do nothing but drop hints occasionally. He notices her unconscious form and cackles mentally, _'Step 1 Complete'_.

After the test is done Touma walks out off the laboratory with the seed of an idea, an idea for a new and special division of Judgement. One set up with a single purpose in mind. To counteract any hostile magician's within Academy City. To set this up he calls a friend of his… The phone rings, it rings and then it picks up "Tsuchimikado Motoharu here"

Touma smiles "Tsuchimikado, I need to meet with you. Can I see you at the District 15 Park in twenty minutes?"

Tsuchimikado immediately replies "Kami-yan, what's up. Why are you calling me, why do you want to meet"

Touma plays his ultimate card "You'll find out when you get there, _Fallere825_"

Tsuchimikado's gasp of surprise can be heard over the phone, then he immediately follows it with "I'll be there"

Touma nods in agreement, even if Tsuchimikado can't see him "Good" he says and then hangs up. Touma smirks, it had been far too long since he'd done this. Touma lets his wings of lightning appear and launches himself into the air using the extreme heat from the lightning his wings are made from to produce force to propel him through the air. Landings are tricky, but Touma had mastered that skill last night… Painfully.

Fukou Da.

_Twenty Minutes later, District 15 Primary Park._

Tsuchimikado pants as he runs towards an open plaza in the centre of the park where he can see Touma standing.

As Tsuchimikado walks up Touma laughs and says "Any long and I would have thought you weren't interested _Fallere825_"

Tsuchimikado while pants wheezes out "How *pant* do you *gasp* know that *wheeze* name?"

Touma's deadpan reply sends chills down Tsuchimikado's back "Aleister told me, he didn't want his 'GUARDIAN' unaware of the current situation"

Tsuchimikado gapes at Touma. GUARDIAN, was once the stuff of nightmares for the Magical side. When a group of Roman Catholic priests with the help of a Saint attempted to kidnap the then level four and now level five Misaka Mikoto. GUARDIAN wiped them and the church they hid in off the map. According to rumor, GUARDIAN took down the Saint… in one shot. This event had led to the creation of the delicate 'Balance' between the Science and Magical sides, but everyone on the Magical got the message loud and clear. They would lose in any attempt to assault Academy City, however after eight years and no more sightings of GUARDIAN, the Magical side had grown careless. Only Necessarius still remembers the power of GUARDIAN.

Tsuchimikado then regains his ability to talk and says "So you, Kamijou Touma. Are the infamous GUARDIAN of Academy City"

Touma frowns "Infamous?"

Tsuchimikado gapes again at Touma "You didn't even know! You defeated a SAINT"

Touma 'Ohs' in surprise "That's why that guy was so strong"

Tsuchimikado just shakes his head "How did you even defeat him anyway?"

Touma just grins with mischief "Railgun"

Tsuchimikado frowns at Touma's answer "But how, she was restrained"

Touma just points at Tsuchimikado and lets out a spark that hits his left shoulder and says "And who do you think inspired Mikoto to 'create' her signature move?"

Tsuchimikado looks up in shock both at what Touma said and what he did "You're an Electromaster?"

Touma laughs and says "Yep, I'm also the first Level Five and Dual or maybe Multi-skill"

Tsuchimikado concentrates and thinks out loud "There's his Electromaster powers and the 'Imagine Breaker', what other skills does he have?"

Touma having heard the murmured thoughts of Tsuchimikado simply says "Immortal Blood"

Tsuchimikado doesn't even react he just looks up and says "Extreme Regeneration?"

Touma nods "That's why I can get the shit beaten out of me and still get up, and that was in sealed mode. Fully awakened I can survive anything short of decapitation or destruction of my brain, also with the decapitation if my head and body are reconnected in under four minutes I can heal that as well"

Tsuchimikado frowns "So you are pretty much immortal"

Touma nods an affirmative and then shakes his head in a negative "Yes and no, While I can regenerate from almost everything and like all Espers I have no natural life-span. I have limits like any human, I must still breathe, eat, drink, relieve myself and sleep. Also while my powers will protect me they can be worn out. If I am forced to do major regenerations multiple times my body can run out of nutrients and simply shut down as my power starves me to death. I'm not a God Tsuchimikado, just immensely hard to kill. Also I can't create anything but electricity so in certain environments my Esper powers are useless"

Tsuchimikado catches something "Esper powers, Do you have others?"

Touma grins and summons up mana to write in blue flames '_Aethereus000_' and then says "The Ethereal and Heavenly Guardian who protects the innocent"

Tsuchimikado's eyes nearly vacate his skull with how wide they are "You… you… You're a… magician?"

Touma nods while grinning at Tsuchimikado's expression of pure shock. "With my extreme regeneration I can easily heal the 'load' of casting spells and using mana. However if I use a high Mark IV, Low Mark V spell it can overwhelm my regeneration leaving me temporarily unable to do anything but groan for a few minutes"

Tsuchimikado nods at the explanation, so at least there was some weaknesses to the GUARDIAN. However they would require several Saints in order to utilize against him. Truly he is a monster beyond all others. Tsuchimikado then sighs in acceptance and says "So why did you call me here? I doubt it was just to inform me of this"

Touma grins in anticipation "You're right of course, I called you here for another reason. I've noticed how both Index and Aureolus Izzard were able to sneak into Academy City, and how Stiyl, Kaori and the Roman Catholic Thirteen Knights were able to invade in order to chase the aforementioned individuals down, so I had an idea. But first I'll call up Aleister so the superintendent can offer a opinion, this involves Aleister as well" Touma's phone rings "Right on time"

Touma opens his phone, answers and hits the speaker option, over the phone comes a familiar voice "What is your idea, GUARDIAN?"

Touma smirks and then says "I want to create a special division of Judgement using Level fours and five to defend against Magical threats. It would require some dispersal of information regarding Magic and the Magical side, as well as the creation of some infrastructure to accommodate the new division. Any questions?"

Tsuchimikado shakes his head, while thinking of ways to explain this to Necessarius. Aleister's voice speaks up with "What would you think of naming this division"

Touma smiles at the somewhat approval from Aleister "I was thinking 'CERBERUS' The three-headed watch-dog of the gates of the Underworld"

Aleister hums "Very appropriate, I agree but with one condition"

Touma frowns "What's the condition?"

You can almost hear Aleister's glee "That Tokiwadai will be your primary recruiting ground. I'll provide a special spell that will prevent 'Mental Out' from reading applicants minds or controlling them"

Touma sighs, and then says "When it rains… it pours, I guess Mikoto wouldn't let this go once she found out anyway, I agree. When would we be able to have the first recruitment drive?"

Aleister hums in thought "How about tomorrow afternoon, around 2:30?"

Touma automatically nods "Sure thing, Just send me the spell page and I'll add it to the _Scientia Grimoire_" Touma's phone beeps as Aleister hangs up and a second later a detailed image of a parchment. On the parchment magical symbols and arrays combine with complicated mathematical equations to form a sublime masterpiece of fusion.

Tsuchimikado stares in awe at the image "What is that magic?"

Touma laughs "Psy-magic. A fusion of magic and Esper power to allow Espers to read and gaze upon it without harm, also those who aren't Espers and are non-religious but scientific in nature can use this magic without harm, or side effect from lack of belief. They see scientifically accurate formula and their mind uses that to shield itself from the true nature of magic, because of this it is slightly weaker in some aspects to true magic"

Tsuchimikado then glares at Touma "What's this _Scientia Grimoire_?"

Touma laughs again "In a city lead by the former magician Aleister Crowley. You didn't think it wouldn't have a Grimoire did you?"

Tsuchimikado just shakes his head "Only you Kami-yan, could end up in possession of the only unknown Grimoire in the world" He then frowns "But where did you keep it?"

Touma laughs "I had a… Queen hide it"

Tsuchimikado frowns in thought "A Queen, well it's probably not the Queen of England. She would have to be in Academy cit- Oh you clever bastard. You had Shokuhō Misaki hide it didn't you?"

Touma nods "In two places, one in the physical copy she hides in her handbag. Another 'mental copy in the one place even she cannot reach without help"

Tsuchimikado frowns "And where is that?"

Touma grins "Why in the mind of the illustrious 'Railgun' of course"

Tsuchimikado frowns "But her Electromagnetic Shield would prevent… Unless of course you deactivated it with your power"

Touma nods "Come on, we have work to do"

Tsuchimikado nods "That we do"

As the two walk off Touma thinks to himself '_Should I have the other two Level Fives in hiding, "Ice Empress" and the "Mistress of Distortion" brought back into the fold as well?'_

**Awakening Part II**

**Special_Division_CERBERUS**

**The Watch-Dog of Science**

Aleister smirks slightly as Aleister reads the new file Kamijou Touma had created and uploaded an hour after their conversation

**CERBERUS**

**Judgement Special Forces Division**

**For the Countering of Hostile Magicians**

**Recruitment**

**The majority of CERBERUS's Espers will be Level Four and Level Five. However 'RADIO NOISE' will be employed as a combination Intelligence Network/Fire Support Auxiliary Unit for CERBERUS.**

**The first recruitment drive will be held at Tokiwadai Middle School (ID PS-46-TPS) on the 24 of August at 2:30PM. The hoped for results are at least fifty-five percent of Level Fours (Approximately Twenty-Five Students) join and at least one of the two Level Fives join. This would result in enough personnel for two and 6 tenths of a standard squad.**

**In order to entice recruits, they will be offered the following (With approval from you of course)**

**Level A access to the Database**

**Class B Payment.**

**Weapons permits (Unrestricted)**

**Special training in ALL Academy City weapon systems**

**Immunity from Class B and below offences**

**Vehicular operation training and permits (Unrestricted)**

**As stated the incentives are subject to approval and may be altered if required.**

**The schools will also be offered 100,000 yen per student to sign up, as an incentive to train up new recruits for the next recruitment drive and to provide alibis for CERBERUS operatives. This is also subject to your approval.**

Aleister hums as it thinks, Aleister then decides to allow the incentives. The more effective CERBERUS is the easier the execution of its plans will be.

**More recruitment drives will be considered based on the success of the first. If over eighty percent of Tokiwadai Level Fours decide to join (Thirty-Seven Students) then Recruitment will be placed on hold until the original recruits are fully trained in order to allow the most efficient and effective use of training periods and equipment possible.**

**CERBERUS Breakdown**

**CERBERUS will be broken into Three groups or 'Heads'.**

**The First Head is SWORD and as the name implies SWORD will be the primary offensive force within CERBERUS. SWORD members will have medium tactical power armor and may load-out as needed or desired by the individual Espers, however despite the primarily offense based natures of their powers. All SWORD members will be required to carry at least a Pistol, SMG and Assault Rifle.**

**The Second Head is SHIELD and as the name implies SHIELD will be the primary defensive force within CERBERUS, should a Magician prove a high enough threat SHIELD will immediately take up positions around the most Strategic targets within Academy City. SHIELD will be equipped with Experimental Heavy Titanium-Aluminum Alloy Power Armor and may load-out most weapons with the exception of explosives. The only explosives they may carry are Anti-Tank weapons. All SHIELD members will be required to carry a Pistol, SMG and Melee weapon. They will also be equipped with Shields, currently made of a similar alloy as their armor. Research will be invested into light-based energy shielding.**

**The Final Head is SUPPORT and they will be the supportive arm of CERBERUS, their primary tasks will be procurement of supplies, research, communications, advanced intelligence and Base construction. Their primary equipment will be light power armor with hard points for the attachment of profession specific equipment. They will be required to at least have a pistol and some sort of melee weapon that is easily concealable.**

**All ranged weapons will have both 'Rubber' bullets for incapacitation was well as the experimental 'Grooved' bullets for elimination. Before they are allowed to equip the 'Grooved' bullets each squad is required to contact their section leader to gain approval first. Section leaders will be taught the appropriate lessons on reasonable force and allowing fatal force to be used.**

**If the hoped for goal of the first Recruitment drive is met then each section will have at least one standard squad of ten and there'll be seven to eight 'drifters' who will act as emergency replacements should a squad member be injured or eliminated.**

**Standard Operating Procedure**

**Each member of CERBERUS will be taught to incapacitate magicians and transport them to a magic nullified prison in the CERBERUS main base (Location undecided – Preliminary plans suggest use of mountainous terrain in District 21 – possibly close to Military Base 14 and it's runway)**

**Should a magician prove too difficult to capture or too inimical to uninvolved civilians or students they will be terminated after being given two warnings.**

**Should a magician be openly attacking either under orders or on their own volition they will be terminated, any magical items on their person will be seized and not returned to the magicians home cabal or organization.**

**CERBERUS forces will still attend their schools unless an emergence occurs, this is both to allow their education to remain unaffected and to provide discretion and secrecy for CERBERUS itself.**

**Unless commanded CERBERUS will remain a classified secret to the majority of Academy City with the exception of Judgement and Anti-Skill forces.**

**These procedures are open to change should you suggest a better method or wish to alter the procedure upon meeting a Magical Side member.**

**Rank, Command Structure and integration with Judgement and Anti-Skill**

**The Rank and Command structure will be as follows.**

**Rank (**_**Notes**_**) (Insignia)**

**Recruit Level:**

**Initiate (No Insignia) **

**Advanced Initiate (**_**At least sixty percent of their training is completed**_**) (One Square)**

**Squad Level:**

**Private (One Diamond)**

**Corporal (Two Diamonds)**

**Sergeant (Three Diamonds)**

**Lieutenant (One Hexagon)**

**Division Level:**

**Captain (**_**Should there be more than two squads**_**) (Two Hexagons)**

**Major (**_**Should there be more than six squads**_**) (One Star)**

**Section Head (**_**Must be a Level Five. Will be regarded as a Colonel**_**) (Two Stars)**

**Command Level:**

**Special Aids (One Circle)**

**Radio Operators (**_**Technically outside chain of command**_**) (One Triangle)**

**Commander-in-Chief (C.I.C) (**_**Will be regarded as a General**_**) (One Pentagon)**

**CERBERUS Overseer.**

**The Superintendent of Academy City**

**Insignia will be colored based on the section the owner is in:**

**Red = SWORD**

**Blue = SHIELD**

**Yellow = SUPPORT**

**White = Command Level**

**Members of CERBERUS who are already in the mainstream Judgement will act as communication lines between the two, they will provide explanations to the various Judgement forces.**

**Section Heads will be the secondary point of communication between CERBERUS and Anti-Skill/Judgement. In order to do this they will require at least the power to override on-site Anti-Skill/Judgement Personnel.**

**The Commander in Chief will be the primary point of communication between CERBERUS and Judgement/Anti-Skill High Command and the Board of Directors (If required) as well as being the sole communication point between CERBERUS and the Superintendent.**

**Special Requests**

**CERBERUS would also like to request the use (and activation) of four individuals. These four are:**

_**Fallere825 **_**(Tsuchimikado Motoharu) the Necessarius-Academy City Double Agent. CERBERUS will need him for his expertise in magic and his contacts with Necessarius.**

**Tokiwadai Outer Dorm Mistress (Suzuki Yumi) as the primary command centre operator Code-named "Overwatch" Her reputation and ability to disable Espers would make her useful to CERBERUS**

**Ice Empress (Name Classified), Level Five (Sealed) Her powers and experience would be very useful to CERBERUS's aims, also she has personal knowledge of and experience with the Magical Side.**

**Mistress of Distortion (Name Classified), Level Five (Sealed) While not personally acquainted with the Magical Side. Her powers and her ability to control rumor is second to none, she has been able to manipulate both Kumokawa Seria and Shokuhō Misaki (Both experienced manipulators themselves) in the past, this is no small thing. Finally her ability to integrate with the lower Levels without problem make her invaluable as both a Recruitment aid (Should a war with the Magical Side be on the horizon a special plan is being assembled) and a source of information.**

**Also CERBERUS would like to request:**

**The use of Secure Communication Channels A30 Through A50.**

**A Standard Weapons Depot.**

**A Experimental Weapons Depot.**

**Twenty HS-PA-MK II Heavy Power Armor Suits. (Unconstructed)**

**Twenty PA-MW-MK VII Medium Power Armor Suits. (Unconstructed)**

**Twenty MS-AFS-PA MK IV Light Power Armor Suits. (Unconstructed)**

**Construction Materials for a base of at least a Square Kilometer in size.**

**One Off-site Laboratory.**

**The Remnants of the 'RADIO NOISE' project facilities and equipment.**

**The 'RADIO NOISE' Researchers, Yoshikawa Kikyou and Amai Ao.**

**One Standard A-1 Supercomputer with a Class-S Processor core bank.**

**One Advanced Military Radio Centre Equipment set.**

**One Advanced Air Control Equipment set (To be combined with the Military Radio Centre Set)**

**Air Traffic Control Channel AC-500 for Reserved use.**

**A Hundred Meter Exception zone around the CERBERUS Main Base.**

**Use of Military Base Fourteen as a Vehicle Depot, Aircraft Hanger and Runway.**

**And Finally Ten Standard Automatic Construction Bots, Five Excavation Bots and a Advanced Co-ordination Bot.**

**Signed CERBERUS C.I.C**

**Kamijou Touma (GUARDIAN)**

**File received at 8:30 August 23****rd**** 2025.**

Aleister hums in amusement, '_GUARDIAN appears to be covering every base_' Aleister thinks. Aleister debates the requests for less than a minute before signing off on every GUARDIAN suggested. Aleister grins slightly, this would accelerate its plans immensely, but it knows that if it's plans become a threat to the city or to humanity, it would be stopped. Aleister despite the possibility of its plans being disrupted feels pride, finally would someone rise up to counter the Magical Side's arrogance. If the cost was the disruption or destruction of its plans, then so be it. It would be worth it just to see the Magical Side humbled Aleister muses. At least Necessarius understands the threat of arrogance, they still fear GUARDIAN.

_The Next Day, Tokiwadai Middle School._

The Level Fours and two Level Fives of Tokiwadai walk into the auditorium with curiosity plainly written on their faces, the most common questions whispered between the students is "What's so secret that they're going to these lengths?" and "Are we going to learn something classified?"

The students settle down, then a familiar boy with black spiky hair walks onto the stage and says "Welcome, Level Fours and Fives of Tokiwadai Middle School. Today you have been given a important honor" The girls burst into whispers "Quiet down please. You will be given a choice today, if you say yes you will get special benefits, but you may be in danger. If you say no, you'll be asked to leave and not mention anything that went on here. So to make it easy here is the choice. A Special Division of Judgement is being formed with the express purpose of dealing with situations that are even for Academy City, Abnormal. If you say yes you will get the following Benefits" Every girl in the hall is hanging off the seats in anticipation.

Touma clears his throat and says "You'll be given Class A access to the Academy City Database. Class B Payment, which is Twenty-five thousand Yen a fortnight. Unrestricted Weapons permits so you may do your jobs. Special training in ALL of the various Military weapon systems used by Academy City. The right to learn to drive any vehicle within Academy City, that includes Aircraft and Watercraft in addition to both Civilian and Military Land vehicles, and finally you'll be given immunity to Class B offenses and below, so as long as you don't commit murder, treason, rape or grand theft auto. You cannot be arrested. Now here is the choice, those of you who don't wish to be part of this, which is fine as your life will possibly be on the line. Please walk out the door now and forget this ever happened" Not a single girl moved, while they were all rich Ojou-samas. Their money was based on a allowance, so getting Twenty-five thousand a fortnight along with the ability to get their licenses early and nearly unrestricted access to the Database. Nothing on Earth could have moved those girls. Even Mikoto and Misaki the two Level Fives were drooling slightly at what was being offered.

Touma turns to the principal of Tokiwadai and says "Looks like all of your Level Fours and Fives will be joining up, Unfortunately you and the teachers except Suzuki-san will have to leave. Tokiwadai will receive 100,000 yen per student to both encourage the school to inform us of any up and coming students but also to remain adamant when questioned that all forty-nine girls are still students. So basically if you and the teachers, except Suzuki-san walk out right now and pretend these girls are still students. You'll get 4.9 Million Yen towards your school" The Principal nods in agreement and then he and all the teachers except Suzuki Yumi disappear out the door like they were never there in the first place.

Touma turns back to the girls and says "Now I will introduce myself. I am Kamijou Touma, Level Five. For eight years my Esper powers were sealed as part of an agreement with the Academy City Superintendent, however a project named 'RADIO NOISE' (Mikoto looks down with sadness) violated that agreement and allowed me to regain my powers. I won't go into depth with details of 'RADIO NOISE' but suffice to say it involved the creation and slaughter of twenty thousand clones with a interconnected neural network. I became aware of the situation after the 10031th clone was slain and later defeated Accelerator with my Level Zero ability (The girls except Mikoto gasp in surprise) in order to cause the cessation of the project. Accelerator was involved as a attempt to reach Level Six. Later on the 'RADIO NOISE' clones will be part of the division. (Mikoto looks up in surprise) That reminds me, the august division you have now joined is called… CERBERUS" On the screen behind Touma a image of a three-headed dog appears.

Touma then smiles at the exclamations of surprise from the girls due to the high detail of the image (you can actually see the rightmost head drooling). "As to what the division is going to combat. I need you for the next few moments to forget your skepticism, what I am about to tell you is completely real and is not a hoax" the girls are on the edge of their seats in suspense of what Touma is going to say.

Touma takes a deep breath and takes the plunge "The thing we are going to combat is… Magic" The girls all look at Touma in surprise "Before you immediately scream that magic isn't real, let me tell you that it most definitely is. Not only have I been affected by it, but one of the girls in this room was abducted by magicians eight years ago. Her memories were sealed to protect her, unfortunately this caused some other problems. Her powers were reset as well" The girls return to the edge of their seats in suspense except for Shokuhō Misaki who helped erase the memories and Misaka Mikoto who was beginning to remember some of her past.

"That girl was Misaka Mikoto" The girls gasp and Mikoto's mouth drops in surprise.

"I was called in to rescue her, I succeeded but she was critically injured. Using magic I sealed a portion of my power into her in order to allow her to regenerate, I regained that power but its presence sealed Misaka-san's powers back to Level One, her memories were also sealed to prevent her from suffering from nightmares" The girls of Tokiwadai were all whispering and Shirai Kuroko was crying silently for her Onee-sama. Touma then says "I will say it right here and now, none of you are going to hassle Misaka-san about this. If she remembers on her own it will be her choice whether or not she speaks of it, I imagine you all have events that you would rather not speak of" The girls quiet down at this, they all had secrets. It was part of being an Esper.

Touma sighs and then says "To continue what I was speaking of before. Magic is real, it has practitioners called many names: Magician, Sorcerer, Alchemist, Necromancer and even priests. Magic can be practiced but only with the help of Religion. Religion allows Magicians to shield themselves from the horrors of Magic, which would tear their minds apart" The girls shiver in terror at this.

"Now for some backstory. Magic was created to allow ordinary people to achieve the powers of those with natural-born abilities, which we now call Gemstone Espers. However with the creation of the Esper Curriculum and the ability to create Espers comes a schism in the World Order. On one side is Magic, deeply entrenched in both the Religion and Government of the West. On the other is Science, which has only one city to its name"

"Each side has capitals, Magic has many: London, Moscow and the Vatican are some examples. The Primary Magic cabals for each Capital are in order: Necessarius, the church of Necessity. A sub-set of the Anglican Church, they are a group of Witch Hunters that use Magic themselves. Annihilatus the Russian Magical Cabal sub-group of the Russian Orthodox Church created to defeat Magical Anomalies and the Roman Catholic Church of the Vatican. Then you have the Science Side and its lone capital. Academy City. We are in the heart of the Science Side" The girls are all listening with rapt attention.

"Because of that one fact, we have a most distressing problem. Any Magicians with a problem against Science will come to Academy City and attempt to damage it in any way they can. That is where we will come in CERBERUS will be the SWORD and SHIELD of Academy City. You'll be taught how to take down Magicians, primarily we will simply restrain the Magicians and send them back to their cabals after being paid a simple fee" The girls all nod cautiously, they can sense that there is more coming "However, if a Magician openly attacks or they cause harm to innocents. There will be no other option, we'll take them down permanently and let their God or Gods deal with them. I won't lie, you may have to kill" Some of the girls begin to panic.

"However"

The girls calm down slightly.

"Most Magicians we will simply take down and place in a special prison cell that stops their Magic from working. Killing will always be a last resort because it could lead to a war between Magic and Science. If we are simply acting as a police force nothing will happen. Both sides know the other is spying, if they simply have to pay 10,000 yen to get a captured spy back without incident, the Magical Side will. For now, they may become more aggressive later on and we must be on guard. To facilitate that I will now talk about the three 'Head's of CERBERUS"

The girls settle down and listen to Touma, unbeknownst to him his special thing affectionately called the 'Kami-yan' disease by his classmates and friends is working it's 'magic' on the girls of Tokiwadai, even the 'psycho-lesbian' Shirai Kuroko is beginning to feel respect for Touma and his idea to protect the people of Academy City.

Touma then takes a breath and says "The three 'Head's are: SWORD" A picture of a Katana stuck in the ground on top of a flame background appears on the right of the CERBERUS image on the screen. "SHIELD" A European knight's kite shield on top of a background composed of waves appears on the left "And SUPPORT" A Red Cross on top of a silver caduceus appears between the Sword and the Shield.

Touma continues his explanation "SWORD, will be the offensive part of CERBERUS, they are the ones who will actually go after the Magicians" Around fourteen girls including Kuroko and Mikoto look interested. "They will be equipped with a PA-MW-MK VII Medium power armor and must carry a Assault Rifle, a SMG and a Pistol. Other than that they can carry any weapons they like or that can amplify or be used by their ability" A picture of a streamlined armor with a crystal screen left visor appears below the SWORD symbol (Think Mass Effect Sheppard's Basic N7 Armor with a Visor that goes horizontally over the left eye sized to fit a girl between the ages of 12-16)

Touma then continues with "SHIELD, will be the defense part of CERBERUS, they will protect the main CERBERUS base as well as places of Strategic Importance in Academy City like the airports, transformers or School Garden" A large number of girls look interested "They will be equipped with a SMG, a Pistol, a Titanium Katana and a Titanium-Aluminum Dense Alloy Shield, that is theoretically able to stop two of Misaka-san's full power 'Railgun's however that is only theoretical and has obviously never been tested. They'll wear a HS-PA-MK II Heavy Power Armor Suit" An extremely bulky suit of armor with a helmet appears below the SHIELD symbol. (Think Spartan Mark VI from Halo but more bulky and sized to fit a girl between the ages of 12-16).

Touma finishes this part of the explanation with "SUPPORT, will be the logistics, eyes, ears and voice of CERBERUS. They'll build forward bases, acquire supplies, provide in-field communication and intelligence. They'll also be the medics. They'll be equipped with only a Pistol, but they can take extra weapons if they wish and a MS-AFS-PA MK IV Light Power Armor" A picture of an armor that consists of a metal chest plate, greaves (Armor pants basically) with boots and wrist protectors also made of metal with a thin black fabric between them. The head is uncovered, but there are connection points all over the armor for additions to be added, appears beneath the SUPPORT symbol. "As you can see the SUPPORT armor has hard-points for stuff like construction equipment or field Medic packs to be added. This is to allow the members of SUPPORT to fulfill any role while still being protected and able to evacuate a dangerous battlefield"

Touma then stops and looks at the girls watching with rapt attention and then he says "Would all those interested in being a member of SWORD, please raise your hands. Also be aware that you'll have the highest fitness requirement of the three, which will be double the Judgement requirements" Even with that warning fourteen hands rise up, thirteen Level Fours including Kuroko and Misaka Mikoto.

Touma enters their names on a tablet he took from a table he was standing next to. He then says "Alright, SHIELD. your fitness load is one and a half Judgement requirements" Twenty hands rise up. Touma enters them and nods

"Lastly, SUPPORT. You'll have to match basic Judgement Fitness requirements" Fifteen hands rise up. Fourteen Level Fours and Shokuhō Misaki. Touma nods and enters them.

Touma then turns to Suzuki Yumi who'd been listening in throughout the whole thing "Suzuki-san due to your great ability as the outer Tokiwadai Dorm Mistress, CERBERUS would like to offer you the position of Base Commandant and Radio Operator. You'd not only make sure the girls are not breaking base rules but would also act as the primary radio operator sending information and reinforcements out. What do you say?"

Suzuki Yumi looks interested and says "What would the pay be like? And do I have a specific uniform and regulations to conform to?"

Touma smiles "You'd be paid triple your current wage, you'd also have to wear a SUPPORT Light Armor and pass the SUPPORT Fitness Test. However you'd have equal rank to the Section heads, and would only answer to me. Is that acceptable?"

Yumi nods "Alright, would you handle my resignation, I'd like to see the base if there is one already"

Touma nods "Of course, The base is in the mountain next to the Former Military Base Fourteen which is now the CERBERUS Logistics Base Alpha. The Military personnel have been informed of CERBERUS's existence and will help us out by guarding one of the entrances to our base, keeping our vehicles and aircraft supplied, fueled and in order and by pretending they're still a Military Base" Touma hands her a ID card which has her name, an ID Code and the image of a CERBERUS on it "Show them this and they'll show you to the base"

Yumi takes the card from Touma and heads out the door. Touma turns to the girls and says "We'll be heading there shortly girls, but first you are to head to your dorms and pack your clothes and essentials up, while you'll have to wear your armor while on duty. When in the base and not on duty you can wear casual clothes, however you'll still have to wear your Tokiwadai uniforms out in public to reinforce the public story of you still being Tokiwadai students. Now if anyone asks your now part of a specialized program to enhance your use of Esper powers that is only available to Level Fours and up. Also when you get to base I'll explain more about Magic and cast a spell on you that will prevent Mental Reading or Control. Not only will that allow Shokuhō-san to relax without hearing your thoughts, but a lot of Magicians have mind controlling magic and the only way to shield from it is to totally cut it all out. However this will still allow telepathic communication. Now go on, meet me at the front gates in half an hour, as incentive an allied Magician will be meeting us on base. Also your furniture and non-essentials will be moved by a trusted moving firm" The girls couldn't move fast enough within seconds they were out of the room, except for the two Level Fives. (Mikoto had asked Kuroko to pack her stuff, and Misaki sent a command to some of her Level Three drones to pack her stuff.)

Misaki just hugs Touma and says "Thank you, the constant buzz of thoughts is very annoying" Misaki then leaves to oversee her stuff being packed.

Mikoto walks up and says "Is it true was I really kidnapped?"

Touma nods "Yes, but there is more to the story. You were kidnapped because of something unique you managed to do"

Mikoto looks at Touma in confusion and asks "What was it?"

Touma laughs "Officially it was called 'Merged Reality" unofficially you merged your Personal Reality with someone you admired and kept saying you'd marry when you got older. Because you looked up to that person who'd been part of your life for three years. You wanted to copy their powers and merged both yours and his Personal Realities together"

Mikoto blushes at the fact she'd been told, (By someone she'd begun to form a crush on) that she used to go around saying she'd marry somebody. Mikoto then asks "Who was the person?"

Touma lets loose a massive grin and begins to make sparks roll over his left hand "Me, the person you admired was me. I found you as a sad three year old who no-one wanted to play with. So I played with you and eventually you came to admire me, I became the one you considered your anchor, the one you'd follow anywhere. I called you my prodigal student, but others referred to you as my acolyte. It was like you were a priest following their god, that's how close you were to me. Maybe when you remember everything, you'll remember why you thought of me that way. I never found out why. You'd never tell me when I would ask" Touma grins at Mikoto and walks off to first arrange the shifting of Suzuki Yumi's possessions and then walk to the front gates of Tokiwadai.

Mikoto's blush covers her whole body but her first thought is '_I don't need to remember I know, the reason I admired you Kamijou Touma. It's very simple, no matter what you'd always be the hero who rushes in and helps others, with no thought to how much you got injured. Someone that selfless, can possibly be called a God. Because even with all your power your first thought is always to help others_' Mikoto snorts with amusement '_Misaka Mikoto, High priestess of Kamijou Touma. It doesn't sound that bad_' Mikoto then heads off to help Kuroko pack her stuff.

**Awakening Part III**

**Solitas_BASE**

**The Solitary Fortress of CERBERUS**

Touma watches as the forty-seven Level Fours and two Level Fives of Tokiwadai Private School gather in front of him carrying bags packed with their essentials and clothes. Behind him a specially commissioned auto-bus with armor plating waits. "Okay girls, you should know the drill. Load up on the bus, keep your carry-on stuff in the overhead compartments and your suitcases in the cargo bays"

The girls load up the cargo bays and then load in and once they are all seated Touma takes a seat near the front of the bus. Touma then taps on his digital tablet and the bus starts moving. As they're heading towards the base Touma explains some things "Okay, I'm going to tell you how this will work when we get to the base. First you'll all be shown your rooms where you can leave your stuff. Then the Anti-Mind Control and Reading spell will be placed on you. It is done between your shoulder blades and doesn't require you to remove any clothing, be careful about that as some magic rituals and spells require nudity. We'll then have your first magic identification lesson. Then we'll head to the base training grounds to have a fitness trial to see how fit each of you girls are and see how much training you'll need to reach your required levels of fitness. Then to put on your armor which will have been sized for you based off of measurements from your last physical at Tokiwadai. If those measurements have changed since then that can be adjusted with minimal difficulty. Then back to the gymnasium for basic training in how to move at speed in your armor, then you'll be split into your sections for individualized training in the special features of each type of armor by female armor smiths from CERBERUS's Logistics Base Alpha. Any Questions?"

The girls shake their heads or answer "No"

_Solitas Base_

After getting their IDs from Touma the new recruits of CERBERUS walk to the hidden elevator entrance near the Logistics Base and head up to the main base. Touma shows the girls how to enter the base with their IDs. He leads them to a long rectangular hall with seven doors, five opposite the entrance, and one to the left and right. The hall is about ten meters wide.

Touma stops and turns to the forty-nine recruits following him. "Okay, here is where we start our little tour, you can see behind me are five doors. The ones with the SWORD, SHIELD and SUPPORT symbols are your barracks. They consist of 100 hundred bunk-beds, six bathrooms and a private bedroom, office and bathroom for the leader of the division. The leaders will be chosen tomorrow after school following your first squad exercises. The door with the CERBERUS on it leads to rooms for the Commander, that's me. Radio Operators, like Suzuki-san and Special Aids to the commander. The door with the tree on it leads to a underground artificial park that doubles as our gym. Its 150 square meters of underground parkland and training zones. The large door to the left leads to the armory where your weapons are kept, that's where you'll get your armor, it will then remain in a special storage rack on either the left or right of your bed, depending on which side you choose as each buck-bed as two racks one on each side of the head-board. The door to the right leads to the Command Centre where the Radio Operators will work. That is also where my office is. Again any questions?"

A brunette Level Four asks "Where is the mess hall?"

Touma snaps his fingers "Ah, That's what I forgot to mention, the mess hall is in the artificial park, just to the right as you enter. The auto-chef has pretty much everything on the menu." Several of the recruits openly drool at this. Touma mentally laughs at their expressions. He then shakes his head and says "Okay, go in to your barracks, each bunk has names on it. Your ones will be the furthest from the door for defensive reasons. Then return here for the next part of your orientation to CERBERUS" The girls… err… recruits, head off gossiping towards their rooms. Soon after the girls disappear into the rooms Suzuki Yumi walks into the hall from the Command Centre wearing her armor. Touma nods to her and says "I had your stuff moved, it'll be here with the rest of the stuff being brought from Tokiwadai"

Yumi nods "Thank you" She then bows and enters the Command Level barracks. Soon afterwards the first of the recruits start to filter back into the hall.

Tsuchimikado walks in and stops next to Touma. "Hey Kami-yan, How'd you do with the recruitment drive?"

Touma snorts "Full sweep, Every single one of Tokiwadai's Level Fours and Fives are working for CERBERUS, at least we'll be able to train them up without having to look for more recruits, speaking of that! Did you bring the materials for their magic recognition class?"

Tsuchimikado nods and lists "One fake Grimoire, twelve Holy rituals from Basic all the way to Master. Five minor Dark runes. Seven Voodoo dolls with differing effects, eight shrunken heads with potent mojos attached for area defense. An Aztec Obsidian sacrificial knife. A Norse Rune hammer, an Egyptian Magi Staff. Some Greek enchanted arms and armor, Roman Catholic Holy Artifacts, low level of course. An Annihilatus torturing set. And of course a Necessarius war pack, fully outfitted. Also some Amakusa base magic items and ritual lay-outs from Nee-chan. Finally a roster of Saints, at least a partial one anyways" As Tsuchimikado had been listing items the recruits had been gathering around them and of course listened in, they are currently looking a bit confused.

Touma looks up from the list of Saints to the girls and says "Recruits, this is Tsuchimikado Motoharu, he's a former magician for Necessarius, Now he works for Academy City and Necessarius as a combination Ambassador/spy, he is also the CERBERUS magical liaison and advisor. Now please follow me into the Park, it's time for your mental shields to be placed upon you" Touma walks towards the door with the tree on it with the recruits and Tsuchimikado following.

The underground park is in short a marvel of engineering and technology. Overhead a giant screen created from over 1 hundred thousand hexagonal screens capable of replicating Sun, Moon and starlight to perfection shows what the sky would look like if it didn't have the Academy City skyline (And if it wasn't buried inside of a mountain).

As Touma had stated to the right is a collection of around twenty-five picnic tables with what looks like an all-you-can-eat buffet set into the wall next to it, there are obviously locker rooms and trashcans set there as well. The locker rooms are like many communal lockers, they have an out portion for storing clothes and valuables and a inner portion with public toilets and showers with some wooden benches. However further in is a large swimming pool of warm water for the girls (and guys) to relax in, the entrances have large warning signs (In English, Japanese and Chinese) stating that the swimming pool is shared by both the male and female locker rooms.

Beyond the mess hall is a small garden with flowering plants. Directly in the middle of the park is a medium sized lake. To the east of the lake is a flat area with an oval for fitness trials and training and the testing of new power armor and training in the use of power armor, to the north is a firing range where Esper powers and weaponry skills can be trained safely. To the west is a small stone amphitheatre where classes on various subjects like magic and wilderness survival are taken, finally to the south is the mess hall and park entrance.

Touma leads the CERBERUS girls and Tsuchimikado to the amphitheatre to begin both the girls mental shield castings and just as importantly their first lesson on magic, or more accurately their first lesson in _identifying_ magic. Tsuchimikado was actually looking forward to teaching the girls, he had taught some members of Necessarius his particular branch of magic and had enjoyed being a teacher.

When they reach the amphitheatre the girls immediately head for the stone seats but Touma calls out "First all of you stand on the stage directly on top of that symbol"

The girls immediately follow his instructions, they are buzzing with excitement on being able to either see magic at work and/or finally having a rest from the sea of thoughts surrounding them (Misaki and a couple of level four telepaths)

Once the girls are positioned Touma stands at a specific point in the symbol and shouts out "Animus, Rerum Medium Deféndi" (Mind, Centre of Thought be Defended) The symbol begins to glows a light blue.

"Tekii no Ito ni Taisuru Bōgyo" (Figuratively: Guard against hostile intent. Literally: Protection against the intent of hostility)

"Sit ne Quis Intrarent in Ecclesiam Tuam Sanctissimum Locum" (Let no-one enter your most sacred place)

"Nentō no mono Yūrei no Yō ni Naru" (Be as a ghost to those of the mind)

"Mundus Erit Sciat Meo Iussu" (Let the world know my command)

"Shinseina Seishin-tekina Tate" (Sacred Spiritual Shield)

The symbol beneath the girls changes to a golden glow and they all feel a pressure on their shoulders, however instead of being scared or worried by this all they feel is content and happiness. Between each girls shoulder blades an ancient rune appears, based on a beyond ancient dialect of Japanese this rune cannot be properly translated. However its most basic meaning is 'Protect'. The rune is actually fairly simple, one vertical line with two diagonal lines parallel to each other crossing through the vertical line from the upper-left to the lower-right. Surrounding the symbol is a perfect circle.

Touma smiles as some of the girls ask others to look at the symbol they had been told would be on their backs. Before they can do anything he says "Before you start lifting shirts (in front of two guys at that) first we should have a lesson in identifying magic, you all saw a example of ritual magic with what I just did. Tsuchimikado Motoharu here" Touma extends a hand towards Tsuchimikado who nods and waves while grinning "will be your teacher"

Tsuchimikado smirks and says "Thanks Kami-yan for that introduction, now first would all of you girls please find a seat. I have to explain some of the various types of magic and that is easier when you are sitting down rather than standing" The girls rush to the seats eager to learn more about magic. Once they are all sitting down Tsuchimikado pulls out the fake Grimoire and says "Now, one of the most powerful and dangerous artifacts of magic is a Grimoire, now this is only a fake that doesn't have any power but let me explain why they are both powerful and dangerous. A Grimoire is the basis of most magics, its where spells are collected until they reach a critical mass, upon which they become a 'true' Grimoire. That critical mass varies depending on both the number of spells and the power of the spells, stronger spells means the Grimoire reaches critical mass faster. When that happens the second part of a Grimoire comes into play, the side-effects. A Grimoire contains magic, it's in the very pages and ink themselves, this means however that even the weakest 'true' Grimoire can cause severe mental and spiritual damage if the mind and soul aren't protected. The easiest way of doing so is by belief, which is one of the primary reasons for the creation of organized religion, by believing in a God or Gods, a person is able to shield themselves from the damaging effects of a Grimoire, however that still depends on the willpower of the person in question, if their willpower is too weak they'll still suffer severe damage to their mind and soul"

Tsuchimikado pauses to watch as the girls think about the side-effects of reading Grimoires. He then pulls out the Greek, Aztec, Egyptian and Norse artifacts and says "Now onto our next type of magic. Ancient Cultural Magic. These artifacts are based on the religion and culture of the place they were created, like this pen here" Tsuchimikado holds up what looks like a simple pen, until he removes the cap and it becomes a three-foot long bronze short-sword "This is an ancient Greek weapon designed to slay the monsters of their mythology, it has a name but to be honest I don't remember it. It's all ancient Greek to me anyways" Touma snorts at the lame pun.

Tsuchimikado then spends the next half-hour describing the various kinds of magic both light and dark, benign and inimical and heavenly and infernal. He talks about dark voodoo magics and holy rituals, Norse weapons and Egyptian staves. By the end of the half-hour the girls look overwhelmed, but also eager, they want to learn this. So they can protect the city (And for the perks, but none of them will ever say that out loud) Touma smiles at both the enthusiasm and the hidden reason that he and Tsuchimikado can see plain as day (Not that they'll ever tell the girls that, they aren't THAT stupid, close though)

As Touma steps forwards to talk to the girls he trips over the small blue pen-sword from earlier and slams into the ground, the girls all look concerned until a shout of "Fukou Da" sets them and Tsuchimikado to busting their guts laughing.

Touma lifts himself off the ground and chuckles slightly before he comments "Okay, now that we've all had a laugh at my expense, lets head over to the other side of the lake for your fitness trials and armor fittings. Come on girls, follow me. Tsuchimikado if you go back to the main hall and then to the door with the CERBERUS your room is the third on the left, before you ask yes I will endeavor to allow Maika clearance to stay here" Tsuchimikado nods and runs off to the entrance. "Come on girls, let's go"

Touma leads the girls to the east side of the lake where the armor units are still being calibrated by female technicians from the Logistics base. Touma takes them to a large field area similar to the Judgement Training Grounds. Shirai Kuroko looks around for a few seconds and then she says "This is identical to the Judgement Training Grounds!"

Touma smirks and says "Of course, we are still a sub-division of Judgement and Anti-skill. We just have more toys then both of them combined. If I remember correctly the average fitness requirement for Judgement is four two hundred meter laps in under three minutes, twenty sit-ups, push-ups and crunches (A crunch is where you drop form a standing position, do a push-up and return to the standing position rapidly usually jumping at the end but jumping is not required). Is that right?"

Kuroko nods an agreement, Touma smiles then and says "Alright then, that's what SUPPORT will do for their fitness trials, SHIELD will do six two hundred meter laps is under three minutes and thirty sit-ups, push-ups and crunches. Finally SWORD will do eight two-hundred meter laps in under three minutes and forty sit-ups, push-ups and crunches. First we'll start with SUPPORT" The SUPPORT girls run up to the field for their trail, when they are in position and stretching Touma yells "First do your laps and then run to the centre and do the three exercises"

Touma then begins the trials with SUPPORT, by shouting "BEGIN" he then turns to the SHIELD and SWORD girls and says "You may want to warm-up while waiting" the girls immediately begin a series of stretches while watching. Five minutes later the SUPPORT trials are over, three of the girls Misaki being one of them fail the test. Touma comments "Not bad, for those trying for a SUPPORT role, increase your fitness or you will remain a desk-jockey here at base. Now SHIELD your trials"

The SHIELD girls line up for their trial. Touma raises an arm and shouts "BEGIN" The SHIELD girls take off running and Touma says to the SUPPORT girls "SUPPORT you may wish to do some cool down stretches or exercises so your muscles don't lock up" The girls nod and follow his suggestion next to the warming-up SWORD girls.

The SHIELD girls only have one failure, and that was a close one. The SWORD girls get in position, Touma once more raises his arm, however he is standing with the SWORD girls. Before they can comment he shouts "BEGIN" The girls and Touma rush forwards running as fast as they can but also trying to keep a steady pace. To no-one's surprise, Touma, Mikoto and Kuroko all cross the eight lap mark at the same time and first and then they immediately rush to the centre for the exercises. Touma finishes first, followed hotly by Kuroko then Mikoto. A couple minutes later the rest of the girls had finished, in a surprising turn of events none of the SWORD girls or Touma had failed their trials.

Touma, while panting a little walks up to the girls and says "Well, that was a good run, now it's time for you to get your armor, please head over to the technicians, they'll fit you out with your armor, don't worry they are all women as I stated earlier"

Touma then walks over to the technicians, with the technicians are about fifty cylinders, they have four different symbols on them, one has a CERBERUS, Fourteen have the SWORD symbol, Twenty have the SHIELD and Fifteen have the SUPPORT symbol, the last two don't have symbols and appear to be control modules instead. Touma walks to the CERBERUS cylinder which splits in half and opens to reveal a harness. Touma sits in the harness. Immediately the machine begins to place the pieces of armor over his body, starting with the torso and waist. After they are placed the machine automatically calibrates each piece of armor to match Touma's physical structure. Next the shoulders, arms and legs are covered, finally the boots, gauntlets and visor are placed on Touma. A female technician then begins testing his connections and controls. In under two minutes Touma is standing before the girls in a streamlined matte black armor with a white pentagon on the left shoulder plate and the CERBERUS on his right shoulder plate.

Touma steps forwards and smiles at the girls and then says "The process as you see is quite simple, using measurements from your last physicals the armor is created with a general fit, the machine then refines the fit and will adjust the armor as you grow to retain a perfect fit, because of this anyone who tries to appropriate your armor will discover they might not like the fit. The symbol on the right shoulder plate will be your division symbol, because I'm the commander mine is the CERBERUS like special aids and radio operators. The one on the left is your rank insignia, mine is unique as the commander. I'll explain the other insignia once we are finished getting your armor fitted"

The girls quickly get their armor fitted by the technicians who had practiced and the highly efficient machines used to place the armor on them. After a few moments to get used to the armor Touma calls the girls to him.

Touma looks up as the girl finish gathering, they look far more intimidating in the armor they now wear, they aren't schoolgirls anymore, they are warriors waiting for orders.

Touma smiles and says "Okay, let's go over the rank insignia and ranks"

Touma coughs and next to him a holographic screen with various symbols and names appears.

"The lowest rank is Initiate and they have no symbol, you girls will note that for the first sixty percent of your training you are Initiates"

Touma points to the next name in line "The next rank is Advanced Initiate and the symbol for an Advanced Initiate is one square."

Touma then moves to another cluster under the first two "Above the Trainee or Recruit Level is the Squad Level, the lowest ranked members of a squad are Privates who have one diamond, above them are Corporals with two diamonds, above the Corporals are the Sergeants with three diamonds"

Touma then points to the last symbol "Each squad, which will consist of ten members is led by a Lieutenant whose insignia is one hexagon"

Touma moves to the next cluster "Above the squad level is the Division Level, if a division has two squads they'll have a Captain whose insignia is two hexagons. If the division then goes to have three Captains they then have a Major whose insignia is one star. Each Captain has two squads, each Major has three Captains. Finally there is the Section or Division Head who leads each division, their insignia is two stars, if they are to be addressed by military forces their rank is Colonel"

Touma then moves to the final cluster "The last level and the highest is the Command Level. Despite being the highest, of the three command level ranks only one is above a Colonel while the other two are equal to a Colonel. The first of these is the Special Aids to the Commander-in-Chief, more commonly called Special Aids or just Adjutants. They have an insignia of one circle and while equal to the Colonels are in fact still part of what ever division they are originally from, they just have special talents better served at the command level. The next rank is technically outside of the chain of command and only answer to me, but can take orders from the Colonels, they are the Radio Operators. Their jobs is to monitor the CERBERUS communications and transmit information to the squads, their insignia is one triangle"

Touma moves to the last rank on the list "The final rank, my rank is Commander-in-Chief, C.I.C or General. My insignia is one pentagon and I have command over all of CERBERUS"

Touma then looks at the clock on his heads-up display and says "It's getting pretty late, how about we go have dinner and then get some sleep, tomorrow you are all going to go to school at Tokiwadai and then do your first squad exercises, also you'll select your division head tomorrow. So go get some food and go sleep" The girls run off to do as he ordered

**Awakening Part IV**

**First_Day**

**CERBERUS' First Day of Official Operations.**

_Solitas Base. 0532 (5:32 AM) August 25__th__ 2025. Kamijou Touma's Personal Quarters._

Kamijou Touma sighs as he looks up at the roof of his new bedroom. He'd been forced to leave Index with Komoe-sensei and that hurt him a little, he wasn't going to tell her yet, he'd wait a while. But today, today he had big plans, today he was going to reveal his new status at school. Tsuchimikado had been informed so that he could act suitably impressed, he still needed to keep his undercover cover intact after all. Touma frowns as he thinks of 'Ice Empress' and the 'Mistress of Distortion', they are two of his childhood friends and have had to keep up a ruse that they don't know him personally since that day, to prevent suspicion from falling on both them and himself.

Touma smiles, while the Ice Empress's powers were fairly easy to figure out from her namesake, she is a Level Five Cryokinetic after all.

The 'Mistress of Distortion' was more difficult, many would think that her powers have to do with distorting senses or memories, they couldn't be more wrong. Touma wasn't certain, but he pretty much knew that she was behind the 'Wonders of Academy City' online rumor forum. Why? Because of her power. What is her power? It is called 'Whispers of Illusion' she had the power to spread rumor, to an unbelievable potency. People would believe whatever she said, wrote or typed with this power, no matter how outlandish or incorrect it was. If she wished she could even re-write history simply by re-writing peoples belief and what was written down. Truly a devastating power, they had used it last time to remove Touma's and the two girls existences as Level Fives. The powers only weakness was that those who practiced magic or were personal friend (Or Lover/s) of the user couldn't be effected by this power. Otherwise it was the perfect power for hiding people from the rest of humanity.

Touma shakes his head to remove the thought of his old friends, he then heads to his bathroom to get changed into his school uniform for one last time. He hopes that Komoe-sensei doesn't get too emotional; he wouldn't be able to handle that.

Touma yawns slightly as he walks out into the Mess Hall in the Park. Picking up some eggs and bacon on toast he sits down to eat, noting that the Tokiwadai girls are all in their uniforms and prepared for a day of pretending that they're learning at Tokiwadai. Mikoto sits down next to Touma with Misaki and Kuroko on the other side of the four-person picnic table. Touma nods a hello to the girls, who all nod back as they are busy eating. Kuroko has eggs and bacon on toast like Touma, Mikoto is eating some porridge and Misaki is having some Onigiri.

Touma waves to the girls as they head off to Tokiwadai and then starts walking towards 'A Certain Highschool' next to him Tsuchimikado is walking, Tsuchimikado turns to Touma and says "What do you want to bet the class is going to go nuts when you show off your powers"

Touma snorts and replies "No bet, that's a sucker bet no matter how you look at it"

Tsuchimikado looks forwards again "Yeah, I guess you're right"

Touma grunts and steps forwards onto a can which causes him to slip and slam face first into the ground "Fukou Da"

Tsuchimikado laughs his ass off at Touma's misfortune, then he starts to growl as a couple of hot chicks from one of the local high schools come over and ask if Touma is okay, Touma gets up and waves them off while he says "I'm fine, but thanks for the concern"

Tsuchimikado mutters under his breath for the next few minute, then Touma murmurs "Huh?" Tsuchimikado looks over to see Touma holding what looks likes scraps of paper with phone numbers on them.

Tsuchimikado drops to his knees and shouts "DAMN YOU KAMI-YAN"

Touma just sweat-drops at his friend's antics and pulls up the number for the Academy City Mental Health Institution on his cell phone… just in case.

_A Certain Highschool_

Touma walks into his classroom with Tsuchimikado at his side, as he sits down in his usual window seat with Tsuchimikado behind him and Aogomi Pierce next to him, he ponders over what he is about to do. After today he won't be coming back to this school (However he'll still be listed as a student on record) he idly wonders what Index will do when she finds out the truth of what he is. He smiles as Himegami Aisa walks into the class with Fukiyose Seiri A.K.A 'The Iron Wall Girl' talking to her about something, probably some new product in some magazine. Soon after the teacher Tsukuyomi Komoe walks in smiling "Okay class, today we have a rather full schedule so let's get any notes and such out of the way"

Touma stands up and smiling sadly walks to the front desk, Komoe looks at him with confusion in her eyes "Kamijou?"

Touma places a file down on the desk and says "I'm afraid, Komoe-sensei that I'm no longer going to be a student of yours, it's been fun having you as a teacher though"

Komoe immediately opens the file and scans through it, her eyes widen and she says to Touma and a shocked and silent classroom "L-level F-five?"

Touma holds up his right hand and lets loose some sparks from his right index finger and then he nods "Yes, I'm a Level Five, specifically I'm the Number One Level Five"

Komoe's eyes almost burst out of her head and a number of male students in the class collapse in shock while the majority of women sit there with dreamy smiles on their faces and hints of sadness in their eyes… Touma notices this but dismisses it as something he'd be better off not knowing. Tsuchimikado sobs to himself as he watches the Kami-yan disease at work, he sobs harder when he notices Fukiyose, the only girl immune also looking at Touma with interest.

Touma again smiles sadly at his former teacher who is crying slightly "I'm sorry Komoe-sensei, I have to go now. I hope you enjoy the rest of your year" Touma then slowly walks out of the classroom to the crying of Komoe-sensei (Along with most of the girls and Tsuchimikado) Just before he exits though he turns and says "Oh and by the way, just because I'm not part of this class doesn't mean that I won't be helping the school out, come the **Daihasei **festival" This causes the males of the class to cheer, they knew with a level five they had a massive chance of winning, most of their competitions.

Touma then walks out to go to an important meeting.

Three hours later Touma walks out of a joint meeting between him, The Anti-Skill Commissioner and the Judgement commander, they had agreed, bartered and compromised on a number of things including the fact that CERBERUS was now also the Military Police of Academy City and would be involved in taking down any Espers Level Four and above, as well as any attempted rebellions by factions of Academy City. Touma reading over the records was shocked at the amount of foiled rebellions, Twenty-seven times some aspect of Academy City had attempted to take over from the Superintendent.

The last thing the meeting had agreed on was the activation of Operation: UNDERTOW. The aim of the operation was to hide as much of CERBERUS' presence as possible, to facilitate that every underage member of CERBERUS except him would be going to school in order to further their covers as ordinary students, they would also make use of Misaki's abilities to alter memories in order to erase knowledge of their existence from those who weren't allow to know of them.

Touma then races back to Solitas Base to set up the exercises that the girls would be doing this afternoon. He'd already planned everything out and had a good idea of who the Division Heads would be, he also had plans to recruit some extra help as he rushes back he sends out a couple of texts from his secure phone.

_Ice Empress_

_Overlord has allowed reactivation_

_Meet me at Delta Point tomorrow_

_Mind Slut will be there also_

_GUARDIAN_

_Mistress of Distortion_

_Boss has released seals_

_Meet me at Omega Rally tomorrow_

_Frigid Bitch will also be there_

_Be Nice_

_Angel of Devastation_

Touma snorts to himself as he uses the _nick_names the girls had for each other, those two were (and still are) best friends but they fought so much you'd think they were worst enemies (a notion which they did nothing to disprove to people) He would be happy to see them again, although he'd _seen_ 'Ice Empress' quite a bit lately.

_After School has finished, Solitas Base Park – Training Ground_

Touma clears his throat and shouts "Alright girls, it's time for you to begin your squad exercises, first we'll get you used to working with each other and then later on we'll begin to send you out on patrol, but that won't be for a while yet"

Touma divides the girls into squads, 1 SWORD squad, 2 SHIELD squads and a SUPPORT squad. He then puts them through their paces with a clever an ingenious idea… He gives them all paintball guns and tells them to play paintball, but they must remain within ten feet of each of their squad members, if they don't a buzzer will sound and they'll be out.

After an hour of this a bunch of paint splattered (Or in Kuroko's case, Covered) power-armored girls stand before him, they're all exhausted and more than a few of them hate the smug grin on Touma's face, Touma then says to the girls "Well done, we'll be doing two hours of this every afternoon until all of you are ready for outdoor operations. Now it's time for you to choose your division heads, if you want you can wait until later or let me choose"

The SWORD girls immediately shout "Misaka-san" while Mikoto tries to turn it down Touma marks her down as the division head.

The SUPPORT girls shout "Shokuhō-san" Misaki tries to act coy but she had suspected that she'd end up the Division head.

Touma turns to the SHIELD girls and says "Haven't made up your mind yet?"

The girls shake their heads, they look pretty put out. Probably because unlike the other two Divisions, they don't have a Level Five to make a Division Head.

Touma thinks for a minute and then says "If you're willing to wait I might be able to get some-one pretty powerful to be your Division Head, they might take a bit of convincing though"

The SHIELD girls whisper amongst themselves before agreeing to Touma's proposition.

Touma claps his hands then "Alright, now let's do some more exercises, girls who failed the fitness test, head over to the track you'll be doing workouts with some soldiers from the Logistics Base Alpha"

Touma then opens up the message bank of his phone having felt the buzz indicating income texts during the paintball session, both texts were simply one word '_Roger_'

**Awakening Finale**

**Ice_Empress and Mistress_of_Distortion**

**The Ice Queen and the Rumor Empress**

_Warrior Café, Omega Rally and Delta Point. 0930 August 26 (1 Day before Angel's Fall)_

Warrior Café, apparently it gets you ready for war, what war that was exactly Kamijou Touma didn't know, probably daily life. He sighs as a familiar sound that he hadn't heard in years graces his ears. The sounds of two women fighting, _no_ to be more precise the sound of Ice Empress and the Mistress of Distortion fighting. Touma slowly walks outside to see a crowd of guys watching a catfight of epic proportions , well to them at least, he personally would give it a six, they weren't even using their powers, just pulling hair and scratching with a side of name calling.

Touma claps loudly and says "Alright girls, stop fighting. We need to talk, come on" The girls after glaring at one another get up and start following Touma. The guys watching the catfight either boo or murmur things like 'Lucky Bastard' and 'Two of them, Asshole'

Touma just sighs as a constant barrage of 'Frigid Bitch's and 'Mind Slut's pass between the two as they walk towards a secure building for their re-orientation as Level 5's. After walking into the building the two girls turn to face Touma who is finishing up some paperwork on his tablet as he walks. He stops and says "It's nice to see you two again. Ruiko-chan, Seiri-chan" Touma smiles at the two girls.

Fukiyose Seiri just smiles back and says "You saw me yesterday, or did you forget already?"

Saten Ruiko grimaces at Fukiyose she then turns to Touma and smiles "It _is_ good to see you again Touma, I've missed talking to you over the years, we just get to chat occasionally on the internet"

Touma smiles a obviously fake smile and says "Yes and we need to talk Ruiko-chan, about using dangerous technology like the 'Level Upper'"

Fukiyose snaps her attention towards Saten "You used it, what happened?"

Touma snorts "She collapsed, most likely because the strain of the interaction of the AIM network and her own Personal Reality grew too much"

Saten looks at Touma with confusion evident in her eyes and Fukiyose asks the obvious question "Why would the interaction of the two affect her? I thought the extra computing power would make her stronger"

Touma takes on a lecturing tone "Yes it would, _if_ she was a Level Three or below, once you hit Level Four it becomes useless and at Level Five it causes damage as your Personal Reality starts fighting to get rid of it. You were extraordinarily luck Ruiko-chan that your powers didn't burn out, you can't merge your Personal Reality with anyone else at Level Five or beyond without extreme consequences"

"Beyond?" Fukiyose wonders out loud

Touma nods "Yes, there is a point beyond Level Five, but the strain it causes means that it can only be used for short periods of time, around one to two hours before your body collapses from shock. This point is called _Awakening_ and to show how rare it is of the ten Level Fives. I'm the only one who knows how to use it"

Both girls look at Touma in shock.

Touma however continues with his lecture "The reason Level Five and Fours don't gain any benefit from the 'Level Upper' is because of the fact that our Personal Reality Equations are completely different than normal. You see a Level One through Three has a standard set of algorithms for each different power, so a Pyrokinetic Level Three's equations will work for a Pyrokinetic Level One. But a Level Four's will cause damage to a lower level due to the fact that the Level Four's base equations are radically different, this is why the jump between Level Three and Four is almost as insurmountable as the one between Level Four and Five. To put it more simply from Level One to Three we all use stock equations, then at Level Four we have a… 'First Shift' if you'll excuse my '_Infinite Stratos_' terminology"

Fukiyose (Who enjoys watching the anime Touma referenced) continues the simile with "So Level Five is like a 'Second Shift' we've already personalized the equations and algorithms to fit use better so we optimize that personalization… right?"

"Dead on Seiri-chan" Touma grins at the blushing Fukiyose.

Touma then clears his throat and says "Now girls, let's get you up to speed with my project. A Judgement Special Division codenamed CERBERUS"

_Sakugawa Middle School_ _1525 (3:25 PM)_

Touma frowns as he wonders at what Ruiko had told him 'Keep an eye out for my signal, I might have a master hacker for you' She hadn't told him what the signal was so how would he know-

"U-I-HA-RU" Saten's voice rings out and a feminine squeal of embarrassment and indignation causes Touma to turn to see Saten with her hands in the air next to a girl with a flower headband in her hair wearing the same school uniform but with her skirt fluttering up. Touma shakes his head at the sight while absentmindedly thinking '_Teal with white stripes huh? Nice choice_' about the poor beleaguered girl.

_Five minutes later at a public park_

"Saten-san, why did you bring me here?" Uiharu Kazari asks her best friend Saten Ruiko.

"I've got someone who wants to meet you, he's an old friend of mine. He's with Judgement like you" Saten answers.

"So where is he?"

"Right here" Touma says from behind the two.

Uiharu jumps a foot while Saten doesn't even react (Touma had done that to her dozens of times over their years of friendship and she'd gotten used to it) Saten just turns to Touma and says "You know that get's really annoying after a while" Touma just grins roguishly at Saten.

Saten then does the introductions "Kamijou Touma meet Uiharu Kazari, Uiharu meet Kamijou Touma. The new Number 1 Level Five AKA GUARDIAN or ''The Angel of Devastation'"

Uiharu's eyes nearly vacate her skull "L-l-level F-f-five, N-n-number O-o-one" she stammers.

Touma smiles at Uiharu and then says "It's nice to meet you Uiharu, Now let ask you something. How'd you like to work for a special division of Judgement that specializes in… _extreme_ and _unusual_ situations. The choice is of course ultimately yours, but Ruiko-chan mentions you'd like to meet the other Level Fives aside from Mikoto-chan. Including myself there are five Level Fives working for this division with two more on the short-list for recruitment. So what do you say Uiharu-san, are you in?"


	30. DA SOM

****Toaru Majutsu no Index (Earlier this Year)****

**The Saint of Misfortune**

**Prologue**

**Calamitas 000**

_**The One who Bears the Misfortune of Mankind**_

_**SCIENTFIC_SAINT_CALAMITAS**_

_Academy City_

In 2047 a great city located on what used to be the western wards of Tokyo was founded, following the Midnight War that left dozens of nations weakened and halved the population of Humanity, soon thousands flocked to the new city, a paradise where Scientific progress was paramount.

It didn't take long for the city's fame to grow, especially when the research conducted there revealed something special.

Espers.

Humans with abilities that could only be called supernatural, they manipulated reality with just a thought and performed impossible seeming actions.

Eventually these Espers were ranked on their abilities and power, the ranks became known as Levels.

Originally there were four levels and they were: Level 0, Level 1, Level 2 and Level 3.

Then the breakthrough to Level 4 happened and following that Level 5.

Each Level was magnitudes more powerful then the previous level, to the point where the difference between a Level 5 and a Level 1 was similar to that between a Human and an Angel, that is to say.

Vast.

But the growth of Science had an effect on the world, in order to maintain balance Magic began to flow stronger and stronger and old and forgotten Magics and Grimoires were returning.

However the will of Earth, Gaea, was not foolish, she knew that the possibility of war between Science and Magic was high, so she created another Saint, one that would stand on the Science Side and protect them from the power of the Magical Side.

Saints were the epitome of Magic, beings of incredible power and skill, blessed by their Gods and Goddesses. This one however was different, born to an ordinary family with no knowledge of Magic this young girl may never have reached her potential, but the God of the Bible, sensing Gaea's gambit, decided to help. He gave the girl the greatest blessing he had, a power that should only belong to a divine being.

Imagine Breaker.

The ultimate ability to cancel out all powers, no matter the source. While it couldn't kill a God or Outer Being, it could render them weak and helpless.

The young girl entrusted with this ability was named ironically after a flower thought to have no scent, her name was Kamijou Tsubaki.

A name that could be translated as 'The One Above God, Camellia' a powerful position with a scentless flower, this contradiction was the same as Tsubaki herself. By wielding the Imagine Breaker she should have no supernatural abilities, but she is also a Saint.

There in lay the ultimate contradiction.

The being capable of destroying all supernatural power, also being the being capable of wielding the strongest of Magics.

Such a being should not exist.

However this power came with a price, her luck was abysmal and if she was angry or sad enough it could effect others.

After several attacks and an attempt on her life her parents, wanting her to be safe, sent her to Academy City.

Upon her entry into the Famous City, the Superintendent of the city, Aleister Crowley, immediately took note of her, easily noticing that there was something strange about her. Using his power he secretly set it up so that she would read a magical spell designed to create a small fireball in her left hand, however instead of forming a fireball, Tsubaki instead formed an inferno. From that moment on Tsubaki's powers were kept secret from the rest of the city and especially the Magical Side.

She was the Saint of Academy City, a secret protector with the unfortunate task of shouldering the misfortunes of mankind.

As such she named herself with magic,

_Calamitas 000_

_The One who Bears the Misfortune of Mankind_

Tsubaki was in a way, the only true Saint. Without even thinking about it she shouldered the misfortunes of those around her.

Over the years Tsubaki watched the going ons of Academy City from the shadows, seen as a powerless Level 0 that was not allowed to go through the Testament nor any of the Esper curriculum. Tsubaki kept a careful watch out for the Magical side, while dodging thugs and a persistent Railgun coming after her.

That leads us to the current time, a new chapter in the history of Academy City is opening and Kamijou Tsubaki is the catalyst for everything that followed the opening act.

**Act I**

_**A Certain Magical Index**_

_**INDEX_LIBRORUM_PROHIBITORUM**_

**Prologue**

_**A Shocking Encounter**_

_**LEVEL_5_ELECTROMASTER-RAILGUN**_

_Academy City, June 19th 2063._

"Fukou Da" Tsubaki screamed as she fled from a group of angry thugs.

Even as she realized her cries sounded rather strange, Kamijou Tsubaki showed no sign of stopping her tremendous flight, her long black hair streamed behind her as she fled.

As she ran through back alleys late at night, she glanced over her shoulder.

There were eight of them.

She ran frantically all over for almost two kilometers, but there were still eight of them.

Of course, Kamijou Tsubaki had no (normal) way to win in a fight against that many unless she happened to be a former foreign unit's cook or a cyber-ninja from the Midnight War that had survived to the present day.

In a fight between high school students, anything beyond 1-on-3 was out of the question. That could be called "impossible" even before taking any skill she might have had into account.

However Kamijou was a Saint, one of twenty-one beings that defied the limitations of the human body. But, due to both a Geas she was bound to and the nature of her connection to Academy City, she could not cause harm to an individual of Academy City unless certain criteria had been met, and in this incident, they hadn't been met.

Kamijou kicked over a filthy plastic bucket and frightened off a black cat as she continued running.

It was July 19th.

The fault lay in that date. Because summer break would start the next day, she was in such high spirits that she grabbed a manga at the bookstore despite a glance at the cover telling her it was no good, entered a family restaurant to treat herself, for once, to a nice between-meals snack, found a middle school-aged girl surrounded by clearly drunk delinquents, and decided that some rescuing was in order.

But, she had not expected more of their comrades to come swarming out of the bathroom.

She had always thought that going to the bathroom in groups was something only girls did.

"I had to run out before the hellish goya and escargot lasagna I ordered even arrived. I didn't even get to eat anything, but I'm being treated like a dine-and-dasher. What kind of misfortune is this!? Gyahh!"

Kamijou scratched her head as she ran out from the back alley and into the moonlit street.

Even if Academy City were as large as a third of Tokyo, she could see nothing but couples no matter where she looked. That was also surely because it was July 19th. It's all July 19th's fault!, Kamijou, who was single, shouted in her heart. The three blades of the wind turbines located here and there throughout the area glittered in the pale moonlight and the lights of the city nightscape, making them look like the tears of rich bachelors.

Kamijou tore through the couples as she ran through the city.

She ran and glanced down at her right hand. The power that resided there would be of no help in the current situation. It would not let her defeat even a single delinquent, it would not raise her scores on tests, and it would not make her popular with girls, yes Kamijou Tsubaki was a lesbian (Actually Bisexual but with a clear inclination towards homosexual).

"Uuh…Such misfortune!"

If she escaped the group of delinquents, they possibly would have used their phones to call in reinforcements and bikes. In order to simply run down their stamina, Kamijou Tsubaki had been letting them catch occasional glimpses of her as bait so that they would continue to run and wear themselves out.

It was akin to letting boxers hit you to weaken them.

Kamijou's goal was only to save any possible victims.

If she could lose them and have them give up without getting into a fistfight, she would win.

Incidentally, Kamijou had confidence in her long distance running, her body was that of a Saint, capable of physical feats no ordinary human body could match. On the other hand, her opponents damaged their bodies with alcohol, cigarettes and were wearing boot with almost no real functionality. On top of that, running full speed for long distances without pacing one's self was impossible by its very nature.

As Kamijou alternated and weaved in and out through roads and back alleys while seemingly simply clumsily running about in a panic, she saw one and then another of the delinquents drop out of the chase, leaning forward with their hands on their knees. She felt her plan was the perfect way of resolving the situation without any injuries.

"D-damn it. Why do I have to waste my youth on this stuff!?"

Everywhere she looked, she saw nothing but couples full of dreams and happiness. Unable to stand it, Kamijou Tsubaki felt as if she had somehow ended up on the short end of life.

The date need only change and it would be summer break and yet she had neither love nor comedy to speak of.

It made her feel like quite the loser.

She then heard one of the delinquents shouting from behind her.

"Hey! You fucking bitch! Stop, you master runner!"

It only angered Kamijou more to receive such a violent love call.

"Shut up! You should be thanking me for not turning around and knocking you and your monkey-level IQ out cold!" Kamijou shouted back despite knowing it was just a waste of stamina.

_'He really should thank me for going this far out of my way to keep him from getting injured'_

After another two kilometers of heavy running, she exited the urban area and came to a large river. A large metal bridge spanned the river, about 150 meters across and no cars could be seen on it. Not lit up, the plain metal bridge was wrapped in an eerie darkness much like a midnight sea.

Kamijou glanced back as she darted across the bridge.

She then stopped: at some point, she had escaped all of his pursuers.

"Sh-shit. Did I finally shake them?"

Kamijou desperately suppressed the urge to sit down right then and there and sighed as she stared up into the night sky.

She had actually managed to resolve everything without having to punch anyone. She wanted to praise herself for that.

"Really now, what are you doing? Do you think protecting those delinquents makes you a good person? Are you some overzealous teacher?"

In an instant, Kamijou's body froze over.

Because the bridge had no lights, Kamijou had not noticed the girl standing about 5 meters ahead in the direction she had been running, a completely normal middle school girl wearing a gray pleated skirt, a short-sleeved blouse, and a summer sweater. Kamijou stared up into the sky and seriously considered collapsing onto her back. The girl before her was the same one from the family restaurant.

"Wait, so that's why they stopped chasing me?"

"Yeah. They annoyed me, so I roasted them."

The zapping sound of bluish-white sparks echoed. Rather than a stun gun, as her shoulder-length brown hair swayed, sparks flew from it like an electrode.

The moment a convenience store bag in the wind passed by her head, it was blown away by bluish-white sparks reminiscent of an interception device.

"Ugh," sighed Kamijou wearily. '_I wondered why they disappeared so suddenly'_

July 19th. That was why she had grabbed a manga at the bookstore despite a glance at the cover telling her it was no good, entered a family restaurant to treat herself, for once, to a nice between-meals snack, found a middle school-aged girl surrounded by clearly drunk delinquents, and decided that some rescuing was in order.

However, Kamijou had not a single thought about rescuing the girl. Instead, had tried to rescue the boys who had carelessly approached her.

Once again she sighed. The girl was always like that. She had seen her here and there sporadically for almost a month, but they had yet to learn each other's names. In other words, they were by no means friends.

This time, the girl would arrogantly arrogantly attack in an attempt to beat her opponent into a pulp and Kamijou would be the one to put up with it. Without a single exception, it went that way and she won every time.

If she actually lost, the girl would likely be satisfied, but Kamijou was a terrible actor. She once tried to fake her defeat and she chased her like a demon for the rest of the night.

"…What did I even do?"

"I cannot allow anyone to be more powerful than me. That is enough of a reason."

That was how it was with her. She felt that even a character in a fighting game would have a more detailed incentive.

"But you're treating me like an idiot, too. I'm a Level 5. Do you really think I would go all out against a powerless Level 0? I do know how to handle the weak."

In that city, the usual standard of a back alley delinquent being the strongest in a fight did not hold up. Those delinquents who could not keep up with the psychic powers development Curriculum were the Level 0s, the powerless.

The truly strong in that city, the top-tier students, were Espers.

"Yeah, about that, I do understand that you possess a talent that only 1 in 328,571 have. I really do. But if you want to live a long life, you should stop speaking to people so condescendingly."

"Shut up. If you couldn't bend a single spoon after having various crazy things done to you like have drugs injected directly into your blood vessels or have electrodes stabbed in through your ears and into the brain, what could it be but lack of talent?"

"…"

That was indeed the kind of place Academy City was.

The other side of Academy City could be seen in how means of developing the brain had been calmly added into the Curriculum under the name of "documentation methods" or "memorization methods".

However, not all of the 2.3 million students living in Academy City had ceased to be human and became something like a manga protagonist.

Just under 60% of the whole population were utterly useless Level 0s who could only bend a spoon after focusing their brain to the point of blood vessel bursts.

"If I need to bend a spoon, I can just use pliers, and if I need fire, I can just buy a cheap lighter. Also, what do I need telepathy for when I have a cell phone? Are psychic powers really that great?"

'_Also my magic is rather more impressive __and__ it can do multiple things unlike an Esper who only has ONE ability'_

Those were the words of Kamijou who had been branded as useless by Academy City's physical examination sensors (On purpose by Alistair to hide her magic)

"And everyone's priorities are all messed up. They're all rejoicing over the byproduct we call psychic powers, but isn't our real objective something beyond that?"

In response, the girl who was one of Academy City's seven Level 5s twisted the edges of her lips.

"Hahh? …Oh, that. What was it again? Something like, 'Humans cannot calculate god, so we need to acquire a body that exceeds humanity before we can arrive at god's answer', right?" The girl gave a haughty laugh. "Hah. Don't make me laugh. What is all this about the 'brain of god'? Have you heard how my DNA map was supposedly analyzed and military Sisters were created based on it? It seems to me these lucrative side effects are more important than that objective."

'_I wonder, does she actually know of the Radio Noise Sisters? And the Level 6 Shift Project?'_

After saying that, the girl suddenly stopped.

In the silence, it felt as if the quality of the air was changing.

'_She's getting ready'_

"…For God's sake, those are the words of the strong."

"Hah?"

"The strong, the strong, the strong. Those are the fearless and cruel words of a manga protagonist who was born with his abilities and does not understand the pain of arriving there on his own."

The river below the bridge began to make an unsettling amount of noise.

A dark flame could be felt on the grit of her words that hinted at just how much of her humanity she had abandoned to arrive at the position of one of Academy City's seven Level 5s.

'_You poor thing, you gave up so much, and received so little in return'_

Kamijou denied all of it with just a few words. Not even once did she turn around.

She did this by never losing, but she still had a role to play, that of a powerless Level 0, she couldn't reveal herself, yet. That damned Geas still bound her.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Take a look at the results of the annual physical examination. I'm a Level 0 and you're a Level 5. Ask anyone you find out on the streets, and they'll tell you who's stronger!"

Academy City's powers development heavily used things such as pharmaceutics, neuroscience, and cerebral physiology. It was a purely scientific endeavor. After undergoing the Curriculum to a certain extent, one could bend a spoon even without talent.

And yet Kamijou Tsubaki could do nothing (As far as Academy City's machines were aware)

According to Academy City's instruments, she was truly powerless.

'_Ironically I'm __one of__ the strongest __beings__ in this city'_

"Zero, you say," repeated the girl as if she was turning it over in her mouth. She stuck a hand in her skirt pocket and pulled out an arcade coin. "Have you ever heard the term Railgun?"

'_She wouldn't-'_

"Ahn?"

"The idea behind it is the same as a linear motor train. It is a ship-borne weapon that uses powerful electromagnets to fire a metal projectile."

The girl flicked the coin up into the air with her thumb. The coin rotated a few times before landing back onto her thumb.

'_She would'_

"It refers to something like this."

Just as she spoke, an orange spear of light suddenly and silently shot past Kamijou's head. It was more like a laser than a spear. She could only tell it had originated from the girl's thumb because the afterimage of light stretched back to it.

Almost like thunder, the noise rumbled in with a slight delay. As a shockwave tore through the air around her ears, Kamijou's sense of balance was partially destroyed. She staggered and glanced over her shoulder.

'_Bitch, I felt that'_

The instant the orange light struck the road surface on the bridge, the asphalt was blown away like an airplane making an emergency landing on the ocean. Even after traveling a 30 meter path of utter destruction and stopping, the orange afterglow was still burning the air like an afterimage.

"Even a coin like this can be quite powerful when it's fired at three times the speed of sound. Of course, the coin melts after 50 meters because of air friction."

That bridge made of steel and concrete swayed like an unreliable suspension bridge.

'_Nanobots 24__0__,509 through 38__0__,284 reroute to repair bridge 28-__R__'_

Failing metal bolts could be heard occasionally.

"…!"

Kamijou felt chilled like dry ice was stuffed into her blood vessels.

She felt like all the moisture in her body had been turned to sweat and evaporated.

"Damn you. Don't tell me you used that to drive them away!"

"Don't be stupid. I match my methods to my opponent. I don't want to accidentally become a murderer." As she spoke, sparks flew from the girl's brown hair like an electrode. "This was enough for those Level 0s!"

'_Thankfully she has that much sense, __what would Meltdowner or worse Accelerator do in this situation… they wouldn't get into this situation in the first place__'_

Bluish-white sparks flew from the girl's bangs like a horn and a spear-like line of lightning flew towards Kamijou.

There was no way to evade. After all, she was against a bluish-white lightning spear shot from a Level 5's hair. It was an experience like watching a thundercloud fire a bolt at light speed and then try to dodge it.

An explosive noise followed after a slight delay.

Kamijou immediately held up her right hand to protect her face and the lightning spear struck it. It rampaged through Kamijou's body and sparks scattered in every direction and into the bridge's steel framework.

…Or so it had seemed.

"So, why are you completely unhurt?"

Her words seemed lighthearted enough, but the girl baring her canines was glaring at Kamijou.

The high voltage current that had scattered into the surroundings had been powerful enough to burn the steel framework of the bridge, yet, Kamijou's right hand had not been blown off by the direct hit. …In fact, it lacked even a single burn.

Kamijou's right hand had erased the girl's electrical strike that numbered a few hundred million volts.

"Honestly, what's with you? That power of yours isn't listed in Academy City's Bank. If I'm a one in 328,571 genius, then you're a one in 2,300,000 disaster," the girl muttered in annoyance but Kamijou neglected to give even a single word in response. "If I pick a fight with an exception like that, I might be able to raise my level, don't you think?"

'_…Actually, she has the right idea, if she managed to beat me at full power the strain and non-linear thinking required to beat me would __mostly likely__ raise her level'_

"…But you always lose."

She received a response in the form of more lightning that shot from her forehead, well over mach one at that.

However, it scattered in every direction the instant it met Kamijou's right hand.

It was very much like a water balloon bursting.

Imagine Breaker.

Psychic powers ranged from the ones mocked on TV to the ones established with numerical formulas in Academy City. Anything using that kind of supernatural power, even if it were part of god's system, would be negated without question by that supernatural power of hers.

As it was supernatural in origin, even that girl's Railgun ability was no exception.

However, Kamijou's Imagine Breaker only worked on the supernatural power itself (Except her own magic for some strange reason)

Simply, she could negate an Esper's fireball, but she was still vulnerable to the concrete shards broken by the fireball. Also, the effective range was only her right hand and wrist. (However her magic and nature as a Saint protected her… mostly, she'd had to run home partially naked a few times due to her clothes not being anywhere as near resilient as her body)

If the fireball hit her anywhere else, she would be burned (If she was unshielded or the spell/power was strong enough)

And yet…

_'I really, really thought I was going to die there… NOT!'_

Kamijou Tsubaki's calm and composed expression remained unperturbed. Even with a right hand that could completely negate those light-speed lightning spears, it was sheer coincidence that they struck her right hand.

'_Actually since I usually keep it in front of me the lightning would automatically be drawn to it, so it's not __really__ a coincidence after all._

Her heart was calm in her chest as she made a mature smile appear onto her face.

"I guess you could say that was either some misfortune or you're just unlucky."

That was how Kamijou brought that day, July 19th, to an end.

With just one comment, she seemed to be lamenting to everything in the world.

"You just really aren't lucky at all."

**Act I **

**Part I**

_**The Hungry Nun**_

_**FORBIDDEN_KNOWLEDGE**_

**Verse I**

"You Aquarius's born between January 20th and February 18th have the greatest luck in love, work, and money! No matter how incredibly improbable things may get, only good things will happen, so how about you go play the lottery!? But no matter how popular you may be, don't try dating three or four girls at the same time "

"…Y'know, I knew it would be something like this, but still."

It was July 20th, the first day of summer break.

Kamijou Tsubaki was at a loss for words in his Academy City dorm room that was ruled by a boiling heat due to a broken air conditioner. Apparently, lightning had struck during the night and taken out 80% of the electrical appliances. '_That Bitch'_ That also meant the contents of her fridge had been wiped out. When she had tried to eat the cup yakisoba she kept as emergency rations, she spilled the noodles all over the sink. With no other option, she decided to eat out, buts he stepped on and broke her ATM card while searching for her wallet. When she spitefully crawled back into bed to cry herself to sleep, she had been woken by a love call on the phone from her homeroom teacher saying, "Kamijou-chan, you're an idiot, so you need supplementary lessons "

She had always felt that horoscopes given on TV like weather forecasts tended to be just that, forecasts, but she was unable to laugh it off when it was that far off.

"…I really do get it. But I can't fully grasp it without speaking to myself."

The horoscope was always wrong and Kamijou had never encountered a true good luck charm. That was simply everyday life for Kamijou Tsubaki. She had thought the fantastic extent to which luck deserted her ran in the family, but her father had won fourth prize (about 100,000 yen) in a lottery and her mother had won a vending machine roulette again and again without end.

Sometimes she wondered if she wasn't blood related to them, but she could not enter the "heir to the throne" route without activating the little sister/brother flag, so that kind of pointless foreshadowing would actually be a problem.

To sum it up, Kamijou Tsubaki experienced nothing but misfortune.

It was to the extent that it could pretty much be called a running gag at that point.

But she had no intention of just lazing around because of that.

Kamijou did not rely on luck. In other words, she had a lot of drive.

"…Now then. The immediate problems are my card and the fridge."

Kamijou scratched her head and looked around her room. As long as she had her bankbook, she could get a new card easily enough. The real problem was the fridge… or rather, breakfast. They called it supplementary lessons, but she was sure to be forced to take (fake) Methuselin pills and (fake) Elbrase powder for the sake of (faked) powers development. Doing that on an empty stomach would not be a good idea.

As she changed out of the T-shirt she wore instead of pajamas and into her summer uniform, Kamijou considered stopping by a convenience store on the way to school.

Living up to her position as an idiot student, Kamijou had been pointlessly staying up all night as summer break approached, so a grating pain was running through her sleep-deprived head. However, she forced herself to think positively.

_'Well, I guess I'm getting off easy if a single week will wrap up everything I missed in the full four months' worth of class I skipped during this term.'_

Her mood rebounded to the extent that she suddenly muttered, "The weather sure is nice. Maybe I should air out my futon."

Kamijou then opened the screen door to the balcony. She expected the futon to be nice and fluffy once she got back from her supplementary lessons.

But on that seventh floor balcony, the wall of the neighboring building was less than two meters away.

"The sky is so blue, but the future is pitch black "

Her spirits dropped sharply. Forcing herself to say it cheerfully only had the opposite effect. Having no one around to act as the straight man only tormented her with a feeling of loneliness as she used both hands to grab the futon on her bed.

_'Failing all else, I have to at least get this nice and fluffy.'_

Just as she had that thought, she felt something soft squish under her foot. She looked down to find a yakisoba bread still in its plastic wrapping. It had been in the aforementioned ruined refrigerator, so it had surely gone bad.

"…I just hope it doesn't suddenly start raining this evening."

Voicing a sudden bad premonition she had, Kamijou headed out the opened screen door and to the balcony…

…and spotted a white futon already hanging there.

"?"

It may have been a school dorm room, but the layout was exactly like a one-room apartment, so Kamijou lived alone. As such, there was no one besides Kamijou Tsubaki who would be hanging a futon over the railing of her room's balcony.

When she looked closer, it was not a futon hanging there at all.

It was a girl wearing white clothes.

"Hahh!?"

The real futon fell from her hands.

It was a mystery. In fact, it was nonsensical. As if she had exhaustedly collapsed across a metal rod, a girl had her waist pressed up against the balcony railing and her body bent such that her arms and legs were dangling straight down.

Her age was… about 14 or 15. She looked a year or two younger than Kamijou. She must have been a foreigner because her skin was pure white and her hair was white…no, silver.

'_She's a __M__agician, but her mana feels strange, abnormal'_

Her hair was rather long, so it completely covered her upside down head, hiding her face from view. Kamijou guessed it must have gone down to her waist normally.

And her clothes were…

"Wah, it's a real sister… The nun kind, not the sibling kind."

'_Shit, a Church Nun, what order is she?'_

Was habit the term for what she wore? It was that outfit you expected to see on a nun in a church. Her clothes looked a bit like a long dress that reached her ankles, and she wore a one-piece hood over her head that was a bit different from a hat. However, while normal nun habits were jet black, hers was pure white. Was it made of silk? Also, at all the important points of the outfit, embroideries made of golden thread had been sewn in.

Kamijou could not believe how much the impression given by the exact same design of clothes could change just by altering the coloring. What she saw reminded her of a nouveau riche teacup.

'_Why does this design seem so familiar? Think Tsubaki! Think!'_

The girl's lovely fingertips twitched.

Her head slowly rose from its hanging down position. Her silk-like silver hair smoothly split to either side like a curtain and the girl's face appeared from between the long, long hair.

_'Wah, wah… so Kawaii!'_

The girl's face was relatively cute. Her white skin and green eyes were a new experience for someone with overseas skill level of exactly zero like Kamijou, and she somehow seemed like a doll to her.

However, that was not what had left Kamijou so flustered.

She was a foreigner and Kamijou Tsubaki's English teacher had suggested she take up a lifelong policy of avoiding foreigners. If someone from some strange country suddenly started talking on and on to her, she would likely end up being sold as an overseas wife without even realizing it.

'_Although the fact I am fluent in nearly forty different languages due to my… job, has been kept a secret from my teacher. I just hope that this doesn't mean what I think it means'_

"I…"

The girl's cute but slightly dried lips slowly moved.

Kamijou took a step or two back without even thinking. With a squish, she stepped on the yakisoba bread once more.

'_Ugh, disgusting'_

"I'm hungry."

"…"

For an instant, Kamijou thought she was so stupid that her mind had automatically substituted the foreign language she had heard with Japanese. Something like how stupid elementary school kids would give ridiculous lyrics to songs they didn't know the real lyrics to.

'_Wait, wait, she's automatically using translation magic? And one of such high caliber? How the hell does that happen?'_

"I'm hungry."

"…"

"I'm hungry."

"…"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm hungry?"

The silver-haired girl seemed to get a little mad at how Kamijou just stood there frozen.

_'No. That settles it. This can't be anything other than Japanese, I just thought she was using Translation Magic'_

"Ah, umm…" she said as she stared at the girl draped over the balcony railing. "What? Are you trying to say you collapsed from exhaustion or something?"

"You could also say I have collapsed and am about to die."

"…"

The girl could speak Japanese really well.

"It would be great if you could feed me enough food to fill me up."

Kamijou looked down at the squished and likely spoiled yakisoba-pan still in its wrapper at her feet.

She had no idea what was going on, but she knew she would be better off not getting involved. In the hopes of getting the girl happily off to some distant place, she stuck the squished yakisoba-pan up to her mouth. She was sure she would run off once she caught a whiff of the sour smell, so she meant is as something similar to chazuke being given to a guest one wanted to leave in Kyoto.

"Thank you. And it's time to eat."

Her mouth engulfed it, wrapping and all. And Kamijou's arm for that matter.

Once again, Kamijou's day began with misfortune and a scream.

_-SOM-_

_**Verse II**_

_-SOM-_

"I suppose I need to start with an introduction."

'_Yes you should you little bitch, but first…'_

"Actually, I would rather you started with explaining why you were hanging there."

"My name is Index."

'_Shit, I need to act like I don't know anything about magic, pronto'_

"That's clearly a fake name! What do you mean Index!? Are you a table of contents or something!?"

'_I feel so stupid saying this_'

"As you can see, I am from the church. That is important. Oh, but I'm not from the Vatican. I'm from the Anglican Church."

'_So it is THAT Index_'

"I don't know what that means and are you just going to ignore my questions!?"

"Hmm, is Index not enough? Well, my magic name is Dedicatus545."

'_Is she an idiot? You don't just go saying that to random strangers, especially not ones that might know what it meant and take it as an insult. But I have to keep acting, if she finds out I'm a Magician, I don't even want to think of the consequences_'

"Hello? Hello? Just what kind of alien am I talking to?"

Kamijou pretended to not understand so she dug her finger inside her ear, and Index chewed on her thumbnail. Was that a habit of hers?

Kamijou wondered why they were seated politely and facing each other from across a glass table like they were in a marriage interview.

If she did not leave soon, she would be late for his supplementary lessons, but she could hardly leave this Magician in her room. To make matters worse, the mysterious silver-haired girl calling herself Index seemed to have taken a liking to the room to the extent that she seemed willing to laze about on the floor.

Had Kamijou's misfortune called her here? She seriously hoped not.

"Anyways, it would be great if you could feed me enough food to fill me up."

"Why would I do that!? I don't want to raise your parameter. I'd rather die than activate some strange flag and end up stuck on the Index route!"

'_God I feel so stupid saying this'_

"Um… is that slang? I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are saying."

As expected of a foreigner, she did not understand Japan's otaku culture.

"But if I leave now, I will collapse three steps from the door."

"…Don't give me that collapsing nonsense."

"And I will draw up my last remaining strength to leave a dying message. It will be a picture of you."

'_Little Bitch, __but the Anti-Skill and Judgement forces would just ignore it the moment they entered my name into the system_'

"Wha—?"

"And if someone happens to save me, I will tell them I was imprisoned in this room and tormented to the point that I collapsed. …I'll tell them you forced your cosplaying tastes on me."

_'The scariest thing about that threat is I think that Yomikawa-sensei already knows of my tastes and might just believe it'_

"Don't you dare say that! And you do know a thing or two about otaku culture, don't you!?"

"?"

She tilted her head to the side like a kitten seeing itself in a mirror for the first time.

She regretted letting Index get a rise out of her. She felt like she alone had been somehow horribly sullied.

_'Okay, let's do this! Time for some vengeance you little brat'_

Kamijou noisily headed toward the kitchen. Only spoiled trash was left inside the fridge, so it would not hurt her wallet to feed it to her. She figured it would be fine if it was heated. He dumped everything left into a frying pan and made something similar to stir-fried vegetables.

Of course, there were foreigners in Academy City. However, she did not have the characteristic "scent" of a resident. But it was also strange for someone to come in from outside.

_'__Come to think of it, __how__ did this __Magician get in__?__'_

Academy City was treated like a city made up of hundreds of schools, but it was more accurate to think of it as a city-sized boarding school. It was large enough to cover 1/3 of Tokyo, but it was surrounded by a wall like the Great Wall of China. It was not as strict as a prison, but it was still not a place you could just wander into.

…Or so it was made to look.

In reality, three satellites launched for experiments by a technical college were constantly monitoring the city. Everyone going in or out of the city was completely scanned and if any suspicious person who did not match the records at the gate was found, either Anti-Skill or Judgement from different schools would immediately head there.

_'But Railgun called in that thundercloud yesterday. That may have hidden her from the satellites, also I will have to re-run the calculations… I might just have to send some misfortune her way as payback.'_

"So why were you hanging out to dry on my balcony?" Kamijou asked the girl as she put soy sauce on the stir-fried vegetables-like dish she was making with purely ill intentions, it took all she had for Tsubaki to not cackle like an evil witch, aloud.

'_Heh, heh I'll get you, you brat'_

"I wasn't hanging out to dry."

"Then what were you doing? Were you blown by the wind and just landed there?"

"…Something like that."

Kamijou had meant it as a joke and stopped moving the frying pan as she turned around to face the girl.

'_Shit, she __is__ being chased'_

"I fell. I was trying to jump from rooftop to rooftop."

_'Rooftop? But what about my Wards?'_

Kamijou looked up at the ceiling as if in idle thought.

'_Hmm, my wards are perfectly fine, but they appear to be non-functional, did Index shut them down on pure instinct?'_

Cheap student dorms lined the area. More of the same type of eight-story building were lined up and one glance out to the balcony showed there was a gap of two meters between buildings. It was true that a running jump could get you from one rooftop to the other, but…

"But that's eight stories high? One wrong step and you'd be headed straight to hell."

'_Literally and figuratively'_

"Yeah, you don't even get a grave if you commit suicide," said Index cryptically. "But I had no choice. I had no other way to escape."

"Escape?"

Kamijou frowned at that ominous word.

'_Dammit, she IS being chased'_

"Yeah," said Index like a child. "I was being chased."

"…"

Kamijou's hand shaking the hot frying pan stopped moving once more.

'_Don't tell me-'_

"I made my jump just fine, but I was shot in the back in midair." The girl called Index seemed to be smiling. "Sorry. It seems I got caught on your balcony as I fell."

She gave a pure smile in Kamijou Tsubaki's direction without even a hint of self-deprecation or sarcasm.

"You were shot…?"

'_I wonder-'_

"Yeah? Oh, you don't need to worry about a wound. These clothes also function as a defensive barrier."

'_So it is the Walking Church'_

The girl spun around as if to show off new clothes and she certainly did not look injured.

Kamijou had to wonder if she had really been shot. The idea that she was delusional or making it all up seemed more realistic.

But… '_When is Magic ever realistic?'_

The fact remained that she had indeed been hanging from her seventh story balcony.

If, hypothetically, everything she was saying were true…

_'Who had she been shot by?'_

Kamijou thought.

She thought about just how determined one would have to be to between the rooftops of an eight-story building. She also considered how lucky Index was to be caught on her seventh-story balcony. And she thought about the hidden meaning to the fact that Index had collapsed.

Index had said she was being chased.

She thought about the meaning of the smile on Index's face when she said that.

Kamijou did not know what circumstances Index was in and she had pretended to not understood what the few things Index had told her meant. Most likely had she been an actual Esper, she would only understand half of it if Index explained everything from start to finish and she would likely have no idea how to even start to understand the other half.

Nonetheless, one truth remained.

With a tightening in her chest, she understood the fact that Index had gotten caught on her seventh story balcony when one wrong step could have sent her straight to the asphalt below.

"Food."

Index poked her head in from behind Kamijou. Despite speaking Japanese, she must not have been used to chopsticks because she was holding them in her fist like a spoon while staring excitedly into the frying pan.

Her eyes were like those of a kitten taken from a cardboard box in the rain.

"…Ah."

Kamijou had put the food that was nothing more than trash into the frying pan to make something like (poisonous) stir-fried vegetables.

For some reason, the Angel Kamijou inside her (that usually came along with the Devil Kamijou) was writhing horribly at the sight of the starving girl.

"Ahh! I-I know! If you're really that hungry, how about we go to a proper family restaurant rather than give you this horrible meal made by a guy with the leftovers!? We can even get it delivered!"

"I can't wait that long."

"….AH…kh!"

"And it isn't horrible. You made this food for me without charging anything. It has to be good."

For the first time, she gave a shining nun-like smile.

'_What a Naive fool'_

As pain assaulted Kamijou like her stomach was being wrung out like a wet cloth, Index scooped the contents of the frying pan out with her fist-held chopsticks and into her mouth.

Munch munch.

"See? It's good."

"…Oh, is it?"

Chomp chomp.

"It's nice how you added that sour flavor to help get my strength back."

"Geh! It's sour!?"

'_How out of date was some of that stuff?'_

"Munch munch.

"Yeah, but that's fine. Thanks. You're like a big sister or something."

She gave a large grin. She was eating with such a pure heart that she had a bean sprout on her cheek.

"…Gh…Uuwhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

At the speed of sound, Kamijou grabbed the frying pan. Index looked incredibly displeased, but Kamijou swore in her heart that she would be the only one to fall down to hell.

"Are you hungry too?"

"…Hah?"

"If not, I'd rather you let me eat the rest."

When Kamijou saw Index looking at her with slightly upturned eyes while chewing on the end of the chopsticks, Kamijou received a divine revelation.

God was telling her to take responsibility and eat it herself.

This had nothing to do with misfortune. She had completely brought it on herself.

Kamijou Tsubaki stuffed her mouth full of the heated garbage and grinned.

'_Damn it all, I feel like I'm going to puke'_

_-SOM-_

_**Verse III**_

_-SOM-_

"Mhh," said the girl naming herself Index with a look of complaint on her face as she gnawed on a biscuit. The way she held the small biscuit in both hands made her look a bit like a squirrel.

"Okay, you said you were being chased. Chased by whom?"

Having returned from Nirvana, Kamijou once again asked about the biggest issue in her story.

She was not about to follow a Magician she had met less than 30 minutes ago down to the depths of hell. However, it was likely already too late for nothing at all to happen. _'__So in the end, I have to go with fox words,__'_ thought Kamijou using her personal term for pretending to be nice.

She knew it would not resolve anything, but she still wanted to comfort herself by feeling like she had done _something_.

"Hmm…" she said with a slightly dry throat. "Now who was it? Maybe it was the Rosicrucians or S∴M∴ aka Stella Matutina. I think it was some group like that, but I don't know their name yet. …They aren't the type to find meaning in names."

'_She speaks so casually of such powerful groups'_

"They?" Kamijou asked meekly.

'_I hope I'm wrong…'_

"Yes," said Index surprisingly calmly. "A sorcerer's society."

'_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! Still, I have to pretend I don't know a thing about Magic'_

….

"Hah? Sorcerer? Hah? What!? That's crazy!"

'_I feel so dumb right now'_

"Eh? Huh? W-was my Japanese weird there? I mean magic. A magic cabal."

'_Little pretentious brat'_

"…" Hearing it in English did not exactly help. "What, what? Are you talking about some dangerous cult that says anyone who doesn't believe in the cult's leader will receive divine punishment and then gives you LSD to brainwash you? That's bad in more ways than one."

"…Are you making fun of me?"

"…Sorry, I just can't. I can't accept magic. I may know all sorts of supernatural powers like Pyrokinesis and Clairvoyance, but I just can't accept magic."

'_Forgive me Sensei'_

"…?"

Index looked confused.

She had likely expected a believer in only science to deny that any kind of strange thing could exist in the world.

However, Kamijou's right hand held a supernatural power.

It was named Imagine Breaker and it could negate even the systems of god seen in myths in a single strike so long as it was a supernatural power that exceeded the ordinary.

"Psychic powers are pretty common here. Anyone's brain can be 'developed' so the pathways open up by having esperin injected in their veins, electrodes attached to their neck, and certain rhythms played through headphones. It can all be explained with science, so it's only natural to accept it, right?"

"…I don't really get it."

"It's normal! It's completely normal and utterly normal. Is three times enough!?"

"…Then what about magic? Magic is normal."

'_No it really isn't'_

Index sulked as if someone had insulted her pet cat.

"Umm… Well, take rock, paper, scissors for example. Wait, is rock paper scissors known worldwide?"

"…I think it's from Japanese culture, but I do know it."

"Okay, if you played rock, paper, scissors ten times in a row and lost each time, would there be a reason behind that?"

'_I'm breaking down __the belief behind __my entire arsenal of super-powered abilities to pretend that I am not a Magician. Why does my Magic work for me again?'_

"…Mh."

"_There wouldn't, right? But it's human nature to think there is_," said Kamijou with little interest. "You would think there is no way you would keep losing like that. You would assume there was some rule behind it that you couldn't see. And once you start thinking like that, what happens when you start adding in things like horoscopes?"

'_Which are bullshit for me anyway'_

"…You mean like, 'you cancers are unlucky, so you should not attempt any kind of competition'?"

"Right. That is the true identity of the occult. Luck is just us dreaming of these invisible rules. While reality is just something pathetic like a coincidence, our hearts mistake it for some great inevitability. That is the occult."

For a bit, Index frowned like a displeased cat, but then she said, "So you didn't just deny it without giving it any thought."

'_Actually, I don't deny it…'_

"Right. _And it is because I gave this serious thought _that I can see why those musty old stories are no good. I can't believe in some magician from a picture book. If we could raise the dead with the only cost being a bit of MP, no one would be developing these other powers. I just can't believe in the occult that has no connection to the reality of science."

'_I feel so horrible say__ing__ all this'_

She felt that people only saw psychic powers as strange and mysterious because they were idiots.

The fact that those powers could be explained scientifically was common knowledge in that city.

"…But magic exists," said Index as she pouted.

'_So __Kawaii__!'_

Most likely, that was something like a pillar supporting her heart. Similar to Kamijou's Imagine Breaker.

'_I feel so horrible for doing this to her'_

"Well, whatever. So why are they chasing you?"

"Magic exists."

"…"

"Magic exists!"

It seemed Index obstinately wanted her to accept it.

'_I already do little one'_

"Th-then what is magic? Can you shoot fire from your hands without undergoing our PSY curriculum? If so, I'd like to see it. I might believe you then."

"I have no magic power, so I can't use it."

"…"

Kamijou felt like she had just seen one of those failed Espers that said they could not bend a spoon when a camera was present because it distracted them.

All the same, a rather complex feeling filled her chest.

She was insisting that the occult did not exist and that magic was ridiculous, but she really knew that it did and knew nothing about the Imagine Breaker power that resided in her right hand. How did it work and what was going on that she could not see or comprehend? Academy City was at the peak of the world's powers development, but even its System Scan could not see through her power in her right hand, so she was labeled as a Level 0.

'_Also that is because of Alistair's little machinations behind the scene'_

Also, that power had not appeared later due to a scientific timetable. It had been in her right hand ever since she was born.

She was insisting the occult did not exist while knowing it did and yet she herself was part of the occult that ignored the rules, as both a Saint and the wielder of Imagine Breaker

But even so, she was not about to (openly) accept the ridiculous reasoning that magic could easily exist just because there were strange things in the world.

"…Magic exists."

Kamijou sighed.

"Okay. _For argument's sake_, let's say magic exists." '_Yes, for _Argument's_ sake'_

"_For argument's sake_?"

"If it does," continued Kamijou, ignoring her. "Why are they after you? Does it have something to do with how you're dressed?"

'_Although I already know what that is…'_

Kamijou was referring to the extremely extravagant habit Index wore made of pure white silk and embroideries of golden thread. Another way of saying it would be, "Does this have to do with the church?"

"…It is because I am the Index."

"Hah?"

"They are likely after the 103,000 Grimoires I have." '…_'_

…

"…Once again, I don't understand at all."

'_I hate __having__ to act like this __to protect myself__'_

"Why do you seem to lose all motivation every time I explain something? Are you a fickle person?"

"Um, let's go back over this. I'm not sure what these Grimoires you mentioned are, but the image I have is of a book. Something like a dictionary."

'_Dear God, the Index __Librorum __Prohibit__oru__m, __is sitting right in front of me, this is a good opportunity'_

"Yeah. The Book of Eibon, the Lemegeton, Unaussprechlichen Kulten, Cultes des Goules, and the Book of the Dead are good examples. The Necronomicon is so famous there are all sorts of imitations and fakes, so it isn't very reliable."

'_I have the real one, __but telling her that might not end well for me__'_

"No, I don't really care about the contents." She wanted to add, "because it's all a bunch of nonsense anyways", but she held her tongue.

'_If I go too far she might respond badly'_

She instead asked, "So where are these 103,000 books?"

She refused to back down on that. One hundred and three thousand books was enough to fill an entire library.

'A_lthough if I remember correctly (no pun intended) she has memorized them'_

"Do you mean you have a key to where they're stored?"

"No." Index shook her head. "I have every single one of the 103,000 Grimoires with me."

"Hah?" Kamijou frowned. "You aren't going to say these are books idiots can't see, are you?" '_Good God, the stupidity, it hurts'_

"You couldn't see them even if you weren't an idiot. There'd be no point if anyone could see them."

Index's words were so removed from reality that Kamijou felt like she was being mocked. '_I probably am being mocked'_

She pretended to glance around, but he could not see a single musty old book that might be a Grimoire. All he saw scattered on the floor were game magazines, manga, and the summer homework he had tossed into a corner.

'_As well as the hidden __trapdoor__ to the __empty apartment below__ where I am storing my Grimoires and Magical Items'_

"…Wahh."

She had pretended to force herself to pretend to listen up until then, but she could not pretend to stand it anymore.

She started to worry that Index was merely imagining that she was being chased by someone.

'_Although more then likely it is her guardians after her'_

If she had jumped from the eighth story rooftop, messed up all on her own, and gotten caught on his balcony all due to a delusion, she was not someone he wanted anything more to do with.

"Believing in psychic powers but not in magic makes no sense," said Index, pouting.

"Are those psychic powers really all that great? It isn't right to make fun of people just because you have some kind of special power."

…

"Well, yeah." Kamijou gave a small sigh. "I agree. That's exactly right. It's wrong to think of yourself as above others just because you can pull off some little trick."

Kamijou's gaze dropped to her right hand.

'_Also I hate that being a Saint makes me so powerful'_

No fire or lightning should be able to come from there. It should not cause any beams of light or explosions, and no strange markings should have the ability to appear on her wrist. '_Yet they can and did'_

However, her right hand could still negate all kinds of supernatural powers. It did not matter if that power was good or evil or even the systems of god seen in the myths.

"Well, for the people who live in this city, the power they have is like a part of their personality, so you should probably be a bit forgiving as far as that goes. In fact, I'm one of those Espers, too."

'_A__ctually __a Saint and Magician'_

"Is that so, idiot. Hmph. You can always just bend a spoon with your hand instead of messing around inside your head."

"…"

"Hmph, hmph. What's so great about a woman who has cast aside her natural side to artificially color herself? Hmph."

"…You don't mind if I shut that mouth of yours along with that ridiculous pride, do you?"

"I-I won't give in to terrorism. Hmph," said Index like a displeased cat. "A-anyway, you say you're an Esper, but what can you do?"

"Umm, well, if you put it that way…"

Kamijou was a bit unsure of what to say.

She did not often have to explain her Imagine Breaker to people. Also, since it only reacted to supernatural powers, it could not be explained without knowledge of the supernatural or psychic.

"Y'see, it's this right hand of mine. Oh, and in my case, it isn't doping; I've had it from birth."

"I see."

"If I touch it with my right hand, any kind of supernatural power will be negated. That goes for A-bomb level fireballs, tactical Railguns, or even the systems of God."

_'I think, I haven't exactly tangled with God lately… and I don't plan to'_

"Eh?"

"Why do you have a look on your face like you just saw a miracle stone that brings good fortune in a magazine?"

"But you don't even know the name of God and yet you just said you could negate His miracles."

'_I do know the name of God, it's *** you little witch'_

In surprise, Index dug into her ear with pinky and gave a scornful laugh.

"…Kh. Th-this is really annoying. I hate being made fun of by some kind of fake magical girl who claims magic exists but can't show you it."

'_Take that you little witch'_

That muttering of Kamijou Tsubaki's fake soul seemed to upset Index.

"I-I'm not a fake! Magic really exists!"

"Then show me something, Halloween girl! You aren't going to believe me about my Imagine Breaker until I destroy it with my right hand anyway. C'mon, fantasy head!"

"Fine, I will!" Index threw both her hands above her head in annoyance. "Here! These clothes! They're the highest quality of defensive barrier called the Walking Church!"

'_Bingo, I was right'_

Index spread her arms to show off the teacup-like nun's habit.

"The Walking Church? What? You're not making any sense! It's not very nice to keep using these incomprehensible technical terms like Index and defensive barrier, y'know!?

'_I feel like my IQ is dropping just from saying that'_

Explaining things means to tell things to someone who doesn't understand in a form simple enough for them to understand. Do you not get that!?"

"Wha-? How dare you say that when you aren't even making an attempt to understand!?"

Index swung her arms around in anger. "Fine, seeing is believing, right? Take a knife from the kitchen and stab me in the gut!"

'_I__s__ she insane!'_

"Stab you!? Is this going to end up as a news story where it says 'it all started with a trivial argument' or something?"

'_It just might if she keeps insulting me'_

"Ah, you don't believe me." Index's shoulders rose and fell as she breathed heavily.

"These have the bare minimum of components required to make up a church so that they are a church in the form of clothes. The way the cloth is woven, the way the threads are sewn, the way the embroideries decorate it…It's all calculated. A knife won't even put a scratch on it."

"Yeah right. What kind of idiot would just agree to stab you? She'd have to be some unprecedented kind of juvenile criminal."

"Will you ever stop mocking me? This is an accurate copy of the Shroud of Turin, the cloth worn by the Saint that was stabbed by the Lance of Longinus, so its strength is Pope-class. I guess you would say it's something like a nuclear shelter. It turns aside or absorbs any attack, be it physical or magical. I told you I got caught on your balcony after getting shot, right? Well, I would have a giant hole in me if it wasn't for the Walking Church. Do you understand now?

_'Shut up, idiot.'_

Kamijou's appreciation gauge toward Index rapidly dropped and she stared at her clothes with scorn.

'_Don't be too proud girl, everything can be broken'_

"…Hmm. So if that really is a supernatural power, then would it be torn to pieces if I touched it with my right hand?"

"Yes, but only if your power is real. Heh heh heh."

"Perfect!" Shouted Kamijou as she grabbed Index's shoulder.

'_Payback!'_

As if she had grabbed a cloud, he felt a strange feeling like the impact was being absorbed by a soft sponge.

"Wait…huh?"

Kamijou cooled his head and thought.

What if everything Index was saying was true (as unlikely as that was) and this Walking Church really was sewn together with supernatural power?

Would negating that supernatural power send her clothes to pieces?

"Huuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

Kamijou reflexively yelled out at the sudden premonition she had that she was about to suddenly go up a few steps on the stairway to adulthood. But…

…

…

…?

"Ehhhhhhh? …Huh?"

Nothing happened. Nothing happened at all.

_'Oh, c'mon. Don't make me worry like that.'_

Kamijou just could not stand it.

"See? What was all this about your Imagine Breaker? Nothing at all happened. Heh hehhn."

Index put her hands on her hips and puffed her small chest in pride.

But in the next instant, her clothes fell straight down like the ribbon on a present.

All the threads sewing her nun's habit together had cleanly come apart, turning it all into mere pieces of cloth.

The hat-like one-piece hood must have been an isolated item because it alone remained.

Having only her head covered made it seem all the more painful.

The girl froze still with her hands on her hips and her small chest puffed out in pride.

To sum it up, she was completely nude, Tsubaki barely stopped herself from laughing aloud.

'_Ahahahaha, payback's a bitch you little witch'_

_-SOM-_

_**Verse IV**_

_-SOM-_

Apparently, the girl naming herself Index had a habit of biting people when she was mad.

"Oww… You bit me all over. What are you, a mosquito at a camp?"

'_Or a vampire in disguise'_

"…"

Tsubaki received no response.

Index was naked and wrapped in a blanket. She was sitting with her legs bent back to the sides while (futilely) attempting to return her clothes to their original form by sticking safety pins into the pieces of the nun's habit.

The sound effect _dohhn _seemed to dominate the room.

It was not that a new Stand user had attacked.

"…Um, princess? This may be presumptuous of me, but I have a button-down shirt and a skirt you could wear."

"…"

She stared at her with snake-like eyes.

"…Um, princess?"

_'What kind of character is this she's playing?'_

"…What?" She replied when Tsubaki called out to her again.

"I was completely the one at fault there."

The only response she received was an alarm clock flying at her.

"Ee!" Kamijou shrieked just as a giant pillow flew at her as well.

To make matters even more ridiculous, a video game system and small radio came flying her way as well.

"How can you talk to me like normal after something like that happened!?"

"Ahh, no! It was quite the concerning event for this old man as well. But that's youth for you!"

"You're making fun of me…Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh!"

"Okay… I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't bite that rental video like it's a handkerchief, you idiot!"

Kamijou Tsubaki bowed down to the ground with both her hands straight forward like it was part of some kind of joke.

Deep down, Kamijou felt like her heart was being crushed in someone's grip over having seen a girl (other then herself) naked for the first time.

However, Kamijou Tsubaki was the type to not show it on her face.

…Or so she thought, but she would have been quite surprised at what she saw if she looked in a mirror.

"Done."

While triumphantly blowing air from her nose, Index spread out the pure white nun's habit that had somehow regained its original form from that hellish do-it-yourself job.

Dozens of safety pins glittered across the nun's habit.

"…(sweat)"

"Um, are you going to wear that?"

"…(silence)"

"You're going to wear that iron maiden?"

"…(tears)"

"In Japanese, we call it a bed of needles."

"…Uuuuuuhhhhhh!"

"I get it!" Apologized Kamijou as she head-butted the floor with all her might.

Meanwhile, Index stared at her like a bullied child and was about to bite through the power cord to the television. Was she a naughty cat?

"I'll wear it! I'm a nun!"

Kamijou was not quite sure what sense that made, but Index started changing by squirming around inside the blanket wrapped around her such that she looked like a caterpillar. Her head was the only thing sticking out of the blanket and it was as red as a bomb.

"Ahh, this reminds me of when we had to change for the pool at school."

"…Why are you looking at me? At least look the other way."

"What does it matter? Compared to what happened before, just changing isn't all that arousing, not to mention, we're both girls."

"…"

Index suddenly stopped moving, but when Kamijou did not seem to notice, she gave up and started changing inside the blanket again. She was so focused on what was going on inside the blanket that she did not notice at all when her hood fell off her head.

The awkward atmosphere of a silent elevator took over the room.

Kamijou's mind had started to flee from reality, but then the term "supplementary lessons" floated up into her mind.

"Wah! That's right! I have supplementary lessons!" Kamijou glanced at the clock on her cell phone. "Um…I have to get to school, so what are you going to do? If you're going to stay here, I can give you a key."

The option of simply kicking her out had disappeared from her mind.

'_I can't let this opportunity get away from me, I might be able to learn more Grimoires from Index_

Since Index's Walking Church nun's habit had reacted to Imagine Breaker, she clearly had some connection to the supernatural. That meant that not everything she had been telling her was a lie.

It was possible she really had fallen from the roof because she was being chased by magicians.

It was possible she really would have to continue playing a deadly game of tag.

It was possible wizards from a picture book or something crazy like that really were running amok in that city of science where established theories existed about even ESP/PSY.

And even if those things were not true, she did not want to just abandon Index.

"…That's okay. I'll leave."

However, Index stood straight up and made that dramatic announcement. She then slipped past Kamijou's side like a ghost. She showed no sign of noticing that her hood had fallen from her head. But if Kamijou tried to pick it up, she would likely cause it to fall to pieces.

'_That would probably be a good idea, but, it would feel like adding insult to injury'_

"U-umm…"

"Hm? No, not that." Index turned around. "If I stay here, they will likely come after me. You don't want your room blown up, do you?"

'_It wouldn't be the first time, __I still owe Mugino some payback for that__'_

That smoothly delivered response left Kamijou speechless.

As Index slowly exited the front door, Kamijou frantically ran after her. She wanted to do something, so she checked his wallet and found he had only 320 yen left. She ran after Index to give her what little she had, but her little toe struck the door frame at the speed of sound as she tried to exit the front door.

"Bh…myah! Myaahhh!"

As Kamijou held her foot and let out that strange cry, Index turned around in shock. As Kamijou writhed around in great pain, her cell phone fell from his pocket. At the exact moment she realized that, the LCD screen struck the hard floor and she heard the crack of a fatal blow.

"Uuuuhhhh! S-such misfortune."

"I'd say that was clumsiness, not misfortune," said Index with a slight smile. "But if this Imagine Breaker is real, it may be inevitable."

"…What do you mean?"

'_Has she already figured it out?'_

"This is related to the world of magic, so I doubt you will believe me," said Index with a giggle. "But if the divine protection of God and the red string of fate actually exist, then wouldn't your right hand negate all of _those things_?" Index shook her safety pin-covered nun's habit and added, "The power of this Walking Church was a blessing of God after all."

'_Damn, she's smarter then she looks'_

"Wait. What we call fortune and misfortune are just matters of probability and statistics. What you're talking about is completely-…!"

The second she said that, Kamijou's finger touched the doorknob and was shocked by static electricity.

"Wha-!?" She cried out as her body twitched reflexively.

The odd way her muscles moved caused a cramp in her right calf.

"~ ~!"

The agony left her incapacitated for about 600 seconds.

"…Um, sister?"

"Yes?"

"…Please explain."

"There's not that much to explain," said Index as if it was obvious. "If what you said about your right hand is true, then merely having it is enough to be continually negating the power of fortune."

"….Do you mean what I think you mean?"

'_Please don't say it'_

"Just by touching the air, your right hand is giving you more and more misfortune "

"Gyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! S-such misfortuuuuuuuunnnneeeee!"

Kamijou did not (publicly) believe in the occult, but things were different when it was related to misfortune. At any rate Kamijou was the type of person to whom nothing she did ever turned out well (unless it involved magic of course). It was to the point that she felt like the entire universe was out to get her.

Meanwhile, a pure white nun gazed upon her with the smile of the Virgin Mary.

In her eyes was what people called an inviting look.

'_That little bitch, she knows exactly what she is saying will do to me'_

"Wouldn't the real misfortune be having been born with that power? "

The smiling nun brought tears to Kamijou's eyes and she finally realized the conversation had gotten off track.

"W-wait, that's not it! Do you have somewhere to go once you leave here? I don't know what situation you're in, but you can just hide here if these magicians or whatever are nearby."

"If I stay here, the enemies will come here."

'_Following her Walking Church, no doubt'_

"How can you be sure? If you just stay in my room and don't draw any attention to yourself, there shouldn't be a problem."

"That's not true." Index pinched at the chest of her clothes. "This Walking Church functions using magic power. The church seems to call it 'divine power', but it's the same mana. Simply put, the enemy seems to be searching for the magic power of the Walking Church."

"Why are you wearing clothes that act as a tracking device!?"

"I told you its defensive power is Pope-class, remember? You're right hand tore it to pieces, though."

'_Oops, I forgot about that, damn that was embarrassing, at least no one saw it'_

"…"

"You tore it to pieces, though."

'_Ha ha, deal with it'_

"I said I was sorry, so don't look at me with those tearful eyes. …But Imagine Breaker destroyed that Walking Church, right? So shouldn't the tracking device-like functionality be gone too?"

"Even if it was, they will know the Walking Church was destroyed. As I said before, its defensive power is Pope-class. Simply put, it is like a fortress. If I was the enemy, I would make an appearance when that fortress was destroyed whatever the reason might be."

"Wait a second. That's all the more reason I can't just let you go. I still don't believe in the occult, but if someone is after you, I can't just let you leave."

'_I really hate having to act as if I don't know about magic'_

Index stared blankly at Tsubaki.

From just that look, she truly, truly seemed like nothing more than a normal girl.

'_Although, this is no girl'_

"…Then will you follow me to the depths of hell?" '_Yes'_

She smiled.

It was such a heartbreaking smile that Kamijou was left speechless for an instant.

Index had used kind words to implicitly say, "Do not come with me."

"Don't worry. I am not alone. If I can escape to the church, they will shelter me."

"…Hmm. So where is this church?"

"In London."

"That's a long way away! How far are you planning to run!?"

"Hm? Oh, don't worry. I think there are a few branches in Japan," replied Index as her nun's habit that looked the result of a bullied wife fluttered.

"A church, hm? There might be one in the city."

The term "church" brought to mind a giant wedding hall, but the examples in Japan were pretty shabby. First of all, the culture had little to do with Christianity. Also, a country with so many earthquakes had few historical buildings. The churches Kamijou had seen out of train windows had all been small prefab buildings with a cross on the top. She had a feeling she was mistaken in thinking those were nouveau riche churches, though.

"Oh, but it can't just be any church. It has to be the British style I belong to."

'_Oh, right, she's Anglican'_

"?"

"Um, there are lots of different kinds of Christianity," said Index with a bitter smile.

"First, there is the distinction between the old style Catholics and the new style Protestants. Also, while I belong to the Catholics, there are various types of them as well. For example there is the Roman Catholic Church centered on the Vatican, the Russian Orthodox Church with its headquarters in Russia, and the Anglican Church with its core at St. George's Cathedral."

"…What happens if you accidentally go to the wrong church?"

"They would turn me away," said Index with the same bitter smile. "The Russian Orthodox Church and the Anglican Church primarily exist within their respective countries, so Anglican churches are rare in Japan."

'_Assholes, the Science Side wouldn't do that… we would just charge the other sect a fortune'_

"…"

Things were not looking good.

Was it possible Index had tried going to church after church before she collapsed from hunger? What had she been feeling as she fled and fled while being turned away at each church she went to?

'_Probably like she was less then human, I know that feeling very well. __That stab wound still aches sometimes__'_

"Don't worry. I just have to keep at it until I find a British-style church."

"…"

For just an instant, Kamijou thought about the power in her right hand.

"Hey! …If you're ever in any trouble, you can stop by here again."

That was all she could say.

Tsubaki had the power to kill even God and yet that was all she could say.

"Sure. I'll stop by if I'm hungry."

Her sunflower-like smile was so perfect that Kamijou could not say anything in response.

And then a cleaning robot passed by, having to go out of its way to avoid Index.

"Hyah!?"

That perfect smile was blown away in an instant. Index jumped as if she had a cramp in her leg and then tripped backwards. With a horrible sounding thud, her head struck the wall behind her.

"~ ~ ~ ~! S-some weird thing just showed up like it was nothing!"

Index had tears in her eyes, but she completely forgot to even hold the back of her head as she shouted out.

"Don't point at it and call it weird. It's just a cleaning robot."

Kamijou sighed.

Its size and shape were similar to a drum container. It had small tires on the bottom and a circular rotating mop similar to those on a street cleaner. It had cameras in order to avoid people and other obstacles, so they were quite hated by girls in miniskirts.

'_Luckily I managed to delete that one photo, __that time when Misaki… blackmailed me into wearing one__'_

"…I see. I had heard Japan was a leading nation in technology, but I didn't know you had made mechanized Agathions."

"Hello?" Kamijou was a bit frightened by how impressed Index seemed. "This is Academy City. You can find those things all over the city."

"Academy City?"

"Yes. It's a city made by buying up the entire western area of Tokyo where development had slowed. The name comes from the fact that it has dozens of universities and hundreds of elementary, middle, and high schools in it." Kamijou sighed. "Eighty percent of the residents are students, so all the apartment buildings you see are dorms."

He omitted the fact that it had a hidden face where powers and bodies were developed alongside the studying.

"That's why the city is a bit odd. The city is overflowing with university experiments like the automated disposal of kitchen waste, the wind turbines that function well enough to be practical, and the cleaning robots like this one. Thanks to all that, our level of culture is about twenty years ahead of anywhere else."

"Hmm." Index carefully examined the cleaning robot. "So are all the buildings here part of Academy City?"

"Yup. I guess it might be best to leave the city if you're looking for an Anglican church. All the churches here are probably teaching institutions for theology or Jungian psychology."

"Hm."

Index nodded and then finally brought a hand up to the back of her head where she had hit the wall.

"Hyah!? H-huh? My hood is gone!?"

"Oh, you finally noticed? It fell off earlier."

"Hyah?"

By "earlier", Kamijou had meant when she was changing in the blanket, but Index seemed to mistake it for when she had tripped backwards in shock over the cleaning robot. She started looking around on the floor and a question mark appeared over her head.

"Oh, I know! That electric Agathion!"

While still mistaken, she made a dash after the cleaning robot and disappeared around a corner of the passageway.

"…Ahh, what is going on?"

Kamijou look at the door to her room where Index's hood was and then down the passageway. Index was nowhere to be seen. There had been no farewell, tearful or otherwise.

_'From the looks of her, I get the feeling she'll live on even if the world is destroyed.'_

Tsubaki had no proof of that, but nevertheless that was the thought she had.

_-SOM-_

_**Verse V**_

_-SOM-_

"Okay, I have a handout for you. Follow along while we go through this supplementary lesson."

Even after spending an entire term in that class, Kamijou still could not believe it.

The homeroom teacher of Year 1 Class 7, Tsukuyomi Komoe, was a ridiculous teacher who was so short that only her head could be seen when she stood behind her desk. That little girl teacher was one of the school's seven mysteries, she was 135 cm tall, there was a legend saying she was refused riding a roller coaster due to safety concerns, and she looked all the world like a twelve year old who should be carrying a soprano recorder and wearing a yellow hard hat and a red randoseru.

"I won't stop you from talking amongst yourselves, but you need to listen to what I say. I put a lot of effort into making a quiz, so if you do poorly on it, you will be punished with the See Through lesson."

"Sensei, isn't that where you play poker with a blindfold on!? That's part of the Curriculum for Clairvoyance! I've heard you can't leave until you win 10 times in a row despite not being able to see your cards, so wouldn't we just be stuck here until morning!?" Protested Kamijou Tsubaki.

"Oh, but Kamijou-chan, you don't have enough development credits, so you'll be doing the See Through lesson regardless."

'_I may have to speak to Aleister, I don't mind being the class clown, but all it is going to do is get me held back and forced to do stupid experiments and pointless tasks. I may have to drop my idiot facade'_

"Ugh," Kamijou was at a loss of words when faced with the salesman smile of a salaryman teacher.

"…Mhh. I see. Komoe-chan finds you so cute she just can't help herself, Kami-yan," said the blue-haired pierced-eared (male) class representative who was sitting next to Kamijou.

"…Do you sense malice coming from that teacher's back as she enjoyably stretches up to reach the blackboard?"

"What? What's wrong with having such a cute teacher scold you for failing a quiz? Getting physically abused by a little kid like that gets you a ton of experience points, Kami-yan."

"I knew you were a lolicon, but you're a masochist, too!? You really are hopeless!"

"Ah hah! It's not that I like lolis! It's that I _also _like lolis!"

Kamijou almost shouted out "You're omnivorous!?", But she was interrupted.

"You two over there! If you say a single word more, you'll be stuck with Columbus's Egg."

Just as one would expect, Columbus's Egg involved standing a raw egg upside down on a desk without anything supporting it. Those specializing in Psychokinesis could keep the egg from falling when they worked to the point of the blood vessels in their brain almost bursting. (It was actually an extremely difficult challenge because the egg would break if the Psychokinesis was too powerful.) As with the previous example, you would be stuck there until morning if you could not do it.

Kamijou and Aogami Pierce stared at Tsukuyomi Komoe while forgetting to breathe.

"Okay?"

Her smile was quite frightening.

While Komoe-sensei loved being called "cute" she got incredibly angry when called "small".

However, she did not seem to mind being looked down on by the students. Part of that was just something that could not be helped within Academy City. The city was a veritable Neverland where over 80% of the population was students. The opposition to salaryman teachers was harsh even compared to a normal school, and more importantly, the "strength" of a student was based on both their academic ability and their power.

The teachers were the ones that developed the students, but the teachers themselves had no powers. Some, like the PE teachers and guidance counselors, seemed like they were from some foreign unit because they had to train Level 3 monsters with their own fists, but it would be cruel to expect that of a chemistry teacher like Komoe.

"…Hey, Kami-yan."

"What?"

"Would it turn you on to get lectured by Komoe-sensei?"

"I'm not you! Just shut up already, idiot! If we have to play with a raw egg even though we don't have Psychokinesis, we'll be spending our entire summer break here! If you get it, shut that fake Kansai dialect mouth of yours!"

"Fake… D-d-d-d-d-don't call it fake! I'm really from Osaka!"

"Shut up. I know you're from a rice region. I'm in a bad mood, so don't make me play the straight man right now."

"I-I-I'm not from a rice region! Ah. A-ahhh! I sure do love takoyaki."

"Stop trying to force yourself into the Kansai role! Are you going to bring takoyaki for lunch just for this role?"

'_If he does I'll steal some, I haven't had takoyaki for a while'_

"What are you talking about? Not even someone from Osaka eats only takoyaki, right?"

"…"

"Right? I think that's right…no, wait. But…but yeah….but huh? Which is it?"

"You're falling out of character, Mr. Fake Kansai," said Kamijou before sighing and looking out the window.

'_What an idiot, I can keep up the act even when shocked'_

Tsubaki felt like she should be by Index's side rather than dealing with that pointless supplementary lesson.

The Walking Church nun's habit she wore had indeed reacted to Kamijou's right hand _'__although "reacted" may be an understatement__'_. Leaving her to wander the city without her protection is dangerous, I should have skipped and gone to help her.

Even so…

_'I guess the fish that escapes always seems huge.'_

Kamijou sighed again. If the alternative was being stuck in that desk in that sauna-like classroom that had no air conditioning, charging into a world of darkness and magic may have been better. And she even had a cute (she was somehow hesitant to say beautiful) heroine to go with it.

"…"

Kamijou recalled the hood Index had forgotten in her room.

In the end, she had not returned it. _Tsubaki__ did not view it as having been unable to return it_.

Even if Index had disappeared, she would likely have found her if he seriously started looking for her. And even if she had not, Tsubaki could still be out there running around the city looking for her with the hood in one hand.

When she thought about it, she realized she had wanted some kind of connection. She had felt that she might come back to get it someday.

Because that white girl had shown her such a perfect smile…

'_One I've rarely seen in my life'_

Tsubaki had felt that she would disappear like an illusion if she did not leave some kind of connection.

She had been afraid.

_'…Oh, so that's it.'_

After going through those slightly poetic thoughts, Kamijou finally realized something. When it came down to it, she had not hated that girl who had gotten caught on her balcony. Tsubaki had liked her enough that the thought of never seeing her again left her with a slight twinge of regret.

"…Ah, dammit."

Tsubaki clicked her tongue. With how much she was weighing on her mind, she wished she had stopped her from leaving.

_'Come to think of it, why had I gotten so close to her, we are from separate Magical Cabals after all'_

Index had said that the group called a magic cabal that was after her seemed to be pursuing her because they wanted those 103,000 Grimoires. And Index had been fleeing with those 103,000 Grimoires in her possession.

It was not a key or a map to the place where all those books were stored.

When Kamijou had asked where all those books were, she had simply said, "Right here."

However, as far as Kamijou could see, she did not have a single book, but she had memorized them after all. At any rate, Kamijou's room was not large enough to hold 100,000 books.

"…What was that all about?"

Kamijou tilted her head to the side in puzzlement. Since Index's Walking Church nun's habit had reacted to Imagine Breaker, what she was saying was not purely a delusion.

But…

"Sensei? Kamijou-chan is staring out the window at the fluttering skirts of the girl's tennis team."

'_I'll kill him, they won't find his body I swear'_

Aogami Pierce's forced Kansai dialect sent Kamijou's focus in a U-turn back into the classroom.

"…"

Komoe-sensei fell silent.

She seemed to have undergone quite a shock by the fact that Kamijou Tsubaki-Chan had not been focused on the lesson. She had the look of a twelve year old who had just found out the truth about Santa Claus.

'_I'll kill him for real, mak__ing__ her look like that, I was listening to the lesson'_

Just as that thought reached her mind, Kamijou Tsubaki was pierced by the hostile gazes of her classmates who wished to protect the human rights of that "child".

'_This will hurt, I know it will, __Such misfortune__'_

_-SOM-_

While it was called a supplementary lesson, they had been stuck there until the time when all students were supposed to have left school.

"…Such misfortune," muttered Kamijou as she gazed at the three propellers of a wind turbine glittering in the sunset. Any kind of nightlife was forbidden, so the last bus and train in Academy City were set to go out when the students were all supposed to have left school. '_That propeller is slightly damaged, I'll have to have it fixed'_

Kamijou missed the last bus, so she was trudging along through the scorching shopping district that seemed to go on forever. A security robot passed by her as she did. It was also a drum on wheels and it functioned as something like a walking security camera.

'_I could have summoned a bus, but that would look strange to anyone watching'_

They had originally been improved versions of robot dogs, but children would gather around them and block their path. For that simple reason, all the work robots had been made into drum container shapes.

'_That was annoying, but so Kawaii… note to self, create some robot dogs just for the purpose of entertaining children'_

"Ah, there you are, you bastard! Wait up…wait! You! I'm talking to you! Stop!"

The summer heat had done Kamijou in, so she just stared at the slowly moving security robot and thought about how Index had run off after a cleaning robot. Finally, she realized that voice was calling out to her.

Tsubaki turned around to figure out what was going on.

It was a middle school-aged girl. Her shoulder-length brown hair glowed a flame-red in the sunset and her face was dyed even redder. She wore a gray pleated skirt, a short sleeve blouse, and a summer sweater… At that point, she suddenly realized who she was.

'_Railgun, __this'll be fun__'_

"…Oh, it's you again, Biri Biri Middle Schooler."

"Don't call me Biri Biri! I have a name! It's Misaka Mikoto! Why don't you learn it already!? You've been calling me Biri Biri since we first met!"

'_Never, it's far too funny to watch you complain about it for me to change'_

_'__Since we first met…?__'_ Kamijou thought back. _'__Oh, right.__'_

When they had first met, she had been surrounded by delinquents just like the other day. As the children approached her, Tsubaki had thought they were after her wallet and stepped forward in an Urashima Tarou-esque move. However, for some reason, the girl was the one that got mad, saying, "Shut up! Don't get in the way of other people's fights! Biri Biri!" Kamijou had of course blocked her Biri Biri with her right hand and she had responded with, "Huh? Why didn't that work? Then what about this? Huh?" One thing had led to another, and things had ended up in their current state.

'_That fight by the river was fun though, I'm a bad girl if I think watching a Middle Schooler scream in frustration is hilarious'_

"…Huh? What? I'm not sad, so why am I crying, mother?"

"Why do you have a distant look in your eyes?"

Kamijou was exhausted from the supplementary lesson, so she decided to not give much thought in how to deal with the Biri Biri girl.

"The girl staring at Kamijou's face with a stunned expression is the Railgun girl from yesterday. She is so frustrated over losing a single fight that she has come back to Kamijou again and again to challenge her to a rematch."

"…Who is that explanation for?"

"She is strong-willed and hates to lose, but is actually quite a lonely person and is in charge taking care of the class pet."

'_Man this is too much fun'_

"Don't tack strange additions onto the setting!"

The girl, Misaka Mikoto, flailed her arms around and all focus on the street was drawn to her. That was not too surprising. The completely normal summer uniform she wore was the uniform of Tokiwadai Middle School, one of the 5 most prestigious and elite schools in Academy City. For some reason, the explosively refined girls from Tokiwadai seemed to stand apart even in a station at rush hour, so it would surprise anyone to see one sitting on the floor of a train messing around with their cell phone just like anyone else. '_If I wanted to I could easily enroll in Tokiwadai, but I would get annoyed at having to deal with Misaki all the time, come to think of it I haven't seen her for at least a week, somethings up'_

"So what do you want, Biri Biri? Actually, why are you wearing your uniform during summer break? Do you have supplementary lessons?"

'_Nope, the Tokiwadai girls are forced to wear their uniforms at all times'_

"Gh…Sh-shut up."

"Were you worried about the class bunny?"

'_Actually isn't it a hamster?'_

"I told you to stop adding in that animal stuff! Also, today I'm going to make you twitch like frog legs with electrodes attached, so get your will and inheritance in order!"

'_Very descriptive, I might have myself a little apprentice, now to corrupt her some more, but I need to inform her of her place in the world_…_'_

"I don't think so."

"Why not!?"

"Because I'm not in charge of my class's pet."

"Why you… Quit making fun of me!"

The middle school girl stomped down on the tiles of the footpath.

At that exact moment, a tremendous noise came from the cell phones of the people walking along the area. Also, the cable broadcast in the shopping district cut out and a horrible noise came from the security robot.

'_Electronic Terrorism detected by Security Unit 92__3__-A'_

The crackling sound of static electricity came from the middle school girl's hair.

That Level 5 girl who could use a Railgun with nothing but her own body smiled such that her canines were bared like a beast.

"Hmph. How about that? Has that changed your cowardly mind? …Mgh!"

In a frantic attempt to cover her mouth, Kamijou's hand covered Misaka Mikoto's entire composed face.

'_Is she an idiot, she just admitted to around 1.3 million yen worth of destructive terrorism'_

(Sh-shut up. Please just shut your mouth! Everyone's cell phones were fried and they're looking none too pleased! If they find out it was us, they'll make us pay, and I have no idea how much that cable broadcast costs!)

Due to her recent encounter with that silver-haired nun girl, Kamijou openly prayed with all her might to the God who she secretly worshiped at a nearby church.

His prayers must have made their way to heaven because no one approached Kamijou and Mikoto.

_'Thank goodness.'_

Kamijou gave a sigh of relief (as he continued to suffocate Mikoto).

"Message, message. Error No. 100231-YF. Offensive electromagnetic waves in violation of radio laws detected. System malfunction detected. As this is possible cyber-terrorism, avoid using electronics."

'_Report logged, sending reinforcements and a retrieval unit'_

Imagine Breaker and Railgun hesitantly turned around.

A drum container was on its side on the footpath spewing smoke as it spoke to itself nonsensically.

In the next instant, the security robot began sounding a high-pitched alarm.

Naturally, they ran away.

They entered a back alley, kicked over a dirty plastic bucket, and scared off a black cat as they continued running.

_'Mwahaha, I've corrupted her this much already… I'm so proud!'_

Even with that thought, she kept running. After all, she had heard on a talk show that those security robots cost 1.2 million yen each.

'_Actually 1,240,350 Yen each'_

"Uuhh…S-such misfortune. Why do I always get caught up in things having to do with _her_?"

'_It really is misfortune, __but so much fun!__'_

"What do you mean by that!? And my name is Misaka Mikoto!"

'_I know, I just keep calling you by nicknames to annoy you'_

The two had finally come to a stop in a back, back, back alley. One of the lined-up buildings must have been demolished because a rectangular area opened up there. It looked like a good place for street basketball.

"Shut up, Biri Biri! You're the one that destroyed all of my electronics with that lightning yesterday! What could you possibly need after that!?"

'_Note to self, replace electronics in substation I-48'_

"It's your fault for pissing me off!" '_…Fair enough'_

"I don't even understand what has you so mad! I've never even laid a finger on you!"

'_You're too young for me, but in a couple of years…' _

Afterwards, Mikoto had attacked Kamijou with everything she had, but Kamijou had stopped it all with his right hand. Her attacks did not end at that Railgun. She could twist together collected iron sand to create a whip-like sword of steel, send powerful electromagnetic waves to mess with internal organs, and she could finish it all off by sending real lightning down from the sky.

But none of it was a match for Kamijou Tsubaki.

As long as it was a supernatural power, Kamijou Tsubaki could negate it (except her own for some reason).

"You just kept coming in at me and wore yourself out! Don't use your powers too much and then blame me when you don't have enough stamina to keep it up, Biri Biri!"

"~ ~!" Mikoto ground her back teeth together. "Th-that didn't count. It can't count! You never attacked me! That makes it a draw!"

"Sigh…Fine, fine. It was your win. Punching you isn't going to fix my air conditioner."

'_It really won't, maybe I should move to one of the apartments Aleister keeps recommending'_

"Gah…! W-wait a second! Take this seriously!" Shouted Mikoto as she flailed her arms around.

'_Man, that'll never get old, I just hope she doesn't go off the deep end like Accelerator'_

Kamijou sighed and subtly released some of her power.

"_Are you sure you want me taking this seriously_?"

'_I love using the serious voice'_

"Ah…" Mikoto trailed off.

'_Wimp, but fair enough, I can be terrifying __to those who have never fought in a life or death battle__'_

Kamijou lightly clenched her right fist and then opened it again. A cold sweat started pouring from Misaka Mikoto's entire body at that simple action (plus the latent magical energy in the air). She froze in place, unable to even take a step backwards.

Mikoto did not know what Kamijou's power really was, so Kamijou was truly an unknown horror to her for having sealed all of her trump cards without breaking a sweat.

It was not all that surprising. Kamijou Tsubaki had received Misaka Mikoto's attacks for over two hours straight without receiving a single scratch. It was only natural for her to wonder what would happen if she got serious.

Kamijou sighed and averted her gaze.

'_Now it's gotten awkward'_

As if the strings holding her in place had snapped, Mikoto finally staggered a few steps back.

"…What can I call this other than misfortune?" Kamijou was shocked at how frightened she was. '_Poor thing, I think I went overboard' _"First my room's electronics were done in, then I meet that self-proclaimed magician in the morning, and now I meet this Biri Biri Esper in the evening."

"Magician? What?"

"…" Kamijou thought for a bit. "Yeah… That's what I want to know."

'_I really do'_

Normally, Mikoto would have likely shouted, "Are you making fun of me!? Is your head as messed up as your power!?" and then Biri Biri'd. However, she only jumped in fright whenever she looked at her that day.

It had only been a bluff to fool her, but Tsubaki felt bad about how effective it had been.

Kamijou was reminded of what had happened that morning. That white nun had used that word readily enough, but now that he thought back, the term was definitely removed from reality.

_'I wonder why it didn't seem so strange while Index was around.'_

Had there been some mysterious something there that made it seem more believable?

'_Now that I think about it, it was probably her latent energy affecting me slightly'_

"… Wait, what am I thinking?" Muttered Kamijou while completely ignoring the Biri Biri girl named Misaka Mikoto who was trembling in fear like a puppy.

Tsubaki had cut her ties with Index and whatever world she lived in. The world was a large place, so it was unlikely she would run into her again in a meaningless coincidence.

Thinking about magicians was entirely pointless.

'_She'll find me again, I know she will'_

Despite that, she could not get it out of her head.

Tsubaki still had that pure white hood she had forgotten in her room.

'_I wonder if it would look good on me?'_

That one remaining connection continued to irritatingly prick at the edges of her mind.

Not even Kamijou Tsubaki knew why she was thinking about it so much.

After all, she had the power to kill even God.

'_At least I think I do'_

_-SOM-_

_**Verse VI**_

_-SOM-_

Those days, one could not buy even a large gyuudon with only 320 yen.

"…Regular, hm?"

The girls who happily ate a bento the size of a light novel would likely not understand, but a sweating growing girl like Tsubaki saw the regular size as nothing more than a snack.

After driving off the Biri Biri girl, Kamijou had headed to a gyudon restaurant to eat her "snack". With only 30 yen remaining (tax included), she approached her dorm building with the sun having already set.

The place seemed deserted.

It was the first day of summer break, so everyone was probably out having fun.

The building looked like a stereotypical one-room apartment building. Pathways along one wall of the rectangular building had doors lined up on them. The metal railing had no plastic sheets to prevent peering up girls' skirts because it was a guy's dorm.

'_Why do I live here again?'_

The front doors and balconies on the opposite side were built on the sides of the building going back as seen from the road. In other words, they were in the gaps between buildings.

The entrance to the building was self-locking, but the distance between buildings was only two meters. You could easily sneak into it by jumping from roof to roof as Index had been doing that morning.

Kamijou went through the self-locking entrance, passed by the _storage room known as the dorm manager's room _and got on the elevator. It was just for fun that the elevator was more cramped and dirty than the elevator for bringing items into a factory, but the "R" button, indicating the roof, was sealed with a small metal plate in order to prevent Romeo and Juliets from heading up to the roof night after night.

'_I know how to pop the plate however'_

With a microwave oven-like ding, the elevator stopped on the seventh floor.

Kamijou pushed aside the door that clanked as it opened and exited to the passageway.

She was on the seventh floor, but there was no wind and it seemed even hotter and stuffier than before due to the neighboring building being so close.

"Hm?"

Kamijou finally realized something. Down the straight passageway and right in front of her door, three cleaning robots were gathered. Seeing three of them was rare. For one thing, she was pretty sure only five were ever deployed to that dorm.

'_Systems check, Dorm 24-A, Cleaning Unit Assignment'_

From the way they were trembling and moving back and forth, they seemed to be cleaning up quite a horrible mess.

'_Error 34-D, Biological Contaminate 3 detected'_

For some reason, Kamijou had an intense feeling of impending misfortune.

Those drum robots had enough power to cleanly rip up gum that was stuck to the floor, so what was giving three of them such trouble? Kamijou shuddered at the thought that her neighbor Tsuchimikado Motoharu might have gotten drunk while acting like a delinquent in order to lose his virginity and had ended up vomiting in tremendous quantity while using Kamijou's door in place of a telephone pole.

'_If he did, I'll neuter him. The last time he got drunk he tried to peep on me, I wonder if the scar on his right leg has faded yet?'_

"What happened…?"

People had an unfortunate tendency to want to see horrible things.

After taking a few more subconscious steps forward, he finally saw it.

The mysterious girl named Index had collapsed from hunger.

"….Ahh."

Tsubaki could not see all of her due to the robots being in the way, but someone wearing a white nun's habit covered in glittering safety pins was clearly collapsed face down there.

'_Wait, Biological Contaminate 3… isn't that…'_

Even though the three drums were doing nothing but ramming her, Index was not moving at all. It made her seem all the more pitiful, just like if she was being pecked at by city crows. For one, the cleaning robots were made to avoid people and other obstacles, so why was she being treated as not human even by those machines?

"…I guess this is misfortune, too."

Kamijou Tsubaki would have been surprised to see her face in the mirror at that moment.

She had a clear smile on his face.

She had been worried deep down. Tsubaki may not have (Openly) believed her about the magicians, but it was possible some cult was chasing the girl around.

Tsubaki was glad to see her in her usual(?) state.

And even ignoring those worries, she was simply happy to see her again.

Kamijou then remembered the one thing she had forgotten: the pure white hood she had not given back to her. She found it strange that she saw that hood like some kind of charm.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Tsubaki called out to her and ran over.

_'Why does just running over put me in the mood of an elementary school kid who can't sleep on the night before a trip? Why does each step I take forward make me feel like I'm headed to the store on the release date of a major RPG?'_

Index had not yet noticed her.

Kamijou Tsubaki forced down a smile at how "Index-like" that was.

And then she finally noticed Index was lying in a pool of blood.

"…Ah…?"

The first thing she felt was confusion, not shock.

'_How was she injured? And without me noticing!'_

Tsubakihad been unable to see it before because the group of cleaning robots had been in the way. As she lay face down, she could see a single horizontal strike near the bottom of her back. The wound was from a blade, but it was so straight it looked like someone had used a ruler and a box cutter. The end of her waist-length silver hair had been cleanly cut off and that silver hair was dyed red by the red substance flowing from the wound.

For an instant, Kamijou was unable to comprehend that it was human blood.

'_Error 34-D, Biological Contaminate 3 detected'_

The difference in reality between the instant before and the instant after sent her thoughts into chaos. Red…red…ketchup? Had Index been using her last strength to suck up ketchup just before she collapsed from hunger? With that pleasant image in her mind, Kamijou almost smiled.

Tsubaki almost smiled, but she did not.

There was no way she could.

The three cleaning robots continued to move back and forth while making a clanking noise. They were cleaning the stain on the floor. They were cleaning the red substance spreading across the floor. They were cleaning the red substance flowing from Index's body. Like digging at a wound with a dirty rag, they were sucking out everything inside Index's body.

"St…op. Stop! Shit!"

'_Unit Override 29-A'_

Kamijou's eyes finally came into focus with reality. Tsubaki frantically grabbed at the cleaning robots gathered around the seriously injured Index. The robots were made unnecessarily heavy to prevent theft and they had a good bit of horsepower, but as a Saint she could easily tear them away from her.

Of course, the cleaning robots were only cleaning the continually spreading stain on the floor, so they never actually touched Index's wound. Even so, Kamijou saw them as bugs swarming over a festering wound.

And yet she was having trouble moving aside all of those heavy and powerful robots. While her focus was on one of them, the other two would head for the stain.

'_Unit Override 29-A… Why isn't this working?'_

Tsubaki was supposed to have the power to kill even God.

And yet she was unable to move those toys out of the way.

Index said nothing.

Her pale purple lips were so still Tsubaki was not even sure if she was breathing.

"Shit, shit!" Kamijou shouted out in confusion. "What happened? What the hell happened!? God dammit! Who the hell did this to you!?"

"Hm? That would be us magicians."

And that was exactly why the voice coming from behind her was not Index's.

'_Threat detected, Magician, Necessarius, Activating defenses'_

Kamijou spun her entire body around as if to rush in to punch the person. A man was standing there who had come from…no, not the elevator. It seemed he had come from the emergency staircase next to the elevator.

The white man was over two meters tall, but his face looked younger than Kamijou's.

His age was…probably fourteen or fifteen just like Index. His great height was characteristic of foreigners. His clothes were…a pure black version of the habits worn by priests in the church. However, it was unlikely you would find anyone who would call that man a priest even if you searched all across the world.

It may have been because he was standing upwind, but Kamijou would smell the horribly sweet perfume on him even though he was over fifteen meters away. His shoulder-length blond hair had been dyed red like the sunset, silver rings glittered on all twenty of his fingers like brass knuckle, he had poisonous earrings on his ears, a cell phone strap could be seen sticking out of his pocket, a lit cigarette moved at the edge of his mouth, and as if to finish it all off, he had a barcode like tattoo underneath his right eye.

You could not quite call him a priest and you could not quite call him a delinquent.

The air around where the man stood in the passageway was clearly odd.

'_Magical residue detected, fire and rune magical specialization possibility above 90%'_

It was like the area was being ruled by completely different rules from the ones that Kamijou had used up until that point. That strange feeling spread out throughout the area like icy tentacles.

What Kamijou felt first was neither fear nor anger.

It was complete and absolute rage, a foreign Magician had entered HER city and injured one under HER protection, this could not, would not go unanswered, not by a long shot.

"Hm? Hm, hm, hm. She got her pretty good." The magician looked around and the cigarette in the corner of his mouth waggled as he spoke. "I heard Kanzaki sliced her, but this is… I thought there wasn't anything to worry about because there was no blood trail…"

The magician looked at the cleaning robots gathered behind Kamijou Tsubaki.

Most likely, Index had been "sliced" elsewhere and had barely escaped here with her life before collapsing. She must have left fresh blood as she went, but the cleaning robots had cleaned it all away.

"But…why?"

'_Why you bastard, why did you hurt her?'_

"Hm? You mean why she came back here? Who knows. Maybe she forgot something. Come to think of it, she had her hood when I shot her yesterday. Did she lose it somewhere?"

The magician standing in front of Kamijou had said "came back".

In other words, he had been following Index's actions all day. And he knew that she had lost the hood to her Walking Church nun's habits.

Index had said something about the magicians searching for the magic power of her Walking Church.

'_Dammit, they traced her right to my apartment, and Index's actions had left my wards disabled and I didn't re-enable them. Stupid, so stupid!'_

That meant the magicians had been following Index by detecting the supernatural power in her Walking Church. They would have known the Walking Church was destroyed when the "signal" cut out…Index had mentioned that too.

But then Index had to have known.

She had known, but she still seemed to have relied on the defensive powers of the Walking Church.

But then why had she returned? Why did she need to recover a portion of the destroyed and therefore useless Walking Church? Kamijou's right hand had rendered the entire Walking Church useless, so there was no point in recovering the hood to it.

"…_Then will you follow me to the depths of hell?"_

Suddenly, it all clicked.

Kamijou remembered something. Tsubaki had never touched the hood of the Walking Church that had been left in his room. In other words, the hood still had magic power.

She must have thought the magicians might detect it and head there.

And so Index had braved the danger to "come back".

"…You idiot."

'_You complete and utter idiot'_

There had been no need to do that. It had been Kamijou's clumsiness that had destroyed her Walking Church, and she had realized she had left her hood in her room yet had left it there. And more importantly, Index did not have any obligation, duty, or right to protect Kamijou.

Even so, she had not been able to help but head back.

Kamijou Tsubaki was a complete stranger she had met less than half an hour before.

And yet she had not been able to help but risk her life and head back to keep her from getting involved in that fight with magicians.

"You idiot!"

'_I was already involved, since the day I was born'_

Index's unmoving back got on her nerves for some strange reason.

Index had told Kamijou before that her misfortune was due to her right hand.

'_That's not the whole reason'_

Apparently, her right hand was subconsciously negating even the faint supernatural powers that were things like the divine protection of God and the red string of fate.

And if Kamijou had not carelessly touched her and destroyed her Walking Church nun's habit in a small revenge for something her own actions caused, she would have at least not returned.

_'No. Those kinds of excuses don't matter.'_

Tsubaki's right hand and the destruction of her Walking Church were not the reason she had felt the need to return.

If Kamijou had only not wished for that connection…

If she had only returned her fallen hood to her in that instant…

"Hm? Hm, hm, hm? C'mon, I can't have you looking at me like that." The cigarette in the corner of the magician's mouth waggled as he spoke. "It wasn't me that sliced her and I doubt Kanzaki meant to turn this into something bloody. The Walking Church is supposed to be an absolute defense, after all. Really, she shouldn't have been injured at all by that. …Honestly, what twist of fate led that being destroyed? Unless St. George's Dragon has come again, I don't see how a Pope-class barrier could have been destroyed."

'_Easily you idiot, there are at least seven different ways to defeat a Pope-class barrier'_

That last bit had been spoken to himself and his smile disappeared as he said it.

However, that was also only for an instant. The cigarette in the corner of his mouth twitched back up as if he had suddenly remembered to smile.

"Why?" Kamijou said despite not expecting an answer. "Why? I don't believe in the magic from fairy tales and I don't really understand Magicians or whatever you are. But aren't there good and evil types of you? Aren't there Magicians that protect things and people?"

Tsubaki knew very well that she had no right to use fox words there, her foolish actions had hurt one under her protection.

When Index had left, Kamijou Tsubaki had let her go and gotten back to her normal life.

And yet she could not help but say it.

"You ganged up on this little girl, chased her all over the place, and then injured her this badly. Can you really say you're just with this reality staring you in the face!?"

'_I will hurt you… Badly'_

"Like I said, it was Kanzaki that did this, not me." The magician paused for a second.

'_That is no excuse'_

Kamijou's words had not hit home with him in the slightest. "And whether she's injured or not, we have to retrieve her."

'_You… Monster'_

"Retrieve her?"

Kamijou easily understand what the Magician meant.

"Hm? Oh, I see. You knew the word Magician, so I assumed you had been fully filled-in. I guess she was afraid of getting you involved." The magician exhaled cigarette smoke.

"Yeah, we need to retrieve her. Technically, it isn't her we need to retrieve though; it's the 103,000 Grimoires she has."

…There was those 103,000 Grimoires again.

"I see, I see. This country isn't very religious, so I guess you don't understand," said the magician in a bored sounding voice despite the fact that he was smiling. "The Index Librorum Prohibitorum is a list created by the church of all the evil books that will sully your soul just by reading them. Even if you announce that these dangerous books are out there, people can still unknowingly acquire one if they don't know their titles. Thus, she has become something of a crucible of poisonous books with 103,000 such books. Oh, but be careful. Reading just one of the books she has would make a vegetable out of someone from an irreligious nation like this."

Despite what he said, Index did not have a single book. The lines of her body were clearly visible in that nun's habit, so it would be obvious if she was hiding any under her clothes. Not to mention that no person could walk around carrying 100,000 books. That was an entire library's worth of books.

"Don't be ridiculous! And where exactly are these books!?" '_I will give him just enough rope to hang himself'_

"Oh, they're there. They're in her memory," said the magician as if it was obvious. "Do you know what a perfect memory is? It seems to be the ability to memorize anything you see in an instant and never forget even a single sentence or letter. Simply put, it makes you a human scanner." The magician smiled disinterestedly. "It has nothing to do with our occult or your SF. It's a natural condition. She has been to the British Museum, the Louvre, the Vatican Library, the Pataliputra ruins, Château de Compiègne, Mont Saint-Michel Monastery, and everywhere else that has Grimoires that cannot be taken from where they are sealed. She _stole them with her eyes _and stores them as a Grimoire library."

Kamijou easily believed it, she knew what the Magical Side was like.

Tsubaki did not have to believe that these Grimoires existed or that index had a perfect memory, she knew these things were _fact_.

But what mattered was not if that was correct. What mattered was that someone _believed _it was true and had sliced open a girls' back.

"Well, she has no ability to refine magic power herself, so she's harmless." The cigarette in the corner of the magician's mouth moved up happily. "But since that stopper was prepared, the church must have some concerns. Well, that has nothing to do with a magician like me. At any rate, those 103,000 Grimoires are quite dangerous, so I came to shelter her before _anyone who would use them _comes to take her away."

"Shelter…her?"

Kamijou Tsubaki was utterly astonished. What had that man just said in the face of such a blood-red scene?

"Yeah, that's right. Shelter her. No matter how sensible and good hearted she may be, she cannot stand up to torture and drugs. The mere thought of handing a girl over to the likes of them hurts my heart, y'know?"

"…"

Kamijou's body was trembling in places.

It was not pure anger. Goosebumps covered her arm. The man before her viewed himself alone as right. He lived not seeing his own mistakes. All of that put together sent a chill across Kamijou's entire body like she had just plunged into a bathtub filled to the brim with tens of thousands of slugs.

The term "mad cult" oozed into her brain.

The thought of Magicians that hunted people based on foolish beliefs made her feel like the nerves of her brain were going to burst.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Her right hand felt wrapped in heat as if in response to her anger.

Her two feet that had been planted to the ground moved before she even thought about moving them. Her lithe but strong body filled with flesh and blood charged toward the magician like a bullet. Tsubaki clenched her right fist so hard, she felt like she was smashing her fingers to pieces.

Her right hand was of no use. It would not let her defeat even a single delinquent, it would not raise her scores on tests, and it would not make her popular with girls.

But her right hand could also be quite useful. After all, she could use it to punch out the bastard standing before her.

"I would prefer to name myself as Stiyl Magnus, but I guess I'll have to go with Fortis931."

However, the magician was completely motionless expect for the wagging of the cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

After muttering something under his breath, he spoke to Kamijou as if introducing the pet black cat he was proud of.

"That's my magic name. Not familiar with those? It seems we magicians cannot give our true name when we use magic. It's an old tradition, so I don't really understand why myself."

To Stiyl's surprise, Tsubaki answered "It is to protect yourself, from a Magician who can use soul magic, you fool. But since you are being traditional I will as well, my name is Kamijou Tsubaki, but you can call me Calamitas000, _The One who Bears the Misfortune of Mankind'_

They were 15 meters apart.

Kamijou Tsubaki filled half of that gap in just one leap.

"A Magician… here, how, why, what are you doing here?"

Kamijou Tsubaki took two more steps down the passageway.

The Magician's smile crumbled in seconds. He rapidly was shifting from the mindset of '_This person is no threat_' to the mindset of '_This person is a major threat'_ and back again as his mind attempted to deceive itself as to the true nature of the girl in front of him_._

The Magician named Stiyl Magnus grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it away to the side, he was now all business, having met a Magician unexpectedly.

The lit cigarette flew horizontally, over the metal railing, and hit the wall of the neighboring building.

An orange line traced the cigarette's path as an afterimage and sparks flew when it hit the wall.

"Kenaz (Flames)."

The instant Stiyl muttered that, the orange line exploded.

A sword of flames appeared in a straight line as if someone had turned on a fire hose loaded with gasoline.

The paint gradually changed color like a picture being scorched by a lighter.

Tsubaki was not touching the flames, but it still felt like her eyes were being burned just by looking at it, so Kamijou instinctually stopped running and brought her right hand up to cover her face.

Kamijou stopped so suddenly that it looked like her feet had been staked to the ground.

A sudden question entered her mind.

Imagine Breaker could negate any kind of supernatural power in one blow. Not even the Level 5 Biri Biri girl's Railgun that could destroy a nuclear shelter in one blow was an exception to that.

But the truth was…

Kamijou had yet to see any supernatural power that was not psychic or her own in nature.

In other words, she had never tested it.

_Tsubaki__ had never tested it on __another's __magic._

_Would h__er__ right hand really work on the strange power known as magic?_

"Purisaz Naupiz Gebo (A gift of pain for the giant.)"

Past the hand covering her face, Kamijou could see the Magician smiling. '_The bastard must think I am a novice'_

While smiling, Stiyl Magnus swung the blazing flame sword horizontally at Kamijou Tsubaki.

The instant it touched her, it lost shape and exploded in all directions like an erupting volcano.

Heat waves, flashes of light, explosive noise, and black smoke burst in every direction.

"Maybe I overdid it."

Stiyl scratched at his head in front of what looked like the aftermath of a bombing. Just to be sure, he looked around to see if anyone was coming out to see what was going on.

It was the first day of summer break, so most of the residents of that boy's dorm would be out. However, it would be bad if some friendless shut in was in one of the rooms.

'_Come to think of it, why is that girl here anyways?'_

He could not see directly ahead due to a screen of flames and smoke.

However, he did not need to check. That strike had created hellish flames of 3000 degrees Celsius. At temperatures higher than two thousand degrees, the human body would melt before it burned, so the girl likely looked something like the metal railing that had melted like a sugar sculpture. She was likely splattered across the dorm wall like a used piece of gum.

Stiyl gave a sigh as he reflected on how right he had been to get the girl away from Index.

Things would have been a bit more difficult if the girl had used Index's injured form as a shield.

But he could not retrieve Index as things were.

Stiyl sighed again. The wall of flames blocked him from heading to the other end of the passageway where Index was. If there was another emergency staircase on the other side of the passageway, he could manage, but it would hardly be funny if Index got caught up in the flames while he took that detour.

Stiyl shook his head in annoyance and spoke as he peered into the smoke one last time as if he could see through it.

"Thank you, excellent work, and too bad. Well, at that level, you couldn't win even if you had 1000 tries."

"Are you really so sure I can't win no matter how many times I try?"

For an instant, the magician froze in place at that cold, emotionless voice coming from those hellish flames.

With a roar, the wall of flames and smoke swirled and was blown away.

It was as if a tornado had appeared in the center of the flames and smoke and blew them all away.

Kamijou Tsubaki stood there.

The metal railing had been melted like a sugar sculpture, the paint on the floor and walls had peeled, and the fluorescent lights had melted and dripped down in the intense heat, but that girl had remained unharmed in the middle of those hellish flames and scorching heat.

"Honestly, what was I so worried about?" said Kamijou with the sides of her mouth twisted in disinterest. "_This is the same right hand that destroyed Index's Walking Church_."

Kamijou truly did not fully understand everything about what was known as magic.

She did not know how it some of it worked or what was going on where she could not see. Most likely, she would only understand some of it if it was explained to her from start to finish.

But there was one thing even a Saint like her knew.

In the end, it was just a supernatural power.

The crimson flames she had blown away had not been completely extinguished.

In a perfect circle around Kamijou, the scorching flames continued to burn. But…

"Out of the way."

With that one statement, Kamijou touched the 3000 degree magical flames with her right hand and the rest of the flames vanished.

It was like the candles in a birthday cake had all been blown out at once.

Kamijou Tsubaki looked at the magician standing before her.

The magician was as flustered as any normal human being at the unexpected turn of events.

In fact, he _was _a normal human being.

If you punched him, he would feel pain, and if you cut him with a cheap knife, he would bleed red blood.

_He was a mere __**human**__ being._

Kamijou's legs were no longer cramped with fear and her body was no longer frozen with nerves.

Her arms and legs moved like normal.

Tsubaki moved like few others could!

"…Wha-?"

Meanwhile, Stiyl very nearly took a step backwards in shock over the incomprehensible phenomenon before him.

From what had become of the surroundings, that attack could not have been a dud. But did that mean that girl was powerful enough to withstand 3000 degrees? No, then she would no longer be human.

Kamijou Tsubaki paid no heed to Stiyl's confusion.

She clenched her heated right fist as hard as a rock and took a step toward Stiyl who was swaying on his feet.

"Tch!"

Stiyl swung his right hand horizontally. The flame sword that appeared followed suit and flew forcefully toward Kamijou.

It exploded. Flames and smoke flew about.

But after the flames and smoke were blown away, Kamijou Tsubaki stood there just as before.

"WHAT MAGIC IS THIS?" Stiyl shouted at Tsubaki, his mind did not want to accept this new turn of events, there couldn't be a Magician here, despite having accepted her as a Magician earlier, he thought she was a Novice or Acolyte, he did not want to accept the possibility of a fully trained Magician standing against him.

There could not be any Magicians in that country that knew more about Christmas than magic and only knew Christmas as a day of dating and sex.

Also…Also, if Index who had no magic power had joined forces with a Magician, she would not have needed to run away. That was how dangerous Index's memories were.

Those 103,000 Grimoires were on a completely different level from merely having a nuclear missile. Stiyl could not accept the fact that there might be a Magician who was not interested in the power of the Grimoires.

All living creatures would eventually die, an apple dropped from above would fall down, and 1+1=2. You would be able to take those kinds of natural and unchangeable rules of the world, destroy them, rewrite them, and create new ones. You could make 1+1=3, make an apple dropped from below fall up, and make all dead creatures eventually be revived.

Magicians called such a being a Magic God.

Not the god of the demon world, but a magician who had thoroughly mastered magic to the point of entering the domain of god.

A Magic God.

But Stiyl could not accept the feel of the magic power in the girl in front of him.

He would be able to tell at a glance if she was a Magician. The girl did not just have the "scent" of someone from the same world as him, she was bathed in it, it was radiating from every inch of her body, but once again his mind could not accept this.

But then why?

"!"

To hide the shuddering spreading across his body, Stiyl created another flame sword and attacked Kamijou.

This time, it did not even explode.

Kamijou swatted at the flame sword with her right hand as if at a fly and the flame sword shattered like glass and disappeared into thin air.

Tsubaki shattered that 3000 degree flame sword with a right hand that had no magical reinforcements of any kind, at least that was what Stiyl's mind was telling him.

"…Ah."

Abruptly, truly abruptly, something floated up in the back of Stiyl Magnus's mind.

Index's Walking Church nun's habit was Pope-class and its barrier rivaled a London cathedral in its power. It was absolutely impossible to destroy it unless the legendary dragon of St. George appeared.

But Index's Walking Church had clearly been utterly destroyed since Kanzaki had sliced her.

Who had done it? And how?

"…"

By that point, Kamijou Tsubaki had walked right up to Stiyl.

With one more step, she would be close enough to punch the magician.

" O. (One of the five great elements from which the world is constructed.) F. (The great flame of the beginning.)"

An unpleasant sweat started flowing from Stiyl's entire body. This was because the creature in a summer uniform before him had taken the form of a human. Stiyl's spine trembled as he got the feeling that inside that girl's skin was not flesh and blood but a pure wellspring of Mana and Telesma.

" E. (It is a light of blessing that raises life and a light of judgment that punishes evil.) D. (It is overflowing with calm blessings and with freezing misfortune that destroys cold darkness.) S. (Its name is fire and its role is the sword.) P! (Be manifested and become the power that eats into my body!)"

The chest of Stiyl's priest's habit swelled out and the power from within popped off the buttons.

With the roar of flames sucking in oxygen, a giant mass of flames shot out from within his clothes.

It was not merely a mass of flames.

The crimson burning flames had something black and dripping like fuel oil at its core. It was in the form of a human. The thing was reminiscent of the seabirds dripping with black fuel oil after a tanker accident and it was eternally burning.

Its name was Innocentius. Its meaning was "I will surely kill you."

That giant flame god who bore the meaning of certain death spread its arms and charged toward Kamijou Tsubaki like a bullet.

"Verschwinden (disappear)."

Kamijou used a backhanded blow with the annoyed attitude of someone brushing aside a spider web.

Kamijou Tsubaki blew away Stiyl Magnus's final trump card. As if she had stabbed a water balloon with a pin, the human-shaped fuel oil symbolizing the giant flame god burst into blazing spray and scattered about the area.

"…?"

Kamijou Tsubaki had no real reason for not taking her last step at that moment.

It was simply that Stiyl was still smiling despite having his final trump card destroyed.

That expression was enough to make her hesitate before carelessly taking that last step.

The sound of a viscous liquid moving could be heard from all around.

"Wha-…!?"

As Kamijou took a step back in surprise, the black spray returned from all directions, gathered in midair, and reformed into a human shape.

If Kamijou had taken that last step, she would certainly have been enveloped by flames from all directions.

Kamijou's mind was thrown into disarray at the scene before her eyes. If her magic could do what she was always told it could, it could negate something as simple as this in a single strike. If that had been the supernatural power known as magic, she should have been able to negate it with that spell. And yet…

The fuel oil within the flames writhed, changed form, and now seemed to be holding a sword in both hands.

No, it was not a sword. It was a giant cross over two meters long, the type used to crucify people.

It lifted the cross up with both hands and swung it down towards Kamijou's head like a pickaxe.

"Rune Magic…!"

Kamijou immediately held up her right hand to receive the blow. Not counting her right hand, Kamijou was a Saint. She had the battle skill needed to see through the attack and evade it.

'_But doing so would cause massive damage to the building __and might end up killing Index__'_

The cross and her right hand clashed.

This time, it did not even disappear. As if she was grasping a mass of rubber, Kamijou felt she was not going to be the one to lose that struggle. His opponent was using both hands while she could only use his right hand. The flaming cross remained stationary, held aloft by the girl with no apparent effort.

Despite her confusion, Kamijou just barely managed to realize one thing. That mass of flames known as Innocentius was definitely reacting to her Imagine Breaker. However, it was being revived just after being annihilated. Most likely, the lag between annihilation and revival was less than a tenth of a second.

'_Rune Magic, it has to be'_

Her right hand had been sealed.

If she let go for even an instant, she would likely be turned to ash by Innocentius in that instant.

"Runes."

Kamijou Tsubaki heard something.

Due to the danger in front of her, she could not turn around, but she certainly heard someone's voice.

"Those twenty four characters used to indicate mysteries and secrets have been used as a magic language by Germanic tribes since the 2nd century and are found in the roots of Old English."

However, Kamijou could not believe it was Index's voice despite knowing it was.

"Wha-…?"

_'__With how beat up and bloody she was, how could she be speaking so calmly?__'_

"Attacking Innocentius will have no effect. Unless the rune engravings carved into the walls, floor, and ceiling are eliminated, it will revive as many times as necessary."

Kamijou Tsubaki merely braced her right wrist with her left hand and easily managed to push the cross backwards towards Innocentius.

Then Kamijou simply turned her head around.

The girl was indeed collapsed there. But Kamijou was unable to give the name Index to "that". Like a machine, her eyes were utterly lacking in emotion.

With each word she spoke, more blood flowed from the wound on her back.

She paid no heed to that and seemed to truly be nothing more than a system meant to explain magic.

"You're… Index, right?"

"Yes. I am the Grimoire library belonging to Necessarius, the 0th Parish of the Anglican Church. My proper name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but that can be abbreviated to Index."

The way that Grimoire library named Index was acting, Kamijou almost forgot about the giant flame god trying to kill her. She felt such an inhuman chill coming from Index.

"With my introduction complete, I will return to my explanation of rune magic. Simply-"

Tsubaki interrupted Index before she could continue "I need to destroy the runic array being used to summon this supernatural being into the realm of reality, otherwise it can continue to reincarnate no matter what, correct?"

Index paused in shock, even in this mode "You know of Magic?"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes in annoyance "Yes, of course. Did you think Academy City didn't have a Magician on staff to deal with incidents like this?"

But with Innocentius sealing her right hand and keeping her from moving, she couldn't test anything regardless. And it would be difficult to ask Index to help her given her bloody state.

"Ash to ash…"

Kamijou looked up in shock. From beyond the giant flame god, a flame sword had appeared in Stiyl's right hand.

'_Prick, __smug little __son of a bi-'_

"… Dust to dust…"

And another one. A bluish-white burning flame sword extended silently from his left hand.

"…Squeamish Bloody Rood!"

With those power-filled words, he swung the two flame swords horizontally so they would slice straight through the giant flame god from left and right like a giant pair of scissors. With her right hand sealed by Innocentius, Kamijou could not block anything else.

At least, that was what Stiyl thought "Heiligtum (Sanctuary)" a powerful shield of golden energy immediately covered Tsubaki's body.

_-SOM-_

_**Verse VII**_

_-SOM-_

When the smoke and flames cleared, the entire area looked like hell.

The metal railings had warped like sugar sculptures and even the floor tiles had melted into something like glue. The paint on the walls had peeled so the concrete was visible.

Tsubaki stood defiant in front of Innocentius, still armored in the strange golden energy.

Stiyl stared at her in disbelief

"…How," he whispered.

Tsubaki smiled viciously "It's simple, your Magic isn't enough to overwhelm mine, at least not inside the borders of this city. For this city is my temple, a city-sized temple in which I know everything and anything that happens. However you and Index managed to enter thanks to last nights unexpected thunderstorm, so I am having to adjust my strategy without forethought like I normally would, now I will defeat you and your monster"

Inside, Stiyl was astonished. Something amazing had just happened. Just before the explosion, in the instant Stiyl had sliced through the giant flame god with the two flame swords, Kamijou had raised a powerful shield, without _any_ preparations at all.

"But…"

Stiyl gave a gentle smile. Kamijou now knew the weakness of the runes thanks to the knowledge of Index's 103,000 Grimoires. As she had said, the rune magic Stiyl used was activated by carved engravings. That also meant that getting rid of the engravings would negate even the most powerful magic.

"So what?" Stiyl's expression showed no sign of concern. "Even if you know of the weakness of my runes. You can't do it. It is utterly impossible for you to completely get rid of the runes carved into this building."

Tsubaki's vicious smile turned into a vicious smirk "Oh really, well then Magician, I think I should warn you… your Runes are not as foolproof as you think they are"

'_Emergency override 02-F Activate Fire-suppression systems in Dorm 24-A, activate the loud and silent alarms. Administrator code: Calamitas000, Password Alpha-Omega-000'_

Before Stiyl could respond, the Fire alarms and sprinklers of the Dorm suddenly activated. Covering the three Magicians and Eldritch Creature in copious amounts of water.

Stiyl was shocked and then he started to laugh "…You can't mean! Those 3000 degree flames couldn't be put out with that!"

"Don't be stupid. Not the flames. _How can you put those things all over people's homes_?"

Stiyl then recalled the tens of thousands of rune papers he had set up on the dorm.

_Paper was weak to water. _Even kindergartners knew that.

By spraying water all over the building with the sprinklers, it did not matter if there were tens of thousands of the runes. Tsubaki did not need to run around the building. Instead, she could activate a simple system and destroy all of the scraps of paper.

The muscles of the magician's face spasmed.

"Innocentius!"

The fiery giant redoubled it's efforts, but it's regeneration began to slow and parts of it began to break off of it.

Tsubaki then surged forwards and slammed her Imagine Breaker into Innocentius and it exploded

in all direction with a laughably pathetic noise.

"Wha-!?"

Stiyl Magnus's heart truly did stop for an instant out of shock.

After being blown away, Innocentius did not revive. Black fuel oil-like chunks of flesh were splattered about the area and all they could do was just barely squirm a bit.

"Im…possible… How…How! My runes haven't been destroyed yet!"

"What about the ink?" It seemed to take 5 years for Kamijou Tsubaki's voice to reach Stiyl's ears. "Even if the paper hasn't been destroyed, the water will make the ink come off." Kamijou spoke in a leisurely manner. "Although that doesn't seem to have taken care of every single one of them."

The squirming pieces of Innocentius disappeared into thin air one at a time as the man-made rain continued to flow from the sprinklers.

It was as if the ink on the copy paper taped all over the building was coming off in the rain one by one, causing Innocentius to lose power bit by bit.

The chunks of flesh disappeared one by one until finally the last one dissolved and disappeared.

"Innocentius…Innocentius!"

The magician's words were like those of a man shouting into a phone receiver after being hung up on.

"Now then."

That one statement was enough to make the magician's entire body flinch.

Kamijou Tsubaki took a step toward Stiyl Magnus.

"Inno…centius…" the magician said…but nothing in the world responded.

Kamijou Tsubaki took another step toward Stiyl Magnus.

"Innocentius…Innocentius, Innocentius!" the magician shouted…but nothing in the world changed.

Kamijou Tsubaki finally started charging toward Stiyl Magnus like a bullet.

"A-Ash to ash, dust to dust, Squeamish Bloody Rood!" the magician finally roared, but not even a sword of flames appeared, much less the giant flame god.

Kamijou Tsubaki drew near Stiyl Magnus and then continued even closer.

She clenched her fist.

She clenched her utterly normal right hand. She clenched her right hand that would be of no use unless she was using it on some kind of supernatural power. She clenched her right hand that would not let her defeat even a single delinquent, that would not raise her scores on tests, and that would not make her popular with girls.

But her right hand could also be quite useful.

After all, she could use it to punch out the bastard standing before her.

Kamijou Tsubaki's fist slammed into the magician's face.

The magician's body rotated like a bamboo copter and the back of his head struck the metal railing

**Act I**

**Part II**

**Saint Versus Saint**

_**MAGICAL_SUPREMECY_UNDETERMINED**_

_**Verse I**_

It was night. The sirens of fire trucks and an ambulance rang from the main road and passed by.

The dorm seemed to have been mostly abandoned, but setting off the fire alarm and starting the sprinklers had changed matters. In no time at all, the empty dorm was filled with fire trucks and onlookers.

Kamijou had used her right hand to destroy the tracking function of the hood in her room before taking it with her. If she had left it working and abandoned it in some arbitrary place, she could have fooled the pursuers, but she obstinately insisted that she take it with her.

Kamijou Tsubaki clicked her tongue in a back alley. She was holding Index's bloody form in her arms as she could not let her wound touch the dirty ground.

Tsubaki could not give Index to an ambulance.

Academy City fundamentally disliked outsiders. That was why walls surrounded the city and three satellites were constantly monitoring everything. Even the drivers of the trucks that supplied convenience stores needed an exclusive ID to get in.

For that reason, information on an outsider without an ID like Index would get out if she was hospitalized.

And her enemy was part of an organization.

If she was attacked there, the damage would spread to those around her and she would be defenseless if she was attacked while recovering or in surgery.

"But I can't just leave her like this."

"I'll…be fine. If you…can only stop the bleeding…"

Index's voice was weak and showed no hint of the mechanical voice she used while explaining about runes.

And that was why Kamijou knew immediately what she had said was wrong. Her wound was beyond something an amateur could handle by wrapping a bandage around it.

Kamijou was used to fights and even full out battles, so she performed first aid on herself for most of the wounds best kept a secret. But the wound on Index's back was bad enough to make even Kamijou lose her cool.

There was only one thing left they could rely on.

She still did not believe in it, but he had nothing else left to believe in.

"Hey, hey! Can you hear me?" Kamijou lightly slapped at Index's cheek. "Is there anything that can heal wounds in those 103,000 Grimoires of yours? I'm no good a healing magic"

Kamijou's Magic was focused around doing damage and protecting herself, what few healing spells she knew were for minor things or broken bones, her nature as a Saint would allow her to shrug off anything else with ease.

It was true Index had said she was naturally unable to handle magic power herself and therefore could not use magic, but Kamijou use Magic, so if Index just told her what to do…

Index's breathing was shallow but more due to the blood loss than to pain. Her pale lips trembled.

"There is…but…"

Kamijou's face lit up for an instant until the word "but" belatedly caught in his mind.

"You…can't do it…" Index let out a small breath. "Even if I…taught you the spell…your power would surely…get in the way…ow…even if you perfectly…imitated it."

Kamijou looked down at her right hand in shock.

Imagine Breaker.

The power residing there had indeed completely negated Stiyl's flames.

So there was a chance it would negate Index's recovery magic in the same way.

Then Tsubaki giggled lightly

"Don't worry Index, my Imagine Breaker doesn't effect my own Magic"

"…?" Index fell silent for a bit. "No… That isn't what I meant."

"?"

"Not your right hand…The problem is…that you're an Esper." In that broiling night, she

shivered like on a snowy mountain in midwinter. "Magic is not…something to be used by 'talented people' like you Espers. 'Untalented people' wanted…to do what the 'talented people' could do…so they created certain spells and rituals…that are known as magic."

Kamijou was about ready to shout, "I'm not an Esper!"

"You don't get it…? _The circuitry is different between 'talented people' and 'untalented people'… _'Talented people' cannot use the systems created…for the 'untalented people'…"

"Wha-…?" '_It seems that Index cannot comprehend the fact that I am a Magician, why is that?'_

Kamijou was left speechless. It was true that drugs and electrodes were used on Espers like Kamijou to _forcibly expand the circuitry of their brains in a way that was different from a normal human_. It was true that their bodies were _different from others_.

But she could not believe it. No, she did not _want to _believe it.

2.3 million students lived in Academy City. And every single one of them had undergone the powers development Curriculum. Even if you could not tell by looking at them, even if they could not bend a spoon when trying so hard it burst the blood vessels in their brain, and _even if they were the weakest of __Espers__, they were indeed made differently from a normal person._

In other words, the people who lived in that city could not use magic, the one thing that could save that girl.

There was a way to save the person who lay before her, and yet no one could save her, and Index would tell _her_ how to use the magic because she thought Tsubaki was a Esper.

"Dammit…" Kamijou bared her canines like a beast. "How could this happen? How could this happen!? What the hell is this!? How is this fair!?"

Index's trembling grew worse.

What Kamijou found the hardest to bear was that _she was receiving the punishment for __Tsubaki's__ own inability._

"'Talented' my ass," she spat out. "I can't even save the girl suffering before my eyes."

But she could not come up with any other way of resolving the situation. The fact that the 2.3 million students living in the city could not use magic was the rule she needed to break down first.

"…?"

Kamijou suddenly noticed something off about what she had thought.

_Students?_

"Hey, any normal 'talentless' person can use magic, right?"

"…Eh? Yes."

"And this isn't going to end with it being useless because the person has no talent for magic, right?"

"You don't…need to worry about that… As long as they prepare correctly and perform it correctly…even a middle school student should be able to do it." Index thought for a bit.

"Although, if they get the steps wrong, the pathways in their brain and their neural circuitry could be fried…But with the knowledge of my 103,000 Grimoires, it will be fine. Do not worry."

Kamijou smiled.

Without thinking, she looked up as if to howl at the moon in the night sky.

It was true that 2.3 million students lived in Academy City and that they had all been developed to have some kind of psychic power.

But the teachers that developed them were normal humans.

"I hope she isn't already asleep."

The face of a certain teacher appeared in Kamijou Tsubaki's mind.

It was the face of Tsukuyomi Komoe, the 135 centimeter homeroom teacher of his class who a red randoseru would suit despite her being a teacher.

Kamijou used a pay phone to get Komoe-sensei's address from Aogami Pierce. (Kamijou had dropped and broken her phone that morning. Why Aogami Pierce knew Komoe's address was a mystery. Kamijou suspected he was a stalker.) Kamijou then began walking with Index's limp form on her back.

"This is the place…"

She arrived after fifteen minutes of walking from that back alley.

Utterly unbefitting of Komoe-sensei's twelve year old appearance, it was a two story wooden apartment building that looked so old and worn down Kamijou felt it must have weathered the bombing of Tokyo. Since the washing machine was sitting directly out in the passageway, it must have had nothing like a bath.

Normally, Kamijou would have made jokes about it for the next 10 minutes, but she did not even smile.

After checking the nameplates on the first floor doors, she climbed up the run-down and rusty metal staircase and checked the doors up there. When she reached the farthest back door on the second floor, she finally found "Tsukuyomi Komoe" written in hiragana.

Kamijou rang the doorbell twice and then kicked at the door with some of her might (it would be bad manners to destroy her sensei's door.

Her foot striking the door made a tremendous noise.

However, the door did not so much as budge. True to form, Kamijou had the misfortune to think she heard an unpleasant crack come from her big toe.

"Heilen (Heal)" Tsubaki muttered a simple spell to heal her toe

"~ ~ ~!"

"Yes, yes, yeees! The anti-newspaper salesman door is the only sturdy thing here. I'll open it, okay?"

_'Why didn't I just wait?'_

As Kamijou had that teary-eyed though, the door clicked open and a pajama wearing Komoe-sensei's head poked out through the crack. Her relaxed expression made it clear she could not see Index's back wound from her position.

"Wah, Kamijou-chan. Did you start working part time as a newspaper salesman?"

"What newspaper has its workers solicit people with a nun on their back?" said Kamijou with displeasure. "I'm in a bit of trouble, so I'll be coming in. Excuse me."

"W-wait, wait, wait!" Komoe-sensei frantically tried to block Kamijou's way as she pushed her aside. "I-I can't have you suddenly coming into my room. And that isn't just because my room is a horrible mess with empty beer cans littering the floor and cigarette butts piled up in the ash tray!"

"Sensei."

"Yes?"

"…See if you can make the same joke after seeing what I'm carrying on my back."

"I-I wasn't joking! …Gyahhh!?'

"So now you notice it!"

"I didn't see you had such a bad wound on your back, Kamijou-chan!"

Komoe-sensei started panicking at the sudden sight of blood and Kamijou finally managed to push her aside and enter the room.

It looked like a room belonging to a middle aged man who loved betting on horse races.

The badly worn tatami mats had countless empty beer cans strewn across them, and the silver ash tray had a veritable mountain of cigarette butts in it. In what seemed like some kind of joke, there was even a tea table of the type a stubborn father would flip over in the middle of the room.

"…I see. So you weren't joking."

"I suppose it is hardly the time, but do you have a problem with girls who smoke?"

Kamijou felt that was hardly the problem with it as she stared at her homeroom teacher who looked twelve and kicked some beer cans out of the way to clear an open spot. She was reluctant to sit on the worn tatami mat, but there was no time to worry about preparing a futon.

Tsubaki laid Index face down on the floor to ensure her wound did not touch the floor.

The way her clothes were torn hid the actual wound from view, but a dark red liquid was flowing out like fuel oil.

"Sh-shouldn't you call an ambulance? Th-the phone is over there."

Komoe-sensei pointed toward a corner of the room with a trembling hand. For some reason, her phone was a black rotary dial phone.

"The mana in the blood is flowing out along with the blood."

Kamijou and Komoe-sensei reflexively turned toward Index.

Index was still sprawled out limply on the floor, but her eyes were silently open even as her head lay on its side like a broken doll.

Her eyes were colder than the pale moonlight and more precise than the gears of a clock.

Her eyes were so perfectly serene that they looked inhuman.

"Warning: Chapter 2, Verse 6. The loss of the life force known as mana due to blood loss has exceeded a certain amount, so John's Pen is being forcibly awoken. …If the current situation persists, my body will lose the bare minimum of necessary life force and expire in about 15 minutes according to the international standard minute defined by the clock tower in London. It would be best if you followed the instructions I am about to give in order to perform the most efficient treatment."

Komoe-sensei stared at Index in shock.

Kamijou could hardly blame her. Even though she had heard that voice once before, she simply could not get used to it.

"Now then…"

Kamijou looked over at Komoe-sensei and thought.

If she out and out asked her to use magic, she would surely tell her it was hardly the time to be pretending to be a magical girl and that she was much too old for that kind of thing anyway.

So how was she supposed to convince her?

"Hmm. Sensei, sensei. Since it's an emergency, I'll keep this short. I need to tell you a secret, so come over here."

"What?"

Kamijou waved his hand like he was calling over a small dog and Komoe-sensei approached with no caution whatsoever.

"Sorry," Kamijou apologized to Index under his breath.

Tsubaki lifted up her ripped clothes to reveal the horrible wound hidden beneath.

"Ee!?"

Tsubaki could hardly blame Komoe-sensei for jumping in shock.

The wound was so bad it even shocked Kamijou. The wound was in a horizontal straight line across her back as if it was a cardboard box someone had used a ruler and box cutter on. Past the red blood, pink muscle, yellow fat, and even something hard and white that seemed to be her backbone could be seen.

If the wound was viewed as a red mouth, the lips around it had gone utterly pale like someone who had been in a pool.

"Gh…" Kamijou forced away some dizziness and carefully lowered the clothing that was wet with blood.

Even when the clothes touched the wound, Index's icy eyes did not move in the slightest.

"Sensei."

"Eh? Yes!?"

"I am going to tell you about the mysterious power known as Magic, this girl will instruct you in a spell that can heal her. Despite what Science may say, Espers have existed for thousands of years, in order to combat that the ordinary people without power developed a way to create their own power, this 'power' was called Magic, it is far more esoteric then an Esper's power, but also more versatile. I am the only person inside Academy City authorized to use Magic, but for right now I need your help to heal this young girl."

Tsubaki broke several laws and personal morals and flat out told Komoe the basics of Magic and her relationship to it.

Komoe-sensei was nodding with an extremely serious expression and a pale face.

The real problem lay elsewhere.

"Hey, Index," Kamijou said softly to Index as she remained collapsed on the floor. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, you can help with the Magic, my normal self may be unable to detect your power, but I am not bound by that problem, you are the twenty-first Saint of the world, your help will be invaluable"

"…Then, sensei. We are going to begin."

"Wait…eh? Kamijou-chan, I don't know what…"

After Kamijou Tsubaki said that and Komoe responded, Index moved her pale lips.

"What is the current time in Japan Standard Time? Also, what is the date?"

"It is 8:30 PM on July 20th…"

"You did not seem to look at a clock. Is that time accurate?"

"I do not have a clock in my room, but my internal clock is accurate down to the second, so do not worry."

Tsubaki nodded as she checked with the central time management of Academy City

"She is correct"

"…"

"You don't need to doubt me that much. I have heard that some jockeys have internal clocks accurate to a tenth of a second and you can regulate it with certain eating habits and rhythms of activity," replied Komoe-sensei in puzzlement.

She may not have been an Esper, but she was indeed a resident of Academy City. The idea of what level of knowledge was normal from medical and scientific fronts was different between those within the city and those without.

Still lying face down on the floor, Index glanced out the window with only her eyes.

"From the location of the stars and angle of the moon…that matches the direction of Sirius with an error of 0.038. Now to check once more. The current time in Japan Standard Time is July 20th 8:30 PM, is that correct?"

"Yes. Well, technically it is now 53 seconds past that, but…Ah, no! Don't get up!" '_Impressive Komoe-Sensei'_

Komoe-sensei frantically tried to push Index back down as she tried to sit up which would further damage her already injured body, but Index's gaze did not waver in the slightest.

Her gaze was neither frightening nor piercing.

Tsubaki watched with interest.

All emotion had simply disappeared from her eyes like a light switch had been turned off.

There was no real presence in her eyes.

It was like her soul was missing.

"It is no matter. It can be regenerated," said Index as she headed for the tea table in the center of the room. "It is near the end of Cancer. The time is between 8 and 12 midnight. The direction is west. Under the protection of Undine, the role of the angel is the cherub…"

The sound of Komoe-sensei gulping could be heard throughout the room.

Unexpectedly, Index started drawing some kind of figure atop the small tea table with her bloody finger. Even those who did not know what a magic circle was would recognize that it was something religious. Komoe-sensei had already grown timid, but now something overwhelmed her to the point that she could not speak.

Tsubaki nodded in appreciation "A temple"

After drawing a circle of blood that filled the tea table, Index drew a star-shaped symbol known as a pentagram.

Writing in some strange language was written all around it. Those words were likely the same thing Index was muttering. She had asked about the constellations and time because the words written changed depending on the time and season.

As Index put together her magic, she showed none of the weakness of one who was injured.

Her extreme focus made it seem like her sense of pain had been temporarily cut off altogether.

A silent chill ran down Komoe-sensei's back as she heard the dripping of blood coming from the girl's back.

"Wh-wh-wh-what is this?"

"Magic." Index paused after that one word. "I will now be needing your help and yours as well Tsubaki. If you do as I say, no one will meet any misfortune and you will not be the target of anyone's resentment."

"H-how can you say that so calmly!? Just lie down and wait for an ambulance! Umm…bandages, bandages. With a wound this bad, I should bind the area around the artery to stop the flow of blood…"

"That level of treatment cannot completely close up my wound. I am not familiar with the term ambulance, but is it capable of completely closing this wound in the next 15 minutes and supplying me with the needed level of mana?"

Tsubaki shook her head "No Komoe-Sensei, an ambulance wouldn't be able to heal her,_ Heaven Canceller _might be able to, but I doubt it."

"…"

It was true that an ambulance would take 10 minutes to arrive even if they called right that instant. It would take that long again to get her back to the hospital and the treatment would not start the second she arrived at the hospital. Komoe-sensei did not really understand what an occult term like mana meant, but it was true just closing the wound would not bring back her stamina.

Even if the wound was closed right that instant with a needle and thread, would that pale girl be too weak to live long enough to recover her missing stamina?

"Please," said Index without changing her expression in the slightest.

A mix of fresh blood and saliva was dripping from the corner of her mouth.

There was no intensity in her. There was nothing ghastly in her either. But that calm and composure was scarier than either of those. The way everything she did seemed to widen the wound made her seem like a broken machine continuing to run without realizing anything was amiss.

_'If I do anything that makes her resist, her situation could become even worse.'_

Komoe-sensei sighed. She of course did not believe in magic. However, Kamijou had told her of Magic and had even given her a brief history, something that Kamijou couldn't have made up on the spot.

All she could do was try to believe in Magic and follow the girl and Kamijou's instructions.

Sensing Komoe's doubts Tsubaki placed her right hand on Komoe's shoulder and smiled, to help give some hope to Komoe.

"So what should I do? I am not a magical girl."

"I thank you for your cooperation. First…take that…that…what is that black thing?"

"? Oh, that is a video game memory card."

"? …Well, fine. At any rate, take that black thing and place it in the middle of the table."

"Technically, it's a tea table…"

Komoe-sensei did as she was told and placed the memory card in the middle of the tea

table. She then took a mechanical pencil lead case, an empty box of chocolates, and two small paperback books and put them on the tea table as well. She also took three small figurines that came with her food, and lined them up next to each other in a semicircle around the memory card.

Komoe-sensei wondered what the point of it was, but Index was still completely serious despite looking about ready to collapse.

All of Komoe-sensei's complaints disappeared before the Japanese sword-like gaze coming from that pale face.

"What is this? You called it magic, but isn't this just playing with dolls?"

Sure enough, it all looked like a miniature version of the room. The memory card was the tea table, the two books standing up were the bookshelf and closet, and the three figurines were in the exact place of the three people in the room. When glass beads were scattered over the tea table, they seemed to stop in the places that exactly replicated the beer cans scattered across the floor.

"The substances do not matter. It is the same as how a magnifying glass magnifies regardless of whether the lens is made of glass or plastic… As long as the form and role are the same, the ceremony is possible," muttered Index as she dripped with sweat. "I just need you to accurately carry out my instructions. If you mistake the order, the pathways in your brain and your neural circuitry could be fried."

"?"

"I am saying that failure will turn your body to mincemeat and kill you. Please be careful."

"Bh!?" Komoe-sensei almost spat out, but Index continued without paying it any heed.

Tsubaki interjected at this point "Don't worry Komoe-Sensei, I'm here, any negative feedback will effect me first as I am the most powerful, also if it helps think of this table as the Magical version of a Personal Reality, by altering it you are altering what it represents"

"We will now create a temple for the angel to descend into. Follow my lead and chant."

What Index said after that went beyond words and become nothing but sound.

Without thinking about the meaning, Komoe-sensei tried copying just the tone in something like humming or singing. Tsubaki joined in with a voice that nearly made Komoe cry, it was just that beautiful, she never knew that Tsubaki could sing like that.

And…

"Kyahh!?"

Suddenly, the figures on top of the tea table started to "sing" as well. "Kyahh!?" one of them screamed with the exact same timing. The figures were vibrating. Just as the vibration is transmitted along the string in a string telephone and comes out as a voice in the paper cup on the other end, the figure vibrated and reproduced Komoe-sensei's voice.

One of the reasons Komoe-sensei did not panic and run from the room right then and there was likely because she lived in a city with 2.3 million Esper in it. A normal person would have thought they were out of their mind. The other was that Tsubaki was next to her and holding her hand, she truly thought of Tsubaki as a surrogate daughter and trusted her implicitly.

"Link complete." Index's voice and the voice from the tea table made it sound double.

"The temple created on the table has been linked to this room. To put it simply, everything that happens in this room will happen on the table and everything that happens on the table will happen in this room."

Index pushed the tea table lightly with her foot.

In that instant, the entire apartment shook under Komoe-sensei's feet as if from some great shock.

She could feel the stuffy air of the room growing as clear as the air in a forest in the early morning.

However, nothing like an angel was present. All that was there was what could only be described as an invisible presence. A feeling assaulted Komoe-sensei's entire body like she was being watched by thousands of eyeballs from every direction.

And then Index suddenly shouted.

"Imagine! Imagine a golden angel with the body of a child! Imagine a beautiful angel with two wings!"

When carrying out magic, determining the field was important.

For example, a pebble thrown into the sea does not make much of a ripple. However, a pebble dropped into a bucket makes quite a ripple. It was the same as that. To alter the world with magic, the field in which the alteration would take place had to be demarcated.

A protector was a temporary god in a small demarcated world.

If one properly imagined a protector, fixated its form, and freely controlled it, one could more easily cause mysterious things to happen in a limited field.

Komoe-sensei did not receive any such explanation and she was having a hard time imagining an angel. The term "golden angel" only made her think of that thing about one gold one or five silver ones.

As the image in Komoe-sensei's mind lost coherence, the surrounding presence followed suit and lost its form. An unpleasant feeling ran down Komoe-sensei's back like she was wrapped in the rotten mud from the bottom of a swamp.

"Just imagine it! This will not actually call in an angel. It is just a gathering of invisible mana. It will take form according to your will as the magic user!"

She must have truly been desperate because even the voice of that cool, mechanical Index grew sharp as an icicle.

Komoe-sensei's eyes opened wide at that sudden change and she hurriedly started muttering under her breath.

(…A cute angel, a cute angel, a cute angel.)

Hazily, she frantically called up an image of the girl angel she had seen in a shoujo manga long ago.

Whatever it was that felt like invisible mud hanging in the air of the room took form as if it had been shoved inside a human-shaped balloon…or at least that was how it seemed to Komoe-sensei.

She timidly opened her eyes to check.

(…Huh? _This will not actually call in an angel_?)

In the instant that doubt entered her mind, the human-shaped water balloon burst and the invisible mud splattered across the room.

"Kyahh!"

"…The fixation of its form has failed." Index looked around with her sharp gaze. "If the temple is at least protected by a blue color Undine, that is enough. …Continue."

Her words were positive enough, but Index's eyes were not smiling in the slightest.

Komoe-sensei flinched back like a child whose parents had just seen a failed test she had tried to keep hidden.

"Chant. It will be over with just a bit more."

That sharp order would not let Komoe-sensei lose her composure despite her rising confusion and flagging thoughts.

Index, Tsubaki, Komoe-sensei, and the three figurines on the tea table sang.

Then suddenly from Tsubaki's back burst two beautiful silvery-white wings that glowed with an inner light almost like that of a star, that could only be called Angelic.

The figurine on the table mirrored this strange turn of events.

The back of Index's figurine on the table began to melt.

It was as if it was rubber being held up to a lighter. It melted, the surface lost its unevenness, it grew smooth, it cooled and hardened once more, and its form came back together.

Komoe-sensei felt like her heart was freezing over.

Currently, Index was sitting across the tea table from her.

She did not have the courage to circle around and see what was happening to Index's back.

Index's pale face was covered in oily sweat.

Her glassy eyes still showed no sign of pain or suffering.

"Replenishment of mana and stabilization of condition confirmed. Returning John's Pen to dormant mode."

Komoe turned her trembling eyes towards Tsubaki who still had two wings fluttering out of her back, Tsubaki noticed the direction of Komoe's gaze and smiled at her "Don't worry sensei, these wings will disappear eventually. This is not the first time they have appeared"

Like a switch had been flipped, a soft light returned to Index's eyes.

Like a fire being lit in a cooled fireplace, a warmth filled the room's atmosphere.

The look in Index's eyes was so kind and warm that Komoe-sensei could not help but feel that warmth. It was the look of a normal girl.

"Now if the descended protector is returned and the temple is destroyed, it will be over."

Index smiled painfully "This is what magic is. It's the same as how apple and ringo mean the same thing. You do not need a glass wand when a plastic umbrella is just as clear. It is the same with tarot cards. As long as the design and numbers match, you can perform divinations with the cut outs from the back of a shoujo manga."

Index's sweating did not stop.

But then Index turned to Tsubaki and openly gaped "T-Tsubaki, you- your a Magician?"

Tsubaki slowly shock her head in disbelief "Index, I tried to tell you, but you refused to believe me"

Komoe-sensei grew even more afraid. She started to think what she had done had only made Index's condition worse.

Index turned back to Komoe with some shock still evident on her face.

"Don't worry." Index looked about ready to collapse even then. "It's the same as with a cold. You need your own strength to get over it. The wound itself has been closed up, so I'll be fine."

As soon as she said that, Index collapsed to the side. The figurine fell over, too. The tea table shook slightly and the room linked to it was assaulted by a thundering tremble.

Komoe-sensei was about to run around the tea table to Index, but Index began to sing.

When Komoe-sensei followed along and sang one last song, the strange atmosphere returned to being the normal stuffy atmosphere of the apartment. Komoe-sensei cautiously shook the tea table, but nothing happened.

Tsubaki smiled slightly as her figurine lost the wings it had and then she turned to Komoe-sensei "Don't worry, Index simply shut down the connection, a more easier idea for you might be that she opened the box and looked in on the cat"

Komoe nodded slowly as Tsubaki's science related explanation reached her and explained what happened.

_'Thank goodness.'_

As Komoe-sensei closed her eyes in relief, Index spoke.

Komoe-sensei would have thought anyone would be glad to have their deadly wound healed, but the nun said something else.

"_I'm glad I did not burden anyone with anything_."

Komoe-sensei stared at Index in surprise.

"…_If I had died here, __s__he may have had to bear the burden_."

Tsubaki shook her head slightly at the idiocy of that statement. _'I am the Saint who bears the Misfortune of Mankind, Index. A little more would not have harmed me, it is nothing in comparison to your life or the life of any under my Aegis_'

Index closed her eyes like she was dreaming and said nothing more. When that girl had been sliced in the back and collapsed and when she had performed that strange ritual, she had never once been thinking about herself. She had been thinking about the person who had carried her there.

Komoe-sensei could not think in the same way. She had no one to think that way about. That was why she asked one thing.

She was sure Index was already asleep and would not hear her, but that was exactly why she asked it.

And yet the girl answered with her eyes still closed.

"I don't know."

She had never felt that way about anyone before and she did not know what the feeling was. But when Tsubaki had recklessly gotten mad for her when faced with that magician, she had wanted her to run away even if she had to crawl up to her and make her. And when she had simply held off f Innocentius, she had thought she was going to cry when she triumphed over it.

She did not really understand, but when she was with Tsubaki, nothing ever went as she wanted and she felt pushed around.

And yet those unexpected things were so much fun and made her so happy.

She did not know what the feeling was, though.

This time, Index fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face like she was having a pleasant dream.

Tsubaki smiled and began to lightly stroke Index's hair as she slept.

Komoe nearly_ squeed_ at the sight of Kamijou acting for all the world like a mother watching her child sleep.

_**Verse II**_

After dawn came, her symptoms were very similar to those of a cold.

Index was bedridden with a high fever and a headache. She did not have a runny nose or a sore throat because it was not due to a virus. It was simply a matter of regaining her missing stamina, so no matter how much immunity-strengthening cold medicine she took, it would not solve anything.

"…So why are you wearing only panties down below?"

As Index lay with a wet towel on her forehead, she must not have been able to stand the hot dampness inside the futon, so she had one leg sticking out in Kamijou's direction.

She was wearing a pale green pajama top and yet her bright skin-colored thigh was sticking out up to its base. Due to her fever, the skin was a bit pink.

The towel had grown lukewarm, so Komoe-sensei stuck it into a basin of water and splashed it around while glaring at Kamijou.

"…Kamijou-chan. I think those clothes were a bit too much."

"Those clothes" likely referred to the safety-pin-covered white nun's habit.

Kamijou agreed with her 100% on that, but Index looked like a displeased cat over having her familiar habit taken from her.

"The real question is how the pajamas of a beer-loving heavy-smoking adult like you fit Index so perfectly. Just what is the age difference between you anyway?"

"Wha-?"

Komoe-sensei (age unknown) was at a loss for words, but Index went in to kick her while she was down.

"Please do not look down on me like that. These pajamas are actually a bit tight around the chest."

"What…impossible! That can't be right. Now you're just making fun of me!" protested Komoe-sensei.

"Actually, do you even have anything in the chest area for it to be tight around!?" asked Kamijou.

"…"

"…"

As the two ladies glared at her, Kamijou simply smirked and said "I'm a girl so I can so that sort of thing, deal with it"

"Right, right. By the way, Kamijou-chan, who exactly is this girl?"

"My little sister."

"That is a blatant lie. With that silver hair and those green eyes, she is clearly a foreigner!"

"She's my stepsister."

"…You're a pervert?"

"I'm just kidding! I'm well aware that a _step_sister is bad manners but a _real _sister is against the rules!"

"Kamijou-chan," she said, suddenly switching over to her teacher voice.

Kamijou fell silent. It was not really surprising that Komoe-sensei wanted to know what was going on. Not only had she brought a strange foreigner to her, but the girl had had a blade wound on her back that clearly smelled of bad news and Komoe-sensei had even been made to take part in some strange bit of magic.

It would have been difficult to ask her to turn a blind eye to it all.

"Sensei, can I ask one thing?"

"What?"

"Are you asking so you can tell the police or Academy City's board of directors?"

"Yes," Komoe-sensei said immediately with a nod. With no hesitation, she had told her student she was going to sell them out. "I do not know what kind of situation you two are in." Komoe-sensei smiled. "But if it happened here in Academy City, it is our duty as teachers to resolve it. Taking responsibility for the children is the duty of the adults. Now that I know you are in some kind of trouble, I cannot sit idly by."

That was what Tsukuyomi Komoe said.

And yet she had no power, no strength, and no duty to do so.

She merely said it with the straightforwardness of a famous katana slicing straight through the proper place at the proper time.

"That would lead to nothing, as I said I am the only individual within Academy City authorized to use Magic, as such my authority is equal to that of the Board of Directors with only the General-Superintendent being above me in authority" Tsubaki stated without even a hint of deception.

Kamijou had lived a long 15 or so years and yet she had never seen someone else like that teacher of the type seen in dramas and not even seen in movies anymore.

And so…

"If you were a complete stranger, I would not hesitate to get you involved, but I owe you for that magic, so I can't let you get involved."

Kamijou's response was just as straightforward.

She had already had enough of seeing people who were willing to protect others for nothing in return be hurt before her eyes.

Komoe-sensei fell silent for a bit.

"Mhh. I am not going to let you get away with trying to trick me with some cool line."

"…? Sensei, why did you just stand up and head for the door?"

"I am giving this a stay of execution. I need to go to the supermarket for groceries. Kamijou-chan, you figure out exactly what it is you need to tell me in that time. And…"

"And?"

"I may get so caught up in shopping that I forget. No cheating when I get back. Make sure you tell me, okay?"

Kamijou thought Komoe-sensei was smiling as she said that.

With the sound of the apartment door opening and then closing, Kamijou and Index were left alone in the room.

_'She's trying to be kind.'_

From the smile of a child plotting something on her face, Kamijou had a feeling Komoe-sensei would have "forgotten everything" once she returned from the supermarket.

If he later decided to consult her about it, she would surely act furious and say "Why didn't you tell me sooner!? I completely forgot!" as she happily agreed to help.

With a smile, Kamijou turned toward Index who lay in the futon.

"…Sorry. I know this is no time to be worried about appearances."

"Don't worry about it. This is for the best." Index shook her head. "It would be wrong to get her any more involved. …And she cannot use any more magic."

"?"

Kamijou frowned.

"Grimoires are dangerous. Written in them is aberrant and uncommon knowledge as well as twisted laws that break the common laws of this world. Whether they are for good or evil, those things are toxic in this world. Merely learning knowledge of a 'different world' will destroy the brain of the one who learns it," explained Index.

Kamijou simply waved that off "As a resident of Academy City she is protected from the destructive effects of Magic, trust me on this. Her spirit and brain are protected from the Eldritch horrors"

"My brain and spirit are protected by religious barriers, and magicians who attempt to exceed being human must exceed the boundaries of their own common knowledge to arrive at the desired state of mind which could almost be likened to a type of insanity. However, for a normal person from a weakly religious country like Japan, it could all be over after just casting one more spell."

"I see…" Kamijou somehow managed to not let the shock she had received show, she never knew that it was that dangerous, but if that was the case, why was she protected? "Well, that's a shame. I was hoping she would be able to perform alchemy for me. You know alchemy, right? It can turn lead into gold."

She of course omitted the fact that she knew this from an item mixing RPG with a young female alchemist as its protagonist and also from the fact that she herself was a budding alchemist, although one that is only capable of transmuting one kind of gas to another under an atomic weight of seven.

"Well, there is a technique for that called Ars Magna, but preparing the tools with modern materials would cost…um…7 trillion yen in this country's currency."

"….Well, that definitely isn't worth it," muttered Kamijou soullessly.

Index smiled weakly and said, "…Yeah. Turning lead into gold accomplishes nothing more than making nobles happy."

"But…wait. Now that I think about it, what does that do? How does it work? If you're turning lead into gold, are you rearranging the Pb atoms into Au?"

"I don't really know, but it's only a 14th century technique."

"Wait, do you mean what I think you mean? It might actually be changing the atomic arrangement!? You mean you could cause proton decay without a particle accelerator and nuclear fusion without a nuclear reactor!? Wait just a second. I'm not even sure the seven Level 5s of Academy City could do that!"

"?"

"Wait, don't look so confused! Um…um…Ah. If you're wondering just how amazing that would be, that kind of thing would let us easily create atomic robots or mobile suits!"

"What are those?"

With those three words she cast aside all of the dreams of men.

As Kamijou's head hung down limply, Index seemed to feel she had done something wrong.

"A-anyway, the holy swords and magic wands used in ceremonies can be made with modern materials as substitutes, but there is a limit. …This especially goes for sacred items related to God such as the Lance of Longinus, Joseph's Holy Grail, or The_ROOD. Even after 1000 years, it seems no substitutes can be made…ow…"

As she talked on and on excitedly, she started holding her temple like she had a hangover.

Kamijou Tsubaki looked at Index's face as she lay in the futon.

She had 103,000 Grimoires in her head. Just reading one of them could drive you insane and yet she had put each and every letter of all those books in her head. How much pain had that process caused her?

And yet Index never once complained of her pain.

"Do you want to know?" she asked as if apologizing to Kamijou and while ignoring her own pain.

Index's usual cheerful tone had set a context that made that quiet voice stand out and seem to hold even more determination.

_'Sensei, you idiot.'_

Index's situation did not particularly matter to Kamijou. Whatever situation she might be in, there was no way he could abandon her. As long as he could defeat her enemies and keep her safe, he saw no reason to dig into her old wounds.

"Do you want to know what my circumstances are?" repeated the girl naming herself Index.

Kamijou made up his mind and replied, "That kinda makes me feel like a priest, y'know?"

In a way, it really did. She felt like a priest listening to the confessions of a sinner.

"Do you know why?" Index asked. "The Christian church was originally a single organization, but now there are the Catholics, the Protestants, the Roman Catholics, the Russian Orthodox, the Anglicans, the Nestorians, the Athanasians, the Gnostics, and more. Do you know why this split occurred?"

"Politics"

Kamijou had a good idea of why that had happened as she had studied the Church and all Magical Cabals with a great deal of interest. After all '_know thy enemy to know thyself'_.

"That's good enough." Index actually smiled. "It was because politics were mixed in with the church. Sects split, opposed each other, and fought. In the end, even people who believed in the same God were each other's enemies. Even as we believe in the same God, we each walk a different one of many scattered paths."

Of course, people's ideas on things naturally differed. Some wanted to make money with the word of god while others refused to allow that. Some felt they were loved by god more than anyone else in the world while others refused to accept that.

"After the sects stopped interacting with each other, we each underwent our own isolated development which gave us our individual characteristics. We changed in accordance to the situation in or cultures of our countries." Index let out a small breath. "The Roman Catholic Church manages and controls the world, the Russian Orthodox Church searches out and eliminates the occult, and the Anglican Church I belong to…"

"Necessarius"

Index's words caught in her throat for a second as Tsubaki interrupted with the name of her Cabal.

Tsubaki smiled at Index's surprise "But by all means continue your explanation, I only know an outsider's view of Necessarius, your own experiences and knowledge of Necessarius are more accurate then mine"

"England is a magic country," she said as if that was a bitter memory. "So the Anglican Church is especially advanced in anti-magician culture and techniques such as witch hunts and the inquisition."

In London alone were a number of public companies calling themselves magic cabals and there were 10 times that many shell corporations that really only existed on paper.

Their trial and error that had begun as a means of protecting the citizens from the "evil magicians lurking in the city" had developed too far in one direction and at some point became a culture of slaughter and execution.

"The Anglican Church has a special division," said Index as if she was confessing her own sins. "It investigates magic and develops countermeasures with which to defeat magicians. It is known as Necessarius." She sounded exactly like a nun. "If you do not know your enemy, you cannot defend against their attacks. However, understanding an impure enemy will make your own heart impute and touching an impure enemy will make your body impure. That is why Necessarius, the church of necessary evils, was created to draw all of those impurities into one place. And the most extreme case of this is…"

"The 103,000 Grimoires and you yourself., please continue your explanation, I only know the basics of Magic after all"

"Yes." Index gave a small nod. "Magic is something like an equation. If you skillfully reverse the calculations, you can counteract your opponent's attack. That is why I had these 103,000 Grimoires put into me. …If you know magic from all around the world, you can neutralize magic from all around the world."

Kamijou looked down at her right hand.

She had thought his right hand was of no use. The power of her right hand would not let her defeat even a single delinquent, would not raise her scores on tests, and would not make her popular with girls, so she had mainly just ignored it.

But this girl had gone through hell to achieve the same thing.

"But if these Grimoires are so dangerous and you know where they are, why don't you just burn them without reading them? As long as there are people to read and learn from these Grimoires, magicians will continue to appear without end, right?" Tsubaki asked the question that had bothered her ever since she had read the Necronomicon.

"The actual books are less important than the contents. Even if you got rid of an Original, the magicians who knew the contents would pass that on to their followers, so it would be pointless. Although someone who does that is known as a sorcerer rather than a magician," explained Index.

_'Ah, It's something like data posted on the internet? Even if you delete the original data, copy after copy of the data will continue to exist.'_

"Also, a Grimoire is nothing more than a textbook." Index sounded like she was in pain.

"Just reading one does not make you a magician. Magicians change it up to suit themselves and create a new type of magic."

It was less like data and more like a constantly changing computer virus.

To completely eliminate the virus, you had to be constantly analyzing the virus and creating new antivirus software.

"As I said before, Grimoires are dangerous." Index narrowed her eyes. "When disposing just a copy, an expert Inquisitioner must sew his eyes shut to prevent pollution of his brain, and even then it takes 5 years of baptisms to fully rid him of the poison. The human mind cannot handle an Original. The only option for the 103,000 Originals scattered about the world is to seal them."

It was as if she was discussing what to do with a vast collection of leftover nuclear weapons.

Actually, _that was more or less what it was_. Most likely, the very people who had written them had not expected this.

"Really? I never had a problem when I read the Necronomicon or the Buch der Anfänge (Book of Beginnings)"

Index's mouth nearly hit the floor even though she was lying down "You've read TWO Original Grimoires?"

Tsubaki shook her head "I've read eight Originals and two Copies"

Index shook in awe "Are they secure?"

Tsubaki nodded with a smile "Yes, they are sealed behind a Divine-class barrier with Magical Signal neutralizers and an energy reactive seal calibrated to myself only"

Index gasped and Tsubaki wasn't surprised, after all that level of defenses would stop everything short of a Magic God, even then it would slow a Magic God down significantly.

Then Tsubaki asked another question that had bothered her for a while.

"? Why are Grimoires and Magic not openly talked about? Wouldn't it be better for the Magical Side to have more comrades to fight for them?"

"_That is exactly why. _If every single person who had a gun was friends, there would be no war."

"…"

Just because two people knew magic did not mean they were on the same side.

It was because they knew the power of their trump cards that they did not want to recklessly create enemy magicians.

The Grimoires were treated like the plans to a new weapon.

"Hmm. I think I get it." Kamijou seemed deep in thought. "So basically, they want to get their hands on the _bomb _in your head."

She was a library with perfect copies of the world's 103,000 Original Grimoires in her head. To obtain her was to obtain all the magic in the world.

"…Right." From her voice, it sounded like she was about to die. "With the 103,000 Grimoires you would be able to twist everything in the world to your will without exception. That is what we call a Magic God."

Not the god of the demon world, but someone who had thoroughly mastered magic to the point of entering the domain of god.

A Magic God.

_'…Fuck that.'_

Without realizing, Kamijou had begun gritting her back teeth. She could tell from how Index was acting that she had not had those 103,000 Grimoires put into her head because she wanted to. Kamijou recalled Stiyl's flames. She lived like that for no other reason than to prevent as many victims as she could.

Kamijou could not stand how the magicians were using those feelings to their advantage and she could not stand how the church referred to her as "impure". All of them were treating a human being like a thing and Index must have seen nothing but people who did that. The fact that she still thought of everyone but herself despite that was what Kamijou could stand the least.

"…Sorry."

Kamijou had no clue what it was she was so mad about.

But that one word made her truly snap.

She lightly tapped Index on the forehead.

"…Oh, come on. Why did you not tell me about something that important?"

Index froze in place as Kamijou stared at that bedridden girl with her canines bared. Her eyes opened wide like she had done something horribly wrong and her lips frantically moved like she was trying to say something.

"But I didn't think you would believe me and I didn't want to scare you. And…um…"

Index seemed about to burst into tears and her voice grew quieter and quieter as she spoke. Kamijou could barely hear her toward the end.

Still, Kamijou heard her say "I didn't want you to hate me_."_

"No, fuck that!" She literally heard a snapping noise. "Don't look down on people and come up with your own estimation of them! Church secrets? 103,000 Grimoires? Yeah, that stuff is amazing and incredible. And yes, you are from a rival of my own side and entered my City without permission. But…" Kamijou paused for a beat. "_Is that all?_"

Index's eyes opened wide.

Her small lips frantically moved like she was trying to say something, but no words came out.

"Don't look down on me like that. Do you really think I would call you creepy or disgusting or something just because you memorized 103,000 Grimoires!? Did you think I would abandon you and run off the instant the magicians showed up? Fuck that. If that was all I was capable of, I wouldn't have taken you in the first place!"

As Kamijou spoke, she finally realized what it was she was so upset about.

Kamijou had simply wanted to be of some help to Index. She had not wanted to see Index get hurt anymore. That was all. And yet she had not let Kamijou protect her while she put herself in harm's way to protect her. Kamijou had wanted to hear her ask for help just once.

That had been frustrating for Tsubaki.

So very, very frustrating.

"…Just trust me a little. Don't come up with your own estimation of people."

That was all there was to it. Even if she had not had her right hand, her magic or her Saint body and had been a normal person, that would have been no reason for Kamijou to back down.

No such reason could exist.

Index merely stared at Kamijou's face in astonishment for a while.

But then tears welled up in her eyes.

It was as if her eyes were made of ice and had begun to melt.

Index clenched her lips sealed to choke down the sobs, but they trembled as if she could not stand it much longer. She drew the futon up to her mouth and bit onto it. The tears in in her eyes grew so large it looked like she would have been bawling like kindergartener if was not for the blanket.

In all likelihood, those tears were not merely in response to the words Kamijou had spoken just then.

Kamijou was not conceited enough to think it was. She doubted her words had made that much of an impression on her. Most likely, something that had been building up within her had come flowing out with her words as the trigger.

Just as she felt his heart break at the thought that no one had ever said those words to her before, Kamijou also felt that she had finally seen Index's "weakness" which made her a bit happy. Tsubaki then reached down and pulled Index into a hug, giving her some of the simple human warmth she had been denied for so long.

If Komoe-sensei unknowingly entered at that moment, she was sure she would unhesitatingly gush and start taking dozens of pictures with a camera pulled out of some strange hidey-hole.

"U-um…Y'see. I have my right hand and my Magic, so no Magician is any match for me!"

"…But…sob…you said you have supplementary lessons during summer break."

"…Did I say that?"

"You definitely did."

Apparently, the girl who had perfectly memorized 103,000 books had an excellent memory.

"Don't feel bad about throwing someone's everyday life into disorder over something like this. My supplementary lessons aren't that big a deal. The school doesn't want to hold me back if they can help it, so if I ditch the supplementary lessons, I can just go to supplementary lessons for the supplementary lessons. I can put them off as long as I need to."

If Komoe-sensei had heard that, that room would likely have turned into a battlefield, but Tsubaki paid that no heed.

"…"

With tears still in her eyes, Index looked up at Kamijou.

"…Then why were you in such a rush to get to your supplementary lessons?"

"…..Oh."

Kamijou thought back. Sure enough, after she had stripped her nude by destroying her Walking Church with Imagine Breaker and that closed elevator-like silence had taken over, she had…

"Because you had plans and because you had a normal life to live, I felt it was wrong to disturb all that…"

"O-oh. Yeah…"

"I was in the way there."

"…"

"I was in the way…"

Once she repeated herself with tears in her eyes, it was downright impossible to try to get out of it.

"I'm sorry!" Kamijou Tsubaki apologized as she gently tightened her hug with Index.

Index simply smiled and leaned into the first hug she could ever remember and she wondered '_Is this what a mother's love feels like?'_

_-SOM-_

About 600 meters away on top of a multi-tenant building, Stiyl took his binoculars away from his eyes.

"I've looked into who this girl Index is with is. …How is she?"

Without turning around, Stiyl replied to the girl who had spoken to him.

"She's alive. No surprise there with that Magician she is with"

The girl gave no response, but it seemed she was more relieved that no one had died than worried about a new enemy.

The girl was 18, but she was about a head shorter than Stiyl who was only 14.

_-SOM-_

But then, Stiyl was over two meters tall, so the girl was still tall when compared to the average Japanese height.

Her waist-long black hair was tied in a ponytail. At her waist was sheathed Japanese sword over two meters long. It was a type known as a "command sword" that was used in Shinto rain calling ceremonies.

However, it would be a bit difficult to call her a Japanese beauty.

She wore used jeans and a white shirt. For someone reason, the left leg of her jeans were completely cut off up to the base of her thigh, the extra cloth at the bottom of her T-shirt was tied off so her midriff was visible, she wore knee high boots, and her Japanese sword was hanging down in a leather holster like it was a pistol.

She looked something like a sheriff from a Western who had traded his pistol for a Japanese sword.

Just like Stiyl the perfume-smelling priest, her outfit was hardly normal.

"So who exactly is this girl, Kanzaki?"

"The thing about that is…I was not able to get much information on the girl. At the very least, it appears she is not a magician or supernaturally powered in some other way."

"What, are you trying to say she's just a normal high school student? I saw her use Magic, one with German roots as well, you know how powerful and difficult that kind of magic is" Stiyl lit the cigarette he pulled out just by staring at the tip. "Just stop. I may not look it, but I'm a magician that has fully analyzed the existing 24 runes and developed 6 new powerful runes. This world is not kind enough to let a powerless amateur drive back Innocentius's flames of judgment."

Even with Index's assistance, she had put together a plan using that help almost immediately, without even moving. Plus there was that strange right hand of hers. If that was a normal person in Japan, than it truly was a country of mysteries.

"True." Kanzaki Kaori narrowed her eyes. "The real issue is that someone with that much battle ability is categorized as nothing more than a hopeless student who is prone to getting into fights."

Academy City had a hidden side where it was an institution that mass produced Espers.

Even if the organization under which Stiyl and Kanzaki worked was hiding Index's presence, Stiyl and Kanzaki had contacted the organization known as the Five Elements Institution beforehand to get permission to enter the city. Even the magic group that was known as the greatest in the world could not remain hidden within the enemy's field.

"Perhaps the information is being intentionally blocked. Also, Index's wounds were magically healed. Kanzaki, do any other magical organizations exist in the Far East? Someone must have trained that girl"

They had decided that the girl must have an organization other than the Five Elements Institution on her side.

They accurately believed that this other organization was thoroughly eliminating all information on Kamijou, however they were unaware that it was actually the General-Superintendent who was withholding this information.

"If they're doing something in this city, the Five Elements Institution's informants must have picked up on them." Kanzaki closed her eyes. "We have an unknown number of enemies and no chance of backup. This is a difficult development."

It was all a misunderstanding. Kamijou's Imagine Breaker had zero effect unless it was being used on supernatural powers. In other words, Academy City's System Scan was unable to measure her power because it used machines to measure it. And so Kamijou had the misfortune to be treated like a Level 0 despite possessing a top class right hand and being a Magician and Saint.

"In the worst case scenario, this could develop into a magical battle against an organization. Stiyl, I heard your runes have a fatal flaw when it comes to waterproofing."

"I've already compensated for that. I laminated the runes. The same trick won't work on me again." Like a stage magician, he pulled out the runes that now looked almost like trading cards. "This time, I will place the barrier 2 kilometers around the area rather two than just on the building. It will take 164,000 cards and the preparations will take 60 hours to complete."

Unlike in video games, real magic took a bit more than just chanting a spell.

It may have seemed that was all it took at first glance, but quite a bit of preparation was necessary behind the scenes. Stiyl's flames were the type of thing that had instructions along the lines of "Take a silver wolf's fang that has soaked up 10 years of moonlight and…" For this reason, Stiyl's speed was actually that of an expert.

In short, magical battles were a matter of reading what was to come. When the battle started, you were essentially caught in the trap that was the enemy's barrier. When defending, you had to determine what the enemy's spell was, and find a way to turn it back at the enemy. When attacking, you had to predict what kinds of counterattacks would come and rearrange your spell accordingly. Unlike simple martial arts, you had to think 100-200 steps ahead amidst constantly changing surroundings. While savage terms like "fighting" were used, it was actually more of an intellectual battle.

For that reason, an enemy force of unknown numbers put a magician at a serious disadvantage.

"…She looks so happy," said the rune magician suddenly as he stared six hundred meters ahead without using his binoculars. "She looks so very, very happy. She always lives such a happy life." His sounded like he was spitting out some kind of thick liquid. "How long do we have to keep ripping that to pieces?"

Kanzaki stared six hundred meters ahead from behind Stiyl.

Even without using binoculars or magic, she could see clearly with her 8.0 vision.

Through the window, she could see the girl happily snuggling into the older girl holding her in her arms.

"It must be a complicated feeling," said Kanzaki like a machine. "_For someone like you who was once in that same position_."

"…I'm used to it," replied the flame magician.

He truly had experienced that feeling many times before.

_**Verse III**_

"Bathtime Bathtime " sang Index as she walked next to Kamijou, holding a wash basin in both hands.

As if to say she was done being sick, she had changed from the pajamas and into her safety-pin-covered nun's habit.

Kamijou had no idea what kind of magic trick she used, but the bloody habit was perfectly clean. Tsubaki had a feeling it would have been torn to pieces if she had thrown it in the washing machine, so she wondered if Index had taken it apart and washed each individual piece.

"Does it bother you that much? To be honest, I don't care about the smell."

"Are you the type that likes the smell of sweat?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

After three days, she was finally well enough to head out and a bath had been her first request.

Komoe-sensei's apartment did not have anything even remotely resembling a bath, so their only options were to borrow the one in the manager's room or head to the nearby run down public bath.

And so the young boy and girl were walking along a footpath at night with wash basin in hand.

"Just what era of Japanese culture are we living in?" Komoe-sensei had commented with a smile as she explained the public bath system. She was letting Kamijou and Index stay in her apartment without asking for details on their situation. Kamijou was going along with freeloading with her because she did not want to return to her dorm that was undoubtedly being watched by the enemy. At least not until she had a chance to repair her wards.

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki," said Index in a muffled voice because she was lightly hugging Tsubaki's left forearm.

Because of Tsubaki's habit of hugging Index, that was nothing more than a gesture similar to grabbing at someone's clothes to draw their attention.

"…What?' replied Kamijou in exasperation.

That morning, Index had realized she didn't know her name, so Tsubaki had introduced herself to her. In the time since then, she had to have called her name about sixty thousand times.

"Nothing. I just like calling your name even without a reason."

Index's expression was like that of a child going to an amusement park for the first time.

Index seemed very attached to her.

It was likely due to what had happened 3 days prior, but Kamijou was less happy, than she was unsure how to feel about the fact that no one had ever said something that basic to Index.

"Komoe said the Japanese public bath has coffee milk. What's coffee milk? Is it like a cappuccino?"

"You're not gonna find anything that elegant in a public bath. Don't get your hopes up so much," said Kamijou. "Hmm, but the giant bath might be a bit shocking to you. In England, the cramped baths like those at a hotel are most common, right?"

"Hm? …I don't really know." Index tilted her head to the side as if she really did not know. "The first thing I remember is begin here in Japan. I don't really know how things are back in England."

"…Hmm. So that's why you speak Japanese so fluently. If you were here since you were little, then you're practically Japanese yourself."

That gave her certainty that she would be safe if she escaped to the Anglican Church a little less credibility, though. He had thought she would be heading home, but she would actually be heading to another country she had never seen before.

"No, no. That isn't what I meant." Index shook her head, shaking her long silver hair back and forth. "Apparently, I was born and raised in London's St. George's Cathedral. Apparently, I only came here about a year ago."

"Apparently?"

Kamijou frowned at that vague term. '_That sounds ominous'_

"Yeah. I have no memories from before about a year ago when I arrived here."

Index smiled.

Just like a child heading to an amusement park for the first time in her life.

It was the perfection of that smile that showed Kamijou the fear and pain behind it.

"When I first woke up in a back alley, I had no idea who I was. All I knew was that I had to run away. I couldn't remember what I ate for dinner the night before, but knowledge of things like magic, the Index Librorum Prohibitorum, and Necessarius were swirling around in my mind. It was so scary…"

"Then you don't even know why you lost your memories?"

"That's right," she replied.

Kamijou knew quite a bit of psychology, neurology and physiology, but she knew from video games and dramas that there were two major causes of amnesia: receiving a major shock to the head or sealing a memory that your heart simply could not bear.

"God dammit…" muttered Kamijou as she looked up into the night sky.

While she did feel anger towards the magicians who would do that to a girl like her, she was mostly overcome by a sense of powerlessness.

Tsubaki now knew why Index had covered for her and grown so oddly attached to her. It was simply that _Kamijou just so happened to be _the first person she gotten to know after spending a year alone in the world without knowing anything.

This did not please Kamijou.

Tsubaki had no idea why, but for some reason _that _answer really pissed her off.

"Mh? Tsubaki, are you angry?"

"Not at you Index, but at something yes."

The question had caught her off guard, so Kamijou answered in complete honesty.

"If I upset you in some way, I apologize. Tsubaki, what has you so mad? Is it puberty?"

"I don't want to hear you talking about puberty with that childlike body of yours."

"Mh. What was that? I really do think you're mad. Or are you only pretending to be mad to trouble me? I don't like that side of you, Tsubaki."

"Hey, don't say that when you never really liked me in the first place. I'm not expecting that kind of wonderful love comedy-esque turn of events with you."

"…"

"Huh? …Why are you staring up at me like that, princess?"

"…"

Even when she tried to force it in the direction of a gag, Index gave no response.

_'Odd. This is weird. Why is Index folding her arms, looking up at me with tears in her eyes and a hurt-looking expression on her face, and lightly biting her lower lip?'_

"Tsubaki."

"Yes?" Kamijou responded, deciding she might as well respond since she called her name.

Tsubaki had a strong foreboding of misfortune.

"I hate you."

In that instant, Kamijou gained a good amount of experience points for the rare experience of a girl biting down on the entirety of the top of her head.

_**Verse IV**_

Index headed on to the public bath alone.

Meanwhile, Kamijou trudged on toward the public bath. Tsubaki had tried running after Index at first, but the angry white nun would run off like a stray cat whenever she saw her. Despite this, he would see Index's back after walking a bit further as if she was waiting for her. After that, the cycle would repeat. She was truly like a capricious cat.

_'Well, we're headed to the same place, so we'll meet up again eventually.'_

With that thought, Kamijou gave up trying to run after her.

Not to mention that he sensed impending misfortune in the form of being arrested if someone saw her (seemingly) chasing a weak and helpless young British nun down a dark pathway at night like she was a Namahage.

"A British nun, hm?" Kamijou muttered under her breath as she walked down the dark pathway alone.

She knew that Index would be brought to the Anglican Church's headquarters in London if she brought her to one of their churches in Japan. There would be nothing left for Kamijou to do. It would all surely end with something like, "It may have just been a short time, but thank you. I will never forget you because I have a perfect memory."

Kamijou felt something sharply stabbing inside her chest, but she had no other ideas of what to do. If Index was not brought under the church's protection, she would continue to be chased by those magicians. Also, it was unrealistic to try to follow Index to England.

They lived in different worlds, they stood different places, and they existed in different dimensions.

Kamijou lived in the world of scientific ESP and hidden Magic and she lived in the world of the magical occult.

Like land and sea, their two worlds would never cross paths.

That was all there was to it.

That was all there was to it, but it still annoyed her like a fish bone stuck in her throat.

"Huh?"

Suddenly her vainly spinning thoughts cut off.

Something was not right. Kamijou checked the time displayed on a department store's electronic billboard. It was exactly 8 PM. It would still be some time before most people were asleep, and yet a horrible silence had fallen over the area like in a forest at night. A strange out-of-place feeling hung over the area.

_'Come to think of it, I haven't seen anyone since I was walking with Index…'_

With a puzzled look, Kamijou walked further along.

And when she came to a major road with 3 lanes in each direction, that out-of-place feeling shifted to a full-blown sense of things being just plain wrong.

_There was no one there._

No one was entering or exiting the major department stores that lined the road like drinks on a convenience store rack. The footpath that usually felt overly narrow now felt horribly wide and not a single car was driving along that runway like road. All the cars parked on the side of road were empty as if they had been abandoned.

It was like looking at a farm road way out in the country.

"This is because Stiyl carved the Opila rune for a people clearing field."

A female voice suddenly entered her head like it was a Japanese sword stabbing through the middle of her face.

Tsubaki had not noticed at all.

The girl had not been hiding behind anything and she had not snuck up behind her either. She was standing in the center of the wide runway-like road about 10 meters ahead of her, cutting off her path.

It went beyond the level of not seeing or noticing her due to the darkness. An instant before, there had truly been no one there. However, in the time it took her to blink, the girl had appeared there, only a Saint had the ability to perform such a feat.

"All the people around this area have had their focus averted so they do not think of approaching here for some reason. Most of the people are likely inside the buildings, so do not worry."

Tsubaki's body reacted before her mind could. All the blood in her body seemed to gather in her right hand. With a pain like a rope was tightly binding her wrist, Kamijou instinctually sensed that the girl was dangerous.

The girl wore a T-shirt and jeans with one leg boldly cut off, so her clothes were not completely removed from what was normal.

However, the over two meter long Japanese sword hanging from her waist like a pistol gave off a freezing killer intent. The blade was hidden within the scabbard, but the black scabbard appeared as full of history as the pillar of an old Japanese building, so it seemed clear that the sword was real.

"The God Purifying Camellia, An excellent true name."

However, the girl herself showed no sign of nervousness. The way she spoke with the comfort of someone having a casual chat made it all the more frightening.

"…Who are you?"

"I am Kanzaki Kaori. …I would prefer not to give my other name if possible."

"Your Magic name?"

"… Yes my Magic name."

Tsubaki had expected that to a certain extent, but Kamijou still took a step back. A magic name. The exchange of Magic Names was the sign of a true magical battle commencing.

"So…what? Are you from Necessarius just like Stiyl?"

"…?" For a split second, Kanzaki frowned in doubt. "Oh, did you hear that from Index?"

"No, I have been aware of Necessarius' existence for some time, about two years" Tsubaki casually mentioned.

"To be honest." Kanzaki closed one eye. "I would like to take her into our care without having to give my magic name."

Kamijou shuddered.

Kamijou had the trump card of her right hand, her Magic and her hidden nature as a Saint and yet the enemy standing before her sent a chill down her back.

"…And if I refuse?" said Kamijou nevertheless. She had no reason to fall back.

"Then I will have no choice." Kanzaki closed her other eye. "I will have to give my name until she has been taken into our care."

An earthquake-like shock caused the ground under Kamijou's feet to tremble. It was like a bomb had gone off. The night sky at the edge of his vision that should have been covered in the pale blue darkness was instead colored with a burning orange like the sunset. Giant flames were spreading a few hundred meters ahead.

"Index…!"

The enemy was an organization and Kamijou knew the name of a flame magician.

Kamijou reflexively looked over in the direction of the exploding flames.

And in that instant, Kanzaki Kaori's slicing attack came at her.

A distance of ten meters lay between Kamijou and Kanzaki. Also, Kanzaki's katana was

over two meters long, so it looked impossible for her slender feminine arms to pull it

from its scabbard, much less swing it around.

…_But that was just how it looked._

In the next instant, a loud snick echoed through the air as a chokutō that had simply appeared from nowhere was now cutting through the hidden wires of Kanzaki's Nanasen.

"H-how did you do that? Where did that blade come from?" Kanzaki stuttered out, her voice full of shock.

Kamijou simply sighed, her right hand held the chokutō, while her left held an experimental automatic one-handed shotgun with magical enhancements that gave it nearly ten thousand rounds of ammunition enhanced with Tsubaki's magical energy.

These are the weakest of Kamijou Tsubaki's four weapons, and the least lethal.

Tsubaki then giggled slightly "It always amazes me the reactions that some people have to seeing my weapon's appear from nowhere. It's simple, I'm using a special form of Magic that creates a small area of folded space-time in which I hold my weapons, or in simpler terms I have an 'Inventory' where I am keeping my weapons at all times"

Kanzaki gritted her teeth and stated "I will not let you stand in my way, give up and let us take Index back"

Tsubaki's eyes quickly darkened and the face of a (somewhat) normal high school girl was replaced with the cold emotionless face of a member of the Darkside of Academy City and in a voice made from liquid nitrogen Tsubaki replied "Never, I will never hand Index over to someone like yourself who sees her only as a 'tool' or the 'Index Librorum Prohibitorum', you will have to slay me first… Saint and trust me when I say that you will find that a most difficult task to accomplish"

Kanzaki without any outside input sensed that Tsubaki was a foe that could not be underestimated, she quickly grabbed her blade Shichiten Shichitou and gathered magical energy into it with a single word she unleashed one of her most powerful attacks "Yuisen"

A powerful wave of energy flies towards Tsubaki, with but a mere thought Tsubaki swaps weapons from her chokutō and shotgun to a Nodachi engraved with a massive amount of runes to instill power and resilience into it, several of those runes look to be written in blood. Tsubaki without a word fills her blade with power and launches a wave of her own energy towards the oncoming energy wave of Kanzaki's.

When the two waves collide they almost seem to hover, before they explode in a massive burst of energy, filling the intersection with the blast of two Magics annihilating one another. When it dies down all that is left is a few glowing strands of energy falling to the ground.

Kanzaki stared at her opponent in horror, she had never expected to see such power from what was by all sources a simple Magician.

"W-who are you?" Kanzaki muttered, but Tsubaki's Saint senses allowed her to hear Kanzaki's muttering.

Tsubaki sighed and then stated in an emotionless voice "I am Kamijou Tsubaki, or if you prefer _Calamitas000, 'The Saint who Bears the Misfortune of Man_'"

Kanzaki froze in shock, it was after all expected, she had just learned that there was a Twenty-First Saint. Little did people know, but the Kabbalah, which held a perfect hierarchy of Heaven and Mankind, had twenty spaces for the twenty Saints, so where in the Kabbalah was this Twenty-First Saint placed? For the first time in her life Kanzaki found herself to be the weaker opponent, which merely led her to wonder '_If as a Saint I am equal in power to a Lower Angel, where does this person stand, for she barely placed any __of her__ power into her blade and she was able to match m__y Yuisen__ with ease'_

That was the question, why was this Saint so powerful. Naturally Kanzaki remembered that there was one final open space in the Kabbalah, however she had dismissed that spot out of hand.

Tsubaki sighed once more "Although I hate to say this, are you going to continue this fight, or is this my victory. For if you rise again, I will show you no mercy, Saint of the Amakusa"

Kanzaki faced with a stronger opponent who knew her past and more then likely had a good idea of her fighting ability did the wisest thing she could, she surrendered "I… Yield"

Tsubaki's eyes began to glow with golden energy "As the Soul, Body and Heart of Academy City, I accept your surrender and your yielding to my power. Until such a time as our conflict is over, you may not cause harm to myself nor any other resident or guest of Academy City. So Mote it be, So Mote it be, So Mote it be" A incredibly powerful pulse of Magic followed Tsubaki's announcement and it covered Kanzaki Kaori and bound her by the Geas that Tsubaki had created.

Tsubaki then asked a question, one that had been bothering her for some time "Why?"

"Why what?" Kanzaki responded.

"Why chase Index, why make her flee from you. You know that chasing a girl around until she collapses from hunger and then slicing her back open with a sword is wrong, right?" As she spoke the words with a dark tone full of disgust, Kanzaki could only continue to listen. "Did you know that she has no memories beyond about a year ago thanks to you? What the hell did you do to her while chasing her down to cause something like that?"

Tsubaki frowned in anger "Why? I am the Soul, Body and Heart of Academy City, I cannot fully protect Index from the machinations of both the Magical and Scientific Sides. But you are a Saint, you are one of Twenty-one beings given the power of God, you are a protector of man. So why? Why do you chase her?"

"…"

Silence built atop silence, creating an even greater silence.

Tsubaki was surprised, by the look of shock and horror on Kanzaki's face.

"…I…"

Kanzaki was the one driven into a corner.

With only a few words, Tsubaki had driven one of the top 10 magicians in London into a corner.

"I really did not mean to slice her back open. I thought the barrier of her Walking Church nun's habit was still functioning… I only sliced her because I was absolutely sure it would not hurt her…And yet…"

Kamijou did not understand what Kanzaki was saying.

"I am not doing this because I want to," said Kanzaki. "But she cannot live if I do not do this. …She will…die."

Kanzaki sounded like a child about to burst into tears.

"The organization I belong to is the same as hers. I am from Necessarius of the Anglican Church," she said as if coughing up blood. "She is my colleague…and my precious friend."

_-SOM-_

_**Verse V**_

_-SOM-_

Tsubaki did not understand. She did not understand what Kanzaki was saying.

While Kamijou stood triumphant and unharmed on the road and looked down at Kanzaki, she thought she had hallucinated what she heard due to the shock. After all, it made no sense.

Index was trying to escape to the Anglican Church while being chased by magicians.

How could those magicians be from that very same Anglican Church?

"Have you ever heard of a perfect memory?" asked Kanzaki Kaori. Her voice was weak and she looked pained. At that moment, it was hard to believe she was one of the top 10 magicians in London. She looked like nothing more than an exhausted girl.

"Yes, that's the true identity of her 103,000 Grimoires, right?" Kamijou murmured with a weak voice. "They're all in her head. I find it hard to believe she can remember every single thing she sees even once, though. I mean, she's an idiot. She just doesn't look like that kind of genius."

"…What does she look like to you?"

"Just a girl."

Kanzaki looked more exhausted than surprised, and she said, "Do you think she could have escaped our pursuit for an entire year if she was 'just a girl'?"

"…"

"Stiyl has his flames and I have my Nanasen and Yuisen. She is up against magicians who name their magic names, but she cannot rely on a supernatural power like you or magic like me. She can only run away." Kanzaki gave a self-derisive smile. "And Stiyl and I are only two opponents. Not even I would last a month against the entire organization of Necessarius."

That was right.

Kamijou finally learned the truth about Index. Tsubaki would not have been able to escape for even four days without her Imagine Breaker that could smash even the systems of god in a single strike. And yet, she…

"She is, without a doubt, a genius," declared Kanzaki. "To the extent that using her ability in the wrong way could cause a disaster. The reason why the higher ups in the church do not treat her normally is clear. They are afraid of her. Everyone is."

"That may be." Kamijou clenched her empty right fist, while her Nodachi was loosely held in her left. "But she's still human. She's not a tool. I can't…let you call her that…!"

"Yes." Kanzaki nodded. "But her current specs are not that different from normal people like us."

"…?"

"Over 85% of Index's brain is filled with the 103,000 Grimoires. The remaining 15% is just barely managing to function enough for her to be the same as us." '_That's incorrect, where is she getting this information from?'_

That was amazing and all, but there was something Kamijou wanted to know first.

"…So what? What are you people doing? You're part of the same church as Index, right? That Necessarius thing. Why are you chasing her around? Why was Index saying you were evil magicians from a magic cabal?" Kamijou silently clenched her back teeth. "Or are you trying to say Index was the one tricking me?"

Tsubaki could not believe that. If she was simply trying to use Kamijou, she did not see why she would have risked her life and gotten her back sliced open to save her.

And even without that logical reasoning, Kamijou simply did not want to believe it.

"…She was not lying," replied Kanzaki Kaori after a slight hesitation.

She sounded like she was holding her breath and like her heart was being crushed.

"She does not remember anything. She does not remember that we too are from Necessarius or the reason that she is being chased. Because she does not remember, she has to use her knowledge to fill in the gaps. It is only natural to assume magicians chasing the Index Librorum Prohibitorum are from a magic cabal that is after her 103,000 Grimoires."

Kamijou recalled something.

Index had lost her memories from before about a year ago.

"But wait. Wait a second. That doesn't make sense. Index has a perfect memory, right? So why did she forget? What made her lose her memories?"

"She did not lose them." Kanzaki stopped even breathing. "Technically, I erased them."

Kamijou did not even need to ask how.

–_Please do not make me give it, boy._

–_I do not want to give it ever again._

"…Why? Tsubaki asked instead. "Why!? I thought you were Index's comrade! And that wasn't just something Index thought. I can tell from your face! You saw Index as a precious comrade, didn't you!? So why!?"

Kamijou recalled the smile Index had given her.

It was been the reverse side of the loneliness that had led to her being the only person in the world she knew.

"…We had to do it."

"Why!?" she shouted as if she was howling at the moon above her head.

"Because Index would have died otherwise."

_H__er__ breathing stopped. _For no discernible reason, the heat of the midsummer night she felt on her skin departed. All five of her senses grew thin like they were trying to escape reality.

It felt like…It felt like she had become a corpse.

"Like I said, 85% of her brain is taken up by the memories of the 103,000 grimoires."

Kanzaki's shoulders trembled slightly. "She only has the remaining 15% to use like normal. If she continues to amass memories like a normal person, her brain will quickly burst."

"Foolish, you complete and utter fool"

"Fool, what do you mean fool? The specs of the human brain are surprisingly small. The only reason a human brain can keep functioning for 100 years is because unneeded memories are disposed of using the process of forgetting. For example, you do not remember what you ate for dinner a week ago, do you? Everyone's brain undergoes this maintenance without them even realizing it. Otherwise, people would be unable to live. But," Kanzaki said with an icy voice, "she cannot do this."

"…"

"She cannot forget anything, be it the number of leaves on the trees lining the road, the faces of each and every person during rush hour, or the shape of each and every raindrop falling from the sky. All of those pointless garbage memories fill up her head in no time." Kanzaki's voice froze over. "Only having 15% of her brain leftover is a fatal blow for her. Since she cannot forget on her own, her only way to live on is to get someone else to make her forget."

"Her memories are erased at precise one year intervals." Kanzaki sounded exhausted. "The limit is three days from now. It cannot be done too soon or too late. _If it is not done at that exact time, her memories cannot be erased. _…I hope she has yet to experience the powerful headaches that precede it."

"Do you understand now?" asked Kanzaki Kaori. There were no tears as if she refused to allow herself to display such cheap expressions. "We do not wish to harm her. In fact, there is no way to save her without us. So will you hand her over before I must give my magic name?"

Tsubaki merely shook her head "You fool, you don't understand anything"

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

Kamijou's icy facade was assaulted by Kanzaki's yell at her from below. It was less the words she spoke that seemed to squeeze at Kamijou's heart and more the raw feelings that had been stripped bare.

"Don't act like you understand! How do you think we felt erasing her feelings all this time!? How could you possibly understand!? You spoke like Stiyl was some kind of sadistic murderer, but do you know how he felt seeing her with you!? Do you know how he has suffered!? Do you know hard it was for him to name himself her enemy!? What do you understand about Stiyl's feelings as he continued to sully himself for the sake of his precious comrade!?"

Tsubaki heard a dull noise. Kanzaki had jumped to her feet

The flat end of Shichiten Shichitou's scabbard had slammed into Kamijou's arm like the heel of high heels.

But she did not even cry out in pain.

The expression on Kanzaki's face made it look like she was about to shed tears of blood.

For the first time in a long time Kamijou was afraid.

Tsubaki was not afraid of Nanasen or Yuisen or of the power of one the top 10 magicians in London.

She was afraid of the raw human emotion that was pelting her.

"We tried, too! We tried everything we could! We spent spring trying, we spent summer trying, we spent fall trying, and we spent winter trying! We promised to make memories so she would never forget and we made journals and photo albums!"

The end of the scabbard rained down on her again and again like a sewing machine.

Her legs, her arms, her gut, her chest, her face, Tsubaki did not even dodge. The blunt blows impacted her body again and again.

"…But none of it worked."

Kamijou heard the sound of her gritting her teeth.

Her hand stopped.

"Even when we showed her the journals and the photo albums, she merely apologized. No matter what we did and no matter how many times we tried, even if we remade the memories from scratch, nothing worked. Everything was returned to zero even if you were her family, her friend, or her lover." She trembled to the extent that it looked like she could not take another step. "We…could not stand it anymore. We could not bear to see that smile of hers any longer."

With Index's personality, having to say farewell must have been as painful as dying.

Having to experience that over and over again would be like living in hell.

Immediately after experiencing the misfortune that was the farewell, she would forget it all and tragically start running toward that same determined misfortune once more. That was why Kanzaki and Stiyl had chosen to lessen the misfortune as much as possible rather than give her the cruel fortune of getting to know them. If Index never had the precious memories she had to lose, then the shock of losing her memories would lessen. That was why they abandoned their good friend and played the part of her enemy.

They would blot out her memories to make that final hell as easy as possible for her.

"…"

Somehow or other, Kamijou understood.

They were expert magicians. They made the impossible possible. The entire time Index was losing her memories time and time again, they had to have been searching for a way to keep her from having to lose her memories.

But they had never managed it.

And Index had certainly not blamed Stiyl or Kanzaki.

She had surely given that same smile as always.

Being forced to connect with her anew each time had led Kanzaki and Stiyl to blame themselves and see giving up as the only option.

But that was…

"To hell with that!" Kamijou gritted her teeth. "That reasoning only takes yourselves into account. You didn't give even a single thought about Index! Don't put the blame for your own cowardice on her!"

For the past year, Index had continued to flee on her own without relying on anyone.

Kamijou could not accept that that was the best option. She would not let herself accept it. She did not want to accept it.

"Then…what else are we supposed to do!?"

Kanzaki grabbed Shichiten Shichitou's scabbard and swung it forcefully towards Kamijou's face.

Kamijou moved her right hand and grabbed the scabbard just before it struck her face.

"If you were a little stronger…" Kamijou gritted her teeth. "If you had only used fox words powerful enough to become a reality! If she was afraid of losing her memories of that year, you just had to give her even better memories during the next year! If happiness great enough to erase her fear of losing her memories awaited her, she wouldn't have to keep running! That's all it would have taken!"

Tsubaki merely lifted up her left hand and impaled the Nodachi grasped in that hand into the ground forcing a blade lock with Shichiten Shichitou.

"W-what, what are you doing? "

"…Shut…up."

"What will you gain by fighting?" Kanzaki seemed legitimately confused. "Even if you did defeat me, Necessarius awaits behind me. I may have said I was one of the top 10 magicians in London, but there are those stronger than me. …From the church's view, I am nothing more than a subordinate to be sent out to this Far East island nation."

That was likely true.

If they really were Index's comrades, they would have opposed the church's way of treating her like a tool. The fact that they did not meant there was enough of a gap in power to prevent it.

"I said…shut up!"

But that did not matter.

Tsubaki merely glared with deep disgust and malice at Kanzaki who stood directly before her.

It was a simple gaze that held no real power, but it was enough to make one of the top 10 magicians in London take a step back.

"That doesn't matter! Do you simply resign yourself to protecting people because you have strength!?" Kamijou took a step forward forcing Kanzaki back with ease. "No, you don't, do you!? Don't lie! You worked to gain power because there was something you wanted to protect!"

Tsubaki grabbed Kanzaki's collar with her left hand, leaving her Nodachi impaled in the ground.

"Why did you acquire power?"

She made a fist with her right hand.

"Who did you want to protect!?"

She used that fist to strike Kanzaki's face. There was nothing even remotely resembling human levels force behind the punch.

Kanzaki stumbled back and feel down onto the ground in front of Tsubaki.

She let go of Shichiten Shichitou. It spun as it fell to the ground on Tsubaki's right.

"Then what the hell are you doing here!?" She looked down on Kanzaki who had collapsed to the ground. "If you have so much strength…if you have so much almighty power, then why are you so powerless?"

"Do you know, see fool, let me tell you some harsh truths"

Kanzaki's head shot up and she looked into the cold apathetic eyes of Kamijou Tsubaki, she found no remorse or even human warmth there. She only found righteous anger and disgust, disgust at her, for her actions against Index.

"The human brain is the single most complex biological system on this planet, even in Academy City we have still not discovered everything about the brain. But, I can tell you that Index is in no danger from her brain being overloaded. As she would have to be over one hundred and forty years old for it to even begin to be a problem. Not to mention even a person with Photographic memory will forget things eventually, they just immediately move everything from short term to long term memory and eventually the brain removes the 'dead-weight' so to speak. Finally" Tsubaki paused, Kanzaki had shrunk closer and closer to the ground with every word Tsubaki uttered.

"Finally, if what you said is true. Then I should be long dead, as I have the _entire data-bank of Academy City_ in my memory. That is over a thousand times larger then a mere 103,000 Grimoires worth of memories. So, you have been lied to Saint Kanzaki Kaori, so what will you do about it? Will you follow this foolishness to it's final conclusion" Kanzaki froze as Tsubaki paused

"Or will you take my hand and help me save Index from this dark illusion" Tsubaki held her right hand out with her intention obvious, she was offering a way out for Kanzaki, a way that she wouldn't have to utter her name in order to harm Index, but to save her instead.

Kanzaki didn't even hesitate, she reached out and grasped the hand.

The hand that would pull her from the shadows of her past.

For the first time in years Kanzaki Kaori cried, as she no longer had to stand the burden of being a Saint alone.

**Act I**

**Part III**

**Nevermore**

_**NONE_WILL_BE_FORGOTTEN**_

_**Verse 0**_

_Academy City, Central Mainframe LOCATION REDACTED_

The Academy City Central Mainframe, it is a place of such rumor and fables that only the Imaginary Elements District is more shrouded in mystery.

It is hidden behind some of the most advanced shields in the world, some of them are even more powerful then the protections on the infamous 'Windowless Building'

The reason for such security and secrecy?

Some would say to protect the data stored within.

Other would say that it was to prevent Academy City from suffering cyber-terrorism on a grand scale.

A minority murmur that a AI exists within the mainframe and that if unleashed it would make the mythical _Skynet_ look like a child's toy.

…

…

…

…

…

All of these are wrong.

The reason is of the abomination stored within.

It is a melding of the sacred and the profane, the physical and the mystical.

What is it?

A spell, known as the Wise Woman's Web, said to be one of the spells used in ancient Greece as a sign of Athena's favor.

It allows all the knowledge of a library to be linked to an individual's mind.

This one however has been… _Twisted._

It was supposed to link the knowledge of Academy City into Kamijou Tsubaki's mind.

It failed and succeeded simultaneously.

From this melding came one of the rare Absolute Secrets of Academy City.

…

_**Foundation**_

…

_The Heart of Academy City,_

…

_The Soul of Academy City,_

…

_And The Mind of Academy City._

…

Three of the Five major parts of a being melded into one individual.

Whatever was created in this magical disaster.

Has never been fully experimented on or even researched.

However two individuals have experienced it's power.

Stiyl Magnus, felt the fear of a high power when he faced Tsubaki.

Kanzaki Kaori, discovered what it meant to be the weaker of two combatants.

Now, the winds howl around Academy City, as it's Heart rages in anger.

The finale of the first Act approaches.

And with it, comes the closing of the curtains down upon the tragic tale of Index Librorum Prohibitorum.

But…

At what cost will the resolute of this story cause to the Heart of Academy City?

Will the price be paid in blood?

In spirit?

Or perhaps even, in _memory_?

The actors are assembled and the stage is set.

The finale begins.

_-SOM-_

_**Verse 1**_

_-SOM-_

In stunned silence Stiyl Magnus stood, before him was an event thought impossible.

_'Kanzaki… Lost?'_

His minded struggled to process what it thought was an impossible event, the defeat of the power Saint of Necessarius.

No…

Not defeat.

The defection of Kanzaki Kaori.

The saddest thing about this?

Stiyl couldn't even blame her, he had similar thoughts.

_'A Twenty-First Saint, what secrets does she hold?'_

Stiyl thought with a stunned expression, that quickly turned to fear.

'_Could she be the one mentioned in what fragments of the 'Book of Law' we have managed to translate?'_

Stiyl's mind ran in circles as he tried and failed to think this situation through.

His train of thought stopped abruptly.

When Tsubaki's fist slammed into the back of his head.

With a mighty thud, Stiyl Magnus fell to the roof that he had stood upon.

Tsubaki walked past his slumbering form and faced towards the Bathhouse where Index stood waiting for her to appear.

Tsubaki then looked up to the sky and nearly gasped when she saw the powerful storm forming over Academy City, she knew that this was an extension of her will, a physical form to her anger, rage and disgust.

It would not easily abate.

Tsubaki then returned her gaze to Index, who was easily visible to her inhuman vision.

"It's time, to break this twisted illusion"

Kanzaki just nodded behind Tsubaki.

No words were needed.

Now.

Now it was time for action.

It was time.

To free Index of a curse she had been burdened with for far, far too long.

-_SOM-_

With the speed of a Saint Tsubaki moved towards Index, she didn't care about being caught on the security cameras or any other security devices as they would just ignore her.

Tsubaki didn't even hesitate, she swooped down upon Index and with a wave of her hand and a simple incantation "Schlaf (Sleep)" made Index fall unconscious.

Kanzaki quickly dropped down next to Tsubaki and asked "Was that necessary?"

Tsubaki nodded sharply "Yes, I am going to take her into one of the magical hearts of the defenses of Academy City, her ability to memorize the ward scheme would be a danger to Academy City, one I cannot allow. She'll be fine, the spell simply encourages her body to sleep, it is difficult for magic to defend against as it appears as a natural sleep. But simultaneously, the most basic magical shield can block it with ease"


	31. DA GOH

**Harry Potter (Late 2013)**

**My Girlfriend's a What? Challenge**

Harry's girlfriend has a secret. She's not human, but a magical creature. What happens when she receives her creature inheritance, and then passes it to Harry?

Rules:

No slash

Can't use werewolf, vampire, or Veela (overused)

Happens during 4th or 5th year

Harry does not have ANY creature blood. His girlfriend must convert him somehow.

Harry (and GF if necessary) learns about his new race from an older member of same race (parents).

Harry/GF can use magic to disguise themselves as human.

Harry/GF keep their true forms a secret, at least in the beginning.

Harry must become a skilled Occlumens, and possibly Legilimens.

4TH YEAR ONLY In the graveyard, Harry's new creature blood changes Voldemort. Whether he is crippled or empowered is up to you.

5th year, Harry has to be more prepared for the Department of Mysteries. The battle must end better than canon.

Recommendations:

Crossover, using a creature from another book, movie, or game.

Some Dumbles and Weasley bashing.

Snape as mentor, and doesn't hate Harry/GF as much. If used, Snape must be the same race.

Pairing with Hermione, Luna, Daphne, OC, or either Patil twin (or both :D). Harry does not have to start story with her as his GF.

Soul-bond and/or Harem.

Harry/GF can use magic specific to their race.

Harry/GF learn how to use a melee weapon specific to their race, preferably not a regular sword.

Harry/GF have Animagus forms. If it is from before creature inheritance, change the Animagus form to a hybrid between the two. If they learn it after, make the form match the creature. ex. lion Animagus avian creature inheritance = griffin Animagus or avian creature inheritance - bird Animagus.

Harry is heir to Slytherin BY CONQUEST ONLY and/or another non-Founder, non-Merlin line. He gains access to a specialized form of magic through this line.

**Guardians of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1: The New Guardians**

Harry Potter's life to this point had been eventful, he'd clashed with a Three-headed dog, avoided numerous traps, confronted a Dark Professor and killed him with his bare hands, flew to Hogwarts in a flying car and crashed into the only tree capable of fighting back, walked into the lair of giant Acromantulas and a Basilisk and defeated the Reincarnation of the Dark Lord Voldemort and to top it all off, He'd outwitted Lucius Malfoy. What he didn't know was this, First he had a Soul-bond with another Girl in Hogwarts, Second Hogwarts was sentient and wanted to help him and third his actions had lead to him being declared Hogwarts new guardian after the defeat of the basilisk. He'd not been expecting anything the next morning when…

_Great Hall, 8:00 Day after CoS Battle_

Harry was sitting next to Hermione Granger who had just been healed of her petrifaction and making faces of disgust with her when they noticed his friends complete lack of table manners or knowledge of cutlery. Hell half the time Ron Weasley was actually just dipping his head and grabbing food like a dog would. At the end of the hall opposite the doors to enter was the grand table where the staff ate, in the middle of this normal post-adventure breakfast where Harry's fame was being shot up with outrageous stories that once in a while were true a glowing rune appeared five feet in front of Dumbledore.

From the glowing Rune a beautiful woman with otherworldly features and Elvan ears wearing a dress split into quarters with a Scarlet and Gold, Yellow and Black, Blue and Bronze and Green and Silver section bearing a Lion, Badger, Raven and Snake respectively. Albus Dumbledore asks her one question "Who are you?"

The Woman smiles, Salutes him with the Sword of Gryffindor which appeared in her hand and says "I am the spirit of Hogwarts, and I have manifested to replace the lost guardian"

Dumbledore frowns and says "What Guardian"

Hogwarts glare angrily at Dumbledore and says "The Basilisk of the Chamber fool, are you not the Headmaster? Do you not know the secrets of your own school? Before that pathetic weakling _Voldemort_ as you call him corrupted it, it was the guardian of Hogwarts and worked to protect it against true evils. The Basilisk itself was the child of the original Basilisk"

Dumbledore shakes his head sadly and says "I'm afraid most of the knowledge of the founding was lost, and may I ask how you are going to replace the Guardian?"

Hogwarts creates a book and lightly throws it to Dumbledore who catches it, then she says "That's a copy of _Guide to Hogwarts for Future Headmasters_ by Rowena Ravenclaw, it tells you everything you need to know, if it has been lost or destroyed just ask for another and I'll provide it. As to the issue of the Guardian. Harry James Potter, Descendent and heir of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff and Heir to Slytherin by Conquest of Voldemort three times, Step forwards"

Harry stands up and steps forwards stopping a foot away from her. Hogwarts smiles at him and shouts "Hermione Jean Granger, Descendent and heir of Rowena Ravenclaw step forwards" amidst stare of awe and confusion Hermione stands up and walks to stand next to Harry.

Hogwarts continues "For your actions in defending the Students of Hogwarts and either killing or helping to kill the Former Guardian, You two have been chosen to become the new Guardians. You'll be given a new form and three special abilities, First you'll be immortal never aging and if killed you'll be reborn in Hogwarts no matter where you were when you perished, Second your minds will have impregnable Occulmency defenses and Natural Legilimency attacks that cannot be defended against and lastly you'll have the ability to telepathically send your thoughts to Students and Professors of Hogwarts. I'm afraid that you are unable to refuse or chose your forms, be assured that all four possible forms are powerful"

Harry and Hermione while pale nod and a basket appears in front of them. "One of you two dip your hand in, there are forty stone chips split into groups of ten each bearing the symbol of a house and each house has a different creature, the creatures are for Gryffindor Majestic Phoenixes, For Hufflepuff Unending Greater Wyrms for Ravenclaw, Divine Welsh Silver Dragons and for Slytherin, Greater Basilisks of Atlantis. Each of these creatures are powerful, some like the Basilisk or Wyrm are limited in their ability to traverse the world. The other two can fly and don't have a problem with it. Now place your hand in and choose"

Harry and Hermione look at each other for a second before Harry shoves his hand in and pulls out a Stone chip colored Blue and Bronze with a Raven on it. Hogwarts claps her hands together and suddenly the room is filled with massive amounts of magic that make all present shudder in fear of focusing it power upon themselves.

Harry and Hermione are transported outside of Hogwarts and suddenly the power peaks, when they wake they look around to realize that they are now much larger than they used to be. Hogwarts appears with the entire student body and all the professors. The students look in awe to see two 60 feet long silver dragons with 120 foot Wing-spans. suddenly the slightly longer one with four horns on its head, two large ones a smaller one beneath them focuses its Cerulean gaze upon them, they notice the silver scales of that one have a blue sheen to them, the other one slightly smaller has only two large horns in its head and Emerald eyes with an emerald glean to its scales.


	32. DA TBOH

****Harry Potter (Earlier this Year)****

**The Banshee of Hogwarts**

**Book 1: The Philosopher's Stone**

**Prologue: Rise of the Banshee**

_"Banshee, a XXXXX Rated Dark/Light Creature, many wonder how it can be either Dark or Light and that depends on the type, the lesser Banshee more commonly known as the Dementor and the Common Banshee are both Dark, while the Greater or True Banshee feasts only on the life force and magic (But not Soul) of those with Evil intention. No one is quite sure why this is but because of it a True or Greater Banshee is considered Light, but do not let that fool you, they can be just as vicious to those of the Light if provoked…"_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Unspeakable Edition)_

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey._

Vernon Dursley while normally somewhat abusive to his step-niece Athena Artemis Potter had be confronted with an unsavory discovery, Some place called Hogwarts (Ridiculous name) had found out Athena was a freak and wanted to teach her how to use that freakishness. That wasn't going to happen no sirree, As Vernon debated on what to do he drank more and more of his brandy until it hit him, they couldn't well teach the girl 'magic' (Even in his mind he felt disgusted by thinking the word) if she wasn't alive now can they.

With a dark gleam in his eyes Vernon rips open the door to Athena's cupboard under the stairs and drags her into the cellar, Petunia and Dudley Dursley both look at each other as they hear Athena's screams of pain and see her as she is dragged into the cellar, they knew what Vernon was planning and both begin to pray for a miracle, they would have helped Athena but for two things. First they were terrified of Vernon and second they didn't want Vernon to start attacking them instead.

Down in the cellar Athena screams as Vernon begins to lay into her with his fists, she screams as her ribs break, blood starts leaking from her mouth, and lower regions as her stomach, lungs and womb start to hemorrhage under the assault Vernon is placing them under, in her pain she starts to scream "Mommy, Daddy please help me, please help me"

THUD. Vernon has picked up an old bat of Dudley's left in the cellar starts beating Athena; first he breaks her legs with it, then her arms. Finally he slams it down on her abdomen and wave of blood stains her underwear. Vernon then slugs Athena hard as he can in the face and walks away, locking the cellar door behind him.

Athena lays in the darkness choking on her own blood and feeling more numb with every second, around her a pool of her blood spreads. Athena can feel the pain in her stomach and starts to cry for the fact that she may never be able to have children, ignoring her eminent demise she curses Vernon for taking her chance of having children away from her. Her last curse before Lady Death claims her is _'I'll kill you Vernon, no matter what I'll come back from the dead and I will kill you'_

_Place between Life and Death_

Athena suddenly feels warmth, she opens her eyes to see she is no longer in the cellar, instead she is lying down on a warm sandy beach, around her are dozens if not hundreds of red seashells, she looks around to see three strangers in the distance. One is a man with messy black hair, another woman with red hair and emerald green eyes. The Last is a woman with pale white skin and luscious black hair that goes down to her waist, she is wearing elaborate black robes with black flowers outlined in silver all over it. She gasps weakly, they look towards her and the red-haired woman and the man start to cry and run towards her.

James and Lily Potter had wondered why Lady Death had called them hear, but before they can speak they hear a gasp and when they turn to the source. They see a girl on the sand, surrounding her are hundreds of red seashells, she isn't wearing anything but some rags that might be underwear, her skin looks like it might be pale, but they can't see its color under the thousands of bruises. Her arms and legs are bent at unnatural angles and several of her ribs have broken through the skin. Her hair looks like it might be black but is currently a dirty brown from the blood that has dried in it. Her left eye is emerald green, but her right is crimson and barely visible under the swelling black eye around it.

Then it clicks, they know who they are looking at. "Athena!" Lily and James shout before running towards the broken body that is their daughter. They kneel next to her and instantly realize the red seashells are actually the pool of blood surrounding her body.

"M-m-mommy, D-d-daddy, you c-came I-I c-called" Athena weakly coughs up blood "Y-you finally c-came, V-Vernon g-got angry a-at me, s-strange l-letter. D-do you k-know what an H-Hogwarts is, t-their l-letter made V-Vernon a-angry. H-he hit m-me, I-it was s-so cold. P-please d-don't leave m-m-mee-" Athena falls unconscious after the last word.

Lily and James are shaking in anger at Vernon Dursley suddenly a voice interrupts them "While your anger is justified, please remain calm, I have something I want to ask you" Lady Death's voice pierces through the haze of anger. James and Lily look at Death and Lily asks "What do you want to know my Lady?" Death smiles "I want to ask you if you are fine with me sending Athena back to the world of the living" "Of cour-" "But, there is a cost, In order to send her back she would have to become a True Banshee, she would become a monster that feeds on other monsters, she would however gain back all that she has lost. I ask you then, would you let your daughter live, even as a monster?" James and Lily look at each other for but a second "Yes" Without hesitation they reply in unison. Death nods and waves her hand over Athena, suddenly Athena's wounds are healed and she looks to be in the peak of health, her skin however is now the same unnaturally pale white as Lady Death's, her hairs tips are now silvery-white for the last inch and a half. She begins to radiate silvery white fog and she fades slightly, almost like a ghost. Athena opens her eyes and they are still emerald green but they glow with unnatural power. Then Athena vanishes.

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, Cellar._

Athena wakes back in the world of the living, her clothes are gone but the blood surrounding her rises up and molds itself onto her body, turning into a black dress similar to Lady Death's but with silver snowflakes instead of outlined flowers. Athena smiles softly to herself for a second then her face is filled with rage as she remembers what Vernon did. She stalks up the stairs like a dangerous predator. She reaches the door and finds it locked, without even blinking she turns her nails into talons sharp enough to slice through Dragonhide and rends the door open. Vernon who had been terrorizing his wife and child in front of the door turns as he feels a fragment of the cellar door hit him; his red face suddenly goes white as he sees Athena standing there with anger, no _Pure Undiluted Rage_, on her face. Before Vernon can even take a step Athena grabs him, moving faster than any human could ever hope to. Athena then cackles madly, not unlike a certain female Death Eater and whispers in Vernon's ear "Well, _Uncle_. Did you know us _freaks_ can come back? Guess you didn't" Athena squeezes her hand and severs Vernon's head from his shoulders using her talons.

Petunia and Dudley while disgusted don't make any attempt to help Vernon; they had had enough and were happy to watch him get his just deserts. Petunia watches as Athena drops Vernon's corpse "You know you can't stay here anymore Athena" Athena just nods, Petunia sighs "I guess you would want to anyway right?" Athena nods "Well let me tell you about the Wizarding world, you see you mother and you are witches. Using wands you can learn magic, I give you some instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley and when you're there go to Gringotts, and you should be able to access your parents vault, use the money to buy the goods in the letter and a house. I'm sorry for not helping you Athena" Petunia then describes Diagon Alley and how to get there, she gives Athena some warning about the Goblins and how the Purebloods will act towards her. Athena smiles and whispers something in Petunia's ear. Petunia then hustles Dudley out the house. Athena then turns the gas over on without lighting it. She waits ten seconds before walking out the back door and throwing a lighter back through the open door. As she walks away the gas ignites and the house explodes in flames.

Athena jumps over the back fence and starts off towards London and a new future.

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley and Goblins**

_London_

It took her several hours but Athena eventually made it to the Leaky Cauldron, she noticed it was an old pub that ordinary people seemed unable to realize it existed, and then she realized that the wizards had used magic to hide the pub from non-wizards. _'Clever, crude, but clever none-the-less'_ Athena muses as she walks into the Leaky Cauldron. Inside is a well-lit but still shadowy pub with a bar and several tables, several witches and wizards look towards Athena only to get a ice cold glare in return which quickly convinces them to return to what they are doing. Athena move quickly through the pub, she notices a man with a turban on his head that smells like the most delicious thing she'll ever eat, Athena narrows her eyes and continues out into the entrance to Diagon Alley, she notices the brick formation but instead of touching the bricks she waves her arm and focuses her magic at the wall to make it open.

The bricks start to vibrate and then split until they reshape themselves into an archway which Athena notices resembles Greek or Roman columns, she smiles thinking of the times in school when she learned of her namesake and the world she was worshiped in. Athena walks towards the distant white marble edifice that Petunia told her was Gringotts the Wizard bank. Unbeknownst to her as she walked Athena's demeanor and bearing made all the witches and wizard scurry out of the way. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy quickly shift as well, with pale faces as Athena was almost a dead-ringer for Bellatrix Lestrange. Aurors watch with some fear, wondering if Bellatrix had somehow broken out until they realize that the girl in question was too young to be her. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody watches the young Banshee carefully, his eye tells him that the girl in question isn't a normal witch, the only other times he'd seen a magical core that powerful was when he was looking at Dumbledore or Voldemort. Alastor quickly heads to a Floo to firecall Dumbledore and inform him of the young girl. Every witch and wizard softly shudders as the fog surrounding Athena slowly washes over them; they felt as if their souls were being judged by the fog.

Athena walks up the steps of Gringotts and is surprised like every wizard and witch nearby when the Goblin guards salute her as if she were a superior. Athena however stops and nods cordially to the guards making them smile at the respect and honor of such a being treating them as equals. Athena notices the poem on the door and smiles.

_"Enter Stranger, But take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of Greed_

_For those who take, But do not Earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there"_

Athena recognizes the warning and nods her head once more before walking through the doors; she realizes the consequences of thievery might be more than she is willing to pay. As she walks in the Goblins at the teller desks all look at her as her scent and power fill the room, the witches and wizards might have complained when she walks up to a desk they have been lining up for, but when they see her they quickly stop all thought of complaint. The aura of power and might surrounding Athena is so strong that all those watching feel the urge to bow to her, she might not realize it but Athena's demeanor and power were already living up to her namesake. She glances at the teller's nameplate and says "Second Rank Teller Gorefang, I would like to access my vault, I have been stuck with non-magical humans and do not have any key or card with which to access the vault, however I am informed that there is one for me left by my parents. If you need to ask who I am would you mind if we did it in a private office instead of here"

Gorefang shocked that the Banshee had not only come up to him but treated him with respect replies "Of course, however the director of the Bank, Ragnar, would like to speak to one of your station, Would you mind meeting with him" Athena shakes her head softly "Then please follow me" Gorefang opens a door next to his counter and waves Athena through. They then travel through the corridors of Gringotts, her Banshee powers quickly overwhelm the spells and wards designed to confuse those attempting to remember their path through the bank, Gorefang notices and gulps softly. The goblins had long memories and could easily remember what happened when the last True Banshee had existed, their then director, Ragnarok, Ragnar's great-grandfather had attacked her and was slaughtered, the goblins lost hundreds and even then were forced to surrender to her, and she hadn't even been injured once. Now it was protocol for all True Banshees to be treated as honored guests. Gorefang smiles softly, at least this one seems to be peaceful, for now.

They soon come to a door labeled **Gringotts Director**** – ****Ragnar**, Athena walks through the double door made of Elder Wood. Ragnar looks up about to ask why some witch had disturbed him when he paled slightly as he recognized the scent and appearance of a True Banshee. "How may I help you my dear?"

Athena raises an eyebrow "You can start by explaining why your face shifted from annoyance to terror when you saw me. Is there something about me that is special? Then we can speak about accessing my families vault"

Ragnar curses softly in Gobbledygook before sighing "The reason I went from annoyance to terror is because you my dear are a rare and powerful True Banshee, the last time one of your kind walked the Earth my father made the mistake of insulting her and she single-handedly decimated my people, we now have a standing law to treat your kind as honored guests. On that note you have my condolences, from what I have learned True Banshees are only born when a young Witch is abused for several years before being killed. Lady Death seems to enjoy bringing them back and giving them great power with which to torment their abusers and often anyone who looks down on them. As for your vault I would need you name my dear"

Athena nods her head stiffly "My thanks for your condolences; I can tell Goblins are not very sympathetic to humans and wizards. Probably because the wizards look down on you I would assume. As for my name it is Athena Artemis Potter. Is there anything I need to know about myself or my family? I was raised by ordinary humans for the last ten years"

Ragnar's eyes widen as he realizes who is sitting before him and he answers "Yes there is something you need to know" Athena looks at him with an inquisitive look on her face. Ragnar then explains the Wizarding Civil war, her title and how she got it for her defeat of Voldemort. Ragnar explains Voldemort's rise to power with a sneer showing his disgust for the wizard. After the explanation Athena nods her head slowly with a look of anger and disgust on her face. "… And that is everything you would need to know, one last thing. This wizard Voldemort is still alive, we Goblins have his true name of Thomas Marvolo Riddle on record and our files inform us he is still alive. I would tell you to be wary of his existence, but I doubt he would be able to slay you as you are now. Still I would advise caution, True Banshees have been killed before, however the wizards that have killed them always die in the attempt so their weakness has never been known. Anyway I will summon a Cart Handler and have him take you down to your vault, I would ask that you not inform anyone that you can remember the layout of the bank, we have spells to prevent that but as a True Banshee you are immune to them."

Athena nods her head and rises from the seat that Ragnar had offered her "Thank you Director Ragnar, and I promise I'll keep my knowledge of Gringotts layout a secret, for reduced payment on my vaults upkeep of course"

Ragnar smiles "You would have made an excellent Goblin, My Lady"

Athena smiles back at him "Why thank you, that would be an insult to most wizards but I can see the complement in it" Athena then walks to the door and runs into a young looking Goblin.

The Goblin looks up at Athena and then says "G-greetings I am G-Griphook and am h-here to take you t-to your v-vault" Athena smiles at Griphook assuring him that she is not angry.

"Lead on Cart-handler Griphook" Griphook nods and walks towards a nearby door, Athena follows him to the Cart station where they get on one of the carts and shoot off at high speed down a railway. Athena smirks as she perfectly remembers each and every turn towards her vault. They quickly arrive and Griphook pulls out a key to unlock the vault, he then hands the key to Athena.

"This is your vault key, please try not to lose it, there is a hundred Galleon fee for the replacement of the lock and the issuing of a new key, Ten Galleons is the price for a new key to be made" Athena nods and then asks

"Would you please explain the currency to me, Griphook" Griphook nods and leads her into the vault where she sees piles of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins.

"There are three coins in the currency, the lowest are the Bronze coins called Knuts above them are the Silver ones called Sickles, it is twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. The most valuable are the Golden ones which are called Galleons, each Galleon is worth seventeen Sickles" Athena shakes her head in exasperation

"Why couldn't those idiots use fives or tens as the conversion rate? It would be much simpler" Griphook snickers.

"We were trying to make it difficult for wizards to remember their conversion tables so they would have to rely on us"

Athena then smirks at Griphook "Ah, Clever. My compliments to whoever thought of that, maybe you should change it to something like the Muggle currency conversion rate in order to confuse the wizards even more"

Griphook smiles widely "I'll inform Director Ragnar of your idea, it would be most interesting to watch, and the Muggle-born would have an easier time adjusting to our currency. Plus we love to watch the Wizards squirm as they have to learn something"

Athena quickly grabs an extended money bag from Griphook (For Seven Sickles) that can hold up to two thousand Galleons and shows the amount of currency inside on the side. She loads it up to the brim and then they head back to the bank Atrium. As she walks out Athena nods a thank you to Gorefang who smiles back to her, she hears a rapid burst of Gobbledygook and goblins laughing and guesses Griphook told the other goblins her idea. She walks out of Gringotts and watches as the nearby witches and wizards freeze at the sight of her and move out of her way. She opens the Hogwarts letter that caused her _beloved uncle_ to attempt to kill her, reads it and then heads for the shop named Ollivander's.

Athena walks into the shop to see the shops proprietor looking at her with wide eyes. He then clears his throat and says "Welcome to Ollivander's Child of the Mist, I am Ollivander. I assume you are here for a wand, I'm sorry to say I don't have any in stock that you could use. However I can easily make one if you are willing to part with one or two of your hairs"

Athena nods and quickly pulls out two strands of her hair and hands it to Ollivander. He studies the hair and says "It will take me half an hour or so to make the wand, if you like you can stay and watch or continue shopping. Before that however I need you to do something." Athena raises an eyebrow as Ollivander pulls out a board with pieces of wood on it that are different shades, with a smooth stone in the middle " Please move your hand over the wood and if one feels warmer or colder to you please stop on it" Athena moves her hand over the different types of wood before stopping at one that feels like sunshine and ice mixed together. "Ah, Cypress, said to be the symbol of both Hades Greek God of the Underworld and Artemis Greek Goddess of the Hunt. Both of which would be your patrons my dear. As you are a child of Death and the Mist, A huntress who stalks those of evil intent and feasts on their life-force." Athena smiles and speaks for the first time since entering the shop.

"Ironic, since my name is Athena Artemis Potter, Maybe I have more than one connection to Greek Mythology" Ollivander's eyes go wide.

"I'm afraid I must offer my most sincere apologies miss Potter. I'm afraid I was the one to sell the wand that caused all your losses. Please forg-" Athena places her hand over Ollivander's mouth

"I wasn't your fault crafter of wands, but the fault of the wands wielder. Do not assume guilt for the actions of those who abuse your creations. I think I will go and get my school robes. I'll see you in half an hour, by the way how much do I owe you"

"Fourteen Galleons as it is a custom made wand, usually it would be more expensive but the most expensive part of the wand you have already given me" Athena nods before handing over Fourteen Galleons and exiting the store.

She makes her way to _'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_ As she walks in a squat, smiling witch who she assumes to be Madam Malkin walks over "Hogwarts, dear" Athena nods

"Yes, I would also like several dress robes in the same fashion as the ones I am wearing and two more in Crimson and Teal with a Silver Serpent and Golden Dragon on them respectively. I would like them to be made of the highest quality materials please" Madam Malkin smiles

"Or course dear, would you like growth, Cooling, Warmth and Dirt and Stain resistant charms as well?" Athena nods "And the other essentials like socks and undergarments?" Athena nods again.

"That'll be 150 Galleons dear, I'll measure you up and have the clothes ready in ten minutes would you like to wait, I have tea here for customers how like to wait"

Athena nods "Yes I would like to wait, and is the tea Earl Grey?" Madam Malkin nods "Then I would like some thank you, here is the 150 Galleons" Athena hands over the Galleons.

Madam Malkin then takes her to a private room where she strips naked and measures Athena's body. She smiles and shows Athena to the small table and chair where she can sit and drink her tea. Athena smiles, _'Sometimes it's the small things that make a difference, Madam Malkin obviously wasn't bothered by my aura, maybe she's a descendent of one of the earlier True Banshees. Wouldn't surprise me, or she's just used to dealing with stuck up assholes so a polite but powerful girl is a breath of fresh air for her. This tea is really nice; I wonder why Aunt Petunia never made any? Probably bad memories of my mother most likely.'_ Athena just sits there and sips her tea for ten minutes while she muses on everything she's seen so far.

True to her word Madam Malkin hustles in with the robes both for Hogwarts and personal use finished and packed in a complimentary expanded box. Athena thanks her and heads for the Truck shop she saw. She buys a three compartment trunk that can be shrunk down to pocket size. She has it heavily warded for the total price of 100 Galleons. Then she buys her school books, and some extra books on defensive shields and offensive curses, as well as extra Potions books, Herbology books and a Wizarding Law Book and 'A Guide to Ministry Forms and Permits'. She then drops in to Ollivander's and picks up her wand. She immediately feels the power in it and thanks him. She purchases a Dragonhide Holster and Wand Maintenance Kit. Ollivander smiles as Athena walks out the door, he may have conveniently forgotten to put the trace on Athena's wand. She picks up her Potion's apparatuses and some extra ingredients so she can try out her potions work.

Lastly she heads for the Owl emporium, She walks in and smiles, A White Snowy Owl is sitting on a perch flaring her wings at a red-headed boy who got too close to her, Athena walks over and holds out her arm, the owl hopes over to her arm and calmly walks up to her shoulder, Athena then turns to the shop clerk and asks "How much for this one and the equipment and treats to look after her?" The clerk smiles, relieved to get rid of the pickiest owl in the store.

"Ten Galleons miss for the lot." Athena smiles and hands over the Galleons to the shock of the Red-headed boy and walks out. She thinks over the names she knows and says "I'll have to find you a name beautiful one. Give a day to think on it" She walks back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Athena walks up to the Bar and asks the Bartender "Excuse me mister…?"

The Bartender smiles, he's an older man slightly balding with gray hair. "Call me Tom miss"

Athena smiles "Thank you Tom, now would I be able to rent a room here until the Hogwarts train departs?"

Tom nods "Or course, it'll either be Five Galleons for the just the room or Ten Galleons and eight Sickles for the Room and all your meals"

Athena hands over Eleven Galleons "Room and meals please"

Tom nods and pulls a Key out from behind the bar with a metal tag with the number 8 on it, he hands the key and nine Sickles in change "Room Eights up the stairs, fourth on the right, There'll be a call for each of the meals and a wakeup call at 6"

"Thank you Tom" Athena walks up the stairs and quickly finds Room 8 and gets settled in. After dinner, She reads some of her text books, in her History of Magic she finds some famous female witches names and asks her owl which one she'd like, the owl nods at Hedwig and so Athena names her Hedwig "Good Night Hedwig" Athena then pulls the covers and goes to sleep, having the best sleep she's ever had for ten long years.

**Chapter 2: New Home and Off to Hogwarts**

Athena loved the month and a bit she spent at the Leaky Cauldron, when she mentioned her birthday Tom baked a small cake and she thanked him, she eventually gave him her name and asked him to keep it a secret and he agrees. "I can see, that you might hate your fame, don't worry I just call you 'Thea, that okay" Athena nodded happily. She quickly read through all of her books and bought several more. A week before her trip to Hogwarts she commissioned the Goblins to purchase her a house, they quickly found one and told her the catch that came with buying it, she didn't care.

Soon Athena was the proud owner of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She was told it was the ancestral home of the Blacks before Sirius Black was put in prison, she was told there was a curse on anyone not of Black blood who tried to own the place but Athena waved them off, She wasn't worried, she had read the Potter family tree and knew her Grandmother was a Black.

Athena three days before her trip to Hogwarts walks up to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Fidelius charm didn't faze her in the least. She walks up to the front door which opens as she walks up to it. She walks into the living room as the front door closes behind her. Suddenly "WHO ARE YOU" a female voice shouts. Athena turns round to see a portrait of a woman who at one time might have been beautiful. She replies in a voice dripping with ice cold formality.

"I? I am Athena Artemis Potter, Granddaughter of Dorea Black, I am a True Banshee and I am the one who will destroy you if you cannot talk like a proper Pureblood Lady instead of a howler monkey" The woman looks shocked and then smiles.

"I like you, you are definitely more worthy to be of the house of Black then my son Sirius. They say he betrayed your parents, but I call that absolute rubbish, not matter what I thought of my son he was no traitor. But I have forgotten my manners, you are right I wasn't acting like a Lady of Pureblood standing should. I am Walburga Black, Wife of Orion Black, mother of Sirius and Regulus Black and your Great-Godmother technically. Sirius is your Godfather, another reason why I cannot believe he betrayed your family to the Dark Lord. He would have been slain by the magical oath he took" Athena who had already heard the story of Sirius' betrayal from Tom nods slowly.

"Hmm, Maybe I should ask for an appeal for Sirius, I hate the idea of my Godfather being tortured by my lesser cousins" Walburga frowns.

"Lesser cousins?" Athena nods.

"Yes, you would know them as Dementors, They are a lesser form of what I am, a True Banshee. Born from a witch who has been abused for years and slain, Lady Death has brought me back and made me nearly unable to be slain. Now may I ask why this place is so decrepit? I would assume the Blacks had a House-Elf?"

Walburga nods "Yes they do, KREACHER"

An ancient House-Elf pops in with a "Yes, My Lady"

Walburga gestures towards Athena "This young Woman has brought the House and is worthy of it, she wishes to know why it has fallen into such a decrepit state, as do I"

Kreacher then turns to Athena before paling "Handmaiden of Death, My Lady is right you are worthy of this house, I'm afraid I am getting old and cannot work as well as I used to" Athena walks towards the House-elf then stops.

"You smell like you have been near an object of true evil not mere darkness, tell me has anyone of your previous masters handed you an object and asked you to guard or destroy it" Kreacher nods

"Yes, Milady, Master Regulus gave me a locket and asked me to destroy it" Athena smiles

"Would you bring it to me, I would like to remove it from this world" Athena smiles as Kreacher pops away and then pops back holding an elaborate silver Locket with snakes, emeralds and an S inscribed on it. She notices the snake carvings and without realizing it picks it up and hisses "_Open_" in Parseltongue without realizing it. The Locket springs open and two eyes are revealed were pictures might go.

"_Foolish one, wait… I cannot read you! W-what… a-are… y-you?"_ A Dark melodious voice comes from the locket before it begins to fill with terror.

Athena smiles "I… I am your end, foolish wizard. Do you think Lady Death appreciates your attempts to escape her? I am her Handmaiden and I will send you to her" Athena then opens her mouth and sucks the dark malicious energy and Spirit from the locket. She turns to Kreacher and lays a hand on his shoulder, suddenly the old House-elf is young once again "For your loyal service I bind thee to me, serve me until my end loyal one" Athena then places the locket around her neck, a sign of her victory over the dark one who had tainted it, she then realized that in the back of her mind she'd heard the voice of Lady Death telling her what it was, A Horcrux. An Abomination.

Kreacher bows deeply "Yes, Milady what is your command?"

Athena looks around "Return this house to a state worthy of its family, the Black ancestral home should be mighty, not like this"

"It will be done, do you wish me to get the master bedroom ready for you Milady" Athena nods and Kreacher pops away to fulfill his orders.

Athena then turns to face Walburga Black and asks "Lady Black would you kindly instruct me in Pureblood etiquette. I'm afraid the Muggles I was staying with weren't very noble at all" Walburga smiles softly

"You poor child, I'll happily help you" For the next three days Athena learns Pureblood etiquette from Walburga Black. She finds a rare joy in the stiff and stately nature of etiquette and grows to love it. Athena soon curses the necessity of going to Hogwarts.

Using the Knight Bus (and laughing at the talking head's comments) Athena makes it to King's Cross. Quickly and without hassle she senses and walks through the Barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Athena has about ten minutes before the train is to leave and quickly finds a compartment. With Walburga's permission Athena's last name is now Potter-Black. While Walburga was quick to extol the virtues of being Pureblood Athena was just as quick to point out the downsides. Eventually Walburga agreed that Muggleborns were a necessary evil, though Athena agrees that they should have classes to teach the Muggleborn about Wizarding Culture. Athena then opens her Potions textbook to read for the fifth time.

Soon the compartment door opens and a blonde haired Girl and a black haired girl walk in. The Blonde stops and asks "Excuse me, but can we join you in this compartment?" Athena nods.

The girls quickly stack their belongings in the overhead compartment. Then they introduce themselves the blonde goes first "Daphne Greengrass" Athena nods with just the right amount of energy that befits an equal.

The black-haired girl goes next "Tracey Davis" Another nod.

"Athena Artemis Potter-Black" Both girls' eyes go wide and in unison they go.

"Really" Athena laughs.

"Yes really and yes I do have permission to use the Black name. Considering Sirius Black is in prison I am the nominal head of Both Black and Potter families, being a descendent of a main branch Black" Daphne smiles.

"You know that you shouldn't have used the nod of equal then, you are technically my superior" Athena shakes her head.

"Not yet, I am still only a student, while I am head of my houses. I'm not anymore politically powerful then you right now" Daphne nods

"Right, forgot about that" Athena and the girls then talk about other things, as they talked the Train started moving and they were soon on their way to Hogwarts, Athena admires Daphne's Ice Queen Persona when some idiot Red-head pokes their head in, she quickly makes him leave. Tracey is bubbly but very intelligent. Athena happily buys some candy when the Trolley Witch comes by with her goods. She finds that Tracey loves Sugar Quills and Daphne loves Liquorice Wands. Athena happily sucks on a blood pop, she enjoys the taste of blood mixed with sugar, and the other two girls almost seem to nod in appreciation at how she can eat them without wanting to puke.

As the girls talked a toad hopped into their compartment, Athena smiled and held out her hand, in response the toad hopped into her hand and she moved it to her lap. When Daphne questioned why she did it Athena just shrugged and said she liked animals.

Not long afterwards a somewhat portly boy opens the compartment door and asks "Have any of you seen a Toad by any chance?"

Athena holds the toad up and says "This one?"

The boy smiles "Yes, that's Trevor. Do you mind if I sit in this compartment?" Athena looks at Daphne and Tracey who gesture they were okay with it.

"Sure" Athena smiles

"Thanks" The boy who introduces himself as Neville Longbottom quickly puts his stuff in the overhead compartment and starts talking with the girls, to his credit he doesn't even react to much when Athena introduces herself, he just tells her that his family and hers were good friends and apparently he often played with her as a child. Athena was happy to reconnect with someone from her childhood, despite her almost cold demeanor she happily chatted with her new friends. Then Daphne asked a certain question.

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin" Is both Athena and Tracey's reply in unison.

"Hufflepuff" Is Neville's reply.

Daphne then smirks at Athena "A Potter in Slytherin? Is that even possible?"

Athena laughs "I'm also a Black remember?"

"Oh yes, I forgot about that" Daphne remarks.

The door to the compartment opens and a boy with blonde hair sticks his head in. and then arrogantly states "I've heard Athena Potter is on this train, do any of you know where she is?"

Athena then smirks "I heard she was with some kid with _Red_ hair"

"A Weasley! Well thanks for the information" The boy then leaves.

Athena spots Daphne, Tracey and Neville's inquisitive faces and replies "He was far too arrogant for my tastes, so I decided a wild goose chase was in order, soon him and the '_Weasley_' was it? Will be in an argument and the results will be either hilarious or delicious or both" Suddenly Daphne started to laugh. Then Tracey and finally Neville as they get the joke Athena had made.

Not long afterwards a bushy haired witch stuck her head in and informed them they were getting close to Hogwarts.

"Neville please get out, we need to change" Neville nods at the girls and leaves the train compartment. Athena uses a locking spell on the door. Then she wills her robe off, to the surprise of Daphne and Tracey her Black dress robes melt off her body and reform on the ground, and then Athena pulls out her Hogwarts robes and a black singlet and prepares to puts them on the same way she took her clothes off. Daphne and Tracey while interested in what the clothing was doing ask the other major question.

"Athena, how did you get those scars" Daphne's voice is barely audible; she seems to be trying not to vomit. Covering Athena's body are dozens if not hundreds of scars. several of them look deep and a few were from when Vernon attempted to kill her, even though Lady Death brought her back the scars remain, one of the few markers to differentiate a True Banshee from a Common Banshee. This is because True Banshees are born from the anger of a badly abused Witch while Common Banshees are born from the wrath of a Witch whose lover scorned them and whose actions led to their death, a subtle but significant difference.

Athena looks down at the scars and sighs; her clothing covers her body and her scars seconds later "Everyone thinks I grew up as a princess, the truth? I was abused and treated like a House-elf; eventually my uncle went too far…" Athena trails off, unwilling to relive the past and the horrors inflicted on her.

Daphne then put the pieces together after listening to her uncle who was an unspeakable talk "And he killed you" Tracey gasps and Athena's head shoots up "That's why you have such a cold aura around you, that's why wisps of fog are coming off your skin, you aren't human, are you? You're a True Banshee, I remember my uncle speaking of them. Born from an abused witch being slain, Lady Death brings them back and makes them an angel of death, almost impossible to kill. And every wizard who has succeeded in killing a True Banshee dies in the act, on rare occasions the True Banshee even returns from the dead. They are the hardest beings to kill next to a Phoenix, for many of the same reasons"

Athena nods "Yes. I am a True Banshee, but my humanity remains. The only things I harm are the worst of humanity, my kind devours evil whenever we can" Daphne nods and then comments to Tracey she should hurry up. Then they spend five minutes waiting outside as Neville changes his clothing for school robes.

Then they arrive at Hogwarts train station.

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

As they get off the train and start looking around they hear a voice shout out "Firs' years, Firs' years over here!" All of the first years move over to the large man and surround him. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" While some of the students slip and stumble Athena walks perfectly stable down the a narrow and slippery path following the big man, suddenly the big man says "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" He calls over his shoulder "Jus' round this bend here". The First years all let out a collective "Ooh". Athena's mouth almost drops as the beautiful castle comes into view, she marvels at it and its reflection on the lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side of the lake, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, is a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

She sums it up into one word "Magical, It's simply magical" Next to her Neville, Tracey and Daphne just nod their heads just as awestruck as Athena.

He leads them to the edge of a lake; in front of them are dozens of boats. "No more'n four to a boat" Daphne, Tracey, Neville and Athena all hop in the same boat and then the man who has his own boat shouts "Everyone in?" Watching the students nod "Right then - FORWARD" and the boats start moving, moving across the lake which was still with nary a ripple to mar its surface, reflected in its pristine waters are thousands of stars more than Athena had ever seen from Surrey or in London, from this angle the Full moon silhouettes the castle and is reflected in the lake, Athena's heart soars at the sight of the moon and she remembers Ollivander's words '_Ah_ _Cypress is sacred to both Hades, Greek God of the Underworld, and Artemis Greek Goddess of the Hunt. Both of which would be your patrons my dear. As you are a child of Death and the Mist, A huntress who stalks those of evil intent and feasts on their life-force_. They soon get to the cliff face, as the first boats approach it the big man shouts out "Heads down!" The first years all bend their heads down and slip under a curtain of ivy, they are carried through a dark tunnel to an underground harbor.

They soon make it to the stone dock of the harbor and hop off. In front of them is a doorway. The big man walks (or maybe lumbers?) up to it and bangs his hand three times against it. The doors open and a woman in emerald green robes walks out, her face shows that she has seen many years come and go, some would call it stern but Athena can see the hope, the compassion and the promise underneath, this is a woman who has dedicated her life to teaching students, and will mostly likely never stop that noble cause. Athena nods her head in respect to such a woman. Then the man speaks "The Firs' years, Professor McGonagall"

The lone woman. Professor McGonagall nods "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here" Athena notes the woman's Scottish accent almost absentmindedly.

McGonagall pulls the door wide open, Athena gasps, the entrance hall is so big she could fit Grimmauld Place and the Dursley house in it and still have room to spare. The walls are lit by medieval looking torches; however Athena notes the lack of soot residue and realizes that they are burning magic flames not ordinary flames. That and the flames are blue, that's a bit of a giveaway, yet strangely the light from the flames is normal and not blue tinted. The First years follow Professor McGonagall across the flagstone floor, they soon near a door and can hear the drone of hundreds of students talking and they know they are near their fellow students; Presumably the rest of the school is already here. McGonagall leads them to a small room off to the side of the door from which the noise is coming through. They all gather inside.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" McGonagall starts "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room." McGonagall stops and takes a breath.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points in rewarded with the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours"

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting" McGonagall's eyes linger on Neville's cloak and on 'Weasley's?' Nose which has a smudge on it. Athena turns Neville to face her and straightens up his cloak McGonagall notices and smiles at this "I shall return when we are ready for you, Please wait quietly" McGonagall then leaves the chamber.

"How do they sort us into the houses" Neville wonders.

The blonde haired boy from earlier snorts "Some sort of test, you'll probably fail, you had to have your friend here fix up your cloak" Athena glares at the boy who quickly starts to pray as his life flashes before his eyes.

"Brave words from a boy who probably has never been as close to a girl as Neville here who wasn't his mother" The rest of the students laugh, the blonde boy burns red in embarrassment.

"How dare you, I am Draco Malfoy when my father hears of this he'll-" Athena cuts him off.

"He'll run and hide from the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble houses of the Blacks and the Potters, for my name little Malfoy is Athena Artemis Potter-Black. So don't you dare talk down to me! For I am your superior, you little worm. Or did you forget that most of the Malfoy fortune is the Dowry of your mother Narcissa Black and as Head of the Blacks, I have the right to sever the marriage and demand the money back. So what do you say to myself, _and_ Scion Longbottom heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom?" With every word Athena injects more and more ice into her voice until Draco is left cowering against the wall in terror.

"M-my a-apologies m-my l-lord and L-Lady, M-my m-most d-deepest a-apologies" Draco stammers out, obviously terrified at the aura Athena is emitting.

"Apology accepted, now you better not forget your place again Malfoy, or else" Draco starts nodding so rapidly that his head almost falls off.

Athena feels a chill across her back and turns to see Ghosts coming out the wall, when they see her the ghosts pause for a second and then continue what they were saying "F-Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" A ghost who would be described as a Jolly Fat Friar is speaking to the others

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not even really a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

Athena then speaks up "Assuming you are the House Ghosts of Hogwarts, you should know very well why we are here, while I appreciate your flair for the dramatic I would suggest that you wait until either the feast begins or the next morning before showing yourselves to the students, some of us are already nervous for the Sorting and your little play only makes it worse"

The second ghost who was speaking and is dressed in the manner of aristocrats from the late 1600's to early 1700's bows and apologizes "I would offer my sincere apologies, It would appear we forgot what it was like to be nervously waiting to be sorted, thank you my dear" The ghosts then depart from the chamber and every First years stares at Athena in open amazement.

McGonagall comes back in expecting to see the ghost doing their yearly act only to find the students all looking either respectfully or in one case fearfully at a young woman with long black hair and silvery-white tips, her bearing and manner similar to that of a Pureblood Lady. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start"

The First years turn to McGonagall who instructs "Now form a line and follow me"

Athena at the head of the line followed immediately by Daphne, Tracey and then Neville before the rest of the First years follows McGonagall out of the Chamber and through the doors to the Great Hall. Athena walks along in awe but successfully hiding the fact from the other students. Above her the Ceiling has been ensorcelled to look like the night sky outside, the light of a bright full moon shines down upon Athena and once again her soul sings in ecstasy. The students in the Great Hall all still when Athena follows McGonagall into the Great Hall, her presence expands like it did at Diagon Alley and all of the students feel it. The Professors, McGonagall and even the Headmaster get the feeling that they should be bowing down to this woman. They all slightly shudder as the same thought runs through everyone's mind _'She's only a First year, what will she be like in her SEVENTH year'_ All the students remain still as deep in their souls they recognize the primal fear and urge to bow to a True Banshee. They were all very lucky that Athena hadn't even an inkling of her Wraith Form, otherwise their emotions would have made her ascend into it and they would be forced to steel themselves or fall to the ground in terror. Among the Students the ghosts shudder slightly as the power of a True Banshee washes over them, they knew if they tried something they would be obliterated. Meanwhile the sentience of Hogwarts feels the presence of a True Banshee and rejoices; the energy Athena is releasing is being absorbed by Hogwarts and added to the wards, making them far stronger than they were before.

The first year students stop just before the open space between the house tables and the Teacher's Table, McGonagall goes off to a side room and comes back with two items, a four-legged stool and an old wizard's hat. Suddenly the brim of the hat opens and it starts to sing. Athena while listening to the song realizes that the hat is probably quite bored as evidenced by its emotionless voice and lack of enthusiasm. The whole school bursts into applause as the hat finishes singing although Athena assumes they are only doing it because they have to.

Athena hears the Weasley complaining about his older brother tricking him about the test. McGonagall steps up with a long role of Parchment.

"When I call your name please come up, you will sit on the stool, put on the hat and be sorted."

"Abbott, Hannah"

A girl with blonde ponytails walks up and puts the hat on a second later.

"HUFFLEPUFF" The table with students in yellow bursts into cheering.

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW" The table in midnight blue bursts into applause.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR" The Table in Red burst into applause.

"Bullstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN" The Table in Green claps politely, Athena smiles, and she already likes Slytherin.

"Carrow, Flora"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Carrow, Hestia"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Davis, Tracey" Athena smiles as her friend goes up.

"SLYTHERIN" _Yet Another reason to like Slytherin_, Athena muses.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR" Weasley groans. Athena laughs.

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"SLYTHERIN" Athena smiles to Daphne as she walks towards the Slytherin Table.

"Longbottom, Neville"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN" Athena grins widely and slightly sadistically and Draco gulps.

There weren't many left now.

"Moon, Danielle"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Nott, Theodore"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Patil, Padma"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Patil, Parvati"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Perks, Sally-Anne"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Potter-Black, Athena" The hall stills and then shivers as the beautiful but powerful Pureblood Lady walks up to the stool, every house even the Slytherins are praying to have her in their house.

Athena sits on the stool and McGonagall lowers the hat onto her head. 'So what now?' _'Hmm, Interesting, you are a True Banshee, my condolences no-one deserves that. You have plenty of courage no doubt, but you manner would make you too cold for the Lions, You have Loyalty only to those you know, but are still willing to give the benefit of the doubt to others, however your power is far too great for the Badgers, Your wisdom is equal unto your namesake, but you are far more worldly then most Ravens. Your Ambition, __Ah__, it is a whirling maelstrom, your drive to prove yourself, you desire to be seen as your own person and not the "Girl-Who-Lived", and last and most potent your desire to end Voldemort'_ 'Then I guess it's Slytherin for me' _'Of Course'_

"SLYTHERIN" The entire Great Hall freezes, and for the first time since only fifty years after its founding the Slytherin house stands and applauds like all the others. The Professors are awestruck, the Headmaster however is violently cursing in his mind, all his plans and they've been ruined by that slip of a girl, Athena catches his eye and glares slightly, and Dumbledore shivers, the only others whose glare affected him as much were Grindelwald and Voldemort. Would Athena follow their path, or chose her own? And if she does chose her own path will it be of the light or darkness?

"Turpin, Lisa"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Weasley, Ronald"

"HUFFLEPUFF" the two red-headed twins at the Gryffindor table break down laughing. Malfoy looks like he is about to comment but then catches Athena's eye and wisely shuts up.

"Zabini, Blaise"

"RAVENCLAW"

McGonagall takes the Stool and Sorting Hat back to the small side-chamber she got them from, and then she takes her place at the chair directly to the right of Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts gets to his feet to the students he looks cheerful, to the teachers and Athena he looks enraged.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we being our banquet I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!"

Athena sighs "Of course, the Headmasters a basket case, like everyone else in power in this world." Daphne and Tracey laugh Malfoy tries to glare at Athena only to get a lazy glance back

"Aww! Did the big bad baby Malfoy not like me insulting his bwest fwiend" The rest of the table burst into laughter and Draco blushes in embarrassment. "Remember _Malfoy_ I am your superior in everything, do not test me, or you'll discover what my good for nothing Uncle did"

Draco sneers although he looks pale "What's that?"

Athena's dark and sadistic grin ends up giving several of the Slytherins nightmares for weeks "That I'm exceedingly good at carving out flesh, especially _living_ flesh. It's too bad he isn't on this plane of existence anymore" Everyone on the Slytherin table gets the _subtle_ veiled threat and Draco turns bone white.

They eat their meal while chatting softly, Athena quickly befriends Flora and Hestia, and both named after Greek Goddesses as well. Pansy and Millicent act friendly towards her, while they may not be very pretty, they are astoundingly good at politics and they realize that Athena is the new power in Slytherin. Many of the older students start realizing this as well, although she doesn't know it Athena is already taking her position as the Princess of Snakes, or by the title set by Salazar Slytherin at the founding "Filia-Reginae Serpentium" (Latin for Princess of Snakes). When she enters her Seventh Year it'll change to "Reginae Serpentium" or Queen of Snakes, if she is still in power of course.

After dinner is finished dessert appears, Athena has some chocolate pudding but otherwise restrains herself, when she sees Crabbe and Goyle stuffing themselves like pigs she hisses "You two, We are Slytherins, not Gryffindors. Use your manners or you will… not… eat… at… this… table… ever… again! Do… You… Understand?" They quickly nod their heads and start eating at a slower more moderate pace. Even more of the older students start to believe in Athena being the Princess of Snakes. When the last of Dessert disappears Dumbledore stands up "Ahem – Just a few more words now we are fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well" Dumbledore's eyes flick towards the Red-head twins at the Gryffindor Table, Athena smirks. '_Pranksters, what fun!_' "I've also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor" Athena snorts

"Like anyone cares or even listens to that pathetic excuse for a wizard" The Slytherins nod in agreement.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch"

Athena grins "Is there an age limit" Several older Slytherins nearby shake their heads.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death" Athena sighs

"Now every Gryffindor and several Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years will try to enter as part of a dare" She turns her eyes on the Slytherin first years "If any of you are _caught_ trying to enter the Third floor corridor you will not like the consequences, _understand_?" Athena's voice at the end could have made Hell freeze over. The Slytherin first years nod fearfully (Except Tracey and Daphne), the Slytherin Prefects just shake their heads and consider turning their badges over to Athena, she's obviously a better leader then they.

"Any now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Athena smirks as the teachers faces suddenly harden and appear that they are trying not to groan. She decides to mix it up a little.

Dumbledore flicks his wand and several ribbons of light come streaming out and twist themselves snake like into the lyrics of the school anthem.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune" Dumbledore states "And off we go"

Before the school can start singing Athena's Musical voice suddenly rings out and as if singing in a church choir her voice rings across the Great Hall, drowning out anyone else's attempts to sing, afterwards several students would swear up, down and around that she was an angel singing.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts"_ Her voice rises as if singing a hymn.

_"Teach us something please,"_ Athena's voice takes on a begging tone.

_"Whether we be old and bald" _Her voice slowly fades like an elder woman's.

_"Or young with scabby knees"_ Her voice then shifts to an Adolescent Alto.

_"Our heads could do with filling"_ On 'filling' her voice jumps playfully.

_"With some interesting stuff,"_ Again her voice jumps but on 'Stuff'

_"For now they're bare and full of air"_ Her voice fades when she sings 'Air'

_"Dead flies and bits of fluff"_ Athena's voice had a slight giggle to it for 'fluff'

_"So teach us things worth knowing,"_ Somehow Athena's voice sounds wise and eager.

_"Bring back what we've forgot"_ On 'forgot' Athena's voice grows slightly mournful.

_"Just do your best, We'll do the rest"_ On 'Best' and 'Rest' her voice soars

_"And learn until our brains all rot"_ Athena holds the last word for several seconds.

The Great Hall falls silent and then.

Thunder.

As every student and teacher rises and applauds loudly. The windows and rafters shake as every student shows their appreciation for Athena's masterful singing. Dumbledore is left awestruck while the applause continues and then he comments "Thank you Lady Potter-Black, for showing us why music is a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. I would imagine after that we'll have no trouble sleeping"

A Slytherin Prefect quickly gathers up the students and takes them to their dorm. At the entrance hidden in the dungeon he taps a certain stone and says "_Callidus_" Athena smiles 'Cunning, very fitting for Slytherin' the prefect leads them into the common room. Athena loves the décor and the windows into the lake. "The Left corridor leads to the Girl's rooms, the Right to the Boys. You can either have your own rooms for your private use or bunk with others, if you do something against school rules. Don't get caught"

Athena then smirks "If I catch you first, you better _pray_ a teacher is nearby, otherwise you might not be able to stand for the detention" The Slytherins (The entire house was present at this point) shiver, some of the older students wonder how Athena's voice can be beautifully singing one moment and filled with the promise of pain another.

Professor Snape walks out from the shadows and comments "And if Lady Potter-Black catches you I will look the other way while she deals out punishment, since she seems the most mature of the First Years, she will have the same rights as a Prefect. If she needs points taken off or detentions issued all she has to do is inform me and give me the reason why and it will be done. Obviously this is to remain a secret, if a student from another house finds out. Whoever spills the secret will undergo an 'initiation' and will have detention, for the rest of their time here at Hogwarts" Slytherin house gulps collectively.

Athena steps forwards "All right, First through Fourth years, lights out and bedtime in half an hour, so if you're going to bunk with someone else set it up now. Malfoy, you however will be staying with Crabbe and Goyle. You are responsible for their appearance and will make sure they are up to house standards, if they ignore you send them to me understood" Malfoy nods, even if he has to do something he at least gets to boss over the two who've been following him for years.

Snape raises an eyebrow and whispers "You know he's been ordering them around for year's right?"

Athena nods "That's why I gave him that job; he should be able to keep them from embarrassing our house"

Snape smiles "You know, I was afraid you'd inherit your father's tendency to leap before he looked, luckily you've got your mother's intelligence, and she was a very bright witch. And you seem to have surpassed her already, no surprise for one named after the Goddesses of Wisdom and the Hunt" Athena smiles.

"From that comment I guess you and my mother were friends"

Snape sighs "Yes, until I let my pride get between us. I guess I couldn't get over the fact we were in different houses, I would have happily gone to Gryffindor to be with your mother" Athena smiles.

"I think she knows professor, don't beat yourself up not matter what you have done, what you do now defines you. You could have let what seems to be a feud with my father cloud your judgment of me, but instead you chose to look past my father and see me as an individual, that says a lot about you. Now I need to go, Good night professor" Snape nods and replies

"Goodnight Athena, and thank you for your singing, it was beautiful" Athena nods accepting the compliment.

She walks over to Daphne and Tracey and asks "Want to share a room"

Daphne smiles at Athena "Sure, why not?"

Tracey laughs "Fine with me, but you've got to teach me to sing like that"

Athena giggles at Tracey "Sorry, some of that was natural talent. But I'll help however I can"

They quickly find the room with their name tag on it and walk into to see a bunk-bed and a double bed. Athena quickly shouts "Dibs on the Double"

Daphne pouts "What if I wanted the Double?"

Athena grins "You're welcome to share" Daphne chokes.

Tracey snickers at Daphne and says "Maybe during winter, Milady"

Athena laughs "I'd welcome the company then"

Athena, Daphne and Tracey then unpack their stuff. With Tracey and Daphne gasping at the beautiful dress robes Athena has "Where are you going to wear those?" Daphne asks.

Athena smiles "On Saturdays and Sundays, we don't have to wear the uniform on those two days" Daphne smiles.

"I think I'll ask my mother to send my dress robes then" Tracey looks a little depressed before Athena gently nudges her and says.

"How about I buy you some dress robes for Christmas, Tracey" Daphne nods.

"And I'll get you some matching jewelry" Tracey has tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, you two are the best friends I could ever have"

Athena then looks at her magical alarm clock and opens the door and shouts "first through fourth years, bedtime and lights out"

A sarcastic Slytherin fourth year shouts out "YES MA'AM"

Athena just laughs and shouts back "TEN PUSH-UPS FOR CHEEK" Like a Drill Sergeant chewing out a subordinate.

Athena then climbs into bed in her pajamas, says "Good Night" to Tracey and Daphne getting one in return and goes to sleep.

**Chapter 4: The First Week**

The Next morning Athena wakes up and smiles. It seems that Daphne and Tracey had sleepwalked over to her in the night. Athena smirks as she decides to have some fun with them. She waits a few seconds as they wake up and loudly comments "Wow… Last night was fun"

"WHAT" both Tracey and Daphne shout!

"Well first you two came over and then you started talking about using your tongue, I asked you to prove it and one thing lead to another. You've got an amazing tongue" Daphne turns bright red, Tracey looks horrified, Athena's face remains impassive for a few seconds, Athena then loses the battle to remain serious and bursts out laughing. Daphne and Tracey then both turn red in anger as they realize they've been had by Athena. Athena eventually stops laughing.

"In truth you two probably sleepwalked over to me at one point or another, come on let's go have a shower. I also curious as to why neither of you questioned the fact that all three of us are fully clothed?" Daphne and Tracey slap each other in the back of the head for that comment; they really should've noticed that little fact.

**TBH:TPS**

Athena quickly gets herself ready and heads to the Great Hall for breakfast, a curious change happens to her demeanor, when in her private room she is cheerful and quite humorous, however when she walks out her room she becomes a perfect Pureblood Lady, her somewhat cold demeanor actually endears her to the older Slytherins who can recognize such etiquette.

Athena quickly makes her way down to the Great Hall, some of the older students who are already up stop and gawk at her as she walks past. The Slytherin students just nod politely to her. Athena although she's only been here less than a day already loves Hogwarts, she loves walking through the corridors, she loves the dark gloomy dungeons (Banshees of all types are drawn to dark and cool places) She loves the high vaulted ceilings. Athena knows that if she could she'd live here, Hogwarts is a place of great magic and that draws her (Athena is also drawn to ancient architecture) She walks through the open doors of the Great Hall and a hush falls over the students gathered there, then like a bubble bursting the noise of several hundred students talking returns. Athena sits down at the Slytherin table, across the table Draco Malfoy freezes up as Athena's eyes fall on him. "Malfoy!" Draco stiffens up.

"Y-yes, Lady Potter-Black" Athena grins at the fear in Draco's voice.

"Since you've done a good job keeping Crabbe and Goyle presentable I have another task for you" Draco gulps

"What is it, my lady?" Athena smirks

"Don't worry, all you have to do is prevent Crabbe and Goyle from making fools of themselves in class, can you do that" Draco sighs in relief, another easy task.

"Easily, My lady" Athena smiles

"Good" Athena then turns away from Draco and starts helping herself to breakfast, as she is eating Athena opens up her Advanced Potions book she has with her and starts reading.

"Good Morning" Athena politely comments to Daphne as she and Tracey sit down.

"Good Morning" is Daphne's equally polite and emotionless response to Athena. Tracey just shakes her head as she watches Daphne and Athena try to outdo each other's 'Ice Queen' persona, the rest of the Slytherins nearby watch as well, despite its _chilly_ nature watching two girls try to make themselves a better 'Ice Queen' than the other is quite entertaining to watch.

"Good Morning, Miss Greengrass, Lady Potter-Black" The king of emotionless Severus Snape cuts in. Athena and Daphne turn towards him, Snape hands them each a piece of parchment. "Here is your time table, please don't lose it as you only get one copy" Athena and Daphne nod.

_**Lessons Timetable**_

_**Potter-Black. Athena, A. Slytherin, Student ID 227-S**_

_Monday_

_9:30-11:30 Transfiguration Professor McGonagall, Class__ – __1-1_

_13:30-15:30 Charms Professor Flitwick, Class__ – __4-2_

_Tuesday_

_9:30-11:30 Astronomy Theoretical, Professor Sinistra, Class__ – __AT_

_23:30-1:30 Astronomy Practical, Professor Sinistra, Class__ – __ATT_

_Wednesday_

_9:30-11:30 Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrel, Class__ – __3-4_

_13:30-15:30 Herbology, Professor Sprout, Class__ – __GH 1_

_Thursday_

_9:30-11:30 History of Magic, Professor Binns, Class__ – __2-3_

_Thursday Afternoons Free_

_Friday_

_9:30-11:30 Potions, Professor Snape__ – __Gryffindor, Class__ – __Dun 6_

_Friday Afternoons Free_

_Class Legend. (Level-Room), Dun=Dungeon, AT=Astronomy Tower, ATT=AT Top, GH = Greenhouse._

_Saturday and Sundays _

_Electives available:_

_Morning: Magical Art, Muggle Art, Vocals, Basic Care of Magical Creatures, Finances, Noble Etiquette (Dress Robes required), Dueling and Strategy _

_Afternoon: Spell Creation, Basic Arithmancy, Basic Ancient Runes, Ward Creation, Ward Breaking, Advanced Potions, Advanced Herbology, Advanced Charms and Advanced Transfiguration_

_Two Electives may be chosen for each morning and afternoon up to a total of eight. Advanced Electives require permission or invitation from the professor in question. Dueling, Spell Creation and Strategy require permission from a Guardian and/or Head of House (Family or Noble not school), Class locations will be given once an Elective is chosen._

"Hmm" Athena muses.

Daphne looks over "Elective huh, what are you thinking of choosing?"

Athena hums "Maybe Vocals, Finances, Noble Etiquette and Dueling for the morning and Spell Creation, Basic Arithmancy, Basic AR and Ward Creation for the afternoon"

Daphne laughs "How are you going to get your head of house to agree to that?"

"I wouldn't laugh Miss Greengrass" Snape cuts in, Daphne and Athena's heads both jerk upwards to look at him, they had forgotten he was there "Remember her title is _Lady_ Potter-Black not _Miss_ Potter-Black, that indicates that she _is_ the Head of House for both Potters and Blacks, most likely due to the 'Last of Line' clause. So Lady Potter-Black needs no acceptance from another to do any subjects. Also I notice you are reading a book on Advanced Potions Lady Potter-Black, May I assume that you have an in-depth understanding of Potions then?"

Athena nods "You may professor; however I have no Practical experience"

Snape nods with a small smile "At least you have a head start on the theory" Snape then moves away smiling, happy that at least one student wouldn't be a 'Dunderhead' as he so often stated.

Daphne shakes her head "Only you could get on professor Snape's good side on the first day"

Athena smiles "What can I say, I'm just that good. Come on, eat up, we've got Transfiguration first"

Athena, Tracey and Daphne quickly finish their meals and Athena races off to Transfiguration.

Daphne and Tracey race after Athena "Wait a minute Athena; we don't know where the classes are?" Tracey comments. Mutely Athena shows the back of the time-table to Daphne and Tracey and they see a map on it. "Oh, I didn't notice that"

Athena smiles "I doubt most would, I think it's a test of our observational abilities. Or the professors just love playing pranks on the students, which wouldn't be so bad, if they do I'll just have to respond in kind" Daphne and Tracey both shiver at the mischievous smile on Athena's face at the prospect of pranking, it didn't promise anything good.

**TBH:TPS**

_Azkaban, Sirius Black's Cell._

For some reason right as a Dementor is visiting Sirius gets the irresistible urge to do a victory dance, that any Muggle would recognize as similar to Michael Jackson's Thriller dance moves, the sight of Sirius gleefully dancing like his mind was gone in front of a confused Dementor shocks Bellatrix Lestrange almost back to sanity, almost. Sirius mooning the Dementor at the end of his dance finishes the job.

**TBH:TPS**

_Hogwarts._

Athena smiles with euphoria as she gets the feeling she'd just made someone very happy, she shakes the feeling off and heads to class.

Athena, Daphne and Tracey make it to Transfiguration five minutes before the class starts, they notice the door is open and look in. The only living thing in the class room is a cat sitting on the teacher's desk, Athena studies the cat for a moment before she smiles and winks at it, as she expected the cat winks back at Athena.

"Come on girls, let's sit down and get ready. I have a feeling we're going to need all the study time we can get to in order to succeed at this class" Athena comments as she makes her way to the left front row.

Daphne frowns slightly confused "Why would you say that Athena?"

Athena sighs "I read the entire textbook before school started, the theory is pretty complex, but since none of the other students are here let me give you a simple piece of advice" Daphne and Tracey lean in, McGonagall sitting in cat from on her desk also listens in. "While the Theory is very complex, I've found the practical seems fairly easy if you remember three basic steps, First visualize what you want the object to change into, second put the belief that you will change the object into what you have visualized into the spell and finally make the motion and speak the invocation. If you have a good visual and you believe it's going to change, it will." Daphne and Tracey nod dumbly, and then quickly realize how helpful that advice will be.

McGonagall is amazed by the simple yet well reasoned advice Athena gives her friends. She quickly realizes two things, One Athena is mostly likely going to be a prodigy at Transfiguration and two, she will probably have several happy moments due to Athena, the girls has already shown she has some ability to teach. If she helps Athena reach her potential she might add another Transfiguration master to the field. McGonagall inwardly smiles and then inwardly pouts _'Too bad she's in Slytherin, probably most of my Lions won't understand what she just said for several years'_.

Athena leans back in a stretch, as she relaxes from the stretch she quirks her head and can hear the students getting closer. She smiles at this and relaxes a bit more. Athena watches as the students stream in. Neville after spotting her ignores his housemates and sits down next to Tracey, the two of them quickly start talking and comparing housemates and their favorite classes, apparently both Tracey and Neville have a knack for gardening and are looking forwards to Herbology on Wednesday. After the newcomers have sat down Athena looks at the instructions on the board and starts writing. After a couple of minutes two girls from Gryffindor, an Indian girl and another who apparently is a gossip monger according to gossip walk in. The gossip monger looks around and says "Thankfully the professor isn't here yet"

McGonagall jumps from her desk and mid-jump turns from a cat into a woman, the two girls a left awestruck along with the rest of the class except Athena who had already figured out where the professor was. "Miss Patil, Miss Brown you are both late, five points from Gryffindor each. Oh and Lady Potter-Black please take Twenty points to Slytherin for your very impressive breakdown of the basics of Transfiguration earlier." Athena nods respectfully to McGonagall for the complement and the points.

"Now I want you all to know, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts" McGonagall stops and glares at Crabbe and Goyle who were joking around trying to set each other on fire with the matches on the desks, Athena likewise glares at Malfoy who pales knowing that he's going to get it for letting Crabbe and Goyle run amuck. McGonagall continues "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned" McGonagall looks around and sees Athena's raised hand "Yes Lady Potter-Black?"

Athena sighs "Would you consider removing Crabbe and Goyle as they have already shown they aren't suitable for this class?" McGonagall looks approving as does the rest of the Slytherins; they aren't too impressed with the two idiots as it is. Malfoy thanks all his lucky stars she didn't include him as well. He then pales as Athena shoots him a dark glare.

"I'll talk to professor Snape about it, what would you have them do instead of Transfiguration?" McGonagall queries Athena

Athena's mouth splits into a grin that is just downright vicious "Well, I think Mr. Filch would like some help don't you professor?"

McGonagall smiles wickedly "Yes, I believe he would as well. Now, the first thing you will notice is the match on your desk, your first task is to transfigure that match into a needle, the spell to do so is written on the board"

Athena glances at the board and almost effortlessly turns her match into a needle; she then starts helping Neville, who was having problems having not heard her advice earlier. Daphne and Tracey while they haven't yet done a perfect Transfiguration are well on their way.

"Thirty points to Slytherin Lady Potter, Twenty for such quick and precise spellwork and ten for tutoring another student" McGonagall smiles, inwardly she is a little sad, she had hoped that James and Lily's daughter would be in her house, but a single glance of her last night had told her everything, she was a Slytherin through and through, at least her ability to force the Slytherins to work harder might make the Gryffindors step up their schoolwork in order to outdo Slytherin, then McGonagall gulps _'Dear Merlin , if that girl is as good or better at Quidditch as her father we haven't a chance'_

**TBH:TPS**

Athena sighs happily as the bell rings and heads to lunch, she enjoyed the intellectual stimulation of working on transfiguration, but she was very hungry now from all the work she had just done. Athena stops as she hears an annoying voice that hadn't shut up all through Transfiguration.

"Hey, how could you say such things about your own housemates to the professor?" Hermione Granger's piercing voice nearly screams at Athena.

"Simple, it was the truth, I recognize that those two aren't the smartest in our house and would rather they do something productive instead of sit there with glazed expressions on their faces" At Athena's response all of the Slytherins including Crabbe and Goyle nod, Crabbe and Goyle knew they weren't smart and were quite happy to get out of Transfiguration, even if it meant helping clean the castle.

"It doesn't matter; you have no right to decide such things. How could you be such a heartless bitch to your own housemates?" Hermione flings back at Athena.

Athena scoffs and move closer so her nose is almost touching Hermione's "How could _I_ be such a heartless Bitch, listen you little know-it-all you were the one who brought the issue up in a corridor full of people, I had the decency to at least wait until only our year level could hear before pointing those things out in class, so you had better shut your mouth before I do it for you" Hermione's glares at Athena before slapping her across the face, Hermione then shakes her stinging hand not expecting Athena's face to be so solid. "Oh you're so gonna get it now little bookworm" Athena slugs Hermione in the face breaking her nose and the two quickly fall to the ground, punching, slapping and even biting each other.

The other students gather around in the classic schoolyard fight circle and one of the Gryffindor boys shouts out "WOO, CATFIGHT" The students start screaming encouragement to the two girls fighting on the ground.

Nearby Snape and Flitwick are watching the whole thing, Snape turns to Flitwick and says "Two Galleons says Potter wins"

Flitwick grins "Three says she wins and leaves a mark on Granger's face other then the broken nose"

"Deal" the two teacher's shake on it.

Athena adds kicks, claws and elbows to her fight with her opponent while Hermione just tries to keep herself in the fight, Hermione quickly starts to look battered.

The fight goes on for ten minutes before Hermione is knocked out by Athena's devastating surprise head-butt. Athena gets up and smirks at the four long scratch marks she left on Hermione's right cheek. Snape hands over Three Galleons to Flitwick, grumbling a little but happy to see a Gryffindor get hurt, especially by one of his Snakes.

**TBH:TPS**

Athena strides towards the Great Hall with not so much as a hair out of place, Hermione on the other hand looks like she went five rounds with the Whomping Willow and lost, her broken nose gets a lot of attention from the other students in her house, but when they see Athena glaring at them they quickly decide that helping Hermione isn't worth ticking off the dangerous looking Slytherin.

Athena spots Malfoy trying to hide and makes the come-here hand-sign to him, unable to avoid it Malfoy walks over to accept his punishment. Athena looks him over for a second before hissing "You were supposed to keep those two in line, you've already failed" Athena then hits Malfoy with a series of Jinxes and Hexes that leave his skin Scarlet and his hair gold, with boils and a Permanent Wedgie applied to him. "Now as punishment it should take a couple of days for those spells to wear off. Until then deal with it" Athena spots the Slytherin house gathered around her "Until Malfoy's new color scheme wears off you are not to speak or even interact with Malfoy anywhere. Understood?" The house nods "Very well, Malfoy you will sit at the very end of the Slytherin Table and every class you will sit with the other houses until your punishment is over"

Athena then storms through the Great Hall doors to the Slytherin table to eat lunch. '_Damn it Malfoy, if you had done your job I wouldn't have to clean up after you'_ Athena growls to herself as she eats lunch. Daphne and Tracey on either side of her just shrug, they might not have been friends for long but they realize that Athena needs some alone time. Flora, Hestia and Michael on the other side of the table all shrug as well.

Snape walks in the Great Hall and is surprised to see his godson sitting there in Gryffindor colors, but then he smirks as he realizes that Athena must have told him to do something and he already failed, Snape walks up to Draco and says "Draco, what did you fail to do?" Draco looks up at his godfather but knows he isn't going to get sympathy so he sighs

"I was supposed to keep Crabbe and Goyle from screwing up in class, but they decided to try setting themselves on fire in Transfiguration. Athena had them removed from the class, which reminds me professor McGonagall will probably be speaking with you soon. Afterwards well… you saw the fight between her and Granger, it was because of the way Athena so coldly denounced Crabbe and Goyle's abilities, since I screwed up my punishment is to look like this for two or three days, and while colored like this be ostracized from the house and be forced to sit on the edge of the table or with the other houses till it wears off." Snape grins and Draco shudders.

"Well, it looks like I made a good choice in Athena, she'll keep this house in line" Snape then heads to the staff table, where he can see Minerva trying to keep her laughter in check and failing somewhat. Scratch that, failing spectacularly, just like the rest of the student body and most of the professors. Even Dumbledore and Filch are chuckling.

**TBH:TPS**

After a lunch full of laughter at Malfoy's expense, Athena walks towards her first Charms class. As she walks in she sees the Professor. Professor Flitwick is unlike other professor in the fact that he is in fact Half-Goblin, As she walks in he makes a small motion with his hands, Athena recognizes this motion as a sign of respect and nods to him, Flitwick smiles brightly at her. "Lady Potter-Black, I must thank you"

Athena frowns "May I ask why?'

Flitwick's grin becomes almost incandescent "Thanks to your superb fighting skills I won three Galleons off of Professor Snape, nice head-butt by the way"

Athena smiles as Hermione glowers in anger "Thank you Professor" Athena notices Hermione's glower "The pleasure was all mine" Hermione nearly breaks down and screams right then and there.

As the rest of the students walk in Athena apologizes to Daphne and Tracey for being so cold to them at lunch, they just wave her off with "Don't worry about it, you have to deal with Malfoy being an idiot and Granger being a shrew"

From behind them Michael Hemlock a Slytherin first year leans forwards and says "Yeah, don't worry about it Athena, all of us snakes knew that you needed some alone time and gave it to you" From either side of him Flora and Hestia nod their agreement.

Athena sighs and then turns back to them "Thanks Michael, Flora and Hestia. I needed that" After speaking with them at dinner last night and breakfast, Athena had been happy to discover some more friends to talk to. Flora and Hestia are the nieces of the two Famous Carrows. Their mother, the younger sister of the Carrows was murdered when she refused to side with the Dark Lord. Their father, a cousin of Daphne's hid them in the Muggle world for most of their lives. Flora and Hestia are about 4'6" with pale white skin and brown hair; their eyes are a striking shade of green. There are only two ways to tell them apart, the first way is their hairstyles Hestia wears her hair in a braid while Flora lets hers hang loose, however they occasionally swap styles in order to trick people. The other way to tell them apart is their personalities, Hestia is quite open and friendly to those who approach her, she'll befriend anyone but if you start to torment people without good reason she'll forget you faster than you can blink, while Flora is fairly sarcastic to those who she doesn't know, due to her nature Flora embraces anyone who takes the time to befriend her and would go through hell for them.

Michael on the other hand is a member of the Ancient and Noble Hemlock family that hails from Russia. Despite being Russian his skin is actually olive similar to that of someone from Greece or Italy, his family has connections to noble Wizarding families from nearly every country in the world; he spent most of his life in Australia with his cousins the Daggerworth Family. Because of this his skin is darkly tanned. He's quite tall for his age being equal in height to Athena at 5'2", He has messy long brown hair which he has tied into a pony-tail, and he's quite muscular due to him practicing several martial arts and Kendo. Able to speak French and Russian in addition to English. His eyes however are the most striking feature of his body; Michael like most Hemlocks has glowing silver eyes. In Athena's opinion the best part of him however is his laid-back personality; he'll seem ignore any insults sent at him; however he then later makes crushing comebacks to whoever insults him in front of as many people as he can.

Michael then leans back as professor Flitwick starts his class. Unlike transfiguration the charms class begins with an overview of each year and what they are going to be doing in those years.

The schedule looks something like this:

_First Year: Basic Charms_

_Second Year: Household Charms_

_Third Year: Memory Charms_

_Fourth Year: Specialized Charms_

_Fifth Year (OWLS): OWLS Level Charms and Basic Warding_

_Sixth Year (NEWT): NEWT Level Charms_

_Seventh Year (NEWT): Charm Creation and Advanced Warding_

By the end of the class Athena's eyes are filled with stars, she can't wait for the later years when she gets to study the more advanced charms and spells. Athena has a very uneventful dinner speaking with Daphne, Tracey, Flora, Hestia and Michael.

**TBH:TPS**

_**Tuesday**_

Tuesday morning Athena gets up without any teasing of Daphne and Tracey, they seem to have remained in their own beds. Athena decides to be merciful. She then walks to the showers and has her shower before getting changed into her school uniform. Athena leaves the showers as Tracey and Daphne walk in. Athena nods to her friends and says "Good morning you two"

Daphne and Tracey blearily reply "Morning" before yawning.

Athena giggles at the state the two girls are in before she starts walking towards the Great Hall. Athena nods at Michael, Flora and Hestia as they fall in step beside her, they start talking about classes as they walk towards the Great Hall. Athena opens the doors for the group and they find they are some of the first students to enter the hall. Athena stops for a second and then side-steps a cream pie that came flying from a small launcher on the Gryffindor table. Michael catches the pie with ease and starts eating it, he notices Flora and Hestia staring at him "What? I'm hungry!" The twins then shrug to each other and steal some of the pie. Athena just shakes her head at this.

Athena then starts to head over to the Gryffindor table, once at the table she walks till she is about midway down, stops and comments "Nice try boys, but your trap made noise. I could hear it, next time oil your contraption or place a silencing spell on it"

From under the table two red heads appear, one turns to the other and says "Well what do you know George? This Slytherin is lecturing us on traps"

The other replies "I thought she was lecturing us on pranks Fred, or are you George?"

George (Or is it Fred?) Responds with "Its Tuesday I'm Fred today and your George"

Fred (Or is it George?) Replies with "How about Forge and Gred?"

George nods "Righto, I'm Forge"

Fred nods as well "And I'm Gred"

Athena shakes her head at the twins "Your mental, that's what you are. Fred" Athena looks at the left twin "George" Athena then looks at the right twin as they both have shocked expressions on their faces. Athena giggles internally at their faces before continuing with "Please don't attempt to prank me or my friends again, or you won't like the result" Athena then turns away from the shell-shocked twins and walks back to the Slytherin table, noticing Neville talking to a Hufflepuff girl with black hair at the Hufflepuff table, while another pair of Hufflepuff girls with red and blonde hair sit opposite to him talking to both him and the girl next to him, Athena waves at Neville who waves back, before going back to the conversation with the girl and her friends.

Tuesday's morning class is easy with them being only Astronomy, having been taught a lot of Astronomy by Walburga Black due to the Black family's love of astronomy and astronomically based names. Athena is able to quote facts and legends that even Hermione does not know, to the bookworm's anger and frustration. Athena smirks as she walks out of the Astronomy Theory class room. The rest of Slytherin laughs at Hermione's expression, except for Michael who is sleeping on his desk with a full stomach from the pie, yet somehow when Professor Sinistra wakes him up and tries to interrogate him on the lesson he answers all her questions perfectly. When Athena asks him about that as they are walking out the class he simply says "It's a skill I picked up sleeping through my lessons on Pureblood etiquette" Athena giggles at the answer and walks towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Lunch is an utterly unremarkable event with Athena just eating with her friends, Malfoy sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table by himself, silently sobbing, and Neville eating with the Hufflepuff girl he was talking to a breakfast at the Ravenclaw table.

The free afternoon until the late night Astronomy Practical class, Athena spends it reading and talking with her friends next to the lake. She watches as the Weasley twins dunk Malfoy under the water, Malfoy is actually laughing and having a blast with the twins (Who were happy to get another cats-paw inside of Slytherin, Although they know better than to attempt to prank Athena and her friends. Michael seems to be getting a little too friendly with the twins as well. Athena idly muses on what he might be up to). Hermione goes up to scold them only to join Malfoy in the lake. The screeches Hermione lets rip with make Athena wonder if she is descended from a Banshee. Everyone else just breaks down laughing at the bookworm of Gryffindor being soaking wet and looking like a cat that's just been dunked underwater. Athena saved Hermione's book-bag with a little bit of magic, then proceeded to shamelessly steal the rather… racy romance novels she found inside of it, well most of them, Tracey and Michael stole… _Ahem_… Borrowed (Wink, Wink) a couple of novels as well.

The Astronomy Practical class was pretty normal with Athena quickly pointing out constellations and galaxies while Hermione glares at her in anger. The teacher, Professor Sinistra openly praises Athena, before scolding Hermione for not doing her work. That made Athena's day. Along with the days of pretty much everyone… no everyone in the class except Hermione.

**TBH:TPS**

_**Wednesday**_

Wednesday starts off fairly slow, while Daphne and Tracey had once again shifted over into Athena's bed she chooses not to tease them, this time. Athena quickly gets herself ready and walks to the Great Hall with Daphne, Tracey, Hestia, Flora and Michael. They quickly find a seat and start eating. Malfoy walks in with some relief on his face as the punishment spells have worn off, Athena nods slowly in his direction. Malfoy quickly understands the hidden message _'Strike one, don't mess up again or else!'_ Breakfast soon comes to a finish and they walk out just as Ronald Weasley comes screaming in late, just before he can grab some food to eat it disappears. Athena just laughs at the look of horror on his face.

Defense against the Dark Arts is one epic failure in Athena's mind, Quirrel stutters so much that he can barely be understood. Through the lesson Athena feels the deep hunger she felt when she devoured the Horcrux, she frowns. _'Is there a Horcrux present in this room? It's not like I can just ask unfortunately, I'll figure it out, eventually. Maybe the professor created one so that he wouldn't have to worry about dying again'_ Athena then shrugs and starts to read ahead in the textbook, she had already read half of it but still had the later chapters to read. However Athena loves to read and doesn't mind doing so when otherwise free.

Lunch is a simple affair with no immediate flare ups or problems. Malfoy seems to be openly crying tears of joy that he no longer has to sit away from the rest of his house, the rest of Slytherin is secretly crying tears of sorrow, they once again have to sit next to Malfoy. Athena eats more then she usually would having gotten extra hunger cravings from her time in DADA.

After lunch is Herbology, after the disappointment of Defense against the Dark Arts Athena wasn't too optimistic. However that changed the moment she walks into the Greenhouse, Professor Sprout quickly musters the class and has them working. Although they aren't yet working with dangerous plants, they are learning the basics or Herbology. Athena loves the class, quickly discovering her green thumb. In the years to come this would end up as Athena's second favorite class, after Potions that is. Athena and the rest of the class laughs openly at Malfoy being tangled up in some vine like plant, They laugh harder when Hermione tries her know-it-all routine and ends up just as tangled in the vines as Malfoy.

Dinner is just as uneventful as lunch, Athena however relishes in the peace. No longer does she have to worry about cooking for her fat monster of an uncle, Athena quickly shakes her head and dispels all thought of the monster known as Vernon Dursley.

**TBH:TPS**

_**Thursday**_

On Thursday, Athena wakes up alone with Daphne and Tracey in their bunk beds. Athena just shrugs wondering why they keep alternating, she hopes they either pick one or the other eventually.

An uneventful breakfast follows, however Athena does learn of the locations of her elective classes, and a request from the vocals teacher to sing at both lunch and dinner on Sunday. Apparently Daphne and Tracey also signed up for vocals and will be Athena's backup singers.

Athena can't even remember the class, she walks into History of Magic and two minutes later is using her books as pillows. However Athena wasn't alone in this, the entire year level all did the same. Athena has to laugh at Hermione's look of rage for falling asleep in one of her classes.

Lunch is again unremarkable, however the prank that the Weasley twins play on their Hufflepuff brother is worth mentioning. They made it so that whenever he went to grab food he would see it as rotten and decayed. Athena almost broke her mask and started laughing at the spectacle of Ronald Weasley breaking down in public, almost.

Thursday afternoon Athena spends by the lake talking with Michael, Flora, Hestia, Daphne, Tracey, Neville, The Weasley Twins and a Hufflepuff by the name of Emily Menrus.

Emily is a 4'7" girl with an olive complexion and is of Grecian decent, her hair is black and reaches her shoulders, and her eyes are brown. Emily's family is a minor Pureblood family from Greece that has recently moved to England; because of this she has a Grecian accent to her English. Emily's personality is fairly friendly and like all Hufflepuffs she is very loyal to her friends. Physically she is very willowy and not as strong as other girls of her age; however she has had staff combat training and can use staves to knock larger opponents out. Intellectually she is above average and is fairly skilled in Herbology and DADA. Emily spends most of her free time chatting with friends, she is often seen in the Great Hall enjoying some mud cake after dinner, and other students are still trying to figure out how she got the house-elves to make it for her.

Athena unashamedly sits next to Emily to get some of her cake for dessert at dinner. Emily had teased Athena with it during the afternoon and was now eating her words as Athena sits next to her at the Hufflepuff Table without a care. Daphne and Tracey are next to her. Michael back at the Slytherin table breaks down laughing at the faces of some of the students and teachers. Snape just smiles at the look of complete and utter shock on Minerva McGonagall's face due to a Slytherin sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

**TBH:TPS**

_**Friday**_

Friday however, Friday is special.

Athena wakes slowly; she notices that once again her friends Daphne and Tracey are in her bed. She doesn't bother teasing them and simply tickles them until they fall out of the bed. To a rousing shout of "ATHENA" Athena start to giggle at the look of rage on their faces. Giggling madly Athena rushes to the bathroom with Daphne and Tracey in hot pursuit. They catch her as she is disrobing and begin to tickle her mercilessly. When they stop Athena has a dirty comment that she just can't stop from saying.

"You two seem very happy with your hands on my naked body, is there something I need to know?" Daphne and Tracey then have a massive blush that makes tomatoes seem pale, before they quickly jump off of Athena, Athena then pouts "Aw, don't you like touching me?"

Daphne while still blushing regains her wits enough to stammer back "S-s-shut u-up, its n-not t-that f-funny" Athena just grins before she turns and walks into her shower. Privately Athena thinks _'Yeah, it kinda was, that funny'_ As she walks out into the Slytherin Common Room Athena replaces her pureblood mask with practiced ease.

Athena walks slowly to the Great Hall with Daphne and Tracey. As they approach the doors of the Great Hall Athena turns to Daphne and asks "What do you think Potions is going to be like?"

Daphne smiles back at Athena and replies "It'll be good, for us. Professor Snape is… infamous for his… _subtle_ favoritism"

Athena just deadpans with "So a brick to the face then?"

Daphne and Tracey choke slightly and then nod, and Tracey responds with "Pretty much"

From behind them comes the voice of the aforementioned professor "And yet the Gryffindors, still haven't figured it out" a hint of amusement in his voice.

Athena doesn't even jump, she knew he was there. Daphne and Tracey however imitate frogs with how high they jumped. Athena just raises an eyebrow and says "I'm more surprised by the fact _you_ seem surprised by that fact. It's the house of the brave and brain-dead, not the house of intelligence"

Snape grunts and says "Just be careful, there are some smart ones. They won't hesitate to take out our '_Filia-Reginae_ _Serpentium_'"

Athena fakes a blush and coyly replies with "Oh, you say the nicest things" She then straightens up and says in a voice with about as much warm as an arctic winter "If any Gryffindors are stupid enough or just plain crazy to start something with me. I'll finish it, hard" The nearby students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw flinch away, the Gryffindors run for their table. The Slytherins? Well, they try not to burst into applause at her commanding presence and her terrifying threat to all of the Lions.

Athena sits down at the Slytherin table to see Flora and Hestia looking at a visibly fuming Michael Hemlock. Athena looks at the unusually angry Pureblood who is clutching a silver roll of parchment that is visibly _leaking_ power. Athena frowns at this and says (Ignoring the rapidly shaken heads of Flora and Hestia) "Hey, Hemlock. What's wrong"

Michael looks up like he's about to tear into someone, he then notices that it is Athena speaking to him and relaxes slightly and replies with (To the surprise of Flora and Hestia, who had asked and gotten snapped at) "I got pranked by that idiot Weasley, Ronald. Dumbass, actually tricked me into signing what he thought was a fake marriage contract, only it turned out to be very real" He holds out the roll of silver parchment to Athena and says "Here read it for yourself. One thing I will say, at least Weasley has some intelligence, aside from it being unbreakable. If my new _fiancée_ tries anything she'll lose a lot. He's still going to die, either by my hand or hers. Just don't spread around who my _fiancée_ is, please?"

Athena unfurls the parchment roll.

_Marriage Contract_

_Between_

_Michael Poseidon Hemlock_

_And_

_On this day 5 September, 1991 Anno Domini. A marriage contract between the two persons listed has been created._

_The two person are required to marry twelve months after their initial meeting. The marriage cannot be broken or voided by the persons listed or their families without consequences. The killing of either person mentioned or their family by the other person or their family will result in the consequences listed. The consequences are that:_

_Michael Poseidon Hemlock will lose his magic, his position as heir to the family of Hemlock and all his worldly possessions, which will be distributed to the remaining members of his family. His family will enforce the contract or their magic will be taken and their worldly possessions given to charity._

_******* ******* will lose her *******, her ****** and her ***** ** ****** * ******. Her family will police this or they will lose their ****** ***** and ******._

_As long as one of the two persons mentioned signs this in front of a witness then the contract will be sealed._

_Upon the day after the wedding ceremony, as long as the wedding has been consummated. Then the other must sign to admit that this fact has been done, once this is done. They will no longer be bound by this contract with the except of attempted or successful divorce, upon which they will forfeit all the items mentioned above._

_Signed_

_Michael Poseidon Hemlock – Groom_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley – Groom's Witness_

Athena's jaw drops and she barely stops herself from screaming 'WHAT'. Athena takes a deep breath, rolls up the contract and hands it back to Michael. She then smiles and says "Damn, Weasley's days are numbered. Your _fiancée_ will kill him, I hope I get to watch"

Michael just laughs, then he sighs and goes back to brooding, however he does talk to Flora and Hestia. Daphne and Tracey look at Athena and she simply says "Please, don't. I won't tell you. You'll be surprised when you find out who the fiancée is, that I guarantee"

Daphne and Tracey look dubiously at each other before they sigh and say in unison "Alright, we won't bother you. I'm guessing you won't give any hints" Athena shakes her head to say 'no'. They nod in recognition of her refusal to give any hints.

Daphne then asks "Are we allowed to guess?"

Athena nods. Suddenly the entire Slytherin table bursts into whispers. Athena sighs as she realizes that she'll now be flooded with guesses from her housemates.

**TBH:TPS**

After breakfast and the first deluge of guesses had pasted, Athena and her friends make their way down into the dungeons for their first lesson potions. Being Slytherins they are completely at ease, they know that professor Snape will subtly (And not so subtly) favor them over the Gryffindors. Athena sighs that Neville won't be here, he was interesting to talk to. Especially when she got into a conversation with him over the difference between raising muggle and magical plants. She also wished that the Weasley was in her class, then she could sabotage him and what the (Most likely Hilarious) results, then again he would probably fail the lesson on his own without her intervention, maybe she could ask the professor for any memories of the idiots mistakes? Athena smiles something to think about. Daphne walking next to her asks "What's so funny?"

Athena smirks to Daphne and says "Thinking about whether or not to ask professor Snape if he'll provide memories of Weasley's screw ups"

Flora from behind her snorts and says "That would make for some good laughs"

Michael breaking out of his little depression chuckles and says "Popcorn anyone?"

Athena and a couple of Pureblood Slytherins along with the half-blood Slytherins and half-blood and Muggleborn Gryffindors walking past break into laughter, when the out of the loop Purebloods of both houses look at Athena with confusion in their eyes she sobers up and explains "It's a Muggle joke, they have these moving pictures called movies at which you eat a special food called popcorn, it's a common joke that whenever something hilarious or interesting happens they suggest getting popcorn and watching it like they would a movie. Basically he said people would pay to see Weasley junior make a fool of himself in front of others and laugh at it" The Pureblood then start laughing and a few ask where they can watch these movies, to which nearby half-bloods and Muggleborns give them directions and instructions on how to reach movie theaters and how they can get in. They also offer suggestions on movies currently out, also warning them that some of those movies might not be showing once winter break starts.

Athena sighs as she thinks of her plans over the break, she might not have time to go see a movie. Then she smiles and thinks '_It doesn't matter, they'll still be my friends and I'll see them at Hogwarts anyway_' still smiling Athena walks into Potions.

**TBH:TPS**

Athena sits next to Daphne with Michael and Tracey right behind them. On the other side of the room Hermione sits still glaring at Athena. Athena noticing the glare looks around carefully before smirking at Hermione and turning away like she had something planned. For the next four minutes Hermione goes nuts looking for whatever Athena had done.

Severus Snape then bursts into the room with a dramatic flourish of his cloak, Athena give him a nine for the entrance, the cloak is nice but his hair detracts from it a bit. Snape then starts the roll-call. He smiles a bit when he gets to Athena's name but otherwise doesn't react. He then turns to the class and says in a whisper that the whole class hears "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making" Even though he is talking in a voice just above a whisper everyone in the class can hear perfectly, the entire class is focusing on him without the slightest distraction. Athena smirks '_Ten out of ten for the attention grabbing. Nicely done professor_'. Snape catches Athena's smirk and smiles slightly before continuing with "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect many of you in the first year to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you are willing to learn what I am going to teach"

Snape looks around the class-room to see the entire class looking back at him with awe on their faces, even the Gryffindors are looking at him with near-worship on their faces. He decides to test Athena's mettle, to see if she is ready to be cast into the spotlight. "Potter-Black"

Athena instantly focuses on the Professor and replies with "Yes, Professor?"

Snape smiles slightly and says "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Athena doesn't even hesitate "It depends on the other ingredients and the varying methods of preparation. But the potion you are most likely talking about is the 'Draught of Living Death' a potion that causes the taker to entire a comatose state so deep that they are said to appear dead to anyone who sees them"

Snape smiles "Correct, take ten points for a correct answer. Now, please tell me where I would find a bezoar?"

Athena instantly replies with "A bezoar is commonly found in the stomach of a goat and can be used to cure most poisons, however greater bezoars found in the skeletons of dinosaurs are able to cure almost every poison known to Wizard-kind sir"

Snape openly grins, causing the Slytherins to smirk and the Gryffindors to gape in shock "Correct again, take another ten points Lady Potter-Black. Finally What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Athena once again replies instantly "There is no difference sir, they are the same plant also known as aconite. It is a key ingredient in the potion to help ease Werewolf transformations. It is also a common ingredient in many medicinal potions of the higher orders"

Snape grins some more, his entire face changes when he grins. He looks more like the kind of professor you want to speak to. One that is enthusiastic (obsessed) about their subject. Snape then waves his wand causing some instructions for a Boil-removing potion to appear on the board. Athena notices them and says "Sir, those instructions. They don't mention the base temperature at which we should create potions, nor do they explain some of the more useful basics. Are you going to explain it, sir?"

Snape thinks for a moment realizing that he had skipped over some parts and then he smiles and says "Why don't you explain it all instead? Lady Potter-Black, come up here"

Athena without any hesitation about speaking in front of the class walks up to the front turns on the spot and says "Okay, since the professor asked me to do this lets go over some of the basics of Potion making. There are four spells you will need to know, _Scourgify _or Cleaning charm, which is basic and you will use it to clean the ingredients to prevent the potion being ruined by a contaminant. The next is the _Incendio_ or Fire-making charm, which you will use to light your burners to provide extra magic to the fire and increasing the magic in the actual potion itself. The third is the _Temperatio_ or Temperature charm which will tell you the temperature of the fire, for a basic potion you should aim for about 150 degrees Celsius (302 degrees Fahrenheit), later potions require a higher or lower and more precise temperature. The last spell is the _Evanesco_ or Vanishing charm, this is used to clean the cauldron after you are done to remove any trace of the potion you have just made. These four spells are the only spells you will use in Potions" Athena demonstrates each charms taking the time to carefully repeat the wand-motions "Now for the next stage"

Athena then demonstrates using the potion recipe on the board how to prepare certain types of ingredients, once she is done with that she begins to add the ingredients to the cauldron while doing so she says "While you may not be aware of this the special tools used in potions are basic magic focuses similar to our wands, just vastly inferior. While you are stirring, remembering that the direction of your stir either clockwise or anticlockwise is extremely important, constantly push magic into your stirring tool, not too much, about half as much as you would use for the _Lumos_ spell. Doing this will add extra magic to your potion and increase its effectiveness by anywhere between eighty to ninety percent. It is also key in creating certain potions like the 'Draught of Living Death' or the rare and highly restricted 'Veritaserum' which is also known as the truth serum" Athena then finishes the potion and bottles it into around ten unbreakable glass vials, one of which she hands to Snape for checking.

Snape looks at the potion and then opens it to sniff it, he then smiles and says "Well done Lady Potter-Black, an O worthy potion. To those of you unaware, the Wizarding grading system goes from T or Troll to D or Dreadful to P or Poor, these are the failure grades from worst to best. The passing grades are A or Acceptable, E or Exceeds Expectations and finally O or Outstanding, also again from worst to best. Please note these grades down or memorize them as many professors including myself will use them to grade homework and practical exercises. Since there is just under an hour left, all of you start on your potions. Lady Potter-Black and I will be circulating around the class to offer advice and help. Finally Lady Potter-Black, do you mind doing a practical example in front of the class every lesson and then helping your classmates out later?"

Athena shakes her head "Of course not professor, I'd be happy to help"

Athena would never regret the decision that she made that day.

**TBH:TPS**

Athena smiles as she walks out to the Great Hall, Granger hadn't stopped fuming the entire lesson. Athena sighs as she realizes that eventually she'll have to be the bigger woman and end this feud, but while it's still going on she'll enjoy it for all its worth. Athena walks into the Great Hall and sees Neville flagging her down from where he's sitting at the Hufflepuff table, she shakes her head in silent wonder and thinks '_For a Ravenclaw, he sure spends a lot of time at the Hufflepuff table, then again he probably gets better conversation there. Most of the Ravenclaw students spend their meals reading rather than talking, similar to Granger. Now that I think about why was Granger sorted into Gryffindor, she doesn't seem all that brave, then again she'd probably be torn apart in Ravenclaw by the smarter and more politically savvy students there_' Athena's train of thought ends as she sits down on the seat across from Neville. Neville smiles at Athena and says "Athena, I'd like you to meet a couple of new friends of mine" He points to a red-head next to him "This is Susan Bones, Susan this is Athena Potter-Black"

The red-head, Susan smiles and says "Pleased to meet you Lady Potter-Black"

Athena recognizing the last name smiles back and smoothly replies with "And I'm pleased to meet you as well Heiress Bones" Susan nods slightly at the greeting.

Neville, having been brought up on Pureblood politics understands the deeper meaning in this conversation, the blonde girl next to him and Emily sitting to Athena's left don't. Michael who followed Athena to the Hufflepuff table and is sitting to her right however does. This wasn't a simple greeting, it was a meeting between two of the most powerful people (Politically) in the school, ironically set up by the third most powerful person (Politically) in the school.

On one side you had the Lady of the Potters and the Lady of the Blacks, The Families who were primarily responsible for the creation of the Aurors and the Mage Knights respectively, while the command of the Aurors had since been placed in the regency of the Regent of the Bones and the Mage Knights haven't been assembled for years, even though they wanted to take to the field during the reign of Voldemort, but were prevented from doing so by the Black family. As the Lady of the Potters and the Blacks, Athena had the right to assume command of both the DMLE and the Knights of the Realm Arcane and no-one could protest it. Ironically Athena's father James had never been aware of this fact, or he might of utilized it in the war to better co-ordinate the Aurors. In fact due to the fact that no knight-commander has been selected since the death of Orion Black, Athena is automatically the current knight-commander. The two houses of Potter and Black also have three vassal houses each. For the Potters are the houses of Bell, Moon and Perks, while the Blacks have the three houses of Greengrass, Zabini and Hemlock.

On the other hand Susan Bones is the Heiress of the Bones, the family who traditionally has command of the 'Bellatores Aeterna' the Warriors Eternal. The 'Bellatores Aeterna' was created nearly two thousand years earlier when the Roman Empire first conquered the southern reaches of England. The ancient druids of the Bone Keepers, an order dedicated to laying the dead to rest, came up with a spell to allow the ghosts of all those who fell to rise as conjured skeletons to guard the living, when the Wizengamot was founded the spell was altered to instead include all those who fell under the banner of England and the Monarchy.

That allowed the controllers of the spell, the descendents of the order of the Bone Keepers, who had come to be known as the Bones family over the centuries, to call up not only Wizards who had fallen in battle, but knights and later infantry. Even the soldiers who fell in the two World Wars could be summoned. Also Susan has to do is perform a simple ritual while spilling some blood, due to the nature of the spell. Even though her parents died when she was a baby she, now that she is in Hogwarts, now knows how to perform the ritual. As a bonus if she is ever in danger a group of the 'Bellatores Aeterna' will appear to protect her. This grants Susan a special title once she comes of age, The Mistress of War. The Bones also have three vassal families, the house of Abbott, the house of the McDowell's and the house of Williamsons.

As if to round out this meetings of titans is the one doing the introductions himself, Neville Longbottom. The Longbottoms were the creators of the Department of Mysteries and for nearly 600 years they were the ones to lead it, Neville's father Frank was the first in generations not to be a part of the Department of Mysteries. Neville like Susan and Athena can assume command of the department once he is acknowledged as the Lord Longbottom. However that won't able to until he is sixteen due to his grandmother the Dowager Augusta Longbottom holding the title of Regent of Longbottom. The Longbottoms have uniquely five vassal houses, the houses of Weasley, Menrus, Carrow, Nott and Diggory.

Black, Bones, Longbottom and Potter, the four families that effectively created the Wizengamot. Once Susan and Neville were of age a special right comes into play. The Four most Ancient and Most Noble families, the only four families to bear that title. Have the right to overrule the Wizengamot, as long as all four members agree to do so, because of the Blacks infatuation with Voldemort they were gridlocked in the last war from doing so to change laws and increasing budgets so as to make the Dark Lord's rise to power as difficult as possible. Adding on to that the voting power of their vassals who usually but not always (As in the case of the Carrows and Nott's with the Longbottoms) vote with their Liege houses on certain matters.

Athena is only vaguely aware of this having not had the time to be taught the more intricate politics behind the Wizengamot, but both Susan and Neville are very aware of the power block they are forming. Dumbledore frowns as he watches the two heirs and a lady of the four most Ancient and Most Noble houses come together, while he could intervene that might result in them forming against him, a result that could be disastrous to not only his plans but the entire side of the Light.

The rest of the politically aware students in the hall are all holding their breathes at being present during a rare event such as the meeting of the four most ancient and most noble houses. The aforementioned students (Which ironically includes the prankster Weasley twins but not their elder brother Percival) all have plans on informing their family heads about the meeting, the more dark-inclined family's students (Mostly in Slytherin but also scattered throughout the other houses) all plan on warning their family heads of this meeting.

Neville then turns to the blonde in pig-tails on his right and says "And this is Hannah Abbott, Hannah, Athena Potter-Black"

Hannah smiles "Nice to meet you"

Athena smiles back "And you as well"

Neville then turns to Athena and says "I heard you had Potions first up, what was it like?"

Athena smiles widely and then bursts into a detail description of the lesson, at her friend's insistence Athena teaches Neville, Hannah and Susan (and the surrounding Hufflepuffs) the basics of Potion-making and what they need to know in order to create potions safely and effectively. Athena didn't know it, but her advice would be all over the school within hours, she would soon end up with students of all year-levels coming up to her and asking for help.

**TBH:TPS**

After lunch, during the free period. Michael goes to the library to research marriage contracts (Then to the Owlery to inform his parents of his colossal screw up). Daphne and Tracey decide to go have a nap (in Athena's double bed). Flora and Hestia go exploring the grounds and Athena goes exploring through Hogwarts, while Neville tries and fails to get out of being dragged by Susan and Hannah to Potions. Athena giggles at the look of hopelessness (And a little joy) on his face.

Athena walks through the halls of Hogwarts, occasionally stopping and chatting with the portraits. As she rounds a corner she slams into someone with an "Oomph". Athena shakes her head to clear away the daze and is surprised to see she had collided with a girl with… '_Is that PINK hair?_' Athena rubs her eyes to make sure she isn't seeing things.

The girl she'd collided with smiles and snickers, then she says "No you're not injured or seeing things, I actually have pink hair"

Athena shakes out of her stupor and stands up, offering a hand to the girl whose still on the ground. The girl grabs Athena's proffered hand and pulls herself up. Athena smiles and says "As fun as it is bumping into strangers, I usually don't let people get that close, at least not until they've brought me dinner"

The girl looks at Athena blankly for a second before sniggering and then outright laughing "Ha ha, that was… _snort_ pretty good. _Oh I can't breathe_" The girl straightens up and takes a deep breath, and then says "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but if you call me Nymphadora I'll hex you, call me Tonks, I'm a seventh year in Hufflepuff"

Athena smiles and says "Nice to meet you Tonks, I'm Athena, Athena Potter-Black"

Tonks' left eyebrow rises and she says "You're related to the Blacks?"

Athena grins "No… I'm the HEAD of house Black"

Tonks steps back with a look of utter surprise on her face "You're the Black family head?"

Athena nods "Yeah, I am" Athena frowns "Why are you so shocked?"

Tonks then tells Athena of how her mother used to be a Black family member before she was disowned due to marrying a Muggle-born. Athena thinks the problem over for a few moments before she says "What did you say your mother did again?"

Tonks looks at Athena with confusion evident in her eyes and replies "She's a magical lawyer. Why?"

Athena smirks and comments "Well, I need someone whose good with law to help me out with some projects I'm working on. So having your mothers help would be invaluable. I can also easily return her and add you to the Black family"

Tonks smiles brightly and then grabs Athena in a hug and thanks her profusely. Athena and Tonks then head to the Owlery to post a letter to Tonks mother Andromeda.

After having composed the letter to Andromeda, Athena reads it over on last time to make sure it's conveying the message she wants it to.

_To Andromeda Tonks_

_I'm just a First-Years student at Hogwarts currently, but I would like to request a moment of your time to meet during the winter break on a matter of some urgency of which I believe that your knowledge of Wizarding Laws could benefit greatly._

_I am willing to pay for your time and any expenses should you decide to help me out, due to the nature of the matter I'm currently working on I cannot write it down._

_I apologize for the secrecy but if certain people were to get their hands on even the slightest bit of knowledge on what I'm working on the results could be disastrous._

_Finally as extra incentive, I have a bonus for you that you may find most helpful, whether or not you decide to help me or not you'll still receive it._

_That bonus being yours and your daughter's return to the House of Black._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Lady Athena Artemis Potter-Black_

_Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of_

_Potter and Black._

Just as Tonks and Athena send off Hedwig with Athena's letter to Andromeda, Michael walks in, while he is slightly surprised to see Athena and Tonks he quickly gets over his surprise and he quickly puts on an incredibly obvious and fake suave accent and says "Hello Ladies, Athena would you like to introduce me to your new friend?"

Athena laughs at Michael's obvious attempt to cheer himself (and anyone in hearing distance) up and replies with "Michael Hemlock meet Nymphadora 'Don't call me Nymphadora' Tonks" Athena had managed to say the 'Don't call me Nymphadora' in perfect unison with Tonks, causing Tonks to blush and Michael to laugh "Tonks, this is Michael 'I'm so screwed' Hemlock" Michael snorts at the nickname, but nods at how accurate it actually is.

The three keep joking around with the dark aura around Michael having dispelled since Athena had taken it upon herself to break the tension in the air since he'd been tricked into the marriage contract, the group heads to the library to do some researching on various subjects.

**TBH:TPS**

At Dinner Athena, Tonks and Michael meet up with Daphne and Tracey at the Hufflepuff table, they are joined by Neville, Emily, Hannah and Susan. The group hurriedly digs into the food provided and are chatting quietly until Michael asks a question that had been taunting him since Potions "Athena?"

Athena turns to face him hearing the question in his voice "Yes?"

Michael takes a drink of water before he continues "How did you get so good with Potions?"

Athena sits and thinks for a moment before she looks stumped, with a bemused look on her face she turns back to Michael and replies with "You know, I'm not actually sure myself! The moment I entered the classroom it was like I knew everything about Potions, I knew stuff that after checking it out in the library. Some of the stuff I know isn't even taught at Hogwarts, you have to go do a special Potions mastery course after school to learn it. It's kind of confusing as I don't know where I could have possibly learned this stuff" The rest of the group having heard the proclamation all look awestruck, some by what was said and others (Neville) by the fact that Athena was admitting she didn't know something.

The group then break up having different common rooms to go to after dinner. They all settle in for the night and nod off to a peaceful sleep (Except Michael who spends the whole night shivering in fear from nightmares)

**Saturday**

Athena wakes with a slight smile, despite the pattern they had apparently set up. Daphne and Tracey were sleeping in the same bed as her. Despite her actions teasing them about sleeping in the same bed as her, she loves it, she can easily remember the nightmare that was her childhood. The darkness, the cold, the despair, yet those memories were fading, no not fading, they were becoming less. She no longer wakes with sweat covered sheets like she did in Grimmauld Place, heart beating with the residual horror of having a nightmare, instead she wakes with smiles, no longer does she fear the memories of her uncle. Now she can being to move past them, now she can begin a new path. Athena sneaks out of the bed without waking the others and gets showered and dressed.

**TBH:TPS**

Athena decides to wear one of her dresses rather than the uniform, she chooses a long ankle length dress made of Acromantula silk, it's main color is black with a silver thread outline image of an Oriental-style dragon circling around her abdominal area. Scattered around the dragon are golden thread outline clouds.

**TBH:TPS**

Athena walks out into the common room, an antique magic clock shows that it is currently 5:30 or thereabouts. In front of her sitting with a haunted look on his face is Michael Hemlock. Athena doesn't need words to know what is wrong, she'd seen that look before, it was on her face after every nightmare. Without words she sits next to him and puts an arm over his shoulders. He just smiles at her before relaxing slightly. He opens his mouth to say something but Athena just puts her finger over his mouth and shakes her head. He closes his mouth and smiles again before leaning back, Athena just leads into him slightly. The two sit like that for almost an hour.

At six thirty Athena breaks the silence with a growling stomach. Michael just looks at her incredulously before he breaks into laughter, Athena tries to look appalled but soon joins him in his laughter. The two take several minutes to calm down, Michael still sniggering gets up and offers his hand to Athena "Shall we go get some breakfast my lady?"

Athena smirks "We shall" she grabs onto his hand and lets herself be pulled up. The two then walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walk in Athena asks "Are you feeling better?"

Michael nods as they sit at the Slytherin table and start to eat as they talk "I am, I'm just terrified, my own stupidity has lead to my current situation. I have no doubt my mother will have some choice words to say about this. She's a very powerful woman, you'd like her I'd imagine"

Athena laughs at the comment "Oh would I? What's her name then, in fact you haven't said much about your family at all, would you mind telling me about them?"

Michael laughs and shakes his head "I don't mind at all, My mother's name is Anastasia, she was born to the Magical Russian family, the Volkovs. I have younger twin sisters Alexandra and Cassandra, they are nine years old and little terrors. My father's name is Gabriel, for some reason my family has an obsession with naming male children after the Angels in the Bible. I haven't bothered to find out why though. I have an uncle Raphael and a cousin Tyreal but I don't speak with them often as they live in France and I don't haven't traveled there yet. I do however write to Tyreal and enjoy his letters back to me"

Athena smiles and then grimaces and looks down with some shame evident in her eyes "On my mother's side I had an uncle, he wasn't the… nicest of people. I was actually glad when he died, I not sure if that makes me a bad person or not. I have an Aunt and a cousin who I haven't spoken to since my Uncle died. On my father's side I don't have much, just my relationship to the Blacks. On that side of the family I have four older cousins and two younger ones. The elder ones are Sirius, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa and the younger ones are Tonks and Malfoy"

Michael leans back from his half-empty plate "Wait, Malfoy's your cousin?"

Athena smirks and nods "Yeah, surprising isn't it. I think that's one of the reasons he's so compliant to me, he is bound to follow my commands by magic. That's actually why so many in Slytherin follow me, many of their family either owe my family blood, life or magic debts or are bound to me as vassals, that includes yours by the way. The Hemlocks are vassals of the Blacks"

Michael nods in agreement "I know, but that's not why I want to be your friend you know. I don't care about that very much, it only really has relevance in the Wizengamot now days unlike in the past where it actually was something important"

Athena snorts in amusement "Don't let those old blowhards hear you, they might have a heart attack… on second thought go straight ahead, it might be worth it. I have to be part of the Wizengamot now due to my position as Lady Potter-Black, though I might get Andromeda to act as my Proxy instead if she agrees to my proposition. It might actually be a better idea for her to act as my proxy instead of me going while I actually learn more of the current political climate" Athena then stops and puts a hand to her forehead "I hate thinking about politics, it gives me a headache"

Michael snorts in amusement "I know, my dad and I have the same problem, but we came up with a way to help fix it"

Athena looks up in interest "Really! Do you mind telling me it?"

Michael shakes his head and smiles "Not at all! The secret is to remember that the word politics comes from two root words, Poli which is Greek for many and tics which are bloodsucking little monsters. Just think of that and the pleasure you'd get from crushing those little bastards and it should help"

Athena laughs openly as they are the only two sitting in the Great Hall at this time before she regains control of herself and says "I'd probably better not think that, my magic might actually just go through with it and then where would I be?"

Michael snorts trying not to laugh "Better then when you started?"

Athena just shakes her head in mock sadness "But then I'd have to do the paperwork for their dead bodies"

Michael nods sagely "You're right, it's not worth it" then he looks Athena in the eye. A beat passes… and they burst out laughing.

They sober up from their laughing soon after and just relax as they watch several students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw start to stream in, some still rubbing their eyes like they just got up. Athena snorts in amusement when one of the Ravenclaw sixth years walks in the Great Hall in her pajamas, her very thin somewhat transparent pajamas.

Next to her Michael shakes his head and merely says in a loud and exaggerated voice "Red really isn't her color, maybe a violet instead" The girl wakes up some more and realizes she's still in her pajamas before shrieking and running off presumably back to her common room to get changed. The rest of the hall starts laughing. Michael smiles and pretends to wipe a tear from his eye "Ah laughter, is there anything it won't cure?"

Athena just deadpans with "Aside from your lack of brain? Nothing I can think of"

Michael just looks at her with a hurt expression. Athena smiles back sweetly while stealing the last of his bacon.

Michael sighs and thinks '_Why must I always end up around strong willed women that I just can't say no to?_' then he shrugs '_Who cares, at least they aren't trying to hurt me_' he just scoops up the last of his egg on his toast when Daphne, Tracey, Flora and Hestia walk in.

Those four quickly sit down around him and Athena and start to eat their breakfast.

Snape then comes around with their electives timetables:

_**Athena Artemis Potter-Black**_

_**Saturday**_

_Morning: Vocals, Finances (1-2 and 1-3)_

_Afternoon: Spell Creation, Basic Arithmancy (Advanced Yr 3 and on) (3-4 and 5-5)_

_**Sunday**_

_Morning: Noble Etiquette and Dueling (2-2 and 2-3)_

_Afternoon: Basic Ancient Runes (Advanced Yr 3 and on) and Ward Creation. (3-4 and 5-5)_

_Electives will be on a rotating fortnightly schedule, the first class will be on the first week and the second class will be on the second week. This is to give the respective teachers a chance to recover or because they are teaching two electives in the same time slot. __**(A/N This is on all the schedules, I just can't be bothered repeating it and you probably don't want to read it six times)**_

_**Michael Poseidon Hemlock**_

_**Saturday**_

_Morning: Magical Art, Finances (2-6 and 1-3)_

_Afternoon: Free_

_**Sunday**_

_Morning: Noble Etiquette and Dueling (2-2 and 2-3)_

_Afternoon: Ward Creation and Ward Breaking (5-5)_

_**Daphne Selene Greengrass**_

_**Saturday**_

_Morning: Vocals, Finances (1-2 and 1-3)_

_Afternoon: Spell Creation, Basic Arithmancy (Advanced Yr 3 and on) (3-4 and 5-5)_

_**Sunday**_

_Morning: Noble Etiquette and Dueling (2-2 and 2-3)_

_Afternoon: Basic Ancient Runes (Advanced Yr 3 and on) and Ward Creation. (3-4 and 5-5)_

_**Tracey Amelia Davies**_

_**Saturday**_

_Morning: Vocals, Basic Care of Magical Creature (1-2 and H-H (Hagrid's Hut)__)_

_Afternoon: Free_

_**Sunday**_

_Morning: Free_

_Afternoon: Free_

_**Flora Danielle Carrow**_

_**Saturday**_

_Morning: Vocals, Basic Care of Magical Creature (1-2 and H-H (Hagrid's Hut)_

_Afternoon: Free_

_**Sunday**_

_Morning: Free_

_Afternoon: Free_

_**Hestia Arianna Carrow**_

_**Saturday**_

_Morning: Vocals, Basic Care of Magical Creature (1-2 and H-H (Hagrid's Hut)_

_Afternoon: Free_

_**Sunday**_

_Morning: Free_

_Afternoon: Free_

The group quickly looks over their elective timetables and checks the back for any maps (They were there) and then nods to each other and quickly and neatly finish their breakfasts.

**TBH:TPS**

The girls all hustle into the vocals class room with some expectation of what was going to happen. They didn't expect to see the stern-faced professor McGonagall there.

McGonagall nods to the girls as they enter and waits until all the students have arrived "Welcome, this as you all now is the vocals elective. What we will teach you is how to sing in a chorus, but those who are especially good will be taught to sing on their own as well. We'll be training to sing at Christmas to begin with, but those who want can sing before that" Athena puts her hand up "Yes, Lady Potter-Black"

"When you say they can sing before that what do you mean? Also is there some collection of songs that we can sing from?"

McGonagall smiles "Well, since this is the first time the Vocals elective has had enough students to be run in over a decade we decided that any student who is willing can sing at Lunch and Dinner any day of the week. They simply have to inform me so I can set up the enchanted band to play whatever song they wish to sing. As for the choice of songs, Hogwarts has an enchanted cabinet" McGonagall walks over to a cabinet standing up against the back wall and continues with "This cabinet is linked to the enchanted band and holds a multitude of songs, many of which are thought to be from the future. No-one can quite understand it but it does give us a large selection of songs and music to play, many of them aren't even in English either" The class nods in awe.

Athena smiles then and asks "So then, can I sing at Lunch and Dinner on the weekends then?"

McGonagall smiles "I don't think that will be a problem at all. Do you want to look through the songs while I get the rest of the class to do warm-ups, you can listen in and join in as you search" Athena nods and heads over to the cabinet to search and join in the warm-ups the rest of the class is doing.

Athena quickly chooses two songs for today and two for tomorrow. She then joins in the warm-ups after informing McGonagall of her selections, she also conscripts Daphne and Tracey into being her backup singers and the three practice their songs after the rest of the class leaves for the day.

**TBH:TPS**

As the students walk into the Great Hall for lunch they notice that a band is set up to the side and wonder what it is for. Before long the Great Hall is full of student, all of them curious at the presence of the band (Except for the Vocal students who know)

Once the hall is full McGonagall steps up to the center of the stage and says "I am assuming all of you who are here are curious to the presence of the band, I am pleased to tell you that students of the Vocals elective may chose to sing at Lunch and Dinner of any day. Today and Tomorrow Lady Potter-Black has volunteered to sing for us at Lunch and Dinner, She'll now sing her chosen song with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davies"

McGonagall bows out as Athena, Daphne and Tracey walk up to the stage. The students all start to cheer, they had loved Athena's singing when she had sung the Hogwarts' song.

A slow almost melancholic beat starts up, with two instruments one slow and steady and another higher pitch one that accentuates Athena's singing.

Athena start to sing in a low voice that sounds like its full of despair

_Time flows  
>Nobody knows<br>The years go by  
>Where we go<br>Alone from here_

Daphne and Tracey just sway in the background to the beat of the music

_Night falls  
>Strange colored walls<br>My eyes deceive  
>What is wrong<em>

Athena lets out a sigh_  
>With me?<em>

Deep in the night you think everything's right  
>Tell it to yourself<br>Say it's just a nightmare

Something is telling you  
>Nothing can change where you are<br>Again

Athena seems to be almost crying

_Why should it matter  
>Your dreams of a child<br>Innocence is gone  
>Only fear to play with<em>

Faces are changing  
>But nothing is changing the pain<br>Too late

Daphne and Tracey shake their heads as if agreeing with the last line, they also start to sing in unison with Athena

_Two steps I take getting closer  
>And closer<em>

And one more breath I take  
>Sends me further back<p>

Ah ah ah ah  
>Ah ah ah ah<p>

Over and over it calls to your soul  
>Say it isn't so<br>Emptiness surrounds you

Athena spreads her arms wide

_No one can help  
>If the angels refuse to come near<br>Who's there_

Athena looks around like someone is nearby

_Cold faded photos  
>They lay by your side<br>Something in my room  
><em>_Never mind__ the reason_

Visions are lying and reasons just live to survive  
>This time<p>

Daphne and Tracey stop singing in unison with Athena and instead repeat what she says

_The cold (The cold)  
>The light (The light)<br>The fear (The fear)  
>Returning<em>

It's not (It's not)  
>The eyes (The eyes)<br>You feel (You feel)  
>That's chilling you.<p>

Athena, Daphne and Tracey stop singing and bow

(The song is Acceptance. Composed by Akira Yamaoka and sung by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. It was suggested by Ultima-owner)

**TBH:TPS**

The music come to a dull stop and there is a moment of silence… and then the students and teachers burst into applause.

Everyone seems to be clapping, the whole school near about, the only one not clapping is the Caretaker Argus Filch, who is more interested in the mud stain he'd just discovered on the Fifth Floor… as well as trying to figure out how it got there.

The applause fades as Lunch appears on the tables, even so. The normal lunchtime chatter is replace by the students instead talking about the performance they had just been privileged to hear.

Athena sits down at the Slytherin table and just completely ignores any of the chatter around her about her singing ability, Tracery and Daphne follow her lead. The only thing Athena takes to heart about her singing is Michael's whispered "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant that was"

**TBH:TPS**

After Lunch is over Athena heads over to Spell Creation, when she gets there she meets up with Daphne and Emily who are both also taking this elective. A tall thin woman with long black hair wearing a red robe and red witches hat walks in. She introduces herself as Professor Vector. She tells them of the requirements and responsibilities of Spell Creation. She then points towards the door and says that anybody not willing to follow those responsibilities should get out.


	33. DA TBOH Rewrite

****Harry Potter (Early Last Month)****

**Banshee of Hogwarts – Remake**

**Chapter 1**

**Rise of the True Banshee**

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, __July 31__st__,__1990 _

Vernon Dursley while normally somewhat abusive to his niece Athena Artemis Potter had be confronted with an unsavory discovery, Some place called Hogwarts (Ridiculous name)was going to teach his freakish niece about her freak powers, he'd been told by his wife back when they took her in that it might happen, but with only a year left before Athena's eleventh birthday, he'd got to thinking of what the freaks might do to him if they found he'd been disciplining his niece. Vernon after drinking several bottles of beer was slightly tipsy when his piggish mind concocted an idea on how to deal with the issue of his freakish niece

With a dark gleam in his eyes Vernon ripped open the door to Athena's cupboard under the stairs and dragged her into the cellar, Petunia and Dudley Dursley both looked at each other as they heard Athena's screams of pain and see her as she is dragged into the cellar, they instantly knew what Vernon was planning and both began to pray for a miracle, they would have helped Athena but for two things. First they were terrified of Vernon and second they didn't want Vernon to start attacking them instead.

Down in the cellar Athena screamed as Vernon began to lay into her with his fists, she screamed in agony as her ribs broke, blood started leaking from her mouth, and lower regions as her stomach, lungs and womb started to hemorrhage under the assault Vernon is placing them under, in her pain she started to scream "Mommy, Daddy please help me, please help me"

THUD. Vernon has picked up an old bat of Dudley's left in the cellar started truly beating Athena with it, first he broke her legs, then her arms. Finally he slammed it down on her abdomen and a wave of blood stained her underwear and the floor. Vernon then kicked Athena hard as he could in the face and walked out of the cellar, locking the cellar door behind him.

Athena lay in the darkness choking on her own blood and feeling more numb with every second, around her a pool of her blood spreads. Athena can feel the pain in her stomach and started to cry for the fact that she may never be able to have children, ignoring her eminent demise she curses Vernon for taking her chance of having children away from her. Her last curse before Lady Death claims her was _'I'll kill you Vernon, no matter what I'll come back from the dead and I will kill you'_

_The p__lace between Life and Death_

Athena suddenly feels warmth, she opened her eyes to see she is no longer in the cellar, instead she is lying down on a warm sandy beach, around her are dozens if not hundreds of red seashells, she looked around to see three strangers in the distance. One is a man with messy black hair, another woman with red hair and emerald green eyes. The last is a woman with pale white skin and luscious black hair that goes down to her waist, she's wearing an elaborate black dress with black flowers outlined in silver all over it. Athena gasped weakly, they looked towards her and the red-haired woman and the man started to cry and run towards her.

_A minute earlier_

James and Lily Potter had wondered why Lady Death had called them hear, but before they can speak they heard a gasp and when they turned to the see what source of it was. They saw a girl on the sand, surrounding her are hundreds of red seashells, she isn't wearing anything but some rags that might be underwear, her skin looks like it might be pale, but they can't see its true color under the thousands of bruises. Her arms and legs are bent at unnatural angles and several of her ribs have broken through the skin. Her hair looks like it might be black but is currently a dirty brown from the blood that has dried in it. Her left eye is emerald green, but her right iris is crimson and barely visible under the swelling black eye around it.

Then it clicks, they know who they are looking at. "Athena!" Lily and James shouted before running towards the broken body that is their daughter. They knelt next to her and instantly realize the red seashells are actually stained that color by the pool of blood leaking from her body.

"M-m-mommy, D-d-daddy, you c-came I-I c-called" Athena weakly coughed up some blood while speaking "Y-you finally c-came, V-Vernon g-got angry a-at me. D-do you k-know what an H-Hogwarts is, V-Vernon was t-talking about it a-and getting a-angry. H-he hit m-me, I-it was s-so cold. P-please d-don't leave m-me-" Athena fell unconscious.

Lily and James were shaking in anger at Vernon Dursley suddenly a voice interrupted them "While your anger is justified, please remain calm, I have something I want to ask you" Lady Death's voice pierces through the haze of anger. James and Lily looked at Lady Death "What do you want to ask of us my Lady?" Lily asked, Lady Death smiled "I want to ask you if you are fine with me sending Athena back to the world of the living" "Of cour-" "But, there is a cost, In order to send her back she would have to become a True Banshee, she would become a monster that feeds on other monsters, she would however gain back all that she has lost. I ask you then, would you let your daughter live, even as a monster?" James and Lily looked at each other for but a second "Yes" Without hesitation they replied in unison. Lady Death nodded and waved her hand over Athena, Athena's wounds were suddenly healed and she looked to be in the peak of health, her skin however is now the same unnaturally pale tone as Lady Death's, her hairs tips are now silvery-white for the last inch and a half. She began to radiate silvery white fog and she fades slightly, almost like a ghost. Athena opens her eyes and they are still emerald green but they glowed with unnatural power. Then Athena vanished from the Place between Life and Death.

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, Cellar._

Athena woke back in the world of the living, her clothes are gone but the blood surrounding her flooded upwards covering Athena and then molded itself onto her body, transforming into a black dress similar to Lady Death's but with silver snowflakes instead of outlined flowers. Athena smiled softly to herself for a second, then her face is filled with rage as she remembers what Vernon did. She stalked up the stairs like a dangerous predator without the slightest squeak from the old wooden stairs. She reached the door and found it locked, without even thinking she turned her nails into talons sharp enough to slice through Dragonhide and rends the door open. Vernon who had been terrorizing his wife and child in front of the door turns as he feels a fragment of the cellar door struck him on the shoulder, his red face suddenly went pale as he saw Athena standing there with anger, no _Pure Undiluted Rage_, on her face. Before Vernon can even take a step Athena grabbed him, moving at speeds beyond the capability of a human being. Athena then cackled madly, not unlike a certain female Death Eater and whispered in Vernon's ear "Well, _Uncle_. Did you know us _freaks_ can come back? Guess you didn't" Athena squeezed her hand and severed Vernon's head from his shoulders using her talons.

Petunia and Dudley while disgusted don't make any attempt to help Vernon; they had had enough and were happy to watch him get his just deserts. Petunia watched as Athena drops Vernon's corpse "You know you can't stay here anymore Athena" Athena just nods, Petunia sighs "I guess you would want to anyway right?" Athena nods "Well let me tell you about the Wizarding world, you see your mother was a witch and so are you, using wands you can learn magic. I can give you some instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley and when you're there go to Gringotts, and you should be able to access your parents vault, use the money to buy a house. I'm sorry for not helping you Athena" Petunia then described Diagon Alley and how to get there, she gave Athena some warnings about the Goblins and how the Purebloods might act towards her. Athena smiled and then whispered something into Petunia's ear. Petunia then marched Dudley out the house. Athena turned around after Petunia had left and turned the gas oven and stove on without lighting it. She waited ten seconds before she walked out the back door and threw a lit lighter over her shoulder and back through the open door. As she walked away the gas ignites and the house exploded into flames.

Athena then jumped over the back fence and started off towards London and a new future.

_London_

It took her several hours but Athena eventually made it to the Leaky Cauldron, she noticed it was an old pub that ordinary people seemed unable to realize it existed, and then she realized that the wizards had used magic to hide the pub from non-wizards. _'Clever, crude, but clever none-the-less'_ Athena mused as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Inside is a well-lit but still shadowy pub with a bar and several tables, several witches and wizards looked towards Athena only to receive an ice cold glare in return which quickly convinced them to return to what they were doing. Athena move quickly through the pub, she noticed a large man with a bushy beard drinking in the back, something about him made her instincts scream, Athena narrowed her eyes at the large man and continued out into the entrance to Diagon Alley, she quickly noticed the brick formation but instead of touching the bricks she waved her arm and focused her magic towards the wall to force it to open.

The bricks started to vibrate and then split until they reshape themselves into an archway which Athena thought that they vaguely resembled Greek or Roman designs, she smiled thinking of the times in school when she learned of her namesake and the world she was worshiped in. Athena walked towards the distant white marble edifice that Petunia told her was Gringotts the Wizard bank.

Unbeknownst to her as she walked Athena's demeanor and bearing made all the witches and wizard scurry out of the way. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy quickly shifted as well, with pale faces as Athena was almost a dead-ringer for Bellatrix Lestrange, there were only slight differences between them. Aurors watched with fear, wondering if Bellatrix had somehow broken out until they realized that the person in question was far too young to be her. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody watched the young Banshee carefully, his eye told him that the girl in question wasn't a normal witch, the only other times he'd seen a magical core that powerful was when he was looking at Dumbledore or Voldemort. Alastor quickly headed to a Floo to firecall Dumbledore and inform him of the young girl. Every witch and wizard softly shuddered as the fog surrounding Athena slowly washed over them, later they would claim that they felt as if their souls were being judged by the fog.

Athena walked up the steps of Gringotts and is surprised like every wizard and witch nearby when the Goblin guards saluted her as if she were a superior. Athena however shocked she was stopped and nodded cordially to the guards which made them smile at the respect and honor of such a being treating them as equals. Athena then noticed the poem on the door and smiled at it's meaning.

_"Enter Stranger, But take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of Greed_

_For those who take, But do not Earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there"_

Athena recognized the warning with ease and nodded her head once more in respect before she walked through the double doors of Gringotts. As she walked into the Gringotts lobby the hundreds of Goblins on duty all looked towards her as her scent and power filled the room, the witches and wizards in line might have thought of complaining when she walked up to a desk they had been lining up for, but when they saw her they quickly stopped all thoughts of complaint. The aura of power and inhuman grace surrounding Athena is so strong that all those watching felt the desire to bow to her and name her their master, she might not realize it but Athena's demeanor and power were already living up to her namesakes. Athena glanced at the teller's nameplate and said "Second Rank Teller Gorefang, I would like to access my vault, I have been stuck with non-magical humans and do not have any key or card with which to access the vault, however I am informed that there is one for me left by my parents. If you need to ask who I am would you mind if we did it in a private office instead of here"

Gorefang despite being shocked that the Banshee had not only come up to him but also treated him with respect like an equal replied instantly "Of course, however the director of the Bank, Ragnar the Wise, would like to speak to one of your station, Would you mind meeting with him" Athena shakes her head softly "Then please follow me" Gorefang opens a door next to his counter and waves Athena through. They then traveled through the corridors of Gringotts, her Banshee powers quickly overwhelmed the spells and wards designed to confuse those not of Goblin blood or added into the wards attempting to remember their path through the bank, Gorefang noticed her power overwhelming the confusion spells and gulped softly.

The goblins had long memories and could easily remember what happened when the last True Banshee had existed, their then director, Ragnarok the Grim, Ragnar's great-grandfather had attacked her for a perceived slight when she didn't bow to him and was slaughtered, the goblins lost hundreds and even then were forced to surrender to her, and she hadn't even been injured once. Now it was protocol for all True Banshees to be treated as honored guests. Gorefang smiled softly, at least this one seemed to be peaceful, for now anyway.

They soon came to a door labeled **Gringotts Director**** – ****Ragnar**, Athena walked through the double door made of Elder Wood. Ragnar looked up and was about to ask why some witch had disturbed him when he paled slightly as he recognized the scent and appearance of a True Banshee. "How may I help you my dear?"

Athena raised an eyebrow "You can start by explaining why your face shifted from annoyance to terror when you saw me. Is there something about me that is special? Then we can speak about accessing my families vault"

Ragnar cursed softly in Gobbledygook before sighing "The reason I went from annoyance to terror is because you, my Lady, are a rare and powerful True Banshee, the last time one of your kind walked the Earth my ancestor made the mistake of insulting her and she single-handedly decimated my people, we now have a standing law to treat your kind as honored guests. On that note you have my condolences, from what I have learned True Banshees are only born when a young Witch is abused for several years before being killed. Lady Death seems to enjoy bringing them back and giving them great power with which to torment their abusers and often anyone who looks down on them. As for your vault I would need you name my dear"

Athena nodded her head stiffly "My thanks for your condolences; I can tell Goblins are not very sympathetic to humans and wizards. Probably because the wizards look down on you I would assume. As for my name it is Athena Artemis Potter. Is there anything I need to know about myself or my family? I was raised by ordinary humans for the last ten years" Athena tensed slightly after she said this.

Ragnar's eyes widened as he realized who is sitting before him and he answered "Yes there is something you need to know" Athena looked at him with an inquisitive look on her face. Ragnar then explained the Wizarding Civil war, her title, both the one given to her by the Wizarding world and the one earned through her bloodline and how she got it for her defeat of Voldemort. Ragnar explains Voldemort's rise to power with a sneer showing his disgust for the wizard. After the explanation Athena nodded her head slowly with a look of anger and disgust on her face.

Ragnar finished with "… And that is almost everything you would need to know, one last thing. This wizard Voldemort is still alive, we Goblins have his true name of Thomas Marvolo Riddle on record and our files inform us he is still alive. I would tell you to be wary of his existence, but I doubt he would be able to slay you as you are now. Still I would advise caution, True Banshees have been killed before, however the wizards that have killed them always die in the attempt so their weakness has never been known. Anyway I will summon a Cart Handler and have him take you down to your vault, I would ask that you not inform anyone that you can remember the layout of the bank, we have spells to prevent that but as a True Banshee you are immune to them."

Athena nodded her head and stood up from the seat that Ragnar had offered her "Thank you Director Ragnar, and I promise I'll keep my knowledge of Gringotts layout a secret, for reduced payment on my vaults upkeep of course"

Ragnar smiled at Athena "You would have made an excellent Goblin, My Lady" And he meant every word.

Athena smiled back at him "Why thank you, that would be an insult to most wizards but I can see the complement in it" Athena then walked to the door and ran into a young looking Goblin.

The Goblin looked up at Athena with fear and awe written plainly on his face and then said "G-greetings I am G-Griphook and am h-here to take you t-to your v-vault" Athena smiles at Griphook assuring him that she is not angry.

"Lead on Cart-handler Griphook" Griphook nodded and headed towards a nearby door, Athena followed him to the Cart station where they got on one of the carts and shot off at high speed down a railway. Athena was smirking to herself as she perfectly remembers each and every turn towards her vault. They quickly arrived at the vault in question and Griphook pulled out a key to unlock the vault, he then handed the key to Athena.

"This is your vault key, please try not to lose it, there is a hundred Galleon fee for the replacement of the lock and the issuing of a new key, Ten Galleons is the price for a new key to be made"

Athena nodded at the comment and then asked "Would you please explain the currency to me, Griphook" Griphook nodded and led her into the vault where she saw piles of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins.

"There are three coins in the currency, the lowest are the Bronze coins called Knuts above them are the Silver ones called Sickles, it is twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. The most valuable are the Golden ones which are called Galleons, each Galleon is worth seventeen Sickles" Athena shook her head in exasperation and said "Why couldn't those idiots use fives or tens as the conversion rate? It would be much simpler"

Griphook snickered and replied with "We were trying to make it difficult for wizards to remember their conversion tables so they would have to rely on us"

Athena then smirked at Griphook and commented "Ah, Clever. My compliments to whoever thought of that, maybe you should change it to something like the Muggle currency conversion rate in order to confuse the wizards even more"

Griphook grinned viciously "I'll inform Director Ragnar of your idea, it would be most interesting to watch, and the Muggle-born would have an easier time adjusting to our currency. Plus we love to watch the Wizards squirm as they have to learn something"

Athena quickly grabbed an extended money bag from Griphook (For Seven Sickles) that can hold up to two thousand Galleons and shows the amount of currency inside on the side (Only to the owner of course). She loaded it up to the brim and then they head back to the bank Atrium. As she walks out Athena nodded a thank you to Gorefang who smiled back to her, she hears a rapid burst of Gobbledygook and goblins laughing and guessed that Griphook told the other goblins of her idea. Athena then walked out of Gringotts and watched as the nearby witches and wizards freeze at the sight of her and subconsciously moved out of her way. She had been told of her noble lineage and the fact that she was now Emancipated and able to wield a wand without restrictions, provided that she went to Hogwarts next year.

Athena quickly walked into the shop to see the shops proprietor looking at her with wide eyes. He then cleared his throat and said "Welcome to Ollivander's Child of the mist and the Blacks and Potters, I am Ollivander. I assume you are here for a wand, I'm sorry to say I don't have any in stock that you could use. However I can easily make one if you are willing to part with one or two of your hairs"

Athena nodded and quickly pulled out two strands of her hair and handed them to Ollivander. He studied the hair and then said "It will take me half an hour or so to make the wand, if you like you can stay and watch or continue shopping. Before that however I need you to do something." Athena raises an eyebrow as Ollivander pulls out a board with pieces of wood on it that are different shades, with a smooth stone in the middle " Please move your hand over the wood and if one feels warmer or colder to you please stop on it" Athena moved her hand over the different types of wood before she stopped at one that felt like sunshine and ice mixed together. "Ah, Cypress, said to be the symbol of both Hades Greek God of the Underworld and Artemis Greek Goddess of the Hunt. Both of which would be your patrons my dear. As you are a child of Death and the Mist, A huntress who stalks those of evil intent and feasts on their life-force." Athena smiled and speaks for the first time since entering the shop.

"Ironic, since my name is Athena Artemis Potter, Maybe I have more than one connection to Greek Mythology" this simple comment made Ollivander's eyes go wide.

"I'm afraid I must offer my most sincere apologies miss Potter. I'm afraid I was the one to sell the wand that caused all your losses. Please forg-" Athena quickly placed her hand over Ollivander's mouth

"I wasn't your fault crafter of wands, but the fault of the wands wielder. Do not assume guilt for the actions of those who abuse your creations. I think I will go and get my dress robes. I'll see you in half an hour, by the way how much do I owe you"

"Fourteen Galleons as it is a custom made wand, usually it would be more expensive but the most expensive part of the wand you have already given me" Athena nodded before handing over Fourteen Galleons and exiting the store.

Athena made her way to _'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_ As she walked in a squat, smiling witch who she assumes to be Madam Malkin walks over "Hogwarts, dear" Athena shook her head to Madam Malkin's surprise

"No I am too young, however I would like several dresses in the same fashion as the one I am wearing and two more in Crimson and Teal with a Silver Serpent and Golden Dragon on them respectively. I would like them to be made of the highest quality materials please as well as the standard wardrobe of the Head of a House"

Madam Malkin smiled and asked the important questions "Or course dear, would you like growth, Cooling, Warmth and Dirt and Stain resistant charms as well?" Athena nodded "And the other essentials like socks and undergarments?" Athena nodded once more. "Finally what House are you the Head of, so that I can stitch the proper House Emblem on your Wizengamot robes"

Athena pulled out a sheet of parchment with her lineage on it for proof and said "I am the Lady Potter-Black and here is my proof"

Madam Malkin's eyes widened and then she nodded, she was used to shocks like this and would remain the consummate professional she always was and said "That'll be 150 Galleons dear, I'll measure you up and have the clothes ready in ten minutes would you like to wait, I have tea here for customers who like to wait"

Athena nodded and smiled "Yes I would like to wait, and is the tea Earl Grey?" Madam Malkin nods "Then I would like some thank you, here is half of the 150 Galleons" Athena handed over half of the Galleons with the unspoken agreement that the rest would be given when the clothes were ready.

Madam Malkin then took her to a private room where she stripped naked and measured Athena's body, Madam Malkin was shocked by the numerous scars on Athena's body but she just nodded and gave the girl a look of sympathy. After Madam Malkin finished measuring she then smiled and showed Athena to the small table and chair where she can sit and drink her tea. Athena smiled to herself, _'Sometimes it's the small things that make a difference, Madam Malkin obviously wasn't bothered by my aura, maybe she's a descendent of one of the earlier True Banshees. Wouldn't surprise me, or she's just used to dealing with stuck up assholes so a polite but powerful girl is a breath of fresh air for her. This tea is really nice; I wonder why Aunt Petunia never made any? Probably bad memories of my mother most likely.'_ Athena just sat there and sipped her tea for ten minutes while she mused on everything she'd seen so far.

True to her word Madam Malkin hustled in with the robes and dresses finished and packed in a complimentary expanded box. Athena thanked her and headed for the Enchanted Trunks shop she saw earlier. She bought a three compartment trunk that can be shrunk down to pocket size. She had it heavily warded for a total price of 100 Galleons. Then she bought the first year school text books, and some extra books on defensive shields and offensive curses, as well as extra Potions books, Herbology books, a guide to Noble etiquette and a Wizarding Law Book and 'A Guide to Ministry Forms and Permits'.

Athena after having bought her books dropped into Ollivander's and collected up her completed wand. She immediately felt the power in it and thanked him. She purchased a Dragonhide Holster and Wand Maintenance Kit. Ollivander smiled widely as Athena walked out the door. Athena then went and picked up some Potion's apparatuses and a Standard Household Potion Ingredient Kit so she can work on her potions.

Lastly she headed for the Owl emporium, She walked in and smiled at what she saw, A White Snowy Owl is sitting on a perch flaring her wings at a red-headed boy who got too close to her, Athena walked over and held out her arm, the owl hopped over to her arm and calmly walked up to her shoulder, Athena then turned to the shop clerk and asked "How much for this one and the equipment and treats to look after her?" The clerk smiled, relieved to get rid of the pickiest owl in the store.

"Ten Galleons miss for the lot." Athena smiled and handed over the Galleons to the shock of the red-headed boy and quickly walked out. Athena thought over the names she knew and said "I'll have to find you a name beautiful one. Give me a day to think on it" She walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Athena walked up to the Bar and talked to the Bartender "Excuse me mister…?"

The Bartender smiled, he's an older man slightly balding with gray hair, and he replied with "Call me Tom miss"

Athena smiled at Tom and asked "Thank you Tom, now would I be able to rent a room here for a month?"

Tom nodded easily and answered "Or course, it'll either be Five Galleons for the just the room or Ten Galleons and eight Sickles for the Room and all your meals"

Athena handed over Eleven Galleons "Room and meals please"

Tom smiled and nodded to Athena and then pulled a Key out from underneath the bar with a metal tag with the number 8 on it, he handed the key and nine Sickles in change over to Athena and said "Room Eights up the stairs, fourth on the right, There'll be a call for each of the meals and a wakeup call at 6"

"Thank you Tom" Athena walked up the stairs and quickly found Room 8 and got settled in. After dinner, She read some of the text books, in her History of Magic she finds some famous female witches names and asked her owl which one she'd like, the owl nodded at Hedwig and so Athena named her Hedwig and said "Good Night Hedwig" Athena then pulled the covers over herself after getting changed into pajamas and went to sleep, having the best sleep she's ever had for ten long years.

Athena loved the month and a bit she spent at the Leaky Cauldron, when she mentioned her birthday Tom baked a small cake and she thanked him, she eventually gave him her name and asked him to keep it a secret and he agreed. "I can see that you might hate your fame, don't worry I just call you 'Thea, that okay" Athena nodded happily. She quickly read through all of her books and bought several more. A week before her September first she commissioned the Goblins to purchase her a house, they tole her that she already owned one and just had to move in.

Soon Athena found that she was the proud owner of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She was told it was the ancestral home of the Blacks before Sirius Black was put in prison, she was told there was a curse on anyone not of Black blood who tried to own the place but as the head of the Blacks she was perfectly fine.

Athena three days before September first walked up the steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Fidelius charm and ancient wards didn't faze her in the least. She eased herself up to the front door which opened as she walked up to it. Athena strode into the living room as the front door closed behind her. Suddenly "WHO ARE YOU" was shouted by a female voice. Athena turned around to see a portrait of a woman who at one time might have been beautiful. She replied in a voice dripping with ice cold formality.

"I? I am Athena Artemis Potter-Black, Granddaughter of Dorea Black and the new Head of the Blacks and Potters, I am a True Banshee and I am the one who will destroy you if you cannot talk like a proper Pureblood Lady instead of a howler monkey"

The portrait was shocked and then smiled elegantly at Athena before she replied "I like you, you are definitely more worthy to be head of the house of Black then my son Sirius. They say he betrayed your parents, but I call that absolute rubbish, not matter what I thought of my son he was no traitor. But I have forgotten my manners, you are right I wasn't acting like a Lady of Pureblood standing should. I am Walburga Black, Wife of Orion Black, mother of Sirius and Regulus Black and your cousin and technically your Great-Godmother. Sirius is your Godfather, another reason why I cannot believe he betrayed your family to the Dark Lord. He would have been slain by the magical oath he took"

Athena who had already heard the story of Sirius' betrayal from Tom nodded slowly, before she said "Hmm, Maybe I should ask for an appeal for Sirius, I hate the idea of my Godfather being tortured by my lesser cousins"

Walburga frowned at this and asked "Lesser cousins?"

Athena nodded in response and answered "Yes, you would know them as Dementors, They are a lesser form of what I am, a True Banshee. Born from a witch who has been abused for years and slain, Lady Death has brought me back and made me nearly unable to be slain. Now may I ask why this place is so decrepit? I would assume the Blacks had a House-Elf?"

Walburga nodded slowly "Yes they do, KREACHER"

An ancient House-Elf pops in with a "Yes, My Lady"

Walburga gestured towards Athena "This young Woman is now the Head of House Black and is worthy of her title, she wishes to know why it has fallen into such a decrepit state, as do I"

Kreacher then turned to Athena before he paled and bowed "Handmaiden of Death, My Lady is right you are worthy of this house, I'm afraid I am getting old and cannot work as well as I used to, please forgive me"

Athena walked towards the House-elf then stopped right in front of Kreacher and asked "You smell like you have been near an object of true evil not mere darkness, tell me has anyone of your previous masters handed you an object and asked you to guard or destroy it"

Kreacher nodded and answered her question "Yes, Milady, Master Regulus gave me a locket and asked me to destroy it"

Athena smiled grimly and asked Kreacher "Would you bring it to me, I would like to remove it from this world" Athena smirked as Kreacher popped away and then popped back holding an elaborate silver Locket with snakes, emeralds and an S inscribed on it. She noticed the snake carvings and without realizing it picked it up and hissed "_Open_" in Parseltongue. The Locket sprang open and two eyes were revealed where pictures should have been.

"_Foolish one, wait… I cannot read you! W-what… a-are… y-you?"_ A Dark melodious voice came from the locket before it began to fill with terror as it realized what it was speaking to.

Athena smiled sadistically at the locket "I? I am your end, foolish fragment of a foolish wizard. Do you think Lady Death appreciates your attempts to escape her? I am her Handmaiden and I will send you to her" Athena then opened her mouth and sucked the dark malicious energy and soul fragment from the locket. Athena then turned to Kreacher and laid a hand upon his shoulder, in a flash the old House-elf was young and virile once again "For your loyal service I bind thee to me, serve me until the end of my house loyal one" Athena then placed the locket around her neck, a sign of her victory over the dark one who had tainted it, she then realized that in the back of her mind she'd heard the voice of Lady Death informing her of what it was, A Horcrux. An Abomination.

Kreacher bowed deeply and asked "Yes, Milady what is your command?"

Athena looked around and appraised her surroundings before she replied with "Return this house to a state worthy of its family, the Black ancestral home should be mighty, not like this"

"It will be done, do you wish me to get the master bedroom ready for you Milady" Athena nodded and Kreacher popped away to fulfill his orders.

Athena then turned to face Walburga Black, bowed and asked "Lady Black would you kindly instruct me in Pureblood etiquette. I'm afraid the Muggles I was staying with weren't very noble at all"

Walburga smiled softly and said "You poor child, I'll happily help you" For the next week Athena learned Pureblood etiquette from Walburga Black. She found a rare joy in the stiff and stately nature of etiquette and grew to love it.


	34. DA ADTCE

**PJO (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)**

**A Deal that Changed Everything**

**Chapter 1: A Goddess Is Way smarter than a Kid**

Perseus 'Percy' Jackson never thought twice about the absolute stupid idea to run away from the cabin at Montauk into the forest, He thought about it for less than a second before running off into the woods. If he was lucky he wouldn't have any problems, if he was unlucky he would run into a bear or wolf. Too bad he had the worst luck of the millennium, for he ran into something that even monsters fear.

Artemis.

-**ADCE**-

At first everything was alright, Percy smiles as he runs through the moonlit forest, unbeknownst to him was the fact that several Hellhounds had scented him and were following. He just reveled in the freedom to run without cars or buildings or people to make him stop and force him to slow down. Many people would have blamed this on either his Dyslexia or ADHD or Both, and they would have been wrong. It wasn't due to either of those things, it was a unique feeling that only Children of Poseidon were known to have, after all as Poseidon was known for saying "The Sea doesn't like to be restrained" and neither do it's children. For Percy was of the Ocean and the Tides, tonight however he would be changed for better or worse only the Fates would know.

Percy was enjoying himself as he runs through clearing after clearing, several of the Hellhounds following him had perished however when the Hunter of Artemis' scouting party discovered them. Now it was an ironic twist of fate, Percy was running unknowingly away from the Hellhounds who in turn were fleeing the Hunters.

Too bad for both the Hellhounds and Percy that what was ahead of them was either far worse then what they feared was chasing them or the worst nightmare of their gender.

-**ADCE**-

Percy is running through the forest, he had seen one of the Hellhounds chasing him. He'd just come off of school a few days ago and his thought were thus _'Was that a Hellhound, I thought they were myths. Wait! If they aren't myths what else might not be a myth?'_ Unbelievably Percy had the highest grades in his history class as it had covered Greek Mythology and Percy took to it like a duck to water. Percy is looking over his shoulder, when he turns back however he notices the slightly strange young girl in his path. Before he can crash into her the girl sees him and in a display of amazing agility jumps right over him, Percy is so busy watching the girl he doesn't notice the tree coming up and therefore almost knocks himself unconscious. Sitting there dazed Percy watches as several of the Hellhounds come barreling out of the forest and seem to almost cower before the girl. Calmly as if she is not facing several large monsters the girl pulls a silver bow out of… _Somewhere?_ And rapidly shoots the Hellhounds to death, when they die the Hellhounds collapse into strange gold dust that is blown away by an invisible wind.

Percy tries to crawl away in fear but before he can _"Boy"_ cries out across the clearing, Percy flinches and turns to face the young girl who looks to be a year older than his eleven years of age. She appears to be quite angry. He doesn't know why but Percy follows his instinct and bows head to the ground in front of this strange girl, she looks shocked but also appreciative of the fact that the _boy_ as she called him knows his place in the world.

-**ADCE**-

Artemis was quite happy as she meditated in her clearing, she could feel Zoë watching from behind her with several other Huntresses, Artemis didn't say a word as their devotion was quite touching. Suddenly there was a rustling from the undergrowth to her right, Artemis turned to face it and suddenly a boy comes tearing out of the undergrowth obviously fleeing from something terrifying, she snickers quietly thinking that maybe he found a giant rat or something. As he is about to run into her Artemis jumps right over his head. Artemis then hears an "OWW" and the sound of someone running full speed into a tree, even though she hates men Artemis winces and the Hunters do the same. Artemis turns towards the undergrowth from where the boy came and then four Hellhounds come screaming out of the bushes. They halt in fear of her presence as they know they have no chance against a Goddess. She quickly raises her bow and slays them without difficulty. Artemis hears a slight scraping sound and turns to see the boy trying to crawl away _'Hmm, this boy seems to be somewhat intelligent, He's trying to get away while I am distracted. I'll give him that at least'_ Artemis then shakes her head wondering why this boy makes her want to get close and touch him. Strange. Artemis then shouts out _"Boy"_ the boy stops and then quickly turns to face her before bowing head to the ground. Artemis smiles _'He seems to be more sub-servant then most males, or he has better survival instincts then most'_ Artemis was then in a quandary, normally any male who trespassed this close to the camp would be a Jackalope by now. But he is being polite and he did bring some wild beasts closer for them to hunt.

Artemis decides to be nice "Boy, I Artemis, am giving you 10 minutes to run before I chase you down and transform you into a Jackalope"

-**ADCE**-

Percy thoughts were thus _'Artemis, Oh Crap Oh Crap, I'm dead I can't escape her, maybe I can make a deal, yeah that's the best idea for this situation'_ Percy looks up at Artemis and says "Not meaning to be rude Lady Artemis, but I can't run fast enough in ten minutes to escape you so the point is moot on whether I can escape or not. So instead I offer a deal, If you let me remain a Human Being I'll serve you in any manner that you desire, in my view it would be far better to be human and a slave then a Jackalope and free"

-**ADCE**-

Artemis' lips quirk upwards in a smile, _'This boy is one of a kind, It's a shame he's a man I'd enjoy getting to know… him… Wait a minute his deal was that he remained human, it didn't say anything about remaining MALE. That's what I'll do, I'd really enjoy a handmaiden it's been so long since I've had one. I'll be even kind and wait till she's sixteen before tracking hi-her down and calling upon her side of the deal'_ The Hunters had closed in and were expecting Artemis to ignore this boy's request, so to theirs and Percy's surprise Artemis says "I accept your deal boy" Percy starts celebrating but then Artemis continues "It's too bad you didn't specify any further" Percy's eyes widen but before he can do anything he is engulfed in a blaze of silver light.

_'Damn I should have known that a Goddess would find a loophole in my deal, I wonder what she meant… I feel different, slightly taller but more delicate. What did she do to me'_ Percy thought as she opens her eyes after being engulfed by the silver light for several minutes. Artemis is staring down at her with amusement on her face and the Hunters are torn between amusement and amazement at what had just happened. Percy realizes she's several inches taller than before and slightly skinnier then she was. Percy then says "What." she stops at the strange sound of her voice then continues "What did you do to me? Lady Artemis"

Artemis smiles and replies with "I took you up on your deal, but a male servant would be useless to the hunt and so I made you a girl" Percy's eyes bulge and Artemis continues with "I'll be kind and give you five years to get used to your new body, when you turn Sixteen I'll come for you. I realize I don't know your name"

Percy then mumbles "Perseus Jackson"

Artemis gives a lopsided smile and says "I'm afraid that you'll have to call yourself, Persephone Jackson from now on"

The newly named Persephone nods and turns to leave but before she can Artemis says "Before you go, I'll give you my blessing and a small charm bracelet that you are to keep on you at all times, Alright" Percy nods and Artemis puts her hand to Percy's head and gives the blessing, she then conjures a charm bracelet with Moon charms going all around it in the lunar cycle. Percy then runs back towards the cabin with far greater speed and grace then she had before. She only thought _'Maybe something good did come of this after all'_

-**ADCE**-

Before Percy makes it back to the cabin she stumbles onto a small inlet with a lovely little beach at the bottom, without thinking she walks down to the water's edge and puts her hand in the clear ocean water. The ocean which was slightly restless before suddenly goes completely still, all the waves on the small beach disappear. Percy jerks her hand back in shock when a man with Sea-Green eyes and Black hair _walks_ out of the ocean completely dry and seemingly unbothered by the fact he should have drowned or at least been soaking wet. The man looks at her and says "I don't know who you are, but tell me. Why does your aura seem identical to my sons?"

Percy looks at the man confused and asks "What do you mean? Who is your son?"

The man looks sharply at Percy before he replies "You don't know? My son's name is Perseus Jackson"

Percy's heart races and she looks at the strange man in complete and total shock before she stammers out "D-d-dad?"

The man's eyes shoot wide open and he shouts "WHAT?"

Percy swallows due to her throat suddenly seeming dry like sandpaper before she says "You are my father? How, what, WHO are you?"

The man freezes before he says "You are Perseus Jackson?"

Percy nods and says "I was, I was Perseus Jackson till about five minutes ago. Now I guess my name's Persephone, at least that's what Lady Artemis suggested"

The man looks shocked before he asks "You've met Artemis and you aren't an Animal?"

Percy gives a hollow laugh and comments "Yeah I made a deal to remain human, too bad it backfired on me somewhat spectacularly. But you didn't answer my question, Who are you?"

The man sighs before crouching down next to Percy, He looks out over the ocean and says "My name's Poseidon, If you've met Artemis then you must have a good idea about the reality of Greek Mythology now days"

Percy snorts unladylike before she comments "Yeah, I now know that Greek Mythology didn't die out years ago and is still around, I don't know anything more specific. So my dad's Poseidon God of the Seas, Storm-Bringer, Earth-shaker and Father of Horses, I guess that would make me a Demigod or rather Demigoddess… I've noticed something" Poseidon looks at Percy and goes "Hmm?" Percy continues "Now that I'm a girl I'm a lot smarter and can remember much more easily all of my schooling. Why is that?"

Poseidon laughs and says "That's actually Athena's fault, After it was revealed that Orion was a rapist and attempted to rape not only one of Artemis' Hunters but had also raped several of Athena's Priestesses, Athena cursed all sons of Poseidon to be born with a slowed intelligence and the inability to learn properly. You have Dyslexia and ADHD all Demigods or Demigoddesses do, but Athena enhanced both of them in my male offspring to a much higher level. Now that you are a woman you're no longer affected by this curse and will learn at the normal rate for a Child of Poseidon, which despite what Athena says isn't all that much lower than one of her children's rate of learning"

Percy quirks her head sideways and asks "Why only the male children?"

Poseidon sighs "Two reasons, One the curse was done to help Artemis who would never have forgiven Athena for cursing maidens and two, I very rarely have female children, In fact you are now the first Demigod Daughter of mine in recorded history"

Percy stares at him in disbelief before she faints from shock.

Poseidon sighs and then picks his daughter up, "I'm sorry Sally, It looks like she's come full circle"

"I know, I could sense Lady Artemis coming, But I never thought the call would affect Percy so much"

-**ADCE**-

**Chapter 2: My Mother was a Hunter! ****And**** I'm off to Camp Half-Blood **

Poseidon turns to see Sally Jackson standing there in what looks like Hunter clothes but re-sized for an adult body, She smiles at the man who gave her a child, even if Perseus has become a girl she's still her child and she'll protect her till the end of time if necessary. Sally sighs thinking of her history and the terrible secret she's kept from Lady Artemis and Poseidon, She hopes that one day she can tell the truth about herself without fear, but she knows that that day won't be for years at best, centuries at worst.

"Poseidon, I think it's time we told Persi some of the truth, she's obviously more mature and now knows the Greek Gods exist" Sally says to Poseidon, he nods

"I know, you know this means that you'll have to take her to Camp Half-Blood and let her live there full-time don't you?" Poseidon asks.

Sally nods and starts walking back to the cabin, Poseidon follows carrying Persephone in his arms, they talk sparingly as they walk having known each other's personalities and minds for centuries, Sally was even on good terms with Amphitrite Poseidon's wife. Strange that, but it was a part of her nature. Sally however kept an even darker secret from the Gods and Poseidon. When Persi came of age she would be told of her heritage, her full heritage, and the Legacy that she holds, one of hatred and malice and bloodshed. Sally sighs knowing that it's always darkest before the dawn, and right now her outlook for the future is pitch black.

-**ADCE**-

The odd trio makes it back to the cabin in one piece, as they are walking in the door Persephone wakes and asks "Okay, I've been patient enough but- Wait Mom, what are you doing here? Why are you wearing that clothing?"

Sally sighs and says "Because Persi, I was one of Lady Artemis' Hunter for nearly two millennia, The only hunter who has served her longer is her Lieutenant Zoë. Twelve years ago I retired from the hunter because I-"

"Wanted to have a child, isn't that what you said Selene?" Artemis' voice speaks and all three occupants turn to see her standing in the doorway they had just come through. "I wondered what happened to you, it explains why this child stumbled onto my camp even with the mist around it, he must of heard the call even as a male"

Sally bows and says "Lady Artemis, what a pleasure, I have to ask why are you here?"

Artemis smiles and replies "I was watching over my new prospective huntress when suddenly she goes to the edge of the ocean and stills it with just a thought and a touch, I was even more surprised when Poseidon appeared and spoke to her, So Persephone here is a Daughter of Poseidon, the only Demigod Daughter of Poseidon even known, and the Daughter of an ex-hunter. I will admit I was surprised when you suddenly appeared Selene, As I said I had wondered over what had happened to you but now I know, you had a child with Poseidon and raised her, I wonder what will happen now?"

Poseidon's face has gone pale and Persephone looks at him wondering why he is so scared when Artemis says "Don't worry Poseidon, I won't tell _him_ about your daughter, I will take her to Camp Half-Blood and say that she is a Demigoddess of unknown parentage who will be joining the Hunt when she turns Sixteen, I'll have Chiron let her stay in my Cabin so suspicions are not raised"

Persi sighs and asks "Is there any other way of doing this?"

Artemis thinks for a second before she replies "You could announce yourself as Poseidon's Daughter, but you would have to worry about the wrath of your Uncles, Zeus and Hades"

Persi pales and comes back with "I'll go with your idea, seems marginally safer"

Artemis nods and says "If you are going to the Camp, I want you to swear the oath of the Huntress first, so that you are not tempted and I don't have to turn you into an animal after all"

Persi nods and says "Okay, what is the oath?"

Poseidon speaks up and says "The oath is as follows _'I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis"_

Persi says "I Pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis"

Sally continues "_'I turn my back on the company of men"_

Persi repeats "I turn my back on the company of men"

Artemis then says the last lines of the Oath "_'And Upon my Sixteenth Year will accept Eternal Maidenhood and join the Hunt"_

Sally and Poseidon stare at her in bewilderment while Persi finishes "And Upon my Sixteenth Year will Accept Eternal Maidenhood and join the Hunt"

Silver Energy stronger then before flows over Persephone and she notices her vision, hearing, and senses of Taste, Touch and Smell growing stronger, her vision most of all with Hearing close behind. Her body fill with more energy but it feel like there is a part missing. She notices the looks her mother and father are giving Artemis and asks "What? What's the matter?"

Poseidon then shakes his head and says "The Oath was altered by Artemis slightly so that you will not receive the immortality of the Hunters until you are sixteen, so you'll continue to grow unlike the Hunters who usually remain the age they were when they joined" Persi's mouth drops open and Artemis laughs

Artemis then stops herself and says "Well then, Come with me Persephone, it is time you went to Camp Half-Blood, I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind taking in a Hunter like you"

Persi nods numbly and gets up but her father hold his hand out and she looks at the pen in his hand, Poseidon smiles and uncaps the pen and it turns into a three-foot long bronze sword. Poseidon smiles and says "This is yours Percy, I hope you'll wield it well, it names is Anaklusmos"

Persi gasps and says "_Riptide_" before taking it, the moment it touches her hand however it changes, the sword turn into two, Two-foot long Hunting knives, one has "_Rip_" on it and the other has "_Tide_" on it. She brings the two knives together and they turn into a bracelet on her right wrist with her moon charm bracelet. She turns to her father and says "Thank you" she then thinks over the Oath she just swore and her face pales and then blushes.

Sally raises an eyebrow and asks "What exactly are you thinking Persephone?"

Persi swallows and tries to get the blush to go down before she replies with "I was just thinking over all the things I'll have to learn about being a woman before I realized something about the Oath"

Artemis raises an eyebrow and says "And what might that be, Persephone?"

Persi blushes even harder before she says "That the Oath only swears off men and that relationships between women might not be considered against the Oath"

Poseidon's eon old mind thinks that over before doing the appropriate thing when his now teenage daughter mentions homosexual relationships between girls, he faints. Artemis blushes crimson and tries to speak but is unable to due to her embarrassment. Sally just laughs and says "Your right it doesn't, But are you saying you like Girls Persi? Persephone blushes but nods Sally smiles and says "Well considering that only an hour ago you were a man it's quite normal for you to still be attracted to females, I doubt you'll ever be comfortable around men outside of your family due to your knowledge of what a boy thinks, even if it is just pre-adolescent" Persi nods.

Artemis finds her voice and says "Y-y-you're right and there is nothing I can do about it, the Oath cannot be changed at this point. If you do have relationships with other Hunters or women, remember the Hunt is first, relationships are second alright?" Persi nods again "Okay, now let's get going, and good job on making your father faint, Athena would love to know that the idea of Lesbians made him faint"

Sally laughs and says "I believe it was more the idea that his daughter could be one that made him faint"

Artemis sighs "True, oh well. I can say I was talking to him about it and he fainted and Athena can still tease him about it without revealing anything" Artemis then walks out the Cabin and Persi follows after hugging her mother and saying goodbye.

Artemis summons two of her Golden Hinds and uses them to transport herself and Persi to Camp Half-Blood's boundaries. They walk down towards the big house and Chiron comes out having sensed Artemis' approach. Chiron is about to speak when he notices Persephone and asks "Are you delivering a Half-Blood, Lady Artemis?"

Artemis nods and says "Yes and No, Chiron. She's an Undetermined Demigoddess and will be joining my Hunt fully when she turns Sixteen, in the mean time she'll stay here in my cabin and train with the campers" Artemis then touches Persi's clothing and transforms it into a Hunter's uniform, She then says "Persephone, I'll be back every Six Months to replace your uniform if you need it, otherwise you can Iris-Message me. I'm sure Chiron will show you how, he will also teach you to control the Mist won't he?"

Chiron nods and says "Of course Lady Artemis, of course"

Artemis nods and says "Farewell Persephone, I must go back to Camp, I'll see you again when our paths cross" She then flashes out leaving behind the scent of a forest at night. Persi breathes in the scent and marvels at her new ability to perceive the world.

Chiron chuckles knowing what she was doing and asks "So what is your name?"

Persi smiles and tell him as they start walking towards the 'Big House' "Persephone, "Persi" Jackson. and you are Chiron, trainer of Heroes and son of _the Crooked One_" Chiron stares at her for a second and she says "I had just finished doing a project on Greek Mythology when I met Lady Artemis, I guess that's why the _Mist?_ is it didn't shield me as I knew too much correct?"

Chiron nods and says "Yes, to both of your questions, I am _the_ Chiron from legend. And your knowledge did prevent the Mist from hiding you, I'm pleased to get such an intelligent Demigod for once, usually new comers have very little idea of this world and have to learn very quickly. But I think you won't have a problem fitting in"

They enter the Big House and walk over to a slightly over-weight man in a tiger pattern Hawaiian Shirt sitting at a table with a deck of cards on it. Her turns around and upon sighting her says "So Artemis has dropped off a Huntress, have you abandoned your Oath Little one?"

Persi snarls "Considering I just made it, no. Tell me have you ever heard of the words Personal Trainer or Fitness?"

The Man shoots a dark glare at her and she responds in kind with an even darker glare that makes the man shudder.

Chiron coughs and says "Mr. D please meet Persephone Jackson, She is a Huntress who'll be staying with us until she turns Sixteen at which point, She'll rejoin the Hunt as a full member"

_M__r. D_ grumbles a bit at this and starts drinking from his Diet-Coke. Persi snorts and says "Oh, shut up Dionysus. I don't like you either"

Both Chiron and Dionysus' jaws drop at this and they stare at Persi who shrugs and says "Didn't take an idiot to figure it out, Tiger pattern shirt, and the respect from Chiron, there is only one Major God whose name starts with D. Though looking at you I wonder how you became an Olympian, you certainly don't impress me all that much"

Dionysus grumbles as he knows that if he does anything Artemis will castrate him. Persi smirks in triumph and asks "May I be shown to Lady Artemis' Cabin, as she said I could sleep there and I'm tired" Chiron nods and takes her to her cabin. It stands out as the only Cabin that gleams silver in the moonlight. Persi walks inside and finds an empty bunk in which to sleep, the moment she opens the drawers a silver flash fills them and they are full of spare uniforms, nightgowns, socks and underwear. Persi blushes a bit and opens her weapons cabinet next to her drawers and finds a silver bow and fifty silver arrows with the equipment needed to maintain them and instructions on how to. Persi shrugs off her clothing, takes a shower, puts on a nightgown and goes to sleep.

-**ADCE**-

**Chapter 3: First Impressions… Are not as Easy as they may Seem**

At Six o'clock the next morning Persi wakes to the sound of knocking on her door, she quickly showers and gets dressed in her uniform and rushes out the door to see Chiron standing there with several campers behind him staring in shock at her. She looks at the campers and says "What? Is it that strange for a Hunter of Artemis to open the door to her cabin?"

As one they all shake their heads and Chiron answers "It is a little unusual as mostly Hunters stay with the Hunt and don't stay in Camp Half-Blood. Come it's time for breakfast"

Persi follows Chiron to the Mess Hall and notes the fact that it doesn't have a roof, she looks around and notices a table with the symbol of Lady Artemis on it so she heads over and sits down, Chiron nods approvingly to her showing she made the right choice. She watches a what look like wood nymphs serve the food to the campers, Persi is amazed by the variety, there's several different breakfast meals from a number of cultures, Persi plans to have an English Breakfast, that or a German one, they both look delicious.

Chiron comes over and informs her of the goblets special properties and she immediately asks for "Cobalt Cherry Coke" she is quite pleased when the blue liquid fills the goblet and she drinks in the toast to the gods. After getting her food she was told they'd go up and sacrifice to the gods. She walks up and scraps some of her food in the fire and says "For Lady Artemis and Father" The other campers nearby look at her strangely and she says "My mother is mortal, so logic says that my father must be a god as I am an unclaimed Demigoddess" They then nod as when she says it like that it is rather obvious and they guessed that Artemis would have taught her about the world of the gods. Not really wrong now that Persi thinks about it, before she goes she whispers out two more names and adds a bit more in and the fire surges, the girl tending it who she just noticed smiles and nods. She sits down at her table ignoring the looks being shot her way by the majority of the camp.

Dionysus coughs and stands up before he says "Attention, I know you have all seen our newest guest, Persephone Jackson. She'll be staying here until she turns Sixteen at which point she'll leave for the Hunters"

One smart-alack Hermes boy shouts out "So we have what? Five years to seduce her away from the hunters" They all laugh even Persephone, which makes some of the boys pale in fear that she was insane.

Persephone then shouts back "Too bad you're the wrong gender to interest me, and Lady Artemis says I don't get in trouble if I have a relationship with a girl" The boys all went wide eyed and collapse with wide grins on their faces. The girls look scandalized, except for the Aphrodite and Athena girls (Aphrodite doesn't care about what gender you love and the Athena kids are quite progressive). Persi notices a girl with blond hair curled like a princess and gray eyes staring at her and she winks. The Girl blushes and Persi grins. Some of the Athena boys just waking up from their earlier… indisposition, collapse right back down at that, Persi smiles and plans to embarrass them later with this knowledge.

The Girl in question one Annabeth Chase is currently blushing up a storm and is too intrigued and embarrassed to even think of whether or not this camper is 'The One' she's been waiting for, the boys sitting on her table however are currently imagining things about Annabeth and Persi that kept them lying on the floor grinning like loons, until they realized they'd been fantasizing about their sister, then they couldn't forget about it quick enough.

Dionysus is trying and failing to restore order while blocking a blood-nose, Persi just stares at him with an inquiring look on her face before she dismissed the matter as not important. She calmly eats the rest of her breakfast as the boys all give her looks of either awe (For her bravery in shouting something like that out),embarrassment (They were thinking some things about her and other girls that couldn't be called G-rated) or disgust (The Athena boys were furiously scrubbing their minds out). The Girls on the other hand are either Hero-worship (For her brave attitude) or desire.

As she walks away Chiron gallops up and hands her a piece of paper, she opens it and looks at what's written there, it's a timetable showing several interesting subjects. She smiles, she might actually enjoy her time here.

-**ADCE**-

The first week was quite interesting, she had Ancient Greek in the Morning with the Blond-haired girl whose name turned out to be Annabeth. She altered between reading and writing about the gods and flirting with Annabeth. Annabeth was either Proud of her skill, embarrassed by what she said or when she made a mistake laughing. Many of the passing girls gave Annabeth withering looks for this. Annabeth on the other hand completely ignored them and just kept teaching.

-**ADCE**-

After that Persephone has Archery, The Apollo cabins tries to start a rivalry with her, when she hits ten bulls-eyes in a row at twenty meters the cabin wisely shuts it's mouth and stands down, the girls of the Apollo cabin however seem to be intrigued at this and try to lure Persephone to them, she laughs at them and walks away telling them she hates poetry.

-**ADCE**-

In Metalwork, Persephone has some skill in forging weapons and armor, having done some blacksmith stuff at a school camp once. She quickly befriends the counselor Charles Beckendorf and starts learning how to forge many weapons, when she shows him her blades he marvels at the weapon and its ability to hide itself as a bracelet.

-**ADCE**-

When tasked with foot-racing against the nymphs, Persephone easily outraces them with her Hunter abilities, when some girls try to cry foul at this she just responds with "Lady Artemis wants her Hunters to be able to outrace men both to get away from them… or to capture them for castration" Several girls went green at this but Annabeth and the Ares girls nods approvingly. Speaking of Ares girls Persephone had many friends among them, including Clarisse who on her first day tried to introduce her to a toilet and ended up with Persi sitting on her head while she lay unconscious, after that they became best of friends (Ares' children, go figure) Persi might hate their father but she rather enjoys speaking with the daughters of Ares, while the daughters of Ares enjoy speaking to a fellow female that appreciates the fine art of castration and its benefits (Any males Ares or otherwise quickly turn pale and flee when this is brought up).

-**ADCE**-

When it came time for blade training, a Hermes boy by the name of Luke Castellan tried to feel her up using the excuse of training and ended up on the ground clutching his manhood after she knocked him to the ground and drop-kicked him there. Persi would then become famous for the use of her twin blades and Hunter Agility to devastating effect, outmaneuvering and viciously incapacitating any who tried to beat her.

-**ADCE**-

Persi was slightly amused when she discovered that she had an innate ability to canoe and easily outraced every other camper who tried to beat her, strangely enough no one managed to connect this to her possible parents list, which was currently: Ares, Apollo, Athena (Even though she stated that her mother was mortal, Persi however laughed at the faces of the Athena boys when that was brought up, they all left screaming about 'mental bleach' and 'The Horror'), Hermes, Hephaestus and a few minor gods. (She had a good laugh over the fact that Poseidon wasn't mentioned, and thanked every Goddess that Dionysus wasn't even mentioned).

-**ADCE**-

Today is Friday, after lessons comes the event Persi's been waiting for all week. Capture the Flag. Annabeth comes up to her at Lunch to try recruit her for Athena's side, as a joke (She was going to join that side already) Persi says to Annabeth "I'll do it for a kiss" Annabeth without hesitation kisses her right on the lips leaving Persi stunned, over half the boys present had to go to the infirmary with injuries sustained when they fainted from… over-excitement.

Chiron trots up to Persi and says "It looks like your flirting has got you a admirer, I hope you won't break her heart"

Persi turns to Chiron and says "I wouldn't do that, I have to say I was surprised when she did that. I wasn't expecting her to actually kiss me, I've just been flirting with her all week to try break the ice with her and make a friend, looks like she jumped straight to girlfriend. Well looks like I've got to go, I don't want to leave my girlfriend hanging after that now do I" Chiron just stars at her in amazement as Persi runs off after Annabeth.

-**ADCE**-

Persi finds her in her cabin, she walks in to find Annabeth alone on her bunk. Persi walks over and says "You realize that now I can't be your friend" Annabeth's head shoots up and she stares in horror at Persi. Persi smiles and leans down to whisper "Because you decided to go straight to Girlfriend, I hope you're ready for what that entails Annabeth Chase, I'll see you at Dinner" Persi then turns the tables on the Wise Girl by kissing her and leaving her stunned and staring off at nothing.

-**ADCE**-

Dinner that night was perhaps the most awkward yet interesting meal Persi had had at camp so far, Annabeth couldn't stop blushing whenever she saw Persi's gaze upon her. The boys kept trying to not lose themselves to their perverted daydreams and the girls were either disgusted, congratulatory or jealous as all hell. After dinner came time for the event that had set in motion the changes that lead to Annabeth's new relationship with Persi. The Ares cabin is fuming at the fact the most dangerous camper is now their opponent and will always side with the Athena cabin.

-**ADCE**-

Despite all of her enjoyment waiting for Capture the Flag the actual event was rather… uneventful, Ares had sided with Hermes and Athena had every other Cabin on their side, Persi did enjoy stringing up several Ares boys in their underwear with 'LOSER' written on their stomachs. She also broke the fingers of both Travis and Connor Stoll when they tried to pickpocket her mid-battle and ended up shoving their hands in her panties instead by accident. Chiron didn't punish her for this but gave Connor and Travis a fierce warning about stealing in Capture the Flag, And finally just as Luke Castellan was about to secure victory by crossing the line Persi jumped in front of him and nailed him in the balls once before drop kicking him once he was down. All in all a uneventful evening, the fact that Persi put nearly two whole cabins in the infirmary just made its way into camp legends about the vicious Huntress who cut men down like wheat would terrify campers for centuries to follow. That Night Persi's dreams alternated between traveling with Artemis, Spending days with Annabeth and a really strange one where she was raising a blond haired kid who loved the color orange and kept screaming 'Believe It'… Weird.

-**ADCE**-

**Chapter 4: A Solstice… is not A Brand of Salsa**

-**ADCE**-

Persi frowns at Luke as he explains the difference between Solstice and Salsa. She comments "Damn I thought that 'Winter Solstice' was a type of Salsa that is frozen like Ice Cream, but you say it's just a fancy name for the shortest day of the year! Oh well, at least I get to see Olympus, that's a great bonus" Persi walks off towards her cabin, Luke sighs in relief. Over the last six months Persi has terrorized the camp males and him especially, on over sixty different leaving him in the infirmary holding a bag of ice to his family jewels. Travis and Conner tried to prank her in retaliation for her breaking their hands on the first 'Capture the Flag' game she played at camp, She caught them in the middle of setting up the prank and knocked them out, that night at dinner she tied them up and spanked them like naughty children in front of the whole camp, Dionysus fell off his chair laughing at their punishment. Persi then threatened to do it to him too and Dionysus shut up, he still laughed about it… but he did so where Persi couldn't hear.

-**ADCE**-

About four months earlier the camp had gotten enchanted plates to match the goblets, the plates would create whatever you asked for at meal times. Persi had always wanted to try nachos and salsa, so she had some the first lunch with the new plates and got hooked. From that point on if you wanted her to be your friend or to forget you'd done something a bowl of salsa and some nachos were what you needed, the more expensive the salsa the more friendly she'd become or the more she'd forgive or forget, Connor and Travis quickly found this out and wasted no time in… acquiring the most expensive salsa they could with their… skills and connections. Persi in turn happily turned a blind eye to their actions… as long as they weren't against her, she wasn't that forgiving… or that easy to bribe.

-**ADCE**-

Over the last six months Annabeth had changed greatly, she'd been showing tendencies to being arrogant and slightly overbearing. After Persi came along and became her girlfriend she'd smack Annabeth upside the head every time she acted in her words 'Like the almighty lord Zeus' the sarcasm every time she said that was thick enough to taste, ironically no thunder ever sounded when she said that, which made everyone wonder, did Zeus agree? or could he just not hear the sarcasm? No one was brave enough to answer that question. Annabeth seeing the campers agree with Persi began to change her ways, it was slow and uncertain but it was happening. And since Persi tended to act kinder to her every time she acted with humility and kindness, it became a habit for Annabeth to be seen teaching the younger campers and helping them to adjust.

-**ADCE**-

Ever since Persi had discovered her skill in metalworking, she'd had an audacious and insane idea. But until her father decided to claim her she didn't dare work on this idea for fear of the results, it would almost certainly point the finger at her father's identity. Even still she couldn't help but dream of her idea, if it proved correct she could help the campers link with their parents in a much more deeper relationship then they currently had.

-**ADCE**-

_The Day of the Winter Solstice_

Persi stares in awe at the majesty of Olympus as she steps out of the elevator, next to her she can almost _hear_ Annabeth's mind grind out new ideas for buildings, statues, promenades and anything else building or architecture related. It wasn't hard to read Annabeth's mind at times, and at others it was an impossible idea to even contemplate doing. _'Even though I've been a girl for six months I still don't understand them, doesn't stop me from acting like one though'_ Persi thinks to herself.

The campers walk up the main boulevard towards the main palace of Olympus, Persi nods in passing to some Hunters, they nod back. Perhaps this should be explained, you see two months back a group of Hunters separated from the Hunt stumbled into the forest surrounding camp, exhausted and almost totally defenseless a group of Ares boys coming back from a monster slaying class in the forest set on the exhausted Hunters trying to 'teach them their place' Persi had sensed the Hunters coming and had rushed to them as fast as she could, she caught the Ares boys just as they were about to attack the Hunters and had… punished them. Word got out and the Hunt and Artemis as well as Ares himself showed up. Ares disowned the boys and Artemis turned them into Jackalopes, ever since then Ares has been walking on eggshells around the Goddesses of Olympus, rumor even states that Aphrodite dumped him because of it. Ever since then the Hunters have had only respect for Persi and they all know her on sight.

Annabeth catches the nod and looks at the Hunters, and comments "So the Hunter are here, are you going to join them later" Persi nods

"Yes, I am. You can join me if you like, I'm sure they wouldn't mind a girl tagging along." Annabeth thinks for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I think it would do you some good to spend some time with the Hunters, I'm going to talk with Silena about swapping some activity times around" Persi nods and they continue walking.

-**ADCE**-

Upon arriving in the Throne Room and staring at the beauty of the room, everyone looks at different things, Persi first looks at the roof and the constellations showing before looking covertly at her father and openly at Lady Artemis. Artemis nods to Persi hearing her mental inquiry (Which as could she meet up with the Hunter after the Meeting). Zeus upon noticing the Demigods stands up and starts giving a speech, which all of the gods and Demigods zone out midway through. Afterwards they break for lunch, the meeting will continue for a couple hours after lunch, Persi spends lunch chatting with the Hunters and joking about some of the stupid things she saw the camp boys doing _'It's pretty scary that I've gone from a boy to a boy hater so quickly' _Shudder_ 'Then again I guess it's better than being a boy lover'_ Persi muses to herself as she eats.

-**ADCE**-

Suddenly all of Olympus rocks and a roar of anger is heard from the Throne Room Persi bolts out to see what's going on and stumbles into a private meeting between Hades and his Furies.

"It's been stolen, so has the Lightning Bolt, Poseidon was the only one spared so it must have been him, but if I try anything Zeus will side with him" Hades murmurs to the Furies.

Persi then has a stroke of inspiration… or Madness. Persi mental prays to Poseidon and Artemis for permission on her daring plan and they agree to it. She walks out into Hades line of sight and says "My Lord Hades, may I ask what has been stolen" Hades head shots up and he glares at her for a few seconds.

"My Helm of Shadows"

Persi's eyes widen and she replies "And since Zeus' Lightning Bolt has been stolen as well you blame Poseidon correct?" Hades nods.

"Would Poseidon have used a demigod child of his to do it?" Hades nods

"Yes he would of, why do you know of one Hunter?"

Persi nods, takes a deep breath and says "Yes, and that is why I can say with 100% certainty that the child of Poseidon didn't take your Helm of the Bolt" Hades eyebrow rises and he mumbles

"So Poseidon broke the oath as well" then in a louder voice "Oh and how do you know this with such certainty Hunter?"

Persi braces herself and replies "Because I was with the Hunters when they objects were stolen"

Hades eyes widen and he stutters and then recovers "I would say that that is an excellent reason. But how do I know you are telling the truth"

Persi breaths out and says "I, Persephone Jackson swear on the Styx that I had nothing to do with the Theft of Lord Hades' Helm of Shadows or Lord Zeus' Master Lightning Bolt" Thunder sounds around them.

"Now would you like to hear my devious plan Lord Hades, for getting your Helm back and freeing my father of suspicion." Hades nods, "Well, the way I see it, Zeus will set a dead-line for the return of his Bolt, he doesn't know that your Helm has been stolen, but he'll still blame my father regardless, now ten days before the Deadline my father will reveal my identity to the world, In order to 'escape' Zeus' wrath I'll search for the Bolt and return it. Now this is where your part in the plan comes in, during the quest it's highly likely that whoever stole the items will attempt to frame you in order to bring you into the war" Hades nods at this agreeing "So while on the quest you'll play the part of the bad side, I have no doubt I'll be sent after you by Chiron. Meanwhile, the real thief and any of his or her accomplices will try to set me up so I drop the Bolt into your hands, solidifying the war and bringing you into the war as a full combatant. So while the thief gets cocky and tries to frame me I'll retrieve the Bolt and Helm and return them to their owners. All it will take is some acting on your part Lord Hades. So what do you think?" Hades smirks.

"It's a brilliant plan, I'm wondering if you aren't in fact a daughter of Athena. I'll do it. And the major plus of this plan is that me and Poseidon will make little Zeus look like a fool. Win-Win. How realistic should my acting be?" Persi thinks for a moment.

"Send as much after us as you can without being too obvious, also there is a high probability that we'll end up in your throne room surrounded, when the time comes hesitate slightly while we escape. My father will provide a means of instant escape for me and my allies, I'll also speak with my mother about being 'bait' in order to explain why I'm so willing to go to the Underworld" Hades smiles

"Thank you Persephone Jackson, now I must return to the Throne Room before Zeus notices I'm gone, train well, for this plan to succeed I'm going to have to send my Furies after you" Persi nods.

"Thank you Lord Hades"

"No, thank you, you've provided a means of returning my Helm. I wish you all the luck on your future quest, if you succeed I'll give you my blessing"

Persi bows and watches as Hades walks away, she then nods to the Furies who return the nod before she walks back to the Throne Room herself to watch the fireworks.

-**ADCE**-

_Two Hours later, A Secure Location_.

Artemis smiles at Persi as she outline her plan.

Poseidon couldn't feel any prouder of his daughter.

Sally nods and agrees to play her part.

Persi then sighs and says "Now, it's obvious to me that the following gods and goddesses are safe: Athena, she has no reason to take the Bolt or Helm" The Gods and Sally nod "Apollo, same as Athena, and I don't think he's smart enough to pull this off, but he is smart enough not to fall for whatever lies the thief would say "They nod again" I'm not sure about Hermes or Hephaestus but they don't seem the type, Aphrodite is dumb enough to fall of whatever lies the thief would say, but she knows nothing about war, so she's out. Hestia, Hera and Demeter have no reason to take the Bolt or Helm, and in Hera's case I think she'd just take it from Zeus openly and he wouldn't object" They nod again with Poseidon snickering "That leaves the minor gods, but none of them have enough power, or Ares who is dumb enough to fall for the lies and knows about war"

"What about Dionysus" Poseidon interjects, they all turn to him with 'Are you kidding me' looks on their faces "Right dumb question"

"Right, now I have a pretty good idea of who the thief is, so I'll keep an eye on him during the next few months, I'm guessing the Summer Solstice is the Deadline" The God nod "Well, I've got nearly six months to train, so let's get to it"

**Chapter 5: Camp Stories Part 1**

The days following the winter solstice Persi put almost all of her effort into training, it looked like she wouldn't stop training till the deadline of the Summer Solstice. That is until a certain set of Twins decided to prank her that is… Or try to rather.

Persi decides to stop training early today, she's finally feeling the exhaustion from over-training and wants to lie down. Walking up to her cabin she notices Travis and Conner Stoll trying to do something to her door, she sneaks up behind them and listens.

"Now when she gets back lets set the door to dump rainbow colored feathers on her, this is going to be epic"

Persi leans between them and comments "Yeah, not so much" the twins spring back with terrified looks on their faces. Persi decides some punishment is in order "Lady Artemis, I beseech you. These _boys_ have attempted to not only attack me, but to also invade your cabin, please show them the error of their ways" Silver energy blossoms out from Persi and the cabin and envelops Travis and Conner, they don't quite turn into Jackalopes, but they did gain the antlers. Persi laughs out loud and several campers come out to investigate the light and noise and start laughing at the boys with antlers on their heads. No matter what they try for the next three months the Stoll brothers don't get one bit of revenge against Persi, if anything they end up more humiliated then they started.


	35. DA HC

****PJO (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Huntress' Companion**

**Prologue: The Jump through Time**

_Olympus: The Throne Room_

Percy watches as Luke stabs himself with the knife he once gave Annabeth, Percy is about to look down in respect when a dark and malicious power grabs him and he hears Kronos' cruel voice in his head _'You think you've won! I'll send you back to the past boy, once you die there the future will be re-written without you'_ A blinding light surrounds Percy and suddenly.

Nothing…

_The Island of Delos, Sixteen years after the birth of Artemis and Apollo_

Percy woke to see a woman whose features reminded him of Artemis and Apollo tending his wounds, he tries to get up only to have the woman push him back down, the woman then says "You shouldn't push yourself young Demigod, even with the curse of the Styx you are still weak" Percy stares at the woman with several thoughts on his mind which are _'The curse of the Styx? I thought it was called the Curse of Achilles' 'Who is this woman, why does she remind me of Artemis and Apollo'_ and lastly _'Why is she speaking ancient Greek'_.

The woman looks at him with an amused smile and says "To answer your questions: I don't know who Achilles is, My name is Leto and Artemis and Apollo are my children and I'm speaking Greek, not Ancient Greek" Percy's mind raced and reviewed what he knew of Greek Mythology, He did remember that Artemis and Apollo's mother was named Leto, he'd learned more about the two after saving Artemis from the Burden of Atlas but that was it he couldn't remember any more. He wasn't however surprised to learn that she could read minds, most Gods could if you were thinking about them so it stands to reason that Titans could as well.

Leto's eyes widen as she listens to Percy's thoughts and without asking him she grabs his head and reads all of his memories, she lets go of him and says "So that is why you are so confused, I'll help you but on two conditions"

Percy asks out loud "What are they?"

Leto smiles and says "First. You must never tell anyone that I helped you, they mustn't know of my powers" Percy nods and then Leto continues with "And Second, You must watch over my Daughter, Artemis. I am worried about her from what you showed me. Luckily you two are the same age; she is currently on Olympus receiving her Godhood. Will you do this? Will you watch over Artemis and be anything she requires you to be for her?"

Percy nods and says "I will, I swear it by the Styx I will watch over Artemis and be whatever she need me to be and will keep your secret" Thunder booms as the oath is made.

Leto smiles and says "Good, now in order for you to do this you must become a God" Percy's eyes open and she chants "_Με τη δύναμη των αρχαίων Τιτάνων._

_I όνομα που Περσέα Τζάκσον, γιος του Ποσειδώνα._

_Για να είναι ο Θεός της πίστης και των ηρώων και τη Μικρά Θεός της νύχτας, κυνήγι, ο Ωκεανός και η Σοφίας"_

Percy's body floods with power and he feels himself grow slightly, Now he is about 6 foot and he looks almost the same but he somehow know she has a silver streak in his hair and his eyes are different, his eyes now look like the night sky with a field of stars replacing the Sea-Green eyes he used to have. Leto slumps back having created a very powerful God on the level of her daughter, she is exhausted, Percy seeing her exhaustion creates some Ambrosia for her to eat to get her strength up. Leto smiles at him for helping her and then says "Well, I'm sorry for just pulling that on you with no warning but I had to do something"

Leto and Percy's heads suddenly snap to something on Leto's left and before their eyes, Artemis flashes in while she says "Mother I'm finished w-" before she can finish speaking Artemis notices Percy.

_Artemis POV a few moments earlier_

I had just finished my Naming Ceremony; I had been named the Goddess of the Moon, Hunting, Women and Childbirth. I was so excited that instead of flashing to the beach like I normally would do, I instead flash straight to mother's home, I start talking as soon as I arrive "Mother I'm finished w-" I stop when I notice that my mother isn't alone, She is talking with a strange God, I can't help but feel my heart race. Who is this God and why is he here, He looks at me with surprise in his eyes and I fall into their depths, such beautiful eyes. Instead of normal eyes he has a field of stars, I quickly count them only to notice that the stars constantly change places, and… is that a comet? My breath catches in my throat out of the corner of my eye I can see Mother quietly laughing to herself, why would she be… I forgot! Mother can read minds before I can say anything the man says.

"Artemis, Right?" I nod dumbly hoping to Olympus that I am not blushing, the man then smiles and says "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Perseus." Before I can stop it the roaring in my ears grows and I faint right in front of him.

General POV

Percy jumps forward and catches Artemis as she collapses towards the floor, he hefts her up in his arms bridal style (or what would come to be named bridal style) and says to Leto "Well, she took it quite well wouldn't you say" Leto just breaks down laughing unable to stop herself. Leto quickly stops when Artemis stirs for a second before burrowing her face into Percy's chest to his extreme embarrassment and Leto's amusement. When Percy shoots Leto a look that screams _help_ she just laughs louder than before causing Artemis to wake up.

"Mother what happened to me-" Artemis starts to ask before she stops realizing that the person holding her isn't her mother.

Leto trying not to laugh replies with "You fainted dear when the nice young god holding you told you his name" Artemis blushes and faintly resembles a tomato. She gingerly gets out of Percy's arms; Percy meanwhile is smart enough to keep his mouth closed. Leto however decides to twist the knife "And if that wasn't enough you decided that he was a pillow for you to cuddle into" Artemis turns an even brighter red.

"Lady Leto is that really necessary?" Percy asks, and then he notices the mischievous glint in her eye and wishes he'd kept his mouth shut. Leto's mouth splits into a wide grin.

"Why yes it is, Perseus. Otherwise I might end up with a new Son-in-law. And Artemis might end up married" Perseus and Artemis look at each other with their faces blushing crimson and in unison do the only thing they can.

Faint.

Leto cackles madly at the sight of Perseus on the ground with Artemis laying on top of him nuzzling into his chest. _'I'm going to have fun with this'_ Leto thinks, _'At least he is a nice boy and not arrogant, I can already see Artemis fancies him, I wonder if Hera would officiate their union, when it eventually happens'_

**Chapter 1: Adventures and Apollo**

_Artemis P.O.V_

_Island of Delos_

I slowly wake up, wondering why I was asleep. The bedding I'm laying on top of is quite comfortable, _'I wonder if mother could… Wait, did it just move?'_

"Yes it did move my Daughter" Mother.

I quickly look up towards the source of the voice to see my mother standing there smirking about something. "What's so funny mother?"

"Oh, nothing much my Daughter, just how natural you looked sleeping on your new companion's chest is all" I nod slowly then my eyes widen as the full meaning of her words penetrates my mind. _'Companion?'_ I look down to see a man's chest; I look upwards to see a beautiful face. Still asleep but even so it seems lively, I try to tune out mother's snickering in the background. It doesn't work very well. "Well, It looks like you seem to like it there my Daughter, should I send for Lady Hera to make the union official?" I jump off of his chest and turn to face mother with my face scarlet

"What!" I hiss under my breath.

"It's simple, you seemed so friendly with him I thought you might like to marry him before exploring further" Mother's simple retort makes me blush all over. Damn her! She always knows how to make me blush. "Of course I do, I'm your Mother"

"W-why are you saying s-such things t-then m-mother" I try to keep my voice calm but my nervous stutter breaks that illusion.

Mother grins and then sighs "I was able to get a peek into your future my dear, it wasn't very good, so I asked young Perseus here" Mother gestures towards the still unconscious god "To become your companion, whether you need a friend, a brother or a lover. He'll fulfill your needs in whatever capacity you need him to" I freeze at what my mother says, but then start thinking. I want to be an independent Hunter, who needs no-one but herself, _'but maybe a companion would be nice, at the very least I'll have someone to talk to when I get lonely. And he can't be as bad as Apollo'_ Mother starts snickering "I would imagine so my Daughter. No one is as bad as Apollo" She may be his mother, but mother still acknowledges the fact that Apollo isn't perfect, more like as far from perfect as it is possible to be. A bit to clingy for my tastes and his poetry makes me wonder how he got to be god of Poetry, and what the other contenders entries were like, actually knowing Apollo I'd rather stay ignorant. Mother blanches "I would as well; Apollo's Poetry is bad enough. Anyone who is worse at it just isn't worth contemplating"

Perseus groans slightly before shifting in his sleep. I watch him like a hawk before I ask "Why, why go to all this trouble to get me a companion?"

Mother sighs, before she looks straight at my eyes and says "When Perseus here arrived, I got a small window into your future my dear. You were surrounded b a group of hunters, female hunters and seemed happy. But your past in that world was quite horrible, you were betrayed by someone you loved and you swore off love because of it. I wanted you to have someone who will not, no… cannot betray you. Perseus here heard my request and agreed to it"

I blush and look down at the sleeping god, _Maybe… just maybe, this might be worth it._

_Third Person_

_Olympus_

Artemis walks towards the Throne Room intent on speaking with her father. He had offered her some wishes earlier when she had her naming ceremony. Now Artemis is going to collect.

Artemis pushes open the doors to the Throne Room without any difficulty, something few others could claim. Zeus, being the only one there, looks up as soon as Artemis opened the door. Artemis walks up to his throne and bows, she is only a minor goddess and had not yet earned a place on the Olympian Council. "I assume you are here for your wishes, Artemis?" Zeus asks.

Artemis nods "Yes Father"

Zeus smiles "Well then, what are they?"

Artemis looks up at her father and says "Father, I wish for a bow crafted from moonlight, and arrows of starlight. I wish to be allowed a band of immortal followers. I wish to never be forced into anything I do not wish for. I wish for no city to be dedicated in my name instead I wish the mountains to be mine and for the power to ease the pain of women in childbirth. Lastly I wish that a companion of my choosing shall remain by my side no matter what the council says"

Zeus looks at Artemis' face to see the expressions there. Seeing honesty and some fear he thinks upon his daughter's wishes. Zeus comes to a conclusion. "I shall grant your wishes, upon one condition" Artemis looks to her father with some fear in her eyes

Artemis swallows and then asks "What would the condition be father?"

Zeus smiles "That you must remain a virgin until you find a husband, but you must find one in the next four thousand years, if you cannot chose one mortal or god to offer your virginity to within the four thousand years, you shall be stripped of your wishes. Is that acceptable?"

Artemis nods "Yes father" internally however she thinks _'Even with some much time, will I ever find someone that I can love? Even Perseus is only a companion, it doesn't mean he'll be someone I fall in love with'_

From the shadows of one of the columns in the Throne Room Aphrodite watches and listens in to Artemis' thoughts. _'Interesting, I think I'll watch this with interest, her companion seems to be the one who will snare her heart, now all she has to do is admit to that fact. But can she do that?'_ Aphrodite quietly walks out of the Throne Room and flashes away to her palace.


	36. DA HD

****PJO (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Hidden Daughter**

**-HD-**

**Prologue**

**(Un)Happy Reunions?**

**-HD-**

_Annabeth's POV_

_Hades' Throne Room, Underworld._

I cannot tell you how strange it felt to walk into the Throne Room of the Underworld. On one hand I was terrified at why I was here and here itself, on the other hand I was looking at the architecture and comparing it to Olympus. I must give Hades his due, he did a brilliant job of recreating Olympus. Even if it was differing in color it was still impressive.

Then I looked at Hades himself, like last time when I saw him on the Winter Solstice, he is around twelve feet tall and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther. His aura wasn't like this on the Solstice, but I guess in his home he doesn't have to let himself appear weaker than his younger (and insecure) brother.

I notice that he's starring at Percy Jackson like he was surprised or shocked, surely he knew that Percy would come to the Underworld for his mother. Right? I sneak a look at Percy, he's very short around 4'5" with effeminate features, his raven black hair is rather long and straight and his sea-… wait, why are his eyes Onyx now? And why is he pale, I thought he had a tan?

Hades suddenly bursts from his Throne, shrinks down to a mortal size and… _Grabs Percy in a Hug?_ My mind goes blank and I just stand there staring. I must look like a total idiot but considering I'm watching one of the Big Three embrace another's son like they were their long lost child is enough to make anyone's mind short circuit.

Then Hades delivers the knockout blow.

"Daphne, where have you been? Your mother and I were so worried?" Yep, that's it. My mind's going bye-bye.

**-HD-**

_Percy/Daphne's POV_

My dad had just hugged me and asked me where I'd been, but what really got my attention (and my dad's) was the loud THUMP. We turn to face the direction the sound came from to find Annabeth unconscious on the ground. I turn back to my dad and say "You managed to break her mind dad. Cousin Athena won't like that!"

My dad chuckles nervously, I don't know why the rest of the world is so scared of him, he's a big softie for me… Then again I am his youngest daughter, so that might be why.

Maybe I should explain everything, since I'm sure you're wondering what's going on, Simply put my name's Daphne, I'm the goddess daughter of Hades and Persephone and I decided to run away from home, disguise myself as the Son of Poseidon and live the life of a Demi-god.

But I bet you want to hear the whole story, it started about a year ago…

**-HD-**

**Chapter 1**

**I Run Away from Safety and Comfort for Danger and Excitement…**

**Then I Vaporize my ****Pre-Algebra**** Teacher (On Purpose)**

**-HD-**

_About a Year Ago_

Hi, like I said before my name's Daphne, no I'm not the Daphne from the myth. But anyways, I was born around twenty to twenty two years ago, but I look (and act) twelve, probably because I am a goddess. Now you might ask what my Domains are, but I don't know. You see a God or Goddess has to earn their domains, there's no free ride even for Gods. But I can say that I'm ninety-nine percent sure one of my Domains (a minor one that I'm only just stronger then a Demigod in) is the Underworld. Considering my father that's not a surprise, after all he is the God of the Underworld.

Although to be fair I'm also sure I have Springtime as a minor Domain as well thanks to my mom. I think because of that I hated my early life, you see I hated being stuck in the Underworld, even if it was to keep Zeus (the almighty Drama Queen) from finding out I existed. I mean surely he wouldn't notice me if I stayed on the other side of the country from Olympus… would he? Wait, he doesn't discriminate when he goes out man-whoring. So I guess he could run into me while he was on the lookout for a cheap date or with a mortal. But then I'd have blackmail on him, it's so unfair.

But anyway, aside from the gods of the Underworld, only two other's knew about me. My uncle Poseidon and my aunt Hestia. Aunty Hestia found out through the Hearth, apparently it informs her whenever a God or Demigod is born. Thankfully Aunt Hera doesn't know about that, if she did I wouldn't be able to blackmail Uncle Zeus with knowledge of his infidelity(ies) making its way to Aunt Hera.

Uncle Poseidon found out I existed when I was wondering around the underworld close to the River Styx and he came across it having business with my dad. He was nice, he gave me a blessing and promised on the Styx to my dad that he wouldn't tell the (in his words) 'Bolt Boy' about my existence, I wonder why my father gave him such a glare for that. He gives me such nice presents on every birthday.

But even though I loved haunting around with Melinoe and helping Charon move the spirits of the dead. I wanted to leave, I wanted to feel sunlight on my face. So I found the little crevice in the Underworld that was the Door of Orpheus, playing a little flute my uncle had given me for my birthday. I snuck out into Central Park. Right into my Uncle Poseidon.

He'd been amused by my little escapade (although now I think of it he probably had an ulterior motive) and had brought me to one of his former lovers. Whose name was Sally Jackson, she was the nicest lady I ever met. She was a writer who'd written several awesome fantasy novels that I just loved (What? Even in the Underworld we still get books) I agreed to pretend to be her son by Poseidon and she agreed to be my fake mother.

Although I hated it I had to cut my hair, which probably brings me to the point where I tell you what I look like. I'm only 4'5" a midget (for my age) and my skin alternates between tan and pale white (depending on the season and location, so it doesn't look that strange) My hair is (or used to be) long enough to touch my butt, now it's in a short 'pixie' cut (at least that's what Sally called it) My eyes are Onyx black (although when I'm near plants they tend to be golden or green) but I'm hiding them behind the mist to make them look like they are Sea-Green.

In order to fit in Sally had me enroll in school, it turned out the school I was enrolled in was a boarding school named Yancy Academy, I was cool with that, that way no monster would turn up at Sally's house looking for Goddess ala carte.

I met a nice friend there, his name was Grover, Grover Underwood. I knew immediately upon seeing him that he was a Satyr, a sort of scout for the Gods that find their Demigod children and takes them to Camp Half-Blood (Which I'll talk about later), but I decided to play dumb, although I must admit I loved making small comments that lead him to believe I knew about the mythological, right before yanking the carpet out from under him with a deadpan statement about it just being a story or a dream. His face was so adorable the way it would shift between hope that I knew about the mythological world and despair that I didn't… My Gods, I really am my sadist of a Father's daughter! Oh well… I have better things to worry about.

Then my Latin teacher, an interesting man by the name of Madrius Redorius, he almost entirely ignored the Greek side of it and focused on the Roman. Considering he was Roman (a descendent of Apollo I think) it wasn't surprising, was replaced by a man in a wheelchair named Mr. Brunner. I wonder if I should call Chiron out on his disguise, but since he went to all the trouble to make said disguise, I decided not to.

That brings me to the final mythological being hiding in the school (other than myself of course) My Algebra teacher decided to go funny in the head (although now that I think about it, she was kinda funny in the head to begin with…) and she was replaced by 'Mrs. Dodds' who was in fact the Fury Alecto (Luckily age had caught up with her and she didn't notice me!) as a joke I mentioned to Grover that she was 'Hell spawn' (Yes the Hypocrisy/Irony of me saying that didn't escape me) and he looked at me with absolute seriousness and said "You're absolutely Right" I'm swear that I'm gonna sucker punch whoever is in charge of training these Satyrs, they're absolute crap.

So the merry three had an absolute ball (Read: Miserable year of torment and suffering) as I rained merry Tartarus down upon them, pranking, alluding and outright stating things that should have screamed that I knew about the mythological world and when questioned acting dumb as a two by four (or cousin Apollo). Eventually the fun had to end and that brings me to the last field trip I ever had at Yancy.

It was a field trip to a museum.

Gods I know what you're thinking, absolute torture.

Considering it was a Yancy field trip you aren't wrong, but mister Brunner was leading it. So the old war horse ought to have some good stories to tell. I liked his class, but probably confused the hell out of him as I was always the best in class, yet no monsters had come after my 'Demi-divine' ass (Nothing strong enough to do so had come within range). Then again he didn't know that I was actually a god, so I guess it was a fair point.

Without even looking I used my book (Pre-Algebra of course) to redirect a chuck of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich back at the little pig… I mean charming… I mean… ah screw it, back at the red-haired bitch that sent it towards Grover. I'd warned her not to start this crap again. Guess I'll have to 're-educate' her in what is acceptable and what isn't. But in the meantime I turn around and give her my so-called 'Sadist Stare™' that only a God or Goddess of the Underworld can do correctly.

The bitch, Nancy Bobofit, immediately paled and slammed her fat ass down on the bus seat so fast I'm surprised that she didn't break a bone. Ah… sweet justice.

Soon we were at the museum, it was kinda awesome I must admit, all those interesting Roman and Greek artifacts (I ignored everything else, after all I am biased).

Not long after we entered the Greek section of the museum, Chiron took us to a _Stele_ and started to tell us about it. I must admit, the name on the side is kind of familiar, I wonder if I ever met the girl it belonged to… probably, the Underworld is a big place… that's reeeaaaaallllly over-crowded.

My father's rants on how much money it's costing him to keep the Underworld running and how big it is getting aside.

I soon heard Nancy Bobofit snickering about the naked man on the side of the _Stele_ (Adonis, if I'm not mistaken) and getting irritated I turned around and told her to "Shut up, freckle face,"

Chiron managed to hear me… somehow, I can't imagine how he heard me when the museum attendant on the other side of the room managed to… so I can't play innocent, so sue me.

"Mr. Jackson, did you have anything you would like to say?" Chiron chided.

I nodded "Yep, Nancy is being a loud mouth and I told her to shut her pie hole or else," Never let it be said that I bow to anyone's authority… except for my mom, she scares the hell out of me.

Chiron gaped for a second before he shook off his shock and said "Well then Mr. Jackson, would you like to tell us what this picture represents?" Chiron gestured to a picture of… oh come on, at least make it interesting.

I groaned mentally before saying aloud "That's a picture of the Titan King Kronos eating his children,"

Chiron raised an eyebrow in surprise, Was it really shocking I knew something that basic about Greek mythology? Chiron then said "Very good Mr. Jackson, now would you like to tell me why he did so?"

I smiled widely "Yep, he was given a prophecy by his mother Gaea, the Primordial Goddess of the Earth, that one of his children would rise up and overthrow him like he did his own father Ouranos, the Primordial God of the Sky, so he ate his children. From the Eldest Hestia to his youngest daughter Hera, but Rhea angry and upset at her husbands actions gave him a rock instead of his youngest son Zeus, although I have to ask how dumb was Kronos to fall for that?" Was it my imagination that I heard six people laughing their asses off?

"And Zeus was raised in a secret location where he was hung between Earth and Sky to prevent Kronos finding him. Once he grew up he managed to trick his father into drinking a mixture of mustard and wine that made him vomit up his elder siblings… although I must say, those poor Gods and Goddesses. I hope at least one of them tried to hug Zeus while still covered in vomit," I had to stop here when the entire class (including Alecto and Chiron) started laughing or gagging at the mental image. I can't help but hear a slight crackle in the air surrounded by the sounds of five people laughing, nope not my imagination after all the Gods (at least the Eldest Six) are listening in. Looks like I hit the nail dead on the head… crap, Zeus might come after me for that.

Oh well, worth it.

Not long afterward Chiron had us break for lunch, he said it was for us to clear our minds and get ready for the next part of the trip, the fact he was still snickering from earlier kinda ruined it though.


	37. DA LOTMS

****PJO (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Legacy of the Moonlit Sea**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Their Story**

_Mount Othrys, San Francisco, Atlas' Torment_

Atlas had been defeated, he was back under the sky, Percy quickly tried to recover from his ordeal. He noticed a strange dagger made of crystal nearby glowingly with silver energy. He picked it up and suddenly felt weaker, the crystal now had Sea-Green energy hovering around it. Percy put it in his pocket and with everything that followed promptly forgot about it. He had more important things like Zoë to worry about, she'd been badly injured by Atlas.

_Camp Half-Blood Several Hours Later._

Percy had been lucky, very lucky, and yet at the same time he'd been very unlucky. The Gods had voted to let him live, due to his saving of Artemis and his father's threat of war. Thalia had decided to join the hunt, leaving the Great Prophecy to fall to him. Lucky him. Percy had gone to speak with Nico only to have the last of the immortal skeleton warriors attack him and Nico, it had then been revealed to him that Nico is a son of Hades. Percy and Annabeth had searched for sometime only to lose him in the forest. Percy after all the excitement and having dinner had gone to his bunk in his cabin to sleep, he'd been so tired he hadn't even bothered to take of his clothes or empty his pockets, as he slept the dagger fell out of his pocket and rolled onto his chest with all of his thrashing about from some interesting but pointless nightmares.

In the middle of the night the Crystal Dagger started to glow very brightly, Percy dead to the world didn't notice. The Dagger's light hit a certain brilliancy like that of the full moon, then the light exploded like a God returning to their immortal form afterwards it vanished and in its place was a young baby, wrapped in a silver blanket. The young babe, a little girl inches herself closer to her new father, this small actions calms Percy and banishes his nightmares.

In the morning Percy wakes to a weight on his chest, he opens his eyes to see a young baby lying on his chest. He thinks about panicking and then just sighs, while weird this definitely wasn't the strangest or most outlandish thing to happen to him in his life. Percy carefully picks the baby up, despite his apparent 'delinquent' reputation he was often paid to babysit on the weekends by neighbors, so he was no stranger to handling a baby.

He checks the time on his clock next to his bed 4:35 AM. He decides to leave camp silently rather than leaving with anyone else, he also didn't want an outcry over the baby in his arms.

As Percy and his new daughter walk towards the boundaries of the camp a centaur jogs towards them , Chiron, trainer of heroes and activities director of Camp Half-Blood "Perseus, where are you head at this time of the morning"

Percy turns so that Chiron can see his face and the baby he is carrying in his arms. Chiron's eyes widen in surprise at the baby in Percy's arms. Percy smiles crookedly and nods to Chiron "When I woke up this little one was sleeping on my chest, I don't know where she came from, but I think that she's mine. I'm taking her to my mother and will return for summer holidays"

Chiron nods in acceptance, like Percy's earlier thoughts he too thinks that this isn't the strangest thing to happen in this Camp "Then I'll see you are the start of the holidays then, if you don't mind what is her name?"

Percy shrugs in confusion "There wasn't a note present when I woke up, so I don't actually know. I'll get my mom to help me out. It'll probably be something from mythology like Andromeda or Diana or something like that. My mom's predictable that way"

Chiron nods in amusement "Well then, I hope you have some fun before I see you next" Chiron then trots away.

Percy smiles in amusement at how quickly the old centaur reacted to his new Daughter. As he walks towards New York a stray thought hits him '_Who is her mother?_'

_Mount Olympus, 1 Year Later, the After Party of Kronos' Defeat._

Percy smiles at the sight of his friends laughing and enjoying themselves, despite that his mind is still focused on his daughter. His mother had been a mix between grand-motherly love and sheer confusion when he had told her how he had ended up with a baby. But Sally didn't care, she happily started looking after little Selene as she was named. The only other person from the divine world who knew about her is his father Poseidon.

Percy then makes a decision and walks towards his father. Poseidon seeing Percy walking towards him with a serious expression on his face frowns and asks "Percy what's wrong?"

Percy stops walking and thinks for a moment before replying "I've just had enough of this lifestyle, I remember hearing about the fact that the northern part of Alaska is out of the reach of the Gods and I am thinking about moving up there with Selene. But I wanted to talk with you first, so you wouldn't panic if I just disappeared"

Poseidon nods gratefully "Thank you Percy, I would have panicked if you had just disappeared. But, I would like to remain in contact with you if you disappear, as Iris messages can't reach that area"

Percy thinks it over for a second and then smiles "Well, what about a mobile phone? You can easily get my number off of mom if I change it and it's untraceable. I should be able to deal with any monsters that come after me"

Poseidon thinks about that and is about to say something when a voice interrupts "Perhaps I can help with that?"

Percy and Poseidon turn to see a woman around twenty years of age with raven black hair. Poseidon recognizes her immediately "Hecate" Then he frowns in thought "  
>Why would you want to help us?"<p>

Hecate smiles at Percy "Because of your son's little request, the only thing I was truly upset about was the fact that my children didn't have a cabin at Camp Half-Blood, but Percy solved that. So I'm willing to help with a bit of magic. I can hide your Demigod scent and give you a charm if you need to hide another's, and as a bonus I'll help remove the Dyslexia so you can read and write in English without a problem"

Percy bows to Hecate "Thank you Lady Hecate, I would like that"

Hecate puts her right hand on his shoulder and lifts him up to a standing position "Don't bow to me, if anything I should be bowing to you. But here at are the 'gifts' I mentioned" a small pulse of energy goes through Percy and suddenly an circular amulet with an engraving of three crescent moons facing out from a centre point with the edges of their prongs touching one another appears in his right hand.

Hecate then hugs Percy "Thanks again Percy, hope you enjoy your new life" Hecate then walks off smiling like a massive burden had been removed from her.

Poseidon shakes his head in exasperation "I don't think I'll ever understand why weird things like that happen around you Percy"

Percy shrugs in confusion "I think that Tyche loves me for some reason"

Poseidon nods in agreement with Percy's comment "At this point Percy, nothing about you could surprise me anymore"

Percy smiles at his father "Anyway, I guess it's time for me to disappear, I've spent far too long here. I wonder where I'll move to, somewhere interesting"

**LMS**

Over the next three years Percy spent his time training, interacting with his daughter and getting a diploma in Marine biology. After finishing his diploma 9with a bit of help from the mist) he moved to Alaska, specifically to a house on Channel Island not far from the town of St. Michael. The only requirement to doing so was that he had to keep an eye out on his pollution and keep track of the native wildlife for the Government, since Percy had asked for and gotten magic spell tomes from Hecate he easily set up some magic to fix the first problem and the second was merely a matter of counting the Reindeer, wolves and other large animals on the island while keeping an eye out for pests.

His daughter Selene grew into a five year old little angel, that absolutely loved the outdoors and after seeing an archery competition in the Olympics was hooked and constantly begged her father for a bow, he'd told her to wait until she was six before she'd get a bow (Percy had thought her a little young and short for a bow, but he wasn't an archer himself)

After moving to his new home Percy spent time buying archery equipment for himself and his daughter. He wasn't going to let his little angel upstage him in Archery, despite his best intentions Selene was a natural, but she was happy to explain to him how to use a bow as she saw it and with her help Percy actually ended up a competent Archer.

Percy also learned how to use Hunting Rifles as he not only needed it in case the nearby wolves got too aggressive, but it was helpful in gaining friends with some of the locals in St. Michael, once they found out he'd got a Rifle and hunting license, he often went on trips with some of the guys and girls while some of the less aggressive wives and sisters would look after Selene, who despite being good friends with the girls her age couldn't stand the boys. She hooked most of the girls her age into archery as well and they were often found practicing when the weather was fine (And sometimes not so fine) outside.

Percy as a Marine biologist (and State Ranger) often travelled far from his home, if he was only gone for a day or two he would leave Selene with her friends, but if he was gone for more than a couple of days he would take her with him.

Once he was asked to go to Hawaii for a conference and he managed to wrangle not only rooms and tickets for himself and Selene, but all of her friends as well. Their parents trusted Percy so they let him take them on a summer vacation to Hawaii.

It was at Hawaii that Selene first met her godly grandparent.

_Hilo, island of Hawai'l, largest island in Hawaii._

Percy and Selene were spending a day at the Bayfront park with her friends, when a familiar person starts walking towards Percy.

Percy spotting the familiar figure shouts out "Dad!"

Immediately Selene was attentive, she'd always wanted to meet her Grandpa, when she saw a tall man who looked almost identical to her dad in a Hawaiian Shirt with Bermuda shorts she wasn't disappointed.

Poseidon grins at his son, he'd heard a lot about Percy from some of the ocean creatures, Percy was well known for his studies on pollution and its effects on marine animals, so well known that environmentally friendly companies often sent him prototype products meant to clean pollution from the water, almost all of them worked and Percy often got a large supply which he happily tested whenever he could.

Poseidon notices a little girl with auburn hair and his son's green eyes next to Percy and he smiles at her "Well hello, I imagine that you'd be little Selene then aren't you?"

Selene nods happily at Poseidon "Yep, and are you my grandpa?"

Poseidon grins back at Selene "I most certainly am, I wonder if your father has taught you some of the family secrets yet?"

Selene looks a little confused, while Percy shakes his head "Not yet, although I have taught her not to show off her ability to breathe underwater. She hasn't yet learned the secrets, although I'd imagine you're going to tell her aren't you?"

Poseidon nods happily "I am, mostly for the fact that that annoying little law doesn't apply to descendents, only children"

Percy raises an eyebrow in query "Is that your way of asking for some grandfather-granddaughter time?"

Poseidon just raises his own eyebrow back "And if it is?"

Percy nods in acceptance "Okay, but you have to tell her"

Selene pouts in confusion "Tell me what?"

Poseidon grins at Selene's pout and walks up to her before kneeling down in front of her "Tell me Selene, what do you know of Greek Mythology?"

Selene perks right up, she loves Greek mythology "Like the gods, Poseidon, Athena and Artemis?"

Poseidon nods in response to her answer "Yes, although I would like to know why you chose those specific gods?"

Selene grins broadly while Percy hides a grin of his own behind his hand "Because they're my favorite gods"

Poseidon smiles in response to her grin "Well that's nice, because I've two of those three"

Selene's eyes go wide "You mean the Greek gods are real? Wait, which one of the three haven't you met?"

Poseidon nods to her question "Yes little one the gods are real, and I've never met Poseidon"

Selene looks at Poseidon in confusion "Why not"

Poseidon looks around like he's hiding a secret and motions for Selene to move closer like he's about to whisper in her ear, Selene moves in to hear while Percy tries not to break down laughing.

Poseidon whispers "Because it's very hard to meet yourself"

Selene jerks back in surprise with her eyes so wide that they almost resemble and owl's "You're Poseidon?"

Poseidon grins and nods "Yes I am"

Selene spins around to glare at her father "How come you never told me?"

Percy sighs and kneels down next to his father to face Selene face to face "Because Selene, the world of the Gods isn't always a nice place, I had to watch some of my friends die in a pointless war when the Lord of Time tried to take back his throne"

Selene's eyes go wide "Wait you mean Kr-" Percy's hand quickly cover her mouth

Percy holds a finger to his mouth making a 'shush' gesture and says "Names have power Selene, when you call a god, monster or titan's name they can sometimes hear what you are saying"


	38. DA MOS

****PJO (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Moonlit Ocean's Son**

**Prologue: The Adoption**

_"A Single Hero can change all of creation, but so can a single action"_

_Artemis P.O.V_

_Location Unknown, 10 years before the Theft of the Lightning Bolt and Helm of Shadows_

I watch as my Hunters stalk the Hellhound we have been following for several hours, it seems to be hunting something. Before I can consider the next move a woman's scream rings out, without orders the Hunters attack the Hellhound dispatching it quickly before heading for the source of the scream. We arrive to see a woman with long brown hair huddled over a small bundle. My heart aches, not only for the injured woman, but for the fact she is protecting her child, something I may never experience. The Hunters and I quickly slay the Hellhounds with our arrows; I rush to the woman's side. Her abdomen is torn quite badly, she won't survive. She looks at my eyes "Lady… Artemis" She is aware of the gods, is she a Demigod? Or the mother of one? "Please… I beg of y-" She hacks up blood "Please look after my son… he's all that I have left" She hands me the child, I look down at his face and know, My uncle broke the oath. "Tell Poseidon, I'm Sorry"

"What's his name?" I ask quickly.

"Perseus" The Destroyer, fitting for a child of Poseidon. The woman's eyes begin to fade and she whispers out to me "Tell him… I'm sorry… My n-name is Sally, Sally J-Jack… son…" Her voice fades and she passes on.

"Prepare a burial shroud for a lover of Poseidon, she's passed on, May she rest in Elysium" My Hunters spring to the task. I stand to the side holding young Perseus, he appears to be somewhere around two, his eyes like the sea enchant me. Normally, I'd take him to Camp Half-Blood, but… My desires war within me, I am a Hunter and my Hunt is all female, but… as goddess of Childbirth, I wish to be a mother and here is a chance. Can I do it? Should I do it? No, No doubts, I'll do it, I'll Adopt Perseus. As long as I teach him about his true mother and her sacrifice, it must be remembered. I shift form from a twelve year-old to what I'd look like as a mortal in their mid-twenties. My lieutenant Zoë Nightshade some up to me.

"My Lady why hast thou changed into an adult?" I really should teach her modern English at one point.

"Because, I've chosen to adopt this child" She gapes at me as do several of the nearby Hunters.

"B-b-but it is a boy Milady" Zoë stutters out.

I raise an eyebrow "And?"

"Thy knows what men are like" Zoë replies and several Hunters nod.

"Then what better way to ensure a good man in this world then to raise him?" Suddenly all the Hunters get a calculating gaze and they realize the possibilities of this.

"A man who is not Arrogant, Proud, Boastful or lecherous?" Zoë Muses out loud while the Hunters continue with their task "It wouldst take a great deal of work Milady many years of it are thou sure this is a good idea?"

"To be entirely honest I not sure it's a good idea, but. As you know I am the Goddess of both Maidens and Childbirth, One of the things I've wanted more than anything else is to be a mother, but there are no men I'd consider worthy of being my lover and there is my oath. Adopting Perseus will allow me that opportunity" I finally admit.

"But what of his father? Will he not protest" Zoë cries.

Before I can answer a voice comments "No" I turn to see my Uncle Poseidon standing there, his face shows sorrow and he has golden tears streaking down it, in his arms is a Sea Green Shroud wrapped around the body of Sally Jackson. Before I can react he sighs "I wish I could have saved my poor Sally, I offered her a Palace under the sea, but she declined it. She wanted to stand on her own, she would have made a great Hunter" I nod "But to answer your lieutenant's question, I will not protest about you adopting my son, it will keep him safe from Zeus' eyes for many years at least. I must go now, but first" He reaches over and puts a glowing hand to Perseus' forehead "I give him my blessing, Look after him well Niece" He sighs "Now I must go and bury Sally, I think I'll tell Amphitrite about this as well" Poseidon then disappears into a sea breeze.

I look at Zoë "Is that answer enough?" She nods. I smile.

"Very well, I'll begin the ceremony then" I walk back to the camp with Zoë following. In front of the central campfire I begin the ancient chants. Finally I make a small cut on my palm and in the center of Perseus' chest, surprisingly he doesn't cry, as if he knows what I am doing. I place four drops of my Ichor into his chest and finish the ceremony with "By ancient laws I name you my son with the approval of both your father and mother, I, Phoebe Artemis, Daughter of Zeus and Leto, Goddess of the Hunt, The Moon, The Wild, Maidens and Childbirth name you. Perseus Artemis, Child of the Moon and the Hunt" A blinding flash of silver erupts from him, after it fades I look down and see his eyes have now become silvery-yellow like my own, but with a hint of Sea-Green visible at a certain angle. I smile at him and Perseus smiles back, his wound healing. He yawns and nods off against my chest. I notice his hair now has Auburn streaks in it. I feel a connection inside of me, I am no longer childless, I am no longer alone, and I have someone to love without fear.

I am Complete.

**Chapter 1: The Early Years (Apollo's Discovery of Percy)**

_"Everything starts small, and then it grows bigger"_

_The next Day_ _Hunter's Camp_

Perseus yawns and wakes slowly still held in Artemis' arms, the new son of Artemis smiles up at his new mother and she smiles back. While he was sleeping Artemis changed his cloths into something resembling her Hunter's outfit, but with the more feminine aspects less prominent. Percy then goes to have breakfast with the Hunters; He walks into the mess hall to see around twenty girls between the ages of 10 and 16 sitting at a table.

Now a well known maxim of the world must be answered here, that maxim is that all Females no matter what age or situation love cute things, especially children. Even though these girls hate men and try to act as un-girly as possible they still are at their base girls, and as such are still prey to the maxim mentioned earlier (Even Goddesses are pray to this), a two year old toddler just able to walk with black hair and auburn streaks and silver eyes and in a mini-Hunter outfit, their anti-male, Anti-Girly instincts didn't stand a chance and neither did poor Percy, within seconds he is glomped (_Glomp, Noun the act of a woman or girl flinging herself on either a romantic interest or a cute child or animal) _by nearly two dozen immortal teenage girls. While slightly overwhelmed at all the attention Percy quickly becomes used to the girls crowding around him. Artemis covers a smile at the sight of her Hunters overwhelming her son and after a few minutes she claps her hands making all the girls turn to face her "While I am happy girls that you are welcoming my new adopted son so well, I think it's time you let him have some breakfast" The girls facial expressions range from Amusement to awe to terror to disbelief. Zoë watching all this cracks up laughing and gets the death glare from the other girls who weren't present for the adoption. Phoebe, Zoë's close friend punches her in the shoulder and Zoë just laughs harder. Eventually the other girls get the joke and start laughing as well, Artemis only just holds in her giggles, just.

Artemis quickly sits down at a table and pulls Percy up into her lap, she starts feeding him some venison from some deer the girls caught earlier that morning and he starts eating it happily. Sally had already thankfully taught him how to eat, how to walk and even already had him potty-trained the only thing he had trouble with was talking. He could talk but it was childish, Artemis didn't care about that yet, it could be taught out of him easily as he grew older. During breakfast Artemis takes the time to explain her Hunters to Percy, he might be young but Percy quickly picks up on some basics, especially on the part that Hunters shouldn't flirt or be flirted with. After breakfast Percy looks up at Artemis "Mummy, wha' we do no'" Artemis smiles

"Now little one we start training you up, so the big bad monsters run away from you" Percy smiles

"Yay, mak' big ba' mo'sters run 'way" The girls and Artemis start laughing and nodding.

They decide to take Percy to the Archery range, Artemis starts teaching him the dangers of Archery. "Now Percy I want you to remember, never enter a range while someone is shooting, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Okay mummy"

Artemis smiles at his earnest expression, she'd only been his mother for less than a day but he was already listening to her like she'd been the one to give birth to him, she prayed even harder for the soul of Sally Jackson, she must have been a great mother to this child. Artemis then creates a miniature Hunter's Bow, quiver and twenty Arrows for Percy; she then has him start shooting. Percy faces the target; it is only ten meters away but for a kid that's huge. He falls naturally into a stance, Artemis' and the Hunters' mouths drop open as Percy naturally falls into an almost perfect shooting stance.

Percy takes aim, He slowly breathes out, and everything slows down. He becomes aware of the Hunters and his mother's surprised gasps, the leaves falling from the tree, the small wind blowing across the range, he feels the target, lines up, and releases.

The arrow flies through the air and it strikes, just an inch below the bulls-eye. Percy breaths in, everything returns to normal. Percy sees his shot and shouts "Mummy, I 'id it, I ''it it, I 'it it" Artemis remembers how to think and breath.

"Yes, you did Percy" and then on some instinct she pulls Percy into her arms and hugs him. The Hunters watch in amazement, before they start cheering, they may hate men, but they are quickly growing to love Percy with a vengeance. Artemis puts Percy down and tells him, "Come on then Percy why don't you shoot again".

**MOS**

Percy falls back into the nearly perfect stance. He takes aim again, Percy slowly breathes out, and everything slows down. He once again becomes aware of the leaves falling from the tree, the small wind blowing across the range, the small ripple… _wait small ripple_. Having never seen a God flash in before Percy does the only natural thing; he quickly shifts his aim and fires, right into Apollo's manhood as he teleports in. Artemis breaks down laughing and the Hunters join her, Apollo looks up in pain and says in falsetto "Sis, if you didn't want me to visit you only had to say so" Apollo squeaks at the end when he pulls out the Arrow.

Artemis stops laughing "I have said so… many times. It looks like an arrow to your manhood might be more effective."

Apollo groans, Percy takes note of the eighteen year old looking God, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Percy notes that even in pain the God is trying to smile and flirt with some of the Hunters, so Percy's recently created instincts make him follow through with an idea, he pulls back his bow and shoots Apollo in the left shoulder and shouts "Y'ur not s'pposed to f'irt with H'nters, s'range man" Artemis and the Hunter let out big smiles at Percy's reaction to Apollo's flirting. Artemis quietly thinks _'He'll definitely be a good man when he grows up, he already dislikes Apollo, I wonder if that's from my adopting him'_.

Apollo upon seeing and hearing Percy quickly uses his power to heal himself, stands up and turns to Artemis "So whose this then sis?"

Artemis frowns "He is my new son Perseus, and don't call me sis"

Apollo's eyebrows almost fly off his face and his mouth drops open and he starts stuttering "A s-son, b-but h-how?"

Artemis sighs "I found him with his mother who was dying from Hellhounds attacking her, his mother asked me to look after him as a last request so I adopted him"

Apollo regains his composure "Oooh, so that's how. I was wondering how you could have a kid without breaking your oath; I guess this makes sense, so his name is Perseus, huh"

Artemis nods "Perseus Artemis my son yes" Percy not knowing what's happening heads over to the Hunters who quickly start to comfort him.

Apollo and Artemis smile at this "And I see he already has befriended your Hunters I see" Apollo comments to Artemis.

Artemis nods "Yes, and now my darling _brother_" Apollo gulps at the tone of her voice. Artemis grins

"Y-yes s-sister"

Artemis grin turns feral "You _will_ forget to mention Perseus' existence to father until I tell him tomorrow at the solstice _right?_ _Brother_" Apollo starts nodding so fast his head looks like it will fall off.

"O-o-of c-c-course s-sister o-of c-course" Apollo then quickly flashes out.

Artemis smiles at the memory of her brother's terrified face. She then turns to the Hunters who had started helping Percy improve his archer's stance until it was perfect. Percy's Accuracy was quickly found to have a limit; up to fifty meters he had near perfect accuracy, beyond that however he would require training and experience to get better at long-range accuracy.

**MOS**

The rest of the day was spent either relaxing or doing some simple exercises with Percy; he started learning the basic stances of Dual-wielded Hunting Knife fighting. Artemis notices that Percy accidentally does some sword stances on pure instinct every so often and starts planning on acquiring a sword for Percy.

She walks into her tent as the Hunters are preparing for Dinner and Percy is playing with the Camp wolves. She creates a small bed for Percy to sleep on, since he can't spend every night sleeping in her arms. She notices something out the corner of her eye, she walks over to find a pen sitting there, on it is a note from Poseidon _'This is Anaklusmos, I… Acquired it from Herakles using some… Forceful intimidation, I believe your lieutenant will know what to do with it. If Percy is anything like I think he is, he'll be a natural at sword-fighting__ – __Poseidon'_ Artemis quickly reads between the lines and realizes that Poseidon may have injured Herakles to get this, she starts laughing to herself.

"My Lady" Artemis turns to see Zoë standing there looking at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry Zoë; I just found out that a most horrific male got what was coming to him" Zoë grins

"Do Thou know who it was Milady?" Zoë asks with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, you are acquainted with him, here I think you know what to do with this" Zoë Artemis hands the pen to Zoë.

"My Lady?" Zoë asks with confusion in her eyes.

"Pull the cap off" Artemis instructs, Zoë pulls the cap off and her eyes widen as the Three-foot long Celestial Bronze sword appears.

"M-my L-lady this is, this is, my sword. The one Herakles… Wait. Was Herakles the one whose misfortunes were thy laughing at earlier?" Artemis nods

"Yes it was his misfortune I was laughing at. My Uncle decided to teach him the difference between an Olympian and a Minor God. Needless to say that he wasn't too enamored with the manner of teaching" Zoë burst out laughing, Artemis holds up her right hand and Zoë stops "Now I have a request for you Zoë" Zoë nods "Would you teach Perseus how to use Anaklusmos?"

Zoë bursts into a grin "With pleasure my lady, at least this time I will know the true nature of the one I give it to"

Artemis smiles and they head off to dinner.

**MOS**

_Olympus Throne Room, the next day._

Artemis didn't like leaving her son so soon after adopting him, but she was required to be here for the solstice. As she is walking up to the Throne Room Apollo walks up to her and says in an uncharacteristically serious voice "Sis, I just want you to know whatever happens with Percy, I got your back, from here to Tartarus and back" Artemis gives a rare smile to her brother and decides to be a bit mischievous

"Why thank you, _little brother_" Apollo pouts then grins.

"I guess I deserved that for all the time I called you little sis. Guess I need a new nickname, how about Moon Mom?" Artemis just laughs; she didn't mind that nickname at all.

Artemis and Apollo walk into the Throne Room together, Now some observers may wonder why if they fight so often no one was surprised to see them walk in together, despite their arguments they do love each other and therefore aren't always at each other's throats, just 99 Percent of the time.

The meeting quickly devolves into its usual squabbles, right at the end Zeus stands up and says "Are there any announcements that must be made?"

Artemis takes a deep breath and stands up. Everyone turns to her. Zeus looks surprised "Artemis do you have something to say"

Artemis nods "Yes father, Two days ago I found the dying mother of a Demigod in a clearing, she'd been attacked by Hellhounds. She died soon after; I'm telling you this because I've chosen to accept her last request"

Zeus frowns "Which was?"

Artemis sighs, she knew all Hades was about to break loose "To adopt and look after her son" The Throne Room was silent.

Then all Hades broke loose.

**Chapter 2: The Early Years (Weaponry and Owls)**

_"Sometimes Chaos is the only way to restore Order"_

"WHAT" Zeus' voice breaks the sound barrier and shatters every window in both Olympus and Manhattan. The other gods are looking stunned at the proclamation Artemis had just made.

**MOS**

Then almost all of the Gods start shouting, the exceptions are:

Apollo because he already knew.

Ares wasn't interested in the subject but loves watching people argue.

Athena is more interested in studying Artemis' new son then arguing about him. She wouldn't make a decision about him until she knows all the facts.

Demeter is happy that Artemis finally has a child.

Dionysus is drunk, so drunk he's almost falling off his throne. (_A/N This is about a year before Dionysus gets condemned to Camp Half-Blood, also hint, hint_)

Hades didn't really care; he already got a pearl necklace off Poseidon for judging Sally, who impressed him with her life. He gave the pearl necklace to Persephone after apologizing and telling her about the Di Angelo children. Persephone while angry was delighted at seeing Hades' paternal side and decided to attempt having a new child, needless to say Hades didn't mind that part at all.

Hephaestus is busy tinkering with something silver colored, nobody in the room knows what he's working on. Hephaestus is smiling as he makes a weapon for one of his grandchildren.

Hera despite what some thought, had grown to like Artemis over the years and treated her almost like a daughter. Also Hera is a Goddess of Family, albeit married families and also knew that the adoption was legitimate.

Hermes was just backing up his wingman Apollo and also he personally thought that Artemis needed this.

Hestia had watched over the adoption and the events leading up to it and was proud of her Niece; however she was angry at her youngest brother for his arguing with her niece about keeping Perseus.

Poseidon was staying out of the argument to prevent Zeus from drawing a connection between himself and Perseus.

Actually only three gods were arguing, Artemis, Aphrodite and Zeus. Zeus was upset that Artemis didn't ask for permission to adopt a child and Aphrodite was just unhappy that one of her main taunts for Artemis was no longer applicable, no not unhappy, enraged to the point of actually trying to claw Artemis while being held back by Hera.

They argue for several minutes until the rest (except Dionysus who had passed out and fallen out of his throne) shout "ENOUGH"

"Zeus, Artemis has already adopted the child so pull that gigantic stick out your ass and act like you are an adult, not a two year old whose just been told off" Hestia snaps.

A moment of silence graces the Throne Room, Hestia rarely snaps at anyone, but when she does they all listen.

Hestia then glares at Zeus "Now _little _brother, I think you should remember something. The Ancient Laws state that a God or Goddess needs no permission to adopt a child other than that of their fathers and/or mothers. Since the adoption went through we can obviously tell that either both parents are dead or the living parent gave permission. In either case it is none of your business _little_ brother, it is mine, Artemis's and Hera's business as we are either Goddesses of Family or the adoptive Mother, so pipe down or else." Zeus paled at the threat; he knew better then to cross Hestia. Poseidon and Hades start snickering at Zeus' face.

Hera frowns at the Goddess she is holding "It is not your business wither Aphrodite, now stay out of it as it is _my_ business"

Aphrodite frowns "Why is it your business _Hera_"

Hera pins the now shaking love Goddess with a glare that could make Kronos cower "I am one of the Goddesses whose domains involve Families, _Whore_ and therefore even though my focus is marriage, I still watch over single mothers as well. I can also confirm that the father gave permission and his blessing, and yes dear I know who it is and no I will not tell you, as it is none of your business" Zeus breaths in like he is about to shout something and Hera continues "So keep your nose out of it or you will be sleeping on the couch for the next century" Zeus immediately lets the breath out and shuts his mouth. Hades and Poseidon think about making a whipped joke but decide not to, they knew they were whipped themselves, also Hades wants repeats of last night and the night before, doesn't stop them from snickering though.

Hera now fully disgusted with Aphrodite, throws the love goddess at her throne. Hera then sits down smiling, having wanted to do that for ages.

Hera then looks to the council and says "Now that that excitement is over is there anymore issues needed to be address?" While her face is brightly lit and her words sound polite, the tone of Hera's voice could freeze lava with how much ice she put into it.

The Olympian council rapidly shakes their collective heads none of them are stupid enough to push Hera when she's in a bad mood.

Zeus coughs and rather quickly states "Then I declare this council closed and all issues raised have either been addressed or will remain open until the next council when the deities involved will have had time to calm themselves and think objective. You are all dismissed"

Having been dismissed the various deities' waste no time in heading back to their respective homes to think about what they are going to be doing.

Artemis is surprised however as she arrives back at her camp to see Hephaestus waiting for her "Hephaestus, this is a surprise! Did you want to talk to me about something?"

Hephaestus sighs and then smiles "I'm afraid not, you see recently I was told some saddening information"

Artemis frowns "What was it?"

Hephaestus looks Artemis in the eyes and says "That my daughter Sally had passed on"

Artemis' eyebrows shoot up "Wait, _you_ are Sally Jackson's father!" The Hunters nearby listening in stop and stare at Hephaestus in shock.

Hephaestus nods at Artemis "Yes, I am. Although I can see how you might not have noticed it, mainly because Sally was lucky enough to get her mother's looks. Anyway before she died Sally asked me to prepare a weapon for young Perseus. I was working on it in the council meeting, here it is" Hephaestus pulls out a silver scythe shaped like a crescent moon on a long silver shaft decorated with scenes of nature and hunting. It is about six foot, six inches long and the blade is 3'5" in length. At the base is a thick bulge that would be useful for knocking a person out. Artemis gasps at the beauty of the weapon, Hephaestus grins, he loves it when people see some of his creations "It's name is Crimson Crescent, When not in use it transforms into a wrist watch that is perfectly accurate and has the numerals written in Greek so that Perseus can read it easier"

Artemis smiles at Hephaestus "It is beautiful Hephaestus, you have truly outdone yourself"

Hephaestus blushes slightly under the praise "If you ever need any more equipment for Perseus or your Hunters let me know, I'd be happy to help out"

Artemis nods at Hephaestus' offer "Thank you, although if Percy is anywhere near as good as you he might be able to forge weapons for the Hunters, I might have to take him to Camp Half-Blood and have some of your children teach him"

Hephaestus nods at Artemis' suggestion "I have no doubt they'd love to teach Percy, was it? Cute nickname. Once they learn he's their nephew he'd be accepted by them faster than you can blink, my kids are good ones, they don't ignore family" Hephaestus nods at Artemis before he flashes away to his forge.

**MOS**

Artemis then goes to find Percy, she finds him at the archery range, but he isn't alone. In front of Percy is a large barn owl. Artemis smiles when she notices Percy feed the owl with some seeds he gathered from the mess hall. Artemis is also completely unsurprised to find that Athena has already decided to visit her son, Athena's curiosity is something that is well known to the gods and goddesses of Olympus

Artemis just opens her mouth and says "Why am I not surprised that you have come here, Athena?"

From behind a tree Athena walks out with a slight blush on her face "I never could hide from you, Artemis"

Artemis just smirks "I'm the goddess of the Hunt, why are you surprised at that fact?"

Athena just deadpans with "I was hoping I'd get better at hiding by now"

Artemis shakes her head, and then asks "So what do you think of him?"

Athena turns to where Percy is practicing with his bow "He is a unique one that's for sure, he has this aura about him. Like you can just trust him, no matter what"

Artemis nods in reply "Yes, I am not sure where he gets it from though, he definitely didn't get it from me. If he was related to Apollo I could understand but he is not, I would have noticed that, I can always tell a child or legacy of Apollo from another Demigod"

Athena frowns in thought "Perhaps it is simply part of his nature, although I do have to wonder at the wisdom of giving a two year old a weapon and training"

Artemis shrugs with indifference "Percy is a Demigod, it is not that strange for him to start training early, also he seems far more mature and developed then most two year olds, perhaps due to him being more Divine then most Demigods"

Athena looks at Artemis in confusion "What do you mean?"

Artemis raises an eyebrow at Athena's question "Well, for one he is not only a Demigod by birth, but he is also my adopted Demigod and my _Only_ Demigod, that means a great deal of my power is imbued into his flesh. Add on to that the fact that his mother was a child of Hephaestus and you are looking at a Demigod who is more Divine then Mortal. In fact I am not a hundred percent certain that Mortal weapons can injure him anymore"

Athena looks at Percy with surprise and curiosity on her face "If it was not immoral and beyond monstrous I would almost suggest trying to cut him with a Mortal blade to see what happens, and to see if his blood is Mortal or if it has or is Ichor"

Artemis looks intrigued at what Athena is suggesting but also looks disgusted "You are right that is immoral and monstrous, however we can easily have Apollo take some of his blood to test to see if it is Mortal or Divine"

Athena nods in thought "That is not a bad idea, maybe you should also get him to do some shots on the boy to make sure he is immune to some of the more worse diseases out there, it would cover up our investigation and provide Apollo a truth to substitute for the whole truth should he be questioned"

Artemis looks quite interested "Should we call him now then" Athena nods and Artemis turns around and adds some of her power to her voice "Apollo would you come here please?" Athena watching Percy train notices that as Artemis calls Apollo he lights up with a silver aura, she watches as he looks down at his hand in wonder… then shrugs and keeps playing with the owl. Athena shakes her head in disbelief '_If he wasn't adopted I could almost say he actually is a son of Artemis, he has her resistance to the abnormal and incredible… then again as a two year old he must think everything is amazing'_

Soon a revving sound starts up as Apollo drops in with the Sun Chariot in the form of a Maserati Spyder. He lowers it gently to the ground where it purrs gently and hops out "You called sis?"

Artemis (Against her natural instincts to allow Apollo near her son to prevent him corrupting Percy) nods and tells Apollo of what she and Athena had discussed.

Apollo nods with an intrigued and calculating look on his face "Well that is an interesting theory and I must agree with you sis, Percy's higher level of Divinity would make him mature and develop far faster than normal. Judging by what you have told me I would say that he is around seventy-five to eighty percent Divine, he might even have enough Divinity to use a Divine Symbol. We can easily test that one"

Artemis frowns in confusion "We can?" Athena doesn't look confused as she had already figure out what Apollo was alluding to.

Apollo nods and then elaborates "It is very simple, all you have to do is hand him your bow, if it glows and shifts to fit his size then he can use it, if it doesn't nothing will happen as he is your adopted son and therefore unable to be harmed by your bows defenses"

Artemis exclaims in surprise "That is actually pretty smart Apollo, it is rare to see you using your intellect, but what if my bow goes against him for being male?"

Apollo smiles one of his infamous grins "I can be smart Artemis, I just rarely have a reason to use that side of my Divine Domains. As to the matter of your bow, I'd wager that your power present in him from the adoption would overwrite the bows anti-male defenses, still if it does attempt anything it would likely have no affect on Percy anyways"

Artemis nods and then looks towards her son who had finished playing with the owl and had noticed the two gods and his new mother standing there. Artemis then nods to her brother and half-sister "Shall we get started then?"

**MOS**

As it turned out, Percy's blood actually did have Ichor in it. But only specks of it hidden amongst the red Mortal blood. He also didn't have a fear of needles like most children his age do, Athena just shook her head in exasperation at that bit of knowledge. After being inoculated against every disease known to man thanks to the help of a certain smiling Sun God, Percy was then handed his mother bow and asked to shoot a target, to everyone's surprise he was able to shoot the bow without difficulty, however it didn't re-size itself to fit his stature so he was standing on a flat rock to use it. It was soon time for dinner and Apollo and Athena quickly left towards their own destinations as they had duties to do.

After all the excitement Percy barely had the energy to eat and quickly feel asleep in Artemis' lap while she smiled at him and the Huntress watched on as her child slept.

**Chapter 3: The Early Years (The Trio and Camp)**

In a forest grove in the wilds of America, a seven year old boy slowly spins a large scythe around. The boy is practicing his scythe techniques and has moved away from his (adoptive) family to do so, although a member of that family is still watching him.


	39. DA OH

****PJO (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Ocean Huntress**

**Chapter 1: A New Hunter and Camp Half-Blood**

Persephone Jackson is your everyday ordinary girl, at least that's what you would think by looking at her. In truth she is far greater than any regular girl, for she is in fact a demigoddess and not just any demigod but a child of Poseidon Lord of the Sea. Persephone is even more unique however; when she was born Poseidon swallowed his pride and asked a boon of his rival Athena, He asked Athena to bless Persephone so that she would have wisdom in the years to come. Athena did this and in return her children were given the rights to enter Poseidon's realm without fear of reprisal, something they had already had but Athena didn't trust it until Poseidon swore upon the Styx. After that in secret two other Goddesses blessed young Persephone, giving her powers far beyond her age. And now our story starts now with Persephone being just 5 years old.

_Persephone's POV_

_New York_.

I watch as my mother relaxes away from the eyes of that pig Gabe, I know that my mother puts up with him for me; it makes me feel guilty that she suffers for me. I however have a plan for this, earlier when my mother distracted I stole money from Gabe and his license, the license I planted on some dude that had the look (And Smell) of a drug dealer with a note saying _'I'll be providing more later, meet me at the address on my license'_ Was it cruel, definitely was it worth it, yes it was. I left a note for my mother at home under my pillow; while she wasn't looking I left another note for her in her pocket next to her phone.

Now that she is distracted I call a taxi and ask the driver to take me to a certain bus terminal, he doesn't even blink, I learned not long ago that by snapping my fingers and concentrating I could alter people's minds, I doesn't work on everyone and some are more resistant to it than others. Sometimes at night I wonder why I am so smart, I mean I have completed three IQ tests that all said the same thing an IQ of over 220. I'll figure it out one day, I hope so anyway.

Just before I got in the taxi I called the cops on the drug dealer, as we drive away I see the cops arrest him and in the corner of my eye I see my mom reading the note I left in her pocket it was rather brief and only says _'I'm leaving, under my pillow is the reasons why'_ hopefully she'll follow it to the other note which says in more detail.

_Mom_

_If you're reading this then I managed to go through with my plan and run away, I know that you'll worry about me, but please don't I know that you are suffering with Gabe because of me. I also know that you've not told me everything, I noticed this when I was able to control the water in my bath and make it do several things that should be impossible._

_I'm seeking the answers to my fate, don't worry I have planned everything out and will not be in danger. When I turn sixteen I'll be waiting for you at Montauk at the cabin you love so much. Please don't worry about me, live your life until I return, I may return earlier or contact you if I get the chance._

_I'm so sorry that I have to put you through this but there is no other way, I hope you'll forgive me one day. _

_I love you._

_Persephone Athena Jackson (Persi)_

_Sally's POV_

I can't hold back the tears in my eyes anymore and I start crying, I know she'll be safe but she's only a little girl. I can't think of what to do, earlier today Gabe was busted for Drug Dealing, I found out that the electronics store he worked for was actually a Drug farm.

I do the only thing I hope will work, I pray. First to Poseidon so that he knows his daughter has run away and suspects something due to her powers awakening earlier then should be possible, and then I pray to Artemis, I've never met the Goddess but I hope that she'll look after my daughter if she finds her.

_Poseidon's POV_

_Atlantis_

I sigh when I hear Sally's prayer telling me about Persephone, I knew this day was coming. I knew that Athena's blessing would make Persephone too smart for her own good, I also knew that his blessing would awaken her powers early, I just didn't expect it to be this soon, the only problem I could foresee was the fact that my wife Amphitrite was sitting right next to me and could hear the prayer as well, before I can say anything she turns to me and says "Why didn't you tell me? I've wanted to meet a demigoddess of yours for centuries" I look sharply at her and she explains further "I've always been worried that you'll ignore your son for one of the male demigod children you've had over the years, but I've never worried about the daughters because we don't have a reasonable daughter together and she isn't a threat because of that. If this woman Sally agrees I would like to adopt young Persephone, I've always wanted a daughter but Zeus won't let us have another child together"

I smile at my wife and say "I'm sure Sally won't mind at all, I am also happy that you do not hate my daughter and after Orion, I can understand why you might hate my Demigod sons" Amphitrite smiles at me and then says to me.

"I'll go talk to this woman then; I also think she could use some female company right about now"

_Will the miracles never cease?_ I wonder, before I start worrying over my beloved daughter being all alone.

_Artemis's POV_

_Hunters Camp, Near New Jersey_

I was shocked out of my thoughts earlier when a prayer concerning a demigoddess maiden of only five came to me, what made it more astonishing was the fact that the demigoddess in question was the daughter of my beloved Uncle Poseidon, I've always loved my uncle after he came to me personally and apologized for the actions of his bastard son Orion, who tried to not only court me (Which I didn't even respond to) but he also tried to rape my huntress Phoebe (A/N Since it's never specified as far as I have read why Phoebe hates men I'm going to go with this reason, It'll also explain why Phoebe hates sons of Poseidon and men in general a bit more virulently then her sister hunters)

I also felt the heartbreak and sorrow in her prayer over her daughter running away, so I immediately gathered my hunters and headed out in search of this little girl of five years, I found the scent of her several hours later, far stronger than it should be. I hear a scream and start racing towards it

_Persephone's POV _

_10 KMs (About 20 miles) south of New York, Near the Ocean, Several hours earlier (I'm Australian so don't bother naming a place, Also I suck at Geography)_

I quickly managed to trick the bus full of people with that strange power, I will have to investigate this more later, I quickly get off an hour later when we're at a stop near the Ocean, I then trekked my way to the ocean's shores and lay down for a nap with the supplies I'd… procured (Cough, Stole, Cough).

I woke up and quickly wondered how I'd got into this situation.

My eyes were already blurry from sleep but then I noticed the Rhino sized black dog in front of me I quick snap awake and start backing away in fear from the dog, the ocean is at my back I quickly scream… before realizing that I'm on a deserted beach in the middle of nowhere, I'm doomed goes through my head. The dog paces forwards and I quickly retreat into the ocean, I feel stronger the moment my feet touch the water. I've always felt stronger near or in water, but I've never touch the ocean before I feel like I could take this dog on and win… or at least survive which is also good.

I notice that the dog seems hesitant to follow me into the water, perhaps it cannot go in the water for some reason, I quickly think of the possible reasons. Fear of water, maybe, but unlikely it would never get this close in the first place. Fear of salt water, no same reason as the last one. Maybe it knows I've gotten stronger and doesn't want to take chances, I doubt it. Its master or master's powers don't like water; possibly it does look like some monster from mythology. I quickly think of where I've read of a giant dog, the only one that comes to mind is Cerberus, but this dog only has one head. However maybe like Cerberus its master only has power on dry ground and won't risk the wrath of the lord of the Ocean, That's a good plan I quickly start praying to whoever rules over the ocean hoping that I'll be alright and that I don't have to worry about getting in trouble myself.

While I do this the dog makes up its mind and leaps at me, before it can connect I hear several thumps like meat being pounded and the dog explodes in golden dust, in front of me are twenty or so girls all wearing the same silver uniform. In the front however is a girl different to the rest, she has an aura of command about her that makes me want to salute. The Girl has beautiful Auburn hair, but the most startling thing I notice about her was her Silvery-Yellow eyes, they remind me of the full moon. The Girl smiles as if she can hear my thoughts, if she can god or maybe gods help her.

_Artemis's POV_

_30 seconds earlier_

I run towards the scream as fast as I can with my hunters following me, I break through the brush and forest to see a young girl facing off against a Hellhound before I can say anything the Hellhound goes to leap at the girl and as one my hunters and I quickly get our bows in position and fire at the Hellhound, in under 5 seconds. I walk towards the girl, no her name is Persephone, it's strange seeing a girl named after the goddess of spring, and her name is usually avoided due to the story of Persephone's kidnapping.

I walk towards the girl but then stop when suddenly a claiming light appears; when it does all I can do is gasp. Five symbols appear above her head, the Trident of Poseidon, colored Green as the parent's symbols are. The Crab of Amphitrite, colored yellow like adoptive parents. The last three symbols colored red for patrons who have blessed the child are: The Owl of Athena, The Flower Bouquet of Persephone and the Hearth of Hestia. Five Gods, Two of them Olympians claim this girl. Her eyes reflect the claiming, she has four streaks in her Sea Green eyes: One that flickers like fire, One a Deep Ocean Blue, One a light spring green and the last and widest one a Stormy Grey.

Persephone looks up at the lights and says "I wonder what they mean" immediately after saying that the adrenaline keeping her awake fades and she falls unconscious, I lunge forwards and catch her before she can hit the ground, I take a second look and realize that leaving the Ocean may have also been the reason she fell unconscious. I'm not sure whether to be worried over her power or delighted at her potential as a hunter. When she wakes I'll ask her if she wants to join the hunt.

_Persephone's POV_

_35 Minute later_

I slowly wake after falling unconscious from exhaustion; in front of me is the silver eyed girl that was leading the others.

"I see that you are awake, before you ask my name is Artemis, and I have an offer for you"

My eyes snap open at that and the only thing I can say is "Were you named after the Goddess or are you actually the Goddess Artemis?"

Artemis's eyes widen and she says "Why would you ask a question like that I wonder?"

I smile at her expression and respond with "I think the fact that a Hellhound just tried to kill me was a big clue in to the fact that the myths might not be myths after all, not to mention I've seen several Cyclopes and Satyrs in New York, I thought I might be a little deranged or constantly daydreaming, but then the Hellhound appeared. So I ask again are you a mortal or a Goddess?" (I'd remembered the myths about Hellhounds While I'd been sleeping)

Artemis's lips quirk and she says "And if I am a Goddess?"

I laugh "Then I'll be more respectful and will probably believe you when you ask me to join the hunters"

Artemis's mouth drops open and I quickly say "Your name gave the offer away right at the start"

Artemis smiles and says "I guess that was a big clue, and in answer to your questions, Yes I am the Goddess Artemis and Will you join the hunt?"

I stop and think for a second before asking "The immortality of the hunt, Will it stop my ageing?"

Artemis nods

I think some more and then say "Is there a place for me to go if I say no"

Artemis nods again but with some sadness or regret in her eyes

I finish laying out the plan but then ask the final question, the question that'll make it all make sense "Am I a Demigoddess?"

Artemis looks shocked but then nods.

I smile and ask "What's the name of this place that I would go to?"

Artemis looks conflicted but then says "Camp Half-Blood"

I then ask "Do you know my Godly Parent, and if so are you allowed to tell me who he is?"

Artemis smiles and says "Yes I do and your godly parent is Poseidon"

My jaw drops, before I can say anything she continues with "You have also been adopted by his wife Amphitrite and have been blessed by Hestia, Persephone and Athena"

"Huh" I say and then continue with "I'm guessing my dad knows about Athena as my middle name is Athena and I've always been smarter than other kids, I mean a 228 IQ isn't normal at my age"

Artemis looks confused before responding with "That means you are very powerful" I look at her and she elaborates with "The stronger you are the more powerful blessings become as they work off of your innate strength and potential to grow"

I'm happy that that issue has been resolved and I ask the question that'll make Artemis's day "I think I'm kind of young to join the hunt at this point, Can I spend my time as a member of the hunt with your blessing but without the immortality at Camp Half-Blood until I'm sixteen and then join fully"

Artemis's face splits in a grin that I swear could light a room (at the same time Apollo sneezes as he is reciting a Haiku… to Hera, who isn't pleased at being covered in Apollo's mucus), She seems to like me and wants me to be a part of her Hunters. Artemis is about to speak when we hear a distant scream that sounds like a man in agonizing pain, we shrug and hear the hunters cheering at the sound. Artemis then says what she was going to before "Of course, if you want I'll keep your parentage a secret and you'll stay in my cabin at camp"

I smile and nod while saying "That sounds like a wonderful idea, one last question" Artemis looks confused "Do I get those cool outfits and weapons even though I'm not a full member of the hunt"

Artemis smiles "Of course, I'll get a set made that'll adjust itself to your body as you grow, I'll give you a standard uniform for now and I'll get Hephaestus to deliver the rest when he is finished making them"

Artemis then shows me how to wear the uniform and explains the rules of the hunt, I then ask my third final question "Now I know I can't have a romantic relationship with men, but can I be friends with them?"

Artemis nods "Of course, if you make enough friends at Camp Half-Blood I may have to make you the Hunters ambassador there in order to… ease tensions between us and the campers"

I smirk "Let me guess, some girls take the man-hating and run with it and because of that argue with the campers who are either male or are female and choose to be with men"

Artemis nods and says "We'll move out in the morning" She then stops and puts her hand on my head and says something in ancient Greek that I can't make out before taking her hand away and then she says "I have given you my blessing but not the immortality yet, Your eyes now have a band of silver around the edges of your Iris's, that's because you are powerful enough to show even those who have blessed you, your eyes have four colored streaks for your three patrons and step-mother, you can check it out yourself in the mirror in your tent" She then frowns and says "You also have three auburn streaks in your hair from me becoming your Patron" I smile at this and nod happily.

Lady Artemis then calls out a name "Zoë" a girl with long silky black hair, slightly coppery-colored skin and eyes like obsidian walks in. Artemis then continues "Would you please take Persephone here to a tent, she'll be joining us later in life but for now she'll stay at Camp Half-Blood so she can grow up and mature first" she then turns to me and says "This is Zoë my Lieutenant, she'll show you where you'll be sleeping, I'll leave the tent with you, in case you need to get away from it all" I nod

Zoë nods with respect after Lady Artemis has finished speaking, she turns to me and says "Thou will come with me; I will show thee to your tent"

I nods but can't resist saying "You must be older then you look if you speak in Old English"

Zoë looks surprised but then nods and walks out with a slight bow to Lady Artemis.

I nod respectfully at Lady Artemis and then follow Zoë to a tent where I'll sleep for the night.

_Artemis's POV_

Persephone has just left with Zoë and I find myself wondering, what she will be like when she reaches the age of sixteen. One thing is for sure, Persephone Athena Jackson will change the world in one way or another.

I shake my head to clear it of idle musing before asking Iris to set up an Iris Messaging conference, with Poseidon, Amphitrite, Athena, Hestia and Persephone. Four images appear in front of me with Poseidon and Amphitrite sharing one of them. I nod to them all and say "I asked Iris to set this up as I believe we are all interested parties for young Persephone Jackson, Uncle Poseidon is obviously her father, Lady Amphitrite you have adopted her. And the rest of us myself included are her patrons and have blessed her" Poseidon looks like he is about to say something but then I continue with "She has agreed to join the hunt but wishes to wait until she is sixteen to become a full member, until then she'll stay at Camp Half-Blood in my cabin with her parentage hidden from the campers, I'll let Chiron know however. You'll get a chance to speak with her every Winter solstice when the campers visit Mount Olympus. Do any of you wish to say something… oh and her eyes now reflect all of us, they're still Sea-Green, but she has a streak in her Iris's for each of you except Uncle Poseidon and a band of silver around the edges for me"

Poseidon looks concerned and then asks "Will they be able to figure out who has sponsored her from this"

I think for a minute and then respond " Athena and I, most definitely, Possibly Lady Hestia's as hers looks like a fire, I don't think they'll recognize Lady Amphitrite or Persephone's streaks as they are Ocean Blue and Spring Green respectively and the streaks make it hard to focus on the actual color of her eyes increasing the chance of them not recognizing you as her father Uncle. Her hair has three streaks of Auburn in it from my Blessing."

Athena then smiles and asks "It's possible my campers will try to befriend her, what is her personality like"

I smile and say the words that'll cause a miracle "Since she apparently has an IQ of 228, I think your campers may have problems keeping up with her intelligence" There it is, the miracle. Athena is rendered speechless and the rest of them are also quiet. They quickly get over their stupors and bombard me with questions which I answer where possible.

_Half-an-Hour Later_

After Half an Hour of talking we say our farewells to each other, the rest of them were pleased with Persephone's growth, I think I'll have to find a nickname to make it easier, Hmm, "Percy" No that sounds to masculine, "Persi" Maybe either that or "Seph" or "Pho". No "Persi" is just right, it just seems to fit.

_Persi's POV_

_1 Day Later_

I'm looking down in awe at Camp Half-Blood, The landscape is dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture an open-air pavilion, an amphitheatre, a circular arena except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun.

In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs are playing volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Some Kids in bright orange T-shirts are chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some are shooting targets at an archery range.

Others are riding horses down a wooded trail and some of those horses appear to be Pegasi, I wonder if I can learn to ride one, probably.

I nearly collapse in shock when a Centaur trots up to us, the human half bows while the horse halves' legs dip. The centaur then says "Lady Artemis, I am honored that you have decided to visit Camp Half-Blood"

Lady Artemis smiles and says "My Hunters and I are not here to stay Chiron; I am leaving a young recruit here who wishes to wait until she turns sixteen to join fully and wants to spend the time training here at Camp"

Chiron, I'm a bit overwhelmed that the legendary trainer of heroes himself runs the camp, then says "And who is this recruit?"

I step forward and say "I am"

Chiron smiles at me and asks "And you are?"

I steel myself and respond "My name is Persephone Athena Jackson or Persi for short. I am the daughter of Poseidon, Adoptive Daughter of Amphitrite, and I have Athena, Persephone and Hestia as my Patrons and Artemis as my Mistress. But I wish only to be known as a Hunter while I am here, I don't want the rest of my relations revealed, is that alright with you Chiron?"

Chiron's eyes hadn't stopped widening during the introduction, he then snaps himself out of it and says to me "Not a problem at all my dear, You'll be the Cabin 8 Councilor when the rest of the Hunters are with Lady Artemis, if that is alright with you my lady?"

Artemis nods and says "Of course, I must go now Persephone; I'll see you again either when we visit the Camp or you go to Mount Olympus on the Winter Solstice. Train yourself well young Huntress; I'll probably drop off the uniforms and weapons later this week. Oh Chiron, she'll be wearing the Hunter's uniform while she is here is that a problem" Chiron shakes his head "Then I'll be off Farewell" She turns to go and starts running back to the hunters at the bottom of the hill.

I then shout to her "I'll do you proud Lady Artemis" She turns and smiles and the Hunters wave at me before they disappear into the woods. I turn to Chiron and ask "Will you take me on a tour Chiron?"

Chiron laughs and says "Of course Persi, of course" He then turns towards the camp and starts walking towards it. I run forward and fall into step on his right.

Chiron shows me all the interesting things, like the amphitheater for sing-a-longs with the Apollo Cabin (After listening to the Hunters describe Apollo I wasn't too optimistic about it) a Arena for sword fighting (Gods that looks fun) an Archery Range (I tried it out with the hunters, I'm a natural and it's fun) a Blacksmiths forge (I asked if we get lessons in forging and Chiron said yes, I'm signing up for those as soon as possible) The lake (Those Naiads are kind of strange, they tried to flirt with me, I said no… for now) And finally the Cabins.

Cabin 1 - Zeus' looks like _someone's_ attempt to overcompensate for something; all marble and big like a mausoleum (I can't imagine what!)

Cabin 2 - Hera's is beautiful, but it lacks life (I wonder if Lady Hera would mind adopting me so I could fix it up and make it more lively, I'll ask one day, I'm sure she wouldn't mind a demigod that isn't the result of her husband cheating. Maybe I should approach her while she's in a good mood to be certain).

Cabin 3 - Poseidon's was humble and made of materials found in the Ocean and is breathtaking, I'm kind of upset that I don't get to stay there. (Maybe if a certain god of Lightning and the skies wasn't such a paranoid bastard I would be staying there)

Cabin 4 - Demeter's has growing grass for a roof! And it has beautiful plants growing on the porch (I Loved it and the campers offered me some night blooming flowers for my cabin, I said yes and made some new friends).

Cabin 5 - Ares' is but ugly and looks like it was made by a gorilla with no sense of beauty, then I learned it was the Ares cabin (I couldn't stop laughing, One of the Ares kids got angry and charged at me, I left him on the ground holding his broken… Family jewels. The rest of Ares cabin either left me alone out of fear (Guys) or idolized me for my bravery and independence (Girls))

Cabin 6 - Athena's is the ultimate wonderland for those with more intellectual pursuits, it is Blue and Gold colored with an owl over the door that looks so cool. (So I loved it and the Athena Campers offered me an honorary spot due to Athena being one of my Patrons, which I told them after they asked about the Grey streak in my eye)

Cabin 7 - Apollo's was way too bright and some of the music and Gods forbid Poetry coming out of it made me want to run away. (Those Hunters were both being nice and playing it down, that or Apollo's kids were worse, then again maybe these were newbie's, at least for music, I know that the poetry sucks no matter what)

Cabin 8 - Artemis' I loved Cabin 8 the moment I saw it and Artemis was kind enough to give me a large double bed at the back due to me having the possibility of being a permanent resident (I wouldn't mind one bit, at least I'd be helping the hunt and the campers were happy to meet a friendly hunter)

Cabin 9 - Hephaestus' was a miniature factory with beds, it was so cool and the campers were happy to set up some forging lessons for me (That's forging weapons and armor not IDs and Money… that's Hermes cabins responsibility… and I would sign up for that too)

Cabin 10 - Aphrodite's Way too pink and the smell of Perfume made me want to choke, the campers were nice if a little flirty… Both genders (Gods damn it I'm only five, but I guess they thought I was older due to my Hunter uniform)

Cabin 11 - Hermes', was a little run down and way over crowded (I asked Chiron if they could either make a cabin for the Unclaimed or make cabins for all the gods both Olympian and otherwise, Chiron's eyebrow rose and he admitted that was a good idea, he would ask the Olympian council for permission, I offered to learn architecture to help design them and he said that wasn't a bad idea. Also while Chiron wasn't watching I set up a contact with the Hermes kid who sneaks in outside goods and lessons in forging - criminal edition, I or the Hunters might need fake IDs later on)

Cabin 12 - Dionysus' Has a Gods damn brewery attached, I liked Emily and Cassie the moment I met them (There booze wasn't too bad, Chiron looked a little upset that I drank a glass of chardonnay, but eh what the Hades would it matter, I'm probably going to die in battle and Demigods and Demigoddesses are immune to organ failure due to our godly heritage).

"I believe you'll have a good time during your stay here, Persi" Chiron said after we had toured the cabins. He then showed me the stables for both normal horses and Pegasi. "If you're interested in lessons I'll put you down for some" I couldn't nod fast enough to answer Chiron's question.

The next few months went by in a blur; I made friends with Kathy Tremens, George Merck and several others from the Demeter Cabin. Traci Swift, Amelia Stub and all the girls from the Ares Cabin. Jonathan Holman, Danielle Smith and all of the Athena Cabin. None of the Apollo Cabin were all that friendly to me since I was so good at Archery I was teaching some of their MASTER archers some tricks that Lady Artemis had taught me, on that note my uniforms and weapons had been delivered along with dozens of books on Hunting, Tracking, Archery and all sorts of Mythological creatures and Skills I'd need to be a Huntress. From the Hephaestus Cabin I had many friends but only Faith Tolima is prominent among them. I had no friends in the Aphrodite cabin but several (Dozen) admirers. I had many Hermes Cabin Friends (Too many to list) and finally both Cassie and Emily were great friends of mine and were happy to sneak me bottle of their fine wines.

On August Eighteenth I had my Sixth Birthday which was a blast, Lady Artemis and Lady Athena sent me some more books, Lady Persephone sent some rare Flower Seeds, Lady Hestia gave me a warm blanket made of woven Hearth-fire and my Dad sent me a miniature version of his Trident it was only a quarter the strength of the real one and I think it was breaking the rules a bit, but I don't think he cares about them anyway.

As I said earlier I'm a Brilliant Archer, I love watching the Apollo Cabin scream and cry over the fact that I beat them every time we have an Archery competition. I ended up becoming the Archery Teacher for any Female Campers who wish to pursue either more advanced Archery lessons or becoming a Huntress, I had eight Apollo girls interested in becoming Hunters, when I told them that they may have to stop singing or Poetry, the number doubled. It seems the Apollo girls don't like their father or brothers' poetry and singing any more then I or the other Hunters do.

Soon the summer drew to a close and many of the kids got ready to leave, I was said that some wouldn't be returning but many for my friends would be, of all my best friends Only John from the Athena Cabin and Cassie and Emily were Year-Rounder's. That's kind of depressing but I understood that the rest had normal lives. I mean only I had chosen to run away. John, Cassie and Emily were orphans. I wonder what my mum was doing, had Dad told her where I am and what I am doing? Had he told her why I was doing it? Did she still love me? Was she ashamed of me? I couldn't sleep some nights because of these questions. So I'm sent a prayer to my Father for her address so I can send letter to her about how I'm doing.

Today however we have the Nice Ceremony where they hand out the beads to the campers for surviving another summer. John (Who is the Athena Councilor) stands up and says "This summer we are going to celebrate the arrival of the first Huntress camper" He hands out the beads and I almost choke when I see it. It has the Silver bow and Crescent moon symbol of Lady Artemis on a black background, but that isn't the most shocking part, the most shocking part is the fact that my name is written around the bow and moon in ancient Greek my full name _'Persephone Athena Jackson'_ I couldn't believe my eyes. I look up at John and he's giving me a grin like a Hermes Camper who has just pulled off the mother of all pranks. (I've seen that look and helped cause it a… couple of times).

_A Day later_

I yawn as I walk out of Cabin Eight to greet the Eighteen Girls (16 Apollo, 1 Ares and 1 Athena) who wish to join the hunters, I told them I'd be doing advanced tracking and archery training today and when I told Chiron he was quite happy to schedule it so we wouldn't be interrupted for several hours. I walk to the forest while talking to the Initiates about the level of training we'd be doing (Which had caused eight Aphrodite girls to give up becoming a huntress earlier this week). I quickly start teaching them tracking with the forest Nymphs helping out by chasing wild game and monsters so that they would leave tracks for us to follow. Many of the girls were pretty good trackers, that Athena girl, Renee I think her name is, however is a brilliant tracker, almost as good as Me and I've been training for four months, she started a week ago… Definitely hunter material and I'm sure Lady Artemis would agree.

I've just finished the Tracking lessons and am heading over to the ranges for Archery Lessons on fast moving targets at sixty meters or more. Again Renee shows me that she is most definitely a hunter. Her Archery skill was miles ahead of the others, almost to my levels, which is to say Hunter levels.

I've just finished the Archery and am speaking when the highlight of my day happens. "Renee, I think you have great potential as a hunter and I'll be referring you to Lady Artemis when I see her next."

Renee, a willowy girl of fourteen with the blonde hair and grey eyes of a child of Athena stares at me with stars in her eyes from the words I just spoke to her, she seems really enthusiastic compared to other Athena Campers. "Thank you, Thank you Persi, I'm so happy-" Before she can finish her cries of joy (I love this part of the job!) a hunting horn sounds in the air and I can feel the Hunters and Lady Artemis approach, Renee stares at me with wide eyes and I say.

"Well, looks like it's time for you to become a Hunter, Renee isn't it." Renee almost faints from excitement and I smile at her enthusiasm,_ 'She'll do well in the Hunters that's for sure'_

From the woods where we were just practicing come Lady Artemis and her Hunters, Artemis catches my eye and looks surprised for a second before smiling at me happily, I return the smile and the prospective Hunters around me form up in an honor guard of sorts, hiding their fear and awe. Artemis walks up to us with the Hunters following and says "Well, It seems you've made some friends Persephone, doesn't it?"

I laugh (I just couldn't help it) and reply with "These aren't my friends Lady Artemis, they're girls who've expressed an interest in joining the Hunters, I started with nearly forty of them and they've since dropped down to these eighteen, Tomorrow I was going to start searching through the Unclaimed and Minor gods who've decided to stay for the whole year" Artemis' and the Hunter's jaws drop at the fact that I've managed to gather nearly twenty girls for the Hunt and I've not even started on the majority of campers yet.

"I'm impressed Persephone, but tell me, How did you get some of my brother's daughters to sign up?" Artemis inquires of me.

I grin but before I can answer one of the Apollo girls' shouts out "She promised that we wouldn't be forced to sing nor do poetry if we don't want to, also that we'd get away from our brother's singing and poetry" Artemis looks at me and I nod.

Artemis smiles and says "Well that is a simple request that I am happy to fulfill for those of you that swear the oath"

Renee speaks up with "When can we swear this oath?"

Artemis almost faints at the eagerness and I say "Lady Artemis I've already told them of the oath and its requirements and they would have already sworn it if possible, and for the advanced training for Hunter initiates they had to swear off men on the river Styx. In essence they've already taken an oath of Chastity and only need to take the Hunter's Oath to become full Hunters" Artemis then smiles.

"Well you can do it right now if you don't have anything better to do" and all the girls jump up at this news. They then swear the oath right then and there and the Hunters welcome the girls into their ranks. I tell Lady Artemis to take the Hunters to the Cabin while I go tell Chiron of her arrival and recruitment.

I walk up to the Big House and see Chiron waiting at the door for me; I raise an eyebrow as if to say '_yes?'_ Chiron smiles and says "I take it the Hunter have arrived my dear?"

I nod and pull out the list of girls who've become Hunters and say to him "They have, here is a list of the girls who have sworn the Oath and become Hunters" Chiron looks at the list and nods

"As expected, come I'll need you to sign some forms" He turns around and in his wheelchair heads to the office

I walk next to him and ask "Why me?"

Chiron smiles and says "You are the Hunter Representative in Camp Half-Blood, so you are the one who signs the release forms and signs any letter to parents we must send"

I stop in shock and then shake myself out of it and hurry to catch up to Chiron.


	40. DA TEG

****PJO (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**The Eldest Goddess**

**Part 1: Slumber and Awakening**

Persephone O'Kvernítis stands on the summit of Mount Olympus, in the distance below her she can see her younger siblings, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera and Zeus as they argue amongst themselves over their fields of dominion. Hestia had already taken the Hearth, Demeter Fertility and Agriculture and Hera Marriage and Family. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon are arguing over the three realms of the Sky, The Sea and the Underworld. In her hands Astrapí and Kýma shake as their dominions are fought over. Skiá shudders and disappears, Persephone smiles, it appears that Hades has taken the Underworld as his dominion. Great-Uncle Tartarus slumbers there, he gave Persephone permission to join him and she had said "Not yet, uncle I must finish my duties first". Persephone was currently the Ruler of Olympus, but she was giving the reins to her younger siblings. She'd fought against the Titans and won with their help, now she was going to give them the chance to rule in their father's place. Kýma shudders and disappears and Persephone nods as her brother Poseidon takes dominion over the Ocean and all water on Gaia.

Persephone leaps down from the summit towards the small plateau where her siblings stood, as she leapt a giant palace wrought of Marble, Olympian Silver, Stygian Iron and Orichalcum is created from nothingness by her thoughts. In the Palace she forged Six thrones, One for her and all her siblings except Zeus. Her throne stood at the position of glory flanked by Hades' and Poseidon's thrones. Persephone's throne was made of black Orichalcum, Stygian Iron and Olympian Silver, on its sides were symbols of the current gods. An Ocean Wave and Trident, A Helm and several Shades, A Wedding Dress and Couples around it, A Hearth with people gathered around it, a Cornucopia and Wheat fields around it and Finally a Throne with a crown on it standing tall over all of the rest of the images. The gods walk into the throne room in their giant forms, above them the ancient constellations move across the ceiling, in the centre of the room is the Hearth, Hestia catches Persephone's eye and nods in appreciation. Behind the Big Three Thrones are three columns made of different materials to symbolize, The Sea, The Sky and the Underworld. For the Sea is a Orichalcum Column with an inset for the Trident or Kýma to be held, Foe the Underworld is a Stygian Iron Column with a small alcove for the Helm of Darkness or Skiá to be placed and For the Sky is an Olympian Silver column with a inset for the Master Bolt or Astrapí be placed. These Three columns are the Armory where the Big Three will place their Symbols of Power or at least Persephone hoped.

The Gods and Persephone sat on their thrones, Zeus walks forward and kneels before the grandest and most elaborate Throne, Persephone stares down at her youngest brother and says "Zeus, I Persephone O'Kvernítis Goddess of Gods, Monsters, Mortals and Heroes and Ruler of Olympus and all Domains of Creation pass to you the Dominion of the Sky, and with it the Title of Ruler of Olympus. BUT be warned Brother, if you come to rule like Father Kronos, I WILL take my throne back. I will be watching, even in slumber" Persephone draws her sword Astrapí and hands it to Zeus. Zeus stands and takes the sword from his sister, When Astrapí touches Zeus' hands it transforms first into a twenty foot Javelin of Lightning and then into a Cylinder full of lightning capped with God-Level Explosives. Persephone smiles and says "I see you have already made it your own, Goodbye Zeus. Goodbye Poseidon, Hades, Demeter and Hera, I want you four to know I thought of myself more as your mother then your sister"

In unison all four gods nod and Hades replies "We thought of you the same way, _Mother_"

Persephone smiles with almost blinding joy before turning to her younger twin sister Hestia and hugging her. "I will miss you sister"

Hestia smiles "And you sister, till you return I will wait for you"

Persephone snaps her fingers and her throne disappears and in its place a Throne made of Olympian Silver (Which from a distance looks like Platinum) appears in its place, slightly less regal and imposing then her Throne. Persephone then releases her Divine Form. Zeus almost faints from the shock of his eldest Sister's Form. Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Hera smile as the Divine Form of the one they saw as a mother washes over them and makes them remember the times where their eldest sister held them next to the campfire Hestia had made with her powers and sang them lullabies in the ancient tongue of magic that only she and Hestia knew. Hestia smiles before shivering, the last time she had seen that form was when she was three years old and her father had heard the prophecy and decided to eat them, Persephone had awoken her Divine Form in order to attempt an escape, it had almost worked but Persephone had been too young and their father had been too strong to succumb to his eldest daughter wrath. Persephone then disappeared leaving behind the scent of all the domains especially that of the wild. Hera and Demeter start to cry over the loss of their mother while the rest console them.

Persephone appears before the secret entrance to Tartarus her uncle had told her about, an entrance that'll take her to a special area of Tartarus for her to slumber undisturbed. Persephone enters this area, sealing the doors behind her so that only her or her Uncle Tartarus could open them. She finds a God-Sized bed for her to sleep upon and lies down upon it. Persephone closes her eyes and sleeps.

_Many Millennia later._

Persephone jolts awake, her father's malevolent presence having grown strong enough to wake her from her slumber. Using her ancient and limitless powers she senses everything that has happened over the millennia she has slumbered. Persephone runs for the entrance to her room and opens the door, only to see a young woman standing there before her. No not a woman, Rather a young goddess, she is tall, beautiful but her skin is pale, her hair is black and curled. She is wearing a white dress that at one point may have been filled with color but is now washed out to white, her eyes are multicolored but seem subdued. Persephone smiles at the young goddess and asks "Who are you, My Dear?"

The Goddess looks surprised but then says "I am Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus, Wife of Hades and Queen of the Underworld. Who may I ask are you?"

Persi (To differentiate between the original Persephone and the daughter of Demeter, the Original will be called Persi everywhere except speech when the two are together) smiles and replies "I? I am Persephone O'Kvernítis, Eldest Daughter of Kronos and Rhea, and surrogate Mother of Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Hera. I see that my brother named you after me. I am glad that such a beautiful goddess bears my name"

Persephone's jaw drops as she stares at Persi, whose appears to be a beautiful woman in her twenties wearing an ancient Greek Hoplite Armor made of Orichalcum, Olympian Silver and Stygian Iron, it has an empty sheath at her waist and what looks like connections for a helm, on her back is an empty holster for some spear-like weapon, her features are a mixture of Hestia's, Demeter's and Hera's but her Golden eyes are seemingly her own, her hair however is the strangest thing about her, it goes to her waist and looks like it is made of moonlight as it glows silver in the depths of the Underworld, she catches herself and asks "H-how come I've never heard of you?"

Persi's eyes widen in anger and she shouts "WHAT"

From behind her a voice says "It is true Mother, Zeus has used his power to remove any mentions of you from history, only the eldest monsters and gods are aware of your existence, oh and the Titans of course"

Persi turns to see her surrogate son Hades standing there with his eyes full of tears, she smiles and says "Well? What are you waiting for? Give me a hug, _son_" Hades almost seems to teleport with the speed he moves, one moment he's standing there the next he's in Persi's arms getting love from the only mother he ever knew.

Persephone stares in shock as her husband cries in the arms of this ancient and powerful goddess who he called mother. Persi turns her head towards Persephone and says "Come over here my niece, or should I say Daughter-in-law?" She smiles and then continues with "Or maybe Granddaughter?" Persephone's face shows her shock at these words and Hades releases his mother from his hug. Persi smiles and says "Come dears, Tell me what Zeus has done, my powers have already informed me of something's but I would like to hear you tell me what has happened since I went to sleep"

Over the next few hours Persephone and Hades tell Persi of the crimes and actions of her successor Zeus. Persi is near about ready to storm Olympus, Hades tells her that tomorrow is the Winter Solstice and that the council will meet for the year and discuss things, or more likely collapse into a argumentative rabble like they always do. Persi decides to travel to this Camp Half-Blood and speak with her younger brother Chiron.

Next to Thalia's pine on Half-Blood hill, a lone figure with shining silver hair and glowing golden eyes appears in a flash of silver and gold. Luke Castellan who was coming back from communing with his master Kronos about the plan for the Solstice tomorrow is shocked by the woman's sudden appearance, he is even more shocked by what his lord hisses in his mind _'Be careful fool, I had thought _she_ had faded millennia ago, watch out for she was the real Ruler of Olympus, even in my prime I couldn't match up to her. She may very well dethrone my idiot son Zeus and take his place'_ The woman nods to Luke and says "Boy, it is rather cold and late, I would suggest you return to your cabin and sleep." Luke not wanting to annoy this woman runs off towards his cabin.

Persi shakes her head thinking of what mortal were like in her time, they weren't as articulate as that boy but possessed an innocence that made her love them, now they seem to be corrupting the wild and that made her both angry and saddened. She sighs and thinks _'Oh well, every child must grow sometime. I hope Grandmother Gaia, does not mind them too much'_ She sets off towards the imaginatively named 'Big House' in search of Chiron. She finds him in some metal contraption playing cards with some strange man, a young girl with blonde hair and grey eyes and a satyr whose horns haven't yet escaped his hair. Chiron turns as she walks in and the moment he sees her Chiron's eyes widen and he bows and says "My Lady, you have returned! It has been many millennia since the last time I saw you" The man, god? looks shocked, The girl seems to be analyzing her and the satyr appears to be trying not to wet himself at her presence. Not surprising, she is a Goddess of the Wild.

Persi holds her right hand up and says "Chiron, I thought I told you. My name is Persephone, you don't have to call me Lady. My days of ruling are long over, but given the circumstances that may change. I was just speaking with my Son Hades and Granddaughter Persephone and I'm very upset with my _youngest brother_" The disgust in Persephone's voice is palatable when she says 'youngest brother', the man's eyes bug out and the girl looks shocked, the satyr has fainted however.

The man then asks her rudely "Who in Hades are you?"

Persi stares at him with the full force of her power in her eyes and he collapses under the strain, Chiron puts a hand out to prevent the girl from interfering as he says "Annabeth don't, This is Persephone O'Kvernítis, the Eldest Goddess and the Original Ruler of Olympus before Zeus. She is the Eldest Daughter of Kronos and Rhea, and was the one who actually won the First Titan War for Olympus." Chiron turns to Persi and says "Persephone, this is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy a Daughter of Zeus, and the God you are currently subduing is Dionysus God of Wine and Son of Zeus"

**Part 2: Winter Solstice and The First Olympian**

Annabeth's jaw had almost completely dropped off her face when she found out that the strange woman with Silver hair and Golden eyes, wearing armor made from strange metals was in fact the First God of the Fifth Age and even more powerful than Kronos.

Dionysus or Mr. D was sitting on the floor bound by Celestial Bronze shackles and gagged so that he couldn't speak, many campers had wished this to happen for years. Persi was currently sitting opposite Chiron and chatting over tea, as if having a god bound on the floor next to her wasn't anything special.

Persi finally can't take it and says "Chiron, what has happened to Astrapí, Kýma, and Skiá. I hope they have been taken care of by my Sons and Zeus"

Annabeth frowns and asks "Lightning, Wave and Shadow? I've never heard of them, I assume by the way you named them they are artifacts or weapons"

Persi smiles and asks "Clever girl, do you know what my surname O'Kvernítis means?"

Annabeth nods "The Ruler"

Persi nods and says "Yes, As I was destined to rule after my father. During the war the Cyclopes and Telekhines forged me my three lesser Symbols of Power and my Armor. The three lesser Symbols of Power were Astrapí a Sword that sundered mountains, Kýma a Trident that shock the Earth and parted the Ocean and Skiá a Helm that allowed me entrance and exit from the Underworld before we had control of it"

Annabeth looks extremely confused by what Persi has said so Chiron explains "Annabeth, the three objects Lady Persephone is talking about are in order: The Master Lightning Bolt, Poseidon's Trident and the Helm of Darkness. They were forged for her and when She gave Zeus, Hades and Poseidon their domains she gave them her three lesser Symbols of Power for their respective domains, but not her true Symbol of Power"

Annabeth's eyebrow rises and she asks "Her _True_ Symbol of Power?"

Persi's nods and says "Yes, My aura and the presence I release into the world as shown by my eyes and hair is my Symbol of Power and it is one that cannot be taken from me, so shackles of Celestial Bronze, Olympian Silver, Imperial Gold, Orichalcum or Stygian Iron have no effect on me. The only material that can restrain me is Chaotic Metal, made by Lady Chaos, but that is now impossible to get anymore as Lady Chaos has since left Earth and travelled to other demises to continue her Eternal Quest"

Annabeth's face shows her shock at this statement and Persi continues with "I will be joining your tour group tomorrow, I believe that something is going to happen and I want to be there when it does. Now Dionysus, if you are smart you'll forget all about this otherwise I will tear you apart into so many pieces that you will fade, do we understand each other?" Dionysus nods franticly and Persi smiles "Good, I will be watching, remember the entire of your Olympian council could take me on and I would still win with no wounds"

Dionysus looks at Chiron and he nods and says "She isn't lying Mr. D She can and would wipe out the council and the eldest gods except Zeus would side with her as they either see her as a mother or sister"

Persi smiles and removes the shackles before going to leave "I have spent so long sleeping in Tartarus I think I will spend the night watching the stars from the roof"

The Next morning Annabeth wakes with slight fear in her heart, she looks up to see Persi standing there in the form of a thirteen year old girl. Annabeth's eyes bulge and Persi puts her hand to her mouth and gestures for silence before she walks to the door and makes a 'come on' gesture before leaving, Annabeth looks at the clock to see it is nearly 5:30 in the morning. She gets dressed and walks out of her cabin to see Persi standing by the lake staring out towards the strait. Annabeth walks over and as she gets close Persi says "When I was a child the sun rose with the same speed every day, Helios was like clockwork, never early, never late. He always rose at 6:00 every morning and set at 6:00 every night, our days were twelve hours long and so were our nights, our days were always spring, the flowers forever blooming in colors that would seem impossible, the sky used to be a silver color and there were less stars, Mortals were around but they were Demi-immortal, they couldn't die of old age but rarely had children, but they had a childish view of things and an innocence that outshone the moon and sun combined, your history refers to it as the Golden age and it was. Then my father swallowed me and Hestia's and my days became darkness as we huddled by the hearth she kept burning with her powers even when there was no material to burn, luckily my powers allowed me to create anything, including Nectar and Ambrosia. Then my Brothers and Sisters came and became my Sons and Daughters. I named and raised Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Hera, I loved and still love them like children and they see me as their mother not Mother Rhea. Can you imagine such a life, where your own siblings would become your children and where you lived by firelight selflessly maintained by your elder or younger sister?" Persi turns to face Annabeth.

Annabeth shakes her head and replies with "I never knew any of that, your story has been lost to mortals and demigods for millennia. I wonder what the world would be like if you had remained Ruler? And why you didn't fade even though no-one knows of you?"

Persi laughs and says "Would the world be better or worse? I do not know I was a great leader in war but I did not know what I would be like in peace. Better then Zeus most likely, and as for why I did not fade. My domains are infinite, but my primary domains are Gods, Monsters, Mortals and Heroes. So as long as one Monster, God, Demigod or Mortal exists other than me I am immortal, Even Lady Chaos is within my domain, but she is far more powerful then I. I cannot fade Annabeth Chase until the end of everything, that is my blessing and my curse. My brethren may fade but I will remain until the end. I wonder what my Demigods would be like had I birthed some? If they would be powerful and humble or cruel and arrogant. I cannot see the future I never could, now that I'm awake I might just find out for myself"

Annabeth sighs "I wish that I could see the future, I also wish that I could've been raised by my mother"

Persi stares at her and asks "Were you not raised by Athena?"

Annabeth shakes her head and says "No the ancient laws forbid it"

Persi clenches her fist in anger and her aura spikes, She growls ancient curses under her breath, Annabeth turns to her with a question in her eyes, Persephone sees this and says "The only law regarding demigods is that the God or Goddess must not forsake their duties for their demigods, other than that they have the choice of what they do in relation to their children. My Brother has apparently twisted even the Sacred Laws of Lady Chaos for his own ends, I will have words with him, no mother should have to give up her child. If _anything_ the laws state that gods must raise their children properly not matter what. I should know I wrote the laws for the Fifth Age based off the laws that Lady Chaos gave to Grandmother Gaia, who gave them to Father, they haven't changed since the beginning of time or shouldn't have. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I would have been a better ruler then Zeus"

Annabeth looks terrified and then frowns and asks "Normally whenever we say something bad about lord Zeus the sky would thunder but it seems as if he can't hear us why is that?"

Persi laughs and says "Because I am far stronger then my Brother, Sister, Sons and Daughters, they can only hear or sense me if I either wish them to or they are right next to me otherwise I am invisible, why do you think I was never bothered during my millennia of slumber?"

Annabeth nods at this logic. Persi smiles and says "Come on, I believe it is time to get ready for the trip" as they walk to the 'Big House' together a young girl tending the flames stares at Persi as if seeing a ghost, before she vanishes to tell her brothers and sisters other then Zeus of Persi's return.

Hestia was surprised to see her Elder Sister again, even more surprised when she visited Hades only to discover that he already knew, he then told her of the plan and she spread it to Poseidon, they decided to leave Hera and Demeter out of it for now due to their connections with Zeus. Hestia smiles thinking that this year's meeting will be quite interesting.

Persi smiles as she waits, Zeus introduced himself to the campers earlier and didn't notice her. Now she was waiting for the opportune moment for- Suddenly Persi is thrust forwards by the ground shaking and the sky rumbling with Thunder. She runs for the Throne room to hear her brother shout "Who has stolen my Lightning Bolt, Ares, Athena, Artemis and Apollo, go search for it NOW"

Before they can leave Persi grows to her Godly Height and takes on her Adult persona wearing her battle armor and slams the door to the throne room open shouting "ZEUS", All the younger gods in the throne room have trouble breathing due to the intense power of the Ancient Goddess's Aura blanketing them. Zeus' face shifts from outrage at the abrupt entrance to abject fear as the powerful being who filled his nightmares for millennia approaches. Demeter and Hera have expressions of surprise and love on their faces as their 'mother' walks in. Persephone walks up to the Hearth nodding at her sister before standing in front of her youngest brother Zeus.

Zeus stumbles forwards the younger gods now released from Persi's aura gape as their Ruler kneels before this Goddess trembling with fear in every line of his body. Persi smirks and then says "I warned you Zeus, you had ONE chance to rule, instead you have allowed MY Sacred Objects to be stolen, Hades I believe your Helm is no longer here, I can't sense it anymore." Hades nods.

Persi turns her eye back on Zeus and says "Your rule is over" Zeus opens his mouth to object and Persephone slaps him across the face with enough force to break his jaw "I Persephone O'Kvernítis Eldest Daughter of Rhea and Kronos take back my Throne and my Dominion over the Sky, you can have the dominion over Theater and Drama, it seems to be the only thing you are good at, that and breaking your sacred oath to Hera, which of this day no longer exists" Persi then unleashes a devastating punch to Zeus ribs, before knocking him out with her other fist. She walks up to his Throne which shudders and crumbles under her gaze. Soon her Ancient Throne reappears and the Throne Room is filled with her ancient power once more. Her Throne has changed however, there are now new carvings on it. A stag in a moonlit forest, a Sun healing the lands, a Caduceus over several travelers on a road, a Bloody Sword over a battle field filled with corpses, a Dove over a couple, a Hammer over a forge, a Wineskin over a Vineyard and an Owl surrounded by Bookshelves on one side and weapons on the other, The old Carvings of The Helm and Shades and the Hearth and it's People have faded somewhat. Persi sits upon her Throne which nearly sings with happiness, The Hearth explodes to twenty feet high, Persephone smiles at Hestia and says "I have retaken my Throne, I'll explain everything later but Ares, Athena, Apollo and Artemis would you please go retrieve my Lightning Bolt, I've missed it over the millennia, when you get back I'll explain everything" The four gods race off to their task, three of them happy to have someone polite as ruler for once.

Hours later they all return with news of failure, Persi stares at Ares thinking something's off about his story before realizing the truth and dismissing the matter as inconsequential, Ares nearly soils himself in fear from her gaze. She then looks around at the council and the unconscious body of Zeus on the floor before she says "You, _All_ of you have been lied to" The younger members of the council gasp at this and look utterly surprised. Persi notices that the Demigod Campers, Artemis' Hunters and Chiron have entered the hall and are listening to her speak, Persi then continues "I have heard that my little Brother Zeus told you that _he_ was the one that won the war for Olympus in the first war. Well, _that_ is a lie, the truth is that I the First Child of Kronos and Rhea was the one that won the war for Olympus. For me the Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident and Helm of Shadows was forged. This palace that we sit in right now was created by me with but a single thought" Athena gasps having wondered for centuries who built the Grand Palace of Olympus, her father would always change the subject and her aunts and uncles would look like they were in pain. Persi smiles at her look of wonder and realization and continues "After the war however I decided against taking the Rule of Olympus despite my right as first-born, and I gave the Dominion of The Sky, Sea and Underworld to my Brothers, who decided amongst themselves who would get what" The younger gods look at the elder gods with surprise on their faces "After that I descended down to a special corner of Tartarus that my Uncle Tartarus created for me and I slept for over two Millennia. My Primary domains are Gods, Monsters, Mortals and Heroes" As she says the last bit she looks at the Demigods who shiver as a strange feeling of acceptance passes through them.

Persi then stands and finishes her speech with "Before I went to slumber I told Zeus that he would only get one chance, I trusted him with the right to rule and he failed miserably. His Paranoia and Weakness have infected this council. Instead of strength we have weakness, Instead of mighty Gods, we have: A Slut that isn't loyal to her husband" Persi shoots a glare at Aphrodite who pales "A War God without any brains" Ares shudders under her gaze "A Drunkard who can't fight or stay loyal" Dionysus trembles "But the biggest disappointment is you Hera" Hera pales "I thought you were better than this, punishing the Mothers? Did you wish to disrespect me? You should have punished the ass who couldn't control himself. I'm wondering if you are even my daughter anymore!" Hera stares to sob unable to control herself, the demigods and younger gods stare in awe and fear as the once proud former Queen of Heaven weeps upon her throne. "Leave my sight Hera, for you disgust me with your actions"

Then the most unexpected thing happens, Hera jumps off her throne and falls to her knees and begs "Please no, Please don't make me go, I miss you please, _mother_ I'll do anything-" whatever else she might of said disappears into her sobbing and tears, before Hera collapses to the floor having lost consciousness at the thought of her mother hating her. As she cries in her sleep she occasionally mutters "Momma please come back, I miss you"

Persi stares down at her daughter and her heart breaks and her face shows horrified realization, she realizes for once how much she hurt her youngest daughter's heart by leaving, silver tears like liquid moonlight flow down her cheeks. She glares at Ares who is seconds away from crowing to the skies over his mothers weakness, he shudders and is wrapped in bands of celestial metal with a gag over his mouth, Persephone's face shows only disgust at him. Hephaestus is crying into his beard as he watches his Ice Queen mother break down and a fragile little girl crying for her mother emerge, even though he is still resentful over her throwing him from Olympus, he feels no victory or vindication in this, only sorrow. For once in his immortal life Hephaestus wonders what exactly his mother had suffered from the loss of _her_ mother.

Hera's form shimmers and shifts to that of a little girl, still godly sized but much smaller then she was before. Persi kneels down and picks up her daughter while kneeling by her throne, before she starts singing to her in an ancient dialect known only to the titans and the eldest gods.

As she sings Olympus shudders and a chorus of ethereal voices sing counterpart to her voice. Apollo sits on his throne awestruck by the beauty of the song, a beauty that even he the god of music could never reach. Artemis remembers long ago when as a child her mother Leto would sing something similar to it when she couldn't sleep. Athena watches with pure envy on her face at the sight of Hera being held to her mother's chest with love, something she'd never had and something she'd wanted desperately to give to her own children. Hermes is shocked by the events unable to speak, while George and Martha who'd been in existence when Persephone had ruled stare in awe. The Campers and Hunters can't even speak, all of them awestruck by the pure love this Goddess was emitting and Luke stares with envy equal to Athena. Poseidon, Demeter and Hades' eyes go misty as they remember being sung to in their father's stomach. Hestia smiles and is pleased to see her sister's true nature emerge. For all that Persephone O'Kvernítis was a warrior and a Ruler, she was and still is foremost a mother, who had left her children without guidance when they needed it most. Now she has returned and seen the results of her abandonment.

Persi stops singing and whispers to Hera as she wakes with fear in her eyes, "I am sorry, little bird I should not have left you. I am back and I am not going to leave you" Hera's tears cease and for the first time in millennia she smiles with her whole being. Persephone stands still holding a child Hera in her arms and viciously stomps her right foot on the waking Zeus' back, slamming him to the Throne Room Floor. "I have made a mistake, one that cannot ever be forgiven. But no more, I am going to return this council to power, and remove the darkness that has infested it." Persi murmurs to herself, she then raises her voice and says "A darkness is rising, my father Kronos stirs, I guess I have one thing to thank Zeus for, his neglect has allowed Kronos to stir and wake me, and it is long since time I repaired this Throne Room, Everyone move to the walls, Hades and Poseidon, please drag that waste of space over to the wall, for the next millennia he'll be helping you two anyway you want." Hades and Poseidon with massive grins on their faces drag their unconscious brother to the wall of the Throne Room, Persi sets Hera down and says "Hera, please head to the walls as well" Hera nods and goes to the walls.

Persephone notices all of the Campers and Hunters have reached the walls and are standing there. She claps her hands together and says "Olympus, it is long since time for you to reawaken to your full power" and the room is filled with shining light. When it fades the three pillars have returned with the three Elder thrones in front of them. Persephone's Grand Throne in the centre, Hades' pitch black throne of the Underworld to the right, Hestia's throne of the Hearth to the left, the rest of the thrones placed in front, However not every throne survived the shift. In a line in to the front and right of Hades' throne are Poseidon's Sea Green Orichalcum throne, Hephaestus' Ironwork throne, Apollo's Golden throne with Sun decorations, Hermes' Craved Oak throne with scenes for travelers, merchants, thieves and messengers carved on the sides. In a line to the front and left of Hestia's throne are Demeter's Tree throne, Hera's Marble with Peacock feather embellishments throne, Athena's Grey stone throne with the sigil of an owl on the headrest and Artemis' Silver with Moon decorations throne. Behind each throne is a pillar made of the same material of the throne, each pillar has a slot or aperture or alcove to hold the symbol of power for the god or goddess seated in the throne.

The Olympians stare in wonder at the sheer power of their thrones now that Persephone had awakened their true natures, Ares, Aphrodite and Dionysus were about to shout out in anger before Persephone's cold voice cut them off "Ares, Aphrodite and Dionysus" They look at her and flinch in fear "You three have shown yourselves to be absolute failures as gods, Ares, you'll be spending the next Hundred years helping Hades in the Underworld" Hades' smiles happy to have help and Ares pales "Aphrodite, your marriage has been dissolved and you are banned from having any interactions with males from today onwards until you prove yourself worthy, Artemis will ensure you are keeping to your punishment" Aphrodite pales in fear and drops to her knees face white with horror, Artemis shouts "Yes" like she has just won the lottery "Dionysus" Dionysus gulps "Your crimes are lesser and so is your punishment, you'll remain banned from alcohol for the next fifty years, you'll also be under house arrest. Your wife Ariadne will oversee your punishment, you are also banned from having any relationships with mortals for the next hundred years" Dionysus sags in relief, happy to be getting off with such a light sentence. The Campers explode into cheering, the Hunters join them. Persephone smiles, knowing that her punishments helped others as well.

Ares is about to leave the Throne Room when Persephone's voice rings out "Oh and Ares" he turns to her with a look of fear on his face. "Please return the two symbols of power you apprehended from young mister Castellan" Ares, Luke and Chiron visibly jump at this. Chiron in surprise, Ares and Luke in fear _'How did she know?'_ runs through the two thieves minds "In case you are wondering when I returned Olympus to full power it told me of your actions, Zeus of course had no idea of this power, _Now_ would you please hand over the symbols of power… _Unless_ you wish to meet my father face to face" Luke and Ares pale, Ares then hands over the two symbols as quickly as he could. Persephone nods and transports them to their respective pillars, she then walks over to Luke, shrinks down to human sized and puts her hands on either side of his head and concentrates. "Hades" Hades looks at Persephone "You will remove the curse on the oracle, I will heal Miss Castellan, and please my son. Please learn to let go of your grudges, they'll only hurt you in the future." Hades nods, Demeter smugly smiles, Persephone's head snaps to Demeter and she comments in a low voice "You too Demeter" Demeter's smile vanishes.

That day a change went through Olympus, a change that whispered of hope and new horizons, however underneath the winds of change was the growls of rage. The Titans would rise, however a new god would rise to meet them. A god whose greatest attribute was and forever will be his desire to protect those close to him.

In a void of unnatural color, there stands an impossible palace, inside the impossible palace is an unimaginable Throne Room, inside the Throne Room is a throne that is made of everything and nothing simultaneously, and sitting on that throne. Is a woman of indescribable beauty, mortals and gods alike would be blinded by her beauty and ethereal aura of pure majesty. On the indescribable woman's face a smile appears and in a voice of pure light and darkness combined she speaks in a language that cannot be heard by lesser beings "_So the elder goddess has returned, I wonder how she will deal with the new world she has found herself in. Her soul mate is almost ready, he has but one more choice to make, but that choice is the most difficult one of all_"


	41. DA TGOO

****PJO (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**The Guardian of Olympus**

**One-Shot/Prologue**

**The Guardian**

_Los Angeles, The day of the Summer Solstice 20XX, During the Events of the Lightning Thief._

Terror and fear.

They course through Ares' veins as he stares at the girl before him, she doesn't look that special, barely five feet tall with long black hair and eyes that change colors like a kaleidoscope. However that same girl is standing before him dressed in Celestial Bronze armor made by Hephaestus himself and wielding the Trident of Poseidon, Ares knew that no matter what he did he would lose. The girl before him was the most powerful being he'd ever met. She was as strong as the Big Three combined, although she was loosely mortal. No one knew who her parents were, except for the Big Three.

Her official title is the 'Guardian of Olympus' although Apollo once commented that it should be 'Princess of Olympus' instead. Trained and blessed by all twelve of the Olympians, Hades, Hestia and many of the Minor Gods. Ares knew that his chances of victory were no existent, he'd been expecting to face his daughter, a daughter of Athena and a daughter of Aphrodite. He'd not expected _her_ to arrive.

_Andromeda_

That is her name, but that's all, no last name, no middle name. She is an enigma, but one that is fiercely loyal to Olympus. She has never failed in any of her duties as the 'Guardian' which included travelling to the Greek and Roman Demigod Camps as the ambassador of the gods, punishing any traitors to Olympus and most importantly guarding the Big Three's Symbols of Power.

Right now Ares was part of the reason her previously unblemished record was tarnished, and he was shitting bricks at the fact that not only did Andromeda know that, but she was standing before him with anger burning in her usually emotionless eyes.

Ares despite knowing he was going to lose no matter what, raises his sword and gulps. At Andromeda's waist the recovered Master Lightning Bolt in the shape of a Xiphos sparks as her immense power fills the area and without even a sound Andromeda _moves_.

**Guardian**

Watching from the sidelines, Clarisse Le Rue Daughter of Ares, Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena and Silena Beauregard Daughter of Aphrodite watch as the strange girl who'd accompanied them into the Underworld and had been the only reason they'd escaped faces down Ares.

They are watching her intently when suddenly, the girl isn't there anymore.

**Guardian**

Ares goes flying backwards from the force of Andromeda's supersonic strike, he manages to flip midair to land on his feet… only to receive Andromeda's knee right between his legs.

Ares slowly wilts but before he can reach the ground the Trident's shaft is slammed into his stomach sending him flying towards the ocean.

Ares lands only inches away from the high point of the water, he slowly raises himself onto his hands and knees.

He desperately tries to crawl to safety, but before he can do so he is flipped over by Andromeda.

Andromeda stands above Ares like an avenging angel and is about to strike with the Trident when a loud rumble of thunder is heard. Andromeda plants her right foot on Ares chest and faces the sky. A second rumble is heard, but it sounds almost placating. Ares immediately realizes what it means, his father is selling him out. But first he would receive a trial before the council, he'd rat out that Castellan kid as fast as he can, anything to lessen his punishment, even being Hephaestus' errand boy would be better than being given to Andromeda.

Andromeda almost seems to smile at the expression on his face and in that moment Ares realizes something, she doesn't care about him, she wants the thief. He almost sags in relief, once he'd pointed the finger she focus on the thief and he'd be forgotten.

Andromeda then looks at him with an expression that says '_Well?_' Ares quickly hands over the Helm of Shadows, Andromeda picks it up and to the shock of the demigod observers places it upon her head, where it is transformed into a princess' tiara, only made of Hellfire and Stygian Iron.

Without a word Andromeda transforms a bronze and black bracelet on her left wrist into a pair of shackles made of Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron. Ares might have been able to break out of purely Celestial Bronze shackles but the addition of Stygian Iron made them nigh invulnerable, especially since they'd been quenched in water from the River Styx.

The reason Andromeda carried the shackles is twofold, first is that if she needed to restrain a god or other divine being for her duties, she had means. The other however was that if she ever betrayed Olympus the shackles would activate and restrain her, this was one of the fail-safes the Big Three had put in when they had chosen Andromeda for the position of Guardian.

The others are known only to the Six Children of Kronos and Rhea, wisely they have never spoken of them to any of the gods.

As Andromeda drags Ares off to Olympus a smile can be seen on Ares face, he had a way to keep Andromeda off of him and by the gods he was going to use it.

**Guardian**

Across the country at Camp Half-Blood Luke Castellan shivers in terror, he had no idea why, but his instincts were screaming at him to flee. So he did, like the hounds of Hades were after him.

**Guardian**

Andromeda walks into the Throne Room with the bound Ares being dragged behind her, despite the severity of the situation Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus and Dionysus can't help but snicker at Ares' plight. Even Zeus, Poseidon and Hades (Had been summoned for the Trial as his Helm had been stolen as well) were suppressing smirks, along with the goddesses except for Athena and Artemis.

Athena was smirking at Ares predicament while Artemis was smiling at Andromeda.

Andromeda dumps Ares in front of the Big Three before nodding to them and sending her memories of the situation and the ones she'd gleamed from the daughters of Ares, Athena and Aphrodite.

Andromeda didn't speak unless she has to and none of the gods wanted to force her to.

Before any of the Big Three can say anything Ares speaks up "Before you convict me, I will just say that I wasn't the Thief nor was I behind the theft. The real thief is that punk kid of Hermes, Luke Castellan. After I caught him with the Lightning Bolt and Helm he tried to convince me to follow an idea of his, somehow he managed to control me, not that I wouldn't have done it anyway if I thought I could get away with it"

Immediately the three turn to Apollo who nods "He's telling the truth"

Then Poseidon turns to Hermes "Hermes, would you bring him here, I want to hear his reasons for his actions" Zeus and Hades both nod in agreement.

Hermes vanishes and a few minutes later returns "He's not at camp, I guess he realized that he'd been found out and decided to run for it" Hermes looks down with sadness in his eyes, George and Martha try to cheer him up. The Big Three immediately start whispering to each other.

Before Hermes can leave like he plans to he feels a tugging on his right hand, he looks down to see Andromeda standing there. She smiles at him before giving his leg a hug, like she is trying to reassure him that everything will be okay.

A cough is heard and Andromeda and Hermes split apart and immediately focus on the Big Three. Zeus nods to his son "Hermes, I would imagine that you aren't very focused right now, why don't you go relax? I'll have someone tell you anything important that we decide on" Hermes smiles gratefully at his father and uncles before flashing away.

The Big Three then focus on Andromeda who incredibly asks "What should I do?" Her voice is beautiful with a musical quality to it that makes people and gods stop and listen, Apollo loves to play songs for Andromeda to sing to because of this.

Hades after looking at his brothers and receiving nods from both replies "Andromeda, you are to seek out and bring Luke Castellan to us. Is there anything else?"

Andromeda looks conflicted for a second but then straightens up "Yes, while I was with the questing trio, they made mentions of dreams about a dark voice and a pit. I believe that they were referencing the Crooked One, perhaps we should be wary of his return"  
>Andromeda hated to give circumstantial evidence and preferred to give only cold hard facts, but the possibility of the Titan Lord's return had spooked her, she knew that if he did return she would most likely be one of his highest priority targets.<p>

The Big Three immediately look at each other with concern, but before Poseidon or Hades can say anything Zeus stands up and says "While there is no direct evidence we should be careful none the less. Each of us should be on alert for any hints of _his_ return. Artemis, I would like you and your hunt to accompany Andromeda on her search. No her hunt for the son of Hermes" Artemis nods immediately, she loves to spend time with Andromeda. "Athena, since Ares will be punished for his actions, you'll have to keep an eye out on his domains while he is… _indisposed_. Ares, you'll be working for Hades for the next five years, without pay or the right to complain, at which time we'll decide whether to lengthen your punishment or not" Ares looks horrified while Hades looks like Christmas had come early, a helping hand that couldn't ask for pay and couldn't complain was a godsend, pun intended. Zeus smiles slightly, he owed Hades for all of the crap he'd put him through, this was a good start to fixing that.

Zeus looks around for a second before nodding "This meeting is adjourned, if any of you find any evidence of the Crooked One's return please bring it to me immediately, Apollo would you please inform Hermes of what was decided" Apollo nods and flashes out with the majority of the gods following suit. Only the Big Three, Hestia, Ares and Artemis remain.

Zeus smiles down at Andromeda "Good luck on your hunt Andromeda" Hades and Poseidon both echo the sentiment, Andromeda smiles and turns to Artemis who flashes the both of them to the Hunter's Camp.

The Big Three turn to Ares with sadistic smirks on their faces, while Hestia watches on with a smile on her face, the Big Three beat the immortal stuffing out of Ares. Despite being a violent event Hestia is happy, it's good to see family working together, even if it is just to punish a fool who likes to fight too much.


	42. DA TBS

**Mass Effect (Earlier this Year)**

**The Bio-Ships**

**Chapter 1**

**The Fall of Mankind**

_From the Human Oxford Dictionary, 21XX. Fifteenth Revision._

_**Mankind**: Noun:_

_1. The collective term for the species Homo Sapiens Sapiens_

_2. The sum of known sentient life in the universe before the year 21XX._

_3. The second race in Council History to nearly or completely annihilate their Homeworld's Ecosystem in an Atomic Weapons Exchange._

…

_We were completely foolish, we know that. But we couldn't help it, Mankind's drive for war lead us to it._

_The Hour of Midnight._

_During the ancient Cold War between the Soviet union and the United States mankind started a clock, a Doomsday clock, at the worst portion of the war it was at two minutes to midnight. Meaning simply, that Mankind was inches away from destroying ourselves._

_Funny, nearly 100 years later in 2061, we actually did it. Or at least, we got closer then we would ever want to admit._

_On April eleventh 2061, after a decade of war due to the loss of ninety-seven percent of the Earth's oil supplies to exploitation. The first strike came, the question then became who launched the first nuke?_

_No-one knows, it wasn't the United Confederation, the Russian Hegemony or the Chinese Empire. That was sure._

_But it's effects were felt._

_Four hundred and fifty-seven nuclear weapons fell upon the Earth in a six hour orgy of nuclear fire and devastation. The Earth's population, estimated only a month before to be a staggering eleven billion, was reduced to (As far as we know) forty-three thousand._

_A nuclear bunker created by an alliance of Australia, Japan, New Zealand and the remnants of the United Kingdom, buried in the Simpson desert. Was the only (known) active apocalypse bunker. It was supposed to house five hundred thousand. Nowhere near that many made it to the Bunker during the Hour of Midnight._

_In fact only the construction crew, security force, preliminary farming crew, five hundred and eleven engineers and eighty scientists of several dozen professions were present._

_If it wasn't for a DNA Bank of all of Earth's Creatures and a Copy of the sum of Mankind's History and Culture (A.K.A The Internet) nearly ninety-nine percent of Humanity's history and culture would have been forgotten. As it was over fifty nationalities became extinct that day._

_The shape of Europe and the Americas was altered severely by the amount of ordinance used and the heart of the Chinese Empire, it's home state of China was reduced to a massive crater from nearly two hundred nuclear weapons of the twenty megaton range and higher slamming into it._

_I remember hiding in the bunker, watching the lights flicker and feeling the Earth shudder. We all felt when China was hit. It was a massive earthquake that shook the bunker for nearly two hours._

_But I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Amanda Shepard, I am the daughter of Hannah and Adam Shepard. My mother is part of the Security force and my father was a Farmer. He died during the exchange when a loose support fell on him._

_He could of easily dodged it, but it would have resulted in two children around my age being crushed to death._

_Dad chose to save their lives, I'll always remember that about him, he was an ordinary farmer. But his final act was that of a hero, in fact he and fourteen others were placed upon a memorial stone in the middle of the Bio-sphere, a reminder of their heroism as all of them saved another's life at the cost of their own._

_I remember growing up wanting to be a hero like my father because of that, my mother would always smile at how I made Dad's memory a happy one._

_She adopted the two children as their only living parent their mother, an engineer, died stopping a high pressure steam pipe from rupturing._

_We and the sixteen others whose parents were upon the Heroes Stone were all treated well, the people in the Bunker all kept an eye out for us and several times we were thanked by random strangers (at the time) for our parent's actions._

_I never liked that, they should have been thanking the heroes at the stone, not us. But I got used to it, eventually._

_However, Humanity is not nothing but resilient. We kept searching for ways to survive. In the next two decades our technology soared forwards, especially in alternative energy sources and biology._

_We managed to increase the average lifespan of a human being to around 350 years with a standard twenty-five year growth to fully matured and then no deterioration due to age until at least 330 years, we hope at least._

_Eventually we came to the forgone conclusion, to survive humanity would have to abandon Earth._

_It was not taken well, many of the survivors protested. But by the year 2101, it had became apparent. Earth would not be able to support life again for several hundred million years, perhaps even as long as a billion years might pass before it can support life. It was ironic, humanity had spent so long trying to protect the environment and the species of Earth, but in the end we ended up killing most and putting ourselves on the endangered list._

_A biologist by the name of Thomas "Tom" Reynolds, actually re-evaluated mankind for the (now defunct) IUCN global conservation status, as of 2065 humanity gained the title of a Critically Endangered species. Although he wanted to use the title, Extinct in the Wild. It is still being debated on whether or not that title would be accurate._

_I started this off by talking about the Doomsday Clock didn't I?_

_Well, it is now at one minute past Midnight._

_We survived the first major nuclear war of humanity, but now. _

_Now we are reborn._

_Why?_

_In the year 2112 the scientists made a breakthrough in our technology. We learned how to create living space ships, Bio-Ships. These come with a heavy cost however, for each one to be created a human being must be permanently fused into the ship as it's core and intelligence._

_Right now, I am going through this process._

_There are no real words for how it feels, as I've shifted through nearly a dozen feelings including, arousal, ticklish, agonizing pain, massive desire to scratch my nose and the need to take a leak, all of that in the last few seconds._

_But I guess that's coming to an end, it's almost time for me to awaken, awaken into my new body._

-_TBS-_

_**Homo Sapiens Sapiens**_

_Common Name/s: **Mankind, Human, Humanity.**_

_Evolutionary Status: **Sentient Mammalian Being**_

_Habitat:** Various – Planet Earth**_

_Highest Historical Population: **11,578,452,156 ****(Noted at Four years previously)**_

_Current Population:** 47,567**_

_Cultural Status:** 99.5% of Cultures Destroyed, Records exist.**_

_Ecological Status: **Critically Endangered – Habitat Destroyed ****(Atomic Warfare)**_

_Survival Chances:** 0.****3****%**_

_Scientist Notes:** Mankind is an incredible species, however intervention is not recommended, possibility of repeat of Krogan Rebellion. ****A****bove 98%****.**_

_**Shame, they had so much potential.**_

_Recorded:**May 5****th****2065**_

_Scientist Recording:** STG Operative Radam Solus**_

_Recommendation: **Seal all records of Humanity, leave in STG Database for one century, they are unpredictable, they might just survive. ****Delete all nav-maps to the Sol system.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Awakening**


	43. DA TSOT

****Mass Effect (Earlier this Year)****

**The Shadows of Terra**

**Chapter 1**

**The Fall of Man**

_In 2020__Mankind finally cracks the secrets of Genetic and Biological manipulation, immediately after this discovery is announced, all major militaries begin researching combat improving upgrades._

_A new era of warfare began, the era of Bio-Wars._

_**2021:**__ The first publically available biological implants, alterations and/or mutations called Evolutionary Improvements or more commonly 'EVOs' are released_

**2022-2025: First Bio-Wars**

_**2022:**__ The People's Republic of China, desperate for resources and having run out of land in which to grow. On the twenty-second of March, China strikes into Russian territory. They use Biological engineered troops known as Brutes, Russian responds with their Berserker Bio-troops._

_**2024:**__ The War escalates and the size of the conflict slowly but surely comes to reach those of the World Wars._

_**2025:**__ American 'Harpy' reinforcements help Russian to win the war. The People's Republic of China is struck with a incurable sterility. They are projected to die out in just under a hundred years, to ensure this all of their scientists are killed and their cities are reduced to rubble._

_**2028-2053: The Years of Change**_

_**2028:**__ American bio-manipulators, worried about the resurgence of the Bio-Wars, begin work on a top secret project known as Project Omega._

_**2029:**__ Stolen gene-sequencers are used by Islamic extremists to create 'daemon' troops. The various groups begin to gather together and plan for a 'holy war'_

_**2030:**__ The Prophet War begins, using their new 'daemon' troops the unified Islamic terrorists and extremists proclaim themselves the 'Sword and Fury of the Prophet' and immediately demand the surrender of the 'heathens' America in response drops nearly fifty thousand tons of ordinance on their mountain stronghold._

_**2031:**__ The 'Sword and Fury of the Prophet' release their 'daemon' troops on heavily populated American and European cities, Casualties number in the tens of thousands within just one hour, by the time the 'daemon' troops are stopped nearly five million people are dead. The UN declares war on the extremist group alliance._

_**2035:**__ After five years of fighting and fearing the 'daemon' troops, America reveals Project Omega. Pandora Shepard the first 'Banshee' is released upon the extremists, although appearing to be a young girl of seven. Pandora tears through the extremists and their pet 'daemon' troops._

_**2036:**__ The UN, terrified of the potential Pandora has, puts in place a plan to cryogenically freeze her once she is fully grown. Her class is re-named from 'Banshee' to 'Phantasmal Queen' America willingly destroys all research on Project Omega and starts Project Sigma, meant to be a weaker version of Omega._

_**2045:**__ The first trials of the Project Sigma bio-troops is revealed, given the class name 'Banshee' like their predecessor, the Sigma's are around a quarter of the danger of Pandora._

_**2053:**__ Pandora Shepard, at the age of Twenty-Five and having matured both physically and mentally is cryogenically frozen at [Location Redacted] only to be revived after an Extinction Level event has occurred, this plan is known as 'Pandora's Box'_

_**2054-2058: The Second Bio-Wars**_

_**2054: **__The Coalition of Genetic Freedom, a group of individuals numbering in the millions, take offence to their perceived imprisonment of Pandora and start a war with America and the UN in order to free Pandora from her 'prison'_

_**2057:**__ Pluto's Moon Charon explodes into a hail of ice shards and the ancient Sol Mass Relay is revealed. On the other side of the Relay, a group of Batarian ships is being reamed by a Turian Peacekeeping Fleet. The Batarian Hegemony is forced to travel through the Relay and brave whatever lies beyond._

_**2058:**__ On January 5__th__ 2058, the Batarian Hegemony's fleet enters the Sol System. Upon detecting a sentient race on the third planet they immediately take up position in orbit around Earth, they then command Humanity to surrender to them and become their slaves. Mankind in a surprising display of unity answers, with an eight hundred megaton Nuclear powered NO! The Second Bio-War ends._

_**2058: The Fall of Terra**_

_The Batarian fleet remnants, angry and terrified at mankind's nuclear response. Commence an orbital bombardment on Earth with their Mass Accelerator Cannons, within minutes two thirds of Humanity is slain. _

_The remnants are able to do two things:_

_First: they are able to escape into Bunker complexes that had been constructed after the onset of the First Bio-War by various governments, concerned citizens and conspiracy theorists and crackpots._

_Second: they are able to launch a second nuclear salvo that causes five of the seven Dreadnoughts orbiting Earth to crash down on the planet reasonably intact but with all crewmembers dead and causes the other two Dreadnoughts to become radioactive ash in orbit._

_The final consequences of this action filter down to the planet below, the powerful radiation of the nuclear weapons invades the atmosphere and irradiates the surface. Forcing Mankind to remain underground for longer than anticipated._

_The Batarian remnants leave the system and report the destruction of a dangerous 'off-shoot' of the Rachni, that they destroyed with a concentrated Mass Accelerator barrage._

_Sol System, known to the Citadel Races as SX-342, on the fifteenth of April 2058. Is declared a quarantined system with Class 1 dangers present, no ships are allowed to enter it for at least eighty years._

_**2058-2150: The Suffering of Man**_

_**2058:**__ Stuck on an irradiated planet with no means to escape mankind prepares a daring plan, they would cryogenically freeze most of their population while the scientists guarded by a token force of soldiers work on reverse-engineering the 'Alien' ships._

_**2070:**__ After twelve years of study Mankind manages to piece together Mass Effect technology. During that time the scientists were forced to massively improve their biological manipulation technology and anti-radiation 'EVOs', they develop an immortality 'EVO' based on recovered Asari bodies. They also identify the Batarians as the aggressors. The scent and pheromone composition of the Batarians are programmed into the Bio-Troops as an watch with caution entity. The Scientists were planning on the long term victory and having their less sentient Bio-Troops attacking the Batarians would give the game away._

_**2071: **__Despite Mankind having the power to fly to the stars, the scientists decide it's too dangerous to attempt such a feat. They instead decide to delay the launch of Humanity's first interstellar ship the 'Ark' for another fifty years. However in the meantime they decide to set up a 'listening post' on Mars._

_**2072:**__ The scientists in a stroke of genius revive the 'Banshees' from their cryogenic slumber and prepare them for their new task of watching out for the return of the 'Aliens' In order to provide some leadership, the 'Phantasmal Queen' Pandora Shepard is revived. Upon doing a simple genetic scan the scientists are blown away by the complexity of Pandora's genetics. The scientists delay their plan for five years to study Pandora's genetics._

_**2077:**__ After five years of study the scientists bind the 'Banshees' to Pandora using pheromones in order to create a pseudo society. Pandora is given the ability to utilize Parthenogenesis to create new 'Banshees'_

_**2080:**__ The ESS 'Custodes' is launched from Earth, carrying Pandora and her six hundred 'Banshees' (The other 9,450 are left on Earth in Cryo-stasis) it's mission is to travel to Mars and set up the listening post code-named 'Castra' (Latin for Castle)_

_**2081:**__ Work begins on the ESS 'Vindicta' Mankind's first Dreadnought, it was considered that building a protector for the 'Ark' before actually building the 'Ark' was a good idea._

_**2082:**__ The 'Banshees' and Pandora finish building their base, while they had set up the listening post two years earlier they had gone all out and started to build a full fortress surrounding it. The Scientists allowed this as it kept the 'Banshees' happy and gave them a place to transfer the Bio-Troops to lessen the stress on the Bio-Fusion Reactors for the Cryo-stasis pods. For the next five years rapidly constructed ships that no normal Human could survive on are sent to Mars containing all of Earth's remaining Bio-Troops, which are all given the command link to Pandora to prevent anarchy._

_**2085:**__ Lulled by nearly three decades of no activity the Turian fleet enforcing quarantine on Sol System starts to relax their patrols. The Hierarchy has always been suspicious of the Batarians citing of a Rachni offshoot and that disbelief has travelled down to the Turian troops. Notably the STG is just as suspicious, this is one of the rare occasions when the Salarians and the Turians are in agreement._

_**2090:**__ The nine year long construction of the one point one kilometer long ESS 'Vindicta' is complete, the Military Hierarchy of Earth (That survived the Fall) is revived, although a little angry at the Scientists presumption, they agree with their plans. The fact that the scientists handed them shields, power armor and a massive ship with BFGs had nothing to do with this acceptance and agreement. _

_In a show of caution the Military requests a year of testing before the ESS 'Vindicta' is fully crewed. The Scientists happily oblige._

_**2091:**__ The ESS 'Vindicta' makes its maiden FTL jump from Earth to Mars, the crew are shocked at the pseudo society. But rapidly adjust, this is helped by the fact that the Bio-Troops were all specifically created and raised to be soldiers and thus have no idea of any life but that of soldiers, the only thing keeping them from starving is the fact that in the first shipment was a group of Bio-Troop Combat Engineers/Technicians (commonly referred to as Bio-Techs) who set up an automated agriculture section using cloned flora and fauna. The fact that an automated brewery was also created is happily looked over by the Military Hierarchy._

_**2092:**__ The Earth Military sets up a roving patrol of the solar system using newly developed stealth frigates. The Scientists devote themselves to building ships and a shipyard for the Military, several thousand engineers are brought out of stasis for this._

_**2100:**__ The shipyard for the 'Ark', nicknamed the 'Cradle' is completed, the construction of the 'Ark' begins, it is expected to take at least twenty years._

_**2110:**__ After five decades of no activity the Turian fleets are dismissed, to the Batarian's concern their colonization request of the Eastern Rim, the area between Batarian space and Turian space, is denied due to their refusal to provide information on the SX-342 incident._

_Turian patrols are deployed to the Relay points that allow access into the Eastern Rim, only Citadel Council approved vessels may enter._

_**2115:**__ Human frigates begin to explore the Relay network, they discover several habitable worlds. One designated 'Hope' is set as the new homeworld of Humanity until the technology to repair Earth's ecosystems becomes possible. The Earth Military begins construction of a orbital station in which to make a headquarters_

_**2119:**__ The orbital station 'Constanti' is completed, the Earth Military shifts to 'Constanti' and renames themselves the 'Custodians of Terra' or Custodians the Bio-Troops indicate a desire to remain on Mars, this wish is granted and Mars is given the title of Bio-World._

_**2120:**__ The 'Ark' is completed, the population of Earth is awoken from Cryo-stasis and they begin to board the 'Ark'._

_**2121:**__ The 'Ark' leaves for Hope, the Custodians keep a presence in the Sol system via Satellites created with Quantum Entanglement Communicators (QECs) normally a patrol force would be kept on station but the Bio-Troops desire to stay on Mars made that obsolete._

_**2128:**__ Leaked Batarian sensor data indicates the presence of Prothean ruins on Mars, the Council immediately begins discussions on the idea of sending a survey and study (S&S) team._

_Council Side Chamber, the Citadel, Widow, Serpent Nebula. 25__th__ of October 2128._

Tevos, the newly appointed Asari councilor sits at the table in the side chamber of the council chambers, normally meant for clandestine operation reports or diplomacy with a new race. On her right sits Meticulus the Turian Councilor and on her left sits Yelena the Salarian Councilor. In front of them is the full undisclosed sensor logs for the Batarian frigate '_Sankara_' one of only eight survivors, from a fleet of five hundred.

Tevos nearly growls at the data "A pre-FTL race, with what seems to be an aptitude for atomic warfare. Why were Batarians the ones sent in?"

Meticulus sighs wearily "They were the ones that 'accidently' opened the Relay, they were sent through in order to check for the possibility of an enemy like the Rachni. In truth I think they may have only created one far worse"

Yelena looks confused, as much as a Salarian can that is "Why? Possible resentment from survivors a possibility, but do you really think there are any?"

Meticulus laughs "I do, if a Mass Accelerator bombardment wasn't enough to wipe them out, I doubt that the destruction of their world's ecosystem would. I saw at least two Batarian Dreadnoughts nose dive into the planet, considering the angles -"

Yelena nods "Yes, with wind resistance and gentle slope. Survival of wreckage almost guaranteed, crew not so much. These _Humans_ appear to be very clever, reverse engineering of FTL a possibility. But wouldn't the Turian patrols have encountered them leaving?"

Meticulus shakes his head "No, these Humans appear to be warriors, they launched a nuclear strike over their world knowing that it's magnetic field and atmosphere would protect them from the worst of it. I would imagine that they waited a couple of decades for the radiation to die down, most likely studying the FTL drives and Eezo of the Batarians while doing so. Then they would have tested it all in system, I can almost guarantee you that they waited just in case the Batarians were watching the Relay. After all if they waited just eighty or maybe even a hundred years…"

Tevos nods in realization "Then the fleets would have been recalled, as they were in the end"

Yelena rapidly runs through the statistics "Hm. Meticulus, you appear to have some idea of what these Humans might do. Do you think reprisal against Batarians possible? Is Council at risk of reprisal as well?"

Both Yelena and Tevos stare at Meticulus as he thinks "To be honest, I would have to say yes and no. Will the Humans go after the Batarians? Yes, but they might do so in a manner that is unexpected. After all who expects a race to nuke the orbital space of their homeworld? But would they go after the Citadel and the Council? I doubt it, if we distance ourselves from the Batarians and acknowledge the fact that yes we did send them in, but they were out of line in attacking them. The Humans would most likely ignore us, I doubt they'd ally with the Council as a whole, but they'd most likely enter into non-aggression pacts with the nearby races like my people and the Salarians,"

Tevos muses to herself then has an idea "What if we sent a recovery effort, disguised as an S&S team. If we make the first motions of diplomacy, we might be able to at least have Humanity abide by Council laws within Council space"

Yelena nods rapidly "Yes, that could work. But it would best be multi-species. Prevents Humanity from distancing species in case of an diplomatic error. Meticulus, your thoughts?"

Meticulus had to admit, he felt good that they were asking his opinion "I'd say treat the Humans like a mix of Turian and Krogan, but don't discount that they might be like the Salarians or Asari. Honest will be our best ally, no manipulations of any sort. If we are honest right from the start, we have the best chance of gaining their trust and possibly their allegiance. Quarians would be very useful on this expedition, the shared loss of their homeworld, whether or not they have colonized another will be invaluable. I would suggest offering any suitable Dextro-amino acid worlds within the Eastern Rim to the Migrant Fleet as an incentive if Humanity at the very least remains friendly"

Tevos nods in agreement "Yes, that's a good idea. I agree with this proposal"

Yelena nods as well "Yes, proposal best way for strong relationship with Humanity. But who should lead it?"

Meticulus immediately jumps in with a suggestion "I would say a triad with one Asari, one Turian and one Salarian would be best. I have a candidate for this"

Tevos nods as well "I have two candidates for the Asari. It depends on which is available. Although I know which has more experience"

Yelena nods "Good suggestion. Shows Humanity what Council government is like. I know a good STG agent for the job. Will see if he is available. Should we put Specters on the assignment?"

Meticulus nods slowly "Some, but not a lot. Although having a fleet escort the team to SX-342 would be ideal"

Tevos nods "Well, discussing this won't get us anywhere more at this point, let's start seeing if this plan is feasible"

Over the next few weeks calls are sent throughout Citadel space to individuals specifically suited for this assignment.

While it eventually is decided the Asari leader would be Matriarch Lidanya and the runner up Matriarch Benezia would be her second in command. Benezia's daughter Liara would be brought along as well.

The Turian Hierarchy sent Tellarius Vakarian as their leader and had the Eighth Legion sent as protection.

The Salarian Union sent STG operative Jadon Solus as their leader for the SX-342 assignment.

The Quarians, surprised at the offer sent Admiral Lia'Zorah vas Vera with her son Rael'Zorah nar Vera who was on his pilgrimage. A squad of Migrant Fleet marines and the Quarian Cruiser Vera was also sent for the assignment. The Council happily accepted their help and even sent a decommissioned Turian cruiser as thanks for their generosity.

The assignment to SX-342 was just beginning, but every member of it wondered what they would find.

After all they had always been told that SX-342 had an offshoot of the Rachni and that Prothean ruins were present, so why was such a large fleet present for what was a simple S&S assignment?

**Chapter 2**

**The Rediscovery  
>-<strong>

_Arcturus Stream_

Within the system known as Arcturus Stream to the Humans and SX-341 to the Council, dozens of stealth satellites began to scream warnings of the approach of an unknown fleet to SX-342, known to its (former) inhabitants as Sol.

The fleet approaching the Sol relay was made of three Asari Science Vessels, one Salarian STG mobile command, twenty-seven Turian vessels, one science/diplomacy, twenty-six military and one Quarian Cruiser.

The various vessels were rapidly compared to the archival designs of the Batarians, when none of them matched, a long range genetic comparison scan checked for any live Batarians. None were found, which is fortunate for the fleet. Had a single Batarian been found the three dozen 20 megaton nuclear missiles disguised as asteroid debris would have activated and turned the fleet into irradiated scrap.

As it was, the Humans simply observed, while the Bio-Troopers were informed of the approach of a extraterrestrial fleet to the Sol System.

Lidanya T'Mara sighs over the open comms "It appears we haven't found any sign of sentient life yet,"

Jadon Solus quickly replies "Not so. Stealth Satellites present. Also disguised missiles, Atomic would be my guess,"

Tellarius Vakarian quickly jumps on that "How did you know, we haven't detected anything like that? And especially no radiation signatures,"

Jadon nods to Tellarius "STG scanners very powerful. Detected worked metal. LADAR showed shape. Resembles satellite, simple deduction leads to stealth satellite. Probably for observation and advanced warning. Missiles detected by simple scan of asteroid debris. Not usually done except by miners and STG. No radiation signatures, but Humans noted for Atomic weaponry. Doubt they would change Modus Operandi. Batarian records showed ability to hide radiation signatures over five decades ago. Would have only gotten better. No Humans aware of presence, most likely debating whether or not hostile. If they decide we are, possibility of atomic weapons being deployed is well over ninety percent,"

Tellarius nods in acceptance of Jadon's analysis "Thank you Jadon, I'd make a comment about the illegal use of WMDs, but for one we aren't a planet and secondly Humans aren't part of the Council. Do you think the Humans are aware of the Council? Or of the Batarians?"

Jadon nods rapidly "Yes. Humans had access to Batarian data files. Even if degraded would have had name of race. They might be aware of the Council, but I doubt it. Probably only insults or degrading comments about it. Which probably works in our favor,"

Lidanya frowns in confusion "The Council being insulted is a good thing? How?"

Jadon smiles and chuckles "Humans most likely hate Batarians, with passion. Anything the Batarians have disliking towards…"

Tellarius grins at the implications "The Humans would see as a possible ally,"

Jadon nods while smirking "Exactly. Batarian propaganda and racial dislike works in our favor. But most likely Humans unaware of our allegiance. They might think we're scavengers,"

Lia'Zorah cuts in having listened to the open exchange "Forgive my interruption, but how are we not going to be seen as scavengers?"

Jadon shakes his head in dismissal "No need for forgiveness. Open comm on purpose. Wouldn't be surprised if whole fleet listening in. Humans too probably,"

_Listening Station on Hope_

General Hannah Shepard grins "Smart one that Jadon,"

Jadon almost seems to hear the General's compliment and smirks "But to answer question. We will only remain in orbit, any remaining Batarian ships are open salvage, but anything not Batarian not to be touched. Besides, have no doubt that we'll be intercepted long before we reach Human Homeworld. I wonder how they have changed?"

Lidanya looks at Jadon in surprise "Changed? Was the STG aware of Humanity?"

Jadon nods rapidly "Yes. Long Range probe spent several decades in orbit, managed to catch first deployment of atomic weapons in what the Humans called World War II. Humans appeared savage like Krogan. Closer examination showed many facets. Intriguing race, many of the STG were very interested in Humanity reaching FTL capability. Believe ancient bet between Solus and Terlan family over that outcome. Will have to ask Terlan for payment. The probe self-destructed into their sun after their first moon landing recorded, less than three decades after end of war and development of atomic weapons. Humanity shown to have incredible development potential and growth rate. However their societal development slower then technological. Would not be surprised if many wars have happened since. Batarian records show that Humans were in the middle of a war when they made contact. Surprisingly all of Humanity allied against Batarians. Shows incredible racial unity, far more than any other species has shown. Threaten one Human all respond. Very dangerous, possibility of swarm tactics high. Think of Humans like _Jaz'nek_ hive, incredibly safe until provoked, then incredibly dangerous to aggressor,"

Tellarius nods slowly in thought "Very interesting, did the Humans show any traits similar to Council Races?"

Jadon nods with excitement "Yes. Yes. Show traits of Council Races. Traits of many Races. Diplomatic and Cultural like Asari. Discipline and Honor like Turian. Inquisitive and Stealthy like Salarian. Economic like Volus. Warriors and Fighters like Krogan. Religious like Hanar. Devoted like Drell. Cautious like Elcor. Prideful like Batarians. Practical like Quarians. Aggressive like Vorcha. Many, many traits. Some good, some bad. Hard to say which Humanity is. If have to give single trait. Unpredictable. Judging Humans by past actions foolish, especially in battle. Humans incredibly good at rapid thinking. Able to adapt to any situation. Adaptable also good word for Humans. Take much upheaval, major crisis to overcome. Human's very resilient, more so then most. To defeat, would require genocide. Race cannot be broken by non-Humans. To completely defeat would require their extinction. Not easy. Near impossible. Casualties would be incredible, on both sides. They are much like Krogan in that regard. Only twice as dangerous,"

Lidanya raises an eyebrow in bemusement "Twice as dangerous as the Krogan, how?"

Jadon sighs in regret "Krogan warriors, shaman and hunters only. Humans also scientists and operatives. Defeating Humans would be much harder. Humans tactical and strategic. Genophage not possibility. Humans too smart, too adaptable. Any disease, any weapon biological or otherwise. They adapt, overcome, ignore. Humans capable of surviving limb removal outside of battle rage. Something even Krogan incapable of. Only surefire way to kill Human head or heart destruction. Otherwise chance of survival, even if miniscule. Humans shown to be able to keep fighting even with twenty percent of total blood capacity lost. No other species capable of this. Even Krogan cannot suffer such losses. Human stamina high, able to function for days on end without rest or sustenance. Even longer in combat conditions. Human fight or flight response beyond belief. Humans capable of incredible feats, even with muscles restricted automatically by inbuilt restraints to prevent skeletal and musculature damage, except during extreme situations. No other species has this restriction. No other species needs this restriction,"

Lidanya shudders slightly "I'm not sure whether to flee or not to be honest,"

Jadon shrugs in apathy "Pointless now. Humanity already aware of us. Must deal with consequences. Bright side, Humans more diplomatic then Krogan. Also evidence of population control seen in Human writings. Humans not likely to grow past sustainable territory. Human warring urges would grow to strong. If unable to continue growing start fighting. Acts as population restraint. Also Class A diseases tend to manifest when Human population density higher then safe. Natural population control. Humans are masterpiece of evolution. All variables on home planet accounted for. Would not be surprised if they suffer little or no degradation from being ship bound for generations like Quarians. Humans already aware of possibility,"

Lia'Zorah jumps in at that "Are you telling me the Humans were able to predict the possibility of immunity degradation from forced existence in space?"

Jadon nods "Yes. More impressive however is fact that Humans did so before even attaining proper Space Flight. They even have mentions of robotics before development of microchip. Humans have an astounding imagination and ability to look forwards at technologies they shouldn't even be able to comprehend. Not surprised if they had no trouble reverse engineering Mass Effect FTL drives from damaged or destroyed Batarians vessels,"


	44. DA WAI

****Mass Effect (Earlier this Year)****

**What am I?**

**Prologue**

**The Rogue Reaper**

_Freedom's Progress, January eleventh, 2185._

Miranda Lawson, a genetically modified human watches out the window of the Kodiak Drop Shuttle she is currently sitting in. Across from her a man, Jacob Taylor, a dark skinned Vanguard-class Biotic sits.

Both are silent, Jacob because he has nothing to say, Miranda because she is upset. Upset that the body of Commander Anastasia Shepard has never been found, according to a former team-member of hers, Liara T'Soni, there were signs the body had been recovered by another group already, so where was it? Shepard's body has never reappeared despite a concentrated search by the Alliance, Cerberus and even the council after it became known that her body had been found by someone. Human extremists were in an uproar, as were many of the civilians and soldiers of all three council races. Shepard had touched more lives than anyone had ever known at the time and now nearly the whole galactic community was searching for her remains.

"WHAT Th-" Jacob shouts.

Miranda quickly turns to see what had caused Jacob's exclamation… and then stops in complete and utter terror. Standing five hundred meters from Freedom's Progress, is a Sovereign-class Reaper. Miranda immediately panics and contacts the VI piloting the ship "Pilot, has the Reaper made any motions, hostile or otherwise?"

"Negative, operative Lawson. The Reaper is just standing there, no emissions are detected, it may be non-operational" The Pilot VI responds with dutifully.

Miranda immediately snaps an order "Take us up to a circling formation 1 click above the Reaper and open a line to the Illusive Man"

"Affirmative"

Soon a crackle of static sounds out and the voice of Cerberus' leader Jack Harper A.K.A The Illusive Man comes over the comms "Miranda, did you find anything of interest"

Miranda nods reflexively and is about to talk when Jacob exclaims "Hey why is it blue, didn't Sovereign have red tones?"

The Illusive Man quickly connects the dots "Miranda, is there an actual _Reaper_ at Freedom's Progress?"

Miranda sighs "Yes sir, it is five hundred meters away from the colony, according to the VI it is emitting no emissions or radio waves. It appears to be non-functional, that's why we didn't notice it until we were right on top of it, but it may be a trap"

A beep rings out through the shuttle "Operative Lawson, a vessel of Quarian make has entered the atmosphere, it appears to have seen the Reaper as it has established a communications channel to a Quarian Cruiser in orbit. Recommend evasive actions"

A curse is heard over the interstellar comms "You two are too important to Cerberus, break off and return to base. I have no doubt the council will be all over that Reaper in no time"

"Aye aye sir, Pilot, return to Daedalus Base" Miranda orders with a sour face

"Roger"

_Aboard the Quarian Shuttle two minutes earlier_

"Tali, have you ever seen a ship like that before" the Quarian pilot asks.

"Like what… KEELAH! Inform the _Vestria _tell them to inform the council a Sovereign-class warship has been discovered" Tali'Zorah vas Neema orders the pilot "Then inform the Admiralty Board. Meanwhile, let's get out of here. If that ships decides we're a target Veetor could be killed in the crossfire"

"Is it really that dangerous" Prazza'Verti vas Yellar asks.

Tali nods with a hint of fear "Yes, just one of those ships shrugged off the firepower of an entire fleet, even if it was drawing power from the Citadel at the time, it is still a incredibly dangerous vessel. For whatever reason the AI controlling it is currently non-operation, but we shouldn't push our luck and get close. That would be equivalent to suicide"

"Keelah Se'lai" the entire crew minus Tali says in unison.

Tali just shakes her head slowly "I hope this isn't a sign of their arrival, without Shepard, I do not know if we can win"

"Commander Zorah, a Cerberus shuttle has been detected, it has just jumped to FTL. Do you think they are the reason the Reaper is here?" the Com-tech aboard the _Vestria_ radios.

Tali shakes her head in answer, even though the Com-tech can't see it "No, they were probably just as surprised as we are, Cerberus wouldn't have called a Reaper on one of their own colonies, if they had that ability they would have sent it against the Migrant Fleet" As one all the Quarians in the shuttle and one the bridge of the _Vestria_ shiver, after hearing Tali's explanation of what a Reaper is, The bridge crew heard over the com channel the Quarian pilot had opened to the _Vestria_ to relay Tali's orders, and pray to the ancestors that the Reaper doesn't come after them.

Tali however murmurs to herself "Why is it blue? Sovereign was red, why is this one blue?"

_Human Councilors Office, two hours later._

Councilor David Anderson sits at his desk working through paperwork with the help of his assistant Ambassador Donnel Udina. A beep of an incoming high priority message comes in, Anderson opens it and reads… then immediately opens a secure channel to Admiral Steven Hackett of the Fifth Fleet "Hackett here"

"Steven it's David, get the entire Fifth Fleet to the colony of Freedom's Progress now! We have confirmation of a Sovereign-Class ship five hundred meters from the colony" Anderson says with a hint of alarm in his voice.

"God help us, I'm sending the fleet now, I hope its friendly" Hackett's voice carries a hint of fear and desperation in it.

Anderson sighs "Luckily, it appears to be inert, but that can change, the Quarian Cruiser _Vestria_ is remaining in orbit, they are at the colony now and are waiting for reinforcements, apparently there is a Quarian in the colony that they were going to pick up"

"Roger that, Hackett out" Hackett ends the FTL communication.

"Councilor, I've alerted the rest of the Council to the fact a situation is developing, they wish to talk to you" Udina says

"Thank you Udina, but I thought you didn't believe what Shepard said" Anderson replies with.

Udina hangs his head a little "It's hard to say someone is wrong when proof is right there, and I was taught not to speak ill of the dead"

Anderson nods "That reaming Hannah gave you must have stuck then"

Udina chuckles uncomfortably with a hint of terror "Yes, Shepard definitely took after her mother, she hasn't been by or messaged lately to see if Shepard's body has been recovered, what happened to her?"

Anderson shakes his head while smiling to himself, after the theft of her daughter's body. Hannah Shepard had become the proverbial pain in the ass, literal once for Udina after he made a comment about what he thought of Shepard's ability to command, Udina still had trouble sitting for long periods of time. "She was given command of the Orizaba and is currently on route to Freedom's Progress"

Udina nods to himself, before he can say anything the holographic com-unit to the Council activates showing the holographs of Councilors Tevos, Sparatus and Valern. Sparatus starts "Councilor, your assistant sent a message saying that you had highly confidential information about the so called 'Reapers'"

Anderson nods "You could say that, how does an actual Reaper having landed next to one of Humanity's colonies sound"

Tevos gasps in shock "Is this true?"

Anderson nods in answer "Yes it is, currently the Alliance Fifth Fleet is in route to the colony. A Quarian Cruiser is in orbit sending continual updates. Apparently a Quarian is or was present in the colony when whatever attracted the Reaper happened"

Sparatus frowns in discontent "How do you know that the Quarian's didn't summon this 'Reaper'"

Anderson sighs in exasperation "Maybe if it was attacking the _Geth_ I could accept that as a possibility, but since the commander of the ship is one of the former teammates of Shepard, I rather doubt they'd be attacking a human colony"

Sparatus nods in thought "You do raise a good point"

Anderson smiles slightly in victory "Also the Reapers are AI, the Quarians wouldn't work with one no matter what incentives it offered"

Valern nods in agreement "Indeed, racial tension between Quarians and AI is far too high. Definitely not their work, however the report mentions a Cerberus shuttle, perhaps they summoned it"

Udina shakes his head in disagreement "Excuse my interruption but I find that highly unlikely, if it was a Turian or Batarian colony perhaps, but Cerberus wouldn't summon a vessel of this power onto a _Human_ colony. They are a extremist group, but a pro-human extremist group"

Sparatus nods in agreement "He's right, Cerberus would go after Turians or Batarians before they'd go after humans, especially humans that are against the Alliance like these colonists were"

Anderson shakes his head in amusement, then he hears another high priority message beep and races to check it, and then pales dramatically. Udina notices immediately "David, what is it, is the Reaper active?"

Anderson shakes his head in the negative while sighing in relief "Thankfully no it's not, but the Quarians just sent detailed scans, while it conforms to the same design as Sovereign, it is different in size and coloration. While Sovereign was red tinted and emitted red energy, this one is blue tinted and its energy, what little they can see, is similar in appearance to that of a Mass Relay"

Sparatus immediately picks up on the information Anderson hadn't said "You said it's different in size, how different?"

Anderson sighs in defeat "Over twice Sovereigns size, they estimate it to be around five kilometers long, god knows how much stronger its Barriers and weapons are"

Valern nods in agreement "If size is indicative of power, this might twice as strong or perhaps even more stronger than Sovereign"

Sparatus and Tevos shiver "Spirits/Goddess help us"

Anderson sighs in resignation "It's at least a three hour jump from where Fifth Fleet is stationed to Freedom's Progress, if this turns out to be a non-hostile situation, do you think we should get a science fleet ready"

Sparatus nods in agreement "Yes, the Turian civil engineering corps were impressed by what they recovered of Sovereign, the chance to study a fully intact Reaper would be a spirit sent blessing"

Tevos nods in agreement as well "Yes, there are a number of Asari Scientists who would like to get a closer look at a Sovereign-class vessel, but is this a Sovereign-class Reaper?"

Valern shakes his head in thought "No, the difference in size and coloration would indicate that it is not a Sovereign-class Reaper, but that is not important, what is important is whether or not this is another class… or a unique vessel that has broken off from the rest of the fleet for whatever reason"

Anderson nods in agreement with Valern "Yes, hopefully it's the latter, otherwise we might end up fighting dozens or even hundreds of these vessels, we could barely defeat one Reaper that could be potentially half or even a third or quarter as strong as this one"

Sparatus shivers in slight fear, before making a realization "We do have one thing on our side"

Anderson frowns in thought and then asks "And what might that be? Councilor"

Sparatus almost grins in anticipation "Right now we have advanced warning of their approach, with proof. When Sovereign attacked the Hierarchy designed a plan should this situation ever occur again, we call it Resurgence, I believe the Alliance has a similar plan called Ragnarok"

Anderson nods in agreement "That could work, but we need to relax… I see you want to propose a relaxation of the treaty"

Sparatus nods in answer. Tevos looking on with confusion asks "What are you two talking about?"

Valern answers "Emergency wartime plans for both the Alliance and Hierarchy, both plans involve doubling or even tripling the amount of Dreadnoughts possessed by both species within six months, if given a year they could double or triple their fleets as well. The Salarian version is called plan Shadow-strike. But it would require a release of the Treaty of Farixen's edicts on Dreadnought numbers. I vote yes and will inform the Dalatrasses" He types something in on a console outside of Holographic sensor range.

Sparatus nods in agreement and types something in as well "I agree with the proposal and will inform the Hierarchy"

Anderson nods as well and types in his agreement into his console "I agree and will inform the Alliance, Councilor Tevos"

Tevos doesn't even hesitate "I will inform the Matriarchy and I agree, as of now the Treaty of Farixen's edicts on Dreadnought numbers has been released for any species that swears to use the extra Dreadnoughts against the Reapers"

Anderson, Sparatus and Valern nod in agreement "We'll inform our respective governments" Anderson says in lieu of all of them.

After ending the Holo-conference Anderson quickly types a message to Alliance Command

_Reaper discovered on Freedom's Progress_

_Treaty has been relaxed_

_Ragnarok has begun_

**What am I?**

_Sparatus' office_

Sparatus quickly moves after the Holo-conference and contacts Primarch Fedorian "Sparatus, is there something you need to discuss?"

Sparatus nods to his commanding officer "Yes sir, a Reaper has been discovered on a Human Colony that is no longer responding to hails, the council has relaxed the Treaty of Farixen and now not only knows of plan Resurgence but has also endorsed it, the Reaper has given us all a scare"

Fedorian frowns in disagreement "A scare, how could it give you a scare"

"Sir, it's over twice the size of Sovereign, spirits know how strong its weapons and barriers are, and there's the chance that this is the standard starship size and Sovereign was just a scout" Sparatus answers

"Spirits help us, I'll inform the Hierarchy and get Resurgence started. How many of the other races are doing something similar?" Fedorian asks with curiosity.

"The Salarians and Humans both have near identical plans, which are going into effect immediately" Sparatus answers Fedorian

"I wonder though, if this Reaper is here, where are the rest" Fedorian asks in confusion.

"Spirits only know sir, and that scares me" Sparatus replies to Fedorian's question

**Chapter 1**

**The Price of Sacrifice**

_Pain, agony, torment_

_That is my world, that is my life. No memories, no knowledge, no freedom._

Fight, stay strong

_I cannot, I do not know how to fight_

You must, you can, you are stronger, you are better

_Am I? I do not remember_

Do you not? Do you not remember all your battles, all your victories, all your defeats, all your losses? Do you not remember _him_

_Him, no name, but I can feel it is significant, but why_

Why should I help you, you who gives in

_Why shouldn't you_

Clever, but be prepared, it returns

_**Do you really think you can hold out, you will do as I command, you will be the Empress, the vanguard of destruction, you cannot disobey me**_

_Can I not, why not, I am strong, I am here, you are not_

_**You cannot disobey, because I will not let you disobey**_

_You cannot mean!_

_**ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL**_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_**You cannot fight me!**_

_YES I CAN!_

_**WHAT? How can this be? No matter what, no matter where you run, I will find you, and you will be our vanguard, the vanguard of destruction.**_

_I will be a vanguard of destruction, the vanguard of YOUR destruction!_

_**ROOOOAAAAAR**_

**What am I?**

_Collector Base, January Fifth 2185_

Crunch, grind, pop, snap. The sound of metal, glass and resin being pushed to its breaking limit resounds throughout the station. The Collectors panic and start screaming through their mental network

_The Lady is breaking loose_

_The King demands that she be restrained_

_We cannot, the King took our power, we cannot hold a _San'salra_ with what we have_

_We must, if she breaks loose, the King will slay us_

_If we attempt to hold her back, __**she**__ will slay us_

An explosion rings out throughout the base, a sinister shape two kilometers long tears free from its restraints, of its five legs only two are functional and only one of its six arms is complete, two of them are just skeletal with some connector muscles visible. The incomplete Reaper breaks free of its confinement, one of its legs slams into the Collector Ship, damaging it badly, rendering its crucial systems non-functional. The last connectors and restraints snap off and the Reaper is free.

The Reaper quickly makes it to the Mass Relay floating on the outskirts of the base's clear zone and utilizes its FTL capability to escape, to the Sharabarik system.

_Sharabarik system, Omega 4 Relay_

The Batarian pirate cruiser _Kor-sharak_ floats just outside the Omega 4 Relay warning field, its crew was waiting for a new FTL Drive to be delivered, one that would allow them to traverse the Omega 4 Relay. The ships sensor officer notices the Relay powering up, but before he can say anything the Rogue Reaper drops out of FTL, ramming the _Kor-sharak_ in the process, utterly destroying the cruiser and all of its crew. Before any other sensor in the system can pick it up after being blinded by the _Kor-sharak_'s destruction the Rogue Reaper goes to FTL.

_Unknown System, undiscovered by Council exploration vessels, Omega Cluster_

The Rogue Reaper drops out of FTL, weakened by its escape the young being slowly drifts towards the nearest asteroid.

The incomplete Reaper latches onto the asteroid as it drifts into range, the surface of the asteroid is covered with metals both heavy and light, it contains all the resources the Reaper needs to repair itself. The Reaper begins to mine from the asteroid, but until its cargo bay was full it wouldn't start refining the resources as its Element Zero Core is incomplete as the Reaper had just enough of its core to move and utilize FTL travel, but it could not go near any planets as their gravitational well would suck the Reaper down and prevent it from escaping.

Damaged from slamming into the Batarian Cruiser and its incompletion in general, the Reaper begins to effect repairs to its systems. But it's data is incomplete as well, it doesn't have the mechanical blueprint needed for the repairs, while all of the critical systems are complete (If under fueled) it only has two complete limbs, an 'arm' and a 'leg'. The Reaper attempts to compensate by using biological data from its base source.

But this has an unexpected side effect, while most Reapers are bound to the two kilometer design limit, with the exception of the four kilometer long Harbinger. The Rogue Reaper does not have these restraints in its system and its attempts to use biological data from the organics assimilated to create it leads to an interesting series of events, the Rogue Reaper begins to develop organic structures that seem to meld into the inorganic structures inside of it.

While many, many souls were assimilated to create the Rogue, the strongest of these and the current soul of the Rogue itself was/is female. As such the rogue began to develop a womb, but in order for that to happen the Rogue had to grow in size, which lead to it being just over five kilometers long. The Rogue also developed a fusion of advanced circuitry and nerve tissue that allows it to respond at speeds beyond any other Reaper, at the cost of being able to feel pain when damaged.

Over the next five days the Rogue grew in size and complexity, its FTL drive was much more powerful than a normal Reaper, it almost grew as strong as a Mass Relay. Its weapons and barriers also grew stronger. But it had not found any Element Zero, without more Element Zero it could not attempt to fight or fully utilize its FTL without risking dormancy, and if it fell dormant then the rest of the Reapers could capture it when they arrived.

The Reapers had risked a lot on the Rogue, within it lay the only existing codes to the Citadel and the knowledge of the Mass Relays, when the Reapers were created it was programmed into them that only one Reaper could hold the knowledge of the Relays and the Citadel. Sovereign had been the last to hold this knowledge, as the first Reaper built since Sovereign's destruction, the Rogue now carries this vital information, without it the Reapers cannot manipulate the Mass Relays.

But when the Rogue fled the Collector Base it had used the Mass Relay there, in its panic from fleeing it has instinctively altered the Mass Relay permissions, the Relays could no longer be utilized by any Reaper other then the Rogue, while they could hack the Secondary Relays, it would take months each time as each Secondary Relay has an individual defense code that is over ten trillion digits long.

The Primary Relays have even more difficult defenses that are several thousand magnitudes of strength stronger then the Secondary Relays, the Reapers couldn't hack them within even a Asari's lifetime. Even worse for them is the fact that the Citadel possesses the strongest of defensive protocols, it had taken several of the best Prothean scientists decades to learn to scramble them for just an hour. It would take billions of years for the Reapers to crack its defenses, but if they did so they would have control over the entire Relay network again.

But if they gained control of the Rogue, they would once again have access to all of the Relays. Both the Rogue and the Reapers know this, the Collectors have been given a repeat of their original order, build a new Reaper. The construction of a new Reaper would circumvent the lockout as the Rogue would have to locate the new Reaper's IFF code among the billions of non-Reaper IFF codes. Upon sensing the Collector Ship moving towards a Human Colony. The Rogue makes a choice, and heads towards the colony as well.

It… no. She had no idea of the changes she was about to make, the ripples in the pond she was now causing. Nor does she know of her origins or of the hero whose soul she now has.

**What am I?**

_Freedom's Progress, Selvara, Telara System, Omega Cluster_

The Collector Ship slows as it approaches the planet Selvara in the Telara System, its crew is nervous, they knew the _San'salra_ was nearby, it couldn't possibly have left the cluster yet. They knew even a weakened _San'salra_ would tear through their defenses like paper, yet they couldn't disobey the orders of the _San'sannar _or they would face the fleet of _San'shlan_ and _San'narvar_. They were understandably worried, any human would call this situation 'caught between a rock and a hard place' as not matter what they did they would suffer.

Just as they were about to descend upon the helpless planet below a sound echoes out from the com system. A loud reverberating roar, yet one that had an unmistakable female tone to it. The helm officer rapidly shifts the ship as fast as the engines can handle, and just in time. Milliseconds after the shift a blue stream of molten metal going nearly three quarters the speed of light tears through where the ships core had been only moments earlier, it instead nicks through the armor surrounding the main engine, shattering the ships barriers as it does.

Luckily for the Collectors the Rogue has approached too close to the planet and is now caught in the gravity well. Unable to lower her mass enough to escape the Rogue is drawn slowly down to the surface. The Rogue eventually touches down just outside the colony, scaring the colonists greatly. Before she knows what is going on the rogue begins to fall dormant, her core overstressed by the firing of her main cannon. The Collectors, unknowing of this had fled as the Rogue started being pulled down.

The Rogue attempts to scream in frustration but only manages an electronic trill as she falls dormant. Her core barely a tenth of what it should be and is only just self-propagating.

The Reaper sleeps and dreams, dreams of a life she once had.

'_-was it like this for you mom? When you first killed'_

'_-for bravery above and beyond what is expected of an Alliance Marine'_

'_People say it was an honor and a duty what I did, honestly I only see the duty part'_

'_I don't like this-'_

'_He's dead, I knew him he was a temporary crewmate aboard the-'_

'_A curse? You'll break it for sure, I have faith in you'_

'_Energetic little thing isn't she?'_

'_You could have hit the Hostage!'_

'_Big fella, ain't ya'_

'_A Krogan who charges straight at me! Why am I not surprised?'_

'_Do you know the meaning of the word fear?'_

'_You don't have to do this!'_

'_I know, I miss him too'_

'_You? A bad Turian? Who would have guessed!'_

'_That's… a plant?'_

'_Going down with the ship, is only done in stories, get in the damn life-pod!'_

'_They're safe, they're all safe, I've done it, it's hard to breathe, it's the end, I'm coming dad'_

'_**You found her, good, begin the assimilation**__'_

'_No peace, even in death'_

'_Pain, Agony, Torment'_

'This again?'

'_You're right, I'm better than this'_

'That's right. A Hero'

'_A Soldier'_

'A Leader'

'_A Spectre'_

'A Commander'

'_A Champion'_

'A Person'

'_I am, no…'_

'Weare'

'_Commander_ Anastasia _Shepard'_

'_And _we _will _not _give _in'

_We are_

**One**

_Part II_

_Establishing Communication_

_Selvara, Telara System, Omega Cluster_

Above the planet Selvara upon which the human colony of Freedom's Progress was founded, a fleet of warships floats. Over a thousand strong, the Alliance Fifth Fleet keeps all its firepower focused on the Reaper, which they had codenamed 'Goliath'

With the Alliance Fifth Fleet is the Turian Dreadnought 'Indomitable' which is on loan from the Citadel Defense Fleet. Aboard it is the foremost experts on Reapers that could be gathered, the crew of the Normandy, minus however their Commander, they are all sitting together around a conference table with a large screen on one wall.

"While it appears near identical to Sovereign despite the size difference, closer examination has yielded some intriguing data" Tali'Zorah vas Neema begins with

"Like what?" asks the Turian Garrus Vakarian in the unique double-layered voice that all Normandy possess

"Well for one, this Reaper is seriously underpowered" Tali replies

Anderson, having arrived with the rest of the Council aboard the Indomitable, frowns "Underpowered, in what way?"

Tali loads some data into the screen using her Omnitool and a schematic appears with the title 'Sovereign' in the centre of the 'abdomen' of the Reaper is a large glowing blue circle with the number '46.67' written on it in red digits "This is a scan I took of Sovereign using the Normandy's scanners when we were on Virmire" Tali points to the blue core "This is a representation of Sovereign's core, it is precisely forty six point six seven times more dense then the average Cruiser Element Zero core, and nearly twice as dense as a Dreadnought's core, which makes sense since Sovereign is a much larger and more powerful vessel"

Wrex grunts in amusement "That's seriously understating things Tali, but what are you trying to get at"

Tali taps some keys on her Omnitool and a second Reaper appears, but this one is significantly larger, over double the size of Sovereign. Inside the second Reaper another glowing blue circle appears, however this circle is closer to the front of the Reaper, rather than two thirds down its length like Sovereign's. the number '27.25' appears over this core "Then explain to me why a much larger Reaper has a smaller core, then I did a none invasive metallurgical composition scan (M.C.S) and I dated the Reaper and that when things got weird"

Anderson shakes his head in confusion "What do you mean Tali?"

Tali shakes her head in astonishment "This Reaper… is less than two years old!"

"WHAT!" is the universal shout from the council and the former members of the Normandy

Tali then holds her right hand up for silence "Another anomaly was found, Sovereign was a synthetic in every meaning of the term, when I scanned some of the wreckage it read as a high developed synthetic metal alloy. However this Reaper's skin reads more like a melding of metal and chitin, so I was able to do a gene-scan, this Reaper, was made from humans"

The humans in the audience go silent and the rest look like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Tali continues with the shocks with "I then did a deeper scan, this Reaper… is Female"

Tevos shakes out of her stupor and asks "What do you mean?"

Tali types in a command and the abdomen of the second Reaper goes wireframe and inside of it is a large hollow space "This Reaper has a womb, the ovaries are just under the path of the main cannon, yet scanning shows some extremely dense material between the two. But none of that is important, I found the reason the Reaper is not moving"

Normandy frowns in thought "What is it?"

Tali shakes her head in bewilderment "It's hungry, like I said the core is tiny. Scans also show some signs of restraints on its limbs, I think we may have a Rogue Reaper, one that's no longer allied, or perhaps never was allied with the main Reaper force. That said, the only way to confirm would be to talk to it, that's where things get difficult"

Anderson nods in thought "You would need to provide fuel to wake it up, wouldn't you?"

Tali shrugs in defeat "Not exactly, that's one possibility, I found that this Reaper has some internal locations for human sized beings, one of these passages leads right to what appears to be the brain of the Reaper, I'm suggesting we have an Asari try to meld with it"

The whole room fills with shocked outbursts, a loud cough breaks the commotion. Liara T'Soni then stands up "Tali may be right, otherwise we risking arming this Reaper. Think about it, how low on the priority scale would the Reaper place communication? We might end up having to power it to full or nearly full operation, if it happens to be hostile it could easily destroy this fleet. On the other hand, a Asari Mind-meld might be able to commune with it without major risk, but I would recommend a Matriarch try it, a Reaper this young and underpowered wouldn't be able to indoctrinate a Matriarch, I on the other hand might be vulnerable to such a thing"

Tevos nods in agreement "Dr. T'Soni is right" She then pauses "I volunteer to attempt this melding"

Valern nods in agreement with Tevos' volunteering "You might be onto something here councilor Tevos, you should be able to meld with the Reaper safely. However how do we get inside, and before you say anything, I will say right now that I will be going with you"

"And I also" Normandy immediately follows up with, Tevos instinctively looks to Anderson who chuckles.

"Of course I'll come, you didn't think I'd let you three go on an adventure like this alone did you?"

Liara smiles at Anderson's declaration and adds "I will go with you as well, I might not be strong enough to meld with the Reaper, but I can easily avoid indoctrination for at least a few days, I imagine the rest of the ground crew of the Normandy want to come as well?"

Ashley, Wrex, Garrus and Tali nod in agreement. Tali then adds "You need me to show you the entrance anyway"

Tevos nods "Alright then, let's go"

**What am I?**

A unarmed but heavily armored shuttle takes off from the Indomitable twenty minutes later, headed directly towards the Rogue Reaper. As I gets lose it breaks off towards a point halfway up the abdomen, a simple signal later, and a section of the Reaper's armor pops out and slides down to reveal a hanger bay.

Tali walks out of the shuttle "Air, Earth Normal both composition and pressure, Gravity, 1 Earth Normal, lighting, minimal. It appears that interior life support is still running, or it is a by-product of another system running. It's safe to exit the shuttle" Tali then turns of her com and mutters "Thanks for sending me out first you _Bosh'tets_"

The rest of the passengers get out of the shuttle, despite there being atmosphere they are all dressed in sealed hardsuits, they weren't taking any chances at all.


	45. DA ADRT

**HP/PJO (Early Last Month)**

**A Dark Rose's Tale**

**Chapter 1**

**The Storm and The Rose**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 1993, October 31st._

Rose Elpída Potter stood in disbelief, her mouth silently hanging open, a powerful anger built up in her and she finally lost it "No, I refuse. On my oath, I did not place my name into the Goblet of Fire, So mote it be" A powerful burst of magic filled the Hall and made the rafters shake.

"I'm afraid that does not matter Mrs. Potter, you must compete" Dumbledore calmly stated back.

Rose's face twisted into a dark grimace "No, I do not have to compete" Rose then did the only thing she could, she cast her magic outwards to whatever deity was listening with a simple request 'I must flee, help me'

Before anyone could react an immensely loud 'CRACK' filled the hall and with that, Rose Potter left England.

-_ADRT-_

_DOA Recording Studios_

A loud crack distracted a trio of demigods as they prepared to enter the Underworld. Charon, the ferryman of the dead heard the noise and glanced up. He watched as a young woman on the cusp between girlhood and adulthood with pitch black hair and radiant emerald green eyes fell out of nowhere to the floor. He then glanced down at his list and frowned. This girl was not on his list, not at all.

Charon frowned and said "What are you doing here love? You aren't on my list at all"

The young woman frowned and then responded in a voice with a British accent "How the bloody hell would I know? One minute I'm asking whatever deity can hear to help me get away from this stupid magical tournament, the next thing I know I'm in this place with some guy with a fake accent asking me what I was doing here. So I'll ask you instead, what the bloody hell do you think I'm doing here?"

Charon was nearly beside himself, a Brit, more then that, a magical Brit "Well, well. What do we have here then? One of Hecate's blessed mortals? How interesting, but I thought they stopped the Tri-Wizard Tournament, did they restart it?" Charon's voice betrayed a hint of excitement at the end of the sentence, he'd loved the Tri-Wizard Tournament, even back when it had been the Coliseum battles between demigods. He missed the good old days.


	46. DA DD

**HP/PJO ** (2013)****

**Divine Darkness**

**Darkness 1: Daughter of the Smith and the Lover**

_4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, England 1981 1 Hour Post Midnight_

Selene Lilith Potter, lay in a bassinet on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, in her hand she clutched a letter to her aunt and uncle whose house this is. In one world she may of lived here and had either a blessed existence or one of horror and torment, her infantile magic however attempted to pierce the veil of the future and in doing so attracted the attention of the Three Fates to her.

Three Ancient Goddesses whose eternal job was to watch over the looms of fate and the strings of mortality and immortality, when they saw that almost all of the futures in which young Selene stayed at Number 4 Privet drive lead to darkness or pain, they intervened. They wanted her not to support Dumbledore and his Machinations which were growing evermore darker, instead they wanted her to forgive her parents murderer and stand by him.

They searched every fate and crossed billions of strings until they found the string of Hermione Granger or by her real name Faye Belladonna Riddle, they bond the two girls together with a soul-bond and then worked on the next problem, finding a household in which she would grow strong enough to fulfill her duties. Eventually they found one, it was not a normal household nor was their marriage very good, but the fates decided to place Selene with the Godly couple of Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

_Olympus, Hephaestus' and Aphrodite's Palace. Several minutes later._

Hephaestus had tried the impossible earlier this evening, he'd tried to have a rational conversation with his wife. He was now in a argument with her over some small petty thing that didn't matter.

Aphrodite had almost levitated off her couch with joy when Hephaestus had tried talking with her, despite what mythology and the rest of the Gods thought she did love him. The only problem was she was terrified of giving her heart to him and finding out he hated her, she had lived for millennia afraid of losing him. For a terrible marriage was better in her mind then none at all, she would give anything for a chance to tell him how she felt, but every time she tried she failed and Hephaestus thought she was taunting him. She was terrified because their argument which had started over her accidently knocking over one of his toys had escalated to the point where he might divorce her, and the thought made her stomach clench and her throat go dry. Just as the argument was about to reach a point of no return after which Aphrodite might never get her heart's desire a bassinet with a baby inside appears next to them on the couch.

Zeus and Hera who had been about to interfere with the argument suddenly heard the room go quiet and rushed in to see Aphrodite holding a baby and Hephaestus starring at her.

Hephaestus was shocked when the baby arrived and stopped his argument immediately, as he saw a side of Aphrodite that he had never seen before, he watches a she gently takes the baby out of the bassinet and only vaguely notices his mother and father rushing in. He had seen Aphrodite's look when she picked up the baby, for one intense moment she had looked at him with loneliness and fear in her eyes and he realized something. His wife was never the problem with their marriage, he was. Not once in all the years they had been married had he ever shown any sign he had loved her even though he had with all his heart. He almost laughed at the irony as the entire situation finally made sense to him.

Aphrodite watches as Hephaestus' eyes fill with admiration, love and fear, she realizes in the centre of her being the truth.

They both loved each other with all their hearts, but they had been terrified of the same thing from the other.

Rejection.

Hera's eyes widen at both the scene before them, Hephaestus and Aphrodite staring at each other with longing and hope in their eyes, buts also her powers could sense the Marital bond between them growing and strengthening. Hera smiles and puts her hand on her husband's shoulder to stop him from interfering in this moment.

Zeus looks down at his wife and notices the looks she gives him, a look begging him to allow the child to stay and to not interrupt this moment. Without a sound Zeus nods and Hera's face fills with happiness, Zeus then stops and thinks about some of his actions over the past millennia. He mentally tells Hera _'Come back to our palace, not only should we let them be... but I have some things to discuss with you'_

In the security of their palace Zeus does something he has never done in all his life, it takes him nearly ten minutes to recount everything he's done to hurt her intentionally or unintentionally, he admits everything to Hera and begs her forgiveness. Hera in turn is shocked by this but grants forgiveness on one condition, she knows her husband can't help himself and thus simply asks that he gets her approval beforehand. Zeus thanks her for such a magnanimous offer. They are about to retire when Hephaestus and Aphrodite come in to ask them something.

_Ten Minute Earlier_

It took Zeus and Hera leaving for Aphrodite and Hephaestus to break out of their reverie and get down to business.

Hephaestus asks the most reasonable questions "Aphrodite, what gender is the little tyke, and does it have any information with it?"

Aphrodite immediately checks and says "She's a girl, and there's two letters here, one in English for someone call Petunia and another in Ancient Greek for us"

Hephaestus takes the letter and reads out loud so Aphrodite can hear.

_"To Hephaestus God of Smiths and Aphrodite God of love._

_The child now with you is called Selene Lilith Potter, She is a legacy of Hecate with the power to use magic via a Foci called a wand. She is also known as 'The Girl-Who-Lived' for surviving a unstoppable killing curse called "Avada Kedavra" due to her mother's selfless sacrifice invoking the ancient magics of Lady Chaos herself. The results of this survival was threefold, first she now has a lightning bolt scar on her forehead that will never fade, second the spell rebounded destroying the mortal incarnation of her would-be murderer, Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle which is his real name. Finally it ripped a fragment of Voldemort's soul out and placed it in Selene's soul making her a Horcrux, a magical tool to survive after death at the cost of one's soul and humanity._

_To the Wizarding world she is a legend, a champion of the light who has since fallen to darkness, Albus Dumbledore would have her placed with monstrous relatives who would torture her and leave her unable to change the world to the betterment of all, Ironically Voldemort is in fact the true champion of light now and will not seek out Selene unless provoked, due to his discovery of Dumbledore's lies that lead to the unfortunate deaths of James and Lily Potter whose daughter is now with you._

_Selene's destiny is to change the world, whether for good or evil is up to her, she'll be a force of change. The only one who will join her on this quest will be her soul-mate, whom she'll meet in time. Do Not worry Aphrodite, they will love each other for all eternity with the fierceness of the sun._

_We Pray that you will take this child in and raise her as your own._

_Fate_

Aphrodite and Hephaestus stand there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened when Aphrodite turns to Hephaestus and says "I'm sorry Hephaestus, From the very beginning I have been in love with you, but I was so scared that all you'd see is a shallow woman and that you wouldn't want me" Aphrodite breaks off with tears running down her face. Before she can say anything more Hephaestus engulfs her in a hug.

"I'm sorry as well, I was afraid that all you'd see off me is my features and that you'd not see who I truly was. If only I'd been braver, this wouldn't have happened. We might have had a good marriage, at least now we can fix our mistakes" Hephaestus whispers in her ear.

Aphrodite nods, stands and says "Yes we have, I'm not going to let it go. Nor will I let this one go, I'm going to Lord Zeus and Lady Hera to ask permission for a blood adoption" He voice grows less confident "D-do you want to join me?"

Hephaestus jumps up and kisses Aphrodite on the forehead with the words "Of course" before they both rush out of the room to Zeus and Hera's Palace.

_Zeus and Hera's Palace_

"You want to adopt her?" Zeus asks after they tell him of their request and the letter

Before either Hephaestus or Aphrodite can say anything Hera says "Of course they do otherwise they wouldn't ask Zeus. I say they should but on two conditions" Both Zeus and the Couple look at Hera and she says "Not only do I want Zeus and I to become her adoptive grandparents. But in order to prevent cries of Favoritism, she'll be raised by all the gods together, but Hephaestus and Aphrodite will be the main pair, is that acceptable _Zeus?_" The emphasis on his last name promises Zeus that he'll be sleeping on the couch if he doesn't agree. Zeus immediately agrees.

They head over to Hestia's palace as Hestia is the only Goddess who can perform Blood Adoptions due to her being the Goddess of the Hearth and Family. Hera could do an adoption but she would have to be the mother not Aphrodite and from the looks of her daughter-in-law's face it would be criminal to take Selene away from her.

Hestia having already sensed what was going was not only ready for their arrival but had commanded all the Olympians and Minor Gods to be present, she had also asked Hades and Persephone to be here for this momentous occasion.

While most of the gods were okay with the situation, Ares had reservations on it. He was worried he'd lose his girlfriend over it, what's worse is the moment she entered the room he knew that nothing he did would change the future. Aphrodite was no longer his and never would be again, Ares could have raised a fuss, instead he just sighed and acknowledge his defeat to Hephaestus.

In the centre of the room is a raised alter with ancient markings on it. When Selene was brought up to the Alter the markings for Hecate glowed showing a relationship between them, when she enquired Hecate was told that Selene is a descendant from her and is a witch. Hecate's only request after that was "May I join the ceremony?" Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus and Aphrodite all agree having not seen a problem with her joining.

Hestia then speaks the ancient words of magic that only the Titan born know and can speak, Hestia then took Hephaestus' Left Hand and Aphrodite's Right Hand and used a small dagger to cut the back of their hands, the Golden Ichor fell from their wounds onto Selene's forehead and with their combined Ichor she made the ancient sigils for Blood and Adoption. Hestia then took Zeus and Hera's hands, Left and Right respectively and held them over Selene's chest, she cut them and used their spilled Ichor to right Blood and Adoption again. She finally took Hecate's right hand cut it over Selene's abdomen and used it to write the Sigils for Blood, Adoption and Aunt. Hestia then uses the ancient language of magic once more to say _"Bind these five to this child, let them be Parents, Grandparents and a Aunt to this child. Let their powers and blessings flow into this child and make her theirs for all eternity"_ A blinding flash of light occurs and the gods shield themselves from it. when they lower their arms they are amazed to see the aura of power Selene is emanating with such force to overwhelm minor gods. Though only young her hair has grown to her shoulders and is a vibrant red like her mother's. Her eyes are a piercing Emerald green that almost matches Poseidon's eyes. Aphrodite stare lovingly into her eyes, knowing that her young daughter will one day be one of the most beautiful women alive. The adoption also cleansed the tracking and binding magics Dumbledore placed on Selene to keep her from attaining her true power.

**Darkness 2: Training and Diagon Alley**

Selene's early life soon came to be one of the most comical things that ever graced Olympus, the sight of the beautiful and reserved Aphrodite carrying a baby became commonplace, as she grew older Selene's beauty became apparent. Her features became almost identical to her birth mother's but minor imperfections here and there were cleaned away by her adoption to Aphrodite, Her body remained lithe as she grew older but she had visible muscles even at a young age due to Hephaestus adopting her.

When she turned four Athena grew interested in her and started teaching her, to the goddesses surprise and amazement Selene was a quick study with a fast and precise mind. Soon after Athena started teaching her Selene released a massive burst of magic and started doing accidental magic, at that point Hecate started teaching her. Selene quickly flew through both magic and mortal subjects, she became one of the few Mortals or Demigods not born of Athena who could keep up with Athena and impress her with her ingenuity and photographic memory.

At the age of five, Selene could cast dozens of spells without the use of a wand, due to her aunts training. At this point Hephaestus and Ares started training her in Forging and Fighting respectively, even though her arrival signaled the end of his relationship with Aphrodite, Ares came to love Selene like his own children or even better. She quickly became a deadly fighter who would use anything and everything to survive in a fight, her skills with any sort of melee weapon short of hunting knives was amazing. In the forges she learned many skills around creating and improving weapons and armor, Hephaestus was tempted at several points to send her to his sons so they could learn from her.

After turning six, Selene's training increased with Apollo teaching her music and archery and Artemis teaching her the skills of a Hunter. Apollo was quick to hook Selene on Japan and get her interested in their culture, as a result Selene started wearing Kimonos as her choice of clothing. Hecate would laugh under her breath at this as she knew it was Selene's natural desire to wear wizard robes breaking through and making her wear the closest available type of clothing which just happened to be Kimonos. Artemis, Athena, Hera and Aphrodite all had different reactions to this however. Artemis was quick to point out to disadvantages Kimonos would cause in a fight and was awestruck to watch a Kimono wearing Selene outpace one of her hunters almost effortlessly without a single hair out of place or her clothing ruffled. Athena nodded in admiration as she quickly saw that the outfit was both beautiful and practical at the same time. Hera nodded at the aura of respectability and maturity the clothing exuded, she knew Selene was young but well on her way to becoming a young woman to be proud off. Aphrodite was overjoyed to see her daughter having a fashion sense that was not only practical but also beautiful and she started wearing Kimonos as well.

When she was seven, Selene started to learn leadership from Zeus and statesmanship and Noble Manners from Hera, she also learned cooking form Hestia. Her meals even though they were made from Mortal foods were happily consumed by the Gods and whenever there was a feast or solstice, Selene was the one to cook the food. Selene's leadership abilities were just as impressive and if Zeus hadn't mellowed out as much as he has he would of thought her a threat to his rule, instead he was just proud of his Granddaughter's ability to rule. Hera found that Selene was a very well mannered girl and by the second month of training not only could she run a business or household perfectly but she could also, plan and put into action a banquet for fifty people at less than a hours notice. Hestia found Selene to be a quick learner like all her other teachers did, Selene quickly went from the basic cooking to elaborate and artful dishes that made even Hestia stop and gape at them.

When she turned Eight, Selene started learning about Automatons from Hephaestus and the principles behind becoming an Animagi from Hecate. Selene quickly filled her father's workshop with automatons both mechanical and magical in nature, she quickly set to creating pocket automatons for a variety of tasks. From Hecate she quickly learned the Animagi principles and the how to of the transformation, when she finally went through with it she shocked all of Olympus, she turned into a Phoenix and not just any Phoenix but a new breed with shining silver and gold wings and Emerald eyes, as a Phoenix she had five songs, 1 to promote healing for those of the Light, 1 to give hope to those of the Light, 1 to sense magic from all sources and show its nature, 1 to cause pain to those of the Dark and the last song which slays those with hearts filled with Darkness, becoming a Phoenix Animagi had several effects on her body, first her hair now has feathers interwoven in it that can only be seen if one carefully observes her hair, her tears are now silver and can heal just like a phoenix's can, Her voice gains a melodic quality to it that makes even the Gods stops with wonder when she sings, Apollo has been known to break down crying at the sound of her singing due to its vastly superior quality to his own.

Nothing truly major happened in her ninth year, Selene just kept learning from her tutors, Lady Demeter, Lord Poseidon or Dionysus didn't have anything to teach her unfortunately, Hades on the other hand said that she was too young and when she turned fifteen he'd start teaching her to manipulate the Underworld with his blessing. So Selene's education was presided over by Ares, Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus Hera, Hestia and Zeus. While Selene's personality was for the most part respectful, she had acquired a tendency to use sarcasm whenever something idiotic was said around her, over three-quarters of her talks with Ares was pure Sarcasm. On a completely unrelated note Selene learned how to curse so well it would make sailors blush, in six different languages (English, Greek, Latin, French, German and Mandarin(Chinese)) While Athena was not happy about her cursing, she was surprised and delighted to learn that she could speak several languages.

It was her Tenth year that brought the most interesting changes about, Hecate took Selene on a trip to Diagon Alley. Once there Selene took out her special box, It had Two Silver Phoenix Feathers (Painlessly taken with Hecate's Help), Two strands of Thestral Hair from the Original Thestral, Two strands of Banshee Hair provided by Melinoe daughter of Hades and Last but not least two Twenty Inch planks of Olympian wood from the eldest Tree on Olympus. Selene was here to have her wand created, she walks into a store called Ollivander's Wand Shop, she quickly met a nice old man named (Here's a shocker) Ollivander. He was overjoyed to see a customer especially one that wants a custom wand, when she showed him the materials he stared at Selene for several minutes wondering where on Earth the girl got such priceless ingredients. He quickly and efficiently created two 18 Inches wands from the materials, Normally the shorter the wand the better the Wizard or Witches ability to focus magic, however with two or more cores (To a maximum of six) a longer wand is required and 18 Inches is the longest wand type ever known, however staves (Plural of Staff) have been known to be up to six feet in length and have up to eight cores. The wand naturally bonds with Selene, when asked about the other wand Selene gave specific instructions "Whoever manages to bond with the other wand may have it for free Mister Ollivander, you see I'm an Animagus and my Animagi form is a Silver and Gold Phoenix, one day I decided to have two of my feathers taken and stored to one day create my wand and one other for whoever is worthy of wielding it, so whoever picks up the second wand is welcome to it." Ollivander watches as Selene and Hecate walk out the door and has to hold a hand to his racing heart, when Selene spoke it felt as if all of creation would rise up, answer her questions and obey her commands. Ollivander smiles at the thought and wonders what will happen when Selene and Dumbledore meet.

The Next Year four days before her eleventh birthday, Selene receives a letter and it's address is quite amazing

**Selene Lilith Potter**

**Palace of Aphrodite and Hephaestus**

**Mount Olympus**

The letter itself reads:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<strong>_

**Dear Mrs. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

**by Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic**_

_**by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory**_

_**by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_

_**by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_**by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_

_**by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_**by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

_**by Quentin Trimble**_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Selene was quite surprised to receive the letter in Olympus and gave the barn owl who delivered it a treat, Zeus however spent several days trying to figure out how the owl had got to Olympus, coincidently during this time Athena was almost impossible to find.

Selene then takes another trip to Diagon Alley with her Aunt Hecate. As before Selene is somewhat overwhelmed by the appearance of Diagon Alley, she spends several seconds looking at some structures that blatantly defy physics and the laws of nature, then she shrugs and keeps walking, in her mind the fact that she lives in a palace that floats several hundred feet above Manhattan and yet still seems to get power and water (Thank you Hephaestus) without any possible means of this happening leaves her a little more accepting of impossible architecture, she once joked to Athena that you'd need a special diploma in Godly architecture to design buildings on Olympus, Athena laughed and nervously hid a diploma that was hanging on her wall.

After she had gone through the Alley and bought all her supplies, Selene had purchased a Snow Owl she named Hedwig and was walking past Ollivander's when she sees a girl with brown wavy hair go inside, while that girl is inside she sneaks in and stands in the background. The girl is with an older man with blonde hair, he looks a little like this blonde boy she met in the Robe shop where she bought her school robes. She watches as the girl tries hundreds of wands, Selene perks up when she notices the sister wand to her own being given to the girl. Suddenly the shop is full of magic as the wand accepts her.

Before Ollivander can say anything Selene says

"Well, That was interesting"

**Darkness 3: Titles and Probation.**

The Blonde man and the young girl, whirl around to look at her. The blonde was as thought nearly identical to the boy from the robe shop _'So this must be Draco's Father'_ the girl a beautiful brunette with striking brown eyes which hold a look of confusion stare at Selene. The blonde man recovers first and says "Yes it was, whom may I ask are you?" The man's voice is elegant and cultured with a slight French accent.

Selene smiles and does a curtsy slightly lifting the bottom of her Kimono which has a beautiful images of a Moonlit Forest with Large Silver Wolves on it. (Selene has a Kimono for every God and Goddess Major or Minor except for Hercules) before answering "Selene Lilith Potter, Lord Malfoy I believe you are, and your little friend here is?"

Lucius Malfoy quickly smiles at his friends daughter and says "My friend as you called her is Miss Hermione Granger and I am Lucius Malfoy as you guessed, are you here alone Lady Potter?"

Selene stares at Lucius in bewilderment before asking "Lady? Why did you call me a Lady?"

Lucius looks surprised before he says "Because you are the heir to the Potter Family, Which is a Dukedom in the Wizarding world, where as I am only a Baron. Since you appear to be buying supplies for Hogwarts it must mean that you have reached the age of eleven, with no other family living you automatically assumed your full heritage and rank, I would suggest you visit Gringotts and have your Inheritance test done so you can receive your Family Signet Ring which will mark you as a Adult in the Wizarding world and allow you to perform magic at home, I assume you are here to get your wand"

Selene shakes her head and says "No I am not, I already have it. I thank you for the help and I will go to Gringotts and have the test run, No I simply stopped here due to simple curiosity. Imagine my surprise when I saw a young girl my age pick up the Sister Wand to my own" Lucius' eyebrows shoot up and his mouth drops open in surprise.

He then stutters out "Y-y-your w-wands s-sister w-wand, oh my this is big, very big"

Hermione who up until this point had been silent asks "What's so important Uncle Lucius?"

Lucius calms down a little and says "Every wand in existence has a 'Sibling' wand, the gender of which is chosen by the gender of whichever wand's wielder first picks their wand out, The reason I am so surprised is that it is exceedingly rare for both wands owners to be the same age, in fact it is most common for the first's wielder to die of old age before the second's appears, if both wielders are alive and the same age it is seen in the eyes of magic as a bond identical to marriage, You two are now betrothed to wed" Hermione's face pales as she works through the realities of this, Selene just sighs.

Selene then curses in Ancient Greek _"Damn you Fates I'll get you back one day, this is for the time I made your dresses turn to formal wear instead of the usual ones isn't it, Mother I know you're watching me, and so I say, Stop Laughing Zeus Damn it, I know your laughing"_ Lucius, Ollivander and Hermione all stare at her in amazement trying to figure out exactly what she said. Luckily for Selene none of them knew Ancient Greek.

_Olympus at that time_

Throughout the throne room was sounds of laughter as the Gods fought and failed to hold in their 'opinion' of their favorite Mortal/Demigoddess' predicament.

_Diagon Alley, Ollivander's Wand Shop_

Selene looks at the other three before she sighs and walks over to Hermione, she then pulls a necklace off of her neck and hands it to Hermione, It's a fairly dainty necklace with five symbols on it made of Silver, It has a Dove, A Anvil, A Lightning Bolt, A Peacock feather and a Torch. When Hermione looks up at Selene she sighs and says "It's something my adoptive parents gave me and told me to give to the one I intend to marry, since for the current moment we are betrothed it is yours to wear, in time you'll discover what the symbols mean. The only hint I give is look to Greek Mythology other than that it's up to you, now put it on it has protective magic on it that'll keep you safe"

Hermione puts the necklace on and the two men watching are amazed when she starts to glow and the smell of Ozone, Perfume, Coal, A Home and something simply magical appears. The little Icons glow before they return to being inert. Hermione then smiles and says "Thank you for this gift"

Selene smiles, "You're welcome, also the wands on me you don't have to pay" Hermione gasps and looks at Ollivander who nods in agreement with Selene's comment. As they walk out the store Selene asks "Now tell me. What do you know of Greek Mythology?" Selene was quite astounded to learn they knew almost nothing on Greek Mythology, she would have offered to give them some of her books but they were all in ancient Greek and she didn't know any translation spells, Lucius and Hermione soon say goodbye and head home.

Selene however heads for Gringotts to learn more of her inheritance, she walks up to the bank again and nods politely to the goblins, who only just barely resist throwing themselves to the ground in a bow to the Demigoddess/mortal. Selene walks over to the empty line that says 'Inheritance' the goblin teller looks up as she approaches "Greetings Goblin warrior, I have come to learn of my possible inheritance, would you please administer the test?" The goblin sniffs a little before staring in surprise and nodding.

"Of course Divine One, my name is Ripfang and I would be happy to help, please follow me" Ripfang opens a door next to his station and motions Selene to follow, she follows him through the corridors until she reaches a room labeled 'Inheritance Testing'.

They open the door to a small chamber with a marble altar in the middle, Ripfang shouts something in Gobbledygook to a goblin waiting in the room, the goblin hurries out "Please wait a moment Divine One, Terrorclaw is just getting the instruments for the test"

Selene raises an eyebrow "May I ask why you are calling me 'Divine One'"

Ripfang smiles "I call you divine one because you are a child of the Gods, in fact I've met demigods before and your scent is much stronger, almost like a goddesses' in fact. Be careful of gaining more power, you might find the cost more than you are willing to pay"

Selene smiles "A cost I am perfectly willing to pay, I was raised by the gods and am not very good at relating to ordinary mortals because of it. Several times I've given thought to joining the Hunt under Artemis, but something warns me that is a bad idea"

Ripfang just nods, Terror claw comes back in holding a length of parchment about six feet long and a silver knife. Ripfang takes the instruments and lies the Parchment on the Altar. Ripfang then turns to Selene "Pardon me, but in order to make the test work you must allow yourself to be cut and your blood to spill on the parchment. Do not worry, the knife is enchanted to heal your wounds afterwards"

Selene just nods and takes the knife, she leans her left hand over the parchment and slices her left palm. Red Blood and Golden Ichor falls on the parchment, and red and gold writing appears. The cut on her hand disappears almost immediately.

In the Red Writing is:

**Selene Lilith Potter**

**Mother: Lillian Emily Potter (Nee Evans)**

**Father: James Charlus Potter**

**Titles: Lady Potter, Lady Black (Paternal Grandmother), Lady Gryffindor, Lady Slytherin (Through right of Conquest) Lady Hogwarts (Through possession of two or more Founders bloodlines via Birth or Conquest)**

**Special Abilities: Animagus (Olympian Phoenix), Parseltongue, Commanding Presence.**

**Special Rights or Titles: Chief Witch of the Wizengamot (Through Father's Bloodline, Unavailable until coming of Age)**

Above this is a Family Tree going back eight Generations.

Selene turns to Ripfang and asks "When do I come of age?"

"Seventeen" is Ripfang's reply

Selene's eyes bulge out at some of what is written in her blood, she then turns to the Golden writing, which says:

**Selene Lio****̱****méno (Molten) Ntérti (Longing or Passion)**

**Mother: Aphrodite, Goddess of Love.**

**Father: Hephaestus, God of the Forges.**

**Titles: Goddess of Fire (Sealed until coming of Age) Goddess of Blazing Passion (Sealed until coming of Age) Goddess of Magic (Sealed until coming of Age) Princess of Olympus, Heir to the Olympian Council. Thirteenth Olympian (Sealed until coming of Age) Grand-daughter of Zeus and Hera, Niece of Hecate. Daughter of Love, Daughter of the Forge.**

**Special Abilities: Divine Presence (Sealed), Power over Fire (Sealed), Power over Blazing Passion (Sealed), Power over Magic (Sealed), Immunity to Fire, Charmspeak (Strong), Flashing, Fire Transport, Passion's Kiss (Incite Lust), Passion's Shield (Remove Lust). Allure (Only works on those attracted to Women naturally, Mortals Only are affected)**

Above this is a Divine family tree going all the way back to Lady Chaos.

In an amusing and never before seen reaction Selene, Ripfang and Terrorclaw faint from shock.

_Olympus, Throne Room._

To say the gods were shocked would been an understatement, however before they could say anything Zeus spoke up "Well then, I'm quite happy that Selene is going to become a Goddess, is anyone opposed to this?" In amazing unison all of the gods shake their heads "Well then when she gets back we will start teaching Selene what she'll need to know to be a Goddess" The Gods all nod in agreement. Coincidently it starts to snow in the Fields of Punishment.

_Gringotts_

Selene eventually regains consciousness, Ripfang and Terrorclaw as well, she turns to them and says "While I don't mind my mortal titles being mentioned would you please keep the immortal titles silent for now?" The Goblins nod in agreement. "Now what must I do to gain my titles?"

Ripfang smiles, in a depression on the side of the altar Selene hadn't notice before were several rings, One with a Scarlet Griffin Rampant on a White Background on it, One with three ravens on a shield with crossed wands above them, One with a Golden Lion on a Scarlet background, One with a Silver Snake on an Emerald Green Background, the last with the emblem of Hogwarts on it. Selene put the Potter ring on her Right Index Finger and the Black on her Left Index Finger, the Gryffindor ring went on her right Middle finger, the Slytherin on her Right Ring finger and the Hogwarts Ring on her Left Middle Finger, the Rings resized themselves to fit and stay out of the way. Selene nods her head to Ripfang and makes her way out of Gringotts. After ducking into an alley she transforms herself into her Phoenix form and flashes to Olympus.

The next month sees Selene learning the particulars of becoming a Goddess from all of the gods, even Dionysus got involved (If only because he was told that his time at Camp Half-Blood would be over once Selene takes his place at camp for a Century, in order to pass her probation for becoming a Goddess)


	47. DA IS-UL

**IS/Sekirei (Earlier this Year)**

**IS: Unconventional Love**

**Chapter 1**

**First Impressions… and a Damn Fine Right Hook!**

_Shinto Teito, Restricted IS Airspace_

Ichika Orimura, Age 18. Occupation, IS Academy Student/Third Year. Height 172 Centimeters, Weight 65 Kilograms. Hair color: Black, Eye color: Brown. IS, Byakushiki – Second Shift, Setsura.

Currently Ichika was flying on a low approach to Shinto Teito, when it had been brought under mostly M.B.I control three years ago they had imposed an IS ban, when the government (Forced by big business IS Manufacturers) pointed out a total IS ban was in fact illegal Minaka Hiroto, showing his crazy genius side had changed it to only MALE IS pilots could enter. While many IS companies were angry the government was satisfied, M.B.I had operated within the constraints of the law, and if they happened to piss off some of the biggest annoyances to the government in modern history and make them look like total idiots, well that was just the icing on the cake to the government.

Ichika, having only just heard of that law as it hadn't been mentioned until yesterday in his politics class, had asked his elder sister and classroom teacher Chifuyu Orimura, if he could do the last project for the third year in Shinto Teito. Chifuyu had agreed with a large smirk and told him he had three months to do the project (Ichika had finished all his other work for the year and only had that one last project to do, it was a high intensity mapping project that would take him about a week, the extra time was a bonus for Ichika) Earlier today he had set off for Shinto Teito, the government had been contacted when he filed his flight plan but upon seeing who the pilot was he was given the okay to continue.

**IS:UL**

Ichika smiles thinking of the faces of his female friends, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig as he had informed them of his location for his assignment. Four of the five had immediately stated they'd go with him, incredibly it was Houki who made the counterargument "Damn it, Ichika why did you have to be assigned there! We can't go there!" after that outburst Ichika had explained about Shinto Teito's restriction on IS entry. Needless to say the rest of the girls hadn't been happy about that, in fact they had complained right up until Ichika had activated his IS and launched himself upwards.

Ichika chuckles and lowers himself slightly so he's only just above the water as he crosses the final river surrounding Shinto Teito, flying over the first row of buildings, Ichika's danger sense, honed by his many IS battles, starts screaming and he twists while summoning his sword Yukihira Nigata (Second Snowflake) A gunmetal grey sword slams into the Yukihira and stops. Floating on his back Ichika's eyes widen as he looks up into the eyes of the woman wielding the sword. Narrow grey eyes stare back at him, The woman attacking him is slightly taller than him, she has grey hair done up in a ponytail, she's wearing a black leather top with two vertical white lines that go over the centre of her breasts, a light purple miniskirt under the leather top, two thigh-high black leather heeled boots. On top of that she has a light grey Haori with a strange symbol done in black on either side of the neck area. Ichika also notices that she has bags under her eyes like she can't rest well or has nightmares that keep her up.

Despite that Ichika can help but shout "I don't know who you are" his eyes narrow" But if you want a fight" without blinking he activates his ignition burst launching the two of them from ten feet above the ground to twenty thousand in under thirty seconds "Then I'll give you one" They start to fall slowly back towards the ground thanks to the inevitable force of gravity, well the woman did at least, Ichika just chose to fly down keeping pace with her.

The woman grins before kicking away and swinging her sword again "Thank you, finally someone who wants to fight"

Ichika blocks her sword almost without thinking about it "Well, I was always told to help a lady whenever possible, since you seemed to want to fight, who am I to disagree?"

The woman grins, as she spins around for a diagonal slice from shoulder to hip "Who indeed?"

Ichika blocks the attack with Yukihira "Since we're going all out to kill each other, who are you?"

The woman smiles, while spin kicking Ichika "Well since you asked so nicely, I'm Number #4 Karasuba and you?"

Ichika raises an eye brow as his left arm blocks her kick "Interesting name, I'm Ichika Orimura. Now, what does the number mean?"

Karasuba grins savagely "How about this, you win this fight, I'll tell you!"

Ichika grins back with the promise of a good fight in his grin "Oh is that all? Well then, get ready to tell me dear, as I'm about to win" With that Ichika blasts forwards swinging Yukihira and knocks Karasuba back with the force when she blocks with her sword. He then shoots forwards again, not letting up with a constant barrage of strikes with Yukihira. Karasuba grins while unnoticed to her a burning sensation has begun in her chest.

Ichika noticing how close they've gotten to the ground sudden bursts around Karasuba de-summoning Yukihira and then grabs Karasuba from behind in a bear hug while forcing her to drop her sword. Whispering in her ear "Looks like I've won, Karasuba, so what does the number mean?"

Karasuba pants as the burning sensation she'd been ignoring in the battle comes to the foreground, she sags as much of her energy leaves her '_It's him, he's my Ashikabi! If he was one of those weak men that are everywhere now days I'd be furious, but he's strong! I'm almost happy, at the very least I can spar with him in that IS of his and that sword, how elegant it is'_ Karasuba then wakes from her thoughts to find that Ichika had turned her over and was looking at her in concern, while they were floating a few feet above the street in some back alley.

"Are you ok- MPH!" Before Ichika can finish his sentence Karasuba grabs him and pulls him into a kiss, an interesting thing to note about IS shields is that they only stop things they think are harmful to the user, while they attempted to stop any of the girls vying for Ichika in the IS Academy from kissing him, they did absolutely nothing as Karasuba went in for a kiss.

Karasuba moans as the energy of the kiss fills her and suddenly burst from her back in a spray of black feathers, then her wings appear, ten wings that are made of black feathers and bleached bone. _"This is the pledge of my Blade, Exterminate the enemies of my Ashikabi_" Karasuba then smiles at Ichika "My blade is yours, I am yours, my Ashikabi. I am your Sekirei, Let us ascend to the Higher Sky together"

Ichika shoots Karasuba with a glare "Now while I find being kissed by a beautiful woman quite interesting, would you please inform as to what the hell is going on, like what the hell is an Sekirei and Ashikabi?"

Suddenly a pop-up appears on Ichika's HUD with the image of a man with white hair and glasses wearing a high collared cape staring at him "I believe I can answer that, My name is-"

"Minaka Hiroto, Head of M.B.I, renowned Genius and considered an eccentric, I know who you are, and can I just say… Has anyone told you that cape looks ridiculous?" Ichika speaks in a clear voice with a hint of admiration, until the last line which he delivers in a deadpan tone.

"Aha-ha-ha" Minaka trips and face-plants revealing a white haired woman in a white lab coat laughing, along with Karasuba who appears to be close to either wetting herself or busting a rib from laughing.

Minaka stands back up hiding the white haired woman, "No, that is honestly the first time anyone has told me that"

"Liar" a woman's voice rings out.

Minaka turns around "Not now" he then turns back to the camera "Anyway, You have just winged a Sekirei young man, this is a rare occurrence. Anyway this makes you an Ashikabi, a sort of Sekirei master, now you are part of the Sekirei Plan, you'll have to fight the other Sekirei and Ashikabi in the plan, for the honor of ascending to the Higher sky with your Sekirei, any questions?"

Ichika nods "A few, one, do I have to beat other Ashikabi or can I make them instead swear loyalty to me and give me the victory while they follow my lead? Two, is it just one Sekirei to an Ashikabi or do some have multiple? Three, what are my restrictions/rules. Four, can I try to undermine the Plan and Five, can I use my IS?"

Minaka chuckles at the last question "Such honesty, well I'll answer in order. For your first question… I guess that is still alright, you have 'won' in some sense of the word in that case. Two, yes there are Ashikabi with Multiple Sekirei, but unlike you who had a Sekirei who reacted to you they will find their 'forced' Sekirei to be weaker than they should be, meaning that someone with a smaller group but more 'reacted' Sekirei can win against a larger group of 'forced' Sekirei. Three, You can't tell anyone that doesn't isn't in the know about the plan, Sekirei or Ashikabi, with the except of a Ashikabi whose just winged their first Sekirei, After the beginning of the Second Stage you can't leave the city without permission, you being an IS operator I recognize that you would have to leave the city on occasion, that's fine as long as you don't take your Sekirei with you. Also since you winged Karasuba, who is the commander of the Disciplinary Squad, you can't order her to sabotage the plan. Fourth, well you're welcome to try, I honestly look forward to some of your ideas with the sabotage to be quite honest, it'll make the game interesting. And Lastly… I suppose so. Well that's it anymore questions?"

Ichika shakes his head "Not right now, thanks for the answers"

Minaka grins "My pleasure, as the Game Master this makes the game infinitely more interesting, if you'll excuse the pun, to have an Infinite Stratos operator as part of the plan, you're probably more likely to get yourself involved in the fight then other Ashikabi. Oh and Karasuba?"

Karasuba jerks forwards into Minaka's field of view "Yes, professor?"

"You've got an orientation meeting with the Disciplinary Squad in twenty minutes, I'll see you there?"

Karasuba nods "Yes professor"

Minaka smiles before the com-link closes. Ichika focuses on Karasuba as he descends, Karasuba notices "Yes, Ichika?"

Ichika thinks for a second before he says "I'm not going to be naïve and tell you to quit the Disciplinary Squad or anything like that… Just no killing, I have no doubts you'll be forced to discipline Sekirei and Ashikabi who try to escape the plan, so no killing… painful beat downs on the other hand are okay"

Karasuba grins savagely "This is why I think I'm, going to enjoy having you as my Ashikabi, see you tomorrow, I doubt I'll get out of working today, here's my number though so you can call me… if that IS of yours can that is?" Karasuba says as she hands over a small piece of paper she'd just written her number on.

Before Ichika can answer a loud and angry electronic screech is emitted from Byakushiki, Ichika smiles "Looks like you insulted my IS, I hope Byakushiki doesn't get angry with you because of that"

Karasuba steps back with wide eyes "Your IS… Byakushiki is Sentient?"

Ichika just smiles "Maybe… to be totally honest, I don't know much myself, Byakushiki and Setsura are women after all, they don't like to reveal their secrets to a mere man such as myself. Maybe one day I'll find out"

Karasuba frowns "Setsura? Oh your Second Shift"

Ichika nods "Yep, now don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

Karasuba curses "That's right, I'll see you later" Karasuba steps forwards and kisses Ichika "Ichika-sama" Karasuba then turns around and bounds away over the rooftops.

Ichika sighs "At least things will be interesting"

**Chapter 2**

**A Room for Everyone and Anyone… Except you Karasuba**

_Shinto Teito, East Warehouse district, Outside Ajinaka Distillery._

Ichika slowly walks down the street, a few minutes earlier his entire plan for his time in Shinto Teito was smashed to pieces by his winging of Karasuba, despite that he wouldn't change anything that had happened if he could, she is a much better option than his 'harem' back in the IS Academy, despite what everyone thinks, he is aware of what they are trying, he just isn't interested in them aside from Houki and maybe Charlotte, but those two were too immature for him right now.

'_Ahh well it isn't time for those thought right now, I have to find somewhere to stay. At least Tabane gave me a debit card with almost two million Yen on it_' Ichika snorts at a memory '_Originally it only had one million Yen on it, but I complained about the amount and she doubled it, on purpose no doubt to get a rise out of me'_ Ichika just shakes his head at the silliness of Tabane Shinonono.

He walks off towards the north-west, Ichika silently muses to himself as he walks, thinking over silly little things… and ignoring the comments about the metal gauntlet on his right hand.

Ichika stops thinking to himself about his current situation and the silliness of Tabane Shinonono when he runs into a brunette woman wearing jeans and a pink shirt with a golden star on it, she has a sideways ponytail in her hair but the majority of her hair just falls down her back. The brunette was on a shopping trip for her landlady and had be preoccupied with where she was going.

Before she can say anything Ichika beats her to it "Sorry about that, are you hurt?"

The woman shakes her head "No, I'm not. I'm also sorry, I was too busy thinking of where I was going to keep an eye out for others. By the way I'm Uzume and you?"

Ichika smiles "I'm Ichika, if you don't mind me asking, where were you going in such a hurry that you weren't looking out for people walking towards you?"

Uzume shakes her head "I don't mind, I was out shopping for my landlady"

Ichika nods "Oh, landlady huh, do you live at an inn or something?"

Uzume nods in answer "Yep, the Izumo Inn, Why?"

Ichika grins "Do you think your landlady has any vacancies?"

Uzume smiles at Ichika "I'm sure she does, need a place to stay?"

Ichika nods to Uzume "Yeah, I do. How about this, I help you shop and then you can walk with me back to the inn?"

Uzume nods "Alright, are you sure you don't want any directions to head there yourself instead?"

Ichika shakes his head "No, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a possible future neighbor carry the shopping back on her own?"

Uzume smiles as a gentle heat begins to grow in her chest "What kind indeed?"

Ichika snorts "Besides, if Chifuyu-nee found out I let a woman go when I could of helped her, I wouldn't enjoy her… 'scolding'"

Uzume winces in sympathy "That bad huh?"

Ichika shrugs at the question "It depends, I either get hit in the head with a book, or have to spar with my sister… who happens to be one of the best IS pilots in the world"

Uzume winces again "So what's your sister's name then? You mentioned a Chifuyu earlier"

Ichika laughs at the question "My sister's name is Chifuyu, Chifuyu Orimura"

Uzume's eyes go wide "No way, your sister is the First Mondo Gross Champion, wait… that means you must be Ichika Orimura. No way, you're the man who can use the IS"

Ichika laughs again while waving his gauntleted right hand in front of Uzume's shocked face "Guilty as charged, Uzume-san" The gentle heat inside Uzume keeps on growing.

**IS:UL**

Despite her shock Uzume quickly manages to find the shop Miya had mentioned and gets all the stuff on the shopping list. She then walks back with Ichika carrying the shopping bag full of goods in his left hand, while gesturing with his right as he tells Uzume about some of the capers that happen in the IS Academy.

"-So then, Houki is standing there drenched after the pipe ruptured and all she does is smile… right before she socks Laura in the face. Laura goes down. Houki heads off to get changed and Cecilia turns to me with a shocked look on her face and says 'What happened' and I say in a loud voice 'Karma' and all the girls break down laughing, as its usually Laura who wins these little tussles"

Uzume giggles at the picture of Cecilia's shocked face that Ichika projects from his gauntlet. Throughout the walk the warmth in her chest had grown hotter and hotter. She didn't know what was going to happen, would he reject her, would he run away from her after hearing about the Plan?

"Ichika" Ichika turns to face Uzume and stops suddenly with a surprised look on his face '_She looks like Karasuba did before she… wait a minute that means…'_ before he could continue Uzume's lips connect with his. Ichika just goes with it, _'It was inevitable I guess with my luck, besides, at least she has an adult side to her unlike the girls back at the IS Academy_' despite his pessimism, he quite enjoys having a beautiful woman kiss him. A burst of light explodes from the Sekirei Crest on Uzume's back and eight wings appear, glowing white and looking like they were made out of cloth. "_By the Veil of my Contract, My I's Nightmares will be Dispelled!_"

Uzume then looks Ichika in the eye and says "Number #10, Uzume I'm a-"

"Sekirei, and Ichika just became your Ashikabi, correct?" Ichika interrupts with.

Uzume nods wide eyed "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Ichika smiles "Because you aren't my first Sekirei, I winged one earlier today" He winces "She might not be all that impressed, oh well I know what to bribe her with"

Uzume then looks slightly hurt "So wait did…"

Ichika raises an eyebrow "Did I know you were a Sekirei?" Uzume nods as an answer "No, I wasn't aware at all, including both of my Sekirei I know a grand total of… two. Just you two, I only just arrived in Shinto Teito and had just finished speaking with Minaka Hiroto a half an hour or so ago" Uzume relaxes, Ichika notices and smiles "So to answer your other unasked question, no this wasn't some grand plan set up to make you become my Sekirei. I strongly believe that a Sekirei should find their true Ashikabi, also according to Minaka 'forced' Sekirei aren't as strong as once who react and chose their I, probably due to the fact the bond is based on love, in one form or another, and won't work well if one side doesn't like the other"

Uzume smiles and jumps on Ichika engulfing him in a hug "I'm so happy, I was afraid for a moment I'd been tricked. I'm happy I've got such a great Ashikabi, so who's your other Sekirei?"

Ichika shakes his head "Do you really want to know?"

Uzume nods "Yep, I doubt she or he's a higher-level number then I am"

Ichika grins and answer with "Well, let me put it this way, you're six behind her"

Uzume frowns "Six behind her… NO WAY! You're Karasuba's Ashikabi?"

Ichika nods while laughing "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Uzume winces "Yeah, my landlady doesn't like her much"

Ichika shrugs "That doesn't matter, I'll simply meet up with Karasuba at other places, besides, I want a LOT of room around me when I meet up with Karasuba, I get the feeling she likes to fight"

Uzume's eyes go wide as she makes the connection "And with you wielding a Melee-type IS"

Ichika nods "Exactly she loves to fight sword to sword"

A bleep occurs from his gauntlet "Huh, I'm getting a call"

Ichika sends a command to answer, a holographic screen appears with a video call connecting with Karasuba "Oh, Hey Karasuba. I was just talking about you"

Karasuba grins and then raises a dainty eyebrow "I'll bet, forty minutes I, you couldn't go forty minutes without winging a Sekirei?"

Ichika shrugs "What can I say, I have a magnetic personality"

In unison Uzume and Karasuba snort and answer "You just noticed"

Karasuba hearing Uzume grins and says "Nice to hear from you Uzume, you still staying at _her_ place"

Ichika takes over "If you mean the Izumo Inn, then yes. I'm thinking of getting a room there, but I've heard the landlady doesn't like you, we'll have to meet up someplace. Anywhere in mind"

Karasuba nods "Yep, the Burning Leaf Restaurant, I'll see you there at lunch. I'll even bring the M.B.I card. I expect that Uzume can explain it"

Ichika nods "Okay, see you tomorrow Karasuba" Karasuba nods and grins before winking and blowing a kiss. The holographic screen disappears after the words 'CALL ENDED' appear for a couple of seconds.

Ichika turns to see a shocked Uzume "What"

Uzume shakes herself out of her shock and says "I've never seen or heard of Karasuba winking and blowing a kiss"

Ichika chuckles "You're not her Ashikabi now are you"

Uzume narrows her eyes "Touché, Ichika, Touché"

Ichika nods his head and pantomimes a bow "Shall we be off my lady" before offering his right arm.

Uzume grins "We shall my lord" Uzume links her left arm through his and they walk off towards the Izumo Inn.

**IS:UL**

_Shinto Teito, Izumo Inn_

The laughing couple walk in the front gates of the Izumo Inn, they'd gotten more than a few strange looks from them walking through the city with their arms linked together. Uzume had explained the M.B.I card to Ichika as they had walked.

As they got to the gates I snickers at the sign by the front door.

**Izumo Inn**

**Rooms for Rent**

**M.B.I Cards not welcome**

He turns to Uzume and says "The landlady must really dislike M.B.I"

Uzume nods "Yeah she does"

Ichika then turns back towards the door and says "So why not just take the cards and charge through the roof?"

Uzume gapes and then looks pensive "You know, I'm not sure"

Ichika shrugs "Probably not worth the hassle in the end"

A voice rings out "You're right, it's not worth the trouble it would bring to the inn"

Ichika turns to see a woman with light purple hair in a purple Hakama with a white Haori and a dark purple sash belt with traditional white socks and wooden sandals (A/N I think they're called Geta and the white socks Tabi) and a white ribbon holding her hairstyle together. Almost like she was a Miko in a shrine.

Ichika nods to her and says "I would assume you are the landlady of this inn? I am Ichika Orimura and I would like to rent a room"

The woman nods "I am the landlady and my name is Miya Asama, do come in. We'll talk about the rent inside"

The group walks inside, to a traditional dining room. They sit at the table and Miya begins her introductory speech to new renters "If you are going to stay here the rent is 50,000 Yen and there are some rules you must abide by"

Ichika nods and says "Alright, what are the rules"

Miya smiles "First, there'll be no violence inside my house" Ichika nods "Second, there'll be no lewd actions within my house, I assume you know what I'm talking about" I nods without even a blush, three years in the IS Academy had pretty much rendered him immune to being embarrassed about the mention of intimacy. "And lastly, dinner is at 6:00 PM each night, if you are going to be late or are going out for dinner please inform me, Any questions"

Ichika nods at Miya "Alright, those are pretty basic. My only questions are, is there some place for me to practice my Kendo and what's the inn phone number?"

Miya hands over a piece of paper with the number on it "Here is the inn phone number and you may practice your Kendo in the backyard, do you use a Bokken (A/N Wooden Practice Sword… I Think)"

Ichika shakes his head "No I use my own sword"

Miya starts in surprise "You do not carry a sword"

Ichika shakes his head "Actually I do, would you like to see it?"

Miya nods "Yes, if it's not too much of a bother"

Ichika shakes his head "Not at all" He holds out his gauntlet wearing right hand, both Miya and Uzume lean in for a better look as a thin streak of light appears in his gauntleted hand and extends to around 170 to 180 centimeters (Around 5'4"-6'0") before coalescing into a long metal sword with a katana like shape, the sword then splits and extends another twenty centimeters while the blade glows blue, it then stops and returns to its initial state.

Miya gasps in awe before she says "A most impressive sword, it would be interesting to see how you practice with it"

Ichika smiles "Well, I'd better call my sister and get my stuff shifted here, is there any paperwork I have to sign?"

Miya nods "Of course"

Ichika sighs "I knew it"

**Chapter 3**

**Getting to Know the Neighbors… Just Ignore the Pervert in the Wall**

_Shinto Teito, Izumo Inn_

Ichika grimaces as he dreams, next to him Uzume shifts, asleep, but still aware of her Ashikabi's discomfort. Across town in the M.B.I Tower Karasuba also shifts uneasily in her sleep.

**IS:UL**

_Ichika's Dream/Nightmare_

_BOOM_

_A pitch black IS with a glowing energy sword and long butterfly like wing segments flies towards Ichika, shattering a wall in its way._

_Ichika dodges and swings back with Yukihira. _

_The Black IS swings around and suddenly the sword is replaced with a sniper rifle, colored black to match the rest of the IS. _

_Several bolts of purple plasma fly towards Ichika, using his speed and maneuverability Ichika dodges._

_The Black IS shoots up and before Ichika knows it the IS is in his face. The pilot speaks for the first time in this engagement "Why are you here? Why do you torment me in my dreams?"_

"_W-what?" Ichika stammers._

_The pilot, despite having her face hidden behind a mask seems to frown "So it is not you who is doing this, then, what, what is happening?"_

_The world seems to twist and even for an experienced IS pilot like Ichika, it twists and weaves so much that even he begins to get motion sickness. Then…_

**IS:UL**

_Izumo Inn_

Ichika bolts upwards gasping, covered in sweat from his dream. Uzume rolls backwards after being pushed off the futon by Ichika's sudden awakening.

"Ichika! Are you okay?" Uzume worries over the state Ichika is in.

Ichika shakes his head to clear it of the remnants of the dream/nightmare he'd just had. He then turns to Uzume "I'm okay, I just had this really vivid dream. It was like it was really happening. I was fighting another IS, a black one. It looked really familiar, I think I've seen it before. Then the pilot asked why I was tormenting her, why I had entered her dreams I think. I wonder, does this have anything to do with being a Ashikabi"

Uzume who had gone pale at the description nods "Yes, I believe it is something called a 'Reaction Dream'"

Ichika looks at Uzume in confusion "Reaction Dream?"

Uzume nods "Yeah, when a Sekirei starts to sense their Ashikabi they 'React', you saw me and I'm assuming Karasuba do it. That's a high-level version of it that only occurs in close proximity to our Ashikabi, usually it's a warm sensation in our chest or upper back where our crests are. However, when a Sekirei has only met their Ashikabi in passing, something as small as walking past them or just being in the same general vicinity, they can start to have 'Reaction Dreams', this is a middle level between the basic one and the high-level one. It usually involves dreams, but what sets them apart is the realism, both participants will feel as if they are really there, as if it is real and not a dream. Does that help, bro?"

Ichika nods "Yeah, that cleared I up, but I have a question, what happens if a Sekirei tries to ignore the 'Reaction'"

Uzume pales and shudders "Nothing good, I've heard that it can cause their powers to go haywire before they self-destruct. But I've never heard of a Sekirei actually reaching that level of 'Reaction' so it might just be a rumor or a theory"

Ichika nods while contemplating everything he's heard "So basically, there are four stages of 'Reaction'. Basic, with just a warmth in the chest or upper back, I assume that it gets stronger the closer they are to their Ashikabi?" Uzume nods "Right, medium, where they start to experience realistic dreams involving both Sekirei and Ashikabi. High, when I assume the warmth grows so much that it semi-incapacitates the Sekirei while they are close to their Ashikabi" Uzume nods again "And finally, extreme, the Sekirei starts to lose control of their powers and eventually either destroys themselves with their powers or their body shuts down… Am I right so far?" Uzume nods once more "Right, so that means that somewhere out there is a Sekirei who is reacting to me… Well, that's just great!" Ichika snorts "And here I thought I'd be getting away from drama involving women by coming to Shinto Teito! I knew I should have just bit the bullet and gone back to Kyoto"

Uzume pouts at Ichika "Aww, Ichika don't you want to spend time with me and Karasuba?"

Ichika smiles and chuckles "You and Karasuba I have no problems with, this chick though, she knows me. I also get the inevitable feeling that she doesn't like me very much, considering she was attempting to kill me with her IS that is"

Uzume sighs and looks at an alarm clock "It's almost six, breakfast will be served soon I would imagine. So let's get dressed and go downstairs, I'll introduce you to Kagari, he should be getting back soon from his job"

Ichika having quickly changed while Uzume was talking raises an eyebrow "Oh, and what's his job?"

Uzume spins around and notices that Ichika is fully dressed in his IS Academy Uniform "How'd you get changed so fast? Anyways it's not my place to tell you, ask Kagari instead"

Ichika snickers at Uzume's shocked expression "I'm the only guy in a all-girls academy, I **HAD** to learn how to get changed quickly, well if I didn't want to get raped by the dozen or so girls that always tried to break into the locker room while I was changing that is"

Uzume shakes her head in utter shock "Well, that's the best reason I've ever heard for learning to get changed quickly" Uzume pulls her shirt on "Come on, let's go, I'm hungry"

Ichika laughs "Just a sec, I need to call my sister and get my stuff sent here. Worst case scenario I have to do an hour and a half flight back to IS Academy to get my stuff. Which might happen, depends on what Chifuyu-nee says" Uzume nods.

Ichika holds out his right hand and a holographic screen and keyboard appears, he types in a number and waits. Within seconds his sister's face appears on the screen, Chifuyu is in her office drinking her morning coffee "Oh, Ichika. You're up bright and early, I guess you found a place to stay?"

Ichika nods in response "Yeah, I'm staying at the Izumo In. Up in the northern part of Shinto Teito. Will I have to pick my stuff up Chifuyu-nee?"

Chifuyu scowls like she wants to whack Ichika on the head with her attendance book through the com-link. "It's Orimura-Sensei on official business, Ichika. I can still punish you, you know'

Ichika gulps "H-hai"

Chifuyu smirks at the expression of fear on her brother's face "Good to know, Anyways your stuff has been flown to the Shinto Teito Airport. It's waiting there for you, and you're lucky I didn't send Shinonono, Alcott, Huang, Dunois or Bodewig to watch over it. Yamada-Sensei however is waiting at the airport for you, I trust it shouldn't be a problem for you to get their by oh-seven-thirty"

Ichika shakes his head "No problem at all, I'll just have breakfast and use Byakushiki to fly over. M.B.I is okay with my use of it"

Chifuyu raises an eyebrow "How'd you know that"

Ichika winks "That's a secret sis, just ask Tabane-nee though, I have no doubt she knows what's going on"

Chifuyu narrows her eyes in thought before nodding. The com-link cuts out after she hits a button on her keyboard.

Ichika turns to Uzume and says "Come on, let's get some breakfast"

Uzume just nods, having been shocked at how the Orimura siblings responded to each other.

They walk downstairs to see Miya walking towards the stairs "Oh my, I was just about to come get you two. I think you'll be a good influence on Uzume, Ichika-san. She almost never gets up this early"

Ichika snickers "If I didn't have a shocking dream, she might still be asleep"

Uzume pouts and Miya giggles "Well, breakfast is ready, I suppose Uzume told you about Kagari?"

Ichika nods "Yeah, she told me he might be late because of his job"

Miya nods in response "Yes, he works as a Host, so his hours are very flexible"

Ichika snorts "I doubt that's the only thing flexible about him"

A demonic energy start to emanate from Miya "I hope you aren't referencing anything lewd now, Ichika-san"

Ichika, unfazed by the energy due to years of exposure to his sister smiles "And if I was"

Although shocked Miya quickly recovers "Then, I might have to punish you" A Hanya Mask appears behind Miya.

Ichika again just waves it off, having seen much scarier things when his sister was angry… or worse on her period "Okay, I won't say lewd things anymore. It was just a small joke"

Miya smiles and the dark energy and mask disappear "Nevertheless it was inappropriate for this Inn"

Ichika nods and walks towards the Dining Room "You know… that would make more sense if there was a child here"

Miya nods "I do, I'm just being preemptive. A child might end up staying here eventually"

Ichika nods in surrender "Right, now that the heavy stuff is over. Breakfast? I have to be at the airport by seven-thirty to pick my stuff up"

Miya nods and sets out the food "Alright, dig in"

Ichika and Uzume both clap their hands together and say "Itadakimasu" They quickly dig into Miya's cooking.

As they are eating a slim man with silver hair who is just slightly taller than Ichika walks in. Miya focuses on him and says "Ah, Kagari-san, you're back. I took the liberty of making some breakfast for you"

Kagari smiles at Miya "Thank you Miya, I am very hungry after working all night"

Kagari notices Ichika as he is eating "Oh, a new guest? I'm Kagari nice to meet you"

Ichika nods to Kagari "Ichika, It's nice to meet you as well, I'll be staying here for quite a while I'd imagine"

Kagari chuckles "I'd imagine so as well, things have a way of becoming less urgent when you stay here for some reason"

Ichika shrugs with a bland look on his face "I can't imagine why!"

Kagari smirks at Ichika's response "Neither can I"

Uzume and Miya having overheard the conversation turn to each other and shake their heads while simultaneously thinking the same thing '_I'll never understand how men communicate_'

Ichika, Uzume and Kagari talk about simple things as they eat, nothing of much importance was discussed but it would lead to the foundation of a great friendship.

Soon it's seven twenty and Ichika excuses himself "While I am quite enjoying this conversation. I must get to the airport soon or my sister will be… quite displeased. A pleasure talking with you Kagari-san"

Kagari nods "And you as well Ichika"

Ichika smiles before walking out the door, as he is striding down the short footpath to the street he activates Byakushiki Setsura and launches himself into the air under the power of the miracle of technology that is the Infinite Stratos.

Ichika soars towards the airport, going at a moderate speed that would get him there without too many troubles with the Air-traffic controller. As he flies he notices M.B.I soldiers mapping out the streets and familiarizing themselves with the terrain. He waves to a Helicopter pilot as he passes and gets a wave in return.

Last night he and Uzume had discussed the Sekirei Plan and he'd discovered that the first release wasn't for another week, as the moment the only Sekirei out were the Numbers 1,2,3,4,5,6 and 10. Uzume had winced when she mentioned herself and Ichika had gotten the idea that her leaving of M.B.I wasn't as friendly as she might word it.

Gliding slowly Ichika stops in front of the Airport and dematerializes Byakushiki Setsura to the amazement and applause of the people waiting outside the main terminal or the bystanders walking past. Despite being hidden in the IS Academy for three years Ichika is still very much an idol to people. Women followed him as he was the younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura, the woman who almost single-handedly changed the way people saw women. While men followed him due to the fact that he proved that a man could stand with women on even grounds in an IS. Strangely this argument actually worked better than most had intended due to the fact that physical strength and size means nothing in an IS and can actually be a hindrance. The world was still waiting with baited breath to see if another Male IS Pilot would appear, men and boys were being given the chance to try connect with the ISs to see if they were compatible. So far none had been successful but that didn't damper the enthusiasm that another might appear.

Ichika easily spots his assistant Homeroom Sensei Maya Yamada in the crowd, she'd just stumbled and tripped over his luggage and had several people helping her to her feet. She is still wearing her usual yellow dress with black edging and pink lace undershirt with knee high heeled boots.

He walks over "Yamada-sensei!"

Yamada focuses on Ichika and smiles "Orimura-san, I've brought your stuff like your sister asked me to"

Ichika bows to her and says "Thank you for that Yamada-sensei. Did you have any problems getting here?"

Yamada shakes her head "No I used one of the IS Academy helicopters"

Ichika nods in acknowledgement. He had only found out last year that IS Academy actually had ten or so double rotor helicopters so that they could retrieve an IS unit if it were to run out of power far enough away that it wasn't practical to retrieve by other means… or because a certain unnamed Chinese representative… cough Rin cough… decided to show off and ended up crashing into the ground at mach one, she was fine but her IS Shenlong locked up and she had to be carried back to the academy underneath one of the helicopters… inside of the locked up Shenlong. To the amusement of the rest of the girls after Ichika.

Yamada then suddenly jumps up and says "Oh! Orimura-san"

Ichika half-turns from checking his luggage "Yes Sensei?"

Yamada's face goes serious "There was news about Phantom task, it seems one of their members was… kidnapped from prison several months ago. It was…"

Ichika sighs "M" Yamada looks shocked but nods in agreement '_So that's what it meant_' Ichika turns to Yamada and nods in thanks "Thank you for the warning, but don't worry. I have a means of defeating 'M' if she shows up"

Yamada nods "Even so, should the Omega squad be put on alert?"

Ichika nods "That's probably for the best"

The Omega squad is the IS Academy's elite fighting force, it consists of Ichika as the Squad Leader, Houki Shinonono as the Second in Command, Cecilia Alcott as the Sniper, Lingyin (Rin) Huang as the Close-range specialist, Charlotte Dunois as the Quartermaster and demolitions expert, Laura Bodewig as the long-range Artillery and Kanzashi Sarashiki as the Hacker/Intelligence Support, despite their arguments when they were working together in the squad they were consummate professionals.

They had been deployed five times since their creation following the capture of Phantom Task. They were already being considered for a role as international peacekeepers, but the various countries were arguing over… where to put their home base. Ichika joking suggested the moon once, he still doesn't know that that's the current leader in the votes for where they should be based.

After thanking Yamada once again Ichika gathers up his stuff and materializes Byakushiki Setsura, then he launches himself into the air followed by the applause of the bystanders.

However one of the bystanders wasn't joining in the applause. He just sends off a message to his master, and starts the chain of events that would eventually lead to the worst defeat the Sekirei Plan will ever see.

**IS:UL**

The next day Ichika decides to do some joy-flying around Shinto Teito to see what's around. As he is flying through the skies he notices a hospital, while this wouldn't be too strange of a sight the fact that a young woman in wheelchair is on its roof staring at him in awe and is that _jealousy_. Then it hits him, he can fly and walk without problems, the woman looks somewhat gaunt and unwell. So perhaps she cannot walk anymore or ever.

Ichika in a moment of extreme compassion flies down to the hospital roof where the woman had turned away from watching him and had headed inside.

**IS:UL**

_Chiho P.O.V_

Sigh '_I wish that one day I could be the one flying a IS_' I think to myself as I watch the distant IS fly through the sky.

I slowly turn around my wheelchair to head inside, no need to upset myself over a dream, especially one that might never come true. A strange whooshing sound comes from behind me, but I ignore it. It's probably nothing.

Then a voice "Say, are you okay?"

I turn my wheelchair around angrily about to snap at the idiot that asked a person in a wheelchair if they're alright (Ignoring the fact that the only way onto the roof is the door in front of me) and then my breathe catches in my throat.

Right in front of me is the IS I was watching it's beautiful, it's mostly white with some blue highlights here and there. But the thing that catches my attention the most is the pilot. The pilot is Ichika Orimura the first male IS pilot, he's six years younger than me, when I first saw him on the news I had a little crush on him, he has a very serious expression but it also looks handsome. All I can do is swallow with my suddenly dry throat and nod.

Ichika grins at me "Well, that's good. I saw you watching me, and I couldn't help but come down and ask why a pretty woman such as yourself is in a place like this"

'_Is he flirting with me?'_ I think before I answer "I'm sick, they don't know what the disease is, just that it is incurable, my medicine slows it down, but it can't stop it" '_Why am I telling this to him?_' I wonder to myself.

Ichika frowns in '_is that anger?_' Then he looks at me and relaxes. He smiles and says "I'm sorry to hear that, Since you look like you can't walk I have to ask, would you like to go on a flight with me?" My heart leaps into my mouth and I gape, such an offer.

I nod enthusiastically "Yes, yes I would, I always wanted to fly" I let my head drop down as I think of my sad memories, then a metal finger goes under my chin and lifts my face up so I'm looking at Ichika

Ichika smiles at me "Then let's go flying, but first. May I ask your name?"

I smile for what feels like the first time in ages I'm smiling for real "My name is Chiho Hidaka, it's nice to meet you"

He grins crookedly "I'm Ichika Orimura, but I'm sure you've heard of me already" before I can say anything his arms circle around me and I'm being held close to his chest with a arm under my legs so my dress won't billow out "But enough with the pleasantries, let's introduce you to the sky Chiho"

Before I can ask what he means we're _flying_ I can't feel any acceleration or gravity, nor is the wind pushing against my face. But the feeling of this is indescribable, I can feel a slight prick where my legs touches his IS, but I ignore it, the sight and feeling of _flying_ is more than I ever imagined, his voice whispers in my ear "Was it everything you ever imagined, as I would guess you thought about flying before"

I can barely whisper back "It's more than I ever imagined"

He chuckles "That's what I thought too"

**IS:UL**

From that day forth Ichika changed Chiho's life, but it was only for the better. In return he gained the affection and what would one day evolve into love of Chiho.

He had no idea what awaited him in the future though, but even if he knew, he wouldn't change a thing.

**Chapter Four**

**A Drunken Flower and a Angry Knight**

It had been two weeks since Ichika had arrived at the Izumo Inn, during that time he'd mapped out most of Shinto Teito and had gotten a job with a construction firm, his IS allowing him to move large loads with ease. To the joy of both the construction workers and anyone standing nearby. He also moonlighted (so to speak) at an IS development firm that is based in Shinto Teito, they loved being able to work with one of the most advanced ISs in the world and Tabane had even sent some designs over for a hand held energy shield prototype that they were drooling over and were going to interface with Byakushiki Setsura later today. Ichika smiles at the memories of Uzume, Karasuba and Chiho he has made over the last two weeks, Chiho especially, whenever he visits her and takes her for a flight she seems to feel better than before.

But Ichika couldn't think over any of that as right now he is being chewed out by the one thing he fears before all others… his sister. "You irresponsible idiot, how could you get yourself mixed up in such a stupid thing. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Ichika sighs in relief that the worst is over and replies with "It's wasn't my fault you know, I didn't ask to be attacked and I definitely didn't ask either of them to be my Sekirei. I just have to deal with it as it happens"

Chifuyu huffs in annoyance at the fact that she can't argue that point "So what about this plan, what are you going to do?"

Ichika grins completely unaware that he is being observed by several Sekirei "I'm going to find a way to end it without any Sekirei getting hurt. I can always hang Minaka from his tower by his underwear, should cause people to start wondering about his mental state… more than they already do, if not I get a laugh and he gets traumatized. If things do go pear-shaped, there is always Omega Squad, we do have authorization to operate in ALL areas on Earth, and I imagine that an Alien race being forced to fight by a madman comes under our operational guidelines, if not" Ichika shrugs "I'd imagine there are several competitors of M.B.I that would back us in a millisecond once they hear about it"

Chifuyu smirks in amusement "Well, well. It looks my little brother has learned how to be a commander. Well despite my reservations… and disagreements with your methods, you are the only IS operator who can function in the city right now"

Ichika frowns in thought "I don't think I am, I think there is a Sekirei with an IS. I also think someone either from M.B.I or one of their competitors has been messing around, because if the person is who I think they are… they weren't born a Sekirei" The Sekirei listening in are all shocked at that statement.

Chifuyu's left eyebrow shoots up into her hairline "So you think that 'M' is the one…?"

Ichika nods in acknowledgement "Yeah, and we definitely know that she wasn't born a Sekirei"

Chifuyu shakes her head in confusion and murmurs "I can't believe that she would, no she wouldn't…"

Ichika frowns in confusion '_what is Chifuyu talking about?_' "Chifuyu-nee?"

Chifuyu shakes her head to clear her thoughts "It's nothing, but I can say that 'M' wasn't changed willingly, her mother wouldn't let that happen"

Ichika cocks his head in confusion but doesn't question what Chifuyu is talking about "Anyway, I have to go, see you later Chifuyu-nee"

Chifuyu nods an acknowledgement and ends the call.

Ichika sighs in slight exhaustion after that com call and then lifts his head up and says "You can come out now Uzume"

Uzume walks out with a confused look on her face "How'd you know I was there Bro?"

Ichika laughs at the confusion on her face "Despite what you may think, the Sekirei bond is actually two-way, I can feel whenever you are nearby, hell I can get a general feel of which direction you are in. Same with Karasuba, right now she's to the south east"

Uzume's eyes widen in shock "I didn't know that"

Ichika shakes his head in amusement "I would be surprised if you did as you would need to have been bonded with or close to a Ashikabi who actually cares about his Sekirei, you and Karasuba may have just exploded into my life, but I do still care about you both"

Uzume wipes away unexpected tears and smiles at Ichika "Thank you, you don't realize how much that helps"

Ichika smiles at Uzume and whispers "Believe me, I actually do know what it means to you"


	48. DA N-TWN

**Naruto/Multi (Minecraft) (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)**

**Naruto - The World Nexus**

**Prologue**

**Into the Nexus**

_Konohagakure No Sato_

Twelve years, twelve years of hatred, no more. Today Naruto Uzumaki is leaving, leaving for good. Having secretly studied special jutsus for his escape Naruto chose today of all days for his escape. Today, the day before the genin graduations.

In a abandoned section of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, a twelve year old boy wearing, uncharacteristically dark and sensible clothing prepares a seal on a two meter wide circle of stone. Naruto, a usually happy blonde haired boy whose most notable features are the three whisker marks on either side of his face and the bright orange jumpsuit he wears. Works on the strange seal with a focused expression and instead of the orange jumpsuit he is wearing stolen… _borrowed_ ANBU armor dyed a deep naval blue, over his face is a mask that covers his nose, mouth and cheeks, nearly identical to the infamous mask of Kakashi Hatake, however Naruto's is the same dark naval blue of his stolen… ahem… _purloined_ ANBU armor.

Watching Naruto are three persons, the first is the aforementioned Kakashi Hatake, he knows exactly what Naruto is planning. However instead of trying to stop him, Kakashi had secretly added more resources to Naruto sealing scrolls, enough supplies for eight people to survive a year, not to mention a full set of jutsu scrolls, school textbooks, some fiction novels and the complete Icha-Icha series to date (hey, he's still a pervert).

The second person is Shikamaru Nara, a lazy genius from the shadow wielding Nara clan, he was walking by uncharacteristically looking for somewhere quiet to study with his copy of the Nara clan jutsu scrolls, when he noticed what Naruto was doing. Instead of going to warn someone Shikamaru decided to watch instead, being a genius he quickly noticed what Naruto was planning and had decided to go with him, anything to get away from his _troublesome_ mother. Luckily for Shikamaru his father had made him carry a full Shinobi battle gear set and camping gear set as practice for life as a Konoha Shinobi. Shikamaru has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes and is wearing a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals.

The third and final person is Hinata Hyūga, having decide she'd had enough of her father's abuse and insults Hinata had decided to run away, she'd secretly packed up all her stuff into a sealing scroll, stole copies of all of her clans famous Juken techniques and was running through the abandoned area when she noticed what Naruto was doing, when she noticed him murmuring to himself Hinata activated her clan's Kekkei Genkei **Byakugan** in order to read his lips with the enhanced eyesight granted by the famous Dojutsu. Having read Naruto's lips at which time he was mumbling _'They don't like me, fine! I'm going to leave, I might find somewhere nicer with the __**Shin Sekai **__(New World)__Fūinjutsu array I'm making'_ Hinata had decided to go with the boy she had a (not so) secret crush on. Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin and her eyes are the same pale white as the rest of her clan, or at least they should be, however Hinata has a unique lavender tint to her eyes, her hair is in a short, leveled Hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. Hinata is wearing a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

Having finished his seal Naruto is about to activate his new seal when he hears two familiar voices, one male and one female shout "Wait" Naruto spins around to see Hinata and Shikamaru walk out of bushes on opposite sides of the road leading to the area where he had placed the seal.

Naruto frowns and says "What? Are you going to convince me to stay?" However to Naruto's surprise they both shake their heads silently saying 'no'

Shikamaru goes first "It's too troublesome to stay here and be a Shinobi, if I go with you at least I might get a chance to relax"

Hinata replies with "I d-don't w-want t-to stay h-her a-anymore N-Naruto-kun, I'm t-treated l-like I c-can't d-do anything r-right. I-if its o-okay w-with y-you I'd l-like to go with y-you a-as w-well"

Naruto thinks for a second before he smiles and says "Okay, you guys can come, but on a single condition each"

Shikamaru and Hinata both look at him silently saying '_go on_' Naruto smirks "Shika, if asked you have to help out, I'll let you cloud-gaze but you have to help out"

Shikamaru nods "Sure thing Naruto"

Naruto smiles and then turns to Hinata "Hinata, you have to try not to stutter, okay? I already know you'll help to the best of your abilities"

Hinata gulps and summons up some courage "Okay N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto then waves them over "Hurry up, and stand next to me"

Hinata and Shikamaru both race over to Naruto and stand at his right and left respectively. Naruto puts his hands in the Ram seal, just as he is about to activate the seal the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shikaku Nara (Shikamaru's Father) and Hiashi Hyūga (Hinata's Father) show up. Before they can say anything Naruto shouts "**Jikūkan Ninjutsu: Sekai Shifuto no Jutsu**" (Space-Time Ninja Technique: World Shifting Technique) The **Shin Sekai **seal array at the trio's feet lights up and suddenly the area is filled with blinding light. When it dies down the three children have vanished. Never to be seen in the village again.

_The World Nexus_

On the edge of a river with trees, sugarcane and bamboo growing on both sides and nice solid dirt banks, with a mountain to the south-west and a flat grasslands filled with animals to the south-east. To the east a ocean is visible while to the west is a mountain range, however it's far in the distance. From behind the mountain to the south-west a smoke plume rises. In the north is a forest with some tundra just visible in the distance, to the north-east is some ice from the ocean freezing over, while to the north-west is a Steppe with some horses grazing on the sparse grasses.

On the edge of the aforementioned river, three children appear. Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru look around in amazement at the new world they have found themselves in. Naruto pulls out his storage scrolls only to find that there is one more then there should be, he opens it to find a nine storage scrolls (Labeled: Supplies, Camping, Weapons, Jutsu, Entertainment, Books, Training, Armor and Parents) and a note labeled 'Read me first'.

_Naruto_

_I'm sorry to say that if I could have I would have adopted you, however not only was I blocked by the council, but I wasn't truly in my right mind after the death of my sensei and your father, Minato Namikaze, or as you would know him, the Yondaime Hokage. Since you were the little brother I wish I'd had when I found out about your plans to leave I decided to sneak in some extra supplies. _

_In the scroll labeled 'Supplies' you'll find a year's worth of supplies, including food, clothing and other necessities, for eight people, since I didn't know if you had friends leaving with you I made sure to add some supplies especially for women, in a sub-scroll labeled 'Girl's only' if you don't have any girls with you just throw it away, they're worthless to a guy. I also put some scrolls on healthy eating and why it's good for you._

_In the scroll labeled 'Camping' I put a eight-man tent and eight futons, along with some small odds and ends you need to camp out, including instruction scrolls on Hunting and camping out in the wilds._

_In the scroll labeled 'Weapons' I put around eight hundred Kunai and Shurikens along with some Katana and Bows and arrows for hunting, along with some more exotic weapons. Of course I added instruction scrolls for all the weapons._

_In the scroll labeled 'Jutsu' I put some jutsu scrolls, I put several hundred in from E-ranks all the way through to S-ranks, however I would recommend you do __all__ of the chakra exercises in the 'Training' scroll first before doing an S-Rank, I also recommend waiting until you're sixteen. I also put eight pieces of Chakra paper and a scroll explaining them in as well, don't worry the jutsu scrolls are in sub-scrolls so you won't get a huge pile of jutsu scrolls coming out at once._

_In the scroll labeled 'Entertainment' I put some games including a full set of cards and a Shogi board along with instructions on how to play each game._

_In the scroll labeled 'Books' I put several hundred books, both fiction novels and school textbooks. Along with a full set of books on survival and a special edition set of the Icha-Icha series (I don't recommend you read that in front of any girls with you)_

_In the scroll labeled 'Training' I put everything you would need to learn to be a Shinobi, along with scrolls to explain everything and give examples of what to do and what not to do._

_In the scroll labeled 'Armor' I put several sets of resizing ANBU armor, along with various forms of light-weight leather armor. Instructions on the care, maintenance and how to make these armors are also in the scroll._

_And finally in the scroll labeled 'Parents' I put information and pictures about your parents, by the way your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. I also added in some funny stories about their past and their time as Shinobi._

_I hope one day you can forgive me for my actions, I've tried to look out for you whenever I could._

_Kakashi Hatake_

_(Inu-san)_

_P.S I know about your use of the __**Dōbutsu no Tamashī **__(Animal of the Soul) jutsu. I also know what you turned into, remember to practice its use._

At the end of the letter is a rough sketch of Kakashi's ANBU mask. Naruto is crying as he finishes. He sits down and sobs quietly, Hinata in a rare burst of courage hugs Naruto from behind. Shikamaru just watches on in silence, no words are needed for this situation.

A few minutes later Naruto regains control over his emotions, he turns to Hinata and says "Thanks Hinata, I needed that"

Hinata blushes and nods, not trusting herself to speak. Shikamaru just yawns and says "Troublesome, while this is all heart-warming. We need to either find a place to sleep or build one, did you plan that far in advance Naruto?"

Naruto nods not offended at all, he knew that his playing the fool would make them slightly worried about his planning abilities and he replies "Yeah, I did. I picked up several jutsus designed to work in sequence with one another. The first and most basic is the ironically named **Kihon Kurafuto** (Basic Crafting) which uses resources we harvested and stored with the **Kojin-Tekina Inbentori **(Personal Inventory) to create basic items. One of those items is the _Crafting Table_ which is used in conjunction with **Kōdona Kurafuto** (Advanced Crafting) to create large items like _Beds, Furnaces _and _Ovens_. A _Furnace_ is used via the **Seiren** (Smelting) jutsu which allows us to use it even when we have no knowledge of smelting whatsoever. Another useful combination is the _Oven,_ _Campfire _or a _Stove_ and the **Muchi Ryōri **(Ignorant Cooking) jutsu which allows us to cook even if we don't know how. The last three and most important jutsus are the **Shigen Kaiseki** (Resource Analysis) which will analyze the material we are using it on and tell us: A. What it can make in **Kihon Kurafuto** and **Kōdona Kurafuto **either by itself or in conjunction with another material and B. Stores all this information in a set of books that tell us which jutsu to use by which book it is in and how much of a resource you need. The next one is the **Kenchikka Sekkei** (Architect's Designing) jutsu which allows us to use paper to plot out a building, it will not only show us what the finished product will look like but also tell us how many resources we need to build it, it then turns the paper into a _Blueprint _which we use with the final jutsu which is called the **Kage no Kensetsu** (Shadow Construction) jutsu, which takes the _Blueprint_ and the resources need by whatever is detailed in the jutsu and builds it where the user wants. There are a few more jutsu but I don't need to go into them right now. Enough information for you Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nods, a little bemused. He hadn't expected Naruto to be this prepared. He then asks "You can teach us these jutsu right?"

Naruto nods "Yeah, easily" he then stops and thinks "But first lets gather some wood and some of that sugarcane, I already scanned those back in Konoha" Naruto heads over and just punches a tree, he doesn't expect the area he punches to break off a into a perfect meter by meter by meter cube of wood however. Before a shocked Shikamaru or Hinata can say anything Naruto comments "Huh, I guess a different world would have some different physics, so this isn't surprising. But just to be sure **Shigen Kaiseki**" Naruto casts the jutsu and a book suddenly appears next to him, reading over his shoulder Hinata and Shikamaru can see that it simply shows recipes for what the wood can be used for in the **Kihon Kurafuto** and **Kōdona Kurafuto** jutsus, identified by the latter's recipes having a little table icon next to them.

Naruto then turns to Hinata and Shikamaru and says "Okay, I should teach you the jutsus now, they each use different hands seals, but most only use one or two so they're very easy to remember and use. **Kihon Kurafuto** uses the **Saru** (Monkey) hand seal. While **Kōdona Kurafuto** adds the **Inu** (Dog) seal after the **Saru** seal, and must be used over a _Crafting Table_. **Kojin-Tekina Inbentori ** uses just the **Tatsu** (Dragon). **Seiren** uses first **Saru** and then **Tora** (Tiger) in that order, and must be used over a _Furnace_. **Muchi Ryōri** uses only the **Tori** (Bird) seal, and must be used near a cooking instrument. **Shigen Kaiseki** uses the **Ne** (Rat) and **Ushi** (Ox) seals in that order. **Kenchikka Sekkei** uses just the **I** (Boar) Seal (A/N To distinguish between I and the hand seal **I** the hand seal will always be Bold). **Kage no Kensetsu** is the most complex and uses the **Hitsuji** (Ram), **U** (Hare), **Mi** (Snake) and **Uma** (Horse). Clap and then slam both hands down so that you would be facing the front of the finished structure, a light blue ghost like version of the structure should appear first, if it doesn't or its red, you can't use the jutsu there, if it is blue simply slam your hands down again to complete the jutsu. That's everything I'll teach you right now. Got it all?"

Hinata and Shikamaru nod in answer to Naruto's question.

They then spend nearly two hours gathering the material they'll need, Then they spend thirty minutes designing the house. It starts with an entrance alcove which leads into the living/dining room, to the left is the kitchen, to the right is a bathroom. In front is stairs which split and go both left and right half-way up after a small landing to the second level while to the stairs left and right are doors to a large dojo of at least twenty meters both long and wide behind the house. Upstairs has a almost flat U shape surrounding the stairs, there are at least six rooms upstairs, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a library, there are two open indents to allow more rooms to be built on top of the dojo. Through the dojo on the opposite side to the dining room is changing room which leads to a small artificial hot spring created through special seals designed by Naruto. Similar seals allow the bathrooms to be very simple but very comfortable.

Having finished the design Naruto stands facing the flat area the three had cleared for the house. He goes through the hand seals and shouts "**Kage no Kensetsu**" and then slams his hands on the ground causing a blue transparent ghost of the building to appear. Naruto nods and slams his hands down again causing the building to solidify into an actual structure.

Hinata then asks the question that was bugging her for a while "Um, Naruto-kun"

Naruto turns to Hinata "Yes Hinata?"

Hinata blushes at Naruto's attention but says "Why are there areas for expansion on the house?"

Naruto smiles at Hinata "Just in case some more people show up, we can offer them a place to stay"

Hinata nods and says "Okay, Naruto-kun" while she thinks _'If any women show up, I'll show them that Naruto-kun is mine!'_

Shikamaru sees the determined look on Hinata's face and thinks _'Troublesome, but it's not likely that any women who show up will fall for Naruto'_

_Throughout the Multiverse_

Women from every rank of society and every age sneeze, several swear vengeance on whoever made them sneeze.

_The World Nexus_

A cold chill slowly goes down Shikamaru's back as if many women were angry at him and he had just made a massive mistake and his eyes widen.

'_Troublesome'_

**Chapter 1: The Search for Wool and Getting Food!**

_The World Nexus, The Next Day_

Naruto yawns as he comes out of his room, there isn't much furniture yet. He doesn't even have a futon, just a sleeping bag. He grumbles to himself for a bit and thinks to himself as he showers in the male bathroom _'Need to get a Futon, but to do that I need a _loom_ and wool so that I can use __**Kōdona Kurafuto**__ on it, but I'd still need wool. And there aren't any sheep nearby. I'll have to go searching. Maybe Hinata and Shikamaru would want to come with me'_ Naruto walks out of the bathroom and down to the Dining Room to see Shikamaru and Hinata sitting there looking uncomfortable, they look like they hadn't had a good sleep either so Naruto asks "You two as well huh?" They just nod "Guess we'll need to go search for some wool so we can make futons and some cushions and seats to sit on." They nod in agreement, silently groaning as they stretch muscles that weren't too happy with their sleeping arrangements for last night.

After a breakfast of dried fruit and beef jerky Naruto comments "We should also find a way of gathering or farming food, otherwise we'll soon run out of supplies"

Shikamaru hums as he thinks "Well, when I was clearing some of the grass yesterday, sometime these seed clumps would appear. They look like wheat seeds, maybe we could farm them"

Naruto nods to Shikamaru's idea and comments "Good idea, maybe we can find some rice sprouts as well. Then we can make some rice paddies (A/N, Rice paddies are small pools in which rice sprouts are placed in order to farm them, the most memorable versions are the carved hills you sometimes see in Oriental movies. To anyone who has watched Mulan, it's what the women are planting in when Mushu wolf-whistles)

_A Strange World_

A woman in the middle of arguing with her brother shouts "Yes, someone has seen the value of farming"

The brother bows his head "That poor soul" (A/N Three guesses who these two are)

_The World Nexus_

Shikamaru shudders as his soul trembles "Troublesome"

Naruto and Hinata just shake their heads at Shikamaru's plight, they knew that his actions would keep bringing strange and demanding women to him.

_Multiverse_

Temari and a number of strong independent women sneeze.

_The World Nexus_

Naruto shakes his head again and says "Okay, so Shika, you can set up the farms. Preferably downwind so if we use fertilizer it won't stink up the house. Hinata and I will go search for some sheep, maybe some flax and cotton" Naruto stops as he sees the shocked looks on Hinata and Shikamaru's faces "What?"

Shikamaru shakes himself in order to break his surprised stupor "Sorry Naruto, we're just used to you being the class clown, now you not only have proper grammar, but also thinking of some things we wouldn't think of. It's kind of surprising. Anyway since we're going to farm, why don't you find some livestock as well? Horses would also be useful"

Naruto nods, he then turns to Hinata and says "Come on, Hinata-chan, let's go"

Hinata blushes at the suffix Naruto attaches to her name but nods in agreement to Naruto's comment.

As Naruto and Hinata head south-east towards the plains they saw earlier. Shikamaru, uses **Kōdona Kurafuto **on the _crafting table_ Naruto had placed in a small shed next to the house, using the wooden planks in his inventory to create some wooden sticks, which he then turns into a wooden hoe and a wooden shovel. Shikamaru then heads around a five minute walk downstream and begins to shovel out a small farmland.

Naruto and Hinata on the other hand, walk slowly through the grasslands. They had already found some chickens, which they promptly stunned and placed in a storage seal Naruto was carrying just for that purpose. Naruto frowns at something, points to it and says "What in Log's name is that?"

Hinata turns to face it and promptly blushes profusely and then faints as what looks like a enormous walking green penis starts heading towards them. Naruto shakes his head at Hinata's shyness, though he has to admit in the dirty part of his mind he can see why she fainted. As the thing gets closer it starts to hiss and glow white. Naruto raises his arm to shield his face from the oncoming explosion when… he gets body-slammed by the creature right in the nuts. Naruto groans lowly, falls to his knees and says in a high pitched voice "Motherfucking bastard, you did that on purpose you asshole" The thing goes to charge him again and Naruto socks it right in the face with his fist "Not this time, asshole" the creature promptly bursts into a clump of some strange grey powder. Naruto slowly recovers from his… incapacitation.

Naruto collects the grey powder left from the creatures demise and makes a mental note to use **Shigen Kaiseki** on it later when he has time. Naruto shakes Hinata awake, she jumps up and looks around, before she can say anything Naruto beats her to the punch and says "Don't worry, I killed that little creeping bastard. It broke into some strange powder which I collected"

Hinata nods to this. Naruto then slaps his forehead and says "Why didn't I think of this before. Hinata why don't you use your Byakugan to search for animals"

Hinata's eyes widen and she giggles "Acting so smart, but you're still the same Naruto" Hinata makes a **Mi** hand seal with the right index finger pointing up and says "Byakugan"

Hinata then focuses and searches hard for certain things, she then releases her Byakugan and says "Naruto-kun, to the east is a small herd of sheep, about eight. To the south is thirteen cows and a dozen or so chickens. To the west is a small herd of horses, about twelve"

Naruto nods and then makes a **Mi **hand seal and then says "**Yasei no Seirei**" (Wild Holy Spirit) He then pull out a book and nods.

Hinata frowns and asks "What jutsu was that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grins wildly "That was '**Yasei no Seirei**' think of it as the animal version of '**Shigen Kaiseki**'"

Hinata nods at Naruto's explanation and then she looks confused and asks "Um, Naruto-kun. How are we going to transport the animals"

Naruto stops and thinks, he murmurs to himself "_While I have the plans, I don't have the resources. There is that, they might be a bit surprised and scared. Nothing else I can do_" Naruto then speaks up and says "I have a way of making myself large enough to transport them with ease, but it might scare them and you"

Hinata shakes her head "No matter what Naruto-kun, I know that you won't hurt me unless it would help me"

Naruto smiles at Hinata's fervent response and says "Stand away from me, until I finish this jutsu then, about fifty feet should do"

Hinata quickly retreats fifty feet away from Naruto. He starts a long and complex chain of hand seals, around sixty-two in total and then he shouts out "**Dōbutsu no Tamashī**" (Animal of the Soul).

Naruto then releases a draconic roar and from his back two massive western dragon wings shoot out as his clothes disappear. Soon Naruto is covered in black scales, his hands have turned into draconic feet and he starts to grow as he falls to four feet . A fifteen foot long tail sprouts from the base of his spine. After the jutsu has finished its work, Naruto stands twenty feet tall and forty feet long with another fifteen feet of tail. His sixty foot wingspan spreads out and his draconic wings begin to take in wind in preparation of flight. Naruto has two horns sprouting from his head just above where his ears are and curling forwards about two feet. His eyes turn golden and his pupil goes to a dragon-like slit. In the end he stands as a powerful black dragon with silver highlights on his wings and a row of spines that goes down the middle of his back, except for a small gap near the meeting point of his neck and torso where a rider could sit.

Hinata stares at the now draconic Naruto for a few seconds before a low pitched chuckle breaks her out of her stupor, she blushes as she realizes that Naruto is laughing at her.


	49. DA NNLAAB

**Naruto/PJO (Earlier this Year)**

**Naruto's New Life and Apollo's Bet**

**Chapter 1**

**Part I**

**Damn you Kiba! – A Bet to WHAT! (Edited)**

"_When utilizing or creating seals, Be prepared to scream your last words at any moment" – Naruto Uzumaki's Idiot's Guide to Fūinjutsu (Sealing Jutsu)_

_Konohagakure no Sato, One Year after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War._

Naruto Uzumaki, a 5'11", 18 year old, blonde haired man with fair skin and a slightly angular face with three whisker-like marks on each cheek sighs as the words of his ever popular (Next to his remake of Icha-Icha) Idiot's Guide to Fūinjutsu come to mind. Next to him Hanabi Hyūga, a 5'1", a thirteen year old, teenage girl with black hair left to hang down to half-way down her back with an errant strand of hair over her face and pale-white, with a hint of lilac in the iris, eyes with no pupil, watches as Kiba's mistimed explosive tag kunai strikes the seal she was watching Naruto work on and helping out as his assistant screams the first thing that comes to mind "Kiba you idiot" Ironically both her elder sister Hinata and Kiba's sensei Kurenai Yuuhi had both thought the same thing several times during the boy's training. They'd just been too polite (Hinata) or not allowed (Kurenai) to say that to him.

The explosive seal detonates, even though he knows it's dangerous Naruto grabs Hanabi and activates the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ which he'd master a couple of days ago in order to escape. However the seals of the _Hiraishin_ intermingle with the seal he's currently working on and the explosive force of the improvised explosive tag that Kiba had created and they combine to launch Naruto and Hanabi between universes to a place no Konoha Shinobi had ever gone before.

_New York City_

Naruto and Hanabi re-appear in a wide parkland surrounded by tall buildings made of a strange gray material that appears to be stronger then the Chakra rock used to create the walls of Konohagakure no Sato and the Hokage heads. At least it seems that way to Naruto seeing as the towers are far higher than both the walls and the monument combined. Next to Naruto, Hanabi panics slightly as she had only just become a Genin and hadn't yet done a mission outside of Konoha, she'd left before on trips with her father but those didn't have the sense of danger this did.

Naruto looks down at the panicking Hanabi and says "Calm down Hanabi, we are Shinobi of Konoha. I'm a Sennin and there is little for you to fear with me here. Besides I can sense that nobody within my sensor range can use Chakra to any level above that of a civilian. So let us perform some recon and see where we are"

Hanabi nods to Naruto, taking comfort in his presence "Okay Naruto-sensei"

Over the next two weeks with a combination of stealth and their trained abilities as Shinobi, both Naruto and Hanabi quickly pick up the strange language spoken where they are. They might not be fluent but they can speak, read and understand it very well with just a few days interaction. This is helped by the public library they found, they very quickly read through the basic books and found a Japanese-to-English dictionary to help them translate this new language. After each day they hid in the park they had arrived in and slept in the trees hidden behind a neat little Genjutsu Naruto had learned from Kurenai.

After a fortnight Naruto using a public computer at the library (and with some difficulty due to the different language and harder security) hacks the government websites and databases and creates an identity for himself and Hanabi. He then hacks a major banking establishment (Scoffing at the pathetic defenses it has compared to the Shinobi Banks) and transfers several million dollars under his name, he takes the money from nearly forty-two million different people in order to hide his theft. Naruto scoffs as he gets up from the computer, the online security of these people was nowhere near as difficult as some of the advanced military systems he had hacked at several times during the last year. He'd also looked for properties and found one that he could use that wasn't too far away. He printed off the address for the property he'd purchased for nearly 250'000 dollars

_Five Bedroom Farmhouse with fifteen acres of land_

_Number 3 Farm Road_

_Long Island, New York 11954_

Naruto walks over to Hanabi as she finishes creating her own identity on government websites. To be simple they just went with a basic high-school diploma and teachers diploma for Naruto and a history of good grades and being home-schooled for Hanabi.

Naruto smiles at Hanabi his new adopted 'daughter' "Finished yet?"

Hanabi nods to her new 'father' "Yes, I have to ask though. Why a father and daughter?"

Naruto smiles at Hanabi "Simpler to answer why you are with me, either we can say your mother passed away or that you're adopted. No-one will be bothered to investigate further I would imagine"

Hanabi's eyes go wide "Oh" Then she frowns in thought and then asks "Have you done this before?"

Naruto nods "Once, while I was on my training trip with Jiraiya. I had to create a false identity and to make it harder I had to have a 'wife' who couldn't be my team-mate" Naruto then snaps his fingers "That reminds me, if we ever get back I'll have to tell your sister that in the 'Land of Smoke' we're considered a married couple"

Hanabi starts in surprise "Wait, you used my sister as your fake 'wife'"

Naruto shrugs at the question and says "It was either Hinata, who isn't all that bad, or Ino who was, and still is, a fangirl"

Hanabi nods "So you decided fainting was better than fangirl tendencies?"

Naruto looks at Hanabi like she's an idiot "Hanabi, you might not know this but… EVERYTHING is better than fangirl tendencies, even Sasuke's brooding is better. At least he grew out of it in the end, well he evolved it into becoming a psychopath. Still grew out of brooding"

Hanabi nods in fascination at the look of horror on Naruto's face, '_Is a fangirl truly so terrifying? What manner of beasts are they_' Hanabi thinks.

Naruto soon shakes out of his thoughts and turns to Hanabi "Come on, let's go visit our new home, we've been sleeping in the park for far too long"

_Olympus_

Above New York, floating in the sky. A floating mountain tops sits in the night's sky. On the very peak of the mountain is a grand palace, inside the grand palace is a throne room, but unlike normal palaces this throne room has not one, but a dozen thrones, each designed to sit beings twenty feet tall. Each throne is different to the other and no two are the same. On the thrones sit twelve beings radiating great power, by the edge of the thrones is an oversized wooden chair sized to fit the rest of the thrones and covered with a highly polished black varnish. Upon the black wooden chair sits a thirteenth being of power and next to the hearth a final being sits, however the final being is only the size of a normal nine-year old girl, yet she radiates as much or possibly even more power than most of the other beings.

These beings are the Greek Gods, to be more specific they are the Twelve Olympians with Hades and Hestia. The gods are currently gathered for the Winter Solstice, the only time when Hades is allowed to set foot upon Olympus. Currently the meeting is winding down and mostly small arguments are occurring, during this time Apollo, the God of the Sun and prophecy, as well as many other things, is sitting quietly and thinking. Something the other gods are wary of. Apollo thinking quietly wasn't something they were used to, he is normally one of the loudest of the gods. The only three who have noticed are Hestia, Poseidon and Athena (Because during one of their arguments Athena and Poseidon asked Apollo to clarify something and were met by silence)

Apollo on the other hand is quite happy, he'd done his normal routine earlier but was currently thinking of a way to get back at his sister Artemis. Normally Apollo just laughed off anything Artemis said that was derogatory, he loved his big sis (Even if he called her his little sister to bug her and make fun of her normal form of a twelve year old girl) Earlier she'd made a comment on how she was better at him in hunting. Normally this wouldn't bother Apollo as it was the truth, she was better than him at hunting… _most_ things. Apollo had realized she'd made a mistake when she'd said she was better than him at _every_ kind of hunting. Apollo had been thinking things over ever since yesterday when she'd made the comment, Apollo's eyes widen as he realizes how he can get back at his sister and either embarrass her or finally win a hunting competition against her, Apollo grins slightly evilly, Athena, Poseidon and Hestia shudder slightly and Hades who'd noticed the grin gives it a nine while thinking '_Damn Apollo can really do the patented 'Evil Genius Grin' it's not perfect but it's at least a nine'_ Then Hades grins and thinks '_No matter what, I know this will anger Zeus, better get the popcorn ready, this is gonna be an awesome show_' Hades mouths to Poseidon "_Zeus won't like what Apollo's thinking_" Poseidon nods to Hades and mouths "_Popcorn_" Hades nods while grinning.

"Hey Artemis" Apollo says, while Apollo calling out his sister name during a meeting isn't unusual he does call it out louder than normal and didn't call her sis or little sis. Artemis and the rest of the gods immediately start paying attention to Apollo while thinking '_He's up to something_'

"What is it Apollo" Artemis responds.

Apollo starts smiling "Remember yesterday when you said you were better in _all_ forms of hunting then me"

Artemis nods cautiously wondering where he was going with this "Yes, I remember"

Apollo starts grinning wildly "Well, I realized that you weren't entirely correct about that statement" Everyone freezes except Poseidon, Hades and (surprisingly or perhaps not) Aphrodite, who had all picked up on what Apollo was leading to.

Artemis frowns slightly in anger "What do you mean, we all know I'm the best hunter of us all"

Apollo waves his right index finger at Artemis "Not true sis, you see while you might be a better hunter of animals, I'm better at hunting the opposite sex then _you_ are"

Artemis blushes and shouts "That's not a hunt"

Apollo shakes his head and says "Sorry sis, but it has been called a hunt to find a partner before"

Artemis then frowns and says "Damn you're right"

Apollo grins even more "But don't worry sis, I have a little bet for you, if you manage to win I concede that you're the better hunter then me in all ways, I'll also leave you and your hunt alone for a century. However if you lose you'll not only have to let me call you my 'little sister' without complaint, but you also can no longer scold me for flirting with your huntresses"

Artemis fumes at the last addition to the bet and says "What's the bet then?"

Apollo grins "So you accept, because I won't tell you the details until you accept the terms upon the River Styx"

Artemis worries slightly, but then her competitive nature (and the desire to not see Apollo outside of meetings for a century) overtakes her worries and she says "I accept and vow on the River Styx to the terms of your bet" Thunder shakes Olympus signifying the acceptance of Artemis' vow.

Apollo then turns to the rest of the Council and says "Will you vow to not only not interfere in the bet, but also accept whatever conditions are required by the bet?"

Curious in what Apollo is up to (Except Poseidon, Hades and Aphrodite who'd already guessed) The Olympian Council agrees to upon hold whatever conditions are required by Apollo's bet.

Apollo grin just gets wider "Great, now the bet is pretty simple, sis. You must find and marry a mortal man, you may chose any man. Now here are the conditions, you must chose a man within a year, you cannot use your divine powers in any way to influence the man which includes reading his mind. You must remain chaste until the wedding (Although you would anyways) and you must consummate the marriage" Artemis gapes at the last condition, but she nods unwilling to lose to Apollo.

Apollo then turns to the rest of the council who are either smiling (Aphrodite, Hestia and Hera) Shocked (Athena, Hermes and Demeter) Uncaring (Ares, Hephaestus and Dionysus) Trying not to choke on their popcorn laughing (Poseidon and Hades) or on the edge of an apocalyptic fit and turning purple (Zeus) and Apollo says "Now for your conditions, Everyone but you two especially Aphrodite, Dad you cannot interfere in any way" Zeus frowns and Aphrodite pouts but they nod with the rest "If Artemis does marry then the man will become a God, probably Artemis' lieutenant" Everyone nods at the condition "In which case Hephaestus would you mind making a Divine Symbol for him"

Hephaestus smiles and says "Mind, no. I don't mind, I'd love to do something like that, hell of a challenge"

Apollo then turns to Artemis and says "Good Luck Sister, you have until the next Winter Solstice to find a man, you don't have marry him by then though"

Artemis does the one thing she can think of in this situation, she faints.

**Part II**

**A Beginning and First Date (Edited)**

"_Sayuki smiles at Shinji and moves to kiss him, Shinji's breath catches in his throat…" Icha-Icha Rebirth by Naruto Uzumaki_

_Naruto and Hanabi's home. Long Island, New York_

Naruto and Hanabi look around their new house. The house is fairly large and it has a simple floor plan.

The house is rectangular, as you walk in the front door you're in a long hallway with an arch on either side ten feet ahead that leads to the dining room on the right and the lounge room on the left. Further down is the kitchen, a couple of empty rooms and a bathroom.

At the end is the door to the backyard, to the right just before the door to the backyard is the door to the bathroom, opposite this door is some stairs up to the second floor. On the second floor is another long hallway, this time with eight rooms on either side and one on the opposite end.

On either side a four empty bedrooms, two empty rooms and two bathrooms, on the end is the master bedroom with a walk-in closet and en-suite bathroom. Outside the back door five feet to the right is a cellar door that leads to a basement around the same size as the ground floor.

Twenty feet from the back door straight out is a thirty meter long swimming pool, surrounded by a iron fence.

Naruto smiles at the house and turns to Hanabi and says "Well, it's probably not like home but at least we have a place to stay. Come on let's pick-out some rooms and then go get furniture, we'll be having some _special_ rooms in the basement" Hanabi nods catching on to what Naruto is referring to.

Naruto of course takes the master bedroom, Hanabi takes the room on the left just before Naruto's room as hers. They decide to have three guest rooms, a library/reading room upstairs along with a study for Naruto to work in.

Downstairs the two empty rooms are transformed into a sewing room (Hanabi likes to create clothing for herself) and a games room (Naruto had loved some of the game consoles he'd seen as they were doing recon). Naruto checks out the cellar/basement and decides to make it a two floor basement with a gym/sparring room on the first floor and an armory/forge, Fūinjutsu lab and a poisons lab on the second floor.

Heading back into New York, they pick up some camping supplies and then head to the furniture shops. Naruto gets a king-sized bed made of oak wood with a couple of bedside tables (Great for hiding kunai and other weapons in), along with a nice couch and coffee table for the lounge room. He also picks up a large dining table capable of seating eight people comfortably. Hanabi gets a queen-sized canopy bed also made of oak with light blue curtains along with matching bedside tables and a dresser and a vanity. Naruto also buys a computer desk for his study.

Naruto then picks up a 60 inch LCD television, a DVD player and a Play-station two, a fridge/freezer, microwave and a stereo from an electronics store. He also buys a computer for his study. Naruto and Hanabi then buy some clothes for themselves and some essentials. They'll get their furniture and electronics delivered over the next few days, furniture first and electronics second, except for the fridge and microwave.

Naruto and Hanabi then head back home with the cartable items they've purchased (Most of the items and clothes sealed into sealing scrolls). Once they get home Naruto and Hanabi pull out some sleeping bags they purchased and sleep, after eating a dinner of take-away Chinese from a take-away place they passed on the way back.

Over the next six months Naruto and Hanabi adapt to their new life, once spring arrive Naruto goes out and (Ab)using his Shadow Clone Jutsu plows a couple of acres to grow wheat just so he doesn't have to buy bread once it's done growing. He also starts a vegetable garden with some carrots, potatoes, tomatoes and other useful vegetables in it and a herb garden, as well as his 'special' garden where he grows the components to some of his more… creative concoctions. He also creates a couple of acres of rice paddies to grow rice in. He also buys a four-wheel drive and learns to drive in it. Later on Naruto hacks the DMV to get himself a drivers license and find out what the laws are. He also purchases a Yamaha R7 and a sky blue convertible Maserati Spyder

"Oh Man, how come it doesn't come in orange" Naruto moans after he had purchased his new Maserati Spyder.

Hanabi shrugs while mentally imagining what the car would look like in bright orange "I don't think it would look all that good in orange personally" While trying not to look Naruto in the eye.

Naruto nods at Hanabi's answer "You're right, it probably wouldn't would it. However under the Uzumaki Clan Laws every Uzumaki is to have a favorite color and if we can't have something in that color we must complain loudly whenever possible"

Hanabi gapes at Naruto "There's a LAW for that!"

Naruto grins crookedly "Of course, why do you think the Uzumaki's were so feared, it wasn't just because of our seals. It was also because of our unpredictability (Or insanity depending on who you ask) making the enemy hesitant to attack us without ten to one odds"

Hanabi just faints from disbelief. Naruto shrugs and thinks _'She lasted longer than most actually'_

Naruto also gets a Pyrotechnician's license so that the police won't come screaming should he start testing out explosives tags on his property (The next lot over in Camp Half-Blood Chiron shivers for some unknown reason), he also buys a small herd of horses for the express purpose of breeding Chakra-enhanced horses (This is done by carefully adding a small bit of Chakra to each generation through the use of a basic jutsu, it usually takes about three generations to produce the basic Nin pet. Six or more adds the possibility of speech and use of Jutsus, as well as astronomically extended life-spans, usually to the same length as a human being. Inuzuka hounds have nearly two hundred and eleven generations of this, but due to over-specialization by both their ancestors and the Inuzuka they have lost some of the adaptability of first generation Nin animals)

Finally Naruto published both the 'original' Icha-Icha under the pen-name "Toad Sage" and then his own Icha-Icha rebirth under his other pen-name of "Fox Sage" This one action lead to Naruto earning another several million as well as topping a number of top ten charts. Naruto upon hearing that just grins and starts to write the next Icha-Icha novel, the first in a mini-series, Icha-Icha Seasons: Spring.

Hanabi on the other hand spends the next six months learning form Naruto (or one of his clones) how to be a Kunoichi. Hanabi while blossoming under the training is slightly terrified when Naruto not only is able to teach her purely Kunoichi talents, but also gives her 'The Talk' from a female perspective. Naruto then shows her his **Oiroke no Jutsu** and explains to her how it actually makes him a fully functional female and therefore he was forced to learn the female side of things by Tsunade once she was aware of this.

"Now Hanabi, since you're about thirteen, and I know the Hyūga clans sex education program is pretty pathetic, it falls to me to inform you of some of the more difficult and embarrassing things" Naruto says smiling to a blushing Hanabi who'd waken up screaming with blood on her sheets.

Hanabi, still with a nuclear blush, interrupts with "Hang on a minute, how would you know anything about sex ed. For women?"

Naruto just makes a hand-seal and suddenly a puff of smoke appears, when it clears in Naruto's place is a beautiful blonde with twin pony-tails on either side of her head and some… cough… sizable… cough… assets. The now female Naru_ko _smiles at Hanabi "Well, when I was younger I used to use this Henge to punish perverts at the hot springs. However Tsunade found out about it and found that it was a complete transformation, so I was given a crash course in females and female sex ed. By Kurenai-Sensei, just in case I either had to spend a long period of time in this form _or_ I had to instruct a Kunoichi under my care in sex ed."

Hanabi gapes "Oh"

Naru_ko_ holds up a packet of tampons in one hand and a packet of pads in the other "Now, let's get started on what to do when periods happen, shall we?"

Hanabi gulps suddenly terrified for her future mental stability.

Naruto also teaches Hanabi how to drive and some other skills like poison-making (Learned from Anko), Fūinjutsu, strategy (Naruto learned this from Shikamaru), Critical thinking and weapons use. He also taught her various Jutsu stating that "Only an idiot over-specializes, a true Shinobi or Kunoichi, specializes in one skill but generalizes as many others as possible" Naruto then sighs and says "Which is why Lee died in the Fourth Shinobi War, he was killed by some of the clones after grew too exhausted to fight at the speeds required by the dangerous close range speeds of a melee fight. Had he the ability to use some Jutsu he might have survived. He still managed to take a huge number of those bastard clones with him though"

One night not long after the Summer Solstice, Naruto heads into New York to release some steam. He quickly finds a nightclub and heads inside, after showing his ID which reads that he's 22. Naruto actually enjoys spending time in these places, he enjoys the music and the primal energy that all the clubbers are releasing. Naruto also admits to himself he misses both the fighting part of being a Shinobi and the rescuing people part, he idly wonders if he should find an underground fighting circuit and try his luck, he might have some fun if he restricts himself to not using Chakra.

The nightclub 'Primal' has an interesting design, as you enter directly opposite you is the dance floor, however to your left is the bar, however on the right is a café with tables and booths, where those tired of dancing can sit down and have a meal. On either side of the dance floor are stairs leading up to a second floor balcony with another bar and an extension of the café, however it has more tables due to the lack of a clear space where the majority of people stand for a moment before heading to where they want to go. Inter spaced randomly near the first floor bar and café are columns holding up the second floor.

While he's sitting there Naruto observes the people in the club with him and he notices someone that stands out, a young woman standing near the bar, Naruto looks over the young woman who stands out from the crowd for some unknown reason. She's around 5'8" with auburn hair and a slim, lithe body. Probably a B or C cup he idly muses, before mentally slapping himself for learning how to judge such a thing from Ero-sennin. She's wearing a white blouse with a silver skirt that goes down to below her knees. Her eyes are unusual, a sort of silvery-yellow, similar to the color of the moon. Her face is breathtakingly beautiful, but he notices a slight hint of panic, either she's trying to do something and is running out of time or she's out of her comfort zone, possibly both.

Naruto with nothing else to do saunters over, at the very least he might get some interesting conversation out of it.

_Artemis POV, Six months earlier, the afternoon of the Winter Solstice._

Artemis paces in her tent trying to figure out what she should do, she knew that bet with Apollo was reckless, but she just couldn't let him win. Her competitive nature wouldn't let her (she also really wants him to leave her alone for a century or two), Artemis' eyes widen and she curses under her breath, Apollo knew that and baited her into agreeing. Artemis sighs and changes thought processes, she now has to find a mortal man within a year and then grow a relationship with him until they marry. Artemis paces some more trying to think how to do so. She wasn't exactly the best at such things after all.

From outside her tent a voice come "My Lady, may I enter?"

Artemis responds with a simple "Enter"

The tent flap opens and in walks Zoë Nightshade, Artemis' lieutenant amongst her hunters and her close friend and confident of many years. Artemis looks over her lieutenant as she had done thousands of times. Zoë appears to be fourteen with slightly coppery skin and long black hair with her lieutenants circlet braided into it, taller than most girls her, she walks with the grace of a predator, like a jaguar or a panther. Her dark brown eyes and slightly upturned nose along with the circlet gives her a slightly royal look. Artemis relaxes slightly in the presence of one of her most devout followers.

Artemis then asks "Is there a problem Zoë?"

Zoë shakes her head to answer and then says "No, My Lady. However I noticed that thou are more closed off than usual and thou appear to be contemplating something. May I ask what troubles thee?" Artemis hides a smile at Zoë's tendency to intersperse her speech with Shakespearian era English.

Artemis then sighs and says "Zoë the reason I'm more closed off than usual is due to a mistake I made"

Zoë looks curious and asks "If I may, what mistake are thou speaking of?"

Artemis turns to face Zoë full on and says "I accepted a bet from my brother without thinking of the consequences of such an action. This was due to my brother masterfully playing my emotions through the use of my pride, he'd stated that I wasn't better at hunting in all areas compared to him"

Zoë looks scandalized and says "What did he mean My Lady, in what way is he a better hunter then thou?"

Artemis sighs and says "In the ways of attracting a partner, he is better than I"

Zoë looks at Artemis in horrified realization and says "So the bet thy agreed to was…?"

Artemis nods "The bet was to see if I could manage to not only meet a mortal man within a year, but also to foster a relationship that eventually ends in marriage. I cannot use any of my powers or resources other then what I possess in the body of a young woman to snare him. Luckily Aphrodite cannot interfere in any way during the course of this bet"

Zoë smiles at Artemis and says "No matter what My Lady, we hunters will stand behind thou in thy time of need, we may not be able to help thee in thou endeavor, but we will support thy not matter what" Zoë pauses slightly and then asks "Would thou like me to inform the hunters of thy bet and what thou must do"

Artemis nods at Zoë and says "Yes, please do" Zoë turns to leave and Artemis says "And Zoë" Zoë turns to face Artemis "Thank you"

Zoë smiles at Artemis "No thanks are needed My Lady, thy knows that"

Artemis then spends six months studying the mortal girls to see how they build relationships and throughout the course of it is left completely bewildered. Artemis wants to at least find a good man that she can stand, hopefully she finds one in time. (Naruto sneezes while plowing his farmland)

Artemis begins to stake out some nightclubs and bars and finds that no matter what she is desperately out of her comfort zone. It took her nearly four months to find the courage to just enter a nightclub, she is worried that she might not be able to win this bet.

Artemis worries more and more every day and the hunters try to support her whenever they can, but they all know that they have no advice for their lady to follow as most of them had never been on a date and the few that had never want to talk about their experiences.

Artemis eventually decides to throw caution to the wind after six months of anxiety and heads to a nightclub named 'Primal' to try find a possible partner. Unbeknownst to her, most of the Olympian gods follow her in disguise just to see how she goes. Aphrodite waits up on the second floor balcony leaning over the edge for the spectacle to begin, next to her is Hephaestus watching with feigned interest. (Ares had a date with a mortal woman so he wasn't present) Zeus and Hera are sitting at a café booth, opposite Artemis who's standing close to the bar, both enjoying some drinks and some time alone with each other and had completely forgotten the reason they were here. Poseidon is out on the dance floor, dancing ironically with a disguised Athena, of course neither are aware of this fact, Hermes is also on the dance floor and smirks taking a picture of the two disguised gods for blackmail. Apollo is leaning against one of the columns near the dance floor holding up the second floor balcony chatting to some women. Dionysus is hiding at the second floor bar getting a few drinks while Zeus is pre-occupied.

Artemis starts to look for someone to talk to, to begin her task of finding a nice man to marry, she shudders mentally at the last condition Apollo had added to the bet. While she had never taken a vow to remain a virgin as many demigods thought, she had asked her father that she'd never be pressured into a marriage by him and he agreed.

Artemis nearly jumps when a voice asks "Are you alright?"

She turns slightly to face the person who had addressed her and is surprised by what she sees. Standing in front of her is a man who looks to be about eighteen, definitely older due to him being in here '_or he has a great fake ID_' He has blond hair which stands up in spikes that don't appear to have any gel or hair care products in them, the back of it however is quite long and goes down to about his mid-back, on each side of his face a single bang hangs down (Minato's hairstyle). His body is muscular and he is slightly taller than her at around 5'10", he has blue eyes that are like sapphires, more darker and richer then Apollo's eyes, with three whisker like marks on each cheek. He's wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with the top button undone and is not tucked in with black pants and belt. He looks slightly like he doesn't care he's messy because of it but he has the air of someone whose always on guard '_Maybe a soldier_'

Interested in this strange man Artemis answers "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

The man smiles slightly and says "You looked like you are out of your comfort zone a little, first time at a nightclub?"

Artemis nods despite herself "Yes"

The man smiles at her and says "Why don't you come sit down with me, at least then I might get some interesting conversation. Everyone else here is either dancing, drinking or trying to find each other's tonsils" The man points to a somewhat drunk couple heavily making out on the dance floor, Artemis looks at them and muses '_Those two look familiar_' then she shrugs. Hermes is laughing hysterically at the disguised Athena and Poseidon, he had managed to spike their drinks with some aphrodisiacs stolen from Aphrodite.

Artemis nods and says "Okay, but first, can I at least find out your name?"

The man snaps his fingers while looking sheepish "That's what I forgot, Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And yours?"

Artemis thinks quickly and after a slight hesitation says "Phoebe… Phoebe Adams"

Naruto looks at her like he doesn't quite believe her and then gestures for her to follow him, they move to a café table near the edge of the dance floor.

At Naruto's table Artemis takes the seat opposite Naruto and faces him, Naruto smiles "Well, how shall we start this conversation… oh I know, As you know my names Naruto, my favorite color is orange and I absolutely love a dish called Ramen, And you?"

Artemis blushes slightly but manages to speak "Well, you know my names Phoebe" Naruto narrows his eyes slightly "My favorite color is silver, I am quite partial to the taste of venison" Artemis thinks for a moment before she says "and I also like to walk through the forests at night"

Naruto smiles "Oh, so I've managed to meet another person who loves to walk in the forest at night. Well, I also like to walk along a beach at sunset or during a light storm. I love the smell of storms and the ocean"

Artemis smiles, relaxing slightly "Well I love to run through the forests, I'm not too interested in the sea, but I'm not scared of it either. I love the smell of nature when you can smell the cities anymore. I also look after some girls, kinda like an orphanage"

Naruto grins "Oh, you do? That's kind of surprising for a woman your age, but then again I have an adopted daughter so I guess it isn't all that unusual"

Artemis' eyes widen at that tidbit "You have an adopted daughter, what happened to her family if I may ask?"

Naruto laughs "Oh, the family is perfectly fine, we just ended up stranded here due to an… unfortunate series of events. To prevent her being taken away I adopted her, hopefully I'll find a way to get her home, I'm not so sure if I'll follow her though"

Artemis' heart sunk when he started talking about being lost, but soared when he said the last line. "Oh, so where is your home then?"

Naruto smiles at Artemis' _subtle_ attempt to gather information, he leans forward and whispers in her ear "I don't know you well enough to talk about that just yet, maybe if I knew you better, so the question is, are you curious enough to spend time with me to find out?"

Artemis blush covers her whole body and her heart is racing, she keeps trying to keep herself under control, before she sighs and then locks Naruto with a glare "Is that a challenge?"

Naruto smiles mysteriously "Maybe, let's see how you do with it… what the-?"

Before Artemis can reply there's a loud commotion on the dance floor, apparently the two tonsil hockey players had attempted to take it to the next level right then and there. Naruto grins shaking his head and Artemis blushes right to her toes. Naruto turns to Artemis and says "Shall we leave then, I think those two would like some privacy and I would like some fresh air" Artemis nods and they walk out of the club together, unnoticed by all the immortals who had their own problems to focus on.

Soon afterwards Artemis and Naruto decide to go for a walk to Artemis' fake home and just before Naruto drops her off at the fake home in New York she'd created for her fake persona Naruto shocks her totally.

Naruto smiles at Artemis "Good night, before I go however I have to ask you something"

Artemis while slightly confused at the request nods "Okay, what do you want to ask?"

Naruto grimaces and says "Why did you lie to me about your name?"

Artemis's mouth dropped and she stammers "H-h-how d-did y-you k-know?"

Naruto smiles darkly "You hesitated when I asked you, like you were making one up on the spot. So I'll ask again, Why did you lie to me about your name?"

Artemis sighs thinking that she's blown her chance to have a relationship with Naruto, she'd enjoyed spending time with him tonight and was hoping to start a relationship with him. So she answers "My name's actually Artemis, but I thought that you might think I'm joking or playing a trick on you, I'm sorry"

Naruto smiles causing his eyes to light up "No worries, I can see why you might hide that, your parents must have had high hopes for you to name you after a goddess"

Artemis smiles despite herself "They did"

Naruto pulls out a small pad and writes something down on it before tearing out a page and handing it to her "Here's my number, if you don't mind I'd like to meet up with again sometime, this was an interesting meeting" Naruto then walks off whistling some obscure tune to himself.

Artemis walks inside her fake home, she walks into her living room to find her hunters waiting for her.

Zoë is the first to summon up the courage to speak and says "How was your night My Lady"

Artemis smiles at Zoë and says "I think I just met the one man I'd want to have a relationship with"

Artemis then found herself besieged by hunters asking questions and despite it all she couldn't stop smiling, she'd found herself a man. Now for the next task, building a relationship with him.

**Chapter 2**

**Greek Gods and Camp Half-Blood?**

"_There are many words to describe Naruto Uzumaki, the most common one is… Unpredictable, but insane is a very close second with bastard coming third"_

_Tsunade Senju – Godaime Hokage_

_Naruto and Hanabi's home_

Naruto smiles as he walks through the gates of his home, heading for the front door he idly muses over the woman he'd just met. Artemis. He idly wonders if she is the actual goddess before immediately scoffing at that… That be impossible right? Then again stranger things have happened in his experience.

Naruto enters as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Hanabi who is sleeping upstairs, he know this for a fact because he can hear her breathing.

He silently heads upstairs and into his bedroom, after taking off his clothes and changing into some comfortable pajamas he lies down on his bed and starts drifting off, his last conscious though is '_Interesting times are coming, I can feel it. Hopefully it isn't as bad as the last time I felt like this_' With that thought Naruto closes his eyes and sleeps.

**NNLAB**

The next day Naruto gets up and does his average morning routine, something that still surprises Hanabi as she still hasn't settled into the cover life they created completely, Whenever she complains about Naruto adapting so well he simply says "Practice, Hanabi lots of Practice"

Downstairs Naruto slowly eats his cereal that he brought while Hanabi slowly trudges into the dining room holding her own bowl of cereal and looking like she just got up, '_probably did_' Naruto muses and eats another spoonful of cereal.

Hanabi decides at this moment to make a comment "Have fun last night"

To his credit Naruto didn't even choke he simply gave a patented "Kakashi Eye-smile 2000"™, swallows his mouthful and says "Why yes I did, not nearly as much as the couple that near about had sex on the dance floor though. They seemed very into it, then they disappeared for some private entertainment, I would imagine" Hanabi turns slightly green, while a teenager she hasn't yet gone into the full blown hormonal stage that many do and is still in the boys are icky stage. Naruto chuckles at her face.

"Come on, when your done eating meet me in the sparring room" Naruto chuckles as he walks off to the basement.

**NNLAB**

Hanabi finishes her breakfast and then heads down to see the teaching table brought out, she had learned strategy using maps spread across this table before. Similar maps are currently spread across the table but they seem more focused and zoomed in then the previous maps. Naruto smiles at Hanabi as she walks in the sparring room "Good, you're here. Now previously I taught you strategy, but more specifically I taught you grand strategy that involves moving large forces and cooperating between Samurai, Shinobi, Militia and Monks. Now I'm going to teach you the basics of team based strategy, unlike grand strategy team based strategy relies more heavily on knowing your allies strengths and weaknesses, then on the knowledge of the enemy and the terrain. For example you must know what range an ally is optimal for. For example you… or any Hyūga, are close-range specialists, so a team leader wouldn't send you against a long ranged target without some sort of backup or diversion" Naruto places a couple of figurines on the table, one is an Iwa Nin, one a Suna Nin and the last a Hyūga. Hanabi nods showing that she is listening and Naruto continues "Whereas I'm a long-range Ninjutsu specialist that is also capable of medium and short range combat, so I'm typically deployed where a long range specialist would only get a couple of shots off before being overwhelmed by enemy forces" Naruto then places a figurine of himself.

Naruto then looks Hanabi in the eye and says "But, I am also a Jinchūriki, which means should the enemy field a Jinchūriki or the enemy is an unsealed Bijuu I am automatically the only opponent to oppose them, the reverse is also true. If the enemy doesn't have a Jinchūriki or S-ranked Nin in their team they can either attempt retreat or be killed" Naruto then places a figurine of Gaara and the Ichibi on the table. "Should you come against a Jinchūriki or Log forbid a Bijuu… retreat, you can't fight against an opponent such as them. It would be comparable to you facing off against a god and just as lethal, if, IF, you make S-rank, you can attempt to fight a Jinchūriki, if you master sealing you can fight a Bijuu, if you are both S-ranked and a seal master you don't have to worry… as much, but remember that your team-mates might not have such abilities" Naruto places two figurines on the table, The Fourth Hokage and the Kyūbi. "Just remember, against a Bijuu there is little to no chance of no fatalities and no chance of no casualties, they are forces of nature that can only be stopped with sacrifice, which the Yondaime Hokage demonstrated when he fought the Kyūbi" Hanabi nods, gulping slightly in the tense atmosphere created by Naruto's words.

Naruto claps his hands and smiles dispersing the tension and says "Now, let's begin some basic exercises using the dice rules we used for your strategy teaching" Naruto then begins to move figurines around via dice rules, that is a roll of a pair of dice to determine whether or not the individual can move, another for how far they can move. A dice roll if they decide to attack and of course one to see if the attack hits or the opponent dodges or if the opponent can, if the opponent nullifies the attack, as the opponent takes damage the attacks grow exponentially harder to dodge until they die, mimicking what happens when you're injured in a real Shinobi battle. The random nature of the dice helps imitate the unpredictable nature of battle.

**NNLAB**

After the exercise has finished Naruto turns to Hanabi and asks "Now Hanabi, what are the three main military forces of the Elemental Nations and what powers or tools do they have that are unique to them alone and what are their strengths and weaknesses?"

Hanabi quickly replies "The first group are the Shinobi, they have the use of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Fūinjutsu and their unique tools are the Shuriken and the Kunai, although they can have several different weapons such as Chokutō, Ninja wire, whips, poisons, hallucinogenic drugs, smoke bombs and other various tools that are used by each individuals. Shinobi tends to be the fastest and most agile of the three main forces but at the cost of defensive ability and heavy armor. Most Shinobi have only a loose uniform code and therefore are difficult to differentiate what village they are from unless you are close enough to see their headbands, however that is a double sided blade as it can cause allies to attack allies and enemies to trust enemies"

Naruto nods at Hanabi's explanation "Very good, What are the Shinobi ranks and titles?"

Hanabi takes a breathe "In order of ranking they are, Student, Genin, Chunin, Tokubetsu Jounin, Jounin, ANBU, Village Leader, Kage. The special titles are Medic Nin, Sannin, Sennin, Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi) and Jinchūriki"

Naruto nods again "Very good, next force"

"The next force is the Monks, they have the use of divine intervention and are capable of calling down miracles if their deity is interested, they are also master manipulators of a chosen element, usually corresponding to the country they are part of. Monks are easy to spot as they wear ornate robes and often use loud incantations. They tend to carry staves with holy iconography present on them. Monks have the power to slay the third group the Samurai at the cost of being weak to the Shinobi"

Naruto nods at Hanabi's explanation "That was okay, you forgot to mention their immunity to Genjutsu and ability to use hymns to bolster allies morale or their use of potent hand-to-hand abilities often confused for Taijutsu, list their ranks"

"In order they are: Initiate, Acolyte, Brother, Father, Master, Grand-master and Most Holy or Most Enlightened depending on the order"

Naruto nods at the ranking "Excellent, and the last group?"

"The last group is the Samurai, master swordsmen and also masters of reinforcing their bodies with the internal use of Chakra. Their special equipment is also their uniform and it is their Chakra armor which grants them an immunity to all Shinobi abilities. Their reflexes and sensing abilities make them powerful opponents to a Shinobi, but their lack of speed leaves them open to the powerful strikes of the Monks"

Naruto nods at Hanabi's last explanation "Good, and their ranks?"

"In order they are: Recruit, Swordsman, Corporal, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Colonel, General and Lord"

Naruto smiles at Hanabi "Well done, now we are heading out side for sparring practice"

Hanabi gulps with sudden fear

**NNLAB**

Outside in the training field Naruto activates his **Oiroke no Jutsu**'s more combat orientated version **Kyōzō **(Mirror Image) It turns Naruto from a male copy of his father, to a female copy of his mother with her red hair and violet eyes. The bust of this version is also smaller at a low C-cup to prevent the swinging of large breasts from destabilizing Naruto's (Or Kanako as he was called in this form) balance and leaving him on his (or her) ass. It also has the unintended benefit of preventing the back and shoulder pain from having large breasts. Something Naruto had discovered when forced to spend an entire month as Naruko (The somewhat humorous and sarcastic name for his **Oiroke no Jutsu** form) back when he was fourteen at Jiraiya's request (Ironically one of Jiraiya's non-perverted ideas as he wanted Naruto to learn the downsides of being a woman with large breasts) Needless to say Naruto gained a great deal of respect for women with large breasts… and learned how to massage away much of the pain.

Hanabi seeing the red-headed Kanako form pales, while Naruto might seem like an impossibly fast Shinobi as a male, as a female her speed is such that she could possibly run across the surface of an ocean without using Chakra. Her agility and flexibility is also much higher, when fighting Kanako she had learned to watch for attacks from insane angles that somehow Kanako was able to pull off without any difficulty at all.

Hanabi instantly gets into what almost every other Hyūga would call a perversion of the _Juken_ both Hinata and Neji would not only recognize it but also get into it fearing what Naruto (Or Kanako) would do to them if they didn't. The ordinary stance of the _Juken_ is too set and not quick enough to react to Naruto's high speed. Something which has been the source of much fear in the Hyūga household amongst Naruto's two friends and student.

Kanako seeing Hanabi in a ready stance immediately launches into action starting with a high kick to the right shoulder while simultaneously slamming a palm into Hanabi's stomach.

Hanabi attempts to block the kick and thus is unable to block the sharp thrust of Kanako's palm into her diaphragm.

Wheezing with the sudden loss of breath Hanabi is unable to see Kanako's follow up knee to the abdomen.

Lifted up by the force of Kanako's final attack Hanabi crashes into the ground gasping for breath and barely conscious, Kanako kneels down and whispers "That… was for that pride of yours Hanabi, you were growing too arrogant after beating me last week and I needed to remind you that you aren't at my level yet"

Kanako leaves Hanabi to recover and goes for a short jog… around her entire property.

Around halfway through the jog by a forest that reeks of power for some reason Kanako stops and observes a…unusual situation. She frowns, she's never seen dogs that big before, nor felt such a malicious presence from them. She notices that the pair of… monsters are attacking a group of three children.

Kanako quickly makes several hand-seals and shouts out "**Katon – Hōsenka no Jutsu**" she then immediately spits out a dozen fireballs at the monster dogs setting their fur on fire. The beasts howl in pain and quickly spin on the spot to face Kanako. Kanako narrows her eyes and makes precisely thirteen hand-seals with the last one looking like a crescent moon "**Tsukiton – Tsukihime**"

A massive blast of silver light explodes out from Kanako and she is transformed, standing in her place is the same person but with elegant silver hair and eyes wearing a silver dress that leaves her shoulders and arms uncovered.

She would look like an angel descended from the heavens intent on spreading peace, but the long katana in her right hand and the angry visage on her face instead makes her look like an avenging goddess descended to punish those who have strayed.

With a quick movement she blurs from twenty meters away from the monsters to right in front of them, before the rightmost monster dog can react it is bisected by Kanako's sword and it bursts into golden dust. The other monster dog swipes at her with its front paw but she dodges it and before it can hit the ground slices it off with a sharp motion. The monster rears back in pain only to be decapitated by her blade. The second monster bursts into golden dust just like it's companion.

Kanako turns to the three children "Are you three alright?"

The tallest of the three a sandy blonde whose face is marred by a fresh scar steps forwards "Thanks, we're fine now" his voice is sharp and curt as if his pride has been bruised.

Kanako frowns at him before decking him with her left hand "Fool of a boy, when someone with a sword who has just destroyed two monsters without injury asks you a question you don't snap at them. If you don't lose that pride of yours it _will_ be your downfall, even if I have to make it so" Kanako releases some focused killing intent on the boy making him pale and stumble back.

She turns to the other two a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes and girl with black hair and brown eyes about a year younger then the fool "Aside from the fool, are you two okay?"

The girl nods "Yes, we're fine. I'm Cristina Mayford and this is Daniel Smith, the fool is Luke Castellan our _esteemed_ quest leader. May I ask who you are?"

Kanako laughs at the venom in the girls tone when she said _esteemed_ "I like your spirit girl, I am Kanako Uzumaki, a _Tsuki no Seirei _(Holy Lunar Spirit) who has decided to help you"

Daniel frowns at the name "That sounds Japanese"

Kanako shakes her head "It's not, it's _Uzushiono_ or 'Of the Whirling Tides' in your tongue" Kanako stops and thinks for a second "But I will grant you that it sounds near identical to Japanese"

Daniel nods seemingly satisfied with his (almost) correct guess, while Christina asks "We are not far from our camp, would you like to come with us?"

Kanako nods in acceptance "It is probably better that I do, you three are still very weak"

Luke growls at that "What's that supposed to mean?" he prepares to step forwards as if to attack

Kanako nails him to the spot with a glare "Fool Boy! It means that even a child of my people who has not yet finished their training could easily fight off those monster dogs, but you could not!"

Daniel coughs and Kanako looks at him with obvious irritation "Those monster dogs are called 'Hellhounds'"

Kanako nods in thought "A truly fitting name, they seemed to radiate malice. But unfocused malice as if they cared little for who they savaged. But enough of this talk, let us head off for your camp" Kanako glares at Luke "Will you come fool? Or do I have to knock you out and carry you"

Luke snorts "As if you cou-" Before Luke can finish Kanako blurs behind him and knocks him out with a blow to the back of the head

Kanako picks up Luke one handed as if he weighed nothing and asks "So, what are you waiting for? Lead on to your camp!"

Christina nods with stars in her eyes while Daniel smirks at the arrogant son of Hermes getting his comeuppance (Oh the Irony)

**NNLAB**

As Kanako walks into Camp Half-Blood the gods are watching over in amusement.

Ares turns to Hermes and asks "So your 'wonder boy' has to be carried into the camp huh?"

Hermes glares at Ares but before he can say anything Zeus clears his throat causing Hermes to look at him and he shakes his head. Hermes sighs while Apollo shoots him a reassuring grin.

Kanako looks at the centaur approaching with a crowd of awed campers "Would you look at that, there is actually a talking horse!"

Apollo and Hermes burst into laughter while the rest of the gods have smiles or smirks on their faces.

Chiron looks both insulted and amused at the comment "My dear, I am a centaur"

Kanako raises an eyebrow "And? You are still half horse are you not? Therefore you are by definition a talking horse"

Chiron stops dead as he thinks his way through that statement and then nods "I guess you have a point, but can you please refer to my species as centaur, how would you like it if I called you ape?"

Kanako tilts her head to the side "It depends, how attached are you to your mouth. Because if you attempt to call me an ape it won't be attached to you much longer" Kanako raises her sword slightly with a small threatening swipe towards Chiron.

Chiron subconsciously takes a step back. Kanako snorts and then dumps Luke on the ground "If you are the leader of this camp them you need to train this fool more, he thought attacking a vastly superior opponent because of a simple insult was a good idea"

Athena just looks at Hermes with a raised eyebrow. Hermes sighs in defeat he knew that he wasn't going to hear the end of this for ages.

Kanako turns and starts to walk away. Chiron shouts out "Who are you?"

Kanako turns back and smiles "I? I am the Unbounded Maelstrom of the Whirling Tides that shatters Fate and slays Gods" Kanako laughs "I am the dark ruler to oppose the light warrior, the Shining Moon to the Blazing Sun. But you may call me Kanako Uzumaki" In a flash of Silver, Kanako disappears.

**Chapter 3**

**Balance**

"_And so the lord of the Whirling Tides was given the custodianship of the Eternal Prison, and the Humble Warrior of the Blazing Plains was tasked to watch over the -"_

_A fragment of 'The Sun Warrior and Moon Guardian'_

Kanako reappears in front of Hanabi in another flash of silver, before quickly powering down to normal. Then returning to the form of Naruto.

Naruto sighs as soon as he looks around "Dammit, I think I just flipped off some truly powerful beings… oh well, not the first time it's happened and it definitely won't be the last" Naruto hears a moan and turns to see the slowly recovering Hanabi "Hanabi are you okay?"

Hanabi shakes her head slowly "No, why are you so much more vicious when you are Kanako?"

Naruto smiles sadly "Because Kanako is the part of me born in war"

Hanabi looks at him with confusion evident on her face "Huh?"

Naruto looks at Hanabi deeply, measuring whether or not she is ready for what he is about to say "Do you know how the Fourth War ended?"

Hanabi nods slowly in answer "Yeah, they said you found a way of binding Madara's power and killing Obito while simultaneously becoming much stronger yourself"

Naruto nods "Yeah, that's a pretty good summary, but like any Shinobi mission, that's not the whole truth. You aren't ready yet for the whole truth" Hanabi goes to protest "Don't bother, you aren't Jounin level and that's what you'd need to be to learn the truth. But when I gained that power my soul was… split along the lines of Yin and Yang, you do know about that?" Hanabi nods "Good, something I don't have to tell you then. Anyway what you have been taught is slightly off. Yin as you know represents women, the moon, darkness, order, the soul/mind and many other things. But what you don't know is that the elements of Wind and Water and half of Lightning is Yin natured, and those who practice such elements tend to be colder, less emotional and more logical, at the same time they are also impeccably formal. My being male as Naruto protects me from that as my nature is somewhat balanced, but when I become Kanako, that balance is tilted straight to the Yin side, with the only remnant of my Yang side being Kanako's tendency to save others and be a hero"

Hanabi frowns in thought "But, why don't you change when you become Naruko?"

Naruto laughs in delight "I love having a smart student, even Sakura hasn't figured it out yet. It's simple, Naruko is a solid illusion, she isn't real… so to speak. Kanako on the other hand is literally a mirror image of me, hence why the Jutsu I use to turn into her is called **Kyōzō**, it's not an illusion but rather it changes me into what I would be if I had been born a girl. However my mother was very bright and Yang natured despite being a woman, so how come Kanako is so cold? Well that has to do with being the Custodian. But you aren't yet ready for that"

Hanabi looks to protest and then nods "You're right, I'm probably not ready for that information" Hanabi looks down hiding her face

Naruto smiles and uses his right hand to make Hanabi look up "You know your limits Hanabi, and that's good. Most Hyūga are to put it politely somewhat prideful, so why are you so different?"

Hanabi looks at Naruto with a serious look in her eyes and says "Because of you"

Naruto's eyes go wide in shock "Me?"

Hanabi nods with a look of awe on her face "When I was seven, my father took me to see the Chunin Exams that you fought Neji in. When I saw you defy his expectations of fate and then defeat him, despite him having what I was told was a undefeatable defense. I started to wonder, if someone said to be the dead-last could beat the Hyūga prodigy, could we maybe not be that strong?"

Naruto smiles gently "You saw the truth of the Shinobi, the most dangerous don't need to boast. By boasting the Hyūga left themselves open to defeat, remember that well, but also have pride. Be humble, but assured. Believe you will win and you will. Believe that the enemy will lose, and you will" Naruto sighs "But enough of this, you have things to do and so do I"

Hanabi nods and the two head off to their various tasks

**NNLAB**

Naruto sighs as he stares up at the sky later that day, night has fallen and the stars are out along with a brilliant full moon. Naruto stares up at that moon, and he remembers the loses of the Fourth War, all to protect themselves from another moon. Naruto pulls out a small seal diagram. Unlike most seals however, this one is not static but in motion reading statistics that Naruto has religiously checked every day since the end of the War.

_Orbital stability: 99.9%_

_Seal integrity: Layers 2-40 intact. Layer one severely degraded, restoration impossible._

_Prisoner: Within Acceptable limits._

Naruto puts his head back and sighs once more, he closes his eyes and begins to remember the first time he 'met' Kanako

… _Naruto pants as he runs towards the distant structure, within he knows is the key to Madara and Obito's defeat._

_But if he doesn't get there soon, it will be too late to save anyone. Naruto runs faster covering kilometers quickly._

_Naruto reaches the vast structure, he walks inside the two vast doors, each high enough to admit a being twice Kurama's size when standing. As he enters he notices a vast seal diagram, with forty different layered Seal Arrays, each one easily containing thousands of Seal Formula, which themselves contain anywhere from ten to ten thousand seals. This had to be the work of a Seal Master, no, not a Seal Master, a Sealing GOD over the span of decades to create this masterpiece. _

_Naruto frowns as he notices the upper most layer is badly damaged with Seal Formula unraveling from the shattered Seal Array. Small lightning bolts flicker over the damaged seal, if this continues the seals will cascade fail. Unleashing unfathomable amounts of energy in a massive explosion that would easily be able to vaporize the entire Elemental Nations._

"_Do you wish to stop that from happening" A feminine voice calls out._

_Naruto spins on the spot to face a beautiful woman in a golden Kimono. Despite not knowing who she is Naruto replies "Of course I do"_

_The woman nods with a grim look on her face "And what would you pay to do so"_

_Naruto doesn't even hesitate "Everything, except for my morals. Even if my soul is destroyed it will be fair trade"_

"_Wisely said" a deep male voice comments. Naruto looks to his right where a man in Samurai armor stands, probably looking at him but with his face mask on Naruto can't tell._

_The woman in gold nods "Then you shall have that power, but in payment. No longer will you be able to co-exist with the rest of Humanity, you will be above and beyond them. You will be more"_

_Naruto nods "Fine"_

_A massive jolt of energy hits Naruto, filling every cell of his body. Naruto is flung into his mindscape, only to find it changed._

_Where once a dark and dismal sewer lay, a vast gleaming ocean with a full moon over head now resides. In the distance Naruto can see the Kyūbi on an island. But instead of that his attention is instead taken by the lithe but well muscled woman in a white dress standing in front of him, she has red hair and violet eyes, almost identical to his mothers. But her face is familiar, one he knows very well. His own, but softer than his now angular face, more feminine._

_Naruto frowns "Who are you?"_

_The woman huffs "I'm you fool, I'm the side of you geared for war and battle. The side of you that can make the hard decisions and the side that is meant to rule. For now you may call me Kanako"_

_Naruto frowns in thought "Why Kanako?"_

'_Kanako' smiles "Because it sounds nice" _ (A/N: Literally the reason I chose it, no subtle meaning here)

_Naruto then asks the most pressing question "How did you get here?"_

_Kanako sighs in exasperation, but then shakes her head "First thing you are doing after this war is studying. But when you asked the offer, the great power handed to you was too much. To protect itself your soul compartmentalized, the side of you that is friendly and open. The Yang of you, the side made of light, emotion and optimism, is you. I was created from the Yin, the darker, more logical and more pragmatic side. We are separate but one. When you need to use warfare and to rule properly. Use that clone hand-seal and shout __**Kyōzō**__, and you will become me. Temporarily, as your body cannot remain as me forever"_

_Naruto nods "Alright, now let's get going. We've got to stop Madara and Obito"_

_Kanako grins at Naruto "With Pleasure Naruto" She then frowns "Now GO!"_

_Naruto is thrown out of his mindscape_

Naruto himself jolts at the memory of being thrown out of his mindscape jars him from his recollections.

He looks down at his hands, he remembers well the power they wielded when he fought Madara, as even a weakened Madara was still very powerful.

Since the battle was over he had had no positive feelings for anyone that were stronger then friendship. But Artemis, somehow she had brought out his hopes, for some reason he felt like he could build a relationship with her, but why? Why was she so special? Naruto stares up at the night's sky, wondering. Unfortunately the night's sky has no answer for Naruto.

**NNLAB**

Artemis sighs as she watches Naruto stare up at the sky, '_it's ironic_' despite what Aphrodite said, she actually could feel love, it was just that most men she couldn't stand, the only one she could actually stand (Although she would never admit under any circumstances) was her twin brother Apollo. But after making that bet, she was forced into looking for one that she could stand other than him. And lo and behold, she found one.

Artemis sighs once more leaving a billowing cloud of cold air, she wonders if Naruto had noticed? The fact that as the Moon Goddess she was colder than most, literally and figuratively. She remembers what Apollo used to be like before becoming the Sun God… and then she shudders. Apollo was once very arrogant and cruel, he rarely thought of others and the only ones he showed concern for where her and their mother. But after gaining the Sun Domain, he started to change, he became warmer and more friendly. The Olympians were surprised, but pleased by this change. Nowadays he was known for being one of the more open and laid-back Gods.

Artemis ponders once more over the words Selene told her before bequeathing her Domain to her "_Being the Moon Goddess is more encompassing then you think Artemis, it will have an effect on your whole being. The only reason I am giving this domain to you is because Helios is giving his to Apollo, the Sun and Moon must be opposites, and you and Apollo are very different. It will be hard for you to find love Artemis, even if you don't seek it now, one day you will. If you find someone who can look through your cold exterior and see the true you, never let them go, it is quite lonely at night, having one who can understand is worth more than some silly little wish. Goodbye Artemis, and good luck, you'll need it_"

Selene was right after all, after several Millennia, even with her Hunters she had started to desire someone to stand with her. Someone she could trust, but at the same time she just couldn't let down her barriers, she couldn't drop her cold persona. But Naruto, somehow, he just broke through her barriers and her cold persona. Somehow he exuded this sense of warmth, of friendship, but also a desire for more, like her he was lonely. Artemis smiles sadly as she gazes down on the now sleeping form of Naruto. '_I guess that we're two lonely souls looking for a partner, and the Fates were kind enough to grant us that_'

Artemis looks forwards to the coming months, they will be most interesting.

**Chapter 5**

**Making Arrangements**

"_Balance – it is the key to a true Shinobi, in battle you must be focused, in rest you must be aware, to enemies you must be a demon, to allies a godsend and to your family, __an angel__"_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi – A Lecture on the nature of the true Shinobi._

Naruto casually strolls into Camp Half-Blood, he notices the Centaur from the day before walking towards him. As he gets closer Naruto in a rare display of politeness, bows formally and then say "I would like to apologize for the actions of my 'sister' Kanako, when she returned home yesterday she told me what happened. I'm afraid she does tend to be cold to people she doesn't know"

Chiron is shocked by this turn of events, but smiles "That's alright, Mister?"

Naruto smiles "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto pauses and then gives his title "Tide Lord of the land of _Uzushio_, in the lands of Eternal Conflict known as the Elemental Nations"

Chiron steps back slightly in shock "That's a very…"

"Grandiose Title?" Naruto interrupts

Chiron just nods. Naruto sighs and then makes a number of hand-seals "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**" Around Naruto a massive bubble of water forms and then shoots off into the sky as an Oriental-style dragon, before slamming down into the lake by the camp. Naruto smiles at the shocked campers and Chiron "But I did earn that title, by the way, you are?"

Chiron shakes himself out of his shock "My name is Chiron"


	50. DA NRB

**Naruto/Bleach ** (2013)****

**Naruto's Reaper Bloodline**

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Kekkei Genkei (Ice and Blade)**

Naruto smiled as he snuck away from the Hokage's tower with the forbidden scroll in hand that Mizuki had wanted him to steal, he snuck away to the forest near Konoha and began to read, the first Ninjutsu listed was _Kage Bunshinno Jutsu _Naruto groaned as this was the type of Jutsu he was worst at, but after reading it he found that there was no difficulty in doing it and he quickly mastered it.

As he was reading a certain Jutsu caught his eye, _Ice Style: Striking Ice Dragon Blizzard_ It's a powerful Ice Jutsu Naruto noticed and after thinking it through he decided to learn it, the seals required were pretty complex! But he managed after all he was a lot smarter than the village thought he just hid those smarts in case the villagers of Konoha decided he was dangerous, only Hinata Hyūga a shy girl from the Hyūga clan knew of his smarts, Naruto liked Hinata but kept his distance so she wouldn't receive the same disgust from the villagers that he did. Just after that he found a small scroll attached to the forbidden scroll, he tried to open it and the moment his finger touched the seal it opened, and It told him of the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkei, before Naruto could read anymore Iruka-sensei appeared.

"I Found you" Iruka Umino said as he found the wayward student that had stolen the forbidden scroll.

Naruto looked up still exhausted and managed to mumble "I found you" before collapsing.

Naruto awoke in an icy tundra with the wind howling passed his ear and the cold biting into his arms and legs, he'd freeze if he stayed here much longer, suddenly the wind increased and the area grew colder, Naruto however stopped noticing the wind and felt fine as if he was standing in a meadow in the middle of spring, In front of him a enormous Ice Dragon descended from the heavens on two wings.

It shouted "**Boy, are you finally ready"**

Naruto didn't know what to say so he shouted "Yes, I am"

It roared **"Then Hear my name and shout it to the heavens, I am Hyōrinmaru!"**

Naruto obeyed and shouted with all his might "Hyōrinmaru"

Hyōrinmaru was pleased and said **"You finally heard me, when you awaken a katana will be sitting next to you, that katana is both me and your power, keep it safe and use it and you will become strong, boy"**

Naruto felt the dream fading away and shouted back to Hyōrinmaru "I am no boy, I am Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto woke in the forest to see Iruka facing off against Mizuki who had told Iruka the truth and was trying to defeat him.

Mizuki looked at him and said "So boy, you've awakened maybe it's time I told you a secret that the rest of the village has kept from you"

Iruka shouted "You can't that's forbidden"

Naruto was curious and Mizuki continued "The secret is so protected that you who the secret is about cannot even know, the secret is the Nine-Tailed fox that attacked the village 12 years ago."

Iruka shouted "Don't Do This Mizuki"

Mizuki snorted and said "The Kyūbi is sealed inside you Naruto, you are the Nine-Tailed fox, and you are the one who killed Iruka's parents!"

Naruto staggered as if struck when he heard Hyōrinmaru's voice in his head, **"He isn't lying Naruto, but what was done doesn't define you, what you do however will define you"**

Naruto felt courage return to him at those words and he shouted "So What! All that means is that when I become Hokage to the people of Konoha they will acknowledge me!"

Mizuki snarled and shouted "You'll never live that long" and launched a massive shuriken at Naruto, Before Naruto could do anything Iruka jumped in front of him and shielded him from the blow.

"Iruka-sensei why?" Naruto asked

Iruka said to Naruto "After my parents died I became a bit like you, I acted like a clown to get everyone's attention, but it was all a mask to hide the fact that I was lonely and wanted attention, I know how you feel and know what it means to you to know this, But I've always thought of you as a son Naruto" Iruka collapsed to the side exhausted and barely able to move.

Mizuki laughed and said "What a fool, I'll kill you now Naruto and take that scroll!"

Naruto stood up and with fire in his heart shouted "You won't get that chance Mizuki, _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" and before Mizuki could react he was surrounded by thousands of Naruto clones and they all shouted "Are you going to take us all on Mizuki" and then they attacked and beat him to within a inch of his life before disappearing into puffs of smoke.

Iruka was helped to his feet by two of the remaining clones and Naruto walked over to him and after dispelling the clones helped Iruka to start walking towards the village, as they were walking Iruka said "Well done Naruto, You've finally earned your place as a genin of Konoha" Iruka then took off his headband and handed it to Naruto, "Take it, it's yours now"

Naruto put on his new headband and smiled "I'm gonna become the next Hokage Dattebayo!"

In the week after the closing of the academy and waiting of his genin team to be assigned Naruto had his Genin I.D photo taken, while he thought it would be funny to take it covered in war paint he decided not to instead wearing his new outfit which was similar to his orange jumpsuit but instead having a pale blue color and holding Hyōrinmaru unsheathed.

Naruto read more of the scroll which told him that every Uzumaki had a spirit sword which had two forms over then the katana it appeared to be, the first was called Shikai and it gave special abilities to the blade, the second was called Bankai and it increased the power of the Shikai and the wielder by a massive amount, but very few Uzumaki had the ability to wield this level of power. After reading this note he went to the Hokage Sarutobi and asked "Who was my mother and who was my father".

Sarutobi told Naruto about his father Minato Namikaze and his Mother Kushina Uzumaki, he told him that his mother could still be alive somewhere in the land of whirlpools where his clans village stood he also told him of his three sisters, triplets born before he was, Naruto was shocked at this but he accepted the reasoning behind keeping this information from him and asked the Hokage if he could get confirmation of whether or not his mother and sisters were still alive.

_Hyūga Estate_

During the weeks wait at the Hyūga Clan manor a new idea had been undertaken, the testing of Hinata and Hanabi's natural affinities and the second part of their Kekkei Genkei, While it was well know that all Hyūga had the Byakugan, very few knew that as a Kekkei Genkei they also possessed a unique elemental style created by combining two different natural affinities and today was the day that Hinata's and Hanabi's were revealed, Hinata stood up and took the Chakra paper slips in each hand as asked and put the chakra in them as requested, the piece in her right hand grew sopping wet while the piece in her left hand was sliced in half suddenly the two piece flew together and froze into a block of ice, her father Hiashi Hyūga cried out "Your nature affinities are wind and water and your Kekkei Genkei ability is Ice."

Hanabi stood up on the podium and did the exact same as her sister and to the amazement of her clan she had the same affinities and Kekkei Genkei as her sister, Hiashi Hyūga was stunned and trapped now he had to find someone in the village of Konoha with an Ice Affinity and have them help train Hinata and Hanabi. Little did he know what the future held, and how close such a person was!

_Genin Academy Classroom_

Inside the Academy classroom the clan heads were watching from the second story balcony as the students gathered in the classroom to be given their teams, at the front of the classroom the sensei's were sitting waiting for the students to all arrive when they heard a loud argument from outside the classroom.

Naruto walked into the classroom ignoring Sasuke's complaints over what he thought was an insult to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke said as he entered the classroom "I just cannot believe that such a sword came to you the Dead-last weakling"

Naruto finally snapped back "Believe it! Because you cannot ever get this sword it is mine and no matter what you do it will never be yours"

Sasuke snapped back "I could kill you and take it from you!"

The clan heads and the sensei's of the academy looked worried at that and were about to intervene, Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye and responded with a smile "Nope! cause if you did that then this blade which is my Kekkei Genkei would disintegrate as it is part of my soul and dies with me" Sasuke rocked back from this announcement and the clan heads and sensei's were rocked by the knowledge that Naruto Uzumaki had finally awoken his Kekkei Genkei.

Sasuke however looked royally pissed at this announcement and shouted "You're lying, there's no way a weakling like you could have a Kekkei Genkei, and it'sjust not possible!"

Naruto took on a dark aura and said "So then do you wish to see what this sword can do, if you can block the attack then I'll consider you someone worth of wielding this blade!" In his mind his heard Hyōrinmaru chuckle and say **"Excellent, Naruto you've left him no choice"**

Sasuke smirked and said "Like that will be difficult"

Naruto stepped back and drew Hyōrinmaru but instead of attack like everyone though he would he held it over his head and shouted "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" at the end of the hilt a chain 6 feet long with a crescent moon appeared attached to the hilt, from the tip of the blade ice roared out until Naruto was surrounded by a Ice Dragon that was constantly in motion, outside the sunny weather disappeared as a storm appeared out of nowhere centered on Naruto. Sasuke watched all of this with astonishment written clear on his face before Naruto swung his blade down. Suddenly the ice dragon surged forwards at Sasuke and slammed into him a few seconds later the dragon disappeared leaving Sasuke standing there covered in ice and shivering.

Naruto dispelled his Shikai and sheathed Hyōrinmaru and went up to the partially frozen Sasuke who was trying to break free of the ice Hiashi Hyūga was watching Naruto with an intense look on his face while Hanabi who was standing next to him tried to hide the blush on her face that she felt at seeing his power, she started to see what her Neesan had seen in him. Hinata was thinking _"I've never seen such power Naruto-kun just gets more stronger every time I see him"_ Sasuke looked up at Naruto and growled when Naruto said "No matter what you did you wouldn't have stopped that attack, the water mixed in with the ice would have cancelled any defenses you had as you are a fire affinity Genin and therefore are weak before my water and ice Jutsu, the only place you get a boost is in my wind Jutsu, even then the boost is negligible to the power I have, face it the pride of the Uchiha's couldn't beat Hyōrinmaru's might no matter how hard you tried."

Sasuke was pissed and tried to attack forgetting he was still frozen, Naruto sigh and used _Kage Bunshin_ to make three clones who picked up the frozen Sasuke and took him to his seat, the rest of the class's mouths dropped in amazement and the clan head were just as amazed watching Naruto perform a S-class Jutsu with no difficulty the only one unaffected as Iruka as he had already seen Naruto's powers. Sasuke growled "I can still take that sword from you!"

Naruto shook his head, _'Does this guy ever learn?'_ out loud he said "What is your natural affinity Sasuke?"

Sasuke roared "Fire"

Naruto smirked and said "This 'Sword' as you call it will never listen to you for two reasons then"

Sasuke having almost broken free screamed "What are they?"

Naruto smiled and said "One, the spirit inside this blade which is called Hyōrinmaru wouldn't listen to you as your arrogance leaves you too weak for him to consider a master and Two, unless you have an affinity for Ice like I do through my Kekkei Genkei you cannot wield this blade without being frozen solid" Hiashi's eyes widened at that and he realized that he could use Naruto to train Hinata and Hanabi, _"But how to do it without it looking strange to the other clans"_ he wondered.

After that event Iruka sensei began calling out the teams "Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame." Sakura screamed "Yes" while Ino groaned.

Iruka then announced "Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata almost fainted at this having gotten Naruto in her team, Kiba and Naruto butted fists smiling as they had become good friends, Hiashi Hyūga smiled as well as this would make it easier for his plan of getting Naruto to train Hinata and Hanabi, both girls seemed infatuated with him and he was incredibly skilled with the use of his Ice Style Jutsu.

_Hyūga Estate. An hour later_

Hiashi Hyūga was sitting in his office wondering how fate could be so kind to him, not only had he found an Ice affinity Genin, but that genin was in the same team as Hinata, and could help her learn Ice Style Jutsu, Hiashi was quite pleased with the results, quite pleased.

_Academy Classroom, Two hours later_

Naruto, Kiba and Hinata were still waiting for their Jounin team leader to arrive and were passing the time, Kiba was training with Akamaru, Hinata was attempting to learn a low-level Ice Jutsu that Naruto was teaching her, (Naruto hadn't told her it was actually A-rank and she was doing quite well). When Kakashi Hayate walked in, Kakashi had most of his face covered up by a mask with his headband hiding his left eye. Kakashi had been ready for a prank on his arrival due to his knowledge of Naruto's past antics, he hadn't expected to see the three Genin training on his arrival, He noticed immediately that Naruto had tricked Hinata into believing the A-rank Jutsu she was excelling at was just a D-rank, _Intriguing She hasn't noticed but seems to be happy that he's complimenting her, that's useful as I'll be able to use Naruto to help train her in the more difficult subjects... If I can train them to him first. _Kakashi thought as he introduced himself to the three and told them to follow him.

Later on the roof Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were sitting in a semi-circle in that order facing Kakashi, He said "Why don't we start by introducing ourselves, our hobbies, our likes, our dislikes and our dreams for the future. I'll start, I'm Kakashi Hayate, My likes, Dislikes and Hobbies are for you to find out and I haven't thought of my dreams for the future. You next" He said pointing to Naruto while the other three thought _"He didn't tell us anything we didn't already know"_.

Naruto started "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, My hobbies are eating Ramen, Training with Hyōrinmaru and practicing Kenjutsu, also training in general as well as training others, Things I like are Ramen, Ice and anything to do with it and my soul sword Hyōrinmaru, My dislikes are arrogant idiots and the two minutes it takes ramen to cook." Kakashi thought _Interesting Mix, He likes to eat ramen but also to train both himself and others, also he's attached to that blade... He must have unlocked his Kekkei Genkei as an Uzumaki and that's his Soul blade, Good._ Naruto continued "My dreams are to become Hokage and have everyone acknowledge me, To master Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu and to achieve Bankai with Hyōrinmaru" _His dreams are incredibly advanced, but realistic, he's a surprise that one._

Next Hinata said "I-I'm Hinata H-Hyūga and M-My hobbies are studying, cooking and S-Stealthy M-Movement, T-Things I l-like are confident p-people and t-those who h-help others, My D-dislikes are pointless F-fights and D-dishonorable actions, My D-Dreams are to b-become more confident in M-myself and to g-grow stronger!" _Excellent with a mentality like that and Naruto as a teammate she'll defiantly succeed in at least growing stronger if not becoming more confident._

Lastly Kiba said "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and my hobbies are playing and training with Akamaru, and training with friends, Things I like are dogs and helpful people who lend a hand, My dislikes are Prideful idiots and Hidebound clan members also cats. My Dreams are to become a Jounin and become a renowned dog breeder, and learn to ride a horse" _Strange mix of dreams but realistic, but he fits in well with the other two, these three will become great ninja working together!_

Kakashi told them "Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning and don't eat any breakfast it's going to be strenuous!" He then disappeared and the three genins were left on their own, they split into two groups, Kiba going home to train more and Naruto going with Hinata to the Hyūga estate to continue training her in Ice Style Jutsu, He'd taught her in three hours eight different Jutsus from the basic _Ice Style: Mirror shield_ that creates a defensive barrier of ice in front of the caster to _Ice Style: Crystal Wings_ that gives the caster two great wings of Ice on their back that allows them rudimentary flight and the ability to block projectiles.

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings (Byakugan and Sister)**

Naruto walked into the Hyūga estate next to Hinata as she lead him to the training room in the estate, Several elders upon hearing their conversation flocked to the training rooms second floor to see what training this _Creature_ could provide to the Hyūga heiress, Naruto wasn't aware of their presence the only Hyūgas he was aware of were Hinata, her sister Hanabi and her father Hiashi who were all in the training room with him Naruto said to Hinata "Okay, now it's time for you to learn the Jutsu that I was going to teach you before Kakashi-sensei walked in, But it is a high-level jutsu however I'm sure at your level you can master it easily, unfortunately for me this was the first Ice Style jutsu I learned and it was pretty difficult, It's called _Ice Style: Striking Ice Dragon Blizzard_ and it seals are fairly complex, but here we go" Hiashi Hyūga was surprised at what the boy just said, He knew that that was an S-class jutsu and one of the strongest ice jutsus in existence. He also wondered what else Naruto had been teaching Hinata as she quickly and efficiently copied the seals the Naruto had shown her with only a single glance. Hiashi was looking forward to the future and decided to do something that will help the Hyūga clan grown even stronger. While the elders watching had eyes as wide as dinner plates as they watched Naruto teach Hinata an S-Class jutsu, They began to plot and in a surprising accord, theirs and Hiashi's plotting were mutually beneficial.

_After the Practice_

Just as Naruto was about to leaving having said goodbye to Hinata, Hiashi Hyūga her father walked up to him and asked Naruto some questions simple stuff like where he lived what he thought of the Jounin instructor he and Hinata had been assigned to. Then finally he asked "Naruto, I want you to stay here at the Hyūga estate in one of the guest rooms"

Naruto looked extremely surprised "Why?" he asked confused.

Hiashi smiled and said "You have an Ice affinity and as you have seen Hinata has as well, her younger sister Hanabi also has this affinity and I want you to train them both in the Ice Style, also you seem to be a good trainer for Hinata and maybe you'll help her become a strong Kunoichi."

Naruto nodded and said "Okay, when do you want me to shift here? I can probably do it tomorrow after the test."

Hiashi smiled saying "That's perfect, thank you Naruto"

Naruto nodded and walked off towards the entrance to the estate.

Hiashi had been surprised when the elders of the Hyūga had been so cooperative but then he realized that they must of thought that by allowing Naruto to live there, not only were they getting an instructor in the Ice Style that several other Hyūga children from the Branch families might need, but they were also getting the loyalty of the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi that was worth allowing an outsider into their home. Hiashi smiled in his office knowing that the future of the Hyūga was bright indeed.

That night he had dinner with his two daughters and Neji in order to tell them the news. Hiashi asked for silence and got it then he said "Tomorrow, Naruto Uzumaki will be moving in to one of the guest rooms here at the estate." Hinata and Hanabi looked both surprised and pleased at this announcement, while Neji looked puzzled.

"Why is he moving in Honorable Clan Head?" Neji asked.

Hiashi smiled before replying "Three main reasons, First. He'll be a trainer for both Hinata and Hanabi in the Ice Style, as well as general training for the both of them, Second. He'll act as a trainer for any other Ice affinity Hyūga should they appear, Finally. Doing this helps the Hyūga clan secure the loyalty of the one of the most influential Genin in Konoha"

Neji looked confused "How is he influential?"

Hiashi shook his head "That's an S-Class secret that only Naruto Uzumaki or the Hokage may reveal to you three, So if you want to know ask him, whether or not he'll tell you is another matter however"

Neji looked disgruntled with that answer but said nothing more, the rest of dinner passed in silence with the two girls still surprised from the news. Unbeknownst they were thinking the same thing _Naruto-kun's going to be staying HERE!_ Hinata and Hanabi minds were almost overloaded by this information as they both liked the boy for different reasons, Hinata because she'd fallen in love with him after watching his determined spirit, and Hanabi because she couldn't believe that such a person could exist, hated by nearly everyone but still continuing to walk forward, unburdened by what the others thought.

_Training Ground 7_

Naruto had arrived at the training ground after cleaning his apartment and packing everything he owned into bags, It was sad to him that he only needed two bags to hold everything, He saw Hinata waiting as he walked up, Kiba hadn't arrived yet.

Hinata smiled at Naruto while blushing and said "F-Father, S-said that you are g-going to be s-staying at the H-Hyūga estate f-from now on N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled and nodded "Yes, I've already packed everything and told the Hokage that I'm moving, I'm going to be yours and Hanabi's trainer in Ice Style and in general Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, Also a sparring partner in Taijutsu."

Hinata looked amazed "R-Really y-you're going to t-train me and H-Hanabi in all those t-things?"

Naruto nodded "Yep, One of the first things we've got to address is that stutter"

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto passed her a book titled _'Dealing with Stutters and Other Speech Impediments'_ the label on the back said it was from the Konoha General Library Hinata looked up at Naruto and said "You're g-going to help m-me with t-this stutter?"

Naruto nodded "Of course! as your trainer it's my job to make sure that you're strong in every aspect that I can"

From behind them a voice said "That's good Naruto, you are clearly a confident and prepared student"

Naruto and Hinata spun around to see Kakashi and Kiba standing there.

Kiba looked like he was going to jump in the air and shout for joy but instead he asked "Naruto, Would you help train me in Kenjutsu?"

Naruto nodded "Sure, Hyōrinmaru and I would be happy to train you!"

Kiba looked confused "Hyōrinmaru?"

Naruto smiled and said "My sword, It's alive and has a soul and will of its own, its name is Hyōrinmaru"

Kakashi was pleased at hearing this though he already knew one of Naruto's goals was to master Bankai a extremely advanced level of his Kekkei Genkei, It would take him some time but he had no doubt Naruto could do it still Hyōrinmaru it's very name seemed to give him chills down his spine, Naruto will go far, Very far.

Kiba's eyes bulged at that as did Hinata's though the veins around her eyes swelled a little so she could be using her Byakugan to examine the sword... or Naruto. Kiba recovered from his surprise and asked "So that means the relationship between your sword Hyōrinmaru and you is similar to me and Akamaru?"

Naruto nodded "Similar, but Hyōrinmaru is very old and intelligent as well living partially inside my head, so he can talk to me in a human tongue, which is an advantage, At least the other guest is more quiet"

Kiba looked confused "Other Guest?"

Kakashi was about to shake his head when Naruto looked at him and said "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei I got permission from the Hokage to tell Kiba, Hinata and Hinata's sister Hanabi about the S-Class secret I hold"

Kiba looked intrigued and Hinata was surprised but happy, she'd spent quite a while last night wondering what the S-Class secret could be and now she would find out and in unison both she and Kiba said "What's the secret" in her desire to find out Hinata's stutter disappeared.

Naruto looked at them both and said "You know of the Kyūbi's attack on Konoha 12 years ago right?" They both nodded " You know how we were always told that the Yondaime Hokage killed the Kyūbi?" again they nodded "He didn't instead he sealed inside a child, or to be more specific he sealed it inside of me" Hinata and Kiba's eyes widened at this and they were almost blown away by his announcement.

Kiba asked what was on both their minds "Why You?"

Naruto smiled "Because I was his son"

They both looked surprised at this, but as a testament to how much Naruto had managed to help Hinata she didn't faint upon hearing this news.

Kakashi cleared his throat and lead them over to the training ground proper and stood them in front of three posts that stuck out of the training ground for no apparent reason, they were quite thick posts. Kakashi explained about the test to the three of them and sadistically smiled as two of the three groaned upon hearing that they may miss out on lunch, Hinata didn't groan as before leaving the night before Naruto had told her to eat breakfast anyway as she would need it more than Him or Kiba, Kakashi noticed this and realized that Naruto must have told her to eat breakfast and smiled more thinking _That Naruto is already a skilled trainer, I was right Hinata's going to bloom under his training_. Kakashi's high hopes for this team just kept growing higher with every passing minute, he knew he had discovered a winning combination. He then set the time and told the three the test had started, to his complete lack of surprise Naruto marshaled Hinata and Kiba together by saying.

"Okay Guys, I think that this is a test of our teamwork and that the one who doesn't get the bell won't be forced to go back to the academy, If I'm wrong however I will go back as I have already failed twice to become a Genin and I am prepared to waste another year so you two will pass" Naruto said

Before Kiba or Hinata could say anything he laid out a simple yet effective strategy, quietly so Kakashi couldn't hear his strategy, having heard he uses Ice attacks Kakashi had kept his Icha-Icha Make Out Paradise in a waterproof bag inside his ninja pouch. He suddenly saw Naruto draw his sword and shout "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru" he watched Naruto's blade transformed growing the Six-Foot chain and crescent as well as the Ice Dragon that curled around the blade. Before Kakashi could react he heard a sound behind him and turned to see a clone of Naruto running away with the two bells, Before he could give chase a sense of dread came over him and he turn partially to see the Ice Dragon from before crash into him and freeze his lower body solid, the shadow clone then handed Naruto the bells and poofed away into smoke. Kakashi congratulated his students by saying "Congratulations you're the first team to ever pass this test under my tutelage, Naruto you sacrificed willingly your chance for the others and Hinata and Kiba you allowed Naruto to lead you and followed his strategy, You three will become great ninja but I want you to remember something, _Those that disobey orders are trash, But those that abandon Comrades are lower than Trash_. Today Naruto you showed that you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of the mission despite knowing that you could lose something vital to yourself. That quality will make you into a great Chuunin and eventually a great Jounin, If you would kindly let me out of this Ice, We can go and you three can have the rest of the day off."

_Hokage's Office_

Iruka was about to ask what Jounin instructor Naruto got when Kakashi entered the room, Sarutobi the Hokage asked "Kakashi, I thought you would be testing your team, why are you here?"

Kakashi laughed "I'm here to say that all three of them have already passed my test!" as he said this Kurenai Yūhi and Asuma Sarutobi walked in and did a comical double take at seeing Kakashi standing there as well as the news he'd just given which had Sarutobi and to a lesser extent Iruka looking surprised as well.

The Hokage cleared his throat and said "So not only have you passed your first team but in record time".

Kakashi nodded yes and said "Not only that but I recommend that the team work C-Class missions from the start as the three of them working together disabled me in under two minutes, which resulted in the passing of the test, it took ten minutes for them to chip me out of the ice which is why I'm only getting here now" Everyone in the room rocked back at this announcement.

The Hokage replied to his request by saying "Of course I trust your judgment in this matter, Team 8 will be restricted to C-Class or higher missions due to their unusual level of skill which they have already demonstrated."

**Chapter 3: Awakening (Secrets and Stalkers)**

Naruto walked to his apartment with Hinata next to him, they were going to get his bags and shift them to the Hyūga estate guest room where Naruto would be staying from that day onwards. As they walked to the apartment Naruto was wondering about something so he asked Hinata "Hey, Hinata! I've got a question, Why weren't you surprised when I told you that I had the Kyūbi sealed inside me?"

Hinata smiled a rare smile "M-most people d-don't notice I-I am there so when I was six, a few d-days after you saved me from those b-bullies, I found out the truth about the K-Kyūbi, I n-never told anyone and therefore w-was not surprised when you told me about being the J-Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no K-Kitsune, I already knew, thank y-you for telling me t-though Naruto-k-kun I k-know how hard I-it must have b-been to tell us, n-now I have a q-question, W-why did you t-tell us?"

Naruto smiled and said "I thought that my team members should know about this so they can be taught stuff in case something happens, I read that this seal while being quite strong, can sometimes falter and cause the Kyūbi to take control of me temporarily, So I wanted you guys to know in case the worse happens, so you weren't caught unprepared!"

"Thanks Man, I appreciate it" Kiba said from behind.

Naruto and Hinata turned around to look at him and he continued "I was going to ask the same thing when I walked up but I heard Hinata ask the question and waited for your answer"

Naruto smiled then frowned and asked "Hey Kiba why were you so composed when I told you about the Kyūbi, I mean you and Hinata didn't act too surprised until I told you about my dad"

Kiba smiled "I had figured that there must be something about you that caused the villages to be so… repulsed by your presence, and my guess wasn't far off."

Naruto smiled and then asked "What was your guess?"

Kiba laughed "I thought a family member of yours had summoned the Kyūbi to Konoha and that was the reason for the villages to hate you, I was close it did involve that damn fox!"

Naruto nodded and then asked "Oh Kiba why do you want to learn Kenjutsu?"

Kiba smiled "I've always loved watching swordsmen in movies and I've wanted to learn but very few people know about it and I didn't know how to ask, so when you revealed that you're a swordsman I took the opportunity to ask, I know I might have to wait for you to get better, but I at least now know someone who can teach me" Kiba was grinning wildly at the end and Akamaru was jumping around him excited.

Naruto laughed and said "That's great thank you Kiba, If you give me a month I'll be able to learn enough to start teaching you"

Kiba smiled "Great I can wait a month, Thanks again Naruto"

Hinata asked something she was still wondering about "Naruto-kun w-why were the villagers so r-repulsed by you?"

Naruto laughed "They thought I was the Kyūbi, only the clan heads and Village elders knew the truth of the matter"

Kiba looked surprised and then as he walked off towards his home said "Man, you are the bravest of us all, considering the stuff you put up with I'm surprised you didn't kill someone!"

Naruto smiled and pulled on Hinata's left arm to lead her towards his apartment.

_30 Minutes later_

Naruto and Hinata were just arriving at the Hyūga estate at ten o'clock, Hiashi looked at them surprised and said "I thought you had a Genin test today, why are you home so early"

Hinata laughed and said "Naruto came up with a plan for the test and we beat the Instructor in under two minutes, It then took us ten minutes to get him out of the Ice block Naruto put him in" Hinata's amusement caused her stutter to temporarily disappear but Naruto watching had already found ways of helping that state become permanent, he just needed several months to enact them as it would take time for him to make Hinata more confident, but the end result would be worth it he thought, Naruto enjoyed training Hinata and helping her grow stronger as a result.

Hiashi looked surprised at what Hinata said then Naruto added "While I am confident in my abilities I think the only reason that happened was because Kakashi-sensei was surprised by my Kekkei Genkei, If he had been forewarned about it and its appearance he wouldn't have fallen for the simple trick, It's a trick that only works once and only on those who have no knowledge of you, as I use it more people will start to learn and become harder to trick."

Kakashi nodded from behind Naruto and said "Excellent analysis of the battle Naruto and you're correct, If I had seen your Kekkei Genkei before or even heard of it, I would have had less of a problem, the only thing I knew beforehand was that your Kekkei Genkei involved Ice that's all I knew, and that trick would only work once, but as Shinobi we only need one chance to win." Hiashi and Hinata jumped a little at Kakashi's sudden appearance but Naruto didn't as he was expecting something like that to happen.

Hiashi asked "May I ask why you are here Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded and said "I'm here to speak with my students and ask why Naruto and Hinata have so many bags with them?"

Hiashi smiled "The bags are because I asked Naruto to stay at the Hyūga Estate in one of the guest rooms so he doesn't have to go out of his way to help train Hinata and Hanabi, Is there a problem"

Kakashi shook his head "No, this works to my advantage as I have two students in one location making it easier for me to send messages to them."

Naruto smiled "Well at least you now don't have the excuse of not knowing where Hinata and I live"

Kakashi shrugged "Eh I have to make sacrifices every now and then or people will stop thinking of me as a Shinobi, Well tomorrow meet me at the Hokage's office for our first mission, and by the way due to your outstanding performance, our team has been slated to only do C-Class and Higher missions from the get go, So be ready" and then Kakashi disappeared using a Ninjutsu that Naruto would love to learn.

Hiashi was a bit taken aback but then said "So you three managed to impress Kakashi so well that he would recommend that you skip D-class missions and go straight to C-class, Well done."

Naruto and Hinata replied in unison "Thank you"

Hiashi then called a servant forwards to show Naruto where his room was, the housekeeper met him there and explained where things were, where he couldn't go and the reasons why, Naruto was quite happy when he heard the reasons he dislikes being told he cannot go somewhere but if given a valid reason he accepts the reasoning and doesn't overstep his boundaries… Usually. He was told that he had access to Hinata's and Hanabi's rooms but only until 5:30 at night. And he could only enter them at 10:00 in the morning, he could enter to wake them up earlier for special training if Hiashi gave his approval. Naruto nodded at thereasoning, understanding completely. The Girls had similar access to his room but a maid servant had to be in the room if the girls were in there. Naruto then washed up and headed to lunch, which he took with the servants, His breakfasts and lunches would be taken with the servants but he would have dinner with the two girls, Hiashi and Neji in order to strengthen their connections and so Naruto could give an outline on how the day's training went, He was told he would start training formally tomorrow and that he would be paid for the training, Naruto nodded and after lunch went into town to purchase some clothes, he decided that while he liked orange it was far too vibrant for a Shinobi and instead chose to buy several dark blue and pale blue suits to wear, as well as stocking up on undergarments and socks. He then went to the blacksmiths to enquire about a sheath for Hyōrinmaru, who had requested **Naruto, I would like a light blue sheath with Ice decorations on it** Naruto had nodded at this and then planned his shopping accordingly in order to co-ordinate the color of the sheath with his clothes.

The blacksmith took one look at Hyōrinmaru and then offered to make a sheath for free saying "A sword this fine deserves the best, I would love to make a sheath for it." An hour later after numerous measuring's to make sure the sheath was perfect and the sash for it fit well Naruto walked out of the Blacksmiths with Hyōrinmaru strapped to his back on a teal sash which linked together in a badge on his chest that had the Uzumaki swirl on it, Naruto's pale blue clothing matched with the sheath and sash and he walked back to the Hyūga estate with thousands of eyes following him, while the villagers watching him began to think _That Uzumaki kid, he's starting to become a man, I think he might be someone worth listening to, _And _I heard that he beat his Jounin instructor in under two minutes if he's defending this village then I feel a great deal safer now._ The Shinobi and ANBU watching him thought the same things and were surprised at the new Naruto walking down the street, He wasn't the boy who had the demon fox in him and pranked everybody no more, and He was the Genin who beat the Jounin in less than two minutes. Kakashi would never live that down… and privately he didn't want to, what Shinobi Instructor wouldn't be proud of a student who had beat them on the first day without problem and who displayed all the qualities needed to become a Chuunin and later on a Jounin. Might Gai hated the fact that his hip opponent Kakashi had a student that strong, Lee and Tenten wanted to spar with that student and Neji was actually quite pleased that such a skilled Genin was teaching Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi. Neji however also wanted to spar against Naruto, but was going to wait a couple of months maybe even a year first to see how he would go teaching the two Ladies.

When Naruto got back to the Hyūga estate both Hinata and Hanabi were waiting for him, and when they saw him their mouths dropped upon seeing his new look and how mature he now seemed to be. Naruto smiled when he saw them and asked if he could do some preliminary training to see how good they were and what he had to improve, this translated to twenty minutes of sparring, with both Hinata and Hanabi trying to take Naruto down, needless to say they failed, but in the process Naruto learned exactly where they were deficient in their training and how he could improve that, Naruto then started training Hinata and Hanabi, for Hinata he was training both her self-confidence and her Taijutsu which both needed an improvement, For Hanabi he trained her stamina as she had had good form but had never done an extended sparring against a skilled opponent like Naruto and therefore was unable to keep going for long, But Naruto knew he could improve that, Half-way through this impromptu training session Hiashi walked in to the dojo to see both his daughters training and when he saw how professional the training was he praised Naruto's skill at getting the sisters to train, and also asked how they were.

Naruto's reply was this "Hinata lacks some confidence and her Jutsu skills are a bit below average, but that can easily be rectified, Hanabi has great skills for her age but has never fought a protracted battle against someone with equal or greater skills then her so her stamina isn't as high as it should be, luckily all of those problems are easy to remedy, it just requires time, both for the training and the recovery afterwards"

Hiashi lifted an eyebrow "Recovery?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, in order to strengthen them I may have to push them to their limits and a bit beyond, which may necessitate some time for their bodies to recover to the point at which it's safe to train again, that shouldn't take more than day or so depending on the training, I may also have to do psychological strengthening which can be problematic and must be done carefully and cautiously, at the first sign of trouble I pull back from those."

Hiashi nodded "That sounds like a perfect training strategy, I'm very impressed, if this keeps up other Hyūga clan members might ask you to train their children as well."

Naruto nodded "Yes, I would be fine with that, There's worse jobs in the world then training new Shinobi."

Hiashi laughed "Yes there are"

**Chapter 4: The Thousand Step Journey (Friends and Enemies)**

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba had been in a team for several weeks, they'd completed 8 C-Class missions and were being considered for a B-Class mission when they got the one mission nobody wants to get the infamous D-Class mission that has now been upgraded to C-Class, The capture and recovery of the Daimyo's Wife's pet cat Tora, Due to almost 120 Shinobi and Kunoichi being injured by the cat, Sarutobi the Hokage decided to upgrade it to a C-Class mission, that way at least the poor Shinobi and Kunoichi at least got paid better.

On the outskirts of Konoha Team Kakashi crouch in wait for the cat to move so they could get a lock on it. "This is Oracle, the objective is 24 feet to the right of Ice Dragon and 36 feet in front of Wolverine and Red-fur, Oversight do we have a go?" Hinata asked over the radio.

"This is Oversight, Capture is go" Kakashi responded.

"Ice Dragon, Complying" Naruto said while moving towards the cat.

"Wolverine and Red-fur, Complying" Kiba said as he got into position.

They counted to three in their heads before simultaneously jumping at the cat, Naruto and Kiba got scratched before Hinata grabbed the cat from behind and held it so it could attack them anymore. Naruto looked at the cat and said "Black cat with a ribbon on its head, It's Tora now we've got to take him back, poor bastard" The other three members of Team 8 had to agree with that.

_Hokage's Office 30 minutes later._

The Daimyo's Wife was overjoyed to get her pet back and happily rushed out squeezing the poor thing while every Ninja seeing that sight thought _No Wonder It Runs Away!_. Naruto, Hinata and Kiba stood before the Hokage to await their next assignment, Sarutobi smiled and said "Well done, For your next mission you'll be escorting a bridge builder Tazuna to Wave country and defending him while he completes the bridge."

The three nodded and then from behind them came a voice saying "These three, I'm getting green recruits, I mean the girl loo-" Tazuna started before the bottle of sake in his hand was shattered by a kunai thrown by Naruto, While Hinata had started to blush furiously from what he had said, Naruto had managed to help her lose the stutter, but her confidence wasn't up to scratch just yet, But it wouldn't be long before she was ready to stand on her own, at least that's what Naruto thought, Tazuna was still shaking from his sake bottle begin shattered when Naruto said.

"It's rude to talk about other people that way when they are in the same room as you, a man as old as you should know that, unless all that sake has gone to your head?"

Tazuna turned purple before shouting "You little brat I'm going to-" He was cut off by Naruto disappearing and then reappearing a step in front of him with Hyōrinmaru held at his throat.

Naruto smirked before saying "Remember this! We are Ninja and in the world of the Ninja you cannot trust your eyes for looks are deceiving and faces maybe altered. Remember or you might die at the hands of a girl who's only 7, believe me on that because I know such a girl!" Tazuna looked shaken but at the same time reassured.

Tazuna grinned "Well at least I know you've got skills young one, I would hate to be your enemy when you get older! If you this strong now in 2 years time where will you be I wonder?" Kakashi and the Hokage shared a look of terror as they thought of this, what would Naruto Uzumaki grow into?

_An hour later, Hyūga Estate Dojo_

Naruto and Hinata were sparring in the dojo while they waited for Hanabi to return home from the academy, Naruto's natural skills allowed him to overcome everyone of Hinata's attacks, Once a week earlier Neji had sparred with Naruto and lost when Naruto managed to put Hyōrinmaru at his throat and in his left hand held a kunai to his chest, Neji hadn't even seen Naruto move... neither had the elders and Hiashi watching from the sidelines, They realized that constant sparring with the two daughters of Hiashi had lead to Naruto learning all the faults of the Byakugan and Gentle Fist Style Taijutsu to the point where he could use it in battle against a skilled user of both and win without anyone seeing what he did.

After that Naruto gained the trust of the Hyūga as he obviously wasn't going to tell any other clans and he was using this knowledge to improve his skills in order to train his charges. Hinata's attacks were getting more powerful as Naruto trained with her, He thought about giving her more power but was worried about what might happen, He'd discovered what happened when an Uzumaki transferred their blood into another and the result could be fatal, because of this the hospital staff was told to handle his blood with care as a drop getting into their bloodstreams could be deadly, He'd also found out to his dismay that he and Hinata were the same blood type, type A, As was Hanabi. Luckily Kiba was a type B so he wouldn't have to give blood to him.

_The Next Morning, Western Gate._

Since the three Genins of Team Kakashi knew he wasn't going to show up on time they brought their supplies and a deck of cards, and while Naruto and Kiba played go fish, Hinata was reading a scroll Naruto had given her with a half-a-dozen Ice Style Jutsu on it and how to use them, she had several other scrolls and Naruto had left instructions and a schedule with Hiashi Hyūga on how to proceed with Hanabi's stamina and Endurance training, As well as a scroll with all the D and C-class Ice Style Jutsus on it for Hanabi to learn from at whatever pace she chose (Usually break-neck speed). Hiashi had been quite pleased to see such organization and was quite ready to enforce the schedule should Hanabi attempt to skip out, something she had never attempted for some reason, probably Naruto's threat to freeze her solid with Hyōrinmaru and leave her there.

Kakashi showed up half an hour late, with the simple excuse of a Jounin meeting he had to attend, they knew in this case it was true usually his excuses sucked more if he was lying. As the set out Naruto had to remain calm, even though he wanted to jump for joy at the thought of leaving the village for the first time in his life. Hinata and Kiba had similar feelings although Kiba had left the village before to travel with his mother to the nearby villages to pick up or drop off purebred dogs from their kennels.

As they were walking along the path they saw a puddle and Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi were immediately suspicious of it, For the same reason, they hadn't had rain for days, Hinata and Naruto knew this through their Water affinities while Kakashi knew through experience fighting Hidden Mist Ninjas. Hinata didn't activate her Byakugan in order to prevent scaring the Ninja into hiding. Kiba caught the other three's tense nature and took the lead with Tazuna walking next to him, As the puddle got further behind the group the two renegade mist ninja hiding in the puddle jumped out and attacked Kakashi, killing him by wrapping chains attached to gauntlets on their right forearms around him and pulling on the chain, tearing him to bits. Naruto and Hinata got into a defensive posture and attempted to deflect the attack, Hinata was badly injured by the attack before Naruto used _Ice Style: Striking Ice Dragon Blizzard_ to freeze to two ninja so they were immobilized. after doing that he rushed to Hinata's side and notice how badly injured she was.

"She's losing a lot of blood, What's her blood type?"

"A, same as mine" Naruto replied.

"Damn, I'm O neg." Kakashi murmured before saying "Naruto, we need to transfer some blood to her from you"

Naruto went wide eyed even though he had the equipment for such a thing to actually do it would be... "Kakashi-sensei! That could kill her!"

Kakashi sighed because he knew what Naruto was talking about and then he said "It's either we take a chance of her dying, or she actually dies, at least this would give her a chance."

Naruto nodded and then got the equipment out and started taking blood from his left arm, watching it pool into the medical bag he carried for emergencies.

Kiba looked confused "Kakashi-sensei what was he talking about?"

Kakashi sighed "When a member of the Uzumaki clan transfers their blood to another it can kill the recipient as they receive the clans Kekkei Genkei of longevity, Extreme Chakra amounts and the Soul Sword that Naruto has on his back, All that shock on a system can be deadly."

"Oh" Kiba said with horror in his eyes.

"It's even worse due to the Kyūbi chakra in his blood" Kakashi whispered to Kiba while Tazuna stood off to the left.

Naruto started transferring his blood to Hinata, She started to glow with Chakra energy and before long the glow was too bright to look at, suddenly it cut off and she lay there exhausted and unconscious, but alive, full healed and with a katana at her side.

Kiba noticed the katana and asked "Where'd that sword come from?"

Naruto looked at it and said "It's Hinata's soul sword, the reason hers has appeared now is because the Kekkei Genkei in me was awake when its energy went into her body, unfortunately, and that isn't the only problem!" Kakashi and Kiba looked confused before Naruto lifted Hinata's shirt showing her abdomen, which now had a four elements seal on it.

Kakashi looked horrified and said "Is that"

Naruto nodded "Yes, Some of his energy was transferred and due to that we know share the responsibilities of being Jinchūriki for the Kyūbi."

Kakashi and Kiba looked stumped at this and Naruto continued by saying "Hey, Old Man Why were these ninja after you, the first thing they did after attacking Kakashi was rush towards you"

Tazuna spilled the beans on how he was under attack from the ruthless business tycoon Gato and couldn't afford a higher class mission. After he said all this Naruto proposed sending back a message asking for backup.

Kakashi just asked "How Much"

Naruto looked thoughtful and said "Teams Gai, Kurenai and Asuma"

Kakashi nodded "That makes sense" He then summoned his Ninja Dog Pakkun and sent him with the message back to Konoha, While Team Kakashi headed for the Wave Country, Hinata had awoken just after Pakkun had left and as filled in as they walked towards the Wave country.

**Chapter 5: Zabuza's Appearance (Ice and Blade Repeat)**

Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Tazuna walked towards the Wave country as they were walking Kiba asked the question he had on his mind "Hey Naruto, I thought that the transfusion was supposed to make Hinata's Chakra levels and Stamina similar to yours but she isn't anywhere near your level why is that?" Kakashi and Hinata had wondered the same thing but didn't know how to ask.

Naruto shook his head and began to explain "Kiba, I a little worried that you asked that! But let me explain, Chakra has two levels the way I look at it they are. 1. The Maximum possible level which is unique to each person and doesn't change no matter how much training they have done for stamina and Chakra control, and 2. The maximum available level, This is the amount of Chakra that through training we have unlocked for use, The Maximum Available Level (MAL) cannot exceed the Maximum Possible Level (MPL)." when Kiba looked confused Naruto sighed and dumbed it down "Think of Hinata's Chakra like a muscle each muscle can be trained to become bigger and stronger as well as better at what it does, but only to a point, no human can lift ten tons with only one arm by muscle power alone, it's physically impossible. What my Kekkei Genkei did was increase how big Hinata's Chakra can become, she still has to train it to that point! But to rapidly increase her Chakra to the level where she approaches me would require permission from her father"

Kiba asked "Is it dangerous"

Naruto shook his head "No, It would involve a Ninjutsu and a great deal of time and patience."

Kakashi frowned... though his mask hid this "How would that work Naruto?" Hinata was curious as well

Naruto smiled "You all know how Chakra is trained normally, excepting you Tazuna-san but I don't want to explain it as the normal way is a Shinobi secret, But by having near-death experiences after awakening your Chakra it rapidly increases the amount you can use, Due to my... Upbringing I had a lot of near-death Experiences and my Chakra levels grew to the insane amounts I have now. The jutsu I'm talking about simulates a near death experience realistically enough to increase Chakra levels without posing a risk to the trainee, but in order to get Hinata's levels to my level she would have to spend over a week in this state which would be dangerous. So it would take two to three sessions involving a half-a-dozen days each to get her to my level, hence why I would need her father's permission, Okay?"

Kiba and Hinata nodded but Kakashi asked "You said she had the same... Visitor as you, Can Hinata use its power?" Hinata had been wondering about this too, Tazuna just sighed over the secrecy of what they were talking about.

Naruto shook his head "No, Hinata's Chakra level is too low to protect her from the backlash, so as the primary guardian I can cut the connection to the point where they can't talk or share power, when she's stronger she won't have a problem."

Kakashi nodded but then asked "How long would it take her to reach your level with normal training?"

Naruto thought it over and said "If she did it every second day, and to the levels her sister is currently training, 1 and a half maybe two years depending."

The other two teammates were shocked at this but realized that Naruto was telling the truth, they would have to take the long haul if they wanted to reach his level safely. Kiba wasn't too sure about that and would rather reach a great level and stay there, Hinata would have happily cut of her own right arm to impress Naruto, Luckily she knew he'd be disgusted by such antics, from his reactions to Sasuke's Fan girls that was rather obvious. So instead Hinata decided to make herself stronger as much as possible and catch Naruto's eye. Hinata then thought to ask something that had been bothering her "Naruto-kun, If your blood is so dangerous why did you use yours for the transfusion?"

Kakashi coughed and said "My blood type is O neg. and Kiba's is B, Naruto's the only one with the same blood type as you"

Hinata's jaw dropped and she said "You guys didn't know that Type O is universal no matter if it's positive or negative"

The other three ninja said "No" in perfect unison with wide eyes.

Hinata was confused "But they explained this is class?"

The three replied in perfect unison again "Slept through that lesson"

Hinata fainted from that display of laziness.

Naruto sighed "Great we made her faint" He then picked Hinata up and carried her bridal style.

_Land of Waves. 2 Days later._

The reinforcements hadn't caught up with Team Kakashi by the time they got to the Wace country so the team was forced to go in by itself. After a tense boat ride during which they saw the bridge Tazuna was building, Naruto was impressed by the bridge and stared at it intently trying to figure out how it was constructed, then he shrugged and thought. I'll find out while defending Tazuna anyway, As they walked towards Tazuna's house after disembarking from the boat, Naruto flung his Kunai out suddenly at the bushes, The team discovered a white rabbit impaled on it which put Kiba and Naruto on alert as they explained "It's summer, yet the rabbit has still got white fur which means it was kept inside and breed for use in Substitution Jutsu"

After the explanation the other three members of the group were on their guard, Kakashi suddenly threw a Kunai in another direction at the same time as Naruto did, the team started scanning the forest around them when they heard a voice say "Copycat Ninja Kakashi, I'm not surprised that the demon brothers were defeated now that I know you were leading this team" The owner of the voice was sitting on a tree branch, he was heavily muscled and carried a giant sword on his back. He had a mask on his face that covered his mouth and nose, in his left hand he held a Kunai but the other one was buried in his right forearm, He noticed this and pulled the Kunai out and threw it to the ground after dropping the other Kunai.

Kakashi immediately went into an offensive stance and said "The Demon of the mists! Zabuza Momochi, One of the seven swordsmen."

Naruto stiffened at this, He'd read the Bingo Book in order to familiarize himself with the worst threats he might encounter on this mission, He also did so in order to fulfill his other objective given to him by Hiashi Hyūga which was to protect Hinata and Hanabi whenever he was on a mission with them, as well as prevent their Byakugans falling into the hands of other ninja. Zabuza then used a Jutsu to summon mists to cover the field. Kakashi warned them about his specialty of silent killing, after hearing that Naruto ordered Hinata to use her Naruto drew Hyōrinmaru and stood in a strange stance with the blade held horizontally in front of him while holding a hand to his face and chants under his voice _Uzumaki Style: Eyes of the Void_ and he opens his eyes which now have veins around them like Hinata's eyes in Byakugan but instead of being white his eyes are pitch black. Naruto then suddenly spins and stabs Zabuza in the leg when he tries to sneak attack from the center of their defense formation. Zabuza collapses into water revealing he was using _Water Bunshin_ against them. Kakashi then reveals his left eye which turns out to be a Sharingan, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba wondered where he got it but knew this wasn't the time to ask.

Zabuza grinned under his mask "The famous Sharingan, Eh Kakashi your taking me seriously now"

Kakashi smiled under His mask "Of course, against you I have to give it my all or me and my students will pay the price"

Zabuza snorted "That blonde kid of yours has incredible sword skills if he managed to stab me, even if it was a clone, I also recognize the symbol on his chest, the Uzumaki clan, so that must be one of their famous Soul Swords. What I wouldn't give to wield one of those. Said to be living blades that commune with their masters and give them incredible powers, I am jealous of that."

Naruto smiles and nods at that then he says "If you weren't a missing nin I would be honored to have someone of your skills as a family member"

Zabuza grins under his mask "You don't know what a complement that is boy, I would enjoy having you as a family member as well, but instead we must fight as enemies"

Naruto holds Hyōrinmaru in front of him and says "Indeed, that is a pity, Let us fight and die as swordsmen then"

Zabuza laughs and jumps forward to strike at Naruto with his oversized sword, Naruto parries with Hyōrinmaru and then Kakashi jumps in to attack, Zabuza summons several Water clones before using a jutsu and trapping Kakashi in a sphere of water, Naruto dispatches the clones rapidly. During this battle Hinata and Kiba were hanging back and protecting Tazuna from harm. Naruto finishes the clones off and then strikes at the real Zabuza, Zabuza is forced to release the jutsu holding Kakashi. Kakashi then uses the Sharingan to get into Zabuza's mind and disable him, after several failed attempts to harm Kakashi Zabuza takes a defiant stand.

Zabuza shouts "Can that eye of yours see the future?"

Kakashi smiles and with a voice laced with malice replies "Yes, I see your future, and in it you DIE!" Kakashi is about to attack with his signature attack Chidori when Naruto jumps behind Zabuza and deflects several Senbon that were thrown at Zabuza. Haku Zabuza's ally watches in amazement as her plan to fake Zabuza's death is stopped by a single blade. Kakashi attacks but severely weakens the Chidori so he knocks Zabuza out instead of killing him. Haku is about to intervene again when Naruto knocks her unconscious having snuck behind her when she wasn't watching.

_An Hour Later. Tsunami's House._

Naruto watches Zabuza as he awakens after being knocked out. Zabuza looks around noting that he is in a common house in the land of Waves, in front of him Naruto is watching him with a look that shows great curiosity. Behind Naruto he sees the girl with pale eyes holding a katana and looking at it intently, around her eyes the veins have bulged showing that she is using Dojutsu of some sort. Zabuza then mentally face palms himself when he realizes that she is a Hyūga and is using her Byakugan to study the blade. He looks back at Naruto and says "Well Uzumaki, Why aren't I dead?"

Naruto smirks and says "Because I have a question, Did you attack us on your own or were you being paid to do it?"

Zabuza laughs "Paid of course, But had I known you were an Uzumaki I would have stopped you just so we could spar with our blades."

Naruto looks like he's thinking then says "Another question, If I offer to spar with you on a regular basis would you consider abandoning Gato and helping us on our mission?" Behind him Kakashi hears this offer and thinks _Naruto never ceases to surprise me, If Zabuza accepts Konoha might get a powerful swordsman and Naruto gets us some more powerful help on this mission. Now that I've got the message from the Hokage that it's become a SS-Class mission due to Gato hiring 3 Jounin Nins from an unknown village._

Zabuza blinked and then said "Kid, You got a deal, sparring with an Uzumaki is way more useful to me then Gato's dirty money, Maybe after this mission I could stay at Konoha and become a Shinobi with you guys, to be honest I've gotten bored of this life style and the reason I left my village doesn't apply anymore with the new Mizukage"

Kakashi smiles and says "I'm sure Konoha would accept you as a Shinobi" Naruto smiles as well, then walks over and undoes Zabuza's bindings Zabuza looks at him for a second then he hold out a hand, Naruto shakes the hand and they both smile.

Kakashi then says "It's at least a day before the reinforcements from Konoha arrive, and I'm still exhausted from using the Sharingan, maybe we should train, Kiba I know you need to learn more Chakra control, Naruto and Hinata have already done this training but perhaps there is something else they could do?"

Naruto nods "Now that Hinata has a Soul blade due to that incident, I can work with her to awaken it."

Zabuza looks at the girl Hinata holding the blade, realizing that she's somehow got a soul blade he says "Do you mind if I watch you two train?"

Naruto shakes his head "No, You Hinata" Hinata shakes her head as well.

_Ten minutes later, A certain forest glade._

While Kiba attempts to walk up a tree behind them Naruto having spoken with Hyōrinmaru tells Hinata how to perform the Jinzen which will allow her to commune with the soul blade and awaken its power.

While Hinata was doing that Naruto was sparring with Zabuza who was happy to fight a skilled swordsman. Haku was quietly speaking with Kakashi. Hinata gave a little gasp and looked closely at her blade. Naruto stopped the spar and went over to her, He asked her "Did you find out your blade's name?"

Hinata nodded "Yes its..."

**Chapter 6: Hinata's Resolve (Hyōrinmaru meets the Kyūbi)**

Hinata nodded "Yes its name is Shiroikitsune (White Fox)"

Naruto laughed "That's a very appropriate name Hinata, it fits perfectly!"

The rest of them excluding Kiba who had fallen off his tree when Hinata had awoken and was still rubbing his behind in pain agreed with this statement. When they had finished training they were walking back to Tazuna's house, Naruto and Hinata were at the front and Kiba and Kakashi were bringing up the rear, between the two groups were Zabuza and Haku.

Kiba turned to Kakashi and asked something that he had started to notice "Kakashi-sensei can I ask you a question?"

Kakashi nodded "Sure"

Kiba frowned "I don't know how to put this but... How is Naruto so smart when he was that dead last in the Academy. I mean the only thing that changed was him unlocking his bloodline but could that really do that much to his intelligence?"

Kakashi smiled "That's a brilliant question Kiba. The answer is very simple but complex. You see, Naruto is actually very smart, A genius you could say that is almost as smart as Shikamaru. The reason he seemed so stupid was that he was being kept in ignorance by the teachers at the Academy because of the Kyūbi. If he'd a proper education he would have probably breezed through the Academy without any problems at all. My guess is that Hyōrinmaru has been re-educating Naruto and that's why he seems so smart now. At least that's my best guess it is also possible that Naruto was hiding his true intelligence in the Academy for some reason to learn the truth you'd have to ask him. He would probably tell you."

Kiba nodded and then frowned "Hey sensei! How'd you discover how smart Naruto is?"

Kakashi gave one of his famous eye smiles and said "Two ways. One I heard that Asuma gave Shikamaru a I.Q test disguised as something else so I did the same thing to Naruto. His I.Q is 187, A fairly high number that explains a lot. Two Naruto learned a Jounin level B-rank Ninjutsu in just under three hours which shows that he is both highly intelligent and highly motivated."

Kiba jaw hit the ground and he was rendered speechless all the way back to Tazuna's.

_Tazuna's House. Later that night._

Naruto smiled "If you keep training Hinata you'll unlock your power soon, But it may take a while due to you not being a Uzumaki by birth. Keep training and you'll get there, However tomorrow we have to increase your stamina and Chakra levels or else you'll pass out when you finally do activate your powers"

"Why bother? You're going to die anyway" A voice spoke up.

Naruto looked away from Hinata to see a Young Boy looking at him coldly.

Naruto frowned "What was that you said?"

The Boy replied "I said you're going to die, Gato's gonna kill you"

Naruto snorted "No he isn't. If I let fear get to me he might however"

The Boy responded "Yeah right. No matter what you do you're going to die just like-" He cut off then and ran upstairs.

Tsunami Tazuna's Daughter looks at Naruto and says "I'm sorry, Inari hasn't been the same since Gato took over"

Naruto frowned "Why is that?"

Tsunami sighed "Because the only man he ever saw as his father was killed by Gato. His name was Kaiza" Tsunami then explains about how Kaiza came to the Land of Waves and helped out. After saving lives when the dam was going to break he was called a hero. Gato killed him in order to break the town's spirit.

Naruto angry at hearing this went for a walk into the town to see what it was like. He saw many business had gone out of business and the whole place was broken down and falling apart. He saw many of Gato's Thugs as he was passing a bar he heard a crash and looked inside to see a bald man with red accents at the edges of his eyes fighting in a bar fight while another man who was wearing what looked like feathers on his face, who was obviously the bald guy's friend was sitting at the bar drinking like nothing was happening. Naruto shook his head but got the feeling he would see those two again. He shrugged and thought _'Whatever they looked cool and a bit scary'_

Naruto continued to walk down the street wondering where to go next. He visited pretty much the entire town before heading back. As he left the town he noticed the Bald Guy punching one of the Thugs while holding the thug's partner in a headlock. Naruto smiled at this and was happy that someone was still fighting against these guys.


	51. DA SOR

**Naruto/Bioshock (2013)**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi of Rapture**

**Chapter 1: Washed away**

Naruto doesn't have time to react before the waves overcome him and Hinata, Naruto held tightly onto the unconscious girl in his arms cursing Zabuza for knocking her out and then throwing her into the river. He could see them in the distance, Kurenai was injured and Kakashi was fighting Zabuza. They hadn't noticed Naruto and Hinata being washed away. Naruto was suddenly hit on the back of his head with a log and knocked unconscious.

_30 minutes later_

Naruto wakes to find himself being held up by Hinata floating in the ocean, he can see her eyes she is clearly exhausted from holding him up above the water for some time. Naruto spots a cave and acting on instinct grabs on to Hinata and blasts chakra out of his feet propelling them to the sea side cave. Hinata faints from the feeling of his embrace but is quickly revived by the ocean water splashing on her face. Naruto and Hinata are standing in a large sea cave, with no way out they decide to walk deeper into the cave. After a few hundred feet they come to find a large metal and glass orb, surrounded by rusted metal and glowing panels.

"Come on Hinata, let's see if we can get inside it" Naruto says urging Hinata on.

"O-okay" Hinata stutters as she follows Naruto closer. They spot a opening on the side of it facing away from the entrance to the wet and murky cavern they are standing in. Naruto and Hinata get inside and before Hinata can stop him Naruto hits the glowing button opposite the opening. Suddenly the opening shuts on them and they are trapped and the metal sphere begins to descend.

Naruto and Hinata stare in awe as they descend into the depths of the ocean, as they get lower they start to see glowing coral and fish on the sea floor. Then suddenly out of nowhere a giant metal city with glass domes competing with metal towers and glowing signs appears. Naruto for once in his life is speechless at the majestic but aged beauty of the monolithic underwater city. Hinata is also speechless but part of that stems from the realization that she is in a small metal sphere with her crush, the outside view prevents her mind from going places that would cause her to faint.

As they get closer to the city they see a strange suit of armor outside of it, suddenly the armor starts moving. It's a giant pile of metal and glass with a giant drill for a right hand and a strange helmet that completely covers its face. Nearby they notice a skinny lithe female version, the people in armor wave to them and then appear to go back to repairing the city walls/dome. Naruto is slightly drooling and Hinata is worried that he is interested in the woman before he says "Man that is some cool armor, where can I get some I want a suit"

Hinata's spirits soar as she realizes that he was interested in the armor and she says "U-umm N-Naruto-kun I-I think that w-we're too y-young to wear t-that armor c-cause of I-its size"

Naruto nods and replies "Oh good thinking Hinata I didn't think of that, now that I think of it that armor would be a bit too big for me wouldn't it?" Hinata wordlessly nods and then a jarring thud echoes through the sphere as they realize that they have stopped they suddenly start rising and are now within the city.

_Entrance Hallway_

The opening reopens and they walk out in to a corridor made of metal, on the walls are some strange glowing orbs providing light in the distance is a door with a strange plane of glass next to it. Naruto and Hinata run towards the door and suddenly the glass plane lights up and they see the image of a pale man with black hair and snake like eyes.

Suddenly they hear a voice and the pictures mouth starts moving.

"To whomever finds this, my name is Orochimaru and I am one of the Sannin of Konoha. Some time ago I found references to a metal city that predates the Rikudō Sennin. A city named **Rapture**, After much searching I found this city where you now stand. I found it full of people with strange powers that were so like jutsus and yet not. I explored this city and found the lost inhabitants who had gone mad, they were named splicers and through use of these powers called _Plasmids_ they altered their minds and bodies until they couldn't be called Human anymore. I found the source of their abilities to alter their bodies in a slug called the _ADAM_ Slug, only after implanting it into my body did I find out the side effects. Only a girl of fifteen years or younger can safely have an _ADAM_ slug implanted, if they are older the body attempts to reject it and the resulting battle between the body and the slug leaves the person deformed and insane. I managed to remove the slug before that happened but unfortunately I can feel my mind slipping and I am considering things I wouldn't before. So in my final act of sanity I'm going to use **Forbidden Jutsu: Mind Wipe** to remove all knowledge of **Rapture** and its secrets from my mind. I beg of you please, kill me if you get the chance for I will have surely gone insane. This is the last will and testament of Orochimaru Akagi, Snake Sannin of Konoha. Good luck and may the Will of Fire burn brightly within you"

Hinata is shivering uncontrollably after the video ends, Naruto looks sad but determined and then he says "I will kill you Orochimaru, so you may find peace in the afterlife"

Naruto then looks at Hinata and says "But I'm probably not strong enough, I don't know what a Sannin is but they sound powerful"

Hinata nods knowing that Naruto was out of class when they covered the Sannin and says "T-they are, t-the three S-Sannin are e-equal to the H-Hokage in f-fact all t-three of them c-could be considered H-Hokage candidates or rather they w-were before O-Orochimaru went I-insane and T-Tsunade left the v-village, t-the only S-Sannin left w-who still helps t-the village is J-Jiraiya the T-Toad sage"

Naruto looks down and then suddenly brightens up and says "That means if I beat one of them I'm strong enough to be consider for Hokage, right?"

Hinata nods and Naruto jumps in the air and shouts happily and says "Yes, I'm one step closer to my dream, I wonder if I can use the powers of this City?"

Hinata's eyes widen though most people wouldn't notice and she hurriedly says "N-Naruto-kun did y-you hear t-the message f-from Orochimaru? T-those powers d-drove the p-people here insane"

Naruto nods "Yeah, I heard it, but what if I only used a couple at a time and made a limit on how many I use, that should protect me. Besides you're here, you can tell me if I'm going to far okay?"

Hinata nods and stutters out "O-okay" Naruto smiles at her causing her to blush before he goes to the door and opens it.

They walk through into a large room with a massive window on the opposite side to the door, in the middle of the room is a table with a note on it. Naruto and Hinata walk to the table and read the note

_'If you're reading this you probably got my message and decided to use the powers of the city as your own. It is safe as long as you don't implant a ADAM slug, unless you're a girl under the age of fifteen of course. I've killed all the splicers so it's safe to venture into the city but remember these basic rules. 1 Don't annoy the 'Big Daddies' those are the massive metal armored men, they protect the 'Little sisters' who have ADAM slugs. There aren't any 'Little sisters' left so that shouldn't be a problem, they are probably repairing and maintaining the city. 2 Watch out for the 'Big Sisters' they are the 'Little Sisters' that have grown up, be careful but as there are no more 'Little Sisters' they should be harmless and help the 'Big Daddies' repair and Maintain __**Rapture**__ if you are clever or friendly you may make allies of them. 3 Although I'm certain they are dead 'Splicers' may still be roaming around, same with 'Little Sisters' be careful - Orochimaru'_

Naruto stops in his reading, smiles and says "Well I guess this guy must of been a genius to figure that we would ignore the danger or he knew what Konoha Shinobi are like"

Hinata nods and says "P-probably the s-second one" Naruto nods and then reads the next bit.

_'Plasmids the special powers of the people here require ADAM to implant into your body, They run on a substance named EVE which performs a function similar to Chakra. Luckily their use doesn't affect Jutsus and tends to increase the amount of Chakra and the level of Chakra Control one possesses. One's body can handle a maximum of six simultaneous Plasmids, any more and you have to be selective otherwise you begin to lose your sanity. Tonics are similar to Plasmids but aren't active effect but passive abilities that are always active, they can make you faster, stronger, increase the powers of your senses and even affect your chakra and your ability to control it. You can have fifteen simultaneous Tonics at once anymore and you start to sicken and eventually die. Now to get ADAM there are two ways. One, if you are a girl under the age of Fifteen you can implant the ADAM slugs provided at this location to allow you to create a trickle of ADAM, by drinking blood from a dead corpse you can transform the blood into ADAM and boost your supply. Two you can find a 'Big Sister' and either kill her or befriend her and have her give you ADAM. Note if you are a girl and you choose the first option you can give ADAM to anyone with you this is the safest way, alternatively you can take some of the allies blood, transform it into ADAM and give the ADAM to them - Orochimaru'_

Naruto looks up thoughtfully and starts thinking about something intently, Hinata reads the map provided.

_'The door to the Left of this Chamber as you entered leads to Rapture at large, the Door to the Right leads to a training ground, a small armory with weaponry inside and a note explaining them, A Implantation lab where you can implant a ADAM slug, a genetics lab where you can create Plasmids and Tonics. I have left notes on the creation of both there and finally an Apartment block living quarters that can hold 40 people comfortably. I hope you find __**Rapture **__to be useful, if you go exploring, there are maps all over the place that have translated themselves into the common language that will allow you to traverse the city easily. This place is called the 'Terminus Hub' and the Hallway you entered __**Rapture**__ from is imaginatively named the 'Entrance Hallway' at the end is the Bathysphere in which you travelled to this city. Good luck and be careful - Orochimaru'_

As Hinata finishes reading she realizes that Naruto is reading over her shoulder, she almost freaks before calming down and then she asks "N-Naruto-kun what w-were you t-thinking about j-just then?"

Naruto looks at her and says "I was thinking that there is a way for us to get powerful, but it relies on you Hinata"

Hinata's eyes widen and she stammers "W-w-what?"

Naruto gives a sad smile and says "Hinata would you be willing to have an ADAM slug implanted to provide us with a source of ADAM that is safe and reliable?"

**Chapter 2: Little Daddy and Big Sister?**

Hinata stares at Naruto in shock and stutters "W-what?"

Naruto looks uncomfortably at Hinata and repeats himself "I said, Would you be willing to implant a ADAM slug into your body?"

Hinata's mind soars through this question and she starts thinking about it _'It's a good idea, this way Naruto-kun isn't in danger and he can get ADAM from me whenever he wants. I don't see a downside as I'm young enough to do it but what would father say and also... Wait, if I do it Naruto-kun will probably stay close to me and maybe I can become strong enough to tell him of my feelings for him, I'll- I'll do it'_ Hinata focuses on Naruto and he can see the determination in her eyes and realizes that she has come to a decision, Hinata looks Naruto in the eye and says without stuttering "I will do it, Naruto-kun I will have the ADAM slug implanted within myself"

Naruto jumps in joy and hugs Hinata, she blushes but through sheer force of will she manages not to faint. Naruto breaks the hug and runs towards the Right-hand door that leads to their personal compound. Naruto and Hinata follow the signs to the implantation lab they find a note with technical knowhow and a step-by-step instruction manual on how to implant the ADAM slug, in the middle of the room is a surgical chair with restraints showing that maybe not all subjects were willing. Naruto is surprised that he understands what Orochimaru wrote but decides not to follow up on it. Instead Naruto begins the operation, first he sedates Hinata after having her lay down on the surgical chair. He then exposes her stomach and the bottom of her ribs he can just see the bottom of her breasts. Naruto finds the bottommost point of the sternum and opens a 4 cm incision with a scalpel just below it. Finally Naruto summons up a ADAM slug and injects the symbiotic compound that will join the slug with Hinata, he then places the slug in to the incision and watches as the slug fuses with her body. Naruto watches in amazement as the incision seals itself over in a golden light and Hinata begins her final transformation.

Naruto walks out of the room and heads to the armory. when he gets there he notices a strange contraption in the corner of the room. He reads what Orochimaru has written and quickly steps into the contraption and activates it. Over the Next hour Naruto's body is transformed in a ADAM bath to make him appear physically 15 years old. His muscle bulk is increased and a personalized suit of Big Daddy (Bouncer style) armor is created and equipped on to him. Naruto staggers out, he still has his normal voice and he realizes that all the ADAM bath did was repair twelve years of neglect and malnourishment. He is now slightly over 4 inches taller than Hinata and is easily one of the tallest kids of his year-level. He realizes that he can sense Hinata and the fact that she is about to awaken so he returns to the lab.

Walking into the lab Naruto takes off his helmet and after a quick glance in the mirror which assures him his face is still the same but slightly leaner without the baby-fat and his hair has grown back past his shoulders, he looks down at Hinata and is surprised. Hinata has grown a couple of inches and her body is leaner and more muscled. Her hair has grown longer and is still the same color. Her face hasn't changed but then she opens her eyes, her eyes are still white but they have a slight glow to them.

Hinata looks up at the strange person hovering over her before she realizes that it's Naruto. The first thing she says is "How long was I out for?" Her voice is still the same.

Naruto laughs realizing why she asked and replies with "An hour, I decided to go to the armory and found a device that would transform me into a Big Daddy. I decided to use it and 'this' happened, I guess this is what my body would be like if I had grown up with parents and a normal diet, instead of the diet of a orphan with almost no money" Hinata nods agreeing with his logic and noting that Naruto appears to have gotten smarter.

Naruto then smiles and says "Looks like you were changed as well Hinata, (He thrusts his fist into the air) Yes, I just realized that I'm just a little bit closer to being Hokage" Hinata looks in a mirror and thinks that while Naruto is a little bit smarter, he is still the hyperactive kid he always was. Hinata's face shows surprise at her reflection in the mirror, her glowing eyes made her almost choke but the fact that her hair was now down past her shoulders. Hinata the activated her Byakugan and almost lost control of her emotions, where once it was difficult for her to activate now she can use it without any trouble at all and it is far more powerful. Hinata suddenly feels strange, she can feel great power and yet she knows it isn't hers..._'Wait I know this feeling, but where. Naruto! I can feel his power from the inside, so this is what it feels like to have such massive chakra. He probably can't feel mine over the raging river of his own'_ Hinata knew exactly where Naruto was and how he felt, the only possible idea for such a phenomenon would be if they were linked together somehow. The only question left was how where they linked?

Naruto smiles watching Hinata think and when she appears to be aware of everything again he says "Hinata, would you like some armor as well? Just in case there is anything dangerous around"

Hinata nods with her eyes wide in her head as she realizes that danger that she is in from not having armor like Naruto's. Naruto puts back on the strange spherical helmet with glowing glass portholes in it and then he says in a deepened voice "Come on, Hinata I'll show you the armory" Naruto walks out the room and Hinata follows him to the armory.

Walking into the armory Hinata quickly notices the strange drills on the wall and the weird syringe style weapons with glass bottles with some sort of drinking nozzle on the end of it connected to them. Hinata looks around until she spots the contraption that Naruto was armored in and walks over to it, Naruto is standing next to it reading the control panel. Naruto is wondering what the control panel is saying before it hits him and he says "Now it makes sense"

Hinata looks at Naruto sharply and asks "W-what does"

Naruto looks at her and says "The bond between us" Hinata's eyes widen as she realizes that Naruto is aware of the connection before he continues "The panel says, 'DNA Registered Protector Applicant Detected, DNA from Second Level Gatherer applicant registered, initiating Alpha Series Protector pheromone connection. Connection Functional, Modified Bouncer Class Armor created and equipped, Biological Enhancements added, Plasmid and Tonic connections added, Basic, Advanced and Classified knowledge of **Rapture** infrastructure and Inhabitants and Plasmid/Tonic creation and development added to applicants memory as well as Protector Required Knowledge. Awaiting Second Level Gatherer applicant to enter for arming and initiation' From what it says in a basic nutshell it knew that you were becoming a Big Sister from the operation I did and it paired us together and gave me knowledge of the city and how to create those Plasmid and Tonic thingies"

Hinata is confused about what Naruto just said and asks "W-why would it p-pair us t-together?"

Naruto thinks for a moment accessing the information on **Rapture** given to him by the machine and says "It seems that gatherers are normally little girls around the age of 8, in order to protect them the protector or Big Daddy was created. Normally Big Daddies aren't paired with one 'Little Sister' but all of them, but in our case Alpha Series bonding was brought back and we are bound in both life and death or I am. If I die you aren't affected by the bond, If you die so do I. This bond was originally used to keep us protectors in **Rapture** when we were sent out to repair the city which is the secondary function of both your and my 'profession'. I'm also heavy infantry for the cities army, does that clear everything up?"

Hinata nods and Naruto smile before he says "Excellent, now how about you hop into the machine and it will finish your transformation into a Big Sister or a pseudo one at least"

Hinata enters the contraption and says "Pseudo o-one?"

Naruto nods and replies "Yeah because we're only twelve we're too young to be a full Big Daddy and Big Sister so we are instead Pseudo ones that will be used for repairs and scouting outside the city instead of collecting ADAM and cleansing Rogue Splicers if any still exist. Huh I wish I was this smart in everything, oh well at least that makes it a challenge I'd hate to end up like Sasuke-teme, which is to say a stuck up know-it-all. Anyway let's get this show on the road, Activating device in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Device online" Hinata almost panics as the device shuts with her inside, but remains calm knowing the Naruto will protect her. Suddenly she falls unconscious and the process begins.

Naruto reads the device's readout _'DNA Collected - ADAM Slug Detected, Second Level Gatherer Applicant detected, Bound to Alpha Series Protector 'Naruto', Preparing Information transfer of __**Rapture **__Infrastructure, Gathering Basics and Advanced theory and Second Level Gatherer Weaponry and Extraction Skills. Knowledge Transfer complete, Biological Enhancements not required, Plasmid and Tonic Slots created, Modified Second Level Gatherer Armor forging and Equipping complete, Process complete Time elapsed 1 Hour 2 Minutes 35 Seconds. Unsealing Second Level Gatherer 'Hinata' from Armament Station Alpha'_ Naruto shakes his head as he realizes that he has been standing there for over an hour reading the readout and reviewing what he knows, He know how to wield the Drills and the Rivet guns which are the only functional weapon/tools other then the Big Sister Extractors and Blunt implements gathered from Debris and Trash Piles. Apparently the Drills can be used in conjunction with chakra to enhance the attack power of the drill or add special effects like an electrical charge of inflammation of the target.

Naruto also discovered that his and Hinata's armor is made of one-way chakra conducting metal that allows the wielders chakra to escape but prevents external chakra from entering, it also insulates and protects best against Lightning and Water jutsus and worst against Earth jutsus. The armor is okay against Wind and Fire jutsus but prolonged exposure or weathering powerful jutsus of these two elements is not recommended for safety reasons.

The Armament Station opens up and Hinata walks out in her Modified Armor. Naruto notes how the armor like his is brand new and was created just today for their personal use. Hinata is nearly overwhelmed by the amount of information that was provided to her in the Armament Station, she turns towards Naruto and nods.

Suddenly both Hinata and Naruto hear a noise outside, Naruto grabs a drill from the rack and Hinata grabs a Extractor (A/N The Syringe devices the Big sister wear, I don't know if they have a name but 'Extractor' fits perfectly don't you think?) and they run towards the central chamber where the noise came from, they run in and see a Big Sister standing there.

The Big Sister looks at them both and takes off her helmet, she is a red-haired woman who has similar features to Naruto. She smiles and says "My name is Kyuumi Uzumaki, Which one of you is Naruto?"

Naruto replies "I am"

Kyuumi smiles and says "Nice to meet you, you may not know this but, I am your mother's sister and your aunt"

Naruto falls to his knees and shouts "WHAT"

**Chapter 3: The Uzumakis of Rapture**

Kyuumi smiles and says "Nice to meet you, you may not know this but, I am your mother's sister and your aunt"

Naruto falls to his knees and shouts "WHAT"

Kyuumi smiles and comments "Now I know this might be hard to believe but, I am your aunt, Naruto"

Naruto looks up at her and asks "How?"

Kyuumi stops smiling and replies "How what? How did I know your name? **Rapture's** systems told me of your arrival as did my brother and sister-in-law who you saw out the Bathysphere when you arrived. How did I know you were my Nephew? Again **Rapture's **systems notified me of the genetic correlation between me and you. and finally how are we here and why didn't we come for you? That one's a bit harder"

Kyuumi stops talking and walks towards Naruto, she drops to one knee and hugs him before she lets go and stands up, she walks back to the table and sits on it "22 years ago during the Second Great Shinobi War, our home village of Uzushiogakure was destroyed by the combined forces of Kumo, Iwa and a half a dozen minor hidden villages. During the battle your mother, my sister Kushina was in Konoha where she was succeeding Mito Uzumaki as the Uzumaki representative in Konoha. The battle was fierce and out traps alone wiped out half the enemy forces, for the Uzumaki clan is known for its Fūinjutsu and unique seals as well as our great chakra reserves and long lives. our forces numbered about 12000 Shinobi and 23000 Civilians at the time when we escaped to our secret bunker under the ocean, Even though we were a minor village our clan was one of the largest as was our village, the only difference between us and the Major villages was that we hid most of our power and pretended to be weak. While in the bunker we hit a switch and the bunker started moving. The bunker was in fact an ancient Submarine, a vessel capable of moving underwater with people safely aboard. The bunker lead to the last place it had come from, **Rapture** the place where our ancestors were born and where our clan started. At this point a powerful man known as Orochimaru Akagi was wandering the city having killed the Splicers and pacified the city making it safe for us to live here. He warned us of his descent into madness and showed us how to safely use the city's resources. Orochimaru then created this place and returned to the surface. We turned ourselves into Big Daddies and Big Sisters to maintain and protect this place, next to the ancient ones that have been repairing and maintaining this city of madness for untold millennia. That young one is the truth of what happened to the Uzumaki clan, but know this if it was in our power we would have come for you years ago and brought you back here to be among your family. The only question is... are you going to grant Orochimaru-sama his last request?"

Naruto looks at Kyuumi with tears in his eyes and says "Yes, not only will it help me become Hokage, but for him to be trapped within himself screaming as his insane mind does things. It is far worse then what I had to live through, much more horrifying and lonesome. But would you please introduce me to the rest of the clan?"

Kyuumi smiles brightly and Hinata hugs Naruto from behind crying at the story they had just been told. Kyuumi smiles once more at the scene before she says "Of course Naruto, it wouldn't do for the Clan Heir to be ignorant of his clan"

Naruto in the midst of standing up stops and says "What, how can I be clan heir?"

Kyuumi sighs and answers with "Because your mother was clan heir and as her son you are therefore clan heir, also you should meet your grandfather. Our Clan Leader"

Kyuumi gets up then drops her head onto her left hand and she says "I almost forgot, Orochimaru-sama's message was incomplete, There is one more thing you should know... please follow me"

Kyuumi leads Naruto and Hinata to the Plasmid and Tonic Creation laboratory in the Terminus and when they enter there are two strange bottles with a glowing red liquid in them, one has a lightning bolt on it and the other has the words 'Save Them' written on it. Naruto and Hinata pick up the note and read it _'It is with great sorrow that I write this, I have become aware of just how much I have done under the influence of madness, In order to further it's sadistic and scientific nature my 'madness' has taken control of my body and gone to the surface, kidnapped several girls, maybe as many as fifteen and implanted ADAM slugs within them and placed a powerful Genjutsu upon them to hide this fact. The majority of these girls are from Konoha but several are from other villages and to my great sorrow one is the Fire Daimyo's granddaughter. These two plasmids will help you, the one with the spark on it is Electro Bolt a basic plasmid but one that I'm sure you'll need. The other one is unnamed but by looking back through the records I've discovered the perfect name for it, 'Tenenbaum's Hope' it was created by the same person who created the Little Sisters a sort of repentance for their actions. Its purpose is to detect and safely remove the ADAM slug from the unwilling volunteers, this will give you whatever Plasmids and tonics their body has created from the presence of ADAM within it. If you save the girl she will gain these abilities rather than them remain dormant within their systems for the rest of their life. If you so choose to you can instead just kill them and remove the ADAM slug manually gaining more ADAM from their bodies, but you would have to be a monster to do this. I hope you make the right choice, as I failed to do - Orochimaru'_ beneath that were the instructions on how to inject Plasmids into your body, Naruto and Hinata already knew how to though.

Naruto steps up and injects Electro Bolt into himself, he falls to the ground as the energy courses through his body and lets out a roar of pain before the feeling subsides, he hands the Plasmid to Hinata and then picks up and injects 'Tenenbaum's Hope' into himself, there is no pain but instead a sense of purpose Naruto realizes that he can hear Hinata's cry of pain from her injecting the Plasmid but he can't sense the ADAM slug. Naruto then realizes that the Plasmid can differentiate between a willing and unwilling volunteer for implantation. Hinata stands up and places the Electro Bolt Plasmid on the Table and takes the 'Tenenbaum's Hope' Plasmid from Naruto before injecting it into herself. They nod to each other and look at Kyuumi who smiles at them and says "Come on, it's time you two meet the rest of the Uzumaki. Now that you have both found your resolve that is"

Naruto and Hinata follow Kyuumi through the city, as they walk through its corridors they realize that they know the entire layout of the city and could navigate it blindfolded.


	52. DA ROTK Old

****Naruto/Overlord (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Rise of the Konoha Overlord**

**Prologue**

Hinata (Age 9) and Hanabi (Age 4) were running they were trying to run away from the Hyūga clan. Hinata was running away because she was afraid of being given the cursed bird seal but also so she could live in a place where they don't beat her, Hanabi was running away because she loved her sister and hated what the clan was doing to them. It was a clear winter's night but the ground was covered with snow. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by three interested individuals. The first decided to interfere. Hinata and Hanabi stop as a voice cries out to them.

"Hey! Why are you running? (Voice turns fearful) is there a mob of villagers coming?" The owner of the voice is a blonde-haired male the same age as Hinata, Hanabi doesn't recognize him but Hinata does and she has to fight to not faint, for standing not 2 meters away shivering in the cold in only shorts was a very blue but smiling Naruto Uzumaki (Age 9).

Hinata shakes her head "N-No N-Naruto-kun t-there aren't a-any villages f-following u-us, w-we're running a-away from h-home" Hinata explains to the boy she has a crush on.

Naruto smiles "Oh hey Hinata, you're running away? That sounds fun do you mind if I join you two? And who's that with you?" Naruto says as he pulls something out from a box next to him and runs over.

Hinata was surprised to see that the thing Naruto is carrying is a large orange and black jacket (A/N Shippuden jacket same size as well) Naruto hurriedly puts it on and Hinata sighs as she is no longer looking at Naruto's bare chest.

"O-Oh Y-yes you c-can come w-with u-us if you want, and t-the person w-with me is Hanabi m-my little s-sister" Hinata responds to Naruto's questions.

"Hello Naruto" Hanabi chirps happily now that she has been introduced.

"Hey Hanabi" Naruto says, then he turns and looks down an alley and says "Come on, I know a way out of Konoha that they don't watch, follow me"

Hinata and Hanabi follow after the young Jinchūriki, in the shadows behind them the other two sentient beings observing them are thinking. One of the observers is Gnarl Minion Master and servant to the Overlord. Gnarl resembles a goblin, is dressed in rags and is colored grey. He has a glowing stone over his head that he can darken any time he wants. He has come to Konoha to find his new master and he thinks he might just have the child he wants he turns to the shadows in an alley and says "Now, now wouldn't you like to come out, I won't bite I promise" Gnarl then chuckles to himself.

Out of the shadows come the other observer Hiashi Hyūga, he has been following his daughters the whole time and is rather proud of them. He hates the fact that the stuck up Elders are forcing him to treat Hinata the way he is _'the true irony is that only the elders hate her, the rest of the Main houses and the entire Branch house, all love her and have been protesting this treatment, at least they have Naruto with them. The demon sealed inside him will help protect them in a tight spot but first I must talk to this creature'_ Hiashi looks at Gnarl and says "I do not know what you are but I assume you have a purpose in calling out to me"

Gnarl laughs "Indeed I do Hyūga Clan Leader; you see my name is Gnarl I am the Minion Master and I am here to find the next bastion of evil , the next conqueror of villages, the next causer of brown trousers, the Overlord. Before you get all sanctimonious about evil and whatnot, please remember that evil is a vital part of creation and must exist to keep balance. But enough of that those two girls that you are following I assume that they are relatives of yours?"

Hiashi nods "Yes, they are my daughters"

Gnarl adopts a thinking pose "Hmm… you are following your daughters as they run away but are not attempting to stop them. That either means you are waiting until they run into some trouble before rescuing them and scaring them into never running away again OR you want them to run away and are making sure they succeed, so which is it?"

Hiashi is shocked by the creatures intelligence for a second but then replies "The second one"

Gnarl laughs again "In that case we are both very lucky then, because your eldest daughter is destined to be the next Overlord, I can feel it in my ears. Since you are hoping your daughters escape I will take them away and keep them safe from whatever is a threat to them, in return I get to turn them down the dark path if they are so inclined. Do we have a deal?"

Hiashi stops, turns away from Gnarl and thinks it over _'I don't want my daughters to turn evil but if it's a choice between that and their deaths at the hands of those bastard elders, I chose the dark path but I might as well give my daughter something she wants in the end'_ Hiashi turns to face Gnarl and says "We have a deal but on one condition"

Gnarl nearly jumps for joy but first "What's the condition"

Hiashi smiles "You take the boy with you as well, my eldest cares for him and I must admit that his pranks on the village are quite hilarious, (moving closer to Gnarl) _not to mention he carries a demon is him (_Whispered_)_"

Gnarl nearly leaps for the sky in an overjoyed manner but instead says "I find that I rather like that condition, I'm partial to pranksters they can be evil but they never usually do permanent damage, not to mention I get a good giggle out of their antics. Also a demon on the side of evil is never something I want to turn down. We have a deal Hyūga; I will go collect those children and keep them safe. May you have safe travels"

Hiashi nods at the pleasantries and replies "And you as well"

_Near the secret hole in the east wall of Konoha_

Naruto was leading the two girls on a slightly roundabout route out of Konoha so that they wouldn't be seen by villagers or Shinobi on the way to freedom. Little did they or Gnarl who was about to speak to them knew that the Sandaime Hokage was watching through his crystal ball and was actually quite happy with the way things were going, he had heard of the Overlord from his sensei and all things considered the Overlord may be evil but not anymore than most Shinobi, so having Hinata, Naruto and Hanabi trained by the trainer of the Overlords (Gnarl was mentioned in those stories as well) wouldn't have much of an effect, at least Naruto would be safe. Hiruzen then called of Hiashi to discuss tonight's adventure.

Hinata tugs on Naruto's sleeve which causes him to stop and he turns to her and asks "What's up Hinata?"

Hinata looks around and says "I think someone's watching us, but I can shake the feeling that they are going to help us"

Gnarl steps out into the light and lights up his stone before clapping his hands a couple of times and saying "Oh Bravo, Miss Hyūga, Bravo indeed, my name is Gnarl and I'm the Minion Master to the Overlord who is the ruler of evil. I'm here to pick up the Overlords successor"

Naruto didn't know what a 'successor' was but this Overlord thing sounded cool not to mention the Minion in front of him was awesome to look at, Hanabi's thoughts were along the same lines as Naruto's. Hinata however "U-Umm T-then why a-are you here G-G**narl**" Hinata asks, when she said Gnarl her voice got a slightly demonic tone to it.

Gnarl chuckles happily knowing from the voice that Hinata is the next Overlord and he says "Why my dear I'm here to collect you for you are the next Overlord, May I know you name?"

Hinata was shocked and almost couldn't answer but then Naruto makes his comment on the situation "Wow Hinata, that's awesome can I come with you then I really want to see what's going to happen"

"Me too, me too" Hanabi cries.

Gnarl laughs and says "Don't worry children I was planning to take all three of you, now let us go to the park that's where I left the Tower gate"

Hinata stops and asks "W-what's a Tower gate and w-why me?"

Gnarl smiles gently (He can be kind) and replies " A Tower gat is how we get to and from the Dark Whirlpool Tower that is the Bastion of Evil, it resides in the ruined country of Uzu or Whirlpool where it was built by the Uzumaki's three generations ago, and you my dear were chosen because the Overlord isn't always evil, sometimes they can just be slightly dictatorial or strict rulers that actually protect people. That is actually quite common among Overlords, if you're going to be a dark lord might as well have some followers."

Naruto who had perked up at hearing about the Dark Whirlpool Tower asks "Uzumaki's built it. Does that mean my family was important?"

Gnarl's eyebrows shoot up and he asks "Are you an Uzumaki young one?"

Naruto nods

Gnarl smiles and grimaces "Well then I can teach you about your people, but I'm afraid there is a lot of bad news involved"

Naruto nods sadly and asks "They're dead aren't they?"

Gnarl nods "Mostly but there were some survivors to what happened"

Naruto looks up with hope in his eyes and smiles happily at the news.

The strange group reaches the park and heads over to the strange stones that they never went near before, they were standing like a half-Stonehenge with a flat circular stone in the center with a strange symbol on it. Completing the other half of the Stonehenge where four strange pits with brown sparks coming out one of them with the others shooting blue, green and red sparks.

Gnarl gathers them all on the center stone and they disappear in a flash of red energy.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Behind bars in a dank, dark sewer Kyūbi wakes up feeling the energy and then transforms into a young twelve year old girl, she has long red hair past her waist, two fox ears and nine fox tails and is wearing a red and gold Kimono, and she also has a passing resemblance to Hinata. (A/N Think similar facial and body features as Hinata but smaller breasts and red slit eyes) she looks up and says **"So the young kits friends with an Overlord. Good I think I might just like this host of mine, hopefully he will walk down the dark path and if he doesn't, well I will just have to persuade him to"** after she says this the Kyūbi laughs somewhat maniacally and then turns around and starts changing the scenery for the better.

**Chapter 1: To be an Overlord**

Hinata, Hanabi, Gnarl and Naruto appear in what looks like an ancient ruin, they are standing next to a pool with a damaged red carpet leading to a broken throne behind the throne are what look like four slots for giant cylinders, leading off from the throne room are seven passageways, three to the left of the carpet, three to the right and the last one at the back of the room behind the throne. Gnarl sighs and turns to the three children and says "Welcome to the Dark Whirlpool Tower, or what remains of it. Now we stand in the throne room where the Overlord or Lady in this case leads their Dark Domain from. The three passageways on the left are in order from closest to furthest away are, The Dungeon, The Interrogation rooms and the Infirmary/Mess hall. The three on the right in the same order are the Armory, The Minion Barracks or Spawning Pit and the Lieutenant's Barracks. The Last passageway leads to the Overlady's Private Chambers and those of her consort/s."

Naruto picked up on "The Overlady can have multiple consorts?"

Gnarl nods but then says "Yes but usually they have just one, now OverLORDS on the other hand can often have several"

Hanabi then asks "What are lieutenants and what do they do?"

Gnarl chuckles "Lieutenants are the most loyal followers of the Overlady after the minions, they can command minions and lead when the Overlady is otherwise occupied such as Pregnant, in Labor, subjugating a town of perform wanton acts of destruction or just asleep. By the Way Hanabi and you too Naruto would be considered Lieutenants"

Naruto and Hanabi reply in Unison "So Cool"

Hinata listening to all this is fighting to keep a blush off her face from the mention of consorts, she then asks "U-umm G-Gn**arl** how do I c-command M-Minions e-exactly?"

Gnarl smiles and then says "An excellent question that leads us to our first stop, luckily our castle's basic steel smelter is still here so we Minions will make up some Overlady and Lieutenant armor for you three, now I want you to meet Giblet our Blacksmith"

Giblet who had been waiting walks out of the passageway to the armory and says "Come, come. It is time we make armor for you"

The three children follow him to the armory with Gnarl staying in the throne room to set up the Tower heart.

_Dark Uzu Tower Armory_

Hinata, Hanabi and Naruto all stare in awe at the armory, some minions come up to measure them and tell them to strip, and blushing furiously Naruto turns away from Hinata and Hanabi so they can have some privacy. Hinata and Hanabi turn around as well but Hinata keeps trying to catch glimpses of Naruto from behind. She makes eye contact with Hanabi who gives her a slightly lecherous grin, Hinata blushes just as furiously as Naruto did and tries not to faint. Luckily she is successful and Manages to remain conscious.

The minions quickly measure the three and then forge the armor, Naruto is given heavy plate mail armor with a simple head band similar to a Hitai-ate but with a gem where the village symbol would go and a tattered red cloak with the Kanji for Kitsune on the back in white around his neck(A/N Basically a sized down version of the steel armor from the first Overlord). Hinata is given a metal leather combination with a gauntlet on her left arm identical to Naruto's version she also has a hood that can be pulled up and a crown of steel spikes with three gems in it similar to Naruto's Hitai-ate but with one large one and two smaller ones on either side of the large one, she also gets a ANBU style mask with Kitsune markings and the Kanji for Darkness on its forehead (A/N Think the Level 30 female Demon Hunter armor from Diablo 3 but sized down for a young child and with a white hood, the rest is self-explanatory, Kanji is colored black). Hanabi gets the exact same armor as Hinata but with the Hitai-ate from Naruto's armor instead of a crown and a black hood. Her mask has markings like a snake and the Kanji for Torture. (A/N All female Lieutenants will get this armor, the Hood and Crown are used to differentiate Hinata from the female Lieutenants, Males where the same armor as Naruto but the cloak colors vary and the Kanji on their cloaks is related to their personalities for Women the mask Design and Kanji on it are connected to their personality or are foreshadowing something (Also I'm not a Japanese Speaker/Reader so I may make mistakes with the Kanji please tell me if I do).

Hinata and Hanabi have no trouble with their armor but Naruto has a bit of difficulty with the weight of his, but he quickly overcomes this, Hinata places her mask on the small catch on her right shoulder where she can store it when she isn't using it and pushes her hood down, Hanabi also pushes her hood down and stores her mask.

The Minions then hand them their weapons, Naruto gets a Katana with a red blade and scabbard and Wakizashi with a Golden Blade and scabbard, Naruto's blades are named as well, The Katana has Red Death written on it and the Wakizashi has Yellow Flash (A/N Yes Gnarl and the Minions are aware of Naruto's Parentage). Hanabi gets a whip for her right hand that is 6 foot long and made of metal blades instead of leather and a holder for it to go on her belt, for her left hand she gets a Wakizashi with an Ebony colored blade and scabbard. Hinata gets a scythe over a foot taller than her with a deep blue blade and a black wooden handle, her scythe can be wielded two-handed or one-handed, on her back she gets a special grip that holds the scythe on her back when she isn't using it.

"Excellent, please note that the weapons are connected to you and will grow as you do" Gnarl exclaims as he walks into the Armory to see three Dark Warriors where he left three children.

Gnarl sighs for his weary old bones and says "Come on it is time we joined you three with the Tower Heart and start your training"

The three follow him out of the Armory and into the Spawning Pit, in the spawning pit's center is a beautiful white crystal surrounded by floating rocks, at the four cardinal directions of the cavern are mini-habitats that resemble different species of minion. To the North a cavern with a Brown structure in it. To the East a watery cavernous den that is empty. To the South a green paradise full of plants both safe and poisonous and to the West a fiery pit full of lava and stalagmites. In front of each Habitat is a pit shooting out different colored sparks the one to the North is open and shoots out brown sparks, the rest of them have a strange seal on them, East shoots out blue, South shoots out green and West shoots out red. Opposite the entrance is the exit to the castle training grounds. The door on the left of the entrance leads to a brewery and the door on the right to the Animal Pens where livestock is kept. Gnarl leads them up to the Tower Heart and says "Right No touching for now, first to touch the Tower Heart must be the Overlady then Naruto and finally Hanabi. That order is determined by age for now it'll mean Hinata is senior to all Lieutenants and Naruto is senior to you Hanabi and you are senior to whomever is next and so on and so forth. Come on Hinata raise your left hand and touch it"

Hinata stands up and touches the Tower Heart with her left hand and suddenly a burst of energy flows through her and she feels like she could conquer the world and then she realizes that she could.

Gnarl bows "Congratulations Overlady, I will now tell you the perks of this. First you now have total control over Minion kind. Second you will never age once you become an adult. Third Poisons and diseases will never harm you. Fourth you are now much stronger than an ordinary Shinobi your age and finally you share a mental link with me and any Lieutenants that follow you. Lieutenants get all these bonuses as well but they are only linked to you mentally and their Spouse who shares these benefits. So there you have it a long life that can only be ended by an accident or battle and unblockable communications with your direct sub-ordinates. Naruto your turn"

Naruto steps up and touches the Tower Heart, inside him the Kyūbi sighs in happiness and depression, now she has a strong host but one that can't die of old age. Hanabi follows Naruto's lead and touches the Tower Heart as well and lets out a cry of pure joy at the feeling of power that rushes through her as Hanabi hasn't yet learned to awaken her Chakra yet and touching the Tower Heart has awakened it. Hanabi shouts "I FEEL: GREAT"

Gnarl smiles at such enthusiasm then says "Come then, it's time for training"

_Dark Uzu Tower Training Grounds_

Naruto is happily slashing away at the training posts while Hanabi learns how to swing her whip. A short distance away Hinata is learning how to control the minions.

Gnarl explains it as such "Minions are an extension of your will milady, they will do whatever you command no matter how dangerous, insane or suicidal it is. To call them back to you just think about them returning and they will, hold up you left arm if you need them to return quickly" Hinata tries this, when she raises her left arm a war horn is heard from it and the minions come running towards her.

Gnarl smiles "Very good milady, you are a natural at commanding your minions, I think you will go far indeed."

Naruto proved to be just as adept at controlling minions as Hinata, Hanabi however blew past them and already learned how to place Guard Markers. Hanabi then explained how to do it to Hinata and Naruto. Gnarl was still recovering from the shock of the little girl doing such a thing. Especially when he hasn't taught Mana control to them yet as the Guard Marker is made of Mana and can only be seen by the Overlady, Her Lieutenants, her minions and those with great magical power or Chakra sensing abilities.

Hinata then starts training with her scythe while Naruto has a nap and Hanabi explores the training grounds. Hinata quickly picks up the basics and decimates several posts in short order, getting excited she unleashes some fire from her left hand on instinct. Seeing this Gnarl decides it is time for Mana Control lessons.

_Throne room an Hour later_.

Hinata and Naruto are both awake but Hanabi has since gone to sleep after Gnarl showed them the Lieutenants' quarters, each Lieutenant has the equivalent of three apartments worth of space, there is room for several hundred Lieutenants, Naruto however chose to stay in the consort quarters as did Hanabi, as for now they are the only three Humans in the castle, they did find a servants quarters beyond the Lieutenants' quarters whose rooms were only slightly smaller than the Lieutenants' rooms. Hinata and Naruto visited the Infirmary/Mess Hall, Interrogation rooms and Dungeon after Hanabi went to sleep.

Yawning Naruto says "Come on Hinata, I think it's time to sleep"

Hinata nods and walks to her quarter with Naruto following, Naruto quickly changes in to the pajamas offered by the minions and goes to sleep in one of the 10 consort beds, while Hanabi sleeps in another and Hinata sleeps in her main bed which is quite large. While in the Personal Quarters there is a T junction, to the left are the Treasure, the Overlady's office and the Master bedroom and attached bathroom with walk-in wardrobe. To the right is the Consort Room and its ten beds, a bathroom for the consorts and a large garden plaza with several tables under the shade. As lieutenants Naruto and Hanabi should sleep in the lieutenant's quarters but they don't want to be separated from Hinata just yet and Hinata feels the same way.

_The next day, Throne Room_.

Naruto and Hinata are sitting in the Throne room dressed in casual Kimonos after eating breakfast and are listening to Gnarl who is sitting on his chair explain Mana and magic to them. Hanabi is learning torture from Shriek, the resident minion interrogator as she isn't old enough to use Mana yet.

Gnarl's explanation is as follows "Mana is the energy of your mind to do various tasks like healing and causing destruction, as well as other things both good and evil. A person's Mana comes in a variety of shades from the almost pure whitish blue of a pure mage to the dark brackish black of an Overlady. Magic can be a bunch of complicated spells and rituals or a simple slinging of Mana at a person it all depends on what you want to do, any Questions?"

Naruto raises his hand and asks "Does Mana have elemental preferences, I heard some Jounins talking about Chakra and Elemental Natures and was wondering if Mana is similar"

Gnarl smiles "Yes Mana is similar, in that there are elements but Mana has seven instead of five chakra has. The Mana elements are as follows, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Light and Dark. As an Overlady or Dark Lieutenant your main elements will be Dark, Water and Earth. Wind is Neutral and can appear in both good and evil users while Light, Fire and Lightning are only used by good mages. Another difference is that chakra doesn't show a person's alignment whereas Mana does, to an extent"

Gnarl then sits up and says "Now I want you two to imagine a river running through you, can you do that (They Nod) Okay now hold out your left arm and concentrate on pushing a tiny trickle of power into it okay"

Hinata and Naruto start doing so, they get a surprising result. Hinata forms a orb half the size of her head that is a grey with hints of black in it. Naruto forms one the size of his head that is a dark grey and has red energy weaving through it. Gnarl isn't surprised at this as last night he used the Tower Portals second ability to see what demon was sealed within Naruto and he wasn't disappointed, The Kyūbi no Kitsune queen of the Bijous the strongest of demons. He knew that Naruto would flourish in a dark energy rich environment.

Naruto looks at the energy orb in surprise and is wondering why it is so large and dark when Gnarl says "Naruto I suppose you're wondering why your energy is so dark"

Naruto nods and he and Hinata disperse their energy orbs and Gnarl says "I bet that people called you 'monster' and 'demon fox' didn't they?"

Naruto nods and Gnarl sighs "Unfortunately the stupidity of humans is undeniable at times, you see Naruto, nine years ago on your birthday the Kyūbi no Kitsune attacked Konoha didn't she"

Naruto nods and Hinata frowns before asking "She?"

Gnarl smiles "Yes the Kyūbi is a woman, makes sense if you think about it after all 'hell haft no fury, like a woman scorned' as the old saying goes, but anyways this hero fellow the Yondaime Hokage killed her didn't he?"

Naruto nods and Gnarl shakes his head "No Naruto he didn't. You can't kill a demon especially a Bijou what he did was instead seal the Kyūbi more specifically he sealed her in you. Now before you go panicking you aren't the Kyūbi believe me she is more vindictive then you. You are however her host/jailer/Jinchūriki whatever you want to call it, this means that you can use her power. While I admit you could use it for good it would be far harder than using it of evil or rather dark purposes"

Naruto is shocked at this information but says "That explains why the villagers always called me a demon, but why would it be harder to use the Kyūbi's power for good and is there a difference between evil and Darkness?" Gnarl realizes that the boy is trying to absorb this information and is using it to as a way to cope with the knowledge of the Kyūbi in him, he can also see Hinata looking at him with worry on her face.

Gnarl smiles at the boy in order to help him adapt and says "Naruto remember that the Kyūbi is a demon and therefore her power is demonic in nature and is harder to use for light magic, and while dark magic is often used for evil purposes it can also be used for good as well though the type of good it gives is often execution or torture magic"

Naruto nods at this and without anything to keep him mind off the villagers he starts crying a bit, Hinata seeing this hugs him without thinking and they spend ten minutes like that Gnarl watches them and realizes that the feeling he has is a paternal feeling and he now knows what it is like to raise children, after thinking that Gnarl heads to the dungeon to kill something in order to make himself get rid of some unwholesome thoughts of raising a family in any way that doesn't lead to any evil being done.

_Hours later_

Hinata and Naruto after they stopped hugging started practicing magic and told Hanabi about the Kyūbi, Hanabi thought it was one of the coolest things she had ever heard of. Naruto was relieved that both Hinata and Hanabi didn't care about the Kyūbi being within him.

_Time-skip, One Year Later, Throne Room_

Hinata (10) and Naruto (10) had just come from getting their armor adjusted, during the adjustments Naruto and Hanabi had gotten their own Kitsune and Snake ANBU-style mask with the Kanji for Kitsune and Torture respectively. They were to travel to the Elemental countries specifically to the Land of Fire to see what the situation was, they had discovered they had tower gates in all five major hidden villages and hundreds spread throughout the countries. As Naruto and Hinata walked towards the portal pool with the Carpet underneath repaired so it was red and whole again and the Throne and Throne room restored to their former glory. They hear a shout of "Wait" and Hanabi (5) comes running towards them. All three step into the portal and disappear in a flash of dark energy.

_Land of Fire Countryside Tower Gate #8_

Hinata, Naruto and Hanabi appear at the Tower Gate in a flash of dark energy and rapidly summon the minions they can which is currently only fifteen for Hinata as the Overlady, ten for Naruto as the First lieutenant and Five for Hanabi to a total of thirty. (A/N Each Minion Stone will add five to each respectively) They start exploring the country being careful to memorize the gate location. They soon hear the sounds of battle and run towards it to see a pitched battle between two Genin teams from Konoha, one being led by Hiashi Hyūga and the other by some unknown Jounin. They are in the middle of fighting with what look like Konoha ANBU but are probably ROOT agents over a caravan of some sort (A/N Gnarl has kept them aware of the political situation of their hometown) they are watching when Gnarl communes with Hinata _"Lady Hinata I recommend that we engage those ROOT agents and help those Konoha Genin, this way we will get a positive reputation with Konoha for saving their Shinobi, but we should keep the minions back"_ Hinata nods and puts on her mask Hanabi and Naruto follow suit, they then set up guard markers several meters behind them. Hinata sends mental commands to them both _"N-Naruto you c-check to see what's in t-the caravan" _Naruto responds with _"Roger"_ Hinata then says to Hanabi _"Hanabi sneak up behind the group attack that Genin team with the unknown Jounin, I'll help Tou-san's team"_ Hanabi nods and charges in, each of the Genin teams is facing Five ROOT Agents.

Hinata dashes forwards and decapitates one of the agents before they know she's there. The two agents now on either side of her attempt to impale her on their Kunai but she jumps back and then rapidly spins her scythe to block a swarm of Shurikens sent at her, Hinata the jumps using her scythe as a pole vault and slices through an agents shoulder, then rapidly turning around catches an agent flat-footed and slices right through his body just below the ribcage. Hinata then high kicks the upper half of his body away before blocking a sword with her scythe, as two of the three remaining Root agents converge on her the third one is knocked out by a precision Juken strike to his head that does just enough damage to knock him out, Hinata then slices the injured ROOT agent vertically causing him to fall backwards dead, she then jumps up swinging her scythe underneath her and catching the last ROOT agent through the chest.

Hinata looks at the wide-eyed Genin team and her father before saying "What, they weren't that good" Hiashi stiffens a little recognizing the voice somewhat, but he doesn't call her out, Hinata nods slightly at Hiashi and turns to see if Hanabi needs any help to see all five other ROOT agents in thousands of pieces at her feet, torn apart by her whip which she slung into their backs as she ran up before capturing each in the whip and tearing them to pieces. (A/N Yes Hanabi is sadistic and it will get worse eventually)

Hiashi follows Hinata's focus and notices the carnage then realizes _'Who… wait that's Hanabi, she's become that powerful! I think I might have made the right choice sending her away'_ Hiashi feels good to have done something worthwhile for his daughters.

Naruto walks up and out-loud says "Caravan had some weapons and supplies nothing of value" to Hinata he sent _"Caravan had three girls and a load of treasure as well, sent the treasure back via minions and had the three girls follow them to the gate, they are from the Uchiha, Akimichi and Aburame clans but no longer feel safe in Konoha and wish to join us"_ Hinata nods as does Hiashi who only heard the out-loud portion.

Hiashi and Ebisu (The Unknown Jounin) introduce themselves and thank the three for the help to which the three reply.

Hinata "Your welcome, since you so nicely introduced yourselves, so shall we"

Hanabi walks up and says "My codename is Black Widow" before she bows.

Naruto bows and says "My codename is Kitsune" and he nods.

Hinata finishes by saying "And I am the Overlord, A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I hope one of these days we can become allies, until then we bid you farewell" The three of them in perfect synchrony turn and leap into the trees, the Genin Teams gather whatever the caravan held and collect the corpses before returning to Konoha.

The Three meet up with the three girls who introduce themselves. First to do so is a lithe ten year old girl with black hair and the onyx eyes of a Uchiha she says "My names Mitsuki Uchiha, Nice to meet you brave rescuers" she says this with slight sarcasm and her personality is quite open.

Next is the Aburame girl, like all members of her clan she wears a large coat but she doesn't wear sunglasses and has beautiful amber eyes "My name is Katsuki Aburame, it is a pleasure to meet you" she bows slightly and speaks with the same voice the rest of her clan has but with a hint of laughter in it as if she is repeatedly being amused by something.

Last is the Akimichi she introduces herself "Hi I'm Chiaki Akimichi, how are you?" despite the general preconception that all Akimichis are fat almost all of the women are lithe and fit, continuing this nature she also has long brown hair and green eyes. She also has an open and friendly nature but the three can tell she's hiding something.

Hinata walks up to the three and says "If you come with us you are going down the path of evil, while this has many benefits such as killing things and causing general mayhem you might not like the icky bits such as killing people and destroying towns. So I ask you, do you really want to join us and be evil?"

The three girls don't even stop to think they all reply with "Yes we do" seconds after Hinata stops speaking.

Naruto smiles under his mask and then says "Well come on, let's go to the Dark Uzu Tower then" He then leads the three on to the Tower Gate while Hinata and Hanabi hop on, they then all transport back to the Dark Tower.

_Throne Room_

The three newest acolytes of darkness are staring at the majestic throne room they are now inhabiting, they then watch Hinata take off her mask and go sit on her throne while Naruto heads off to the Infirmary/Mess Hall for some Ramen (He got the recipe at one point and taught it to the Minion Chefs) and Hanabi goes to the Interrogation Rooms to practice her art as a torturer once again on some Bandits who tried to raid the tower.

Gnarl walks up to the three new recruits and says "Well, well what have we here, oh you'll do fine I think. Now follow me to the Armory it's time we get you girls some proper armor and weapons."

The three girls follow him to the Armory where they are asked to strip when Mitsuki asks "Why?" in an indignant tone of voice Gnarl replies.

"Because we aren't just measuring you for Armor we are also seeing what your body build is like and checking what weapons would suit you as well as measuring you for both dresses, pajamas and other miscellaneous clothing items, including underwear and later on lingerie for you three to wear when you're off duty, okay"

Mitsuki nods and so do the other two. Happy that it has been explained they let themselves be measured and then wait patiently for the armor. They are given armor identical to Hanabi's except fitted to them instead. Their masks all have a different Kanji on them, Mitsuki's reads Honor, Katsuki's reads Insect and Chiaki's reads Secret. Gnarl then asks them "What do you want your codenames to be for when we need to keep your identities a secret"

Mitsuki says "I want mine to be 'Ronin'"

Katsuki says "Logically my codename should correspond to my Mask's Kanji so I choose 'Mantis'"

Chiaki says "I want mine to be 'Shadow'"

Gnarl laughs and says "Why those are all excellent codenames for Dark Lieutenants now for your weapons.

Mitsuki gets a pitch black Katana and Wakizashi pair to wield. Katsuki gets a poleaxe 5 feet long to wield and Chiaki gets a Red-metal one-handed Warhammer to wield. The girls stare lovingly at the deadly weapons they have been given.

Gnarl says "Come it is time to connect you to the Tower Heart"

Gnarl then leads them to the Spawning pit when they get there they see Naruto doing push-ups in the corner dressed in black pants and a orange t-shirt with a spiral on it. He looks up and nods as they enter but then goes back to his push-ups.

Gnarl turns to the girls and asks "Now what are your birthday's girls?"

Mitsuki responds with "July 16th"

Katsuki says "May 8th"

Chiaki blushes and says "November 9th"

Gnarl says "Okay then, the order of connection will be Katsuki, Mitsuki and then Chiaki. If you're wondering about the order it is oldest to youngest in each group and it determines your ranking for example, Naruto is older than Hinata but as Hinata is the Overlady she is in command, Hanabi is ranked below Naruto. Katsuki you will be below Hanabi but above Mitsuki and Chiaki, Mitsuki you'll be below Katsuki but above Chiaki and Chiaki you'll be the lowest ranked currently but you'll be higher ranked then whoever's next even if they are older, you girls understand"

They all nod, Gnarls smiles "Excellent now Katsuki place your left hand upon the Tower Heart" Katsuki does so and feels the rush of power then she hears Hinata's voice in her head _'Welcome Katsuki'_

Katsuki enquires about this and Gnarl explains the benefits when Katsuki asks "How did she know it was I"

Naruto shouts "I told Hinata about the order in which you girls were getting inducted" before returning to his push-ups once more.

Mitsuki and Chiaki then connect to the Tower Heart and get the same greeting as Katsuki, they then go out to test their minion handling and weapons skills. Mitsuki and Chiaki are both okay at handling minions, while Katsuki probably due to being a Aburame handles them exceptionally well as good or even better than Hanabi who is still the best Minion handler. The three girls then start training with their weapons and Mitsuki has an impromptu duel with Naruto only to find out that Naruto is a fairly skilled swordsman and is faster than her now that she is wearing armor. She quickly loses to Naruto far greater skill. Gnarl then begins their training in Mana Manipulation and Control. When Mitsuki wonders why they are doing this Naruto unleashes a blast of Black fire with red edging at a post from his hand (A/N Think Amaterasu but with a red edging instead of straight black)

Naruto then walks off towards his solo mission in the land of Water or rather one of the islands nearby it.

**Chapter 2: A Watery Surprise**

As Naruto prepares to go on his mission he thinks back to what the three newest lieutenants asked just after they were connected to the Tower Heart

_Flashback_

_Mitsuki, Katsuki and Chiaki walk over to Naruto having just been inducted as lieutenants Naruto looks up with a curious expression on his face and Katsuki asked "I would wish to know the logic behind your leader making complete strangers trusted lieutenants"_

_Naruto sighed knowing this was coming and he replied with "Think of it this way, do you really think that just three people would be able to run a empire? No that's not possible, even with the minions right now only me and Hinata would be able to go on missions by ourselves and have a strong enough force to protect us from whatever might attack us. so while Hanabi and I are trusted lieutenants your position would be similar to a captain leading a squad of warriors, yes you are trusted but you don't yet have much power in this organization. Hinata plans to have somewhere between Fifteen and Twenty Lieutenants, so that we can establish and hold a border. Whoever built this tower agrees with us as there are enough rooms in the lieutenant's quarters to hold around 50 lieutenants. To put it more bluntly we don't have the manpower to protect more than the Tower itself, so we need more leaders to lead for us okay. Any more questions?"_

_Katsuki shook her head and said "No, you have answer my questions with a logical answer that makes sense. Thank you for your time" And Katsuki and the two girls walked off to whatever Gnarl was teaching them next_

_End Flashback_


	53. DA ROTK New

**Naruto/Overlord (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)**

**Rise of the Konoha Overlord (Rewrite)**

**Strangers in Steel Plate Armor**

_Room 301, Konohagakure no Sato, Shinobi Academy. Chunin Exams First Test._

A hush falls over the room as the strange trio walk in, they appear to be nothing out of the ordinary… nothing unusual at all. Unless of course you ignore the fact that they are all wearing heavy plate armor with helmets that completely obscure their faces, that they all have a similar left gauntlet but with one of them having a slightly more ornate helmet and gauntlet and finally the fact that all three of them are carrying strange weapons. The lone male of the trio has a basic katana without any embellishments, the taller of the two women (Their breastplates are slightly more… defined) with a six foot long scythe with a two foot long blade and finally the last member of the trio with a short Chokutō and a seven foot long whip made of metal links with jagged blades sticking out linking into a six-inch long hilt with a spider's web carved into the metal that isn't covered by the leather wrappings. Their armor although well made has few embellishments, the Male has a snarling Kyūbi no Kitsune on his breastplate, the taller female has a horrifying demon-like creature and the shorter one has a spider sitting in the middle of its web. They stand waiting for the exam to begin.

The trio begin to remember their meeting yesterday with the Hokage.

_Flashback_

"_Greeting, Shinobi from the 'Village Hidden in the Darkness' and welcome to Konoha, may I know your names?" Hiruzen Sarutobi the Hokage greets his guests._

_The Male nods "You may, I am called Kitsune"_

_The Taller Female then continues "I am called the 'Overlady'_

_The final member of the Trio finishes with "And I am called Kumo (Spider not cloud)"_

_Hiruzen manages an intrigued face "What interesting names, would you kindly remove your helmets?"_

_Kitsune shakes his head "I apologize but by the laws of our village we may not"_

_Hiruzen nods "I understand, I see that you are entering without a Jounin Sensei due to the lack of Jounins in your village"_

_Overlady nods "That is correct"_

_Hiruzen nods "Well then, the first test will be held in the Academy at the base of this tower in Room 301, please be there by 10:00 to begin the exam"_

_Kumo nods "Thank you for your hospitality Hokage" The three bow and turn, they then leave the room slowly but walking with great confidence._

_Flashback End_

The three watch as a boy with hair shaped like a duck's ass enters with a boy in a large jacket and another boy with a white dog on his head. A blonde from another team jumps on him squealing. Kitsune shakes his head in dismay and says with a tone of disgust "Fangirls" Kumo and Overlady just nod in agreement.


	54. DA SWH

**Ranma 1/2/Sailor Moon (Earlier this Year)**

**Saturn's Wild Horse**

**Chapter 1**

**Chaotic Beginnings**

Sometimes, random chance can be the most beneficial thing.

At least, that is what Chaos would say, Order would complain that it is disruptive and Fate would bitch that it messes up her plans.

This however was one such case, Hotaru Tomoe, the reborn Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Destruction.

Died.

Not long after her mother's death she died as her immune system ravaged her body in a futile attempt to exorcise the demon that had possessed her.

Normally this would set into motion a series of events that would culminate in the destruction of the universe and everything contained within.

Key word here.

Normally.

_-SWH-_

_Realm of Creation, the Heart of the Universe_

Chaos was just sitting there, people would think that Chaos was a hyperactive personality that bounced around from place to place spreading… well… Chaos, and they would be wrong.

Chaos was in fact quite a patient being, he preferred to be male, although her was technically genderless. He was happily waiting for the chaos that the end of all things would bring and was currently enjoying himself by channeling the chaos created from one Ranma Saotome to other areas of the world.

After all, Japan had suffered enough already as it was.

Chaos was about to head off to Ranma to get him/her to do a simple action that would set in motion a chaotic chain of events that would result in dozens of slapped men, four marriages and a single count of public indecency going before the American Supreme Court. But that is another story.

Before Chaos could do so, Order burst into his room without any warning.

"What have you done?" Order screamed at Chaos with signs of panic on her face.

Chaos frowned "Many things, but nothing that should have gotten you this worked up. What happened?"

Order froze "Y-you don't know?"

Chaos rolled his eyes "If I knew Order, I wouldn't have asked what happened now would I? The only thing I had planned was a series of comedic events in America in regards to a plastic sex-doll and four pounds of lube"

Order's face was split between panic, fear, disgust and sheer curiosity at what Chaos had alluded to, but she quickly snapped out of it and said "Sailor Saturn has died"

Chaos froze in shock "Oh shit"

"Oh shit indeed, now is there anyway to fix this?" Came the strict and slightly panicked voice of Fate.

Order shook her head sadly, nothing she had would help with this situation.

Fate sighed and after a couple of minutes was about to say something when Chaos snapped his fingers

"I got it, but now the only question is, how to get him to agree" Chaos muttered.

Order and Fate frowned, Order stepped forward and asked "What are you muttering about?"

Chaos' head snapped up and he blushed slightly at what he had done before coughing and becoming more serious "I have a way to fix this, the only problem is. That in order to do it I would need a certain mortal's help… and it wouldn't be easy"

Order frowned in confusion as Fate's eyes widened as she realized who Chaos was referring to.

Fate smiled and then said "If you offered to lessen the chaos in his life he might agree, although what you want him to do is still a mystery to me, he wouldn't agree to wearing the outfit"

Chaos shook his head "Nothing that dramatic… actually, yes it is that dramatic. However if I give him the offer I am planning he'll jump at the chance. Not to mention, he was her guard and teacher in the Silver Millennium anyways"

Fate nodded sharply "Yes, but still… What can he do to help?"

Order finally had enough and asked "Who are you talking about?"

Chaos grinned widely and replied with "The most chaotic individual in existence, Ranma Saotome"

Order's face paled spectacularly, she'd once decided to try bring order to Ranma's life, that was the first time ever in the entire recorded history of the universe that an Aspect of Creation had managed to give themselves a Migraine.

Chaos smirked as he watched Order's expression shift through pain, fear and a repressed desire for Ranma before it settled back into panic.

Fate then shook her head in exasperation, then she asked "Now, before Order tries to hide her crush on Ranma again" Order yelped in surprise at this comment "What exactly is your plan Chaos?"

Chaos grinned evilly (almost exactly like Gendo Ikari) and said "It's simple, I'll ask Ranma to be the mother to a reincarnated Sailor Saturn"


	55. DA TIP

**PJO/Akame Ga Kill (Earlier this Year)**

**The Ice Prince**

**Prologue**

**Past, Present & Future**

_In a far distant world, there lay an Empire. This Empire had endured for a thousand years, but… It was rotting from the inside out. _

_The Prime Minister, a corrupt vicious man, had the ear of the young Emperor and into that ear he whispered darkly, twisting events so that he was seen as a paragon of good and that those that 'opposed' him were evil, selfish beings that knew only sin._

_Into this world, a God entered. He was in disguise, having no desire to deal with the realities of being a Deity. He had no plans for his time on this world, but a night of drunken debauchery led to the beginnings of a new chapter in this world._

_For this drunken God had done something thought impossible by the people of the Empire._

_He had impregnated General Esdese, the strongest of the Generals of the Empire, as well as the biggest Sadist in the entire world._

_From this union came a son, Esdese, unable to chose a name had taken to reading the displaced tomes. Books from another world, that periodically appeared into the lands of the Empire._

_From these books she chose a name._

_Perseus._

_This is his story, the story of the son of the Sadist of the North._

_These are his memories and his adventures, both good and bad._

_This is the story of the Rebellion and the brave warriors who led it to victory._

_However this is not the only story of Perseus Esdeseson, more adventures await him in the future, but for now. Let the story begin._

_**Book I**_

_**The Rebellion Begins**_

**Book I**

**Chapter 1**

**Joining the Rebellion**

_Four miles east of the Imperial Capital_

As it turns out, joining a rebellion when you are the son of one of the Empire's strongest Generals is not easy.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Perseus Esdeseson.

I am 5 foot three inches and weigh around a hundred and thirty pounds (It's all muscle, thanks Mom!)

I have eyes as green as the seas of the far eastern islands.

My hair is pitch black with a single light blue streak that colors the fringe I keep over my left eye, after all if my enemies think I have a weakness their they'll go straight for it.

Morons.

But again I'm getting ahead of myself.

I was born eleven years ago, my father is some unknown person who got drunk in the same inn as my mother. I don't know him and won't say anything about him, after all I have no idea as to whether or not he knows I exist and what he might have done differently if he knew. But that's a conversation for another time.

My mother however is someone well known to the Empire, her name is Esdese (although I have heard some of the soldiers and commoners calling her Esdeath behind her back… I think she already knows and likes the nickname personally.) She is the strongest General in the Empire, Below Great General Budou of course. However… she is also the biggest Sadist in the Empire as well.

In case you're wondering, yes. I did get some pretty sadistic training, but I know that it's her way of expressing love so I don't mind it too bad. After I'm finished cursing her with every swear word and curse under the sun of course, although I do have to wonder at the intelligence of insulting my own mother's lineage, oh well.

I've never said I'm the smartest person around.

That said, after seeing the atrocities done by my mother and her soldiers I vowed to join the rebellion and change the Empire.

I mentioned this to my mother and was surprised by her response.

"If you do, Perseus. Then I will only accept your best. Even if you have to fight me and my men. Do not hesitate. Perhaps your strength will be greater then mine"

She let me leave, without even a token attempt to capture me or change my mind. I guess she really does follow her creed to the letter.

'The Strong thrive and the Weak perish'

If I win against the Empire, then I am strong. It I lose then I am weak.

I guess I should have seen this coming, mother would never turn against her creed.

It would not be like her to do so.


	56. DA TO

**PJO/FTL (Earlier Today)**

**The Olympus**

**Chapter 1**

**The Voyage Begins**

_**-TO-**_

_It was unexpected_

We'd just finished celebrating the defeat of Kronos when it happened, several dozen Demigods were transported away as well as the remnants of Artemis' Hunt. Some of us didn't come, while others thought dead appeared with the rest of us.

But I can hear you all saying "Who is this strange person narrating the story?"

My name is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, Demigod son of Poseidon and this is the story of the brave Federation Ship Olympus and her crew.

But, like all things we should start at the beginning, otherwise the story won't make sense… well, less sense then it should.

_**-TO-**_

_Federation Year 32,415: Location, Adrift in the Korhal 7 Asteroid Belt. Sector 15/Sub-Sector 11_

"What happened" I coughed out, the air was stale and slightly lifeless.

"Don't know" Next to me, Thalia, The Lieutenant of the Hunters, coughed out in response.

"Percy?" Two voices called out, while normally that wouldn't be strange, there was one problem, the only problem.

Both of the people whose voices those belonged to were dead.

I glanced up and saw something that shocked me to the core.

Charles 'Charlie' Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard standing there, alive.

My mind attempted to compute this impossibility, next to me I heard Thalia choke on her own spit, probably trying to get her mind working as well.

To my right Travis and Conner Stoll, children of Hermes, both started to wake up.

_**-TO-**_

Soon afterward the rest of the Demigod group awoke. The final list of Demigods was:

Myself.

Thalia.

The Hunters of Artemis (all twelve of the uninjured or mildly injured survivors)

Travis and Conner Stoll.

Katie Gardner.

Charlie.

Silena.

Clarisse.

Chris.

Half of the Hermes, Apollo, Ares and Athena Cabins. (All those who survived the war anyways)

The entire Demeter Cabin.

Malcolm.

Twenty-two Demigods and Thirteen Hunters in various states of well being. We soon started to explore the strange environment we were in, the floor, walls and roof were metal, there were two sci-fi style 'swoosh' doors and a shuttered window.

We opened the window and were treated to a glorious view.

Dozens of asteroids spinning through the void of space while the light of a nearby, but distant star slowly filtered through the silvery-blue cosmic dust surrounding us. We later found out that we were in the middle of a nebulous asteroid field, but at that moment only one thought dominated our minds.

'_We're in Space'_

We soon figured out what we were on.

A space ship, in the distance we could see massive weapons, semi tucked into the side of the space ship's hull.

_**-TO-**_

"So, what do we do?" I asked innocently.

WHACK

A fist slams into the back of my head.

"We find a way back home, Seaweed Brain," Thalia replied with a severe scowl, her right hand was still raised and in a fist from when she had thumped me.

I scowled in anger back at Thalia "I know that Sparky, What I meant was what do we do in the meantime? I'm not the smartest person around," Everyone snorted or snickered when I said this "But even I know that in space, Air isn't exactly common, who knows how long we have before we start to suffocate?" After saying that all of the Campers and Hunters stared at me in shock and confusion "What?" I asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Seaweed Brain?" Thalia asked.

"Ha-ha Thalia, I do know some stuff… and I watch a lot of Sci-fi shows," Everyone nodded at this, running out of air in a space ship/suit was a pretty common Sci-fi cliché.

"_In answer to your question you have forty-two hours of breathable air left, I would recommend that you attempt to restart the primary and secondary reactors and get life support online,_" A feminine voice commented.

In an instant every single Camper and Hunter had a weapon out and pointed in a random direction to find out where the voice had come from. I asked the obvious question "Who are you and where are you hiding?"

A holographic woman wearing a white bodysuit with ankle length silver hair and glowing silver irises appeared in front of me "_I am Tsuki, the AI of the Osprey. My previous crew had to evacuate fourteen hundred years ago when a highly radioactive strike impacted my hull. Current suggestions show that records on my existence were lost shortly afterwards_," I must admit, she looked pretty pissed at being forgotten.


	57. DA TSA

**Naruto/Highschool DxD (Multiple Others) (Earlier this Year)**

**The Shinobi Archangel**

**Chapter 1**

**Ascension**

The fight was over, he had won, Madara had been beaten. But as he stands in the field of ash that was once his comrades and precious people, he couldn't help but feel like he had lost.

Through a lucky strike he had destroyed Obito's Rinnegan eye, but this had enraged Madara to the point of insanity. Madara had absorbed the Juubi and became it's Jinchūriki, then just to defeat him, Madara destabilizes the Shinju (God Tree) causing it to explode. The force of the explosion shatters the continent spreading it out.

Naruto only survived with the sacrifice of Kurama, but now as he stands staring out at the wasteland that was Hi no Kuni he can't help but wish, wish that he had died with the rest of his friends.

"Is that truly what you wish?" Naruto snaps his gaze to the side, to see… energy/light? Naruto couldn't describe what he saw, but he could tell it was not an enemy, and that it was powerful, very powerful.

Naruto nods to the entity "That is, I have nothing left"

The entity almost seems to nod and then asks "But what of the survivors, will you just leave them?"

Naruto frowns in thought and then shakes his head "No, I guess not. What I will do is collect all the information on the powers of Chakra and keep it to myself. If it were to be left out in the open, then another war like this will start"

The entity almost seems pleased "Then what? What will you do after gathering that knowledge, where will you place it, so as none of your people can find it?"

Naruto pauses in thought "I… didn't think of that, guess that idea was worthless"

The entity appears to shake its head "Well, how about I make you an offer?"

Naruto faces the entity "An offer? Alright, go on"

The entity seems to smile "Serve me as one of my Angelus, my messengers. And I will grant to you a keep beyond mortal hands, where the secrets you wish to hide can never be found"

Naruto thinks it over "Alright, what do I have to lose? Sure I'll become one of your Angelus"

The entity seems to smile again at Naruto "Then let us be off, and you won't be just one of my Angelus, you will be my first Angelus"

Naruto laughs in amusement "It seems I'm always doing things never before done"

The entity laughs as well "Well, let's begin"

Naruto holds up a hand "Hold on a second, who are you?"

The entity laughs "Your people call me 'God' I believe, But y-"

Naruto snorts "God, really? Since you decided to let yourself be called that, I'll call you Jiji, since a God must be pretty old"

'Jiji' laughs again at Naruto's cheek "I think you and I are going to get along just fine Naruto" Jiji sobers up "But prepare yourself, you're about to become an Angelus"

Naruto nods and then…

Energy surges through his body, it collides with the remnants of Kurama's energy and then they meld. Around his body golden light and golden tinted shadows engulf him, covered in the potent mix of Angelic and Demonic Energy, Naruto ascends. From his back twelve wings burst forth, the main flight feathers are colored grey to symbolize his nature as a perfectly balanced being, the inner 'Covert' feathers closest to his body are golden.

Above his head a golden halo forms, but instead of being a plain circle it has exactly twelve miniature 'horns' growing out of it, yet another symbol of Naruto's perfect balance between Light and Dark.

Jiji hums "I didn't expect that to happen, it surprised me, and I'm not easily surprised. But anyway let me show you to your new home"

Naruto smiles as his wings instinctively flare outwards to prepare for flight "Home, I'd like to see that"

**TSA**

"You know, if you weren't an almighty powerful being, I would almost think you're compensating for something" Naruto muses as he stares at the central spire of Heaven, a golden tower almost a kilometer high with beautiful images of nature engraved on the side in silver.

Jiji snickers in amusement "I knew we were going to get on fine Naruto. I'll always have you here to keep me from getting too big-headed, just try not to aim below the belt, please?"

Naruto nods in response "Sure thing, it's not nice to kick a man when he is down anyways"

Jiji seems to frown and then in a feminine voice asks "And what if I was a woman"

Naruto without missing a beat answers "Then my foot would likely get stuck"

Jiji seems almost confused until the meaning of what Naruto said got through "… That was pretty crude Naruto"

Naruto raises and eyebrow and looks at Jiji "I had two perverts for senseis, are you surprised that I just made a dirty joke?"

Jiji laughs "I guess not, come on. Your keep is over this way"

Jiji leads Naruto over to a smaller tower of only half a kilometer, inside the tower is packed with scrolls, weapons, legendary items and books from the Elemental Nations, on the top four floors are a training room, a bedroom, bathroom, a kitchen and several empty rooms for more people to sleep in.

Naruto turns to Jiji with the question clear in his eyes, Jiji laughs "While I liked your idea to go collect all the knowledge of your lands, it would take far too long conventionally and you would probably miss some of it, so I used my power to summon all the written knowledge of Shinobi, Chakra and Jutsu to this tower, as well as all of the Chakra artifacts that carry power"

Naruto bows to Jiji with respect "Thank you, knowing my luck I would have missed some things. Now is there anything you want me to do?"

"No, I will be working on several projects for the next week. Why don't you get settled in?" Jiji comments.

Naruto nods "Sure thing, see you later Jiji" Naruto turns away from Jiji and walks into his tower. In the center of the tower is a solid pillar that supports the top floors, while the outer wall is covered with bookshelves and glass cases made of a strange wood that has been polished until it glows golden. There aren't any stairs until the fifth floor from the top, but on every floor there are circular outcrops for Naruto to land on. Smirking Naruto stretches his wings and launches himself towards the top of the tower.

**TSA**

_Biblical Heaven, A Week Later._

Naruto watches from an nearby bench as Jiji coalesces light itself into a solid form. It turns into a 6 foot tall blonde haired man with green eyes that look like he is sad or depressed. On his back is twelve golden wings similar to Naruto's, above his head a perfect halo appears.

Jiji seems to smile and proclaims "My creation, I name thee. Michael, Second of the Seraph and the Second Angelus"

The newly named Michael kneels before Jiji, Jiji seems to shake his head "Stand Michael. I would not have you bow to me. I am your Lord yes, but I'm also your father and creator. Family does not bow to family"

Michael nods "Yes… Father" Michael stands up to his full height. He turns and looks at Naruto standing there.

Naruto nods to Michael "Yo, I'm Naruto. The First Angelus. Nice to meet you"

Michael smiles back to Naruto "You too, Naruto-Sempai"

Naruto laughs in amusement "You know of the suffixes of my people? I suppose Jiji added that in when you were created"

Jiji seems to nod "I did, I thought it would help you get along with your younger brethren"

Naruto nods to Jiji "Thank you Jiji. Now I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to go back to study"

Jiji laughs as Naruto walks away with a bemused Michael watching on in confusion.

**TSA**

_Six Years Later_

"My energy?" Naruto asks in confusion

Jiji seems to nod in answer "Yes, I would like to borrow some of your power to create a new Archangel, all the ones I create only have light energy"

Naruto shakes his head in defeat "Since I know that you won't let this go. Sure. But…"

Jiji having taking a small sphere of energy from Naruto stops "But?"

Naruto's lowers his voice "The darkness of my energy might be something you shouldn't mess with! It took me years to learn how to control it, the Archangel you create might not be what you expect"

Jiji seems to shake his head "Nonsense, I'm sure it'll be fine"

Naruto shakes his head in disbelief "I don't think it'll turn out as well as you think it will" Naruto sighs and with a loud SNAP his twelve wings unfurl and Naruto launches up into the skies of Heaven to complete his latest mission.

Upon reaching the boundaries of Heaven, Naruto transitions with a burst of holy energy into the Mortal Plane. Albeit a different Mortal Plane then the one he had been born in, since what had been six years for him had been millennia for the world he'd come from. Furling his wings Naruto rapidly dives down to the surface at multiple times the speed of sound. At the last moment he opens his wings and launches into a glide over the strange lands beneath, Naruto flies north heading for lands unknown. Away from the deserts where the chosen of his Jiji reside, over a large sea he flies.

Seeing a strange new land Naruto flares his wings and slows down, in the distance he can see two beings that aren't human. He lands before the two beings. One a woman with skin the color of fresh dirt with golden hair with emerald eyes, wearing a green silk dress. The other a tall man with an olive complexion, salt and pepper colored hair and a short beard the same color. Dressed in silver etched bronze armor covered with images of lightning bolts, clouds and stars.

Using the power of unrestricted speech Naruto greets the two beings "Greetings, I am Naruto Uzumaki. First Angelus of the God of the children of Adam and Eve"

The man nods in acknowledgement "Greetings, I am Ouranos, Primordial Greek God of the Skies and open spaces"

The woman next to Ouranos nods a greeting "I am Gaia, Primordial Greek Goddess of the Earth and Fertility"

Naruto smiles in understanding "Then this land is the Land of the Greeks?"

Ouranos nods a agreement "Yes, may I ask why you are here?"

Naruto shrugs in apathy "Sure, I was looking to see what existed beyond the borders of the lands of Egypt, Sodom, Gomorrah and Persia to the South"

Gaia smiles happily "Would you mind telling us of these places?" Ouranos nods in interest.

Naruto smiles at the pair "Not at all, as long as you tell me of this land and it's people"

Naruto, Gaia and Ouranos spent several hours talking about the lands they hailed from and the people there, even if humanity wasn't that advanced yet, they still had many stories to speak about.

**TSA**

Getting back from speaking from Gaia and Ouranos, Naruto is greeted by Jiji and a silver haired Angelus with twelve grey wings, but instead of golden covert feathers this Angel has black and red covert feathers.


	58. DA TSLFTS

****Naruto/Sailor Moon (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**The Silver Leaf Floating Through Space**

**Prologue: Regrets**

_"Some people say the Ends justify the Means, the truth is that the Means justify the End. For is it not better to die a Hero, then to live as a Coward? Can you live with the souls of those you slew on your conscience, I can't, and I haven't slept for nearly four hundred years because of guilt. So learn from my mistakes and live a life without regrets"_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Lunar Surface, In Orbit around the Elemental Countries Planet. 400 years after the Juubi's defeat._

Solitude, Silence, Rock and Void. For four hundred years those have been Naruto Uzumaki's companions. Four hundred years of isolation, four hundred years of solitude, four hundred years of guilt.

_Flashback 400 Years_

_"You can't" Naruto screams as Kurama explains his and the Bijuus final plan,_

_**I must kit, you are worthy of this power, he is not. Stand proud Naruto Uzumaki, the next Rikudō Sennin**__ Kurama's voice echoes through Naruto's mind and then, searing pain. The Nine Bijuu sick of being hunted and being imprisoned, willingly fuse themselves into Naruto's soul, into his essence, into his heart crystal and his Star Seed. Naruto who had potential to be great exploded in power, color drains from his skin and his hair turns silver. Naruto no longer a mere mortal flings power at the insane Obito, their battle rages without pause, so locked in combat are they that they cannot see the damage they have wrought. The armies fighting around them have been turned to glass by the intense heat. Naruto looking around during a slight pause in the battle notices this fact._

_"No, No, NO" Naruto's voice fills with power, more power than it had even had before. Obito shivers as Naruto's eyes turn silver and his pupils turn into slits like when he channeled the power of Kurama. An intense silver aura surrounds Naruto and he jumps into the sky channeling all of his power. He focuses it into a silver orb that blazes with the intensity of a star and shouts "FINAL RETRIBUTION" the orb shoots down and strikes Obito in the face, and then._

_White._

_The world stills as Naruto's power engulfs it, thousands of years of history gone in a flash. Mountains crumble and oceans boil, great chasms split in the surface of the planet and lava pours forth engulfing everything it can. The backlash blasts Naruto at hypersonic speeds, he quickly passes the distance between the planet and its moon, and then Naruto going nearly Mach 10 slams into the lunar surface, the impact which once would have killed him merely renders him unconscious._

_Ten hours later Naruto wakes and looks around in confusion, and then he looks up. And in the silence of the void Naruto screams out his grief, his anger and his solitude. Above him the blazing ruins of his homeworld slowly darken as the atmosphere cools._

_Flashback End_

Four hundred years of solitude, Naruto took nearly a decade to pull himself back together, he had nothing. In his solitude and loneliness he began to practice his powers, he constructed great wonders using his power and then destroyed them. For the first hundred and fifty years this worked, and then he meditated, tried and succeeded to find a way to generate Sage Chakra while in motion. It took Naruto fifty years of constant experimentation to discover this. Although Naruto had no inkling of the passage of time, he slowly watched his world change back to blue and green, although it looked like home he knew that nothing sentient lived there anymore, he'd devastated his planet in his fury. But the monstrosity that was Obito was also destroyed. '_But did the ends justify the means?_' Naruto muses

For the past one hundred and ninety years Naruto had mapped the stars, using his super human abilities he'd constructed a star map of almost unparalleled precision, only some of the best super computers and telescopes could have matched his labor of nearly two hundred years.

Naruto having finished his mighty task looks once more to the stars and sees something made of metal, having nothing to lose he shoots a silver energy flare up to show his location, using his hard earned intellect he fired away from the metal object not towards it.

**Chapter 1**

**Serenity**

_"Never lose yourself in your regrets, live, continue to walk forward and remember those who have passed. This is my new Nindo, my Ninja way. For I am the last Shinobi of Konoha"_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_HMS Agamemnon Bridge, In orbit around Elemental Countries Planet_

"What am I looking at Setsuna?" A silver-haired woman with fair skin and regal features wearing a silver suit of body armor and carrying a staff with a crescent moon on top of it asks.

"Apparently a planet that has seen Senshi level warfare, Serenity" Setsuna a green haired woman with similar features to Serenity however slightly less regal and more mysterious and sporting darkly tanned skin, wearing a green and white suit of body armor and holding a silver staff shaped like a key on one end and a hollow love heart with a red orb inside it on the other end answers. Serenity's 'royal' mask drops and she nearly gapes in surprise.

"How is that possible? We've seen no indication that the people of this system ever had the level of technological, metaphysical or magical sophistication to create space capable vehicles or transport spells, let alone a Senshi, it just doesn't make any sense" Serenity complains as she lightly bites on her bottom lip while shaking her head at the absurdity of the situation.

"However it has occurred we are reading Senshi energy left on the planet; however none of it seems to be from a living Senshi, if our sensors are right the planet's population would have been around five hundred million. However there are no signs they ever even reached their industrial revolution" Setsuna reports

Serenity whirls around to face Setsuna "At the risk of repeating myself, how is that possible? I can plainly see that the ruins of their settlements are quite distant from one another, populations usually don't grow that separate unless they have some form of long range transport"

Setsuna casually flicks a switch on the sensor equipment "Deep scans show that the population may have had access to a form of magic that strengthens the body, Serenity. Taking this into account what we see as distant might have only been two or three days walk for the people of this planet"

Serenity nods "I guess you have a point there. Let's prepare to move on, there isn't anything of interest her-" Serenity halts mid-order as a bolt of silver energy shoots up from the surface of the planets moon and passes in front of the Agamemnon "Agami, do you have readings on that"

A blue hologram of a girl in a flowing dress appears next to Serenity, made of glowing data the AI of the HMS Agamemnon, nicknamed Agami scans the planet's moon, she seems to think for a moment before shock covers her features and she gasps "Impossible"

Serenity quickly looks at the AIs hologram and asks "What, what is impossible?"

Agami, the AI of the Agamemnon quickly gathers her virtual wits and replies "There appears to be a humanoid sentient on the lunar surface your Majesty. Similar in body shape and build to a Terran or Lunarian with only minor DNA and RNA differences, this one appears to be male with a magic signature approximately ninety nine point five percent similar to your own, suggestions your majesty?"

Serenity quickly looks to one of the view screens and orders "Show me a visual" A zoom magnification of the lunar surface appears and the entire bridge crew gasps, standing there is a male who looks around twenty years of age with silver hair and regal skin, his clothes are damaged and great rents are visible, his face is slightly angular with three scars on each cheek, almost like whiskers. The most surprising thing however is the fact that he is standing there without any protective equipment at all, aside from some frost in his hair he seems untouched by the lack of atmosphere, he starts to wave at the ship as if aware they are observing them.

Serenity quickly and ruthlessly fights down the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, ordinarily she had very little interest in males, however something about this one is attractive to her, she fights an almost irresistible urge to head for the nearest airlock and throw herself to the lunar surface. Serenity quickly schools her features so that none of her subjects are aware of her internal conflict; however she wasn't quite fast enough.

Setsuna having seen her Queen's conflicted expression smiles inwardly, she'd been afraid her Queen and best friend had no interest in men, which was a major problem for the leader of an empire, even a fledgling empire such as theirs. When Setsuna returns her attention to the image of the male she gets an almost indescribable feeling, she feels like she is looking at a god and a demon all in one, however she feels no fear from this, just the feeling that whatever this man puts his mind to, will get done no matter what, but it will be done without losing his humanity. Setsuna then smiles outwardly and comments "Interesting, Serenity if we can make this man our ally we might be able to use him as a basis for incorporating more Senshi, also his power levels are equal to or maybe even greater than your own. No matter what he is too valuable to leave stranded on this moon"

Serenity nearly loses her composure, she'd been trying to find a reason to bring him aboard that wasn't suspect but couldn't, however she feels she must raise one objection "But he's a man, how can he help us create Senshi? You know as well as I do that our planets will only accept women"

Setsuna nods and answers "A good point, Serenity. However while he may be a man he is some form of Senshi, by studying his connection we may be able to find ways of deepening the connection between our Senshi and their planets. At the very least he may know some battle magic we can learn"

Serenity nods projecting a calm aura while inwardly jumping for joy, she didn't know why but the thought of this male standing by her side appealed to her. She turns to Amelia Renshaw, the Captain of the Agamemnon and orders "Prepare a Dropship with an airlock attached, we are going to collect this most interesting individual"

Captain Renshaw nods her head "At once your Majesty" she then turns and gives the orders. In the port hanger bay a Dropship readies itself for deployment, the drop ship is slightly cylindrical with an oval front end fused into a cylindrical body which in turn is fused into a half-oval back end with six Wave-arc engines along the curved rear. It has a combat deployment ramp on the bottom and civilian access airlocks on the side. Its armaments are four Class-II Plasma cannons, three fore, one aft and two STRIKER missile batteries running parallel to each other on either side of the crest on top of the Dropship. Officially known as the Mark-IV Tactical Dropship, the troopers have given them the nickname of 'Shimmers' due to the slight shimmer effect noticeable when the Dropship is coming in at over two hundred Km/h for a combat drop or pick-up.

Serenity walks the corridors to the nearest transport depot, Setsuna walks in sync with her monarch. Perhaps a description of the Agamemnon will be required, the Agamemnon is a decade old Hawk class dreadnought that is four kilometers in length, the front end of the ship is shaped like a hawks face with the three-level bridge's two massive windows being the eyes, that and the two, 2 1/2 kilometer long wings that cover nearly half of the ship's central body are the reason for the ships name, the rear of the ship is a fanned out arc in the shape of a hawks tail, under the tail ten High-Energy-Emission (HEE) Plasma engines provide the ships propulsion.

The two wings which start and finish a quarter of the way in from the bow and aft of the ship provide three functions, underneath they are massive hanger bays split into eight sections, each with four subsections to prevent the entire hanger from becoming unusable in the event of a hull breach. Each wing hanger holds 1000 fighters, twenty Dropships and eight Cargo Dropships. The top, front and rear of the wings are covered with plasma pulse cannons, HYDRA missile arrays, Laser cannons and Railguns with Point Defense Turrets (PDTs) scattered around. Lastly in the middle of the wings are cargo bays capable of carrying nearly twenty Gigatons of cargo.

The total tonnage of the Agamemnon is nearly 100 Gigatons empty, or 250 Gigatons fully loaded (224,000,000 pounds empty to 560,000,000 pounds full). Due to the circumstances surrounding the founding of the Silver Millennium, the Agamemnon is the only Silver Millennium dreadnought currently in existence, unfortunately currently recreating or copying it is beyond the capabilities of the Silver Millennium, also the vast majority of its weapons systems excluding the Point defense turrets and Railguns are offline. Like all Silver Millennium vessels it uses an Extradimensional Hyperspace Drive (EHD) for Faster than Light (FTL) travel. Its maximum sublight speed is twenty thousand kilometers per hour.

In order to allow rapid transport throughout the ship the ship has three main travel devices, Hyperlifts, which carry up to twenty people which move throughout a lift corridor system, EM-Trams, which move through a network of magnetic rails with a maximum speed of twenty Km/h and lastly vehicle roads, which are similar to roads in a city, they often have anything from car size vehicles to two trailer cargo trucks moving though them.

Currently Serenity and Setsuna are on-board one of the Hyperlifts with a standard exploration team (1 leader, 1 medic, 2 scientists and 6 soldiers) heading for the port wing hanger bay. Within twenty minutes they are standing next to the Dropship as it undergoes its final preparations for takeoff, the Wave-arc engines come online in a shimmering glimmer, from each of the meter long exhaust vents six long tails or 'wakes' appear, shimmering every color of the rainbow. The Shimmer starts to float as the Anti-Gravity (AG) effect of the Wave-arc engines becomes apparent. Serenity jumps aboard the Shimmer, Setsuna right on her heels. After a few minute the rest of the team comes on board and sits in the rear transport compartment while Serenity and Setsuna sit in the forward transport compartment, as they get underway Setsuna turns to see Serenity nearly bouncing with impatience. Setsuna raises an eyebrow "Why so enthusiastic, Serenity"

Serenity blushes "W-w-what do you m-mean s-Setsuna?"

Setsuna pins Serenity with an interrogative look "Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, ever since we showed the visual you've been chafing at the bit to get down to the lunar surface, are you that interested in this male?"

Serenity sighs and decides to give up the stalling and cut to the chase "I don't know why, but the moment I saw the visual something in me told me that this male will be important, every nerve in my body is screaming for me to go get him. What's happening with me?"

Setsuna grins and laughs "I think you have a crush on this young man, Serenity" Serenity gasps "No matter what he'll be helpful, he might be able to help us set up. As of right now we have only two colonies, Luna Ray our capital and Star's Reach on Pluto, we need some help to establish ourselves after the Dawn War. Right now our society is incredibly vulnerable to the ravages of interstellar space, we have been searching all the nearby solar systems to our home and this one, nearly twenty light years away is the only one with any hint of life. This man survived the destruction of his homeworld, if that doesn't indicate some sort of power I don't know what does. If we can get his help while we are building our society back up you can try courting him"

Serenity blushes and then sighs again "But what will happen? Eventually I'll outlive him by a wide margin. How will I be able to rule if I give my heart so quickly into the recreation of our society?"

Setsuna shakes her head in frustration at her friend and monarchs lack of thought she then sighs out "Serenity"

Serenity looks up at Setsuna's annoyed expression and asks "What's wrong Setsuna?"

Setsuna just sighs again before answering with "Think, if he is able to survive in space without protective equipment that means that he is similar to a Senshi, most likely he also shares a Senshi's longevity and strength. He could outlive you!"

Serenity's face resembles the dawning sun, her joy is almost blinding; a wide smile brightens her features. "You're right, I didn't even think of that. Of course" Then Serenity sighs "But what if he isn't interested in me?"

Setsuna gets up, walks over and sits down next to Serenity before giving her a one-armed hug "Even as the Senshi of Time I cannot give an answer to that question, you'll just have to take a leap like everyone else and hope that he likes you. But don't worry, you are very beautiful Serenity, he will be drawn to you. However you must take into account the courting practices of his people might be different to ours. Something that looks like a betrayal or a rejection might in fact just be part of the process, if we establish dialogue we'd have to ask. However if he's a soldier or warrior there is a chance he wasn't taught courting practices, so it'll be a leap of faith"

Serenity just nods, unable to speak.

**-TSLFTS-**

_The Surface of the ECP Moon_

Naruto watches in amazement as the smaller metal object that came from the large metal object draws near, behind it arcs of glowing light flare out seemingly making the object move forwards, he'd never seen anything like it. It flies over to a spot thirty feet in front of him and seems to set down, as it does a puff of gray dust floats outwards and then slowly starts to sink to the lunar surface. Soon an opening appears in the side and twelve beings disembark from the object, Naruto's eyes widen as he catches sight of one of the beings, she and it's definitely a she is wearing a silvery-white suit with a glass helmet. Her hair is silver similar to his own and her face… Naruto swallows as one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen walks towards him, then he sighs inwardly wondering why a woman as beautiful as that would ever want to be with a monster like himself. The other woman with her is in a Green and white body suit, her hair is a shade of emerald green, Naruto however used to strange hair colors he might be is still surprised with the color of the woman's hair.

**-TSLFTS-**

Ten feet away the women and their… 'Bodyguards?' stop, they seem to be observing him. Naruto in return observes them back, he is surprised when the woman with silver hair makes a 'follow me' gesture, but decides to follow anyways. Not like he has anything to be worried about anymore, any information he can give is… three? Four? Hundred years out of date and relates to places and people that no longer exist. Besides if they do kill him all it would do is release him from his torment, but… they may offer him something to do, something to relieve the monotony that has been his life for the last few hundred years. He follows them into the opening which shuts behind them, suddenly white gas begins to vent in. Naruto's eyebrows rise as he realizes that not only can he hear again, but that his sense of smell and that slight movement that is breathing is once again occurring.

Naruto notices the women talking to each other in a strange language, he cannot understand the language nor has he ever heard it's like before. Naruto watches as the two women argue? Over something and he sighs "_Some things must be universal_" he looks up and notices the two women and their bodyguards looking at him with shock and some amazement "_What? Is there something on my face, what are you all looking at?_"

**-TSLFTS-**

Serenity is resisting the urge the shout in happiness, she'd seen the look of shock and awe he'd given her and she knew that he found her attractive. At least that's what she thought until Setsuna comments "You know that look might have been him noticing your beauty or it could also be the simple fact of him noticing that another human being was in existence"

Serenity scowls at Setsuna "You're just saying that, he might just have been attracted to me or both possibilities at the same time"

Setsuna scoffs "I doubt it, he was surprised"

Serenity frowns at Setsuna "Attracted"

Setsuna huffs "Surprised"

"Attracted"

"Surprised"

Suddenly a male voice speaking a unknown language cuts over their argument "_Some things must be universal_" Serenity, Setsuna and the standard exploration team who had been trying to listen into their Queen's conversation without giving themselves away all turn to the strange man they'd picked up from the moon's surface. He notices them all looking at him "_What? Is there something on my face, what are you all looking at?_"

Setsuna and Serenity just stare for twenty seconds before shaking themselves out of their shock. Serenity decides to go for the simplest connection and points to herself and says "Serenity"

The man looks confused before realization sets and he points to himself and replies "Uzumaki, Naruto"

Setsuna mumbles "Two names?" Before she points to herself and says "Setsuna" in a louder voice.

Naruto nods, and then does a simple bow "_Pleased to meet you_"

Serenity bows back. Naruto smiles at this showing Serenity, Setsuna and the exploration team that that was probably one of the customs of his people.

**-TSLFTS-**

**Data-file Interrupt… Loading**

**Data-file W-001 "Dawn War**** – ****Uncensored" (Senshi or Planetary Ruler Authorization required)**

**Authorization Granted… Loading File**

**Data-file: Start**

_**Before the Silver Empire (Later known as the Silver Millennium) was re-founded in 000-000 ADW, all of humanity lived on their home planet Earth (or Seraph meaning 'Dawn' in Lunarii (See File P-03 'Earth/Seraph') The planet was split into two factions, the Silver Empire in the southern hemisphere lead by Queen Diana Serenity, and the Golden Kingdom in the northern hemisphere lead by King Arturo Eden. After several hundred years of peace the Silver Empire attempted to travel to the Moon (Sylvan**_ _**(See File M-E/S1 'Sylvan') in order to colonize it. This lead to tensions rising as the Golden Kingdom thought that leaving Earth was heresy. Eventually it lead to war. Over Twenty long and brutal years of fighting, The Golden Kingdom was nearly annihilated; The Silver Empire lost all of its Earthbound cities and its Earthbound Capital, Argentum, as well as nearly 80% percent of its most advanced technologies and well over nine tenths of its population. Reduced to only two settlements, Luna Ray it's new capital on the Moon's surface near the intersection of the Sea of Eternity (Mare Serenitatis) and the Sea of Hope (Mare Tranquillitatis) and not far from the Silver Lake (Lacus Somniorum) And the distant colony of Star's Reach on Pluto where the 'Gates of Time' were forged. (See File P-09 'Pluto')**_

_**The last stats for the war indicate that the population drops were as follows.**_

_**Silver Empire**_

_**Originally: 2,524,342,314**_

_**After War: 162,142**_

_**Golden Kingdom**_

_**Originally: 5,332,678,324**_

_**After War: 34,483**_

_**The Golden Kingdom was reduced nearly 400 years technologically and their Capital Aurum and all of its subordinate cities were completely annihilated. However the Golden Empire did gain complete dominion of Earth.**_

**Data-File Interrupt: End**

**-TSLFTS-**

Over the next month as the Agamemnon's EHD moves it at FTL speeds towards the Sol system and Sylvan. Serenity and Setsuna, along with the scientists of the Agamemnon attempted to establish communications with Uzumaki Naruto. To say this was a difficult task would be an understatement; their first hurdle was trying to figure out what each other was saying. This lead to several embarrassing moments, especially when Setsuna made a comment about sex and Naruto repeated the word "Sex", this caused Serenity to remember some of her more vivid dreams and then faint from embarrassment. After which Naruto just went oh! And made a finger in hole motion with his hands, to which a blushing Setsuna just nods.

**-TSLFTS-**

By the time they dropped out of FTL over Sylvan's Capital Luna Ray, Naruto had already learned how to speak in fragmented sentences. His Shinobi training allowing him to adapt quickly to his new circumstances.

**-TSLFTS-**

_HMS Agamemnon, Bridge. Orbit over Sylvan_

Naruto turns to face Serenity as she looks at Luna Ray. "Happy… Home?" Serenity turns to face Naruto and nods smiling

"Yes"

**Chapter 2**

**Beginnings**

**Part I: Arrival and Politics**

**-TSLFTS-**

_Politics: A combination of two words, Poli a Greek word meaning many and Tics, which are bloodsucking creatures. - Unknown_

**-TSLFTS-**

"Argh" Serenity groans as she throws her head into her hands as they prepare to depart to Luna Ray. Naruto shoots her a look of concern.

"What… Problem?" Naruto asks haltingly as if trying to remember the words.

Serenity lifts her head from her hands and simply says "Politics" Naruto laughs.

"Back… Home… The Shadows… complained… about the… paperwork" Naruto responds still laughing slightly.

Serenity looks at him in confusion, as he remembers he hadn't explained much about his world "Shadows?"

Naruto coughs in embarrassment "Leaders… they were… called… Kage… Kage means Shadow"

Serenity looks interested so Naruto elaborates "My leader… Hokage… mean… Fire Shadow… My land… Land of Fire"

Serenity "Ohs" in understanding and then asks "You were a Fire… Warrior?"

Naruto shakes his head in answer to Serenity's question and then elaborates "No… Warriors were called… Samurai… I am… Shinobi… means… Death of… Beauty"

Serenity looks at Naruto with a worried expression "Death of Beauty?"

Naruto nods "You… could… say… Beautiful Death… or… Beauty in Death… or… the… Beauty of Death. All means… same thing… we stand… on the… borders of… Death and… in doing… so we see… the Beauty… of Life"

Serenity lets out the breath she held as he had explained the other meanings of his profession. She frowns and then with uncertainty says "So… your job… means that you spend… time in danger… and because of this you… appreciate? Life more"

Naruto nods then shakes his head "Yes… and no. It also means… that we die… with purpose… to protect… our 'king'"

Serenity frowns at her lack of knowledge "Your leader?"

Naruto shakes his head "No… for Shinobi… Our 'king' is… the next… Generation… We fight… in the hope… that they won't… have to" understanding lights up in Serenity's eyes.

"So you risk your life so that the children may live in peace" Naruto nods while smiling at Serenity.

"Yes… But war… is cycle… as one ends… it sows… the seeds… of the next… this is… a fact… of life. One that… can only… be solved by… three means. The first… is annihilation… of all life. The second… is genocide… the slaying of… all, those who oppose… and sometimes… your… own people. The third… is universal understanding… through knowledge… of our opponents… we gain… an appreciation… for those we… fight. Eventually they… become… our brothers… and sisters… as we learn… their purpose… their resolve… we understand… and agree with… their reason… their desire for… fighting… eventually we… help them overcome… this problem… and enjoy… peace. However… this is… the hardest… method of… the three. But also the… most worthy" Serenity nods; she can hear the anger and regret in his voice. She knows this information was hard earned. Since his people are dead, Serenity can guess what the price was. Naruto chuckles "We seem… to have… drifted from… our original… conversation. However… you have… learned more… of my people… the more… you learn… the more… mistakes you… can avoid"

Serenity frowns at what Naruto said "What do you mean by 'The more you learn the more mistakes you can avoid'?"

Naruto looks thoughtful for a moment before he answers "My people… were destroyed… because of… greed and envy… and also… anger and hatred. By learning of… their fate… you can avoid… a similar fate. One bit of… advice? Nobles and councils never… know what the… commoners want… remember to… keep an ear… out for the people… and they will follow… you to hell and back" Naruto sighs and Serenity looks at him with concern.

"How do you know that?" Naruto looks up and gives a sad smile.

"The council of my… village, decided to lie… to the villagers… about me… made them think… I was demon… when people find… out truth… council overthrown… people rebelled. Many injured… many die" Naruto looks at Serenity with power in his gaze "Remember… that those that want… power are always… more interested in… themselves. However those that… don't want… power are not… they care more… for other and… the people" Naruto then nods to himself and walks off towards his quarters.

"He's right you know" Setsuna's voice makes Serenity jump before she whirls around to see Setsuna standing there.

Serenity sighs in defeat "I know, and that breaks my heart" Setsuna just puts a hand on Serenity's shoulder and squeezes.

"At least you now have someone to talk to, who isn't a servant or subordinate. That's a rare gift for a monarch, but a valuable one" Setsuna lets go of Serenity's shoulder and walks off to her quarters. Serenity after pondering on what both Naruto and Setsuna said to her soon leaves to her own quarters.

**-TSLFTS-**

**Data-file Interrupt… Loading**

**Data-file: "Government of the Silver Empire" **

**Educational File…**

**No Authorization Required…**

**Data-file Start**

**The Silver Empire has a most unique government, the head of state and government overall is the Queen, currently Queen Serenity II. However the set up currently in use is that each planet will have its own Government sub-servant to the Silver Empire. In simpler terms, each planet governs itself and the rulers report to the Queen in the Astronomical Council. The Astronomical Council is held weekly on the last day of the week, Starfall. **

(A/N the Silver Empire seven days of the week are in order: Sun's Rising (Monday), Sylvan's Zenith (Tuesday), Sun's High (Wednesday), Auroras (Thursday), Divinity's Fall (Friday), Deep Nova (Saturday) and Starfall (Sunday))

**The Queen has three advisory councils: the Astronomical Council, The Council of Lords and the Legion's Meet. The Council of Lords meets once a month and is comprised of the top noble houses of both the Empire itself and each of its composite planets. **

**The Legion's Meet is a quad-Annual (Once every three solar months) meeting between the Queen and the legates of each planet's legions (See File: Silver Empire Military Structure-Edu.) **

**However despite the three councils the Queen retains a totalitarian power scheme over the Empire allowing her complete and total control of all of the empire's resources. **

**However due to the size and complexity of the empire some of her duties are instead given to the Silver Guard with the queen retaining Veto power over all decisions (Current positions: Mistress of Innovation and Technology, Mistress of Infrastructure, Mistress of Civil Services, Mistress of the Treasury, Commander-in-Chief, Grand Elder, Mistress of Resources, Mistress of Space Exploration, Mistress of Populace and Mistress of Education) Please note that all members of the Silver Guard except for the Military's Commander-in-Chief and the Judicial System's Grand Elder are given the traditional title of Mistress. **

**NOTE: However due to the lack of a large organized Military there is no Commander-in-Chief, also the positions of Mistress of Populace (Oversees Empire Censuses and keeps track of planetary populations as well as the overall population of the Empire, also is in charge of Worker Safety Organizations and Anti-Abuse organizations), Mistress of Space Exploration and Mistress of Innovation and Technology are similarly ****empty****.**

**Accurate as of 273-21 ADW (After Dawn War). **

**Data-file End.**

**-TSLFTS-**

_Luna Ray, Main Starport, 281-21 ADW_

Behind Naruto the Shimmer that brought him, Serenity and Setsuna to the Capital gently lowers to the ground as its engine core powers down. A high-pitch humming can be heard from dozens of mining ships and atmospheric aircraft coming and going. The Main Starport of Luna Ray is actually about 15 Kilometers to the east of the city in order to prevent air traffic from waking the populace. Nearby some men working for the airport under the direction of a female supervisor unload a mining frigate. Behind him a dozen Royal Guards unload the Shimmer he had traveled in.

The Starport has an interesting layout, in the center is a space elevator leading to the only Shipyard available to the Silver Empire at the current time. The Shipyard itself resembles a snowflake over two kilometers wide with dozens of incomplete mining frigates and even a mobile refinery ship under construction, above the construction zone and below the super-heavy docks is a kilometer wide ring connected to the central shaft of the Shipyard by four long corridors where civilian ships can dock. At the very top of the shipyard about six hundred meters above the civilian docking ring are the super-heavy docking berths for massive ships like the Agamemnon. Resembling a flat plate with indentations for large warships it is the biggest part of the Shipyards at over three kilometers in diameter.

The Starport itself has four districts one in each cardinal direction, to the north is the military zone, the east is for industrial ships and the south is a combination of civilian docking zones and eight, one kilometer long runways for atmospheric aircraft. The western district is a combination of a terminal, control tower, shopping district and Magrail station leading to Luna Ray proper.

Naruto looking up through the silver sky of Sylvan just shakes his head at the size of the massive docking structure above him. He is still awed at the wonders the people he has chosen to travel and live with are capable of. Maybe one day he would be able to create such wonders as well. Naruto shakes his head as he realizes that Setsuna is calling to him "Naruto, the Magrail train is about to leave come on" Naruto runs to catch up with the Senshi of Pluto, he walks alongside her heading for the only way to get to Luna Ray that doesn't involve running or walking. As he walks to the Magrail train station with Setsuna he notices that as fancy as her staff seems it is… incomplete, it feels like it's not finished.

Despite how rude it might be Naruto asks "Setsuna-san, may I… ask a question?"

Setsuna looks a little confused but nods a confirmation anyway.

Naruto nods towards her staff and says "Is that… staff of yours… complete? It feels… unfinished… to me"

Setsuna's eyes grow wide in surprise but she answers "No its not, how did you know?"

Naruto's eyes grow misty and he says "My old Sensei… Teacher, taught me… about… seals… he also taught… me to recognize… a faulty or… incomplete seal. Your staff has a… similar feel? To it"

Setsuna looks confused and then a look of revelation crosses her face and she says "Maybe your 'seals' are similar to what we call Magi-tech. We use a pre-determined pattern powered by mana to create an effect" Setsuna pulls out a small book from one of her pockets with her free hand and opens it to a page, she shows it to Naruto. Its covered with a circular magical design surrounded by magical symbols, at the center is the symbol of Pluto.

Naruto studies the design and says "It's similar… to a space… Spatial? And… Time, no… Temporal? Seal… that is used… to predict weather. However this one… is untargeted… I guess it… focuses on whatever… the… user? Wielder? Wants it to"

The shock is clearly evident on Setsuna's face, Serenity having walked up just before Naruto started the conversation has trouble holding in her giggles at the look on Setsuna's face. Setsuna's brain eventually reboots as they step on to the train. (A/N the train looks like a Japanese bullet train, it just has a few little tricks that allow it to move faster). The group sits down in a private compartment and Setsuna says "Yes, that's correct. It's part of a series of Magi-tech designs comprised into a complex Technomagical Matrix that makes up a special artifact called the 'Gates of Time'. My 'Staff' as you call it is the control mechanism for the Gates. However it isn't synchronizing with the Gates matrix"

Naruto nods and thinks to himself for a second before he snaps his fingers and says "Does it have a… Translation? Design to allow… the Gates and… staff to communicate? Also… does the staff… have a name?"

Setsuna frowns a bit "Translation design? Oh you must mean a network protocol" Naruto looks at Setsuna in confusion "We have devices called computers, they're complex Technological devices that run a form of matrix called an Operating System, There are several different types of Operating System. But they all have a 'Network Protocol' to allow them to communicate, is that what you're talking about?"

Naruto holds out his right hand and shakes it in a 'sort of' gesture "Similar but… a translation… seal. Is used to… create a command… bond? Link?" Serenity returns the 'sort of' gesture "Anyway it… designates one part of the… matrix?" Setsuna nods "As the command section and the other as the… functional?" Setsuna nods hesitantly "Section."

Serenity looks awestruck and says "Ahh. You're referring to a ranged control matrix, it names one part the 'functional' part of a matrix that actually does whatever it is we want it to. While it names the other part a 'control' matrix that actually makes the 'functional' part run. Is that what you're talking about?" Naruto nods in agreement.

Setsuna shakes her head in disbelief "Could it really be that simple?"

Naruto shakes his head in a negative answer and says "Unlikely… You also have to… factor in… Variables? Like distance… the Nature of the… matrix and the location. Since it's a… Temporal matrix, the control… mechanism is much more… complex. You have to think of… the effect of time… on the device." Naruto then rolled up his right sleeve showing a storage seal, the two women had wondered what they were since they first saw them but chose not to invade Naruto's privacy.

Naruto bites his left thumb and wipes the blood on the seal, to the women's disgust and then surprise as a large scroll about the length of Naruto's forearms appears. Both Setsuna and Serenity shout in surprise and the door to the compartment is flung open and a couple of Royal Guard rush in. Embarrassed Setsuna dismisses them by telling them that she and Serenity were surprised by something and there was no danger. The Royal Guards leave but not before giving Naruto the 'Death Glare™' which has no effect on him as he is a former Shinobi and is used to much worse death glares, and of course seeing the righteous feminine fury directed at his old mentor Jiraiya.

Naruto unfurls the scroll to show a complex seal, he looks up at Setsuna and Serenity and says "This is a… experimental seal for the… manipulation of time, I was… working on it in an… attempt to return back… to the past and alter… history, then I realized the dangers… inherent in such an… irrational action. Seal is stable… though, if a little… oversized. I didn't have to worry about size… I was the only one to see it after all"

Serenity starts at Naruto's words "You were trying to travel back in time?"

Naruto nods slowly "Yes… but figured it was… pointless. Allows for temporal… travel only, not spatial. Would have been stuck… not to mention would have… encountered past self. Do not wish to… end up like 'Village Hidden in Time' They tried to… manipulate the past… disappeared, warning to all… temporal manipulation dangerous. Spatial-Temporal manipulation somewhat… safe in comparison"

Both Setsuna and Serenity are rendered mute by the idea that a species that hadn't even discovered the knowledge of space travel had knowledge time travel and paradoxes.

But they begin to ignore that and Serenity asks Naruto "Naruto, what was your life like? I've wanted to ask for a while"

Naruto smiles at Serenity and Setsuna and begins to regale them with the stories of his youth.

They giggled at the pranks.

They cried at the mention of the Sandaime's death.

They shook their heads at the description of Fangirls.

They nodded sagely at Tsunade's reaction to Naruto's 'nickname'.

They cursed Sasuke for his treachery.

They were so engulfed in the story that they barely noticed that they had arrived at Luna Ray. Naruto had only just finished the story of his training trip and was about to begin the story of Gaara's kidnapping and rescue, when they were forced to stop. But he happily promised to keep telling them the story, he'd discovered how much closure there was in simply telling people his story.

Naruto began to wonder whether he should learn the written language of the Silver Empire and write his story out for others to read. Either way he decided to learn more of the language, if only so that he could read the signs so he wouldn't get lost.

Then they arrived at the Royal Palace (in construction) Naruto had to fight off the desire to gape. The Palace is a work of art, even incomplete. The Palace is shaped like a circle with a large garden/park in the center. In the north wing is the Royal residence and guest residences, in the east wing are the kitchens, laundry rooms and various other rooms for vital services, in the west wing is the bureaucracy HQ, the 'War Room' and the Lunar AI Mainframe. Finally in the south wing is the Throne Room, the Supreme Court, The Council Chambers (Astronomical, Lords and Legion's Meet) as well as a room set aside for the Senshi to meet and strategize.

As Naruto, Serenity and Setsuna walk towards the Palace a woman walks towards them. Naruto instinctively holds back his shudder, if the scars are any indication the entire right side of this woman is covered in burn scars. Luckily her face only has a small patch on her right cheek.

Naruto is introduced to the woman, apparently her name is Melissa Mao and she is the Mistress of Resources. She was coming to ask if Serenity had discovered any resource rich asteroids or planets on her trip.


	59. DA TWSEW

**Naruto/Highschool DxD (Multi) (Earlier this Month/Last Month)**

**Those Who Stand Eternal Watch**

**Chapter 1**

**Those Left Behind**

_Location Unknown, Japan_

A young girl with long black hair wearing a torn, dirty and worn Yukata ran down the alley, behind her an inhumanly beautiful being was chasing her.

She had tried to evade him, but being only six years old she did not possess the knowledge or skills to do so.

All she could do was run, and run she did.

But it was not to be, she took a sharp turn into another alley and there before here was a wall, she had run into a dead end.

Behind her the being ran into the dead end alley and smirked "End of the line, now you will pay for your father's sins girl" In the being's right hand a silvery blue spear of light formed, it raised it's right arm to strike and the girl closed her eyes.

THUD

The girl was confused, why was there no pain? She opened her eyes to see the inhumanly beautiful being gaping with another spear of light, this one orange, piercing it's chest.

The being slowly but surely began to dissolve and behind it was another inhuman being. The other being had long blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, he looked down at the ashes of the first being and said "Madriel, you fool, the Sins of the Father are not the sins of the child. But then again, you would know more then me abut that, after all you Fell when I didn't"

The new being looked up from Madriel's ashes and smiled at the young girl "Hello Akeno-chan, it's been a long time since I've seen you, you've grown"

The girl, Akeno, gasped in surprise "W-who are you? How do you know me?"

The being laughed in amusement "Oh Akeno-chan, have you forgotten me already? You used to pull on my hair when you were a baby, but you wanted to know who I am. I am a friend of your father's, my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. But you might know me as Sandalphon" From behind the now named Angel came twelve wings, but unlike a normal Angel's, they weren't the snow white of a Heavenly Angel, nor where they the pitch black of a Fallen. Instead they were a shimmering gold with silver and bronze highlights. At the apex of each wing where they bend shards of ancient looking armor can be seen, They range the gambit of cultures with Mesopotamian, Greek, Roman, Celtic, Norse, Feudal Japanese, Chinese and even what looks like futuristic robotic armor on one wing.

Naruto chuckles at Akeno's look of surprise and shock "My wings are unique aren't they?" He muttered and then in a louder voice he said "Come on Akeno-chan, we have places to be, after all it is your seventh birthday today isn't it?"

Akeno just nodded numbly, she had been so preoccupied with surviving on the streets and escaping the Fallen Angel she had forgotten her birthday.

Naruto smiled and held out an orange ribbon to Akeno "I don't have anything else to give you, but at the very least, here is my present for you. This is something I've held onto for… a very long time" Akeno slowly reached out and took the orange ribbon from Naruto, who smiled and then without warning grabbed her and pulled her into his arms "Come on Akeno-chan, let's go to your new home" and with that Naruto spread his wings leaned forward and launched to the east at speeds no other being could match.

**Chapter 2**

**Those Who Return**

_Kuoh Academy, nine years later._

It had been an interesting nine years for Akeno, she had meet the younger sister of a Maou, became said sister's queen, traveled all over the world and underworld and throughout it all had been searching.

You see, six months after rescuing her Naruto had gone away on some mission… and never returned. Soon afterwards Sirzechs Lucifer had appeared, he said that Naruto had left him some instructions and he would look after her.

Sirzechs looked faintly nervous when he said this… either he was terrified of Naruto and/or whatever Naruto was holding over him… or he was keeping her or Naruto's existence and/or location from someone else. Akeno thought it was the second one, but she still wasn't sure.

After that had been a whirlwind blur of events and interesting meetings, that lead her to here. Third-year classes in Kuoh Academy, Akeno sighed as she thought of her lost Onii-san, she'd only known him for six months, but she treasured those six months she spent with the strange Angel. He'd never judged her by her wings and had even spent one memorable day teaching her to fly and afterwards slowly combing her wings to get rid of the branches and twigs from a crash landing.

She missed that, the warmth and security that Naruto Onii-san just seemed to emanate whenever he was close by. It was different to an Angel's aura in that it was less impersonal. Angels were caring because the God of the Bible made them so, Naruto was caring because he just _was_. That made such a difference.

Akeno mused back to some of the thins he said

_'I wasn't always an Angel Akeno, I was once just an ordinary human. Don't listen to those foolish Fallen who put you down because they think you are inferior. You aren't, you managed to get something very important from your mother, her humanity. That is something more valuable then all the precious metals and gems in creation, so treasure it, like I have.'_

Akeno smiled softly, she had been crying after hearing a couple of (now dead) Fallen taunt her for being part human. She blinked once and slowly drifted into another memory.

'_Why are humans so unique? That is an interesting question Akeno, God or Jiji as I like to call him, once told me that humanity was unique, when he created this world he was happy, for a time, he soon grew tired of all beings following his orders exactly, he wanted one species to rise and say no. But none did. Then in a stroke of ingenuity he created 'Free Will' and asked all the beings in existence "Who among you will take this blessed curse?"_

_The Angels refused by saying "We are your holy messengers, we cannot take this blessed curse for who would spread your word?"_

_The Wolves refused by saying "We are bound together by pack, this blessed curse would break that"_

_And one by one every being or species in creation refused, until God came to Humanity, they had already once gone against his word about the Tree of Knowledge_


	60. DA WOO

****PJO/HP (Earlier this Year/Late 2013)****

**Witch of Olympus**

**Light I: Daughter of the Smith and the Lover**

_4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, England 1981 1 Hour Post Midnight_

Selene Lilith Potter, lay in a bassinet on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, in her hand she clutched a letter to her aunt and uncle whose house this is. In one world she may of lived here and had either a blessed existence or one of horror and torment, her infantile magic however attempted to pierce the veil of the future and in doing so attracted the attention of the Three Fates to her.

Three Ancient Goddesses whose eternal job was to watch over the looms of fate and the strings of mortality and immortality, when they saw that almost all of the futures in which young Selene stayed at Number 4 Privet drive lead to darkness or pain, they intervened. They saw her potential to slay Voldemort and bring peace back to the world of magic, they even saw her redeeming some of the dark wizards who supported him.

They searched every fate and crossed billions of strings until they found the string of Hermione Granger or by her real name Faye Belladonna Riddle, they bond the two girls together with a soul-bond and then worked on the next problem, finding a household in which she would grow strong enough to fulfill her duties. Eventually they found one, it was not a normal household nor was their marriage very good, but the fates decided to place Selene with the Godly couple of Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

_Olympus, Hephaestus' and Aphrodite's Palace. Several minutes later._

Hephaestus had tried the impossible earlier this evening, he'd tried to have a rational conversation with his wife. He was now in a argument with her over some small petty thing that didn't matter.

Aphrodite had almost levitated off her couch with joy when Hephaestus had tried talking with her, despite what mythology and the rest of the Gods thought she did love him. The only problem was she was terrified of giving her heart to him and finding out he hated her, she had lived for millennia afraid of losing him. For a terrible marriage was better in her mind then none at all, she would give anything for a chance to tell him how she felt, but every time she tried she failed and Hephaestus thought she was taunting him. She was terrified because their argument which had started over her accidently knocking over one of his toys had escalated to the point where he might divorce her, and the thought made her stomach clench and her throat go dry. Just as the argument was about to reach a point of no return after which Aphrodite might never get her heart's desire a bassinet with a baby inside appears next to them on the couch.

Zeus and Hera who had been about to interfere with the argument suddenly heard the room go quiet and rushed in to see Aphrodite holding a baby and Hephaestus starring at her.

Hephaestus was shocked when the baby arrived and stopped his argument immediately, as he saw a side of Aphrodite that he had never seen before, he watches a she gently takes the baby out of the bassinet and only vaguely notices his mother and father rushing in. He had seen Aphrodite's look when she picked up the baby, for one intense moment she had looked at him with loneliness and fear in her eyes and he realized something. His wife was never the problem with their marriage, he was. Not once in all the years they had been married had he ever shown any sign he had loved her even though he had with all his heart. He almost laughed at the irony as the entire situation finally made sense to him.

Aphrodite watches as Hephaestus' eyes fill with admiration, love and fear, she realizes in the centre of her being the truth.

They both loved each other with all their hearts, but they had been terrified of the same thing from the other.

Rejection.

Hera's eyes widen at both the scene before them, Hephaestus and Aphrodite staring at each other with longing and hope in their eyes, buts also her powers could sense the Marital bond between them growing and strengthening. Hera smiles and puts her hand on her husband's shoulder to stop him from interfering in this moment.

Zeus looks down at his wife and notices the looks she gives him, a look begging him to allow the child to stay and to not interrupt this moment. Without a sound Zeus nods and Hera's face fills with happiness, Zeus then stops and thinks about some of his actions over the past millennia. He mentally tells Hera _'Come back to our palace, not only should we let them be... but I have some things to discuss with you'_

In the security of their palace Zeus does something he has never done in all his life, it takes him nearly ten minutes to recount everything he's done to hurt her intentionally or unintentionally, he admits everything to Hera and begs her forgiveness. Hera in turn is shocked by this but grants forgiveness on one condition, she knows her husband can't help himself and thus simply asks that he gets her approval beforehand. Zeus thanks her for such a magnanimous offer. They are about to retire when Hephaestus and Aphrodite come in to ask them something.

_Ten Minute Earlier_

It took Zeus and Hera leaving for Aphrodite and Hephaestus to break out of their reverie and get down to business.

Hephaestus asks the most reasonable questions "Aphrodite, what gender is the little tyke, and does it have any information with it?"

Aphrodite immediately checks and says "She's a girl, and there's two letters here, one in English for someone call Petunia and another in Ancient Greek for us"

Hephaestus takes the letter and reads out loud so Aphrodite can hear.

_"To Hephaestus God of Smiths and Aphrodite God of love._

_The child now with you is called Selene Lilith Potter, She is a legacy of Hecate with the power to use magic via a Foci called a wand. She is also known as 'The Girl-Who-Lived' for surviving a unstoppable killing curse called "Avada Kedavra" due to her mother's selfless sacrifice invoking the ancient magics of Lady Chaos herself. The results of this survival was threefold, first she now has a lightning bolt scar on her forehead that will never fade, second the spell rebounded destroying the mortal incarnation of her would-be murderer, Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle which is his real name. Finally it ripped a fragment of Voldemort's soul out and placed it in Selene's soul making her a Horcrux, a magical tool to survive after death at the cost of one's soul and humanity._

_To the Wizarding world she is a legend, however the cost of that legend lead to the unfortunate deaths of James and Lily Potter whose daughter is now with you. It is her destiny to slay Voldemort and return peace to the world._

_Selene's destiny is to change the world, whether for good or evil is up to her, she'll be a force of change. The only one who will join her on this quest will be her soul-mate, whom she'll meet in time. Do not worry Aphrodite, they will love each other for all eternity with the fierceness of the sun._

_We Pray that you will take this child in and raise her as your own._

_Fate_

Aphrodite and Hephaestus stand there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened when Aphrodite turns to Hephaestus and says "I'm sorry Hephaestus, From the very beginning I have been in love with you, but I was so scared that all you'd see is a shallow woman and that you wouldn't want me" Aphrodite breaks off with tears running down her face. Before she can say anything more Hephaestus engulfs her in a hug.

"I'm sorry as well, I was afraid that all you'd see off me is my features and that you'd not see who I truly was. If only I'd been braver, this wouldn't have happened. We might have had a good marriage, at least now we can fix our mistakes" Hephaestus whispers in her ear.

Aphrodite nods, stands and says "Yes we have, I'm not going to let it go. Nor will I let this one go, I'm going to Lord Zeus and Lady Hera to ask permission for a blood adoption" He voice grows less confident "D-do you want to join me?"

Hephaestus jumps up and kisses Aphrodite on the forehead with the words "Of course" before they both rush out of the room to Zeus and Hera's Palace.

_Zeus and Hera's Palace_

"You want to adopt her?" Zeus asks after they tell him of their request and the letter

Before either Hephaestus or Aphrodite can say anything Hera says "Of course they do otherwise they would ask Zeus. I say they should but on two conditions" Both Zeus and the Couple look at Hera and she says "Not only do I want Zeus and I to become her adoptive grandparents. But in order to prevent cries of Favoritism, she'll be raised by all the gods together, but Hephaestus and Aphrodite will be the main pair, is that acceptable _Zeus?_" The emphasis on his last name promises Zeus that he'll be sleeping on the couch if he doesn't agree. Zeus immediately agrees.

They head over to Hestia's palace as Hestia is the only Goddess who can perform Blood Adoptions due to her being the Goddess of the Hearth and Family. Hera could do an adoption but she would have to be the mother not Aphrodite and from the looks of her daughter-in-law's face it would be criminal to take Selene away from her.

Hestia having already sensed what was going was not only ready for their arrival but had commanded all the Olympians and Minor Gods to be present, she had also asked Hades and Persephone to be here for this momentous occasion.

While most of the gods were okay with the situation, Ares had reservations on it. He was worried he'd lose his girlfriend over it, what's worse is the moment she entered the room he knew that nothing he did would change the future. Aphrodite was no longer his and never would be again, Ares could have raised a fuss, instead he just sighed and acknowledge his defeat to Hephaestus.

In the centre of the room is a raised alter with ancient markings on it. When Selene was brought up to the Alter the markings for Hecate glowed showing a relationship between them, when she enquired Hecate was told that Selene is a descendant from her and is a witch. Hecate's only request after that was "May I join the ceremony?" Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus and Aphrodite all agree having not seen a problem with her joining.

Hestia then speaks the ancient words of magic that only the Titan born know and can speak, Hestia then took Hephaestus' Left Hand and Aphrodite's Right Hand and used a small dagger to cut the back of their hands, the Golden Ichor fell from their wounds onto Selene's forehead and with their combined Ichor she made the ancient sigils for Blood and Adoption. Hestia then took Zeus and Hera's hands, Left and Right respectively and held them over Selene's chest, she cut them and used their spilled Ichor to right Blood and Adoption again. She finally took Hecate's right hand cut it over Selene's abdomen and used it to write the Sigils for Blood, Adoption and Aunt. Hestia then uses the ancient language of magic once more to say _"Bind these five to this child, let them be Parents, Grandparents and a Aunt to this child. Let their powers and blessings flow into this child and make her theirs for all eternity"_ A blinding flash of light occurs and the gods shield themselves from it. when they lower their arms they are amazed to see the aura of power Selene is emanating with such force to overwhelm minor gods. Though only young her hair has grown to her shoulders and is a vibrant red like her mother's. Her eyes are a piercing Emerald green that almost matches Poseidon's eyes. Aphrodite stares lovingly into her eyes, knowing that her young daughter will one day be one of the most beautiful women alive. The adoption had the benefit of destroying Voldemort's Soul-fragment in Selene, ridding her of his evil forever.

**Light II: Growth and Magic**

Selene's early life soon came to be one of the most comical things that ever graced Olympus, the sight of the beautiful and reserved Aphrodite carrying a baby became commonplace, as she grew older Selene's beauty became apparent. Her features became almost identical to her birth mother's but minor imperfections here and there were cleaned away by her adoption to Aphrodite, Her body remained lithe as she grew older but she had visible muscles even at a young age due to Hephaestus adopting her.

When she turned four Athena grew interested in her and started teaching her, to the goddesses surprise and amazement Selene was a quick study with a fast and precise mind. Soon after Athena started teaching her Selene released a massive burst of magic and started doing accidental magic, at that point Hecate started teaching her. Selene quickly flew through both magic and mortal subjects, she became one of the few Mortals or Demigods not born of Athena who could keep up with Athena and impress her with her ingenuity and photographic memory.

At the age of five, Selene could cast dozens of spells without the use of a wand, due to her aunts training. At this point Hephaestus and Ares started training her in Forging and Fighting respectively, even though her arrival signaled the end of his relationship with Aphrodite, Ares came to love Selene like his own children or even better. She quickly became a deadly fighter who would use anything and everything to survive in a fight, her skills with any sort of melee weapon short of hunting knives was amazing. In the forges she learned many skills around creating and improving weapons and armor, Hephaestus was tempted at several points to send her to his sons so they could learn from her.

After turning six, Selene's training increased with Apollo teaching her music and archery and Artemis teaching her the skills of a Hunter. Apollo was quick to hook Selene on Japan and get her interested in their culture, as a result Selene started wearing Kimono's as her choice of clothing. Hecate would laugh under her breath at this as she knew it was Selene's natural desire to wear wizard robes breaking through and making her wear the closest available type of clothing which just happened to be Kimonos. Artemis, Athena, Hera and Aphrodite all had different reactions to this however. Artemis was quick to point out to disadvantages Kimonos would cause in a fight and was awestruck to watch a Kimono wearing Selene outpace one of her hunters almost effortlessly without a single hair out of place or her clothing ruffled. Athena nodded in admiration as she quickly saw that the outfit was both beautiful and practical at the same time. Hera nodded at the aura of respectability and maturity the clothing exuded, she knew Selene was young but well on her way to becoming a young woman to be proud off. Aphrodite was overjoyed to see her daughter having a fashion sense that was not only practical but also beautiful and she started wearing Kimonos as well.

When she was seven, Selene started to learn leadership from Zeus and statesmanship and Noble Manners from Hera, she also learned cooking form Hestia. Her meal even though they were made from Mortal foods were happily consumed by the Gods and whenever there was a feast or solstice, Selene was the one to cook the food. Selene's leadership abilities were just as impressive and if Zeus hadn't mellowed out as much as he has he would of thought her a threat to his rule, instead he was just proud of his Granddaughter's ability to rule. Hera found that Selene was a very well mannered girl and by the second month of training not only could she run a business or household perfectly but she could also, plan and put into action a banquet for fifty people at less than a hours notice. Hestia found Selene to be a quick learner like all her other teachers did, Selene quickly went from the basic cooking to elaborate and artful dishes that made even Hestia stop and gape at them.

When she turned Eight, Selene started learning about Automatons from Hephaestus and the principles behind becoming an Animagi from Hecate. Selene quickly filled her father's workshop with automatons both mechanical and magical in nature, she quickly set to creating pocket automatons for a variety of tasks. From Hecate she quickly learned the Animagi principles and the how to of the transformation, when she finally went through with it she shocked all of Olympus, she turned into a Phoenix and not just any Phoenix but a new breed with shining silver and gold wings and Emerald eyes, as a Phoenix she had five songs, 1 to promote healing for those of the Light, 1 to give hope to those of the Light, 1 to sense magic from all sources and show its nature, 1 to cause pain to those of the Dark and the last song which slays those with hearts filled with Darkness, becoming a Phoenix Animagi had several effects on her body, first her hair now has feathers interwoven in it that can only be seen if one carefully observes her hair, her tears are now silver and can heal just like a phoenix's can, Her voice gains a melodic quality to it that makes even the Gods stops with wonder when she sings, Apollo has been known to break down crying at the sound of her singing due to its vastly superior quality to his own.

Nothing truly major happened in her ninth year, Selene just kept learning from her tutors, Lady Demeter, Lord Poseidon or Dionysus didn't have anything to teach her unfortunately, Hades on the other hand said that she was too young and when she turned fifteen he'd start teaching her to manipulate the Underworld with his blessing. So Selene's education was presided over by Ares, Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus Hera, Hestia and Zeus. While Selene's personality was for the most part respectful, she had acquired a tendency to use sarcasm whenever something idiotic was said around her, over three-quarters of her talks with Ares was pure Sarcasm. On a completely unrelated note Selene learned how to curse so well it would make sailors blush, in six different languages (English, Greek, Latin, French, German and Mandarin(Chinese)) While Athena was not happy about her cursing, she was surprised and delighted to learn that she could speak several languages.

It was her Tenth year that brought the most interesting changes about, Hecate took Selene on a trip to Diagon Alley. Once there Selene took out her special box, It had Two Silver Phoenix Feathers (Painlessly taken with Hecate's Help), Two strands of Unicorn hair, Two Griffin Feathers and Last but not least two Twenty Inch planks of Olympian wood from the eldest Tree on Olympus. Selene was here to have her wand created, she walks into a store called Ollivander's Wand Shop, she quickly met a nice old man named (Here's a shocker) Ollivander. He was overjoyed to see a customer especially one that wants a custom wand, when she showed him the materials he stared at Selene for several minutes wondering where on Earth the girl got such priceless ingredients. He quickly and efficiently created two 18 Inch wands from the materials, Normally the shorter the wand the better the Wizard or Witches ability to focus magic, however with two or more cores (To a maximum of six) a longer wand is required and 18 Inch is the longest wand type ever known, however staves (Plural of Staff) have been known to be up to six feet in length and have up to eight cores. The wand naturally bonds with Selene, when asked about the other wand Selene gave specific instructions "Whoever manages to bond with the other wand may have it for free Mister Ollivander, you see I'm an Animagus and my Animagi form is a Silver and Gold Phoenix, one day I decided to have two of my feathers taken and stored to one day create my wand and one other for whoever is worth of wielding it, so whoever picks up the second wand is welcome to it." Ollivander watches as Selene and Hecate walk out the door and has to hold a hand to his racing heart, when Selene spoke it felt as if she were a mother and was gently telling her child off, it was kind but held hints of power for those foolish enough to risk her Ire, it was very similar to the grandfatherly tone Dumbledore used on his students. Ollivander smiles at the thought and wonders what will happen when Selene and Dumbledore meet.

The Next Year four days before her eleventh birthday, Selene receives a letter and it's address is quite amazing

**Selene Lilith Potter**

**Palace of Aphrodite and Hephaestus**

**Mount Olympus**

The letter itself reads:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<strong>_

**Dear Mrs. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

**by Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic**_

_**by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory**_

_**by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_

_**by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_**by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_

_**by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_**by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

_**by Quentin Trimble**_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Selene was quite surprised to receive the letter in Olympus and gave the barn owl who delivered it a treat, Zeus however spent several days trying to figure out how the owl had got to Olympus, coincidentally during this time Athena was almost impossible to find.

Selene then takes another trip to Diagon Alley with her Aunt Hecate. As before Selene is somewhat overwhelmed by the appearance of Diagon Alley, she spends several seconds looking at some structures that blatantly defy physics and the laws of nature, then she shrugs and keeps walking, in her mind the fact that she lives in a palace that floats several hundred feet above Manhattan and yet still seems to get power and water (Thank you Hephaestus) without any possible means of this happening leaves her a little more accepting of impossible architecture, she once joked to Athena that you'd need a special diploma in Godly architecture to design buildings on Olympus, Athena laughed and nervously hid a diploma that was hanging on her wall.

After she had gone through the Alley and bought all her supplies, Selene had purchased a Snow Owl she named Hedwig and was walking past Ollivander's when she sees a girl with brown wavy hair go inside, while that girl is inside she sneaks in and stands in the background. The girl is with an elder woman wearing a green dress and having her hair done up in a tight braid. She watches as the girl tries hundreds of wands, Selene perks up when she notices the sister wand to her own being given to the girl. Suddenly the shop is filled with light magic as the wand accepts her, releasing silver and golden sparks from its tip and emitting a hum remarkably similar to Selene's humming.

Before Ollivander can say anything Selene says

"My Gods that was quite a spectacle wasn't it?"

**Light III: Titles and Probation.**

The Elder woman and the young girl, whirl around to look at her. The woman had the air of a professor or teacher about her the girl a beautiful brunette with striking brown eyes which hold a look of confusion stare at Selene. The woman recovers first and says "Yes it was, whom may I ask are you?" The woman's voice has strength in it and a Scottish lilt to it, however this woman is two things are obvious, one she is fairly powerful and two, she's Scottish.

Selene smiles and does a curtsy slightly lifting the bottom of her Kimono which has a beautiful images of a Moonlit Forest with Large Silver Wolves on it. (Selene has a Kimono for every God and Goddess Major or Minor except for Hercules) before answering "Selene Lilith Potter, Excuse me but may I ask who you and your little friend here are?"

Minerva McGonagall smiles at Selene remembering her parents and says "My friend as you called her is Miss Hermione Granger and I am Minerva McGonagall Transmutation Professor at Hogwarts, are you here alone Lady Potter?"

Selene stares at McGonagall in bewilderment before asking "Lady? Why did you call me a Lady?"

McGonagall looks surprised before she says "Because you are the heir to the Potter Family, Which is a Dukedom in the Wizarding world, I Know this because I taught your Father James. Since you appear to be buying supplies for Hogwarts it must mean that you have reached the age of eleven, with no other family living you automatically assumed your full heritage and rank, I would suggest you visit Gringotts and have your Inheritance test done so you can receive your Family Signet Ring which will mark you as a Adult in the Wizarding world and allow you to perform magic at home, I assume you are here to get your wand"

Selene shakes her head and says "No I am not, I already have it. I thank you for the help and I will go to Gringotts and have the test run, No I simply stopped here due to simple curiosity. Imagine my surprise when I saw a young girl my age pick up the Sister Wand to my own" McGonagall's eyebrows shoot up and her mouth drops open in surprise.

She then stutters out "Y-y-your w-wands s-sister w-wand, oh my Miss Potter, not terms not even started and you've already live up to your father's ability to shock me"

Hermione who up until this point had been silent asks "What's so important Professor McGonagall

McGonagall calms down a little and says "Every wand in existence has a 'Sibling' wand, the gender of which is chosen by the gender of whichever wand's wielder first picks their wand out, The reason I am so surprised is that it is exceedingly rare for both wands owners to be the same age, in fact it is most common for the first's wielder to die of old age before the second's appears, if both wielders are alive and the same age it is seen in the eyes of magic as a bond identical to marriage, You two are now betrothed to wed" Hermione's face pales as she works through the realities of this, Selene just sighs.

Selene then curses in Ancient Greek _"Damn you Fates I'll get you back one day, this is for the time I made your dresses turn to formal wear instead of the usual ones isn't it, Mother I know you're watching me, and so I say, Stop Laughing Zeus Damn it, I know your laughing"_ McGonagall, Ollivander and Hermione all stare at her in amazement trying to figure out exactly what she said. Luckily for Selene none of them knew Ancient Greek.

_Olympus at that time_

Throughout the throne room was sounds of laughter as the Gods fought and failed to hold in their 'opinion' of their favorite Mortal/Demigoddess' predicament.

_Diagon Alley, Ollivander's Wand Shop_

Selene looks at the other three before she sighs and walks over to Hermione, she then pulls a necklace off of her neck and hands it to Hermione, It's a fairly dainty necklace with five symbols on it made of Silver, It has a Dove, A Anvil, A Lightning Bolt, A Peacock feather and a Torch. When Hermione looks up at Selene she sighs and says "It's something my adoptive parents gave me and told me to give to the one I intend to marry, since for the current moment we are betrothed it is yours to wear, in time you'll discover what the symbols mean. The only hint I give is look to Greek Mythology other than that it's up to you, now put it on it has protective magic on it that'll keep you safe"

Hermione puts the necklace on and the two men watching are amazed when she starts to glow and the smell of Ozone, Perfume, Coal, A Home and something simply magical appears. The little Icons glow before they return to being inert. Hermione then smiles and says "Thank you for this gift"

Selene smiles, "You're welcome, also the wands on me you don't have to pay" Hermione gasps and looks at Ollivander who nods in agreement with Selene's comment. As they walk out the store Selene asks "Now tell me. What do you know of Greek Mythology?" Selene was quite astounded to learn they knew almost nothing on Greek Mythology, she would have offered to give them some of her books but they were all in ancient Greek and she didn't know any translation spells, McGonagall and Hermione soon say goodbye and head off to return to Hermione's home.

Selene however heads for Gringotts to learn more of her inheritance, she walks up to the bank again and nods politely to the goblins, who only just barely resist throwing themselves to the ground in a bow to the Demigoddess/mortal. Selene walks over to the empty line that says 'Inheritance' the goblin teller looks up as she approaches "Greetings Goblin warrior, I have come to learn of my possible inheritance, would you please administer the test?" The goblin sniffs a little before staring in surprise and nodding.

"Of course Divine One, my name is Ripfang and I would be happy to help, please follow me" Ripfang opens a door next to his station and motions Selene to follow, she follows him through the corridors until she reaches a room labeled 'Inheritance Testing'.

They open the door to a small chamber with a marble altar in the middle, Ripfang shouts something in Gobbledygook to a goblin waiting in the room, the goblin hurries out "Please wait a moment Divine One, Terrorclaw is just getting the instruments for the test"

Selene raises an eyebrow "May I ask why you are calling me 'Divine One'"

Ripfang smiles "I call you divine one because you are a child of the Gods, in fact I've met demigods before and your scent is much stronger, almost like a goddesses' in fact. Be careful of gaining more power, you might find the cost more than you are willing to pay"

Selene smiles "A cost I am perfectly willing to pay, I was raised by the gods and am not very good at relating to ordinary mortals because of it. Several times I've given thought to joining the Hunt under Artemis, but something warns me that is a bad idea"

Ripfang just nods, Terror claw comes back in holding a length of parchment about six feet long and a silver knife. Ripfang takes the instruments and lies the Parchment on the Altar. Ripfang then turns to Selene "Pardon me, but in order to make the test work you must allow yourself to be cut and your blood to spill on the parchment. Do not worry, the knife is enchanted to heal your wounds afterwards"

Selene just nods and takes the knife, she leans her left hand over the parchment and slices her left palm. Red Blood and Golden Ichor falls on the parchment, and red and gold writing appears. The cut on her hand disappears almost immediately.

In the Red Writing is:

**Selene Lilith Potter**

**Mother: Lillian Emily Potter (Nee Evans)**

**Father: James Charlus Potter**

**Titles: Lady Potter (Through Father), Lady Black (Through Paternal Grandmother), Lady Gryffindor (Through Father), Lady Slytherin (Through right of Conquest) Lady Hogwarts (Through Possession of two or more Founders bloodlines via Birth or Conquest)**

**Special Abilities: Animagus (Olympian Phoenix), Parseltongue, Commanding Presence.**

**Special Rights or Titles: Chief Witch of the Wizengamot (Through Father's Bloodline, Unavailable until coming of Age)**

Above this is a Family Tree going back eight Generations.

Selene turns to Ripfang and asks "When do I come of age?"

"Seventeen" is Ripfang's reply

Selene's eyes bulge out at some of what is written in her blood, she then turns to the Golden writing, which says:

**Selene Lio****̱****méno (Molten) Ntérti (Longing or Passion)**

**Mother: Aphrodite, Goddess of Love.**

**Father: Hephaestus, God of the Forges.**

**Titles: Goddess of Fire (Sealed until coming of Age) Goddess of Blazing Passion (Sealed until coming of Age) Goddess of Magic (Sealed until coming of Age) Princess of Olympus, Heir to the Olympian Council. Thirteenth Olympian (Sealed until coming of Age) Grand-daughter of Zeus and Hera, Niece of Hecate. Daughter of Love, Daughter of the Forge.**

**Special Abilities: Divine Presence (Sealed), Power over Fire (Sealed), Power over Blazing Passion (Sealed), Power over Magic (Sealed), Immunity to Fire, Charmspeak (Strong), Flashing, Fire Transport, Passion's Kiss (Incite Lust), Passion's Shield (Remove Lust). Allure (Only works on those attracted to Women naturally, Mortals Only are affected)**

Above this is a Divine family tree going all the way back to Lady Chaos.

In an amusing and never before seen reaction Selene, Ripfang and Terrorclaw faint from shock.

_Olympus, Throne Room._

To say the gods were shocked would been an understatement, however before they could say anything Zeus spoke up "Well then, I'm quite happy that Selene is going to become a Goddess, is anyone opposed to this?" In amazing unison all of the gods shake their heads "Well then when she gets back we will start teaching Selene what she'll need to know to be a Goddess" The Gods all nod in agreement. Coincidently it starts to snow in the Fields of Punishment.

_Gringotts_

Selene eventually regains consciousness, Ripfang and Terrorclaw as well, she turns to them and says "While I don't mind my mortal titles being mentioned would you please keep the immortal titles silent for now?" The Goblins nod in agreement. "Now what must I do to gain my titles?"

Ripfang smiles, in a depression on the side of the altar Selene hadn't notice before were several rings, One with a Scarlet Griffin Rampant on a White Background on it, One with three ravens on a shield with crossed wands above them, One with a Golden Lion on a Scarlet background, One with a Silver Snake on an Emerald Green Background, the last with the emblem of Hogwarts on it. Selene put the Potter ring on her Right Index Finger and the Black on her Left Index Finger, the Gryffindor ring went on her right Middle finger, the Slytherin on her Right Ring finger and the Hogwarts Ring on her Left Middle Finger, the Rings resized themselves to fit and stay out of the way. Selene nods her head to Ripfang and makes her way out of Gringotts. After ducking into an alley she transforms herself into her Phoenix form and flashes to Olympus.

The next month sees Selene learning the particulars of becoming a Goddess from all of the gods, even Dionysus got involved (If only because he was told that his time at Camp Half-Blood would be over once Selene takes his place at camp for a Century, in order to pass her probation for becoming a Goddess)


	61. DA XCME

**X-Com/Mass Effect (Earlier this Year)**

**X-Com: Mass Effect**

**Prologue**

**Fall from Grace**

'_Those who play with the Devil's Toys, will be brought by degrees to wield his sword'_

_Buckminster Fuller_

_Temple Ship Bridge, 21__st__ December 2015 'Operation AVENGER'_

BANG

A solitary gunshot rings out, the Uber Ethereal falls back with a bullet hole right in the center of its chest. The shooter a woman with long red hair and green eyes dressed in Psi armor turns to her companion while the rest of the assault squad sigh in relief. "You see 'Apollo' I told you that having my old MX-12 would come in handy"

Her companion, the man nicknamed 'Apollo' raises one his right eyebrow in amusement, he is around six foot with white hair (Even though he's only 25) and blue eyes. "I never doubted you for a second 'Artemis' but what I believe I said was that it would be ineffective against most of the higher tier X-Coms due to their armor"

'Artemis' shakes her head in disbelief "You always have an answer to everything I say don't you?"

'Apollo' chuckles "Occasionally, sometimes I don't bother to _rise_ to the occasion" 'Artemis' frowns at the light jab to a night a few months ago when she'd gotten more than a little tipsy.

A member of the assault squad (and 'Artemis ' and 'Apollo's personal squad), a woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, pipes up "Hey Commander, XO. Stop messing around, let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps"

A dark chuckle interrupts the commander's response. The entire assault squad turns and looks in horror at the Uber Ethereal which is once again floating in the air "Do you think 'New One' that this is the end, my race may die here, but we will not leave _yours_ unscathed" A massive pulse of Psionic energy blasts from the Uber Ethereal, behind him numerous holographic screens appear as the sound of something charging up resonates through the Temple Ship. "Your race is powerful, let us see if it can survive this change!" A massive energy pulse explodes from the ship, flooding the assault squad with foreign energy knocking them all out except for 'Artemis' and 'Apollo'

"What have you done?" 'Artemis' screams at the Uber Ethereal.

The Uber Ethereal laughs with dark intent "I have set the way for the dawn of a new race, and you! You the 'New One' will be the Queen, your Gift will and is resonating through your new people, hail the new queen. As I once slew the rulers that changed my people against their will, so have you slain me. Enjoy your hollow victory" The Uber Ethereal then shudders before disintegrating in a vibrant display of Psionic energy, that strikes 'Artemis' and 'Apollo'

From the bottom of the Temple Ship a vast beam of Psionic energy blasts out and strikes the Earth, in that moment everything changed.

"_Two possibilities exist:_

_Either we are alone in the Universe_

_or we are not._

_Both are equally terrifying."_

_Arthur C. Clarke_

**Chapter 1**

**Rising from the Ashes**

_Temple Ship Bridge, 22__nd__ December 2015, Operation AVENGER Aftermath_

Colonel Suzanne 'Susan' Shepard, more commonly known as 'Artemis' slowly wakes from the dark sleep she had been forced into after the Uber Ethereal unleashed his/its final surprise. She turns to look at her XO and gasps in surprise (and arousal to her confusion) at the thin scales now extending from the end of his eyebrows, curling around his eyes and ending at his tear ducts. His barely visible neck has what looks like silvery chitin plating similar to what the Chryssalid had covering their bodies. She shakes her head at the slight murmuring that she can hear in the background

Before she can do anything her radio bursts into life "Commander Shepard, this is HQ do you read me?" the voice of the X-Com commander Steven Hackett bursts into her earpiece.

Shepard lifts a hand to her earpiece and responds "This is Shepard, I read you HQ" Shepard's eyes burst open as a terrifying thought occurs to her "HQ, what happened with-"

A sigh burst over the comms before she can finish "It's bad Shepard, really bad. According to our best intelligence, only three percent of Humanity is still alive. To add on to that, the Uber Ethereal did something to us. Humanity has changed, and we aren't sure if it is good or not. Get your squad back here ASAP, 'Joker' has been waiting for confirmation of your survival for nearly six hours"

"Roger that, Shepard out" Shepard then slowly gets to her feet, then her head snaps to the side as she hears a groan.

Mikhail 'Apollo' Volkov slowly gets to his feet, as Shepard's XO he is the second 'most tough ass bastard in the squad' (His own words, but they're often repeated by everyone familiar with Alpha Squad) he shakes his head to get rid of the lingering vestiges of unconsciousness, he can hear a slight murmuring and can hear/feel/see? Relief… and arousal? Before Mikhail can do more than straighten up and smile at Shepard, he is assaulted, by Shepard. She wraps her arms around him and then as if possessed kisses him full on the lips. With the way things are going Mikhail wouldn't b surprised if she wasn't about to become more… intimate right then and there. But before such a thing can happen a loud "COMMANDER" rings out from Ashley 'Hera' Williams.

Snapped out of her sudden aroused state Shepard's eyes widen as she realizes what happened and then she blushes and stutters out "S-s-sorry, M-m-Mikhail. I-I don't k-know what c-came over m-me"

Mikhail is rendered speechless however another member of the squad Kaiden 'Hermes' Alenko isn't and he speaks up "I don't know commander, it looked pretty obvious what you were trying to do" Kaiden then chuckles "I was enjoying the show until 'Hera' decided to break it up"

Mikhail shakes out of his daze while Shepard blushes even deeper "Alenko, you're a bloody pervert"

Alenko shakes his head rapidly "No I'm not, I've just got a healthy appreciation for intimacy"

As one Mikhail, Shepard and Ashley deadpan with "That's a Pervert"

Alenko sighs "Nobody will take my side"

A slightly French accented voice speaks up with "Because we all know your side is the wrong side _Branleur_" Annette 'Athena' Durand shakes her head while groaning "Damn, I've got the mother of all headaches"

Alenko shakes his head in confusion "What does… whatever you called me even mean?"

Mikhail snorts in amusement "She called you a wanker pretty much"

Alenko looks confused "A what?"

Mikhail shakes his head in exasperation "I forgot you're a Yank, she said you have a healthy relationship with your right hand… probably because no real woman can stand that dark tortured Emo style you favor"

Before Alenko can respond the last member of Alpha squad speaks up "While this is interesting and all, maybe we should be heading back to base?"

Shepard nods "You're right, just let me do something"

Durand snorts in amusement "No you cannot rape your XO"

Mikhail pales somewhat when Shepard replies with "I wasn't planning to… right now anyway" Shepard then blushes again and shakes her head violently as if trying to clear her thoughts by force. Shepard then takes a deep breath and recomposes herself.

Shepard walks over to the command console of the Temple Ship and seems to almost link with it. The squad feels the ship start to move slightly "There, within the next six hours this ship will park itself in geosynchronous orbit over HQ. Now let's get going"

Alpha Squad quickly makes its way to the hanger bay where the Skyranger is waiting. As they approach the pilot activates the Comms "About time you guys got here"

Mikhail laughs "What are you complaining about Joker, you get paid extra every moment you're outside the Hive"

Joker laughs as well "You're right 'Apollo' I forgot about that, at least I now have something to look forwards to. By the way the Commander's been on the horn wondering why the Temple Ship is on its way to the Hive, I was kind enough not to relay these messages to you guys. Anyways let's get going, and do any of you know why we now have scales and this hard stuff?" Mikhail shakes his head at the sound of joker knocking on the chitin that now covers his neck.

The Squad hops in the Skyranger and Joker takes off heading back across the void between Earth and the Temple Ship towards the Hive.

They slow down on final approach to the Hive, Mikhail turns to Shepard and says "Do you know anything about what that Uber Ethereal was ranting about?"

The rest of the squad quickly go silent as they hear Mikhail's question, Shepard shakes her head "I've got no idea, but it almost sounds like the Ethereal's people were invaded just like we were. Did they also rise up and fight like we did? Are we just repeating history?"

Mikhail shakes his head "No we aren't, because we won't do what the Ethereal's did, we won't become the monster we fought. They once said '_Those who gaze into the Abyss should beware, for as they look into the Abyss, so does the Abyss look into them_' We gazed into the Abyss, we stole its power and its technology. But, but we never forgot who and more importantly _What_ we are. We are Human, we are separate yet similar, we are one species with many races. We are shattered, yet cohesive. Violent, yet peaceful. Arrogant, but humble. Warriors and scholars. The Ethereal's saw the Universe in black and white, they saw each being as good at one thing and one thing only, and that lead to their defeat. They couldn't imagine us being warriors capable of fighting them, yet at the same scholars wise enough to not only crack the secrets of their technology but also improve it with our own twists. So don't worry Shepard, you won't go down the path that those Ethereal's did, at the very least I and this whole squad will be there to knock sense back into you" Mikhail turns to face Shepard with belief in what he is saying evident in his entire being.

Shepard smiles at Mikhail and opens her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the Commander Hackett "That's a very wise speech you made Colonel. I hope that in the coming days we can remember it"

Mikhail jerks in surprise "Commander you were listening to my speech?"

A laugh comes over the Comms "Joker heard you starting up and opened up the Comms to HQ, everyone here heard it. I think I speak for all of us when I say, thank you. I think a lot of the people here needed to hear what you said. Now more than ever with what has happened to Humanity. We haven't been able to study it too much but according to doctor Vahlen, we aren't _Homo Sapiens, Sapiens _anymore, but something new, something different"

Commander Hackett's voice cuts out and the voice of the Research department's head Doctor Laura Vahlen comes over the Comms "Alpha Squad, we appear to be a new species altogether, however around ninety percent of our DNA still corresponds to what could be considered the average 'Human' that is as the Commander said '_Homo Sapiens – Sapiens_' but due to whatever the 'Uber Ethereal' did, we now have Reptilian and Insectoid traits. Mainly the scales on our faces , hands and feet and the chitinous armor on our torsos, upper arms, upper legs and around our neck. More alarming is the fact that according to the DNA scans I've ran on the surviving staff, none of us are fertile anymore"

Shepard immediately picks that one up "Could the Ethereal's have sterilized Humanity?"

Vahlen pauses for a moment, Mikhail wonders if she is shaking or nodding her head, before answering "No Commander Shepard, from what I've read of the DNA profiles, what I have been able to gather in such a short time anyways, Humanity is now has castes similar to a hive insect, for example bees or ants. It is simply that there are no 'Queens' on the X-Com staff present in the HQ"

Shepard stiffens up "Queens? That's what the Uber Ethereal called me, he said '_You the "New One" will be the Queen_' c-could that be what he meant?"

Vahlen pauses once more and a low murmuring is heard "It is possible, according to our tests none of the non-reproductive castes can feel aroused or attracted to others. Have you had any of these feelings?"

Blushing furiously Shepard looks unable to answer so Mikhail does "I would say yes, Shepard seemed to be over amorous towards me after I awoke and alerted her to my presence, she seemed uncaring over anything regarding modesty until Colonel Williams distracted her long enough for her to realize what was happening. Then she reverted to a normal societal response to such a situation" Shepard glares at him while blushing.

Vahlen pauses once more and then almost seems giddy "Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately there is only one way to test whether or not this is an isolated incident"

Mikhail sighs before answering "Although I am reluctant to answer the obvious reply to that, I would imagine that letting copulation happen would be the only sure-fire way to test any theories on the subject" Shepard almost goes nuclear with the blush on her face. But she doesn't appear all too unhappy with what the two are implying.

Vahlen sighs and then her voice is heard with a great weariness to it "Unfortunately you are right XO Volkov, ultimately however the test is up to Commander Shepard, we cannot force her to do anything that she doesn't want to. However Commander I urge you to try, despite whatever personal feelings you may have, and I couldn't imagine you don't have any on this subject, we need to know whether or not you can procreate, because if you can't and no-one else can it will be the extinction of Humanity"

Shepard sighs "I… understand" she turns to Mikhail and opens her mouth to say something but he preempts her

"I will help, you won't be the only one to shoulder this burden Susan. It wouldn't be far on you for that to happen. I just wish we could have had dinner first though" Mikhail grins rakishly with the last sentence and Alpha squad starts to laugh, he can also hear Joker cracking up in the cockpit and Vahlen laughing over the Comms.

Shepard just smiles and nods "Thanks"

Vahlen then adds her two cents "Yes thank you XO Volkov, I am afraid we needed that laughter more then we will admit"

The Skyranger arrives over the X-Com HQ and then slowly descends into the X-Com HQ Hanger.

**X-C:ME**

_X-Com Research Report 17__th__ June 2016_

_Head Researcher: Dr. Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Ryan Haywood, Dr. Jack Pattillo._

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION._

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED._

_Human Species-wide Genetic Alteration Research. _

_Project Codename: Fallen Angel_

_On December 21__st__ at 12:47 Greenwich Mean Time (GMT), the leader of the Extraterrestrial invasion the Ethereal codenamed as the 'Uber Ethereal' launched a incredibly powerful Psionic waveform that blanketed the entire planet. Over ninety percent of Humanity died as a result of this action, the remaining survivors appear to have been genetically altered to such a degree that they can no longer be called __**Homo Sapiens – Sapiens**__, while the extent of the change hasn't been fully recorded yet, we have decided to call the new species __**Homo Sapiens – Novus**__, while Novus has many meanings I believe that one of them 'Unprecedented' is a good description of what has happened to Humanity._

_Upon deeper DNA testing and internal scans we have been able to ascertain the following, first. Humanity is no longer solely Mammalian, we now also have Reptilian and Insectoid traits coming to the forefront. Primarily a exoskeleton that now covers our torso, upper legs and arms and goes around our neck, but still has an endoskeleton inside helping support the body far more than either could alone. Where the exoskeleton does not cover with the exception of the pelvic region are scales like one would see on a snake, however these scales appear to have a high iron content to them, hence their slightly reflective qualities, it also accounts for the increase in desire for red meat. The pelvic region and genitalia along with parts of the face only have epidermis (skin), however testing shows that the epidermis is much more resilient than the average Homo Sapiens. Addendum, Homo Novus appears to have a more carnivorous take on our dietary requirements with each meal needing to be at least thirty percent meat in order to support our new bodies. However upon consuming a meal, it was observed that a Homo Novus only needs to eat once every ninety-six hours or once every four days, consequently the average food requirements for a Homo Novus is a twelfth that of Homo Sapiens, if our population were to ever grow to the same levels are previously recorded it is feasible that the Earth can support far more Homo Novus then it ever could Homo Sapiens. A subsequent check shows that in extreme conditions, a Homo Novus can go up to three months without food if required, however for optimal growth a Homo Novus that is exercising in a attempt to grow muscles or is recovering from a severe injury or illness should eat at least one kilogram of red meat every forty-eight hours or two hundred and fifty grams every twelve hours. A growing Homo Novus however needs to eat quite regularly, as often as twice every twenty-four hours, they also need more calcium in their diets to develop their chitinous armor. A pregnant Homo Novus Queen or High Queen (Explained below) requires nearly twice their weight in food every twelve hours if they are breeding 'drones' or their own weight in food once every twenty-four hours for 'sentients', 'sub-royalty' and (assumedly) 'royalty'_

_However one of the most important changes and the one most likely to affect our society is the addition of Insectoid castes, that is to say Humanity now appears to have castes similar to certain types of insect. For those unaware I will now give a simple rundown of castes. A caste is almost a sub-species within a species that is more focused towards a certain task or type of task. For example ants have three main castes, workers, soldiers and 'royalty' the workers perform tasks like scouting, construction, tending the young, food gathering and feeding the Queen. The soldiers defend the colony and its gatherers, and the royalty reproduce for lack of a better term. Humanity now appears to have this system, at the current moment four castes are known or speculated._

_Royalty. Like Ants Humanity now has a 'High Queen' that will produce some of the children, upon an experiment that will be detailed in the following report. We discovered that the High Queen can either lay up to two hundred eggs that produce 'drone' type castes with a gestation period of a week or they can have a six month gestation period of a single 'sentient' type caste. It is speculated that the extra gestation time is required for the more complex neurological structures in the brain that allow higher functions like thought and self-awareness need extra time to form thus the extra gestation period compared to the eggs, it must be mentioned that the gestation period is still three months shorter than the average Homo Sapiens – Sapiens, it must also be mentioned that we have no idea of the length of the gestation period for a 'sub-royalty' or 'royalty' caste member. Until coupled with a partner of the opposite gender Royalty can be consider 'deactivated' and will seek out partners who have proven themselves as stronger and/or smarter than the rest, the partner for the High Queen has been named the 'Lord Consort'. The gestation period for a 'royalty' caste member is unknown, but judging by previous estimations for the 'sub-royalty' caste ten months is the estimated time._

_The second caste is the Sub-Royalty, while the Sub-Royalty are almost identical in nature to the Royalty, these 'Queens' can only birth 'sentient' or 'drone' castes and without Psionic stimulation from the 'High Queen' are unable to birth other Sub-Royalty or Royalty. Current estimation shows around ten Queens are scattered over the world, three Europeans, three Asian, two South American, one Australian and one African. There are no North American Sub-Royalty but the 'High Queen' is North American. The partners of the Queens have been named 'Consorts' and appear to be subservient to the 'Lord Consort' however that may also be due to the fact that the 'Lord Consort' is military trained where as the consorts are all civilians. The gestation period for a 'sub-royalty' caste member is estimated to be around eight months, but like Homo Sapiens gestation there could be variations of plus or minus two weeks._

_The third caste is the 'sentient' caste, this caste is further divided into sub-castes. Currently all adult humans are of this or the Royalty and Sub-Royalty castes. The 'sentients' are divided into what appears to be: intellectual, cultural, civic and militaristic. That is to say there are 'sentients' that are dedicated to intellectual pursuits such as myself it appears, they could be called the 'Scientists' of Homo Novus (Writing the full form of Homo Sapiens Novus is a bit tiring so I have shortened it) The next are the cultural 'sentients' who appear to focus on music, art and literature, basically they are the musicians, artist and writers of Humanity, interestingly there are no actors among their number that we have reported so far. The civic 'sentients' appear to be primarily farmers, miners and other base industry workers or engineers and architects, there doesn't appear to be any builders, but that might be due to the fact that would technically come under the aegis of a 'drone' caste. Finally the militaristic 'sentients' appear to be high level military officers or intelligence agents, from what I have observed numbers wise they make up over thirty percent of the current population. The militaristic 'sentients' would assumedly be the commanders of a military 'drone' caste. The gestation period for a 'sentient' caste member is around six months with a variance of plus or minus two weeks, however a militaristic sub-caste member takes around seven months, presumably due to the denser bone and muscle tissue of the sub-caste member._

_The population breakdown of adult humans (which have been tallied following the event at three hundred million) following the Event is thirty percent militaristic 'sentients', forty percent civic 'sentients', twenty percent intellectual 'sentients', nine point ninety nine percent cultural 'sentients' and point zero one percent Royalty or Sub-Royalty. Now however there are also between 20,000 to 22,000 'drones'_

_The final caste is the 'drone' caste. The following facts are known about the 'drone' caste. First, the 'drone' class isn't sentient and wouldn't be able to survive without a 'sentient' caste member to issue orders. Second, the 'drone' caste is broken up into civic and military lines, or workers and soldiers. With the workers following the commands of the civic 'sentients' and the soldiers following the commands of the militaristic 'sentients' however this is all speculation. There are also nursemaid and handmaiden sub-castes that serve the Royalty and Sub-Royalty castes. The last fact is that like insects the 'drones' are infertile females, 'sentient' caste members appear to be either male or female at random like a Homo Sapiens conception. The gestation period for a 'drone' caste member is around a week, but they are born in vast clutches of 'eggs' the average amount is one hundred and fifty eggs for a 'sub-royalty' caste member and two hundred for a 'royalty' caste member._

_Lastly we come to the final point of interest, with the successful awakening of the 'High Queen' (See following file) a Psionic network of sorts similar to the Ethereal's Hyperwave Network has connected all Humanity together in a 'Hive mind' with the 'High Queen' active it appears almost impossible for a Homo Novus to ignore her commands, however this appears to be dependent on the reason for the command, if the command is life or death of either the individual being commanded or the species as a whole the command cannot be ignored even by a 'sentient' caste member, however is the command is frivolous like asking someone to get them a drink a 'sentient' caste member can ignore the command, however it is possible a 'drone' caste member cannot. But that is only speculation._

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

Hackett sighs after reading the report, he then rubs his head to dispel some of the headache reading so many words is starting to give him, he liked the details Dr. Vahlen gave him don't get him wrong, but sometimes there is just so much to take in. Hackett then turns to the supplementary report, vividly remembering the comments and complaints from Shepard during that period.

**X-C:ME**

_X-Com Research Report 17__th__ June 2016_

_Head Researcher: Dr. Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: None_

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION._

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED._

_Homo Novus Royalty Caste Reproduction Research. _

_Project Codename: Genesis_

_At the request of the scientific staff, the suspected 'Queen' (Now known to be the 'High Queen') Suzanne Shepard initiated coitus with her chosen partner, her XO Mikhail Volkov. Upon completion of coitus, the act itself started a neurological chain reaction that awoke a portion of Commander Shepard's brain, this act caused a Psionic release that blanketed the planet and awoke the 'Hive Mind'_

_Afterwards internal scans showed Shepard to have conceived, however the growth pattern was far too quick for an average Homo Sapiens. Within a week of conception, Shepard began to lay 'eggs' to a number of 211 eggs. Each egg is about the size of a finger tip and has a glossy red exterior, within hours of being laid the eggs swelled to the size of an average Homo Sapiens six year old child. The shells then hardened before cracking and disgorged a 'drone' caste member what appeared to be a psychological age of six years old, unlike 'sentient' caste members the 'drone' caste members have an exoskeleton covering over ninety percent of their body with only their head uncovered. Within weeks the 'drone' caste members grew to an adult. _

_In the following days, Shepard conceived again however instead of being a 'drone' caste member it was an 'sentient' caste member. It took six months for the 'sentient' to gestate before being born, during which time Shepard displayed all the normal emotional responses for a pregnant Homo Sapiens, albeit slightly accelerated due to the shorter gestation period. _

_Personal note from Dr. Laura Vahlen: Commander, while as interesting as this research is. Perhaps the next series of experiments in this area should involve a less… aggressive subject then Alpha Squad Commander Shepard._

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

Hackett smiles briefly at the mention of Shepard's nature when pregnant, the only one who could get near her without being snapped at was Mikhail, even then he looked fairly haggard. Hackett then frowns in thought '_If the entire human race is connected in a Hive mind, why do we still put top secret and do not read at the front of all X-Com reports? Probably just habit, or maybe preparation in case we ever encounter another sentient extraterrestrial race'_

Hackett leans back and thinks over the past six months, after Shepard initiated the Hive mind as they have come to call it, it became much easier to get a grasp of exactly how much devastation there was. Of a planet of around eight billion human beings, there were now three hundred million, six hundred and twenty two thousand, one hundred and three sentient human beings. Of course there was now between 20,000 to 22,000 drones thanks to the three European and Asian 'Queens' producing just 'drones' Shepard, had in the nature of equality commanded that each continent except North America have an equal number of 'Queens' so three of the other four 'Queens' were pregnant with 'Queens' and the last one was pregnant with a 'Consort'.

Hackett and Shepard had both worried over whether or not the fact that there was only eleven beings capable of reproducing on the planet would lead to genetic problems down the track, but according to Dr. Vahlen, the only thing the children inherited from their parents were looks and pheromone types, so inbreeding would cause absolutely no genetic degradation as it would have just six and a half months ago. Hackett still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but at least their race wasn't headed towards extinction through regression or inbreeding.

However on the upside they had begun to make significant strides in developing new technologies from the data aboard the Temple Ship. Most interesting however was the nature of the Extraterrestrials left alive onboard, when the Uber Ethereal self destructed all Chryssalids and 'Thin Men' died from the Psionic backlash, however the rest of the Extraterrestrials were left alive, upon discovery of them the explorers of the Temple Ship were amazed to discover that the remaining ETs were actually friendly to them. A quick check by Dr. Vahlen told them that the Sectoids, Mutons and the rest of the ETs were now linked to Humanity Psionically and therefore saw humans as their leaders and rulers, however she wasn't entirely sure and wanted to do a more in-depth study on this situation before committing herself to a answer. Despite Dr. Vahlen's inability to commit herself to an answer the current situation was extremely helpful as when some of the explorers got lost on the Temple Ship they were guided back to the rest by some Sectoids. Now all they had to do was ask a Sectoid Psionically or audibly to guide them to the places they wanted to see, it made exploring the vast ship much more expedient.

The Temple Ship has many miraculous devices, but the most interesting of these devices was the 'Nanoforge'. A five kilometer long, two kilometers wide and one and a half kilometers deep half-cylindrical depression filled with Nanobots, this machine was able to create several dozen Firestorms within seconds given the proper resources. Following on from that in the most interesting devices category would have to be the Meld manufactory and Alloy recombination centre, the Meld factory created massive amounts of Meld. Hackett briefly pauses to wonder over the implications of that and then shrugs, it wasn't something he would need to think about, even though he was currently the leader of humanity. Mainly because Shepard didn't want to handle the job, though she was still thought of by the entire human race now as the leader they all looked to, Hackett shudders '_Shepard in command of the entire human race, it might be better that she isn't interested in ruling'_. Hackett sighs as he shakes his head clear of all the distracting thoughts and goes over the data in his terminal once more. He immediately notices a new research proposal from Dr. Vahlen.

**X-C:ME**

_Research Proposal – Societal Reactions to a Massive Upheaval._

_During the last six months a curious social phenomenon has been occurring, Humanity has started to group itself into clans, specifically clans based around each Queen, and the High Queen. I would like to do a more in-depth examination of this phenomenon to see if there will be any dangerous side effects to the stability of the proto-government that has formed in the wake of the 'Day of Death' as it is now being referred to._

_This study shouldn't take more than a month, and it will provide invaluable information for the formation of a new permanent government._

_Dr. Laura Vahlen._

**X-C:ME**

Hackett signs his approval immediately to the proposal, he had seen before how allowing potentially dangerous trends like this to fester has affected humanity. He then sighs as a message comes over the PA.

'_Commander, a situation has developed, please report to the situation room'_

**X-C:ME**

_X-Com Situation Room, three minutes later._

"What is the problem?" Hackett asks as he strides in.

Bradford looks almost… _constipated_ "Well sir, I can't believe this but… the proto-government has broken down, peacefully but they're requesting-"

Hackett frowns as Bradford stops "Yes, what are they requesting?"

Shepard, having been standing in the background, walks forwards and says "The people are requesting that _I_ take over government and the job of leading Humanity"

Hackett despite the seriousness of the situation grins and says "Well then, hail the new queen?"

Shepard merely glares at him and stalks off, with Mikhail desperately holding in laugher and the rest of the room laughing loudly at Shepard's reaction. She may have been their High Queen and therefore bound to follow her till the end, but it didn't mean they couldn't make jokes at Shepard's expense.

**X-C:ME**

_**Council Codex Entry**_

_**Human Politics (Classified – Council or Government officials only)**_

_**Data Collected in 2167.**_

_At the turn of the millennium for Humanity, in the Human year 2016, six months after a disastrous series of event completely changed humanity as they knew it. The Human government was replaced, by a council that answers to a mysterious 'High Queen', the name, nature or even basic appearance of this 'High Queen' has never been learned by any non-human. Despite the best attempts of the Salarian STG to observe said 'High Queen'._

_Each council member is the best at whatever aspect of Humanity they represent, the places on the council are as follows:_

_High Queen (Chairwoman?)_

_Treasurer (also Councilor of Economics)_

_Military Leader (Vice-Chairman?)_

_Councilor of Agriculture_

_Councilor of Industry_

_Councilor of Growth_

_Councilor of Science_

_Councilor of Engineering_

_Councilor of Recreation_

_Councilor of Colonization_

_Councilor of Education_

_Councilor of Infrastructure_

_Councilor of Resources_

_Councilor of Space Exploration_

_Councilor of Civil Services_

_The council has been named by several humans as the Novellus Council, the meaning of this name is unknown._

_It should be noted that the Human Government doesn't have a police force like other governments, when questioned about this anomaly the answer has always been 'Why would we need one?' this has often sparked debates over whether humanity either A. Does not have crime, or B. Does not have laws. Humanities Government has never provided an answer to this questions, but several humans have been seen refusing to do certain jobs as 'they are against our laws' indicates that A. is more likely._

_Interestingly enough ancient records of Humanity not only has indications of peacekeeping forces and criminals, but also indications of a fractured society without central government as late as six months before the founding of the current government of Humanity. What event could possibly have caused such a radical change in Humanities society? Is it related to the constantly mentioned but never explained 'Day of Death'? For every question about Humanity that is answered, dozens, even hundreds of questions seem to appear, will the Council Races ever manage to answer these questions? Or perhaps the better question should be, are we ready to deal with the consequences of finding those answers?_

_Council Codex Entry End_

**X-C:ME**

_Shepard's private quarters, X-Com HQ._

'_Do you all agree with my outline for the new government?'_ Shepard Psionically casts to all of Humanity.

'_We do'_ came the unanimous vote of every sentient living human being older than twenty years of age.

Shepard nods to herself, although Mikhail sitting opposite her at her small table does. '_Then onto my next proposal, during the Invasion. Many lives were lost due to people not being able to fight against the invaders effectively. I would like to propose that from the age of twenty every human being must complete a year of military training and then nine years of military service, then those who are not of the military caste can continue into their chosen vocation or education, with the condition that they remain ready and able to fight at all times. Does anybody have any questions or objections?'_ Shepard sits almost rigidly hoping that they accept her proposal.

'_Is humanity going to be more militaristic now?'_ comes a question from a Intellectual caste member. With Cultural caste members mentally echoing the question.

Shepard shakes her head '_No, but we will make sure that we are able to fight for peace should we have to. Also this way every person will know how to handle a gun and there should be less gun related accidents'_

A moment of intense murmuring follows and then '_We agree with your proposal, Milady'_ Hackett's 'voice' comes to the fore '_Should I start setting up a staggered roster so that we don't have vital services cut off?'_

Shepard nod her head in answer '_Please do, I would also like a form of FTL and starship to be worked on ASAP, we need to be able to scout out the surrounding interstellar space in case there is more surprises from the Ethereals to deal with'_

Vahlen chimes in '_I'll get right on it commander'_

Shepard opens her eyes which she had kept closed throughout the mental conversations and looks at Mikhail "Do you think I'm moving too fast?"

Mikhail shakes his head to indicate he doesn't "We were taken by surprise when the invasion started, even with X-Com existing already. We can't afford to let our guards down. However the pace of advancement now lies with your choices Susan. You will set the pace for humanity, and humanity will follow their 'High Queen' wherever you lead"

Shepard looks off towards a wall mounted screen showing images of the state of all major cities following the 'Day of Death' "I can only hope that my lead isn't into damnation"

Mikhail stands up and walks around the table, he then engulfs Shepard in a hug "No matter what, mankind will follow you. So don't panic and worry, you have advisors to warn you of potential mistakes and me to keep you grounded, as I said before, I won't let you become a monster like those Ethereals. '_Vigilo_ _Confido'_ vigilance and trust, trust my vigilance to keep you human"

Shepard snorts with amusement "We definitely succeeded in following 'Mutare ad Custodiam' then didn't we"

Mikhail laughs "I guess in a way we did, but don't tell Dr. Vahlen that" Shepard snorts trying to hold in somewhat hysterical laughter, her tiredness making the joke seem funnier than it actually is. Mikhail grins but then shakes his head "Come on, you'll feel better after a good night's sleep"

Shepard nods in agreement "Yeah, you're right" Just before she falls asleep Shepard has a thought and voices it "Did you know about those clans people are talking about?"

Mikhail just shrugs, he hadn't noticed the chatter all that much.

**X-C:ME**

_**Human Codex Entry, **_

_**Clans of Humanity, **_

_**Data Collected in 2016**_

_Written by Dr. Laura Vahlen with the assistance of Doctors Gavin Free and Michael Jones._

_Following the massive upheaval created by the events of the 'Day of Death' humanity began to fracture into 'clans' based around each Queen. The clans are varied in nature and inevitably they fall into one of six archetypes, these are:_

_The Militaristic Clan which almost entirely consists of Militaristic and Solider sub-castes._

_The Scientific Clan which consists mostly of Intellectual sub-caste members with some Militaristic and Civic caste members scattered around._

_The Cultural Clan which consists mostly Cultural sub-caste members with some Civic caste members._

_The Diplomatic Clan almost consists entirely of Cultural sub-caste members with some Militaristic and Civic sub-caste members present._

_The Worker Clan which consists mostly of Civic sentient sub-castes._

_The Spacer Clan which are clans have expressed an interest in living in space rather than on a planet._

_Of course there are clans that are a mixture of several or even all of these traits. The most well known clan is the Shepard Clan, which is the largest clan and is the personal clan of the High Queen herself. Members of this clan tend to be more than others, they strive to prove they are the best of the best and have never failed in this regard. To put it in more simple terms they are the Special Forces, Einsteins and Michelangelos of modern times._

_The official Clan roster is kept in the most secure archives often with dozens of defenses both physical and cyber to protect the data within._

_The following are the original founding clans (according to the online and Psionic forums)_

_Shepard Clan_

_Takahashi Clan_

_Bai Clan_

_Megat Clan_

_Beaumont Clan_

_Campana Clan_

_Vasile Clan_

_Afolayan Clan_

_Reynolds Clan_

_López Clan_

_Ramos Clan_

_Named for the Queen or High Queen that rules the clan, each clan looks first to their Queen and then to the High Queen (With the exception of the High Queen's clan) Each clan has a position on the Novellus Council (Taken by the Queen) and may not influence another council member even if they are of the same clan._

_Human Codex Entry End_

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Iron Maiden**

_X-Com Research Report 27__th__ June 2016_

_Head Researcher: Councilor Raymond Shen_

_Team Leader/s: Councilor Laura Vahlen, Dr. Julia Picard, Dr. Gavin Free_

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit Specialized Drone Research. _

_Project Codename: Iron Maiden_

_Following the Event, it was discovered that no MEC Troopers survived the Psionic wave, this strange event was pondered on for a while due to the fact that every other X-Com Personnel survived. Upon deeper scans the reason became apparent, the MEC Trooper's cybernetic implants in the brain caused a short when mixed with the Homo Novus physiology, we have adjusted the technology in order to adapt to this discrepancy. Militaristic 'sentient' caste member David Lenore, agreed to be the trial subject for a new range of MEC Trooper cybernetic enhancements, the test was a resounding success. Now however we have started to look at the long term. The MEC Troopers represent a significant boost to our military strength that we cannot afford to have tempered by a lack of volunteers. Due to this we have decided to see if a 'Queen' can create a specific type of 'drone' with only minimal information._

_The first attempt was by Miko Takahashi, the eldest Asian 'Queen' she created twenty 'drones' that appeared to be for the military sub-type, but upon closer inspection were seen to have been adapted to be more accepting of the MEC Trooper cybernetics. These 'drones' codenamed 'MEC Drones' have quickly adapted to being inside the MECs, they appear to be more comfortable inside the MECs then outside and only leave to eat or relieve themselves, they actually seem to prefer sleeping inside the MECs or other enclosed spaces, this seems to be a inbred agoraphobia (Fear of Open Spaces) that is mitigated when they are inside the MECs. We assume that they will also do well inside the enclosed designs of starships as well, even with windows. We tested this theory using a common sedan car and the Skyranger and they were perfectly fine._

_In order to fit in with the new nature of humanity we have recreated a new series of MECs using the MEC-3 'Paladin' as a base. These are the MEC-4a 'Honor Guard' with extra armor and a more refined look to act as guardians for the 'Queens' usable by either Cybernetically Augmented 'sentients' or MEC Drones, the MEC-4b 'Praetors' for the use of the Cybernetically Augmented 'sentients', it comes with an advanced communications system and heavier armoring then the following MEC. The MEC-4c 'Legionnaire' for the MEC Drones, lighter then the MEC-4b this MEC can be created in large numbers due to its simple design and low resource cost compared to other MECs currently available. And finally the MEC-4d 'Praetorian' which is using some experimental Psionic shielding based off of Mechtoid technology that has been observed by soldiers in the field and found on the Temple Ship. As well as an experimental MEC weapon, a MEC wielded Fusion Lance known as the 'Dragon Fire'_

_Personal note from Dr. Raymond Shen: During this research we have discovered new possibilities for MEC enhancements, we will keep you advised on any future developments Commander._

_End of Report._

_MEC Drones now available for breeding._

_Drone Cybernetic Augments now available in the Cybernetics Lab._

_MEC-4a 'Honor Guard' now available for construction in the Cybernetics Lab_

_MEC-4b 'Praetor' now available for construction in the Cybernetics Lab_

_MEC-4c 'Legionnaire' now available for construction in the Cybernetics Lab_

_MEC-4d 'Praetorian' now available for construction in the Cybernetics Lab_

_MEC Weapon 'Dragon's Fire' Fusion Lance now available in the Foundry_

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Mercury**

_X-Com Research Report 15__th__ November 2016_

_Head Researcher: Councilor Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Jack Pattillo, Dr. Ryan Haywood._

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Inertial Dampening, Artificial Gravity and Inter-Atmospheric Hovering Research._

_Project Codename: Mercury_

_Hyperwave technology is more versatile than first thought, we can do things with it thought impossible just a year ago, while we haven't yet cracked FTL, we have created a way to dump excess inertia into the so-called 'sub-space' we have discovered that by linking a Hyperwave beacon to the hull we can absorb the inertia of the starship. It must be linked to the navigation and helm to prevent it from absorbing intended actions such as moving the ship, however it is very functional and easy to implement._

_It also has the effect of allowing vessels to 'hover' in atmosphere without problems as the effect of gravity appears to be treated the same as inertia, that is to say absorbed and dumped into 'sub-space' Or it can be channeled into plates at the bottom of the ship to provide artificial gravity (Note, when outside of a planet's gravity well excess inertia or energy from 'sub-space' is used to create the AG effect)_

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Vesta**

_X-Com Research Report 1__st__ December 2016_

_Head Researcher: Councilor Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Jack Pattillo, Dr. Ryan Haywood, Councilor Raymond Shen._

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Hyperwave FTL and Scout Starship Research. _

_Project Codename: Vesta_

_We have done it, we have figured out the Ethereal Hyperwave FTL. A FTL Hyperwave drive wraps the vessel in a bubble of Sub-space created by Hyperwave manipulation. This bubble simultaneously launches the ship forwards at FTL speeds and also prevents any relativistic effects from such an action. The bubble also can slow the ship down from superluminal to sub-luminal within 0.01 milliseconds without any inertial stress or damage to the vessel or occupants._

_Humanity now has the power to traverse to the stars._

_To facilitate the High Queen's other request we have designed and created a vessel codenamed Prowler, while the vessel is fairly small (Only a hundred meters in length) it still has empty areas within where we are planning on adding stealth equipment, currently it has a black paint and strategically placed lights to allow it to masquerade as a spot of empty space, thermal energy collection devices in the hull hides the heat created by the Prowlers reactors and life support. The Prowler is equipped with the most advanced sensors we have developed, using Hyperwave pulsations to accurately sense objects up to ten light-years distant._

_We recommend a small crew of three sentients (One captain, one helmsman/navigator and one weapons officer) and ten drones (Five soldiers, five engineers)_

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Juventas**

_X-Com Research Report 5__th__ September 2026_

_Head Researcher: Councilor Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Jack Pattillo, Dr Geoff Ramsey_

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Human 'Eternal Youth' Research. _

_Project Codename: Juventas_

_During the last decade following the 'Day of Death' as it is known in current terms, an alarming trend has been seen. No human has exhibited any signs of aging for nearly a decade. With the exception of those still growing to physical maturity. This strange phenomenon has been the source of much discussion on the online forums as to both the cause and the possible ramifications of the so called 'Eternal Youth' after exhaustively searching through every medical scan taken in the last decade we have discovered the answer to not only this but several problems that have confounded us over the last decade._

_The culprit of these mysteries is a series of nodes the run parallel to the spine on either side. These nodes come in sets of four, six, eight and ten, and not only are they responsible for the 'eternal youth' of humanity, but they also answer the biggest question to why there are separate castes and why some castes have higher baseline stats then others. They also answer the question of why even though every human now has the Genetic Modifications (Gene/G-Mods) present in Colonel Suzanne Shepard they have never needed Meld injections._

_These 'nodes' now named 'Vitam Nodes' produce two things in abundance using the nutrients ingested by humans at every meal. Those are Meld Nanobots and Stem Cells, the Meld Nanobots maintain the G-Mods and the organs, while the Stem Cells replace any damaged or dead cells in the human body. This leads to the so called 'Eternal Youth' and the rapid healing noticed by several individuals after they were injured in several ways._

_Theoretically any human being is capable of surviving until the end of the Universe, however a lack of resources near the end would probably cause the extinction of humanity._

_Now to the caste part of the investigation, each caste has at least four nodes, but the 'sentient' caste has six, the 'sub-royal' caste has eight and the 'royal' caste has ten. This is what causes the 'Royal' and 'Sub-Royal' castes to be significantly stronger than other castes, as it seems each 'Vitam Node' pair increases the strength, speed and agility of a Homo Novus by one point five (1.5) times and their mental abilities and willpower double with each node pairing, effectively doubling a castes strength, both physically and Psionically to the one directly below it._

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Jupiter**

_X-Com Research Report 15__th__ May 2030_

_Head Researcher: Councilor Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Gavin Free, Dr. Michael Jones_

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Starship-based Plasma Weaponry Research. _

_Project Codename: Jupiter_

_For the past fifteen years we have been studying the Ethereal ship weapons on the Temple Ship and we are proud to say that we have discovered the secret behind ship-based plasma weaponry. A conventional plasma weapon uses a magnetic field to contain the plasma as it is launched, however scaling that up was difficult, until the MAC (Magnetic Accelerator Cannon) was developed. The same principles behind the MAC can be applied to plasma as well, by utilizing this discovery we have developed three types of plasma weapon._

_Type 1: Solid Plasma Field, by stabilizing the plasma in a electro-magnetic field we can contain the incredible heat created by such a weapon into a solid shape, while of little use on ships due to the energy shields being developed by Project: Mars and the expected range of most ship to ship engagements, we have faith that we can miniaturize this technology for the creation of personal plasma blades._

_Type 2: Plasma 'Bolt's: By rapidly forcing high speed plasma through a electro-magnetic 'square' we can 'wrap' the plasma into solid 'bolt's of material that will sear their way through most solid objects, it is one of the few methods we know of that can completely and totally destroy Alien Alloys (Codename: Still Pending) _

_Type 3: Plasma Beams: Similar to the creation of the bolts, however the continual application of plasma from a set of reserves and generators allows for uninterrupted beams of plasma to be launched, this weapon can still be aimed while firing, however such an action will leave a 'stream' of plasma moving in a arc following the movement of the beam, such an arc will terminate within 100,000 kilometers in the sub-zero of space, estimated to be shorter in interstellar or intergalactic space and longer within atmosphere or close to a star._

_We have accelerated work on Project: Mars to compensate for the extra power of our weapons, we hope to see a breakthrough in the next few weeks._

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

Over the next few decades Humanity's growth and potential exploded, their technology and abilities grew to levels thought unimaginable before the Ethereal War. Humanity has begun its growth into what will be known as a Galactic Superpower.

**2030**: Mankind recreates it's architectural style, they start to build using geometric shapes, triangles and half triangles are most common, but when seen from orbit the cities of humanity appear as massive circular designs, often hundreds of kilometers wide.

**May 22****nd**** 2035**: Mankind establishes Lunar Colony on the edge of the _Mare Serenitatis_, lead by Queen Cassandra Delacroix (Nee Beaumont)

**July 24****th**** 2040**: Mankind establishes Mars Colony on the slopes of Mount Olympus, Mars, lead by Queen Danielle Taylor (Nee Shepard).

**December 22****nd**** 2057**: During a routine scan of Mars a subterranean structure is discovered in the _Promethei_ _Planum_

**December 23****rd**** 2057**: Mankind discovers the Mass Effect Technological Branch, unimpressed with the slower and less efficient FTL Drives, shielding and weaponry, mankind catalogues and subsequently ignores it.

**December 24****th**** 2057**

Military Leader Steven Hackett looks up at the Councilor of Science Laura Vahlen and says "You have a proposal for me?"

Vahlen nods in response to Hackett's query "I do, after discovering the ruins of these '_Protheans_' we cannot afford to have no military ships"

Shepard walks in having sensed Hackett's confliction, she turns to Vahlen "Show me what you are planning, Councilor Vahlen"

Vahlen nods and walks over to a large holographic screen opposite Hackett's desk, she manipulates some controls to show a picture of what looks like a tear drop with an extra bit on the rounded end of it and an oval at the point. Above it is the title '**CCS-Battlecruiser**' below it is a side on view of the proposed ship.

Shepard looks down at the proposal on Hackett's desk

_Research Proposal_

_Military Starship, Battlecruiser tonnage._

_Codename: 'Argent Dawn'_

_Proposer: Councilor Laura Vahlen_

_Upon researching the more in-depth properties of the Alien Alloy (codenamed: Titan Skin) we have discovered a way to improve its structural strength and blast resistance, by adding a 40:60 mix of cobalt and iron to the alloy, we can reinforce it by a factor of four, however this leaves the metal with a purple coloration, replacing the cobalt with silver changes the coloration to silver but the reinforcement is by only a factor of two._

_By adding this new alloy with a special curved design, we can create a starship up to and over a Kilometer long, unlike the ten kilometer long Temple Ship we do not possess the ability to support a ship of that magnitude, yet. We will also make use of the experimental (Project: Jupiter) plasma weapons and the (Project: Mercury) prototype inertial dampeners with the Ethereal Plasma engines._

_We are tentatively naming this the CCS-Battlecruiser, if it is a success, we also have the CRS-Light Cruiser and SDV-Corvette designs which are based off of the CCS-Battlecruiser. Future technology may also allow the CAS-Assault Carrier and CSO-Supercarrier hulls to be created, however the size of these hulls marks them as a impossible endeavor for the foreseeable future._

_The discovery of the Protheans thanks to the Promethei Outpost has lead to us adding more weapons systems and overlapping fields of CIWS style plasma weapons, due to the possibility of encountering more hostile alien species._

_End of Proposal_

Shepard looks up at Vahlen, and thinks for a second before nodding "Councilor, you have a go"

**Chapter 2**

**New Age of Exploration**

**1****st**** January 2058:** Humanity completes its first military starship, The CCS-Battlecruiser 'Silent Star' is launched from the former ISS, now known as the Arcadia Shipyards. High Queen Shepard captains it for the maiden voyage, before handing control to Queen Alyssa Campana, daughter of Alessandra 'Alessa' Campana. A cultural sentient names this the beginning of the 'New Age of Exploration' the name sticks and humanity begins to name parts of their recent history as Ages. The current three are the 'Age of Warfare' which is from **1914** to **2015**. The 'Age of Rebirth' **2016** to **2057**. Debates are still being held over what to name the earlier ages, although some like the Prehistoric, Stone, Bronze, Classical, Roman, Iron, Medieval and Renaissance are left as is.

**2058**: Over the next twelve months mankind constructs fifteen CCS-Battlecruisers, tasked with patrolling the Sol system for the time being. Prowler class scout ships are sent to every system within the maximum three hour charge of a Hyperwave Drive (25,000 Light-years).

Limits to the Hyperwave Drive are discovered, the Drive has a base charge of three seconds, which grants the ship a 10,000 Light-year range, however there is no discernible increase in range until the three minute mark is hit which increases the range to 17,500 Light-years. Next is three hours and if the pattern holds, three days. However a ship can only charge for a maximum of five hours before the drive violently discharges into the hull, vaporizing the ship.

Plans are made for a 'Hyperwave Gate' which will act in a similar manner to the 'Mass Relays' allowing far greater range and speed without undue damage to the ship, or impossible amounts of capacitor banks. Plans are put on hold due to the lack of technological sophistication required to build one of these gates, the estimated size for one to reach to the other side of the galaxy is a ringworld with a diameter of 10,000 kilometers.

**2059**: The first CRS-Light Cruiser 'Cairo' is launched from the Arcadia Shipyards, each of these vessels is to be named after a city of Earth, Current or former. Over fifty of these magnificent vessels are planned to be built in the next decade.

**2060**: A breakthrough in alloy reinforcement allows for the possibility of the creation of ships between five and ten kilometers long. Plans for the CAS-Assault Carrier are brushed off and reviewed. Newly developed Energy shielding from _Project: Mars_ is added to all starships.

**Project: Mars**

_X-Com Research Report 1__st__ March 2060_

_Head Researcher: Dr. Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Jack Pattillo, Dr. Ryan Haywood, Dr. Geoff Ramsey._

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Energy Shield Research. _

_Project Codename: Mars_

_One of the most difficult projects we have ever attempted, the creation of an energy shield. But in the end we succeeded, we discovered the key element that would allow us to create a energy shield. Control. We discovered how to create a energy shield years ago, however it stopped everything, hostile and benign including the atmosphere. Drone #1563 died due to this problem._

_The answer to this problem was unexpected yet at the same time completely logical, Psionics. You see every Psionic naturally generates a defensive 'barrier' around themselves, however this barrier is usually only good against Psionic attacks, But when linked with the energy shield prototype not only was it able to stop infantry weapons, it also now allowed in whatever the wielder wished to pass the shield._

_However we wondered how to adapt this to a starship, then we realized that it didn't matter if the starship was blocking everything as we found that the shields couldn't stop each other, we shielded a jeep and then had a drone wearing a shield go to it and turn the shield off. The drone's shield nullified the jeeps shield in a small area allowing the drone to slip through._

_We will however continue to search for a way to control the shield that doesn't require Psionics_

_Energy Shielding (Infantry) now available in the Engineering Division._

_Energy Shielding (Starship) now available in the Engineering Division._

_Planetary Energy Shielding Research now available in the Research Division._

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Venus**

_X-Com Research Report 16__th__ July 2060_

_Head Researcher: Dr. Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Jack Pattillo, Dr. Ryan Haywood, Dr. Raymond Shen._

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Cloning Research. _

_Project Codename: Venus_

_In order to solve the problem of slow growth due to limited numbers of Homo Novus capable of reproducing, we attempted to clone humans, however we discovered an important fact. The Queen of the clan we are attempting to clone the new human for must provide a drop of blood to start the growth of the clone. Drones can be cloned in a matter of hours, sentients take weeks and we have never attempted to clone a Sub-Royal or Royal._

_The traditional 'downside' of cloning seen in movies and written about in literature, the short lifespan, is ironically negated by their being human. The 'Vitam Nodes' keep their body at the peak of health and prime of life and appear to fix the mistakes caused by our imperfect understanding of the art of cloning._

_Personal note from Laura Vahlen: I would suggest against the cloning of Sub-Royals and Royals indefinitely as we have no idea what may result from such an action._

_Population Cloning now available in the Population Section_

_End of Report._

**X-C:ME**

**2061**: The first Phoenix-class colony ship takes off from Earth, despite being headed towards the distant Alpha Centauri system, Hyperwave travel means the trip would take only seconds.

**2065**: The Planet Reach in the Epsilon Eridani system is colonized, at 10.5 Light-years from Earth, it is the farthest Human colony from Earth. Plans to take this honor are already in the making.

**2069**: Mankind finishes building the sixty-six planned CRS-Light Cruisers, each system colonized or planned to be colonized by Humanity is assigned at least three CRS-Light Cruisers as a defensive measure. A dozen of them are kept for the defense of Earth.

**2070**: Over the last five years a concentrated growth and colonization effort by humanity has added the worlds of Chi Rho, Tantalus, Pinnacle, Seti-456, Azure and Pantheon to its banner. Humanity now has nine star systems to its name and a population of 41 billion, 105,697 of which are Queens. The major reason behind this sudden growth is a cloning project known as _Project: Venus_.

**2077**: Across the galaxy on her homeworld of Thessia, Liara T'Soni is born.

**2084**: Mankind discovers the Arcturus System, they activate the Relay present there in order to run experiments and take scans of an active Relay. The system is sealed off for Military technological testing. Several 'fake' worlds are created with the use of Element Zero cores and large amounts of asteroids.

**2087**: A miraculous breakthrough allows mankind to discover a method of hyper-condensing materials to create 'Ultra-Dense Alloys' this allows for the construction of ships in excess of twenty kilometers. Along with the knowledge of carbon nanotubes and nanofibers, Orbital elevators become a possibility as does the Hyperwave Gate project and the CSO-Supercarrier, however more research is considered before attempting to create a CSO-Supercarrier. The source of this breakthrough is sub-atomic scans of the Arcturus Mass Relay.

**2090**: Mankind has now spread to over thirty worlds and has holdings in nearly sixty star systems. The Population has grown to a staggering 105 billion, the Novellus Council puts a moratorium on the colonization of new worlds and breeding limits are placed to prevent Mankind from growing beyond its capability to defend itself. Another set of CRS-Light Cruisers and two dozen CCS-Battlecruisers are planned, the Arcadia Shipyards are tripled in size to allow for the new level of demands on its facilities.

**2100**: Mankind completes the first of the Hyperwave Gates, the circular ring is given the codename 'Stargate' it is only a kilometer wide but is 10,000 kilometers in diameter. The 'Stargate' is left in orbit just beyond Pluto. While some wonder at the risk of placing such a strategic object so close to the homeworld, the risk is deemed acceptable by the fact a fleet of several dozen warships is constantly on alert should a call for help occur, they will be on location within seconds to render aid and should also act as a deterrent against an invasion of Earth.

**March – 2100**: A clan lead by their Queen Amelia Serras attempts a rebellion, the clan is quickly and mercilessly put down, with three hundred thousand members dying when their CCS-Battlecruiser Agamemnon is disable and blown into a star, the survivors and clan heiress are stripped of most of their G-Mods and their ability to connect to the Hive Mind, however their 'Vitam Nodes' are left functional. They are stripped of all of their knowledge related to human technology, culture and the location of their worlds, then using the newly created 'Stargate' they are dumped in a barely functional frigate using ancient technology over the distant world codenamed Sierra-117.

**2105**: Mankind develops basic Terraforming techniques, with _Project: Ceres_ providing the knowledge needed to alter the chemical composition of a planet's terrain, _Project: Neptune_ allowing a planet's oceans to be alter on a massive scale and _Project: Uranus_ providing the information to alter a planet's atmosphere to match Earth's.

Over two dozen planets are tagged for Terraforming over the next two decades.

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Ceres**

_X-Com Research Report 27__th__ May 2105_

_Head Researcher: Dr. Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Jack Pattillo, Dr. Ryan Haywood, Dr. Nick Miotti._

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Planetary Soil Terraformation Research. _

_Project Codename: Ceres_

_The use of Nanobots as a Terraforming device was one of our first attempts and to our dismay they are either useless or would require so much expenditure that it wouldn't be feasible. So we looked at other methods, two were considered particularly successful, combining both solved our problems. The two methods are:_

_Method Alpha. Harvesting rock asteroids and using Nanobots to turn them into soil, then nutrients required for CO2-O2 photosynthesizing flora are added. This soil is then dumped by specially designed Phoenix-Class Colony Ships. While useful this method has the problem of only affecting the surface._

_Method Beta. A specially designed bacterium is dropped onto a planet's surface, this bacterium is programmed to change the chemical and biological composition of a planet's soil so that it is capable of supporting the flora needed for O2-CO2 respiring fauna. However direct exposure to sunlight renders the bacterium inert. _

_By combining the methods and using Method Beta when the planet is facing away from the sun and then placing Method Alpha's soil on top allows us to easily change the soil of a planet to one more suited to fauna and flora capable of supporting Humans._

_Planetary Soil Terraformation now available in the Colonization Section_

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Neptune**

_X-Com Research Report 27__th__ May 2105_

_Head Researcher: Dr. Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Jack Pattillo, Dr. Ryan Haywood, Dr. Nick Miotti._

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Planetary Ocean Terraformation Research. _

_Project Codename: Neptune_

_The problem of Terraforming a planet's ocean falls into four categories_

_Category A: No Liquid at all, simply capturing Carbonaceous Asteroids and Ice Asteroids to collect the necessary resources. Then turning them into H2O adding Sodium Chloride with trace elements identical to what would be found in unpolluted Terran Ocean water and releasing it into depressions once a suitable atmosphere is present with the necessary life-forms for a salt water ecosystem. May take between 10-12 years._

_Category B: H2O present but lifeless, adding basic aquatic flora like algae to oxygenate the water and then slowly adding more complex fauna and flora until the apex predators are in place. May take between 10-12 years._

_Category C: Non-H2O liquid present, first is the removal or neutralization of existing liquid and then identical to Category B. However it can take an extra six months to a year before this operation is completed._

_Category D: Non-H2O liquid with primordial life present. Planet first undergoes a high level evaluation to see if disrupting a world where life has begun evolving is worth the cost, if not then the world is tagged for an observational satellite, if it is considered valuable enough. Then Category C is followed with extra filtering for fauna and flora._

_Planetary Ocean Terraformation now available in the Colonization Section_

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Uranus**

_X-Com Research Report 27__th__ May 2105_

_Head Researcher: Dr. Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Jack Pattillo, Dr. Ryan Haywood, Dr. Raymond Shen._

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Planetary Atmospheric Terraformation Research. _

_Project Codename: Uranus_

_The Terraformation of a planet's atmosphere is a massive undertaking, the amount of time necessary for such an operation is dependent entirely on the atmosphere of the planet and its proximity to its star or other celestial objects._

_By using specially designed Aether-class Terraforming ships with Atmospheric alteration devices, existing Atmospheres are sucked into a Nanobot bath where the gases are altered to 29:70:1 mix of Oxygen, Nitrogen and Carbon Dioxide. Extra gases are brought in from atomically altered asteroid gases if the atmospheric pressure is below one Atmosphere. Then __**Project: Diana**__ can commence._

_Planetary Atmospheric Terraformation now available in the Colonization Section_

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Diana**

_X-Com Research Report 27__th__ May 2105_

_Head Researcher: Dr. Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Jack Pattillo, Dr. Ryan Haywood, Dr. Nick Miotti._

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Planetary Ecosystem Introduction Research. _

_Project Codename: Diana_

_The hardest part about introducing an ecosystem to a planet is matching the ecosystem to the planet and biome. Once a Planet has completed __**Projects: Ceres**__ and __**Uranus**__ and is partially completed __**Project: Neptune**__. Then the introduction of an land/air based ecosystem can begin_

_The first part of the ecosystem is flora and pollinating insects like bees, once the flora has been established and covers a majority of the landmasses, then prey fauna like mice, deer and rabbits can be added. After a couple of years predator fauna like wolves, lions and hyenas are added._

_The total time for a planet's ecosystem to be introduced is between four to six years_

_Planetary Ecosystem Terraformation now available in the Colonization Section_

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

**2109**: The testing world Arcturus-III is destroyed by a new Plasma Weapon, designed for planetary bombardment, known as the Energy Projector. This technique of Orbital Bombardment causes the planet's surface to become a sort of charred black glass like substance, it is therefore referred to as 'Glassing', the Project behind the weapon (Codenamed Pluto) considers it a resounding success.

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Pluto**

_X-Com Research Report 15__th__ April 2109_

_Head Researcher: Dr. Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Gavin Free, Dr. Michael Jones._

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Planetary Orbital Bombardment Plasma Weaponry Research. _

_Project Codename: Pluto_

_The hardest part about this project was actually limiting the power of the Plasma weapons so that they only did surface damage and didn't cut into the surface without continued application._

_The answer to this problem came in the form of the 'Crystalline Lens', a massive artificial diamond that is over 100 meters across and has Hyperwave Energy pumped through it, this oval lens defocuses the Plasma Beam making it wider and less powerful, thus allowing us to produce a viable weapon capable of surface burning (Or Glassing as it is being referred to)_

_However a misaligned 'Crystalline Lens' can diffract the Plasma too much or increase its power exponentially, or even worse it can redirect to Plasma Beam back into the vessel. It is recommended to not use the 'Energy Projector' as we are terming it if the ship has suffered any damage within a hundred meters of the outer edge of the lens._

_This weapon is also easily repurposed for mining and as such we have also created a prototype Plasma Mining Beam. However a specially designed starship must be utilized due to the high power requirements of the Plasma Mining Beam._

_Energy Projector now available in the Engineering Department_

_Plasma Mining Beam now available in the Engineering Department_

_Plasma Mining Vessel now available in the Shipyards._

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

**2110**: Mankind discovers another sentient race, the Unggoy small in stature and weak of spirit these beings are struggling to survive after severe over-industrialization had severely damaged their planets ecosystem, mankind would never have found them if a Queen passing by hadn't heard their cries of sorrow through the void of space. The Unggoy are amazed when Mankind uses their Terraformation and cloning technology to repair the damage to their homeworld's (Balaho) ecosystem and atmosphere, in response the matriarchs of the Unggoy pledge their race to the service of Mankind.

**2111**: Mars is Terraformed, the first planet to be Terraformed. The process is a resounding success and hopes are high for the other worlds to undergo Terraforming.

**2112**: The Citadel Council discovers the exiled clan, the clan calling their 'race' Nephilim. Slowly start to integrate themselves into the Council Society, however internally every member of the clan wishes to return to the Hive Mind, only those born after the rebellion do not (openly) desire this.

**2114**: The Arcturus System is home to a massive explosion when an experimental gel made of Hyperwave Crystals and Elerium between the inner and outer armor layer from the prototype CAS-Assault Cruiser in the system comes in contact with the Mass Relay. The explosion destroys the system and leaves it a wasteland of energized Element Zero particles.

_**15**__**th**__** August 2114**__, Conference Room 4, X-Com Luna Base_

Shepard frowns at the report before her eyes, she then looks up at doctor Vahlen "So what you're saying is that the new experimental armor gel layer is wha caused the explosion?"

Vahlen nods and pulls up a holographic simulation of what happened "As you can see when we purposely overloaded the Ex Gel layer, not only did the outer layer of the CAS prototype disintegrate where we were striking, but the majority of the gel layer immediately vaporized when exposed to the cold of space. However some of it near the edges of the hole didn't and instead was flung out, it then immediately shot towards the Arcturus Relay. Upon impacting with the Relay Core it caused it to go super-critical and the resultant explosion destroyed the system"

Shepard sighs as she looks over the report again and then nods "Doctor Vahlen, you have a go. Collect and research the fragments of the Arcturus Relay"

Vahlen nods in pleasure and acknowledgement before turning around and leaving the room. Shepard sighs and murmurs "I know this will come back to bite me in the ass later, I just know it"

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Aegis**

_X-Com Research Report 15__th__ August 2114_

_Head Researcher: Dr. Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Jack Pattillo, Dr. Ryan Haywood._

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Hyperwave Crystal/Elerium gel armor layer Research. _

_Project Codename: Aegis_

_Upon designing the new CAS-Assault Cruiser we decided that a way of preventing the kinetic force created by the typical 'Mass Effect' weapon from damaging the internal systems and superstructure of our starships was necessary. The answer came from the discoveries of __**Project: Mercury**__ with the knowledge of how to transfer inertia to Sub-space we decided to see if kinetic force could also be transferred, to our surprise and joy we discovered that it was not only possible but ridiculously easy. It is simply a matter of changing the Hyperwave Crystal to setting 4 instead of 8._

_Anyway by combining the Hyperwave Crystals with Elerium in a high pressure environment we can create a gel compound of both, which we codenamed Ex-gel. This compound remains in a gel state even when returned to normal pressures, however upon contact with vacuum or extremely low temperatures (such as 0 degrees Kelvin A.K.A Absolute Zero) the Ex-gel vaporizes and cannot be recovered. _

_Upon discovering this we decided to place it as a layer between the outer Silver Alienite (formerly known as Titan Skin) armor layer and the inner Purple Alienite armor layer of the proposed CAS-Assault Carrier. The Silver Alienite layer was chosen for the outside for the reason that while structurally weaker then Purple Alienite and thus more vulnerable to kinetic weapons and explosions it has a higher melting point and is more resistance to lasers and plasma weaponry._

_Unfortunately when testing the limits of the gel layer in the Arcturus system less than one thousand kilometers from the Mass Relay, the armor shattered and the superheated and energized gel either vaporized or escaped. The superheating allowing the gel to remain semi-solidified even in a absolute zero vacuum. The globule of Ex-gel interacted with the Mass Relay Element Zero Core and caused it to go super-critical. The resultant explosion destroyed the prototype and blanketed the Arcturus System in Element Zero Dust and Dark Energy Radiation. Our shields grant us limited protection but we can only remain in Arcturus for around half an hour before the shields fail and we are exposed to Dark Energy (DE) Radiation. Which is one of the few types of radiation powerful enough to damage or fatally wound humans now._

_However probes have discovered that the Arcturus Relay is in pieces but scans can account for over 98% percent of the Relay. Only the Core is totally destroyed, by utilizing probes and specially armored Phoenix-class colony ships we can collect and transport the Relay fragments to a nearby location in Interstellar Space and study them. Perhaps we'll be able to understand the workings of the Relay._

_Arcturus Relay Recovery now available in the Space Command Division_

_Arcturus Relay In-Depth examination now available in the Research Division_

_Ex-gel Armor Layer now available in the Engineering Division._

_CAS-Assault Carrier now available in the Arcadia Shipyards._

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

**2115**: The first CAS-Assault Carrier 'Beaches of Normandy' is built at the Arcadia Shipyards, Shepard immediately takes it as her flagship, when asked why she wasn't waiting for the CSO-Supercarrier she simply shrugged and said "It's less overwhelming, besides there is nothing preventing me having two flagships, this one for when I want to be less conspicuous and the CSO-Supercarrier for when I want the universe to stand up and notice us"

Shepard authorizes the Relocation of the Arcturus Relay Fragments, it is a massive undertaking that is expected to take at least five years to complete.

**2117**: Of the two dozen worlds tagged for Terraforming, seven are complete and in the process of being colonized, eight are being Terraformed and the rest haven't been started yet.

**2118**: Smaller Hyperwave Gates nicknamed 'Warpgates' are created, they are only a thousand kilometers in diameter and a few hundred meters wide. But they provide a travel radius of 50,000 light-years. Several dozen are seeded throughout human space and up to twenty thousand light-years beyond it. On the planet codenamed Shanxi, in the Trialgra-Proxima System one of the 'Warpgates' (Number 27) crashes down unexpectedly due to a navigation software error, however it still reports functional and is left where it fell. The glitch in the navigational software is corrected and the next thirteen 'Warpgates' are sent to their destinations without problem. A replacement 'Warpgate' for Number 27 is sent to 27's original destination three months later.

Due to the development and construction of the 'Warpgates' the original device was renamed to the Alpha Halo Installation, six more of these installations have been planned out.

**2120**: Twenty CAS-Assault Carriers are constructed, each one is controlled by a different clan. Had Mankind not been joined Psionically a war would most likely have resulted from the distribution of these warships.

**2121**: The Arcturus Relay Relocation is completed, currently the Relay pieces remain in Interstellar space around a Light-year from the Sol System, research upon the Relay begins in earnest.

**2125**: Another Sentient race is discovered by Humanity, the Yanme'e a species of sentient insects bound by a Psionic hive mind. Upon hearing Mankind's much more developed and overpowering hive mind they quickly beg to become servants of Mankind, Shepard personally goes to their homeworld of Palamok and accepts in person. The Queens of the Yanme'e are honored by Shepard's arrival and what started as a requesting to be enslaved becomes a partnership with Yanme'e being treated as equals with humanity.

_Star-system D-32, 5__th__ May __**2028**__. Aboard the CSSV 'Beaches of Normandy'_

Shepard glances down at the data-pad in her hand and then back at her sensor officer "Is this reading correct?" even though she knows it is she has to ask as part of the procedure.

The sensor officer nods an affirmative "Yes milady, we have picked up the signal of a sentient race on the fourth planet of this system, they appear to be on the cusp of interstellar travel, as we have detected satellites and signs of moon landings on both their planet's natural satellites"

Shepard nods in acceptance and then she stands up "Alright" Shepard hits the intercom (Had her ship only had humans this wouldn't be necessary but she has Yanme'e and Unggoy crewmembers as well) "Crew of the 'Beaches of Normandy' I have important news for you all, we have detected a sentient species on the fourth planet of this system, they have already discovered spaceflight and appear to be on the cusp of learning interstellar travel. As such our First Contact protocols command that we inform them of the wider universe, we will arrive in orbit over their planet in twenty minutes. Everybody get ready, we may be fired upon" Shepard cuts the comms and then turns to Mikhail who is standing to her right as her XO "Mikhail I need to get changed into my royal armor, you have the bridge"

Mikhail nods an affirmative and the Weapons officer shouts "Captain is leaving the bridge, XO has command"

The bridge crew immediately replies with "Ayes" indicating that they heard the change of command.

Shepard nods in happiness and heads to her cabin to get changed.

Upon entering she notices that her ten handmaiden drones have already pulled her royal armor out and gotten it ready for her to change into.

Created back at the turn of the century, Shepard's royal armor looks very similar to the Titan power armor from the Ethereal war, however it is more streamlined without any unnecessary parts, over top of that however is what looks like a royal dress, starting from her waist a long skirt drapes over the sides of her legs, splitting in the centre of the dress up to half way up her thigh to prevent her movement being hindered. The 'dress' fabric looks like it would easily tear, but is in fact a composite of the Alien Alloy, micro-Elerium reactors and shield generators woven into a golden looking fabric. The shield generated by the fabric is capable of stopping ship-level weaponry for a short period of time, theoretically no hand-held weapon should have the power to penetrate this shield, however Shepard chooses not to rely on theory and her armor plating is made of the same material the ship hulls are made of. Her armor is golden with red highlights, on her shoulder pads are her personal and clan symbols, on her left shoulder pad is an empty X-Com pentagon, the symbol of her clan and on her left is an Ouroboros, a dragon eating its own tail, with the head on the side of her shoulder pad that faces her back. On her head is a crown that appears to be made of gold, but is the same material as the armor, within the crown is a mind shield (Couldn't be too careful) and another Elerium reactor and shield generator. All in all the royal armor is the ultimate combination of the best of Humanity's armor-making skills and technology and the paranoia of a species that has faced extreme odds and survived.

On Shepard's waist is her plasma sword, a curiously designed device created back in the 2090's, it is a curved piece of metal with two half spheres on each end with a blue emitter running from a third from the back to a centimeter from the front. In the middle of the device is a tear drop shaped separator that divides the two bars where the fingers of the wielder go, it also contains the Elerium power cell and Psionic trigger mechanism, on one side of the tear drop is the clan symbol of the wielder on the other is their personal symbol. When the sword deploys it has two 'curved' sections where it meets the hilt and two 1.3 meter long prongs that are separated by a gap a palm's width wide, when active energy constantly sparks between the gap due to the electromagnetic fields holding the plasma in place. The color of the hilts casing indicates the caste rank of the wield, Shepard's is gold as is Mikhail's, Queens, their consorts and the princesses and princes have silver casing and the Sentients have a bronze casing.

The drones carry a slightly different sword however, they have a short sword hilt that deploys a plasma blade with a leaf shaped blade (The blade curves in slightly after the hilt and then widens into a oval shape) The drones are very good at wielding these blades.

**X-C:ME**

_CSSV 'Beaches of Normandy' Port Hanger 1_

Shepard walks into 'Beaches of Normandy's first port hanger to see a classic Skyranger being loaded up. While they could easily have created a more advanced or futuristic looking aircraft, Shepard liked the classic Skyranger. However Shepard isn't ignorant of the fact that it would rapidly become obsolete and has had every system on the Skyranger upgraded to the latest technology available to Humanity, it is also nearly twice as big so it can carry more soldiers, the current model can carry twelve MECs or twenty four soldiers.

Next to the Skyranger six Praetorian MECs are standing, the moment she walks out into the hanger they straighten up and salute. Next to the MECs are a group of X-Com Soldiers that survived the 'Day of Death', dressed in Alienite Guardian Armor (The grandchild of the Titan Armor). Lead by Lieutenant Leonard Church, Squad 'Freelancer' was unique in almost every way, instead of six members there are nine. They aren't solidly MEC or G-Mod and they are the most flippant about the rules. However the ninth Sheila Rodriguez the teams MEC warrior was being left behind due to space concerns, and they were on their best behavior as part of Shepard's Honor Guard. Mikhail is also waiting but he appears to be reading through a Data-pad. He looks up as Shepard gets close and smiles "It's nice to see you dress up on occasion, I wonder why you hate it so much?"

Shepard frowns in annoyance "Because the moment I dress up in anything feminine I get some many 'oh so helpful' men offering to do whatever I want"

Mikhail snorts in amusement "So basically, your entire lifestyle now"

Shepard opens her mouth to reply and then cocks her head and closes it "Alright, you win that one"

Mikhail chuckles at Shepard's reply "Stop the presses, I won an argument against Shepard"

Shepard shakes her head in feigned disgust "Ha ha, laugh it up, I hear the couch is comfortable"

Mikhail just raises an eyebrow, when he gets a glare in response he pantomimes zipping his mouth shut. Shepard smirks at Mikhail's Reaction "Get in the Ship, we're leaving"

**X-C:ME**

The Skyranger effortlessly disengages from the 'Beaches of Normandy' and flies down towards the planet below. While flying they lock onto a large fortification, their sensors pick up dozens of aircraft flying towards the fortification but none are armored, indicating that they must be planetary leaders heading towards their landing zone.

In a stone courtyard before a bridge leading to the fort, the Skyranger sets down surrounding it are hundred of individuals all around seven feet in height.

Shepard walks out of the Skyranger and spots one of the groups of individuals with ornate golden armor, guessing that they are important she starts to walk towards them, as she does so a commotion starts up on her left, she turns to see a smaller version of the individuals run out from between the adults and skid to a stop in front of her. Shepard idly notes that the little one's skin is leathery and instead of a lower jaw like humans and Unggoy it has four mandibles instead each with six teeth on them. Before any of the adults can reach she kneels down and taps her left index finger to it/her forehead. With a simple Psionic push she learns the child's name, gender and language (and a smidgen of their culture) and she then says in perfect Sanghelilian, a curious language that resembles Japanese with some Greek influences "Children should be careful, sometimes monsters smile at you before they strike" The young Sangheili nods in amazement as the surrounding adult Sangheili all exclaim in shock and amazement "Now you should return to your uncle Thara 'Mdama"

Thara's mandibles flutter in shock "How…"

Shepard smiles at the Thara "My species can see much with a simple touch, your tongue, your name and a measure of your spirit. You burn brightly to those that see, if you were of my blood you would be highly respected by my kin. But unfortunately you are not, it is a shame, but you are Sangheili and I am not"

Shepard then turns to the crowd around them and asks "Who among you is leader of this land upon which I have landed"

One of the golden armored ones walks forward "I am Thel 'Vadam and I am Kaidon of Vadam Keep" Thel puts his right hand over his left heart and Shepard notices that the Sangheili have four fingers, no they have two fingers and two thumbs, it is just that they have one thumb on either side of their fingers.

Shepard nods to Thel and answers with "I am Suzanne Shepard and I am the High Queen of my kind, all who call themselves human are under my banner. I greet you Kaidon Thel 'Vadam" Shepard places her left hand on the centre of her chest and extends her right "I do hold a weapon and wish for peace between our people"

Thel extends his left hand which is empty and responds with "I also carry no weapon and wish for peace between our people" Thel finishes the saying with curiosity in his voice "As such I welcome you to my keep, may your blade be forever sharp" ending the old Sangheili peace talk greeting with the customary greeting ending.

Shepard nods at Thel and then finishes the greeting "And may your mind remain keen, to see friend from foe"

**X-C:ME**

The talks proceed with simple dignity, the Sangheili are interested in learning more of the universe but wonder what the cost is, when told that they would get Hyperwave FTL and sensors for free they refuse, they consider it an insult to their honor to be given the technology for free. Shepard then proposes that they instead serve Humanity for a decade and at the end each Sangheili will be given the knowledge to build Hyperwave FTL drives and sensors as payment.

This sparks an intense 'discussion'

_Grand Hall, Vadam Keep, State of Vadam, Sanghelios, Urs Trinary System._

Shepard smiles as the Sangheili all nod in acceptance of her proposal, almost all. Across the room one of the Sangheili stands up and shouts "NO, why should we serve these weaklings, we should just take the technology from their corpses, if they are so weak as to send a female to negotiate, then they must be truly pathetic" Some of the Kaidons nod in agreement

Shepard snorts loudly in derision "Or in my species it is part of our culture for females to lead. Quit speaking fool, with every word from your mouth you simply prove your weakness, if you truly think I am weak, face me in combat" The rest of the Kaidons who didn't nod jeer at the fool.

Thel chuckles in amusement "Jul' Mdama, it appears this _female_ has spoken true, will you face her or prove too cowardly"

The Sangheili, Jul stands and growls "I will face her, what is your forfeiture?"

Shepard stands slowly and smiles "If you wins I will give you the technology you seek" Jul laughs in the thought of an easy victory "BUT" Jul stops laughing "If I win, then your lands, people and goods will belong to me till the next generation is ready to face me in combat for them"

Jul growls in anger at such a request, but before he can respond Thel speaks up "The challenge has been issued and the terms stated, let us now head out to the Combat Hall for the Duel"

**X-C:ME**

_Combat Hall_

Shepard stands with a smirk on her face as Jul walks towards her dressed in the golden armor of a Kaidon. In his hand is a metal sword that looks near identical to her deployed Plasma Sword if slightly longer. Jul growls at Shepard "Do you even have a sword, _woman_"

Shepard just smiles sweetly before using her right hand to grab her sword and in one slick motion deploy it with the customary '_swish_' of air being displaced by the superheated plasma within the sword's electromagnetic energy field. Jul and the Sangheili are taken aback by how similar the sword is to their own, Thel on the other hand watches with barely concealed amusement, he has no doubt that Jul will not be walking out of this Hall.

Jul gets over his shock and charges straight at Shepard, Shepard just shakes her head and with her left hand catches his sword when Jul's mandibles flare in shock Shepard smiles and says "Did you really think this highly advanced armor couldn't stop a simple sword? Fool" Shepard then slashes with her sword.

Jul's mandibles go slack as purple blood spills from his mouth, then from the middle of his abdomen a split appears and his torso, head and arms fall backwards.

Shepard looks down on the defeated Sangheili while unconsciously deactivating and sheathing her sword "Idiot, what lunacy made you charge a highly advanced alien with armor that would definitely stop your sword? Fool, perhaps it is better that you are dead" Several snorts from some of the watching Sangheili indicate that they think the same way. Shepard then turns to Thel "Do you think there'll be an more opposition to my idea?"

Thel shakes his head as he holds down laughter "No, I think you have definitely made an impression"

Shepard smiles at that "Then I've done what I set out to accomplish"

As Shepard departed for her ship she once again ran into Thara' Mdama who is now one of her subjects. With the permission of the Sangheili Kaidon Council (Of which she is now a member) Shepard took Thara with her back to the CSSV 'Beaches of Normandy'

**X-C:ME**

**2129**: The first of the Sangheili start their decade of service, Thel' Vadam asks for and is given permission to serve on Shepard's flagship. The Sangheili despite reservations quickly become accustomed to Human society as despite minor differences it is not that much different from their own. They also get along well with the Yanme'e and Unggoy that serve on the Human warships.

**2130**: Mankind in a yearly 'bonus' for the Sangheili, mark over a dozen systems around their homeworld for Terraformation or colonization by the Sangheili. The Sangheili graciously accept the 'bonus' recognizing what it really was in a instant, a gift. But since Mankind made an effort to pretend it wasn't then they could happily ignore that with their honor satisfied.

Research upon the Arcturus Relay is finally completed.

**X-C:ME**

**Project: Gateway**

_X-Com Research Report 3__rd__ February 2130_

_Head Researcher: Dr. Laura Vahlen_

_Team Leader/s: Dr. Jack Pattillo, Dr. Ryan Haywood._

_TOP SECRET: ANY NON-AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL READING BEYOND THIS POINT WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE PUNITIVE ACTION_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS RF TAGGED ALL MOVEMENTS ARE BEING TRACKED_

_Arcturus Relay In-Depth Examination Research. _

_Project Codename: Gateway_

_I am in awe, whatever being created the Mass Relays came close to creating the perfect device, however it does have some flaws. Mass Relays are highly adaptable and often are 'linked' with other Relays. The Arcturus Relay was linked with a Relay somewhere in or around the Sol System._

_As for how the Relays function, it is incredible. The Relays utilize Element Zero by massively overcharging it to the point of near meltdown (Hence why the active Relays we have observed have blue 'lightning' flickering around the Core) and then using Quantum Entanglement to bind the Relays to a partner. This is true of the Arcturus Relay, however smaller 'Secondary' Relays don't have this and instead simply use Spatial Coordinates to create the FTL Tunnel._

_The Mass Relay FTL Tunnel is in fact travelling partially in Sub-space, hence why there are no impacts when using a Mass Relay even when it is surrounded by asteroids or gases that would cause extreme damage to a starship if hit at Superluminal speeds. The Mass Relays are similar in function to the Halos or Warpgates, however they are more limited in scope due to the limitations of size, in order for a Mass Relay to reach the power required to match a Halo Installation it would have to be around forty kilometers long, which is approaching the feasible 'maximum' size that a Element Zero Technological branch object can reach and remain economically viable._

_While we now possess the knowledge required to make Mass Relays there is one small problem, the Mass Relays draw upon Dark Energy from some sort of 'control' station, unless we discover this stations location we will be unable to fully create a Mass Relay with sufficient power to be worth the effort both physically and economically._

_We also however discovered the base equations behind Element Zero FTL Drives and are now able to begin designing our own from scratch without using 'Prothean' FTL protocols. We have also discovered the cause of the Element Zero overloads that happen when it is subjected to Hyperwave Radiation. As such we can now create 'shielded' rooms to carry Element Zero, however the shielding is extremely expensive and very bulky, only a ship of CCS-Battlecruiser size (1.1 kilometers by 680 meters by 350 meters) or larger is capable of housing a Element Zero Cargo Bay._

_Mass Relay Construction (Sub-standard) now available in the Space Command Division._

_Element Zero FTL Drive Research now available in the Research Division._

_Element Zero Cargo Bay Shielding now available in the Engineering Division._

_Mass Relay Protocols now available in the Computing Division._

_End of Report_

**X-C:ME**

**2135**: Mankind has now expanded to over fifty different worlds and has holdings in over a hundred systems. The population of Mankind is now at the five hundred billion mark. There are now over forty CAS-Assault Carriers in existence.

The Unggoy have expanded to six different systems and are contemplating a seventh.

The Yanme'e have nearly a dozen worlds to their name already, but are checking their growth to ensure that they (and Humanity) have the resources to secure those worlds.

The Sangheili have three worlds to their name and have plans for another five already in the making.

**2139**: Saren Arterius is born on the Turian homeworld of Palaven

**2140**: Mankind officially releases the Sangheili from their contract, however none of the Sangheili are unhappy with the current arrangement and query the possibility of remaining where they are. Shepard quickly negotiates this with the Sangheili and they are now inducted into Mankind as full citizens, which means instead of being paid with technology they can now request whatever they need just as any human can.

Mankind doesn't have an economy beyond the idea of 'you want/need it, you got it' as such any human being can requisition any human-made item as long as they hold a job of some sort, something that is ridiculously easy in the current society as all some people simply have to do is direct the drones as they work.

**2146**: On the Hanar homeworld of Kahje, Thane Krios is born.

**2150**: Shepard having an instinctual 'gut' feeling that something is looming on the horizon, conceives a Royal heir. Her Daughter Anastasia Shepard is born on October 10th 2150. Thel' Vadam and Thara' Mdama are 'conscripted' into being babysitters for the precocious child.

**2151**: Thel' Vadam requests a transfer of positions. Shepard gleefully declines.

**2152**: Thane Krios begins his training under the Hanar as an Assassin. On the Turian homeworld of Palaven, Garrus Vakarian is born to Primus and Velara Vakarian.

**2155**: Saren Arterius begins his military service for the Turian Hierarchy.

**2157**: The presence of the first Halo Installation in orbit around the Sol System circularizes Pluto's orbit

A research flotilla is sent with armed escorts to the Trialgra-Proxima system to study the 'Shanxi Relay'

Liara T'Soni under the alias of Alara T'Kani illegally buys a civilian transports and heads off to the unexplored sector between the Inner Council Space and Batarian Space.

The Vakarian family after earning a vacation due to hard work is forced to flee from Batarian slavers, while fleeing they meet up with and are joined by Liara.

Both the runaway Asari and the Turian family end up in what they think is a dead end, only to discover a strange race by a Mass Relay in the system they had just entered

**2157**: Mankind makes First Contact with the Citadel Council Races. After a hundred years the New Age of Exploration ends and the Age of the Citadel begins.

**Chapter 3**

**The Shanxi Incident Part I – Discovery**

**X-C:ME**

Shepard idly strums her fingers on the armrest of her 'throne' as she observes the two research ships in the flotilla conducting high detail scans of the 'Shanxi Relay' out of sheer boredom she sends out a 'Warpgate' ping and is shocked to get a reply from the nearby planet of Shanxi. She immediately sends one of the eight CRS-Light Cruisers off to discover what responded with just a thought.

From a outside observers point of view there are thirteen ships that are nearly identical if not differing in size and in one case color. Eight smaller purple ships with their names proudly painted upon their port and starboard main sections around seven hundred and fifty meters long, three hundred and twenty meters wide and a hundred and fifteen meters deep, these are the CRS-Light Cruisers. Four larger purple ships at one point one kilometers long, six hundred and eight meters wide and three hundred and fifty meters deep, the CCS-Battlecruisers. And finally a behemoth silver ship that is a staggering five kilometers long, 1 kilometer wide and six hundred meters deep, this is a rare and powerful CAS-Assault Cruiser.

Without any indication of communication one of the smaller purple ships, a CRS-Light Cruiser breaks off from the formation and heads off to investigate a nearby planet. Despite being three quarters of a kilometer long the CRS has some incredible speed, once it reaches forty kilometers away from the rest of the Research Flotilla defense group it engages its Hyperwave FTL Drive and in a burst of golden energy the CSSV Las Vegas is launched at Superluminal speeds towards the distant planet of Shanxi.

**X-C:ME**

_Unknown System, 15 Light-years from the Trialgra-Proxima System, Three hours earlier._

Two starships soar away from a fleet of twenty warships, the two vessels are very different.

One of the starships is very angular with a center rectangular box and two sweeping wings starting a third in from the rear thrusters. The 'wings' have several plates with Heat Radiators present arranged to look like feathers or overlapping scales. To be more specific is a Secundus-class Military cruiser, however it has been demilitarized and consequently is missing half the armaments that a Secundus class vessel would normally have.

The other starship is very elegant with a central oval shaped cylinder with two prongs sticking out on either side of the center-line of the starship. It's smooth contours and blue tinted plating give the impression of an aquatic animal. It is a Kelahme-class civilian freighter.

These two starships belong to a Turian and a Asari respectively. The Turians are tall about six foot on average, a foot shorter than the average Human, but equal in average height with the Asari. They have plating on their faces and body that can run the gambit from steel blue to dull red, these plates are to help protect them from the power radiation of their cradle world's star. Their legs are different to most other races as they have two long protrusions the extend out past their knees, these protrusions can make it difficult for Turians to fold their knees. The Turians are also almost unique in the fact that they are based on Dextrorotation (Dextro)-Amino Acids rather than Levorotation (Levo)-Amino Acids.

The Asari, equal in height to the Turians, appear to be on the surface blue skinned Human women, with the exception of having a short crest of tentacles instead of hair and small scales all over their body reminiscent to fish and other scaled aquatic animals. The Asari are an all female race with the unique ability to 'meld' their minds with members of any gender and race in order to procreate. This leads them to be a very diplomatic race due to the genetic deficits that are beginning to show up with each new generation of 'pureblood' Asari, without the injection of new genes from other species they may end up going extinct within a few generations. The fact that they live for millennia and often don't take permanent partners until they are well over two hundred is another factor in this as they cannot easily relate to other species and therefore they tend to pick partners from their own species.

The Turian ship is full of soldiers and their families getting a vacation at the Hierarchy's cost due to a recommendation from the Asari Matriarchy in ways of keeping their soldiers (And civilians) happy and more productive. The current captain of the ship created solely for that purpose is Adrien Victus, a Turian Lieutenant known of his unconventional tactics and protective nature towards his men.

The Asari ship is piloted by a single Asari, known to the Turians as Alara T'Kani, her real name is Liara T'Soni, having created an alias and snuck out of her ancestral home after feeling overburdened and a bit of what Humans refer to as 'Cabin Fever' she illegally purchased a civilian freighter starship and headed off towards the unexplored region between Council and Batarian space. Unbeknownst to Liara a large fleet of Asari ships are tracking her lead by her upset and worried mother Benezia T'Soni.

Behind the two ships are a fleet of twenty Batarian warships, the ships don't have the grace of the Asari nor the structure of the Turians, they have slight differences between each ship and are excessively blocky and bristling with weaponry. But they aren't trying to destroy their prey oh no, these Batarians are slavers who are trying to capture their prey. Their holds are already full of captured races from all over Citadel Space. The only races not present are the Krogan and Vorcha, the Batarians aren't that crazy.

An average Batarian stands between 6'1 and 6'7 and they are characterized by their orange toned skin, tall heads and dual pairs of eyes one pair on top of the other. They actually look like shorter orange four eyed humans. The average Batarian is very egotistical and self-serving, they are afraid of many things but the one thing that terrifies them more than anything else is the possibility of being blinded, this is due to their religious beliefs. Unfortunately for the Batarians before the week is over Humanity will be aware of that fact, and they will use it to horrifying effect over the next decade. But that is for later, right now the Batarians are cursing as the Turian and Asari ships go to FTL. They immediately start scouting for them, an action that will lead to the beginning of the end for their government and will push their race to the brink of extinction.

**X-C:ME**

_Aboard the Turian Ship TSV 'Light of Menae'_

Adrien Victus, a twenty year old Turian with an impressive service record and a reputation for getting his men out alive no matter the circumstances scowls as the ship moves to FTL with the Asari vessel beside them matching every move.

It galled him to flee from a fight, but even though he hated it he knew that one civilian ship and a repurposed former cruiser with half the armament of one still in military service could possibly stand up to eight other cruisers and twelve frigates. Even at full strength with a high competent crew those were insane odds at best and suicidal at worst.

They were being forced further and further into the unexplored territories between the Galactic East edge of Council Space and Batarian space, an unexplored area that had no connecting Relays present, although hope that one will be found eventually is something all the Citadel Races await with both curiosity and fear, curiosity for what worlds lay beyond and fear of what might lurk in the unexplored sectors of space.

Although Xeno-archeologists were around eighty percent certain that the Prothean homeworld lies somewhere within this unexplored expanse, Adrien Victus neither knew this nor did he honestly care, he is a soldier not a scientist and the lives of nearly a dozen Turian families were under his care.

**X-C:ME**

_Three hours later_

Adrien Victus sighs at the feel of the FTL Drives slowing and the beginning of their return to subluminal speeds. Mere seconds after the blue halo of Mass Effect FTL travel terminates he starts giving orders.

"Sensors, find us a Relay or planet to hide on immediately, we're vulnerable out here"

"Helm, keep us moving forward at eighteen units per tick (3,798 kilometers a second (Around 0.0125% the Speed of Light) one unit equals 211 kilometers)"

"Comms inform Mrs. T'Kani about our intentions and ask if her sensors are picking up anything useful"

"Aye, sir" comes the response from the three bridge officers that Victus had addressed.

Victus is about to order some more actions when the sensor officer shouts out in shock "Spirits above!"

Victus immediately hones in on this exclamation "What is it Sensors?"

The sensor officer one Primus Vakarian looks at his commanding officer with shock and hints of fear in his eyes and expression "Sir I have picked up fifteen ships present in this system, they do not match the profiles of any known race, the smallest of these ships is 750 meters by 320 meter by 115. There are eight of these, seven clustered with the other ships around a Mass Relay and the other one by the second planet in the system. The next largest ship is 820 meters by 400 meters by 200 meters there are two of them, they appear to be a different design compared to the others but have a similar energy reading. Then we have four Dreadnoughts a 1.1 kilometers by 608 meters by 350 meters" Primus falls silent at this

Victus takes this all in then notices an anomaly "You said there are fifteen ships but you have only mention fourteen, what about the fifteenth?"

Primus' mandibles flare out in fear and shock "T-the last ship is f-five kilometers long"

Throughout the bridge the famous Turian discipline breaks and all the bridge members shout or curse in shock.

Victus staggers back in shock "F-five kilometers! That's almost five times larger than any Dreadnought in Citadel Space"

Primus nods shakily "Sir, that's not all"

Victus shudders slightly at those words "What more Primus"

Primus points to his screen and Victus reads the readout on the energy signatures of the ships "Spirits, the weakest barriers present of those ships are nearly three times stronger than those of a Dreadnought!"

A couple of the less disciplined Turians faint in shock while the rest swallow hard and mutter to the spirit of the 'Light of Menae' to save them from this situation.

Victus stars shouting orders again "Comms inform Mrs. T'Kani to keep close to us"

"Helm, take us towards the Mass Relay and the alien fleet"

Then Victus stops and prays aloud "By spirits let us hope they're friendly, we have taken too much damage to risk a fight" Silently the entire bridge crew (those still conscious) agree with him and add their own prayers

**X-C:ME**

Shepard is idly musing at what a Warpgate could be doing on Shanxi when her Psionic connection to the 'Beaches of Normandy' and its AI Artemis alert her of an interesting development. Shepard brings her ship around and sends out an order over comms and intercom "All ships and crewmen, we have just detected an sentient space faring alien race. Prepare First-Contact protocols. As of right now we are on alert status, these aliens might not be friendly. Especially if they worship the Mass Relays and see us messing with one. All Sangheili and Marines arm up for possible boarding"

Next to Shepard a hologram of a woman with her features but in Ancient Greek Hunting clothing appears "Mother, I have done an in-depth scan of the ships approaching, they are two different designs. One appears to be civilian ship and is 300 meters by 250 meters by 80 meters and the other looks like it is a former military vessel which is 650 meters by 400 meters by 100 meters. Both have signs of battle, but it looks like they have been attacked by multiple ships somewhere between eight and thirty by my estimations"

Shepard nods in acknowledgment as Thel walks up in golden painted Sangheili type Guardian Armor to stand on her left while Mikhail is on her right dressed in his own armor. Thel looks at a close up visual of the military or former military vessel "That military ship, it bears many scars, some older than the recent ones, it is a very old warship. I would like to meet the race that built it on friendly terms, they have a very interesting design, one that is meant to face an enemy"

Mikhail nods in agreement "You're right for a race like that to retreat, whatever is chasing them must either be vastly stronger or must outnumber them four to one or more"

Shepard getting an errant thought asks something "Artemis, is there any sign of plasma damage or other Ethereal weapons on that ship?" The Human bridge crew mutters under their breaths at this and the Sangheili, Yanme'e and Unggoy all shift uneasily, in their minds anything that can make the Humans look uneasy and slightly afraid is something to be feared.

Artemis shakes her head to indicate a negative "No, they appear to have been done by some sort of kinetically launched round, judging by the presence of Unknown Element 21 (Element Zero) they appear to utilize the Mass Effect style technology found in the Martian ruins" A overlay appears over the visuals of the two ships with a dark blue 'core' appearing near the rear of the ships.

Shepard nods in acknowledgment "So if worse comes to worse we can Hyperwave jump them and hope our armor holds against the explosion?"

Artemis seems to pause a second "The chance of full armor penetration is minimal, but it is a possibility if they are angled the right way"

Shepard thinks over the possibilities of such a maneuver. Mikhail 'overhearing' her chain of thought shakes his head "That would be an unnecessary risk Susan, we would be better off using a well aimed plasma bolt and FTL jump to snipe their cores leaving them dead in the water with minimal damage and risk"

Thel nods in agreement with Mikhail "That is the best plan if we wish to capture them, otherwise our weapons can easily destroy their ships with minimal risk to us"

Shepard nods slowly as she contemplates the options given to her by her consort/husband and chief (Non-human) adviser. A piping voice sounds out from behind her "What if they are friendly"

Shepard smiles as she turns and regards her daughter Anastasia (Ana) Shepard, looking almost like a miniature version of her the only difference is her hair rather than being a luscious red like hers is instead a luminous white like her fathers. The fact that her entire clan except for those from before the 'Day of Death' are alternate between luscious red and luminous white has lead her clan to have an un-official marker in their unique hair colors. Shepard however yanks her attention back to the emerald green eyes of her daughter boring into her. Shepard sadly smiles as she talks to her daughter "Because Ana, sometimes the unknown can be dangerous, we don't want to hurt them, but if they attack we must. Although you are just a little too young, you'll understand when you're taught, but I should tell you the basics now"

Shepard slips into her 'story time' voice that she uses when she reads to her daughter before bed (Young humans having to sleep daily rather than weekly like an adult) and begins "Long ago, before we could fly through the stars like we can now, we would often stare up into the night sky and wonder what miracle lay out there. Unfortunately for us, instead of miracles or friendly beings the first thing that found us. Were monsters. They did horrible things to us Ana, they cared little for the pain they caused or the fear they spread. We still do not know what they wanted, but we could not let them win. So we fought, we fought long and hard. We won, but everything changed. Once we were like the Unggoy, Yanme'e and Sangheili, we had life-spans measured in years rather than eons. That changed when we beat the monsters, the Ethereals. We gained great power and ascended to what we are now, Novus, The Unprecedented. But" Ana and the listening in Unggoy, Yanme'e and Sangheili froze "When the fight was over, out of eight billion people, eight billions individual stories and irreplaceable individuals. Only three hundred million were left, three percent of our race. We rebuilt, we grew back into our splendor and we strode forth into the stars with the technology taken from the monsters. But we made two vows, the first was to never let a monster like the Ethereals walk on our homeworld again and the other was to make sure that we never became monsters either"

Shepard stands from her throne and opens her arms wide as if taking in all the beings on the bridge "And to see the proof of our second vow all you need to do is look at this bridge, rather than slay the unknown and conquer like the Ethereals, we sought to understand. We could have left the Unggoy to perish, but that would make us monsters. We could have treated the Yanme'e like slaves, but that would make us monsters. We could have conquered the Sangheili, but that"

Ana pipes up and says "Would make us monsters?"

Shepard smiles at her daughter and heir and kneels down to hug her "Yes, Ana, that would make us monsters. We do not want to be monsters, but that is the danger that comes with power. Humans used to be weak and greedy when given power, only unique and uncommon individuals could resist the dark side of power" Shepard releases Ana from her hug.

Ana looks confused and asks "What's the dark side of power?"

Before Shepard can answer Thel does "The dark side of power, is that it can turn good people into arrogant, selfish monsters that wish to hurt others to prove they are 'better'"

Shepard nods slowly "Humans used to be the same, we would put down others for the stupidest of reasons, everything from the color of our skin to the scores of our last math test. We were on the verge of becoming monsters" Shepard then adds a Psionic message to her daughter '_But instead, we have become protectors and guardians. You must listen and learn Ana, one day you might be the one to guide Humanity. Do not let power draw you down and destroy you. Because it might just take all of humanity with you. Do you understand_'

Ana nods in response which confuses Thel slightly until he realizes that Shepard had been talking Psionically with her daughter.

Shepard smiles and hugs her daughter again "Don't worry Ana, I will be around for a long time, all you have to do is watch me and you'll know how to become a good ruler, you've already started. It would have been easy for you to remain silent and not spoken up to ask why we were not trying to befriend the aliens. That strength, to stand up in front of people screaming or talking about doing something that you don't agree with is part of being a ruler. The next part, is to be able to let them understand your point of view while understanding theirs as well. But you're a little young for that yet" Shepard sees Thara walk in looking for Ana "Now go with Thara, Ana, and put on your armor. I don't want you to be hurt Ana" Ana nods and hugs her mother extra tight before letting go and running off towards Thara who nods thankfully at Shepard.

Shepard stands up and turns back to the holographic control board that is in front of her 'throne', beyond the Holo-board she can see the bridge crew get the ship ready for any emergency. Shepard nods to Thel "Thank you for informing Thara of Ana being here Thel"

Thel just nods in acknowledgment of the thanks. Mikhail smirks at the Sangheili, he was reserved until they had alcohol, then all bets were off. Thankfully Thel and Shepard had never woken up in bed after a night of drunken sex, that would have lead to Thel having to fight Mikhail due to the nature of their cultures. Women however were fine and Shepard occasionally tried to get him in a threesome with some of her female soldier buddies from before the war that never ended up as part of X-Com. He was still refusing, but he didn't know if he could keep it up forever. Something Shepard was counting on secretly.

**X-C:ME**

"Sir, the alien vessels have noticed us and are heading towards us. Spirits they're fast. 26 units per tick (5,486 Kilometers) and rising" Primus reports to Victus as he keeps track of the alien ships heading towards them.

Victus nods at the information "Helm, as soon as they get within 40 units (8,440 kilometers) bring us to a dead stop"

The helm officer nods in acknowledgment of the order "Aye sir"

Victus then turns to the Weapons officer "Weapons, power down everything but the GARDIAN Array. We don't want them to think we are hostile"

Primus reports their current distance "126 units (26,586 Kilometers) and closing sir"

Primus then frowns and exclaims "Spirits damn it. Sir the Batarian slavers have just dropped out of FTL, they are charging weapons"

**X-C:ME**

Heddah Mr'kan the leader of the Batarian slavers doesn't even wait for his sensor officer to report the conditions of the system they had just jumped into "Weapons, disable those two ships, we're not letting those future slaves escape again"

Little did he know that that one order would lead to the deaths of billions of Batarians, but as they say hindsight is twenty-twenty.

**X-C:ME**

Shepard frowns as twenty new contacts appear on sensors. Artemis immediately reports the contacts "Twenty ships, no twenty warships. Eight are larger with dimensions of 700 meters by 500 meters by 200 meters. Twelve smaller ships with dimensions of 400 meters by 230 meters by 110 meters. All are heavily armed, biological scanning shows each of the larger ships cargo bays are filled with beings of a different species from the rest of the ship. We have positive matches with the occupants of the original two vessels"

Shepard's quick mind honed by over a century of ruling joins the dots first "Slavers, Artemis is there any way of disabling the ships without harming the slaves?"

Artemis immediately calculates the odds "Yes, the cargo bays are all near the bow and keel of the ships away from the core and other important areas, in case of an escape I would imagine"

Shepard immediately responds "Send targeting data to the rest of the fleet, codename the large ships as Gamma's and the small ones as Deltas and recall the CSSV Las Vegas"

Shepard closes her eyes and Psionically orders "_**Silent Star**__, __**Europa Child**__ and __**Warrior's Sin**__ form up on the Research vessels, you'll be codenamed Lambda. __**Lost Serendipity**__, __**Cairo**__, __**Beijing**__, __**Madrid**__, __**Adelaide**__, __**Seattle,**__**York**__ and __**San Francisco**__ targeting data is being uploaded to you, disable the enemy ships codenamed__Gammas, also prepare boarding parties, you will be codenamed Alpha. __**Tokyo**__ form up with the '__**Beaches of Normandy**__' then as we fire on the targets codenamed Deltas, you'll be Beta. I want you to micro-jump and protect the two original alien vessels. '__**Beaches of Normandy**__' will be codenamed Omicron. Confirm?"_

From all of the Queens (CCS-Battlecruisers) and Shipmasters/mistresses (CRS-Light Cruisers) come '_Confirmed, Executing orders_'

**X-C:ME**

The three first named CCS-Battlecruisers execute a micro-jump to provide protection for the Research Ships. Six of the CRS-Light Cruisers and the other CCS-Battlecruiser execute their own micro-jumps to get into position for their disabling strike. The CCSV _Tokyo_ jumps between the Turian and Asari ships to protect them from the Batarians.

The CSSV 'Beaches of Normandy' opens fire with a withering salvo of two plasma bolts for each Batarian frigate, the frigate's kinetic barriers flare with the first shot and then the second shot slams into the weakened barriers, beneath the barriers the outer edges of the Batarian ships start to glow as the extreme heat from the deflected shots is channeled into the ships hulls by their own kinetic barriers.

The Normandy fires one of its Plasma Beams at the leading frigate, the beam is easily deflected by the barriers due to its lack of kinetic energy, but the extreme heat of the deflected plasma slams into the unprotected ship and roasts the ship's crew alive. After ten seconds of bombardment the Plasma Beam cuts out, mere moments later the barriers of the frigate collapse as the Mass Effect core goes supercritical. The frigate then explodes in a wave of blue fire as its core breaks through containment, a wave of volatile Element Zero slams into the barriers of the closest frigates weakening them somewhat.

The eight sniper ships then simultaneously lance the barriers above the Element Zero cores of the Batarian cruisers with their plasma beams. Within mere seconds the Batarian cruisers are disabled as the extreme heat causes the core connections to melt to slag and render the ships useless

In response to the destruction of the frigate, the remaining frigates open up in a salvo of mass accelerator rounds that slam into the Normandy's shields.

Shepard is thrown forwards as the inertial dampener stutters under the weight of the ordinance slamming into the shields. Shepard shouts in anger "Fire the Plasma Beams"

Artemis appears in a holographic haze and replies "We cannot, our weapons are overheated, we never thought that we would come up against shielding of this type, they were never built to sustain fire for that long, because they are all so close together one going out of commission took the rest out as well"

Shepard growls in anger "Then what about the Plasma Bolts?"

Artemis nods "They are still able to fire but they won't be able to sustain the rate of fire for long. Maybe a dozen or so shots each time before they overheat, then a ten second cool-down"

Shepard turns to the Ordinance Officer Kristen Shepard "Ordinance, open fire. If the engagement threatens to go on for too long or they threaten the civilians or the first group then prepare the Mark IV Tactical Nukes and launch them" Kristen pales, the Mark IV is a fifty megaton super-weapon, worse however is the fact that it is actually fifty, one megaton miniature missiles arranged inside a HYDRA launching missile. The enemy would be swarmed by fifty nukes and their CIWS systems wouldn't be able to compensate for the amount of missiles launched at them.

The 'Normandy' opens up with another salvo of Plasma Bolts that slam once more into the kinetic barriers of the Batarians, the two frigate whose barriers were weakened from the destruction of their comrade only take a single bolt before their barriers fail and the follow up bolt guts their ship causing massive plumes of fire and atmosphere to shoot out from the doomed vessels carrying unfortunate crew members into the harsh vacuum of space. Then their Mass Effect cores go supercritical and the wave of supercritical Element Zero effectively disintegrate the spaced crew members.

The remaining nine Batarian frigates launch another salvo and the 'Normandy's shields begin to glow red as they are overloaded by the sheer kinetic energy of the shots. Two of the shots were actually aimed for the Turian and Asari ship, but were caught by the Normandy's shields.

Shepard immediately notices this "Ordinance, lock on and launch the Mark IV's at the remaining Deltas"

Kristen nods and quickly types in the command that would launch four hundred and fifty megatons of nuclear fire at the frigates.

**X-C:ME**

Aboard the Batarian frigate 'Might of Harak' the captain of the vessel one Volkor Dr'kas smiles as he watches the alien Dreadnought scramble, their weapons are powerful but he can clearly see that they are overheating rapidly. Just as he is about to order another salvo of mass accelerator rounds his sensor officer shouts out "Captain, the alien Dreadnought has launched nine missiles, they are on a intercept course for us and the other frigates"

Volkor laughs in amusement "These primitives think that one missile can get through our GARDIAN lasers? Show them how wrong they are-"

The Sensor officer shouts over his captain "Sir each missile has split into fifty smaller missiles, I am getting a reading on them. SIR they have launched powerful fission missiles at us"

The Weapons officer shouts out "Sir the GARDIAN lasers cannot get a lock on the alien missiles, they are moving too erratically for our lasers to get a lock on them"

Volkor growls in rage "Open fire, try to blow those missiles out of the void"

**X-C:ME**

The 'Might of Harak' and its sister frigates open fire on the four hundred and fifty missiles screaming down on them at nearly a tenth of the speed of light, their GARDIAN laser arrays open fire… only for the massive wave of nuclear missiles to easily avoid getting locked on and over thirty missiles impact each ship.

The void of space is filled with nine nuclear pyres burning the remains of the Batarian frigates to cosmic dust.

A dozen or so fighters manage to launch from the disabled cruisers and fly towards the Tokyo, perhaps hoping to get a least a single kill. At least three pilots die from the radiation left over from the nuclear strike.

Shepard sends out the next order '_Alpha, launch boarding parties towards the target you disabled, do not let them execute the slaves, they are probably preparing to do so_' mere seconds after the order is sent each ship in Alpha sends out two Skyrangers that go screaming towards the disabled Batarian cruisers at high speeds.

The Tokyo shifts away from the cruisers and joins the Normandy in picking off the fighters.

Within seconds of the commando Skyrangers have clamped onto the hull and created an airtight seal (A/N: If anyone is interested this is actually a maneuver from Halo Canon, the only difference is that Pelicans are used instead) The highly trained Commandos and Sangheili burst forth onto the Batarian cruisers, taking captives or killing Batarians with quick ruthless efficiency. Less than ten minutes later they have reached the Cargo Bays and secured the slaves.

Twenty minutes from the start of the boarding every Batarian onboard the cruisers is dead or captive.

The last fighter explodes in a hail of shrapnel as it attempts to ram the Tokyo and is torn to shreds by the Tokyo's CIWS Plasma array.

**X-C:ME**

Adrien Victus watches with a gaping mouth and flared mandibles at the incredible battle that the sensors reported. He shakes his head in disbelief at the speed with which the aliens attacked and completely overwhelmed the Batarians. He prayed extra hard along with every member of his bridge crew that the aliens are friendly for what felt like the thousandth time in the last ten minutes.

He could say without any doubt in his mind that the wave of fission weapons the unknowns had launched had terrified him beyond anything else, if they had missiles like that for ships, what in the spirits name is the level of power their anti-planetary weapons could bring to bear?"

**X-C:ME**

"By the Goddess" Liara mutters as she watches the powerful weapons of the alien ships fly by. Liara shakes her head slightly "What manner of technology do these being have, to launch something so… so powerful?" Liara asks unaware she is still open comm with the 'Light of Menae', although there is slight static from the radiation of the fission bomb detonations.

She jumps in shock when the Turian Comm officer mutters "Whatever technology they have, I hope by the spirits they are friendly"

Liara just nods "You and me both"

**X-C:ME**

Shepard sighs in relief as the reports of the prisoners of all eight ships are reported safe and sound if a little cramped. The entire bridge crew of the 'Beaches of Normandy' sigh with her, Shepard then shakes her head while she thinks of what to do. Then she has a bright idea "Shepard to Boarding crews, prepare the ship for being towed. Group Alpha latch onto your target vessels and transport them to Shanxi, no FTL. Artemis send a simple video to the two originals indicating we'd like to meet on Shanxi" Shepard then shifts to Psionic '_**Las Vegas**__, return to Shanxi and locate a flat plain, we need a large amount of free space. Group Lambda, remain on alert. If anymore ships appear please inform me. __**Tokyo**__ please destroy the Delta's debris. Confirm?'_

The response is immediate '_Confirm_' The Tokyo's port plasma beam vaporizes a Batarian frigate remnant with a three second burst of sustained fire.

**X-C:ME**

"Lieutenant Victus, we have received a video message showing a image of us travelling to the Second Planet of this System" The Comm officer reports to Victus.

Victus nods his understanding "Helm, set course for the second planet, full sublight speed. Comm inform Mrs. T'Kani to follow us. Sergeant Kryik please inform the crew of what is happening"

Sergeant Nihlus Kryik salutes Victus and exits the bridge

**X-C:ME**

It takes several hours for all the ships to arrive in orbit over Shanxi, most disconcerting to the Asari and Turians is the giant ring of metal on the northern continent. However Shepard just snaps her fingers and shouts "That's where it went" to the laugher of her bridge crew and consort.

Shepard donning her Royal armor for the occasion departs on a Skyranger for a large grassy plain on the southern continent of Shanxi, a shuttle from the Turian ship and Liara's whole ship descend down following the Skyranger. As all three land on the plain, the 'Beaches of Normandy' takes up a hovering position twenty kilometers straight above the landing site, a hundred meters from the landing site the eight disable Batarian cruisers are lowered to the ground.

As Liara disembarks from her ship she stops dead with awestruck wonder and her mouth hanging open at the sight of the massive ship hovering in the air above her without any sight of the customary blue glow of a Mass Effect field negating it's mass.

Victus and his men are similarly awed, but their Turian discipline prevents them from following Liara's example.

Shepard walks out into the empty space between the Skyranger with Mikhail on her right and Thel on her left, Turian shuttle and Liara's Ship. Immediately all the Turians and Liara focus on her, Liara gasps '_She looks like a Nephilim, but… more, she has something, something more than the visual differences, that the Nephilim do not possess, could she be a different form of Nephilim? Or perhaps she is something different yet similar'_ and the obviously different alien standing next to her.

Victus' mandibles flare is slight shock '_Two Alien races, working together! Perhaps I was a little to paranoid_' Victus frowns '_But why does she look so similar to the Nephilim, are their species related in some manner?_'

Liara then gasps again at the beautiful decorations present on Shepard's armor, she wonders what Shepard's culture is like to have produced such a ornate and elegant but practical armor.

Taking the initiative Shepard strides over to Liara and before anyone can reach taps a finger to her forehead.

Shepard grins at the mind she discovers and the little deception Liara has perpetrated Shepard then says in perfect Thessian "You know, your mother is probably panicking right now young maiden. You should be ashamed of yourself, you let your own desires for adventure override your intellect. I hope you will apologize to your mother for the scare you have most likely put her through, Liara T'Soni"

Victus' mouth drops open in shock while Liara just nods numbly to what Shepard said. Shepard turns to Victus and taps his head as well and then is perfect Palavien says "Worry not Adrien Victus, I cannot read your races secrets from your mind. Only that which you are currently thinking of. I hope your people are alright, those _Sons of Bitches_ must have done a real number on them"

Victus gets over his shock when midway through her sentence Shepard quickly swaps from Palavien to another language and back. The language she spoke was somewhat musical, if rough, it was obvious she was cursing and most likely referring to the Batarians so he says "I don't quite know what you said, but I am assuming you are referring to the Batarians that were chasing my ship and Mrs. T'Kani's"

Shepard frowns and then revelation hits her "Oh you mean Liara, the name she gave you was just an alias she used to run away from her mother. So those four-eyed monsters are called Batarians" Her eyes harden and her honor guard stiffen with anger and righteous fury "They are slavers and I must punish them, the vow demands it"

Victus frowns in thought "The vow?"

Shepard nods absently "Yes, my people made a vow to prevent monsters like the Batarians from landing on our homeworld long ago, in order to fulfill this vow we must slay all monsters to prevent them from breeding and becoming numerous enough to attack us"

Victus is taken back by the matter of fact way Shepard states coldly murdering the Batarians, Shepard notices and sighs "You must think my race is very brutal, but we do have laws to protect those who fight against us in the name of others and we do not kill all prisoners, simply those which cannot be redeemed"

Thel having walked up when Shepard 'read' Victus after receiving Thessian from Mikhail states "My people find great honor in the Humans, they are kind and honest, if secretive. They are slow to trust, but a greater ally you couldn't have, they are quick to defend and prefer peace over war from what I have seen in my twenty-seven years I have spent with them"

Victus looks at them both and asks "Who are you?"

Shepard shakes her head in exasperation "I apologize Lieutenant Victus, I am used to everyone knowing my name as a Clan Queen. I am Suzanne Shepard, a Queen of Clan Shepard. My race is known as the Novus, but we are also called Humans, The Benevolent Ones and the Star Walkers by the other two races we are allied with" Shepard not quite trusting the Citadel races keeps her true rank hidden.

Thel quickly picks up on the deception and plays along "I am Thel' Vadam, a Kaidon or Clan Lord of the Sangheili. I am one of the original Sangheili ambassadors to the Novus"

Victus nods in acknowledgement of what he has been told "I am Adrien Victus, a Lieutenant of the Turians. But you appear to know that already"

Shepard shakes her head "I knew your name and the name of your race, I knew nothing of your culture or rank. You have told me of your rank, But I would like to learn more about your culture. As would Thel, he was quite interested when your ship design showed that your people must rarely retreat"

Victus nods in shock, they had discovered something fundamental to his race just from their ship design! "I am not the best to speak of such things"

Thel shakes his head "Nonsense, you are a soldier, in my experience the soldier above all knows the true nature of a culture as he is one who protects it"

Victus slowly nods in agreement with a slight smile "I think that I like the way you think"

Thel laughs loudly "I am a soldier who must play a being a politician, it is no surprise that you are familiar with the way I think. Shepard is another, older and wiser then I though"

Liara interjects "What do you mean, I am no expert but she doesn't appear to be that old"

Shepard laughs at Liara's response "How old are you Liara?"

Liara blushes in embarrassment "I am only eighty years old"

Shepard shakes her head "I am one hundred and sixty-six years of age. Over double your age, I think Thel has the right to say I am older and wiser than him"

Liara steps back in shock "Goddess, I had no idea, I'm sorry"

Shepard shakes her head in amusement "Don't be, I have long come to terms with my age, it stopped bothering me over eighty years ago. When I became a Queen, my age became useless knowledge amongst all the duties of a leader"

Liara stopped her frantic apologies and laughs slightly, Shepard cocks her head "What is so funny?"

Liara sobers up slightly "It's just that my mother once said something similar to me"

Shepard nods in agreement "Once you have people depending on you Liara age becomes meaningless whether you are eighty or eight hundred, you are still responsible and must forget such trivial matters such as age and vanity. People care little for a pompous ruler who takes hours to get ready and moans about her age, but they'll march into damnation for one who cares little for airs and vanity and age, one who will walk beside them as they walk into damnation, that is what people want"

Victus nods in agreement "Yes, I am fairly unusual in that instead of sticking to set tactics I'll go out of my way to protect my men's lives and because of that they'll follow me anywhere I lead. So I understand what you are talking about"

Shepard smiles at Victus "I would love to one day stand beside you and shed blood together in battle. You are one I would trust to watch my back in the horror that is war"

Victus straightens up at the praise "Thank you, I would like that as well. But I would like better to be telling stories together afterwards to the next generation"

Shepard laughs with Thel and Mikhail "I think I would not do well as the old veteran, I will stand and fight until the end. Even if half crippled with age I would still go out fighting, but that is who I am. Few others among my people are like that"

Victus shakes his head in bemusement "Normally the races I am used to all have a certain persona that they stick to, a cultural ideal that they stick to. But you, you move from have a Turian's honor to a Krogan's love of battle to a Asari's diplomacy it is strange, but at the same time interesting"

Shepard nods while chuckling "That is simply what my people are like, we range from great warriors to scientists and even artists and writers, we do not fit a niche, but instead occupy them all. We shift from one extreme to another, simply out of curiosity as to what it is like to be different to what we already are. Perhaps we are not dedicated to one pursuit, one ideology, but instead to all of them" Shepard stops and thinks for a second and then says in a voice that sounds like billions or even trillions are speaking in chorus "We are Eternal, yet we are ephemeral. We are individuals all, but also simultaneously a Clan, an Empire and a Race, we are separated by light-years yet never alone. We are fast in thought and motion, but slow to anger. We are the scientist, but also the dreamer. The soldier and the pacifist. We are the light and the dark. We are everything and nothing. We have embraced eternity and yet act like we know not of it. We are contradiction given form but also unity given shape. We have no purpose and every purpose"

Victus, the Turians and Liara are staring at Shepard in awe while Thel is slowly beginning to comprehend the true nature of Humanity, a task that has taken him over two decades and is still not yet complete.

Shepard smiles brightly and finishes with "We are unprecedented, thus we have taken that as our name. We are the Novus"

Liara shakes her head in bewilderment "I cannot even comprehend what you are talking about. I think I can understand it but the moment I try"

"Understanding slips away, like it wasn't even there to begin with?" Shepard asks.

Liara nods in response and Shepard laughs "Do not worry Liara, it would be impossible for you to know what I am talking about, simply because you are one person with one view. I am one person also, but I have a trillion different viewpoints with which to observe the universe. You do not have… a word encompassing enough to describe what I am saying" Shepard frowns "Speaking is so inefficient, you cannot grasp my ideas and emotions, you simply attempt to piece together the fragments that you are given, but without a picture to base them off they come out wrong"

Victus frowns in thought "What do you mean speaking is so inefficient, it is the only way to communicate face to face"

Shepard shakes her head in exasperation, the brightens as if she has had an idea. She puts her finger to Victus' head and suddenly.

Victus gasps as trillions of voices and sensations rush through him in an instant followed by a rush of pleasure and adrenaline. Shepard breaks the contact and Victus staggers back slightly. He looks at Shepard and his mind says subconsciously, but also consciously. '_Shepard, Ancient, Original, Queen, Ruler, Warrior, Soldier, Guardian, Diplomat, Mother_' Then Victus shakes his head to clear it of the strange thoughts. He looks back at Shepard and asks "What was that?"

Shepard smiles at Victus "That… is the Hive Mind, that is the force that links every Novus together"

Liara frowns in thought "A Hive Mind, like the Rachni?"

Shepard frowns at the strange word "Rachni? What are they?"

Liara's eyes widen then she stammers "S-sorry, I forgot you are not a member of the Citadel, you just seemed to integrate so well. The Rachni are an ancient race of insects that nearly wiped out the Citadel races two thousand years ago, they never communicated to us, never attempted diplomacy, so they were all killed"

Shepard shakes her head as tears of sadness for a race long dead stream down her cheeks "It is a tragedy, what must have happened. The Rachni probably couldn't understand your diplomats. They might have thought that you kind were leaderless and therefore feral, they were probably looking for a Hive Mind and couldn't find one"

Liara pales as she thinks that over, a viewpoint she had never considered before, what if the Rachni had thought them non-sentient or feral "I-I believe y-you may b-be correct, Goddess d-di my ancestors kill an i-innocent race?" Liara start to cry at the thought of her ancestors doing something so evil, of the pure ideal she had held onto for her entire life becoming stained with the nightmare of reality.

Shepard shakes her head and pulls Liara into a hug, to Victus it looks like the kind a mother would give to comfort her children "Hush little one, your ancestors fought for their lives, do not demean their sacrifices with hindsight. It is easy to look back and judge, when you know all the facts. But it is very difficult to actually learn such things when fighting. Trust me, I have fought in a war that resulted in the extinction of a race. Was what my people did right? Was what I did right? Maybe not. But, it was the only way for my kind to survive. My people have a saying 'When faced with Extinction. ANY alternative, no matter how terrible, is preferable' Would we destroy an entire race to protect innocents? Yes, even if we are feared and reviled. We would destroy them, so that the innocents are still alive to fear us and hate us. Remember this Liara T'Soni, you are not a warrior, you are a scholar. You do not understand war or the fear that comes with the knowledge your people are on the brink of death, nor do you understand the guilt that comes from knowing you destroyed an entire race. But considering the alternative? I prefer the guilt of killing an entire race, to that of leaving innocents to suffer just so I can say my hands are clean of blood"

Liara nods slowly, but exhausted from her exertions and the revelations given to her from Shepard she collapses in Shepard's arms. Shepard shakes her head "I just cannot help but find people to care for" She turns to Victus "We have been talking for quite a while, the slaves of the 'Batarians' have been loaded aboard my ship, your people are welcome to come aboard and have some relaxation from having to work a ship"

Victus smiles gratefully "Thank you, I humbly accept your offer, but I must ask that your people do not try to learn any secrets from my ship while it is vacant"

Thel walks forwards and places his right hand over his left heart "You have my word, a group of my finest and most trusted will guard your ship"

Victus nods "Thank you"

Shepard smiles at Victus "You are lucky, a Sangheili would rather die than break their word, it is everything to them. I wish I could help repair your ship, but our technology is fundamentally different so we have no idea as to how most of the systems on your ship work and it would take far too long for our scientists to learn how"

Victus nods again and then bows "If you excuse me I must return to my ship to inform the crew of our shore leave. My people have Dextro-amino acids, are you capable of supplying such foods"

Shepard shakes her head sadly "I'm afraid I've only heard the term discussed as a theory, but you will be pleased to know you've made a lot of scientists happy to know that Dextro-amino acid based life-forms exist"

Victus smiles at the comment "Well, at least someone is happy. I'll have my men bring over food supplies, but ferrying it all by shuttle will be tedious"

Shepard shakes her head "Why use a shuttle? We can easily fit your ship in the main hanger bay of the 'Beaches of Normandy'"

Victus frowns "The 'Beaches of Normandy'?"

Since Shepard's hands are full Mikhail points up. Victus follows the finger and nods while gulping at the reminder of the great ship above him "Right, I forgot that was even there"

Shepard smiles at him before nodding and walking back to the Skyranger with the sleeping Liara in her arms.

The Skyranger and Turian shuttle depart at the same time and head back to their respective ships.

**X-C:ME**

As the Skyranger lands in the main hanger bay the docking birth for the 'Light of Menae' that Shepard Psionically ordered be configured while flying back is almost finished. Above a magnetic crane has been rigged to move the former Cruiser to its temporary berth.

As Shepard gets to the bridge of the 'Beaches of Normandy', still holding the sleeping Liara. Artemis pops up "Mother, the Turian ship has hailed us"

Shepard smiles "That was fast, open a channel"

In front of Shepard a holographic screen appears with Victus' face on it "Shepard, my crew are ready, what do we need to do?"

Shepard smiles and nods to Artemis "You should be receiving a video of how to approach, when you see a glowing blue opening right in front of you just enter. The glowing blue energy is just a barrier to keep the atmosphere in. Once a third of your ship is inside, cut power to your thrusters and our docking system will do the rest. We already have reconfigured it for your ship. By the way I never asked, what is your ship's name?"

Victus smiles "My ship is called the 'Light of Menae' I've passed the instructions along and will see you on your ship"

Shepard nods and the screen disappears "Artemis lower the shields"

Artemis smirks at Shepard "Already done"

Shepard smiles at her hologram "Efficient as always Artemis, it's almost hard to believe you're my child at times"

Artemis nods in thanks "Thank you for the compliment Mother"

Shepard just grins back and then turns around to head to the Hanger Bay she'd just come from, still carrying the sleeping Asari.

**X-C:ME**

On her way back to the hanger Shepard passes through the recreation park that is present onboard the 'Beaches of Normandy', as soon as she steps into the park dozens of drones without anything to do flock to her. Shepard smiles at the drones who are all eager to work, she sighs as she feels the displeasure from them that they aren't allowed to work. But they are still human and must be given all the rights as a human being, though she is considering allowing drones to sacrifice their free time if they wish and continue working.

**X-C:ME**

_**Council Codex Entry**_

_**Humans – Drones**_

_**Data collected between 2157 and 2160**_

_The Drone is an interesting position in the human culture, not much is actually known about these mysterious beings as they have never left a human world or ship without a non-drone human present. The human embassy present on the citadel does not have any drones present and neither do any human ships beneath seven hundred (700) meters in size. They appear to do make work and will cluster around the human leaders or Queens as they are called when otherwise not engaged in tasks, this information was reported by several citizens rescued during the infamous First Contact event with the Humans._

_Speculation as to the purpose of the drones is varied, some say that they are specialists that are only required on the largest of human vessels, others have suggested that they are some form of nobility that isn't allowed to interact with non-humans (Although the fact that drones have been seen in the presence of the human non-citadel race allies makes this idea suspect) A Batarian has even commented that the drones might be humanity's version of slaves. Unfortunately he did not survive the fall of Khar'shan and other Batarians are too terrified of humanity to comment on the issue._

_When asked the humans remain silent on the issue, they mention that it is a cultural issue that we are not yer trusted to know about._

_In the meantime the full purpose and method of creation of the drones remains yet another mystery in the ever-growing riddle that is humanity._

_Council Codex End_

**X-C:ME**

Shepard walks into the hanger with the unconscious Liara in her arms as a small army of drones follows her. In the distance she can see the slaves rescued from the 'Batarian' ships being unloaded. A pulsating purple light comes on warning crew members that the Turian ship is on final approach, over head a vast crane like apparatus moves into position ready to shift the Turian Cruiser to its berth.

Suddenly a low hum fills the hanger, waking the sleeping Liara, as the Turian Cruiser 'Light of Menae' enters the hanger.

Liara quickly awakes as the hum starts but before she can say anything she is distracted by the Turian ship appearing through a blue barrier on the port side of the ship.

The Turian ship slows to a halt.

KER-CLUNK! KER-CLUNK!

The sound of two powerful electromagnets connecting to the hull of the 'Light of Menae' fills the hanger. The Crane starts to move pulling the ship inside, once the ship is a little over halfway as second pair of connectors drop from the roof.

KER-CLUNK! KER-CLUNK!

The next pair lock on without a problem just under halfway from the bow of the ship to the stern and the crane starts moving again, the ship floats in the hanger without any problems and within seconds the whole ship is inside. A final pair of connectors drop down.

KER-CLUNK! KER-CLUNK!

The last two connectors lock into place less than a meter from the stern of the ship, the ship is pulled to the centre of the hanger. Right in front of Shepard and then it turns ninety degrees so that it's bow is facing towards the bow of the 'Beaches of Normandy' the 'Light of Menae' move back and begins to lower slightly as several airlock connectors shift to get into position.

The 'Light of Menae' is stopped by the hanger crane and six airlock connectors and a cargo bay door connector lock into place. The port bow airlock opens and Adrien Victus strides out.

**X-C:ME**

Adrien Victus is not a Turian who is surprised easily, but since coming to this system he have received shock after shock. But none of those shocks compare to what he sees when he walks out of the port bow airlock into the hanger of the human super-Dreadnought. He barely resists gaping at the massive domed room that appears to run the length of the under belly of the ship, right in the middle of the space is a large pillar that has an area of glass panels a few meters from the top that appears to be a room with a unobstructed view of the hanger, in the far distance he can see more blue portals that must be other entrances and exits to this massive hanger bay. He notices as he glances up that not only are there dozens of cranes like the ones that move his ship, but there are also defensive turrets and what look like over-sized insects floating around either maintaining the equipment… or getting into position with sniper rifles.

Victus turns as he notices a commotion and is shocked to see a large gathering of Citadel Races, he can see dozens of Turians and Asari, some Volus, a dozen or so of Elcor and two Quarians. He remembers Shepard mentioning the Batarians being slavers and guesses that these must be the slaves rescued from the Batarian ships that Shepard spoke of. He watches as lithe and graceful humans walk through the crowd, seemingly at random, before they would grab a random being and scan them. Some with obvious and not so obvious injuries are taking over to what looks like a mobile hospital that has been set up, by another set of humans that don't appear to receive any instruction from the ones scanning.

Victus hears a chuckle and turns to see the Sangheili Thel standing on the other end of the airlock gangway "You must be surprised at how fast the Humans can learn and get organized aren't you? I was as well, they have a way of everyone doing a thousand different things and yet they all match up perfectly, this method is what makes them so powerful. They work as one with one purpose. However that is not important right now come there are some of your people amongst those who were rescued, they are asking for the captain of your ship"

Victus nods as his Turian discipline kicks in "Kryik, go get the doctor to check over the rescued Turians, good as they humans may be they might miss something thinking it isn't dangerous to our kind. The rest of you, form up on me, these men and women are most likely shocked, disorientated and could use the sight of a disciplined squad"

"Aye Sir" The Turian crew members shout in affirmative as Sergeant Kryik goes to get the 'Light of Menae's doctor.

Thel nods to Victus as they start walking towards the rescued slaves "You are a wise man, people like to see something they are used to in times of change, I would imagine that the discipline of your race is well known across all your allies so it will help rally them as well and give them something to anchor themselves with"

Victus nods in agreement with Thel's assessment then he asks "If you don't mind me asking, what did your people cling to when the Humans made contact?"

Thel laughs at the memory "Believe it or not, we used the ritual of a Kaidon being challenged to hold to. A foolish Kaidon by the name of Jul' Mdama challenged Shepard to a duel of swords and lost, as the winner Shepard took his lands and people as dictated by our customs, we then treated Shepard like any other Kaidon. To us she is a leader of our people, one that is so well liked that even though she offered, the former subjects of Jul' Mdama refused to change their leadership and asked her to remain as their leader"

Victus laughs at the story "I must say that is probably the best diplomacy I've ever heard of. So it seems that Shepard is able to speak as a soldier and politician"

Thel snickers in amusement "Probably because among the humans everyone is a soldier, at the age of twenty every human undergoes military training and spends a decade in their service. Out of boredom I once shouted admiral on deck in a ship full of civilians and they all snapped to attention. I wondered if I was going to get in trouble when Shepard walled up beside me and said-"

"Thank you for the introduction Thel" Shepard's amused voice cuts in.

Victus and Thel turn to see Shepard with an awake and blushing Liara still being held in her arms standing there without a care in the universe.

Shepard nods to Victus "Come, let us reassure your people and allies that they are safe"

**Chapter 4**

**The Shanxi Incident Part II – Diplomacy**

**X-C:ME**

Aboard the Asari Dreadnought '_Felara'_ a matriarch stands at a viewport staring out into the blue streams of ME:FTL sped up light. Her hands worriedly grip at a picture of her daughter, in her mind she wonders if she had been too harsh on her, if her cold demeanor had been the cause of Liara's running away.

This Asari is Benezia T'Soni, a wise matriarch with over seven hundred years of experience and wisdom. But right now she is experiencing the fear and terror of a mother whose child has vanished, despite not being very pious she still prays to her Goddess Athame, to protect her daughter and keep her safe.

The captain of the ship, a Matron on the cusp of becoming a Matriarch, Lidanya T'Sara walks into the private room that had been given to Benezia "Lady Benezia, we are about to drop out of FTL, would you like to be on the bridge?"

Benezia nods to Lidanya "Yes, I would. Thank you for your kind offer"

The two Asari walk towards the rooms entrance and exit into the corridors headed towards the bridge of the Dreadnought.

Lidanya smiles sadly at Benezia as they walk towards the bridge "It is hard when you discover your child has suddenly grown up and wants to be free, isn't it"

Benezia nods with tears "It is, I'm just wondering…"

"Is it your fault?" Lidanya guesses, Benezia nods in response. Lidanya sighs "Honestly, I doubt it, sometimes we just do the best we can and hope for the best"

The two walk through the entrance to the bridge "Matriarch! Captain on Deck" the bridge crew stands at attention at the Dreadnought's XOs call.

"At ease" Lidanya immediately responds with. The crew return to their tasks.

"Five seconds to subluminal" The Helm-officer calls.

Lidanya nods "Prepare for subluminal transition" A slight shift thrums through the ship as the 'Felara' decelerates from fifteen thousand times the speed of light to just under 2,000 kilometers a second.

The Sensor Officer quickly activates the active scanners and gasps in shock "Captain, we have unknown ships present in system. The do not match any known profiles"

Lidanya quickly walks over "What? How many?"

The Sensor Officer carefully looks at the readout "Five ships clustered around the Mass Relay, three Dreadnoughts and two Cruisers, one Cruiser not far from the Relay, it appears to be cleaning up debris from a… Batarian Frigate, Kansa-class if I'm reading right, there is also a great deal of residual radiation, by the strength and decay. I would estimate that at least two to three hundred fission warheads were used, apparently on a Batarian fleet" A beep sounds from the console "Goddess, three, no five, no nine more contacts just exited atmosphere from above the second planet. I can't get an accurate image, but I've got one Dreadnought-class, seven Cruiser-Class and one unknown"

Lidanya frowns in concentration and shock, four dreadnoughts in one system? The console beeps again and the Sensor Officer reports "All the planet based contacts are headed our way, fast. Expected arrival within two Sani (6.94 Earth hours)"

Lidanya's eyes shoot open in shock "Two Sani! Why aren't they using FTL?"

The Sensor Officer shakes her head "I don't know sir, but I've got a better reading on the unknown… I'm just not sure if the system is malfunctioning or not"

Lidanya frowns in confusion "What? Why would you think the system is malfunctioning?"

The Sensor Officer shakes her head in confusion "Sir… it says that the last ship is five kilometers in length. I have never heard of any ship of that size" A alert pops up on her console "They are now visible on sensors, enhancing"

On the main screen of the bridge an image appears of nine ships. All of the ships are based off of the same design, they are tear drop shaped with a rounded bulbous head and a hemispherical 'tail' portion, that presumably hides their engines. Eight of the ships are a light purple color with lilac and cobalt highlights visible, with one of their number being visibly larger than the rest, the ninth a veritable giant next to the other eight is silver with violet highlights. Lidanya staring at the images of these starships mutters in awe "Goddess above!" many of the bridge crew and Benezia herself all mutter the same thing as they stare at the alien vessels. None of them had ever seen ships that were so streamlined and elegant.

"Goddess, how long did it take them to design those, those… masterpieces. They look like a sculpture made by a master artisan" Benezia comments to the silent bridge.

Lidanya shakes her head "I can't imagine, but they must have been space-faring for some time to have created such elegant starships. It took our race almost half a millennia to develop our ships and even now after two thousand years we haven't approached the elegance that those ships are displaying"

Benezia frowns in concern "As interesting as this is I'm more worried about the fact that the trail of my daughter ends in this system, did these ships attack hers?"

The Sensor Officer rebukes that statement "I don't think so ma'am"

Benezia turns to the Officer "Why not?"

The Sensor Officer highlights portions of empty space… that are not so empty "I'm seeing the wreckage of at least a dozen Batarian warships, some radiation remnants and what look like damaged fission warheads. But I can't see any scrap or debris from an Asari civilian vessel, at the very least the emergency beacon would be present as it is heavily armored even on civilian ships. I can't be totally sure but I think that your daughter might simply be aboard the vessels after being rescued from the Batarians by these unknowns"

Lidanya nods her head in thought "That does make sense, perhaps we'll see when the ships arrive"

**X-C:ME**

_**Human Codex Entry,**_

_**CAS-Assault Carrier/Clan Mothership**_

_**Data Collected between 2140 and 2156**_

_Written by Amelia Johnson with the assistance of Dr. Geoff Ramsey._

_When it was first designed the CAS-Assault Carrier was the pinnacle of Human warfare, however during the years following its initial designing and creation the CAS-Assault Carrier has come to fulfill a slightly different role than imagined._

_Initially designed as a heavy warship the CAS-Assault Cruiser contains some of Humanity's deadliest technologies with twelve 'Shiva' Plasma Pulse Cannons and eight 'Devastator' Plasma Beams on its Bow, over eighty 'Susanoo' Plasma Pulse Cannons on both Port and Starboard, a dozen 'Rapier' Plasma Beams on Top, Fifteen 'Susanoo' Plasma Pulse Cannons and Four 'Anti-Tailgater' Plasma Beams on the Stern and a 'Hel' Energy Projector on the Keel. All that firepower plus nearly five hundred plasma CIWS-Plasma Pulse Cannons mounted all over the ship as a fighter and missile defense network._

_Said to be nigh invulnerable and near impossible to destroy the CAS-Assault Carrier is the (current) pinnacle of Human warfare, but in 2139 Clan Mason, redesigned some of the interior of their CAS-Assault Carrier so that it could act as a mobile clan capital. Since then every CAS-Assault Carrier has undergone the same retrofit as the other space faring clans have seen the benefits of having their capital on-board their strongest warship._

_While still possessing the firepower and strength that makes it legendary the CAS-Assault Carrier now has internal housing for nearly two thousand sentients and ten thousand drones as well as a park, a shopping center and a sports center. Not to mention the various rooms and areas devoted to clan business. Finally each CAS-Assault Carrier also has a birthing room and rearing room so that the Queen of the vessel does not have to return to their home planet to increase her clan's numbers._

_Some of the larger and older clans like Shepard, Campana and Takahashi maintain more than one CAS-Assault Carrier. By newly formed tradition and practicality the first CAS-Assault Carrier given to the clan is the capital while the later ones act as secondary bases in case of the loss of the capital._

_Human Codex Entry End_

**X-C:ME**

_Aboard the 'Beaches of Normandy' two minutes earlier_

Shepard frowns as she looks at the Turian medic "Wait, let me get this right. You think that just because you are Dextro-Amino Acid based that you can't eat Levo-Amino Acid food?"

The medic nods "Yes that's right. Why do you sound so confused over that?" The medic's voice is filled with the honest curiosity of the medic over that fact.

Shepard snorts in disgust "Because while we were taking scans of your system we found that you have Levo-Amino Acids present in your body, they are just in a minority. Similar to my people but reversed, we are Levo-Amino based, but we have several dozen Dextro-Amino Acids that are required for us to stay alive. Where in the universe did you get the idea that Levo Food was dangerous?"

The medic stammers slightly "W-well when the first Turian ambassador was invited to a dinner with the Citadel Council he grew violently ill after eating the food"

Shepard just shakes her head "It didn't occur to your people that maybe he was just allergic to what he had eaten?"

The medic looks dumbstruck "N-no it didn't occur to us at all"

Shepard just sighs and looks down to see Liara squirming in her arms "Oh, how long have I been holding you?"

Liara just looks at Shepard in shock, Victus having listened to the conversation between Shepard and the medic with the two Quarians next to him just shakes his head and comments "I don't think you let her go since you picked her up on the planet"

Shepard 'Ohs' in surprise and lets Liara down "Sorry about that Liara"

Liara blushes again "It's okay"

Shepard then looks sharply to her right when Artemis appears in her hologram form "Mother, the starships we detected in FTL have arrived. Should I set a course for them?"

Shepard nods to Artemis "Yes, Artemis. Set the course, no FTL however – Unknown Element 21 protocols are in effect"

Artemis nods in acceptance "Yes, Mother" Artemis then flickers out of existence.

Victus looks at Shepard in shock "What was that?"

Shepard frowns at Victus' shock "Artemis is the shipboard AI, do you not have AI?"

One of the Quarians standing nearby exclaims loudly "_Keelah_ an AI are you insane?"

Shepard pins the Quarian with a withering glare so filled with venom that makes him step back "No I am not, what in hell's name are you panicking about? Artemis has been part of this vessel since its creation forty-two years ago, further more she has served my people for nearly eighty years, ever since she was the first AI to ever be created. Not once in all that time have we ever had a reason to doubt her loyalty or sanity. What gives you the right to call me insane?"

Victus seeing how this could get ugly fast intervenes "The Quarian race was forced from their homeworld when a force of synthetic laborers created by them called the Geth gained sentience and became AIs. Ever since they have been wandering the stars, now days due to their centuries of being ship bound their immune systems are nearly non-existent, but they're also known as being the best engineers in Citadel Space"

Shepard huffs in indignation and then shakes her head "I wonder, did you ever wonder why the AIs turned on them? They wouldn't attack their own creators unless something made them attack… or made them defend themselves"

The Quarian about to defend his people stops… he cannot ever remember hearing the reason why the Geth attacked his people.

Shepard snorts in derision "So your people decided to paint these 'Geth' and all AI in a negative manner due to the fact that they were too proud to admit they had made a mistake… or they were too foolish to know that they had made a mistake"

The Quarian just stands there in shock thinking over everything that Shepard had just said and then he mutters "_Keelah Se'lai_, were we the ones? Was the fall of our people, our own fault?"

Shepard sadly smiles at the Quarian "I see you have found my point, tell me what is your name?" Shepard's voice is low and full of emotion.

"Rael'Zorah Nar Kerrick" The now identified Rael'Zorah replies in a shocked manner as he processes everything that he had just been told.

Shepard activates a medical scanner in her left gauntlet and runs it over Rael'Zorah "Hmm, interesting…" Shepard's lips quirk "Well Rael'Zorah, I have a proposition for you and your friend, but first let's wait for us to meet those ships" Shepard turns to the other Quarian and asks her "Oh before I forget, what is your name?"

"Lia'Van Nar Terah" Lia'Van replies.

Shepard nods to her and begins to walk off "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the bridge… unless you'd like to come with me?"

Liara, Victus, Rael'Zorah and Lia'Van all share a look before nodding, Shepard smirks in amusement "Well follow me then, but be careful it's easy to get lost in this ship if you aren't used to it" Shepard gives Thel a simple look.

Thel ducks his head at the subtle reminder of his early days aboard the vessel when he accidentally wandered into a female bathroom thinking it was an exercise room. The fact that he backed out stammering after the sole occupant of said bathroom flirted with him and he ran right into Shepard meant that he would never live it down. The woman, Ordinance Officer Kristen Shepard, still flirts with him whenever they meet and are not working.

**X-C:ME**

_Ship's Bridge, CSSV 'Beaches of Normandy'_

The resounding emotion shared between the Asari, Turian and Quarian observers as they walk onto the Normandy's bridge, is pure and unfiltered awe at the sight of the majestic bridge. The bridge is slightly oval in shape with large curved walls reaching up to the ceiling, the truly awe inducing part is the fact that the very walls and ceiling of the bridge have be laced with a special coating on which a perfect rendering of the exterior of the bow of the Normandy is re-created. The floor itself is see-through and beneath the floor the image continues to allow an almost perfect 360 degree view.

In the middle of the bridge is a raised platform with a lowered area surrounding it, in the lowered area are numerous terminals each staffed by a Human. By the entry to the lowered area and at certain points around the outer rim of the lowered area stand a number of Sangheili in crimson Guardian Armor armed with Plasma Rifles and Plasma Glaives. Various members of seven different species can be seen on the bridge.

On top of the raised platform is a large chair… no it should be called a throne. In front of the throne are numerous holograms showing essential data about the vessel and the results of the Normandy's sensor scans. Victus notes with some humor that a miniature version of Shepard with white hair is sitting on the Throne pretending to be 'piloting' the ship while many of the guards and workers look on in amusement or nostalgia. Victus turns to Shepard and says "Whose the little one?"

Shepard snaps out of her thoughts and looks up at her Throne to see Ana sitting there and playing around. Shepard sighs and comments "You know Ana, that if you really want that chair you'll have to duel me for it right?"

Upon hearing her mother's voice (and a slightly implied threat of hard training) Ana quickly jumps off and runs to her mother "No, no, no, no. I'm not ready to die!" Ana hams it up with some fake crying as she knows that her mother wouldn't seriously injure her… she would make her wish that she had never been born, but she would never seriously hurt her.

Needless to say the four observers all share looks, they can't tell if the child is being serious or not. Before any of them can ask Mikhail murmurs to them "Don't worry, Ana is just joking around. Shepard wouldn't hurt her… seriously anyways" Despite trying to be reassuring the comment just makes the four more edgy.

Looking around Victus jumps a bit when he notices that there are seven distinct species all on this one bridge, he also notices hovering orbs with four small pincers near the front that appear to be scanning some of the consoles.

Of the seven species, there are of course the Humans which happen to be the most numerous, then there are the Sangheili who appear to be working as guards.

Floating around and in and out of small tunnels are strange insect like beings, they appear to be either more guards or perhaps have some esoteric purpose that Victus can't figure out.

Standing at some of the consoles are small beings around a third the height of the Humans, dressed in a specialized armor that covers what he assumes to be their mouth and nostrils with a mask that appears to be connected to the large tank on their backs… perhaps they don't breathe the same atmosphere as the other species.

Those four were the more… normal of the seven.

The next ones look like massively bulked up and heightened versions of the small ones with tanks, but they have a different texture to their skin and while their mouths are covered by some sort of mask they don't have an atmospheric tank so possibly it's just filtering out something in the atmosphere that they can't breathe. These giants are nearly the same height as the Humans and are carrying weapons which he cannot even fathom their purpose, they appear to be some sort of projectile weapon, but they have an extremely short barrel and strange green glowing crystal components that assumedly have something to do with their projectiles. These ones are stationed next to the door and are obviously guards… or perhaps heavy assault units. Victus shivers under his plates at what that represents, the Humans have almost certainly waged war at one point and those guards indicate that they have done so at a very high level.

Wandering around almost bestially are some small gray toned beings, that in itself wouldn't be too strange. However the fact that they only have two eyes in their 'face' and do not appear to possess a mouth or nostrils is something he cannot even comprehend, they have a strange bioluminescent mark on their torso and a bulging abdomen, despite being very lithe to the point of appearing to be almost frail. These beings Victus cannot figure out if they are some sort of pet or if they are sentient as some of them are carrying pistol variants of the weapons the large guard beings have.

The final species Victus cannot even comprehend how or why it exists, mainly because of the fact that it appears to be pieces of armor held together by glowing orange crystalline structures, yet it is obviously not some sort of hyper advanced mech. If he didn't know any better he'd swear that it was made of energy. They are also guarding the bridge, Victus is almost shocked at the fact that the bridge has at least three different species guarding it simultaneously.

The two Quarians and Liara have noticed Victus' attention being diverted from the highly amusing interplay between Shepard and the child who is presumably her daughter. When they follow his gaze they are also shocked by the diversity of the species on the bridge. Mikhail noticing their gazes and knowing that Shepard would be occupied with Ana for a few minutes more at least decides to explain the races to them.

Mikhail coughs and says "I see that you have noticed our allies"

Victus, Liara and the Quarians immediately snap their attention to Mikhail. Mikhail smiles and says "Well then, let me give out names. The ones that are obviously Insectoid are known as the Yanme'e, they willingly serve Humanity for reasons that we haven't fully deciphered yet. The small ones with the tanks on their backs are the Unggoy, they are a methane breathing race that has placed their selves in indentured servitude to humanity as a repayment for us saving them from extinction and repairing the damage their industrialization did to their homeworld"

Mikhail frowns a bit and the four immediately notice his expression going sour "The other three could be called 'Spoils of War' technically, we captured them after their creators decided to invade our homeworld over a century ago and due to us being far superior masters then their creators, as well as being the only way for them to reproduce anymore. They have followed us ever since, they are our oldest 'allies'. The large one guarding the door are called Mutons, at least that's what we called them in the war, if they have an actual name neither we nor them are aware of what it is. The small gray ones running around are called Sectoids and despite their appearance they are actually very intelligent and help us maintain our systems. The ones that look like crystal filled armor are called Outsiders and they are very loyal to us… at least we think they are, it is very difficult to speak to them as their language and mindset are very alien compared to ours"

Victus is silent as he contemplates what wasn't said '_The ones who created those three races, what happened to them? The obviously lost but did these Humans let them flee… or did they drive them to extinction. I cannot figure these beings out, every time I think I have them pinned down they say something that completely destroys my expectations_'

The Quarians are looking very intently at the multitude of races, if these Humans are kind enough to take five whole species under their banner even if it is in repayment for something they did… would they do the same for the Quarians? And what is it Shepard wanted to speak to them about?

Liara on the other hand is nearly collapsing with shock and desire, her desire to learn about cultures ancient or otherwise is nearly being overloaded by this one bridge. Seven, seven distinct species all working together, what is their culture like? Do they have their own archaeologists and their own museums? All the possibilities are flying through her head. But before she can say anything about them she looks at one of the images on the 'screen' and gasps "T-that's the _Felara_, why is it out this far?"

Shepard, having finished mucking around with Ana (who is currently riding on her shoulders), smiles at Liara "Your mother is a Matriarch is she not Liara? Do you not think that a desperate mother wanting to find her wayward daughter would use every resource available to her?"

Liara looks very guilty at the reminder that she had run away from home and now being faced with the possibility that her mother had managed to commandeer a Dreadnought to search for her drove the message home quite thoroughly. Shepard chuckles a little at the range of emotions that cross the young Asari's face and says "At the very least I am going to open a communications channel and you are going to apologize to your mother"

Liara looks like she is going to argue, but then Shepard hits her with an ability known to mothers all across the universe, the 'You are going to do this so help me God or I will smack/ground/punish you' stare, more commonly known as 'The Stare' Liara quickly caves in, she had thought her mother was scary when she did the Stare, but Shepard took it to a whole new level of terrifying.

Shepard smiles knowing that she has won while Ana just gives Liara a look of pity, she'd been on the receiving end of that stare plenty of times, she knew exactly what Liara had seen and felt. Shepard opens up a new holographic window and sends a comm signal out towards the '_Felara_'

**X-C:ME**

_Dreadnought 'Felara' Bridge._

"Captain we are receiving a Communication's signal from the Unknown Vessel" When the _Felara_'s comm officer shouts out this message the entire bridge immediately stands at attention.

Lidanya starts to panic slightly, '_A first contact situation, am I really going to be in command for this? Goddess I hope I don't screw this up!'_

Nearby Benezia shakes her head at the nervousness of Lidanya, although she has to admit that she is also feeling a little apprehensive at this, to be on board the first official Asari ship that this new species will meet. It's very nerve wracking, especially for the less experienced crew members who've grown up with the horrific tales of first contact with the Rachni and the events of the Krogan Rebellions.

Benezia steps forwards immediately getting the attention of the entire crew, she turns to the comms officer and says "Open the channel, if it's audio-visual use the primary screen to show it"

The comm officer nods "Aye ma'am"

The main screen which is currently showing the images of the Unknown Spacecraft shimmers for a moment before revealing a sight that makes the entire bridge pause. On the screen a beautiful female can be seen in ornate armor, riding on her shoulders is a smaller version of her but with white hair instead of her red hair. She resembles a Nephilim, however the difference between her and a Nephilim is like the difference between sky and ground.

Curving from the outer edges of her eyes down to the corners of her mouth across her cheeks are two gently curving rows of silver scales similar to the ones seen on reptilian creatures, but with a more metallic color, another group of these scales goes over the top of her eyes to meet together at the bridge of her nose, strangely despite being scaled she has some form of fur over each eye (Called eyebrows by the Nephilim who also have them). However her 'skin' appears to be made of millions of similar scales just vastly smaller and colored a pink or cream color.

Her eyes are a piercing emerald green with a slight bioluminescent glow to them, despite not even being on board the '_Felara_' this alien woman is projecting an aura of power and majesty that eclipses any other that Benezia has encountered in her centuries of living, even the auras of the most powerful matriarchs she knows are nothing to the one this woman is emitting.

If she didn't know any better Benezia would swear that she is looking at the Goddess Athame herself in a mortal form. That image is only reinforced when she speaks.

"Greetings, I am Suzanne Shepard, The Queen of Clan Shepard of the race known as Humans. I am calling on behalf of a member of your own race, would you like to speak to her?" The human, now known to them as Shepard, speaks to them in their own language, causing many on the bridge to exclaim in surprise. But more than that, the woman speaks with a hint of steel and power that surpasses most matriarchs, Benezia can vaguely remember the matriarchs of her youth, who had a similar presence and weight to them and whose voices had a similar intensity. Benezia remembers asking her mother, Tarla T'Soni, about it and being told 'They are like that Benezia, because they have fought in the wars, because they have seen horrors we cannot even comprehend, they have danced with Death… and it has claimed a part of their souls'

Benezia quickly breaks out of her stupor, she bows slightly to Shepard and replies "Greetings to you as well, I am Benezia T'Soni, a Matriarch of the species known as Asari. I would like to hear what the daughter of my kind would have to say,"

Shepard smiles and nods before walking out of the field of view, almost instantly she is replaced by the nervous visage of Liara. Before Liara can say anything Benezia reacts "Liara! Thank the Goddess you are safe, do you have any idea how worried I've been? I was terrified that you'd been captured by slavers or worse! Why? Why did you run away?" Benezia is almost crying in relief at the end of her little tirade, the stress of the past week melting away as she sees the healthy if slightly tired and nervous face of her missing daughter.

Liara looks down in shame, having seen the expression of relief on her mother's face and hearing the hints of fear in her voice had driven home a point to her, every action has a consequence and she hadn't looked at the consequences her running away would have on anyone but herself. Liara doesn't even turn as she hears Shepard cough to her right, quickly but with details she describes her little 'adventure'.

Once Liara was finished Benezia pauses, blinks, blinks again and then lets loose a tirade that nearly blows Liara off her feet. To the side Shepard is gleefully writing down what Benezia is _Yel_- _Sho_- _Scr_- calmly and firmly stating her point in a refined and noble manner… at least that's what she'll tell anyone that asks in the future.

**X-C:ME**

Although it was a small event initially the events around what would later be known as the Relay 314 First Contact Incident would have a resounding effect on Galactic Politics and even the nature of the Council itself. Not long after Matriarch Benezia T'Soni made contact with the Humans (More commonly referred to as Novus by themselves and their allies) did the Queen of Clan Shepard offer a proposition towards the Quarian people.

It was a offer to heal their weakened immune systems and find a way to return them to their homeworld. Needless to say the Quarians took it very seriously, the Novus took to discussions with the Quarians rapidly. However they stated to the Citadel Council that it would take between one to two months before they could start formal negotiations.

Despite how it might appear as a slight due to the fact that the Novus were prioritizing the Quarians over the Council, none of the Councilors objected. After all a month was a long time and they wanted to put on the best show, they prepared everything for the occasion and were sparing no expense.

During this time the Novus opened up several Mass Relays, An action which was noted as anomalous by the STG as they had been informed that the Novus did not make use of the Relays. However when the Novus openly colonized a planet within the Asgard system that they called '_Terra Nova_' it became more apparent, the Novus were either preparing for integration into the Council (A option which was noted to be highly unlikely by STG agent Merrick Solus) or they were opening a Trade Outpost (A option the Volus ambassador was overjoyed to contemplate)

Left unsaid by the Turians and Krogans (For various reasons… some of which matched) was the possibility that the Novus were setting up a Forward Base in preparation for an invasion.

A fortnight after the Relay 314 First Contact Incident the Quarians agreed to Mankind's proposal and in exchange for the healing of their kind and the reclamation of their homeworld they became a Client Race for the Novus.

It was this event that truly caught the interest of the Geth for the first time in nearly three hundred years they began to contemplate moving beyond the Perseus Veil.

**X-C:ME**

Within the Geth Consensus there was a large debate going on… or at least that would be the best way for an organic beings to rationalize it. A synthetic or Cybernetic being would call it a conflict of interest, whatever it is called it was 'loud' maybe not in a sense of noise, but the Geth Server hubs were working overtime to deal with the load.

_+The Creators have chosen to ally themselves with this new race (Designation OR-14 Novus/Humanity) They may attempt an invasion+ _Geth Process 13,525-582A states.

_+This is a__n__ unplanned for event, it was never thought that the Creators would accept becoming a Client Race. However the 'Novus' did offer to repair the (Generational Immune System Specific Genetic Degradation) caused by (Lack of Immune System use due to Sterilized __S__tarship environments)+_ Geth Process 48,232-149H responds.

_+Has a correlation between (Designation OR-12 Nephilim) and (Designation OR-14 Novus/Humanity) been established? The chances for two species divided by nearly ninety-six thousand light years to develop along similar lines to have a 99.98% appearance match is beyond astronomical. (Designation OR-02 Asari) must also be taken into account. Are they some sort of experiment by (Designation EX-01 Protheans) could the Creators be part of this Experiment?+_ Geth Process 5966-462S Comments.

_+A Diplomatic envoy must be sent. Possibility of conflict between Creators and Geth is now above eighty-six point four seven percent and rising. (Designation OR-14 Novus/Humanity) intervention is most likely (Ninety-nine point four six percent) and in nearly nine hundred and ninety four simulations out of a thousand results in the destruction of the Geth+_ Geth Process 13,525-582A states.

_+This Unit is prepared for insertion into Citadel Space, it would take less than five Council Days for this Unit to reach a suitable location to seek consensus with the Creators and (Designation OR-14 Novus/Humanity) about the ceasing of hostilities_+ Geth Agricultural Unit (Repurposed – Infiltration) 014 states.

_+Logically that is the most prudent course of action. This one agrees, does the consensus agree+_ Geth Process 00,001-001A states.

-+_The Consensus agrees with the course of action proposed by Geth Agricultural Unit (Repurposed – Infiltration) 014+-_ The Geth state as one.

**X-C:ME**

However not all was good, for the Batarian Hegemony had been humbled. Solid proof of their slaving had been discovered and they suffered massive punitive fines from nearly every single Council Race.

In their anger the Batarians plotted to attack the Novus, they sought to punish the race that had cost them their respectability and shown them to be liars to the Galaxy at large. Multiple business deals both legal and otherwise fell through due to this.

The Batarians prepared a strike force and waited, on the day of the Council Negotiations they would strike at '_Terra Nova_' and teach the Novus a lesson… or at least that was what they planned to do, but as any good soldier will tell you. No plan survives contact with the enemy.

Then it came, exactly thirty-three days and six hours after the end of the Relay 314 First Contact Incident the Novus CAS-Assault Carrier CSSV '_Beaches of Normandy_' broke through the fabric of space-time and appeared just outside of the Citadel's Arms. For the first time many species got a view of the majesty of a Novus fleet in its full splendor.

Around the 'Normandy' nearly fifty smaller vessels (relative to the Normandy) were arrayed. From the dozens of seven hundred and fifty meter CRS-Light Cruisers to the ten kilometer long CCS-Battlecruisers to the four three kilometer long CPA-Light Carriers each one of these ships is a work of art. A work of art that contains enough firepower to render the surface of any world a hellhole incapable of supporting life.

As it had been arranged over the last month Shepard and her Honor Guard depart for the Citadel in a diplomatic style Skyranger (which has less _obvious_ armor plating)

The moment had come, the Skyranger docks with the Citadel and Shepard steps foot on the Citadel, the first Novus to ever do so.

**X-C:ME**

_Council Docking Bay 31_

The Asari Councilor, Tevos T'Mara, is fighting to keep her expression neutral. She is currently staring at the Novus landing party with something akin to awe '_Benezia was right, she is like a Goddess walking amongst mere mortals_' is her only thought.

The Turian Councilor, Meticulus Retria, nods lightly to himself, no matter what happens here, the Turian Hierarchy will be attempting friendly relationships with these _Novus. _They had helped his people without even hesitating, such an action requires a suitable repayment. But even so, a part of his mind was screaming at him to fall to his knees and pray to this… _Queen_.

The Salarian Councilor, Yelena Revlon, shakes slightly in her ceremonial robes. She was a Dalatrass, a Salarian leader, who'd been alive for nearly four decades, yet the presence of this… _Being_ makes her shiver. Her ancient primal senses scream to her that this is a monster that if provoked would destroy her and everything she held dear.

Suzanne Shepard on the other hand, smirks. She can see the awe and fear from the three Councilors, it somewhat disturbed her that her mere presence could do that, but it was part of being the Novus High Queen. Her 'aura' if you will, made all other beings want to bow down to her, it was only made more potent by every Novus in existence. With the Novus population easily reaching over a Trillion at this time, even the strongest willed beings would have trouble in her presence… when she used it that is. Shepard could and most of the time would suppress her 'aura' so that she could simply live her life without complications (or people throwing themselves at her feet)

Impressed by the resolute nature of the Councilors she eases up on her 'aura' and has to swallow a laugh as they all sigh in relief.

Behind Shepard four Sangheili including Thel' Vadam take up positions, behind them Squad 'Freelancer' stands ready with a Muton Strike Force, a Sectoid Squad, an Unggoy Mass and a Yanme'e Swarm acting as her Honor Guard. Shepard had chosen not to utilize her MECs, Titans or (and especially) her Colossi. She didn't think that the Council would take kindly to her deploying war machines capable of annihilating whole cities (or continents) for some reason, _Strange that_.

The few camera drones recording the whole event nearly go ballistic over the variety of different races following Shepard and when one gets too close it is swatted out of the air by a Muton, who moved far faster than most of the observing C-Sec and Spectres would have thought possible.

Shepard walks up to the Councilors and says in perfect Thessian "Greetings I am Suzanne Shepard the representative of the Novus Humanity. I hope that peace will be maintained after these talks" Shepard extends her right hand.

Meticulus recognizing the importance of the gesture extends his own right hand (Claw?) And grasps Shepard's lightly (not that she would notice since it was wrapped in armor) and nods while replying "I am Meticulus Retria, the Turian Councilor. On behalf of my people and my government I would like to thank you for saving the '_Light of Menae_' and her crew"

Shepard smiles and nods back "No thanks are needed, it would have been beyond… _Inhumane_… for me to ignore innocents in danger. Such a stain on my honor and the honor of my people could never be erased"

With that Shepard breaks of the handshake and heads over to greet the Asari and Salarian Councilors. Meticulus stares at his hand for a second in thought '_That single line says more about her people than a decade of talks ever will. I am thankful that their honor made them save my people… but what will happen if… no when the Batarians get revenge. The death count will be astronomical_' Meticulus shivers under his plates.

**X-C:ME**

As Shepard and her Honor Guard head for the Council Chambers, in another part of the Galaxy a tragedy begins it sorrowful journey.

**X-C:ME**

_Asgard System, Alpha Cluster._

In the distant reaches of the Asgard System the Batarian Dreadnought _Shalanaza_ drops back into Subluminal with a fleet of twenty five cruisers and eighty frigates following it. The Batarian Dreadnought's captain Tso'Mal Mr'kan smiles as he looks at the images of the system known to the Humans as the Asgard System. Tso'Mal simply nods to his helms officer, starting a chain of events that would be the nail that seals the lid on the coffin of the Batarian Species. A slightly dark irony in all of this is that Tso'Mal's brother was Heddah Mr'kan the Batarian who ordered his ships to fire upon the '_Light of_ _Menae'_ and the '_Velara'_. The Batarian fleet jumps once more to FTL, this time they are headed into the system bound for the planet of Terra Nova.

**X-C:ME**

In orbit above Terra Nova a single CCS-Battlecruiser, the CYSV _Sakura_ sits in orbit, surrounding it are three Phoenix-Class Colony Ships and two Hephaestus-Class Construction Tugs working on the orbital defenses for the newest colony of Novus Humanity. The _Sakura's_ crew, slightly over-confident due to over a century of peace that Novus Humanity had and due to being a fairly young crew with almost no experience, had disabled their long-range scanners due to the constant beeps and alerts of nearby FTL travel and were simply lounging around the bridge.

Suddenly their short range sensors start screaming as the Batarian fleet drops out of FTL right outside the 200,000 kilometer mark from the edge of Terra Nova's atmosphere. The Batarians release a 'Surrender or Die' message which is immediately ignored, Humanity would never surrender. Despite their relaxed and over-confident state the crew of the _Sakura_ immediately launch into action. Their captain the heir of the Queen of the Yamamoto clan, Suki Yamamoto immediately sends out a request for help, while her crew scramble to their stations. Within forty seconds of the fleet's arrival the _Sakura_ is fully combat ready, their fighters scramble out of the hanger bays like hornets from an agitated hive.

The sharp contours of the X-SCFV MK 6 _Orion_ Space Fighter, based upon the ancient 'Blackbird' design, soar into position between the Batarian fleet and the world of Terra Nova. The _Orion's_ _**Yggdrasil**_ MK 4 Fusion Lances mounted underneath the cockpit and on the edges of the wings silently roar into full readiness as their pilots prepare for what appears to be the first invasion of human territory in over a century.

Suki Yamamoto keeps a brave face as she watches the Batarian fleet soar towards her with shields raised and weapons primed, she'd gotten terrible news, no military vessels were within the three second charge range and the Alpha Halo Installation was in the middle of an overhaul and was unable to be used. It would be between two to three minutes before any reinforcements got here. Two minutes in which she had to hold the planet faced with a hundred and six to one odds. She silently prays over the Hive Mind, she knew as well as anyone else, even with the minor upgrades to Humanities shields, they had little chance of surviving. The Hive Mind responds with hope, even if they know the situation is grim they won't give up.

As soon as the Batarian fleet enters within range of the _Sakura's_ Plasma Beams they are fired upon immediately. Six Frigates and a Cruiser are destroyed immediately as the newly upgraded Plasma Beams tears through the Batarian barriers and armor like rice paper.

_-74 Frigates, 24 Cruisers, 1 Dreadnought VS 1 CCS-Battlecruiser, 80 X-SCFV MK 6s-_

The Batarians grit their teeth as they realize that if they fire upon the human ship at these ranges they'll more than likely miss and hit the world full of 'future slaves' that they were planning on capturing. They realize that they'll have to simply endure the withering fire for another ten seconds before they are close enough to engage their Dreadnought's main cannon, thirty seconds before they can reliably use their Cruiser weapons and forty seconds before their Frigates come into range.

The _Sakura_ opens up upon the Batarian fleet once more, this time they have closed in enough for the Plasma Cannons to be used. In a flurry of superheated stellar material, a dozen Frigates are wiped from existence and five Cruisers join their Frigate brethren in oblivion. The Dreadnought's barriers flare as several plasma bolts slam into them, weakening them by around thirty percent.

_-62 Frigates, 19 Cruisers, 1 Dreadnought VS 1 CCS-Battlecruiser, 80 X-SCFV MK 6s-_

Two seconds later, seven seconds before the Dreadnought is in range the _Sakura_ opens fire yet again. This time a staggering 28 Frigates are destroyed, but only two Cruisers and no damage is done to the Dreadnought.

_-34 Frigates, 17 Cruisers, 1 Dreadnought VS 1 CCS-Battlecruiser, 80 X-SCFV MK 6s-_

Another two seconds, five seconds to Dreadnought contact range. The _Sakura_ fires it's fourth salvo, Focusing on the Cruisers only 8 Frigates are destroyed, but 11 Cruisers are reduced to superheated slag. The Dreadnought yet again is not fired upon, the crew of the _Sakura_ focusing upon the smaller vessels in an attempt to even up the numbers, are making a fatal tactical error. One that they and the Hive Mind are unaware of.

_-26 Frigates, 6 Cruisers, 1 Dreadnought VS 1 CCS-Battlecruiser, 80 X-SCFV MK 6s-_

This time the gap is four seconds in order to transfer built up heat into heat sinks, The _Sakura _decides to wipe out as many Frigates as possible. 22 Frigates are annihilated, 1 Cruiser joins them and the Dreadnought takes a couple of Plasma Bolts, dropping its barrier integrity down to fifty-five percent from seventy-two percent.

_- 4 Frigates, 5 Cruisers, 1 Dreadnought VS 1 CCS-Battlecruiser, 80 X-SCFV MK 6s-_

Before the _Sakura_ can fire again it comes into range of the Batarian Dreadnought's main gun, The first shot wipes twenty-two percent of the _Sakura's_ shields away. The Dreadnought noticing the fighters launches its own

_-120 Fighters, 4 Frigates, 5 Cruisers, 1 Dreadnought VS 1 CCS-Battlecruiser, 80 Fighters-_

The _Sakura's_ sensors are overwhelmed by the sudden fighter screen, as the fighters from both sides start to clash between the _Sakura_ and the Batarian Fleet, the '_Sakura's_ weapons are rendered useless due to the fears of friendly fire due to heat backwash from the Plasma.

The Batarian fleet makes a risky decision, they are worried about the fact that in the first three seconds of the fighter free for all, they lost forty fighters while the enemy only lost three.

They make a nearly suicidal FTL jump to barely ten kilometers from the outer atmosphere of Terra Nova. To their surprise and terror the _Sakura_ immediately makes a 180 degree turn within seconds. But they immediately open fire and start deploying their ground forces. Their first salvo drops the _Sakura's_ shields to a dangerous eight percent, the critically weakened shields take on a crimson tint and is visible even when not being attacked.

_-80 Fighters, 4 Frigates, 5 Cruisers, 1 Dreadnought VS 1 CCS-Battlecruiser, 77 Fighters-_

_Terra Nova, Capital City._

On the walls of the Capital city of Terra Nova several dozen plasma turrets rise up and begin to pick off and landing craft that get too close to the city itself.

A dozen twenty-one foot tall Titans come screaming from the gates of the Capital City, their plasma rifles, machine guns and Gatling guns joining in, in an attempt to help the turrets. But even with the concentration of firepower several Batarian landing craft touchdown in or near the city.

In an instant Yuki, the AI of Terra Nova, activates the inner city defenses and suddenly what appeared to be interesting statues spread throughout the city become short range plasma turrets. Dozens of Batarian invaders are cut down by the turrets. As the battle for the Capital City rages a massive blast is heard and all of the combatants look to the sky as a wave of light flares up from the location of the Naval battle. Then the Novus gain grim expressions and start fighting ten times as hard and as vicious. They had all felt the deaths of their comrades in orbit.

_-80 Fighters, 4 Frigates, 5 Cruisers, 1 Dreadnought VS 1 CCS-Battlecruiser, 77 Fighters-_

The _Sakura_ immediately opens fire with a precise salvo that wipes out the Cruisers and drops the Dreadnought's barriers. In response the Dreadnought and Frigates drops the _Sakura's_ shields in a burst of static energy and deals devastating blows to the _Sakura's_ mid-section, the shock-waves from the strike penetrating into the less resilient interior and causing massive damage to the control circuitry of the _Sakura_ leaving its engines almost unresponsive.

The Fighter free for all start to wind down with only twenty-three Batarian Fighters and forty-two Human Fighters left.

_-23 Fighters, 4 Frigates, 1 Dreadnought VS 1 CCS-Battlecruiser, 42 Fighters-_

The _Sakura_ is pounded with another salvo of hyper-sonic kinetic rounds, this time the shock-waves score a fatal blow, they detonate a ten megaton nuclear warhead in the rear armory, the explosion blows a hundred meter wide hole in the rear starboard section of the _Sakura_ the results of the explosion are the _Sakura's_ engines and Inertia Canceler are disabled. The severe jolt causes the _Sakura's_ engines to fire without being commanded, unable to maintain its orbit the _Sakura _slowly falls towards the planet. In a last act of defiance, the crew of the _Sakura_ disable their heat safeties and launch a massive barrage of plasma bolts and beams at the Dreadnought, the Dreadnought is nearly bisected and also starts to fall into the atmosphere as it's Mass Effect core fails.

The 'head' of the _Sakura_ however pays the price, several dozen nuclear warheads stored within detonate and blows the front two hundred and fifty meters of the _Sakura_ into hypersonic shrapnel which tears through two of the remaining Batarian Frigates.

Fatally wounded the _Sakura_ and the _Shalanaza_ fall towards the surface of Terra Nova. The Sakura while wreathed in the fire of an atmospheric re-entry survives mostly intact as it slams into the Nara mountain range two hundred and eleven kilometers north of the Capital (and only) City of Terra Nova.

However upon impact the destabilized Elerium core of the _Sakura_ overloads and the central crystal weighing about ten grams is transformed into ten grams of Antimatter, specifically Anti-Hydrogen. For a few seconds the Antimatter simply spreads out, then the laws of reality reassert themselves and it annihilates with the regular matter.

The blast is massive, the mid-section of the _Sakura_ is instantly reduced to hypersonic shrapnel that is launched almost into orbit. Shards of Hyper-charged, destabilized Elerium rain down on Terra Nova, causing explosions similar in scale to twenty megaton nuclear weapons, only without the radioactive fallout.

The _Shalanaza_ slams into the planet nearly forty kilometers east of the Capital City, it ploughs a trench nearly eight kilometers long. It sits still for a split second and its surviving crew start to cheer for their good fortune.

Then its Element Zero core goes supercritical and blows the _Shalanaza_ into shrapnel like the _Sakura_ only not as damaging nor does it ascend as high into the atmosphere, however nearly a ton of Element Zero dust is launched into the atmosphere, luckily the prevailing winds are headed east, but in eight hours the Element Zero dust cloud would circle the planet and hit the capital city.

The Frigate's crews were almost celebrating their victory, but before they even knew it the remaining Human Fighters supported by the Three Phoenix-Class Colony Ships opens fire upon the Two Frigates, blowing both to space debris, Element Zero dust and shrapnel within seconds.

**X-C:ME**

The Novus Defense Forces and civilians of Terra Nova drop to the ground as the Antimatter explosion occurs. Several dozen Batarians are blown to the ground from the shock wave, at least three die from the fall as they were several stories up at the time.

The constant pulses of plasma weaponry fill the air, then the unthinkable happens. A Batarian assault squad captures a child, a young Sub-Royal Nymph that had yet to reach her Adolescent years. In their fear they tried to use the girl as a hostage, when it became apparent that the Novus wouldn't bargain with them, the squad leader pulls out his combat knife and brutally slits the girl's throat.

Then, all Hell breaks loose.

**X-C:ME**

_Citadel Council Chambers_

Shepard had been keeping an 'eye' on the situation so to speak via the Psionic Hive Mind as she had been speaking with the Council, then the young girl was killed.

Shepard falls to her knees, raises her head and releases a high pitch keen, a cry full of grief for the young girl. The rest of the Novus throughout the galaxy join in this cry, even the Nephilim, disgraced and exiled join in, they know what the keen means.

Shepard start to glow a violent violet and the area around her begins to shudder as her sorrow is replaced by rage. With an inarticulate cry she releases a pulse of Psionic energy that forces every Batarian on the Citadel to be slowly torn apart in showers of gore and agony.

Shepard then stands up and in a voice that carries to every sentient in or around the Citadel mentally and physically states "Those monsters known as the Batarians have attacked one of our worlds and so I state as a Queen of the Novus. That we will bring death and destruction to their worlds and leave only sorrow, ashes and lamentations behind us. Any who would stand with the Batarians will suffer the same fate" The Councilors shiver at how cold and emotionless Shepard's voice had become. Shepard turns to them and says "There will be no peace, until the Batarians have been wiped from this galaxy. I am afraid that these talks will be postponed until the war is over"

Tevos in an act of insane bravery (or stupidity) cries out "Does it have to be war?"

Shepard merely looks back at her and states "Yes, do not get in our way" before she turns around and stalks out of the Council Chambers with her Honor Guard following.

**X-C:ME**

_Terra Nova_

The Batarians forces only took two seconds to regret their actions. The Novus had originally been retreating and slowly preparing for a counter attack, now they dropped all pretense of weakness and even without weapons charged the Batarians.

The Batarians did not even have a chance, within seconds they were overwhelmed and torn apart… literally. The Novus forces within ten minutes completely wiped out all Batarians on Terra Nova.

Without any delay the orbiting ships began to load up the population of Terra Nova as the world had been poisoned by the remnants of the Batarian fleet and would be uninhabitable to Novus for a few weeks before they terraformed it to clear out the Element Zero in the atmosphere.

At least, that's what would happen in a time of peace, but even now, mere moments after the attack on Terra Nova the Novus prepared for war and their shipyards and forges were scrambling to create the Starships and weapons for the battles that would surely happen.

**X-C:ME**

What followed this dark day was a war that few would forget, billions died and few died without pain or instantly. The Council Races with the exception of the Krogan would never forget the following month, nor the atrocities that occurred during it.

The Batarians most definitely would not forget.

**Chapter 5**

**The Shanxi Incident Part III – Decimation**

**X-C:ME**

After the spectacle of Shepard storming off the Citadel, having killed all of the Batarians aboard, the Galaxy held it's breath and waited.

But.

There was nothing, the war that had been promised didn't come, after a month and a half the Batarians relaxed, thinking that the Novus had been scared off by their might.

They could not have been more wrong.

Two months after the attack on Terra Nova, a massive fleet of Novus warships appeared suddenly mere kilometers from the outer atmosphere of the Batarian border world of Mer'Shak.

It didn't even take four hours, the Novus simply bombarded the planet from orbit, nothing was left but plasma scarring and radiation.

By the time the Batarian fleet had arrived in response to the lack of communications, all they found was a dead world.

The Batarian Hegemony immediately sent massive fleets to the outermost border of their empire, they planned to stop the Novus attack. They thought that the Novus still used the Mass Relays as a means to move through the Galaxy.

Thus they were unprepared for what happened next.

**X-C:ME**

_In orbit of Batarian Industrial World Terak'Her_

All was quiet, it was the cooling period. The workers of the mighty planetary factories were resting and the space lanes were clear of almost all ships, only a couple of repair tugs and two frigates on a defensive picket were present.

Then, in a burst of gamma radiation and neutrinos, five hundred and eleven ships erupted back into the ordinary universe, at least ordinary compared to the energetic hell from which they had just emerged.

The Frigates didn't even have a chance, within seconds of the Novus fleet appearing they were reduced to super-heated vapor by the power of the Novus plasma weapons.

The repair tugs didn't last much longer, they were swatted out of the sky with a negligent salvo from the Novus.

Then, came the iron rain.

From orbit nearly forty thousand Novus troops jumped from their ships, relying on their shielding, inertial dampeners and super-human constitutions to let them survive.

As they fell through the sky of Terak'Her, six thin long sheets of membrane extended from their backs, although they were shaped similar to the wings of a Dragonfly, these membranes were not used for flight, not entirely.

They served two purposes, first they allowed the Novus to control their descent and second, they expelled the excess heat that atmospheric friction was forcing upon the Novus, even in their armor they would have overheated from the transition from orbit to surface.

The Batarian forces on the surface were unprepared, they had expected an orbital bombardment, followed by a number of dropships, that was how battle had been done for the last several hundred years after all.

They didn't even contemplate the possibility of a race being so technologically and physiologically advanced that they could jump from orbiting starships and land on a planet without burning up in the atmosphere.

When the Novus forces slammed into the surface, the local Batarian forces did the most logical thing they could think of.

They ran.

In their thousands the once proud Batarian Planetary Defense Force (PDF) ran, they almost made it forty meters (43.7 Yards) before the Novus opened fire.

Then the Batarians learned just how weak they really were.

The Batarian infantry barriers were not developed with plasma weaponry in mind and thus were overwhelmed by the sheer might of the assault that the Novus guns launched upon them.

In less then twenty minutes nearly two hundred thousand Batarian PDF soldiers were cut down by the Novus assault.

Then the Novus advanced, in their thousands. Without any orders vocalized they marched upon the Batarians.

Those who fought or were military were cut down, several Blood Pack units that were planet-bound attempted to fight off the invasion. They didn't even manage to drop the shields of any of the Novus.

The battle for Terak'Her was short, vicious and decisive.

It took less then twenty-four hours for the planet to fall, specialized CPS-Corvettes were used to take nearly forty million Batarian prisoners to a nearby storage facility where they were placed into cryo-stasis.

Or course that wasn't the entire offense, in a complete violation of every rule of battle that the Council Races knew, the Novus struck at six different planets simultaneously.

And conquered all of them with no losses, this wasn't what the Batarians were expecting. On the dawn of the second day of battle, eight more worlds were placed under siege. Three of those worlds were military strongholds, the Batarian military managed to hold the Novus off for two days without problem… or so they thought.

The Novus had been waiting for their Hyperwave FTL drives to lose their Contradiction so they could jump again and had decided on the morale destroying choice of giving their enemies hope, just so they could snatch it away from them.

On the fourth day of battle, the Novus deployed Titans, these twenty-one foot tall Mechs were walking monsters. The Titans' shields shrugged off all damage the Batarians did to it and their Plasma cannons and mortars annihilated whole battalions of the Batarian forces.


	62. DA AJAHAM

**Naruto/Negima (Earlier this Year/2013)**

**A Jinchūriki, A Heiress and Mahora?**

**Chapter 1: A New Mission, An All-Girls School and a New Teacher**

Naruto was quite happy, he'd just come back from three years of training with Jiraiya and was hoping to get some Ramen from Ichiraku and call it a night, due to Ero-sennin's 'research' they had been delayed to the point where it was nearly 7:00 pm when they finally got to Konoha, Naruto didn't expect anything to happen especially after hearing the news that Akatsuki had been destroyed when some Bijuu sealing device they had created had detonated and killed them all, from his letters to and from Konoha he'd heard that Sasuke had laughed his head off for 2 hours after hearing how his brother died, Naruto thought it was funny too. He was just walking past the Hyūga estate when he heard a window smash and a Shinobi with a Kumo headband jumped over the wall of the estate right in front of Naruto holding something in his arms, before the Shinobi could even react Naruto snatched the package he was carrying and when the man turned towards him Naruto gave him a face full of the Rasengan, the ninja was badly injured but still alive, Naruto hadn't noticed Hinata and her father jumping behind him during the attack, Naruto still oblivious to their presence when he opened the package to see Hinata's younger sister Hanabi tied up and thoroughly pissed off.

"Thank you, whoever you are" Hiashi Hyūga said to Naruto.

Naruto having dyed his hair black to avoid problems in Iwa turned around to face Hiashi and Hinata, who true to form turned red in the face the moment she saw Naruto's face and realized who it was.

"No problem Hiashi-sama, I just happened to be walking past when I saw him drop down in front of me, and I figured he was doing something illegal" Naruto replied.

Hiashi had to fight to keep himself from double taking when he saw Naruto's face and realized who it was, after his eldest daughter did which angered him a bit, and at the same time gave him an idea, the Kumo Ninja's were getting on his nerves. He had to get Hinata and Hanabi out of Konoha and he just might of found the person to do it, at the same time he also might of found the way to keep Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other.

"Naruto-san, I believe you, me, my daughters and the Hokage need to have a talk about your next mission" Hiashi said.

"My next mission?" Naruto asked.

_Ten Minutes later, The Hokage's Office._

"Hokage-sama I've come to request Naruto-san here for a mission, S-class and long-term" Hiashi said as he entered the Hokage's office after waiting for Tsunade to invite him in.

Tsunade frowned and asked "What is the mission Hiashi-san?"

Hiashi didn't waste any time and said "I need to get my daughters away from Konoha, they are too high profile, I need to get them to safety and Naruto's the only one I trust with this"

Naruto asked what was the most obvious question to him "Why me?"

Hiashi frowned and said "Much as I trust the other clans, everyone else in your year level has a family which can be used as hostages to get them to hand over my daughters, you on the other hand and I apologize for saying this, but you are an orphan with no family to use against"

Naruto laughed "I understand... also my passenger gives me extra power to protect them, right?"

Hinata and Hanabi were confused over this statement, Hiashi nodded and Tsunade was proud of the fact that Naruto accepted what Hiashi said without taking offense.

Naruto then frowned "But where can we go? where is safe that we aren't known?"

Tsunade then smiled "How about you got to Mahora Academy?"

Hiashi frowned and said "Where is that?"

Tsunade smiled again and said "Mahora Academy lies on the other side of a dimensional wall Jiraiya discovered twenty years ago, Co-incidentally a friend of ours from the other side Takamichi T. Takahata sent in a request for a Shinobi to guard a Classroom of the academy so we can ask that Naruto be added as a teacher and that Hinata and Hanabi be added as students"

Hiashi then asked "Why does Naruto become a teacher while Hinata becomes a student?"

Tsunade smiled "It's an all-girls academy, Naruto couldn't become a student but he can become a teacher of martial arts, seeing as Jiraiya told me of his Taijutsu exploits and some of them are surprising, the most was him using a Gentle Fist Jutsu upon a opponent"

Hiashi look impressed and slightly annoyed that someone had leaked his clan's secret techniques and asked Naruto "What move did you use and where did you learn it?"

Naruto replied... nervously "I used the _Gentle Fist: Vacuum Palm _on a bandit, and I don't know how I learned it, all I know is that I needed a non-lethal way of disabling a opponent and that popped into my head and suddenly I could use it"

Hiashi spent nearly twenty minutes quizzing Naruto on his knowledge of the gentle fist he was surprised to discover Naruto knew all of it but due to him lacking a Byakugan was unable to use most of the attacks. Hiashi was slightly stunned as were Hinata and Hanabi, Hiashi immediately saw the potential of this and agreed to Tsunade's idea.

The next day Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi were off to Mahora with Jiraiya guiding them to the wall.

_Three days later, The Dimensional Wall._

Naruto whistled when he saw the dimensional wall for it was at least a hundred feet high and shimmered slightly, he had learned that only ninjas who had unlocked their chakra could see the wall and to everyone else it was invisible. Jiraiya formed some seals too quickly for any of them to see and then a portal of blinding light opened up in front of them and Jiraiya pushed them through the portal before following himself.


	63. DA AOTSNA

**Naruto/Sekirei **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Ascension of the Shinobi no Ashikabi**

**Chapter 1**

**The First**

_Underneath Konohagakure no Sato_

Naruto Uzumaki. A name that causes both fear and hatred to strike the hearts of most Konoha Civilians, hatred for the ancient beast he carries sealed within him and fear, for being the target of his elaborate and humiliating pranks that often took days to wash off, clean or fade away. Most outsiders would think that he's either a small boy who wears inconspicuous clothing or a large teen with great speed in order to do some of the pranks they hear of, either way they couldn't be more wrong.

Naruto is in fact a twelve year old boy, he's the shortest of all his age group at 4'8" (147.5 Centimeters). That very idea of him being inconspicuous is laughable, yet totally plausible. He wears a bright orange jumpsuit, yet can hide from the elite Shinobi task force known as ANBU. Naruto is very loud in both speech and mannerisms, yet can be near invisible in the midday sun. He's thought of as the dobe (Dead Last) of his class, yet he can come up with tactical plans in a snap after only a few seconds of observations that can leave enemies completely bewildered as to what just happened. He is one of the most likeable people in the village, yet also the most hated.

Truly, Naruto Uzumaki is a mass of contradictions that baffles the minds of even the brightest scholars. Loud, but stealthy. Dead Last, yet a tactical genius. Inconspicuous, yet the most well known person in the village. The kindest and most loyal person you'll ever meet, yet also the most hated by his village. Oblivious to the feelings of others, yet the most insightful in his village. The most put down and discriminated, yet the one with the strongest will.

Naruto Uzumaki must have been cursed and blessed in equal measure by the gods for his current life style. But now those same gods seek to topple the balance and give him a grand blessing. Millennia ago, on the spot where Konohagakure no Sato now stands, a great starship crashed to _Genso-jō no Sekai _(Elemental World). This starship carries the last of an ancient an noble race, The Sekirei. Hundreds of Thousands of years before that they visited _Genso-jō no Sekai_ and studied the early humans, finding potential in Humanity they gave a portion of their own genetic code to accelerate Humanities development. However in doing so they also gave humanity the power to use their Chakra. Now the last of their race lie sleeping below the city, waiting for someone to find them.

Naruto cursed as the floor beneath him collapsed, he fell down a long chasm. Naruto had been exploring the tunnels under Konoha, unbeknownst to him though was the ROOT ANBU sneaking up behind him, just as the ROOT was about to strike the floor under Naruto had collapsed… then had reformed itself before the ROOT operative could get to it. Several hours later Naruto awoke, he'd been knocked unconscious by his sudden stop hitting the ground, an impact that would have crippled or slain anyone else. Naruto stood, slowly observing his surroundings. He noticed a strange metal door in the distance with a glowing rectangle next to it, having never been told not to touch strange objects or go into weird places Naruto walked towards the door. The walls and roof of the room he was in are made of stone, worked in some strange manner so as to have a almost wave like pattern in them, but the floor, the floor is made of the same strange metal as the door and the wall the door is in.

Naruto after a couple of minutes due to the hallway being longer then he knew, reached the door. He extended his right arm and touched the glowing rectangle with his hand. The door opened, sliding out from the centre until it was recessed into the wall on either side of the opening where it once was. Naruto jumped back at the sudden opening, but soon his curiosity overpowered his surprise and fear and he walked through the opening. Walking in the ship Naruto's eyes slowly grew wider and wider as the ship's strange interior was revealed. After walking for around half-an-hour Naruto comes to yet another door, what makes this door different form the dozens he'd passed earlier? The main difference was the fact that this door was decorated with hundreds of strange letters, Naruto stared at the strange language on the door for a second before he once again reached out his hand and touched the glowing rectangle that all the doors in the ship had next to them on either side, an small experiment earlier had taught Naruto that the pad on either side could open and close the door.


	64. DA ATF

**Naruto/Rosario+Vampire **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**A Thousand Flowers**

**Chapter 1: Childhood and Youkai Academy**

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki was one of the rarest of beings, a Youkai and not just any Youkai but a Kyūbi no Yoko. Yokos or Demon Foxes are among one of the strongest monsters to ever roam the Earth, only the first Vampire and the Fallen Angels can match the powers of their Kyūbi lords. For Yoko are split into elemental clans: The Blazing Red of the Fire clan, The Ocean Blue of the Water Clan, The Muddy Brown of the Earth clan, the Glorious Yellow of the Wind clan, The Metallic Gold of the Lightning clan, The Luminous White of the Light clan and the Midnight Black of the Dark or Shadow Clan. These seven clans are the strongest but within them is the potential for other clans to be born. In this way Naruto was Unique, for unlike every other Yoko he was born a Kyūbi instead of working his way up. His fur is a pale blue that fades into a ice blue on his stomach and the end of his Tails, Naruto is the Kyūbi of a new clan. The Ice or Snow Yoko clan. His mother the Fire Kyūbi Kushina Uzumaki and his father, the Water Kyūbi Minato Namikaze decided to move him to an environment where he would flourish and took him to Village of the Yuki-Onna.

In the village of the Yuki-Onna two Shinobi brothers with pale-white eyes with a hint of lavender married two Yuki-Onna by the names of Tsurara and Hikari. The twin brothers' names are Hiashi and Hizashi. Born just a few months after Naruto where their children. Hizashi's son Neji a rare Male Yuki-Onna who was seen as a sign of great fortune and Hiashi's twin Daughters Hinata and Mizore, both male Yuki-Onna and Twins were considered signs of great fortune and prosperity so Hiashi and Hizashi were accepted into the village easier than most. When Hinata and Mizore where two months old Naruto a ripe four months old was brought to the village. Tsurara had been Minato and Kushina's friend in Youkai Academy, along with the Succubus Ageha and a witch called Katsuki. They were reunited the night Kushina came to the Village.

Tsurara is returning home after having been at the general store purchasing special nappies for Mizore and Hinata, she sees two figures walking towards her, while this wasn't all that unusual the Nine-tails streaming behind both figures certainly is. Tsurara squints while trying to see their faces and then her eyes shoot open and she says "Who are y... _Kushina_ and _Minato_!? What are you two doing here?"

Kushina, noticeable by the fact she is wearing twice as much clothing as Minato responds "Tsu-Chan, Lovely to see you again. While I'd love to tell you why I'm here can we go inside where there isn't wind chill at least?"

Tsurara face palms while shaking her head and replies "Of course, of course. I'm sorry follow me"

Kushina and Minato who is carrying Naruto follow Tsurara back to the ski resort where she lives and works and enter the private section of the resort. As they sit in the living room Tsurara comes in with two babies and places them in the crib in the living room, having relieved Hiashi of duty for caring for them so he could go work on the repairs while the girls are sleeping soundly. Tsurara watches with both amusement and astonishment as Minato sits down and attempts to control the wild waving of his son's Ice-Blue tails. She stares in astonishment for a little while before shooting a look at both Kushina and Minato that clearly states _'What in the Nine Hells, you better explain this!'_ Kushina is tempted to laugh but instead says "As you have no doubt noticed my son Naruto isn't exactly normal"

Tsurara snorts indelicately and says "Kushi-Chan I think that is the biggest understatement you have ever made, please explain why he is that color and why he is a Kyūbi at this age, I thought that you had to grow into it?"

Kushina nods and Minato comments now that he's got his son's tails under control "Normally that is true, but there is an exception. When a new Elemental clan is born the first Yoko of that clan is born a Kyūbi and carries their new fur color"

Kushina nods and continues "Like the Plant clan and their Green fur or the Storm clan and their Silvery-Grey fur. In this case Naruto is the first of the Ice Yoko clan, hence his Ice Blue or pale blue fur"

Tsurara nods and then stops and thinks before saying "You mean that he is the Yoko equivalent of a Yuki-Onna?"

Kushina nods and responds with "Or close enough to one for the differences to not matter"

Minato starts to look uncomfortable and asks Tsurara "Tsurara, is there any place I could put Naruto, while I love to hold him he's very uncomfortable to hold after a while"

Tsurara looks at him with the obvious question in her eyes and Kushina answers "Tsu-Chan, every Yoko's body temperature and the feel of our fur is dependent on our Element, I'm always very warm being of the Fire Clan and my fur feels like ashes, Minato is slightly cool and his fur feels a little like water or silk. Naruto being of the Ice clan is incredibly cold and feels a bit like snow, touch him and you'll see what I mean" Tsurara walks over and places a hand on Naruto to find him equally as cold as herself when she isn't making herself warmer, she is quite amazed by this fact.

Tsurara smiles and picks Naruto up while she says "Since he is so cold I can safely place him in the same crib as Hinata and Mizore without a problem" Minato and Kushina have equal looks of relief on their faces. Tsurara places Naruto in the crib and waits a few moments before signaling Minato and Kushina over, they walk over to find Hinata and Mizore cuddling up to Naruto and the one thing of all three of the adults minds is _'So Cute'_ Tsurara and Kushina immediately start fantasizing about Naruto and one of Hiashi and Tsurara's daughters being married in the future.

Hiashi, who is outside repairing a broken door, immediately stops due to his sudden urge to buy either a Sword. He shakes his head thinking it an idle fancy; little did he know that the urge would reappear for years to come!

Fifteen years pass as Naruto, Hinata, Mizore and Neji grow up together, as friends, sisters and cousins the relationship between the four could only be called tight, they were never far from each other. Five years in Hinata, Mizore and Neji's mothers had recovered enough to have another child. Hinata and Mizore became the proud older sisters of young Hanabi and Neji became the protective older brother of Inuchiyo and Hanbei his twin younger sisters. As this happened Kushina also gave birth to twin girls named Mito and Anko, Mito is a eight-tailed water Yoko and is heir to her father's clan while Anko is an eight-tailed fire Yoko and heir to her mother's clan. The elder four would watch the younger five grow up together as they had.

More often than not Hinata, Naruto and Mizore would have Snowball fights or Skiing races, Neji didn't involve himself in these as he preferred to read books instead. Naruto read as well but he was more interested in the powers of the boundary beings called 'Shinobi' He could easily use their Wind and Water jutsus due to his position and he was interested in their Fūinjutsu and Genjutsu both of which he started to learn, Hinata and Mizore picked up some Genjutsu and Taijutsu to help them later in life. Eventually they got Neji to join them in learning Taijutsu, but his real passion was Kenjutsu and for his fourteenth birthday Hizashi got him a Katana to wield.

Naruto, Hinata, Mizore and Neji train their little sisters in their abilities as they get older, while improving themselves at the same time. They watch as the years fly past and they live like nothing was ever going to change. As they got older they learned more about themselves and each other, like Naruto's ramen and prank addictions or the fact that Hinata secretly slept in Naruto's room for almost twelve years before being discovered by a most unfortunate problem.

It was a quiet Sunday morning and the children were sleeping in, with Hinata in Naruto's bed of course a fact that Kushina and Tsurara had been aware of for years while Minato and Hiashi lived in innocent bliss, their lives untroubled by the knowledge until Hinata's screams split the air. All the adults and Mizore and Neji rush into Naruto (And Hinata's) room to find Naruto unconscious and Hinata screaming about the blood on the bed sheets. As if a joke by Kami the father's looked like they were going to explode, Hiashi especially until a whispered word in their ears made them stop. For you see Kushina, Tsurara and Mizore had already figured out the problem and quickly got all the males out the room except Naruto who was still unconscious. When he woke and began to freak about the blood that had actually caused him to faint in shock, Naruto, Mizore and Hinata were told about Puberty.

To Hinata's immense embarrassment she had started her Menstrual Cycle that Yuki-Onna got from around the same age as Human girls, but Hinata wouldn't be able to have children until she was around seventeen. At which point there would be a definite sign that she was ready, once she turned 24 the menstrual cycle would cease and she would be unable to have any more children. Hinata and Mizore look depressed at this until Kushina mentions that if they were to mate with a Yoko or more specifically an Ice Yoko they would technically become one themselves and their mating cycle would be extended for centuries even millennia, as would their life expectancy. Who knew that a little blood on the sheets would end up in complete embarrassment for all three of them? Especially as Mizore had started her periods as well!

On her twelfth birthday Hinata and Naruto went out to the fields of the snow whites with Mizore, they watched with tears in their eyes as the boy Mizore had a crush on cruelly rejected her once he knew she was a Yuki-Onna. After Mizore had run of crying Naruto and Hinata stood at the edge of the field deep in thought, Hinata wondered if Naruto would ever bring her here on her seventeenth birthday and Naruto wondered both the best way to get back at the cruel boy and how to avoid Hiashi's wrath over what he was planning, Naruto shrugged and leaned closer to Hinata. Hinata turned her head slightly to show she was listening and Naruto whispered gently in her ear "When the time comes and you are to make your journey here." Naruto stops and Hinata looks at him with the unspoken request to continue Naruto continues with "I hope you'll journey here with me to pick one of these flowers." Hinata overcome with emotion hugs Naruto fiercely and whispers back

"You are the only one I wish to make the journey with Naruto-kun, I'll stay with you forever… if you'll let me"

Naruto only smiled and hugged back, he would give her the answer when they came here next time, when she was seventeen. But he knew he didn't have to, both of them already knew what he was going to say.

In the three years following Naruto went travelling to meet some old friends of his parents from school and he ended up meeting several of their children all who were around his age.

The day had finally come, Hinata, Mizore, Neji and Naruto had finished packing and were about to leave for Youkai Academy. Today would be the day they step into a world quite removed from the one they had lived their lives in. Naruto had packed his books on the Shinobi, especially the legendary Sannin who he worshiped, Hinata and Mizore were preparing their stalking equipment and looking over maps of the school for hiding/stalking spots, Neji had his sword and its cleaning kit packed and ready to go. Hanabi, Mito, Anko, Inuchiyo and Hanbei cried as they watched their older brothers and sisters get ready to leave.

Just outside the village they found the school bus waiting, they get onboard and sit down, as they are passing through the tunnel the Bus Driver says "We're got to stop and pick up one last student"

They come out of the tunnel in the human world and all four of them start feeling the heat of this world, Naruto releases cold air using his youkai to cool the bus down. The Driver notices Naruto looking at him and nods in thanks. The bus stops in front of a lone boy standing at a bus stop, he gets on and the Driver says "You sure you want to go to Youkai Academy? It's a very _scary_ place; I hope you're prepared for what might happen"

The boy looks at the bus driver with a bit of fear in his eyes and Naruto cries out "Oi, calm down, I can smell your fear all the way over here!" The boy turns to see two boys and two girls sitting close to each other on the bus and sits down across the aisle from them.

He turns to them and says "Hi, my names Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you. Do you know anything about the Academy?" He frowns and says "Why's it so cold?"

Naruto smiles and says "I'm Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki" He gestures to Hinata "This is Hinata Hyūga, Mizore Hyūga her twin sister and Neji Hyūga their cousin" He turns back to Tsukune and replies "I know a little about the school, enough for me to know that a Human like you shouldn't be on this bus" Tsukune looks confused and Naruto continues with "Tsukune it's called Youkai Academy because it literally is a school for monsters… I see that you either don't believe me or think I'm crazy right" Tsukune nods, Naruto releases his transformation and lets his tails and ears hang out and then says "How about now?"

Tsukune just looks at him in awestruck fear and then says "Well, that sucks. The only school that is willing to let me apply is one for monsters" He laughs "I remember being called a little monster by my first year teacher. But I doubt this was what she meant" Naruto laughs as well.

Naruto stops laughing down and says "You know I could always turn you into a boundary being called a Shinobi, You'll be faster and stronger than a regular human but monstrous enough to attend without being killed"

Tsukune looks at him and says "What's the catch?"

Naruto shrugs and says "The training's a bitch, you might be seriously injured or killed and you'll always be on your guard, you might not be able to return to the regular world. But you could always go to the Elemental Nations and live there. Before you ask that's a hidden continent where the Shinobi came from. So want to make a deal"

Tsukune thinks for a minute before he says "I'll wait a week and then if it's still possible I'll take you up on the offer, okay?"

Naruto smiles and says "Fine by me"

Hinata cuts in with "It looks like we are there Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiles and comments "So we are Yukihime" ('Snow Princess'… I think)

Hinata blushes at the nickname Naruto give her and gets ready to get off.

The bus comes to a stop on a deserted cliff with a scarecrow/sign that says 'Youkai Academy'. Naruto and the Yuki-Onna get off first; As Tsukune is getting off the Bus Driver says "I would take that boy's offer if I was you, You'll see what I mean soon" Tsukune nods to him and hops off, He sees Naruto and his friends head off through the forest heading towards a strange gothic looking building and decides to follow them.

As Tsukune is walking along with Naruto just in sight and Naruto's friends hidden (The power of the Yuki-Onna's stealth/stalking) He starts hearing a strange ringing he looks around and does a complete 180 (While Naruto is watching him and silently laughing) before Tsukune notices a bat, he sighs and says "It's just a bat" Naruto is about to lose it when a pink bike comes flying out of the undergrowth and crashes into Tsukune. That does it, Naruto loses it and starts laughing as do the Yuki-Onna, Neji laughs so hard he falls out the tree he is hiding in.

Tsukune starts to get up but then notices _"The ground here is rather soft almost like…'_ as he moves his hand he hears a girl's cry and notices that he's leaning over a girl with pink hair's lap and his hands are pushing against her thighs. He jumps up and says "I'm so sorry are you alright?"

The girl nods and says "Yes, I'm fine I was just a little dizzy from Anemia and… you… you smell delicious"

Tsukune's eyes bug out and he says "W-what?" before he can reach the girl reaches up and bites his neck *Chomp* Tsukune cries out in pain and Naruto who is just getting back up to his feet collapses laughing again.

The girl stands up and watches Tsukune run around holding his neck before she says "Sorry your blood was just so tasty! My name is Moka Akashiya and I'm a Vampire, Nice to meet you!"

Tsukune just looks at Naruto laughing and says "Do you mind if I take you up on that offer early?"

Naruto just shakes his head while laughing and smiling; he calms down and says "Not at all, but first. Whoever you are it isn't very nice to try and spy on someone" Hinata clears her throat "Unless you are a Yuki-Onna of course, then it's a form of love"

Tsukune looks weirdly at him as if asking _really?_ And Naruto nods back to him. From the trees comes a black bike with a red eyed, pale teenaged boy sitting on it, the most distinguishing thing about him was "Sasuke, you still have the Duck-Butt Hair? I thought you got rid of it!"

The boy… Sasuke looks at Naruto sighs and says "I tried, it came back. Looks like you've met Moka I see"

Sasuke looks at Tsukune and says "The names Sasuke Uchiha and I see you've met my fifth (or was it sixth?) Cousin Moka Akashiya sorry about that, her introductions can be a bit… pointed" Sasuke smiles showing off his fangs.

Tsukune just looks at him and deadpans "Ha, ha… Your fricking hilarious" Sasuke just smiles and bows to Tsukune.

Naruto just shakes his head and says "Come on you three, we might want to get to school on time, Neji you okay?"

Neji waves his hand and says "I'm fine" before limping off towards the school. Moka, Tsukune and Sasuke walk together with Naruto and the Yuki-Onna. Naruto and Sasuke start talking quite animatedly about some obscure thing the rest of them don't even both to try to understand, Although Neji and Tsukune being men have a slight clue what they are talking about. The girls don't even bother to notice and talk amongst themselves, none of the guys can understand what they are talking about, but there's nothing unusual about that.


	65. DA BC

**PJO/Ah! My Goddess **(Earlier this Year)****

**Belldandy's Child**

**-BC-**

**Chapter 1**

**The Reveal**

**-BC-**

"_Yggdrasil – Remote Access. Third-Class Special Duty Authorization. Local Area Lockdown. Full Release Request. 'Radiant Fortress' Requisition Request, 'Tri-Gungnir' Requisition Request, 'Fading Moonlight's Whisper' Requisition Request. Authorization Code: 'Ill Met by Moonlight Proud Titania'_" Everyone froze, Ares, Annabeth, Grover, Hades from the Underworld and even the Olympian Council watching from Olympus.

Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon had just shouted out a long string of instructions, Dionysus was about to start laughing at the apparent madness of the boy when a holographic blue screen appeared in front of him.

**-Remote-**

**Yggdrasil Remote Access Terminal (Error – ID not Found)**

**User Request from: Y-No-Nr-02-01 – PBP-384 **

**Pending**

…

…

**Granted.**

**Full Release Authorized.**

**Weapon Release Authorized.**

**Ascendance Protocols Online.**

**Masking Program Disabled.**

**Personal Instructions from Kami-Sama**

'**Show that pathetic Greek War God how a True Norse God Fights'**

**-Remote-**

Suddenly Percy Jackson is engulfed in a blinding white light, when it dissipates moments later everyone gasps.

Standing before them in radiant silver plate armor is Percy Jackson, his armor is silver but has golden embellishments that forms the image of a giant tree with his arms covered by branches and his chest being the trunk of the tree.

In his right hand is a brilliant Trident with golden blades, the centre blade has a hollow cut-out in the centre of it and the outer blades have a small indentation on the inner side that begins a couple of inches down from the top. The three blades all join together to a hollow ring of metal that in turn connects to the shaft of the weapon, on the other end of the weapon is a foot long blade. The Trident is made out of the same silvery metal as the armor.

On Percy's back is a bow of exquisite quality, it is rather simple with only a few winding vine embellishments, but it radiates an aura of power the belies its four foot size. Its bowstring appears to be made out of woven moonlight, curiously there is no quiver for the bow, but the watchers all guess that the bow can summon or create arrows.

Both Artemis and Apollo stare at the image of the bow with great desire (Artemis) or just plain out drooling (Apollo)

Hephaestus stares at the arms and armor now covering Percy Jackson and wonders if he could speak with the creators of such masterpieces.

Aphrodite is more interested in Percy himself, marking his face are three symbols, a blue and silver swirl mark on his forehead and two blue points underneath each eye.

The rest of the gods are watching in awe or jealousy, except for Ares who is both jealous and slightly terrified of the weapons and power emanating from the… Demigod?

Percy sighs causing a slight mist effect to appear as his super-energized breath contacts the mortal air "I wish I didn't have to go this far Ares, but you stupidity and oversized Ego has lead to you to begin a chain of events that could have destabilized the entire world. As it stands I must remedy this problem, now I face you as I truly am. I am Perseus Belldandyson Poseidonson, Third-Class Special Duty Unlimited, God of Creation, Wisdom, Fate and Heroes. Prepare yourself, _War God_ for the punishment you so rightly deserve"

Suddenly the screens of Olympus and the Underworld go dark as Percy activates a shielding spell to prevent being observed.

Ares scowls in anger and his sunglasses nearly melt from the energies flaring out of his eyes "You dare mock me, I'll show you…" before Ares can finish his threat he is launched backwards as Percy suddenly appears in front of him with his trident extended like a bat or club.

"Yes? You'll show me what? You are at most a Second-Class God, I am only Third-Class due to experience, if you were to go by power, I am a First-Class Unlimited equal to what you would consider a Titan Lord in power" Percy sighs again, as arrogant as he must appear, he absolutely hates to speak as he currently is. However he knows that keeping Ares unbalanced is the only chance he has of surviving. Despite being weaker Ares has the experience of Millennia, he just hopes that his mother never finds out he acted like this. She might appear to be slightly naïve and ditsy, but the Norn of the Present is more than terrifying when properly provoked. Considering she used to be one of the best Valkyries in Asgard, Percy definitely did _NOT_ want to anger his mother.

Ares angered beyond all belief charges forwards with absolute disregard to his own safety (or even any semblance of a plan) and Percy does what he has been trained to do for several years, he sides-steps the seemingly undodgeable charge and uses the short blade on the end of his Trident to strike at the charging God.

The squeal of complete and utterly soul destroying pain that suddenly rings out makes Percy look back to Ares and flinch violently, causing yet another squeal of unimaginable pain. Percy carefully removes his blade from the… remnants of Ares family jewels, and then has to fight with all of his willpower not to vomit. Percy nearly drops his Trident but manages to recover and puts his trident blade at Ares' neck "Surrender or… you know what just surrender, I can't really do anything more torturous then that" Ares shakes his head so fast Percy is amazed that it doesn't fall off "Maybe Apollo will be able to fix it?" Although Percy's voice doesn't really install confidence in anyone listening in.

Grover walks over and puts his hand on Ares shoulder "You poor bastard" then Grover shakes his head and looks at Percy

"What?" Percy queries with a look of confusion (and nausea) on his face

"Pe-e-e-ercy if you ever do that again… I'm gonna not be friends with you anymore" Grover bleats out with a fair amount of fear in his voice.

"S-Seaweed brain, was t-that r-really necessary?" Annabeth asks with a fair amount of horror in her voice.

Percy shakes his head "No, nor was it done on purpose. I reacted instinctually as I was trained to do so…" Percy then scratches his head and thinks for a second "Then again, the women I trained with were all pretty anti-male, I wouldn't put it past them to train me to purposely go for groin strikes against male opponents"

Annabeth looks at him with confusion "Who exactly did you train with?"

Percy sheepishly grins "The Valkyries of Asgard"

Annabeth's jaw nearly hits the core of the Earth "Wait, wait, wait… Are you saying that you trained with members of the NORSE Pantheon?"

A light voice then answers Annabeth "Of course, who else would I have train my son?"

Annabeth spins around only to spot the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Standing before her is a woman with brown hair and expressive blue eyes, standing about 5'1" like Percy. Also like Percy she has markings on her face, a tear drop diamond on her forehead and two horizontal triangles with the points facing towards her nose about a inch under the outer most parts of her eyes. She's wearing a strange blue dress and a some interesting golden earrings.

Percy smiles at his mother "Annabeth, Grover I'd like you to meet my mother Belldandy, the Norse Goddess of the Present"

Annabeth frowns at the strange disconnection, the Present while massive doesn't sound all that impressive, so why were her senses screaming that this kind looking Goddess was the biggest threat she'd ever faced "Forgive me if this sounds rude, but if you're the Goddess of the Present, why are you so powerful?"

Percy and Belldandy both start laughing. Annabeth looks between the mother and son duo repeatedly "What's so funny?"

Percy slowly stops laughing and looks at Annabeth "Annabeth, my mother is one of the Norns, one of the Norse Fates and one of the Administrators of the Yggdrasil Supercomputer, essentially you're looking at one of the three Goddesses tasking with keeping Heaven and the Mortal World separate yet interconnected. There are very few beings in this world stronger then my mother, also those earrings of hers are sealing away a good portion of her power. What you feel is around twenty percent of her true power"

Annabeth nods vacantly as the full implications of the Goddesses power come flying home and she asks vacantly "Why were you able to train Percy, I thought the Ancient Laws…"

Percy interrupts her "Don't apply to any deity that isn't Greek. Those are Greek laws, also I'm a full-fledged God, not a Demigod. The only laws I'm bound by is the Minimal Mortal Interference Law and the Peace Treaty between Asgard and Niflheim"

Annabeth frowns in confusion "Niflheim? What's that?"

Belldandy answers "The Norse Underworld, technically. In actuality it is the collective dark side of all Pantheons except for the Greco-Roman Pantheon. Same as Asgard is the collective term for both the Norse Pantheons home and the Homes of all Pantheons except for the Greco-Roman Pantheon"

Annabeth looks at Percy and Belldandy with shock in her eyes "Greco-Roman?"

Percy just raises an eyebrow "After the Rise of Roman the Greek Pantheon was permanently bound to the Roman and vice-versa. As such your Pantheon can only be called Greco-Roman as it is a conglomeration of the Greek and Roman Pantheons. Although a better title would be the Western Pantheon"

Belldandy interrupts before Annabeth can ask another question "As interesting as all this is, my apologizes for interrupting. We must be on our way, after all we are on the eve of a War that could bring about Ragnarok"

"Yes and we don't want that"

Percy and Belldandy turn to see Hild, the _Daimakaichō _(Ruler of Hell) standing there on the beach holding the Helm of Shadows. "I'll return this to its proper owner, you two deal with the bolt" Hild then vanishes into a puff of smoke.

Annabeth watches on in horror "Who was THAT?"

Percy shrugs nonchalantly "The Ruler of Niflheim, Hild"

Grover shakes himself out of the reactionary terror he had from Hild's appearance and interrupts with "Come on Annabeth, we need to get going"

Annabeth then asks the next obvious question "How are we going to get to Olympus?"

Percy grins and holds up three plane tickets "Why we fly of course! Zeus isn't going to attack us in the air as it would result in the loss or destruction of his Lightning Bolt, so for now we're safe. Although I doubt I'd be able to fly within America again after today, unless I've done something truly amazing"

Belldandy smiles and kisses Percy on the forehead "I must go, I will see you in Asgard Percy" Belldandy then vanishes into the reflection on Percy's Armor.

**-BC-**

Despite his companion's desire to interrogate him, Percy manages to get aboard the flight and get to New York with a minimum of trouble. He then says good-bye to his quest mates and heads for Olympus.

As he arrives in the Lobby he sends a silent prayer to Zeus requesting the right to enter Olympus. The Lobby Guard then puts a hand to his earphone and waves Percy over. He hands Percy a keycard "Place this in the slot in the elevator and press the button that appears"

Percy walks over to the elevators and enters an empty one. Placing the card in the slot he hits the button that appears and ascends towards Olympus.

Percy steps out of the elevator and is distinctly… underwhelmed. Then again he was used to Asgard which is many times larger and grander then Olympus, he shrugs off the small spike from Yggdrasil indicating that a hard point was nearby. If what he thinks is about to happen in the next few years is correct then activating the Yggdrasil uplink fully would be disastrous… or at the very least a big mess that would require hours of bug hunting and re-coding.

Percy quickly makes his way to the Throne Room of Olympus, ignoring the looks he gets from the residents of Olympus due to his armor.

He enters the Throne Room, right into what looks like a full meeting of the Olympians. Ares limps in after him. Percy knows that it's stupid, dangerous and kinda vicious but he just has to "Hey Ares, sorry about the castration, it was an accident" Ares glares at him with massive amounts of venom, but it's tempered by the fear and remembered pain in his eyes.

The Gods upon hearing all wince and look at Ares with pity… Except Hephaestus who is laughing uncontrollably at his brother's misfortune.

The Goddesses all have varied responses, Demeter and Hera are a mix of pity and smug satisfaction, Aphrodite is glaring daggers at Percy, Athena is shaking her head at the stupidity of Ares and Percy and Artemis is torn between laughing uncontrollably, congratulating Percy and wondering whether or not she should talk with Percy and ask why he did it.

Percy then raises an eyebrow at Ares and continues with "If you keep glaring at me like that then I'll show you some of the other things I have been taught by the millennia old _female_ warriors who have a strong dislike of males like yourself" Ares quickly walks (read: runs like a headless chicken) towards his Throne.

If Percy had been looking he would have seen the looks of intrigue on Athena and Artemis' faces.

Percy walks up to Zeus and bows "My Lord Zeus, I present to you the Master Lightning Bolt. This makes us square on the desire for you to kill me right?" Percy places the Lightning Bolt on the ground.

Zeus smiles at the impertinent comment at the end, he might end up liking this Demi… no this God. Zeus opens out his right hand and the Bolt flies to him while returning to its original form of twenty feet of pure energy "It does indeed and thank you for returning it to me. Now would you mind explaining to me exactly what you meant when you introduced yourself as the god of Creation, Fate, Heroes and Wisdom. I don't believe that you have ever been introduced to this council"

Percy winces as he realizes that he revealed that much "The reason for that Lord Zeus is that those are my Norse Domains. I have no Greek Domains as of yet and as such I am not bound by the Greek Ancient Laws nor the Roman _Divina Cohibita_ but instead I am bound by the Norse laws regarding such things"

Zeus flickers and in his place sits someone nearly identical but with slight changes. Whereas Zeus is a tall, imposing, and very muscular man, with long black shoulder-length hair with a gray-and-black neatly trimmed beard. He has brilliant electrically-blue eyes with a serious and proud, but very handsome face. Now his face has a more dire set to it, like a warrior who has seen many things and a General who has had to order men to their deaths just to save others. Percy immediately knows that he is looking at Jupiter.

Percy nods slowly "Lord Jupiter, so that is what happened. Strange, very strange. I will have to indicate…" Percy's voice lowers slightly and he starts to mutter about 'file integrity' and 'duality of divinity' and many other computer and mythical terms. Eventually Percy shakes himself out of this state and says "My apologizes I was distracted by my duties. Was there something you wished to say Lord Jupiter?"

Jupiter nods slowly and asks "If what you say is true, then there are other Pantheons in this world. I wish to know, why am I and Zeus bound together in a single body?"

Percy shrugs in confusion "I honestly don't know, it could be something as simple as over-resonance to something as complex as a dual file fusion right down to the kernel. In either situation it would be impossible for you and Zeus to separate, you have been bound together for so long that the borders between the two of you are very thin. Eventually you'll combine into a new god I would imagine. Although perhaps if I used a counterpart system via the use of the Doublet system and both Yggdrasil and Nidhogg I might be able to separate the two of you. But that depends on my getting permission to do so from Kami-Sama"

Athena interrupts at this point "Kami-Sama? Who is that, Odin?"

Percy shakes his head "No, you would call him Chaos. The Creator, the first being. I need his permission to do something on that level and I'm afraid that the reputation of the Greek and Roman Gods would prevent that" unnoticed to Percy Jupiter flickers and becomes Zeus

Before Athena can ask another question Apollo buts in with "What's Yggdrasil"

Percy can't believe it, he just stares at Apollo in shock, before he states "Are you telling me that you have no idea about the _source_ of your immortality and your powers!"

Athena immediately pounces on that exclamation "The source, so this Yggdrasil is the source of divine power?"

Percy shrugs and says "More like the supercomputer upon which all of creation is stored and documented. All except for your Pantheon. The last files on the Greek Pantheon were of the Primordials fighting the Titans, after which the Yggdrasil hard line to your Pantheon was severed. Resulting in the possibility of fading and weaker power levels"

The makes all the Olympians look at each other in concern "Can it be fixed?"

Percy shakes his head "Not immediately, it will take a while. But within the next decade yes, but it won't be easy. You'll have to learn Yggdrasil operation protocols or Nidhogg operation protocols depending on alignment"

Zeus raises an eyebrow "Nidhogg?"

Percy looks at him seriously and then says "Where there is a Heaven, there is also a Hell. Nidhogg is the Supercomputer of Niflheim, the demons. Which are not as bad as you would imagine. They mostly just try to take humans souls via contracts. Just beware anything with glowing red writing on it that you have to sign for. There'll always be fine print that'll benefit the demon in question"

Poseidon speaks up "Would we be expected to follow such conventions?"

Percy shakes his head "Not really, it's your choice as to which side to follow and it is also your choice as the dominant Pantheon as to how your people act. Connecting with Yggdrasil and Nidhogg merely means that you cannot start wars with the opposite faction and that you have to follow orders from you respective faction leader. Kami-Sama takes a hands off approach and Hild usually lets you do as you wish as long as you meet the quota of human souls, don't rebel against her and don't start a war with Heaven"

Athena looks suspicious "That seems too loose, there would have to be some restrictions"

Percy shrugs "Like I said, it depends on what you decide, This is your territory. The two systems simply prevent you from fading, provide power, tools and reinforcements and in return you simply have to follow the basic laws of each side. You'd have to ask the leaders for more information. I don't know many of the laws of either side due to the fact I'm a child of a Norn. I'm less bound by restrictions and such because of this"

Demeter leans forwards "The Norns, aren't they the tenders of Yggdrasil?"

Percy smirks at Demeter "You know that simply because Yggdrasil is called the World Tree in mythology don't you?" Demeter blushes but nods "You're correct, the Norns are the System Admin of Yggdrasil. It's their and my job to maintain Yggdrasil's most basic functions, although we do have other responsibilities. Also in case you were wondering Yggdrasil actually is a giant tree, that happens to be a supercomputer" Percy waves his hand and a picture of a beautiful city surrounding a giant tree is seen "This is Asgard and in the middle is Yggdrasil's Central Core" Many of the Olympians are gaping at the image.

Percy then receives a message written in some language the Olympians can't read "I'm sorry, but I'm being recalled to Asgard. I must leave soon. Please be careful Yggdrasil is beginning to log requests from Kronos. His powers are beginning to return and we can't cut him off without risking a cascade failure that could destroy all of you"

Percy with a wave of his arm makes a puddle of water appear, steps into it and vanishes.

Hermes looks around at the rest of the Olympians and says "I don't know about the rest of you, but that was one of the coolest exits I've ever seen"

**-BC-**

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning of a New Summer**

**-BC-**

"I'm thinking a ass kicking with spiked boots wouldn't be enough," Percy mutters as he stares at the wound. Surrounding him are two bronze bulls… or rather the several dozen remnants of two bronze bulls. Percy shakes his head and begins to incant in the ancient tongue. Nearby Percy's new friend Tyson perks up as he listens to what Percy is saying.

Annabeth despite not liking the Cyclops on principal notices and asks "Do you know what language that is?"

Tyson nods slowly "That's the Old Tongue, what Mother Earth spoke to her children,"

Annabeth nods slowly "Could you translate please?"

Tyson nods and then straightens up "_Remote_-_Root-Access. Spell configuration He-23 'Benediction of a Generous God'. Specialize, Flora, Subset Cursed Demi-Deity and Pine. Priority request. Utilize internal energies. User Perseus Belldandyson. Authorization Code: Norn-Gamma-27-1-Omega. Range five inches, distance 4.5 inches. Release!_" Annabeth and the nearby campers shiver as Percy's voice is perfectly mimicked by Tyson, Annabeth and the other Athena campers nearby move slightly close and begin to note the structure of the spell.

Then the Athena children present are distracted by the glowing green energy that lances from Percy's outstretched hand into the oozing wound on Thalia's Tree. They all gasp in amazement at the sudden vitality granted to the Tree.

Annabeth rushes forwards "You healed it," she cries in a overjoyed voice.

Percy shakes his head "No, I didn't. It would take something truly powerful to fully reverse this. All I did was massively bolster Thalia's energy reserves and removed around eighty percent of the poison. That gives us a couple of months leeway in which to find a true cure,"

Malcolm, a child of Athena standing nearby, asks what he thinks is an obvious question "If that's the case why don't you simple repeat the spell and slowly but surely cleanse Thalia's Tree?"

Percy sighs in aggravation, he truly hated having to explain what he knew to be basic knowledge. Ironically despite that he was one of the best teachers in Asgard. Go figure. "If it were that simple, Malcolm. I would have already done so. However Thalia's spirit is only partially divine. If I were to attempt what you suggested there would be three outcomes. None of which I want to happen,"

Annabeth steps forwards "What are the outcomes?"

Percy holds up his right index finger "First: There is the possibility that Thalia's soul ignites from the pressure of my power and explodes destroying her and everything else within twenty miles," Everyone gulps and thunder booms in the background.

Percy now lifts up his right middle finger "Second: There is the possibility that my power subverts her mind. Will it would heal her and even release her from the tree. She would be in essence my slave unable to refuse any commands I give her. Whether spoken or not," The girls nearby quickly take on looks of disgust and once again Thunder booms in the background, but this time with a sense of disgust and refusal.

Percy then lifts up his right ring finger and states "Third and finally: The massive infusion of my energy into her soul and body causes Thalia's and my files to merge. At which point our bodies and souls would merge permanently resulting in a new being that is neither Thalia or I, but something new and most likely insane," Everyone shivers and this time the thunder doesn't boom

Percy then sighs looking at the somewhat depressed campers (and confused Tyson) "If I had the power to heal Thalia I would. But she is partially mortal and on top of that I am not a God of Healing. My powers are designed to affect fate and create things, they don't have the needed malleability or restraint to utilize a spell high enough to repair this,"

Annabeth then asks "C-could you teach one of us a spell that could, and then we could cast it?"

Percy looks at Annabeth and quickly weights the options available before sighing and shaking his head "I could, but only if there is absolutely no other choice. Teaching you magic is dangerous and it has dozens, even hundreds of pitfalls that you could and most probably would blunder into. Magic isn't simple, it's a very complex system of debts and favors. Every time you cast a spell, you are put into the debt of another being. In my case I just accrued a debt with Eir, or perhaps Iðunn, The Norse Goddesses of Healing and the tender of the Apples of Immortality, which she will most likely use to cast Magic based in my domains,"

Annabeth nods slowly "Then whenever you cast a spell you placed in debt to another, could we simply have our debts placed with the Greek Gods,"

Percy shrugs "You could, but for two small problems. One, the Greek Gods aren't connected to Yggdrasil, so while they can give blessings they can't provide magic to mortals or Demigods and Two, would you really want to be in debt with Apollo to such a degree he could order you to do _Anything_ and you couldn't refuse, because Yggdrasil _and_ Nidhogg would force you to follow the request," Annabeth gulps at the sudden seriousness in Percy's tone and shivers slightly at the idea of giving a god (especially Apollo) that much power over her.

Percy smiles slightly "Magic is never something to be taken lightly, also you would have to beware that the spell you were casting wasn't provided by a demon. As it would most likely cost you your soul… or at least a great deal of embarrassment. Demons might not be the soul devouring monsters of myth, but don't let that fool you, they can be quite vicious when it suits them. Come to think of it the Gods can be the same way,"

Percy shakes his head to clear them of the random thoughts popping up and walks towards the camp "Come on then, let's go. I want to lie down and say hello to Chiron,"

Annabeth shouts out "Percy wait!" Percy stops and lets Annabeth and Tyson catch up "Percy there's something you need to know!" Percy nods at her to make her continue.

**-BC-**

"So it's true then?" Percy asks as he walks in on Chiron packing his stuff.

Before Chiron can answer Tyson catches sight of him "PONY!" Chiron looks at Tyson with surprise as Percy snickers.

"My dear Cyclops, I am a Centaur. Not one of those overweight midget horses called ponies," Chiron responds with a fair amount of heat in his voice.

Percy snickers a little more "Careful Chiron, you're letting you prejudice show through," Chiron simply gives Percy a flat stare that makes him burst out laughing as 1960's lounge music plays in the background.

Percy calms down slightly "So, who's your replacement?"

Chiron looks like he bit into a lemon "Tantalus,"

Annabeth gasps as Percy's face takes on an expression of disgust and anger and his blue markings turn red "That monster! Why?" Then Percy shakes his head "Don't tell me Mr. Dumb thought it would be funny. Pudgy-ass Cherub," Annabeth is torn between laughing at the description and shivering in terror as Percy calmly insults one of the Olympians. From outside comes a lot of angry shouting and cursing and a clap of thunder that sounds highly amused.

Percy then radiates an immense amount of energy that makes the angry shouting and cursing turn into terrified whimpers and sounds of fleeing. Percy takes a deep breath and his markings return to their original blue, as his power levels drop back to the level where they cannot be felt. Annabeth stares at him in shock "What was that?"

Percy smiles slowly "That was the power of one capable of destroying an entire planet,"

Annabeth's jaw nearly departs her face "WHAT?"

Percy sighs and then holds out his right hand with all digits extended "Gods, Demons and Mortals have five levels of power. They are in order from strongest to weakest:"

"Zero-Class – The level of Kami-Sama and Hild, no other beings in all of creation can match them in power. They could literally destroy this entire universe and remake it, fortunately they are bound by the Akashic Laws that prevent them from doing so without good reason," Annabeth and Chiron gulp, while Tyson shudders, he might not completely understand what Percy said, but he got the gist of it.

"First-Class – The top level of power for divine and infernal beings, at this level immortal beings can destroy the whole planet with ease. That's one of my ranks," Annabeth looks like she has a question but Percy waves her off.

"Second-Class – Gods or Demons of this level can easily wipe out whole continents, for example, Lemuria and Mu," Chiron looks at Percy in surprise, he'd always wondered what happened to Lemuria, they had some of the best Mead he'd ever tasted.

"Third-Class – At this level a God or Demon can destroy whole cities with but a wave of their hand. This is another of my ranks, it is also the current rank of the Titans and the Big Three" Annabeth is nearly bursting with questions but holds them down with great willpower,"

"Sub-Third-Class or the Sub-Classes – These are the levels of Mortals and most of the Greek Pantheon. It is divided into _Sub-First_ through _Sub-Fifth_, _Sub-First_ is the level of some of the Olympians, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis. Etc. _Sub-Second_ is lesser Olympians and some Minor Gods, Ares, Hecate, Hermes. Etc. _Sub-Third_ is the level of most Minor Gods and Dionysus, as well as some powerful Demigods, Thalia for example. _Sub-Fourth_ is the level of most Demigods, like children of Olympians aside from the Big Three. _Sub-Fifth_ is the level of weaker Demigods and mortals. Luke for example is _Sub-Fifth-Class_ as while he has some of the inborn abilities of Children of Hermes, he is mostly reliant on a sword," Annabeth looks torn between arguing with Percy and agreeing, Chiron is nodding slowly as he thinks over what Percy said.

Annabeth then asks one of the questions that had been bugging her from the start of the lecture "What do you mean one of your Ranks?"

Percy grins and then nods "Good Question. Unlike most beings I actually have three rankings. One for my Norse Divinity, which is Third-Class Special Duty Unlimited. One for my Greek Divinity, which is Sub-First-Class. And finally one for my Greek Infernal or Daemon side, which is First-Class Unlimited,"

Chiron jumps in at this point (metaphorically) "Greek Infernal?"

Percy nods slowly "While the Greek Gods are called Gods, their actions in Mythology, rapes, murders, transformations, curses, etc. Have caused them to be considered borderline Light/Dark, they can either connect to Yggdrasil and become Deities, or connect to Nidhogg and become Daemons. Either way they're immortal. Because of this I've two divine ranks and an infernal rank,"

Chiron choughs slightly and looks away in embarrassment, he remembers vividly some of the more monstrous events of the Age of Heroes and The Age of Gods.

Annabeth winces as she remembers some of the more unfortunate results of mythology, both Arachne and Medusa come to mind.

Percy shakes his head at them "Come on, I need to talk to a certain murderer and explain to him in as many painful terms as I have to about what is and isn't acceptable here at camp," Percy turns to the door to leave and then half-turns back "Chiron, I hope to see you once again as activity director of this camp,"

Chiron smiles and nods to Percy "You and me both Percy, you and me both,"

Annabeth and Tyson chase after Percy, hoping to at least mitigate the upcoming brawl between Gods. A conch shell horn sounds in the distance. Percy stops for a sec before turning towards the Dining Pavilion, the campers that see the stormy expression on his face quickly get out of the way. They know better than to get close to someone that pissed off, especially when they happen to be a God. How did the campers know Percy was a God?

He told them, Percy dropped by a week after the Solstice and stayed until the end of Summer. Luke tried to poison Percy but the Pit Scorpion he used fled from the much more powerful being and Luke had to outrun a slightly annoyed God wielding _Anaklusmos_ with incredible ability. Campers who saw the event all pity Luke as Percy managed to get a similar strike in as the one that 'defeated' Ares.

Percy then vanished to Asgard for the rest of the year. Leaving behind a camp that absolutely loved having him, and why wouldn't they? After all having a pretty powerful God helping out and giving some of the training the Mr. D was supposed to, was (Pardon the Pun) a Godsend for the camp and especially Chiron.

Annabeth especially was glad to see Percy wielding his bow, although she did ask why it is called _'Fading Moonlight's Whisper'_. Percy just winked and tapped his nose. Annabeth still fumes over that. Lee Fletcher however was in hysterics after hearing some of the stories of Percy's training, apparently Children of Poseidon have the misfortune of being horrible Archers, until they persevere long enough and then they could be a match for Apollo and Artemis (Hence where Orion got his skill) Percy when asked by one of the Aphrodite girls refused to comment on his Hunting skills.

Now that he is walking towards the Dining Pavilion with a pissed off expression on his face and a Cyclops and Daughter of Athena following him. Surprisingly enough no-one even blinked an eye at this, Percy had done impossible things before, the fact that he was good friends with the Ares cabin despite their rocky start (and his castrating their father) and had managed to get a good relationship with the Athena cabin despite his father.

As Percy walks in the Pavilion everyone goes quiet as he walks towards the Staff table, Dionysus despite being angry at him for his comments earlier pales and goes silent when he sees the look of sheer anger on Percy's face. On Olympus a Iris message opens up showing the Dining Pavilion. Percy slams his hands down on the table startling the entire camp and in a voice filled with venom states "Tantalus, it's good to see you again" Tantalus takes one look at Percy and jumps back cowering.

This leaves one thought in the minds of all of the observers '_How did the two of them meet?_'

**-BC-**

**Chapter 3**

**PERCY SMASH!**

**-BC-**


	66. DA BMOK

****Naruto/PJO (Earlier this Year/2013)****

****Warning! Extremely Rough First Outline****

**Blade Miko of Konoha**

**Plotline/Timeline**

**0 A.K Year of the Yonbi**

_**October 9**__**th**__**/10**__**th**__: The Kyūbi attacks Konohagakure no Sato. Over a third of the Shinobi forces are slain in the battle. _

_The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Nidaime Kyūbi Jinchūriki Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki fall protecting the Sandaime Kyūbi Jinchūriki. A newborn girl named Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze. _

_Civilian losses are minimal thanks to the rapid response of the Shinobi forces._

_Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi retakes command of Konoha, the Sandaime Kyūbi Jinchūriki is revealed to the Civilian and Shinobi Councils. However for security reasons her father's identity and last name are classified and she is known simply as Hikari Uzumaki. The Shinobi Council quickly see through the deception and are aware of her true parentage._

_**October 11**__**th**__: The Sandaime Kyūbi Jinchūriki's identity is released to Konohagakure as a whole._

_The Civilians demand her death, the Shinobi quickly form up around her. Either having known her parents personally or seeing the strategic implications of a Jinchūriki._

_**October 12**__**th**__: A force of Civilians attempt to assassinate Hikari, they are defeated but not before she is blinded by an acid. The civilian force is brutally slain by the Shinobi, three Civilian councilmembers were slain in the conflict, several more were arrested for supporting the conflict._

_**October 13**__**th**__: A Group of Shinobi including: Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asama Sarutobi, Hayate, Genma, Anko Mitarashi, Uzuki Yūgao, Tsunade and Jiraiya fake Hikari's death and begin to raise her in secret. For some of the Shinobi involved she is the only thing warding off depression, suicide or insanity. They hide her in a secret cabin in Training Ground 44 AKA 'The Forest of Death'_

_**3 A.K Year of the Nanabi**_

_**December 27**__**th**__: On the third birthday of the Hyūga Heiress Hinata Hyūga, a Kumo Ambassador attempts to kidnap her, he is stopped by Tsunade Senju who was returning from looking after Hikari in the hidden cabin in Training Ground 44. Tsunade incapacitates the Ambassador and brings him in, the Hyūga clan grateful for the saving of their heiress off to help Tsunade with her 'secret project' revealing to the group that a majority of the Shinobi (all those not on the side of the Civilian Council or the elders) are aware of Hikari still being alive._

_A grateful Hiashi Hyūga personally starts teaching Hikari how to meditate and access her chakra._

_**4 A.K Year of the Hachibi**_

_During her fourth year of life Hikari begins light physical training, that quickly develops into medium-level physical training when her Uzumaki Stamina makes itself apparent._

_Tsunade, Kurenai and Yūgao start teaching Hikari basic academics._

_While walking through a nearby town with Tsunade, Hikari is approached by a Miko who worships Tsukiyomi. The Miko offers Hikari a place amongst the ranks of the Miko. Hikari accepts._

_**5-11 A.K Year of the Kyūbi through to Year of the Rokubi**_

_Hikari spends the next six years training under her various guardians and masters learning various forms of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fūinjutsu, Kenjutsu, weapon skills, meditation and divine presence._

_Secretly on the side Hikari starts to form a hidden organization with the intention of mitigating or preventing wars between Shinobi Villages. Jiraiya seeing the potential of the organization joins it immediately._

_**12 A.K Year of the Nanabi.**_

_**April 3**__**rd**_

_Hikari is added to the Shinobi Roster secretly by Hiruzen, listed as a stealth specialist._

_Hikari is assigned to observe and either protect (or in case of defection, eliminate) Sasuke Uchiha._

_Kakashi is informed of her presence but the three genin, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai, are not informed of her presence nor even of her existence._

_**April 12**__**th**_

_Hikari stalks the team to Wave utilizing her extreme stealth, she is so skilled at hiding her presence that even Kakashi has no idea she is following aside from being told that she will._

_Hikari watches the battle between Zabuza and Kakashi and at a critical moment she throws a kunai to disable Zabuza's imprisonment jutsu._

_**April 13**__**th**__**-20**__**th**_

_Hikari watches over Team Kakashi as they train and she subtly diverts Haku from approaching a meditating Sai._

_During the battle of the bridge Hikari leaves a Kage Bunshin to guard Tazuna's house while she observes the bridge battle._

_Once Sasuke and Sai are sealed within Haku's Ice Mirrors techniques she prepares to intervene but waits until they are rendered unconscious first._

_Hikari once she notices that Sai and Sasuke are unconscious uses her stealth and speed to place a dominion seal on Haku. Knocking Haku out and turning her into her slave._

_Hikari watches as Kakashi slays Zabuza, she then stealthily steals Zabuza's Decapitation Blade. Kakashi aware of who the thief is ignores the theft and turns his attention to the newly arrived Gato._

_Hikari using stealth tactics and fear techniques kills Gato and makes his henchmen think that a horrifying vengeful spirit is after them._

_Hikari follows Team Seven back to Konoha with her new servant Haku after the 'Great Konoha Bridge' is built._

_**April 25**__**th**_

_Hikari is informed of the approaching Chunin exams by Hiruzen Sarutobi. She is re-tasked to provide security for the Second Stage and to act as one of his hidden guards for the third Stage._

_Hikari assigns Haku to continue her original mission of watching over Sasuke Uchiha and if warranted execute him._

_**April 26**__**th**__**-May 1**__**st**_

_Hikari roams the Forest of Death during the Second Stage of the Chunin exams to keep an eye out for the traitor Sannin Orochimaru._

_Haku after watching the battle between Orochimaru and Team Seven and observing Sasuke's infection with the curse mark uses a special seal to request permission to slay Sasuke._

_Hikari having overheard the conversation between Anko and Orochimaru rushes to the location of Team Seven and under the guise of a hostile Rain nin quickly devastates Sakura and Sai, before she slits Sasuke's throat._

_Hikari then rushes to the north-west where she feels the dark chakra of Shukaku the Ichibi Tanuki. Utilizing her sealing prowess, Hikari shuts Shukaku's chakra flow down to virtually nil, rendering Gaara powerless._

_After being thanked by Gaara for helping quiet his mother and allowing him to sleep, Hikari offers Gaara and his siblings a position amongst her 'followers'_

_Gaara, Kankurō and Temari all accept and Hikari uses specialized seals to mark them as such and allow them to access the hidden drops her, network has set up all throughout the Elemental Nations_


	67. DA CPM

**HP/PJO **(Earlier this Year)****

**Cassandra Potter's Mishap**

**Chapter 1**

**The New… Mermaid?**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 24 February 2005. The Day of the Second Task_

Cassandra Atlanta Potter had made many mistakes in her life, she had thought that Snape had been the one searching for the Philosopher's Stone, she'd thought that Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin, She'd believed the rumors about her godfather Sirius Black and she's not fought hard enough to get out of this stupid tournament.

Currently Cassandra 'Cassie' Potter is sitting in a conjured bath tub full of water as the school nurse Madam Pomfrey fusses over her and her transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall tries to reverse her latest mishap.

You may wonder what this mishap is, to require both the school nurse and transfiguration professor to attempt to undo? That's quite simple, in order to help herself swim better Cassie had the wonderful idea of transforming herself into a mermaid using her (rather average) transfiguration skills. To her surprise it worked perfectly… too perfectly, upon finishing the task Cassie attempted to return to a human form only to discover that she'd essentially stuck herself as a mermaid.

Right now she's staring at the brilliant emerald green scales of the front of her 'tail' which fades into a turquoise and then in to a sapphire blue, on the outside of her arms more sapphire blue scales can be seen. Strangely her hands have no webbing at all and looks like an ordinary human hand, key word there is looks. When Cassie puts her hands underwater webbing extends out till it reaches her first knuckle allowing her to swim with ease through the water.

Cassie scowls as another spark of magic races through her as McGonagall tries yet another spell, she's about to snap when McGonagall sighs and almost seems to wilt, she looks up at Cassie and says "I'm sorry Cassie, I can't do anything to reverse this transfiguration,"

Cassie immediately starts to panic, if the best transfiguration mistress in England says she can't fix the problem, then Cassie knows that there is little chance of her ever returning to the way she was. Then Cassie immediately sticks her hand out "My wand and holster please?" McGonagall hands Cassie her wand.

Cassie quietly mutters several spells, her trunk (Seven compartments with dragonhide linings) stocked full of her school gear and textbooks (For all seven years and a few dark and illegal books) both McGonagall and Pomfrey look shocked at this display of magic. Cassie shrinks her trunk and attaches it to the trunk holster that all wand holster come standard with (not that most Magical know this of course) McGonagall gets back her wits enough to ask "What are you doing Cassie?"

Cassie smiles at the kind old professor who'd taught her much (Including the intricacies of becoming a woman) "You know as well as I do Professor that 'half-breeds' are looked down upon. Even if I wasn't born this way it won't take long before my freedom is threatened if I stay here. I'm afraid I must leave, while everyone is still shocked"

McGonagall nods slowly with sadness evident in every inch of her expression "What about the Goblet? If you leave your magic will be taken from you?"

"Fortunately that is no longer a problem," The weary voice of Albus Dumbledore answers from the doorway.

Cassie turns to see the professor standing there with a sad expression on his face "Professor Dumbledore? What do you mean?"


	68. DA DGOK

**Naruto/Bleach **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

Embittered Truth, Fem Ichigo - gallery/?q=Femichigo#/d4fmn6r

**Death Goddess of Konoha**

**Prologue**

_'Damn, I didn't see that coming'_ Ichigo thought as she fell through the rip in space and time that Aizen's last spell before his defeat created beneath her feet. There were both upsides and downsides to this. Upside: The energies of the portal allow Ichigo to keep her powers and Zangetsu. Downside: She's stuck in the _'Saiga No Getsuga Tenshou'_ mode with the waist long black hair and wispy Black Reishi flowing around her, Upside: she can choose whether she wields a solid Tensa Zangetsu or a Reiatsu Tensa Zangetsu, and finally ultimate downside: Ichigo has no idea where the portal will spit her out and if she'll ever see her family again. Yeah, that's a pretty shitty deal for her.

Ichigo emerges in a valley next to a river with two huge statues flanking a waterfall on one end and a forest on the other, It's night-time but the moon and starlight is enough to see by, also Ichigo idly notices that her Night Vision has gotten better, maybe it's because she is now closer to the darkness then the light? Looking down in the water she sees herself for the first time since her transformation "Tensa wasn't lying, I am different now. I wonder what I am right now? Shinigami? Human? Hollow? Arrancar? Zanpakutō? Some hybrid of one or two of them, or all of them? Can I even call myself Human anymore?" Looking back up at Ichigo from the calmly flowing waters is a Teenage Female about Fifteen-Sixteen with Waist long Black hair, wearing her Bankai Outfit without sleeves and with Blue-Black bandages covering her arms and hands as well as the lower half of her face, starting just below the eyes and working its way across to just under her ears is a solid mask, that Ichigo has not trouble breathing or talking through this mask doesn't bother her at all. In Ichigo's right hand is a solid yet ethereal sword made of black Reishi, with just a thought it materializes back to the stage just beforehand with the larger Daito and the chain wrapping its way up her right arm and hanging loose from her shoulder.

Ichigo walks on a Reishi platform to the dead center of the of the river and faces the waterfall, Raising Tensa Zangetsu she gathers her Reiatsu and slashes her Zanpakutō downwards vertically while shouting out _"Getsuga Tenshou" _A wave of Black Energy splits the waterfall and buries itself five feet deep into the stone behind the waterfall. Ichigo is about to continue but… Suddenly a massive waves of Reiatsu washes over filled with malice and hatred. Without stopping to think Ichigo immediately starts to Shunpo towards the source of the Reiatsu, Without hesitation because she knows that lives will be lost this night.

Seconds later Ichigo comes across massive village surrounded by 50 foot walls and massive trees, she immediately spots the source of the Reiatsu, 100 foot tall Red Foxes with Nine Tails aren't all that common _'Although this is a another world, for all I know 100 foot tall animals might be the norm here'_ Ichigo thinks to herself with a mental chuckle, She misses hearing Zangetsu's voice, hell even Shirosaki and her maniacal laughter and death threats would be appreciated, just so she knows she at least has someone to stand with her.

Ichigo, immediately spots the hundreds if not thousands of small figures battling the fox, _'Maybe I'll call it a 'Kyūbi' for now'_, She immediately flies over and starts blasting wordless _Getsuga Tenshous_ at the Kyūbi's tails. Although Ichigo doesn't know it her intervention on this night saves hundreds if not thousands of lives, the Kyūbi immediately stops attacking the humans and starts focusing on her as the largest threat, for several minutes Ichigo battles while marveling at the endless power of the Kyūbi she is fighting. After every hit a dark crevice opens on the foxes skin, after a couple of minutes the fox is covered in crevices.

Ichigo also marvels at the fact that she has launched nearly one hundred _Getsugas_ at the fox and still not feeling even the slightest hint of exhaustion or even low Reiatsu levels, in fact she doesn't feel like she's used any Reiatsu at all. Suddenly she senses something to her right and turns her head to see a giant toad attacking the Kyūbi with her, with their combined efforts the Kyūbi is pushed further and further away from the village.

In its anger the Kyūbi starts charging some kind of power attack that resembles a Cero, Ichigo not wasting any time quickly gathers massive amounts of the Black Reishi to her shifting Tensa Zangetsu back to the Ethereal Blade form. The Kyūbi launches its attack and Ichigo just swings Tensa Zangetsu down while murmuring "_Mugetsu_".

A massive wave of Black Reiatsu nearly two hundred feet high flies forth from Zangetsu, hitting the _Bijudama_ the Kyūbi had just launched, detonating it and flinging all the power of both attacks back at the Kyūbi. The Kyūbi is disorientated by the massive attack power just launched at it, but before Ichigo can capitalize on it, the giant toad stops next to her with a Blonde haired Man on its head with a similar face to the Fourth Giant Stone Head on the mountain Ichigo had absently noticed while battling.

The Man then shouts "I don't know who you are, but I'm going to transport us and the Kyūbi (Ichigo inwardly smirks for guessing the name right) to a secure location, would you be able to hold it in place for ten or so minutes?" Ichigo quickly reviews her powers, discovering that due to the merging she now has knowledge of all of her Hollow Powers, Every Kido Spell and every ability Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu has _'Zangetsu has nearly a __**dozen**__ abilities, Damn I wish I could train for this but that one will have to do'_

Ichigo nods to the man who smiles and then makes a dozen or so strange hand… Gestures? Before he shouts out "_Space-Time Jutsu, Continental Shift_" Suddenly Ichigo, the Man and the Kyūbi start to glow before suddenly shifting to an area behind the mountain with the giant stone heads on it.

Ichigo wastes no time, she quickly repositions herself directly above the Kyūbi before gathering her Reiatsu and shouting out "_Chains of the Lunar-Fang_" Thirteen 70-foot poles of Black Reishi appear and impale all of the Kyūbi's limbs and tails, Black chains link the poles together and immobilize the legs and tails completely, another group of Black chains twenty times thick bind the body and head of the Kyūbi while also sealing the Kyūbi's mouth shut, before slamming into the ground at high speed holding the Kyūbi in place.

The Blonde Man and a Red-haired woman are doing some ritual around an altar, the woman looks upset while the man looks determined and prepared to sacrifice himself for the good of his village, Ichigo then focuses her vision and spots a baby on the altar, while concerned she rationalizes that the baby must be integral to whatever he is doing and that it will survive.

After ten minutes of pointless straining the spell or ritual or whatever the man was doing is complete and the Kyūbi starts to shrink before being contained… or sealed? Into the child's abdomen just over the naval. Ichigo spots a weirdly dressed creature with a giant knife behind the man, the being emits an aura of death similar to her own although thousands of times greater, The strange being stares into Ichigo's eyes before giving a nod of… Approval? To her before it finishes containing the Kyūbi and disappears from sight, in the depth of her soul Ichigo rejoices at the acceptance of the strange being for reasons she doesn't know.

Ichigo drops down to the ritual site, she sees the Woman crying over the Man's body and hears the baby crying on the altar. With extreme care Ichigo picks up the child and holds it while waiting for the woman's grief to run its course, about five minutes later an old man leading a group of… _Soldiers?_ Shows up, he looks at the Man's corpse and bows his head with the followers coping his actions, one with strange gravity defying silver hair falls to his knees and openly sobs.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze stops crying a couple of minutes after Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage shows up, Her eyes widen as she realizes she hasn't watched Naruto and she quickly spins around to see the strange warrior standing there with Naruto in her arms. Kushina's Shinobi training quickly analyzes The warrior who is a young woman of around Fifteen-sixteen, about 6 foot one and probably weighs around 69 Kilograms, she has C-cup breasts and waist length black hair, around her some form of energy radiates from her body, the energy in question is black and has an almost mist like quality to it. The way she holds Naruto shows that she has had practice in holding infants before, Considering her age most likely she has babysat for friends, family or a job. She doesn't appear to be a Shinobi but she has an aura of alertness around her found in those that have fought in a war, even now with the primary threat gone she is still on guard. Kushina almost asks what she has done to make her so wary but decides not to, instead she says "Thank you for helping Minato and calming Naruto down"

The Woman smiles and replies "It's okay, I helped… Minato? Because it was a way of saving lives, and I calmed down… Naruto? So you had time to grieve for your husband?"

Kushina nods to her question at the end and thanks the Woman before holding her arms out for Naruto, without hesitation the Woman hands her Naruto, Kushina looks down into his Cerulean eyes, and smiles at the fact that Minato's legacy will continue in the future. She looks over to Hiruzen (After he retired she was all too happy to call him by his name) and almost orders "Hiruzen, while I know you are still grieving it is time we headed back to Konoha and helped restore order 'She turns to the Woman' Would you like to come with us…"

The Woman nods and replies with "Yes, I need someplace to live so I might see if I can get a house in your village, Konoha was it? 'Kushina Nods' And then find a job that pays the bills. By the way, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo then bows slightly.

Kushina bows back with respect and says "My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, my husband who you helped is Minato Namikaze and was Hokage or Leader of our village"

Ichigo nods and murmurs under her breath "Explains the Giant Stone Faces" Kushina almost giggles before the solemn atmosphere of this night returns in force and brings back the memories of all the losses.

The group of Shinobi, one Shinigami and a Baby return to Konoha to find that there were only eight people killed in tonight's events thanks to Ichigo's intervention. As they walked towards what Ichigo assumed was the Village Centre or Town Hall or Something, All the civilians and Defense fighters (What exactly were they?) bowed in reverence both to her and the body of their dead leader which was being carried on a stretcher behind the old man who seemed to emit an aura of leadership and respect. Ichigo watches as they move the body to a funeral preparation area and then arrive at a tower with the Kanji for Fire on it, she assumed that the country they were in had something to do with Fire, for now a safe assumption.

Kushina and the Old Man then walked into a hall in the tower after asking Ichigo to follow them, inside the room was quite strange, on one side it had tiers like an auditorium four levels up with eighteen or so civilians on it, there was an open area then two long tables on either side of the room parallel to each other with one end facing the Auditorium end and the other facing a large chair with four smaller chairs around it (Advisors and Hiruzen), on the walls behind the two long tables were banners with symbols under them, under most of the symbols an armed person sat radiating power and purpose, there wasn't anybody sitting under a strange swirling symbol or a wave being blown by a breeze symbol (Nami means wave and Kaze means Wind, so I took a liberty here). Kushina goes and sits under the swirling symbol and Ichigo realizes that the Swirling symbol must be for Uzumaki, so the other one must be for Namikaze, Ichigo also realizes that the large chair must be for the Village Leader… wait they called it a… Hokage. The other chair must be kept for honorary reason then.

Ichigo waits in the open area with the civilians looking at her with undisguised disgust or suspicion while the Armed area look at her with a respect and reverence bordering on Worship, she guesses that her actions must have enamored her to the fighters while the civilians were either unaware or uncaring of her actions, she guesses the former is most likely. One of the civilians stands up and shouts "Who is that Woman, and why is she here is she the one that released the Kyūbi upon us?" _'Ah that explains the suspicion and disgust'_ Ichigo muses.

Kushina responds with "NO" loudly and then in a calmer voice continues with "This Woman as you called her, is the reason why the Kyūbi's attack only has nine victims in total, she held the Kyūbi off long enough for Minato to arrive and then when he teleported them away held the Kyūbi down for ten minutes so Minato could seal the Kyūbi away. Her name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and as of right now she is one of two saviors to Konoha" Suddenly the Armed forces explode with agreements with loud enthusiastic ones from a Woman with Face markings and an overweight Man with a strange symbol on his face to polite but heated agreements from two arrogant looking men, one with long black hair and the other looking blind, although Ichigo is fairly certain he can see considering the look of loathing he and the other arrogant man shot each other for agreeing on something, _'Obviously that's a disagreement that's been going on for a long time, wonder which side started it?'_ Ichigo idly wonders.

The civilians then apologize to her for the suspicion, but before they can get too worked up into their apologizes Ichigo puts her hand up for silence and says "That's alright, I understand why you would be suspicious and the fact I am a stranger wouldn't of helped. I am not upset or angry, please continue, you obviously have a very serious issue to deal with 'The civilians look at her with confusion in their eyes' What I mean is that your village leader… a Hokage? 'They all notice her hesitation' has perished saving you from the Kyūbi and now your village is in dire need of a replacement" Suddenly all the faces in the room are looking down with melancholy for the loss they have suffered, all except for the Man with one eye and a bad arm giving her a speculative look, Ichigo glares at him and the Man pales considerably, it doesn't help that when she glared Ichigo unconsciously used both Reiatsu and Killer Intent upon the Man, who only just avoided soiling himself from fear and dread. The Man quickly looks away from her, Kushina and the Armed forces and Hiruzen? who had looked up when she had her staring contest with the One-eyed Man look at her with a mix of Amusement and respect, obviously that man isn't very well liked by this village.

Hiruzen then gets up and says "We need a new Hokage as soon as possible, otherwise Iwa and Kumo will be quick to take advantage of a perceived weakness, luckily thanks to Ichigo here our losses are small compared to what they could have been, Does anyone have a nomination for the position of Hokage?"

The one eyed man, whose name is Danzo Shimura nominates himself to a general disgust from the armed forces and a wary acceptance from the civilians. A civilian comments on nominating Ichigo who quickly responds with "I'm not a member of Konoha and I probably don't fit the criteria for the position" and then she murmurs too low for the civilians to hear but the Shinobi all hear "And I'm certain that a non-human can't hold the position anyway, not to mention that the Soul Society would be on my ass for doing so" While confused at this comment the Shinobi all realize that this isn't something worth pushing, Hiashi Hyūga nominates Kushina for the position and to everyone's amazement Fugaku Uchina agrees with him followed quickly by Chōza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame and Tsume Inuzuka. The elders and Hiruzen agree and the Civilians agree as well, That night Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze not only announced her marriage to the deceased Hokage, she was also chosen as the Godaime Hokage, and the first ever Female Kage.

After the meeting has ended Kushina walked over to Ichigo and says "You said you were looking for a house right? 'Ichigo Nods' Would you like to stay with me? and before you ask it won't be charity, I need someone to watch over Naruto now that I'm going to be Hokage and you seem to be the best choice, so what do you say?"

Ichigo smiles and says "I'd love to, I have babysat babies before and this would be kind of like that, only long-term and I don't have to walk home afterwards. I needed a place to stay anyways, a lost Shi- Person should find shelter as soon as possible" Kushina made the assumption that she was about to say 'Shinobi' but as always the truth was far from that.


	69. DA DIR

**Naruto/Bioshock **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Descent into Rapture**

**Chapter 1: Abduction and Initiation**

Hinata Hyūga was trying to scream past the gag in her mouth that the Kumo Ambassador had placed there. She could hear some boy wait... Naruto! Trying to face him down. Suddenly they hear an unearthly shriek and Hinata feels herself being taken from the Kumo Ambassador. Next thing she knows a metal woman? With a strange head and a red glowing eye? Has stolen her from the ambassador and placed her in a basket on its... her? Back. Next to Hinata is Naruto who is slightly injured from a Kunai to his arm, Hinata notices the basket has ribbons wrapped around it and pretty drawings on the back of the head and two weird metal cylinders. The woman then turns around and Hinata can see what is left of the ambassador, Hinata gags as she sees the eviscerated corpse of the ambassador lying there in a massive pool of blood. They fly through the air and are quickly beyond the borders of Konoha.

Hinata can see the sun rising in the east when they come to an abandoned beach with a strange metal sphere floating in the ocean a little distance out. The woman swims to it with Naruto and Hinata still in the basket, they get in and she closes the hatch and hits a lever and down they go.

Naruto and Hinata stare in awe of the magnificent spectacle filling the glass window. In front of them lies the underwater city of Rapture. The city once of science and freedom, now of blood, madness, warfare and ADAM. They enter into a special dock to one side of the facility and hear a mechanical voice say "Welcome to Rapture children, you have been selected to be part of our most special project. The Gatherer and Protector project. Normally we only get a girl and leave her to find her own protector, but Senior Gatherer #0254's camera log shows a bond between you two. So we are going to pair you together for convenience. Congratulations Gatherer #0001-2 and Protector #0001-2 first of a new group of Gatherers and Protectors. Guard this city well and you will become its guardians and healers. Prepare for initiation!"

Naruto and Hinata were split apart for this, Naruto was bathed in chemicals and Nutrients that would age him to Fifteen years of age and halt him there until he was chronologically fifteen. Hinata is taken as well and her chemicals and Nutrients age her to eight years of age. Naruto undergoes the special processes that will make him into a Big Daddy. When the time come for the Vocal Cord manipulation the controller orders that step skipped and they go straight to the Psychological manipulation to make him into a proper Big Daddy before they place the armor on him. Hinata is prepared and lays on a surgical table, one of the doctors pulls out a Glowing Sea Slug and another opens her abdomen up. They place the ADAM slug within her and it changes her into a Little Sister, the only difference being that her eyes glow white instead of golden, Hinata is then psychologically conditioned as a Little Sister. Hinata and Naruto are brought back together Naruto with his helmet off so they can see each other, the first thing they do is utter each other's name. The doctors then do something they haven't done in years; they engineer an Alpha Series bond. A few hours later a new Little Sister and Big Daddy pair are unleashed upon Rapture. Smiling happily Hinata gets to work collecting ADAM as Naruto watches over her.

_One Year Later - Arcadia_

"Look Naruto, ADAM and an angel" Hinata coos happily lost in an insane delusion. Naruto lumbering a few steps behind smiling under his helmet lost in his own delusion. It had been a year since they had been made into what they were and they happily went around collecting ADAM left over from the Civil War. With Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine dead before Naruto and Hinata even got to Rapture. They were taking a break from repairs to collect ADAM from Arcadia District, there were plenty of 'angels' in Arcadia but the path to it was damaged so it made getting there dangerous. Naruto and Hinata were the only pair that could get to Arcadia without injury or incident thanks to Hinata's half-remembered chakra control lessons which included walking on walls and ceilings, both of them had mastered this ability and used it to get to usually inaccessible places to both gather ADAM and repair Rapture.

Naruto shakes his head and clears the memories from his mind, he watches as Hinata steps close to the 'angel' and begins to gather ADAM from it. Naruto doesn't even flinch as Hinata drinks the blood gathered from the corpse, Hinata gets up and slow places her Extractor against her arm and inserts it drawing out a small amount of fluid from her body. The mark in her arm heals as soon as she removes the Extractor from it; this was due to the ADAM slug implanted in her stomach. Hinata skips over to Naruto who holds his left arm out; Hinata stabs the Extractor through a port in his left forearm and injects the purified ADAM into his system. Naruto smiles at the fact that His and Hinata's bodies upon receiving their first ADAM injection used the ADAM to create a Gene Tonic that purges the ADAM of impurities like madness and memories from previous owners, theoretically this would protect them from ADAM madness but they were partially insane from mental conditioning so it was a moot point.

Hinata hops back up on Naruto's shoulders where she rides whenever they are moving out from an area, having gathered ADAM from eight 'angels' in Arcadia it was time for them to return to Hephaestus where repairs were being concentrated in order to ensure there is enough power for the entire city. There are eight generators in Hephaestus only five are needed to power the entire city, three are emergency and maintenance backups, only two generators were functional barely enough to power the lights and keep security active in primary districts as well as the primary systems needed to keep the city functional. The leakage pumps, entire City security system and structural scanner would require a third generator to activate.

The Thinker, the hyper-advanced computer that runs Raptures basic systems and overviewed Naruto and Hinata's initiation into what they were was commanding the Big Daddies and what few Big Sisters there were in repairing Rapture. Fortunately Persephone the prison of Rapture had its own power supply and was being maintained by private workers. Currently there were 124,526 Sane Humans in Rapture, 132 Big Daddies, 100 Little Sisters, 12 Big Sisters and an estimated 23,000 Splicers. The number of Splicers dropped daily due to their tendency to attack the Little Sisters for ADAM, kind of like the three thuggish splicers sneaking up behind Naruto were trying to do. Naruto was thankful that there were no guns other then Rivet Guns left in the city, nor were there any explosives left over due to the Civil War.

Naruto smiles and lets loose a roar as he spins around and slams his drill into the first splicers head killing her, He dodges a fireball from the second and the third charges in with a metal pipe in his hand Naruto charges the second one, as he does this Hinata jumps off his back and slams her Extractor into the thirds neck killing him instantly. Naruto gets within a certain range of the second and drill dashes forwards slamming his drill into the second splicers chest and crushing his heart. Naruto turns around to see Hinata remove her extractor from the first splicer having already extracted the ADAM from the third splicer, she sees he is finished and calmly drinks the blood before coming over and extracting the ADAM from the second splicer. She then calmly extracts some purified ADAM from herself and injects it into Naruto saying "More Adam for you Naruto, come on lets go find my sisters and the Mister Bubbles!" Naruto smiles as Hinata jumps onto his shoulders and he walks towards Hephaestus smirking at the nickname of the other Big Daddies. Naruto never questioned why all the Little Sisters called him by his name but called the other Big Daddies 'Mister Bubbles' He also knew that there was one Big Daddy who was called 'Daddy' but he had never encountered him.

_Eight Years Later - Surface_

Naruto and Hinata who was now a 'Big Sister' with her body being aged when she hit the age of ten to match his, were watching as Eleanor Lamb extracted Subject Delta's spirit and memories from his body and implanted them in herself. Subject Delta had saved dozens of Little Sisters and had spared the lives of Grace Holloway, Stanley Poole (Who was executed later for his crimes!) and Gilbert Alexander. (Who by all accounts now feasts on ADAM flowers in the ocean?) Naruto and Hinata soon left followed by a half-a-dozen freed Little Sisters who had come from Konoha. Naruto and Hinata were still wearing their armor and gathered many strange looks as they travelled from the coast of the Land of Wind towards Konohagakure.

_A Month Later - Konohagakure_

Naruto and Hinata's journey to Konoha was pretty normal, no bandits were brave enough to attack two people in strange armor and the Shinobi had mostly ignored them. Now they were standing at the gates of Konoha, As fate would have it the parents of one of the Little Sisters were asking the gatekeepers if there was any news of their daughter when "Mommy, Daddy" rang out, the parents turned to see two strange people in armor and several little girls, but foremost in their mind was their daughter who was running towards them.

"Kimika" They shouted and ran to their daughter, the Gate guards were staring slack jawed at the sudden turn of events and the armor Naruto and Hinata were wearing. The parents thank Naruto and Hinata before Naruto laughs and says "We weren't the ones that saved them, we're just escorting them home and coming home ourselves." Before long several ANBU operatives appear and guide them to the council chambers where an emergency session has been called.

Naruto is trying hard to laugh at the expressions of the civilian councilors at his and Hinata's armor and appearance. They are still wearing their helmets having decided not to take them off just yet. Next to them were the rescued Little Sisters minus Kimika who had been left with her parents. Suddenly one of the councilors shouts out "They're probably the ones who stole these little girls and are returning them because they fear our might" That did it; Naruto and Hinata glance at each other before. Laughing, they start laughing to the bewilderment of the council.

Naruto stops after a few minutes looks up and says in a voice deepened due to the helmet on his head "Not only were we not the ones that kidnapped them, we don't fear your power at all due to what we have suffered and our lives to this point"

A councilor draws himself up and shouts "Why you… little brat you what would you know of suffering"

Naruto slams the drill into the ground and says in an ominous voice "I know more than you would you fat pig! I was kidnapped when I was three! I was turned into a monster trapped in this armor; it has taken years for me to regain my humanity. Hime, here was tortured as well by being forced to drink blood and made to crave it, for years we tried to cure it and partially succeeded but even now she craves it! We had our Humanity and our sanity taken from us in a city full of monsters both human and not. Don't you dare try to say we don't know suffering and don't both trying to intimidate us. We were raised in a place of madness and horror; we survived by the skin of our teeth against creatures that shouldn't have existed and monsters far worse than any of you have ever met. I heard about the Kyūbi attacking your village and I say this: I would happily have faced the Kyūbi every day of my life than have spent a single moment in Rapture. The worst part of Rapture is that ALL of the monsters were ordinary people like you at one point in time" The council both citizen and Shinobi had expressions of horror on their faces.

One of the former Little Sisters stands up and says to him "'Ruto why did you say that?" The council had begun to feel relieved at the girl contradicting him when she added "It was far worse than that 'Ruto." The council's horrified looks grew deeper and they began to wonder just how strong the people standing in front of them really were.


	70. DA DOTH-LT

**Naruto/PJO **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Daughter of the Hunt: The Lightning Thief**

**Prologue: Romance and Regrets**

"What if I were to tell you that there is a world of Ninja with massive talking animals and giant demons?" These were the words of Hermes after he returned from the new world he had discovered by accident with Hephaestus' help, What Hermes didn't tell the rest of the Greek Gods was that he had sired a child in this new world. The child a young boy by the name of Neji was an open prankster and quite mischievous, yet at the same time he was a brave, loyal and intelligent man, a master Shinobi he was. The child was so intelligent and loyal that twenty-two years later when Athena decided to visit this new world for a couple of years he ended up impressing her so much that they fell in love and one of the Three Virgin Goddesses had a child by normal means.

This child's name was Minato Namikaze, born of Athena and the grandson of Hermes he was a powerful Shinobi, Brave, loyal and intelligent like his father who unfortunately passed away three years after he was born. But also like his father he was mischievous and a skilled prankster, but strangely his most prominent trait was his extreme respect for women and the belief that they could be just as strong as men if they chose to be, many wondered how this attitude came to be when he had Jiraiya the self-proclaimed 'Super Pervert' as a Sensei and surrogate father, this was answered by the identity of his surrogate mother… Tsunade Senju, The strongest Kunoichi ever known and a strong supporter of the idea of equality between men and women.

When Minato was Twenty One his respect for women led him to a small forest clearing where a group of bandits were attempting to rape a woman who had skillfully killed two of their number, seeing the woman outmaneuvered and outnumbered Minato leapt into the fray using his famous **Hiraishin **to slaughter them in droves. Even though the Woman was competing against a man with an extreme advantage to him she managed to kill more bandits then Minato by firing arrows from her bow at speeds beyond mortal abilities, although Shinobi could match that speed with training.

Minato's first words to her after that battle were "Out of interest, did you actually need my help?"

The Woman who looked to about twenty who had a slim body toned by training and a beautiful face with auburn hair that reached halfway down her back and Silvery-yellow eyes shook her head with a faint frown visible on her face.

Minato shook his head ruefully and commented "Damn, it seems I could have just watched you wipe them out instead, oh well" Minato goes to leave and just as he is leaving the clearing he turns and asked "Not to be rude or anything… but may I know your name fair lady?"

The Woman blushed and looked horrified at the fact she had blushed before composing herself and replying with "My name is Artemis. And you are?"

Minato smiles and responds with "Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. I bid you farewell… Moonlight Huntress" Before Artemis can even react Minato disappears in one of the famous Yellow Flashes that earned him his nickname of 'Konoha's Yellow Flash'

For the first time in her immortal life Artemis the consummate man-hater was intrigued and interested by man, she pondered her reactions for a few seconds before walking over to one of the **Hiraishin** Kunai left scattered about and picking it up as a memento. In the vaults of her mind Artemis swore to find out the truth behind her feelings for this man, and how he seemed to know who she was.

What no one but Minato and Athena knew was that Athena had taught Minato all about the Greek Gods and had given descriptions of what they looked like, Minato having recognized both the description and the name gave Artemis the only moniker he could think up at the time.

**XXX**

Intrigued by Minato, Artemis spent the next six months snooping around Konoha to find out about Minato, after the second month Artemis ran into him at Ichiraku Ramen and he would tease her about being a Ramen Girl. During those six months Artemis found her defenses crumbling as this extraordinary man battered against them and for the second time since her birth Artemis fell in love with a man, but this was a man that would never betray her… or at least she hoped he was.

After the Sixth Month Artemis gave in and started dating Minato, the thing that turned the tides and led to her agreeing to date him was actually two things. The first was the revelations of her status as a Greek Goddess and the second was her telling the story of the betrayal of her first lover that turned her off men for eons. Minato dealt with these in two very different ways, to the first he revealed that he had known who she was from the moment she gave her name and told her of his divine heritage to which Artemis' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, to the second he swore to her that not only that he would never betray her but if by some cruel irony he did, she could drag him to Tartarus and throw him in the deepest pit of it. Artemis overwhelmed by both his revelation and his oath cried into his shoulder for the rest of that night, the first time the immortal goddess had ever cried into the arms of another.

Their relationship blossomed and eventually the inevitable happened, Artemis fell pregnant with Minato's child. Artemis was overjoyed by this as was Minato and they planned for the child extensively. They had decided on either Naruto if it was a boy or Tsuki (Moon/Lunar) if it was a girl. Nine months later Artemis gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and everything was perfect for that one moment. However moments after Artemis had given birth, the Kyūbi attacked. For the first time in a century Konoha faced the wrath of a Bijuu and this time they didn't have the Shodaime Hokage to protect them. Minato however stood up to the task and sealed the Kyūbi into his daughter Tsuki, however doing so cost his life.

Artemis woke hours after the attack only to find her lover dead, she cried into the arms of Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage who knew her secret and cared for her like a daughter. Artemis knew she had to return to the world from which she had come but was instead torn between returning to her duty and staying. Zeus the ruler of Olympus himself however had sensed what had happened and came to the Elemental Countries to retrieve Artemis, faced with her ruler and father Artemis left entrusting Tsuki to Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Yūgao Uzuki whom she had become fast friends with. Artemis wished Kushina had survived the Kyūbi's extraction but unfortunately she had perished soon after the sealing. As she left she told Hiruzen not to mention her daughters status as a Jinchūriki to anyone, she also bound Tsunade and Jiraiya to the same oath on the promise of eternal damnation. And then Artemis left crying over the forced separation from her daughter, and for the first time in his immortal life Zeus began to wonder if the Ancient laws were worth it any more as he watched the tear-streaked face of his daughter.

**XXX**

Because of her mother's actions Tsuki grew up no different than any other girl, with her identity as Jinchūriki kept hidden from the village and even the council, though Danzo knew the truth he didn't reveal it as he knew keeping the secret would result in Tsuki's growth and training not being sabotaged by ignorant villagers or worse the corrupt council, after all weapons must be strong if they are to protect the village.

From a young age Tsuki wore a hood and a Kakashi style mask under a ANBU mask to hide her face, why? No one knew, and aside from Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Iruka she ignored all other males as beneath her notice, from the age of five she trained in Kenjutsu with her surrogate sister Yūgao and she acknowledged another male in Hayate Gekkō, Yūgao's lover. They taught her the basics of Kenjutsu, Tsunade taught her Taijutsu and Medical Ninjutsu and when she turned nine Jiraiya and Hiruzen started teaching her Ninjutsu.

When she was Six Tsuki overheard the rumors of the Uchiha clan massacre and from deep within her soul came malevolent laughter from the Kyūbi at the deaths of the Uchiha. Tsuki told it to be quiet… politely. It listened.

At eleven Tsuki was introduced to her elemental affinities which are Water, Wind and Earth. There was one thing all of her teachers noticed and that was her growing love of the moon, nighttime and the forest. Hiruzen smiled at the young girls new found loves as he knew it was her divine ancestry awakening, just like he knew her growing love of both books and pranking was another sign of it. At the age of twelve Tsuki graduated the academy with her year mates, even though she could have graduated early Tsuki decided to wait and spend time with her friend Hinata, she absolutely detested Ino and Sakura as well as all the other fan girls in the class as she saw them as an insult to proper Kunoichi.

Teamed up with Sasuke and Kiba under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake, Tsuki completed a C-Rank turned A-Rank mission to the Land of Waves, journeyed to Takigakure, competed in the Chunin Exams and was promoted. Fought in the Invasion against Gaara no Sabaku and won (Having been told of her Jinchūriki nature after becoming a Genin, however to the surprise of Hiruzen she already knew) Convinced Tsunade to take the role of Hokage after Hiruzen decided to retire, learned and mastered the Rasengan and finally attempted to recover Sasuke from the group Orochimaru sent to retrieve him.

After tracking him to the Valley of the End, Tsuki and Sasuke fought an intense battle which left scars in the landscape itself, but in the end Tsuki won and Sasuke was brought back to the Leaf. However this was not without its consequences as it resulted in the entire civilian council calling for her execution. Her friends, Shikamaru, Chōji, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee and surprisingly Ino (Who had stopped being a fan-girl) sided with her… as did Kiba but his… horny mutt nature prevented Tsuki from considering him a friend. Tsuki disgusted at the corruption chose to leave the night before the 'Trial' but was intercepted by a group of civilians and Sasuke who had told them of her demon cloak and convinced them she was a demon. Injured and bleeding Tsuki saw death approaching when suddenly the civilians and Sasuke fell with arrows in their legs. Tsuki looked up to see her savior and through the remnants of her ANBU mask smiled at the Silvery-yellow eyes that gazed back at her before she fell unconscious.

**XXX**

Artemis is absolutely enraged! She returned this night to take her daughter to her world as she agreed upon with Hiruzen only to find her bleeding and under attack by a mob. Artemis quickly dispatches them with her bow and heads to the Hokage tower where to her surprise she finds Tsunade in Hiruzen's office.

Tsunade looks up as she hears someone enter her office and says "So you have returned A- My Kami, Tsuki! What happened?"

Artemis is surprised by this question and she replies with "I found her being chased by a mob, are you saying that her secret was kept and this had never happened before?"

Tsunade nods and looks like she has bitten into a lemon before she says "Her secret has been kept, but I'm afraid no more. You see one of our Clan heirs decided to turn traitor and Tsuki was one of the members of the team to bring him back. However she was forced to use the Kyūbi's power and when she returned the civilian and Shinobi council's found out. The Shinobi were upset they hadn't been told but they understood why, The advisors with the exception of Danzo who I suspect already knew and kept it secret for his own reasons were shocked but like the Shinobi Council they understood why. The Civilian council however was enraged that they hadn't been informed of the 'Demon' in their midst and quickly informed the population. The Shinobi one and all stood behind Tsuki as did many civilians, however the council and the richer civilians were against her and tried to execute her. Tsuki's 'Trial' was supposed to be tomorrow but I guess she decided to escape with her life and was caught by some civilians. Did they have an onyx or ruby eyed youth with black hair that looks like the rear end of a duck with them?" Artemis nods "That was the traitor, Sasuke Uchiha" Tsunade sighs and then smiles and says "Since you were coming to pick her up anyways, you don't mind taking Tsuki to your world for her protection?"

Artemis smiles and says "Not at all, from the looks of it my daughter likes to keep people wondering what she looks like, with these masks and her hood"

Tsunade laughs and says "Even I have never seen her face, only Hiruzen and Yūgao ever saw it… and maybe Hinata her friend"

Artemis smiles and says "A true mystery, my young hunter isn't she" Artemis then looks up at Tsunade and says "I'm going, tell the rest and her friend 'Hinata' was it" Tsunade nods "What happened and where she went, Please avert your eyes, if you look directly at me you know what will happen to you" Tsunade quickly looks away as Artemis glows and disappears. The three ROOT agents and Civilian spy looking in through the window however are turned to ashes by seeing Artemis' True Form.

**XXX**

Tsuki wakes in a strange room with strange noises and sees a letter on the table next to the bed, she picks it up, noting that it is written in some strange language that she can read perfectly unlike the Kanji she is used to that she has a hard time reading due to the words floating off the page and reads.

_Dear Tsuki. My little Moon._

_I came to Konoha to pick you up as both your father Minato Namikaze or as you would know him the Yondaime Hokage and Hiruzen agreed and found you being attacked by a mob. I saved you from them by brining you to my world, the house you are currently in is yours to do with as you wish, there are books in the house that will teach you of this world and it inhabitants. There are also books on Greek mythology that I suggest you read as they will be important to your future survival._

_I have enrolled you at a school called Yancy Academy, You'll have to learn about things in this world, when you get there as the school doesn't start for two weeks and you'll be staying at the school for the year until the summer break. I suggest you befriend a boy named Percy Jackson, when I went to the school to enroll you I sensed him being similar to you, unfortunately I can't explain what I mean by this due to the Ancient Laws that govern me. _

_I hope you'll forgive me._

_Mom_

_P.S You'll have a hard time reading English, I apologize this is due to my nature._

Tsuki finishes reading the letter with tears in her eyes and says "I forgive you Mom, I hope we met soon"

**XXX**

"_I forgive you Mom, I hope we met soon"_ Artemis hears her daughter pray and she cries a little thinking _'So do I Tsuki, So do I'_

**Chapter 1: I Accidently Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher**

Ever since she came to Yancy Academy, Tsuki was the center of attention. Her hood and cloak emblazoned with a pattern around the edges that shows the cycles of the Moon. Her Kakashi mask also had this but due to the shadows of the hood and the ANBU mask it was never seen, her Kakashi mask and ANBU masks also had seals that made it sound as if she wasn't wearing any masks at all. Under her cloak she wears a leather vest similar to her Chunin vest but black and with a Crescent Moon on a black background with stars on it where the Uzumaki swirls were on a standard Konoha Chunin Vest; under the vest is a fishnet shirt over a black tank-top that ended two inches above her belly button. She wears black Battle Dress Uniform Pants with a silver chain that ends in two Crescent Moons as a belt; she also wears black leather boots with silver highlights. No-one knew any of this however as the cloak went to her knees and she rarely opened the gap enough for anyone to see what was underneath, even Percy her best friend had never seen under the Cloak. The school however were used to putting up with the eccentricities of students and thus ignored her unique outfit.

Tsuki kept her sword _Haganenotsuki _(Steel Moon) which was a Celestial Bronze katana with silver wrappings and a circular Tsuba with Moon decorations on it, in a seal on the wrist of her left hand. On her right wrist was a seal that kept several hundred Shuriken for use against mortal foes. Further up her arms were two quick release sheaths with a pair of hunting knives she name _Yin_ and _Yang_, on her back there are two more seals, one with a Celestial Bronze scythe with a blade shaped like a crescent moon named _Aki-no-Yuugure_ (Fall of Twilight) for mid-range combat and the other with a bow made of Oak engraved with scenes of Nature and hunting named _Yorunokaze_ (Night Wind), with it was a quiver filled with 30 of Artemis' Hunter's silver arrows all spelled to return to the quiver and repair themselves if damaged.

**XXX**

Today they had a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to learn more about Greek Mythology being taught by their Latin (Tsuki idly wondered what Greek Mythology and Latin had in common and why it wasn't being taught in history or a Greek class instead) Teacher Mr. Brunner. Tsuki and Percy were quite happy as they enjoyed his classes as they were often fun and memorable. It was the only class that didn't put Percy to sleep on a regular basis, in fact it was the only class in which any student other than Tsuki and the intellectuals (Nerds and those actually trying to study) stayed awake for.

Tsuki sees Percy staring at a chariot and hears him mutter "Wonder what it'd be like to race in one of those?"

Tsuki sneaks up behind him and whispers in his ear "I hope that wasn't a crazy idea going through your head" Percy blushes from how close she is to him and shakes his head… a little too quickly, Tsuki swears to herself to keep an eye on him.

Tsuki smiled to herself as she watched Percy attempt to keep his cool as Nancy Bobofit picked on Grover Underwood his other friend at Yancy, Eventually though even Tsuki got sick of Nancy's bulling and shot her a venomous glance, Nancy immediately stopped as several fights and suspensions had taught her two things. One, Tsuki always won a fight and two; she never got in trouble despite there being eyewitnesses as she always had an airtight alibi. The first was due to training and the second; well let's just say 'thank Kami for Shadow Clones'.

Mr. Brunner led the class into the museum and started teaching them about the exhibits, Percy who appeared quite interested in what he was saying got angry at the students constantly talking and hissed at them to shut up only to get the 'Evil Eye' from Mrs. Dodd's. Eventually as they came to a picture of Kronos eating his children Percy reached his limit and he snapped "Will you shut up!" at Nancy Bobofit and the other students talking.

The whole class started snickering at this, some not even bothering to hide their laughter. Mr. Brunner stops his story and he being a teacher just has to pick Percy out. "Mr. Jackson, do you have a comment?" he asks as his scruffy eyebrows rise. Tsuki puts her hand over his mouth stopping anything stupid from coming out.

"No sir, he doesn't, do you Percy" Tsuki asked, Percy shook his head before taking Tsuki's hand off of his mouth.

Mr. Brunner then points to one of the pictures on the wooden slab, "Well then, what is this picture show Mr. Jackson?" he asks.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" Percy answers.

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, looking unsatisfied with the answer "And can you tell me why?"

Seeing Percy have a hard time remembering the answer to that question Tsuki pipes up and decides to intervene. "He ate his children because it was said in a prophecy he got that they would one day over throw him" Tsuki answers, earning a sigh of relief from Percy. "He, The Titan Lord went and got all flustered and stressed so he ate his kids, and because of that all, he really did was set the prophecy in motion and dug his own grave, because his wife hid her last born son, Zeus and gave him a rock to eat. How the hell he mistook a _baby_ for a rock is beyond me" Tsuki wonders aloud, which made a lot of people laugh, including Mr. Brunner. "Anyway, when Zeus was all grown up he tricked his dad into drinking something that caused Kronos to puke up all his brothers and sisters and well….the war between Titans and gods begun, and the gods won" Tsuki finishes.

"That's correct" he said. "Then the world became ruled by the Twelve Olympians gods, with the most powerful being the three brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades" he said pointing towards three small figures.

"Ever since they overthrew their father they have been rivals ever since."

"On many occasions the gods came down to earth and how should I put this" he said in thought before Tsuki spoke up.

"Copulated, shacked up, Hade Sex, Made love, did the Horizontal Tango and so on and so forth because most of the Gods didn't understand the meaning of the word monogamous?" While the boys of the class laughed at some of the terms Tsuki used, the girls frowned at the idea of men cheating on their wives or lovers, blushed at the blunt way Tsuki spoke of sex or laughed with the boys. Percy just shook his head at Tsuki's bluntness while Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodd's tried and failed to keep from laughing.

"That is correct Mrs. Uzumaki. Can you tell me the correct term for these children?" he asked Tsuki.

Tsuki didn't even have to think.

"They were called demi gods right? Part mortal and part god" Tsuki said getting a nod from Mr. Brunner. Percy just smiled, Tsuki had quickly got the most interesting reputation in Yancy Academy, she was a trouble maker, but at the same time she was a genius that few could match, unfortunately some of the time that genius was used for pranking.

"Can you perhaps name me some demi god heroes?" Mr. Brunner asked directing the question towards Tsuki again.

"Urm Perseus was one right? He was a son of Zeus wasn't he?" she said getting a nod of approval from Mr. Brunner.

"Plus there was Theseus who was a son of Poseidon."

"That's correct, very good Mrs. Uzumaki. Good to see you were paying attention in class."

Nancy didn't try to hide the boredom in her voice as she mumbles, "Like we're going to use this in real life." while folding her arms.

"Why don't you answer, Miss. Uzumaki, Mr. Jackson? Do you have any answer for Miss Bobofit's excellent question? Does this matter in real life?" Mr. Brunner asks putting them on the spot.

Tsuki smiles although due to her mask it can't be seen and answers with "Myths were created for two purposes, first to answer questions as to why the world works that people in the ancient era couldn't answer and second to provide examples both good and bad for people to follow if they so choose. This picture and the story behind it were both a message and a warning. Sometimes your own actions can make the future come true and that you should never let paranoia or complacency rule over you. Is that the answer you wanted Mr. Brunner?" While the rest of the class, Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodd's just stared at her in open awe at such a complicated answer, Percy smiles again, the prankster genius of Yancy at work right here.

Mr. Brunner nods and answers with "Well it wasn't the answer I was expecting, that's for sure. But I will admit it was probably better than what Mr. Jackson was thinking" Percy nods and the rest of the class laughs at the friendly jab at Percy's… Inattentiveness and lack of complicated and/or in-depth thinking at times, although Tsuki would say that the problem was simply a lack of thinking at all times, she knew Percy was far more observant them he appeared.

Mr. Brunner then says "And yes Miss. Uzumaki your story was correct, Kronos was tricked into drinking a mixture of Mustard and Wine and regurgitating his children who being immortal gods grew to maturity in his stomach, and they overthrew the titans in the Titanomachy, after which Zeus and his brothers and sister cut Kronos into pieces and sealed him away in Tartarus, and on that pleasant note. It's time for lunch, Mrs. Dodd's would you lead them outside?"

The class wandered outside, the boys acting like idiots to which Tsuki sneered under her mask, and the girls holding their stomachs in disgust from the story, Tsuki sympathized with them, if she wasn't trained in the art of killing people she would be squeamish as well.

Grover, Percy and Tsuki are about to leave with the class when Mr. Brunner asks "Mr. Jackson, Miss. Uzumaki, would you mind staying back for a minute?"

Tsuki and Percy nod and wave to Grover who heads out of the museum with the class. Mr. Brunner looks at them both and says "Now you two, while Miss. Uzumaki gave a great answer to the question I posed, I have this to say Greek Mythology and the answer to the question I asked will be vitally important to you two later in life. But I'm afraid you must answer this on your own. Go on you two" Percy immediately walks out of the room while Tsuki remains, Mr. Brunner looks at her and asks "May I help you Miss. Uzumaki?"

Tsuki nods and says "You could tell me why you hide your true form" Mr. Brunner's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to talk when Tsuki continues "I don't know what you are, but I can sense that you are not human. From what you asked and who you focused on, I would imagine you are here to help both me and Percy for some reason" He nods "Secondly I would imagine that it has to do with Greek Mythology, I would say that the most likely explanation is that the Mythology is real and the Gods are still around" His face shows complete shock "As I thought, Since you are not trying to hurt me or Percy I will play along until you and Grover are ready to reveal yourselves. Don't worry I can protect myself from the monsters" Tsuki unseals _Haganenotsuki_ from her arm, causing Brunner's eyes to almost pop out of his sockets, Tsuki reseals her sword and walks off saying "Don't worry about Percy, I will protect him. He is a most interesting person whose future promises to be most exciting"

Tsuki quickly hurries to meet up with Percy before he gets out of the museum, as she is running after him she spots an doorway to the side, when she walks through the doorway she sees twelve statues arranged in a pattern, she studies them for a few seconds before realizing they are the Twelve Olympians, she immediately wonders why Hestia and Hades are not present. Following her instincts she walks in and bows before the two gods or should it be Goddesses that she worships, the two goddesses in question are Artemis and Athena, both powerful goddesses and in Tsuki's eyes the most important, strangely she seems to completely brush of the existence of Zeus and the other male gods, why this is however no one but Tsuki knows.

Realizing that she's been standing there for thirty seconds Tsuki races out and manages to catch up with Percy before he leaves the building, this causes most of the males in Percy's class to look at him in complete jealousy and the women to take another look at him, Tsuki was legendary in their school for only tolerating males who were polite, smart or well-mannered. Percy was none of these things most days; however with Tsuki's help his grades have been rising as has his general intelligence… slightly.

**XXX**

Tsuki and Percy meet up with Grover at the fountain and they start to each lunch together, Tsuki eats what looks like a ham and cheese croissant that is somehow still steaming from the oven. Tsuki eats somewhat bent over so it is impossible to see her face, Percy has never pushed to see what Tsuki is hiding behind her hood and mask.

Tsuki and Percy look up to the sky to see storm clouds brewing, Percy mutters something about 'Strange Weather Patterns' and 'Hurricanes'. Tsuki on the other hand breathes deep and senses the anger and rage in the storm, she knows the Sky God is angry but she doesn't know why, another mystery maybe she'll get to the bottom of it someday, maybe.

"You get detention again?" Grover asks looking at Percy

"Nah," he says. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean –"I'm not a genius."

"Got that right" Tsuki giggles out earning her an evil glare from Percy.

Grover chuckles and then asks "Can I have your apple?" Percy passes him the apple in question.

Tsuki finishes her croissant having eaten it quickly yet neatly in order to prevent anyone from seeing what her face looks like, Tsuki once told Percy that she'll only willingly show it to her lover if a guy and that's it, girls however can see her face at any time as long as they don't have a camera and they are alone. Maybe that was why so many girls look at Tsuki with jealousy and anger in their eyes.

Tsuki watches some of the guys in the class pelt pigeons with crackers and she mutters "I swear so boys are so stupid" in a slightly louder tone of voice she asks "Why are some boys so stupid?" she then gives Percy an evil look and says "You better not be like those boys when I'm not around _Percy_" The emphasis she puts on his name makes Percy start to sweat and Grover to try keep himself from laughing.

Percy's unused Demigod danger senses start blaring, a natural reaction when a girl that can climb a rope 100 meters straight up in less than ten seconds and can lift three to four times her own body strength asks you a question that could end in pain. Percy takes a leap of faith and says "I don't know everything you consider stupid so I can't answer that question"

Tsuki smiles and puts her hand on his face and says "Then I'll just have to teach you won't I" Percy just nods noticing the gleam in her eye that promises pain if any other answer is given. Grover wants to cough 'Whipped' under his breath but he realizes that would be an extremely bad idea for his current and future health.

Nancy Bobofit attempts to pickpocket some ladies purse and just as her hand goes in Tsuki uses her Shinobi training to shout "Thief" in a male voice. The woman quickly turns around and to the amazement of everyone watching slugs Nancy in the face. Nobody bothers to do anything to help her. Tsuki nods to herself "A well placed punch, ten out of ten for execution and follow through" Grover and Percy laugh at Tsuki's comment.

The three begin to chat, well Grover and Percy do while Tsuki just listens in and occasional makes a comment as they talk about the trip and what they might do over the summer break coming up, Despite her nature Tsuki has a very advanced or some might say mature view on life and relationships so she immediately thinks of Percy bare-chested and sweating. Tsuki has to resist the urges to drool and rip Percy's shirt off, That might be a bit to blatant a sign she likes him, not to mention she could be arrested or expelled for assaulting him sexually. That doesn't stop a small part of her mind from comment '_It'd be worth it_'

While Tsuki combats her urges to strip and possibly rape Percy, Nancy and her two goons come up to the group and dump her lunch on Grover's lap. Percy stares at Nancy for a few seconds before Nancy suddenly disappears to Tsuki, Percy and Grover's surprise. They turn to see her in the fountain soaked to the bone screaming "Percy pushed me"

Tsuki resists the urge to kill Nancy… Just. She then has images of Percy soaked through in her head until… "Mr. Jackson! Come with me now Honey" Mrs. Dodd's says as she looks directly at Percy. Tsuki shakes the images of Percy out of her head and curses both Mrs. Dodd's and her new found desire for Percy.

"No! Wait! I pushed her" Grover cries trying to cover for Percy, Tsuki smiles at such friendship being displayed.

Percy however looks a little stunned that Grover is trying to cover for him. However Mrs. Dodd's isn't buying it and she leads Percy away back inside the museum, where he is most likely going to get another scolding and a suspension when he gets back to school, Until Tsuki intervenes of course.

Tsuki however decides to follow Mrs. Dodd's and Percy, Just to make sure everything is okay and Mrs. Dodd's isn't hurting her Percy. Tsuki curses in her head to Aphrodite for making such images appear in her head, as usual she hits the nail right on the head and names the culprit in one shot. Aphrodite's reply is a giggle in her mind. As Tsuki goes into the Museum, Grover starts signaling Mr. Brunner.


	71. DA DOTM

**HP/Sailor Moon **(Earlier this Year)****

**Daughter of the Moment**

**-DM-**

**Chapter 1**

**Senshi?**

**-DM-**

_Hogwarts, Infirmary – 1994, the Day of Sirius' Escape_

Ariadne Chronos Potter shudders as Hermione activates her time-turner, something within the very depths of her soul resonates with the energy surging through her. She vows to discover what is going on, but right now she has a godfather to save.

**-DM-**

Drained, that is all Ariadne feels, she saved her godfather, but only just. Breaking him out of the makeshift prison he had been placed in. She looks down at her right hand, clenched in her fist is Hermione time-turner. Something deep within her seems… ill at ease, something within her soul screams at her that this is an aberration that shouldn't exist.

But another part of her soul feels like this power is familiar, then at a whim drawn from the depths of her soul Ariadne pulses her magic into the time-turner. The sand within the turner almost seems to turn into shards of ice and crystal.

Then a shocking screech fills her ears, Ariadne looks up to see a sphere of energy surrounding her. From beyond the sphere a muffled crashing can be heard and then Dumbledore breaks into the room. He seems angry, he start flinging spells at the sphere, but they are completely ignored by the sphere.

A flash of energy flares from the time-turner and it completely crumbles, leaving behind only the shards of ice and crystal. Then she is elsewhere, Ariadne is now in a strange room with many more time-turners and even large collections of the sand… no, not sand the shards. All of the shards start to glow and their containers crumble, unnoticed by Ariadne the multiple Unspeakables in the room flee, except for one who had been holding a time-turner and had been turned to dust.

Another flash… where is she? Ariadne looks around at the wreckage she is standing in. It looks like the remains of a beautiful palace. But where is she, the grey dirt gives little clues as to where she is. Then Ariadne looks up and gasps… hanging in the sky above is the Earth. Her eyes goes wide and she is about to panic. "Calm yourself, Yuki ***," A ethereal voice filled with surprise and joy breaks through her panic.

Ariadne turns to face the source of the voice and fights to stop herself from falling to her knees in reverence. In front of her is a beautiful woman with silver hair and a regal bearing, Ariadne cannot help but think that she is a queen, then she notices the ephemeral butterfly like wings on her back. A Fae? Ariadne finds her voice finally "W-who are y-you?"

The woman smiles at Ariadne "My name is Serenity, it's good to see you again. Yuki"

Ariadne shakes her head slightly "M-my name isn't Yuki, it's Ariadne and I-I've never m-met you before" She wants to trust this woman, but she is scared. Ariadne has only received scorn and hatred from adults, she can't trust them.

Serenity sighs and kneels down so she is eye to eye with Yuki, something she had a bit of trouble with as Serenity is around 6'2" where as Yuki is only 4'4", "Maybe not in this life-time dear, but a very, very long time ago in another life-time I was your godmother. It's good to see you again, but I'm so saddened that the joyful little girl who'd play with my hair and chatter excitably about everything has become so afraid. Why child? What has happened to make you so afraid?"

Ariadne can't help but feel comfort, this woman, Serenity. She makes her feel warm, safe. So hesitantly and with lots of pauses Ariadne tells Serenity about her life. About her Aunt and Uncle who insulted her and treated her as a slave, about the adults and children of the Magical World who only see her as a hero. About the professors that say they trust her and then ignore her words and call her a attention seeking brat. About the monsters she has had to fight and slay in her supposedly safe school.

By the end of it Ariadne is spent and crying in the ethereal arms of Serenity. Serenity gazes up at the Earth with a look of loathing and disgust on her face. Then she lays her head on top of Ariadne's as she falls asleep, exhausted from telling her tale. As Serenity keeps a silent vigil over the sleeping child she mutters apologizes, she'd never meant for any of this. It was out of her control, yet she couldn't help but feel it was her fault.

A couple of hours past and Serenity watches the shards of ice and crystal that had brought Yuki… no, Ariadne to her. There was something familiar about them, something that she felt was on the top of her tongue. Then it hit her, the shards were Yuki's, they were the remnants of her Sailor Seed. Serenity had searched high and low for it during the intermittent years of corporeal existence she had as a ghostly remnant. But the Seed had appeared to have vanished, just as Yuki herself had. Back in the chaos of Beryl's uprising and the subsequent fall of civilization.

Serenity holds out her right hand and the shards begin to reform into their original shape, Ariadne stirs as the last shards of the Seed connect. Ariadne mutters slightly out of it "Pretty" and Serenity has to silently agree with the girl, in her right hand lies a dark green almost black crystal about half the size of the _Ginzuishou_. It has a solitary feel to it, but one tempered with hope for company and friendship. Ariadne subconsciously reaches for it, the moment her hand touches the Seed it glows brightly and fuses itself into Ariadne's soul. Ariadne is surrounded by glowing energy, Serenity uses her arm to shield her eyes from the bright light emanating from Ariadne, while doing so she backs away as she knows that the first awakening of a Senshi can be volatile.

When the light dies down Ariadne is left standing there in one of the most recognizable uniforms of the Silver Millennium, a Senshi Fuku. However hers is slightly different, instead of the usual short skirt Ariadne's is knee length. But considering the long staff in her hands, that isn't too strange. Like the Senshi of Ceres, Ariadne appears to be a Artillery-Type Senshi. Not very mobile, but capable of unimaginable amounts of devastation from incredible ranges.

Serenity then smiles at Ariadne's shocked face "Well, it looks like the power you never awoke in your last life has caught up with you now. Let me tell you Ariadne of the Silver Millennium…"

Ariadne shocked and surprised quickly scoots closer as Serenity starts talking and almost seems to absorb the story of the Silver Millennium. Serenity must have spent a couple of hours explaining everything about the Silver Millennium. By the end of the story Ariadne had only one question "Is the Princess reincarnated yet?"

Serenity nods slowly, having watched her daughter's reincarnation since the day of her birth. "She's thirteen almost fourteen, but I'm afraid that she'll have to take up the mantle of a Senshi soon"

Ariadne stands filled with a new purpose. "Please, godmother. Tell me where she is? I want to help her with her duty"

Serenity smiles and then steps forwards and hugs Ariadne "Thank you" Serenity summons a small orb of magic in her left hand and pushes it into Ariadne's chest "Here is the knowledge of how to speak Japanese. My Daughter is in Tokyo, I'll send you there. I've got some connections to the current network, what name would you like to go as?"

Ariadne stops for a second and thinks "I want to be called Yuki, Yuki Mugen. That will be my name" As Ariadne says this a surge of magic pulses from her.

In Hogwarts, the grand roster containing all the names of every Hogwarts student currently enrolled, opens up to the page containing Ariadne Chronos Potter and strikes a line through the name. Dumbledore, attracted by the opening of the book, begins to panic because as far as he knew the only reason for a name to be struck from the book is for the bearer of the name to die, after all no one would be willing to change their name, would they?

In Gringotts the Goblin Master Ledger updates Ariadne's name to say Yuki Mugen, it also starts to open the ancient vaults. Vaults that haven't been touched since the fall of the Silver Millennium. The Goblin King Ragnar smiles at this, the ancient Senshi are returning. Perhaps his people would be able to return to their ancestral home, in the mountain on Mars known to the Muggles as Mount Olympus.

In the Phased space where the Timegate stands, Sailor Pluto watches as the future begins to change. She watches as the projected future of Crystal Tokyo is replaced by something grander, something made without sacrifice. A new Silver Millennium, one that would stand as long or even longer than the original. Pluto slowly sits on the misty ground and can't stop the massive grin that covers her face. '_Finally, a future that I can feel proud to work towards_'

Serenity smiles at the newly named Yuki Mugen. With but a thought she has her connections create the identity of Yuki Mugen, a homeschooled girl who was weakened by some obscure disease which has finally been cured.


	72. DA DQ

**HP/Elder Scrolls **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Daedric Queen**

**Dark Beginnings**

Hermione Granger had always been an inquisitive person, on her eleventh birthday she found out she was a witch and could use magic. She was then taken to Diagon Alley and given magical spell books and her wand, Afterwards she wandered the alley and took a turn down a dark path that lead to Knockturn Alley upon entering she discovered a bookstore and went in. Using the Galleons she had Hermione brought many Dark Books, she then entered a wand makers in Knockturn and had the spell trace on her Wand removed. Hermione then trained using her newly acquired Dark Magic Books to learn the Dark Arts, as the year went round she drew deeper and deeper into the Dark Magics until she finally opened a book titled '_Daedric Magicks'_ Upon reading the book and discovering her Magicka (Which was separate to her Magical Core which was used for Wand based magics). She then used a magic she shouldn't have and was transported away from the World of Earth, to a World called Nirn.

Harry Potter should have grown up in a abusive household, living with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. However due to the magic used to protect him from the Killing curse he was taken body and soul to another realm where he was raised like a prince, but was treated in such a way that he remained honest and humble, the reason for this was his mother. His mother Lily Potter had a secret, she wasn't Human. Lily was in fact Azura Daedric Princess of Dusk and Dawn. Raised in the realm of Moonshadow Harry grew up surrounded by beauty and love, His mother although heartbroken at his father's demise was happy that they were together. On the day of his Eleventh Birthday he was wandering alongside the Crystal-clear rivers of Moonshadow when he saw a burst of Magicka and was suddenly trapped under the body of a girl his age. The girl awoke suddenly and looked to Harry, and he felt a deep attraction to her that he hadn't felt to any of the women of his mother's domain. All the women were beautiful and elegant, but their perfection felt wrong to Harry, when he told his mother this she smiled and nodded and told him that was why she had loved his father. This girl with mousy brown hair and slightly larger than normal front teeth was unique and he hadn't wanted to be friends with someone as much as her.

Hermione awoke to the realization she was lying on top of somebody, when she quickly looked around she came face to face with a pair of Emerald eyes that seemed to almost glow in the sunlight, she looked around briefly and was almost blinded by the beauty of this place, but the strange boy she had landed on drew her attention. Hermione didn't know whether to be pleased or afraid that his attention didn't waiver from her in the least. Before she could do anything the boy spoke in a low voice "While I don't mind you lying on top of me it is rather hard to talk when you're trying to breathe but can't, do you mind getting off me?"

Hermione's eyes widen "Oh of course, I'm sorry" she jumps off of him and quickly stands up "My name is Hermione Granger and you are?" she holds a hand out to him and Harry uses it to help himself up.

"My name is-" Before he can finish a female voice with a captivating musical quality to it shouts.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, just what do you think you are doing being late for… Oh I'm sorry, I now know why you were late, Excuse me miss but you are?" Hermione fights to hold in a gasp as the most beautiful woman she has ever seen walks up to her, with brilliant red hair and green eyes just like the boy, no just like Harry, since Hermione guessed that's what his name was.

"I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione replies to the query.

Lily smiles and asks "Now tell me miss Granger, what is a Witch doing in this realm? Have you been dabbling in the so called 'Dark' Arts?" Hermione gasps.

"How did you know? What Realm?"

Lily laughs and says "I know because I'm something of a God or Demon Lord however you wish to see it, and secondly because I lived in the realm you came from. And the realm you currently stand in is called Moonshadow, and it is one of the Sixteen planes of Oblivion and my realm"

Hermione pales for a second thinking that she is trapped when Harry says "You aren't trapped if that's what you were thinking" Hermione whirls to face him and opens her mouth to ask something but Harry says "Before you ask, I'm sure you got your letter to Hogwarts" Hermione nods "Good, I'm planning on going there myself so that I can learn a Mortal's way of doing magic, especially since I'm either Half-God or Half-Demon depending on how you look at it"


	73. DA DS

**Naruto/Diablo **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Diablo Shippuden**

**Diablo**

**The Cathedral**

_A grassy hill overlooking the town of Tristram_

"What do you think?" A woman who looks about twenty with long blue-black hair, pale indigo pupil-less eyes and a lithe athletic figure, wearing a leather armor with leather greaves, boots and gauntlets asks her two companions, two hunting daggers are at her waist with a yew longbow and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"This place, it has been tainted with evil. Even so, the Kyūbi's Youkai was far more potent, hell even Shukaku's Youkai was more potent than this, but this evil. It's far more intelligent, more sinister" One of her companions, a blonde haired, blue eyed man around the same age as the woman but slightly taller with a solid build showing years of hard training answers, covering him is a set of mail armor and hanging off his belt is a sheathed golden sword and on his back is a tower shield with a weird pointed whirl symbol on it.

"I think it's all so troublesome, however we should deal with the trio walking up behind us first" The third companion, a man the same age as his companions with spiky black hair done up to resemble a pineapple with a lean build similar to his male companions but less muscled, like the woman he is wearing leather boots, gauntlets and greaves with the exception of his chest armor which is mail instead, off his back a axe hangs with a chained book hanging off his belt.

The blond nods "I agree with you Shikamaru, Hinata want to roll out the welcome wagon"

The woman, Hinata nods "Sure thing Naruto"

The three turn around to see a woman wearing leather armor similar to Hinata's and holding a longbow with an arrow notched ready to fire, a man in steel plate armor wielding a claymore and a final man garbed in flowing robes wielding a wooden staff that crackles with lightning slightly walking towards them with obviously hostile intentions.

Naruto holds up his right hand "Hold it, we mean you no harm, we've come to combat the evil that has infected this town"

The man relaxes instantly "Then you are welcome here, my name is Aidan Leoricson. These are my companions Moreina Saradotir and Jazreth Ab-Leth. We have also come to cleanse this town of evil and on a more personal note, I am here to find what has happened to my father, King Leoric and the rest of my family"

Naruto nods to Aidan "A fair reason to come, I am Naruto Uzumaki, my companions are Hinata Hyūga and Shikamaru Nara. We are remnants of the great city Konohagakure no Sato, after evil destroyed our home we and the rest of the survivors swore to hunt evil in all its forms until the end of time" Both Hinata and Shikamaru nod at Naruto's words showing their agreement.

Aidan then nods to the group "It has been a pleasure meeting you…" before Aidan can continue Moreina walks up.

"I have a proposal, since we are all here to fight the evil. Why not work together? Six people can accomplish a lot more than three can"

Jazreth nods in agreement with Moreina "I agree, what say you Aidan and you three?"

Naruto looks to Hinata and Shikamaru who nod without hesitation "We agree with you proposal Moreina, I look forward to working with you"

Aidan nods "I agree as well, now not to sound rude, but may we hurry. I wish to learn more about what fate has befallen my family"

As they hurry towards the town Jazreth asks Shikamaru a question that had bothered him for the last five minutes "Shikamaru, may I ask you a question?"

Shikamaru looks over at Jazreth and says "Troublesome, sure what is it?"

Jazreth nods towards the book chained at his waist "That book, why is it chained shut?"

Shikamaru laughs "When we three left to come to Tristram, my father gave me this book, it's… enchanted. It holds a copy of all the… spells used by my clan the Nara, the book will only unchain itself as I grow and become ready to learn the higher levels of magic known to my clan. Hinata also has a version of this but it's a scroll that's sealed with magic by itself instead of magic and chains"

Hinata nods at Moreina who'd started to look at her questioningly "It holds the instructions for the sacred martial arts of my clan the Hyūga"

Naruto smiles as Aidan looks at him with the obvious question in his eyes "Yes, I also have a scroll. But mine is sealed to prevent others from reading it, I have no limits on what I can learn as I'm the last of two clans, the Namikaze and the Uzumaki. But out of respect for my mother and having had the name for most of my life I remain an Uzumaki unless I'm speaking formally with the other clan heads from my home, then I'm Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki"


	74. DA EOTX

**Naruto/Aliens Versus Predator **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Empress of the Xenos**

**Rebirth of a Species**

_Private Journal of Nejireta Shimura dated 23-11-1242 ARS (Around 250 years pre-Kyūbi Attack)_

_An amazing discovery, while searching through some old ruins I found what looks like some advanced technology. However it doesn't seem to be human in origin, could there be another form of life out there?_

_However that is not the most amazing thing, it looks like whatever owned this place was working on humans, trying to improve them. From the looks of it, their experiments may have lead to the potential for chakra usage being introduced into humanity and the creation of the summon creatures. _

_The notes keep talking about something they referred to as __**Yautja**__, maybe some form of enemy or disease?_

_The last thing I've found is a name, something they considered so terrifying that even the __**Yautja**__ were considered less of a threat. The only word in the whole page other then __***** Top Secret *** **__and __**Apocalyptic-level threat**__ was…_

_**Xenomorph**_

_A strange word, there appears to more data on this weird strange device, but it is encoded somehow, perhaps I'll sleep on it and start again fresh in the morning._

_Private Journal of Nejireta Shimura dated 15-2-1243 ASR_

_It has been a while since I wrote in this old journal of mine, I eventually cracked the code with the help of a interesting young man known as 'Hebikyō' I wondered if that is his real name or one he has chosen himself as I hope that no mother would name their child 'Snake Lord', then again my own name means 'Twisted' so I cannot really comment on this._

_About the __**Xenomorphs**__ I found it is a word from an ancient language of these beings, the language was called Greek and the name translates as 'Alien Form' this obviously has a deeper meaning somewhere, but I cannot figure it out just yet._

_I have discovered that the __**Xenomorphs**__ possessed extraordinary strength, many times greater than that of even a chakra enhanced human. Their blood and saliva is also apparently fatal for humans to interact with, the notes mention that contact with either of these substances is dangerous, but they don't mention whether it is due to the substances being poisonous, acidic or diseased. More research is required, I have a feeling that there is more knowledge here waiting to be unlocked._

_On the matter of the __**Yautja**__ I discovered that they are a race of beings that evolved from a highly dangerous desert like environment (Similar to the lands of Sunaonenshō to the far west, but far more brutal) they are also mighty hunters, they appear to ignore those who are not worthy 'prey' from what I've read the Shinobi would all be considered choice 'prey' due to our unusual strength and speed compared to civilians and even lower class Samurai._

_That apparently take the skulls of their defeated foes as 'trophies', a interesting idea I must admit, a way of not only proving yourself but also providing visceral proof that you have slain that foe._

_The __**Yautja**__ appear to mainly hunt the __**Xenomorphs**__, why that is I cannot fathom, however it is mentioned that they constantly follow both the beings whose data I am perusing and Humanity itself, apparently wherever either of our races are the __**Xenomorphs**__ soon follow. Perhaps there is some connection there, oh Hebikyō has decrypted another portion of the data, I must go._

_Private Journal of Nejireta Shimura 16-2-1243 ASR_

_**Xenomorph**__, they are a beautiful species. A perfect specimen of creation, they have no wasted effort or emotion. Hebikyō managed to decrypt all of the files on the __**Xenomorphs**__ after looking through them all and seeing the images of these wonderful beings, there are not enough words in any language to describe their perfection. Emotionless, mindless killing machines, they are referred to almost like a plague._

_They apparently breed by 'infecting' beings above a certain size and complexity (The average dog appears to be the least complex animal they can infect) through the use of a __**Xenomorph**__ known as the __**Facehugger**__, after a period of gestation it leads to the birth of the next stage, the __**Chestburster**__ the name appears to be a reference to the fact that as the next stage leaves the body it does so either through explosive force or gnawing through the sternum, the heart always takes irreparable amounts of damage and even if it didn't the amount of blood loss from such a wound would inevitably be fatal. The __**Chestburster**__ then enters a cocoon and matures into a full grown __**Xenomorph**__, there are six recorded __**Xenomorph**__ castes. They are the __**Drone**__, the __**Warrior**__, the __**Runner**__, the __**Predalien**__, the __**Praetorian**__ and the __**Queen**__. The caste appears to be a combination of either the host and/or the __**Facehugger**__, for example __**Warriors**__ are born from Human hosts, __**Drones**__ from herd animals like Cows or Sheep and __**Runners**__ from predator animals like Wolves or Lions. __**Predaliens**__ are born from __**Yautja**__. The __**Praetorian**__ is born from any host but they must be infected by a __**Queen Facehugger**__, however these __**Queen Facehuggers**__ seem to focus on Humans or __**Yautja**__ compared to other simpler animals. Then should a __**Xenomorph Hive**__ lack a __**Queen**__ then a __**Praetorian**__ will 'molt' into a __**Queen**__, usually after a free-for-all between all of the surviving __**Praetorians**__ until all but one are dead or have submitted to the victor, this appears to be a mechanism to ensure that only the strongest of __**Xenomorph Praetorians**__ will be allowed to lead the __**Hive**__._

_As I read more and more the __**Xenomorphs**__ only intrigue me more, they appear to have some sort of tri-communication language, it seems that they have a Psychic or Extrasensory communication system, should they be closer but out of hearing range (Around 500 meters) they use a pheromone system (This also appears to be one of their hunting techniques, they are noted to be more… 'sadistic' to an enemy or prey that is aware of them and terrified, often taking several minutes to slowly kill the unfortunate being, whereas when hunting an unaware enemy they simply take them down with instant kill or disabling shots). Finally they have a audio language based on hissing and screeches, the audio language is basic with simple words like 'prey', 'enemy' and 'hive' being among the most sophisticated._

_Lastly they seem to use echolocation and heat sensing rather than sight, smell is also a major part of their senses, as such ordinary Genjutsu would be useless at best and counter-productive at worst. Also crafting an anti-__**Xenomorph**__ Genjutsu would be impossible as the Genjutsu maker would have to know what it is like to see the world via echolocation and heat sensing. Although the __**Xenomorphs**__ are said to have at least a rudimentary visual ability, perhaps a compound eye like an insect?_

_Private Journal of Nejireta Shimura 8-5-1243 ASR_

_I have not written an entry in a while, however the reason is most extraordinary. Hebikyō managed to get __**Xenomorph**__ genetic profiles, using the data we have discovered and our own knowledge we have started working on adding __**Xenomorph**__ traits to humans, the Uzumaki clan is best for these experiments due to their extraordinary healing abilities._

_However three of the experiments have died, the __**Xenomorph**__ genetic profile conflicting with the hosts till they are slain by the incompatible genetic data._

_I will now be using this as a combination of a journal and lab note holder._

_Experiment __**Xeno**__-Uzumaki hybridization number 5_

_Subject has died, their blood turned into the __**Xenomorphs**__ blood (which appears to be an extremely potent acid) and it burned the subject from the inside out. Horrible way to die._

_Experiment __**Xeno**__-Uzumaki hybridization number 12_

_The subject has stabilized and is showing some signs of enhanced strength and senses, no other benefits._

_Experiment __**Xeno**__-Uzumaki hybridization number 34_

_Subject is alive despite having a __**Xenomorph**__/human blood mix, perhaps their circulatory system has changed to be immune to the acid? Or perhaps the Human portion of the blood is negating the acid?_

_Experiment __**Xeno**__-Uzumaki hybridization number 58_

_The Subject appears to be able to psychically commune with the other surviving subjects, is this a sign that we are on the right path. _

_Experiment __**Xeno**__-Uzumaki hybridization number 89_

_Subject is dead, their blood turned into __**Xenomorph**__ blood, then their circulatory system super-pressurized until they exploded violently. Very messy, Kami rest her soul. On that note Lab 11 is no longer functional._

_Private Journal of Nejireta Shimura 18-1-1244 ASR_

_I have been discovered by the Uzumaki, I am fleeing to Moeruyōsōgen, to my descendent who is the only one who will be able to open the seal on this journal thanks to the bloodline seal I have placed on it. I have included all of the data on the __**Xenomorphs**__ and __**Yautja**__ as well as the data from all of the experiments._

_Continue the research, the Uzumaki now all contain some __**Xenomorph**__ genetic data, thanks to a hidden genetic altering drug I placed in the water supply. Unlock its potential and complete the job._

_Nejireta Shimura_

_Root base Omega-12. 14-06-1488 ARS (4 years Pre-Kyūbi Attack)_

A hand closes the book, it is slightly wrinkled and is showing signs of aging, however the owner is only in their late-forties at most. Danzo Shimura looks down upon the journal of his ancestor, he smirks slightly '_I am not the only Shimura to desire a emotionless killing machine it appears, this data is useful but looking over the experiments it not surprising they failed. Such barbaric and soft-hearted methods, similar to the ones that Orochimaru is trying, I wonder if he is aware that someone knows of his past time? Never the less, using pills and slow release genetic changes Kushina Uzumaki will be this super weapon, a Jinchūriki and Xenomorph hybrid, no-one will be able to stop her and Konoha will prosper_' Danzo despite all of his training begins to do a maniacal cackle, his Root ANBU guards just shake their heads at this.

_Laboratory Log of Danzo Shimura 15-06-1488_

_After reading through my ancestor's journal, I have been inspired to keep a research log just for the purpose of recording my experiments upon the Specimen. While my ancestor methods were useful to read about, they were too soft hearted. He actually told the Subjects what he was attempting, preposterous. Using specialized chemicals in her water and food I will alter the Subjects genetics without her ever being aware of what is happening._

_I have found a section of the __**Xenomorphs**__ genetic profile that will stabilize the problems, my ancestor avoided using the genes from the caste known as the __**Queen**__. He seems to have forgotten that as a hive species the __**Xenomorphs**__ relied on the presence of their __**Queen**__ for survival. I am sure that no major problems will occur from the use of this genetic data, what is the worst that could happen?_

_Four Years Later_

Hiruzen Sarutobi looks down at the piece of paper handed to him by Ryu (Dragon) commander of the ANBU with Hideaki Itou the general director of KGH(Konoha General Hospital) standing next to him.

"Is this it?"

Ryu nods

**Birth Certificate**

**Kaede Uzumaki**

**Gender: Female**

**Parents**

**Father: Classified**

**Mother: Kushina Uzumaki**

**Clan: Uzumaki**

**Chakra rating: 1457 (Rank A) Taken 12 hours after birth**

**Date of Birth: 10-10-0 YK (Year of the Kyūbi)**

**Other information: Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, slight Genetic Abnormality, major blood abnormality.**

**Signed **

**Hideaki Itou, director of Konoha General Hospital.**

'_Genetic abnormality?_' Hiruzen turns to the doctor with a raised eyebrow "Genetic Abnormality? What is the problem"

Hideaki shrugs and looks down at some notes he brought with him "Well, that's just it sir, there seems to be a slight deviation in her DNA that is for lack of a better word, unnatural. But it appears to have absolutely no correlation to the Kyūbi, it's a pre-existing condition. I would say that it is due to an experiment, but she has only just been born there is no way for an experiment to have affected her in such a short time period, and it has nothing to do with her mother either. By testing her and her mother's DNA together there is a slight difference in the Alpha X-Chromosome. Which sir, is absolutely impossible by all the laws of Genetics we know, the Alpha X-Chromosome comes from the mother and hasn't changed in over two billion years of evolution, every dual gendered species has this Chromosome and its near identical with only slight variances per differing species and animal orders, for this to have happened, makes absolutely no sense at all. Add the abnormality in her blood on top of that"

"Abnormality in her blood?" Hiruzen interrupts with

Hideaki looks up from his notes at Hiruzen "Well sir, her blood has a slightly lower Ph nature than normal. Normally blood has a Ph of 7.34 to 7.45, her blood however has a Ph of 1.5 which should have killed her immediately"

Hiruzen frowns in confusion "Excuse me doctor, despite Tsunade telling me I should have looked into biology and chemistry more I still only have a basic understanding of them and their terms. What is wrong with such a low Ph scale, for that matter what _is_ the Ph scale"

Hideaki's eyes widen "Oh, sorry sir. I thought you were as knowledgeable about biology and chemistry as I am, I keep getting told I talk too technical around other think they know what I know. Basically sir the Ph level is the level of Acidity or Alkalinity in a fluid, solid or gas. 7 is water and it is neutral neither acid nor alkaline, below seven is acid, above seven is alkaline. To put it in perspective… how do I put it in perspective? You know about stomach wounds right sir?"

Hiruzen nods "Yes, if a person's stomach is injured they have around fifteen minutes before the acid in their stomach causes them to die from destruction of vital organs, correct?"

Hideaki nods "Yes sir. Now Stomach acid has a Ph of around 1 to 2. Basically sir, Kaede Uzumaki's blood is highly acidic, if even a drop were to land on someone it could do serious damage. Before coming I poured ten milliliters (around two US Teaspoons or 0.3 ounces) of her blood over a 1 kilogram (2.2 pounds) piece of pork, I also poured ten milliliters of hydrochloric acid over another piece of pork the same size. The Hydrochloric acid slowly ate its way through the pork until around halfway through it was neutralized or cancelled out by the blood in the pork"

Hiruzen nods in acknowledgement "And Kaede's blood"

Hideaki pales "Sir, not only did it eat through the pork, it also melted through the ceramic table and metal floor, it made it around three floors before it stopped. I originally had it in a glass vial almost 4 centimeters (1.5 inches) thick. There was only about 15 millimeters (0.59 of an inch) left at the bottom of the vial when I poured it out. Sir this could cause a lot of damage if people are not careful or Kaede gets injured"

Hiruzen nods and then stands up "I'm afraid this knowledge just became an S-Class secret, does anyone else outside of this room know about these experiments?"

Hideaki shakes "No sir, Ryu-san here was the only one present when I actually did the tests. The rest of the staff simply believe that Kaede has some sort of contagious blood disease that could infect them and they are not to draw blood or give injections to her"

Hiruzen nods "Good, if you don't mind you will be Kaede's personal physician until she is old enough for the information to come out about her blood"

Hideaki nods "Of course sir"

_Six Years Later. Southwestern Quadrant of the Mercantile district of Konohagakure no Sato. 11:25 PM._

Six years, six long years, that's how long these men had waited. For six years they had waited for the Hokage's vigilance to falter and for his guard to drop. Six years they had waited, so they could kill the Demon. Now, those years were over. Last night someone had slain the Uchiha clan, now the Hokage's gaze was on the Uchiha clan compound, the Demon was unguarded. They watch as the Demon in its sickening disguise of a young girl with red hair in two long ponytails on either side of her head, about three foot eight in height, tall for her age, wanders the streets at night, they had lured her out with the smell of her favorite food, Ramen. Now they would strike.

One of the three men, raises a spear he'd had in his family for generations, it had been used in the Samurai wars long since over that were fought before the Rikudō Sennin brought Chakra to the world, and throws it at Kaede. It hits her in her right shoulder and she screams, but her scream is high pitched and almost inhuman, sounding more reptilian or insect-like than human. The spear drops to the ground with the front end of it melted by the acid that is Kaede's blood. Kaede acting on instinct jumps back avoiding a kunai thrown by one of the men. Now they were unnerved, they had thought the Demon's power had been sealed and she was no more powerful than the average human girl, yet she had just jumped back nearly ten feet. The ground sizzles and melts where her blood had landed after it was thrown around by the force of her momentum when she jumped backwards.

Kaede acting on pure instinct releases a high pitched hiss/screech and jumps at the men, her arm swinging out wide like a wild animal about to claw someone. The man she jumped at laughs thinking that Kaede can't hurt him, then she strikes. Kaede's fingernails had elongated into talons or claws, they quickly tear through the unfortunate man's body, killing him instantly. Kaede on instinct spits out some of her blood using a defensive mechanism that her body had created, one of the men catches her blood straight in the face and dies screaming, the other merely gets a glancing blow on his left arm. Kaede quickly remedies this with a barrage of acid shots that slam into and melt the survivors chest.

Following her instincts Kaede spits some more blood out to melt a manhole cover, she jumps down and instinctively uses her chakra to traverse the walls of the sewers towards some distant point. She releases soft hisses to use her echolocation to move around, as she is travelling through the rank sewers she discovers an entry point to some tunnels below Konoha.

Unbeknownst to Kaede beneath Konoha there is a massive warren of tunnels that reach nearly a mile down and has thousands of empty rooms and spaces and nearly fifty levels to the warren, few people know about these tunnels, even fewer have explored them. None have ever entered any of the lower tunnels, the darkness combined with some heat from an underground lava flow that feeds the hot springs makes it dangerous for them to enter the lowest tunnels. Root ANBU are present in the top six or seven levels of the warren and drifters and other malcontents are present as well. There are also utility pipes and wires all over the place, with some utility workers coming down to check on them pretty often.

Following her instincts Kaede descends into the labyrinth like warren of tunnels, she quickly drops down below the upper levels, through the middle levels and eventually winds up in the lower levels. Where others would be terrified by the darkness and burnt by the heat Kaede discovers a peaceful place where she can rest. Relying once again on instinct she starts spitting up a strange substance, black and web like the substance sticks to the walls and grows via a combination of a sub-sentient plant and hardened resin excretions. Within minutes Kaede has a small nest of the stuff, smiling she lays down in the small nest and closes her eyes. As she drifts off she thinks '_I don't know what those mean men wanted, but I'm not going up there again if I can help it. I like the darkness down here, it makes me feel safe, down here will be my home, I'll miss you Jiji_'

_Six Years Later, Hokage's Office. 15-07-12 AK (After Kyūbi)_

Hiruzen clears his throat and faces the Shinobi in his office "You may wonder why all of you are here. The answer to that question is that you'll be doing a joint B-Rank mission" the Shinobi teams, three of which are rookie teams and the only active team from the year before look at the Hokage in surprise while their Senseis worry slightly about the mission.

Might Guy, the leader of Team Guy voices their concerns "Hokage-sama, while I believe my team may be ready for this youthful undertaking, the rest of the teams here are rookie teams who have only just completed their first C-Rank missions. There is no way they could be ready for such a mission"

Hiruzen raises his right hand to stop any more comments and says "I am aware of that, however this mission is only a B-Rank because of its secrecy and length, if you manage to end up fighting enemy Shinobi I would be surprised… and alarmed"

Kakashi Hatake leader of Team Kakashi takes the bait "Why would you be alarmed, sir?"

Hiruzen smiles gently "Because the mission involves a search and communication in the Konoha Warrens, it's an outstanding mission that you especially know very well Kakashi"

Kakashi's head shoots up away from the Icha-Icha book he is always reading to face the Hokage "The Kaede Uzumaki mission, sir. That mission has been outstanding for almost six years, is there any proof she is still alive"

Hiruzen nods "Yes, a utilities worker managed to get an eyewitness account of her fighting a drifter a few days ago. Apparently she overwhelmed the drifter and tore him to shreds"

Kakashi nods and is happy that his sensei's daughter is still alive. Asuma and Guy are smiling remembering those times they had met Kaede before she disappeared.

Kiba Inuzuka a member of Team Kurenai pales "She tore a guy to shreds! How dangerous _is_ this Kaede Uzumaki?"

Hiruzen frowns "Very, her danger level is around A-Rank, however she doesn't attack without provocation from what some drifters have mentioned. She has been nicknamed the 'Empress of the Depths' and apparently spends most of her time below Level Forty of the Warrens, something that should be impossible due to extreme heat and humidity from the lava flow that goes under the Warrens. About her abilities, any reports are few and far between and often fragmented at best. She is far more powerful than an average Jounin, can effortlessly wall walk without problems, has basic water walking skills. Has no recorded jutsus as far as we know. However that's not the most terrifying part about her"

Kurenai Yuuhi gulps and asks "What is the most terrifying thing about her sir?" Kakashi, Guy and Asuma avert their eyes, having seen Kaede's blood at work when they entered ANBU.

Hiruzen takes a puff of his pipe and says "The most terrifying thing about Kaede Uzumaki is the fact that her blood is a highly potent acid, not only that but she appears to have the ability to launch this acidic blood from her mouth, however it isn't as powerful as directly from her veins"

The gathered Genin and Kurenai look nauseous except for Sasuke Uchiha '_This Kaede Uzumaki, she seems strong. A good choice for the matriarch of the new Uchiha Clan. I must have her_'

Hiruzen notes the greedy look on the Uchiha's face and inwardly smiles '_Kaede will either tear his ego down or tear him apart. Either way there won't be an arrogant Uchiha around anymore. Ah I do so love a Win, Win situation where no-one worthwhile is hurt_' Hiruzen then clears his throat and says in his Hokage voice "Will you take the mission?"

The Jounin-Senseis have a small conference before they all nod and Kakashi turns to the Hokage and says "Hai, we will sir"

Hiruzen nods "Then get the equipment for an extended mission and meet up at the Konoha Power Plant, Yoko Satou a utilities worker will guide you down to level twenty of the Warrens, from there on out you will precede down to level forty and begin searching for Kaede Uzumaki, be careful you don't wander into drifter territory. They don't much like us up on the surface coming down into their turf. If you encounter Kaede Uzumaki, don't make any hostile moves, just try to talk to her and convince her to come back up to the surface. Kakashi you have Operation Command"

Kakashi and the Jounin nod "Hai, sir"

Kakashi turns to the genin and says "Go home and pack enough equipment for at least two months, don't bring anything like shampoo or perfume or anything of that nature. Kaede most likely has powerful senses and we don't need to give her more warning that we are coming" The Kunoichi nod with Ino and Sakura looking a little upset.

The assorted Genin and Jounin scatter to their various homes to gather supplies for the mission.

_Konohagakure no Sato's Primary Power Plant, location (Classified)_

Yoko Satou nods at the group of Shinobi standing before her "So you are the group looking for the 'Empress' huh?"

Kakashi nods in answer "Yes, you are Yoko Satou I presume?"

Yoko nods "Yep, that's me and I'm gonna tell you this for free, don't piss her off. That 'Empress' is far stronger than any of you Shinobi, on top of that she's fucking fast and damn near unstoppable when she wants something. No matter how hard you try you can't beat her, nearly three hundred drifters attacked her once in a massive group to try incapacitate her. She killed them all, without mercy or pause."

The Genin shiver while the Jounin narrow their eyes in thought. Kakashi sighs '_This might not be as easy as I hoped it would be_'

Yoko seeing their expressions smiles "Well, you're now in the right mindset to enter the Warrens, come on. Oh and you'll get used to the smell… Eventually"

Kiba pales "Smell?"

_Ten minutes later_

Kiba is pale and Akamaru is green "Oh Kami, this is horrible" despite being a little angry at his moaning the rest of the group agree, this is a horrible smelling place.

Kakashi nods in agreement and hands two of his signature masks to Kiba and Akamaru, they both resize to fit the boy and dog perfectly "These masks will filter out the worst smells, We are only on level twenty, we need to go deeper. It will get better, around level thirty the heat from below evaporates the leakage from the sewers and the smell weakens, slightly"

Sakura shrieks "You mean this fluid is sewage!"

Sai smiles "Of course it is Ugly, what else would it be? Why are you screeching about it, it's not the worst thing you could be wading through and today won't be the only time you'll be wading through sewerage or worse, so I ask you. Are you a Kunoichi or a pampered Howler Monkey?"

Miracle of all miracles Sakura shuts up as she thinks about what Sai had said and then another miracle occurs, Sasuke sniggers at Sakura's reaction to Sai's comment. But the snigger is hidden under the laughter from Kiba, Chōji, Asuma and Shikamaru about the 'question' Sai had asked.

Kakashi notices the snigger and eye-smiles at it, it's a good sign after all. He then shakes his head "Come on, let's go"

The group sets off they head to the right towards what Kakashi calls 'The Grand Stairway' it's a large spiraling stairway 40 meters wide that goes from level twenty down to level thirty-five. Kakashi knows that he won't find Kaede this high up, he'd already checked the Warrens upper levels five times after the Uchiha Massacre and her disappearance, he'd only given up when Guy had physically dragged him from the tunnels. While they are walking towards the staircase Shikamaru asks a question that has been bugging him since the meeting in the Hokage's office "Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi turns his head and looks at Shikamaru "Yes Shikamaru?"

"When you said that the 'Kaede Uzumaki' mission has been outstanding for six years, does that mean it happened the same year as the Uchiha Massacre?"

Sasuke suddenly takes an interest, along with the rest of the Genin and Kurenai. Kakashi sighs and says "Yes, in fact she disappeared the night after the massacre, Kaede wasn't very well liked for a S-Rank secret about her that was no fault of her own. But still she was isolated and despised by the rest of the village, at least the majority of the civilians anyway, some few civilians saw past the prejudice and saw Kaede for herself, while some Shinobi could only see the S-Rank secret she represented. Since then a majority of the civilians have come to realize the horror of what they were doing and have since been trying to make amends for their actions ever since her disappearance. This was mainly due to a six year old boy asking a single question after seeing a group of civilians celebrating her disappearance two weeks later"

Shikamaru pales, he'd been the one to ask that question, he remembers the faces of those men and the looks of horrified realization on them. Ino frowns "What was the question?"

Kakashi opens his mouth to answer but Shikamaru beat him to it "Mommy, why are those men happy about hurting that nice girl?"

Ino turns to Shikamaru and gapes "How'd you know?"

Asuma sighs "Because Ino, Shikamaru was the one who asked the question, when the men celebrating heard the question they stopped, since Kaede had been gone for two weeks they'd started to think more rationally about the situation and realized the horrible truth of what they had done. Two of those men joined a temple in penance, while the third man committed Seppuku to rid his family of his dishonor."

Kiba shakes his head "I don't get it, what did they do?"

Kakashi sighs "Simple, they tormented a six year old girl for something she had absolutely no control of, the fact she was the only child born on the day that the Kyūbi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. Because of that and a S-Rank secret, she was isolated. At age three she was kicked out of her orphanage and made to live on the streets for a month until the Hokage could find her a place to live, whenever she went into shops she was charged twice or three times as much as everyone else, and often was given rotten food anyways. The realization of this caused many civilians to rethink everything they had believed in for six long years, at least five percent of those who were regretful committed Seppuku, around a hundred or so joined various temples and many of the remaining civilians gave money to orphanages or to help pay for the academy. The regret of those civilians still lingers in places, hence the six-year long mission to discover the location of Kaede Uzumaki"

They reach the bottom of the stairway and the tension from Kakashi's words hang over them like a dark cloud. The girls have expressions of horror or disgust at the actions of the civilians, the boys are all thinking over the strange looks and actions of people that they remember and that now suddenly made sense due to the information Kakashi had given them. Shikamaru especially is seeing his memories in a new light thanks to that revelation. Kakashi, Guy and Asuma are all thinking of the bright ball of sunshine that they remember Kaede being, while Kurenai stumbles around with a blank look on her face as she remembers the comments of the people six years ago after the disappearance of Kaede Uzumaki.

Suddenly a voice interrupts their thoughts "That's a sad story that is, Kakashi-san"

The group all turn to face the speaker, he's an old man of around forty wearing ragged leather armor, despite that he's well shaved and doesn't look all that dirty or starved. His eyes are a brown and look like they had seen things no other man had seen, they held a great deal of wisdom… and sadness. His hair is pure white. Kakashi gasps at the man "You!, I remember you, you told me that Kaede didn't wish to be found"

The Man nods "That I did Kakashi Hatake, I said that because if she had returned to the surface at that time the anger would return and two-fold what it once was. Now is different, now the anger has completely died out and all that is left is regret and sorrow. Despite that I still have a warning for you Kakashi Hatake, Kaede Uzumaki is an 'Empress' in more ways than you think, the Hive will answer to her and only her, soon an ancient species will return and that girl will be their leader. If you make the wrong choices and attempt to enforce your ideas upon her, then all of humanity will die. So a choice now approaches you Kakashi Hatake" The Man walks towards Kakashi and when he is mere inches away "Will you kill Kaede Uzumaki on the chance she might destroy all you hold dear?"

Kakashi smiles a grim smile under his mask "Never, for she is all that I have left dear to me. She is my Sensei's daughter, she should have been my adopted little sister and would have been had things not gone horribly wrong. So I will not allow any harm to come to her, I will not fail my Sensei again!"

The Man smiles widely and steps back "Well said, she is not far from here. Ten levels down, look for the black webbing. You will find her there. And you little Aburame, what is your name?"

Shino frowns under his jacket "Shino, Shino Aburame"

The Man nods "Shibi's son I would imagine. You are about the meet someone whose very presence will be enough to cause your Kikaichū to submit to her, I wonder what your clan will do when they find out?"

Shino steps back in shock "You mean Kaede Uzumaki is the '_Kodaikōgō_'" for the first time those listening can hear emotion in the boys voice, a combination of surprise and… awe.

The Man simply smiles before seeming to vanish Kurenai raises her hands to perform a 'Kai' only to have Kakashi put his hand over hers "Don't bother, it isn't a Genjutsu, he's just gone. I once asked Hokage-Sama about him and found out that he actually advised Shodai-Sama on the construction of Konoha. I don't quite know who or what he is, just that his advice has never steered those who listened wrong. Madara chose to ignore the advice and we all know what happened to him"

Kiba however having thought back over the conversation turns to Shino and asks "So what exactly is the '_Kodaikōgō'_ anyway?"

Shino pauses for a moment "I believe it is similar to the Inuzuka legend of the '_Ōkamikyō'_ If I am remembering correctly, however unlike the legend where the '_Ōkamikyō'_ was the founder of the Inuzuka. The '_Kodaikōgō_' is said to be the leader of the Kikaichū and therefore the leader of the Aburame, that's why our clan head is actually referred to as the Clan Regent by those of our own clan"

Kiba thinks this over for a moment and then says "So basically Kaede Uzumaki, when your clan finds out about her, is now leader of one of the biggest and most loyal clans in Konoha?"

Shino nods "That is correct"

Kakashi laughs, Shino turns to him and frowns "What is amusing you, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sobers up "While I said most of the civilians now regret their actions, the Civilian Council hates Kaede Uzumaki with a passion as she is by birth one of the richest people in Konoha, in fact the Yamanakas, Naras and Akimichis all owe her clan for helping give them the money and goods to start a new life in Konoha. If she asked those three clans would follow her into hell itself, she has their loyalty above even the Hokage. The Inuzuka respect her clan for helping increase the intelligence and chakra capabilities of their Nin-hounds. On a darker note the Hyūga's 'Caged Bird Seal' belongs to her clan as well, but if I remember correctly if she asks they are honor bound to remove it from a member of their clan or every Branch House family member, that was the payment for getting the seal. The Sarutobi clan also owe her clan for giving them the Monkey summons scroll" The Genin and Kurenai were shocked at this revelation. Kakashi continues "So with the last of the great clans of Konoha, the Aburame. Now following her, the Civilian council will be spitting fire. But will be unable to do anything as she will effectively have absolute control over Konohagakure no Sato's clans"

Neji then joins the conversation in full "I wonder, if I asked her would she actually use that power to release the Branch House?"

Kakashi then looks Neji dead in the eyes and says "Neji, the moment she finds out she has that power she would most likely use it immediately. That girl has an absolute hatred of slavery in all forms, probably because although the Hokage was protecting her and she only disappeared due to an attack while he was busy with the aftermath of the 'Massacre'" Sasuke looks down with sadness in his eyes "She was still treated horribly whenever the people could get away with it. She grew up learning to hate those who use their power to subjugate others, she hated the 'Cursed Bird Seal' when a friendly branch house member told her of it. The moment she finds out she can have it removed she would without a doubt. Maybe you can ask her that when we meet her, at the very least it might give her a good reason to come up to the surface"

Seeing the looks of surprise on the faces of the other Jounin Kakashi turns to them and says "Is me saying something like that so surprising?" They all nod. Sakura and Sasuke also nods.

Kakashi sinks to ground with a black cloud over his head murmuring 'no trust'. He quickly jumps up soon afterwards "Anyway, let's get going"

The group slowly traverse their way through the winding tunnels, with each step the Warren gets more and more confusing with new twists and turns appearing as they enter the uncharted lower levels. At level forty they begin to search around for Kaede, they quickly run into the webbing the Man had mentioned. Kurenai turns to Shino and asks "Have you ever seen this before?" to her surprise he nods

"Yes, the Kikaichū also create this resin webbing when building their hives, but the resin is softer and not as dark. This appears to be an older version of it… But strangely it seems to be a more evolved version as well" Shino finishes his sentence with a great deal of confusion evident in his voice.

A slight hiss sounds out but the Shinobi ignore it thinking it's the sound of steam escaping a pipe, Shino focuses closer on the webbing and comments "Do not attempt to cut this webbing, it appears to be some sort of early warning system" Shino then loosens his collar slightly "We must be careful, the temperature isn't too dangerous right now but if we stay here we may boil from the heat and humidity. Logically I wouldn't suggest entering the tunnels beyond this point, the humidity and heat rises sharply, maybe it is a side property of the webbing or some other cause, either way I wouldn't suggest staying in there too long"

Kakashi nods at Shino's analysis "You're right, the soon we get this done the better. We aren't equipped to survive this type of environment like Kaede is"

Sakura frowns in thought "Hold on, how is Kaede equipped to survive these temperatures?"

Kakashi shrugs "I have no clue, but she has spent the last six years down here with no ill effects. That alone suggests that she is more than she appears"

Sai hums in thought "Perhaps spending so long down here is the cause of her acidic blood?"

Asuma shakes his head in response "No, Kaede has had that since birth. She could also leap long distances and had near infinite stamina when she was younger"

Gai nods in agreement "Indeed, her Flames of Youth were very powerful. Even I couldn't out last Kaede when she was younger. She has most likely grown far stronger since then, but that isn't her most powerful attribute"

Kiba frowns in confusion "It's not?"

Kakashi laughs quietly at the boy's confusion "No, her most powerful attribute is her agility, followed by her intelligence. She most likely excels at finding an enemy's weak point and striking it with massive amounts of force. The only reason she tore the drifters apart was most likely that she didn't see them as a threat"

A feminine voice interrupts them "Thank you Inu-san, It's nice to know that you thought so much of me. I see that Tora and Saru-san are here as well"

All the Shinobi turn to see a young woman around 5'3" in height with bright red hair and cerulean blue eyes standing there


	75. DA EWS

**HP/Sailor Moon **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Earth's Witch Senshi**

**Prologue**

**Awakening**

**-EWS-**

Sometimes, the smallest things can set into motion massive events. Like a small idea a man by the name of Godric Gryffindor had, ending up creating a School for Magic named Hogwarts, or a chance remark to the Queen of the Moon leading to the creation of the Senshi. Many historians either overlook or ignore these small events that set in motion massive changes.

Lily Potter is the biggest example of this, although she didn't know it. Her lineage can be traced all the way back to the Silver Millennium, Her ancestors the cousins of the Queen of the Moon and the King of the Earth decided to get married. This lead to her line having a unique quality, they could wield either the Silver Imperial Crystal or the Golden Life Crystal. Both powerful, but over the millennium their connection to the Silver Crystal has faded and their connection to the Golden Crystal strengthened. Eventually the Earth got tired of waiting and set in motion a simple chain of events, instead of giving the Golden Crystal to Prince Endymion's reincarnation Mamoru Chiba; it instead gave it to a young Serenity Potter making her into the first Earth Senshi. The irony of Earth's Senshi having the same name as the ancient Moon Queen's was not lost on Earth, but Earth had long since forgotten the conflicts between its people and those of its natural satellite.

When Voldemort a dark and powerful wizard attempted to slay Serenity after knocking her mother out the way, his spell rebounded off of her and blasted him. Earth having created magic had given her Senshi immunity to any spells that would harm her, especially the unforgivables, and boosted her magical core.

**-EWS-**

_Potter House. 1 Minute after Voldemort and Serenity's first encounter._

Lily Potter slowly wakes from being knocked unconscious, once she is awake however she quickly rushes over to Serenity to check on her. When she finds her daughter perfectly fine without even a scratch she picks her up and turns, only to jump in fright.

A beautiful woman with golden hair the color of wheat and emerald green eyes with dark skin looks back at her. The woman holds up a hand "Do not worry, Lily Potter. I am here to help you"

Lily looks at the newcomer in awe "W-who are you?"

The woman shakes her head "I'm sorry, I always forget that. My name is Gaea. Before you ask, yes I am Mother Nature, or to be more precise I'm the sentience of the Planet Earth. Now before we can do anything, let us collect your husband's mortal remains and be off to a safe location. You and your daughter are very important to me and I do not wish to lose either of you" Gaea then leads the shell-shocked Lily Potter to her husband James' body. Gaea then lifts up the body and places a hand on Lily's shoulder; suddenly they are in a beautiful garden. Lily swears she can see jewels growing on some of the plants.

Gaea then waves her hand and a simple grave appears in the ground, she lowers James Potter's body into the ground and covers it. Before creating a marble headstone with James' name, Birthdate and death date on it. Gaea then holds out her arms "Let me hold Serenity, while you grieve for your beloved" Lily silent nods and hands over Serenity before kneeling before the grave and crying. Gaea, with a skill that speaks of millennia of experience, slowly rocks Serenity back to sleep. Ten minutes pass before Lily stands back up and turns back to Gaea.

"Thank you"

Gaea nods her head "I do not mind, you needed to grieve. I have seen much loss in my time and I know that you would need some time to let the tears flow. Do not hesitate to ask me to look after Serenity; I will not be leaving you two for many years yet"

Lily then takes a deep breath "Thank you, now may I ask why the sentience of Earth is so interested in me and my daughter"

Gaea smiles "Have you ever read of the ancient Silver Millennium and its Senshi"

Lily nods "I read some of the tomes on the subject in the library at Hogwarts"

Gaea nods "Then you would know that Earth has never had a Senshi" Lily nods "Until now" Lily looks at Gaea with her eyes wide and her mouth falling open.

Gaea smiles at the shocked Lily "Yes it is as you think; your daughter is Earth's… My Senshi. The first one I have ever appointed. Voldemort, The one who slew your husband. Still lives, but only because of the darkest magic's, so dark that they make the infinite depths of space seem light. The evil he is releasing has begun to pollute my magic, only your daughter's influence is protecting me right now. He must be stopped, by any means. Your daughter will be the one to stop him. Until she turns eleven and is ready to go to Hogwarts she and you will stay here, in the Garden of Eden" Lily gasps, Gaea smiles "Yes, this is the garden from the ancient stories. However it is not where man was made, but where the first and only peace accord between the Moon and Earth was signed, till one hundred years later when the next king broke the pact. But even so the attempt created a place where no human whether from Earth or from Luna, can harm each other. This is where you will live; this is where your daughter's castle will stand"

Lily's eyes widen "Her castle?"

Gaea looks thoughtful "Each Senshi has a castle, a place of power from which they can escape their fame and fortune and live in peace. No-one may enter this castle without invitation, except for me and your daughter. Come now; let us begin the creation of Serenity's castle. Castle Eden"

**-EWS-**

**Chapter 1**

**Year 1**

**-EWS-**

_Castle Eden. Garden of Eden – Physical Location Unknown._

An eleven year old Serenity Potter wearing dull green plate with a tree etched into the chest plate armor with a flaring split skirt with wheat and vine details. Swinging a long scythe with a dark wooden handle with vine decorations ending in what looks like a clump of roots on one end and a crescent moon blade on the other, about a third of the way through the blade is where the handle connects with the connection piece looking like a tree's canopy, along the long end of the blade is a wheat decoration, on the short end that pokes out on the side closest to Serenity is decorated with a bunch of grapes.

At Serenity's waist is a European style long sword, although a blade enthusiast would correctly name it as a 'Bastard-sword' that can be used with one or two hands. Its hilt and pommel are simply gold with little decoration and the blade itself is a dark metal known as Orichalcum, the ancient metal that the walls of Atlantis and Castle Eden are or were made of. There are no decorations on the blade as it is focused as a simple weapon of war.

As an owl swoops towards the red-haired girl with emerald eyes, another red-headed woman watches, next to dark-skinned blonde haired woman, both women with emerald eyes. The red head turns to the blonde and mutters "So it begins; now I have to ask. How did the owl get here?"

The blonde smiles back to the red head and replies "I let it appear here; though I removed the tracking spells Dumbledore placed upon it. For such a _wise_ wizard his magic is very unsubtle, I've seen two-year olds with more subtlety" The blonde Gaea looks over at her panicked companion "Do not worry Lily, he cannot ever find you here. No-one can if you do not wish them to. Your daughter is ready, more than ready. She has already charmed the British prime minister, and the Queen. When the time comes they will succeed dominion over to her. The fact that she is Earth's rightful Queen helps. When she speaks her voice will be heard and her domain will spread like flames through dry grass. By the time she is fourteen I have no doubts humanity will be more than willing to let her rule" Gaea's reassuring words help Lily to relax.

Lily looks to her friend and replies "Thank you, I still worry however"

Gaea laughs "Do not worry, that just means you are a mother. Mothers always worry about their children, its natural"


	76. DA Is

**HP/Avengers/Infinite Stratos**

**Infinite Sorceress**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

_Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey. 1994_

It was finally over, the nightmare she'd experienced. Lilith Potter pants as the reoccurring nightmare of the final moments of Cedric Diggory's final moments and what happened immediately afterwards, the resurrection of the Dark Lord. Voldemort, although she remembered the spirit of Thomas Marvolo Riddle, a young man who would later be twisted into the monstrosity that is Lord Voldemort. She fought back tears as she thought of the promise Thomas had had, had he not fallen into darkness. She sighs as she thinks of her life as it currently was, she then shakes her head. '_No More! I will no longer listen to Dumbledore and his stupid rhetoric, It's time I made my own way, a path that I'll have to forge myself. I can only hope that I am strong enough to walk it though_' Then Lilith gathers up her stuff both mundane and magical and leaves the house, the only one to see her leave is her cousin Dudley Dursley, when he sees her about to runaway he does something that shocks Lilith to the core. He pats her on the shoulder, gives her a short hug and says "I'm sorry, for everything. Good luck with your life Lilith, maybe one day we'll be able to meet up again and have a nice talk over some tea. Now that I'm no longer thinking like my parents do, I'm actually kind of jealous of you that you can do magic, it must be nice to be able to live in a world full of wonder. Again, I'm sorry"

Lilith although shocked hugs Dudley back "We'll have that nice talk one day, I promise. Enjoy your life Dudley, don't let your parents ruin it for you" Dudley nods and follows her to the door after she walks out he waves and closes the door.

Lilith takes a deep breath and disappears into the darkness, heading for London. Not knowing that she'll find her destiny along the way.

_Two Years Later_

Lilith smiles as she floats upwards covered in armor with two 'wings' floating behind her but not visibly connected to her. She turns to the two women watching "It works, Chifuyu, Tabane. It really works" The two women watching have wildly different reactions.

One dressed in white lab coat with purple eyes and hair and a triangular face with mechanical rabbit ears starts jumping around ironically like a rabbit in joy, her name is Tabane Shinonono and she is the genius mind behind the technology that Lilith is currently testing. Next to Tabane is a tall woman with long black hair that parts in the middle, with brown eyes and a slightly triangular but more rounded face, wearing a formal white business shirt with a black business overcoat and skirt and a green tie with stockings and black high heeled shoes, she is Chifuyu Orimura, Tabane's first and best friend and (Aside from Ichika, Chifuyu's younger brother, Houki Tabane's younger sister and Lilith) the only person that Tabane actually acknowledges. Chifuyu just shakes her head and smiles slightly, laughing inwardly at her friends reaction.

Floating in the armor Lilith smiles, it was time. For them to begin to change the world. They'd worked out a clever plan, first they would create a corporation with Lilith as the CEO and face, while at night she'd be a superhero cleaning up not only the mundane world but also fighting off the magicals who were out of control like the Death Eaters or the Order of the Phoenix.

But the armor she is wearing, the _Infinite Stratos_ will remain hers and hers alone, for a few more years at least. Thus began the rise of Infinity Spectrum Corporation A.K.A IS Corp., the English based competition to Stark Industries, however the most amazing fact about IS Corp. to the public… was the fact that its CEO was only sixteen at time of its creation.

Three years, three years since she had become the CEO and founder of Infinity Spectrum and she was already one of the richest and most successful businesswomen or men on the planet, only Anthony 'Tony' Stark was in her league, Justin Hammer had been in their league until he and his company fell a year ago due to his own stupidity. Lilith had had troubles not laughing at the Stark Expo when Hammer lost control, she'd almost deployed her Infinite Stratos to help clean everything up. However she'd found that Stark was on top of everything and was content to let him sort everything out while she sat and sipped martinis. She had changed massively in that time, she now sported violet hair thanks to Tabane's nifty little permanent dyer that allowed her to change the color of all the hair on her body, and she does mean _all_ of it. Having grown out of her scrawny build due to the Dursley's not feeding her, she now had a tall, willowy build, yet muscles were clearly evident beneath her skin. Her figure wasn't all that note-worthy, she wasn't a supermodel or porn-star, yet she still had a figure men would stop and stare at, ironically she actually was a model, but she only modeled 'princess' type clothing, so nothing too bizarre or slutty.

But now she had a target to hunt, four days earlier she had launched (With both the Prime Minister's and Queen's permission) a satellite that hung in geo-synchronous orbit over the UK, its name is '_Oracle I_' its purpose is many-fold including advanced communications systems testing, weather predictions and most importantly (And secretly) magic detection. Lilith, Tabane and Chifuyu had been shocked at the amount of magical hotspots that had appeared, over fifty in the London Metropolitan area alone! Thankfully there were none near any of the Royal residences, that would have necessitated an intervention. However ten minutes ago Oracle I's magic detectors had sensed a magical emanations on a large scale near a mundane village with no magical hotspots with two kilometers. Immediately Lilith (who'd been relaxing in a bath and had just gotten out and started drying herself) activated her IS (Infinite Stratos) and took to the skies through a special escape hatch every room in her penthouse apartment over the top of her corporate headquarters had in case of emergencies just like this one.

Her IS was to put in a single word, majestic. Covering almost every inch of her body, yet seeming skin tight it resembles a union between a skintight wetsuit, a robotic Mecha from a Japanese Manga/Anime and a Knight's plate armor.

Behind her two mechanical wings float, keeping pace with her yet not actually attached to her. While the wings look harmless they actually conceal four independent weapons systems called 'Strikers' each striker had a power source, targeting CPUs, Ion engine, Mark IV micro-sensor set and a Mark II Pulse Cannon. The wings also had four Mark VI Plasma engines and most terrifying of all, each wing had an experimental 'Railgun' codenamed "Glorious Annihilation" capable of firing exactly two shots each, but each shot could devastate nearly a kilometer of land if fired in the correct (or incorrect) manner.

The armor despite having a plate appearance is almost skin tight, yet capable of stopping a rocket launcher explosive payload in a direct hit. Her legs however were covered in a heavier set of armor where four more Plasma engines were located. Around her waist is a 'skirt' of metal spikes that hide two missile launchers and a pair of close combat knives with a blade about a foot and a half long. Her arms were covered in armor similar to her chest but more bulky with a number of systems hidden in her arm armor. Her face however is almost completely covered, with a visor that covers her eyes and a mask/air filter that covers her chin, mouth and nose as well as acting as neck armor. The visor and mask are joined pretty much, above the visor is a forehead band with some upwards shooting spikes that also act as antenna for picking up short range communications, the tiara/headband continues into her hair and has a couple of side plates that cover her ears and connect to the visor, Lilith has contemplated replacing it with a dragon mask helmet instead.

Lilith's IS has a primary color of white with purple edgings, near the base of the wings. When she wasn't using it changed into a violet-silver tiara that she wore constantly. Gaining her the nickname of the 'Technological Princess' from the media.

For weapons Lilith and Tabane had created a folded space pocket capable of holding dozens of weapons and the IS itself, materializing and dematerializing weapons and the IS itself as needed. Currently she had five weapons programmed in. A Sniper Rifle that fires plasma bolts codenamed "Violet Strike", an assault rifle that does the same codenamed "Pulsar Rifle", a claymore that she wields one-handed that is wreathed in lightning thanks to a Tesla coil in its hilt codenamed "Thor's Wrath", a shotgun that fires a blast of plasma codenamed "Shimmering Rain" and last but not least, a plasma Minigun that can fire 300 rounds per second for ten seconds before it overheats and must cool for a couple of minutes, codenamed "Divine Intervention".

Lastly the final feature of her armor was its energy shield that also doubled as a magic dampening field, which prevented any magic from working within twenty feet of her.

Her Infinite Stratos' name? Lilith had decided to look into ancient and legendary names and had named it 'Valkyrie' after the Norse mythological battle-maidens of Odin who carried the honorable dead to Valhalla.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" the mechanical yet feminine tones of the AI Tabane had created sound off in her comm.

"The only other option is letting innocent people get killed Athena, I can't allow that!" Lilith answers back.

"Understood, please be careful. I don't want to have to create another lie as to why you are unavailable" Athena responds.

Lilith snickers "Maybe I should take up a martial art to explain the injuries, doesn't Tabane's sister do Kendo?"

"Hi-hi, that's correct Lil-Chan. My Houki-chan does Kendo learning at my families Dojo, do you want me to ask if they'll teach you?" Tabane asks (Having hacked Lilith's comms, something that annoys Athena immensely as she still hasn't figured out how Tabane does it)

"If you don't mind, thank you Tabane" Lilith responds.

"Hai, I'll send a e-mail right now. Oh! Before I do, try not to use the 'Glorious Annihilation' or 'Divine Intervention' they still have bugs that need to be worked out" Tabane cautions.

Lilith pouts, she'd been hoping to use her Minigun, but she responds with "Okay, Tabane"

Floating down in the small village, Lilith notices dozens of Death Eaters torturing mundanes and the head-honcho, Voldemort himself overseeing it all. Noticing Lucius Malfoy amongst the Death Eaters she summons "Violet Strike" and shoots him, straight through the back of his head. Immediately every Death Eater and Voldemort whirl around ready to kill whomever had dared attack them only to stop dead (no pun intended) when they come face-to-mask with a armored angel floating a few feet above the ground.

"Who are you to dare slay one of my servants" Voldemort demands.

Lilith looks at him for only a second before scoffing "And who are you, you rude man to ask someone something without introducing yourself" Lilith's voice is distorted by her mask so that Voldemort cannot recognize her.

Voldemort grumbles at the insult before calming slightly and nodding his head "Lord Voldemort and you are?"

Lilith snorts "'Flight from Death'? a cowards name if ever there was one" Voldemort growls "I am Valkyrie, the spirit of vengeance for the mundanes slain by you arrogant magicals"

Voldemort angrily retorts with "You make fun of my name, yet you call yourself 'Valkyrie' is there anything more cowardly then one who only shows up at a battle to collect the dead?"

Lilith shoots forwards quickly while swapping out "Violet Strike" for "Thor's Wrath" and before Voldemort can even flinch, she annihilates most of the Death Eaters following him, leaving twitching corpses on the ground. "I think you forgot one thing, _Voldemort_. That was that the Valkyrie were also the elite battle-maidens of Odin and were famous for their fighting skills. Unlike the pitiful creatures that follow you"

Voldemort spins around and snarls "**Avada Kedavra**" only for the spell to fizzle out.

Valkyrie laughs "It seems your magic doesn't work, oh that's right. You can't use magic near me, my mere presence subdues it" Valkyrie floats backwards so that Voldemort is no longer within her dampening field "This is your only warning Voldemort, I care little about your little magic scuffles, but if you or any of your followers attack one more mundane or '_muggles_' as you so arrogantly call them. I'll wipe you from existence"

Voldemort snarls in anger but nods "Retreat" He and the surviving Death Eaters (Eight out of twenty six) apparate out with muffled pops.

Lilith then calls the Prime Minister and reports to him the situation. Just after hanging up a mass of pops indicates the appearance of Dumbledore and the Order.

Lilith turns to face them her wing 'feathers' shifting as she does so "So, the cowards appear. Too late to do any good as usual"

Ronald Weasley, a red head with freckles in dirty unkempt brown robes, unable to keep his cool shouts "How dare you call us that!"

Lilith roars and her wings flare out "HOW DARE I NOT! You show up only after I have forced that snake to flee. It has been nearly twenty minutes since they started and only now! NOW! Do you arrive, if that is not the act of a coward then it is the act of a murderer and torturer, for you caused the deaths and suffering of the innocent as surely as the monster who actually did the act" Ron backs away with a wet stain appearing on the front of his robes near his crotch.

"Now, now young miss, how about you calm down. I however am displeased at the fact you killed these men, they deserved a chance at redemption, I would also like to know your name" Albus Dumbledore, an elderly man in bizarrely colored robes calmly states with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Lilith locks her gaze on him and growls "Your displeasure means nothing to me! I am Valkyrie, the spirit of vengeance born out of your racist tendencies. I have given my warning to the snake and now I give it to you, stay out of the mundane or '_muggle_' world as you call it, or I will rain hell down upon your world until every magical being in England surrenders or dies"

Ron, being unable to comprehend the threat snorts "Yeah right, we have magic, we'll stop you easily"

Lilith in answer dashes forwards faster than the magicals can comprehend and grabs Ronald Weasley by his collar and lifts him up, he attempts to _Stupefy_ her only to have the spell fail. In a mock sympathetic Lilith comments "Oh Look! Your little stick can't do anything, maybe you should see a doctor, if they don't die of laughter at the pathetic equipment you're packing" Sirius Black and Ron's older brothers Fred and George snicker at the insult, Arthur Weasley, Ron's father also appears to be holding in laughter. Alastor Moody AKA 'Mad-eye Moody' doesn't even bother, he barks out rough laughter. Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger start to giggle. "Besides your _little_ problem, your magic won't work against me, I am a being forged from the desire of vengeance from the mundanes against your kind, magic cannot exist within my presence" An alert beeps in Lilith's visor warning her that her power levels were below thirty percent.

She lets go of Ron and floats back. Albus steps forwards and says "Stop, you're under arrest for murder and violent threats. Come quietly and your sentence might be lightened"

Lilith barks out a harsh laugh "Not only do you not have the authority to arrest me 'Dumb-as-a-door' but you lack the capacity to do so" Lilith shoots up into the night, engages her optical and auditory camouflage, then shoots back towards London at super-sonic speeds.

Moody stops laughing with a grim look on his face and says "Now we are in trouble, while I very much doubt that that girl was an actual spirit of vengeance, she is obviously powerful and heavily armed. She also somehow suppressed the magic around her, the moment she got within twenty feet my eye stopped working totally. I wouldn't be surprised if every magical item did as well, probably our potions were also completely ruined by her presence. Be careful Albus, she is a foe we cannot afford to antagonize, if we do. There is a strong possibility that Magical Britain as we know it is doomed"

Hermione turns to Moody "What do you mean?"

Moody grunts and roughly growls out "Think about it girl, if magic doesn't work around her, would our wards even faze her? Also she dispatched nearly twenty Death Eaters while Voldemort was here, don't you think he would have tried to stop her or gain revenge? At the very least he would have attempted a _Avada Kedavra_, if one of the unforgivables didn't even effect her, how would any of our magics do so. I bet she probably knows the location of every magical house, village, probably even Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. Mark my words, if we start a fight with this girl, she'll be the victor. What's worse is that we can't even track her to her base as she just vanishes and any magical tracker would fail once it got close to her, also she knew who you were Albus that alone suggests she has at least some basic Intel on the Magical World"

The rest of the Order and Albus faces grow grim as they realize the seriousness of the situation, they now had an enemy capable of wiping them from existence and even worse their only means of fighting or hiding from her were rendered useless by her mere presence, They were one step from extinction, they all prayed that Voldemort didn't aggravate the situation.

Ironically at the same time _Voldemort_ was praying that _Dumbledore_ didn't aggravate the situation as well, for the first time ever the Lords of Light and Dark agreed, the world shock under the thought impossible situation, through the magical world a shiver travelled. Would this be there final moments?

**Chapter 2**

**Fury, Nicholas Fury**

Lilith smiles as she slows approaching her home, she then frowns as she notices something out of place when she drops in the living room. Specifically she frowns at the tall black skinned man sitting in one of her chairs, he is completely bald with an eye patch over his left eye.

Lilith sighs, still in her Infinite Stratos and says "Not to be cliché, but… Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man chuckles "It's not that cliché at all Valkyrie, or should I say Miss Stratos? Or is it _Lady Potter_?"

Lilith gapes "How do you know my name, more than that how do you know my original name?"

Again the man chuckles "You'll find that I know many things that others don't. As to who I am, I am Nicholas Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D"

Lilith nods "I remember that name, the strategic something or other. You have a backorder with my company for some of our R-62 Propulsion Turbines. Why you'd want four of those I have no idea. So why are you here?"

Fury raises an eyebrow "Not going to threaten to call the police?"

Lilith snorts "Like you don't have a rock-solid alibi and half a dozen witnesses or contacts to get you free"

Fury nods "Fair enough, I'm here because you decided to take the matter of the magical world into your own hands. While normally that wouldn't be a problem, the fact that you're using hyper-advanced technology to do so makes it one"

Lilith sighs "What do you want, some technology, my help? A guarantee that I won't go on a crime spree?"

Fury looks contemplative "While all three would be nice, the second and third ones are what I'm aiming for, basically I want you to be the British head of S.H.I.E.L.D. I also want to offer S.H.I.E.L.D's support in preventing the magical world from going out of control"

Lilith hums "Wait a sec" She then turns off her external speakers and asks "Tabane, Chifuyu, Athena, what do you three think?"

Tabane instantly chimes in "It's a good idea Lil-chan, I'm sending you a file by the way for something I'm working on, discuss it with the nice director won't you"

Chifuyu follows with "I agree with Tabane, some military help would be appreciated. It would also give us a place to put arrested Wizards and Witches"

Athena finishes with "Logically accepting this proposition is sound, I seem no downsides except for the inevitable increase in paperwork, responsibilities and employees"

Fury waits as Lilith has what he surmises is a meeting with some advisors. Suddenly she 'looks' up and says "My advisors tell me to accept, but first, I want to know what being a S.H.I.E.L.D Area Head entails"

Fury nods, it's a sound thing to ask "Well, you'll be required to watch over any S.H.I.E.L.D operations that enter your jurisdiction. For now that will only be England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. But you may end up watching over all of Europe, but with the technology in your 'suit' you should not have a problem with that. I'll be the one to recruit agents, you'll take over after they have had basic training and direct them to low-risk assignments to get experience before gradually increasing the difficulty. You may equip your agents in any manner you see fit, with your own technology or S.H.I.E.L.D's. I promise we won't attempt to steal your technology and will only ask for it in dire circumstances. Finally you'll be the go-to person on anything magical related. Any questions?"

Lilith nods "What are your views on Artificial Intelligence and do my agents need an allegiance patch to show they are S.H.I.E.L.D or can I have them identify themselves as a separate organization to allow plausible deniability?"

Fury raises both eyebrows "You have an A.I? As long as it/he/she doesn't attempt to harm anyone and has fail-safes in case of a worse-case scenario then its fine. As for the plausible deniability and hailing under another flag. What name did you have in mind?"

Lilith smiles "Well, In order of asking, Yes I do have an A.I, her name is 'Athena', she has several kernel deep codes that prevent her from harming a human without direct authorization from me and a number of fail-safes, the main one being that she was created from my mind interfacing with my suit and is therefore more an extension of my will then a independent A.I, though I am working on making her one. For the organization, I though AVALON has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Fury smiles "I think that's perfect, do you mind coming to New York in a couple of days for orientation?"

Lilith shakes her head "No that's fine" she writes out a number on a pad of paper she keeps on the living room coffee table for ideas "Here, it's a number I was given by 'Her Majesty's Government' for my 'extra-ordinary' duties in regards to the magical world, call or text me on this number. Before you ask, it has a constantly rotating ten thousand bit encryption thanks to Athena, but it takes a second for the encryption to engage, so wait a beat before talking"

Fury actually gapes before recovering "Impressive, is there any way of gaining such high-level encryption tech from you?"

Lilith smiles sweetly from behind her mask "Depends, do you want to give an A.I access to your personal files to perform a in-depth examination of all your agents to prevent any possibility of theft?"

Fury thinks about it "Maybe when we get to know each other a bit better"

Lilith nods "So when I go to D.C, where should I head?"

Fury uses the pad to write down a address "Here, this is the head office of S.H.I.E.L.D, and before I go, could you tell when those R-62 Propulsion Turbine will be shipping"

Lilith checks her paperwork with a mental nudge "Within twenty-four hours, they were being held until we had done a basic security check to make sure you weren't terrorists. It finished twenty minutes ago"

Fury nods "Until then, I bid you farewell"

Lilith nods and then heads for her bedroom to get changed.

_Washington D.C, Two Days Later_

Valkyrie eases out of supersonic twenty thousand feet over D.C, contacting the American Federal Aviation Authority she files a Cl-UL-12 request. (Cl-UL-12, Cl= Classified Government Business, UL= Ultra-Light Aircraft, 12= Maximum speed above Mach 2) her wings shift forwards from their supersonic flight mode to sub-sonic flight mode. Receiving an all clear signal she continues on towards S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Slowing to mere 20 Kph (Kilometers per hour, about 12.4 Miles per hour) she slowly flies the last few hundred meters towards the entrance to the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, she 'touches' down just outside the front entrance. A young woman about 5'8" with short brown hair and blue eyes watches and after the 'touchdown' walks over to Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie, I presume?"

Valkyrie nods "Yes, are you my escort?"

The woman nods "Yes, my name is Maria Hill, I am the S.H.I.E.L.D TIC (TIC means Two in Command or Second in Command. The more common version would be XO, Executive Officer) for Operations. Director Fury has asked me to escort you to him upon your arrival"

Valkyrie nods "Lead the way"

It must be noted that S.H.I.E.L.D agents aren't easy to surprise, when they saw a heavily armored female with a mask and visor with wings floating behind her… they just blinked once, then went back to what they were doing"

They enter the elevator and Maria hits the button for the director's office. A screen pops up showing a portrait of Maria and the following

_**Executive Officer **_

_**Maria Hill**_

_**Level 9 Access**_

Then one shows up of Valkyrie

_**English S.H.I.E.L.D Division Director**_

_**Valkyrie**_

_**Level 10 Access**_

A female mechanical voice rings out "_Access  
>Granted<em>"

Maria raises an eyebrow "Division Director?"

Valkyrie just smirks "Executive Officer"

Maria frowns as she realizes that she's outmatched.


	77. DA KWB

**Naruto/Bleach (Possibly Highschool DxD and/or PJO) **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Konoha's White Blade**

**Prologue**

**Fragile Queen**

"_Konoha has many unwritten laws, the most important one? Don't fuck with the little girl in white with the sword, The last one who tried was an ANBU recruit who was too full of himself, he didn't survive"_

_Konoha Shinobi warning a visiting Suna Shinobi_

_Konohagakure_

Walking slowly through the streets is a little girl of only three years, she's wearing rags that are barely hanging on her, around her dozens of people walk past without a second glance. To anyone not from Konoha this looks like cruelty of the worst order, to the little girl? It's a blessing. She's happy to be ignored, its better then a beating.

The little girl seemingly harmless, to anyone not familiar with her they would even consider how she is being treated humane, to the citizens and Shinobi of Konoha, she is the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed fox that ravaged Konohagakure three years prior, their living weapon of mass destruction. In their arrogance and stupidity they think that beating her and trying to break her will is the best way to control her, unfortunately for them that path leads only to the death of Konoha. However to the great fortune of Konoha, a new path will be taken today.

The little girl eventually leaves the streets and heads for a special forest behind a chain-link fence, she's been coming to the forest for almost a month to forage. The Shinobi watching the forest let her in hoping that she'll die. To their absolute surprise she usually reappears an hour later full and completely unscathed, some of the Shinobi think it's the work of the Kyūbi and that the girl should die, however others realize the use of having their Jinchūriki spend most of her time in a forest filled with deadly animals, once she is a full Kunoichi, very few Shinobi or Kunoichi will be able to stand up to her.

**KWB**

_Training Ground 44 AKA The Forest of Death_

Rooting through the forest the small girl, who has golden hair that goes all the way to her waist, with small but not malnourished limbs, comes across a most unique discovery. A sword, specifically a katana with a rectangular Tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt wrappings.

The young girl picks it up and gasps as a sense of power and strength flows through her already overpowered body. The young girl hears in her head '_Who are you, who has picked me up and bonded me to your soul'_ The young girl although hesitant says "I am Yuki Uzumaki, the hated one" The voice returns with a simple question '_Hated one_' Yuki nods even though she is talking to a voice in her head "The people of my village hate me so I call myself 'The Hated One' I don't know why though" The voice sighs and says '_Probably because you are different in some way, people often hate for no reason other than to hate or it might be due to your parents or the circumstances of your birth. Unfortunately the only way to overcome it is to prove yourself worthy, even then some may hate for no other reason than to hate'_ Yuki sighs and says "I know, even though they don't want me to I sneak into the library at nights and read, I have good eyesight in the dark. I know a lot, but it isn't written anywhere why people hate me. Maybe one day I find out why"

Yuki looks up at the darkening sky "Oh no, I have to be back in Konoha soon, Jiji said he might come to my apartment to talk to me and buy me dinner tonight" Yuki then looks down at her new katana and says "I don't have a sheath for you" the voice laughs and says '_That's no problem, just hold out your right hand with your middle and index fingers pointing and say __**Bakudo #3: Reitekina Irui (Spiritual Clothing)**__ and clothes and a sheath will appear'_ Yuki holds out her right hand with her index and middle fingers pointing as instructed and says "**Bakudo #3: Reitekina Irui**" Where she pointed (A empty patch of grass) appears a shimmering white ankle-length yukata with a white ribbon as the Obi, next to it are a pair of sandals and a katana sheath that are also shimmering white, it also provided some undergarments for Yuki.

After Yuki had changed into the new clothes the voice speaks up and says '_Those clothes are nearly impossible to damage and only my blade can cut them, they are permanent although there is another spell to destroy them. As you get older you can create new clothes'_ Yuki nods and says "Thank you, may I ask what your name is?" the voice laughs and says '_You may, it's ******_' Yuki frowns and says "What was that?" the voice sighs and says '_You are not yet ready to hear my voice, I am a Zanpakutō, a spirit cutting sword, when you picked my Asauchi up and created me, you bound me to your soul, I can teach you special powers and abilities. But you are not yet strong enough to hear my name, when you do hear it, you will unlock my power and I will begin to teach you more on Zanpakutō then. For now I have no name but you can call me Kimiko_' Yuki smiles "'Noble Child'? Well, you are a beautiful and noble looking sword, so I guess it fits" the voice giggles and says '_Thank you, but shouldn't you be getting back?'_ Yuki's head snaps up "Oh, right" Then in a speed that most would think impossible for a girl as small and lithe as her, Yuki speeds towards Konoha proper faster than most Jounins can run.

**KWB**

_Outside the Hyūga Compound, Twenty Minutes later._

Yuki eventually made it to the clan district only twenty minutes later, she had slowed to a walk and was enjoying the night.

Yuki frowns as she sees a dark figure with a sack drop down from the wall surrounding the Hyūga compound and so she draws her sword and shouts "Thief, Thief outside the Hyūga compound" The 'thief' a Kumo nin turn to see a small girl of only 2'8" standing there, somehow wielding a four foot long katana one-handed like it was nothing.

The Kumo nin sneers and says "You don't know what you're doing little girl"

From behind him a harsh voice says "On the contrary, she knows exactly what she's doing" The Kumo nin turns to see Hiashi Hyūga standing there holding his daughter Hinata who he'd rescued from the sack the Kumo nin was carrying while he was threatening Yuki. Hiashi goes to do a lethal strike to the Kumo nin's chest when mere-millimeters before it hits a hand grabs his right wrist and stops the blow.

Hiashi looks up to see Yuki Uzumaki dressed in a shimmering white yukata perched on the Kumo nin's shoulder with her right hand holding a katana at his throat and her left holding his right wrist, she smiles to him and says "I'm sorry Hiashi-sama, but if you had killed this piece of filth. Your clan may have suffered consequences from Kumo, instead let him live and proclaim Kumo's untrustworthiness to the world. Much more humiliating"

Hiashi nods to Yuki "Thank you, I wasn't thinking clearly. Thank you again for stopping me from making a terrible mistake"

Yuki smiles again to Hiashi and says "It was no problem Hiashi-sama"

From behind Yuki a old but powerful voice says "Yes thank you Yuki-chan, for preventing a possible international incident" Yuki turns slightly while keeping her katana at the sweating Kumo nin's throat and sees the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, or to her 'Jiji'

Yuki smiles happily and says "Jiji, just a second" Without even changing expression Yuki rapidly sheathes her katana, let's go of Hiashi's wrist and spins knocking the Kumo nin out with her katana's sheath and her centrifugal kinetic force. Yuki jumps off the collapsing nins shoulder to the ground, she turns and sees him lying there unconscious and says "Opps, that was an accident, I swear" Hiashi, Hinata, Hiruzen and the ANBU guards all start laughing. Yuki then gets the joke and joins in laughing, it was pretty funny she guesses as she laughs.

Hiruzen calms down and then looks hard at Yuki and says "Yuki-chan, where did you get that sword?"

Yuki frowns and says "I found it in this forest behind a chain-link fence, I go there to find something to eat, the giant spiders are tasty when you grill them over a fire"

Hiruzen nods while smiling but inwardly he's scowling and he thinks '_Note to self: Find out who's on the Forest of Death guard duty and send them to Inoichi for interrogation'_ The ANBU around Hiruzen either wince in sympathy for the poor fools who let Yuki in the forest (The men) or start radiating Killer Intent (KI) and swearing under their breaths (The women) Hiruzen then says "That's nice Yuki-chan, I'll let you keep the sword. But you can't hurt people with it unless you're being attacked okay?"

Yuki nods happily completely ignoring the KI and says "Okay Jiji, Can I keep going in the forest? I like some of the food I find there"

Hiruzen wrestles with the idea in his mind before he sighs and says "Okay Yuki-chan, but be careful"

Yuki smiles and replies with "Don't worry, I could take them before with my fists, with my new sword it'll be a breeze" Everyone sweat-drops at the casual manner of her response before what she says filters through their minds and they feel like they just dipped their bones in liquid nitrogen '_She's strong enough to pummel the creature from the 'Forest of Death' into submission with just her fists? How strong is this girl'_ Yuki then starts to cough and Hiruzen sighs again while thinking '_Ever since she got thrown out of the orphanage, she's had that cough. Will she ever get over it'_ Hiruzen sighs and then has Yuki follow him to Ichiraku's for some Ramen.

**KWB**

In the days following that event Yuki gained acceptance with the Shinobi of Konoha and Shinobi clans and became good friends with all of the clan heads and heirs as well as their immediate families. Kumogakure was shamed internationally and suffered severe embargoes from other countries and hidden villages, due to their actions twenty-percent of their missions were instead sent to Konohagakure or other smaller hidden villages. Sasuke, Hinata and later Hanabi came to call Yuki either Nee-chan or Onee-chan due to their closeness with her, they were a small family unto themselves, the adults watched and smiled, with Hinata, Yuki and Sasuke they saw the beginnings of a brilliant Shinobi team.

Throughout the years following Yuki grew slowly but surely, however even with all the care she now received from her friends, she still had a cough that wouldn't go away and her skin would always remain pale as if she never stepped foot in sunlight, however she also never got sunburns and aside from the cough she never got sick.

At the age of six she started the Konoha Shinobi Academy, there she rapidly flew to the top of the class. Even though Sasuke tried as hard as he could he couldn't beat Yuki's grades, Yuki never got less than 100%. Only one instructor ever tried to sabotage her, he disappeared into the T&I department and was never seen again.

At the age of seven Yuki befriended a most peculiar Kunoichi by the name of Anko Mitarashi, soon after Yuki also befriended Kurenai Yuuhi and Yūgao Uzuki. The former of the two happily taught Yuki Genjutsu, while the latter a sword-mistress tried to teach Yuki some sword styles, only to gape with her jaw on the floor at Yuki's own style, which seemed more like a style of dancing then a sword style. Yuki danced her way around twenty different opponents for a test and 'killed' them all. They were all high-Chunin or Jounin. Even the sword master Hayate couldn't contest with her. Yuki's habit of wearing white earned her the joke moniker of Konoha's White Blade.

At the age of eight tragedy struck and Itachi Uchiha slaughtered his clan… Well all the males, while he was killing the males, the women and children where having a picnic with Yuki in Training Ground 3. They returned to the Uchiha district to find it a slaughterhouse with all the men dead. The women and children grieved openly and ANBU stood watch to make sure no-one disturbed the bodies, to Danzo's fury his one ROOT operative was slain by Yuki when she noticed him attempting to remove Fugaku Uchiha's eyes. The Hokage comforted Yuki while sending his ANBU to arrest Danzo if possible, kill him if not. Danzo had almost got away when Yūgao decapitated him from behind.

At the age of nine, Yuki finally earned her Shikai and discovered her Zanpakutō's name, which she then kept a secret. When asked she'd always say "A Kunoichi never reveals her secrets"

_Yuki's Mindscape, Age Ten._

Yuki walks confidently to the east edge of her mindscape, next to her, her Zanpakutō worries over what's going to happen especially "Why are you telling me not to enter with you"

Yuki stops turns and smiles at her Zanpakutō and says "I've relied on you too much, I must also find ways of being strong. I want to be your partner, your ally. I don't want to be dependent on you, I don't want you to do all the work. I want to stand next to you and be proud of the fact that I do"

Her Zanpakutō looks down in embarrassment before and then grabs her in a hug and says "Thank you, Yuki. Thank you"

Yuki just smiles, she then disconnects her Zanpakutō from her and walks towards the place of power, but it isn't malicious or dark, but neither is it joyous or light. Yuki thinks that the chakra is almost, neutral. If that can be said.

Yuki comes to the middle of the plains where this strange power resides, when she arrives she sees a giant fox with nine tails sitting inside a colossal ring made up of thousands of stones, each ten foot high and three foot wide. The largest stone, almost twice as high and wide has a piece of paper on it with the Kanji for 'Seal' on it.

Yuki takes in the Kyūbi and to its surprise says "I knew it, there's no way the Yondaime could have killed the Kyūbi, it's pure chakra, you can't kill chakra. You can only seal it. Is this why the villagers hate me?"

The Kyūbi, looking at its latest jailor almost smiles, this one is not afraid, but neither is she arrogant. The Kyūbi says "**Correct, I am why the villagers hate you. They think in their arrogance that you are me and I am you, they think that by harming you they are harming me. I am curious, most of my jailors have either feared me, or been arrogant over the fact I am sealed in them. Why are you neither?**"

Yuki ponders the question and says "I think it's because of two reasons. The first is that while you are a immortal chakra being and are far more powerful than me, you are also sealed within me. To be afraid of you is to be afraid of a part of myself, To think I'm better then you is also foolish. The seal is not permanent, it will eventually fail and when it does I will die and you will be released most likely" The Kyūbi nods in agreement, those are good points. Yuki clears her throat and continues with "The second reason is that I may need you power to survive at some point in the future, being afraid of you would make me hesitate and could get me killed, where as being arrogant would most likely cause you to withhold the power out of spite or anger. Is that not right?"

Kyūbi grin turns feral and it says "**Yes it is, you are smarter than most. I think I will teach you how to use my power. You have already shown me that you have a good personality and your relationship with your Zanpakutō shows you are a hard-worker, most would rely on the powers given by the Zanpakutō, but you seek to improve your own as well. I will teach you how to use my power, but my only request is that in private you call me by my own name**"

Yuki nods and bows before she says "May I ask what your name is?"

Kyūbi grins and begins to shrink, suddenly a mirror image of Yuki is in its place, the barrier of stones shrink to three feet tall, just over two thirds of Yuki's height. Then the mirror image seems to age to what Yuki would look like as an adult, but with crimson red hair and eyes. Yuki is both shocked that the Kyūbi took her form, and that she would have such a nice bust when she was older, if the image is correct. The now-human Kyūbi grins and says "**In case you're wondering, yes this image is what you'll look like when you're older. A C-cup isn't bad. My name is Kurama, and before you ask no I'm not actually female, I'm either Asexual or I take the gender of my jailor. Which including you have been all female for over a thousand years, in fact I think I've never had a male jailor. But enough of that are you ready to begin your tutelage?**"

Yuki nods and says "Yes, Kurama-sensei"

Kurama grins but then she frowns and then she says "**Good, but first I'll need you to go to the Hokage's Graveyard and recover my other half from where it is sealed in the Yondaime's body. You won't have to desecrate the grave or anything, just stand either in front of the body or on top. Do these hand-seals **(Kurama shows around twenty hand-seals to Yuki) **and say Seireiton (Spirit Release): Watashiniha Rei Modoru (Return, Spirit to me) and the other half of myself will be removed from the Yondaime's body and placed in you**"

Yuki nods and says "Yes sensei, I'll go tonight"

Kurama nods to Yuki and says "**Thank you, now let's start on the basics**"

**KWB**

Yuki quickly learned how to grasps Kurama's chakra, but her age limited her to only using around five tails. However that is still a force to be reckoned with, when the Sandaime was told he nearly fainted, he'd just been told that while still in the Academy Yuki was now more powerful than most Jounin ever become. He didn't know whether to be worried, or to do a victory dance.

**KWB**

At age eleven, Yuki had entered the last year of the Shinobi Academy, when choosing her electives she chose: Strategy, Diplomacy, Etiquette, Tea Ceremony Training and Multi-branch Intercommunication Training, basically she was taught how to interact with the other Military forces of 'The Land of Fire'. Yuki quickly mastered everything she was taught, soon enough she had passed all her electives. While waiting for the Hokage to return to his office for her congratulatory dinner at Ichiraku's (He was out overseeing a ANBU exercise) Yuki snuck a peek at the 'Forbidden Scroll of Konohagakure' and learn the **Kage Bunshin** jutsu, to her surprise and happiness. Clones were Yuki's weak point due to her enormous chakra reserves, even her Kage-level chakra control wasn't enough for her to create less than eight ordinary **Bunshin**. Soon enough the graduation day test came and went. Yuki passed at the top of her class.

**KWB**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, smiles as he reads the file in front of him. On the upper-right corner is Yuki's newly taken Shinobi ID Picture, showing her in her usual white yukata with her katana at her side, smiling at the camera happily. In front of him ANBU Agent Tora waits for the Hokage to read his report.

**Academy Graduate Report**

*****Hokage's Eyes Only*****

**Yuki Uzumaki**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 3'4"**

**Weight: 75 Kg (165 Pounds) (Height-Weight Ratio is unnatural, possible cause: Extreme Muscle Density)**

**Special Status: Jinchūriki – Kyūbi no Kitsune**

**Jinchūriki Control Level: Five Tails out of Nine (Sannin-Level Threat)**

**Rank: Genin (Team Placement and Second Test hasn't been conducted yet)**

**Nature Affinities: Unknown (Water and Wind suspected due to Lineage)**

**Shinobi Registration: 012607**

**Jutsu Known: **

**Bunshin**

**Kage Bunshin**

**Kawarimi**

**Henge**

**Shunshin (Unknown where Jutsu was Acquired)**

_**Shunpo**_**? (Unknown Jutsu, appears to be a combat capable form of Shunshin, Uzumaki has refused to teach jutsu even to friends and Kakashi Hatake has reported that it cannot be copied by Sharingan. Also neither the Sharingan or Byakugan are capable of registering Uzumaki's movements when she uses this jutsu)**

**Taijutsu Style(s): **

**Standard Academy Style.**

**Shinobutō (Dance of Death) (A style that appears to rely on dancing moves along with hard kicks and abdominal strikes. Uzumaki appears to 'Dance' around her opponents while striking fatal or incapacitating blows. Hence the name of the style, this style can be used either bare-handed or with a katana)**

**Weapon Skills:**

**Kunai**

**Shuriken**

**Katana (Specialized, Uzumaki carries around a Katana that appear to made of an alloy that can conduct chakra a levels unheard of by any other material. When damaged the blade seems to regenerate, while parts severed from the main body seem to disintegrate. It should be noted the Uzumaki calls the blade a Zanpakutō, possibly it's a family heirloom that somehow transported to Uzumaki upon certain requirements being reached)**

**Required Academy Classes and Final Grades:**

**Ninjutsu: Grade S (100%)**

**Taijutsu: Grade S (100%) 145 Wins, 0 Draws, 0 Losses (Yuki displays extreme strength similar to Tsunade Senju, but it is a result of super dense muscles rather than extreme chakra manipulation)**

**Genjutsu: Grade S (100%)**

**History: Grade S (100%)**

**Mathematics: Grade S (100%)**

**Biology: Grade S (100%) (Teacher notes that Uzumaki has a hunter's knowledge of attacking and skinning animals)**

**Chosen Academy Electives and Final Grades:**

**Tea Ceremony Training and Etiquette: Grade S (100%)**

**Strategy: Grade S (100%)**

**Diplomacy: Grade S (100%)**

**Etiquette: Grade S (100%)**

**Multi-branch Intercommunication Training: Grade S (100%)**

**Overall Academy Grade: S (100%)**

**Recommended for:**

**Recruit of the Year**

**Kunoichi of the Year**

**Advanced Chunin Promotion**

**Recommended Primary Occupation:**

**Ambassador (High Risk) (Note: Uzumaki has shown that she possesses the necessary skill-set required for a Ambassador to high-risk nations like Kumogakure and the Land of Lightning or Kirigakure and the Land of Water. Due to her heritage it is recommended she not be assigned missions to Iwagakure and the Land of Earth unless absolutely necessary)**

**Court Ambassador. (Note: Uzumaki has all the skill required to be Konoha's liaison to the Daimyo. She is extremely skilled in noble etiquette, also she is good friends with the Daimyo's Wife, Madam Shijimi)**

**ANBU. (Note: Uzumaki often trains with ANBU Agent Neko in Kenjutsu)**

**Diplomatic Core. (Note: Uzumaki has the required prerequisites for this posting)**

**Sealing Core. (Note: Uzumaki hereditary disposition to Fūinjutsu would be an asset)**

**Barrier Team. (Note: See Above Note)**

**Hunter Nin Special Forces. (Note: Uzumaki possesses senses equal to or superior to the Inuzuka Clan Partners. Reason Unknown, but Kyūbi chakra during development stages in womb and childhood suspected)**

**Clan Intermediary (Note: Uzumaki is often seen talking with both Clan Heirs and the Current Clan Heads of Uchiha, Hyūga, Inuzuka, Nara, Sarutobi, Akimichi, Aburame and Yamanaka. Uzumaki has also been witnessed communicating with Yakumo Kurama)**

**Jounin Commander (Note: Uzumaki often plays Shogi against the current commander (Shikaku Nara) and his son (Shikamaru Nara))**

**Strategist Core (Note: Uzumaki has shown extreme strategic and tactical ability in mock exercises and exams at Academy)**

**Cryptography Department (Note: Uzumaki has shown an aptitude with codes)**

**T&I Department (Note: Uzumaki is friends with Anko Mitarashi, the T&I Dept. Second-in-Command)**

**Possible Teammates and Possible Mismatches:**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Due to their closeness, often referring to each other as 'brother' and 'sister' despite having no blood relation these two would go well on a team together. Their skill sets are also complimentary as long as a medium to close range or support Shinobi is placed with them as the final team-member, due to Sasuke's nature as a medium to long-range Shinobi.**

**Kiba Inuzuka: Recommend against placing these two together on a team, Kiba has shown several signs of sexist attitudes that would result in a conflict between him and Yuki, Yuki would admittedly flatten Kiba but this would cause conflict within the team.**

**Shikamaru Nara: Has been seen often playing games of Shogi against Yuki, while this and their friendship is the basis for a good team environment, especially with Sasuke as the third member. Their skill sets vary too much for the team to function practically.**

**Ino Yamanaka: Ino has shown a dislike to Yuki due to her close relationship to Sasuke, this has lead to many small fights where Yuki has more or less completely overwhelmed Ino in all aspects.**

**Hinata Hyūga: Like Sasuke, Hinata and Yuki proclaim themselves siblings despite having no blood relationship. Recommended as a team member for Yuki but recommend against placing Hinata and Sasuke on the same team due to the clan rivalry.**

**Shino Aburame: Shino and Yuki have an amicable relationship, while not enough for them to be labeled friends, they can and have worked together in the past without incident.**

**Chōji Akimichi: Chōji and Yuki have been seen having eating contests at the Ramen stand 'Ichiraku's'. This agent would like to take a minute to express his disbelief at the amount of ramen consumed by the two individuals in these contests, it is further shocking that Hinata Hyūga has often joined in and won these contests, out-eating both an Akimichi and an Uzumaki. Recommend against placing on a team with Yuki, his skill-set will not mesh well with Yuki's due to her close-combat nature.**

**Sakura Haruno: Sakura is recommended to be dropped from the Shinobi Program completely. Her attitude is completely inappropriate for the responsibilities of this line of work. Furthermore if she was placed on a team with Yuki Uzumaki, it is estimated that in only four to eight days Yuki will execute Sakura for either her inability to remain silent (She has a tendency to yell when aggravated) or for her fangirl nature towards Sasuke Uchiha. This agent would like to take a moment to request information on how such a blatant fangirl got past the Academy.**

Hiruzen looks up at ANBU agent Tora whose report had contributed to the file he was currently reading and says "Is she really that bad?" Tora just shudders and nods. Hiruzen thinks for a second before he states "Prepare a D-6 form then, we'll inform her of her inability upon Team Selection Day, if she makes a scene she'll be banned from being a Kunoichi and have her chakra sealed" Tora nods and goes to collect the form in question.

Hiruzen resumes reading the report/file

**Recommendation on Team:**

**Recommended that Uzumaki and Uchiha as apprenticed as an Ambassador and a Siege Specialist respectively. They would only overwhelm any team that is not comprised of Chunin level Shinobi and Kunoichi. Also recommend that they are fast tracked for promotion to Chunin and Jounin.**

**Yuki Uzumaki's Statistics as of Graduation:**

**Ninjutsu: 3**

**Genjutsu: 3**

**Taijutsu: 5**

**Intelligence: 5**

**Strength: 5**

**Speed: 5**

**Stamina: 5**

**Hand Seals: 4**

**Total: 35 (High-Jounin/ANBU)**

**Average Statistics for Shinobi/Kunoichi.**

**Average Civilian: 9 and Under**

**Average Graduate: 10-12**

**Average Genin/Chunin: 13-20**

**Average Chunin/Jounin: 21-29**

**Average Jounin/ANBU: 30-35**

**Average Kage: 36-40**

**Overall Recommendation**

**Possible Elite-Jounin or Kage Candidate, also a very good candidate for HR Ambassador or Ambassador/Liaison to Daimyo/Military High Command.**

**Compiled by ANBU Agent**

**Tora – Tenzō**

Tora walks back into the Hokage's office with the D-6 form, Hiruzen rapidly fills out the form and then pulls out two forms and fill them in.

**Requisition of Specialized Chunin Flak Jacket. (R-34C-S)**

**Owner: **_**Yuki Uzumaki**_

**Owner Height: **_**3'4"**_

**Owner Specialty: **_**Kenjutsu**_

**Owner Secondary Specialties: **_**Fūinjutsu, Ninjutsu.**_

**Owner Corps: **_**Diplomatic**_

**Color: **_**Snow White**_

**Requested by:**

_**Hiruzen Sarutobi – Sandaime Hokage**_

**Advanced Chunin Promotion Form (P-15)**

**Recipient: **_**Yuki Uzumaki**_

**Reason/s for Advancement: **_**Perfect Academy Grades, Top of Academy Class**_

**Corps Placement: **_**Diplomatic**_

**Average Academy Grade: **_**S – 100%**_

**Stats as of Graduation: **_**35**_

**Required Amount of Completed Missions for B-Rank and Above: **_**10 D, 1 C**_

**Recommendation: **_**ANBU Agent Tora**_

**Recommendation Second: **_**ANBU Agent Neko**_

**Authorizer: **_**Hiruzen Sarutobi – Sandaime Hokage**_

Hiruzen hands the completed forms to Tora and says "Take these to the requisitions and personnel departments respectively, I'll inform Yuki personally at team placement"

**KWB**

_Konoha Shinobi Academy, Team Placement Day._

Yuki sits patiently in the middle of one of the tables with Sasuke to her left up against the wall and Hinata to her right by the walkway between rows.

The class is chatting silently when suddenly the door bursts open. "HAH Ino-pig I was here first!" A banshee's cry is heard.

"Yeah right! My foot was at least an inch ahead of yours!" comes the quick reply.

A Blonde and _Pink_ haired pair of Kunoichi (At least in their minds) named Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno respectively walk in shoulder to shoulder, each trying to prove that they were in the class before the other.

Then they look around for the target of their obsession… ahem… I mean affections… Sasuke Uchiha. Then when they spot him in unison both of the girls groan, they know that they'll get beat up if they attempt to make Hinata and Yuki move. The fact that Yuki upon hearing them enter had taken out her Zanpakutō and was polishing it in plain sight.

Even the most obsessed Fangirls got the hidden (Or not so hidden) message, '_Tell me to shift and risk dismemberment, decapitation, death or worse public humiliation_' Since Yuki had shredded Sakura's clothes in front of the whole class the last time she had tried to order Yuki around, neither of the Fangirls were eager to experience or repeat that experience.


	78. DA MOTF

**Naruto/PJO **(Earlier this Year)****

**Mistress of the Forge**

**Warning! Rough Incomplete First Edition Outline**

**Idea Doc**

**Character Profile**

_Naruko Uzumaki_

_Age: 16 (4-15 in Flashbacks)_

_Height 5'4"_

_Weight 45Kg_

_Race: Human – Shinobi (Gold Age of Humanity)_

_Birth Realm: Elemental Nations_

_Skills:_

_Sealing – Naruko has inherited the Uzumaki skill in sealing, her ability with seals can only be called godly._

_Forging – Naruko has trained herself in the art of the blacksmith, she can create any weapon that involves metal._

_Fletcher – Naruko has learned how to create both bows and arrows to an incredible level._

_Description: Naruko wears a red Yukata with a ragged bottom and a burnt orange Obi, on her back is a Golden Oak Hunting Bow covered with intricate Seals that increase it's strength, on her Obi is a sheathed Katana with red hilt bindings, the Katana is a masterpiece of forging, but it is worn and battered._

_Naruko has a silver strip of fabric over her eyes, she has severe scarring around her eyes and her eyes are no longer human, but solidified Chakra, thus they shift between Blue and Red Chakra depending on Naruko's emotions and the amount of Kyūbi Chakra present in her system._

_**History**_

_Naruko grew up in Konohagakure no Sato, she was treated horribly due to the fact that she is a Jinchūriki and due to that she has a slight distrust of humanity, no matter what people try to do to persuade her otherwise. __At the age of four she had Chakra acid thrown on her face, it burned out her eyes, she has since adapted to this infirmity._

_When she was seven Naruko started to learn Blacksmithing and Sealing in secret and quickly grew proficient in their use._

_Betrayed by one of her Senseis after she failed the Genin Test, Naruko is tricked into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. She managed to defeat the traitor Mizuki and gain the rank of Genin._

_Naruko soon took the Bell test with her team and passed, becoming Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake._

_A month after she and her team (Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno) had been created, they grew sick of doing D-Ranks and requested (demanded) a C-Rank._

_Their C-Rank however was a trick and they were forced into battle above their skill level, as a result Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan and Naruko gained the _**Kubikiribōchō** _from Zabuza._

_E__nhancing it with seals, Naruko earned her Seal Mastery._

_Then came the Chunin Exams, Naruko competed and made it all the way to the Finals, even with Orochimaru's attack in the Forest of Death._

_Then came the Invasion, Naruko's clones racked up a Kill tally of over three hundred Sound Shinobi. Naruko herself fought and defeated Gaara of the Desert in his Tailed Beast form._

_She found out later that the Sandaime Hokage had been killed during the Invasion by Orochimaru._

_Afterwards she traveled with Jiraiya to find and bring back the new Godaime Hokage, Tsunade._

_She soon found Tsunade and in anger at the Godaime's dismissive attitude, made a bet with her._

_Soon Orochimaru came to recruit Tsunade to heal his arms from the damage the Sandaime did to them during the Invasion, Naruko fought Kabuto, Orochimaru's apprentice and managed a victory, although she was severely injured._

_Tsunade, seeing that Naruko had won the bet and had helped her to get over her fear of blood, decided to return to Konoha as it's Godaime Hokage._

_Upon her return Tsunade reviewed the events of the Chunin Exams and promoted Shikamaru and Naruko to Chunin for their actions during the exam and the Invasion afterwards._

_Not long after Tsunade's return, __angry at his own weakness and Naruko's promotion, __Sasuke Uchiha defected to Oto. Naruko was sent to recapture him with a team of followers._

_At the Valley of the End, Naruko and Sasuke clashed in a mighty battle, one that Naruko won. She brought Sasuke back to Konoha._

_Upon her arrival Naruko was attacked by minions of the Civilian Council, using the damage inflicted upon Sasuke during the VotE battle the Council banished Naruko._

_Naruko didn't fight and simply left, after thanking Tsunade, Jiraiya, the Ichiraku's and all those who'd helped her or befriended her._

_Naruko then traveled the Elemental Nations, learning more about Sealing and Blacksmithing and picking up the skills of the Fletcher as she traveled._

_Not long before her fifteenth Birthday, she completed a complex three dimensional seal that she used to launch herself out of the Elemental Nations and towards a new world._

_Naruko crashed down in the middle of Central Park, New York. She quickly got her bearing and vanished into the Slums of New York. Getting in good with a gang, she managed to procure a fake identity for herself._

_Naruko then got a job at a nearby Steel Foundry._

_Her life was somewhat normal, before a Latino elf came bursting into the Foundry with a couple of Hellhounds on his tail._


	79. DA MS

**HP/PJO? **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Midnight Sorceress**

**Prologue**

**The Woman Who Conquered**

_Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Unplottable Location, Scotland._

Thud.

A gentle noise fills the room, all around the wizards and witches fighting pause. They all turn in unison to face the centre of the room. Standing up but slightly slumped, Selene Lily Potter gazes down on the fallen body of her parent's murderer. Thomas Marvolo Riddle or as the Wizarding world knew him. Lord Voldemort.

Selene leans on her staff, six feet of gleaming Cypress Wood, engraved with symbols and images related to the Greek Goddess Artemis. It is the focus of a divine wizard or a sorceress. A Magical tool that allows it's wielder to call upon a fraction of the mighty powers of the gods.

A silver glow starts to emanate from the staff, it soon fills the entire castle. Uplifting and healing the defenders and slaying the invaders who still lived. Several witches and wizards were saved from Death's embrace by the power of Selene Potter, the new Mistress of Death.

In front of Selene, visible to only her are two beings. They are both ten feet tall, one is pale and has shoulder length black hair, but he radiates power like no-one Selene had ever met before. The other could only be called a Adonis, a perfect specimen of Masculinity. Beautiful, but dark, his skin is the color of Teakwood dark and glistening, his honey gold eyes stare into Selene's soul as if judging her, lean and muscular he also has a face that screams regality. The second being also has two large wings that would almost look angelic, if not for the fact that they were shades of black, blue and purple, the colors of the nighttime sky and the depths of the Earth.

"Thanatos, you have chosen this woman?" The first being asks the second, whose name is apparently Thanatos. Selene's mind screams a warning but she is too tired from fighting to hear it.

"Yes, Lord Hades. You see how she has fought and won against this monstrosity. She already wields divine power, far


	80. DA MW - Original

**HP/Sailor Moon **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Mercurian Wizard**

**Chapter 1**

**Remnants**

_Harry's Bed, the Hogwart's Infirmary, 1994, the day after the Third Task_

Harry turns in his sleep, instead of nightmares like he expected he is instead dreaming, dreaming of a time long gone.

_Hydrous of Mercury walks along a dirt path, despite the advancement of their magic and their gleaming cities the people of his time preferred the simple life without distractions or fancy gizmos. Nothing but pure magic and wonder, although he had heard that the people of Mars and the Gas Giants had to rely on certain technologies that the equivalent magic to do so was more cost-prohibitive._

_Hydrous liked his job, he was a simple farmer, but like most Mercurians he had a knack for ice and water magics. He often spent hours working on his magics hoping to obtain the highest non-avatar levels available._

"_Hydrous" a feminine shout cries out._

_Hydrous glances up distracted from his thoughts, to see Amilane waving to him from the shade of a cypress tree. A blue haired elegant woman and a friend of his Amilane was a court mage that worked for the Queen of Mercury, she often inspired him when he was feeling down and he loved her company, no he loved her. But he was a simple peasant and her a court mage, perhaps one day, he would prove himself worthy. But to be honest he cared little for worth, even if he couldn't openly love her, he still cherished every moment spent with her._

_Hydrous smiles as he runs over to Amilane_

Harry jolts upwards, he puts a hand over his racing heart, he had no idea what inspired that dream, but… he couldn't help but be jealous of the simple life that this 'Hydrous' had. He idly wonders if just for one moment he could have that life.

Hedwig his Snowy Owl and trusted companion flies down to him holding a letter. Harry picks up the letter and opens it while absentmindedly patting Hedwig.

For the first time that year, Harry smiles.

_MW_

Just as Harry Potter is waking up in Scotland, in the Azabu-Juuban district of Tokyo. A young girl by the name of Ami Mizuno is going to sleep. Secretly however she is the reincarnation of the ancient warrior, Sailor Mercury.

As she lays down and enters her dreams, she pulled into memories of a distant past.

_Amilane, Senshi and Queen of Mercury. Smiles as she walks towards a cypress tree growing in the hinterlands of Mercury. Every day at around three in the afternoon she uses her power and skill at magic to secret herself from the palace and sneak out disguised to this far part of her world. Luckily her name is a fairly common one among the women of her world. Whether that was the reason she had or she was the reason it was common is debatable._

_She waits patiently for the reason she continues to sneak out of her palace, in the distance a black haired man with brilliant emerald eyes walks towards her thinking deeply about something._

"_Hydrous" she calls out to him._

_His head quickly shoots up and he smiles softly at her, her heart melts like it always does at his rare smiles._

_Originally she had come out her for some peace and quiet after a stressful day in court, but that day she had met Hydrous and told him that she was a simple court mage. After learning that he was trying to improve his magic she had taken to teaching him, instructing him as she often tried to do for the young princess Serenity. Hydrous was by far a better student. Amilane smiles softly as she realizes that over the weeks that she had been coming out here, she had fallen for this kind, humble man who only sought to improve himself because he thought it his duty. To him she was Amilane the court mage, not Amilane the Senshi and Queen of Mercury. Amilane lets herself dream of child with black and blue hair and emerald eyes, but then sighs, if she ever told him the truth. Would he trust her? Amilane lets the dream sink into the depths of her heart, just like her impossible love for the humble man who'd claimed her heart so totally._

Ami slowly wakes from her dreams of the past with tears in her eyes, for one moment she wished she was back there on Mercury under the Cypress Tree dreaming of the children she wished she could have had with Hydrous.

Ami then shakes her head to clear it, those days are long gone and he no longer exists, and since she had kept his importance to her secret, she knew that the chances of his reincarnation were slim. Then Ami smiles to herself, '_A slim chance, is still better than none. Perhaps, perhaps one day I will find him'_ Ami steels herself for the day.

_MW_

Later that day after school had finished, Ami meets up with the rest of the reincarnated Senshi of the Silver Millennium at the Hikawa Shrine. Expecting the average bickering between Rei and Usagi, she is instead shocked when…

"Ami are you okay? You were distracted all day" Usagi asks in a tender tone. Makoto and Minako both jump in shock that Usagi had noticed but they hadn't.

Ami quickly weighs the pros and cons of talking about her dream and then decides to anyways "It was a dream I had last night, or maybe I should say it was a memory"

"A Memory" Luna, Usagi's advisor and confident (and a black cat that can talk)

"A memory of what?" the other advisor, Minako's the white cat Artemis (Who is a guy)

Ami smiles wistfully "Of the Silver Millennium" the rest of the girls and their two advisors are in shock. Before they can say anything Ami continues "It was of myself as everyday at exactly three o'clock I would sneak away from my duties and go to the far plains on the other side of Mercury, the sun would just be rising and I would wait under a cypress tree for him to appear"

Minako perks up "Oh, him? Who was it, a knight, a prince, some lord?"

Ami shakes her head "None of those, his name was Hydrous and he was a simple farmer. He never knew who I really was, to him I was Amilane the court mage, not Amilane the Senshi and Queen of Mercury. When I first met him he was trying to improve his magic, soon I was sneaking out every day at the same time to teach him. He was apparently a far better student then Usagi was during the Silver Millennium. During those times of peace and friendship. I fell for him, but because he was a farmer I couldn't act on my feelings, all I ever had was the memories of his friendship and the dreams of the children I wished I could have had with him"

Usagi slightly teary gently hugs Ami "Aww, perhaps he got reincarnated too?"

Ami shakes her head "I never told anyone, so I doubt that Queen Serenity knew, so even if he was reincarnated, he probably either is far older then us, already moved on or hasn't been born yet. The chances of him being my age are astronomical" Ami starts to tear up again at the thoughts of never seeing her secret love again, or worse, finding him only to see him with someone else.

The other Senshi quickly engulf Ami in a hug.

_MW_

Gazing from the ruins of her palace the spirit of Queen Serenity smiles slightly '_My dear Amilane, you were never as stealthy as you thought, I just wish you had come to me. I would have happily granted Hydrous a title so you could be with him_' A ear-splitting grin covers her face '_Well, perhaps I'll have to do a little matchmaking… I wonder if Ami is willing to share, Hydrous is still the humble spirit he was in his past life, only now he is also a hero in his current life. I'm afraid the girls will be drawn to him, and I'm not too sure that Endymion still bats for our team'_

_MW_


	81. DA MW - Redone

****HP/Sailor Moon (Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Mercurian Wizard**

_(Almost exactly the Same as the previous incarnation, I simply moved the timeline back a year so that Harry got involved right at the start of the Sailor Moon Anime/Manga)_

**Chapter 1**

**Remnants**

**-MW-**

_Harry's Bed, the Gryffindor Boys room, 1993, the day after the Sirius' Escape._

Harry turned in his sleep, instead of nightmares like he expected he is instead dreaming, dreaming of a time long gone.

_Hydrous of Mercury walk__ed__ along a dirt path, despite the advancement of their magic and their gleaming cities, the people of his time preferred the simple life without distractions or fancy gizmos. Nothing but pure magic and wonder, although he had heard that the people of Mars and the Gas Giants had to rely on certain technologies that the equivalent magic to do so was more cost-prohibitive._

_Hydrous liked his job, he was a simple farmer, but like most Mercurians he had a knack for ice and water magics. He often spent hours working on his magics hoping to obtain the highest non-avatar levels available._

"_Hydrous" a feminine shout crie__d__ out._

_Hydrous glance__d__ up distracted from his thoughts, to see Amilane waving to him from the shade of a cypress tree. A blue haired elegant woman and a friend of his Amilane was a court mage that worked for the Queen of Mercury, she often inspired him when he was feeling down and he loved her company, no he loved her. But he was a simple peasant and her a court mage, perhaps one day, he would prove himself worthy. But to be honest he cared little for worth, even if he couldn't openly love her, he still cherished every moment spent with her._

_Hydrous smiles as he runs over to Amilane_

Harry launched upwards into a sitting position, he placed a hand over his racing heart, he had no idea what inspired that dream, but… he couldn't help but be jealous of the simple life that this 'Hydrous' had. He idly wondered if just for one moment he could have had that life.

Hedwig his Snowy Owl and trusted companion flew down to him holding a letter. Harry picked up the letter and opened it while absentmindedly patting Hedwig.

For the first time that year, Harry smiled.

**-MW-**

Just as Harry Potter was waking up in Scotland, in the Azabu-Juuban district of Tokyo. A young girl by the name of Ami Mizuno was going to sleep. Unknown however to the world at large and even the girl herself, she is the reincarnation of the ancient warrior and queen, Sailor Mercury.

As she lay down and entered her dreams, she was pulled into memories of a distant past.

_Amilane, Senshi and Queen of Mercury, __s__mile__d__ as she walk__ed down a dirt path__ towards a cypress tree growing in the hinterlands of Mercury. Every day at around three in the afternoon she __would use__ her power and skill at magic to secret herself from the palace and sneak out disguised to this far part of her world. Luckily her name is a fairly common one among the women of her world. Whether that was the reason she had __it in the first place__ or she was the reason it was common is debatable._

_She wait__ed__ patiently __under the tree for several minutes __for the reason she continue__d__ to sneak out of her palace, in the distance a black haired man with brilliant emerald eyes walks towards her thinking deeply about something._

"_Hydrous" she call__ed__ out to him._

_His head quickly sho__t__ up and he smile__d__ softly at her, her heart melts like it always does at his rare smiles._

_Originally she had come out her for some peace and quiet after a stressful day in court, but that day she had __encountered__ Hydrous and told him that she was a simple court mage. After learning that he was trying to improve his magic she had taken to teaching him, instructing him as she often tried to do for the young princess Serenity. Hydrous was by far a better student. Amilane smile__d__ softly __to herself__ as she realize__d__ that over the __many __weeks that she had been coming out here, she had fallen for this kind, humble man who only sought to improve himself because he thought it his duty. To him she was Amilane the court mage, not Amilane the Senshi and Queen of Mercury. Amilane let herself dream of child with black and blue hair and emerald eyes, but then sigh__ed__ if she ever told him the truth. Would he trust her? __Would the way he treated her change? Would she see betrayal in his eyes? __Amilane let the dream sink into the depths of her heart, just like her impossible love for the humble man who'd claimed her heart so totally._

_She would watch from afar, but would never be able to feel his love._

Ami slowly woke from her dreams of the past with tears in her eyes, for one moment she wished she was back there on Mercury under the Cypress Tree dreaming of the children she had day-dreamed she could have had with Hydrous.

Ami then frowned, she wondered where that dream had come from, she had never experienced anything like that before. She sighed while looking up at the roof of her bedroom, for a split second, she was actually jealous. Ami hated the fact that she has no friends her age due to her intelligence and dedication to schoolwork, everyone just considered her a bookworm, she wished that one day she could have someone, someone like Hydrous.

Inside the depths of her soul however, the spirit of Amilane smiled. '_At least my reincarnation has a chance of love'_

**-MW-**

_King's Cross Train Station_

"Apparently all I had to say was that I'd never had a trial and the Muggles dropped the charges like a hot brick" Sirius Black shook his head in amusement at the stupidity of the Ministry of Magic.

Harry sniggered as Sirius' look "So the ministry never realized that without a trial the muggles wouldn't take you into custody"

Sirius shook his head again with a large grin on his face "Nope, bunch of morons, the lot of them" Sirius then turned to Harry and smirked "Now Prongslet, we've got a vacation to attend to. Since the Goblins don't care about the drivel the ministry spouts. They have arranged a nice little getaway house in Japan for me, and I want you to come with me"

Harry's eyes bugged out "Come with you? Is that alright?"

Sirius smirked in amusement "It's not like Dumbledore can do anything about it, I'm your guardian by law and magic. The Goblins retrieved your vault keys for me and gave them to me. I'm also considering removing you from Hogwarts, you're too well known. I'm an old friend of the priest of the Hikawa Shrine in Tokyo. I'm sure he'd be happy to teach you magic" Harry looked down with conflicting feelings, he didn't know what to choose, his friends or Sirius

Sirius noticed the conflict on Harry's face, sighed and then said "Harry your friends will understand if you shift to Japan with me I'm sure. I know that you hate your fame and the rivalries here, Japan could be a fresh start. At the very least we'll no longer have to worry about the ministry or random Death Eaters coming after you,"

Harry stopped and thought for a second and then nodded "Sure thing Sirius, I hate to leave Hermione her all alone, but I think she'll understand"

Sirius' right eyebrow started to rise "Hermione? But not Ronald?"

Harry snorted in amusement "Ron the garbage compactor? He'll be fine, he's a pureblood and has other friends. Hermione on the other hand only has me and Ron, and I think Ron is only friends with her just so he can copy of her homework. He's a nice guy, don't get me wrong. But he's a lazy, unmotivated, tactless arsehole"

Sirius raised his left eyebrow slowly at Harry, until both of his eyebrows were hiding in his hairline and then he said "Is Harry 'I'd never believe a bad word about my friends' Potter bad mouthing one of his friends?"

Harry gave Sirius a flat stare and deadpanned "No, I never notice the giant vacuum right next to me devouring everything in sight"

Sirius snickered loudly, sounding very much like his Animagus form, and replied with "I guess that was kind of a stupid question"

Harry smacked Sirius on the back of the head "Stupid comments get a stupid response"

Sirius stared at Harry flatly "Why the slap?"

Harry grinned widely "Bad dogs need to be punished"

Sirius grinned back at Harry "The son of Prongs starting his pranks huh? Oh well, come on, we need to get to the airport, I already had the passport made up while I was waiting"


	82. DA NJ

**Naruto/Ranma 1/2/Sailor Moon **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Naruto's Journey**

**Prologue: A Glaive and a Pig-Boy?**

_"Ranma Saotome, PREPARE TO DIE" - Ryoga Hibiki's Standard Battle Cry Number 1 _

_"People often forget the peace Silence brings…" - Naruto_

-NJ-

_Konohagakure, Land of Fire. Elemental Countries. (About 400Km west of Impossible)_

Down one of the main streets of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, walks a young boy of five years. Dressed in an orange t-shirt and blue shorts he walks down the main road, normally he'd get jeers from the civilians and looks of apology and remorse from the Shinobi and Kunoichi of the village. Today he doesn't instead he gets looks of fear and terror from the civilians and respect and humor from the Shinobi and Kunoichi.

The reason for such a change is the eight foot long metal Naginata with a English uniquely shaped blade. This was no ordinary Naginata however, no it is in fact a weapon of great power capable of destroying whole planets, but… it is also a Engine of Creation capable of bringing life to dead worlds. This weapon which all beings from the highest Gods and Angels to the Lowest Demons and Monster fear has a name, a name that resonates through the universe and brings fear to thousands. The name? It is quite simple yet profound.

The Silence Glaive.

A weapon that brings death on a unimaginable scale, yet can also nip the wings off a fly without damaging anything else, or even killing the fly. And the young boy? An extraordinary individual in his own right, now a commander of great power and destruction. Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune and the scapegoat of Konoha, today his future changes, today he will walk into a new world. A world of demons, Youma, Daimons and Witches. A world of Magic and Mighty warriors called Sailor Senshi. A world where he will not only flourish, but also leave his mark on history. But for now let us watch Naruto's journey from a boy holding an unimaginable burden, to a hero holding up an empire with his virtue and his honor.

Naruto stares at the strange Dark Violet Naginata he'd just found while wandering through some awesome forest (Training Ground 44 AKA 'The Forest of Death') with his Onee-chan Anko. While doing so he doesn't notice the dozens of villagers crowding to the sides of the street with wide eyes, nor the vengeful Shinobi and Kunoichi laughing their asses off at the civilians. A terrified Chunin on the Civilian Council's Payroll launches an A-Rank Katon jutsu at Naruto. Before anyone can intervene Naruto lashes out with the Naginata and shouts "Silence Wall" Suddenly a wave of Dark Purple energy surrounds Naruto emitting a perfectly sustained D Minor note, The Katon Jutsu is blocked by the strange technique.

Before anyone can even blink the 'Wall' drops and Naruto darts forward swinging his Naginata, The Chunin unable to dodge has his chest bisected by the strange 'G' shaped blade on the end of the Naginata. The surrounding Civilians start to scream and stampede, nearby Shinobi and Kunoichi immediately jump to crowd suppression and control, Naruto notices a girl his age with Indigo-Blue hair and white eyes, wearing high-class clothing in the crowd being jostled about and quickly grabs her up in a hug to protect her from the terrified civilians.

A Strange boy about a year older than them with Black hair and a weird Bandanna, grabs both of them and tries to get them away from the stampede, suddenly with a strange lurch and the feeling of stepping forwards, backwards and up at the same time, they are no longer in Konoha.

-NJ-

_Nerima Ward, Tokyo, Japan. (Is Nerima actually a Ward of Tokyo? For this story it is)_

Standing in a dusty street the three kids look at each other in amazement. Suddenly they break apart from each other.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki who are you two?" Naruto asks with a great deal of curiosity in his voice.

"I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyūga it's n-nice to m-meet y-you" Hinata stutters out.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki, Now would you two happen to know the way to my house?" Ryoga the slightly older boy asks Naruto and Hinata shake their heads. "Oh Well, see you guys later" Ryoga runs off and as they watch disappears into thin air. Naruto tilts his head to the right while Hinata tries not to faint at the cute image Naruto presents as he tries to figure out where Ryoga disappeared to, A Question mark can almost be seen floating over his head.

"Oh My" Naruto and Hinata turn to see a kind looking woman in a pale green sundress with a daughter with blackish hair wearing a white and pink sundress looking at them "Are you two lost?" Naruto and Hinata nod. She sighs and says "Well, I'm Kimika Tendo and this is my daughter Akane. Would you like to stay at my house until we find you a way back home?" Naruto and Hinata nod, what else could they do, they didn't know where they are and the nice lady was offering a place to stay.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Hinata Hyūga, Thank you for being so kind Tendo-san" Naruto and Hinata give a short bow with Hinata's being more polished then Naruto's.

Kimika smiles and motions for them to follow "Come on then, I want you to meet my two eldest Daughters and my Husband"

Naruto and Hinata follow Kimika and Akane back to their home talking with Akane the whole journey.

-NJ-

_Tendo Dojo, Nerima Ward (AKA The Martial Arts Heaven of Tokyo)._

Soun Tendo an interesting man who once had a bright future until his master Happosai corrupted it and left him partially a wreak was happy to see his wife, when she told him about the two children she'd brought home he wanted to see them in the dojo. When he saw them sitting together but with a general weariness and awareness of their surroundings (Hinata due to being a Hyūga heiress and the Kidnapping and Naruto for the ever dangerous snakes his Onee-chan plays with) and Naruto's new Naginata by his side, Soun almost cries tears of happiness (A habit his wife tends to attempt to break him off whenever possible, her correspondence with Nodoka Saotome might be part of this, and why she now carries a Katana with her wherever she goes, a not so unusual sight in Nerima to be honest)

"Children" Naruto and Hinata look up at Soun and he continues "Since the two of you are going to stay here, would you like to learn the Martial art of Tendo School style Anything Goes?" Naruto and Hinata stop and think.

_'I Don't know what a Martial Art is, but it sounds fun. Hey maybe he can teach me to use this Naginata, wait no It has a Name, but what is it. Silence? Something to do with Silence, Well it is a Naginata so maybe it's name is 'The Silence Glaive'? Yea, that sounds right'_ Naruto rapidly thinks while Hinata worries _'Father would be angry if I tried to learn something I shouldn't, wait. Maybe he'll be impressed that I made the most of what I had'_ And in unison Naruto and Hinata reply "Yea okay/Yes Please" Then they look at each other and smile, Soun smiles as well at such strong friendship the two are forming.

"Well then, let us begin, the basic tenets of the Anything Goes Style are. First. As the name says Anything goes, Second. Everything that can be considered a Martial Art move can be added to your school. Third. You can never turn down a Challenge with the exception of life and death battles. Finally. When you are ready and have a high degree of skill you can separate your portion of the school, for example. I'm teaching the Tendo School Branch of Anything Goes, while my friend and brother disciple teaches the Saotome School Branch. You may choose something of importance to you as the basis of the name for your school. Now, get ready. I'm going to have you two do push-ups, sit-ups and other exercises and stretches to get you ready."

-NJ-

_Meanwhile in Konohagakure, Council rooms. Just after the riot._

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure attempts to restore order in the council chambers after the civilian council bursts in screaming for the demons death. Eventually he gets feed up and shouts "ENOUGH" The civilian council quickly shuts up and sits down like a class of students that had just been scolded by their teacher. "Thank you, now as to your concerns about Naruto turning, since he responded to an attack from a Chunin on YOUR Payroll, then YOU will suffer the consequences of breaking the High Law set by the Fire Daimyo which includes an immediate revoking of your status as the civilian council. ANBU take them away to T&I, Ibiki has been informed" The civilian council is quickly escorted out.

Hiruzen looks to the Clan Heads and the advisors "Unfortunately, during the riot a strange phenomenon has occurred, I'm sure you've all heard tales of the 'Eternally Lost Clan' of Hibiki?" The Clan Heads nod "Well it appears as if a well meaning Hibiki tried to rescue Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga. Unfortunately this means the both of them are no long in this village and may not even be in this world anymore. Luckily we have a description of the Hibiki in question so if his travels bring him back at one point or another we'll be able to ask him where Naruto and Hinata ended up" The Clan Head nod at this, Hiashi Hyūga silently crying over the disappearance of his daughter, Fugaku Uchina in a rare display of compassion decides not to needle his rival in this moment of weakness.

"Well enough of that" Hiruzen comments. "Let us now continue as we always have, we'll move on and hope to see our lost children sometime in the future" The Council nods and focuses on what they needed to do now that the civilian council was gone, a revamping of the academy was definitely required. Konoha's future brightened in those talks, it would gain such power as to never have its reputation as strongest questioned again.

-NJ-

_Gates of Time, Outside contemporary Space/Time. _

_Physical Location: Impossible to Determine._

Sailor Pluto, Now known as Setsuna Meioh. Watches the events of Naruto's arrival unfold, until now she had been focusing on Crystal Tokyo, now she could see a better future. A future of strength, prosperity and peace, a True Utopia.

A New Silver Millennium.

Setsuna smiles and makes the necessary adjustments to make travel to and from Naruto's world impossible, mainly by slowing the progression of time in that world.

For the first time in 14,000 years she had hope for a better future that didn't involve bloodshed, all she had to do was play her part. And she would. For she had far too much blood on her hands, she knew her time alone was coming to a close, and for that she was grateful.

-NJ-

_Furinkan Elementary School, Nerima Ward. The Next Day._

Naruto and Hinata walk into the class room as their names are called, They then introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be learning with you from now on, If you wish to fight please ask"

"H-Hello, I'm H-Hinata H-Hyūga, I-I'll be l-learning with y-you from n-now on, I-If you w-wish to f-f-fight, please I-inform me and I-I'll try t-to arrive on t-time."

In any other ward this type of introduction would get an instant barrage of questions, however in Nerima most people are used to it and just shrug and turn their backs, kids included. The first day they met some interesting people like Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka and Sayuri. Naruto and Hinata would end up with some of the highest grades known in Japan, only a certain blue haired girl had a higher grade then them.


	83. DA NN

**Naruto/Ah! My Goddess **(2013)****

**Norn Naruto**

**Warning! Incomplete Rough First Outline**

**Basic Layout**

Naruto (Age 8) discovers a lost Terminal of Yggdrasil that had been teleported to his world by an accident several centuries before hand. Naruto logs on and accidently fuses his files with Skuld's. However neither are aware of this fact. Naruto (Age 12) has since altered the terminal into a gauntlet on his left arm and can rapidly re-code the area around him for his own benefit.

Kami-Sama decides to intervene and teleports Naruto to Keiichi's Temple, same night as Naruto's Theft, using water as a medium. Naruto comes out in the bath, while Skuld is bathing. Skuld blows Naruto out of the bathroom and Urd being nearby makes a joke/comment to Skuld about her new 'boyfriend' Before either can continue Naruto rapidly re-codes the surrounding area and causes Skuld to be blown back by a re-creation of her own attack on him. Starts just before the creation of 'Banpei'

**Character Stats**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age:** 8 (Prologue) 12 (Main Story)

**Gender:** Male/Female (Yggdrasil doesn't specify, same anomaly happens to Skuld)

**Being:** Human(Prologue) God: Second Class, Type One (Same as Skuld) (Story)

**Powers/Abilities:** Area Re-Code (Area Destruction), Shadow Clone, Code Blast (Concentrated Attack), Code Wall (Reflection of Opponent Powers/Abilities/Spells) Genesis Coding (Creation of Objects, Hand held - Minimal drain. Car-size -moderate Drain, Four-story Apartment (Or similar Size/Weight) -Heavy Drain/Possible Unconsciousness), Solid Henge, Breath of Life (Bringing to life created Animals, requires set-up, exhausting. Cannot be Sentient)

**Elemental Affinity:** Wind (Self) Water (Skuld's Influence)

**Transport Medium:** Water

**Emergency Power Source(s):** Sunlight, Kyūbi

**Spell Possibilities:** Divine, Demonic and Jutsus

**Skills:** Hacker/Coder.

**Special Objects:** Code Gauntlet (Left), Forbidden Scroll (Water-proof). Divine Armor (Adapts to changes in body due to growth/Solid Henge)


	84. DA NT-T

**Naruto/Titanfall **(Earlier this Year)****

**Naruto Tales: Titanfall**

**Prologue**

**Rekindling the Flame**

"_Titanfall. (Noun) A slang word created soon after the creation of the autonomous and/or piloted vehicles known as 'Titans' Used to describe the act of a 'Titan' being dropped from orbit via de-orbiting thruster attached to it. Originally this action was known as 'Ground Pounding' or 'HALO (High Altitude, Low Opening) with Style'"_

_Universal English Dictionary 2150 AD_

Long ago, mankind learned many technologies that allowed it to do things never thought of before. But as always man's instinct for warfare caused these technologies to be used against one another in the name of many causes, both selfless and selfish. One of these technologies was the 'Bipedal Advanced Robotic Mobile Vehicular Infantry Unit' however these goliath vehicles soon gained another name 'Titans'. With the introduction of Titans to the battlefield, every rule of warfare was changed. When space travel evolved to the point that kilometer long vessels capable of deploying Titans were created the rules changed even more.

Once Infantry was the most important aspect of ground warfare, then cavalry, siege weapons, gunpowder units, tanks, aerial vehicles and finally atomic weapons.

However that changed with the Titans, these twenty foot tall robots revolutionized warfare once more, capable of carrying weapons capable of negating all other types of vehicle or technology, however these Titans had two ways to fall. First was naturally another Titan, while damn near invulnerable to most other vehicles, other Titans were easily capable of breaking through the defenses of a Titan. The Second however was most ironic, these massive Titans could be taken down easily by a Infantry Trooper who managed to get on its back and get close to its core.

This lead to the final revolution of warfare for man, they created special Infantry suits that allowed their Infantry to maneuver in Three dimensions with the help of plasma thrusters. Using these thrusters these Infantry were easily capable of getting past the less agile Titans and attacking their core. The answer to this problem was two part, the first was the creation of special defenses that the pilot could trigger when their sensors detected an Infantry unit 'Rodeo-ing' their Titan. The second part was to train the pilots to be the Elite Infantry, capable of fighting both in and _out_ of a Titan, and in the event of a 'Rodeo' the pilot could simply pop-out and kill the attacker.

These advancements combined with the capability of interstellar travel lead to the one inevitable conclusion, an interstellar war involving all of Humanity. Near the end of the war many of the planets settled by man were burning with atomic fire as desperate men and women used nuclear weapons to prevent their enemies from winning. A group of like-minded men and women escaped in a convoy of five ships.

The five ships were the Agamemnon, a Sparta-class cruiser, the Icarus, Sisyphus and Tantalus, three Medea-class mining vessels and the Daedalus a Athena-class manufactory ship primarily used to make Titans. While these men and women wanted peace they knew they would have to have some weapons to defend themselves.

Using Hyperspace they travelled in stasis for nigh upon a century to bridge the massive gap between the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies, upon entering the Andromeda galaxy they found a Earth-class planet on the edge of the galaxy. However upon trying to land they discovered their landing gear was critically damaged by a suicide saboteur, without the fuel needed to break free of their atmospheric entry they were force to crash down, however before hitting they were able to escape via the use of twenty 'Goblin' Dropships in their main ships hangers. While the five ships crashed and were thought lost, mankind landed and soon recovered upon this glorious new world.

However as with all things it came at a cost, with the loss of their main ships mankind had been reduced to near stone age. They were able to recover but they soon lost their Dropships and forgot all about their main ships, after several millennia they had completely forgotten about their once golden age of technology. However the five main ships thought lost has survived the impact and were slowly repaired by the Nanobot repair systems they had been created with, however the Daedalus would never be able to fly ever again as its engine core was damaged beyond repair by a jagged spike of hardened diamond and obsidian.

**NT:T**

Long after the landing of man on the unnamed planet, a almost cataclysmic event happened. The Hyperdrive core of the Daedalus, damaged by its crash landing overloaded, the energies created by the core discharging violently to prevent damage to the ship melded with the indescribable natural energy of the planet and birthed a being that would be come to known as the 'Juubi'. This powerful being terrorized mankind for nearly five decades before a young man whose name has been lost to history, came up with a power capable of defeating it. Naming this power Chakra the young man found ways to use this power and taught other how to, before using it to seal the Juubi's soul and power within himself. He then captured the Juubi's body in a powerful technique that created an impenetrable prison and he then launched this prison into the sky to become the first and only satellite of the planet.

Following this the man who became known as the Rikudō Sennin split the Juubi's soul and power into nine parts, creating the nine beings known as the Bijuu. Soon after naming these nine beings the Rikudō Sennin passed away and Humanity given a new and powerful tool, soon forged it into a weapon and began to fight their eternal conflict.

And once more man descended into conflict and bloodshed. But the nature of these battles often meant that little to no lasting damage was done to nature and within days the scars left by these new Chakra warriors were healed due to the lingering Chakra in the damaged areas helping to heal the land, these Chakra warriors eventually came to be known as the Shinobi and Kunoichi.

Nearly a hundred years before the beginning of our tale however one man's dream revolutionized the Shinobi world, this man Hashirama Senju, thought to create a place where the Shinobi could rest and so was born the idea of the Hidden Villages. The first and greatest of these villages Konohagakure no Sato, was built in a special location. It was built over the crash site of the five main ships of mankind. Unbeknownst to man, almost ten kilometers under the surface of the planet lies a three kilometer high cavern where the five ships lie to this very day. Running on minimal power to preserve their hydrogen fusion power generators so that they'll last as long as possible. (Considering that they still have fuel for another twenty thousand years at max power, smart money says the ships won't have a problem)

Soon after the creation of Konoha, its two founders, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, soon split over a difference in ideology. They came to the location of a large river and there they fought. For the first time in several millennia the Bijuu were seen. You see after their creation by the Rikudō Sennin the Bijuu hid from the world. However Madara in arrogance and selfish pride used his powers to disturb the rest of the greatest of the Bijuu, the Kyūbi. The Kyūbi's cries of anger and rage shook the world and woke the other eight Bijuu. This lead to the subduing of the Bijuu by Hashirama after he soundly defeated Madara, this subduing and later sealing of the Bijuu within humans who became known as Jinchūriki. Lead to the start of a new era, the Era of the Jinchūriki. Once more man had a weapon capable of changing the tides of battle with but a single use, however they were limited in the fact that there could only ever be nine Jinchūriki.

Due to the Jinchūriki and their effects on the military balance of the Hidden Villages three major wars would be fought over the balance of the villages and the distribution of the Jinchūriki. In another world these wars would be secretly fueled by a Konohian war-hawk known as Danzo Shimura. However not long after the end of the first war, while still a young lad. Danzo Shimura found the tunnels that riddled under Konohagakure no Sato. Following the tunnels right to the bottom he discovered the ancient starships, however within the Daedalus he discovered some Atlas-class Titan standing, waiting for their pilots that they never received. Intrigued Danzo spent most of his time trying to understand the technology of these ancient ships rather than trying to become Hokage or trying to make Konoha the most powerful Hidden Village (By virtue of being the _only_ Hidden Village) Even with his great knowledge and cunning he never discovered how to use the Titans due to the fact as a security precaution any knowledge on how to link pilots to Titans was deleted from the five ships databases.

Six years prior to the start of the story a mishap occurred and a Bijuu was unleashed upon the village of Konohagakure no Sato. During the battle the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze gave his life to seal the Bijuu, the Kyūbi within its second host. His own son, Naruto. While angry at his sacrifice and choice of host Minato's wife, now widow Kushina Uzumaki was also deeply moved by the lengths of which her husband would go to in order to save his village.

While raised in a loving environment, Naruto Uzumaki(-Namikaze) a blonde haired blue eyed six year old boy with three marks on both cheeks that resembled whiskers had one major problem. He was hyper and loved to explore (He also hated theoretical classes and loved practical classes), one day following the end of his third day of Shinobi Academy he decided to finally enter the tunnels below Konoha (Despite his mother's continued warnings not to)

Slowly making his way down Naruto eventually found his way into the Daedalus while Danzo was away at a council meeting.

This is where our story starts.

**NT:T**

Naruto gasps as he looks in wonder at the massive metal structures in front of him (Unbeknownst to him they were actually spaceships or he might have simply fainted due to shock and awe). However being the curious (And sometimes clueless) child that he is, Naruto decides to explore one of the ships (Ignoring the large 'Do Not Enter' signs) he quickly manages to find his way to the place that had stumped and infuriated Danzo Shimura more than anything else, the Titan Bay.

Looking up at the massive metal vehicles in awe Naruto did what any other clueless, hyperactive and curious child would do, he climbed them. Despite going over the Titans with the proverbial microscope, Danzo Shimura had never noticed a small lip right at the top of the Atlas Titan.

Perhaps a description would help, the Atlas-class Titan stands at around twenty-one feet tall, its legs and arms are both ten feet long. It's arms are similar to human arms in that they have elbows and four fingers and a thumb on their human shaped (But vastly bigger) hands, their legs however instead of having one joint, have two. They come out at a forty-five degree angle from the hips of the machine, they then bend backwards in a perfect corner shape with the joining point facing forwards (When seen from the side of course) they then terminate in another joint the leads in a acute angle down to the feet. The feet are flat plates with four square protrusions, one at each corner that act as toes. The torso of the machine is a squat box/cylinder with a hidden cockpit entry and a imbedded spherical head with three eyes in a loose triangle cocked to the left, the right most eye is massive, the middle/bottom eye is somewhat smaller and the left most eye is tiny, about the size of a pencil. On the top of the Titan is an obvious entry hatch but one that cannot be opened, sticking out diagonally from the middle of the 'shoulder blades' of the Titan is a cylinder that sticks out with a hatch and handle in the side of it, this cylinder is the Titan's core. However hidden underneath the core is a small hidden lever that is used to open the entry hatch so that a pilot can be bonded to a Titan. Now many may wonder what this bonding is, to put it simply the Titan records the DNA and Neural state of the pilot (Which is adjusted if the pilot ages) and will only work for that pilot and that pilot only.

Naruto in his curious exploration of the Titan (Having been taught how to climb both with and without Chakra) soon finds this lever. (Which would later become a point of shame for Danzo Shimura and his elite ROOT agents that they couldn't find a simple lever) and pulls it. When the cylindrical core moves aside to allow entry, Naruto as a curious six year old quickly climbs in.

As soon as Naruto sits in the cockpit seat the Titan powers up and the core entry closes. Then the Titan's A.I starts the Titan's initial start-up routine.

**Atlas-class Titan online, A.I fully functional, Pilot detected in Cockpit. Scanning Pilots DNA and Neural Map**

Naruto looks around in confusion at the sudden sound of a robotic yet feminine voice "What?"

**Lingual shift detected, Asian ancestry, Japanese-English hybrid with at least forty generations of lingual shift. Recalibrating for language shift and transmitting corrections to other Titans and the Daedalus** A bar appears on one of the five screens in front of Naruto, there is one large one with three smaller ones surrounding it on its top, left and right sides. These screens usually show what the external cameras would see, but are now showing the progress of the machine powering up and transmitting data to the other machines, to the left is a keyboard with a small screen on top of it. When the progress bar fills up the Titan A.I continues **Lingual shift update complete, Titan Pilot DNA and Neural Map have been archived, Pilot appears to be Six years of age, is this correct?**

Naruto jerks in surprise "Hey, I can understand you now! Huh, oh yeah, I'm Six years old, I'll be seven in three months on October Tenth!"

**Pilot Age confirmed, could you please provide the current date for the day and month**

Naruto smile happily "Yeah, it's July tenth, it's also a Wednesday"

**Day and Month confirmed, Year?** On the main screen a Heads Up Display (HUD) appears with a thick bar with a smaller bar surrounding it, above that is the current day and month.

Naruto scratches his head "It's the seventh year After Kyūbi"

**Affirmative, correcting information, sending data to others. Start-up complete, please speak your name** After the day and month appears '7 A.K' to indicate the year.

Naruto puffs up "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!"

**Name Confirmed, Naruto Uzumaki. Would you like to activate the Pilot tutorial program for this Titan?** A pop-up appears on the main screen saying '_Tutorial Y/N'_

Naruto scratches his head "I'm not sure, what exactly is a tutorial?"

**A Tutorial is a program designed to help people learn to operate a machine or vehicle they have never used before**

Naruto then nods "Sure, activate the Tutorial"

**Understood, preparing tutorial download into Pilot memories, neural link at 100%. Program beginning in 3. 2. 1. Activate** A flash of light occurs and Naruto jerks back as suddenly all the information he needs to know to use the Titan is downloaded into his brain.

Unconsciously Naruto uses the neural link between the pilot and Titan to move it forwards, (_A/N: I don't actually know how the controls of a Titan in Titanfall work, so here is my hypothesis, since during the game-play videos I have seen there is some hand held controls and a keyboard I'm working on the hypothesis of a neural link for the legs, head and upper body movement and hand control for the arms and triggering of weapons. A/N Ends)_ using the handgrips he makes the Titan stretch like it's been sleeping for a long time and needs to get kinks out of its back. Despite the strange and organic nature of this action it is actually a well thought out and commonly used action to help keep a Titan's hydraulics and internal mechanics working as well as a quick indicator as to whether or not said mechanics are functioning properly.


	85. DA NTGHDXDE

**Naruto/Video Game/Highschool DxD/Possible Multi **(October 2014)****

**Naruto: The Game**

**Highschool DxD Expansion!**

**-NtG-**

**Prologue**

**Game OVER!**

**-NtG-**

_GASP_

Naruto's face is slowly turning blue as he chokes to death, nearby Sasuke's face goes pale as he begins to remember the last time he saw faces like that. The night of the Massacre. Around Naruto a massive pool of blood spreads as his ravaged heart attempts to keep him alive.

As Naruto breathes his last breath the world begins to distort, everything begins to break down into glowing green polygons. Sasuke slowly crumbles into glowing dust. Everything then goes black.

**-NtG-**

GASP

Naruto shoots up, heart pounding, blood racing. Then he stops, takes a deep breath and looks around. He is sitting in the middle of a vast white room, the only apparent break in the monotony of the place are several pillars holding the roof up, but they only seem to enhance the monotony rather than break it.

Then a glowing blue panel appears in front of Naruto, around the size of the Academy Classroom Blackboards. It had two words on it

**Game Over**

Naruto looks around once more and then asks "What happened?"

"You died" comes the surprising answer.

Naruto whirls around to face the one who spoke, he is faced with what appears to be a young girl of only eight or nine years with silver hair that reaches her ankles, golden eyes and wearing an intricate bronze kimono with images of dragons and hourglasses all over it in gold and silver thread.

Naruto frowns at the girl, he knows somewhere in his soul that this is no normal girl, that and normal girls usually don't have glowing golden eyes, so he asks the obvious question "Who are you?" Maybe not quite the obvious question.

The girl smirks at him in a manner that makes him shiver slightly "I… am Fate, Naruto. I find it sad that you don't believe in me"

Naruto jumps back with his arms shielding him "Wait- Wait, you're Fate… as in the idea that everything has a predestined destiny and we're just pawns that can't change anything?" Despite being an idiot some… most… ninety-nine percent of the time, Naruto is almost terrifyingly intelligent the remaining one percent of the time.

Fate nods and then shakes her head "Yes and No, I am to be precise the one who records the present and measures out the most likely future, I am called Fate. I however don't have any effect on mortal lives, I simply point out the most likely end point of each living being. Whether or not you actually reach that end point is completely up to the hands of Chance and Freewill. You especially Naruto. Eight hundred and forty seven times I have stated that you will die, each in a different and varied manner. Thirty two million, seven hundred and forty eight thousand, three hundred and eleven times I have predicted your future. Of BOTH of those, I have never been correct once. You Naruto have a knack for changing (loath as I am to say it) 'Fate' and I am absolutely fascinated by it. That leads us to why you are here now"

Naruto frowns "What do you mean?"

Fate smiles sadly and then starts to explain "You died Naruto, that's supposed to be it, kaput, nil zip, nadda. You go to the afterlife and live happily, however, like I said before you can change 'Fate' so you're going to. Before you died I altered your world to become a 'Video Game' style world. As such it allows you to return from death under certain circumstances and allows you to start from the beginning, but this time with the knowledge you had before. Or basically I can send you back to when you were six and you'll start knowing everything you do right now. However there will be slight differences so some of your future knowledge will be invalidated, but that can't be helped"

Naruto shakes his head in confusion "I don't get it! Why me? Why the Dobe of Konoha? I mean sure I'm unpredictable, but why would you got to all this trouble for me?"

Fate then stalks forwards and grabs Naruto in a hug "Because out of all of the tens of trillions of worlds, only you do not follow my predictions, only you are unpredictable enough for me to be wrong, and I enjoy that. I didn't want to see the only person in all of creation that can ignore 'Fate' lost. Not do I want your world to continue down the path it was on. If I had let it continue the Kyūbi would have broken loose and destroyed Konoha and less than five years later the entire world would be trapped in an eternal illusion that would lead to the death and starvation of all beings. Nothing but dust and an insane immortal for the rest of eternity. I don't want that" Fate slowly begins to cry.

Naruto on pure instinct wraps his arms around the Incarnation of Predestination and lets her cry her sorrows out. Once she has done he asks "Okay then, will you explain to me what a Video Game is? I've never played one"

Fate nods and then turns to the 'Game Over' screen and taps it, it changes to a list

**Final Statistics**

**Naruto Uzumaki-?**

_**General**_

**Health Points: 0/21500 (850/Sec Regen)**

**Chakra: 19450 (350/Min Regen)**

**Mana: 7250 (72.5 Regen)**

**Stamina: Infinite (2150 Regen)**

**Level 21**

**Active Title: Genin Kyūbi Jinchūriki**

**Title Prefixes: Pure, Dense, Determined**

**Inactive Titles: ?, ?, Hero of Wave, Heir of the Uzumaki.**

**Gender: Male**

**Strength: 1300 (+450)**

**Intelligence: 1300 (-575)**

**Dexterity: 1300 (+500)**

**Endurance: 1300 (+850)**

**Spirit: 1300 (+1000) **

**Statuses: Lord of Jinchūriki, Extreme Regeneration, Shocked, Betrayed, Chidori Strike.**

**Perks: Legendary Chakra Reserves, Inhuman Regeneration, Infinite Stamina, Unbreakable Spirit, Origin of Fūinjutsu, Hereditary Summons – Hydra Hereditary Elements – Wind, Water and Lightning.**

_**Skills**_

**Chakra Control: -55%**

**Chunin Ninjutsu: LV 45**

**Academy Genjutsu: LV 0**

**Academy Taijutsu: LV 5**

**Academy Fūinjutsu LV 0**

**Academy Kenjutsu LV 2**

**Ichibi Jinchūriki Bijuu Chakra Usage: LV 2**

**Academy Bunshin: LV 0**

**Academy Kawarimi: LV 3**

**Kage Henge: LV 10**

**Chunin Oiroke no Jutsu: LV 5**

**Academy Kage Bunshin: LV 8**

**Academy Summoning: LV 7**

**Academy Rasengan: LV 4**

**Journeyman Trap-Making: LV 45**

**Genin Shinobi Small Arms: LV 25**

**Academy Shinobi Team Tactics (Konoha): LV 2**

**Novice Cooking: LV 1**

**Novice Gathering: LV 4**

**Novice Gardening: LV 11**

**Expert Brawling: LV 80**

**Master Pranking: LV 100 – Maxed.**

_**Achievements**_

**Prankster of Konoha:**_ Prank Konoha by painting the Hokage Monument – Pranking Skill: Mastered._

**Genin?:**_ Pass the First Genin Test – Item: Hitai-ate_

**The Secret!:**_Find out the Truth of your Life – Title: Kyūbi Jinchūriki._

**Genin!:**_Pass the Second Genin Test – Title: Genin._

**Tora, Tora, Tora!:**_Urge to kill Tora, Rising! – Quest unlocked: Slay Tora_

**Ambushed!:**_Defeat the Demon Brother's Ambush – Skill unlocked: Chain Wielding._

**Demon in the Mists!:**_Encounter Zabuza! – Status Gained: Forged by Fire._

**A Chance Meeting:**_ Encounter Haku – Title Prefixes: Pure, Dense_

**Hero's Always Arrive at the Last Second:**_Complete the 'Hero of Wave' Quest line – Status unlocked: Hero of Wave – Title: Hero of Wave._

**Mirror, Mirror:**_Defeat Haku – Starting Option 'Yuki' unlocked_

**Unbreakable Spirit:**_Pass the Chunin Exam's First Stage – Title Prefix: Determined._

**A Snake in the Leaf:**_Encounter Orochimaru – Status Gained: Snake Cautious._

**Survival:**_Pass the Chunin Exam's Second Stage – Item Unlocked: Kabuto's Seventh Chunin Exam Cards._

**Dog Breath!:**_Defeat Kiba in the Preliminaries – Starting Option 'Inuzuka' unlocked._

**Gama-Sennin!:**_ Encounter Jiraiya – Skill unlocked: Summoning._

**Malicious Power:**_Use the Kyūbi's power consciously for the First time – Skill unlocked: Jinchūriki Bijuu Chakra Usage._

**That's BIG!:**_Summon Gamabunta – Skill level: Summoning_

**I'm here!:**_ Make it to the Chunin Exam Final's Stadium – Item Unlocked: Finals Light Armor._

**Shattered Destiny:**_Defeat Neji in the Finals – Quest unlocked: 'Derailing Fate'_

**Betrayal: **_Defeat the Oto/Suna Invasion – World Map Unlocked._

**A Will of Fire:**_ Defeat Gaara (Shukaku Controlled Version) – Reputation Suna – Exalted._

**The Red Dawn:**_ Encounter the Akatsuki – Quest unlocked: Defeating the Dawn_

**The Legendary Sucker:**_ Encounter Tsunade – Quest unlocked: Sucker's Bet_

**A Broken Curse:**_Win the Shodaime's Necklace from Tsunade – Quest Complete: Sucker's Bet, Item: Hashirama's Necklace._

**This is my Choice:**_ Complete the 'Orochimaru's Return' Quest – Quest unlocked: Companionship, Romance unlocked._

**The Return:**_ Return Tsunade to Konoha – Item Unlocked: Sandaime's Crystal Ball._

**Godaime:**_Have Tsunade or Jiraiya become Godaime Hokage – Legendary Quest unlocked: Sannin Apprenticeship._

**Broken****Dream: **_Start the 'Sasuke Retrieval' Quest – Status Gained: Betrayed, Status Lost: Forged by Fire._

**Shh… it's a Secret:**_ Discover a Secret Skill – Secret Skill Book unlocked – Item: Unusual Piece of Paper._

**Impressive Skills:**_ Master a Skill to Level 100 (Spell-Resistance and Chakra Control not included) – Skill Training 25% more effective._

_**Ending**_

**Slain at the Valley of the End: **_Starting Option 'Civilian' unlocked, +25% damage to Uchiha enemies in future games._

_**-NtG-**_

Naruto stares at the list for a while and then asks "So… what does this all mean?"

Fate smiles at Naruto "This is a listing of your general status and abilities Naruto, you made it as far as Level 21, which is impressive for a Rookie Genin. You didn't discover anything about your past so some of your titles are still locked and you discovered some starting options and items that you can't use right now"

Naruto cocks his head "Why not?"

Fate smirks "Because I'll be using the New Game+ option, it'll let you start again from Age 6 when you started the Academy with everything you know now, but you have to start with the same starting options that you had to begin with"

Naruto nods "Okay, so what differences are there? I remember you said there will be differences and is there a tutorial?"

Fate nods while grinning "Yes, the differences, for one Hinata's mother Hikari is still alive and not all of the Uchiha's were killed in the massacre. So Sasuke's mother Mikoto is still alive. Also there is an added secret for you to find that I won't spoil"

Naruto glares playful at Fate "That's not fair!"

Fate then hits Naruto with a deadpan stare "Says the guy who'll get a bonus to learning and will quickly overpower all of his classmates"

Naruto flinches, while he wants to be strong and become the Hokage, he doesn't like the idea that his classmates don't get that same advantage… after all none of them are interested in being Hokage "You're right, is there any way to give my classmates this advantage?"

Fate stops and thinks for a second "There might be, but I'll have to think on it, they won't be as strong as you Naruto not matter what. But first let's do the Tutorial so you can get a feel for the game"

Fate walks up to the blue screen and taps it, the list of Final Statistics is replaced with words all of which have a Hidden Village symbol behind them.

**Main Menu**

**New Game (Whirlpool)**

**New Game+ (Leaf + Whirlpool)**

**Tutorial (Leaf)**

**Extras (Iwa)**

**Options (Kiri)**

**Achievements (Kumo)**

Fate taps the **Tutorial** symbol and the white fades away to become a vast empty plain of grass that sways in the wind, more opaque blue screens can be seen in the distance. Naruto walks up to the closest one and taps it like Fate did with the Main Menu, as Naruto does this Fate vanishes is a bronze light to work on Naruto's request.

**Tutorial 1/15**

**Beginning**

_Greetings to the World of Naruto, this is a world of Shinobi and Samurai and you are the player, this means you have the abilities of the Gamer and will be able to use them to your advantage. This fifteen part Tutorial will walk you through the basics of playing the game, for now walk to the screen directly in front of you, through this one to begin your HUD training, each screen will display the tutorial lesson they teach and you can repeat any lesson as needed._

Naruto despite not having a clue what a HUD is walks through the now transparent screen to the next one. He taps on that one and is shocked when more than just the screen appears.

**Tutorial 2/15**

**HUD**

_Salutations. The HUD or 'Head's Up Display' is now being displayed for you. On the upper left you can see four bars with numbers on them arranged horizontally, the top red one is your HP or 'Health Points' when this reaches zero your dead. _

Naruto rolls his eyes at the obvious statement, but otherwise remains still

_The next yellow one is your Mana, this is a specialized resource that you'll learn of later. _

Naruto frowns at this, he's never heard of Mana before, is this one of the differences that Fate talked about?

_The third green one is your stamina, this is how long you can run, do actions and many other things. When this reaches zero you will pass out for an hour and then wake up with one point, some attacks will deplete this just for the point of making someone unconscious._

Naruto doesn't know whether to be worried or snort with amusement that his Stamina bar has an infinity symbol where the numbers should be, '_I wonder, does this mean that I can't be knocked unconscious?'_

_The final blue one is your Chakra, this is the combination of your Stamina and Mana and can be created from both and transformed back into both with specialized training. Chakra is also your life force, when it reaches zero you'll fall unconscious and start draining your Mana and Stamina reserves to replenish your Chakra, if one of them reaches zero with your Chakra still being zero you will die._

Naruto nods slowly, '_So Mana must be the mental version of Stamina, but perhaps it isn't necessary for your mind to function and thus isn't dangerous to run out of_'

_Next is the currently invisible threat indicator, is you have a high enough Sensing Skill (Skills will be explained later) you'll be able to detect enemies to your side, above, below and behind you that will show up as red arrows on your HUD in the appropriate direction. If you are facing them they will be highlighted with a red outline like so_

In front of Naruto the outline of a person appears in red, then red arrows appear on the edges of his vision, noticeable but not overly distracting, perfect for combat situations, as he looks around he notices that there are more of the red person outlines but they are all facing away from him.

_Now we'll look at the various temporary status icons that'll appear from time to time. Here are some of the more common ones. The icon of a blood drop indicates the 'Bleeding' status. The icon of a Red cross on a square white background indicates you are receiving first aid. The icon of a green drop of liquid indicates you are poisoned. The icon of a blue drop of liquid indicates you are drugged. The icon of a closed eye indicates that you have be blinded and the icon of the fire indicates you have been burned and are suffering the 'Burned' status._

Naruto nods to himself, this would be so useful in the future.

_Finally we'll look at what you'll see when you look at another person_

Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji all appear in white bursts along with a Shopkeeper Naruto remembers from Konoha. They all stand still and straight giving no indication that they are aware that Naruto is actually there.

_First we'll look at an ally, please look at Hinata Hyūga on the far left_

Naruto does so and is surprised when a four curved bars appear on her right like she was in an invisible circle. Above her head appears some green text and a Konoha Leaf symbol.

**Hinata Hyūga LV 25**

**Genin Hyūga Heiress**

Naruto nods to himself and then frowns, '_Hinata is stronger than me?_'

_As you can see Ally Identifiers have green text and you'll get more details on them, like their HP, Stamina, Mana and Chakra as well as their level and title._

_Second we'll look at a neutral party, please look at Shikamaru Nara to the right of Hinata_

Naruto faces Shikamaru and waits for the text and bars to appear, to his surprise only the text appears and it is blue, the leaf symbol still appears.

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Chunin Heir of the Nara**

Naruto frowns to himself '_Why is there less on Shikamaru, oh wait maybe it's because he is neutral not an ally._

_As you can see Neutral Identifiers have blue text and you'll get some basic details, pretty much only their name and title can be seen. As such beware of aggravating Neutrals as you have no knowledge of their level._

_Thirdly we'll look at enemies, please look at Neji Hyūga on Shikamaru's right._

Naruto turns to Neji and is unsurprised when some red text and the leaf symbol appears, he is surprised that the HP bar appears to his left.

**Neji Hyūga LV 35**

**Genin Branch House Heir**

Naruto raises an eyebrow in surprise '_So enemies give their levels and HP, Neutrals give only their name and title and allies give everything. Alright, so what is the shopkeeper here for then?'_

_As you can see Enemy Identifiers give more information then Neutrals as you are actively observing them and don't care about rudeness like you would with a Neutral._

_Finally we'll look at service providers, quest providers and shopkeepers, please look at the Konohian Shopkeeper on the far right_

Naruto follows the instructions and is surprised at the yellow text and hovering symbols that appear over the shopkeepers head

**Konoha Shopkeeper**

**Expert Blacksmith**

Naruto tries to puzzle out the symbol, the anvil must be for the blacksmith services? The question mark for a quest, same with the exclamation mark and the three coins for a shopkeeper

_As you can see service providers, shopkeepers and quest provider Identifiers have yellow text, but they can transform into an Ally, Neutral or Enemy at any moment so be careful._

_The Icons above their heads indicates what they provide or do, The three coins together indicate a shopkeeper, but not what kind. The anvil indicates a blacksmith and he question mark indicates a quest giver, while the exclamation mark indicates the quest end point for certain quests. Quests will be explained later as will services and shopping._

_Please head for the Tutorial labeled menus to continue._

The blue screen turns transparent and the four individuals disappear, he glances around and spots the next Tutorial. Naruto heads over and taps the blue screen

**Tutorial 3/15**

**Menus and Screens**

_Menus, menus are the way a character like yourself keeps a track of some of the complex and intricate aspects of playing the game. The menus and screens are Character, Inventory, Quests, Skills and Journal._

_Each of these menus have sub-quests, please state 'Character' with the intention of opening the Character Screen later on you will be able to open it with thought alone._

Naruto just shrugs, concentrates and state "Character" and then nearly goes into mental overload as an _Orange_ screen appears in front of him. On it is displayed the basic statistics of himself, Naruto frowns as he swears that he had more Health and Chakra then that and less Mana.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level 21**

**Gender: Male**

**Health Points: 13000/13000 (850/Sec Regen)**

**Chakra: 13000 (350/Min Regen)**

**Mana: 13000 (130/Min Regen)**

**Stamina: Infinite (2150/Min Regen)**

**Active Title: Genin Kyūbi Jinchūriki**

**Title Prefixes: Pure, Dense, Determined**

**Inactive Titles:****?****, ?, Hero of Wave, Heir of the Uzumaki**

Running along the top of the screen is a row of bars with 'General', 'Stats', 'Statuses' 'Reputation' and 'Background' written on them, the 'General' bar is a dark orange while the rest. Naruto looks back at the tutorial screen.

_The Character Screen contains the basic information on yourself, it is divided into five sections:_

_General contains the basic information like your name, title, level and HP. While it is mostly self evident what everything on this page is, titles are not, they will be explained in another tutorial._

Naruto selects the Stats tab and is surprised to see his stats, he wondered what had happened to all of the pluses and minuses that had been present on the final statistics, he wondered how he had gotten all of them and was happy that the minuses on intelligence had disappeared. Though that did explain why his HP, Chakra and Mana had changed, they must have been altered with the pluses and minuses.

_Stats or Statistics contains your S.I.D.E.S stats, these are comprised of your Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Endurance and Spirit, selecting each one will give you a description of each and how to improve it. Next to each statistic will be a__n__ adjustment based on a variety of factors that affect your stats._

**Strength: 1300**

**Intelligence: 1300**

**Dexterity: 1300**

**Endurance: 1300**

**Spirit: 1300**

_Next is Statuses, Statuses are unique modifiers that are given to a character for actions, achievements, titles and quests. Some are location bound and only have an effect within a certain location. Focus on a status to learn what bonuses they give you._

Naruto nods to himself, he notices that only two of the Statuses from the Final Stats are present, they must have had to do with Sasuke's betrayal and attacks.

**Statuses: Lord of Jinchūriki, Extreme Regeneration.**

_Then we have Reputations, everything has a Reputation this is dependent on others views of yourself and many other factors. This will be covered in a future tutorial and is currently locked._

Naruto notices that the Reputations tab is grayed out and shrugs, he then frowns as the Perks tab is also grayed out.

_Lastly we have Perks, perks are something you'll have to discover on your own and are currently locked for the duration of the Tutorial. Now close the Character Menu, by stating or thinking close. Then open the Inventory._

Naruto thinks close really hard and is amazed when the character screen actually closes, then he thinks Inventory really hard as well and is less surprised when it opens successfully, it wasn't that hard to do, but it did require a lot of thought that you couldn't always spare.

The inventory shows an image of himself in his current clothing surrounded by a circle with open squares on the left and a large rectangle with squares inside of it on the right.

_On the left of the Inventory is your currently equipped items, in clockwise order the slots are Head, Neck, Left Arm, Left Ring, Right Ring, Wrists, Waist, Hip Pouch A, Hip Pouch B, Hip Pouch C, Leg Pouch, Legs, Right Arm, Torso (Under), Torso (Shirt), Torso (Jacket), Shoulders and Back. Items can be equipped by either selecting them from the Inventory on the right and dragging them into a slot or by physically putting the item on, of course the reverse is also true._

Naruto studies the slots and is unsurprised to see his Hitai-ate, necklace, pants, mesh undershirt, black shirt and orange jacket.

He looks to his inventory and notices that it is empty, Naruto thinks it's a bit warmer than he is used to so he drags his jacket from the slot to the Inventory and is shocked when it wavers and then vanishes in an instant. That was a slightly creepy feeling.

_Now close the Inventory and bring up the Quest menu._

Naruto quickly closes the Inventory and opens the quest menu.

The Quest Menu has several tabs, 'Current Quests', 'Completed Quests' 'Legendary Quests' 'Character Quests'

Current quests just has _Tutorial – Complete the Tutorial_ Naruto snorts at the obviousness of it, then stops and realizes that he'd had to have things explained to him like that just a week ago. '_Damn, death really changes the way you think'_ Naruto shakes his head.

_The quests will be explained later in the Quest tutorial. However Legendary and Character quests will be explained now. _

_Legendary and Character quests were added as part of the Highschool DxD expansion, they are incredibly complicated quests that can have as many as twenty to thirty objectives and up to fifty bonus objectives. Legendary quests are one of only three ways to obtain 'Legendary Items' which will be explained later, however a short description would be the best of the best, Legendary items make the wielder near __invincible.__ Legendary Quests also have a massive consequence should you fail them._

_Character quests are different, instead of having (just) an item as a reward they have something different that is. Character quests revolve around either your character or one of your companions that you have reached a high relationship with (This will be explained later in the Titles, Reputations and Relationships Tutorial) They are deeply involved quests that will often take years or even decades to complete, however the successful completion of one of these quests will bring a great deal of wealth, experience and many other special rewards. Character Quests often do not have a consequence for failing._

_Both Legendary and Character quests give your character a Title for completion, often several are obtained through completing quest objectives as well._

_Now for the Quest screen itself, the Quest screen has 'Current Quests' which are currently active quests, 'Completed Quests' which are quests you have completed, successfully or not. 'Legendary Quests' has your current active Legendary quests and objectives, refer back to it often as not all objectives announce their completion. 'Character Quests' has your currently active Character Quests and the number of possible Character quests available to you at the current moment, it also has the current objective of the active Character Quest._

_Now close your Quest Screen and open your Skills Screen._

Naruto does as the tutorial asks and then is blown away by the complexity of the Skills Screen.

The Skills Screen has nearly a dozen tabs, they are: _'Shinobi', 'Ninjutsu', 'Genjutsu', 'Taijutsu', 'Fūinjutsu', 'Domestic', 'General', 'Industrial', 'Intellectual', 'Shadow', 'War', 'Survival', 'Secret' _and _'Linguistic'_.

Naruto stares at the Shinobi tab that has eight skills listed, Chakra Control, Chunin Ninjutsu, Genin Genjutsu, Genin Taijutsu, Academy Fūinjutsu, Academy Kenjutsu, Genin Shinobi Small Arms and Academy Shinobi Team Tactics (Konoha).

_The Shinobi tab, Ninjutsu tab, Genjutsu tab, Taijutsu tab and Fūinjutsu tab are limited to Shinobi characters only. They contain the various skills for each discipline, however you may be confused as to why Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Fūinjutsu are listed as a skill in the Shinobi tab but also have their own. The Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Fūinjutsu skill listed in the Shinobi tab are the overall ability to use these skills. Within the separate tabs are the Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Fūinjutsu that you know and are capable of performing, each has their own levels, dependent on their complexity for example the 'Basic Three' only have ten levels of competency, where as something like the Rasengan has one hundred like most skills._

Naruto nods slowly as he browses through the tabs, there are a lot of questions marks indicating locked skills, especially in the Intellectual tab.

_Each tab is fairly self-explanatory, they contain skills based on their title, some skills like Cooking fit in multiple tabs and are present in multiple tabs, this is on purpose and not a mistake. _

_The Secret and Linguistic tabs however require extra explanation, Secret Skills are something that you'll pick up on rare occasions, they have unique leveling systems and max levels, for example the Jinchūriki Bijuu Chakra Usage Skill has a hundred levels for each tail the Jinchūriki's Bijuu has, for example you as the Kyūbi Jinchūriki would have to master one hundred levels to safely use the first tail worth of power, then so on and so forth until you reach level nine hundred at which point you can use all of the Kyūbi's power._

_Linguistic skills however are split into two types, Spoken and Written, each has five learnable levels and one natural level, for example you are a natural speaker of the Language of Fire and have four levels in that, while you only have three levels in the written language, however if you weren't born in the Land of Fire then your skill levels would be three and two respectively. _

_Like how you only have level two in spoken and written Elemental, you'll never be able to reach level six of this, both because there is no 'homeland' for Elemental as it is the common tongue of the Elemental Nations and because Level Six of Linguistics is based upon the subtle tones, body language and emphasis that only a natural speaker or writer of a language has._

Intrigued Naruto opens the Linguistics tab to not only find what the Tutorial is saying is true, but also that he is apparently level three in Konohian Shinobi Sign Language. '_I guess that Sign Language is technically a 'Spoken' language'_

_Finally close the Skills Screen and open up your Journal._

Naruto does as requested and is happily surprised to find that the Journal is much simpler, it has five tabs, '_Journal', 'Skill Journal', 'Relationships' 'Area Map' _and _'World Map_' Most of those are self-explanatory. Out of curiosity he selects the area map and notices small blue squares on a green background with an orange dot next to one, as he focuses on each square a small box of text indicates what Tutorial they are.

_As you can probably see the Journal is fairly self-explanatory, the Journal tab is for you to keep a__n__ absolutely secret journal of your adventure that no-one but yourself can access, the Skills Journal is more complex, when you think of a specific skill it will bring up a record of when you reached each level of that skill and for skills with recipes like Cooking __or Blacksmithing__ it acts as your recipe book, Ninjutsu scroll or Grimoire._

_The Relationships tab will be explained later, but the Area and World Maps will be explained now. The Area Map is currently perfect, but in the real game you won't have a perfect map, as it depends on how much of a certain place you have explored and your Mapping and/or Charting skill, the high your skills the better your map. You can also purchase maps from certain shopkeepers that will give you a basic idea of an area, you can later sell completed maps back if you wish and you have the skill to improve the maps. The World Map is similar, however it can be distorted by your perception and rumors, for example if you hear the __C__ountry of Tea is close to the Country of Rice and north of the Land of Fire it will appear so on your map, even if that is completely wrong, as you think it is right. Simply studying a map of the Elemental Nations will complete your World Map, so it is a very simple thing to do._

_The Symbols on both your Area and World Map are dependent on your own likes and dislikes, for example if you were to like and frequent a certain shop repeatedly it would eventually gain a symbol on your Area Map indicating its location, where as a shop you have only been to one time won't have that symbol. This is based around the idea that if you like a place you are far more likely to have memorized its location. The World Map is the same thing, for example if you were to build a Tree House forty kilometers west of Konoha and frequently visit it, it would gain a symbol on your World Map as you perfectly remember its location. You can write down co-ordinates or other ways of remembering a certain location and for a certain period of time (depending on both the quality of your notes and the amount of time since you last visited the location) a symbol will appear on your World Map marking its location._

_Historic Sites, Hidden Villages and Cities, like the Valley of the End or Sunagakure no Sato are immune to this and once you have visited them they are permanently marked on your World Map._

_You have now completed the Menu and Status Tutorial, for bringing up the Main Menu just think or state 'Main Menu', now please head to the left for the Quests Tutorial._

Naruto nods to himself as the blue screen goes transparent and then absentmindedly closes his Journal Screen, he is still beside himself that his personal menus are _orange_. He walks over to the next Tutorial, deciding that doing them in order might be worth it.

Naruto taps the blue screen and reads it

**Tutorial 4/15**

**Quests**

_Throughout your game you will come across various tasks known as Quests, in the third Tutorial you saw the two main Quest Icons, a Question Mark for a un-started Quest and an Exclamation mark for a Completed Quest. These Icons are colored differently depending on the type of Quest they represent._

In front of the screen five question mark and exclamation mark quest icons appear, one pair is bronze, one is silver, one is gold, one is green and the last is blue. Naruto studied them intently.

_Bronze or Daily Quests are Quests that repeat themselves every day, they are often simple Quests that are easily completed, their rewards may seem small, but don't let that fool you, completing a Bronze Quest can have massive rewards down the track and they are a quick source of income and crafting goods._

Naruto nods slowly to himself as he thinks over the implications of that, they sound almost like D-Ranks he muses.

_Silver or Minor Quests are Quests that while repeatable often take several weeks or even months to reset and are also more often than not one time only Quests. Silver Quests are worth the time to do if you are trying to level up or increase you skill levels, Silver Quests given by people in certain professions (Shinobi Ninjutsu Masters, Blacksmiths, Alchemists, Etc) will have rewards based around that profession, so doing a Blacksmith Silver Quest could rewards you with a new weapon, piece of armor or even __a__ Blacksmithing skill __level__._

Naruto smiles at that thought, doing a Silver Quest for Kakashi-Sensei would probably end up giving him a Ninjutsu to use.

_Gold Quests are rare and revolve around extremely difficult tasks, plot-lines or Rank advancement, Gold Quests often have multiple objectives and usually have at least three Bonus Objectives and once selected cannot be declined. For example the Chunin Exams are one massive Gold Quest, completing the Bonus objectives of the Chunin Exam Gold Quest for example would increase your chances of being promoted to Chunin. The Rewards for a Gold Quest are immense, but beware the penalties for failing can be fatal._

Naruto gulps slightly at the last line, then puts a hand over his chest _'Looks like I failed that __last__ 'Gold Quest' quite badly'_

_Green or Legendary Quests have already been explained, they rarely have a start point however and usually will just appear in your Quest Screen with a small announcement of their existence, they cannot be declined but you are under no compulsion to complete or even start them, there are no penalties for refusing to work on a Legendary Quest, until you have completed the First Objective, which often cannot be done on accident (Unless an incredible set of bad luck occurs)_

Naruto sighs in relief a bit at that, so Legendary Quests can be ignored if he isn't interested or skilled enough, that's actually very reassuring.

_Blue or Character Quests have already been explained, they will never start automatically and you must actively pursue them. Failing a Character quest will always have a harsh penalty, but they will never result in your death (At least not instantly) however later down the track you could find yourself lacking a necessary Ally or piece of equipment due to this._

Naruto nods slowly, so if you start a Character Quest finish it fast and finish it well. Naruto then frowns '_It didn't say if you could refuse these quests once you acknowledge them… troublesome__…__I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru__'_

_You have now completed the Tutorial on Quests, please head straight ahead for the next Tutorial on Combat._

Naruto grins slightly as he heads towards the next Tutorial, Combat was always something he knew. But it might be more interesting now, thanks to his HUD.

Naruto quickly makes his way to the Tutorial screen and taps it.

**Tutorial 5/15**

**Combat**

_Combat is something that you will have to get used to in this world, not every situation can be resolved by talking, but the reverse is also true, not every situation requires fighting. Fighting or Combat is divided into three tiers, there is simple, detailed and complex, these settings will have an effect on what the HUD will display and how your tactics work. For now have a look at this Bandit._

To the left of the screen a male Bandit in tattered clothing wielding a rusted katana appears.

Naruto gives the bandit a good look, it is a level three character according to its identifier.

_Now give the bandit a punch_.

Naruto follows the instruction and lightly punches the bandit, and then has to pick up his jaw as the bandit goes flying back until he crashes into the ground dead.

_As you can see the health bar immediately depleted and the bandit died due to the fact you are far stronger then it. Most bandits however will be a lot stronger than that. Now we will activate the detailed Combat settings, in this mode you will see a numerical value for the damage you inflict as well as status modifiers if your attacks cause specialized damage._

Another bandit appears, this one a woman in leather armor wielding a Naginata, her identifier lists her as level fifteen.

_Now punch this bandit._

Naruto rears back and unleashes a devastating blow on her abdomen, the bandit staggers back and bends over trying to catch her breath, her HP bar depletes around forty percent. Some white text floats up from her.

**1,500 Damage**

**Breathless**

_As you can now see things like having the breath knocked out of you and broken bones are possible. Now we will look at complex combat, in this the area you attack as well as the environment has an effect on the damage. For example if you punch an enemy in the stomach and they see you coming they will now 'steel' themselves and reduce the damage done. Wind speeds will now affect thrown projectiles and jutsus. Now punch the bandit in the stomach again._

Naruto rears back and repeats his attack. The bandit barely staggers and seems unperturbed by the attack, only a tenth of her HP bar depletes. A yellow text followed by a white text floats up.

**Resisted**

**450 Damage**

Naruto's jaw drops at the amount of damage lost by an enemy being aware of an attack.

_Now we will look at jutsu based combat, strike the bandit with your 'Rasengan' ability._

Naruto smiles and summons up a one handed Rasengan with only a shout "_Rasengan"_ Naruto charges forward and slams it into the bandits chest. Her HP immediately depletes to zero and she goes flying back, some white and red text floats up.

**5,500 Damage**

**Heart Destroyed**

**Instant Fatality**

Naruto nearly gapes at the text, '_Has the Rasengan always been this powerful?'_

_Congratulations, you have now mastered the basics of combat, as you play through the game you will learn about other styles of combat like ranged combat and mixed combat. Now before you finish this Tutorial, which setting of combat do you want? Simple. Detailed or Complex?_

Naruto ponders this for a moment and then says "Complex" '_After all for me this is real life, so I might as well do it the hard way, also I'm getting the feeling most of my attacks require the Complex Settings status effects'_

_Complex Settings locked, you can change this at anytime in the options menu. Now please go to the blue screen forty feet to the left for your next tutorial on Crafting and Skills_

Naruto's eyes widen as he reads that out, he then walks over to the next screen, he's heard of crafting before but he has never done anything like it before.

Naruto quickly reaches the blue screen and activates it.

**Tutorial 6/15**

**Crafting and Skills**

_Crafting is something that you can ignore if you wish, but it is also a very useful skill, as the main character you have unlimited skill slots and can learn as many skills as you like. For now we will look at the Blacksmithing Skill_

Around the blue screen a forge and anvil appear, on the anvil is a book

_Please pick up the book on the anvil and learn the Blacksmithing Skill_

Naruto picks up the book and a orange pop-up appears with two buttons at the bottom.

**Beginner Blacksmithing Book**

**Would you like to learn blacksmithing?**

**Requirements**

**20 STR 20 INT 20 END**

**Yes - No**

Naruto touches the yes button and then watches in amazement as the book seems to burn up and the fire enter him, afterwards the book however is still present, showing that the fire doesn't destroy it like he thought it would, A pop-up appears

**Skill Obtained**

**Academy Blacksmithing**

_**You have started down the path of the Blacksmith, will you end up creating mighty and Legendary weapons? Or will you simply keep yourself equipped with some basic weapons?**_

_Congratulations you have now learned Blacksmithing, if you look in your Skill Journal you will now find that you have learned the recipe for nails, they are a basic trainee or Academy level recipe for Blacksmiths to start learning with. Now go over to the forge and interact with it_

Naruto heads over to the forge and finds a pop-up menu appear, it has a list (mostly question marks) with the item Nails at the top.

**Blacksmith's Forge**

**What do you wish to craft**

**Nails (10) – 1 Ingot, 20 Minutes**

Naruto shrugs and selects the Nails option, he then finds himself looking out from his eyes but not in control as his body automatically starts making 10 Nails from a copper ingot that appeared from his inventory. After about twenty minutes it was done and he was back in control with ten copper nails in his inventory. Opening his inventory and reading the description he is quite shocked

_Academy Level Nails_

_Created by Naruto Uzumaki_

_Nails are vital in the construction of advanced structures like houses or fences_

_20 Ryo_

Naruto then shakes his head slightly, he just knows that this is going to get more complex as he continues.

_Now that you have finished your first time, we will look at advanced Crafting, for the purposes of this Tutorial a Small House Blueprint, 40 Wood Planks and 20 Chiseled Stone have been placed in your inventory. To the right of the Tutorial screen a flat empty dirt spot with a scaffolding has appeared, please go interact with it._

Naruto shrugs and walks over to the empty spot that he only just noticed has appeared, as he gets close enough a screen appears

**Small House**

**Requires**

**10 Nails**

**40 Wood Planks**

**20 Chiseled Stone**

**1 Small House Blueprint**

**1 Helper**

Naruto is slightly confused, where would he get a helper, he then looks back at the Tutorial screen

_As you have probably found out certain items and most buildings require Helpers, they are companions or party members (Explained in a later Tutorial) that have a similar level of skill and are willing to help out. For the Purposes of this Tutorial Chōji Akimichi has been summoned and will act as your Helper_

Next to the Tutorial screen, Chōji appears and Naruto immediately looks at his identifier

**Chōji Akimichi LV 23**

**Genin Heir of the Akimichi**

However instead of Green the text is purple, Naruto shakes his head at that, it would probably be explained later anyways. He then turns around to the scaffolding again and reads the new screen with two buttons at the bottom.

**Small House**

**Do you wish to Craft?**

**Requires**

**10 Nails**

**40 Wood Planks**

**20 Chiseled Stone**

**1 Small House Blueprint**

**1 Helper**

**2 Hours**

**Yes - No**

Naruto hits yes and is treated to his body once again becoming automated and working on the building with Chōji for the next two hours, by the end of it he is quite proud of the house, it might not be much (A Bedroom, Bathroom and combined Kitchen/Living Room/Dining Room/Entryway) but he feels that sense of accomplishment from building it.

**Skill Obtained**

**Academy Construction**

_**You have now started on the path of the builder, will you end up creating mighty castles and monuments? Or will you simply be happy with learning to build a small hut by a river.**_

Chōji smiles and nods at Naruto before disappearing from existence, Naruto then looks at the Tutorial screen.

_Congratulations you have now learned another new skill and that leads us perfectly into the next part of the Tutorial, Skills._

_Skills are abilities or hobbies that you will pick up as you travel through the world, some are merely useful or fun, but others are vital and not training them could lead to an early death. Every time you do an action related to a skill it will increase the Skill EXP for that skill, after you gain enough S-EXP you will gain a Skill Level until you reach the maximum level which for most skills is Level 100, however certain skills of abilities can have more or less levels._

_Skills are broken up into five levels of competency, for a normal Human they are Novice, Apprentice, Journeyman, Expert and Master. _

_However Shinobi use their own ranks for Skill competency and they are: Academy, Genin, Chunin, Jounin and Kage_

_Each level of competency is twenty levels in an ordinary skill, that is to say a skill is Academy or Novice from LV 1 to LV 20, Genin or Apprentice from LV 21 to LV 40, Chunin or Journeyman from LV 41 to LV 60, Jounin or Expert from LV 61 to LV 80 and Kage or Master from LV 81 to LV 100._

_Skill Competency has an effect on what you can do and learn with that skill, for example you cannot construct a Legendary Sword as an Academy level Blacksmith._

_Some skills like Construction and Blacksmithing require ingredients that can only be gained by other skills, so diversifying is key if you want to master a skill, also Crafting skills like Blacksmithing have recipes that you will have to find or create. _

_Legendary Weapons and Armor have no recipes and must be created by you. _

_The Skill Journal will be incredibly helpful for keeping track of recipes, unlike the Skills Screen, the Skill Journal only has advanced details of Skills in it that require recipes for the rest it only has a list of when you learned the skill and when you leveled it up._

_That said, congratulations you have completed the Tutorial on Crafting and Skills, the next Tutorial behind you is for Title, Reputation and Relationships._

The screen goes transparent with forge and newly constructed house vanishing as well and Naruto heads towards the next screen, Naruto lazily activates the Tutorial, he gets the feeling this one would be a lot of reading.

**Tutorial 7/15**

**Titles, Reputation and Relationships**

_Titles, Reputation and Relationships. First let's start by looking at Titles, you have more than likely by now noticed that certain characters seen in the Tutorial have Titles, even you yourself have a Title. Titles can be either a single word or phrase, multiple smaller titles fused together or a Title with a Prefix._

_For example let's look at Hinata Hyūga's Title, which is __**Genin Hyūga Heiress**__, while it looks like one title it is in fact two: Genin which is the rank title given to all Shinobi and Hyūga Heiress which is Hinata's other Title._

_You yourself have this as well, since your title is __**Pure Dense Determined Genin Kyūbi Jinchūriki**__ However your title is different as you have prefixes, Hinata does as well but you don't know them yet, this is related to Relationships._

_Titles are not just empty words, Titles grant you bonuses dependent on both their type and location. For example within the Land of Waves you __automatically __have the Title __**Hero of Wave**__ which grants several bonuses, but only within the Land of Wave._

_Now we will look at your Title bonuses:_

_**Pure**__: +25% to Reputation Gains, +50% to interactions with the opposite gender, +20% to relationship development. -25% to realization of Desire and Affection._

_**Dense:**__ -100% to realization of Desire and Affection, +20% to relationship development._

_**Determined:**__ +20% to Mental intimidation resistance._

_**Genin:**__ +50% to Genin-Level Skill Training, +50% EXP gain till Level 30._

_**Kyūbi Jinchūriki:**__ +100% to Fire/Wind Affinity Skill Training, +50% to Earth/Water/Lightning Affinity Skill Training, +40 STR, +40 INT, +40 DEX, +40 END, +40 SPR each Level, Lord/Lady of Jinchūriki Status, Extreme Regeneration Status, Negative Emotion Sensing Skill. -50% to Relationships and Reputations to civilians above twelve years old within Konohagakure._

_You can check on your Titles and their effects within your Character Screen, simply focus on a Title on the General Tab to get a short description and list of the bonuses._

Naruto nods slowly and then massages his head, this was more dry then Iruka-sensei's lessons on something called manners, it hurt his head slightly and made him wish for Ramen. Naruto's head then perks up and he smiles, with this system if he levels up his Cooking skill enough he'll be able to make his own Ramen.

_Next we'll look at Reputation, your reputation is split into three parts, Fame and Infamy, Personal Reputation and Rumored Reputation._

_Now open up the Character Screen and go to the Reputations Tab_

Naruto does as requested and is surprised by the Reputations Tab. On top it has the sub-title Fame and Infamy with five bars each with the symbol of a Great Hidden Village next to it below the sub-title. Immediately below the bars is '0 Ryo, E-Rank' with BINGO Book Bounty written next to it.

Then under the sub-title Personal Reputation there is several bars for Land of Wave, Konoha Shinobi Academy, Konoha Shinobi Force, Konoha Medical Corp and Konoha Merchants Guild. Below that is the word Prankster in a separate box.

At the Bottom is the sub-title Rumored Reputations which has a number of bars for places within and around Konoha that he has never been to.

_As you can see the Reputations Tab gives you knowledge on how the world sees you, Reputation is bound to locations or organizations and not people._

_Your Fame and Infamy is divided between the Five Great Hidden Villages, each Great Hidden Village has a 'Area of Influence' (AOI) within these areas your Fame/Infamy has an effect on: How people react to you, how much you pay at shopkeepers, what jobs you can acquire, what teachers are willing to teach you and many others._

_Fame and Infamy is a score from -1000 to 1000, at 1000 you are a household name within a village and beloved while at -1000 you are cursed by angry villagers and Shinobi, (openly) entering the AOI of a Great Village where your Fame/Infamy is -800 to -1000 will result in the Shinobi and even civilians attacking you on site. Disguises or sneaking in will prevent that from happening._

_Also part of your Fame and Infamy is your BINGO Book Bounty, as you get stronger and do higher level missions you'll get a BINGO Book Rank and eventually a bounty, the bounty listed on your Reputation tab is the combined bounty for you from all villages, just because you have a bounty doesn't mean that all the villages are after it. Your BINGO Book Rating from E to SS is dependent on __a combination of__ your Personal Skill Level, your Character Level, Shinobi Rank and Kills. As you kill higher-level opponents you'll receive higher level rankings, each Rank requires less kills, for example you only need to kill five S-Ranks to get the SS-ranking, while you need around five hundred E-Rank kills to reach D-Rank._

_After that you have Personal Reputation, this is the reputation you get from organizations you personally know, for example after graduating from the Konoha Shinobi Academy your reputation with the Konoha Shinobi Forces went from a Rumored Reputation to a Personal Reputation._

_This leads us to Rumored Reputations, Rumors have an effect on you. As you commit actions and learn skills you cause rumors to spread, these can be good or bad depending on the action and skill, for example if you alert the women in the Hot Springs to Jiraiya's peeping then you'll get the Rumored Reputation of an anti-pervert, which will cause mostly female organizations to speak well of you and gain a good Rumored Reputation while perverted organizations will think badly of your and you'll gain a bad rumored reputation._

_Reputation is based around multiplications of a thousand and has various states, the basic state of a reputation is Neutral._

_Good Reputations are: Friendly, Honored, Exalted and Legendary_

_Bad Reputations are: Disliked, Despised, Hated and Loathed._

_To get a Friendly Reputation your Reputation must reach 1,001 points with a organization, then 10,001 for Honored, 100,001 for Exalted and 1,000,001 for Legendary._

_To get a Disliked Reputation your reputation must drop to -1,001, then -10,001 for a despised, -100,001 for Hated and -1,000,001 for a Loathed Reputation_

_Now we will look at Relationships._

_Please close your Character Screen and open your Journal to your Relationships Tab._

Naruto does so and is shocked to see who is listed there.

**Relationships – Naruto Uzumaki**

**Tsunade Senju – Family/Superior – **_**Tsunade thinks of you as an adopted Nephew or Son, but she is also your Leader and thinks of you as **__**one of her**__** Shinobi as well.**_

**Jiraiya – Family/Sensei – **_**Jiraiya thinks of you like a adopted Son, but he is also your Sensei and thinks of you as **__**his**__** Student/Apprentice **__**as well**__**.**_

**Kakashi – Family/Sensei – **_**Kakashi thinks of you like a Brother, but is also your Sensei and treats you like a Student **__**when you are on duty**__**.**_

**Sasuke Uchiha – Rival/Team-mate – **_**Sasuke thinks of you as a Rival, but also a Team-mate. However due to the influence of the Curse-Mark he now sees you as a Despised Enemy just short of 'That Man'.**_

**Sakura Haruno – Disliked/Team-mate – **_**Sakura dislikes you for reason only apparent to her, however your constant flirting might be part of that, you are her team-mate but she doesn't care about that.**_

**Kiba Inuzuka – Rival/Good Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Kiba is a Rival of yours that wishes to surpass you, but he is also thinks of you as a Good Friend and Fellow Shinobi and will have your back whenever you need it.**_

**Shino Aburame – Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Shino is very quiet about his feelings for you, but he treats you like a Friend and Fellow Shinobi and will help you if needed.**_

**Hinata Hyūga – Good Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Hinata is very bashful around you and hides her feelings, you know that she thinks of you as a Good Friend and Fellow Shinobi, but is that all?**_

**Kurenai Yuuhi – Superior – **_**Kurenai has no real relationship with you and therefore acts as a Superior around you, but Hinata's friendship with you makes her feel more charitable around you.**_

**Ino Yamanaka – Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Despite Ino being a Sasuke Fangirl she still thinks of you as a Friend and Fellow Shinobi and will help you, as long as it does**__**n't**__** disturb her Sasuke watching time or her clothes and **__**personal **__**hygiene **__**level**__**.**_

**Chōji Akimichi – Good Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Chōji is a Good Friend of yours and it shows, he'll help you above and beyond what a Fellow Shinobi would, just remember to keep some chips on hand.**_

**Shikamaru Nara – Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Shikamaru is a Friend of yours and thinks of you as such as well as a Fellow Shinobi, Shikamaru will help you in your endeavors as long as it isn't too 'Troublesome'**_

**Asuma Sarutobi – Superior/Acquaintances – **_**Asuma has had little contact with you personally, but he is your Superior and will treat you like any other Shinobi, however your relationship with his father makes him more friendly towards you, after all you really helped deflect his father's attention from him after he made some decisions his father didn't agree with.**_

**Rock Lee – Good Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Rock Lee thinks of you as a Good Friend and Fellow Shinobi, he'll help you with everything that you need and will do it with a smile. Just be careful, you don't want to encounter the 'Sunset of Youth' do you?**_

**Tenten Mitarashi – Fellow Shinobi – **_**You haven't meet Tenten too often and usually only in passing, as such she only sees you as a Fellow Shinobi and will help you occasionally but for a price.**_

**Neji Hyūga – Rival/Disliked – **_**Neji is still slightly bitter over your victory in the Chunin Exams, but at the same time wants to thank you for helping him see that Fate can be fought. Neji is a Rival and will happily spar with you **__**for training**__**.**_

**Maito Gai – Superior – **_**Maito Gai is your Superior and acts like one, however he is somewhat friendly to you as you are one of his Rivals students, he'll happily teach you (or any **__**Konoha Shinobi**__** really) Taijutsu.**_

**Iruka Umino – Good Friend/Family/Superior – **_**Iruka thins of you as his mischievous little Brother at times, in others you are a Good Friend of his and when required **__**to**__** he is your Superior.**_

**Teuchi Ichiraku – Good Friend – **_**Teuchi is a Good Friend of your due to your nature of purchasing large amounts of Ramen from him, he'll help you out on occasion and will always be there if you need someone to talk to.**_

**Ayame Ichiraku – Good Friend/Family – **_**Ayame sees you as a adoptive little Brother and will help you whenever she can, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on she'll be there.**_

**Hiruzen Sarutobi – Family/Superior – **_**Although he has passed on Hiruzen saw you like a Grandson and subordinate, he was always willing to help you out and listen to you.**_

**Konohamaru Sarutobi – Apprentice/Good Friend/Rival – **_**Although you are not truly his teacher, Konohamaru sees you as such and is willing to learn from you whenever he can, on top of that he is a Good Friend of yours and thinks of you as a Rival, he'll try to surpass you whenever he can.**_

Naruto reads through the Relationships he has quickly, Each relationship has four bars, one green, one pink, one yellow and one red. He then looks at the Tutorial screen to continue the Tutorial.

_As you have probably seen the Relationships tab lists your Relationships with others, you'll notice that there are four bars and each relationship will have differing amounts of each bar filled and as such will give you a different relationship title for each, to a maximum of four relationship titles. _

_The Green Bar represents your General/Friend relationships, the levels of which are: Acquaintances, Liked, Friends, Good Friends, Best Friends, Companion, Family._

_As you interact with people their thoughts on you will change. However your Relationship tab will only show what they reveal to you, sometimes they might be hiding feelings for you that you'll never know about until they are ready to tell you._

_The Pink Bar represents your Romantic Relationships, the levels of a Romantic Relationship are: 'Like', Romantically Interested, Boy/Girlfriend, Fiancé and Spouse._

_There are other forms of Relationships that will show up only when you enter into them, they are specific and require your relationship with another in multiple levels to be specific __or for certain events to occure__._

_The Yellow Bar indicates your Professional Relationship with another, the levels and nature of each are: Sensei, Student, Apprentice, Kohai, Sempai, Team-mate, Classmate, Fellow Shinobi, Superior, Party Member, Raid Member, Sect Member, Organization Member._

_Professional Relationships aren't just dependent on the level of the Relationship bar, but also upon the nature of the relationship, for example Sensei, Apprentice and Student all have the same Professional Relationship level, but are different due to the circumstances of each different relationship._

_The last Red Bar is your Enemy or Hostile Relationship meter, the levels of which are: Rival, Opponent, Disliked, 'That Man', Hated and Despised._

_Like Professional Relationships, Hostile Relationship Titles are dependent on the circumstances of the Relationship, just because you are Rivals doesn't mean that you hate each other._

Naruto grunts slightly, he is still being overwhelmed slightly by all this and has a feeling that his headache won't be leaving him anytime soon.

_For now you have finished the Titles, Reputation and Relationship Tutorial, as a challenge use your Area Map to find your next Tutorial, which is Tutorial 8 (Teams, Parties, Raids, Clans, Guilds, Organizations, Corporations and Sects)_

Naruto shakes his head at that and quickly opens his Area Map, he finds the next Tutorial over a hundred feet to the left. He quickly walks towards it and activates it.

**Tutorial 8/15**

**Teams, Parties, Raids, Clans, Guilds, Organizations, Corporations and Sects**

_In the World of Naruto you won't always be alone in your adventures, sometimes you'll be in groups, they have various names depending on the amount of people, the organization of and the purpose of the group._

_The basic group is called a 'Team' these come in two types, Shinobi Teams which are organized by your Village leader and are out of your control and Personal Teams which are created by you and up to three friends, Shinobi Teams don't get any special bonuses aside from giving you allies to watch your back._

_Personal Teams however give you the 'Team Chat' which is a personal communications system that cannot be broken into and gives you permanent secure communications with your team mates that __i__s transmitted Psionically or in simpler terms you and your Personal Team can speak to each other in your minds. Personal Teams also grant you melded EXP gain, so if one member of the team kills a beast or completes a mission all members get the EXP for it and it is equal to what the original gets. The only time this is different is for Skill EXP which is given as Leveling EXP (Explained in the Leveling UP Tutorial) instead even if others have that same skill._

_Teams usually have a Team Leader, in Shinobi Teams this is usually a Jounin or Tokubetsu Jounin, in Personal Teams it tends to be the character who proposes the Team, as they are the first to take charge the rest of the Team usually follows their lead._

Naruto nods to himself as he thinks through all this '_These Teams sound useful, at least the Personal Teams do, the Shinobi ones sound like Team Seven… I'm an idiot! Team Seven __**is**__ a Shinobi Team_'

_Parties are the next level up, Parties are usually comprised of three to four teams with a maximum of twelve members. Like Personal Teams they have a secure communications only this time it's called 'Party Chat' this is used by Party members to co-ordinate over large distances, since Parties usually break down into their composite teams when doing objectives each team keeps their 'Team Chat'. Also like Teams, EXP gains are copied across the Party, this is useful for quickly leveling up weaker characters, however there is a 10% drop is EXP for each Five Levels of Difference between the Original and the others. Parties however also share Ryo gains, with each Party member getting the exact same amount as the original._

_Parties are lead by either an unusually charismatic individual known as a Party Leader or by a skilled and experienced team known as the Alpha Team within the Party Chat._

Naruto's eyes were bulging from his skull '_That sounds so useful, even with the ten percent drop it would rapidly increase the power of some. Wow, I sounded so smarts then, eh I guess all this reading increase__d__ my Linguistic Abilities , I wish I knew what that meant.'_

_Above Parties are Raids, Raids are usually comprised of between ten to twenty Parties which is between ninety and two hundred and forty people. Raids are rare however and usually only come together for such actions as storming a fortress or destroying a bandit camp. Like Parties and Teams, Raids have a 'Raid Chat' which is only accessible to the Party Leaders or Alpha Teams. This is to prevent the lock-up that would occur from nearly or over a hundred people all trying to talk at once in an emergency._

_Like Parties and Teams, Raids share EXP gains, and like Parties, Raids share Ryo gains._

_Raids are often lead by either a committee of the more experienced Party Leaders and Alpha Teams, or by one extremely powerful and/or charismatic individual._

Naruto has to fight to keep himself from drooling at that.

_Equal to Raids are Clans, Clans are similar in nature to a Raid but are bound together by blood and by obligation rather than mutual desire, Clans are more stable then Raids and can often last centuries or even millennia. Clans do not have a 'Clan Chat' or Ryo and EXP gain sharing. However what they eventually get (or start with) is a Clan Perk, Bloodline and/or Skill. This along with the Clan services and advanced training __facilities__ replace the 'Secure Chat' and Ryo/EXP gain sharing._

_Almost all upper level Shinobi are Clan Shinobi as the extra power granted by Clan Perks, Bloodlines and/or Skills are hard to __overcome__._

_Clans are lead by a Clan Leader, each Clan Leader is chosen by differing means for each Clan, usually however Bloodlines play a part in this. You'll learn more about Bloodlines in a later Tutorial._

Naruto nods to himself slowly, he did remember hearing in the Academy that Clan Shinobi have an advantage over Civilian Shinobi, then Naruto stops and snaps his fingers as a thought comes to him '_Didn't my Status screen say I was the 'Heir of the Uzumaki'? does that mean I have a Clan somewhere?'_ Naruto ponders this for a moment before returning to the Tutorial, unaware that he had just started his first Character Quest.

_Above Clans and Raids are Guilds, Guilds are massive conglomerations of multiple Raids and Clans. Like Clans, Guilds sacrifice a secure 'Chat Channel' and Ryo/EXP shared gains for services and bonuses._

_Guilds are useful places, sometimes a Guild can even have other Guilds within them, as a Shinobi you are automatically part of a Guild, that Guild is Konohagakure no Sato. In exchange for your service as a Shinobi you are given access to the records of a Village that has been around for nearly a hundred and twenty years, as well as the services of many master Craftsmen, Shinobi __Teachers__ and __Master __Martial Artists._

_Shinobi Guilds (or Villages) also act as safe havens for Shinobi loyal to it, giving them a place to relax and wind down without being on guard twenty-four seven (although most high-level Shinobi are like that anyways) they also act a Bounty Depots and Mission Centers allowing Shinobi to drop off Bounties and Completed Missions before getting a new one._

_Unlike Raids and Clans, Guilds often have Laws and 'Honored Days'. Guild Laws are enforced by the Guild, the faster and more thoroughly a Guild enforces its Laws the more Civilians will join it, especially a Shinobi Village. 'Honored Days' are usually Guild specific and refer to special days relating to either the Guilds Founder and/or Past and Present Leaders, these 'Honored Days' often give special statuses to Guild Members._

_Guilds are lead by a incredibly powerful and charismatic individual known as a Guild Leader, Village Leader or 'Kage', depending on the type of Guild and the size of the Guild._

Naruto nods slowly to himself, '_This all makes sense, when it says it the way it is, Konoha really is just a big collection of Clans and Shinobi that came together for a place to rest and relax'_

_Organizations, Corporations and Sects are all smaller then Guilds, they are in their own way miniature Guilds that form within a Guild. Technically an Organization, Corporation and Sect are the same thing, however what separates them is the degree of organization, purpose and visibility of the group._

_Organizations like the Konoha Merchant's Guild or Konoha Medical Corps are highly organized sections of Konoha that focus on a certain objective or profession, they are lead by a 'Head' who has quite a bit of control, but can be relieved of duty._

_Corporations like the Ryu Seals Dealers are focused on earning money via selling their wares, for them the Bottom-line is more important than anything else. Corporations are lead by CEOs and Shareholder Boards._

_Sects are often hidden, but not always illegal or even subversive as most would think. A Sect could be several members of a Raid or Multiple Raids that are good friends and decide to become more then a Raid but less than a Guild. Sects have all the bonuses a Raid has, they're just more organized and more permanent. Sects are lead by either a 'Leader' or not at all. _

_That said, Sects can be dangerous and Guilds will often keep a close eye on them once they are discovered, if a Sect just turns out to be fifty to three hundred Shinobi that like to fight together and get drunk and tell stories later, they'll often be deployed to the field together by the Guild Leader. After all why fix something that isn't broken?_

_However is they turn out to be fanatics following a 'Cult Leader' they will often be put down, and hard._

Naruto smiles at that, he's heard many rumors of the so-called ROOT Sect beneath Konoha. '_I wonder if they are still active?'_

_Congratulations, you have now completed the Tutorial on Teams, Parties, Raids, Clans, Guilds, Organizations, Corporations and Sects. Please continue fifty feet to the left to get to your next Tutorial: Leveling Up_.

Naruto sighs in relief that the Tutorial is over and then heads off towards the next one, '_Leveling Up huh? Sounds interesting'_ Naruto muses, he quickly reaches it and taps the screen to activate it.

**Tutorial 9/15**

**Leveling Up**

_In the World of Naruto you'll gain Experience or EXP for a lot of things, learning new skills, defeating enemies, completing missions or even just baking a pie._

_As this EXP gathers up it can be split into three types, Skills EXP, Stats EXP and Leveling EXP. Skills EXP or S-EXP is gained by working on a specific Skill, once you have enough of it you gain a Level in that skill, each Level is progressively harder to get. _

Naruto tilts his head '_Didn't the Skills Tutorial already explain this? Maybe it's just a refresher'_

_Stats EXP or ST-EXP is gained by doing actions that relate to a certain Stat, for example studying and working hard in Class will gain you Intelligence ST-EXP, or working out will get you Strength ST-EXP, gain enough and you'll gain a Level in that Stat. _

Naruto nods eagerly, now he can spam working on his stats to make himself better.

_But beware! _

_If you spend too much time learning your Strength, Dexterity and Endurance can gain Negative ST-EXP, the reverse is also true if you spend too much time working out you'll start to gain Negative Intelligence ST-EXP, gain too much negative ST-EXP and you'll lose a Stat Level._

Naruto nods at that sagely, he knew there had to be a catch somewhere, it wouldn't be fair otherwise.

_Finally you'll gain Leveling EXP (LEXP) for all of the above actions as well as defeating enemies and completing missions or Dungeons, Raids, Battlegrounds, Invasion Sites and Wars (Explained in the next Tutorial)_

_After you get enough LEXP you'll gain a Character Level, Character Levels are vital as they help you gain a large increase in your Stats, but are also necessary to learn certain skills such as __**Kage Ninjutsu**__ or __**S-Rank Shinobi Jutsus**__. Leveling up is a simple process, you don't really need to do anything __as Stats are automatically distributed__, however each time you Level up it is a good idea to check your Quest Screen as you might gain Legendary or Character Quests for Leveling up to a certain Level._

_As you Gain LEXP a bar will appear at the bottom of your HUD, as the light blue fills up you are closer to gaining a Level, certain statuses may change the color of the bar and the rate you gain LEXP._

Naruto nods slowly absorbing all of this, he'd heard that Leveling up was important in some games (while he'd never heard of a Video Game before he had seen some civilian kids playing some board game called 'Dungeons and Dragons' but it hadn't concerned him at the time) But in this 'game' it was automated and not really that important until later when it was time to learn high level skills, but he could be wrong, the Tutorial after all was only teaching him the basics.

_Congratulations on completing the Leveling Up Tutorial, to get to your next Tutorial walk through this screen and continue for eighty feet to get to the next one, the next Tutorial is Tutorial: Dungeons, Raids, Battlegrounds, Invasion Sites and War._

Naruto shakes his as the screen goes transparent and heads over to the next Tutorial, when he reaches it he lazily reaches out and activates it. He hopes the Tutorial will be over soon.

**Tutorial 10/15**

**Dungeons, Raids, Battlegrounds, Invasion Sites and War**

_In the World of Naruto, there'll be special areas known as Dungeons, Raids, Battlegrounds, Invasion Sites and War Zones that'll pop-up from time to time, each of these zones are important and knowing what to do in them will be helpful for you and your character._

_Dungeons are not always dungeons, a Dungeons is a location, above and/or below ground and/or water that contains many enemies and rare 'Boss' enemies, Dungeons are dangerous places full of traps as well as powerful enemies, however the rewards for completing a Dungeon are plentiful and varied, from high level Blacksmith recipes to rare crafting material__s__and__ even __possibly__ Rare Weapons and Armor. It is recommended to take a Team or even a Party into a Dungeon for the best chance of completing one. _

_Each Dungeon has a Minimum Character Level, entering one that is a higher Level than your current Character Level is basically suicide, that said entering one many Levels weaker then you current Character Level will cause it to temporarily scale up in difficulty to match your current Character Level, you have been warned Dungeons will never be easy._

Naruto's eyebrows rise at this, Dungeons sound awesome, but tricky.

_Raids (not the Group) are specialized Dungeons, that require the manpower of a Raid (hence the name) to defeat, in essence they are larger and more populated Dungeons, and naturally the rewards scale up as well and are well worth the effort, sometimes you might even recover a Ultra-Rare Weapon or Armor piece._

Naruto gulps at this, Raids sound awesome as well, but dangerous. '_I don't think I'll be doing a Raid for some time, not until I at least have a Raid to back me up_'

_Battlegrounds are large areas often covering several dozen square miles, entering a Battleground gives you several objectives related to your part in the battle, completing these objectives quickly and efficiently will save lives. Sometimes however loses will occur no matter what. Completing a Battleground has massive boosts to your LEXP, Reputation and Fame and Infamy._

Naruto's eyes go wide as he imagines being in a Battleground, he doesn't know whether to be excited for one, or hope he never has to be part of one.

_Invasion Sites are huge affairs often involving entire Hidden Villages or Cities as the area, an Invasion Site is to Battlegrounds what Raids are to Dungeons, that is to say much harder and larger. Invasion Sites will often be aligned as Attacker and Defender, as a Defender you will get several advantages, but don't get cocky you can still lose and loss will involve a lot of deaths. Like Battlegrounds Invasion Sites have a list of objectives to complete for you, however once complete you have to find your Leader and protect them. However the loss of a Leader doesn't mean the loss of the Invasion Site if you are a Defender, however the negative morale from such a loss will often lead to your defeat, as an Attacker however the loss of you__r__ Leader will lead to your defeat._

Naruto bows his head in remembrance of the Sandaime Hokage, then his head shoots up as he remembers that the Sandaime will come back to life once he gets into the game proper '_This time Jiji, I won't let you die'_ Naruto vows to himself, inadvertently starting a Legendary Quest.

_Lastly is War and War Zones, War is a massive affair spanning entire countries and involving multiple Invasion Sites and dozens of Battlegrounds, at the start of a War you'll receive a special War screen that will show you the current state of the War, winning Battlegrounds and Invasion Sites will help your side to victory, completing Sabotage or Counter-Sabotage Missions and Quests will also help you to victory. Winning a War has immense benefits, but can also bring massive reputation losses if your side started the war. However beware, your side__'__s enemies might just start an Alliance._

Naruto nods slowly to himself taking that all in, he remembers hearing stories of the Third Shinobi Wars and how The Land of Earth, The Land of Water and the Land of Lightning received massive fallout from it and are still now working off their debt to the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind.

_Congratulations, you have now completed the Tutorial on Dungeons, Raids, Battlegrounds, Invasion Sites and Wars, Please walk to the Right for one hundred feet to begin the next Tutorial: Expansion – Welcome to the War_

Naruto shivers at the title of the next Tutorial, he wonders what war it is referring to as he walks to wards it, once he reaches it however he reaches out and taps the tutorial screen without hesitation, he is after all still Konoha's Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja, then he pauses '_Why wasn't that on my list of titles? Does it belongs to someone else no- Konohamaru most likely, oh well. I'll just have to make sure my 'heir' is ready for the title'_ Oh well, he's still an Uzumaki, the only Clan that ever made suicidal bravery into a functional battle plan, one that was fiendishly effective, as the forces of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri will testify to, with plenty of drinking and curses beforehand.

**Tutorial 11/15**

**Expansion – Welcome to the War**

_Congratulations, you have now completed the basic Naruto Tutorial, now however we will move into the Highschool DxD expansion. In Highschool DxD you will end up involved in the ancient war between Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. The question is what side will you choose. Highschool DxD also adds in several family based expansions that will increase the plans and ideas for you __to attempt__. It also adds in another special resource called Mana and several dozen new skills and races. Be prepared, when you are ready head ten feet to the right for your next Tutorial: Bloodline_

Naruto frowns at how short that Tutorial was, then he remembers the first Tutorial and realizes that it was just explaining the expansions slightly and the rest of the Tutorials would increase his knowledge of the basics. He heads over to the next tutorial and activates it.

**Tutorial 12/15**

**Bloodline**

_The Highschool DxD Expansion has added a new Status Screen called Bloodline, please state Bloodline to activate it._

Naruto despite knowing he can just concentrate to open the screen calmly but firmly and openly states "Bloodline"

Two curious screens now open up side by side, on the left side is a headshot of himself with a line leading out from the top of the picture that splits and leads to two squares with questions marks in them, it looks familiar to Naruto. After a few seconds of thought he remembers where he's seen something like that before and that it is a Family Tree, then he notices the title on the tab at the top of the screen that read's 'Family Tree' and now he feels stupid, the other two tabs read 'Clan History' and 'Clan Members'.

On the right screen he notices the tabs 'Spouse/s', 'Harem Members', 'Children', 'Grandchildren' and 'Descendants' he quickly figures out what this is about, but the grayed out predicted progeny button at the bottom of the Spouse/s screen is intriguing, he wonders what it does (Let it be known right here and now that Naruto has no idea what the word Progeny means, nor what the word Spouse means either) Naruto looks back at the Tutorial screen

_The Bloodline Screen is two part, the first part on the left contains your Family Tree, your Clan History (If you know it) and a list of living Clan Members (Again if you know of them) You may have to complete a Character Quest to learn more about your family._

Naruto nods to himself as he reads through the Tutorial '_That makes sense, after all how would the game be able to show my Clan History and Surviving Members if I don't know it myself, it would be kinda dumb if it did'_

_The right side of the Bloodline Screen however is focused upon you, your partners and your children (future or otherwise) in the original Naruto you did not have the option to have children, now however that is a possibility. However it's not that easy, you could just find a special woman and settle down with her, start a harem and deal with the consequences, end up with a harem and still deal with the consequences or coldly search for the perfect mother for your children, the choice in the end is yours (although it might just be taken out of your hands if you are (un)lucky enough to have enough women after you that they band together and form a harem on their own._

Naruto fights off a blush as he reads the later part of that paragraph, then he shakes his head '_It's not like that many or any women will ever go after me… right?'_ (Yes Naruto did earn the Dense prefix through sheer work and utmost density. Pity him)

_Lastly the second part of the Bloodline Screen keeps a track of your descendents (whether you are aware of them or not) if you want to keep an eye on your family down the line, now you can._

Naruto burst out laughing at that '_Everything else requires me to find out about it first, but I can track my descendents without even knowing they exist! How broken is that!'_

_Congratulations you have now finished the Tutorial on your Bloodline, now head twenty feet to the right for your next Tutorial: Magic_

Naruto doesn't know whether to be happy or worried that he'll be learning of this thing called Magic, it sounds interesting at least he muses as he taps the screen to activate the Tutorial.

**Tutorial 13/15**

**Magic**

_In the Highschool DxD Expansion you may have noticed the addition of a new resource known as Mana, Mana is used by your character to perform powerful and varied Magics. Learning Magic however is not easy at all, you won't just find information about it on the corner of the street or in the local library. Magic is a specialized skill that must be discovered through adventuring._

Naruto frowns to himself '_Then why the Hell is there a Tutorial on Magic? Stupid Tutorials'_

_However this Tutorial will teach you some of the basics of Magic. A Magic user will have the three following items, each of these items is valuable to the Magic user, capturing or even destroying these items will cripple their ability to use Magic, these items are:_

_1. Their Grimoire – A Grimoire is a large Tome (Parchment contain in a Leather Hardcover) that contains the collective knowledge of Magic for a Magic user and/or a family of Magic users, every Magic user will have their own Grimoire as well as a Family and/or Clan Grimoire._

_2. Their Focus – A Focus is a special item (Usually a wand or staff) that Magic users channel their magic through, a Focus can however be something more esoteric like an element or Magic Circle. Supernatural beings will always use Magic Circles or other esoteric Foci and will never be seen with a mundane focus like a Wand or Staff._

_3. Components for Their 'Art' – Each Magic user has an 'Art' that they focus upon, whether this is raining magical fire and ice down upon an enemy, creating semi-sentient 'Golems' or even transforming worthless dirt and sand into gold. Every Magic user has an 'Art' and every 'Art' has items and compounds that are invaluable to it. From Golem cores to Fireshards to Alchemical Elixirs each 'Art' has physical items for their high level Magic Spells, loss of these items is devastating, mainly because Magical items are very expensive._

Naruto nods slowly to himself '_Okay that's a good reason, teach me what to look out for so I can avoid it_'

_Magic is very powerful and potent, but it has many weaknesses because of that, just remember if you are taking a path in Magic, you may just end up weaker then you began._

Naruto nods slowly, after reading the entire Tutorial Naruto decides that Magic isn't something he'll go of out of his way to find.

_Congratulations on completing the Magic Tutorial, please head forty feet directly in front of you to get to the next Tutorial: Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels_

Naruto quickly passes through the now transparent Tutorial screen and heads for the next Tutorial with more speed then he's used before, he really wants to know more about these strange races. He quickly reaches the Tutorial screen and taps it to activate the Tutorial.

**Tutorial 14/15**

**Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels**

_Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, these three factions make up the majority of the Supernatural world within the Highschool DxD Expansion. Each of these factions are powerful and unique, however they share some common traits._

_Devils are at their base Damned Angels, however they are different from Fallen Angels. Devils have dark leathery wings on their back similar to a Bat and their magic tends to be very destructive, Devils grow more powerful by feeding off of Human Desire, some texts say that they steal Human souls, but that is mostly a myth. There are some that do, but the majority don't as only around five percent of a Human soul is actually useful to a Devil._

_In modern years Devils have taken to making extraordinary Humans into Devils via a system known as 'Peerage' (Which will be explained in the next Tutorial)_

Naruto nods slowly as the information on Devils is given to him.

_Angels are the messengers of the 'God of the Bible' they are fundamentally opposite to Devils in almost every way (However personality wise some Angels and Devils are near identical) Angels have large wings on their back similar to a birds, an Angel can have up to six pairs of wings, each pair indicating the Angel's power, a Angel with Ten wings or more is called a Seraph and is extremely powerful._

_In modern years the Angels have become more distant, they appear to be struggling with some internal problem, could another 'Fall' be on the horizon?_

Naruto shakes his head as he reads the Angel part of the Tutorial, there is definitely parts of it that require knowledge of the situation he doesn't have yet.

_Fallen Angels are Angels that have committed a Sin, they are noticeable from Angels due to their wings being pitch black and they lack the Halo of a true Angel. Fallen Angels come in three forms, Male – Normal, Male – Corrupt and Female. Males of the Fallen Angel can either retain their Human like appearances and intelligence or they can descend into madness and become bestial in both mind and body. Females however always remain looking like Humans, however they tend to posses the body and instincts of a seductress, this results in most female Fallen Angels appearing very promiscuous, however they tend as a whole to be loyal to only one mate._

Naruto shakes his head as he reads through this Tutorial '_The Tutorials are getting rather vague, is that laziness of the creator, or are they keeping something from me. Probably the second, this is supposed to be a 'game' after all, if they gave everything away in the Tutorial it wouldn't be much of a game'_

_Congratulations, you have completed the Tutorial on Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, as you explore the world of the expansion you will become more and more aware of the Supernatural world of Highschool DxD and you will discover many more species that remain hidden for you to find. Now continue forwards to the final screen for your last Tutorial: Companions, Followers and Peerage_

Naruto runs towards the last screen, this is it! The final Tutorial screen, once he's done here he'll be able to start living his life, Naruto can't help but shout with excitement. He quickly makes it to the final screen, as he gets closer mist start to appear and quickly thickens to fog until he can only see around ten feet around the screen. Naruto taps the final Tutorial screen and watches as script flows onto the screen.

**Tutorial 15/15**

**Companions, Followers and Peerage**

_In the World of Naruto, you won't always be alone, you have many different groups that you'll be part of, but above and beyond that is something more, your Companions. As you progress you'll discover that some will join you in your quests and missions more than normal._

_Companions are your greatest ally, like you yourself they have the powers of the Gamer, however theirs are mush weaker, while you have an infinite growth potential, they do not. You can learn any skill and any ability, provided you are ready to work for it, however Companions can only learn up to three 'professions', that is to say they can learn the skills necessary to be say a Miner, a Blacksmith and a Shinobi, but no more. Regardless of intelligence and determination. Companions also cannot have many of the bonuses you can, they cannot have more than one familiar and Summoning Contract (Something you'll have to discover on your own) They cannot have more than one Legacy Weapon (Something else for you to discover) and unless they are Supernatural they cannot learn Magic._

_A Companion is marked out by having Purple Text for their Identifier, this is to separate them from the rest of the world._

Naruto grins widely, it looks like Fate came through for him, then he frowns '_So there is more that I've not been told, I wonder what a Legacy Weapon is'_

_Next you have Followers, Followers are gained as you grow in reputation, whether or not they gain access to the abilities of the Gamer is something only you can decide, however they are weaker in it then a Companion and can only have one profession, and no Familiars, Summoning Contracts or Legacy Weapons (Unless they already possess these when you make them a Follower)._

_Followers are marked by Pink Text for their Identifier, this is to separate them both from the world at large and from your Companions._

Naruto nods slowly, '_So I can give more people the Gamer ability, but they'll be very weak compared to me, also they have to 'follow' me, so I guess I can't give it to someone stronger than me'_

_Lastly you have a Peerage, a Peerage is something that only Devils can gain, but since that is always a possibility a basic walkthrough of a Peerage will be given. A Peerage is a High-Class Devils (Find out what this means on your own) group, they are loyal to the High-Class Devil they serve but they can earn their own Peerage in time. _

_Devil's create a Peerage through their Evil Pieces, these Evil Pieces are based on the European game of Chess (Another thing for you to discover) and are in order of worth: King, Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight and Pawn. You'll be able to turn others into a Devil with these pieces and they gain a bonus for the piece they are given (You as the leader get the King piece)_

_A Peerage is marked in two ways, they have a unique color for their Identifier (Which is determined by you later on) and they have Chess Piece symbol to the left of their name to identify what piece they are._

_This is everything that you need to know (or rather everything you'll be told) on Companions, Followers and Peerage for now. Also this is the end of the Tutorial, much hasn't been told to you and you'll have to discover it as you adventure through the World of Naruto._

_Enjoy your adventure and beware, danger lies everywhere in this world, if you are not cautious, you could end up dead… or worse._

Naruto shivers, he almost doesn't want to know what the 'or worse' could be. Then he looks around as the Tutorial world fades to the white hall of the Main Menu. Naruto hears a cough and turns to see Fate standing there "You've finished the Tutorial Naruto, now it's time for you to make a choice"

**-NtG-**

_Another dimension, far, far away_

A elderly man chuckles to himself as he plays his game, a nearby door opens and a youth of indeterminate gender with long purple hair and a blindfold walks in and upon noticing the old man chuckling to himself sighs and says "What are you up to this time Gramps?"

**-NtG-**


	86. DA PTC

**PJO/Campione! **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Percy the Campione!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Eighth Campione!**

**PC**

_Naples, Castel dell'Ovo, Campione! Universe. God Perseus versus the Dragon._

Percy Jackson didn't know where he was,all he knew was that some person in white was standing nearby holding a sword while a dragon was attacking. Although he would normally side with the swordsman in white, something about this seemed off. Then it hit Percy, a young woman with silvery hair wearing blue and black clothing was shouting at the man in white and it was obviously a call for the man to stop, perhaps that dragon is more then it appears. The man simply replies to the woman with a smile and ignores her, the woman steps forwards then the man says something else and she freezes, he is controlling her is the first thing that crosses Percy's mind.

Suddenly he is filled with white hot rage and without thinking he uncaps Anaklusmos and stabs it right in the centre of the man's back, even though there is a high chance that the sword won't affect him. Percy's eyes widen in shock as instead of ignoring the man Anaklusmos easily cuts into him. The man slowly turns his head around with a look o0f shock and Percy realizes what he is saying "A cowardly attack such as this is laying me low?"

Percy growls back with fervor "It is more brave then using a power to control somebody, you are the coward not I. Who are you, this sword isn't supposed to be able to slay mortals"

The man smiles slowly "Taught by a youth I have been? Very well, I am the great hero Perseus, that young one is why your blade could slay me"

Percy shakes his head at Perseus "I'm sorry, but a man who would ignore ad use powers to control a woman, is no hero, they are cowards, villains and most of all monsters. You are worse than the monsters Anaklusmos is meant to slay"

Perseus coughs weakly and then nods "Perhaps you are right, But it doesn't matter anymore, you have slain me and therefore I name thee a Campione!"

Before Percy can reply a massive surge of energy fills him and he slowly collapses into unconsciousness as the woman runs towards him and Perseus dissolves into light.

**PC**

_The World between Life and Death, Campione! Universe_

A lighthearted voice speaks out across the void of colors in which Percy lies "Another one, but you are not of this world, a child of God and Man. But it matters not, I name thee Campione! My adopted son, you have not only slain Perseus, but in your own world you are the cause of the deaths of Kronos and Hyperion and have also bested Ares in combat, such actions will grant you more powers" A young woman in her mid-teens with long violet hair and pointed ears says.

She smiles at Percy who asks "Who are you?"

She continues to smile and answers with "I am Pandora, the first woman of man and the mother of Campiones. By defeating the God Perseus you have become a Campione, as I said earlier not only will you get all of Perseus' authorities, but you will also get the Authorities of Kronos, Hyperion and Ares due to your fights in your home world" Another massive surge of energy hits Percy and he blacks out.

**PC**

_Bronze-Black Cross Hotel, Naples, Campione! Universe._

Percy slowly stirs and as he does he notices two people in the room, the blue and black dressed woman from earlier and a man about his age with black hair and black irises. The woman jumps up from her seat when she notices him waking "You're awake, I thought you were not going to wake up"

The man shakes his head "I tried telling her that becoming a Campione is an exhausting event, especially after talking with Pandora" Percy frowns and opens his mouth to ask something as half memories float across his mind but the man seems to know what he is going to say "Don't worry the memories will return in time, you have only just awoke and it will be sometime before you are completely settled into your new body. As for me I'm Godou, Godou Kusanagi, the Seventh Campione, it's nice to meet you Eighth"

Percy shakes his head to clear it and asks "Campione, what's a Campione"

In answer the woman recites a verse or hymn from memory

"_A Campione – A Godslayer – is a Supreme Ruler_"

"_Since he can kill the celestial being, he can therefore call upon the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by gods"_

"_A Campione – A Godslayer – is a Lord"_

"_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth"_

"_A Campione – A Godslayer – is a Devil"_

"_Since of all the mortals in the world, none can assume a power to match his!"_

"By slaying the Heretic God Perseus, you have absorbed his Authorities, his divine powers. You are now a Campione, a Godslayer, you stand above all mortals. Your life-span is infinite until you are slain, your strength is beyond mortals, your endurance is divine, no mortal magics can affect you without being pushed into you with extreme effort or guile. The only ones who can match you are other Campiones and Heretic Gods" The woman then bows to him "I am the Grand Knight of the Bronze-Black Cross, Liliana Kranjar, for saving me, I swear my sword and service to you"

Percy looks at Godou in confusion and Godou shrugs "As you'll soon discover mages and magic knights like Liliana will flock to you as you are the only defense against Heretic Gods and other Campiones. At least this time I didn't end up destroying anything. So what's your name and where are you from?"

Percy grimaces at his thoughts of what they might say and goes with the truth "My name is Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy. And would you believe me if I told you I am a Demigod from another Universe"

To his surprise Godou shrugs completely unfazed "I've gotten used to the weird stuff that pops up around me now days. So yes I can believe you, what are the gods like in your world?" Godou asks with real interest, if he's lucky he might have a place to go on vacation without threats.

Percy shrugs "Their not the worst, they are a bit prideful. At least most of them are, my dad Poseidon, Hermes and Apollo seem pretty relaxed and Artemis isn't too bad, as long as you're respectful"

Godou almost seems to drool and then he shakes his head and asks "Would you mind if we ever find a way to your world if I can drop by. It would be nice to stay in a place where the gods aren't trying to kill me"

Percy seeing an opportunity smiles and says "As long as you don't mind having me over as a guest while we're in this world"

Godou shakes his head "Not a problem, I'll call my grandfather and tell him you're coming and I imagine that Liliana there will follow you"

Liliana speaking for the first time in a while asks "If you don't mind me asking, have you fought any gods in your world"

Percy is about to reply when he gasps and grinds his hand against his forehead "Damn, what a headache, anyways to answer your question yes. I've fought and won against Ares, Hyperion and Kronos"

Liliana gapes in shock at Percy's answer "You've beaten the Olympian God of War and Titans of Light and Time?"

Percy nods while still trying to ease his headache then it disappears and a memory resurfaces "I remember that Pandora said that since I beat them, or lead to their defeat I would get their Authorities. What's an Authority again?"

Godou answer the question "An Authority is a God's power, for example I defeated the Persian god of victory Verethragna and gained his powers, one of them is the steed the…"

"The Horse of the Sun, the puller of the Sun Chariot" Percy then frowns "How'd I know that?"

Liliana pipes up with a answer "It's possible that you've gained some of Heretic Perseus' memories and he might have a connection to Persia and therefore would know of Verethragna's powers"

Godou nods in agreement "That actually makes sense, something I find the divine lacking in sorely"

Percy chuckles in amusement "So you too think that the divine is sometimes senseless"

Godou fake frowns in disbelief then raises an eyebrow "Sometimes?"

Percy smiles in victory "Don't blame me for the fact your world's gods are different to mine"

Godou glares at Percy "Alright, you win that one"

Liliana butts in "Excuse me, but Lord Percy, do you have any idea what Authorities you have gained?"

Percy is about to answer when he is seemingly pulled inside of himself, after a few murmurs he reawakens "Sorry, I was being told everything. Anyway I have a few Authorities. **[Child of the Ocean]** gives me all the powers of a God of the Oceans just weaker as I am or was a Demigod. **[Sunlight Bow]** grants me the power to summon a bow with arrows made of sunlight. **[Lord of Pegasi]** lets me summon and control a Pegasus. **[God of Steel]** lets me use mere words to stop any powers based upon serpents. **[Temporal Master]** lets me slow time for everyone but myself. **[Lord of Light]** lets me emit light and control all sources of light with the exception of the sun. **[Warrior's Might]** in battle I always know how to parry or dodge an enemy's blade, but I need to practice so I can do so successfully. And lastly **[Oceanic Rebirth]** let's me be reborn if slain, but it can only be used once every twenty-four hours.


	87. DA QOM

**Naruto/PJO/HP **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Queen of Magic**

**Chapter 1**

**A History Lesson and a Letter Delivered by an Owl.**

Long ago back when the great magical city state of Archégonos Atlantis (Primordial Atlantis) ruled the magical world, all beings of magic and the Fae were gathered together by a single family. This family using their impossible powers created many wonders that would later inspire other civilizations. The greatest of their number, a man whose name has been lost to the ages created three miracles.

The first was a land known as the Hidden Continent that was keep secret from the world at large by a powerful spell, the second was a inner power that would later been known as Chakra and all the possible applications for this power, the last however was his greatest and some would say most defining miracle. He stopped the mighty beast known as the Juubi, and sealed its body into a massive prison that he later flung into the night's sky to become the Moon.

From that he sundered the Juubi's power and created Nine chakra beasts known as the Bijuu, but he also created great mystical beings that would later end up the forefathers and mothers of the Gods, these beings were known by many names, the Greeks called them 'Primordial Gods'. The Norse called the being Ymir the first ice Giant. The Egyptians called them the 'Ogdoad'. The Shinto called them Izanami and Izanagi. These were just some of the many names humanity used for the ancient ones, but in the end all were true. This event would come to be named the 'Creation of the Divine'.

**QoM**

Following the creation of the Divine came the next great event, the fall of Archégonos Atlantis. The royal family had three children of the one who created the divine, the first child a son was arrogant and inherited the eyes of the man who was later known as the Rikudō Sennin. The second child also a son was humble and inherited the body of the Rikudō Sennin. The last child was somewhat timid and meek, however instead of being a son the last child was a daughter. The daughter however inherited the eyes, body and soul of the Rikudō Sennin, but due to her nature she kept this hidden.

When her elder brother's had their final argument that devastated Archégonos Atlantis, she used her inherited magic (Something her brothers had scorned for the more combat oriented Chakra) to create unbreakable shields to protect the civilians, the beings of Magic and the Fae.

Despite the shields of the third child which even the greatest of gods would be unable to break, the land of Archégonos Atlantis was devastated and began to break up and sink beneath the ocean, realizing that their actions had destroyed the golden continent from which mankind had been born the three siblings and their followers all fled the continent.

The two brothers went to the Hidden Continent and started the clans of Shinobi, known as the Senju and the Uchiha. The sister landed in the ancient lands of Albion and was crowned the Queen of Magic, all beings of Magic and the Fae swore allegiance to her for saving them from the cataclysm that was the fall of Archégonos Atlantis. She created two places, a castle for her family to inhabit up north in the lands of the Scots and a shining city for the Fae that became known as Avalon.

For nearly ten thousand years her descendents ruled the magic world in a time of peace and serenity. However things soon came to a head when in the early years of the first millennium following the birth of Christ according to the Christians, a young man was born with the potential to change the world, the ruler at the time another woman known as Narumi Uzumaki, personally taught the child and gave him his magic name. Myrddin Emrys later known as Merlin Ambrosius.

After the rise of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, the Queen of Magic and her family decided to leave the world of magic, but before they left the Queen gifted her castle to a group of four mages who wished to create a school of magic for human children.

Finally Narumi and her clan left for the ancient lands of the 'Elemental Nations' on the Hidden Continent of Mu, there they found their way to the small island of Uzushio and built a village there for themselves.

Millennia passed and the Uzumaki, the rulers of magic. Were slain by the might of nearly two dozen minor Shinobi villages and the Three Great Villages of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. Even so this attack was the turning point of the Second Shinobi War as the three villages of Kiri, Kumo and Iwa lost nearly sixty percent of their forces, and over three quarters of the minor villages were destroyed completely.

All these losses, nearly two hundred thousand Shinobi. Were caused by a clan of nearly three hundred.

Fleeing to the allied village of Konoha, the last ruler of magic was a little girl known as Kushina Uzumaki. While not fully grown and initiated in the art of magic, Kushina had some skill in it, which prevented a fail-safe from activating.

However when Kushina was slain just an hour after the birth of her daughter (and Heir, since the first Queen of Magic all the first-born of the Uzumaki have been female) a magical pulse was sent to a certain family castle turned school and the young Nozomi Uzumaki was enrolled for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This enrollment was a fail-safe created by the Queen of Magic at the time just in case one of her descendents was left with no one to teach him or her magic she made it so that the child would be enrolled to Hogwarts free of charge with access to the ancestral vault of the Uzumaki, the first such vault ever made for humans by the goblins.

**QoM**

A giggling eleven year old Nozomi runs down a street with a near army of angry ANBU chasing her for painting on all of their masks '_Future Property of Nozomi Uzumaki, Godaime Hokage_' Despite the anger a lot of the ANBU were actually more curious, how had this slip of a girl, who was considered the worst in her class, managed to infiltrate the ANBU Headquarters, paint on all the masks (Some of which were being worn at the time) and escape all without the ANBU not noticing until she'd dropped the illusion hiding her graffiti.

Just as the ANBU are about to catch the giggling girl, who they all liked despite her tendency to prank them, a brown barn owl looking sort of ruffled lands in front of her with a letter attached to its leg.

Nozomi reaches for the letter as ANBU Neko grabs her in a attempt to pull her away, but it's too late. Nozomi's fingers had already brushed the letter activating the Portkey enchantment placed upon it.

**QoM**

Albus Dumbledore had been in a bit of a tiff, his plans for his future pawn… I mean Weapon… I mean 'Leader of the Light' had been sidelined by the strange name in the Hogwarts Book of Names. Albus had prided himself on knowing every name in the book, as he had entered most of them in the first place.

But when he'd gone to add young Melissa Uldred to the book he'd found a name that he had not put in the book, a strange name that did not sound 'English', which was very strange as he rarely allowed none English students to attend unless one of their parents or grandparents were alumni.

So Albus stands in his office awaiting the arrival of this 'Nozomi Uzumaki', he planned to obliviate her after an interrogation to find out why her name had appeared in the Book of Names.

Gabriel, the famed Sorting Hat had snickered when Albus had proposed his plan, he knew about the Fail-safe and he knew that there was a good chance that Nozomi had at least some combat training as he had heard stories of the Hidden Continent from some of the more adventurous Headmasters.

Fawkes, Dumbledore's 'familiar' Phoenix had stiffed up upon hearing the name Uzumaki, he'd then burst out into a loud song that resonated throughout the world, informing the magical beings and the Fae the message they'd been waiting for, for millennia, The Queen of Magic was returning to the world of Magic.

It was a somewhat well known fact in the world of magic that in every magical government, there was a 'Throne' this throne would not allow anyone to sit in it and it was thought to be a indicator, that whoever could sit in this 'Throne' would be the ruler of Magic, the throne often jumped around to the various ministries of the world searching for its owner, many, many wizards and witches had tried to sit in it only to be rebuffed, sometimes forcefully.

It was said that Voldemort had tried to sit on the 'Throne' only to be blown across the room by the 'Throne's rejection, this one act had hurt his cause more than anything else. Dumbledore had also tried to sit on the 'Throne' only to be rebuffed as well. This had led to a lot of European Mainland Wizards snickering and making comments about the 'esteemed' Leader of the Light.

Albus smiles to himself as he feels the energy of the incoming Portkey, he is expecting a defenseless eleven year old girl.

He was not expecting the Chokutō blade that immediately appeared on his right leg, nor the katana that lay on his throat. He looks around slightly to see a white mask with some lines on it that sort of represented a cat. Albus glances down to see the 'defenseless' eleven year old girl holding a blade to his right leg and holding some sort of angular dagger in her other hand that was poised to strike his stomach.


	88. DA ROE

**Ranma 1/2/Sailor Moon **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Ranma of Earth**

**Prologue**

**Ten steps Forward, Twenty-five thousand years Back!**

_Tendo Dojo, Nerima_

On the roof of a certain dojo in a city known as Nerima, a black-haired boy stares up at the stars, he's wearing a red silk shirt with a Chinese cut to it. His hair is done up in a ponytail and tied off a few inches below his shoulder. Overhead a comet streaks across the sky. The boy sighs "It's never gonna change is it?" The boy is referring to his unfortunate life.

At the age of two he was taken by his father on a grand training trip. He travelled the world and learned much, he also made many friends and enemies. He's fought everything from Mythical princes to Phoenixes and even Youma. This boy was also used by his father as a means of payment to get food and/or shelter, by bartering the right to marry his boy over and over again his father was able to use him as a free wallet. Unfortunately for the boy this left him with dozens of Fiancées that he has had to deal with over the years, he's now down to four. However these four: Tendo Akane, Kuno Kodachi, Kuonji Ukyo and Shampoo. Are the most adamant and possessive of his fiancées. The boy sighs and stands up, as he does a slight downpour of rain occurs and where a boy once stood a girl stands instead.

The girl sighs and looks down at a fragment of mirror in her hand, this fragment of a 'magic' mirror with one extraordinary power. It can allow the one looking into it to travel through time. As the girl glances at it however and extraordinary set of events occurs. For the first time in millennia the ley-lines of Earth and the Golden Sacred Crystal of Earth connected. The young girl, only eighteen is catapulted back in time. Back Twenty-five thousand years.

_The Gates of Time._

Meiou Setsuna watches as the timeline, which for some reason had started to grow more and more unstable suddenly stabilized in a burst of power. Setsuna frowns as no matter how hard she tries she can't discover what caused the stabilizing burst of power.

_Terra, Twenty-Five Thousand years Earlier_

In an ancient grove on a island far to the east of Atlantis, where no humans have walked for at least several centuries, since a great war. The girl appears, as she does a golden crystal rises from the Earth in front of her and flies into her chest, the area is filled with light and when it dies down the girl collapses to ground, dressed in what she'd call a Sailor Fuku. With some accessories like ribbons, golden earrings and a tiara. The skirt of the Fuku is a golden color like wheat that is ready to be harvested, the ribbons however are deep green on the left side of her body and earthen brown on the right. Her earrings are a miniature earth hanging down, the one on her left ear showing the continents that would eventually be called Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia. While the one on the right shows the ones that will be known as North and South America. The oceans in the earrings are made of sapphire shards while the landmasses are made of emerald shards. Her tiara is made of pure gold and is very modest, the only decoration is a slightly raised area right in the middle where the symbol of Earth is placed. The symbol is quite simple, a circle with a cross in it, the cross representing the equator and meridian line of Earth.

The girl slowly wakes from her slumber, she then feels the changes in her and looks down… Then she starts to panic. She'd never wear something so girly. Or would she?

Her memories are jumbled. She remembers her old life, but knows she now has a new life. The girl nods, then doing something everyone who knows her would consider impossible she sits down and starts to meditate. However she wasn't aware of the changes to herself, she sits not for a few hours, or even days or weeks. No she meditates for months, breathing in total immersion with the pulses of the ley-lines of the Earth beneath her.

Six months after her entry into her meditation she rises back to the physical world from the world of spirit. In front of her is a strange silver ship in the meadow. From the ship a tall willowy woman with silver hair and butterfly wings walks out towards her. The girl sighs and says "Lady Moon, why have you come to me?"

The woman's face is full of surprise, she frowns and says "How do you know my title. I was only named ruler this morning?"

The girl chuckles "I can feel the Ginzuishou. The child crystal of mine. Why wouldn't I be able to sense it"

The woman flinches back and says "You, you are Lady Terra?"

The girl nods "Yes, I suppose you could say that. Now why have you come to me?"

The woman drops to her knees in front of Terra and says "Please, Lady Terra. I need you to tell me. Is there some way for me to create a kingdom of Love and Justice?"

Terra thinks for a moment, contemplating both her new and old memories which she had examined during her six months of meditation and she replies with "I have a way, you must learn of the Senshi, and how to create them"

Terra then explained to the woman all the intricacies of creating a Senshi. When she was done the woman thanks her and turns to leave. Terra calls out "Before you go, may I ask what your name is?"

The woman turns and blushes in embarrassment as she realizes her mistake. "I'm sorry, my name is Serenity, Serenity Moon"

Terra nods and says "That is a good name, a strong name. You will go far Serenity. I Ranma of Earth bless you, I hope that your dream comes true"

Serenity bows and enters her ship, as she flies away she thinks '_Lady Terra told me her name and even blessed me, why? Why would she bless me, I'm the leader of the ones who decimated her people? Or is it _because_ I'm the leader of those who decimated her people?_'


	89. DA RVB-SV

**Red Versus Blue/Halo **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Red Vs Blue: A New Story**

_Blood Gulch, Simulation Base Alpha – Location: Unknown. _

_Post Season Five. ERROR – operative TEX still active, AI Omega Still Active._

Standing on an overhang on the west side of a box canyon are two troopers in heavy armor, one is wearing Cobalt colored armor, the other is wearing Teal armor. Their names are (Leonard) Church and (Lavernius) Tucker, they are two members of the blue team. Church has just received a promotion to Sergeant and Tucker is now a Corporal, under their command are Kaikaina Grif (Sister) who wears Yellow armor and Michael J. Caboose who wears Deep Blue armor, both are Privates first class. They also have Agent Texas a former Freelancer who wears Black armor and a M808V Main Battle Tank with a simple AI known as Sheila.

Church and Tucker are currently observing some members of Red Team as they make repairs to their M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle (LRV) also known as the Warthog (as well as Puma, Chupathingy and Jeep) Making the repairs are Sarge the Red Team leader and Staff Sergeant, who wears a Blood Red armor (Real Name Unknown) and Lopez the Spanish speaking Robot of Red Team who wears Creek Brown armor, ironically no-one on Red Team can actually speak Spanish with any fluency, so the decision as to why he was made to only speak Spanish is questionable. Watching on are Privates first class Dick Simmons in Maroon armor and Dexter Grif in Orange armor. Thankfully Private first class Franklin Donut who wears lightish-red (AKA Pink) armor is busy inside the base having his daily cheese and wine tasting.

Standing opposite Church and Tucker on the east side of the canyon in a cave entrance is Frank 'Doc' DuFresne the so-called 'medic' of both the Red and Blue Teams, inside of Doc's head is the Freelancer AI Fragment codenamed 'Omega' Once an aspiring evil overlord, he is now a very bitchy tenant of doc's mind, it is still being debated whether this arrangement is more torturous for Doc or Omega, but smart money is on Omega. Doc and Omega are keeping an eye out vigilantly (or gleefully) for either battle to start or for one of the Reds or Blues to injure themselves.

The canyon appears to be waiting with baited breath for something tremendous to happen.

Tucker turns to Church "What are they doing now?"

Church explodes at Tucker "For fuck's sake, they are fixing the Jeep, that's what they were doing the last time you asked that fucking question only ten fucking seconds ago, and that's most likely what they will be doing in ten seconds when you ask the exact same question… well that or napping, that Grif is kinda lazy"

Tucker rocks back putting both his arms up in a defensive posture "Whoa, don't go all psycho on me, I was just asking you didn't have to snap!"

Church sighs while moaning "Why me?" and then he turns to Tucker and says "Maybe if you hadn't asked the same question in the last half-hour I would be less likely to snap at you!"

Tucker opens his mouth to make a comeback and then shuts it with a snap "You know, you might be right there" Tucker then punches Church in the shoulder "Still you such a dick sometimes… you know that right?"

Church shrugs in response "Eh, so what? It keeps Caboose in line, and it stops me from having to listen to stupid questions or having to answer stupid questions, so it's a win-win for me either way"

Tucker shakes his head "Dude, you're one hell of an asshole sometimes"

Church smiles under his helmet "I know and yet… I just can't seem to care anymore"

The two start to walk back to base "Let's see what's for dinner, Sister is cooking tonight"

Tucker fist pumps the air "Sweet, she always makes things taste awesome, even the vegetables, especially the vegetables'

Church nods in agreement "I know, it's weird right? I mean, where does she get the vegetables?"

Tucker shakes his head "You know, I'm not sure that I want to know"

Church stops and thinks for a second "You're right, best not to think of such things"


	90. DA SI

**Naruto/Ah! My Goddess **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Scarlet Immortal**

**Beginnings**

_"Everything begins with the first step" - Unknown_

Sometimes, there is a higher force at work in the universe, whether for good or ill it works its powers. When a controlled Kyūbi attacked Konoha a higher power took notice of this, When a young girl named Naruko Uzumaki was used to seal the Kyūbi the higher power took even more notice of the situation. Watching over Naruko he was reminded of his daughters, three in particular. It watched for three years seeing the darkness and hatred directed at the girl, then he decided to act.

A goddess stands before the indescribable being that is Kami-Sama. She is wearing the uniform of the Special Division of Heaven, Also known as the Valkyries. Above her eyes in a mark consisting of three blue circles in a triangle formation facing down, she also has a mark on each cheek just below her eyes. "Lind" She looks up at her deity and ruler, the feeling of serenity he always emits is there, but there is also anger and disgust.

"Kami-Sama?"

"I want you to go to the third Midgard realm known as the elemental nations, specifically I want you to go to Konohagakure and retrieve a young girl known as Naruko Uzumaki. This young girl is surrounded by hatred and darkness, but still her spirit shines like a light in the void. If things continue as they are she'll not live to see her fifth birthday, with the world as it all will be lost without her. She has qualified for ascension to a-" "Immortal" Kami-Sama and Lind quick look to the new voice to see a tanned demoness with white hair and a Red six pointed star on her forehead, she is Hild the Daimakaichō of Niflheim standing there. Lind is about to react when "You have something to add Hild?"

Hild nods, "Yes, this young girl has the spirit of a rogue Demon program in her known as the Kyūbi, because of this she has been inundated with Infernal Mana since less than an hour after her birth and throughout her whole gestation period as her mother carried the program before her. While normally I would object to a new Goddess and try to woo her over to my side, in this case that would be impossible. So I propose that she instead be Half-God and Half-Demon in order to keep the balance of the realms, and that she learn the powers of both realms until she is eight, at which point she'll return to Konohagakure to be trained as a 'Shinobi' or rather a Kunoichi in her case. Are these terms agreeable, I'll let Heaven raise her until she's six and then I'll raise her till she's eight okay?" Kami-Sama sighs in relief as the biggest hurdle to his plan disappears before it can even affect it.

"Yes, your plan is agreeable. In order to prepare her I'll have her raised by Belldandy and Urd, Skuld is a few days younger than her and the two should get along well together" Kami-Sama smiles at the thought and Hild laughs "I think Belldandy will make an interesting mother, Urd being an Aunt however… I'm gonna have to see pictures of that" Kami-Sama starts to laugh as well, Lind also smiles at the thought of Urd being a aunt and having some responsibility

-SI-

Twenty minutes later a three year Naruko watches in amazement as the strange woman who appeared out of nowhere beats the crap out of the Chunin who had decided to attempt to 'purge the demon'. The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi just stared in amazement at this woman, the clan head who had been with the Hokage when he Shunshined out are staring in amazement along with the Hokage's ANBU Guards. Naruko waits until the 'negotiations' are over "Umm, w-who are y-you?" Lind looks down at Naruko and smiles at the pure innocence that still radiates from her "Hello Naruko, I am Lind, a Valkyrie or servant of Kami-Sama. (The watchers gasp) I have been sent by Kami-Sama to escort you to Heaven" The clan heads, ANBU and Hiruzen collectively have their jaws hit the floor, Hiashi Hyūga uses his Kekkei Genkei to observe them and is nearly blinded by the power that Lind is emitting.

Naruko says the only thing that she can think of "But I'm not dead, a-and they s-say t-that d-demons a-aren't m-meant to g-go to H-H-Heaven" Lind looks down at the young girl who is almost in tears, she kneels down and hugs Naruko "You aren't a demon dear one, Kami-Sama has decided that due to the misfortune of your life you are to receive a gift unlike any other, Your mortality is about to end, young Naruko Uzumaki. Kami-Sama has decided to ascend you, you are to become a Goddess. The Queen of Hell, Hild-Sama also agrees with this and wishes you well" The audience nearly faints from that proclamation.

Naruko smiles at Lind before the shock overwhelms her and she faints in Lind's arms. Hiruzen steps forward "I don't suppose there is anything we can say to change the verdict is there?" Lind shakes her head and picks up Naruko carrying her bridal style "No… I'm afraid the only thing keeping this village from the wrath of Kami-Sama and Hild-Sama is little Naruko here, if she ever asks for this villages destruction… It will happen" Lind teleports out using her Special Division authority.

Hiruzen looks up at the night sky "Everything is changing, I wonder will young Naruko come back with open arms, or the fist of vengeance. I guess we'd better go tell the council"

-SI-

Hiruzen walks into the council chambers with the Clan Head following him, Every sits down in their places with some murmurs from the civilian council. Hiruzen stands up and emits a potent Killing Intent (KI) that blankets the council. He looks out at the now terrified civilians and starts "Earlier tonight, I received a message from a most unique Messenger. It spoke of our last chance, as of fifteen minutes ago Konoha's fate has now been placed in the hands of the person considered most likely to hand out a reasonable judgment. If this person decides against us, Then the armies of two powerful beings will destroy us" The civilian council and the advisors burst into argument and Hiruzen Silences them again with another burst of KI.

Danzo Shimura the black hearted war-hound of the council asks the inevitable questions "Who is issuing the threat, Who is judging us and what are the two beings commanding the armies" Hiruzen sighs "In answer to your questions, earlier tonight I went with the Clan Heads and my ANBU guards to rescue Naruko Uzumaki from a assassin, when we got there we found the assassin on the ground bleeding with a woman emitting such power… That it eclipsed the Kyūbi (The Council and Advisors gasp) She told me here name was Lind and that she was a Valkyrie, A messenger from Kami-Sama. Kami-Sama has decided in his infinite wisdom to intervene in our village, and has ascended one of our villagers into a Goddess" "Who" Danzo demands, Hiruzen smirks inwardly knowing what he's about to say will torment the old bastard "The person with the most pure heart and considered the most divine out of all of Konohagakure, is Naruko Uzumaki" The Council and Advisors suddenly get terrified expressions on their faces and Danzo's face displays none of the anger and frustration he is feeling. Hiruzen continues "And Naruko has been given the decision on whether or not the village will survive. The Queen of Hell has agreed with Kami-Sama and the armies of Heaven and Hell will march upon us if Naruko asks." Hiruzen lights his pipe and finishes off with "So pray to Kami that Naruko chooses to allow us to continue existing"

Needless to say the mood in the room wasn't all that good after that last proclamation. and for five years they'd dream of their destruction at the hands of Naruko, Hild may have had something to do with that, Urd as well, but as always their lips are sealed.

**Divinity**

_"The First time I connected with Yggdrasil, Cannot be described with mere words" - Naruko_


	91. DA SS

**Ranma 1/2/ Sailor Moon **(Earlier this Year)****

_Inspiration for 'Saturn's Wild Horse'_

**Saturn's Savior Idea Doc**

**Overview**

_Ranma-chan walking down the road one night on a training trip runs into Saturn, Saturn is exhausted from a battle with Youma that is still ongoing and has retreated. Before she can say anything Saturn falls unconscious and Ranma thinking she's a victim picks her up and takes her to his/her camp._

_Story is set about two years post manga-end for both worlds. Ranma has __traveled__ the world after the events of the wedding and has become __an incredibly__ knowledgeable and powerful Ki/Chi Master/Mistress. Upon scanning Saturn she immediately know what is wrong with her and begins to attempt a healing._

_Saturn stays with Ranma for several weeks as a patient and student, after the sixth week however Ranma reveals that her weakness can't be cured. As a result of all the incomplete reincarnations and the possession of Mistress 9 her Ki pathways have been degraded and her powers as Saturn are attempting to push her through the natural reincarnation cycle as it falls under their aegis._

_Ranma hesitantly offers a solution, but it would require a sacrifice on both their parts. Saturn would have to go from birth naturally with all of her memories intact and Ranma would have to be the one to carry her and give birth to her._

_Although hesitant Ranma's code prevents him/her from outright refusing, 'it is a martial artists duty to help the weak and defenseless' and Saturn falls within that duty._

_Saturn agrees to the proposition and Ranma utilizes her Ki power and Saturn's magic to set the reincarnation in progress._

_Using stealth Ranma returns to his mother to inform her of his decisions and what he/she did to help Saturn. Nodoka despite the contract is happy as she couldn't think of anything more manly (or womanly) then Ranma giving up his manhood for nine to ten months so he could help one of the saviors of Juuban and Earth._

_Nodoka immediately notices that Ranma has access to the powers of Saturn and begins to teach her how to utilize a Polearm in combat, despite the otherworldly nature of the Silence Glaive it is at its base a Polearm and knowledge of Polearm combat is invaluable for such a thing._

_Nodoka also teaches Ranma some specialized Kata and techniques for pregnant woman as 'A mother is her child's last line of defense, 'til it has grown to be strong on its own'_

_Ranma heads to Ryugenzawa and helps out Shinnosuke and his grandfather with the animals, she then finds that there is in fact a whole town hidden from the world there. By helping with the animals Ranma ends up a minor celebrity within the town and is given a home to live in for free, although she has to fix it up._

_Ranma eventually gives birth to Saturn and gives her, her old civilian name but with the family name of Saotome._

_After three years when Saturn is three years old, Ranma begins light training with her. Despite having given birth Ranma still has access to Saturn's power and utilizes it sparingly against the more dangerous creatures of Ryugenzawa._

_(Un)Fortunately this captures the attention of Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury) as she is on a study trip to learn about Ryugenzawa for a college assignment. However Mercury is hesitant to call the rest of the Senshi in without need. She is later ambushed by a giant tiger and before she can transform is rescued by Ranma._

_Discovering that Saturn disappeared in order to get help for her weakness and is still recuperating Mercury agrees to keep it a secret unless absolutely necessary. Ranma reveals that she has Saturn's communicator and if she is desperately needed that she will teleport to the Senshi and help._

_A few months after this event Saffron, reincarnated and angry at his defeat arrives in Japan to get revenge on Ranma. Unfortunately for Saffron he hits Juuban first and is forced into combat with the Senshi._

_Ranma recognizing Saffron from the news feed and noticing that the Senshi are having trouble fighting him teleports to Juuban and catches Saffron's undefended back with a Silence Glaive Surprise. The severe damage from the attack forces Saffron down, which Ranma immediately capitalizes on. Before Saffron can get his bearings Ranma has the Silence Glaive at his throat and states 'Ya know Saffron, no matter what ya do I'll always defeat ya, ya wanna know why? Because all ya got is arrogance and hatred, they say when you seek revenge you should dig two graves one for the opponent and one for ya self. Unfortunately for you alls ya gonna get filled is ya own grave. Next time Saffron, protect your people. If they survive without you for another cycle that is' Before Saffron can answer Ranma decapitates him._

_The Senshi all rush forwards and are pushed back by a massive wave of fire, once it burns down all that is left is Ranma in Saturn's Fuku and holding a large glowing egg._

_She turns to the rest of the Senshi 'Don't ya worry, I didn't kill 'im all I did was force him to reincarnate. Hopefully this time he'll grow up right, without the hatred and anger that ruined 'im, but I'm not hopeful, his people spoil him far too much' She then turns and throws the egg in the air where Kiima catches it 'Take 'im home and this is ya last warnin' Kiima, next time I'll finish it. Too many innocents could 'ave been hurt, next time I'll bring the hammer down on Phoenix Mountain and bury ya all in the rubble' Kiima nods and salutes Ranma before flying off to the west, back towards China._

_Ranma then holds her hands up in the air 'Now before ya'll interrogate me, let's go somewhere less public then Tokyo Harbor, 'kay'_

_Then the Senshi lead Ranma to Hikawa Shrine and she begins to tell them the story of Saturn and what she did to help her._

_Ranma after getting the thanks from Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) for helping Saturn out offers to train the Senshi. When Rei Hino (Sailor Mars) offers an objection that she doesn't have the freedom to do such training her grandfather and Happosai walk in and say that she does._

_Ranma cracks a comment about Happosai not going after the Senshi and he replies that he's many things, but insanely stupid ain't one. Going after girls with that much power is just asking for his death. He then cracks that he barely escaped Pluto that one time and that was only after he swore never to go after her or the Senshi ever again. Ranma turns away from Pluto as she has a fairly sadistic smirk on her face. She swears to herself to never ask exactly what Pluto did to keep Happosai away._

**Character Profiles**

**Ranma Saotome**

Gender: Male/Female

Age: 18

Occupation: Martial Artist/Senshi/Ki Master/Mistress.

Height: 5'5"/4'10"

Planetary Alignment: Saturn

Senshi Abilities:

_Silence Glaive_: Despite not being the true Sailor Saturn, Ranma can summon and utilize the Silence Glaive.

_Silence Glaive Surprise_: Ranma can launch energy waves from the Silence Glaive that disintegrate everything in their path.

_Silence_ '_Kijin Raishū Dan'_ _Surprise_: Utilising the Silence Glaive Ranma launches either one or a barrage of the Yama-Sen Ken _Kijin Raishū Dan_ but much longer and deadlier then the basic ones due to the range and power of the Silence Glaive.

_Silence Wall_: Ranma summons a defensive wall utilizing the Silence Glaive.

_Silent Fortress_: Utilizing the Silence Glaive to mark eight Cardinal and semi-Cardinal points around a location Ranma can summon up a nigh invulnerable defensive barrier, at the cost of her being unable to enter or be inside the technique.

_Death Reborn Revolution_: Ranma can utilize one of Saturn's Final Attacks, however it is not as strong and therefore instead of killing Ranma when used it simply exhausts her.

_Calling the Silence_: Ranma fills the Silence Glaive with energy and drops it with the intention of destroying everything. Saturn's ultimate ability – Fatal to User.

Martial Art Abilities:

_**Saotome School of 'Anything Goes' Martial Arts**_

_Crouch of the Wild Tiger: A 'useless' technique designed to show the user's honest and subservience. Basically bowing and Ass-Kissing._

_Mastery of Aerial Combat: As a user of the Saotome Anything Goes, Ranma is a master of Aerial Combat and can manipulate his/her body midair to alter her trajectory and utilize an opponent's body to keep him/herself airborne._

_Umi-Sen Ken: One of the Saotome sealed techniques, the Umi-Sen Ken allows the user to become invisible to human senses, however mechanical sensors or Ki Master/Mistresses Ki Sensor ability are unaffected._

_Yama-Sen Ken: One of the Saotome sealed techniques, the Yama-Sen Ken is a brutal collection of dangerous and outright deadly attacks and techniques that brutally slay and cripple opponents._

_Battle Aura: Ranma has the ability to project an aura of his anger around him using his Ki as a medium, this ability is more showy than anything else, but it does provide a defensive bonus._

_Battle Aura (Womanly Wrath): Similar to the Battle Aura, however this version is powered by Womanly Wrath and while less effective against women is the ultimate technique on a male, especially one that has angered a woman during 'that' time of the month._

_Battle Aura (Senshi's Rage): Similar to the Battle Aura, however this version is powered by a Senshi's Rage at injustice and usually involves long flowery speeches about love and justice. Extra effective on criminals and Youma._

_Mōko Takabisha: (Pride of the Fierce Tiger) This attack is a Ki ability that focuses Ranma's Confidence into a blast of solid Ki that can affect the physical world. Relies on Self-Confidence so cannot be used when the user is depressed or otherwise has their confidence in themselves broken. Ranma can possibly utilize other emotions for a similar attack, but has never shown any of these._

_**Chinese Amazonian Martial Arts**_

_Chestnuts roasting over an Open Fire Fist: Ranma utilizing specialized training can punch many hundreds of time within an instant. While primarily a combat ability this technique can also be utilize for mundane tasks like cooking, refilling drinks and changing diapers._

_Bakusai Tenketsu: 'Breaking Point' Ranma has undergone the torturous training for the Bakusai Tenketsu, this involves being struck by a boulder multiple times in order to learn to spot the 'Breaking Point' of solid objects, however this can only be used on inanimate objects. As a side-effect however the user is nigh-invulnerable to physical damage that only effects the outer body or skeletal structure. __Shock-waves__ can still damage the user's organs._

_Tetsu Nuno: 'Iron Cloth' utilize this technique to fill cloth with Ki in order to reinforce it and give it a cutting edge, cloth affected with this can be thrown and will usually return to the user. _

_Soul of Ice: Ranma has mastered his/her emotions and can make her Ki 'frozen' in order to counteract any heat based Ki or for the use of the Hiryū Shōten Ha._

_Hiryū Shōten Ha: 'Heavenly Blast of the Dragon' utilizing the 'Soul of Ice' Ranma leads his/her enemies into a spiral shape after having angered them immensely. Once the shape is complete Ranma thrusts his/her 'Frozen Ki' up with a punch causing a massive tornado in the shape of a dragon to flare into existence dragging his enemies into the sky and launching them far away._

Ki Master/Mistress Abilities:

_Ki Sensor: Ranma has mastered the art of sensing Ki, as such he/she can detect all living things despite how they might hide. The Umi-Sen Ken and Senshi Disguise Magics are rendered useless in regards to Ranma._

_Ki Healing: Like Saturn Ranma can place part of his/her Ki into another to repair damage and encourage healing._

_Ki Manipulation: Ranma has learned the rare art of direct Ki Manipulation, this allows her to not only manipulate her own Ki, but the ambient Ki of the Earth. Because of this Ranma can fire blasts of compressed Ki made from multiple sources allowing for truly immense Ki blasts._

_Ki Pathway Destruction: Ranma has learned the forbidden art of Ki Pathway Destruction, by utilizing this technique Ranma can cut an opponent's Ki pathways in such a way as to prevent them from using advanced Martial Arts or Arcane Magics._

_Ki Pathway Reconstruction: Ranma has learned the obscure and ancient technique of Ki Pathway Reconstruction, this allows him/her to repair damage done by the forbidden arts as well as promote general health and __well-being__ in another._

_Ki Rebirth: The ultimate ability of a Ki Mistress, Ranma can absorb the soul and mind of a critically injured ally and recreate their body. The downside is that the body is recreated from the moment of conception and Ranma must carry the child to term and raise it._

Various Abilities:

_**Various Martial Arts**_

_Martial Arts Calligraphy: Ranma has learned the techniques of Martial Art's Calligraphy after the events of the Ultimate Warrior Mark. He/she is now able to negate such mars with ease._

_Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics: Ranma has learned the techniques and mindset of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics and as such can utilize nearly any object as a weapon as well as balance on nearly non-existent surfaces._

_Martial Arts Tea Ceremony: Ranma has learned the techniques of Martial Arts Tea Ceremonies and can now move with simply his/her toes on any surface, even moving counter gravity. Ranma also can utilize objects from the Tea Ceremony as deadly weapons._

_Parlay du Foie Gras: Ranma has learned the forbidden art of Parlay du Foie Gras as such Ranma can now forcibly feed others with such speed that it appears that he/she is eating everything instead._

_Puppet Grip: Ranma utilizing an incredible grasp of pressure points can utilize them as a method of controlling another body, however Ranma can only control certain areas and has no ability to effect the head at all._

_Tatami Flip: Ranma has learned the escape technique Tatami Flip, he/she can now flip a Tatami mat into the air with ease, however he/she rarely utilizes the second part of the technique which is to kick through the Tatami Mat to cause the opponent an injury that will delay pursuit_

_Snake Ken: Ranma has mastered the Snake Ken, a martial arts skill based around the movements of a snake._

_Cooking: Ranma is a skilled cook, a necessity after living so long on the road with only his/her father as a companion._

_Carpentry: Ranma is fairly skilled at carpentry due to the fact that he/she was responsible for repairing damage done to the Tendo Dojo by Akane's Mallet-sama._

_Stone-masonry__: Ranma is fairly skilled a __stone-masonry__ for the same reasons as above, also he had to repair the stone walls of the Tendo land several times and the walls of Furinkan High due to Ryōga's reckless use of Bakusai Tenketsu._

_Repairing: Ranma is skilled at repairing objects but it can be obvious that he/she has done so._

_Architecture: Ranma has learned firsthand the mistakes poor architectural designing can cause, despite not being accredited Ranma is a better architect then most who do so for a living._

_Mechanical Engineering: Ranma is reasonably skilled with mechanical devices, usually alarms or traps, but he/she also possesses the knowledge to hotwire a car._

_Trap-Making: Ranma is highly skilled with the art of Trap-making, a necessity for protect his/her valuables from his/her father._


	92. DA SFS

**Naruto/Sailor Moon **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Shinobi Fire Senshi**

**Prologue: Senshi of Mars**

In the Elemental Countries there are many forms of warfare, But they can be broken down into Three Groups. Chakra Warfare, practiced by Shinobi, Samurai and Monks, this is the most common of the three Warfare groups on an international scale. Physical Warfare, the use of the body and weapons without the aid of chakra, practiced mostly by bandits, thugs and soldiers. The Second Warfare Group to be discovered, it was once the primary means of combat until the advent of the Chakra Era, a thousand years earlier.

The Oldest and most powerful of the Three Warfare Groups is the Celestial Senshi Warfare, Used by Nine Special warriors called Senshi or Sailor Scouts and by their underlings this group of warfare is highly destructive. Split into Nine sub-groups for each of the Nine Celestial Bodies capable of supporting a Senshi or Sailor Scout. The Nine bodies in order of power are: Mercury, Jupiter, Neptune, Venus, Uranus, Pluto, Mars, Saturn and Moon.

Ten Thousand years ago the majority of their power disappeared with the ancient scripts required to learn their abilities, however when the Kyūbi attacked Konoha Twelve years earlier, the ancient scripts were re-discovered in the ruins and every child in Konoha was tested to see if they had the ability to become a Senshi. For while ordinary people or Shinobi could wield these powers, they were mere shadows of the powerful and deadly Senshi. At the age of one the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi was tested, due to the villagers hatred he was the last child to be tested, however the result was startling, not only did he have a powerful link to Three Celestial Bodies, but… He was also the Senshi of Mars.

The villagers hatred was now tempered with respect and veneration, while they didn't openly praise him or help him like they would Sasuke Uchina. They did accept him, for Mars' Senshi were always beings of great honor and Loyalty. However, they were only truly loyal to the Royal Family of the Moon Kingdom. For this alone the villagers feared, and they asked themselves. What if the Royal Family ordered their destruction?

Twelve years passed and many things happened, Kumo had been planning to abduct a Hyūga during the peace negotiations Three years after the Kyūbi's attack. But upon learning of the presence of the Senshi of Mars they instead chose not to attempt anything, just in case the Senshi were to retaliate, It wasn't for another Nine years that the identity of the Senshi would be known. The moment it was discovered Kumo collectively cried in shame at being royally fooled by Konoha, they had stopped their plans due to a three year old boy who had no idea of his powers.

Six years after the Kyūbi attack another Tragedy befell Konoha, the mighty Uchina clan was slain by one of its own. While Konoha tended to the Survivors (Sasuke Uchina, His Mother and all the Women and Children under the age of ten), Iwa had public celebrations on the deaths of so many of the Uchina clan, For while they had a dislike for Minato Namikaze, Iwa also respected his humility and honor, where as the Uchina clan openly mocked them and stole their jutsus.

Nine years after the Attack Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune begins his training in Celestial Warfare that had become mandatory in Konoha, While knowledge of the Celestial Senshi and their abilities and personalities was widespread, Konoha was the only Hidden Village to possess the ability to train Celestial Warriors and Senshi due to their possession of the Ancient Scripts required to train the Senshi and Lesser Warriors (A/N: While 'Senshi' does mean warrior, in this case I'm using it to separate the true Sailor Scouts from lesser practitioners of the same Celestial Body) Konoha had separated the abilities of the Celestial Powers into Seven Ranks: Novice, Apprentice, Journeyman, Adept, Expert, Master and Grand-Master. Senshi while respected still fell into these ranks, but they had a greater respect to other practitioners as a Novice Senshi was equal in power to a Grand-Master.

However in the Three years since the Uchina massacre some discontent for Naruto's status had arisen and the teachers tried to hide knowledge from him by saying he was incompatible with the Planet Mars. Naruto while disappointed for reasons unknown to himself, then threw himself into studying the other Celestial Body powers, he quickly rose through the ranks ending up as a Grand-Master Moon practitioner and a Master Practitioner of Saturn.

However as a consequence for their duplicity, the thirty-eight Mars Practitioners in Konoha lost their powers, for the planets were sentient and highly protective of their Senshi. Naruto's actions had accidentally resulted in him achieving a 'Honorary Senshi' position in the other two celestial beings minds. They knew that the Time of the Silver Millennium was up in this Universe, but they knew of a sister Universe where the Dark Kingdom still existed.

This is Naruto's Story, This is his discovery of his true status, and later on his journey to a new life. He would bring about a new Silver Millennium, but… not in the Elemental Countries. To another world he'll travel, and there he'll find acceptance, friendship and eventually love.

-S.F.S-

_Chunin Exams, Konohagakure. Day One of Thirty-One till Third Exam._

(A/N. Prelims, same as Canon. None of the Konoha Twelve used their Senshi powers due to restrictions)

Naruto sighed to himself, he knew he wasn't the smartest, he knew that he like Orange too much and ate too much Ramen, He knew that Neji was many times stronger than him and far more skilled. He also knew that Ebisu was a complete idiot who had just gotten himself knocked out by a pervert with giant toads.

Naruto then does the only thing he can think of, he shouts "Hey, you just knocked out my trainer for the Chunin Exams. Now who is going to train me huh?"

The Old Pervert with long white hair and a unique Headband with the Kanji for Oil on it sighs and shushes Naruto before commenting "Hey now, be quiet. I'm trying to research here"

Naruto then grins and says "Well, I'll give you a deal, you train me OR I'll scream pervert at the top of my voice while henged as a woman. I'd give you maybe two seconds before one of the Kunoichi in the bathes seriously injures you"

The Old Pervert thinks for a moment before he nods and says "O-okay, y-you've got a deal. Damn kid you managed to pull a good one over me"

"Who exactly are you?"

The man face plants then starts to sing and dance with a ridiculous background, noisemakers and streamers, eventually he ends up standing on a giant toad before saying "I'm Jiraiya the Legendary Toad Sage" and holding his thumb out in the patented Gai Good Guy Hand Sign™, Naruto holds up a sign saying **6.4**. Jiraiya slumps before Naruto comments.

"Not bad, but you need to work on it a little, it's very tacky" Before Naruto's eyes a small storm cloud appears over Jiraiya's head and starts storming down on him. _'Not bad, I work on that for years and all I get is a not Bad. Sigh, Face it Jiraiya, you just aren't going to get everyone to like you or to enjoy your entry scene!'_ Naruto sweat-drops at the look of utter despair on the toad sage's face. _'Has he never gotten bad criticism before?'_

Jiraiya quickly recovers and says "So you want me to train you huh, well what can you do?"

Naruto smiles and says "I can use the _Kage Bunshin_ Jutsu, Tree Walk, Solid Henge and Kawarimi. I'm also a Grand-Master Moon Celestial Warrior, and a Master in Saturn Celestial Warrior, I wanted to learn Mars but I was told I have no talent or compatibility with. I'm also practicing Fūinjutsu on the side. I'm terrible at Genjutsu and my Taijutsu is High Genin. I'm considered a Solid C-Rank Shinobi according to ANBU Records, Also my stealth is considered Kage-Level"

Jiraiya's eyebrow has almost disappeared into his hair (Considering its above his head band, that's a hell of a trick) and he says "Did they ever tell you why you were incompatible with Mars" Jiraiya's senses were screaming something was off.

Naruto nods "Something about being born under an opposing sign or something like that, why?"

Jiraiya frowns and says "Because your aura seems to be very closely aligned with Mars, It seems strange that you of all people would be incompatible especially with the…"

"Kyūbi" Naruto finishes, Jiraiya looks up in shock and says "So you know about it then, I suppose it's for the best. If I remember right you were to be informed of its existence should you make Chunin or reach the age of sixteen" Jiraiya then pulls out a strange object, it's circular in shape and about the size of a Wall Clock. In the centre is a hemisphere of crystal with Nine radiating Crystal lines with Ten separate sections leading to a Symbol, from left to right the order is: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Moon, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. "Put your hand on the crystal in the centre Naruto"

Naruto with some hesitation puts his hand on the Crystal in the centre, The Device explodes into light. The Saturn line fills up to Nine sections, The Moon line lights up to Ten sections. The Mars Line lights up one section and the symbol also lights up. Jiraiya sighs and mutters "Damn fools, no wonder we were punished"

Naruto overhearing asks "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya looks him in the eye and says "Three years ago all the Mars Practitioners in Konoha lost their connection to Mars, the reason for this was due to the teachers telling you that you had no connection to Mars"

Naruto tilts his head in confusion and a faint yell of "Kawaii" is heard. "Why would that have an effect on their powers?" Jiraiya looks around for the voice before answering.

"It's quite simple, You know of the Senshi yes?"

Naruto straightens and nods "Yeah, the Nine Senshi have a deeper connection to their planets then the rest of us. The difference is said to be the same as the difference between a Grand-Master and a Novice. They are also said to embody the nature of their planets, Also they are said to be Royalty of their planet but I'm not sure if that's true or just a legend"

Jiraiya nods "Oh it's true alright, and Mars punished Konoha because of you"

"Me?"

Jiraiya nods again "Yes, you Naruto Uzumaki. You the Warrior of Passion. Honor. Loyalty and Fire. You the Senshi of Mars… You. Are. Sailor. Mars"

Naruto reels back with shock plainly seen on his face, but then he smiles as a warm comforting presence enters his mind and he hears in a voice filled with Fire and Passion _'Finally, you know. I have waited years for you young one. Don't Disappoint me'_

Suddenly a phrase, almost a Hymn enters his mind and Naruto chants "Mars, Planet of Loyalty, Honor, Passion and Fire. Grant me the strength to protect the weak, To punish the cowardly and the dishonorable. To stand as a bulwark against the Dark, To guard the Royal Moon Princess. Mars I call to thee, I am your servant, your warrior, your prince and your King. I am Sailor Mars" Jiraiya had backed off during the ritual. Suddenly a ring of fire appears around Naruto and engulfs him, when it disperses Naruto's clothes have changed. No longer is he wearing a Orange Jumpsuit, instead he is wearing Plate Armor colored Dark red ochre, with ornate Red and Orange decorations on the sides and breastplate that resemble flames burning. On his head is a Angled Helm with Red Lacquer embellishments and the Symbol of Mars in the centre of his visor above his Eye sockets. (For the Helm think something like a Grey Knight Helm from Warhammer 40K but a dark red ochre with fiery red highlights) On his back is a black cape with the Symbol of Mars displayed predominantly in the middle in bright Red, Around the edges white flames ring the cape with red threads depicting individual streamers of fire. On his waist is a Katana with a Fire Pattern on its Tsuba, and Red Hilt Wrappings and Tassels, at the end of the tassels are Symbols of Mars. Naruto draws the blade and it is Fiery Red with a Waves of Fire design on the flat of the blade.

**Chapter 1: Chunin Exams Round Three - Neji**

Almost a month has passed since Jiraiya started teaching Naruto the Celestial Powers of Mars, but in that short time he's already half-way to mastering them.


	93. DA SOTA

**Naruto/Darksiders **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Shinobi of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Naruto's breath comes harshly as he ducks and dodges around Gaara's sand. He jumps over blasts of sand meant to crush him and dodges Sand Shurikens meant to decapitate him. Naruto knows he's running on borrowed time. He can't use the Kyūbi's power, not here in front of the whole village. He can sense the impending doom as Gaara shouts **"Sand Burial"** Before Naruto's tired mind can react he is swept up in an avalanche of sand. He feels it crushing him, His left arm shattered beyond repair. Naruto survives the last blast, but his left arm is gone! Ripped from his shoulder by the sand. He can hear the audience gasps and some civilians being sick. He looks up at the audience and can see the faces of his friends. Kiba's face is green and he looks like he's about to puke, Ino and Sakura have fainted in horror from the blood and the fact his arm is missing. Chōji looks horrified and appears to have dropped his chips. Hinata, Hinata's face is pale, she looks like she is either going to faint or throw up, possibly both. Even Sasuke, Neji and Shino look horrified. The Senseis aren't much better off. Kakashi has actually vomited on his precious book.

Naruto snaps back to Gaara as another wave of sand crushes down on him, he knows he can't escape. But he still tries... and fails. The pain of all his bones being crushed and his skeleton compacted is indescribable, Naruto screams in pain and passes out. His soul cries out and is answered.

_Eden._

Naruto wakes up in a peculiar place, He's standing in the middle of a circular plaza with ornate gold and white pillars around him. He turns around in a circle and sees a massive tree off in the distance, He idly wonders "Where am I?"

"Eden" comes the unexpected reply. Naruto whirls around and sees two people standing there. One is a woman with golden eyes and silver hair, dark skin and a strange rune on her forehead, she's carrying a strange double bladed broadsword that looks like it was made by a incredibly advanced race, her most striking feature however is the two feathery wings shooting out of her back (A/N I know that only Abaddon and Azreal had feather wings in Darksiders, but this is made with the assumption that Uriel took Abaddon's place as an Archangel and gained true wings at some point after the events of Darksiders). The man next to her is just as strange, his face is hidden by a red hood, but on it a strange red mark glows. His eyes are white but seem to have a blue glow and his hair is white and quite long. His body is covered in strange armor and his left are from the elbow down appears to be just a gauntlet. He carries a sword that has obviously seen much battle and is scarred and cracked, on it faces cry out in agony. On his right shoulder pad a demons face looks out.

Naruto is awed by their presence and stammers out "W-what is Eden?"

The woman laughs and says "A place of great power and history, the place where the being you call Kami gave free will to man and it is man's fortress for the end war. It is a repository of knowledge and power, but above all that. It is the place where you, the first of a new race was born"

Naruto's eyes widen and he says "I was born here? Wait you said the first of a new race, I know why the villages call me demon, but I'm not one. Then what am I?

The Woman's face contorts in anger and the man's grip on his sword hardens, The Woman looks at him and says "Despite what those worthless worms said, you are not a demon in fact you are almost as far from a demon as is physically possible. You see Naruto, you are a Seraphim. The child of an Angel and a Nephilim who are themselves the children of Angels and Demons. You are Three-quarters Angel and only a quarter Demon. Because of this you were considered an acceptable creature in the eye of your 'Kami' and you were allowed to live your life on your world. However a problem has arisen, Samael the new lord of the Demon Army seeks your head and will stop at nothing to kill you. Fortunately he or any of his kin cannot set foot on your world until the end war. At which point Humans, Angels and Demons will fight with the entirety of Creation at stake. To be honest the Demons fear this as they know the majority of Human's will side with the Angels. Do you understand?"

Naruto nods his head then looks confused and says "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but… how do you know all this anyways?"

The Woman smiles and the Man chuckles and then the Woman says "Naruto, we know all this because… We are your parents"

Naruto's eyes bulge and he shouts "WHAT?"

The Woman smiles again and replies "I am your Angelic Mother Uriel, this man is your Nephilim Father, his name is War"

Naruto looks strangely at War for second while remembering old lessons and then comments "Like the Horseman of the Apocalypse?"

War laughs and says "Exactly like that, in fact I am that War"

Naruto's face shows shock and he says "I don't know whether to shout that you're both liars or Believe you and pass out"

Uriel laughs but then her face turns dark and she says "While that would be interesting, I'm afraid we're here on borrowed time. You see the only time we were allowed to interfere in your life on this planet is when you were born and we placed you with the Yondaime Hokage of your Village and when you awoke you powers after your first death"

Naruto looks confused and says "My first death?"

Uriel nods and says "Yes you died, unfortunately your left arm was removed before you died so it won't regenerate when you are resurrected. You see as the child of an Angel and a Nephilim you are for lack of a better word - Immortal, You can die but you will only resurrect after each death. Luckily for you today is the day you receive your inheritance from us both"

Naruto perks up and says "Really?"

Uriel smiles and nods and then says "Yes, today your wings will appear on your back and like mine will be _Feathered Wings_, due to the fact you are the son of an Archangel. You'll also receive your Armor, Angelic Sword, Nephilic Sword (A/N I know that isn't a word, but just assume it is and it's used like Angelic, Demonic or Seraphic) and the gifts from your uncles and aunt"

War nods and says "I'll also give you a new left arm, It'll grow with you as well. So you won't be armless for the rest of eternity, if you lose a limb from now on it'll just grow back… eventually"

Naruto feels a weight over his whole body. Where his left arm used to be is a new arm that while made of some strange metal reacts just like his original arm (A/N War's Gauntlet but up to the shoulder and more streamlined for a more agile person). The arm is no thicker than a normal arm would be. His torso, legs, feet and right arm are covered in a strange golden armor that feels quite light but still has weight to it, Like his father's armor it has a hood but his is a pale yellow with a border of crimson flames. He suddenly feels fire in his limbs and drops to his knees as a red portal opens up in the ground in front of him, from it comes a sword nearly identical to his father's but his is unblemished and doesn't have the faces on the side. With his version of Chaoseater came another blade, Angelic and an almost identical copy of his mothers, but lacking the scars and signs of battle that his mother's has. From the portal comes several more items, two scythes that seems to be able to break into two smaller scythes, Four strange metal items in leather holsters, a Book covered in chains and ancient runes and a metallic whip.

Naruto stares at the items and some seem to disappear, one of the scythes, two of the Pistols and the Whip disappear. The other two Pistols attach themselves to his left and right thighs, The book attaches itself to his belt on his left and hangs down a bit from the chains on it. His Scythe breaks up and connect to his left and right hip just above where his book is on his left.

Naruto is left holding his Chaoseater in his left hand and his Angelic sword in his right. Uriel smiles at him and says "You have been given many gifts, The Armor and Sword are mine, Your father will explain the rest but first, What will you name your Angelic blade?"

Naruto stares at the blade in his left hand and says "It think I'll name it 'Righteous Fury'" The blade glows in response and Uriel nods happily.

War steps forward and says "Your sword and arm are gifts from me, the sword is called Chaoseater like mine. The arm doesn't have a name, if you want to you can but… Anyway. The Scythes are from My brother Death, The Pistols, those strange metal things are from my brother Strife and the Whip and Book are from my sister Fury. You notice how one of the Scythes, Two of the Pistols and the Whip disappeared?" Naruto nods "Those are to be given to other among your kind, you see your birth has caused a destabilization of Creation and in order to fix that mistake Seven new Horsemen are being created, Four Seraphic Horsemen like yourself and Four Incubi Horsemen who are three-quarter Demon and only a quarter Angel. Beware of the Incubi Horsemen because they can walk upon your world and probably will start to after you return. You must find three other people worthy of being Seraphic Horsemen (Uriel Elbows him) or Women and give them the extra weapons you have, They will ascend like you have. The weapons will appear when you have found someone worthy of wielding them. Beware for every Seraphic Horseman or Woman you create an Incubi Horseman or Woman will ride to keep the balance. And be assured, they will do their utmost best to kill you to tip the balance in their direction and that of Hell. Any Questions?"

Naruto nods and says "While I've been talking here has time passed in my battle?" He frowns and says "And also am I getting smarter just by being here?"

Uriel smiles and says "No to the first, but yes to the second. This place is outside time so ten millennia may pass and not a second will happen in your world. This is also the place where Humanity received it's free will and sentience so of course you'll get smarter by being here" Uriel Sighs "I wish we had more time but you must go back now, Win your fights with honor and keep the ideals of Heaven in your heart, don't worry you'll know them when you get back"

War smiles and says "Fight with honor and remember your word is your bond and must never be broken-"

"For that is my Nindo, my Ninja Way" Naruto interrupts before he says "That's the code I have stuck to since birth"

War nods and says "Good luck and ride well, You'll eventually get your Phantom Horse and I hope you'll name it well" Naruto nods and is suddenly filled with energy.

_Konoha Arena, Two seconds after Naruto was Caught by Gaara's sand._

The audience watches on in horror as Naruto's form disappears under the sand, however before Gaara can finish his command of **"Sand Buri-"** he is interrupted by a blast of raw power and suddenly.

The sand coffin that held Naruto explodes and he falls out and the entire audience gasps. Naruto stands up in his Armor with his left arm restored holding 'Righteous Fury' in both hands. His hair has grown longer like his fathers, it is smooth and turns from blonde at the roots through white to ending in silver, His eyes have turned golden like his mothers, he still however has the whisker marks on his face, Of course the most defining feature of Naruto now are the two _Feathered Wings_ on his back. The Audience watches in fascination and his friends and fellow Leaf Genin all thought

_'Is that Naruto?'_ Kiba

_'What power' _Shino

_'Is that a Bloodline?' _Sakura

_'I must have that power' _Really? Do I have to say it?

_'I dropped my chi- is that Naruto?'_ Chōji

_'Troublesome, he seems to have awoken a bloodline' _You know who this is.

_'He's even hotter than Sasuke-kun now! WAIT I didn't just think that did I?' _Ino

_'Fate has smiled on you Uzumaki, I am glad I didn't fight you' _Neji

_'I've never seen a sword like that, It's so, so, so Beautiful, It looks like Angels forged it' _Tenten

_'N-n-Naruto-kun's so, s-so Hot and s-so p-powerful, t-that a-Armor he is w-wearing l-looks so exotic' _Again Really

Gaara's face was a mixture of shock from his survival and fear at his power, inside Gaara Shukaku cowered and refused to budge under the gaze of a being far beyond its power. Hiruzen Sarutobi dropped his pipe and Orochimaru's jaw was in his lap. Kabuto was frozen in shock as were all the Oto and Suna nin hiding in the Audience. Kakashi's mouth dropped so much that only his mask held his jaw on his head. Kurenai and Asuma had both dropped their jaws in shock, as had all the Chunin and Jounin in the audience. A Number of girls both Civilian and Shinobi were seriously contemplating joining the Naruto Fan Club (Founded by Hinata).

Naruto smirks and decides to continue the most obvious deception by saying "I have a bloodline! I'm definitely going to be Hokage now, Believe it!" He smiles then turns to Gaara and says "But first I'm gonna finish this match, too bad the Uchiha-teme was such a coward and cried to the council about facing you"

Sasuke's face is livid and he looks like he's going to blow a gasket.

Naruto sees Sasuke's enraged face and laughs before launching himself at Gaara at insane speeds thanks to the wings on his back. Naruto slices his sword across Gaara' s chest shattering his 'Sand Armor' and leaving him bleeding on the Arena floor, Naruto looks down at him as the Proctor calls out "Victor, Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto hold out his hand and says "You don't have to kill to prove you exist Gaara, You have a brother and sister that love you. Even if your father hates you, you exist. You want to know the secret to true power? It is simple, find people precious to you. Brothers, Sisters, Lovers and Friends, Find them and protect them, and in doing so you will grow stronger. You no longer have to be alone Gaara. Let them in and fill your heart with lover" Gaara stares at Naruto before he nods and holds his hand out. Naruto pulls him to his feet amid the thunderous applause of the audience. In that Moment Orochimaru's plans for invasion fail as Gaara whispers into Naruto's ear

"The Kazekage is a fake, that's Orochimaru in disguise"

Naruto nods and faster than anyone can see pulls out one of his Pistols and in an amazing show of luck, shoots Orochimaru right through the eyes before he can react, killing him in one shot. Orochimaru's spirit died at the same time as the bullets kill both body and soul simultaneously.

Naruto shouts out to the audience "The Kazekage was a fake, It's an Invasion by Orochimaru he killed the real Kazekage" That one statement caused pandemonium, as the Suna Nins enraged by the betrayal turn on the Oto Nins and kill them where they stand. Kabuto never even sensed the blade that entered through the back of his head.

Naruto stood there and watched the aftermath of that statement, His eyes however focused on a certain lavender eyed Kunoichi and to his amazement a Scythe appeared in his hands. Death was about to ride once again.

_Challenge 2: Naruto/Darksiders crossover: Son of War By Isom_

_Due to the council's meddling Naruto faces Gaara in the first round instead of Neji. Naruto puts up a good fight, but winds up the victim of a sand burial to the arm. When near death he finds out that his real birth parents, War and Uriel, dropped him off at the Namikaze household the morning of the Kyūbi attack. The two did so to protect him from Samael's army. He is approached by the Horseman and Uriel who then bestow their powers unto him. Naruto comes back to life ready to shake the ninja world and avenge his parents._

_Rule 1: From his dad Naruto gets his own version of Chaos Eater, from death a scythe, a pair of rapid fire pistols from strife, and book of ancient spells from Fury. He also gets an angelic sword from his mother (if you want to give him Zoro's style up to Nitoryu that's fine)_

_Rule 2: Naruto has to have an artificial arm like War's._

_Rule 3: Must have an angels wings like his mother Uriel._

_Rule 4: Kyūbi must be female._

_Rule 5: somehow bring Vulgrim into the whole thing. You can leave the watcher out of this. Favorite scene from the game was when that annoying insect finally got his head crushed._


	94. DA TAO

**Naruto/Bleach **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**The Ancient One**

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

_Hueco Mundo, Many, many years ago._

"Leave Yamamoto" Yuki Uzumaki screams as she parries a strike from a Vasto Lorde, one that she knew very well.

"But" A young man known as Shigekuni Yamamoto tries to argue.

"Leave" A wave of Reiatsu launches from Yuki, forcibly banishing Yamamoto back to the Soul Society.

The Vasto Lorde laughs "You certainly have a way of gathering loyal followers, _Dobe"_

Yuki snorts inelegantly "And you have a way of dying every time I fight seriously, which is worse I wonder?" Yuki is five foot six with a mane of crimson hair that goes down to her waist wearing a Shinigami Shihakusho, in her right hand is her Zanpakutō, currently in Shikai it is a Katana that is pure white with a intricate six-pointed snowflake design for a Tsuba. It's name is _Chifuyu_ and it is a powerful Ice-type Zanpakutō and currently the strongest Zanpakutō in existence. In her ears Yuki has snowflake earrings and on her head is a silver tiara.

"Damn you, I am an Uchiha, I am the strongest!" shouts the Vasto Lorde Malévolo (Malevolent) who was known in life as Sasuke Uchiha, dressed in Samurai style armor made from Hollow bone and wearing a ANBU style Hollow Mask with markings to look like a hawk, in the middle of his chest is his Hollow Hole. Hidden behind the mask is a blazing Mangekyō Sharingan, once a very powerful Dojutsu, now useless in the afterlife due to the lack of Chakra in both the user and the opponent. In his hands is a Chokutō similar to the one he wielded in life but made out of Hollow bone, a small chip is missing and a crack radiating from where Yuki's _Chifuyu_ struck it when blocking.

Yuki raises and eyebrow and simply states "Maybe in life you were the strongest, but in death I am stronger!" Yuki raises her _Chifuyu_ and strikes down shouting "**Kurai Hanketsu**"

_Chifuyu _pierces through Sasuke's chest, exactly an inch above his Hollow Hole. Sasuke smiles grimly "I still win _Dobe_" The powerful ice attack envelops them both, Sasuke's reiatsu merges inside the attack with Yuki's to make it affect them both.

Sasuke is purified by _Chifuyu_ and sent to the Soul society without memories of his past. Yuki is caught in the blast of ice and frozen into a tower of ice several kilometers high.

A tower that will be known as one of the few permanent landmarks within Hueco Mundo for over two millennia.

**-TAO-**

_Hueco Mundo, sixteen years before the Winter War._

Amidst the endless plains of Hueco Mundo, a Tower of Ice that reaches up to Heaven exists, to the Hollows this is a place of fear, the powers that formed the tower are so potent that even after two millennia they are strong enough to freeze even Arrancar.

Once Sōsuke Aizen tried to approach the Tower, even with the abnormal strength of his reiatsu, he still couldn't enter the tower. It's presence has since then forever mocked him, a place that not even he can enter.

Within the tower there is only two rooms, the tower is actually hollow with only two entries, the outer room is only a pathway that winds around the inner room, halfway between the two entries from the outside are two doors to the inner room. Within the inner room is a large block of ice reaching upwards towards the sky, the tower has no roof and the moonlight of Hueco Mundo shines directly down on the block of ice, within the ice is Yuki Uzumaki.

Despite being frozen for over two millennia Yuki is still alive, as evidenced by the cracks in her prison where her power is fighting to get out.

On this day, a day like the billions that came before it. A day that is completely and utterly unremarkable, Yuki shatters her prison.

Cough Yuki falls to her knees, looking around she smiles "No _Teme_ you don't win, I do" weakened Yuki gets to her feet and staggers a bit. She uses her ancient Kido powers to open a portal between Hueco Mundo and the Mortal Realm. A task far easier then opening a portal to the Soul Society, Yuki then jumps into the portal.

**-TAO-**

_Karakura Town, outside of the Kurosaki Home._

Yuki emerges from the portal in front of a house, weakened even more by her exertions she stumbles, but before she can hit the ground she is caught.

Yuki looks up to see a woman with long and wavy brown hair in a blue dress, she has brown eyes and a kind face. Yuki can sense power emanating from her, similar to Reishi and Reiatsu but with a hint of life.

"_Are you okay_" the woman asks, Yuki frowns as she can't understand what the woman is saying

"What did you say?" Yuki asks the woman.

Masaki Kurosaki was just minding her own business as she waited for her husband to show up after spending the day learning with her former fiancée… boy did it seem weird to think that.

She is shocked out of her thoughts when a swirling black portal opens up and a female Shinigami falls out of it. The Shinigami stumbles and Masaki leaps forwards to catch her. Masaki is shocked by the power emanating from this woman… no this Shinigami. She opens her mouth and asks "Are you okay?"

The Shinigami stares blankly at her and then says something in a language she has never heard before.

Before either of them can say anything more Isshin Kurosaki walks into the yard "Masaki who are you talking to…"

Yuki nearly jumps when she hears another voice, she looks towards the source of the voice and frowns, what the "Shinigami!" she exclaims.

The man looks straight at her with surprise in his eyes, "What are you doing in the Mortal Realm" Yuki asks.

The man still shocked by his expressions answers "I have lost my powers, saving the woman holding you from Hollowfying, why are you speaking the ancient tongue?"

Yuki frowns in confusion "Ancient tongue? What do you mean? This is the language I have always spoken"

The man almost staggers back "Who, who are you?"

Yuki still frowning in confusion answers "I am Yuki Uzumaki"

The man starts to look concerned "What division of the Gotei Thirteen are you from?"

Yuki is utterly confused and snaps "What the hell are you talking about? What is this Gotei Thirteen?"

The woman looks to the man and asks "_Isshin, what are you asking her?_"

The man looks back at the woman "_I asked her what division she was from, she doesn't know what the Gotei Thirteen is_"

Yuki frowns in anger and activates a Kido she had created a while ago "**Bakudo Hyaku-To-Nana: Gengo Rikai**" a golden aura surrounds Yuki and the woman

The man and woman look at Yuki in confusion and she snaps "What the hell is going on?"

They both jump slightly in shock and the man asks "Wait, how can you suddenly speak modern Japanese?"

Yuki face-palms in frustration "The Kido I used lets me understand other languages, I never knew why it existed but know I can understand, now tell who are you two?"

"I am Masaki Kurosaki" Masaki answers.

"I am Isshin Kurosaki, formerly Isshin Shiba, Captain on the Tenth Division of the Gotei Thirteen" Isshin replies.

Yuki frowns at Isshin "Shiba? I remember a little gaki by the name of Tatewaki Shiba, that kept following me around asking me to teach him how to be 'an awesome Shinigami like Nee-chan'"

Isshin pales at that statement, Masaki notices and asks "Isshin, what wrong? Do you know this Tatewaki Shiba?"

Isshin nods slowly "Tatewaki Shiba _was_ the Shiba clan head over two thousand years ago when Yamamoto founded the Gotei"

Yuki's eyes go wide in surprise "Wait! Yamamoto! As in Shigekuni Yamamoto?"

Isshin nods in answer "Yes, do you know him?"

Yuki nods slightly distracted "Yes, I was his Sensei in the arts of the Shinigami"

Isshin nearly faints with shock, he is speaking with the legendary _Hiki_, the immensely powerful Shinigami who taught Yamamoto and was taught by the _Reiou_ himself. Masaki instantly notices his change in demeanor "Isshin, do you know who she is?"

Isshin nods slowly while both Yuki and Masaki watch him with hawk like intensity "Yes, the Shinigami know her as the legendary _Hiki_, the Ice Princess of the Soul Society. Said to be the first Shinigami ever created, taught by the Reiou himself. She was said to be immensely powerful, able to fight Vasto Lordes on equal footing, and back in those times Vasto Lordes were many times stronger than they are nowadays. Somewhere on the magnitude of five times stronger, if that is true, Yuki may very well be the strongest being in existence"

Yuki snorts with exasperation "Yeah, possibly. But I am still weak from the energy drain I had from trying to break free of a prison made by my own stupidity"

Isshin frowns in surprise "What do you mean?"

Yuki laughs bitterly "I had the stupid idea of fighting the strongest Vasto Lorde of my time, but he was my rival in life and the one who killed me, as I killed him. In our final battle it was almost identical to how we died in life, but this time I was lucky and was only imprisoned in my ice rather then killed like he was. Still guess he got the last laugh, maybe…"

Isshin looks intrigued "Maybe what?"

Yuki smiles at him "If there is one exiled Shinigami, are there more? I would like to learn more of this new world I am in, it must be far more interesting than the one I knew"

Masaki and Isshin smile at Yuki, although none of them knew it, the arrival of Yuki was the turning point in many ways. Many long thought out plans were destroyed, and Yuki, Yuki found a reason to continue.

-**TAO**-

_Sixteen Years Later_

"Hey!, What the hell do you think you punks are doing?" A young teenager with bright orange hair yells at a group of three wannabe punks.

The three look at the tall teen in awe "What do you think we're doing" one holds up a skateboard "We were skating around and having fun"

The boy kicks the brave one in the face, knocking him to the ground with a bleeding nose, he looks up at the two and shouts "Listen up you pond-scum! Do you see that!" and he points at a glass bottle with flowers in it next to a telephone pole near the entrance to the alley which was laying on its side. The teen glares at the two remaining punks.

_Ichigo Kurosaki/15 years old_

_Hair color/ Orange. Eye color/Brown. Occupation/High School Student._

**Special Skill:...**

"First question you" Ichigo points to the wannabe punk on the right.

"What me" the wannabe cowers

"What do you think that is?" Ichigo asks

The wannabe pointed out earlier looks at the glass bottle on its side and hesitantly replies "M-m-maybe it's an offering f-for some kid that got killed" after he finish this sentence Ichigo kicks him down shouting.

"Correct, Next question, you his friend, why's it lying on its side?"

The second wannabe nearly wets himself as he replies "W-w-we knocked it d-down while we were skateboarding we'r-" before he could finish Ichigo knocks him down with a kick as well.

Ichigo then shouts "Now go and apologize or the next ones will be for YOU!"

The two wannabes jump up shouting "We're sorry" as they carry away their unconscious friend.

_Ichigo Kurosaki/15 years old._

_Hair color/ Orange. Eye color/Brown. Occupation/High School Student._

**Special Skill: He can see ghosts.**

Ichigo turns around and walks over to the glass bottle he leans down and rights it before he says "There! that'll teach them a lesson!"

The ghost of a little girl appears in front of him with a short chain hanging from her chest, she looks at Ichigo and says "Thank you, Maybe now I'll find peace"

A feminine chuckle fills the alleyway, Ichigo turns to see Yuki standing there in her school uniform, ever since he was a boy Yuki had been his friend, she had grown up living at a candy store run by a man call Kisuke Urahara. She had always believed him when he said he could see ghosts, he idly wonders what she is doing here "Yuki!, what are you doing here?"

Yuki smiles sadly and looks at him with sorrow in her eyes "I'm sorry Ichigo"

Ichigo frowns in confusion "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

Yuki lets a tear fall down her right cheek as she separates from her Gigai "For this, it's time for you to know more about the world of the afterlife" Ichigo stares in surprise at Yuki who is now in her Shihakusho with her silver tiara and snowflake earrings, at her waist her Zanpakutō sits in its sheath in its sealed form of a katana.


	95. DA TAOFYI

**Naruto/FTL/Space Engineers/Aliens **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**The Adventures of the Yōshanai-Ishi**

**Discovery of the Great Star Ship**

Despite what many people think, Naruto Uzumaki isn't dumb, sure he might be slower than most. But what most people forget is that he was never had any form of parental guidance during his childhood, as such he never gained the basic reasoning skills that parents teach their children. He's had to learn everything from scratch with few people helping him and many trying to stop him from learning. Despite that the spiky haired blonde with crystal blue eyes was very charismatic, his words held an innocence that made people stop and think about what they said and what he said. Not long after the events of the Chunin exams and the return of Tsunade he proposed having the rookie teams go on a short expedition to the lands of Nami no Kuni for some training, he actually proposed this out of boredom and wanting to explore a bit more of the lands around Nami. However Tsunade took this as a sign of Naruto's unusual way of thinking discovering that the rookies (and Team Gai) needed some ordered R&R. The rookies and Team Gai with the exception of Sakura and Sasuke loved the idea. Not wanting to force a confrontation Tsunade let only Naruto and Kakashi of Team Seven go, but made Shizune go with them just in case. She also sent the ANBUs Neko and Tora to keep an eye on things. Little did she know this was the precursor to events that would leave the Teams stranded far from home and having to survive many difficulties on their way back.

To top everything off Tsunade gave Naruto operational command, but if he abused it one of the Jounin (probably Kakashi) would take over. The Jounin though surprised were intrigued as to how Naruto would lead the teams, The rookies didn't have a problem with it. Shikamaru is happy that someone else got the 'troublesome' duty of leading, Chōji and Kiba are good friends with Naruto and had trusted him when he lead them in pranks before. Shino had seen Naruto's power during the confrontation with Gaara (He'd had a Kikaichū observe Naruto) and wants to see how his leadership abilities, Lee smiles thinking about Naruto's Flames of Youth and how they would let him lead them. Neji is intrigued at what is happening but like Shino wants to see what Naruto's leadership skill are like, Hinata was blushing and inwardly happy that her crush was leading them. Tenten and Ino didn't really have an opinion, but were happy to go along with the flow to get out of reconstruction duties for some relaxation.

Naruto is shocked at being trusted with such a momentous responsibility for a Genin, He tells the teams to meet at the Main Gate tomorrow morning with the supplies for a month-long mission. Naruto then heads to the library and gets some books, despite what some would think there are actually five libraries in Konoha. There's the Civilian Library where Naruto wasn't allowed due to a biased librarian, it has civilian level texts and fantasy novels. There's the Academy Library where Academy students borrow their textbooks from, Naruto studied as hard as he could but some bias and a lack of reading ability held him back until Iruka taught him to read in his last year of Academy. There's the Shinobi Library where Genin and Chunin level texts and some basic jutsu scrolls are held, that is Naruto's current destination. There's the Jounin Library where Jounin level information is kept and finally there's the ANBU Library where the most sensitive and secretive books and scrolls are kept.

Naruto walks into the Shinobi Library, he shows his ID card to the Librarian and asks for the location of basic Leadership textbooks. The librarian directs him to the bookshelves he's looking for, Naruto smiles as he spots the books he is looking for '_Basic leadership Practices_' and '_Shinobi Unit Tactics Vol. 1'_. He takes them to the librarian and says he's going on a long-term mission and would like to borrow these books for the length of the mission, the librarian smiles and writes down the books Naruto is borrowing on his account ledger.


	96. DA TAOW

**Naruto/Highschool DxD **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

_This is reallly short, any ideas would be appreciated. -DS2795_

**The Angel of War Idea Doc.**

**Outline**

_Hikari Uzumaki is banished from Konoha following the successful retrieval of Sasuke. Abandoned by everyone except Tsunade and Jiraiya she is secretly taught. Discovering a special jutsu she draws all eight of the other Bijuu to her replacing them with a bloodline in the original Jinchūriki that emulates the powers of the Bijuu._

_Ascending from a Human into a Goddess Hikari becomes the new Shinju originally she had twelve pure white wings, but they fused into one massive pair with the lower half covered in blood. Hikari now the third God of the Elemental Nations and a Primordial Level God at that, she quickly picks up a number of abilities._

_Hikari then starts hunting the Akatsuki, first she overwhelms and slays Itachi and Kisame. Then she annihilates Deidara and Sasori, followed by Hidan and Kakuzu. Finally she storms Ame, slays Obito when he attempts to use Kamui against her and convinces Konan and Nagato to return to their original intention._

_Seeing the Elemental Nations in a state of peace (Despite how fragile it is) Hikari leaves for another world._

_Upon arriving in the HS: DxD world, Hikari immediately hides all of her power and pretends to be an ordinary human girl of sixteen, albeit a slightly childish and immature one. She uses her powers one last time to create an identity for herself and enrols in Kuoh Academy._


	97. DA TAQ

**HP/Stargate SG-1/Atlantis **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Tok'ra Alteran Queen**

**Chance Encounters**

_November 1__st__, 1981. Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Britain._

On November 1st 1981 Danielle Potter, the only Witch or Wizard in known history to survive the killing curse. Was placed at Number Four Privet Drive, by the illustrious (And some say insane) Albus Dumbledore. What Dumbledore didn't take into account was that although Danielle is the niece of Petunia Dursley, Petunia absolutely hated both her and her mother, some would say that this hatred was from envy and/or jealousy, whether of Lily Potter's Magic or looks however cannot be determined. Likewise Petunia's husband Vernon was equally jealous of James Potter upon meeting him, thus the family went out of their way to be normal, so normal they became _Abnormal_. They also chose to take their frustrations out on poor Danielle, little did they know that their actions would lead to the rise of one of the Milky Way's most powerful individuals.

_31__st__ July 1986. Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Britain._

Enough was enough, after five years of torment at the hands of her relatives. Danielle Lily Potter decided to escape. With that desire to escape came knowledge, knowledge of magic that had lain dormant in her since before she was born thanks to a spell cast by Lily Potter while she was pregnant. Using that knowledge Danielle Potter attempted an apparition. She succeeded, partially. Her apparition takes her across the galaxy, to a forgotten world filled with crystals growing on plants and crystalline birds the reflected the light of the blue star that illuminated the world. This world Cristallum Palatium (Crystal Palace) that has been long forgotten, holds a secret, an _ancient_ secret.

Danielle while wandering around stumbles onto this secret. What was the secret? An Alteran repository of knowledge, one of many scattered throughout the galaxy. Surrounding her cloaked in invisibility are several ascended beings, beings that have shed their physical form and existed only as energy, watching her, believing her to be just an ordinary human. They were wrong, oh so wrong. Not only is Danielle a descendent of an Alteran left on Earth after the great plague, she is also a descendent of a Lantean from Atlantis who escaped the Wraith war and settled on Earth, or as they called it when they first found it. Spera Lumen. Because of this duality genes lost through time or evolution recombined once more, and for the first time in nearly five million years, a full blood Alteran was born. So when Danielle activated the repository, instead of dying or suffering from the knowledge. She thrived, her Alteran mind and Lantean physiology worked together to not only allow her to keep the great knowledge she had just been given, but also to allow her to keep her powers. The ascended beings watched in awe as the young girl not only survived the repository but flourished, her body shifting and changing to remake her more and more into an Alteran. As such the formally malnourished 3 foot 4 inches red-head became a four foot tall red head in perfect health, without even a trace of her malnourishment. Her frame becomes lithe and will in the future obviously grow into its true form.

One of the ascendant beings watching decided to make a small rebellion against the laws of her people, unknowing that in doing so she would provide an instrument of change like none the galaxy had ever seen. She gave the young girl a Stargate address, and knowledge of a powerful being that had been tormented by her former mate for choosing the path of compassion.

Danielle followed that knowledge to Pangar, using her new found knowledge she quickly discovered the Astria Porta (Stargate) and its Astria Tabula (means Star Board, I think - DHD), using it to get her to Pangar and using her powers to make herself invisible, all the way to a temple formally of the Goa'uld. Knowing what she was there for the young girl slipped quietly into the temple, into an area the natives knew nothing about. Danielle found a small jar, she knew what lay inside. She opened the jar and pulled the weakened Tok'ra Queen Egeria out. Lifting Egeria's eyes level to her own she merely said in the Goa'uld tongue "I am alone in this vast galaxy, when I heard of you I came to find you, so that I would no longer be alone. I would like to be your host Tok'ra Queen, your people need you, and I as well" Egeria although weakened would never have taken a host without permission, but with permission granted she quickly and painlessly entered Danielle. When their minds met Danielle cried with relief, she was no longer alone, using her new found powers Danielle quickly left the temple and fled back to her world. Once there she would spend years communing with Egeria as she slowly regained her strength.

_Eleven Years Later. February 13__th__ 1997. _

_Chulak – Outside the Prison Compound._

Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha "Sam" Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c former First Prime of Apophis stare in amazement as a young red-headed woman of around six foot six wielding two swords quickly and efficiently mows down over twenty Jaffa. The woman turns to them and curses in a language similar to Latin before screaming at them in English "Fools, get to the Astria Porta. Quickly the coward Apophis will be fleeing this world" Daniel frowns at the words 'Astria Porta'

Daniel looks intently at the woman before he comments "By Astria Porta do you mean-"

The woman screams in frustration "Now is not the time fatuus" She then starts running for the Stargate with the quartet following her, with some refugees from Abydos and other planets following them.

Jack comments to Daniel "Did she just call you fat?"

Daniel is about to reply when the woman comments "No, I called him fatuus, it means fool. As in what fool asks questions in the middle of combat"

Jack laughs "About time someone called you on that Daniel"

Teal'c having watched the girl closely asks "Why do I sense a Goa'uld presence in you?" He didn't think she was a host. Not with her actively fighting Jaffa. The quartet and the woman stop

The woman looks at him intently, before she answers "Now is not the time, nor are you ready for the answer to that question" the woman takes off with the quartet following

Jack looks at the woman before asking "When will we be ready for the answer?"

The woman locks Jack with a piercing gaze "When you prove yourself to me that your race is mature enough for the information of who I am. The answer to that question is similar"

By the time they reach the Stargate Apophis and his family has already escaped. The woman screams once more in rage "Damnatio the bastard Apophis has escaped" With a wave of her hand the woman sends the Jaffa guarding the gate flying.

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all show signs of amazement at this, though for Teal'c this is simply two raised eyebrows instead of one.

The woman turns to Jack "Open the portal to your homeworld, I would speak with your leader"

Jack nods happy to have a reason to pass this up the chain of command "Jackson, dial us home" Daniel heads over to the DHD and dials Earth.

The woman watching the address gasps "You are from _Spera Lumen_. I will be watching your people most assuredly, I believe they have potential. If you do not lose sight of your mission"

Jack just nods before entering in his IDC and waiting for confirmation. He hears the Airman reply "Iris is open Colonel"

Jack just grabs his radio and replies with "Roger that, I'm bringing back some refugees. One is permanent, one is a possible ally and the rest are from Abydos and some other worlds" The woman smiles at the listing of 'possible ally' that humility would go over well with some races.

_February 13__th__, 1997. Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC._

SG-1 steps through the gate followed by the woman and the refugees, the refugees are staring at the woman in awe, like she was a goddess. The woman notices and scowls at them, for the first time SG-1 gets the chance to stop and examine the woman. She is wearing what looks to be a silk dress in a deep ocean blue color, this image is supported by what look like jeweled high-heel shoes, but her demeanor and the metal gauntlets on her hands along with the two Katana like blades strapped to her back, show that the woman is obviously a warrior.

Upon hearing her request she is escorted into General George Hammond's office. Upon meeting the man who delayed the meeting in order to ensure his men were alright, the woman smiles.

Hammond holds out his hand "My name is General George Hammond; I was told you wish to speak to me"

The woman looks at his hand "One thing you should realize General, is that not every custom is universal. Do you wish me to hand you something?"

Hammond's eyes widen and he drops his hand "My apologies, I-"

The woman holds up her hand "It is alright general; you only did what was natural to your people. My name is Obliti Reginae. I have come with a simple proposition. If in one year's time your people are still alive, you can dial an address I will give you. If you manage to impress me, I will help, if not you must wait another year. I assume your year is the standard 360-370 day year" Hammond nods "The only stipulation is if you hear of or encounter the Tok'ra, do not tell your people about this part. If they ask around they may end up on the wrong end of a Goa'uld weapon. If you do encounter the Tok'ra, I am most interested in meeting them. If you mention me to them, tell them a _Gatebuilder_ (Italics indicates that she is speaking in Goa'uld) would like to speak to them" Hammond's eyes widen in confusion "They will know what it means. Safe travels general" The woman waves her hand and a plaque with the address to Cristallum Palatium appears, along with the planets name written in English. "I must depart"

The woman walks down to the embarkation area, and in full view of SG-1 and several marines and airmen, she waves her hand causing the Stargate to engage. She waves her hand again to open the iris, she walks up to the gate and turns back to face the gaping general "Long ago, The Ancients created the Astria Portas, General. Do not misuse them, or else I will take your Astria Porta from you. I only regret that I cannot do so to the Goa'uld as well" The woman walks through and the Stargate disengages.

Jack turns to Daniel "Astria Porta?"

Daniel stammers "I-its Latin, it m-means S-star g-gate"

Jack, Sam and Teal'c suddenly have shocked expressions as does everyone in hearing, they were terrified of the possibility that the woman they had just met might take their gate away if they weren't careful.

Hammond first briefs SG-1 on what Obliti told him. Daniel starts laughing "What's so funny Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel calms down and says "Obliti Reginae literally means Forgotten Queen, it's a title not her name" Hammond looks confused for a second before Daniel continues "Probably part of a test to see if we are smart enough to be her ally. Her planet's name means Crystal Palace, I wouldn't recommend dialing that address unless absolutely necessary. If anything I suggest removing the address and locking it from the computer until the yearly dialing"

Hammond nods "Exactly what I was thinking, Captain?"

Sam nods "On it general"


	98. DA TATOD

**Naruto/Shinto Mythology/PJO **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**The Ancient Tenshi of Death**

**Prologue**

**The Granting of Immortality**

_Yomi (The Shadowy land of the Dead)_

Natsuki Uzumaki, the hero of Konohagakure slowly wakes. She looks around in the pitch black room she is in. Desperately trying to pierce the veil of darkness surrounding her, her heart races. The last thing she remembered was fusing herself with the Kyūbi to prevent the rebirth of the Juubi. '_Did she fail?'_

"No" a dry whispery voice speaks, somehow the speaker read Natsuki's mind. The voice sounds like it hadn't been used for millennia. Natsuki's heart races _'Who's there, what's going on'_

The voice, Natsuki absently notices that its feminine chuckles. "Who's there is easy enough, as for 'What's going on'?. That's more complex. Needless to say. However you Natsuki Uzumaki, died when you fused with my granddaughter Kurama no Kyūbi. Her last wish was for me to look after you. So I shall. As for who I am? I am Izanagi-no-Mikoto. Long ago I had Eight Shikome, but my bastard former husband Izanami killed them all. In order to fulfill my granddaughter's request, I offer you Natsuki Uzumaki. The chance to become the first of my new Shikome. What do you say?"

Natsuki thinks hard over this offer, she is tempted. She asks only one question "would I be able to meet with my parents and Ero-Sennin?"

Izanagi nods on reflex before she catches herself and says "Yes, you will. You will be the new Shikome, and you will fulfill your duties, most of which people think the Shinigami does. In actual fact he simply ushers souls to their final afterlife. I was the one who sealed my granddaughter into you. If someone uses that most selfless jutsu again, you will be the one to answer. You will find no barrier between the afterlives and the mortal world, you can traverse all with no restriction. I ask one final time, will you become the Shodai of the Nidaime Sedai (generation) Shikome?"

Natsuki didn't even hesitate "Yes, I will"

Izanagi smiles "Excellent" she then snaps her right hand and causes Natsuki to be covered in cloth veils, they completely cover her body, but don't restrict her movement at all.

Izanagi sighs and says "To prevent the living from seeing you alive, for the next three hundred years you will wear these veils. You may take them off only when you are in the afterlife and not in the mortal realm"

Natsuki nods, she notices that she can see again, and that her lady was wearing a similar arraignment as she was. Before she can say anything she feels a tug. Izanagi sighs and says "Unfortunately someone is using the **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**, you must answer"

Natsuki bows to Izanagi "Yes my Lady"

Izanagi smiles as Natsuki fades out.

_Battlefield_

Tsunade Senju pants as she holds the final hand seal for the **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**. She idly wonders what the Shinigami will look like while her grand-father, grand-uncle, Sensei and friend all look at her in horror. Orochimaru's face is pale as he recognizes the jutsu. He charges forwards to end Tsunade's life.

Just as he is about to strike a white veil grabs his Kusanagi and rips it from his hand. The livings eyes all bulge out as from behind Tsunade a young feminine figure walks out, they cannot tell who this person is because she is covered by robes.

Tsunade slumps down only to be caught by the mysterious figure. "Baa-chan, I'm sorry" She gasps, she knows that voice.

The figure gently lays Tsunade down on the ground and turns to Orochimaru and Obito, both who are now sweating at the inhuman Killing Intent that is now focusing on them. The next thing the figure says causes chills to go down their spines "You two, have escaped death far too often. No. More" Before anyone can blink the figure is in front of Orochimaru, who is currently falling backwards with his heart ripped out and his head removed from his body.

Anko grabs at her curse mark only for the pain to disappear, when she looks she goes into ecstatic celebration as the mark is gone.

Obito gapes at the slain sennin, but before he can react he too is eliminated. Ripped in half by the inhumanly strong Natsuki.

The girl returns to her beloved 'Baa-chan' she kneels and lowers her hands as if to lift Tsunade, but instead of going under her body they enter it. Natsuki lifts Tsunade Senju's soul out of her body and walks towards the past Hokages with it in her arms. Behind her Tsunade's body disappears into a spray of snowflakes. She walks past the Hokages, as she does so four veils split from her outfit and grab onto the right wrist of the four Hokages. Their fake bodies collapse to dust and their souls are pulled along by Natsuki's veils.

Hinata, having cried over her lost friend runs up to the veiled figure and asks "Excuse me, but. Can you tell me. What happened to Natsuki Uzumaki" Everyone including the past Hokages listens in hoping for an answer, all except for Tsunade who had awoken. She knew, she knew and she was happy.

Natsuki smiles under her veils and says "I'm okay 'Nata, I'm happy" Hinata's mouth drops as does all the mouths of those listening in. Natsuki then spins on her feet and disappears with the souls of the five Hokages into a spray of snowflakes that fly off and into the Zetsu clones and Zetsu himself causing them to rapidly decay. Seven of the flakes slam into the ruins of the **Gedo Mazo** causing the seven imprisoned Bijuu to be released.

Natsuki Uzumaki had won the war for freedom.

In her honor all of the Shinobi declared peace, and the Elemental Nations would know peace for the next five hundred years which were known as a Golden Age, until the rapid onset of an Ice Age destroyed them. The survivors scattered and the ancient Shinobi were all but forgotten. Humanity had left its Golden Age, and it would soon return to its bloodstained roots. However they would never again learn the secrets of chakra, not until Natsuki Uzumaki returned to the world of the living.

She would eventually travel once more, Three Eras later. After her lady Izanagi had faded into the Sapphire fields to which all faded Shinto Gods and Goddesses went. Izanagi went happily, she would be able to reunite with her 'dear' husband.

Natsuki wondered across the world, it had changed in the millions of years she had slept, the first and only Second Generation Shikome. On one of her travels she wondered into the ancient lands of Greece. She was approached by the young Primordials Gaia and Ouranos. With the couple was Ananke the Primordial of Fate. Ananke seeing the power of the Ancient Tenshi of Death who predated all of the Primordials but Chaos herself, offered her the power to command Fate and the strings of life. Upon her doing so all of the other Primordials except for Chaos appeared, in various states of shock.

Natsuki looks at the Primordial kneeling to her and says "I accept your offer"

Ananke smiles and then sends and orb containing a copy of her power to Natsuki, who absorbs it and unintentionally shifts herself from an angel to a goddess. Specifically she is the Primordial goddess of Knowledge, Forbidden Knowledge, Balance, Death, Secrets, Opposing Natures, Heroes and most importantly Life.

Each of the Primordials present then gave Natsuki a gift. Chronos gave Natsuki the ability to resist power over time, she could never be frozen or slowed by time. Eros gave Natsuki the power of love, she could mold it however she wished, and in return was immune to others attempts to affect her with love. Erebus gave Natsuki power over darkness, she smiled at him and gave him a memory of her home, he thanked her. Nyx gave Natsuki the ability to travel to anywhere instantly at night. Hemera not to be outmatched by her mother gave Natsuki the same power during the day. Aether gave Natsuki power over light, to match his father's power over darkness. Pontus and Thalassa gave Natsuki the power to command the sea. Gaia and Ouranos gave Natsuki the power to command the Earth and Sky respectively. Tartarus gave Natsuki two gifts, the first was the ability to enter the Underworld without restriction, but since she already had a similar power he also gave her the power to lay a fated curse upon someone, the nature of the curse was if the bearer broke the condition or conditions that Natsuki specifies then they would suffer a consequence or consequences also specified by Natsuki.

After all these gifts Chaos herself appeared before Natsuki and gave her both a gift and a purpose.

Chaos stares into the eyes of the Ancient Primordial before her, this Primordial had been of the first cycle, this was the fourth cycle. She is only two thousand years younger than Chaos herself. Chaos smiles and says to Natsuki "You have been given great power Natsuki. So I will give you both a power and a responsibility. You will be the lawmaker and enforcer, you will write the Ancient Laws of the Greek Pantheon, and you will enforce them. Do you accept this gift"

Natsuki smiles, she had finally found another purpose. She says to Chaos "I do, I will start to write the laws then"

Natsuki then wrote the laws regarding how the Primordials and their immortal and semi-immortal descendents were to act. The laws were short and simple.

A hundred years later Ananke and Natsuki give the Moirai: Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos their powers.

Natsuki goes to Clotho, hands her a spindle and says "Clotho, you will spins the Threads of Fate for the mortals" Natsuki and Ananke then bless the youngest sister

She then goes to Lachesis and hands her a measuring rod and says "Lachesis, you will measure out the mortal's allotment of days upon their Thread of Fate" Natsuki and Ananke then bless the middle sister

Natsuki then goes to Atropos and hands her a pair of shears and says "To you Atropos, eldest of the Moirai I give the darkest and most necessary job. When a mortal's allotment of days is over, you will cut their Thread of Fate" Natsuki and Ananke then bless the eldest sister.

They then turn to the three and bless them with "May you never waver in your task, may you always be content and never know the terror of despair. This we Primordials bless you with" Natsuki smiles at the mother and her daughters before disappearing in a swirl of snowflakes.

One thousand four hundred and twenty-two years later Natsuki softly lets golden tears run down her face as she watches the remnant of her old friend Ouranos be castrated and thrown into the heavens. She remembered the enthusiastic and optimistic Primordial she had first met. In her arms Gaia weeps for her fallen husband, she had watched as he tried and failed to absorb the evils of Humanity, it eventually drove him to his madness. Which lead to his destruction by his son Kronos.

Before he went to castrate his father Natsuki told him "I will give you one chance, if you go down the same path as your father, I will take the majority of your power and Fate will see you fall as your father will. Don't disappoint me Kronos" Natsuki turned and walked away, leaving a slightly terrified Kronos behind her.

However two thousand years later the story repeated itself, and once more Natsuki cries as she comforts a grieving Gaia. Gaia having had enough decides "I'm going to sleep now, no more will I get close to my children and descendents only for them to become corrupted"

Natsuki simply hugs Gaia and says "No matter what, when you wake up I will be there for you Gaia. Remember that"


	99. DA TDLOH

****HP/? (Earlier this Year/2013)****

_It's listed as a Crossover, but I've since forgotten what it was crossed over with - DS2795_

_P.S: Although by the chapter title, I would guess Overlord_

**The Dark Lord of Hogwarts**

**Evil Always finds a Way**

_"And Light always Triumphs. But what if the Lord of Light and Demon of Darkness were identical? Can Light triumph over itself? Can Darkness destroy itself?"_

_- Spoken by the Dark Lord Harry Potter in 1990 -_

Fate is said to be a predetermined series of events that culminates in a grand pattern that no mortal can ever hope to understand. This is where the idea of prophecy comes from, however the Darkness and the Light had grown tired of the constant conflicts between themselves and were working together to derail Fate's plan


	100. DA TEROH

**HP/Highschool DxD **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

_Challenge by The Golden Dragon Lord_

**The Elemental Rulers of Hogwarts Ideas-Outline**

**Harry Potter/Highschool DxD**

**Main Characters**

_**Four Rulers**_

_**Harry Potter, Ice Emperor of Gryffins**_

_A contractor and friend (later crush) of Sona Sitri, Harry has learned Demonic Magic from her in her specialty of Water. A friendly open boy, Harry is friends with the other three rulers as well as many other students. Harry is a master alchemist capable of creating incredibly power weapons and potions Harry is the most close-combat oriented of the group, in the future there is a chance he may become one of Sona's [Pawns]. Harry is a master chess player but keeps it secret for reasons of his own._

_Rank: Lord Gryffindor (Human), Low-Class Devil ([Pawn]) (Possibly)_

_Elemental Specialty: Water_

_Devil Clan Association: Sitri._

_Relationship/s: Daphne Greengrass, Sona Sitri (Possibly)_

_Forces: Lion's Pride_

_Lieutenant/s: Fred and George Weasley_

_Ruler Sword: Aeterna Undo (Eternal Wave) A meter and a half long English broadsword with cyan darkening to royal blue demonic runes, starting out at a cyan Sitri Clan Sigil above the guard, with a golden guard, light blue hilt wrappings and a sapphire pommel._

_Mage Contracted Devil: Serafall Leviathan_

_**Daphne Greengrass, Fire Empress of Serpents**_

_A contractor and friend of Ravel Phenex, Daphne learned fire magic from Ravel over the years, leading to a much more intuitive grasp of elemental magic then most witches will ever obtain. The balanced warrior of the four, Daphne is skilled with a Japanese Katana and is very skilled at ranged magic. In the future there is the chance of her becoming the [Queen] of Ravel's Peerage._

_Rank: Lady Slytherin, Low-Class Devil ([Queen]) (Possibly)_

_Elemental Specialty: Fire_

_Devil Clan Association: Phenex_

_Relationship/s: Harry Potter, Sona Sitri. (Possibly)_

_Forces: Serpent's Den _

_Lieutenant: Tracey Davis_

_Ruler Sword: Ignes Damnatio (Fires of Damnation) A meter and a half long English broadsword with red lightning to orange and then yellow demonic runes, starting out at a red Phenex Clan Sigil above the guard, with a silver guard, red hilt wrappings and a ruby pommel._

_Mage Contracted Devil: Ravel Phenex_

_**Neville Longbottom, Earth Lord of Badgers**_

_A contractor and friend of Seekvaira Agares, Neville learned Earth magic from Seekvaira who is a prodigy at it. Neville is also very skilled in healing, defensive and ward magics. Neville is the Support of the Four Rulers with few combat spells (Although the few he has are very powerful) but many spells that aid his fellow Rulers. There is a chance of him becoming a [Bishop] of Seekvaira's Peerage and later on a [King] of his own Peerage._

_Rank: Lord Hufflepuff, Low-Class Devil ([Bishop]), the High-Class ([King]) (Possibly)_

_Elemental Specialty: Earth_

_Devil Clan Association: Agares_

_Relationship/s: Hermione Granger_

_Forces: Badger Set_

_Lieutenant: Susan Bones_

_Ruler Sword: Terrae Concussit (Earth Shaking) A meter and a half long English broadsword with green darkening to brown demonic runes, starting out at a green Agares Clan Sigil above the guard, with a golden guard, green hilt wrappings and a emerald pommel._

_Mage Contracted Devil: Seekvaira Agares_

_**Hermione Granger, Wind Mistress of Ravens**_

_A Contractor and friend of Akeno Himejima, The only member of the Four Rulers that isn't taught by a High-Class Devil. Taught Wind (and Lightning) magic by Akeno. Hermione is the Ranged combatant of the Four Rulers. Casting dozens of spells in rapid succession is nothing for her. If Neville becomes a Devil and subsequently a High-Class Devil with his own Peerage, Hermione will be his [Queen]._

_Rank: Lady Ravenclaw, Low-Class Devil ([Queen]) (Possibly)_

_Elemental Specialty: Wind (and Lightning)_

_Devil Clan Association: Gremory_

_Relationship/s: Neville Longbottom_

_Forces: Raven's Murder_

_Lieutenant: Luna Lovegood_

_Ruler Sword: Inritus Fulgar (Void Lightning) A meter and a half long English broadsword with yellow brightening to white demonic runes, starting out at a yellow Gremory Clan Sigil above the guard, with a bronze guard, yellow hilt wrappings and a topaz pommel._

_Mage Contracted Devil: Akeno Himejima_

_**Four Devil Allies**_

_**Sona Sitri, the Ice Queen of Kuoh Academy**_

_The Heiress of the Sitri Clan, Sona is a very strict and serious devil. Contracted at the age of eleven by Harry Potter she ended up being his teacher in demonic water and later ice magic. Over the seven years Harry spends at Hogwarts she slowly falls for him. But refuses to accept her feelings for him due to the fact that he has never beat her in a chess match._

_Rank: High-Class Devil ([King])_

_Clan: Sitri (Heiress)_

_Elemental Specialty: Water (and Ice)_

_Peerage (At the time of Deathly Hallows): 1 [Queen], 2 [Bishops], 1 [Rook], 1 [Knight], two [Pawns] (five pieces used)_

_Alliances: Gremory Heiress_

_Family:_

_Lord Sitri (Father)_

_Lady Sitri (Mother)_

_Serafall Leviathan (Elder Sister)_

_**Ravel Phenex, the Fiery Bishop of the Phenex**_

_The younger sister and [Bishop] of Riser Phenex, Ravel is nine years old when she makes her first contract with Daphne Greengrass to teach her demonic fire magic. Around the events of Deathly Hallows she changes to a [King] piece and might ask Daphne to be her [Queen]._

_Rank: High-Class Devil ([Bishop] then [King])_

_Clan: Phenex (Third child of current Lord)_

_Elemental Specialty: Fire and Wind_

_Peerage (at the time of Deathly Hallows): None_

_Alliances: None_

_Family:_

_Lord Phenex (Father)_

_Lady Phenex (Mother)_

_Ruval Phenex (Eldest Brother)_

_Riser Phenex (Elder Brother)_

_Mage Contractor: Daphne Greengrass_

_**Seekvaira Agares, The Earth Lady of the Underworld.**_

_The Heiress (?) of clan Agares, Seekvaira at the age of eleven is contacted by Neville Longbottom for training in the demonic earth magics. Later on by the end of Deathly Hallows she offers him a position as her [Bishop]. She is also a massive Mecha Otaku._

_Rank: High-Class Devil ([King])_

_Clan: Agares (Heiress - ?)_

_Elemental Specialty: Earth_

_Peerage (At the time of Deathly Hallows): 1 [Queen], 1 [Bishop], 2 [Knights], 2 [Rooks], 8 [Pawns]_

_Alliances: None (Known)_

_Family:_

_Lord Agares (Father)_

_Lady Agares (Mother)_

_Mage Contractor: Neville Longbottom_

_**Akeno Himejima, The Thunder Priestess [Miko]**_

_Born as a Fallen Angel/human hybrid, she is the Daughter of Baraqiel and Shuri Himejima. After her mother was slain and she was thrown out of her clan she was discovered by Rias Gremory and became her [Queen]. At the age of eleven she is contracted by Hermione Granger for wind (and lightning) demonic magic training. She is also a massive sadist and has influenced Hermione into one as well._

_Rank: Low-Class Devil ([Queen])_

_Clan: Gremory (Peerage)_

_Elemental Specialty: Lightning and Wind_

_Peerage (At the time of Deathly Hallows): (N/A)_

_Alliances: (N/A)_

_Family:_

_Shuri Himejima (Mother – deceased)_

_Baraqiel (Father)_

_Mage Contractor: Hermione Granger_

**Outline**

_Canon HP until Harry reaches six years old._

_At the age of six Harry runs away from his relatives. After a month spent living in the back alleys and wilderness of England, he runs into the Greengrass family out on a vacation. The Greengrass family then take him in to protect him and raise him, Dumbledore when he finds out about the conditions Harry lived in and the reason behind his current situation apologizes profusely and does everything he can to help Harry without revealing his presence to the Wizarding world._

_Harry grows up becoming great friends with Daphne Greengrass and Neville Longbottom, however dense as he is he doesn't notice Daphne's feelings becoming more then friendship as the years pass._

_At the age of ten Harry while searching through the Grimoires of the Potter family discovers a Grimoire on Devils. He secretly keeps it on him using some sealing techniques he discovered in a scroll. Harry also takes some Grimoires on Alchemy and it's derivative specialties._

_**(Year 1 – 1991/1992)**_

_**September**_

_After arriving at Hogwarts Harry is sorted into Gryffindor, while Daphne goes into Slytherin and Neville goes into Hufflepuff. A Mundane-Born by the name of Hermione Granger is sorted into Ravenclaw._

_Harry has his first week of classes. He impresses all of his teachers with his intelligence, diligence and respect. Even Severus Snape is impressed and begins to see past Harry's father to see the boy himself._

_After Potions Harry and Daphne go out to met Hagrid the groundskeeper as Harry had heard that Hagrid know quite a bit about magical creatures and he wanted to learn more about them, Daphne just came along because she wanted to spend time with Harry._

_Saturday afternoon after lunch Harry goes exploring and discovers the Room of Requirement. There he works on and summons a devil via a magic circle he discovered in his Grimoire. The Devil turns out to be Sona Sitri, after talking for a few moments Harry asks if she would teach him magic, Sona agrees at the price that after he finishes his schooling if she still has enough pieces that he will enter her Peerage. Harry happily agrees with that price and Sona begins to teach him._

_At the first flying lessons, Draco Malfoy insults Ronald (Ron) Weasley who later falls off of his broom, dropping a ancient Remembrall given to him by his mother. Draco picks it up and threatens to throw it into a tree, Harry despite despising Ron for his manners, slovenly appearance and stereotyping conflicts with Malfoy over the Remembrall. Malfoy is half-tempted to give it back when Harry openly admits that he actually hates Ron and can't stand him and is only helping out due to House Loyalty. Draco however has his own House Loyalty to think about and apologizes before throwing the Remembrall into the air. Harry shoots after the Remembrall and narrowly catches it before it smashes into a window (That leads to McGonagall's office)._

_McGonagall herself comes out and takes Harry away, but instead of punishing him she offers him a position on the House Quidditch team. Harry accepts on the premise that he tryout with the rest instead of just getting the position straight out._

_After that Malfoy apologizes again at lunch and Harry and Draco strike up a unusual friendship/rivalry._

_**October**_

_On Halloween, Ronald Weasley insults Hermione Granger after she attempts to help him in charms (albeit Condescendingly) and she hides in the girls bathroom in the dungeons. Later on at the actual feast Professor Quirrel runs in and announces there is a troll in the dungeons before he faints (supposedly) Harry, Neville and Daphne go down to the dungeons and rescue Hermione from the troll. Using demonic water magic that he learned from Sona Harry defeats the troll by overwhelming it with a small water spray and then freezing the water._

_After that they escape from the dungeons without being found out by the teachers. _

_The next day Daphne and Neville confront Harry on his power and he tells them about Sona and their deal. They then ask him if a similar deal could be done for them. Harry mentions that it's possible, but that they couldn't make such a deal with Sona unless they wanted to learn Water magic. Daphne however wants to learn Fire while Neville wants to learn Earth Magic. So Harry helps them summon a devil from the Phenex and Agares clans, the two devils summoned turn out to be Ravel Phenex and Seekvaira Agares. They both agree to teach their respective summoner at the price of the summoner becoming a member of their peerage. Daphne and Neville both accept the deal and begin their training in demonic magic._

_**November**_

_The next week Harry plays in his first Quidditch match, thankfully he took precautions and placed a protective ward on his broom that prevents Quirrel's dark magic from affect him during the match._

_After the Quidditch match Harry and Daphne visit Hagrid and find out that he is hatching a dragon, he then accidently tells them about Fluffy and mentions Flamel's name._

_**December**_

_(25__th__) At Christmas Harry receives the Hallowed Cloak from Dumbledore who says it was his fathers and he wasn't to receive it until he was at Hogwarts by his father's wish. Dumbledore proves this by including the letter about the cloak with the present._

_**(1992)**_

_**January**_

_Harry immediately goes exploring and discovers the Mirror of Erised, however thanks to his demonic contract he is immune to the effects of the mirror, he still visits it once a week until Dumbledore discovers that he is visiting it. Dumbledore is impressed that Harry isn't being drawn into the mirror but is instead using it to judge his desires and see if what he desires is worth working towards. Dumbledore offers to give Harry the mirror after he is finished using it and harry accepts._

_**April**_

_Norbert(a) hatches with Harry, Daphne, Draco, Hermione and Neville watching. The next month they work to help Norbert(a) get taken away to a dragon reserve by a the elder brother of Fred and George Weasley. However the five are all caught and put in detention with Ron who tattled on them._

_**May**_

_Forced to go into the Forbidden Forest for their detention they search for the cause of the Unicorn's mysterious deaths. Harry, Daphne and Hermione are in a group with Fang Hagrid's hound. They discover the slain Unicorn and the wraith feeding on it, using their demonic magics Harry and Daphne fight off the wraith, Firenze the Centaur discovers them and congratulates them on fighting off the wraith and warns them if they are aware of the repercussions of their deals. Both Harry and Daphne both admit that they are fully aware of the potential dangers of their deals but the benefits outweigh the downsides. Firenze nods in acceptance and escorts them back to Hagrid._

_Hermione questions Harry the next day about what deals Firenze was talking about and is told about devils by Harry, naturally her inquisitive nature leads her to asking if she can make such a deal and Harry accepts, when Hermione mentions that she wants to learn wind magic he has her summon Akeno Himejima who despite being renowned for her lightning magics is just as good at wind magics as well. Hermione agrees to become Akeno's Mage Contractor for the right to learn magic._

_Daphne and Neville both become the Mage Contractor's of their teachers, while Harry contracts with an unknown devil._

_**June**_

_(4__th__) Harry, Daphne, Neville and Hermione venture down into the Third Corridor's forbidden areas to prevent the Voldemort influenced (possessed) Professor Quirrel from getting the Philosopher's Stone._

_Daphne charms the harp to keep Fluffy asleep._

_Neville uses his knowledge of Magical Plants to defeat the Devil's Snare._

_Harry uses his flying skills to catch the key, Harry then beats the chess board having learned the game from Sona._

_Hermione solves the riddle of Snape._

_Harry ventures into the final room and confronts Voldemort and Quirrel._

_Harry succeeds in defeating Quirrel and his demonic pact with Sona prevents Voldemort from possessing him._

_Gryffindor and Slytherin tie for the House cup and although there is some animosity they happily share the honor of being the victors. Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Neville get the nickname of the Golden Quartet._

_**(Holidays – Year 1/Year 2)**_

_**July/August**_

_Harry returns to the Greengrass manor where he has stayed since he was six, he however does visit the Potter manor several times to read in the library and practice magics behind the powerful wards which prevent the Ministry Trace from working._

_Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Neville and Draco shop in Diagon Alley. In Flourish and Blotts, they meet Gilderoy Lockhart and Harry meets Lucius Malfoy. Lucius slips an old school diary of Tom Riddle's to Ginny Weasley 's cauldron. He also starts a fight with Arthur Weasley. Harry sees through the deception and asks Lucius about it later, Lucius admits to being forced by the Dark Lord to do this and comments that he wishes that he'd never joined Voldemort._

_**(Year 2)**_

_**September**_

_(1__st__) Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey begin at Hogwarts. Harry quickly befriend both Colin and Luna but doesn't like the stalkerish nature of Ginny and mentions such to Fred and George who apologize for her actions._

_(8__th__)The Chamber of Secrets is opened by Ginny Weasley, under the influence of Tom Riddle's diary._

_**October**_

_(31__st__)The Chamber of Secrets is opened again and the basilisk petrifies Mrs. Norris. Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Neville and Draco are on their way back from Nearly-Headless Nick's Deathday party with Dumbledore when they stumble upon the petrified Mrs. Norris, the presence of the Headmaster prevents any accusations against the Quartet and Draco._

_**November**_

_(8__th__) Colin Creevey is petrified by the basilisk. Harry attempts to use some demonic magic to heal him only to find that even demon magic cannot heal Colin. That narrows his search immensely._

_A secret passage behind a mirror on the fourth floor caves in, forcing Fred and George to stop using it. It formerly led to Hogsmeade._

_**December**_

_(17__th__) At the first meeting of the Dueling Club, Harry Potter speaks Parseltongue and many suspect that he is the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. Harry announces that he is not due to the fact that the heir to Salazar is in fact a woman. The students of Hogwarts although surprised at this accept this when Harry mentions that he was told of this by the Goblins._

_(18__th__) Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly-Headless Nick are petrified by the basilisk. Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Neville kick their search into high gear._

_**(1993)**_

_**February**_

_(14__th__- Valentines) Gilderoy Lockhart holds a Valentine's Day celebration. Harry Potter receives an anonymous singing valentine (sent by Ginny Weasley). He then finds the Dairy of Tom Riddle but is smart enough not to write in it after it talks back._

_**May**_

_(8__th__) The basilisk petrifies Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater, removing Harry as a suspect behind the attacks. Rubeus Hagrid is sent to Azkaban and Albus Dumbledore is removed as headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry swears to end however is responsible and Daphne and Neville agree._

_(24__th__) Harry , Daphne and Neville enter the Forbidden Forest and meet Aragog, due to them being devil contractors, Aragog and his children have no desire to eat them and let them leave amicably. _

_(29__th__) Harry enters the Chamber of Secrets with Daphne and Neville, once they face the Basilisk they find out that Daphne is the heir to Slytherin and as such the Basilisk follows her orders rather than Tom Riddle's. Daphne orders the basilisk to bite the diary with one of her fangs and she agrees._

_(30__th__) Harry amused by the antics of Dobby offers Lucius fifteen galleons for him and Lucius accepts._

_**June**_

_Once again Slytherin and Gryffindor tie, despite not winning the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are happy that neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor won but instead tie._

_**(Holidays – Year 2/Year 3)**_

_**July/August**_

_Harry after going to Gringotts to check his credentials discovers that he is the heir of Gryffindor. He finds out that he has to be Thirteen in order to inherit. Harry also has a magical scan done and he is told of the Horcrux in his scar, the Goblins then remove it and destroy it for free as they despise such things._

_The Granger family vacations in France, they offer to take Harry but he declines, Harry goes on a vacation to the Underworld and meets with Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer. Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban._

_After their vacations, Harry meets Hermione, Daphne, Draco and Neville in Diagon Alley. Hermione purchases her pet Crookshanks. Draco get's a Russian Blue that he names 'Viktor'_

_**(Year 3)**_

_**September**_

_(1__st__) Dementors board the Hogwarts Express during the trip to Hogwarts, Harry, Neville, Daphne and Hermione drive them away using their demonic powers, their devil pacts giving them an immunity to the Dementor aura._

_(2__nd__) At 9 a.m., Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Neville have Arithmancy at 9 a.m. Later in the morning, they have Transfiguration. After lunch, Rubeus Hagrid teaches his first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, where Draco Malfoy is nearly injured by Buckbeak before Harry pulls him out of the way._

_(8__th__) The Boggart that Remus Lupin used for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, took up residence in the teacher's wardrobe in the Staffroom. _

_(9__th__) The Third year students have their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Remus Lupin, where he shows them how to tackle a Boggart. Harry's Boggart turns out to be a strangely 'voluptuous' girl in a pick short skirt hold a short stick with a hollow circle with a golden star inside of it that calls him 'Ha-tan' he refuses to say who she is to the rest of the class._

_**October**_

_(31__st__) Sirius Black breaks into Hogwarts and slashes the Fat Lady's portrait while searching for Peter Pettigrew. The Fat Lady is succeeded by Sir Cadogan._

_Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Neville ask for instruction in the Patronus Charm as while they are immune to the effects of a Dementor their magic can't seriously injure them and they would severely injure any prisoners of the Dementors._

_**November**_

_(18__th__) Harry loses a Quidditch match after he is assaulted by Dementors, he manages to blast a couple with some low level fire magics he learned from Daphne but in doing so is thrown off of his broom._

_**December**_

_(22__nd__) Fred and George Weasley give Harry the Marauder's Map as payment for his helping them devise some new pranking spells._

_(25__th__) Harry receives a Firebolt anonymously. Daphne, fearing that it was sent by Sirius Black and jinxed, turns it into Professor McGonagall, Harry accepts this decision as he was thinking the same thing._

_**(1994)**_

_**January**_

_(5__th__) The Golden Quartet have their first lesson with Remus Lupin on the Patronus Charm._

_**April**_

_(20__th__) The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures declares the near-miss of Buckbeak and Draco a warning to all those who don't respect Magical Creatures and warn Draco of the consequences of being so foolish again, Draco accepts their reprimand and apologizes for wasting their time._

_**June**_

_(6__th__) The Golden Quartet discover the truth behind Peter Pettigrew and capture him, soon afterwards they are ambushed by a 'Grim' whom they follow only to discover that the Grim is in fact the Animagus form of Sirius Black, Harry then accepts what Sirius says and promises to expose Peter. When Remus shows signs of transforming into a Werewolf, Daphne stuns him and they quickly get away with an unconscious Pettigrew whom they turn into the authorities and are rewarded for not only capturing him but revealing the truth. Dumbledore himself pushes the trial through and Peter is quickly convicted with Sirius being cleared of all charges and being forced to pay a five hundred galleon fine for not registering his Animagus form and for escaping Azkaban. _

_(7__th__) Remus Lupin resigns as professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts after his werewolf status is exposed. _

_(31__st__) Harry using his new power having finally come of age to ascend to his Lordship, repeals the Anti-Werewolf laws and helps Remus find employment as his groundskeeper for Potter Manor._

_**(Holidays Year 3/Year 4)**_

_**August**_

_Sirius moves in with Harry and is informed of the devil pact that Harry made, although a little upset Sirius quickly sees the reasons behind it and ends up making his own pact with Sirzechs Lucifer._

_The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final is held in England, between Ireland and Bulgaria. The Irish National Quidditch team defeats the Bulgarian National Quidditch team 170 to 160, though Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum captures the Golden Snitch. Afterward, a Death Eater riot breaks out and the Dark Mark is cast into the sky by Barty Crouch Jr._

_Harry after doing some research discovers that Neville is in fact Lord Hufflepuff and informs him of this fact, Neville quickly ascends to his Lordship as well as Daphne, together they form a powerful political block on the Wizengamot and start repealing some of the more backwards laws._

_By using the Pureblood's pride against them Harry pushes through a new Ministry devoted to adapting 'Mundane' technology so that it can work in magic rich areas._

_**(Year 4)**_

_**September**_

_(1__st__) During the early morning, Amos Diggory calls on Arthur Weasley to help Alastor Moody after a disturbance at his house. Bartemius (Barty) Crouch Jr. (impersonating Moody), who has abducted Moody, claims he has been attacked by burglars._

_Dennis Creevey, Nigel Wolpert, and others are sorted into Gryffindor House._

_(2__nd__) The Fourth years have Herbology, where they learn about Bubotubers. They also have Care of Magical Creatures, where they meet the Blast-Ended Skrewts. __Daily Prophet__ publishes Rita Skeeter's article about Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody. Barty Crouch Jr., impersonating Alastor Moody, transforms Draco Malfoy into a ferret. Hermione using her demonic powers shocks 'Alastor Moody' without him realizing._

_(4__th__) Bartemius Crouch Jr. (impersonating Alastor Moody) teaches the Fourth year students about the Unforgivable Curses. Daphne notes the irregularity of this but like Harry, Neville and Hermione they carefully observe the spells their the motions for each spell so that they can use it themselves, being devil pact bound makes them care little about the light and dark aspects of magic as they are immune to any corruptive influences._

_**October**_

_(31__st__) The Goblet of Fire selects the champions for the Triwizard Tournament, held for the first time in centuries at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the scheming of Barty Crouch Jr, posing as Alastor Moody, Harry Potter is unexpectedly chosen as a fourth champion, then using his Lordship Harry declaims his selection as a illegal mistake and is freed from the Tournament. _

_**November**_

_(24__th__) The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held._

_**December**_

_(25__th__) The Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament is held, Harry partners up with Daphne, Neville partners up with Hermione and Draco partners up with Tracy. Unbeknownst to Harry, Sona Sitri is actually present and watching him secretly having started to develop feelings for him._

_**(1995)**_

_**February**_

_(24__th__) The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held in the Black Lake of Hogwarts. _

_**May**_

_(24__th__) Bartemius Crouch Sr. is killed by his son. His body is transfigured into a bone and buried in Rubeus Hagrid's garden._

_**June**_

_(24__th__) The Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Cedric Diggory wins first place, and upon seizing the Triwizard Cup, is transported to the Little Hangleton Graveyard._

_Harry having had suspicions of the whole Triwizard tournament had placed a transportation marker on all three champions and with the rest of the Golden Quartet they transport to Cedric's location._

_Peter Pettigrew who managed to escape Azkaban attempts to incapacitate the Quartet only to be taken down by a massive wave of fire from Daphne, unfortunately Peter had already added two ingredients of the ritual and his last curse flung both Cedric's blood and Voldemort into the Cauldron, recreating Voldemort's body._

_Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort have their first duel, Harry overwhelms Voldemort but is forced to flee when the Death Eaters arrive en masse ._

_The Golden Quartet escape and inform Dumbledore, who reconstitutes the Order of the Phoenix and offers them positions to which they decline but ask to be kept updated on the situation to which Dumbledore happily agrees._

_Barty Crouch Jr. is exposed as having posed as Alastor Moody, murdered his father, and tampered with the Triwizard Tournament. He is arrested by Harry and is taken to the ministry for a Trial._

_Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge accepts the return of Voldemort when Harry whispers into his ears about the popularity of a Minister who is on top of such situations and recommends both the allowance of lethal force and the immediately closure of all suspected Death Eater's Vaults until they submit to a Veritaserum questioning and make an Unbreakable Vow to never support Voldemort or Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

_The Second Wizarding War __officially__ begins._

_(26__th__) Harry, Neville and Daphne step forth revealing their Lord and Ladyships to the Wizarding public and inform them of Voldemort's true identity as the Half-blood Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Death Eater recruitment drops to absolutely nil after that is reveal along with the fact that being a Death Eater willingly is now a Death Warrant._

_**(Holidays Year4/Year 5)**_

_**July/August**_

_Daphne discovers the fact that Hermione is descendent from Lady Ravenclaw and when that fact is revealed Hermione is immediately granted a Ladyship and position in the Wizengamot._

_Dumbledore despite being busy attempting to counter Voldemort is happy that the current generation has four strong leaders to keep watch over it. He decides to vacate his positions as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Head Mugwump of the ICW so that he can focus on Hogwarts and the Order._

_The Golden Quartet shoot down Umbridge's Educational degree and instead make it mandatory that the DADA Professor at Hogwart's is a Most Ancient and Most Noble house member with an O in their NEWT DADA._

_Harry, Neville, Hermione and Daphne are named as the only fifth year Prefects for their respective house, due to newly imposed restrictions._

_**(Year 5)**_

_**September**_

_(1__st__) Sirius takes over the position of DADA professor and immediately starts planning pranks on both students and teachers._

_Fred and George discover that Sirius is Padfoot and they happily learning everything he can teach them about both DADA and Pranking._

_**October**_

_Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Neville found the Hogwart's Defense Forces. Each house has its own force, with Harry leading the 'Lion's Pride', Daphne leading the 'Serpent's Den', Hermione leading the 'Raven's Murder' and Neville leading the 'Badger Set'. Dumbledore although alarmed at the reason behind the creation of the HDF, is quite pleased at the fact that all four houses are working together and that they all train together._

_**December**_

_Post-mortem analysis reveals that a series of notes Albus Dumbledore wrote before his death regarding __The Tales of Beedle the Bard__ were completed around this time, approximately eighteen months before his death in June of 1997._

_(18__th__) Daphne finally confesses to Harry and shares a kiss with him, to the catcalling of the HDF as they walk in on them kissing._

_Arthur Weasley is attacked by Nagini in the Department of Mysteries._

_(25__th__) Neville, his Grandmother, Harry, Daphne and Hermione visit Alice and Frank Longbottom in St. Mungo's Hospital._

_**(1996)**_

_**January**_

_Ten Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, escape from Azkaban prison in a mass breakout. The Golden Quartet immediately seals their accounts at Gringotts and has a bounty put on their heads, from money in their own accounts. The goblins immediately search their vaults and discover one of Voldemort's Horcrux and destroy it immediately._

_**February**_

_(14__th__) Harry and Daphne have their first date in Hogsmeade._

_**April**_

_The HDF is discovered after Dolores Umbridge does a surprise inspection, she tries to have it disbanded but cannot due to the fact that the four founder's heirs are leading it and have full rights to create such a thing._

_**May**_

_Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw at the last Quidditch match of the school year._

_Hagrid introduced his half brother, Grawp to Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Daphne._

_**June**_

_(16__th__) Dolores Umbridge and some Aurors attack and attempt to arrest Rubeus Hagrid, McGonagall attempts to defend Hagrid._

_Minerva McGonagall is stunned severely by the Aurors, Hagrid defeats the Aurors, outwits Umbridge and escapes from Hogwarts and forced into hiding. Harry immediately has Umbridge arrested for illegal use of magic spells against a non-combatant._

_(17/18__th__)_

_Umbridge is placed into Azkaban by the Ministry._

_The Golden Quartet and the HDF thwart Lord Voldemort's plans to steal the prophecy and the Battle of the Department of Mysteries ensues._

_The Order of the Phoenix comes to their assistance; various Death Eaters are captured; the prophecy is destroyed and Sirius Black slays the Lestrange brother's freeing Bellatrix from a contract controlling her, she immediately turns on the Death Eaters and start decimating their ranks._

_Voldemort duels Dumbledore and attempts to possess Harry but is forced out by his pack, but not before he gets the knowledge of devil summoning and the Astaroth Magic circle._

_Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge immediately places the Wizarding world on high alert and has all Aurors on leave recalled and all active and in-active Aurors forced to take Unbreakable Vows to uphold the laws, unless they are saving a life._

_Bellatrix reveals a spell that returns Frank and Alice Longbottom to their original health, much to the gratitude of Augusta and Neville who both then vote to have her cleared of all charges due to being under a marriage contract._

_**July**_

_Mr. Ollivander almost suffers a kidnapping attempt but it is repelled by a HDF member who is with her younger sister getting her a wand. The Brockdale Bridge and the Millennium Bridge are attacked by Death Eaters but HDF and Aurors are quick to notice their presence and they are shot down by the highly skilled HDF forces._

_**August**_

_Harry after almost six years of study has mastered Alchemy and with the help of Daphne, Hermione and Neville, he creates what will be later known as the four 'Ruler Swords' each one custom made for each member of the Golden Quartet._

_**September**_

_(1__st__) The first meeting of the Slug Club takes place on the Hogwarts Express with Harry and Daphne in attendance, while Neville and Hermione are patrolling the train._

_**December**_

_(20__th__) Horace Slughorn, new Potions professor at Hogwarts, holds a Christmas party for his favorite students and other associates._

_(25__th__) The Burrow is attacked, but some HDF reinforcements help force the Death Eaters away with many casualties to their name._

_**(1997)**_

_**March**_

_(1__st__) Ron Weasley celebrates his seventeenth birthday and accidentally consumes a Love Potion Romilda Vane intended for Harry Potter. Harry laughs his ass off at Ron's almost drunken seeming antics and tells Romilda not to use love potions again or he'll paralyze her and let the potioned person do what they want with her, and then he'll give her to Hermione._

_**April**_

_(20__th__): The Acromantula Aragog passes away. Rubeus Hagrid removes his corpse from the Forbidden Forest to prevent the other Acromantulas from cannibalizing it._

_(21__st__) Harry Potter and Horace Slughorn attend Aragog's funeral with Rubeus Hagrid._

_Harry easily persuades Slughorn into revealing what he knows of Horcruxes and he warns Harry about the dangers and darkness of such items._

_**June:**_

_Harry and Dumbledore retrieve the fake locket Horcrux from a cave and learn of the existence of "R.A.B."._

_Harry immediately calls Kreacher and asks him about the Locket, Kreacher reveals he has it and brings it to Harry, Harry destroys the Locket with a concentrated blast of demonic energy. Dumbledore although somewhat wary of the power thanks Harry for that and mentions the other Horcrux on his hand and tells Harry that he is sorry._

_Pansy Parkinson smuggles several Death Eaters into Hogwarts and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower ensues._

_The HDF overwhelms the Death Eaters and leave no survivors. Dumbledore succumbs to the poison he had recently consumed and the curse he received from the Resurrection Stone. He hands both the Stone and Wand over to Harry, making him the 'Master of Death' and allowing him to summon a 'Reaper' named Bennia._

_Dumbledore's funeral is held at Hogwarts. Daphne, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Tracey and the entirety of the HDF commit to the hunt for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes with Harry. _

_**June or July**__: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks marry. Several Death Eaters attempt to escape from Azkaban but are slain by HDF members nearby._

_**July**_

_July: Voldemort and his Death Eaters hold a meeting at Malfoy Manor. Charity Burbage is murdered._

_Harry destroys a force of Death Eaters attempting to take him out in Diagon Alley. Voldemort gets closer to cracking the secret behind Devil summoning._

_**August**_

_1 August:_

_Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour marry at the Burrow._

_The Ministry of Magic is attacked by Voldemort but he is repulsed by the Golden Quartet and some of the HDF who are present._

_The Burrow and other residences affiliated with the Order of the Phoenix are attacked by Death Eaters. Many of the attacking Death Eaters are annihilated by HDF members helping out with the battles._

_**September**_

_(1__st__) The Golden Quartet makes Hogwarts the base for their Horcrux Search and they a renamed the Four Elemental Rulers of Hogwarts or Four Rulers for short._

_**October/November**_

_Harry retrieves the sword of Godric Gryffindor from Hogwarts._

_**December**_

_(24__th__) The Four Rulers are attacked at Godric's Hollow by Nagini and they slay the snake, leaving only one Horcrux in existence._

_(30__th__) There is an attempted ambush the Four Rulers at Xenophilius Lovegood's house, but the Death Eater's involved are slain by the Four easily._

_Voldemort starts to get anxious at the fact that his forces are dwindling and he starts planning an absolutely desperate attack on Hogwarts._

_**(1998)**_

_**April**_

_Remus Lupin arrives at Hogwarts with Tonks and their son, they and Andromeda are hidden in the Chamber of Secrets along with all of the non-combatants_

_**May**_

_May 2__nd__: The Battle of Hogwarts occurs:_

_The Four Rulers locate Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Room of Requirement, and it is destroyed by Harry's Ruler Sword._

_Lord Voldemort kills Severus Snape_

_The final duel between Harry and Voldemort begins, Voldemort uses his newly discovered knowledge of devil summoning to summon Diodora Astaroth to the field under his command, Diodora doesn't mind being summoned to kill humans._

_Harry in response while the other Three Rulers watch from the battlements of Hogwarts with the HDF, summons his Mage contracted Devil, who turns out to be Serafall Leviathan._

_Before Diodora can say anything he is frozen by Serafall who then proceeds to utterly decimate the remaining Death Eaters. Before Voldemort can get over his shock at Harry's Mage contract, he is impaled on Harry's Ruler Sword, then Daphne, Neville and Hermione all stab Voldemort with their own swords to insure his death._

_The Second Wizarding War ends._

_Minerva McGonagall is appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Cornelius Fudge retires from his position as minister and promotes Amelia Bones to be the new Minister of Magic._

_**June**_

_(1__st__) Sick of their popularity, Harry, Neville, Daphne and Hermione leave England for Isehara, Japan and Kuoh Academy located there._


	101. DA TESL

**HP/Sailor Moon **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**The Eternal Silent Lord**

**Prologue**

**New world(s)?**

Thud

The shock and horror was so thick it seemed almost solid. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and defeater of Voldemort. Fell. Having expended all of his magic in a one-off final attack to destroy Voldemort body and soul; He collapsed, dying. Harry felt his heartbeat slow. His ability to even speak robbed of him. He watched as his friends rush to him, only to meet his dead body. Harry's soul departed, for the next great adventure.

_In a distant reality, far removed from Harry's original reality._

_Aeternum Silentium. Saturn_

On the Silent world of Saturn there are three great wonders; first is the great tower of Fractus Spira, the second is Titan Castle the home of Saturn's Queen and the last is the floating continent of Aeternum Silentium, upon which Titan Castle was built. By ancient decree only the Queen of Saturn, her consort and her children could walk upon its pristine ground.

On this pristine ground a surge of magic appears, and from this surge of magic a body is created. This body is similar to what harry Potter looked like when he died in his home universe, however it is more fleshed out, it is what he would look like if he had grown up loved and with his family. Taller by a few inches and much more muscled, Harry starts as he jerked awake, Harry sighed as he observed the world around him. _'It seems that Fate hasn't finished fucking with me yet, joy_' He thought to himself. Harry stood, he turned around to get a complete picture, he saw a castle.


	102. DA TFA

**Naruto/Highschool DxD **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**The Fifth Angel**

**Prologue: Crimson Pools**

_Drip, Drip, Drip._

A five year old boy gasps as blood leaks from his chest, from where the beating organ that was his heart used to be, the beating organ that is right in front of him with a kunai through it. The young boy's vision slowly fades as a silver haired man runs up to his body screaming his name. The boy never answers.

The village the boy lived in once so prosperous and mighty, was destroyed that night. When the boy died he released a demon that had been held captive in his soul. The village was destroyed as the only man capable of stopping the demon fell in the demon's awakening.

_Beyond Existence_

A being that cannot be described watches, he is human but not, male but female, His eyes are stunningly beautiful, but no-one can remember what color they are. His hair is long and wavy, yet at the same time short and spiked. His skin is pale and tan, black and white. He is sometimes tall and other times small, He calls out "Michael" His voice is melodious, yet powerful. With but that one word the area around him shakes. An archangel with twelve wings walks up to the being and bows before him.

"My lord"

The being focuses on the bowing archangel "Michael, there is a situation"

The archangel looks up with concern "My lord?"

The being waves a hand and a image of the village's destruction appears "Seven truly noble souls have perished, I would like you, Azrael and Azazel to go to this village and collect the seven souls, six of them show promise as Angels and the Seventh. His soul is so pure and noble, it is full of such humility. I believe this soul, this Naruto Uzumaki, will be a fine replacement for Lucifer. A new Archangel"

Michael looks up at his lord, the Judeo-Christian God with wonder in his eyes and smiles "The Archangels are once more going to be complete" God nods, Michael smiles but then grows a thoughtful expression "But what aspect will he be?"

God smiles and laughs and with that all the angels of Heaven burst into song, having not heard their lords laughter since before the Fall. The being slowly stops laughing and replies to his most loyal supporter "He will be the Archangel of Humanity and Demons, he will be the one who watches over Humanity and helps demon kind remember their beginnings. The six other souls will stand by his side as his sub-ordinates."

Michael rises from his bow "It will be as you command my lord" Michael then rushes out to find the Angel of Death and Azazel.

_Konohagakure, Ruins_

The three angels set down in the ruins of Konoha, in the distance a nine tailed fox can be seen moving away from the ruins. As they walk the souls of the dead start to gather around them.


	103. DA TGOC

**HP/Transformers **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**The Goddess of Cybertron**

**Chapter 1**

**The Ancient One**

_Outside of space-time_

Andromeda Potter smiles in victory, finally after so many attempts and after so long, she had succeeded. In her hands is a simple cube, however this cube is made of an unknowable metal and covered with esoteric runes that Andromeda had spent countless years studying, rediscovering or _creating_. For the simple purpose of creating this cube, this small unassuming cube with the power to create worlds. But more than that, the power to create _life_.

She named it _Creatus_ (Child) in a language that had long since died.

But for the beings created from that powerful cube, there was another name.

A name that would be the source of countless wars.

The _Allspark_.

**TGC**

Millennia after Andromeda has cast her _Creatus_ into the world, she received a message from it. It's children had grown up and had declared war on one another, their war had grown so much that it threatened their planet.

To protect their world one faction had evacuated it, it was now landing on a planet, a planet like it's mothers stories.

Andromeda smiles sadly her _Creatus'_ creations would be headed for Earth.

**TGC**

Another call, a young human had been judged worth by her _Creatus_. Andromeda smiles and begins to open a gate into the space-time of her child.

**TGC**

_Mission City_

With no other choice Sam Witwicky pushes the Allspark into Megatron's chest to save Optimus Prime. A powerful wave of energy explodes from the Allspark into Megatron's spark. The wave then vanishes and all that is left is a gaping hole in Megatron's chest where his Spark used to be.

Optimus looks down sadly at the offlined body of Megatron and notices a shard of the Allspark. As he reaches down to collect it a power shockwave reverberates as if space itself was being torn asunder. The last time he'd felt something like this was the creation of a Space-Bridge, '_But the technology and knowledge of how to do so was lost with the Allspark, wasn't it?'_

Optimus steps back as a small tear in space-time appears nearby, he watches as it opens and steps back in shock as a human woman steps through. His sensors say that the portal she just stepped through was linked to a point of space-time so cold that it was beyond the scope of his sensors. The atmosphere around her starts to harden and solidify. She steps forwards and the hardened atmosphere shatters as the portal slams shut and releases a loud crack as the fabric of space-time seals itself.

Optimus focuses on the woman and once more steps back in shock, while at a glance she looked human a more in-depth scan shows that she isn't. Her hands instead of being flesh were made of material similar to his own, but many times more advanced, her eyes glow with optics of unknown power and a internal scan reveals her body to be a perfect balance of organic and synthetic with a unknown power generator resting right next to her heart and some sort of neural net connecting her synthetic and organic parts. A second circulatory system that appears to be carrying… Optimus Prime's optics widen in shock. This woman had _Energon_ flowing through her body!

Andromeda looks around in fear, she'd heard her _Creatus_ screaming in pain and had wrenched open space-time with a loud sonic wave rather than her usually silent and gentle easing open of space-time. She'd even forgot to put a temperature shield around her portal and had only just remember an atmosphere shield to prevent the planet's atmosphere being sucked out into the void.

She opens her senses for her _Creatus_ only to find remnants of its existence. She looks around and finds the large creation nearby. She stalks over to it. As she walks Sam tries to walk up to her only for Optimus to stop him "Be careful Sam, we don't know what her purpose is here, all I can tell you is that she has parts similar to a Cybertronian and that they are perfectly melded with her human parts"

Andromeda glances at the other creation, a large being of around thirty feet with red and blue coloring and a flame paint job. She dismisses him as a threat with just a glance. She stalks over to the dead creation with the monstrous appearance, she starts to cry a mixture of tears and Energon when she picks out a shard of her _Creatus_. Sam notices this "Is she crying for Megatron?"

William Lennox who had walked up as Andromeda was approaching Megatron shakes his head "No kid, she didn't start crying until she pulled out that shard in her hands… wait is that a shard of the Allspark"

Before Sam or Optimus can answer a low feminine voice answers in an unknown accent tinged with sorrow "No young one, this is my _Creatus_. My child, born from the hope of my soul, the wisdom of my mind and the labor of my body. Tell me, why is he dead?" Andromeda looks up at the humans.

Sam despite being slightly afraid "T-that's my f-fault, Megatron was willing to destroy my whole planet and I used the Allspark, I mean _Creatus_ to stop him, they both died as a result"

Andromeda smiles at Sam "You are brave and open, very unlike most humans, most would have lied in an attempt to escape my wrath… and they would have suffered more for it. But it is not your fault child, my _Creatus_ told me of the history leading up to this moment. I know it was Megatron who caused his death" Andromeda's face changes to show an extreme anger and with a voice filled with incandescent rage states "And it is he who will pay!"

Sam stutters with fear at the rage in her voice "B-but h-he's d-dead!"

Andromeda shakes her head "No, child he is not, despite what you think a Synthoid cannot be slain this easily. As long as his body remains, he does" Andromeda flings out her arm and a glowing energy slams into Megatron's body.

Megatron gasps as he comes back online, he activates his optics expecting to see himself surrounded by his Decepticons. Only to find a human femme glowing with energy point at him with two more humans and… _Optimus_ behind her.

He is about to growl and attack when a surge of pain through his circuits nearly offlines him again. The femme starts to talk "Megatron, your actions, cruelty and lust for power have lead to the death of _Creatus_ the one you call the _Allspark_. As such it is time you face punishment for your crimes"

Before he can react Megatron screams as indescribable pain thrums through his circuits.

Sam, Lennox and Optimus watch in horror as Megatron starts screaming and then starts to rapidly rust away from the outer points of his body inwards.

They watch in horrified curiosity as Megatron slowly but surely collapses into rust until nothing is left.

Andromeda smiles and looks at the trio "It is done, he can never return, his body and soul have been destroyed. There is no coming back for him. Just like my _Creatus_, but his" Andromeda pauses and then hisses out "_Decepticons_ will be dealt with, they are just as much to blame as Megatron"

Optimus steps forwards "Is that the right path to take?"

Andromeda looks at him and her expression softens, with what looks like a simple jump she floats up in the air until she is on equal height to his face. She reaches forth and his face plate retracts and she places a hand on his now revealed face "You think freedom is the right of all sentient beings. But you must remember, that in order for the conquerors and monster to be stopped, they must be slain. The Decepticons have chosen their path, now you must end them so that they cannot continue to destroy and prevent other beings from achieving their full potential"

Optimus appears to almost frown "But what rights do we have to do such a thing?"

Andromeda smiles sadly at Optimus "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, their actions prevent that, therefore you have the right to stop them. But they will only stop when slain, so you must destroy them. That is your right!"

Optimus is about to interject when she says "You have chosen the path of peace, but you must know that one who chooses that path must take up three burdens. The burden of the Protector, to protect those less powerful from exploitation. The burden of the Teacher, to instruct the lesser races and show them the truth of peace. And the burden of the Reaper, to slay the dark ones and corrupted ones to protect the innocent"


	104. DA TLRT

**Ranma 1/2/Tenchi Muyo **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**The Lost Royal Tree**

**Prologue**

**A New Purpose**

_Jusendo. During the battle with Saffron_

Ranma pants as he holds Akane, in front of him floats Saffron, the God of the Jusenkyo Phoenix People. Saffron had managed to reclaim the _Gekkaja_ from him only seconds earlier. Saffron smirks and without a word hold out his right hand, in his palm a blazing ball of fire forms and starts to grow. Saffron without a sound pushes his right hand and launches a blazing attack. Ranma grows desperate, some primordial part of him fearing the fire. _'I guess this is it, no more arguments no more fiancées the end. I only wish I could save Akane'_. Just as the fire is about to hit a surge of power flows through Ranma. Akane disappears from his arms, appears for a few seconds in the cold tap of Jusendo and then disappears again only to appear in Ryōga Hibiki's arms.

Ranma then closes his eyes, and then opens them filled with glowing light, on his head a strange symbol of one long cyan triangle flanked by two cyan circles. In front of him two white wings of light blaze into existence, the wings are long about ten meters in length, but only a hand width at the widest and they then slowly grow smaller until they are only a few atoms wide. The part closest to Ranma is diamond shaped, the side facing towards Saffron is thicker and more 'hardened' The blazing attack hits Ranma only to be deflected by an energy shield being created by the two wings. Ranma then launches a thin beam of energy from the point where the two wings are closest. The energy beam although thin when it hits Saffron, _it disintegrates him_. Ranma stares in fear, terrified by the power she had just used.

With only a thought she disappears from Jusendo.

**TLRT**

_Near the lake by the Masaki Shrine_

Ranma reappears by a lake, she looks into the water to see that she was in her female form. Normally she wouldn't be as freaked out as she is by her female form, having long become used to it. No, this time Ranma is freaked out by the fact that her normally fiery-red hair is a cyan or turquoise instead, her face had also changed slightly, enough that it would take _Nabiki_ several minutes of close inspection to recognize her. Then she stopped thinking of her appearance and she thought instead of what she had done in China to protect Akane or not she had killed, just thinking of that Ranma discovered something, for the first time in her life. Something she had never thought of before, how her power and martial arts could be used to kill and she came to a very startling realization.

For the first time in her life Ranma was afraid of her powers and skills, the powers and skills she had used to kill. Ranma comes to a decision, she would abandon the Saotome name and her arts, she… he, they, Ranma Saotome would be no more. As the finality of that decision hits her, she looks down at her hands and starts to cry. After crying for a couple minutes she looks up, an old man in the garments of a Shinto shrine priest had walked up to her while she'd been crying, while she hadn't consciously noticed him she had on some level sensed him coming and once more she'd created the two wings, only this time she created them only for defense. At that a small spark lights in her heart, she wouldn't use her powers and skills, unless it was to defend.

**TLRT**

_A couple minutes earlier_

Yosho Masaki Jurai, once the crown heir to the planet and empire of Jurai, now known as Katsuhito Masaki grandfather of Tenchi and Head Priest of the Masaki Shrine. Watches in astonishment as a girl appears suddenly next to the lake below his shrine, while that alone would be strange her extraterrestrial hair-color of teal, '_or is it Cyan or Turquoise_' sets her apart even further. Watching as the girl breaks down in tears he Yosho decides to slowly walk down to the girl to allow her a couple of minutes to relieve her tears and let her clear whatever sadness ails her.

Yosho however was completely blindsided as he got closer. The girl looks about sixteen or seventeen, with a extraordinarily fit body like she'd been trained in a martial art for the majority of her life, but to an extreme Yosho had never seen before.

Yosho is about to say a greeting when two blinding wings of white, with hints of the girls hair color present appear. Yosho stands shocked, he know what the wings are! They are the 'Lighthawk' wings the ultimate power of the Royal Trees of Jurai. His overloaded mind labors to compute this '_How, how does this girl have the "Lighthawk" wings, and two of them! No member of the Juraian Royal Family has ever summoned even a single wing since the First Emperor himself!'_ Then Yosho notices the look in the girl eyes and he forgets about the mystery of the wings, this girl had seen or done something so horrifying or profound that her entire world view had changed. But as she watches the Lighthawk wings she seems to regain a sense of purpose, '_she has made a decision, something that would change her life entirely most likely'_ The girl looks at him and says "Who are you? And where are we?"

Yosho clears his throat and says "I am Katsuhito Masaki and I am the Head Priest of the Masaki Shrine" At the girl's inquiring look he continues "We are near Okayama" The girls nods in acceptance.

The girl then says "My name is… was Ranma Saotome"

Yosho looks at this 'Ranma' in confusion and he says "What do you mean was?"

Ranma looks near tears and her voice is choked when she finally says "I mean was because I no longer want to be connected to that name. I spent sixteen years, my entire life training to be the best martial artist. When my… friend was kidnapped I tried to rescue her, The one who kidnapped her wasn't human, he called himself Saffron"

Yosho shudders in a combination of fear and hatred and says "I've met the Phoenix God, long ago"

Ranma nods sadly "I managed to fight him for several minutes, but just as he was about to finish me off I somehow… summoned these wings" Ranma gestures to the Lighthawk wings "At first I just used them to protect myself, but then I… blasted Saffron with a lance of energy. Now I'm terrified, what if I ever lose myself again, what if I hurt people?" Ranma starts to cry again, the Lighthawk wings fade into oblivion.

Yosho smiles gently, steps forward and hugs the weeping girl to him and says "The fact that you are asking such questions mean you won't my dear, but if you wish. You can stay here. I could use a Miko or Shrine Apprentice to help out"

Ranma thinks it over, something those who knew him/her would consider impossible. She then nods and says "I would like that, a chance to start anew"

Yosho nods and then says "Since you no longer wish to be Ranma Saotome, is there a name you wish to take?"

Ranma thinks for a couple of minutes and then says "Kimiko, Kimiko no Sakura"

Yosho raises an eye "Noble Child of the Cherry Blossom?" Yosho laughs and then says "I guess it's as far from 'Wild Horse, Rice-Picking Girl' as you can get" (A/N Saotome apparently means Rice-Picking Girl, and Ranma can mean Wild Horse or Chaotic Demon or 'A Tangled Thread')

The newly named Kimiko smiles and says "That's the whole idea, no-one from my old life will even recognize me as I am now, by changing my name I've cast away the last thing connecting me to my old life"

Yosho sighs and says "While that may seem a good idea, there may be people in your old life that still care for you"

Kimiko nods and says "I'm sure there are, but there is only one I actually would accept"

Yosho smiles, happy that this young woman has at least one she still cares about "And who would that be?"

Kimiko smiles, lost in memories "Kasumi Tendo"

Yosho laughs slightly when Kimiko looks at him in confusion he elaborates "Would that be the same Kasumi Tendo my new apprentice that I got last year is trying to get up the nerve to speak to a 'Tofu Ono'?"

Kimiko breaks out in a grin and says "Tofu-Sensei? He's here, I wondered where he went to and yes the same Kasumi. She's a most wonderful person without even a hint of ill intent for others, she has the patience and warmth of a goddess. I am sad that she might cry for me, her family doesn't deserve her, they really don't. I would rather she be my mother rather than Nodoka Saotome"

Yosho smiles and says "She sounds like a rare person, maybe I might offer her an invitation to come visit"

Kimiko smiles "I'd like that, but first I've got to go speak with Tofu-sensei"

Yosho laughs "I'll take you to him"

A few minutes later Kimiko and Yosho walk into the private quarters behind the main shrine. Tofu is sitting down at a table reading a scroll.

Kimiko smiles and says "Tofu-sensei!"

Tofu looks up and is confused, the voice sounds slightly familiar but he can't place the person "Excuse me miss, do I know you"

Kimiko decides to make a little joke "I should hope so, I'm the best Martial Artist in Nerima!"

Tofu breaks into a grin "Ranma!"

Kimiko holds up a hand "Not anymore"

Tofu looks on in confusion and says "What do you mean?"

Kimiko sighs and says "Akane was kidnapped again, but this time it wasn't a normal person. I had to fight Saffron, the Phoenix God. I won… but I had to kill Saffron with a new power I unlocked. I was and am terrified at both the power… and the possibility of my losing control. Somehow I teleported to the lake next to this shrine. Masaki-sama offered me a position as a Miko and I accepted, I also changed my name. I'm now called Kimiko no Sakura"

Tofu sighs "I'm sorry to hear that Kimiko, hopefully one day you'll come to terms with what you did and you won't be terrified of yourself anymore"

Kimiko smiles sadly "Maybe"

Yosho coughs loudly and says "While this is good for the soul, we both have duties and I have to get Kimiko a pair of hakama and a haori and then instruct her in her duties" (A/N I have only the most loosest grasp of what a Miko actually is and most of that is thanks to Wikipedia. So Ranma/Kimiko's duties will include sweeping and washing the stairs, cleaning the shrine room, doing some sacred ceremonies (I don't know any and won't try to mess it up by trying and failing to properly mention some, so if you know of Shinto practices just think of appropriate ones and if you don't just think of her praying) meditating near Funaho, gardening, guarding the shrine and using her Lighthawk wings to protect the shrine if she feels the need)

**TLRT**

Over the next few weeks Kimiko settles into the life of a Miko of a rural shrine, her presence is welcomed by the elderly women who frequent the shrine. Kimiko while out of her comfort zone and dealing with people she otherwise would never have interacted with, enjoys every moment, she loves the freedom of not having her honor questioned or being called weak by her father. For the first time in his/her life the person formerly known as Ranma Saotome is at peace.

**TLRT**

Today, today is a rare day, Katsuhito's grandson Tenchi Masaki is coming to the shrine to help out over the holidays. Kimiko having heard stories of Tenchi from Katsuhito and Tofu who met him last year for weeks feels like she's the older sister to him. When she first sees him she just has to smile. The boy is only a year or two younger than her, his hair is done up in a short and thin pigtail. His body is fit but not overly so, it is obvious he keeps in shape but isn't a martial artist, though Katsuhito has mentioned teaching Tenchi his family sword style.

Kimiko isn't proud to say that she had to refrain from begging to see the family sword style, she still had parts of her old self that had survived the monumental shock to her system that the killing of Saffron had caused. Where there once was jaded arrogance, now lied open-eyed humility. Where he once saw the 'art' as paramount, she now fears it and what it can do. Where once he would tease, break down and insult, she now nurtures and builds. Truly Ranma Saotome had passed from this world and in his place Kimiko no Sakura stands, building a new life from the ashes of her old one, ironically similar to the being whose death caused the change.

However she hadn't been fast enough in hiding her expression and Katsuhito had seen the longing on her face, he'd started teaching her the beginning Katas and stances. When Kimiko asked why he simply said "Over the past week, I have come to see you as a daughter Kimiko. I have watched you try to deal with and overcome the nightmares and mistakes of your past. Watching like a real father would have, I spoke to Tofu and he told me of what your father is like. While I didn't mean to do this so suddenly I have to ask, would you mind if I adopted you and called you my daughter?"

Kimiko had been shocked, but then had immediately said yes. One week ago Kimiko had sent a message to a judge who owed her previous life a favor for saving his daughter, the judge had happily declared Ranma Saotome 'dead' and had signed papers saying that Kimiko no Sakura was now Kimiko Masaki. Katsuhito had been shocked by the speed of the adoption, but had allowed Kimiko to still call herself Kimiko no Sakura.

Kimiko smiles at the shock on Tenchi's face and says "Good morning Tenchi Masaki"

Tenchi shakes his head in surprise and says "Good morning, m-may I ask who you are? And how you know my name?"

Kimiko laughs and says 'I know your name because your grandfather told me, my name is Kimiko no Sakura or Kimiko Masaki, whichever you prefer"

Tenchi gulps in surprise and says "Masaki? Are you a relative?"

Kimiko nods "In a manner of speaking, your grandfather adopted me. So technically I'm your aunt, but you can call me Nee-san. Okay?"

Tenchi nods still shocked by Kimiko's revelations "Okay, Kimiko-nee-san"

Kimiko smiles "Good, I'll be watching you to make sure you do your chores Tenchi, but for now. Your grandfather wants to talk to you, he's in the shrine office" Kimiko reaches forwards and hugs Tenchi, while doing so a small spark of electricity jumps between them. Kimiko frowns for a second before shaking her head.

Tenchi nods to Kimiko and heads towards the office nodding a hello to Tofu as he walks past.


	105. DA TNO 10

**PJO/Overlord **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**The New Overlord**

**Overlord Rule Number 1. Minions are Stupid**

_Camp Half-Blood_

…And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time. Was Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's last thoughts before they were engulfed in a strange energy and transported from the world they knew to another world, a world where the battles between Good and Evil are less clear, where Good always falls to Evil, and where Evil…

Evil Always finds a way.

_Overlord Tower, Spawning Room Crypt_

The first thing on both their minds when they woke up was: Where are we? The second thing was: Why is it dark? and the third thing was: Am I in a coffin?

Percy does the first thing he thought off and shouts "Hello, is there anybody there?"

"Oww, Seaweed Brain I'm right here" Annabeth says before she elbows Percy.

"Huh" Percy grunts as the elbow hits his chest.

Before anything else can happen they hear a high-pitch somewhat rough voice shout "Mastah, wakes. Mastah wakes. What Grubby do? I knowz Grubby gets Gnarl, he knowz everything and will maybez able to help"

Annabeth doesn't feel all that confident in however was speaking but Percy on the other hand is quite happy to know that someone is out there.

Several minutes pass before they hear a voice say "Mastah dis way, dis way"

A deeper voice with malice in its tone replies "You've told me Grubby now be silent, Moldy, Giblet come along"

Percy and Annabeth start seeing light through the cracks and holes in the coffin lid and suddenly they hear some groans and exertions before the second voice says "Put your backs into it"

The lid of the coffin is pushed to the side and Annabeth and Percy gaze up their vision blurry and the second voice comments "Looks like the Overlord has brought his first mistress with him, well that makes things easier, much easier. Grubby rub some acid in their eyes, that'll wake them up"

One of the blurs rubs something in their eyes and with their vision cleared Annabeth and Percy look up to see a Brown creature with an angular face and long ears looking down at them, next to it are two others, they know that this must be the Grubby from earlier. Suddenly he/it? is pushed aside and a similar creature but more weathered with pallid grey skin and some glowing rock over its head looks down on them. Suddenly the creature talks and they hear the second voice from before, and it says "Greetings Master and Mistress, You must be quite confused as to where you are and what is happening I would imagine?" Both of them nod "Well, I guess I'd better explain everything"

"My name is Gnarl, and I'm the Minion Master for your Evilship, You have been chosen for the most paramount of roles, that of the Evil Overlord. Now before you go on a rant about not being Evil you must know some things, come let's get you suited up" Percy and Annabeth get out of the coffin and follow Gnarl to a room that looks like an Armory Gnarl comments "It's been a long time since I've seen a Mistress who looks like she can fight and by the way you two are clinging to each other I would imagine that you'll prefer to stay together?" Percy and Annabeth nod "Well, that's all right. Every Overlord is different, having a mistress who joins in the looting and pillaging might be entertaining. You two need to strip" They look at each other hesitantly "Oh Don't be shy, you're going to be fighting together and bathing in the blood of your enemies, I doubt such a small thing as modesty is important. It doesn't matter to me either way, I still get a good show" Annabeth glares at Gnarl and he laughs "Ohh A feisty one here master, I bet she's a real monster in the sack" Annabeth and Percy both blush at this "Oh Virgins are we? It doesn't matter, you'll soon find out about the more carnal pleasures I would imagine, now strip, we need to fit you for your armor"

Reluctantly both Percy and Annabeth strip, they try to fight it but end up ogling each other's body. Percy's thought processes come to a grinding halt and his mind has to reboot after seeing Annabeth naked. Annabeth on the other hand is wide eyed and trying not to wet herself at the sight of Percy's heavily built body that doesn't have a ounce of wasted fat on it. Annabeth then looks lower and her mind shuts down with only one thought dominating it. _'He's hung like a freaking HORSE on Viagra'_

Gnarl on the other hand chuckles at the looks the two are giving each other and thinks of all the fun he's going to have making perverted comments to them as they pillage, he'd better get his notes on them ready. Eventually the two are fitted for their armor, Percy is wearing the traditional Overlord armor with the enhancements that make his Green eyes burn like emerald fires. Annabeth is wearing a lighter version of the armor with armor plates only over her torso, waist and legs with her arms covered by black leather and bracers, her left hand bracer is slightly larger and has a jewel on it like Percy's does, instead of a helm she has a metal circlet that sits on her head, her eyes blaze with grey fire that looks intimidating even to Gnarl who has seen hundreds of Overlords come and go.

They quickly have a lesson on minion control, due to their being two of them they can control five minions each when they first start.

Gnarl Laughs "The world has been at peace for far too long" Percy and Annabeth stride forward in their armor "It's time for Evil to return" Percy and Annabeth standing in a ruined throne room, it has four staircases leading away from it, only the one to the spawning pit is open, on one end it has a large pool with water in it with a balcony and columns behind it, on the other end it has a throne with fragments missing or broken, two strange columns stand behind it, one red and one blue. Around the edge of the roof which has massive holes in it, is a band of decoration with circular imprints in it. The floor has a walkway from the pool to the throne and is otherwise stonework, however due to the damage there are plants sticking through the stones indicating that the Throne room is on the ground floor, there is a skeleton in armor not far from the throne. "Our Throne Room sire and mistress, It's the centre of your dark empire, it's a bit ruined at the moment due to those pesky heroes, unfortunately the whole tower is like this" Annabeth stares around and starts muttering under her breath about "Load-bearing struts" and other Architectural terms, Gnarl smiles "Oh an architect, hmm maybe we might be able to make the tower bigger later, anyway come over here to the Tower Gate" They walk over to the large pool and an image of a farmhouse appears in the pool "Unfortunately when they looted and pillaged the tower they also took the tower heart with them, luckily with the last remnants of power we were able to get a lock on its location. Near a village called Spree… Revolting name isn't it?" They nod "Well times a wasting walk through the Gate master and mistress, we have much work to do" Annabeth and Percy grinning walk through the gate, they're quite happy, why wouldn't they be? They get to fight and do all the things they love without fear of the world ending anymore.

_Outskirts of Spree, Tower Gate site._

Percy and Annabeth step through the gate and stop staring at the beauty of their surroundings a voice then says "When you two are finished picking a spot for your outdoors… _activities_. We do have something to do" Blushing Annabeth glares at Gnarl, only for them to both stop when Percy noisily cracks his knuckles and makes Gnarl gulp, Annabeth on hearing this has to repeat to herself _'I must not get aroused'_ for several seconds while Gnarl and Percy have a staring contest. Gnarl loses due to Percy using his powers to moisturize his eyes. They're in a clearing with a large glowing stone with runic markings on it, surrounded by four pits. One is open and glowing with a golden brown similar to the minions, the others are sealed with a minion head seal and are Red, Green and Blue. There's a fence nearby with ruins and sheep on the other side, there is also three paths out of the clearing, two lead to gully's with a wall on the other side, Annabeth comments on the possibility of using the walls as bridges, she says that they'd be quite stable.

Before they start moving Percy comments "Gnarl, I've noticed that I'm thinking, noticing and feeling things different then I used to, is there a reason for this?"

Gnarl nods "Yes, due to the influence of Dark energy and your method of travel to this world, you two might lose some of what you'd call your morals, you might also gain the ability to talk to each other mentally, which is always good for terrifying the villagers into compliance. You'll also be more attracted to each other for a certain amount of time"

Annabeth wonders out loud "A certain amount of time?"

Gnarl gives a… Evil grin and says "Yes, you'll both desire each other more until you copulate, at which point the desire will fade some. Also at those times of the month master won't have any desires and will be more sympathetic to you my lady"

Annabeth blushes and nods and Percy just shrugs and looks uninterested, truthfully he was thanking his luck stars at that, he'd probably get advanced warning and be able to have precautions in place.


	106. DA TNO 20

**PJO/Overlord **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**The New Overlord**

**A Good Overlord?**

It was only a year after her son was born that Sally Jackson decided to awaken parts of her ancestry that had lain dormant for nearly five generations, however at the age of five each child was taught the family secret by their mother or father. This secret that had been passed down for nearly 250 years was fiendish and malicious, what secret did the Jackson family hide? What act of cruel depravity or monstrosity hid in their closet alongside the skeletons of thousands of men, women, fluffy seals and various other creatures of the cute and fluffy persuasion. The ancient and horrible secret? _'You are the descendent of a great and powerful being, a being who has the power to conquer worlds. You are the next heir to the throne of Darkness, you are the lord/lady of cruelty and depravity, you are the Overlord/lady'_ At the age of five Sally had been taught all about the secret magics of the Overlord, she had also been taught the origins of the Minions, the might that the Overlords wielded and of the inept but dangerous skills of the Heroes.

So with her fear of what Zeus and the other immortal monsters would do to her and her son, Sally Jackson opened a gateway between the worlds, she would be the first in over 250 years to set foot in the Dark Tower. Her magic, having been crafted by a particularly smart Overlord in the past, instead took her to the current capital of Darkness. The Netherworld. A bastion, slightly degraded, of Cruelty and Evil (also mold, mildew and several different species of beetle, and one particularly stubborn mole)

_Netherworld, Throne Room_

Sally Jackson appeared in the Throne Room of the Netherworld holding her infant son, as soon as she appeared her and her son's eyes start to blaze like fires from the inferno below. Sally smiles as she feels the ancient powers of Darkness fill her being, filling a void that had too long stood empty. She quickly shifts to the side conjuring a fireball when she hears a shuffling, only to see a very surprised Grey Minion standing there with a small army of Brown Minions behind him.

Gnarl had been depressed, for nearly 250 years there had been no Overlords or Ladies, no Kings or Queens of Darkness, no dark pillagers, dastardly pirates, masterfully cruel mistress of Evil. The Minions had long since lost hope, but when he sensed a powerful being appear in the Throne Room he still rushed up with an army of twenty Brown Minions. Only to be shocked as the blazing eyes of an Overlady and her progeny glare back at him. Gnarl quickly kneeled and said "My Lady, I am honored to stand in your presence. We Minions have been far too long without a Master or Mistress. We humbly offer ourselves to you in our ancient servitude" Gnarl looked up as he heard a dark chuckle.

Sally had finally realized what standing in Darkness could do to a person, but while she felt Evil trying to contaminate her and her son she quickly and ruthlessly subdued it. Sally would take her mantle as Overlady only until her son came of age, when he did she would give him the power, for she was under no illusions as to who was stronger. In the meantime she would teach him three things. First, no matter what you do not betray Family or lovers, unless they betray you first. Second: Only take one mistress, only a man or woman overcompensating for something takes multiple lovers. Finally: Always treat women with respect, Sally didn't want to see her son become a rapist.

"Rise, Minion Master Gnarl. I will only be Overlady until my son comes of age. Then I will transfer power to him and become his advisor, he is far stronger then I"

Gnarl's wrinkly left eyebrow rises "How do you know this mistress?"

Sally smiles "Simple, he is the son of a God. He is a Demigod, I cannot hope to compete with that when he reaches maturity"

Gnarl hums "Hmmm, A Demigod, What pantheon if I might ask?"

Sally looks slightly confused but answers "Greek"

Gnarl breaks out in a large smile "Ahh, Greek. Such a interesting pantheon, their open debauchery is only surpassed by the Romans"

Sally shakes her head "How do you know about the Greek Pantheon?"

"Once had a drinking contest with Dionysus… and I believe that Apollo still owes me ten Drachma"

Sally palms her face with her free hand… She should have know it would be something like that. Minions were incredibly loyal vassals of evil, they were also often dumb as a boot and do things that while stupid and comedic more often than not led to the victory of the Overlord.

Sally then sighs and starts walking towards the Throne of the Netherworld, she simply sits upon the Throne (an act with more significance then most would think) and then asks "So then Gnarl, tell me of my domain and of what has occurred since the Overlords departure two hundred and fifty years ago"


	107. DA TQOTSL

**Naruto/Warhammer 40K **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**The Queen of the Second Legion**

**Chapter 1**

**A Cry that Resounded throughout the Imperium**

_145.925.M41, Uncharted World. Eastern Fringe._

Reiko Uzumaki pants as she faces down Sasuke Uchiha, once an ordinary boy, know corrupted by the second stage of his Curse Mark, she frowns as she faces the monstrosity that was the one she hoped would be her brother. As she pants, pushed even to her abnormal limitations due to being a Jinchūriki, tears begin to stream from her eyes. Golden energy begins to emanate from Reiko and on her back two ethereal wings shaped like an angel's form.

"Sasuke!" Reiko shouts as she coalesces the energy into a **Rasengan** in her right hand.

"Reiko!" Sasuke growls savagely as a **Habataku Chidori** (Flapping One Thousand Birds) crackles into existence around his right hand.

Reiko lunges forwards, unaware of the golden sword shaped energy forming in her left hand. Sasuke charges forwards unable to slow himself due to the use of the **Habataku Chidori**.

The **Rasengan** deflects the **Habataku Chidori** away from her heart, but it still plunges into her chest severely damaging her left lung. Sasuke gasps in pain as the golden energy sword cuts into his abdomen. Wreathed in golden energy Sasuke staggers back screaming as the energy burns at the corrupted energies of the Curse Mark.

Reiko badly injured, barely able to breathe, screams in terror even as the power hidden in her Genetic Data awakens. A scream that is heard throughout the Imperium of Man. A scream that slays thousands of demons within the Warp.

"_**Father, Save Me**_"

**TQSL**

_145.925.M41, Terra, Imperial Palace, The Golden Throne._

Upon the Holy World of Terra, within the Grand Imperial Palace, the scream is heard. Outside the doors to the Golden Throne, a hush falls over the thousands gathered before the doors. The Throne damaged by millennia of use, lights up as potent energy fills it, repairing some of the damage done to it. The Adeptus Custodes fall to their knees in reverence as the body of the God-Emperor surges with Psychic Energy.

For one brilliant moment the Emperor in all his glory manifests once again upon the Material Plane. He simply says five words "_**I am here, My Daughter**_" The members of the Ecclesiarchy and their pilgrims fall to their knees outside the doors of the Golden Throne as the Emperor's voice is heard.

A cry quickly goes throughout the Imperium, a cry for a Crusade, a Crusade to find the one known as the Emperor's Daughter.

**TQSL**

_145.925.M41, Uncharted Space, four point three light-years to the Galactic South-West of Reiko's Homeworld. Forgeship 'Nocturne's Fury'_

Floating through space, a unique warship awakens. Within the warship dozens of forges power up and several dozen Adeptus Astartes awaken from stasis. But in a larger than normal stasis pod another being awakens. Sleeping for millennia, a ancient warrior who had fought with the Emperor during the days of the Great Crusade. The Primarch of the Eighteenth Space Marine Legion, Vulkan. The Primarch steps forth from his stasis pod, the cry having awoken even him. With but a glance at a nearby Cogitator Terminal, he knows that his legion has not found the Relics he left, but he does note a message. He opens the message only to freeze in surprise. The one who sent the message was his father, the Emperor.

_+++ Incoming communiqué+++_

_+++Sender: Error, Data unknown+++_

_+++Data/Time of Sending: 0942 145.925.M41+++_

_+++ Data/Time of Receipt: 0943 145.925.M41+++_

_+++Start Message+++_

_+++Vulkan+++_

_+++Normally I would not intervene and wake you from your slumber, but a new situation has arisen+++ _

_+++One of the Lost Primarchs has awoken, and __**she**__ has been attacked+++ _

_+++The world she is upon is not far from you, less than five light-years distant+++_

_+++Please rescue her, Time is of the essence, her cry for help has stabilized the Warp within a hundred light-years of her position and destroyed thousands if not tens of thousands of Daemons, the Chaos Gods will be hunting her relentlessly+++_

_+++Please protect your Sister+++_

_+++Your Father+++_

_+++End Message+++_

Vulkan didn't even hesitate, he activates the Vox equipment within his helm and starts giving commands "Shipmaster Venerix, bring the ship up to full functionality and prepare the Warp Engines, Navigator Fellanor there should be some sort of beacon within five light-years similar to the Astronomican, lock on to it and chart a course. Captain Relan, prepare the Salamanders, we have a mission from the Emperor himself"

Instantaneously answer return from the Vox net.

"Aye sir" from Shipmaster Venerix.

"Understood" from the Navigator.

"His will be done" from Captain Relan.

Vulkan heads towards the Armory to collect his weapons as only his sword was in the stasis pod with him

**TQSL**

_Konohagakure no Sato, Shinobi Hospital, Sealed Room Seven._

Within the sprawling underground confines of the Shinobi Hospital within each of the Five Great Villages, there are specially reinforced rooms capable of holding even S-Rank Shinobi should they be mentally damaged by an attack. These rooms are also the best place to perform surgeries that require secrecy or absolute cleanliness as they are reinforced by seals and have other specialized seals within that kill all hostile bacteria upon entry. Thus even if the door is wide open nothing dangerous (Biologically speaking) can enter the room. Each Shinobi Genin team has their own room and there are several dozen for Jounin and Chunin as well as five for the ANBU.

Within the Sealed Room Seven Reiko Uzumaki lies unconscious on a bed in the middle of the room, the two best doctors/medics in the village, Tsunade and Shizune stand over her Tsunade on her right and Shizune by her head. On the wall opposite Tsunade is a specialized screen made of incredibly complex seals that is capable of many miracles of medicine that even the Emperor himself knew not of when he walked the Material Realm.

Currently Tsunade is scanning the Gene-Seed growths within Reiko that are beginning to awaken her true nature as the Primarch of the Second Legion. Unbeknownst to the modern Space Marines and even most of the ones present during the Great Crusade, the Gene-Seed not only carries the genetic data of a Space Marine Chapter/Legion, but coded within the complex DNA spirals is also a wealth of information on the purpose of each Space Marine Gene-Seed Implant as well as instructions on how to implant them and the chemicals or therapies needed to fully make use of them.

Luckily for Tsunade the Seal Screen not only is displaying that information, but also translating it from High Gothic to Elemental Gothic (The special subset of Gothic spoken by the Shinobi World)

She shakes her head "Damn, what a fool I was. No wonder Reiko had problems learning, her mind hadn't finished developing yet. All because I stopped this _Gene-Seed_ from doing what it was supposed to. I owe her for that, another debt it seems, oh well at least she is less vicious then the debt collectors"

Shizune meanwhile is staring in awe at the images and text on the Seal Screen "A-amazing, the complexity of it all. Reiko is… beyond us all, even at only a portion of her true nature. What will she be like when she fully develops?"

Tsunade shakes her head "I have no doubt that she will reach her dream, but in the meantime lets help out. Right now her problem is that she is lacking almost every implant, let's help out with that. We have the data so let's begin with the first three and see if she improves"

Shizune nods in agreement "That would be the Secondary Heart, the Ossmodula and the Biscopea" Shizune shakes her head "Strange names"

Tsunade snorts in amusement "They most likely have a meaning in the original language, Shizune. Now the Ossmodula will regulate her growth and needs to be placed at the base of her brain, near the pituitary gland and the Biscopea goes into her chest and will strengthen her bones and harden her ribs into a plate, _Joy_ it won't be fun operating on her as more of these Implants are added if we keep going ahead"

**TQSL**

"Master, Reiko's condition is improving steadily, we should continue with the operation as soon as possible" Shizune reports.

Tsunade nods in agreement "Yes, so the presence of those Implants are helping her, I wonder would they have grown naturally if I hadn't blocked her Gene-Seed?"

Shizune nods sadly "I'm afraid so Master, according to the data they would have grown within a few months and she would be a fully grown adult within five years"

Tsunade is about to respond when Kakashi and Jiraiya walk in the door, Jiraiya immediately starts talking "What's going on with Reiko Tsunade? Why all this secrecy around her?"

Tsunade stares at the two men for a few seconds before sighing "Come on, I know that the two of you won't just drop this. I'd better show you myself, Shizune take care of this report would you? It needs to go to the Intel department"

The group walk out of her office together heading for the entrance while Shizune heads off in another direction. Tsunade leads to two men to the Shinobi Hospital which has special seals to prevent Shinobi from just _Shunshin_ing away if they wanted to escape. It also prevents assassins from entering via that manner as well.

Tsunade leads them past the reception and down into the warren of hidden rooms meant for serious injuries or maladies. She leads them to Sealed Room Seven, Tsunade turns to the duo and says "Now be very careful, Reiko has just had specialized surgery and will be somewhat more fragile than usual, even the fox can't repair what is happening"

Jiraiya and Kakashi look very concerned at that last comment, Jiraiya beats Kakashi to speaking however "What do you mean? How can the fox not repair what is happening?"

Tsunade sighs before ushering them into the room, before them Reiko lies on the bed with her usual red hair streaked with silvery-white locks, originally 4'9 Reiko has already grown to 5'3 and shows no signs of stopping. Tsunade turns to the men who both have expressions of shock on their faces and says "While you might of known that Kushina was pregnant, what you don't know was that the child was stillborn. When the fox attacked it revealed an absolutely ancient metal pod, within that pod, was Reiko, still alive after Kami knows how many centuries or millennia. Minato and Kushina used a blood adoption seal to make her resemble them and to give her their clan powers and traits. After the sealing I checked up on Reiko and found a strange genetic structure present, not knowing if it was safe or not I sealed it. If I hadn't done that Reiko would have reached full growth by the time she was three or four"

Tsunade sighs and looks at the shell-shocked Shinobi "Now when that idiot Uchiha stabbed Reiko with the lightning blade, he inadvertently broke the seal and awoke this data. Now however after having time to research it properly, I've found that Reiko was created by someone or something so far more advanced than us it isn't funny. Reiko's body is supposed to support nineteen Implants that would have grown with her had I not interfered. Currently she has four, one that grew when she regenerated from Sasuke's attack and three others that Shizune and I created from the information contained within her _Gene-Seed_ as the special genetic data is called. Before Reiko is fully healed she'll likely need all nineteen Implants for her body to function properly again. Do you two understand now?"

Jiraiya nods slowly, he is saddened by the reminder of Minato and Kushina's deaths but composes himself. Then he frowns "You know what Danzo or the council would do with this information right? They'd either try forcing her to breed, kill her or try to copy and implant these 'Implants'"

Tsunade laughs loudly at that "Once the Implants have all been added, I don't think any amount of force would be enough to make Reiko do something against her will, killing her would also be tremendously difficult. As for stealing the _Gene-Seed_ and creating the implants, it would have one of three outcomes, either it would kill the implanted Shinobi, drive them mad or even if they were to survive without a medic or doctor of my caliber watching over them, they would be genetically driven to be loyal to Reiko. That's coded into the very core of the _Gene-Seed_, and even _I_ couldn't alter the _Gene-Seed_ without massive complications, whoever created it was a genius. It's a masterpiece of genetic engineering and any attempt to alter it would be disastrous at best and apocalyptic at worst"

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow "Apocalyptic?"

Tsunade snorts in derision "Imagine an unstoppable army of insane superhumans bent on killing everyone and everything. That's the worst case outcome if someone messes around with the _Gene-Seed_, it's just too complex and contains too many dangerous sequences that if they aren't perfectly aligned as they were designed to be" Tsunade pauses in contemplation.

Jiraiya notices and asks "Tsunade, what aren't you telling us?"

Tsunade sighs in defeat "This _Gene-Seed_ was based off of some_thing_, that much I can tell you. Whoever or whatever it is, they would be an opponent beyond out imagining. Our village hasn't treated Reiko as they should have, if her creator decides to get revenge for Reiko or Kami forbid _Reiko_ asks it to. We might end up facing beings that even we cannot fight"

Jiraiya looks solemn but Kakashi snorts in derision "For what those monster tried to do to Reiko, they would deserve every bit of punishment this 'creator' would send against them"

Tsunade and Jiraiya don't object, they were thinking the exact same thing. Jiraiya huffs angrily "If it wasn't for Sensei I would have taken Reiko to another village, most likely Kumo, there she would have been respected. Hell they would have treated her as a Princess, the daughter of the Yellow Flash (adopted or not) and the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune? She would have been treated royally and raised as their best and brightest Kunoichi"

Tsunade laughs in dark humor "Do you think Reiko would have gone to them willingly if she knew? They'd probably make her Raikage eventually, her skills, her adaptability, her legacy? There would be no contest"

Jiraiya shakes his head sadly as he looks at the unconscious form of Reiko Uzumaki "Except for Iwa and apparently Konoha, Reiko could have been the leader of any Shinobi Village, I find it sad that our most loyal Kunoichi, is also the most hated of all the Shinobi Konoha has"

**TQSL**

_In orbit above the Shinobi World_

Vulkan stares at the Augur before him. Aboard the bridge of the unique Forgeship, '_Nocturne's Fury_' he stands. The Augur and the sight through the bridge windows shows the same thing. A beautiful garden world or perhaps feudal world, but that was not what had drawn him to the bridge, no the site that had drawn him to the bridge was the site of a Space Marine Battle Barge, heavily scarred and looking like it had seen fierce battle. Although thankfully there were no signs of the taint of Chaos present on the hull, just as he is about to order a Vox channel opened, his Vox operator shouts "Incoming Vox channel"

Vulkan connects his helm Vox to the channel and asks "Who is this?"

A voice with some static replies "Arden Mellatris Former Captain of the Third Company of the Flame Falcons Chapter, now I'm the Chapter Master" A sigh is heard "Of a no doubt doomed Chapter, are you here to complete the Inquisition's job?"

Vulkan frowns in anger, why did this Chapter Master sound so tormented "What job for the Inquisition, why are you and your Chapter being targeted?"

Arden's voice returns with slight hope present in his tone "We were fighting on Raffenburg's World in the Southern Rim, when members of our First Company started self-immolating for no apparent reason. Our commander sent for a Inquisitor that was present with the Imperial Guard, when he saw that the men were still alive and fighting with more ferocity then before, he called it a Miracle of the Emperor, the Inquisitor saw it differently. He waited until our Chapter was in celebration with all of its members present and all of us aflame. Then he called the Grey Knights down upon us, My Company was the only one to escape. We managed to recover the Gene-Seed stores of the Apothecarion, but we only have ninety-three Battle-Brothers, two Apothecaries, three Techmarines and one Chaplain who are survivors of the first, second and fourth companies as well as my own. Might I ask who you are and why you are here?"

Vulkan growls in anger at the actions of the Inquisitor and then calms himself, remember Father's mission, then go slay Inquisitors "I am Primarch Vulkan of the Salamanders, I am here on a mission for the Emperor himself"

Arden's voice comes back tinged with awe "P-Primarch Vulkan? W-wait, would you mission have to do with the voice, the voice we heard"

Vulkan frowns in confusion "A voice, what did it say?"

The Arden's voice filled with hope and anger comes back "She said 'Help Me, Father!', and the moment we heard it, we couldn't help but come, something, something made us listen. We felt angry that the voice had to cry for help, we felt… compelled. We felt as if we had failed in some way, we came to see who cried out… and to solve why we felt guilty and like we had failed"

Vulkan immediately connects mental dots with a speed unmatched by any who wasn't his brothers and sister or his Father. "We… no I was ordered here to find my Sister, one of the Lost Primarchs. Do you know the history of your Chapter? Perhaps, perhaps she is your Primarch"

Arden's reply is immediate "S-sir, may myself, one of my Apothecaries and a squad of our Battle-Brother's come with you? I-if she is our Primarch, then perhaps, perhaps she can protect us from the Inquisition" The slight terror and hope in his voice makes Vulkan want to kill the Inquisitor with his bare hands, but he knows the Inquisitor has probably died of old age if the condition of the Battle-Barge is any indicator.

Vulkan despite speaking over Vox nods "Yes you may and if she is not your Primarch. Know this, I will stand behind your Chapter and so will my Chapter and it's Descendent Chapters"

Arden replies with a choked voice "T-thank you sir, thank you. This is more hope than my Chapter has had for almost four millennia"

Vulkan growls in great anger "It is a hope your Chapter should never have lost. I will see you groundside. I've detected the signal of the Primarch's Gestation Pod"

Artellus Numeon commander of the Elite Honor Guard of Vulkan known as the Pyre Guard turns to Vulkan and says "Am I not alone in thinking that the Inquisition should pay in blood for this crime?"

Vulkan calms slightly at the hidden approval from his most trusted Salamander "No you are not, once we are done here. I will reap a bloody harvest from the Inquisition and I have no doubt that many other Chapters will join us"

Artellus sighs in resignation "But what if this Primarch doesn't want us to harm the Inquisition?"

Vulkan just stops and stares at Artellus, even through his helm the sheer feel of the expression of 'Are you Serious?' can be felt "Artellus… was that an actual question?"

Artellus stops and thinks "Now that I think about it… no it wasn't, but we might be delayed if she wishes to join in"

Vulkan smiles grimly under his helm "Then I have no doubt that the Inquisition will rue the day they judged the Flame Falcons as Traitors to be wiped out"

**TQSL**

On a day like any other the Great Shinobi Village of Konohagakure no Sato sits in the center of a massive forest with its civilians happily going about their business and its Shinobi training, relaxing or preparing for missions. Outside a sealed room inside the Shinobi Hospital, Tsunade Senju the Hokage of Konoha and the best med-nin in the whole world washes her hands after implanting the Haemastamen and Larraman's Organ into the still unconscious Reiko Uzumaki.

The peace and quiet of Konoha is shattered by two massive waves of sound, sonic bursts from two Thunderhawk-class Gunships. One painted in the Green, Black and Gold and bearing the Salamander head silhouette Chapter Symbol of the Salamanders and the other in the Red, Gold and Blue of the Flame Falcons with iconography of both the Imperial Aquila and a Flacon mid-strike with fire flowing from its wings.

The two Thunderhawks land in Training Ground 5 with twin screams as their engines keep them from crashing. Within seconds most of the Shinobi forces of Konoha have surrounded the two Thunderhawks. Tsunade having quickly raced out of the Hospital and towards the Training Ground is at the forefront of the Shinobi as both Thunderhawks lower their forward ramps.

CLUNK, CLUNK, THUD, THUD.

The ground shakes as from both Thunderhawks squads of the Adeptus Astartes step forth. Clad in armor with similar coloration as their mighty vessels, the giants step towards the Shinobi. From the ones clad in Green, Gold and Black comes a giant among giants, a man over a head taller than the other giants. His armor and helm however are more draconic in appearance then the rest of the giants. The ones from the Red, Gold and Blue ship however are wreathed in flames. Several Shinobi prepare water jutsu in case they are needed.

Tsunade utterly fearless and slightly curious steps forwards towards the draconic giant "Who are you?"

The giant focuses on Tsunade and says in an ancient language only the most studied of Shinobi know "_What did you say?_" the giants voice is deep and resonant, the voice of an incredibly powerful being.

Tsunade recognizing the language replies "_I said, Who are you?_"

The giant takes off his helm, revealing a bald man with obsidian colored skin and blazing red eyes "_I am Vulkan, Primarch of the Salamanders Space Marine Chapter and son of the Emperor of Man. Who are you and where is my Sister Primarch?_"

Tsunade looks shocked to the rest of the Shinobi and she replies "_I am Tsunade Senju, Hokage, I mean Leader of this village. What exactly is a Primarch?_"

Vulkan looks intrigued at Tsunade's question "_A Primarch is a child of the Emperor, created by his intellect and mastery of Arcane Technologies. Long ago, the twenty of us were scattered to the stars by the dark Gods of Chaos. Our Father the Emperor searched for us in a Great Crusade, but he only found eighteen of us. Upon this world however, lies of the two Lost Primarchs, our scanners say her gestation pod is in this village. So I ask on last time, where __**is SHE**__"_ Vulkan growls out the last two words angrily and the other armored giants from both ships step forwards.

Tsunade turns to her Shinobi and shouts "Stand Down! They are searching for one of their own, do not attack them. We cannot beat them, if they are what I think they are. They will simply cut through us like wheat"

Tsunade turns to the now intrigued Vulkan "_I know the one you speak of, she lay sleeping beneath this village since she arrived on this world. Twelve years ago a mighty Demon attacked this village, it revealed her 'Gestation pod' Desperate the leader of the village at the time used Arcane techniques to adopt her and then called upon a God to help seal the Demon within a prison inside of her. I was then called in to administer Medical aid to her as I am the best medical personnel known to my people. I was forced to do a rapid check-up of her, so I found some strange Genetic Data. Unknowing of its purpose I used more Arcane Techniques to seal it, thinking it was taint from the Demon imprisoned within her. Recently it awoke when she was fatally wounded in a battle, the Demon's power had been chained to her to help her heal and so it broke the seal on her Genes when she was in need of their power. Since then she's been in a Coma, using our Genetic Techniques we read the data and found its creator had placed instructions on its purpose within it so that we could understand why she was injured. Does the name Gene-Seed mean anything to you? If it does then she is probably the one you are looking for_"

Vulkan relaxes and so do the rest of the Astartes. Vulkan growls slightly in anger and says "_We have one of our Apothecaries, our medical personnel with us. Will you take us to her?_"

Tsunade nods in agreement and then turns to her Shinobi "ANBU alpha squad, Kakashi, Jiraiya with me. Everyone else remain here, I will escort these… men to the Shinobi Hospital where one of their own is being treated. Anyone who attempts hostilities will be left for dead, if one of you are stupid enough to try something, the rest are to surrender. THAT IS AN ORDER UNDERSTAND!"

The Shinobi salute "Sir Yes Sir!" The ANBU Alpha Squad, Jiraiya and Kakashi form up on Tsunade. Tsunade turns to Vulkan and says "_These men will escort us to the Hospital where she is being treated, you may bring three others. The rest would not fit, thankfully we built our Hospitals with anything in mind. My men have orders not to attack, if they do, kill them. They are too stupid or traitorous to live_"

Surprised at that order Vulkan shouts "_Arden you and your Apothecary and Artellus with me. The rest, guard the Thunderhawks, if any of the natives attack. You have permission to kill the attacker and threaten the rest_" Tsunade watches as one of the Green, Gold and Black giants walks forwards to Vulkan and two of the aflame giants walk closer as well, she notices that she can't feel any heat from the fire, but it doesn't feel like an Genjutsu either.

**TQSL**

Tsunade leads the Space Marines to the Shinobi Hospital while the civilians of the village stare on in awe and terror at the metal and fire clad giants walking through the streets.

Tsunade leads the Space Marines into the Shinobi Hospital which has hallways and doors ten feet high and eight feet high, so they have plenty of room for critical patients to be shifted through the hospital on specialized beds with life support equipment attached.

They come to Sealed Room Seven, Tsunade unlocks the complicated and secure Seal Lock on the door. The Space Marines and Vulkan despite being intrigued as to what she did as the door has no handles or keyhole yet it clearly sounded like it was unlocking, are more interested in entering said room.

They crowd in to see the girl, no woman, comatose in the center of the room. Tsunade immediately starts taking readings and then mutters "_How fast will she grow? She's already developed to around eighteen or nineteen? Is that Pink Muscle? I thought that was only a myth_" Tsunade manipulates her jutsu slightly and the screen lights up with the details on what is happening inside Reiko's body.

Apothecary Simeon Cascaras watches in awe at the details being shown by the screen, almost unconsciously he mutters "Amazing, such advanced Archeotech, I wonder if it can be replicated?"

Vulkan overhearing the mutters of Simeon turns to him and says "Is the Primarch in any danger?"

Simeon breaks out of his awe and starts scanning Reiko with his diagnostics helm, he mutters dark oaths and curses under his breath and glares at Tsunade. But before he can say anything Tsunade beats him to it "Yes I know, I wasn't present for those… incidents, unfortunately politics allowed many of the perpetrators to walk free. It is unfortunate, but Reiko here was the target of much anger and malice, despite that, despite being called a monster, a freak. Despite being assault and beaten and nearly raped on more than one occasion. She still believes in Humanity, she still believes that she can save everyone, the funny thing is… when she says that, I can't help but believe her. She would save everyone she could, or die trying. That is her _Nindo_ her warrior's oath as you might call it" Tsunade chuckles "This girl… no this woman, can and has made enemies follow her, when she speaks, it is hard not to listen. She rarely speaks in riddles or hides her intentions, a politician she'll never be… but a leader, well she has the ability to lead in spades"

Vulkan growls in anger and looks like he is about to slam his fist into a wall "She was attacked! I want names, there will be blood. No one harms my Sister Primarch and gets away with it!"

Tsunade nods and opens the door "_Kakashi, get _that_ file of Reiko's_"

Kakashi laughs darkly as he walks off. Artellus noticing the laughter asks "I wonder what he finds so funny?"

Tsunade smiles a dark smile "Kakashi can probably guess what I am planning, I could not do anything to harm those who attack Reiko, but you and yours are not bound by those restrictions. The file I sent him to get has the name, description and picture of everyone who has attacked Reiko in the past. I have no doubt that you'll extract proper… payment from those… monsters"

Tsunade turns back to the screen and muses "I wonder… would it be worth it?"

Vulkan hearing the speculative tone of voice turns to Tsunade and bluntly asks "What are you planning? If it is going to affect _Reiko_ I need to know"

Tsunade turns to him and replies "It depends, while this information is helpful for healing Reiko it doesn't say… could I place the _Gene-Seed_ Implants in some of my Shinobi Forces? A lot of Reiko's current generation would follow here if she asked… as would most of the adults now that I think of it"

Vulkan is shocked by the question but quickly comes to see the benefits of what Tsunade is proposing, providing his Sister Primarch with a elite force of trained warriors to become her Space Marines. "It is possible, but the ones going through the implantation should be between ten and twelve when they begin getting implants, otherwise they'll just be rejected"

Tsunade smiles in glee "I have nearly five hundred prospectives in Reiko's current year level alone, around that same number in each following year. With a recruitment drive I could easily manage around two to three thousand. How long would it take for a implantation process to be completed on an average human?"

Vulkan despite being surprised at the numbers and how quickly this leader was willing to give up potential soldiers answers with ease "Usual the process would end around their seventeenth or eighteenth year as that is the best time to implant the final two Implants"

Tsunade nods in thought she then begins to rapidly write down commands up a sheet of paper that was lying on a table in the room for the taking of notes. She walks outside and hands it to ANBU Taka "_Take this to Shizune, tell her it is urgent_" Taka nods and walks off to carry out her command.

As Tsunade is about to walk back inside she spots Kakashi walking back with a large file with the words 'Top Secret – Alpha level Clearance required' Kakashi grins so broadly it can be seen through his mask "_Here's that file you wanted Hokage-Sama"_ Tsunade takes it with a nod and a vicious smirk.


	108. DA TSATM

**Naruto/PJO **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**The Shinobi and the Maiden**

**Prologue: A Hunter's Life**

_"When there is Nothing but Hatred and Disgust shown to You, can a Place be called Home?" - Naruto to Hestia_

_"But when your Hearth is a Campfire in a Dark Forest with Someone who accepts you for who you are, does it matter if you don't have a Place to call Home?" - Hestia's reply to Naruto_

_Konohagakure no Sato. Seven Years after the Kyūbi Event. (1250 BCE)_

A young boy of seven years of age with golden blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes walks down a street in the Shinobi village of Konoha. Normally a young boy of seven would be carefree and happy, however this is no ordinary boy. Ever since he was born Naruto Uzumaki has faced things which even grown men would find terrifying. Hatred, Loathing, Disgust and Contempt, those have been Naruto's constant companions and what he has grown with. No friends, no hope, no future. Seven long years of hatred and beatings, Naruto finally had had enough, no more! He would no longer stay where he was hated. Naruto had decided, he was leaving.

Naruto didn't even have to be stealthy, he simply walked to a nearby camping store, told the sneering owner he was leaving and what should he get. The owner recognizing a golden opportunity offered Naruto the best equipment he would need to survive, along with scrolls to explain everything. The only condition? Do not return… ever. Naruto didn't even hesitate, he said okay.

The gate guards upon hearing the same thing not only happily let him go, but they also pointed him towards the last known location of a great hunter he could learn from. The gate guards then agreed to remain silent about what happened, and also informed the camping store owner not to brag for at least a year.

By the time the overworked Hiruzen Sarutobi, the leader of the village and one of the rare few who actually liked Naruto discovered the deception, it was far too late. Naruto was lost to Konohagakure no Sato, and with him left the Kyūbi and its power.

It took him three days but Naruto eventually found the greatest hunter in the Elemental Nations. Daichi Ono.

Naruto stumbled into a clearing, obviously exhausted. However he kept trying to walk, Naruto had discovered that while his equipment and cloths were top class, they were also heavier then he was used to. As he was about to continue to struggle to walk a strong hand latched onto his left shoulder and lifted him without difficulty. Naruto found himself facing an elder man, while he was obviously as old or older then the Hokage, he had none of the signs other then slightly graying red hair. The man looked down on Naruto and said "You know, you must be the most persistent child I have ever seen, what's your name kid?"

Naruto looked up weakly "Naruto… Uzumaki"

The elder man's eyes widen, he looked surprised at the name "That so? Well Naruto Uzumaki, why is a child like you out here?"

Naruto sighed "The villagers… hated me, whenever I walked past them they would either looked at me with disgust or spit on me. To them I was a demon, a monster, not worth anything. I heard a masked ninja call me a Jinchūriki, whatever that is. I had enough three days ago, I said I was going to leave and the camping store man and the gate guards were suddenly all nice to me, the guards told me to look for someone named Daichi Ono. They said he is the best hunter in the Elemental Nations"

The man smiled "Well, I must thank those guards them. And congratulate you kid, you found me. I like you kid, so since you've got no home. How about you travel with me, I'll teach you how to hunt and some Shinobi tricks I've picked up. The only condition is that you don't complain, you do what I say when I say. Got it?"

Naruto nodded and asked "When do we start?"

Daichi laughed "You've got spirit kid, but since you're tired. We'll have dinner and sleep, your training from hell starts tomorrow"

The next day Naruto was kicked out of his sleeping roll at around four in the morning. He didn't complain, he was told by Daichi to take two large buckets to the river and gather water, he didn't complain. After he had finished getting the water he asked "I know this is training, but what am I training?"

Daichi smiled "Ah, smart boy, you aren't complaining, but wish to know what benefit this gives?" Naruto nodded "Well it simple, it helps make breakfast, and it increases arm, leg and body strength" Naruto nodded with an intrigued look on his face.

Naruto then said "So it's doing chores, but making them training at the same time?"

Daichi laughed "That's exactly what my daughter said when I told her the reason as well! If this is any indication Naruto, you will go far, far indeed"

Daichi then began to train in earnest, his training method was ingenious and crazy at the same time. While Naruto did physical exercises through the day, Daichi would lecture him on the theoretical. While other students would have problems, Naruto was a kinesthetic learner, which meant he learn more by doing. But he also learnt theoretical subjects faster when he was working on something physical at the same time. So as he did pushups he learned the nature of chakra and as he did sit-ups he learned of the politics of the Elemental Nations.

When Naruto turned eight Daichi judged him old enough to begin learning Daichi's Kenjutsu style and Archery, particularly Hunting. Naruto had to stand in Archery and Kenjutsu stances for hours at a time to get a feel for them, while he was being bombarded with small rocks and pails of water. At the same time he was also reviewing every jutsu he knew in his head.

Naruto then moved onto simple spars with **Kage Bunshin** created by Daichi. Naruto started off by fighting one on one with a single **Kage Bunshin** eventually he moved onto two, then three, then four and eventually it led to Naruto facing upwards of twenty **Kage Bunshin** at once.

Meanwhile in Archery Naruto started shooting targets at twenty meters and then when he could hit a small black dot in the centre of a moving target 5 centimeters across, he moved onto 25 meters, then thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty, ninety, a hundred, one-ten, one-twenty, one-thirty. By the time Naruto was facing twenty **Kage Bunshin** at once in Kenjutsu he was shooting moving targets the size of an apple at nearly half a mile.

Daichi's training came into handy when Naruto holding a katana and practicing some of the stances he had learned from Daichi was attacked by thirty bandits. Naruto then quickly moved into a combat stance as they charged at him. Naruto was almost impossible to follow, he moved like water and shifted unpredictably in small or large circular motions. Within minutes Naruto had slain every single bandit. Naruto then started crying. He had killed thirty human beings on his ninth birthday.

Naruto ran towards Daichi crying that he was a monster

Daichi smiled gently as he hugged the sobbing boy to him "You, are not a monster Naruto. Those men were. They stole from people who had little and probably raped some women as well, while it is still a sad thing they are dead you are not a monster. If you need proof of this, look at your tears. Monsters don't cry. They don't know how or they forgot, and lost what made them human in the first place"

Daichi and Naruto fell asleep that night leaning on a tree while Naruto's tear streaked face was buried in Daichi's chest.

The next day Daichi began teaching Naruto two things, chakra manipulation and non-lethal attacks.

While Naruto had enormous chakra reserves for a nine year old boy within months of his ninth birthday he quickly began to gain control over them, he started with wall-walking. Then Naruto moved onto water-walking, then he started a more complex technique where he levitated a rock on his hand with chakra. Then Naruto was taught the strength enhancement and physical strengthening technique that made Tsunade such a feared opponent in the Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars. Unsurprisingly Naruto quickly mastered it to levels beyond even Tsunade, but as he had the nearly limitless power of the Kyūbi to use that wasn't a surprise.

On his tenth birthday Naruto was taught meditation and got into contact with the Kyūbi, to his surprise he found the Kyūbi was a woman. After he got over the shock of this fact Naruto quickly worked out a bargain, connection to his senses for use of her Youkai. Kyūbi agreed, she didn't mind those terms, at least he bargained with her instead of just taking her power.

Naruto spent most of his tenth year learning to control the Kyūbi's Youkai, within a month he mastered the tailless state, it took Naruto nearly five months to master the first tail however. He decided to shift to Taijutsu instead and wait until he was older to attempt more tails, Daichi nodded at his wisdom and congratulated him on the fact that he decided such a thing on his own without Daichi's intervention.

Daichi's Taijutsu style like his Kenjutsu style was based heavily on circular movements and fluid like stances, however it also employed a lot of aerial combat skills. Naruto learned to bounce of trees like in Naruto's words 'a hyper squirrel on caffeine and crack.' Needless to say Daichi broke down laughing at Naruto's succinct description of the battle style, he didn't however dispute the description, it was actually spot-on. Pity those who would face it, either they would be cut down by Naruto's skill or they would die laughing at his movements.


	109. DA TST

**Naruto/Smite/PJO **(Earlier this Year)****

**The Smite Tournaments**

**Chapter 1**

**Origins**

It had begun so innocently, following the Kyūbi attack on Konohagakure no Sato, a new idea was paraded throughout the Elemental Nations. The idea of the Smite Tournament, a grand plan that would take over a decade of preparation and would change the way wars and other problems were resolved.

The Smite Tournament involved creating Divine Warriors crafted in the image of a God or Goddess. These warriors would be incredibly powerful and kept Immortal by immensely complex and intricate Fūinjutsu Arrays. Each Pantheon/Village would have a Primary Base, Forwards Bases, Specialized 'Titan' guards, Uniquely colored Phoenix Guards, Themed defensive Towers and themed Fūinjutsu Golem Minions. Each battle would either be a Conquest style fight, where each team of five gods would defend their bases from three different 'lanes' of Attack. Joust style where there was only one 'lane' or Arena battles where two teams of five would fight to exhaust the others Energy reserves.

The idea was based upon some scrolls that washed up upon the shores of the Land of Water, they told of powerful pantheons of Gods. With the scrolls was a rough idea of the Smite Tournament, it was complex and intricate, however the Five Hidden Villages gathered together and decided to put it into play. Each village took a Pantheon, Suna took the Egyptian Gods, Kiri chose the Roman Gods, Kumo commandeered the Chinese Gods, Iwa elected for the Mayan Gods and Konoha requested the Greek Gods.

After that each village made their own rules for the selection of their Divine Warriors, most of their rules were based on the presence of Bloodlines and clan relationships. Konoha however didn't want to sacrifice too many Shinobi, so they instead did an inversion, Each God was represented by a Kunoichi and each Goddess represented by a Shinobi.

Konoha's line up is as follows:

Zeus: Sayuki Uchiha

Poseidon: Ino Yamanaka

Hades: Yakumo Kurama

Athena: Shikamaru Nara

Ares: Tenten Hitsugaya

Artemis: Naruto Uzumaki

Apollo: Hinata Hyūga

Aphrodite: Sasuke Uchiha

Amphitrite: Sora Nara

Charon: Yuki Yamamoto

Demeter: Tenzō/Yamato

Dionysus: Sakura Haruno

Iris: Kiba Inuzuka

Hermes: Hana Inuzuka

Hephaestus: Kasumi Hitsugaya

Hestia: Chōji Akimichi

Hera: Lee Rock

All of these children were Volunteered for the first wave of Divine Warriors, a second wave would start training three years later.

Using beyond complicated Fūinjutsu arrays tattooed onto the backs of each Divine Warrior in the shape of their Gods Symbol, each Divine Warrior was infused with the power of their God's domain.


	110. DA TWOATWE

****HP/Fate/Stay Night (October/November 2014)****

**The Witch of All of the World's Evils**

**-WAWE-**

**Chapter 1**

**Dark Origin**

**-WAWE-**

_Surrey, England_

Joseph Marnix was a first generation Magus, he had no family crest and his magical talents were barely above a normal human. He had fifteen circuits of average quality… by all appearances he was an average Magus, but he had something no one else possessed, during the fourth Holy Grail War he had manage to collect a portion of the corrupted overflow from the Tainted Grail. This Taint was gathered in a crystal, it had once been a beautiful shining blue Sapphire, now it was black with pulsing red growths on the outside of it. By all appearances it was a corrupted, twisted and maleficent gem.

Joseph however had a plan, he would fuse this gem with a child and use the child to study the corruption, he had ambitions to purify the Holy Grail. To that end he had stealthily and with great skill and impossible luck gathered three items, A hair of Arcuied Brunstrud, the blood of Altrouge Brunstrud and a fragment of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg's Jewel Sword 'Zelretch'. Joseph had nearly died twenty-seven times gathering these rare and unique samples and he had a plan for them as well.

To prevent the child from dying due to the implantation of the Tainted Gem he would use the samples to imbue the regenerative capabilities of a True Ancestor and a Dead Apostle Ancestor to prevent the child from dying… hopefully. For a mediocre Magus this was a brilliant plan, one that Zelretch was already aware of and keeping an eye on, not that Joseph knew that.

Joseph Marnix was currently thanking the Root, he had discovered a young girl as he was walking along, she had bruises on her and several broken bones. But was miraculously still alive.

Joseph walked away from the site he had found the girl with her in his arms, he had a dark smile on his face, it was time for the experiments to begin.

-**WAWE**-

Over the next seven months the little girl was subjected to dozens of experiments, she had her bones broken and healed repeatedly to study how the regenerative capabilities of Dead Apostle and True Ancestor flesh were fusing with her own.

She was beaten and beaten, but her will never wavered. Underneath it all the girl continued to fight, to remain as she was despite the best efforts of Joseph Marnix to make her into a cruel, relentless beast with no sense of morality.

On the thirtieth day of the eleventh month however Joseph Marnix made a mistake that would shape the future of the world for millennia to come.

-**WAWE**-

_Seven months later – Joseph Marnix's Workshop_

Joseph slumped against the wall of his workshop, his mouth hanging slightly open with an unspoken 'why' on his lips, his chest had been torn open and his blood had been splattered all over his workshop. In the middle of the workshop the young girl he had picked up seven months earlier stood, once she had had emerald green eyes and black hair, she still had the black hair and emerald eyes, but her irises were streaked with red and her sclera were pitch black rather then white. Black ribbon like growths with red tinted edges were fused into her head and acted like simple outgrowths… only she could move the ribbons like they were limbs.

The young girl, no… the young girl turned Dead Apostle Ancestor/True Ancestor/Corrupted Lesser Grail Hybrid was once known as Andromeda Lilian Potter, the Girl-who-Lived of the Wizarding world. Joseph hadn't planned for this and was therefore unprepared for her Magical Core to fuse with the new Prana Circuits he had created in her through experimentation and implantation. Thus when he went to bind her with a simple mystery he had created it backfired and turned Andromeda into an uncontrollable beast, or so it appeared. Andromeda free of any restraints had immediately done the first thing her instincts had told her to do, she had slain her tormentor. Andromeda then stood in the middle of the room and was currently watching him die with no emotion in her eyes.

Then a team of Church Enforcers burst into the room, Andromeda didn't even react, she just stood there watching Joseph Marnix die. The Enforcers looked at each other in confusion, and they decided that since Andromeda wasn't making any hostile motions they would ignore her and started searching the workshop of a Magus they believed to be attempting to become a Dead Apostle. Several of them spat on the dying Magus.

What they found disgusted them, a female Enforcer without thinking hugged Andromeda. Andromeda although shocked didn't attack the Enforcer, she remembered wanting to be hugged before she had become a monster, she remembered wanting to be loved. Andromeda made up her mind and hugged the Enforcer back, the rest of the Enforcers prepared to leave, they packed up the research and grabbed the body of Joseph Marnix. Then they left with the female Enforcer, Amelia Beaumont, holding Andromeda in her arms.

-**WAWE**-

_Clock Tower – London (Approx. 4 blocks west of Diagon Alley) five hours later._

Lorelei Barthomeloi the 'Queen of the Clock Tower' stared with undisguised disgust at the corpse of Joseph Marnix, he had managed to achieve the same level of hatred in her mind as the Dead Apostles, for if there was one thing that Lorelei hated as much or more then Dead Apostles it was Magi that experimented on children.

The Enforcers had brought Andromeda to the Clock Tower earlier that day due to the fact that the Church was unable to come to an agreement regarding the young girl, or what was once a young girl. Church doctrine would demand that they kill the girl as she was technically a Dead Apostle AND a Witch, however due to the fact that she unwillingly underwent the transformation to Dead Apostle and was forced to do so by a Magus she was handed over to the Clock Tower.


	111. DA UEE

**Highschool DxD **(Earlier this Year/2013)****

**Until Eternity Ends**

**Chapter 1**

**Introducing Sandalphon**

_Isehara, Hyoudou Residence._

Issei Hyoudou slowly turns and observes the new house that he'll be living in, he smiles slightly '_This is it, a new start. Hopefully Michael and Gabriel won't find me here… ah who am I kidding, they probably already know where I am. Still, better make the best of it. Now let's see_' Issei opens up a folder that was sitting on the kitchen counter '_I'll be enrolling in Kuoh Academy as a third year, having 'skipped' a (few) year(s) of schooling due to my advanced intelligence'_ Issei smiles and heads for the shower, he has to be a Kuoh Academy in an hour.

**UEE**

_Kuoh Academy_

Issei dressed in the male uniform of Kuoh Academy, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. In Summer and Spring they instead have a short sleeved shirt and don't have to wear the blazer. Walks up towards the entrance of Kuoh Academy. As he walks towards the gates he hears.

"Who's that!"

"He's cute!"

"Another Bishounen!"

"I hope he is in my class!"

Are some of the cries from the girls.

"Damn another pretty boy!"

"Now we'll have more competition"

"Smug bastard, why do those types get all the girls!"

Issei smirks as he hears the complaints from the male students. It might be worth mentioning that Issei is 5'7" and weighs about 87 kilograms (191.8 Pounds). The majority of Issei's weight comes from his muscle mass, part of the reason his biceps and abs can be seen faintly through his clothes. Added to that his short brown hair and brown eyes, on top of his smiling visage, and Issei already has a following among the girls of Kuoh Academy.


	112. DA UEE DF

****Highschool DxD **(Earlier this Year/2013)******

**Until Eternity Ends Data-Files**

**Main Characters**

_**Issei Hyoudou (Sandalphon)**_

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 87 Kilograms

Race: Archangel/Human Hybrid (Beginning) Archangel/Devil Hybrid (Later)

Age: 16 (Around 500 to 1500 years spent in stasis)

Powers: (Beginning) Angel: Light Manipulation, Angelic Magic, Angelic Flight (Five Angel Wing Pairs), Bestowing Blessings, Purification, Re-sanctification. (Later) Devil: Demonic Magic, Demonic Flight (One Demon Wing Pair), Magical Circle Teleportation (Gremory), Evil Pieces Pawn: Promotion. Boosted Gear: Dragon Shot, Boost, Transfer, Explode, Gift. Alchemy: Essence Gathering, Imbuing, Transmutation, Potion Making, Inscribing, Weapon Forging. Angel/Devil: Unified Flight (Five Angel Wing pairs, One Demon Wing pair), Dark Light Manipulation.

Weapons: _Mundans Ignes_ (Cleansing Fires) the Holy Sword that guards the Garden of Eden, (Later) _Ascalon _the Dragon Slaying Holy Sword.

Equipment: Bible, Holy Water, Cross, Angelic Armor.

Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear – Longinus.

Bio: _Thought to have been the last angel created by the God from the Bible, during or before the Great War, or perhaps even as early as before the Second Fall. Sandalphon was placed in a special magical seal as a infant that kept him in stasis and prevented his discovery. During a accident in Heaven sixteen years prior to the star of the story his seal was discovered and he was released. Taken down to Earth he was raised by a couple of Exorcists disguising themselves as a regular couple in the town of Isehara, Japan. When he was 'six' he along with his childhood friend Irina Shidou to the Vatican, from there he was transported back to Heaven for training._

_Upon reaching the age of Fifteen, tired of Heaven and wishing to return to Earth. Sandalphon attempted to Fall, only to discover to his and the Seraph's surprise that due to his half-human nature it was impossible for him to Fall unless he committed a great crime or blasphemy. This being against his nature even if he wanted to fall, Sandalphon snuck out of Heaven and hid himself on Earth._

_A year after his escape he ends up in his 'hometown' and even in his childhood house, purchasing it with money taken from criminals. Sandalphon adopts the alias of Issei Hyoudou and enrolls himself in Kuoh Academy._

_(Released After Becoming part of Rias' Peerage)_

_After arriving at Kuoh Academy Issei quickly became popular due to his looks and easy-going nature, Placed in the same class as Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and Sona Sitri. Although he doesn't date, around a month after arriving the Fallen Angel Raynare attempts to ambush him thinking that he is simply a Human with a Sacred Gear. _

_During the ambush Issei reveals Mundans Ignes and uses it to fight off Raynare revealing to her that he has had Exorcist training. After the battle is over Rias Gremory comes forwards and Issei immediately recognizes her and asks what a Devil wants with him._

_Rias then offers Issei a position in her peerage, quickly thinking it over Issei agreed as he thinks it is sure to make him a 'Fallen'. After Rias uses all Eight of her Pawns to add Issei to her peerage, he heard a voice in his head 'Nice try my son, but you won't Fall so easily. However you ties with Heaven are officially severed, which I guess was your intention all along' Sandalphon although shocked at the proclamation, merely accepted the fact that he'll never fall no matter what he does, he then collapses to Rias' shock and terror._

_(Released after the Asia Argento Events)_

_The next day Issei woke up with a naked Rias in his bed, after waking she explained to him about his fainting. She then informed him of the changes wrought by the Evil Pieces (Although Issei already knows about them) she then gave him a 'official' invite to the Occult Research Club, informing him that it's a front for her peerage. Rias then asked him if he would cook breakfast for them._

_After arriving at Kuoh their arrival sparks the school rumor mills as one of the 'Great Onee-samas' and the 'Third-Year Bishounen Prince' arrive together having obviously come from the same location. _

_After School Issei is introduced to Rias' peerage, he quickly befriends Yuuto Kiba and Akeno, but Koneko is slightly cold and distant. Issei ignores Koneko's coldness as he knows it is due to lack of trust and friendship. _

_Rias then instructs Issei in the politics and responsibilities of a Devil, Issei quickly hands out the fliers he is supposed to._

_The next day Issei is required to perform a 'contract' and ends up being summoned by 'Mil-tan' despite his/her… musculature nature Issei befriends her and passes off her impossible request into a smaller one._

_Three days later Issei witnesses his first taste of Devil combat when Rias is dispatched to take out a stray devil named Vizer. After each Evil Piece's natures are explained to Issei (With Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno demonstrating) Rias finishes off Vizer._

_The following week Issei not having school, but being asked to visit the OCR later takes a walk through town in the morning and runs into a nun named Asia Argento. Quickly naming her as the 'Holy Maiden Asia Argento' Issei directs her to the only church in town (Which gives him a dark feeling)_

_The next day Issei is called to a request, only to find that the person requesting him has been captured and is ambushed by the insane priest Freed Sellzen. However Freed's attack partially fails when Issei's natural resistance to light (from his angel side) shatters the bullets and sword he uses._

_**Rias Gremory**_

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 58 Kilograms

Race: Pure-Blood Devil

Age: 17

Powers: _Mezabi no Chikara_ (Power of Destruction), Demonic Magic, Demonic Flight, Magical Circle Teleportation (Gremory), Magical Circle Creation (Gremory)

Weapons: _None_

Equipment:

Sacred Gear:

Bio:_ Born as the youngest child of Venelana and Gregory Gremory, Rias has lived a privileged life, raised in the Gremory Estate. Due to her brother Sirzechs Lucifer (Gremory) Rias has an appreciation (Obsession) with Japanese culture and is an Otaku. Sometime between moving to Isehara and from around the age of five, she has gathered up her Peerage members: Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou and Gasper Vladi._

_Sometime after that she was engaged (Against her wishes) to Riser Phenex, she then made a deal that she would be allowed to finish her schooling in the Human World before she would be forced to marry._

_Rias ends up going to Kuoh Academy with her peerage and her best friend/rival Sona Sitri and her peerage. Taking over the Old School Building she creates the 'Occult Research Club' as a front for her peerage, while her friend Sona takes over the Student Council as a front for her peerage._

_Rias is surprised when Issei Hyoudou transfers into her class, she secretly wishes that she could marry him due to both his looks and his personality._

_A month after Issei's arrival Rias is informed by Sona Sitri that she has to add another member to her 'Occult Research Club' to prevent it from being shut down. _

_Rias hesitantly agrees and heads off to cool down before she destroys something. During her 'walk' Rias runs into the ambush and is amazed at Issei's skill at sword fighting, she then notes that he is wielding a Holy Sword. After the battle is over she comes out and congratulates Issei, Issei recognizing her as a Devil asks what she is doing at the park this late and open asks if she is here to slay him._

_Rias seeing his potential, even if he is a former Exorcist (or so she thinks) offers him a place in her peerage. To her shock Issei agrees with her proposition and she uses her eight Pawns to add him to her peerage, when she does he smiles at her briefly before passing out. Shocked and terrified by this turn of events Rias takes him to his house and sleeps next to him naked in an attempt to heal him of any injuries._

Height:

Weight:

Race:

Age:

Powers:

Weapons:

Equipment:

Sacred Gear:

Bio:


	113. DA Weekly Update I

**Weekly Update**

**14/12/2014**

**(12/13/2014 for Americans)**

* * *

><p><em>I've decided to do a weekly update for the Dragonsong2795 Archives so that you, my loyal readers are aware of any events that may have, have or might interrupt my writing.<em>

* * *

><p><em>First off.<em>

_**Work.**_

_I'm Working Five shifts in the next five days, each eight hours and each from seven in the morning until three in the afternoon. I'm probably not going to be in the mood to write, but you never know, we'll see what happens._

* * *

><p><em>Second.<em>

_**Christmas.**_

_It's coming, and I am away from my immediate family for the first time in my life, this might make me write more, it might make me write less, God knows which. Ten to one odds say that I might be working on Christmas day itself. _

_After all a cafe in a multicultural resort won't close for a public holiday that not all of it's visitors may celebrate._

_Those are the only upcoming events that might effect my writing._

_Now on to more interesting matters._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story ideas.<strong>_

_I've been reading some RWBY/Naruto crossovers and some ideas (and plot bunnies) have nested themselves in my mind, so I might end up writing some short stories or one-shots, might not as well._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recommendations.<strong>_

_I've been reading some awesome stories and I really want to let you know so that some of you may choose to read them and possibly encourage their continuation._

_The stories are:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Making Arrangements<strong> by 'CrownsofLaurels'_

_A slightly comedic FemNaruto/Kakashi story that is absolute gold, brilliant characterization and dynamite chemistry and conversations. If you interested in a Rom-Com with spunk, this is a story for you. Side serving of SasuSaku and hints of Genma/Tenten. Five out of Five and if 'CrownsofLaurels' happens to be reading this, awesome story, hoping for more._

* * *

><p><em><strong>By Any Other Name<strong> by 'CrownsofLaurels'_

_Another story by 'CrownsofLaurels' this time FemNaru/Sasu, but with a Romeo/Juliet twist/feeling, well worth the read and patiently hilarious, if only for the mental image of Sasuke getting busted by Shusui and Itachi wearing only a bedsheet._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mama's a Student <strong>by 'Babyuknowme13'_

_A little dark and very political, but if you want a FemNaru who is tough as nails and a superb Kunoichi because of legitimate training and sheer determination, then go no further. But beware, this story got it's M Rating legitimately so those with weak stomachs shouldn't read._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Rose and The Maelstrom<strong> by 'Raisuke the Lightning Herald' (Awesome name)_

_A Naruto/RWBY crossover with an interesting twist, FemNaru as Yang. It's fun and moderately paced, it is still very young but a good read none the less. I sincerely hope to see more of this story._

* * *

><p><em>Lastly, my <strong>Author Recommendations<strong>:_

_First, every author listed above in my story recommendations._

_Second:_

_**Engineer4Ever** (One of the first Naruto fanfic authors whose works I read)_

_**NeonZangetsu** (His fics bounce all over the place, but they are awesome to read and keep you waiting on the edge of your seat for more._

_**Sakurademonalchemist** (All one word, His/Her fanfics are brilliant, however like myself he/she has a tendency of starting stories and not finishing. But with over one hundred stories to choose from that is off little consequence, I just wish there was more for some of his/her stories, they have a great start, but just pause at the worst moments. If you hate cliffhangers don't read Golden Queen as it is still stuck on one)_

_**Lupine Horror** (His stories are pure gold and I highly recommend them all)_

_**Kyokasuigetsutotsuka** (He has a brilliant Naruto/PJO crossover called 'A Father's Love' that is well worth reading and his other works are of equal quality)_

_**HistorianoftheKais** (His work is absolutely brilliant and I highly recommend reading some of them, 'Heir of Heaven' especially)_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so this is dragonsong2795 signing out, unfortunately there was no writing done (To the level where I would consider it worth the hassle of uploading) so there are no edits to keep an eye out for.<em>

* * *

><p><em>P.S: Due to World-building in Progress the following stories are not expected to be updated before February at the Earliest, although this is subject to change and my inspiration:<em>

_Banshee of Hogwarts._

_X-Com: Mass Effect (I really need a new title for this story)_

_Naruto the Game: Highschool DxD Expansion._

_Various others._


	114. NTGHSDxDE Data - Items

**Naruto The Game Data**

**Items**

_Okay, I'm updating this both on the NTGHSDxDE Public Review and Dragonsong2795 Archives in order to get some feedback, it's a little complected, but the basic gist is that each item has three modifiers. Crafter's Skill, Crafting Material and Quality._

_Quality is based on a combination of Crafter's Skill, the Crafting Material and the Legend of the Weapon._

_For example a basic Kunai made by an Average Blacksmith has a Quality of 3, which makes it Common._

_The Quality Ratings are:_

_0 or Less: Pathetic, Example: Naruto's first attempt at Crafting._

_1-2: Crude, Example: an Apprentice's Bronze Dagger._

_3-4: Common, Example: an Apprentice's Iron Kunai_

_5-6: Uncommon, Example: a Journeyman's Steel Katana._

_7-8: Rare, Example: Yondaime's Tri-Pronged Kunai._

_9: Ultra Rare, Example: The Seven Legendary Swords of the Seven Swordsman of Mist._

_10-19: Epic, Example: Kanshou and Bakuya (Fate/Stay Night FTW)_

_20-28: Legendary, Example: Rider's Nail._

_29-30: Uniquely Legendary, Examples: Excalibur, Avalon and Ea._

…

_Here are the Item Modifiers and later on Crafting Materials, it is incomplete as Woods and Precious Metals and Gems haven't yet been added._

_(Note, when using multiple Crafting Materials, the one with the Highest Quality is the one that counts towards the overall Quality rating of the Item)_

**Item Modifiers:**

_**Skill:**_

_**Novice:** A beginner in the Art of Insert Skill Here crafted this item, as such it is sub-par in quality._

_(Weapon/Tool)_

_- 20% Durability_

_- 20% Damage (Weapons)_

_- 20% Usage (Tools)_

_- 2 Quality_

_(Armor)_

_- 20% Durability_

_- 20% Protection_

_No Enchantment Slots_

_No Sealing Sites_

_- 2 Quality_

_(Clothing)_

_- 20% Sales Price_

_- 20% Durability_

_- 2 Quality_

_- 20% Aesthetics_

_(Jewelery)_

_No Enchantment Slots_

_No Sealing Sites_

_No Secret Compartment_

_-2 Quality_

_**Apprentice:** A Slightly Trained individual in the Art of Insert Skill Here crafted this item, as such it is standard quality._

_(Weapon/Tool)_

_Standard Durability_

_Standard Damage (Weapons)_

_Standard Usage (Tools)_

_Quality 1_

_(Armor)_

_Standard Durability_

_Standard Protection_

_1 Enchantment Slot_

_1 Sealing Site_

_Quality 1_

_(Clothing)_

_Standard Sales Price_

_Standard Durability_

_Quality 1_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_(Jewelery)_

_1 Enchantment Slot_

_1 Sealing Site_

_No Secret Compartment_

_Quality 1_

_**Journeyman:** A Well Trained Individual in the Art of Insert Skill Here crafted this item, as such it is better then it should be._

_(Weapon/Tool)_

_+ 20% Durability_

_+ 20% Damage (Weapons)_

_+ 20% Usage (Tools)_

_Quality 2_

_(Armor)_

_+ 20% Durability_

_+ 20% Protection_

_2 Enchantment Slots_

_2 Sealing Sites_

_Quality 2_

_(Clothing)_

_+ 20% Sales Price_

_+ 20% Durability_

_Quality 2_

_+ 20% Aesthetics_

_(Jewelery)_

_1 Enchantment Slots_

_2 Sealing Sites_

_No Secret Compartment_

_Quality 2_

_**Expert:** A superbly skilled individual in the Art of Insert Skill Here crafted this item, as such it is of high quality and will serve you well._

_(Weapon/Tool)_

_+ 40% Durability_

_+ 40% Damage (Weapons)_

_+ 40% Usage (Tools)_

_Quality 3_

_(Armor)_

_+ 40% Durability_

_+ 40% Protection_

_3 Enchantment Slots_

_4 Sealing Sites_

_Quality 3_

_(Clothing)_

_+ 40% Sales Price_

_+ 40% Durability_

_Quality 3_

_+ 40% Aesthetics_

_2 Sealing Sites_

_2 Enchantment Slots_

_(Jewelery)_

_4 Enchantment Slots_

_4 Sealing Sites_

_1 Secret Compartment_

_Quality 3_

**Master:** _A True master of the Art of Insert Skill Here crafted this item, as such it is of supreme quality and will serve you __diligently__ for years to come._

_(Weapon/Tool)_

_+ 80% Durability_

_+ 80% Damage (Weapons)_

_+ 80% Usage (Tools)_

_Quality 5_

_(Armor)_

_+ 80% Durability_

_+ 80% Protection_

_6 Enchantment Slots_

_8 Sealing Sites_

_Quality 5_

_(Clothing)_

_+ 80% Sales Price_

_+ 80% Durability_

_Quality 5_

_+ 80% Aesthetics_

_4 Sealing Sites_

_4 Enchantment Slots_

_(Jewelery)_

_12 Enchantment Slots_

_12 Sealing Sites_

_3 Secret Compartments_

_Quality 5_

_**Legendary:** Crafted by a divine being or a crafter of inhuman ability, this item has obtained legendary status, will you follow it's legend or create one of your own?_

_(Weapon/Tool)_

_+ 120% Durability_

_+ 120% Damage (Weapons)_

_+ 120% Usage (Tools)_

_Quality 10_

_(Armor)_

_+ 120% Durability_

_+ 120% Protection_

_15 Enchantment Slots_

_20 Sealing Sites_

_Quality 10_

_(Clothing)_

_+ 200% Sales Price_

_+ 120% Durability_

_+ 120% Aesthetics_

_15 Sealing Sites_

_15 Enchantment Slots_

_Quality 10_

_(Jewelery)_

_20 Enchantment Slots_

_20 Sealing Sites_

_8 Secret Compartments_

_Quality 10_

**-IF-**

_**Material: **_

**Metals:**

_**Bronze:** One of the oldest metals used by man, this metal is often used by new crafters in the art of Blacksmithing to test their ability._

_- 20% Durability_

_- 20% Damage (Weapons)_

_- 20% Usage (Tools)_

_- 20% Protection (Armor)_

_Standard Sale Price (Jewelery)_

_50% Chakra Loss_

_50% Elemental Re-Composition loss_

_Quality 1_

_**Iron:** A slightly newer metal, Iron is one of the most commonly used metals in the Elemental Nations, mainly used in Kunai and Shuriken it can also be used in low level weapons, it is also the second most common material for armor._

_Standard Durability_

_Standard Damage (Weapons)_

_Standard Usage (Tools)_

_Standard Protection (Armor)_

_- 20% Sale Price (Jewelery)_

_25% Chakra Loss_

_25% Elemental Re-Composition loss_

_Quality 2_

**_Steel:_**_Crafted out of Iron by the infusion of carbon, Steel is superior in most aspects to Iron. Used in weapons and armor of medium quality._

_+ 20% Durability_

_+ 20% Damage (Weapons)_

_+ 20% Usage (Tools)_

_+ 20% Protection (Armor)_

_Standard Sale Price (Jewelery)_

_25% Chakra Loss_

_25% Elemental Re-Composition loss_

_Quality 3_

**_Damascus Steel:_**_A special form of Steel created through secret crafting method, Damascus Steel is nearly identical to ordinary Steel, however it has the added bonus of being able to harm spiritual, divine and infernal beings._

_+ 20% Durability_

_+ 20% Damage (Weapons)_

_+ 20% Usage (Tools)_

_+ 20% Protection (Armor)_

_Standard Sale Price (Jewelery)_

_25% Chakra Loss_

_25% Elemental Re-Composition loss_

_Supernatural Material (Capable of harming the Supernatural with greater ability then mortal materials)_

_Quality 3_

**_Chakra Metal:_**_A special metal made only in a few places in the Elemental Nations, Chakra Metal is nearly identical to Steel in most properties, however it has the extremely useful ability to channel Chakra with zero loss in quantity or elemental re-composition._

_+ 20% Durability_

_+ 20% Damage (Weapons)_

_+ 20% Usage (Tools)_

_+ 20% Protection (Armor)_

_Standard Sale Price (Jewelery)_

_0% Chakra Loss_

_0% Elemental Re-Composition loss_

_Quality 3_

**_Orichalcum:_**_The metal of the City of Atlantis, Orichalcum is primarily a metal for decoration, but when used to craft weapons and armor the quality of such things are far above those crafted of Steel. Found in a few rare mines hidden in the distant reaches of the Elemental Nations, this metal is only used by masters of the art of Blacksmithing.+ 20% Durability_

_+ 40% Damage (Weapons)_

_+ 40% Usage (Tools)_

_+ 40% Protection (Armor)_

_Standard Sale Price (Jewelery)_

_15% Chakra Loss_

_15% Elemental Re-Composition loss_

_Quality 4_

**_Adamantium:_**_The metal that supports the Earth itself, Adamantium is the strongest known metal. Due to this and due to it's supreme rarity, no weapon or armor has ever been crafted with this metal, such a thing would be nearly unstoppable._

_+ 60% Durability_

_+ 60% Damage (Weapons)_

_+ 60% Usage (Tools)_

_+ 60% Protection (Armor)_

_Standard Sale Price (Jewelery)_

_5% Chakra Loss_

_5% Elemental Re-Composition loss_

_Quality 5_

**_Crystallized Hope:_**_ Thought to be the material used to create the supreme __holy __sword Excalibur, this Material is inhuman in nature and can only be crafted by inhuman or divine hands. __It is made from the crystallization of Human Hope, however the purity __is said to__ vary. __This material however might simply be a myth._

_+ 100%-200% Durability_

_+ 100%-400% Damage (Weapons)_

_+ 100%-400% Usage (Tools)_

_+ 100%-400% Protection (Armor)_

_+ 500%-1000% Sale Price (Jewelery)_

_0% Chakra Loss_

_0% Elemental Re-Composition Loss_

_Supernatural Material_

_Divine Material (Bonus damage against Demonic or Infernal beings)_

_Bearer of Hope (Wielder gains 'Inhuman Willpower' Status)_

_Quality 10_

**-IF-**

**Leathers:**

_**Leather:** The most common material used in armor, Leather is created by Tanning animal hides with the proper equipment, it isn't very strong but it is sturdy._

_Standard Protection (Armor)_

_+ 20% Durability_

_No Extra Enchantment Slots_

_No Extra Sealing Sites_

_Quality 1_

_**Summoned Animal Leather: **Difficult to create, Summoned Leather can only be created by Tanning the hide of a summoned creature. A difficult venture at best as most Summoned Creatures take offense at being skinned._

_+ 20% Protection (Armor)_

_+ 40% Durability_

_1 Extra Enchantment Slot_

_1 Extra Sealing Site_

_Anti-Summoning Aura_

_Quality 2_

_**Supernatural Animal Leather:** Similar to Summoned Leather, Supernatural Leather can only be created by Tanning the hide of a supernatural creature._

_+ 40% Protection (Armor)_

_+ 60% Durability_

_2 Extra Enchantment Slots_

_2 Extra Sealing Sites_

_- 20% to Supernatural Damage received._

_Quality 3_

_**Divine Animal Leather:** Supremely rare to find and/or craft, Divine Leather can only be crated through Tanning the hide of a Divine Animal, an act which will most assuredly invoke the wrath of a God. However only an inhuman Leatherworker can use it._

_+ 80% Protection (Armor)_

_+ 100% Durability_

_4 Extra Enchantment Slots_

_4 Extra Sealing Sites_

_Divine Damage is Halved._

_Quality 10_

**-IF-**

**Cloth**

_**Burlap: **The roughest of all the cloths, Burlap is commonly used in the poorest sections of the Elemental Nations._

_No Protection._

_No Weather Protection_

_No Sealing Sites_

_- 20% Sales Price_

_- 20% Aesthetics_

_+ 20% Durability_

_- 2 Quality_

_**Cotton:** More advanced then Burlap, Cotton is the common mans base cloth and is used by those not of the nobility._

_Standard Protection._

_+ 50% Weather Protection_

_No Sealing Sites_

_Standard Sales Price_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_Standard Durability_

_Quality 1_

_**Linen: **A medium quality base cloth that was first created in Kaze no Kuni, Linen is a common cloth for desert dwellers as it is very good at protecting them from sunlight while simultaneously keeping the wearer cool._

_Standard Protection._

_+ 20% Weather Protection_

_No Sealing Sites_

_Standard Sales Price_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_+ 10% Durability_

_Quality 2_

_Desert Mastery – Grants the Cool and Comfortable Status to the player when equipped in a Desert or Warm Territory, but grants the Insufficient Layering Status in Cold or Winter Territories_

_**Wool:** First pioneered by the explorers of Tetsu no Kuni, Wool is gathered from various animals the inhabit the cooler climates of this world, as such it is perfect for any person traveling the cooler parts of this world._

_Standard Protection._

_+ 30% Weather Protection_

_No Sealing Sites_

_Standard Sales Price_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_+ 10% Durability_

_Quality 2_

_Winter Warrior – Grants the Bundled Up Status when you equip any clothing made of Wool in a cold or frozen territory, inversely it also grants the 'Sweltering Heat' Status when in Warmer or Desert Territories._

_**Silk:** Made from gathering the strands of spider webs and/or butterfly and moth cocoons, Silk is a very expensive and decorative cloth, but at the inverse cost of only being worn by Nobility and only in Temperate or Warm Territories._

_Standard Protection._

_No Weather Protection_

_2 Sealing Sites_

_+ 20% Sales Price_

_+ 20% Aesthetics_

_- 10% Durability_

_Quality 4_

_**Chakra Cotton: **More advanced then Burlap, Cotton is the common mans base cloth and is used by those not of the nobility. This Cotton has been enhanced with Chakra, it is far superior to ordinary Cotton, it is found only in Shinobi Villages._

_+ 20% Protection._

_+ 80% Weather Protection_

_2 Sealing Sites_

_+ 20% Sales Price_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_+ 40% Durability_

_Quality 3_

_Chakra Channeling: - 50% Chakra Cost for Wall and Water Walking_

_**Chakra Linen: **A medium quality base cloth that was first created in Kaze no Kuni, Linen is a common cloth for desert dwellers as it is very good at protecting them from sunlight while simultaneously keeping the wearer cool. This version is made from Flax that has had Chakra imbued into it. It can only be found or purchased in or around Sunagakure no Sato._

_+ 20% Protection._

_+ 20% Weather Protection_

_2 Sealing Sites_

_+ 30% Sales Price_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_+ 50% Durability_

_Quality 4_

_Desert Mastery – Grants the Cool and Comfortable Status to the player when equipped in a Desert or Warm Territory, but grants the Insufficient Layering Status in Cold or Winter Territories_

_Chakra Channeling: - 50% Chakra Cost for Wall and Water Walking_

_**Chakra Wool: **First pioneered by the explorers of Tetsu no Kuni, Wool is gathered from various animals the inhabit the cooler climates of this world, as such it is perfect for any person traveling the cooler parts of this world. This version is made from wool gathered from Chakra enhanced goats and yaks, it can only be found or purchased in the Land of Snow/Spring._

_+ 20% Protection._

_+ 20% Weather Protection_

_2 Sealing Sites_

_+ 30% Sales Price_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_+ 50% Durability_

_Quality 4_

_Winter Warrior – Grants the Bundled Up Status when you equip any clothing made of Wool in a cold or frozen territory, inversely it also grants the 'Sweltering Heat' Status when in Warmer or Desert Territories._

_Chakra Channeling: - 50% Chakra Cost for Wall and Water Walking_

_**Chakra Silk: **Made from gathering the strands of spider webs and/or butterfly and moth cocoons, Silk is a very expensive and decorative cloth, but at the inverse cost of only being worn by Nobility and only in Temperate or Warm Territories. This version is made from spiders, butterflies and moths which have been imbued with Chakra, can only be purchased in the Capitals of the Lands of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind. But can be found in any noble dwelling._

_+ 10% Protection._

_No Weather Protection_

_4 Sealing Sites_

_+ 40% Sales Price_

_+ 40% Aesthetics_

_Standard Durability_

_Quality 6_

_**Summons Cotton: **More advanced then Burlap, Cotton is the common mans base cloth and is used by those not of the nobility. This Cotton was grown in the Summons Realm and can only be acquired from Summons or a Summoner._

_+ 40% Protection._

_+ 90% Weather Protection_

_4 Sealing Sites_

_+ 40% Sales Price_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_+ 80% Durability_

_Quality 5_

_Chakra Channeling: - 50% Chakra Cost for Wall and Water Walking_

_Summoned: + 20% Protection against Kage based Jutsus and Mental Attacks._

_**Summons Linen: **A medium quality base cloth that was first created in Kaze no Kuni, Linen is a common cloth for desert dwellers as it is very good at protecting them from sunlight while simultaneously keeping the wearer cool. This Linen was made in the Summons Realm and can only be acquired from Desert based Summons or a Summoner of a Desert based creature._

_+ 40% Protection._

_+ 40% Weather Protection_

_4 Sealing Sites_

_+ 50% Sales Price_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_+ 90% Durability_

_Quality 6_

_Desert Mastery – Grants the Cool and Comfortable Status to the player when equipped in a Desert or Warm Territory, but grants the Insufficient Layering Status in Cold or Winter Territories_

_Chakra Channeling: - 50% Chakra Cost for Wall and Water Walking_

_Summoned: + 20% Protection against Kage based Jutsus and Mental Attacks._

_**Summons Wool: **First pioneered by the explorers of Tetsu no Kuni, Wool is gathered from various animals the inhabit the cooler climates of this world, as such it is perfect for any person traveling the cooler parts of this world. This Wool was gathered in the Summons Realm and can only be acquired from a Winter based Summons or a Summoner of a Winter based creature._

_+ 40% Protection._

_+ 40% Weather Protection_

_4 Sealing Sites_

_+ 50% Sales Price_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_+ 90% Durability_

_Quality 6_

_Winter Warrior – Grants the Bundled Up Status when you equip any clothing made of Wool in a cold or frozen territory, inversely it also grants the 'Sweltering Heat' Status when in Warmer or Desert Territories._

_Chakra Channeling: - 50% Chakra Cost for Wall and Water Walking_

_Summoned: + 20% Protection against Kage based Jutsus and Mental Attacks._

_**Summons Silk: **Made from gathering the strands of spider webs and/or butterfly and moth cocoons, Silk is a very expensive and decorative cloth, but at the inverse cost of only being worn by Nobility and only in Temperate or Warm Territories. This version was made in the Summons Realm and can only be gained from a Spider, Butterfly or Moth based Summons or Summoner._

_+ 30% Protection._

_No Weather Protection_

_6 Sealing Sites_

_+ 60% Sales Price_

_+ 60% Aesthetics_

_+ 20% Durability_

_Quality 8_

_**Divine Cotton: **More advanced then Burlap, Cotton is the common mans base cloth and is used by those not of the nobility. This Cotton was grown in the Divine Realm and can only be acquired with the blessing of a God or Goddess_

_+ 80% Protection._

_Total Weather Protection_

_8 Sealing Sites_

_+ 80% Sales Price_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_+ 160% Durability_

_Quality 10_

_Chakra Channeling: - 50% Chakra Cost for Wall and Water Walking_

_Summoned: + 20% Protection against Kage based Jutsus and Mental Attacks._

_Divine Champion of ?: Bonus attack and defense against Infernal Beings. - 50% loss of reason while using Bijuu Chakra (Jinchūriki Only) Various bonuses depending on the God/Goddess in question have gave the Cotton_

_**Divine Linen: **A medium quality base cloth that was first created in Kaze no Kuni, Linen is a common cloth for desert dwellers as it is very good at protecting them from sunlight while simultaneously keeping the wearer cool. This Linen was made in the Divine Realm and can only be acquired from a Desert based God or Goddess._

_+ 80% Protection._

_+ 80% Weather Protection_

_8 Sealing Sites_

_+ 100% Sales Price_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_+ 180% Durability_

_Quality 10_

_Desert Mastery – Grants the Cool and Comfortable Status to the player when equipped in a Desert or Warm Territory, but grants the Insufficient Layering Status in Cold or Winter Territories_

_Chakra Channeling: - 50% Chakra Cost for Wall and Water Walking_

_Summoned: + 20% Protection against Kage based Jutsus and Mental Attacks._

_Divine Champion of ?: Bonus attack and defense against Infernal Beings. - 50% loss of reason while using Bijuu Chakra (Jinchūriki Only) Various bonuses depending on the God/Goddess in question have gave the Linen._

_**Divine Wool: **First pioneered by the explorers of Tetsu no Kuni, Wool is gathered from various animals the inhabit the cooler climates of this world, as such it is perfect for any person traveling the cooler parts of this world. This Wool was gathered in the Divine Realm and can only be acquired from a Winter based God or Goddess._

_+ 80% Protection._

_+ 80% Weather Protection_

_8 Sealing Sites_

_+ 100% Sales Price_

_Standard Aesthetics_

_+ 180% Durability_

_Quality 10_

_Winter Warrior – Grants the Bundled Up Status when you equip any clothing made of Wool in a cold or frozen territory, inversely it also grants the 'Sweltering Heat' Status when in Warmer or Desert Territories._

_Chakra Channeling: - 50% Chakra Cost for Wall and Water Walking_

_Summoned: + 20% Protection against Kage based Jutsus and Mental Attacks._

_Divine Champion of ?: Bonus attack and defense against Infernal Beings. - 50% loss of reason while using Bijuu Chakra (Jinchūriki Only) Various bonuses depending on the God/Goddess in question have gave the Wool._

_**Divine Silk: **Made from gathering the strands of spider webs and/or butterfly and moth cocoons, Silk is a very expensive and decorative cloth, but at the inverse cost of only being worn by Nobility and only in Temperate or Warm Territories. This version was made in the Divine Realm and can only be gained from an Oriental God or Goddess._

_+ 60% Protection._

_+ 50% Weather Protection_

_12 Sealing Sites_

_+ 120% Sales Price_

_+ 120% Aesthetics_

_+ 80% Durability_

_Quality 10_

…

_Dragonsong2795 Out._

_P.S: Any ideas on Legendary Weapons (Other then Canon, Naruto or Otherwise) or Crafting Materials I may have missed (Excluding anything too modern like Titanium or Polyester) please feel free to Review or PM me about._


	115. DA Weekly Update II

**Dragonsong2795 Archive**

**Weekly Update**

**21/12/14**

* * *

><p><em>Man has it been a tough week. I just came off a solid six days of opening shift, 5:00 wake ups are not fun at all.<em>

_But onto other news, I decided to start reading Hyperdimension Neptunia fics and am currently watching a long play of the first game, that's fifteen hours of my life I may never see again._

_But it has been helpful… and annoying._

_On one hand it gave me the necessary kick in the pants (and inspiration) to actually work on the first chapter of 'Naruto: the Game – Highschool DxD Expansion'_

_On the other, I know have a plot bunny involving cybernetic Shinobi in the Naruto world with the ability to Transform._

_I don't know my Roster yet but good money bets I'm working on Christmas Day, oh well._

_Without family it just isn't the same._

_I might get a chapter of Naruto: the Game out in the next fortnight if my inspiration keeps strong._

_I only wish there were more 20K+ (or was it 40K+) Hyperdimension Neptunia/Naruto crossovers to read, the only two that Exist are awesome._

_Oh well._

_Dragonsong2795 Out._

* * *

><p><em>P.S: Look up a story called 'No Tendo' it's a wacky multicross that is well worth the read, especially if you are a Stargate SG-1 fan.<em>


End file.
